DxD: futuro alternativo
by Total DxD
Summary: tres décadas tras la caída de la [brigada del caos] cuando la paz y la prosperidad se hacen una amenaza pasada y futura arremete contra el mundo, y en medio de ella los hijos del que es llamado el "dragón que supero al demonio y desafió a los dioses" tendrán que verse involucrados, esta es la historia de los hijos de issei Hyodo /trama de viajes en el tiempo involucrada
1. futuro, mañana y fiesta

**Hola aquí total DxD con otra historia una que estaba buscando hacer desde hace rato, ahora algunas aclaraciones, intuyo que saben sobre las novelas DxD EX una historia de 6 partes publicada con los DVD y blue ray de la mierda que fue Highschool DxD Born, esta historia nos narra eventos en los que los hijos de issei viajan en el tiempo para impedir que los enemigos que vienen de [EXE](evue eteulde) alteren el futuro, esta historia cuanta solo las cosas que pasaron en le presente tras el viaje pero nunca dice nada sobre el futuro o nos muestra como es ese, en esta historia quiera contar sobre eso, pero no del futuro de las novelas EX sino de una versión diferente de el futuro de DxD, 30 años para ser exactos, de ahí el nombre de esta historia "futuro alternativo" por que este no es el futuro deseado para DxD sino una versión alternativa del mismo por tal motivo los sucesos de los novelas EX no serán mencionados, tampoco aparecerán los hijos de issei que aparecen en esta, o al menos no como aparecen en las novelas EX, primero que nada haré algunas aclaraciones sobre este fic**

 **-Ha diferencia de las novelas EX donde el mundo sobrenatural esta sufriendo la [guerra de los dioses malignos] iniciada por malvezoa, en esta fic dicho conflicto aun no pasa**

 **-el primer hijo de issei no nació 12 años después de DxD sino 10, también la historia no tendrá un protagonista en especifico sino que se centra en las nuevas generaciones**

 **-al igual que los novelas EX esta trama involucrara viajes en el tiempo pero en vez de que el futuro venga al pasado, el pasado vendrá al futuro, si debido a esto ocurre algo que les cause confusiones no duden en pedir una explicación**

 **-esta linea de tiempo presenta varios cambios con respecto a la linea canónica de DxD, entre ellos ninguno de los lideres de los 3 grandes poderes es decir las 3 facciones cristianas se fue a la pelea eterna con el trihexa, cualquier otro cambio lo explicare mas tarde**

 **-la idea original de esta historia es propiedad de Azurkingth, todos los créditos a el**

* * *

 **Saga de la isla**

 **Capitulo 1: futuro, mañana y fiesta**

 **Inframundo, mansión gremory, Diez años después del Caos de Lilin y la campaña de los dragones malignos**

En un de las habitaciones de esa lujosa, los sonidos de un llanto de bebé hacen eco en un dormitorio que está cerrado para el evento alegre. Lord Zeoticus Gremory y su hijo, Sirzechs Gremory, admiran amorosamente a una niña recién nacida con cabello carmesí. Piensan que ella es la cosa más adorable en la creación e incluso tienen hemorragias nasales por su ternura. Su adoración es interrumpida como una voz educadamente pero muy seria pregunta.

-Padre, hermano, ¿puedo recuperar a mi bebé?

Los dos demonios se vuelven y miran a la madre del bebé, Rias Gremory, la [princesa de la perdición] la próxima cabeza de la casa de Gremory. Rias está acostada desnuda debajo de las sábanas de la cama en la habitación. Los dos dudan, pero le dan el recién nacido a su madre. Entonces, el esposo de Rias, Issei Hyoudou-Gremory, entra a la habitación mientras está acompañado por su [nobleza] y amigos. La rodean y toda mirada amorosa sobre la hija de su querido amigo.

-ven a ver a tu hija-le dice rias, Issei se sienta al lado de Rias y no cree en su nuevo estado adquirido. Él está feliz con esto, pero simplemente no puede creerlo.

-Guau, solo ... guau. No puedo creer que esta sea mi hija.

A pesar de estar casada con Issei, Rias ha conservado su apellido por varias razones. Además, es porque ella no es su única esposa. Issei se ha casado con todas las chicas de la [nobleza] de Rias y la suya y varias más. Esto incluye Asia, Shirone, Xenovia, Akeno, Rossweisse, Irina, Kuroka y Ravel, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Ingvild. Este es un evento alegre para todos los involucrados, pero las chicas están un poco celosas de Rias por ser la primera en tener un hijo. Después de la consideración, Rias nombra a su primera hija, Giras Gremory.

 **Veinte años después**

En un salón de baile gigante decorado elegantemente con símbolos de un fénix, los ex miembros del club de investigación oculta y sus amigos asisten a la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo de Ravel Hyodo, Raezal (pronunciado Raze-all) Hyodo. Él está entre el medio de los niños que han nacido en los últimos veinte años. Ravel, su madre, está vestida con un elegante vestido color lavanda, ya que ella está en el vestidor de su hijo, asegurándose de que sea elegante y apropiado para su fiesta. El joven tiene el color de cabello de su madre y su cabello es de cuello hasta que lo lleva derecho. Mide unos seis pies de alto y tiene ojos miel, como su padre. Actualmente usa un traje rojo adecuado con un dragón en la espalda y una corbata que se asemeja a un ala de fénix. Ravel parece un poco mayor debido a ser un demonio. Ella está orgullosa de su hijo, quien le pregunta con anticipación.

-Madre, ¿padre estará presente en mi fiesta?

Ravel pone una mirada un poco triste mientras responde.

-Lo siento, Raezal, pero está ocupado de nuevo hoy... y durante los próximos doscientos años.

Raezal baja la cabeza decepcionado, y Ravel intenta animarlo diciendo.

-Pero todos los demás estarán allí. tus hermanos y hermanas, tu abuela y abuelo Phenex, tus tíos y tías también.

El joven le sonríe a su madre, ya que realmente aprecia el sentimiento. Ravel luego termina con los preparativos y se va a la fiesta para anunciar la entrada de Raezal. Ravel entra a la habitación e inmediatamente toma una copa de vino y golpea suavemente con una cuchara para llamar la atención de los invitados. Ella da un discurso sobre su hijo y anuncia su entrada.

Una vez que la fiesta comienza, todos bailan o comen. Entre los invitados, está Xenovia Quarta. Está caminando hacia un balcón para hablar con un joven deprimido que está sacudiendo un vaso de sidra mientras mira a lo lejos. Este joven es su hijo, Seiken Quarta, lleva un abrigo oscuro con una cola larga en el lado derecho y un cuello con un lado izquierdo más grande. Hay un Brassard en el bíceps izquierdo del abrigo, que también tiene un dragón rojo cosido en el lado izquierdo de la parte superior de la espalda, y un forro rojo, y lleva pantalones de vestir rojos con zapatos de cuero negro. Él tiene el pelo azul de su madre sin los hilos verdes. Él también comparte sus ojos. Xenovia es mas alta pero apenas ha mostrado signos de envejecimiento; ella lleva un vestido azul que ella ata en el cuello y tiene el símbolo de Gremory en el muslo izquierdo, y ella tiene tacones de aguja azules.

Xenovia está mostrando preocupación por su hijo mientras intenta que se una a las festividades.

-Seiken, tu hermana está pasando un buen rato. ¿Por qué no te unes a ella?

Seiken simplemente responde en un tono tranquilo mientras sorbe su sidra.

-¿Qué hermana? Tengo más de una docena.

Xenovia está fuera de sí y agrega.

-Eso fue hace un año. Sé que no es fácil, créeme, pero no puedes detenerte en esto por mucho tiempo. Entremos y pasemos un buen rato con la gente que te ama.

Seiken suspira mientras su madre extiende su brazo hacia él y lo invita a bailar con ella. Seiken luego muestra una leve sonrisa y acepta su oferta. Ellos vuelven a la fiesta y bailan juntos. En otra parte de la sala, Akeno está parada con una gran sonrisa mientras ve las festividades con su hija de 18 años, Shuri Himejima. Shuri se parece mucho a su madre, pero su cabello es marrón y ligeramente más corto y su flequillo es más desordenado. Shuri lleva un atuendo idéntico a su madre en este momento; Akeno lleva su yukata negro especial que usa en los eventos; el de Shuri es rojo y tiene un diseño de dragón. Mientras miran, el padre de Akeno, Baraqiel, les hace saber su presencia. Él está usando un traje con un diseño de ala de ángel caído en la parte posterior. Él está aquí para asistir como un gesto de buena voluntad a las familias nobles que asisten al evento. Además, se ofreció como voluntario cuando escuchó que su hija y su nieta asistirían.

Él tiene una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Akeno lo saluda amablemente.

-Hola padre.

Shuri se inclina ante su abuelo y lo saluda de manera similar a su madre. Parece estar buscando alguien por la habitación y pregunta con severidad.

-¿Dónde está ese esposo tuyo, Akeno?

Akeno suspira mientras explica con desilusión.

-Está ocupado otra vez, y Ravel dijo que pasaría un tiempo antes de que tenga un solo día para él.

Baraqiel simplemente expresa su decepción con un "hmm" bajo el aliento. Como no quiere iniciar una discusión, la deja caer y en su lugar felicita a su hija y a su nieta.

-Ambas se ven muy hermosas esta noche

Las dos mujeres sonríen ante su cumplido mientras lo invitan a cenar con ellas en una mesa cercana. los Gremory y la familia Phenex proporcionaron el catering en lugar de contratar chefs porque pensaron que sería más apreciado.

Hablando de eso, los invitados y los anfitriones, la familia Phenex, saludan a un invitado muy honrado. Ravel se acerca a este invitado y muy cortésmente se inclina y lo saluda.

-Bienvenido al cumpleaños de mi hijo, Lord Milicas.

Si bien ciertamente aprecia la cortesía, el simplemente responde.

-Ravel, creo que ahora estamos lo suficientemente familiarizados para usar nuestros nombres. Por favor, llámame solo Millicas.

Millicas, uno de los recientemente titulados [7 grandes reyes demonios], le tomo la posición después de ser animado por su tía, Rias, y su prima, Giras. Viste la vieja vestimenta de su padre sin la armadura, pero con su manto en su lugar. Millicas parece estar en su adolescencia cuando, de hecho, tiene más de treinta años; su pelo carmesí ha crecido hasta los hombros y mantiene su flequillo de la misma manera que su padre tiene el suyo. Muchas personas están impresionadas con su progreso, mientras que otros son escépticos de su edad. De hecho, muchas personas creen que usó tácticas poco inteligentes para ocupar el lugar de su padre.

Millicas ha establecido una [nobleza] e incluso tiene uno de los hijos de Issei en ella. uno que está parado al lado de él; una chica de pelo negro con dos colas de gato, ojos amarillos y orejas de gato; La hija mayor de Kuroka, Kurobara. Ella usa su cabello desaliñado y es hasta la cintura. Tiene diecisiete años y lleva un cheongsam negro con adornos rojos e hilos dorados junto con sandalias; al igual que sus hermanos, ella tiene un dragón en la parte posterior de su vestido y lleva una banda roja con el símbolo Gremory en ella. Kurobara ha pasado mucho tiempo en China y le ha gustado su vestimenta tradicional.

Millicas se mezcla con los otros invitados cuando Kurobara se va a saludar a su tía y madrastra, Shirone. Shirone lleva un sencillo vestido morado con zapatillas a juego; ha crecido, y sus pechos han crecido ya que también tuvo un par de hijos. Ella está de pie al lado de un hombre alto de cabello rubio platino corto y ojos rojos que viste un traje noble su presencia es muy intimidante, y se mantiene alejado de la multitud; mientras ella le habla en tono monótona.

-Gasper, ven aquí únete a la fiesta.

Gasper responde, bebiendo la copa de vino en su mano.

-De ninguna manera, sabes que no me va bien en estas situaciones, Shirone. Hay mucha gente aquí.

Una voz que se acerca luego le dice al antiguo dhampir agorafóbico.

-No puedes vivir así para siempre, Gasper.

Gasper con un sonrisa , responde.

-Oh si puedo.

Kurobara se encoge de hombros y habla con su tía.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está Shirayuki, tía?

Shirayuki es la hija mayor de Shirone. Shirone simplemente explica que ella está en una tarea para un grupo del que ella es parte. Kurobara estuvo a punto de unirse, pero optó por irse con Millicas una vez que supo de sus intenciones de convertirse en uno de los nuevos [reyes demonio] . El grupo fue establecido por Michael el arcángel como un medio para mejorar las relaciones con las otras facciones. Es un grupo llamado Nero Angelo. Seiken también es parte de este grupo.

La mayor parte de la sala es ocupada por personas que bailan entre sí en forma de salón de baile. Sirzechs y su padre, el ahora ex duque Gremory, están anticipando la llegada de Rias y su hija mayor, Giras. No están particularmente ansiosos por verlas, pero se preguntan qué elegirán las das para su atuendo. Pero pasan el tiempo a su manera; Sirzechs está escribiendo letras para una canción temática para el nuevo espectáculo spin-off de Issei, Oppai Dragon Rangers Next Generation, un espectáculo basado en los hijos mayores de Issei. Se entusiasmó con la idea de combinar a Satan Rangers con su dragón Oppai con la esperanza de que el primero volviera a llamar la atención. Su padre está hablando con el antiguo lord Phenex; hablan sobre sus nietos con orgullo y deleite. Debido a la cercanía de los hermanos, las dos primeras cabezas se sienten aún más cerca que nunca.

Asia no está presente porque alguien tuvo que cuidar a los niños más pequeños, y Asia se ofreció voluntariamente ya que los quiere mucho a todos. Debido al horario obstruido de Issei, no ha tenido mucho tiempo con la familia, pero ocasionalmente, le han dado un par de horas entre sus citas, gracias a Ravel, y tiene tiempo suficiente para pasar tiempo de "calidad" con sus múltiples esposas. Algunos de sus hijos odian esto, algunos son indiferentes, y algunos lo aceptan más.

Kiba también está presente. Él lleva un esmoquin negro simple con una pajarita negra. Naturalmente, algunas de las invitadas quieren bailar con él, y él declina cortésmente. Él solo está esperando a que Rias aparezca y hable con ella sobre un asunto que le pidió que investigara, ya que ella está mucho más ocupada que de costumbre. Él también está un poco ansioso porque ella también ha hecho arreglos para que todos visiten una isla en el trópico como un regalo para Raezal. También es un momento oportuno para simplemente relajarse con sus hijos, lo que no ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

 **Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido que se asemeja a un templo**

Alguien, una chica joven en su adolescencia con una capa que cubre su cara y su cuerpo, está preparando un hechizo. Ella lo tiene configurado de acuerdo con el libro que está leyendo. Es un circulo mágico tallado en una piedra que colocó frente a su cuerpo. Una vez que el hechizo está casi terminado, agarra una espada que tiene a su lado, una katana con una hoja negra que emite un aura roja, y agarra la hoja con su mano izquierda. Luego se encoge levemente cuando corta su mano y permite que su sangre caiga en el centro del circulo mágico. Luego comienza a sostener sus manos sobre el circulo mágico y canta un hechizo en un idioma desconocido. El circulo mágico comienza a brillar con un tono rojo brillante a medida que la luz envuelve la habitación. Un fuerte ruido hace eco a través de esta sala, por lo demás estéril, cuando la luz roja que viene del circulo mágico se apaga y revela algo que deja a la joven nerviosa, Issei, un Issei joven de entre 17 y 18 años pero él está desnudo y dormido. Sin miedo, arroja su capa sobre él para cubrirlo. Él bosteza cuando se despierta de repente y dice.

-Oye ... ¿por qué de repente hace tanto frío aquí?

Se pone de pie y la capa se cae de su cuerpo y la niña grita.

-¡Ponte esa capa!

Issei mira hacia abajo y de repente lo verdad golpea cuando rápidamente se da cuenta de que no está en su cama mientras grita.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡¿Dónde estoy ?! ¿¡Cabreé a una de las chicas o algo así !?

La joven se revela a sí misma después de calmarse; tiene el cabello castaño hasta el cuello y los ojos violetas y lleva un chaleco de spandex blanco que tiene un dragón rojo en el pecho izquierdo; ella usa pantalones negros holgados con un cinturón a juego que tiene las piernas llenas y botas blancas, y ella está usando guantes negros. Ella se acerca a Issei más cerca y se presenta.

-Lo siento, pa...Issei, no quise que eso sucediera. De todos modos, mi nombre es Saya, Saya Hyoudou. Soy tu o una de tus hijas.

* * *

 **y fin este el el primer capitulo, a diferencia de mi otro fic este no esta organizado en volúmenes y arcos sino ene sagas, esta es la primera saga la saga de la isla, y si como vieron el issei de DxD a sido traído a este futuro, ahora las preguntas, ¿por que? ¿que esta pasando?¿ quien es el enemigo? ...etc, como sea, los vere en próximo capitulo, dejen sus comentarios que yo los responderé**


	2. Sangre de dragón y molestias pasadas

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Sangre de dragón y molestias pasadas**

 **montañas nevadas de rusia**

Dos hermanas, Shirayuki Toujou y Camilla Quarta están en una misión de Michael para inspeccionar las actividades en un castillo en las montañas nevadas de Rusia. Michael tiene razones para creer que algunos renegados están aprovechando los hechizos prohibidos que se han perdido hace mucho tiempo. Además, está aún más preocupado de que un cierto individuo esté detrás de este asunto.

Camilla está buscando en una biblioteca y está hojeando algunos libros. Ella usa un largo abrigo negro y azul con un dragón rojo cosido en el hombro izquierdo y una ala violeta cosida en el otro. Ella también usa una sudadera con capucha / chaleco con cremallera azul debajo de este abrigo, una camisa azul marino debajo de eso, y un par de pantalones azul oscuro y botas de vaquero de cuero marrón. Ella también usa una pulsera azul brillante con una hebilla en su mano derecha. Ella tiene los ojos de su madre y se ha teñido el pelo de verde para contrastar a su hermano gemelo, Seiken, ya que le falta el hilo verde; su cabello es hasta los hombros y ella se mantiene recta mientras su flequillo cuelga sobre sus ojos. Ella tiene un arma en su espalda que se asemeja a un gran cuchillo con un ornamentado grabado sobre la base de la hoja rodeado por un marco dorado recortado en negro; la cuchilla es dorada También tiene una palanca extraña al lado del mango. Ella también tiene una pistola enfundada en su muslo. Ella prefiere la ropa masculina a la femenina porque le parece más cómoda, pero está claro que es femenina por su busto y su cara.

Se está aburriendo en esta misión porque no ha podido hacer mucho más que mirar a través de algunos pasillos vacíos y hojear algunos libros. Al revisar algunos libros dispersos, Camilla simplemente camina por un pasillo e ignora por completo el decoro. Suspira

-por qué siempre consigo la mierda aburrida. Ni siquiera me importa encontrar a ese traidor.

Al llegar a una esquina, Camilla oye el sonido de pasos y busca su arma, un Smith and Wesson de doble cañón con una insignia de ala negra en el costado de los barriles. Ella se desliza a la vuelta de la esquina y señala la fuente, pero solo ve que alguien está vestido como un predicador, un hombre. Ella casualmente comenta.

-Esa es una buena manera de hacer que te disparen.

El sacerdote responde en un tono de alivio.

-Sí, no quiero que me disparen antes de probar mi juguete más nuevo.

Camilla mira a su lado y ve una espada que parece una [espada demoníaca]. Esto hace que ella se pregunte mientras apunta.

-¿Qué clase de espada es esa?

El sacerdote lo saca y de una manera extraña, explica.

-No puedo decírtelo, a menos que muestres un buen momento sexy.

Camilla está un poco extraña cuando responde.

-¿Disculpa?

El sacerdote agrega, de una manera vulgar.

-Vamos, he estado muerto durante más de veinte años, y francamente, ¡no he visto un pedazo de trasero caliente de la manera MUY larga! ¡Y necesito ver algunas tetas o algo así! ¡Así que vamos!

Camilla pone su dedo en su barbilla mientras piensa y dice.

-Espera, he oído hablar de esto antes. uno de los humanos artificiales del antiguo instituto sigmund del vaticano que traiciono a la iglesia y se fue con kokabiel, Mi padre dijo que conoció a ese sacerdote deshonesto. Dijo que era como tener un montón de mierda en forma humana. Creo que dijo que el nombre era ... Fried Seltzer o algo estúpido así.

El sacerdote entonces chasquea y grita.

-¡Es Freeed Sellzen, pequeña perra! ¡Freed la puta Sellzen!

Camilla retrocede y responde de una manera algo defensiva.

-Whoa, no quise decir eso. Pero ... -saca su arma y se pone más serio- si tu eres esa mierda de la que mi papá habló, entonces voy a tener que llevarte de vuelta conmigo, y descubrir cómo has vuelto y gritas obscenidades otra vez .

Camilla apunta su arma en forma y freed toma represalias de inmediato sacando su espada y golpea la pistola de Camilla e intenta golpearla de nuevo rápidamente. Camilla se aparta del camino, saca su espada y la clava en el suelo mientras gira el mango, haciendo que parezca que está acelerando una motocicleta. Freed silba un poco ante esta vista y comentarios.

-Bien, creo que puedo haber estado ladrando en el árbol equivocado. Sin embargo, supongo que no me puedo quejar, ¡porque voy a ver tu interior de todos modos cuando te corte en pedazos!

Camilla toma su espada otra vez y casualmente dice.

-Si quieres una pelea, entonces ven.

 **(Nota del autor muy rápido: estoy a punto de hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho en ninguno de mis fics, y quiero ver cómo esto vuela. Son muy bienvenidos para ser ignorados y nunca volveré a hacer esto si me lo piden Además).**

 **BGM: Baroque and Beats de DMC4 a las 0:40 de la canción**

Freed prepara su espada y los dos se atacan el uno al otro con libertad y su sonrisa psicótica. Chocan espadas, Camilla la sostiene con su mano izquierda, y se va con su mano libre, y comienzan a insultarse mutuamente mientras Camilla abre mientras se desvían constantemente los golpes de los demás.

-Sabes, Seltzer, probablemente podría elegir MUCHAS más mujeres que tú con esa cara de violación que tienes.

Free saca la lengua mientras se ríe y replica.

-Oh, sí, dime qué, tenemos una apuesta para ver quién puede coger a la perra más sexy del diablo, y el perdedor tiene que mirar.

Camilla agarra su espada con la otra mano y se balancea lo suficiente para liberar la espalda; ella luego agrega.

-tengo una mejor idea, qué tal si el ganador arroja al perdedor por un precipicio.

Freed se ve un poco confundido mientras se pregunta.

-¿Cómo puedes ganar ambas cosas con eso?

Camilla vuelve a clavar su espada en el suelo y responde.

-Porque no voy a perder.

Luego toma su espada otra vez y el marco alrededor del adornado se vuelve rojo cuando ella grita.

-¡[Destrucción]!

Luego agita la espada rápidamente mientras la hoja comienza a brillar con un tono brillante de color carmesí. Ver esta pantalla le da a Freed ideas aún más vulgares. Antes de que Freed pueda decir algo, Camila lo amenaza.

-Di algo acerca de mis manos, y te cortaré de una forma que te hará mucho menos hombre. Pero de nuevo, con un metro y medio de estatura, no puedes tener mucho para cortar de todos modos.

Freed luego se apresura a Camilla de nuevo pero con mucha mayor velocidad, pero ella gira con su espada y golpea Freed nuevamente e incluso hace que algunas de las paredes a su alrededor se rompan. Freed vuelve a levantarse rápidamente y saca su arma para disparar. Dispara tres veces y golpea a Camilla en la frente una vez, haciendo que se doble ligeramente hacia atrás. Freed luego dice vulgarmente.

-Mira, todo lo que necesitas hacer es doblarte hacia atrás como te pedí, y no tendría que haber metido una bala en la cabeza.

Camilla se pone recta otra vez y responde.

-¡Ja, idiota!

Freed luego grita con irritación.

-¡Qué mierda! Se supone que debes morir cuando pongo una bala santa en tu cerebro.

Camilla se toca el agujero en la frente y explica.

-Bueno, no duele, no es suficiente para matarme. Solo uno de los pros de unirse a Nero Angelo.

Camilla clava su espada en el suelo y comienza a acelerarla rápidamente y la hace brillar aún más brillante que antes. Ella entonces sonríe mientras dice.

-Espero que te guste ver volar tu propia piel.

Cuando Camilla está preparando su próximo ataque, alguien salta delante de ella y le da una patada en la cara y la derriba. Es otra joven de unos dieciséis años. Lleva una camiseta gris de manga corta con forro rojo y acentos, y un diseño con estampado de tigre que recorre el pecho en el centro, entre los forros rojos. Ella también tiene una tela desgarrada hecha de piel de tigre blanco que llega hasta la parte posterior de sus rodillas y está abierta en el frente; ella lleva pantalones rojos con un ala negra en la parte delantera de la pierna derecha, y un diseño de dragón rojo en la parte posterior de la parte superior. Ella también está usando grebas con garras en sus pies. Su cabello es blanco, y se ve de manera similar a la de Shirone, pero tiene las puntas de su cabello teñidas de marrón, y sus ojos son los mismos que los de Shirone. Ella es la primera hija de Shirone, Shirayuki. Ella también tiene sus orejas afuera, con una mancha marrón en la parte posterior de la izquierda, y sus colas las usa en forma de cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Ella mira a Camilla, que ahora está en el suelo frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, que golpeó bastante fuerte al impacto con el suelo.

 **En un avión que se dirige hacia un resort de isla tropical**

Las chicas de harem de issei y sus hijos, el ex Duque Zeoticus Gremory, Sirzechs Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Gorou Hyodo y la señora Hyodo están en camino a su lugar de vacaciones. Debido al tamaño de la familia, tenían que conseguir un barco de pasajeros privado, que Sirzechs había reservado una vez que nació Shuri porque sabía que en ese momento llegarían más.

Asia está en el puesto de coach ya que una vez más se ofreció como voluntaria para ver a los niños más pequeños. En total, hay mas de viente niños montando en esa sección. Asia lleva un vestido blanco liso con un sombrero para el sol. Al igual que las otras chicas, es una mujer adulta alta pero apenas mostrado pequeños signos de envejecimiento a pesar de tener cuarenta y seis. Su cabello es un poco más largo ahora.

(Nota de autor: Para propósitos de fanservice, les dejaré a ustedes, los lectores, determinar las proporciónes en este caso).

Cómo la aman. Asia hace un anuncio a los niños ya que han sido muy buenos en este viaje hasta el momento. Ella felizmente les dice.

-Como todos ustedes han sido tan buenos hasta ahora, tengo un obsequio, yo y su abuela Hyoudou, hemos hecho pequeñas tartas de queso para cada uno de ustedes.

Asia luego desenvuelve una bandeja de tartas de queso muy pequeñas de sabores variados. Cuando ella comienza a pasarlos a cada uno de los niños, alguien dice.

-Oye, ¿tienes extras de eso?

Asia mira el final de la sección y ve a Vali y junto a su Lavinia, quien por casualidad levanta su mano en una forma de saludo. Se teletransportaron hace unos momentos; también fueron invitados a unirse a estas vacaciones debido a que vali estaba involucrado con los niños de Issei. Incluso ha entrenado a algunos de ellos para dominar sus habilidades de dragón. también trajo a sus hijos con el

 **En una ciudad tropical en una isla**

Issei, ahora con ropa tropical; una camisa roja abotonada con sabor a fruta, shorts negros de baño y sandalias, está caminando con la chica que dice ser su hija. Él le agradece la ropa pero se pregunta.

-Oye, saya, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?...ahora? Quiero decir que no estoy enojado o algo así, pero parece extraño ademas estoy algo ocupado en mi tiempo.

Saya, con una actitud astuta, responde.

-Es fácil, mi padre no está cerca. Ha quedado abrumado por su súper loca agenda. Solo quería pasar un tiempo con él sin arruinar su agenda, así que pensé que sería el mejor método traer a su yo del pasado.

Issei tira suavemente de su cuello como si fuera a ser llamado basura por ser un padre de mierda. Saya agita su mano en desacuerdo mientras ella alivia ligeramente sus preocupaciones.

-No te preocupes, eres realmente famoso. Tengo algunos poderes geniales por ser tu hija también, así que no me importa mucho.

Issei suspira con un poco de alivio, y luego hace la pregunta obvia.

-Entonces, ¿quién es tu madre? ¿Es Rias? No, probablemente tengas el cabello, además de que no tiene los ojos violetas.

Saya responde rápidamente.

-Irina Shidou, está bien.

Issei entonces se pregunta con una expresión ligeramente confundida.

-Espera, ¿entonces me casé con Irina primero, y no con Rias o Asia?

Saya entonces felizmente le dice.

-No; te casaste con Rias-ka-san, Asia-ka-san, Akeno-ka-san, Xenovia-oka-san, Shirone-oka-san, Kuroka-oka-san, Rossweisse-oka-san, Ravel-oka-san, tus sirvientas de tu [nobleza] tiene unas esposas locales, y por lo que sé, tienes unas pequeñas aventuras, noviazgos con otras mujeres entre ellas 2 dragones, como phis-oka-sama. Además, tengo más de una docena de hermanos debido a eso.

Issei dice casualmente.

-Oh, de verdad, eso es ...

Lo que saya acaba de decir ahora lo golpea por completo. Hace una pausa de unos segundos y parece desmayarse, e inmediatamente salta al cielo y suelta un gran.

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Saya se encoge de hombros un poco ya que esperaba esa reacción. Entonces se da cuenta de algo que se acerca a ella e Issei.

-¿Que?

Una criatura con una piel verde enfermiza y cabello verde parecido a una hoja emerge de la nada. Está usando un simple par de pantalones cortos marrones sin zapatos, ya que se acerca a Saya. Issei aterriza en el suelo y cae sobre la criatura antes de que pueda acercarse demasiado. Issei lo aplasta con su aterrizaje, y Saya inspecciona el cuerpo cuando la cosa que Issei mató. Su sangre es verde y un poco como jarabe. Saya rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que es.

-Este es un demonio cultivado

Issei no está familiarizado con esto en absoluto, por lo que Saya explica.

-Un demonio cultivado es básicamente como un vegetal. Los diablos los cultivan en los campos y los utilizan como trabajadores básicos, son básicamente plantas demoníacas andantes. Pueden seguir órdenes básicas, pero no son capaces de pensar de manera compleja. Me pregunto por qué una de estas esta en la ciudad, y no en un campo o sitio de construcción o algo así .

Los ojos de Issei se ensanchan mientras mira a su alrededor y sugiere.

-Uh, ¿qué tal si les preguntamos a esos tipos?

Saya mira hacia arriba, ya que ahora están a punto de ser invadidos por estos demonios vegetales. Saya convoca su katana, la que usó cuando convocó a Issei. Es una espada con una hoja negra, una tsuba color rojo sangre y una manija azul oscuro cubierta con tela blanca. Ella empuña esta espada con su mano derecha y convoca una katana de aspecto sencillo en su mano izquierda. Issei equipa sus 2 espadas, [ascalon] y [ascalon II] y los dos se preparan para luchar contra el pequeño ejército de demonios cultivados. Saya lo hace saber.

-Los demonios cultivados son un dolor en grandes cantidades, pero en general todavía son débiles.

Issei y Saya cargan en los extremos opuestos para enfrentarse a un lado del ejército demoníaco vegetal; mientras los dos luchan contra el ejército, tres ángeles caídos desde lo alto de los techos, dos hembras y un macho. Miran como pareja padre-hija hacen sus cosas.

 **A bordo del avión que se dirige a la isla**

la familia expandida disfruta de la compañía del otro como si hablaran de varias cosas. En este punto, los padres de Issei estan muy contentos; ya que tienen casi treinta nietos, entonces tienen eso. De lo que no están conscientes es del trabajo peligroso que hacen sus nietos, es decir, los que forman parte de Nero Angelo. Creen que simplemente están haciendo un trabajo en el inframundo como un trabajo a tiempo parcial ya que Miguel sí les paga, pero a través de Azazel. Los padres de Issei también recibieron vidas prolongadas para poder pasar más tiempo con sus nietos; Azazel fue quien ayudó con esto. Originalmente, Sirzechs pensó en la idea de simplemente convertir a los padres de Issei en demonios, y Azazel ofreció convertirlos en ángeles caídos. Después de mucho tiempo discutiendo con ellos, Azazel se comprometió y tomó unos meses crear un metodo, basado en la formula creada por el equipo de rias para rejuvenece a vasco strada usando el poder de las [artes], la [copa de la trinidad] y el poder del [aeon balor] con la que ralentizan el reloj interno del cuerpo humano llamado. En otras palabras, los padres de Issei tendrán la esperanza de vida de cinco humanos. Ambos se retiraron de sus trabajos ya que pasan sus días con sus nietos y asisten a fiestas en el inframundo relacionadas con las esposas de su hijo.

De hecho, Azazel incluso ha decidido aprovechar esta oportunidad para relajarse ya que hace tiempo que dejó su anterior puesto. Se ha teletransportado al plan con un par de gafas de sol, una camisa hawaiana y pantalones cortos de playa con sandalias. Él está sentado relajado, e inmediatamente, sin mucho cuidado, Ravel muestra una gran hospitalidad cuando se acerca al ex gobernador general para ofrecerle un trago. Ravel ahora lleva un sombrero de paja, un bikini rosa con un pareo que le llega hasta las rodillas y sandalias color naranja. Ella muy educadamente le dice.

-Bienvenido, Azazel, supongo que estás aquí para desearle a mi hijo un feliz cumpleaños mientras asistes a nuestras vacaciones familiares.

Azazel pide algo tropical y lleno de ron caribeño, cree que ya que es una vacación, debería tratar de ser más tropical. Mientras Ravel toma su bebida, Azazel comienza a hablar con la persona con la que está sentado, Rias. Rias apenas se ve diferente; solo un poco mas alta, de hecho, parece tener diecinueve años. A menudo, ella está confundida por ser la hermana mayor de sus hijos, en lugar de su madre. Su cabello carmesí permanece sin cambios, ya que se ha mantenido la misma belleza que tiene desde la escuela. Ella está usando una chaqueta abierta de manga corta blanca con un top de bikini de color púrpura claro debajo con fondos a juego. Ella casualmente comenta.

-¿Entonces, tratando de aprovechar mi regalo para Razeal?

Azazel estira sus brazos mientras observa despreocupadamente.

-Oh, he estado trabajando TAN duro durante los últimos meses, y necesito unas vacaciones. Estoy seguro de que quieres pasar tiempo con tus hijos, ¿verdad?

-No lo negaré, no he oído a mi pequeña Tios decir mami en más de un mes, y la extraño de alguna manera.

Azazel se frota la barbilla mientras se pregunta.

-Tios ... ¿no es esa tu hija más joven?

Rias responde mientras sostiene fotos de sus hijos.

-Sí, Tios tiene tres años, Andora, mi segunda hija, tiene ocho años, ixis de trece años ,y mi hijo Kairyu tiene quince años. Además, estás muy familiarizado con Giras.

-Huh, bueno, es difícil hacer un seguimiento de los otros veinteañeros.

La bebida de Azazel se le entrega y se recuesta un poco más mientras levanta su vaso y dice con calma.

-Bueno, me gustaría que tu Issei me ayude con la tasa de natalidad de los ángeles caídos, los resultados obtenidos con las [habitaciones interdimesionales] son buenos pero con el...

Rias responde rápidamente.

-Olvídalo, no se está tomando más esposas, no sin NUESTRO permiso.

Vali ingresa a la sección de primera clase del avión después de que se le niega alguna de las golosinas de los niños. Lleva su atuendo habitual, ya que no ha crecido mucho en las últimas tres décadas. Él casualmente pasa junto a Seiken y le arroja una lata de líquido y explica.

-Lo conseguí en una tienda especial, escuché que necesitabas algo, así que ahí lo tienes.

Seiken, que ahora está usando un traje rojo de manga corta, mira la lata y dice, Special Sword Polish, de Yoshitsune.

Seiken está bastante contento con esto y convoca su arma, una katana enfundada que tiene una vaina negra, hecha de madera lacada tradicional, y presenta varios adornos metálicos en su extremo. También presenta un sageo azul, el cordón utilizado para atar la katana a la cintura. La espada tiene una guardia adornado de plata. El Tsuka, la empuñadura, tiene un envoltorio dorado tradicional, con adornos negros, y el Tsuba, el guardia, tiene forma ovalada, la hoja presenta varios ornamentos intrincados, el más notable es el relieve de un dragón en el punto final de la empuñadura. La hoja en sí es de color platino, pero es vaga en cuanto a qué metal lo hizo. Esta espada le fue entregada a Seiken por Miguel al unirse a [Nero Angelo]. Fue diseñada para ser una de las espadas más afiladas que existen, pero su poder depende del portador.

Seiken desenvaina su arma, saca una pequeña caja de debajo de su asiento, y se prepara para limpiar y pulir su querida espada. Vali luego se acerca un niño joven con el cabello negro revuelto hasta el cuello con una blusa de poeta de volantes negros con cordones de color púrpura, un par de pantalones negros, zapatos negros con cordones de color púrpura, y sus ojos son grises esta leyendo un libro de titulo kamasutra. Vali está muy familiarizado con este joven, que se llama Ophion. Ophion es el hijo de diez años de Ophis o como se le conoce phis, pero pocos sabe que es el hijo de la [diosa dragón del infinito]. Ophis muestra abiertamente animosidad hacia cualquiera que le cause dolor físico o emocional.

-Entonces, tratando de aprender de los pájaros y las abejas o algo, ¿Ofión?

Ophion, aún leyendo, responde de manera estoica.

-No, estoy tratando de entender todos los fetiches humanos, y estoy leyendo todo lo que puedo encontrar.

Vali está un poco sorprendido por la rareza de esto, como pregunta.

-¿Por qué estás tratando de aprender eso?

-Debido a que mi madre dijo que mi padre tiene fetichismo de senos, Vidar me informó que tienes un fetiche por las nalgas, y la Rias-ka-san dijo que Akeno-ka-san está en S & M. Entonces le pregunté a Azazel sobre fetiches, y me dijo que no puedes realmente entender un fetiche a menos que tengas uno, pero estoy en desacuerdo. Así que estoy tratando de entenderlos a todos sin tenerlos.

Vali suspira un poco con incredulidad ya que realmente no puede creer lo que está viendo.

- _En_ _serio, ¿qué pasa con los adultos en la vida de este niño?_

Un anuncio viene para informar a todos que llegarán a la isla en la próxima hora.

 **De vuelta en el castillo**

Camilla y Shirayuki están luchando contra Freed y lo tienen contra la pared, literalmente. Shirayuki corre hacia él con una mirada similar a la de su madre, golpeando repetidamente la palma de su mano contra su rostro hasta que lo obliga a atravesar una pared y entrar en lo que parece ser una sala del trono. Esta habitación está en un piso más bajo, por lo que Freed cae y aterriza duro en el fondo. Antes de que Shirayuki pueda saltar para terminar mientras Freed lucha por levantarse ahora, ya que recibió una paliza de ambas chicas, Camilla le pregunta a su hermana de una manera maravillosa.

-Oye, Shiroka, ¿no tenemos un lugar donde estar ahora?

Ambas chicas se dan cuenta y ambas gritan.

-¡MIERDA! ¡LAS VACACIONES!

Camilla se queda mirando las palmas mientras exclama.

-Nos hemos estado divirtiendo muchísimo con la perra abofeteando a este gilipollas, que nos olvidamos de la isla.

Shirayuki agrega molestamente.

-Oh, Giras nos va a matar.

Shirayuki luego salta al piso inferior mientras intenta terminar esta pelea con su próximo movimiento. Camilla se queja diciendo.

-¡Vamos, siempre puedes hacer la parte divertida!

Shirayuki señala a su hermana mientras camina hacia Freed mientras discute.

-No voy a dejarte destruir este lugar, Camilla. No volveré a recibir azotes de Giras. ¡Esos dolieron!

Freed se pone de pie de nuevo y ahora parece estar loco.

-Entonces, ¿esas perras diablesas me han estado metiendo la pata? ¡Ahora estoy jodido!

Libera cargas en Shirayuki con clara intención sádica mientras sostiene su nueva espada con ambas manos. Shirayuki simplemente sigue caminando por un segundo y cuando Freed está a punto de atacar, ella inmediatamente lo tira con un solo y poderoso empujón de su mano izquierda, que ahora está cubierta con una versión blanca del [boosted gear] de Issei con una joya roja y adornos. Shirayuki luego anuncia inmediatamente.

-[Dragón Imperial](armadura del heredero del dragón celestial)!

El cuerpo de Shirayuki se cubre pieza por pieza en una armadura de escamas que es casi idéntica a la de su padre pero en versión femenina. Al igual que su mano, la armadura es blanca con adornos rojos y adornada con joyas rojas; la única diferencia son las dos colas que se extienden desde la parte posterior para cubrir sus colas. Freed una vez más está inmovilizado en una pared y ahora se está dando cuenta de que está en problemas. Shirayuki se apresura a la pared e inmediatamente comienza una avalancha de empujes de palma y termina con un empuje aún más poderoso. Lanza a Freed a través de la pared y le dispara a las montañas en la distancia.

Camilla salta al suelo y comenta.

-Sabes ... eso fue realmente estúpido, incluso para ti, la armadura era innecesaria

Shirayuki luego vuelve a su estado normal ya que simplemente responde.

-No veo una razón para usar mis mejores habilidades con ese tipo. Además, tenemos vacaciones a las que llegar.

Camilla suspira mientras señala.

-Sí, pero tenemos que decirle a Leonis sobre esto, los pendejos muertos vuelven, eso no es una buena señal.

Las dos hermanas dicen que su misión está completa y usan teletransportación en circulo mágicos. De vuelta a la montaña, Freed esta completamente destrozado. Luego mira el dorso de su mano derecha y se queja.

-¿Por qué no funcionó esto? Supongo que no estoy completamente acostumbrado a estar vivo de nuevo, así que ... voy a echar un polvo.

de repente un circulo mágico negro lo envuelve y cae en él.

 **inframundo, lugar privado de Issei**

El Issei adulto tiene un horario muy apretado debido a su gran popularidad, y pasa su poco tiempo libre durmiendo dentro de ese tráiler especial que le fue entregado por Sirzechs. Es un pequeño y agradable remolque con una cama grande, una televisión, una nevera provista de bebidas y comidas que Rias, Akeno, Asia e incluso su madre dejan para que él coma. También usa el tráiler para pasar el mínimo tiempo posible para estar con sus esposas. Por el momento, llega un golpe en su trailer. Issei lo responde y es recibido por un hombre con gafas, pelo corto violeta y vestimenta de sacerdote. Issei, como las niñas, parece ser un poco mayor; usa un collar que está adornado con gemas de muchos colores que representan sus promesas a sus esposas. Actualmente solo está usando un par de jeans negros ya que estaba acostado en la cama antes de esto.

-¿Que pasa?

El hombre con gafas se inclina y presenta a la persona que está detrás de él, Miguel. Miguel se acerca a Issei y dice formalmente.

-Issei, ha pasado un tiempo.

Issei sonríe mientras responde.

-Sí, ¿cómo has estado, Miguel?

Participan en un diálogo informal por un minuto, y luego Issei pregunta.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Miguel se vuelve más franco mientras explica.

-Necesito hablar con Irina.

Con eso, Issei de repente se pone muy serio mientras responde.

-Olvídalo.

Miguel se vuelve más serio mientras continúa.

-Es serio, Issei. Debo hablar con ella, ya que es urgente.

La mirada de Issei no cambia ya que da su respuesta nuevamente.

-No hay manera en mi infierno.

El hombre con gafas, entonces estalla en ira mientras grita.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Lord Miguel de esa manera, sucio diablo!

Issei lo mira mientra eleva su aura y sus ojos miel se torna rojos carmesí

-el que debería conocer su lugar eres tu, paloma coja

Miguel ve a el hombre y dice.

-Leonis, su ira está bien fundada. Así que por favor no molestes con tus palabras.

Issei luego dice de una manera más tranquila.

-Michael, no te odio, pero no puedo perdonarte por lo que pasó. Irina estaba devastada, y no ha salido de la habitación desde entonces. No voy a dejar que te acerques nuevamente, no lo hagas. se lo merece, y no puede superar el trauma .

Como Issei hace su punto, alguien pone sus brazos alrededor de Issei por detrás pone su cara a la suya; es Kuroka, y ella simplemente está envuelta en una manta blanca, como ella dice.

-Issei, vuelve a la cama. Solo te queda una hora, así que hagámoslo aún más.

Issei sonríe a Kuroka y responde.

-Está bien, solo sera un segundo.

Kuroka regresa a la cama mientras Issei y Miguel terminan. Michael luego explica más.

-La semana pasada, Griselda Quarta fue asesinada por alguien.

la hermana adoptiva y madre sustituta de Xenovia y la [reina] de Gabriel. Issei está sorprendido por esto y pregunta.

-¿Por quién? ¿Incluso estás seguro de que era ella?

Miguel asiente.

-Fue enviada a custodiar a un arzobispo y fue asesinada por quienes creemos que fue...

Issei agarra la puerta de su caravana y cierra la puerta; detrás de la puerta, puede oír decir.

-Vete.

El hombre llamado Leonis está tentado de abrir la puerta y gritar a Issei, pero Miguel lo detiene. Miguel le explica.

-Hice una elección bastante pobre, y ahora he perdido la confianza de las personas que me importan. Tengo dudas acerca de enviar a [Nero Angelo] para investigar este asunto. Issei no nos ayudará si intento pronunciar el nombre.

Miguel decide dejar eso porque hablar con Issei no hará nada en ese momento. De vuelta en su remolque, Issei se sienta en el borde de su cama mientras intenta calmarse. Kuroka lo agarra por la espalda otra vez y pregunta de manera normal.

-¿Eso realmente te atrapó tanto?

Issei no responde ya que está sumido en sus pensamientos.

 _-Griselda ... muerta, asesinada ... cómo le puedo contar eso a Xenovia, estaría devastada. incluso si podemos revivirla Pero quién podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eso. No puede ser lo que creen que es. ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Kuroka agarra a Issei y fuerza su cabeza entre sus pechos mientras dice.

-Deja de pensar por un minuto, y vamos a hacer otro mocoso.

Issei escucha a Kuroka y decide preocuparse por eso en otro momento.

 **De vuelta en la isla**

el jóven Issei y Saya acaban de acabar con la legión de demonios cultivados. Sus cuerpos se amontonan en las calles mientras los dos ven el resultado después de una larga pelea. Issei simplemente guarda sus espadas y Saya parece estar en las mejores condiciones. Issei, le pregunta a saya.

-Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas mantenerme cerca? Quiero decir, creo que es genial y todo lo que consigo ... um, ya sabes ... con todas las chicas, pero no quiero asustar a las demás cuando Ellos se desperten.

Saya simplemente responde.

-Oh, pensé que querías ver, AQUELLOS. Supongo que no.

Issei es un poco curioso como pronuncia.

-¿Que son esos?

Saya se ríe un poco mientras responde.

-Ya sabes, AQUELLOS.

Issei ahora tiene un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza ya que todavía no lo entiende. Entonces Saya explica.

-Cuando una mujer queda embarazada con un bebé, sus senos crecen hasta ...

Issei finalmente lo entiende.

-Oh, te refieres a las tetas de mama.

Issei está empezando a tener ESA mirada en su rostro mientras grita.

-¡Diablos, sí! ¡Quiero verlos!

Saya felizmente le dice.

-Bueno, están a punto de aterrizar aquí en su avión. Así que deberíamos poder verlos en cuestión de horas.

Issei se emociona cada vez más a medida que su mente se llena de pensamientos pervertidos. Saya luego dice.

-Me alegro de que la ayuda aún no haya llegado.

Nadie está realmente en la ciudad todavía; Rias tenía esta isla reservada hace un tiempo y un grupo de demonios contratados van a llegar para ayudar con el equipaje y los servicios. Entonces Issei y Saya van a tener que limpiar los cuerpos antes de que lleguen. También quieren saber por qué los demonios cultivados estaban incluso aquí en primer lugar.

* * *

 **y aquí esta el segundo capitulo, prometo que dentro de poco empezara la acción**


	3. el espadachín azul

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3** **: el espadachín azul**

El avión ha aterrizado, el equipaje se encuentra en el hotel, y la familia ampliada está esperando la mañana para disfrutar de un poco de diversión bajo el sol. Se alojan en un hotel de lujo con cada piso dedicado a cada una de las chicas del harem de issei y sus respectivas familias, ya que cada piso es solo una habitación gigante que tiene habitaciones más pequeñas pensadas para la cama. Rias permanece en el mismo piso que su hermano, su cuñada Grayfia, su padre, su madre y sus hijos. Millicas no está en este viaje debido a sus deberes como rey deminio. Kiba está en este viaje y se queda en el mismo piso que Xenovia y sus hijos. Gasper está en el piso de Koneko, los padres de Issei están en el piso de Asia, Azazel está en el piso de Akeno, Ophion está en el piso de los Gremory, y Vali y Lavinia están en el piso de Kuroka.

En la habitación de Kuroka, Kuroka está acostando a su hija menor; tiene un total de tres hijas, Kurobara es su hija mayor a los dieciocho años, las otras dos tienen nueve y cuatro años. La habitación o el piso en el que se está quedando tiene una sensación muy cálida. Está lleno de decoración china debido al creciente amor de Kurobara por la cultura de la vieja China. A Kuroka no le molesta en absoluto, ya que hace feliz a su hija y, por lo demás, es indiferente. Hay un sofá rojo con una gran televisión, una nevera llena de comida, pero todas las habitaciones están llenas de estos elementos básicos. Su habitación también tiene un pequeño estanque koi que tiene la forma de un símbolo yin-yang. Vali está sentado en el sofá de una manera relajada mientras intenta encontrar algo bueno para mirar. Kurobara, ahora con una camisa de kung fu negra sin mangas con dobladillo rojo y botones y botones rojos, en los brazos, pulseras rojas que continúan formando guantes sin dedos, y pantalones de kung-fu rojos con zapatos de Tai-chi negros, están practicando Tai-chi cerca del estanque con auriculares en los oídos. Su dragón rojo está ubicado en la parte posterior de su camisa.

Kuroka se une a Vali en el sofá mientras se estira un poco y le quita el control remoto. Simplemente la deja tenerlo considerando que no pudo encontrar nada bueno. Kuroka está usando su viejo atuendo, pero ha sido cosido un poco para acomodar su pecho más grande para que parezca un poco más modesto con otros padres. Ella se ve más o menos igual pero su cabello es un poco más corto. Vali comenta casualmente.

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en mamá del año?

Kuroka mira a Vali y responde en un tono sensual.

-Interesado en una madre, ¿verdad?

Vali solo mira el televisor y responde rápidamente.

-No para nada ya tengo esposa.

Kuroka se ríe un poco mientras le dice.

-Treinta años después, y sin ninguna gracia. Aún así, no me importa de todos modos, ahora estoy fuera de límites. Tu área favorita fue utilizada por Issei hoy, pensé que debería decírtelo.

Vali simplemente ignora sus burlas mientras se levanta para conseguir algo para picar. Kuroka se encoge de hombros y elige algo para finalmente mirar.

Por otra parte, en la ciudad, el joven Issei y Saya se alojan en un edificio de hotel abandonado que todavía es bueno como nuevo. Han tenido una simple cena de hamburguesas y papas fritas ya que la cocina está equipada, pero tampoco cocineros excepcionales. Se instalan en una habitación individual, e Issei ahora lleva puesto un pijama de invitado, ya que prefiere permanecer modesto en presencia de Saya; todavía se siente avergonzado por su reunión. Saya lleva el mismo atuendo que ella tiene todo el día.

Se acuestan en sus respectivas camas después de un largo día de desplazamiento. Issei le pregunta a Saya sobre algo que ha estado en su mente por un tiempo.

-Oye, Saya, ¿cómo son mis otros hijos? ¿Tengo favoritos entre ellos? ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo ?!

Saya se ríe un poco mientras le dice de manera segura.

-No, está bien. Personalmente, mi hermano mayor, Seiken, es en quien puedo confiar más que nadie en este mundo.

-¿Más que Miguel?

La expresión de Saya parece ir de feliz a un poco agria al escuchar ese nombre mientras responde.

-Especialmente más que Miguel.

Saya luego mira su mano derecha enguantada. Issei decide no presionar más sobre este tema ya que Saya se está poniendo sensible al oir del nombre de Miguel. Él entonces dice.

-Así que cuéntame sobre Seiken. Para empezar ... ¿también él es de Irina?

Saya niega con la cabeza mientras explica.

-No, es el hijo mayor de Xenovia. También tiene una hermana gemela llamada Camilla. Tengo un hermanito y una hermanita llamados Shime y Ai.

Issei no puede evitar imaginarse a Xenovia encerrándose en una habitación con nada más que una vela y una gran cama. Saya luego agrega.

-Pero, hay una historia sobre Seiken de la que me encanta hablar.

Issei asiente mientras está preparado para escuchar la historia de Saya.

-Bueno, hace un par de años, tenía catorce años, y Seiken tenía quince años ...

 **Hace años**

Seiken y Saya junto con Irina y Kiba están investigando los movimientos de un culto que está sacrificando a mujeres jóvenes para convocar demonios peligrosos. Seiken es parte del grupo recientemente establecido [Nero Angelo]. Irina les está asesorando como el único consejero del grupo, Kiba está allí como una solicitud de Rias, y Saya es una exorcista en formación. Irina y Saya llevan uniformes a juego.

Seiken lleva un abrigo rojo largo con botones plateados y tres faldones separados. Un patrón blanco y serpentino corre alrededor del cuello, con la cabeza de un dragón colgando sobre el hombro izquierdo del abrigo, y su cola deslizándose hacia la derecha, hasta la parte inferior del abrigo. Un forro de oro se extiende a través de los bordes del abrigo, y un patrón de flores de oro sedoso y dorado adorna el revestimiento interior. Cada puño del abrigo también posee cinco correas doradas abotonadas con forro dorado; el abrigo también presenta correas idénticas en cada hombro, decoradas con botones plateados en lugar de oro, debajo de esta capa se encuentra una camiseta sin mangas de spandex negra. Usa guantes bronceados, sin dedos, un cinturón marrón de piel de serpiente con una hebilla plateada, pantalones verde oscuro con un diseño a escala que cruza su superficie, y botas altas y marrones con dos correas doradas en la parte superior.

Saya está usando dos katana normales hechas con plata bendita, Irina está usando un nuevo tipo de [espada sagrada] que se asemeja a una espada recta cristalizada blanca brillante llamada [Excalibur Cherub], Kiba está usando su [espada de la traición](espada gemela de supremacía), y Seiken está equipado con su katana llamada [demonio del ángel](Tenshi No Akuma), una espada sagrada demoníaca creada por los seguidores de Miguel. El cabello de Saya es más largo en este momento; llega a su cintura y está flojamente atada a su espalda con un simple hilo azul, y es de color castaño. Irina normalmente lleva el pelo suelto estos días cuando está en casa, pero se lo vuelve a poner en los lazos cuando hace algún trabajo de ángel. Kiba lleva una simple camisa blanca con pantalones marrones y tenis blancos.

Los cuatro llegan a una antigua mansión japonesa. Las fuentes dicen que aquí es donde opera el grupo, y que esta noche es otra ceremonia. El grupo tiene la intención de detenerlos a toda costa y asegurarse de que se detengan para siempre. Se les da permiso para matar a cualquiera dentro del grupo, pero el objetivo es rescatar a las doncellas.

Toda el área externa del jardín que ven está desprovista de cualquier señal de vida; por supuesto, este lugar debe ser vigilado. Saya de inmediato comienza a caminar hacia ella de todos modos, e Irina le dice a su hija.

-Saya, no te acerques demasiado, puedes lastimarte.

Saya mira fríamente a su madre y responde.

-Oh, ¿entonces ahora te importa eso?

Ella continúa caminando e Irina se ve un poco deprimida. Kiba luego agrega.

-Ella tiene razón, Saya. Creo que tenemos que encontrar una ruta alternativa por el momento.

Seiken ignora el consejo de Kiba cuando se acerca y le dice a Saya.

-Deja que tu hermano mayor se encargue de esto, Saya. No podría soportar volver a verte herida. Por eso nací antes que tú.

Irina intenta evitar que Seiken se acerque, pero retrocede una vez que ve su confianza ya que le recuerda un poco a Issei. El área parece ser un jardín tranquilo con una pequeña cascada de rocas cerca y flores floreciendo. Sería un gran lugar para que una pareja lo vea, pero no en este momento. Una vez que Seiken llega a la entrada, un grupo de cuatro demonios con máscaras de oni aparecen sosteniendo armas de cuchilla crudas de dagas a hachas. Seiken los nota de inmediato ya que son ruidosos, toscos y generalmente patéticos. Tanto Kiba como Irina se sienten un poco irritadas porque estas cosas débiles son lo que les preocupaba.

Seiken continúa con su espada envainada mientras la lleva en su mano izquierda. Él mira los movimientos de los demonios, y luego intentan atacarlo, pero sé protege de dos de ellos con su espada envainada y una tercera con ella. Luego desenvaina su espada y ve a un cuarto demonio atacándolo al ver su reflejo en la espada; él corta este demonio verticalmente por la mitad. Luego procede a cortar los otros tres por la mitad y luego envaina su espada. Cuatro demonios más aparecen. Todos lo intentan al unísono, pero él los golpea a todos en el aire golpeándolos con su espada envainada. Luego lo desenvaina nuevamente y gira para cortarlos como los demás. Ve a otros cuatro que vienen de la entrada, pero enfunda su espada de todos modos. Luego procede a atacarlos y pasa corriendo junto a ellos mientras desenvaina su espada uno más y los corta mientras pasa corriendo junto a ellos. Luego gira su espada un poco mientras se enfunda para siempre esta vez.

Los demás caminan hacia la entrada ahora despejada para discutir el próximo movimiento. Kiba acaricia el hombro de Seiken y lo felicita.

-Tu padre habría quedado muy impresionado con tu exhibición, Seiken.

Kiba entrenó a Seiken en el manejo de la espada, y Vali le enseñó maniobras fuera de sus habilidades con la espada. Kiba también ha ayudado a entrenar a Saya y Camilla; mientras que Vali entrenó a la mayoría de los demás en la ausencia de Issei. Irina asiente con la cabeza por el cumplido de Kiba ya que está de acuerdo con sus elogios. Saya le da un pulgar a su hermano. Irina dice de inmediato de una manera seria.

-Esos eran solo los guardianes de la entrada. Debían tener a otras personas rodeando las otras partes de este lugar.

Kiba está de acuerdo y sugiere.

-Sí, así que creo que deberíamos dividirnos en dos grupos. Uno irá directo a su guarida, y el otro se ocupará de las áreas circundantes.

Irina decide sobre los grupos.

-Bien, entonces Saya y yo cubriremos el área exterior, y tú y Seiken manejaran el interior.

Saya inmediatamente se opone y replica.

-Uh, qué tal si voy con Kiba o Seiken, cualquiera de ellos es mejor.

Kiba está un poco molesto cuando lo reprende.

-Saya ...

Pero antes de que él pueda decir algo, Irina interviene diciendo.

-Está bien ... Está bien, entonces Saya irá contigo, Kiba, y cubrirá el área exterior ... yo y Seiken nos encargaremos del grupo por dentro.

Irina y Seiken entran en la mansión sin decir más palabras, dejando solos a Saya y Kiba. Kiba mira a Saya y dice.

-Saya, ¿no crees que estás siendo dura con tu madre?

Saya comienza a caminar hacia el área exterior de la mansión mientras responde.

-¿Madre? No tengo madre.

Dentro de la mansión, Irina y Seiken están luchando contra más demonios débiles mientras intentan dirigirse hacia el centro del edificio. Mientras los dos luchan contra los demonios, Irina no puede evitar imaginarse que es Xenovia quien está luchando junto a ella, ya que la cara de batalla y la actitud de Seiken lo hacen muy similar a ella. Al terminar con los demonios en la zona en la que se encuentran, Irina le pregunta gentilmente a Seiken.

-¿Alguna vez te conté sobre mis pensamientos cuando te vi por primera vez?

Seiken está envainando su espada mientras responde con calma.

-No, ¿qué eran?

Irina dulcemente explica.

-El día en que Zenovia te dio a luz a ti y a tu hermana, Asia y yo prácticamente rogamos que nos dejaran tomara a uno de ustedes. Asia sostuvo a tu hermana y yo te abracé. Mientras te tenía en mis manos, pensé, "quiero tener esto. , Quiero un bebé adorable". Luego, con las bendiciones y la guía de Lord Miguel, tuve a Saya menos de un año después. Pero entonces ...

Seiken le impide hablar diciendo.

-Irina, vas a tener que darle tiempo a Saya. Todavía no está lista para perdonarte. Incluso podría llevar años.

Saya y Kiba están destruyendo a los guardias que rodean las áreas exteriores ya que parecen estar esperando emboscar a cualquiera que ingrese al área principal. Ellos despachan rápidamente a todos y cada uno de los demonios que vienen en contra de ellos. Kiba se pregunta acerca de esto y dice.

-¿No es realmente extraño que un grupo como este use demonios tan débiles como guardias?

Aparece un hombre con el pelo negro que lleva puesto un traje verde y lo sostiene con la mano, lo que hace que aparezca un sigilo, y de allí aparece un demonio gigante parecido a una polilla púrpura. Tiene la apariencia de una polilla dentada con una gran envergadura y colmillos claramente venenosos que gotean líquido verde. Kiba luego se dice a sí mismo.

-Tuve que abrir la boca.

Sabiendo que esto va a implicar algo de vuelo, Kiba suelta sus alas de demonio, y Saya suelta su único ala de diablo. Ella se niega a dejar salir su ala de ángel, y Kiba nota esto al decir.

-No vas a poder volar con solo un ala, Saya.

Saya lo ignora rebelde y salta alto mientras usa su ala del demonio para deslizarse por el aire.

En la mansión, Irina y Seiken se abren camino en lo que parece ser un gigantesco hall de entrada y otro hombre de cabello rubio con un traje naranja está de pie en el centro y está equipado con guanteletes que parecen cabezas de lobo y grebas que se ven como garras y pies de lobo. Él golpea su puño contra el suelo y causa un destello de luz para cegar temporalmente a los dos. Él no intenta atacar. Él está de pie con una mirada petulante en su rostro. Irina se prepara a sí misma, pero Seiken amablemente pide.

-Irina, ¿puedo manejar esto solo?

Irina pregunta por qué, y Seiken explica.

-Esa arma que sostiene es una gran arma, pero está siendo utilizada por un hombre degenerado. No puedo soportarlo.

Seiken se quita el abrigo e Irina lo sostiene para él hasta que termine esta pelea. El chaleco de Seiken tiene un dragón rojo en la espalda. Se acerca al hombre y el hombre responde de manera calmada y serena.

-Entonces serás el primero, joven demonio.

Irina mira con confianza ya que sabe que Seiken no perderá con este hombre. Seiken se prepara transformando su mano izquierda en una versión azul del [boosted gear] de Issei con joyas verdes. Él tiene su espada envainada en la mano y está listo para luchar contra este hombre.

El hombre corre hacia Seiken con una velocidad impresionante y lo golpea en el hombro izquierdo, pero se las arregla para esquivarlo antes de ser derribado. Irina se queda quieta ya que todavía cree que Seiken no perderá. Seiken no se inmuta con esto mientras comenta.

-¿Crees que esto será suficiente para vencerme? No lo es.

Seiken se truena las artuculaciones y se prepara para continuar.

Afuera, Kiba ha matado con éxito al demonio polilla usando su [Nacimiento de Espadas] para usar una espada de fuego y su cuerpo yace sobre el techo quemándose hasta convertirse en cenizas. El hombre que lo invocó está tirado en el suelo con una mirada de absoluto miedo mientras Saya tiene sus dos espadas alrededor de su garganta como un par de tijeras. Él le suplica al joven híbrido.

-Espera ... por favor, no lo hagas.

Saya lo mira a los ojos fríos mientras dice.

-Alguien que quita la vida, nunca debería suplicar por la suyo.

Saya luego corta sus dos espadas mientras le corta la cabeza. Kiba se une a Saya y ella le pregunta.

-¿Vas a regañarme por esto o algo así?

Kiba niega con la cabeza y responde.

-No, en absoluto. Vinimos aquí para detener a estos tipos, esto solo garantiza que se detendrán. Lo que han hecho es repugnante, y no tendrán misericordia. Además, se nos dio permiso para usar la fuerza letal.

Saya sonríe un poco mientras está de acuerdo con él y hacen un agujero en el techo para evitar la molestia de tener que caminar por los pasillos. Seiken sigue luchando contra su oponente y está progresando poco, y se da cuenta de que el tiempo es realmente un factor en este momento. Él ha sido golpeado una vez más en el pectoral izquierdo, pero ni siquiera lo ha desconcertado. El brazo izquierdo de Seiken comienza a brillar cuando una voz grita.

[¡Aumentar!]

Luego carga cerca de su oponente, quien ahora toma una posición defensiva mientras grita.

-¡AHORA MORIRAS, JOVEN DEMONIO!

Luego, los dos comienzan un enfrentamiento más justo a tiempo para que Saya y Kiba finalmente aparezcan para ver esto. Lo que claramente ven es a Seiken desenvainar su espada y recibir un puñetazo en la pierna mientras los dos luchadores terminan en lados opuestos de la habitación. El hombre del traje sonríe hasta que oye a Seiken riéndose de él y le dice al joven demonio.

-Esto se está volviendo redundante ... ¡así que daré un golpe final!

El hombre le da una mirada seria que se interrumpe cuando nota que corre sangre por su cara, y Seiken responde calmadamente mientras gira su espada para envainarla.

-No lo creo.

La visión del hombre se separa al aparecer líneas brillantes por todo su cuerpo que se asemejan a heridas cortantes mientras grita por el dolor. Luego se dispersa en partículas blancas que flotan en el aire y Seiken extiende su mano izquierda después de atar su espada a su cintura. Las partículas rojas fluyen en su mano y una luz envuelve sus manos y pies. Cuando la luz se aclara, Seiken ahora está usando los guanteletes y las grebas que llevaba el hombre. Luego regresa a Irina, le quita el abrigo y le agradece por sostenerlo. Kiba le da más alabanzas al joven demonio.

-Realmente has llegado más rápido, Seiken.

Irina está de acuerdo y pregunta.

-Sí, pero ¿cuántas veces lo cortaste?

Seiken levanta la cabeza para pensar y responder.

-Creo que solo lo corté diecisiete veces.

Cuando Seiken y el hombre se enfrentaron, Seiken lo cortó tan rápido que ni siquiera podía verlo. El [boosted gear] de Seiken le permite moverse más rápido dependiendo de cuánto tiempo lo cargue. Él también tiene un segundo [arte sagrado] artificial que Azazel hizo para él llamado [brazos de domador](premio del ganador). Cada miembro de [Nero Angelo] tiene un segundo [arte sagrado] artificial creado por Azazel y un arma forjada por los seguidores de Miguel.

 **En la actualidad**

Saya se ha quedado dormida al contar su historia a Issei, quien expresa su queja.

-Oh, vamos, Saya! Esa historia fue genial. Así que levántate y termina ... es ... * bostezo *

Issei solo se da cuenta de que él también está cansado, por lo que decide esperar por esa noche, y en su lugar sueña con el día de mañana cuando se encuentra con las chicas adultas con senos más grandes.

 **En el hotel más grande**

en la habitación de Xenovia, Xenovia está leyendo un libro sobre cómo aumentar la fertilidad. ( Ella no ha terminado de tener hijos).Kiba está viendo una película con el hijo menor de Xenovia, llamado Virgil Quarta, que tiene cuatro años. Él tiene el cabello castaño de Issei, pero los ojos amarillos de Xenovia. Kiba es la principal figura paterna en su vida, así que esto es algo que hacen a menudo. La película termina, y Kiba dice suavemente.

-Está bien, Virgil, es hora de ir a la cama.

El joven se queja.

-Oh, solo uno más por favor

Kiba responde de una manera suave.

-Me temo que tu madre dijo claramente que estes en la cama después de la película. Además, mañana necesitarás mucha energía para jugar en la playa mañana.

Xenovia luego se acerca a su hijo y dulcemente se lo dice.

-Sí, y si te vas a la cama ahora mismo, te meteré yo misma.

Los ojos del niño brillan de alegría mientras él está de acuerdo. Seiken luego toma el lugar al lado de Kiba. Ahora lleva un simple par de pijamas negros con un ala morada en la pierna izquierda de sus pantalones. Camilla está en algún lugar del hotel, probablemente mirando a Rias o Akeno, que se están bañando con sus hijos más pequeños antes de acostarse. Kiba incluso comenta al decirle a Seiken.

-Simplemente me sorprende que, siendo gemelos, termines siendo más como tu madre, y tu hermana es casi como tu padre.

Seiken comenta casualmente.

-Sigo creyendo que Rias-kaa-san es la razón por la que a mi hermana le gustan otras mujeres.

Kiba se avergüenza al recordar ese día ya que fue algo que avergonzó a todos los involucrados. Pero esa es una historia diferente para un tiempo diferente.

 **en la habitación de Rossweisse**

la antigua valquiria está ayudando a su hijo más pequeño, un hijo de seis años llamado Froh, con su tarea de verano para la escuela primaria. Rossweisse ahora es maestra de escuela primaria en Kuoh, un puesto que ocupó para conocer mejor a los niños y padres a los que considera buenas influencias para sus propios hijos. Incluso ha enseñado a muchos de los otros hijos de Issei con las otras chicas, pero no a nadie. Su habitación tiene un par de accesorios únicos, a saber, un escritorio de trabajo, ya que tiene que hacer los trámites. Ella solo tiene otro hijo, una hija mayor llamada Gerhilde. Gerhilde está en el techo del hotel, entrenando sus habilidades. Ella tiene muy buenas calificaciones en la escuela, pero no quiere nada más que unirse a la nobleza de un demonio poderoso, noble y apuesto. El tipo de persona del que habla su madre cuando habla de Issei.

Por supuesto, Gerhilde ya tiene mucha confianza en sí misma que recibió de su madre contándole historias de cómo pensaba que nunca conseguiría un marido y de todos los momentos insultantes en que Odin se burlaba de ella llamándola insultos como "La Valkyrie, cuya edad es igual a la cantidad de años sin novio ". Demonios, ella incluso hizo que Azazel llamara a Odín a la [zona de aislamiento] solo para presumir que se había casado y que había quedado embarazada en su cara. Fue un día glorioso para decir lo menos.

Gerhilde está usando su traje de baño, una simple pieza de color púrpura, para mañana, ya que no empacó un chándal para entrenar. Ella tiene el color y los ojos del cabello de su madre, pero su cabello está diseñado para parecerse a una combinación de sus dos padres y es hasta la cintura. Ella simplemente se inspira cada vez que conoce a su ídolo, su hermana mayor, Giras. Ella mira a su hermana mayor como si fuera una diosa. Cada vez que alguien menciona a su hermana, Gerhilde obtiene destellos en sus ojos.

Rossweisse y su hijo acaban de terminar de darle los toques finales a su tarea, así que lo manda a la cama. Froh parece haber heredado más del lado más serio de su madre. Incluso ha hecho un hobby adorable de crear hechizos débiles que hacen luces de colores, transforman el líquido en jugo e incluso hacen ilusiones de pequeños animales.

Una vez que Froh está durmiendo, Rossweisse se prepara para acostarse; ella está usando un simple par de pijamas blancos baratos. A pesar de que fácilmente podría obtener ropa cara, Rossweisse todavía prefiere comprar ropa a precios más bajos. Entra en su habitación sencilla que tiene una cama tamaño king, y luego se pone más deprimida mientras se tira a la cama, se cubre la cabeza con la manta y se duerme. Lamentablemente, Rossweisse no es la única persona en el edificio que se va a la cama sintiéndose un poco deprimida.

 **En el techo del hotel**

Gerhilde se limpia la cara porque está sudando por su práctica. Gerhilde decide tomar un baño antes de ir a la cama. Mientras se dirige hacia las escaleras del tejado, ve a alguien subir. Es su media hermana Shuri. Shuri lleva una media cazadora morada sobre un camisón negro con simples pantuflas marrones. Shuri saluda ligeramente a su hermana.

-No esperaba verte aquí, Gerhilde. Pero, por supuesto, no me importa estar cerca de mis encantadoras hermanas.

Shuri se lame los labios un poco al ver a su hermana vestida de baño. Gerhilde reprende.

-Hermana, realmente necesitas dejar de actuar de esa manera a nuestro alrededor.

Shuri se ríe un poco y responde.

-No tienes sentido del humor, y eso realmente no es un rasgo atractivo.

Gerhilde se pone un poco roja mientras responde.

-Ah, y actuando como quieras ... -se desanima- está bien, toneladas de chicos lo encuentran caliente ... por el motivo que sea.

Las dos hermanas deciden cambiar el tema como pregunta Gerhilde.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, Shuri?

Shuri mira el cielo mientras responde gentilmente.

-Solo necesitaba un poco de aire. Estoy un poco molesto con nuestro padre otra vez.

Gerhilde responde con calma.

-No debes enojarte con nuestro padre. Sabes que nos ama a nosotros y a nuestras madres más que a nada, incluso a los pechos. Lo cual es decir algo.

Shuri mira a Gerhilde y lo explica.

-Lo sé, pero miré a mi madre hace un minuto. Está dormida, y se veía tan sola ... Creo que incluso estaba llorando un poco.

Gerhilde se acerca a su hermana y pregunta.

-Pero, Shuri, ¿crees por un segundo que nuestro padre hará deliberadamente cualquier cosa para que nuestras madres se sientan de esa manera?

Shuri sonríe y responde.

-No, no por un segundo. Es como lo que dice la Shirone-okaa-san. Siempre ha tenido la cabeza en los pantalones, pero su corazón siempre ha estado en el lugar correcto.

Las dos hermanas comparten una risa y deciden ir a tomar un baño juntos y luego ir a dormir.

 **Tráiler de Issei**

(Nota rápida: el adulto Issei generalmente solo aparecerá en las escenas en las que cambia a su avance. Siempre aclararé si es él en escenas en las que puede ser más confuso).

Issei está luchando por quedarse dormido cuando finalmente terminó su negocio por el día, pero tiene que levantarse y algunos todavía están un poco cansados por la visita de Miguel antes. Él está consultando a Ddraig sobre el asunto. Issei está sentado en el borde de su cama mientras escucha la opinión de Ddraig.

-[No me importa mucho cuando los hijos de mis portadores son acusados de crímenes como este. Sin embargo, con ella, es factible.]

Issei se enoja cuando él chasquea.

-¡Pero ella nunca haría eso!

Ddraig no se enoja, explica con calma.

-[Escúchame, socio. Me importan tus hijos. Me siento como si fueran míos, pero no podemos cegarnos ante una posible conclusión].

El afecto de Ddraig hacia los hijos de Issei se deriva de su conexión con su poder. Cuando fueron concebidos, los hijos de Issei no recibieron nada del poder del [emperador dragón rojo]. Por el contrario, el poder de [dragón divino] se engendró dentro de los niños por nacer mezclándose la propia fuerza de sus madres. Esto ha resultado en que cada uno de los niños de Issei, naciera con una forma altera del poder original de Draig en vez del poder puro de este, eso mezclado con una falla en la sistema de control de la [boosted gear] resultado del contacto de esta con la sangre del gran rojo provoco que cada uno reciba sus propias versiones del [Boosted Gear] llamas [variantes] y cada uno puede despertar una armadura de escamas llamada [dragón imperial]. Debido a que el poder nació en ellos, los hijos de Issei no tienen un dragón "real" dentro de estos, y pese a su sangre híbrida de todos modos se consideran dragones puros.

Ddraig luego sugiere a su compañero.

-¿Por qué no hablar con ella?

Issei piensa por un segundo y decide hablar con Irina sobre este tema, pero se pregunta qué reacción puede tener al escuchar que Griselda murió. Issei se acerca a la puerta del baño de su remolque con su [Boosted Gear] equipado. Él entonces dice.

-Desbloquear.

El guante anuncia la misma palabra, e Issei abre la puerta y revela una hermosa habitación con una gran cama, hermosos muebles, esculturas, un pequeño jardín y un pequeño estanque. Esta es la habitación que Miguel creó para que Issei e Irina hagan a los niños para evitar que se caiga. Pero con Irina negándose a abandonar esta habitación, es más como un santuario. Issei, Asia y Xenovia pasaron mucho tiempo ayudando a decorar esta habitación. Sirzechs y Azazel ampliaron la sala y pusieron los muebles. Para el entretenimiento, Azazel creó un televisor especial que puede reproducir cualquier película y una estantería que puede producir cualquier libro. Después del incidente que causó que Irina huyera a este santuario, Issei se enfureció con Miguel y lo culpó por el incidente. Incluso Asia y Xenovia tenían sus quejas.

En una votación, Millicas y el actual gobernador general de los ángeles caídos, Shemhazai, acordaron hacer que solo Issei fuera capaz de acceder a esta habitación desde el exterior. Fusionaron el pomo de la puerta con la habitación dentro de su [Boosted Gear] y esto hizo que nadie pudiera hablar con Irina sin el permiso de Issei. Irina misma puede irse cuando lo desee, simplemente no quiere. Pero Asia, Xenovia, la hija mayor de Asia, Airi, y Seiken visitan a Irina con bastante frecuencia. Simplemente le preguntan a Issei incluso cuando está en medio de algo, y con mucho gusto les abre el camino. Además, ella e Issei tienen un hijo de cinco años llamado Shime que visita cada vez que puede. Su segunda hija, Ai, tiene dos años. Ella y Shime están de vacaciones y se quedan en la habitación de Asia.

Issei entra y ve a irina está profundamente dormida en la cama con una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro por algún motivo sus 5 pares de alas blancas están a la vista. Issei mira su rostro sonriente y decide no molestarla. Él también es cauteloso acerca de molestarla por un factor importante. Irina actualmente tiene ocho meses de embarazo con su cuarto hijo. Issei está a punto de irse de la habitación cuando la oye hablar mientras dormía.

-Saya, Ai, ¿qué es lo que quieren? ¿Un hermano o una hermana? Estoy seguro de que si ambos lo piden amablemente, el señor lo hará feliz.

Issei desea que él pueda irse de todo y hacer que la vida de Irina sea feliz otra vez. Pero Saya todavía tiene animosidad hacia su madre, pero ha crecido en los últimos dos años sin signos de perdón. Issei vuelve a su tráiler y habla más con Ddraig.

-Es una mierda, ya sabes ... Soy un verdadero padre de mierda, un marido de mierda, y una persona de mierda en general.

Ddraig lo reprende diciéndole a Issei.

-[No te vengas con eso. Estás ahogado en la obligación y la culpa. Es culpa de los demás lo que provocó el desdén de tu hija, y tus esposas y tus hijos no guardan rencor contra ti por tu absurdo horario].

Issei piensa en lo que dijo su compañero, y agrega Ddraig.

-incluso si se que el mundo tiene la culpa es difícil hacer algo, Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que percibo otra presencia muy similar a la mía, solo que más debil.

Issei pregunta en un tono de asombro.

-[¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Esto significa que hay un clon tuyo o algo así?]

-...jajajajaja, por supuesto que no, no seas tonto, clonarme es estupido e imposible, pero no lo sé, pero puedo decir con certeza que esto puede causar problemas. mejor hago que [ExE] investigue esto.

Issei vuelve a la cama para dormir lo que pueda.

 **Academia Kuoh: Sala de reuniones**

Miguel se reunirá con Millicas y Baraqiel, quien está allí en representación del Gobernador General, para analizar el reciente incidente que resultó en la muerte de Griselda Quarta. Millicas está acompañado por el actual director de Kuoh, Genshirou Saji. Saji no es parte de la [nobleza] de Millicas, por supuesto; él solo está asegurándose de que nada malo le pueda pasar a la escuela. Saji es demonio de clase suprema pero todavía es parte de la [nobleza] de Sona. Baraqiel está acompañado por un ángel caído de élite, y Miguel tiene el hombre con gafas Leonis con él. Saji parece un poco mayor y está vestido con un traje azul marino con una corbata violeta. Le ha crecido el pelo un poco más para parecer más viejo de lo que parece. Michael no pierde el tiempo cuando abre la reunión.

-Gracias a ambos por venir en tan poco tiempo.

Millicas agrega inmediatamente su suposición.

-¿Debo suponer que esto se debe a la muerte de la [reina] de Gabriel?

Miguel asiente y explica.

-Pero va más allá de eso. No quería contarle nada a nadie aún, pero Griselda portaba un arma muy importante cuando fue asesinada. Odio mover pensamientos que pudieran evitar su fallecimiento, pero este es un problema crucial

Baraqiel y Millicas se sorprenden de inmediato ya que están anticipando la explicación de Miguel.

-Como lo hicimos hace un par de años, seguimos enfrentando problemas con pícaros que se oponen a nuestra era pacífica. Para responder, hice que mis ángeles crearan una nueva serie de armas basadas en la [Excalibur]. Irina Shidou fue mi primera una opción para probar el prototipo de [Excalibur Querubín], recién creado. Cuando logró extraer todo el potencial de las espadas en poco tiempo, comenzamos a producir más de estas armas.

Baraqiel interviene con una pregunta.

-¿Qué hace especial a estas espadas en particular?

Miguel responde de inmediato.

-Normalmente, los usuarios de espadas sagradas son raros en su forma natural, así que tuvimos que producir más de manera artificial. Así que elaboramos estas espadas con la esperanza de permitir que alguien las use. Pero solo un usuario de espadas sagradas natural podría usar su verdadero potencial. Los usuarios naturales de la espada sagrada que conozco son Xenovia Quarta y su hijo Seiken Quarta. El verdadero problema es que hemos perdido cuatro de estas espadas. -Michael tiene a Leonis dando algunas fotos y bocetos en la mesa de las cuatro espadas- Estos son los cuatro que perdimos. la [Excalibur Querubin], [Excalibur Dominio], [Excalibur Principado] y [Excalibur Serafin]. [Excalibur Serafin] era lo que Griselda llevaba .

Baraqiel inspecciona los bocetos y las fotos de las espadas y pregunta.

-¿Cuántas más de estas espadas quedan?

Miguel mira a Leonis, que luego produce una espada que se asemeja a una espada larga con una hoja azul y un mango curvo que tiene una protección que se asemeja a un ala. Miguel explica.

-Leonis tiene [Excalibur Virtud]. Eso hace cinco, y tenemos cuatro más en nuestra posesión que no tienen jugadores que sumen un total de 9. Pero esos cuatro que faltan podrían significar peligro más para demonios e incluso algunos ángeles caídos. Esas espadas son peligrosas si en las manos equivocadas .

Millicas comenta sobre esto en un tono preocupado.

-Miguel, deberías estar más cerca de estas armas si son tan peligrosas.

Miguel responde.

-Lo sé, y asumo toda la responsabilidad por ello. Haré que mis miembros de [Nero Angelo] investiguen este asunto. Pero si quien lo hizo puede asesinar a alguien tan fuerte como Griselda, no trataremos a un simple grupo de rebeldes.

Baraqiel y Millicas están de acuerdo y Baraqiel incluso ofrece.

-Hablaré con Shemhazai sobre enviar ángeles caídos para ayudar.

Miguel sonríe y le agradece a Baraqiel ya que cualquier ayuda sería bienvenida.

 **Hotel**

Mientras todos duermen, los tres ángeles caídos de antes están a punto de hacer un movimiento. Uno de ellos comenta.

-¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto? Si nos atrapan, nos matarán.

Otro responde

-Si no hacemos nada, él nos devolverá al pozo.

El tercero agrega.

-No queremos eso. Estar muerto una vez fue lo suficientemente malo. Además, ella hablará con nosotros, con suerte.

Cada uno de ellos levanta la mano izquierda y un grupo de estrellas aparece en el dorso de su mano izquierda mientras se preparan para hacer su movimiento.

* * *

 **y aquí esta el tercer capitulo lo que sigue sera lo intenso**

 **[brazos del domador](premio del ganador)** Un [arte sagrado] que permite al usuario absorber las armas y los recuerdos del jugador anterior que es asesinado por el dueño del [arte sagrado] y lo equipa con su maestro; toma la forma de un ojo que aparece en la palma de la mano del usuario. Al usar su [variante guante aumentado], no aparecerá en el cuerpo de Seiken, pero aún dará los mismos efectos.

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **Matias Quinteros:** no te preocupes no pienso abandonarla


	4. crisis y arrepentimiento

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4** **: Crisis y arrepentimiento  
**

A la mañana siguiente en el hotel, se escuchó un montón de fuertes gritos. En cada piso es la misma escena. Cada una de las madres está mirando a través de las otras habitaciones en pánico. (Iremos con el piso de Akeno como ejemplo) Shuri está mirando a su madre, que tiene una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Ella corre inmediatamente hacia su hija y se sacude mientras pregunta en un tono desesperado.

-Shuri, ¿has visto a tus hermanos?

Akeno no puede encontrar a sus hijos menores, los hermanos de Shuri. Akeno está volteando los muebles y gritando sus nombres. En los otros pisos, lo mismo está sucediendo. Todos los niños menores de trece años o menos están desaparecidos, excepto Ophion. Inmediatamente después de darse cuenta de esto, los niños más grandes, Vali, Shirone, Akeno, Kuroka y Rossweisse se apresuran a ir a la ciudad para buscar a los niños desaparecidos. Las otras madres tienen pánico, pero intentan mantener la calma. Los miembros restantes del grupo están en el piso de Gremory tratando de descubrir qué está pasando. Lo extraño es que Ophion y Liliana la hija de Lilith mejor conocida como Lith(risu) se quedaron solos; para ellos, solo puede significar una cosa, Ophis y Lilith están en algún lugar mirando.

Ophis y Lilith son muy protectoras de Ophion y Liliana . La última vez que estuvieron de vacaciones en una isla diferente, Ophion fue mordido por una araña . Ophis hundió la isla buscándola. Quien secuestró a los niños sabe que Ophis no se detendría ante nada para encontrar a su hijo, por eso lo dejaron en paz. Incluso hubo un momento en que Ophion era un bebé que se asustó por una gárgola en un edificio, y Ophis explotó para calmarlo.

Xenovia también está angustiada por Shime y Ai secuestrados. Incluso está llorando porque siente que no pudo protegerlos. Mientras se angustia por esto, Asia se acerca a su querido amigo y le dice.

-Xenovia, estoy seguro de que los encontraremos. Son nuestros maravillosos niños, y el corazón de Issei está en cada uno de ellos. No saben como rendirse.

Xenovia se calma un poco al recordar su confianza en sus hijos gemelos e incluso en los otros niños. En la ciudad, en este momento, Issei y Saya vuelven a unirse en sus escapadas, sin darse cuenta de la crisis que enfrentan las chicas. Por el contrario, en su lugar están intercambiando historias sobre situaciones divertidas. Issei luego hace una pregunta sobre algo sobre lo que ha estado un poco curioso.

-Oye, ¿cómo es el hechizo que usaste para traerme aquí trajo a esta edad? Quiero decir que parece un poco aleatorio. Considerando que incluso puedes llamarme aquí cuando era un bebé.

Saya mueve su dedo mientras responde.

-No me subestimes Issei. El hechizo que utilicé solo hace cosas al azar cuando no designo un año. Mi padre tiene unos cuarenta y ocho años, así que lo resté de treinta y bajé el año. También tuve pensar en ti cuando lo realizaba, pero ese hechizo particular es extraño porque no tienes que conocer a la persona en cuestión, solo piensa en ellos.

Issei luego piensa por un segundo y se le ocurre una sugerencia.

-Oye, ¿por qué no traes a las chicas esta vez?

Saya mira a Issei con confusión, y él explica su sugerencia.

-Sí, trae a las chicas aquí. Estoy seguro de que les encantaría a todas. Además, Irina simplemente ...

Saya aprieta su mano derecha en un puño y golpea una pared cercana haciendo que se rompa alrededor del área donde golpea y responde.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

Issei está un poco desconcertado y pregunta.

-Saya, ¿hay algo en conocer a tu madre que te moleste?

Saya no responde, por lo que Issei decide bajarse por ahora porque puede decir que este es otro tema delicado. Tiene la intención de averiguar un poco más tarde, pero no ahora. Luego continúan su camino hacia el hotel donde están los demás. En otros lugares, Kurobara y Kuroka han encontrado un área sospechosa. Es un edificio grande que no se ve fuera de lugar, pero tiene un sello alrededor de la puerta, este sello se asemeja a un grupo de estrellas. Kurone comenta sobre esto en un tono casual.

-¿Podrían haber hecho este lugar más obvio?

Su madre agrega con un tono tranquilo, pero amenazante.

-En cualquier caso, espero que estén preparados para el infierno que esta por pasar.

Kuroka planea hacer cosas indescriptibles para quien hizo esto, lo mismo vale para Akeno quien probablemente tiene cosas peores en mente para ellos. Kurobara patea el sello con la esperanza de romperlo con sus [arte sabias], pero al golpear el sello, las estrellas comienzan a brillar intensamente. Toda la ciudad está envuelta en una gran esfera magenta y el tiempo parece detenerse en todo el mundo, excepto en Kurobara. Aparece un mensaje en el sello que dice, [juego de clasificación] comprometido, seleccione solo tres participantes más para que lo asistan. Kurobara mira a su madre que está congelada en el tiempo junto a ella. De repente, aparece un grupo de íconos en el sello con cada una de las personas que llegaron a la ciudad para encontrar a los niños que representan las imágenes. Kurobara inmediatamente pone su dedo en el ícono de Shirone para ver qué pasa. Inmediatamente, Shirone aparece junto a Kurobara y se ve confundida.

Kurobara comienza a comprenderlo, y el mensaje del [juego de clasificación] lo aclara un poco. Shirone llega inmediatamente a una conclusión sobre el sello. Ella explica.

-Creo que tenemos que vencer a quien sea que por el que este sello fue creado.

Kurobara no tiene ideas propias en este momento, por lo que sigue la idea de su tía, por lo que discuten a quién más deberían traer. Kurobara y Shirone luego deciden sobre los próximos dos miembros. Ellos deciden por Shuri debido a sus habilidades de rayo que ella desarrolló y Seiken porque piensan que él es el miembro más fuerte de [Nero Angelo] y tiene un arma que puede sortear la mayoría de las debilidades. No consideran a Vali porque la idea no cruza por sus mentes y Akeno está en pánico por lo que podría ser un poco apresurada en sus acciones. Los otros fueron por pura eliminación y necesitan ser rápidos.

En otra parte de la ciudad, los tres ángeles caídos junto con una cara muy familiar están mirando desde un edificio alto. Uno dice, en un tono tranquilo.

-Entonces, el juego ha comenzado.

El segundo agrega.

-Deberíamos poder tomar cuatro de ellos con los cuatro.

El tercero luego se expresa.

-A quién le importa, quiero ver a esos demonios humillados después de lo que sucedió la última vez.

Su cuarto miembro ya ha abandonado el edificio ya que quieren venganza. Los cuatro elegidos se separaron para cubrir más terreno y con suerte romper este sello. La ciudad está rodeada por una barrera tipo domo que hace que los colores se vean diferentes en función de este tono de magenta. Shuri usa su media cazadora de la noche anterior, pero debajo, ella está usando una camisa violeta de manga corta con un diseño floral en el costado del estómago. Ella está usando un par de pantalones cortos de color marrón oscuro con botas violetas que tienen cordones con volantes negros, y un tapón negro con una pluma negra como la hebilla. Seiken lleva el atuendo que normalmente llevaba puesto desde hace dos años (su atuendo del flashback), y Kurobara tiene su atuendo de anoche.

Shuri suelta sus alas de demonio y lleva al cielo ya que es la mejor voladora entre las cuatro. Seiken salta de los tejados porque es el mejor saltador. Kurobara lleva a las áreas subterráneas de alcantarillado porque tiene la mejor visión en la oscuridad. Entonces Shirone lleva a las calles normales. En las alcantarillas, Kurobara mantiene los ojos abiertos para cualquier otra persona en esta área y escucha a alguien quejarse desde algún lugar cercano.

-¡Oh! ¡Así que tengo que esconderme en las alcantarillas! ¡Esos gilipollas! ¡Siguiente misión, estoy exigiendo algo elegante y haciendo que esos dos caven en el lodo!

Kurobara se dirige a la fuente del sonido. Esto la lleva a un área tipo domo dentro de la alcantarilla. Esta área del domo tiene cuatro puentes que convergen en una gran plataforma circular sobre una cascada de agua de alcantarilla. Como la isla estuvo vacante hasta hace poco, el área no huele mal. Pero debido al hechizo, el agua parece ser tóxica ya que es púrpura. En el centro de esta plataforma hay alguien, una chica de aspecto joven vestida con un vestido negro de Lolita con volante blanco, un gran lazo negro en el frente y una joya verde incrustada en el cuello, calcetines blancos hasta el muslo y zapatos negros. Ella se volvió en la dirección opuesta. Kurobara camina hacia la plataforma sin decir nada.

En otro lugar, Shirone está derribando la puerta de diferentes edificios buscando a alguien para luchar y terminar rápidamente el [Juego de Calificación] para encontrar a sus hijas desaparecidas. Después de derribar toneladas de puertas, Shirone derriba la puerta de un bar y ve a alguien, una mujer de mayor edad sentada en la mesa del bar con un vaso de lo que parece ser whisky. Lleva una blusa violeta con forma de trinchera con cuello ancho, una minifalda a juego y zapatos de tacón negro, y también un collar de oro alrededor del cuello. Shirone recuerda vagamente a esta mujer de hace más de treinta años, pero ni siquiera recuerda su nombre si alguna vez lo escuchó.

Seiken aún está saltando de techo en techo buscando a alguien a quien derrotar. Luego ve a alguien desde una ventana cercana y salta para ver quién es. Shuri mira esto y se pregunta si alguien lo atrapó, entonces ella vuela para ayudar a su hermano, pero es detenida por un objeto azul que dispara a toda velocidad delante de ella. Shuri vuelve la cabeza hacia arriba y ve a un hombre que usa una gabardina de color violeta pálido sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con un ascot a juego, pantalones y zapatos negros, y un sombrero de fieltro negro. Su brazo se extiende como si recientemente hubiera tirado algo. Shuri se da cuenta de que este hombre será su oponente, por lo que vuela para alcanzar la misma altura que él.

Seiken continúa su camino hacia el edificio y salta dentro de él a través de una ventana. Al ingresar al edificio, inmediatamente lo reconoce como un hotel diferente. Él mira alrededor de la habitación con su mano lista para desenvainar su espada. Luego se da cuenta de la puerta abierta que conduce al pasillo. Él entra y nota al final, hay un elevador que se usa para descender al primer piso. Él se precipita y corta las puertas por la mitad con su espada y la patea para saltar por el hueco. Choca contra el techo del ascensor y ve que la persona ya lo dejó. Al entrar en el vestíbulo del primer piso, una gran área vacante con las puertas ahora selladas desde el interior, Seiken se encuentra con alguien, una chica que lleva un vestido negro corto con una pequeña chaqueta de color púrpura claro en la parte superior. Ella tiene cabello negro y ojos violetas.

-No sé cómo llegué aquí. Un hombre aterrador me arrastró hasta aquí.

Seiken se acerca a la chica y la levanta mientras intenta calmarla.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime.

La niña entonces dice.

-¿No eres hijo del [Emperador Dragón Rojo]?

No es sorprendente para Seiken que una chica que sabría acerca de su padre lo supiera porque algunos de los hijos más famosos de Issei son conocidos públicamente. Entonces, Seiken responde.

-¿Entonces sabes sobre mi padre?

La asiente con la cabeza mientras responde.

-Sí, una vez le pedí algo, ¿sabes lo que le pedí?

Seiken niega con la cabeza mientras la niña responde.

-Pedí que muriera por mí.

Seiken mira a la chica que ahora tiene una expresión más siniestra y se da cuenta de quién es ella ahora. Seiken la empuja hacia atrás, y ella se transforma en un nuevo conjunto que consiste en objetos negros (parecidos a cuero) alrededor y debajo de sus senos, como una tanga sujeta alrededor de sus caderas por tres tiras finas, guantes que corren hacia arriba sus brazos con pequeñas cadenas colgando de ellos, objetos con forma de guardia en los hombros con tres grandes espigas que brotan de su hombro derecho, y botas de tacón negro hasta los muslos. Ella ahora tiene un par de alas negras, las alas de un ángel caído. Los hijos de Issei solo han oído hablar de esta mujer una o dos veces. Seiken pronuncia su nombre con desprecio

-El ángel caído, Raynare.

Raynare tiene una sonrisa petulante mientras responde.

-Oh, ¿ese inútil padre tuyo ya ha hablado de mí antes? ¿El que se escapó?

Seiken reprueba con un tono más tranquilo.

-Todo lo contrario, mi padre nunca habló de ti, pero la tía Rias te llama la puta que intento matarlo. Ahora tiene diez esposas mucho más hermosas que tú.

Raynare se encoge de hombros ante el insulto y dice.

-Bueno, estás atrapado aquí conmigo hasta que este juego termine, y quiero un poco de venganza contra la virgen que me pateó el trasero hace treinta años. Cuando termine aquí, creo que haré una pequeña visita. a sus hijos amorosos y obtener mi venganza.

Seiken parcialmente desenvaina su espada, pero se detiene a medio camino. Luego lo vuelve a poner completamente en la funda y dice.

-Tal vez esto sea algo bueno. Después de todo, tengo mucha frustración reprimida. Te usaré como una forma de desahogarme.

Las extremidades de Seiken brillan cuando sus guanteletes y grebas aparecen alrededor de sus piernas y brazos. Las cuatro peleas de este [juego de clasificación] artificial están a punto de comenzar. Issei y Saya están fuera de esta barrera y no pueden entrar, por lo que esto los tiene a los dos preocupados, por lo que tendrán que esperar para entrar y controlar el daño.

 **Fuera del campo**

Issei y Saya están caminando por el borde de la barrera tipo domo tratando de abrirse camino en este campo. Saya está teniendo recuerdos de por qué odia a su madre. Ella deja de caminar e Issei lo hace al verla detenerse. Saya luego pregunta.

-¿Quieres saber por qué odio a la mujer que me dio a luz?

A Issei no le gusta la idea de que Saya reconozca odiar a su madre, y él responde.

-Saya, si tienes problemas con tu madre, solo háblale. No podría ser tan malo.

Saya luego dice.

-Issei, voy a mostrar algo que no le he mostrado a nadie en tres años.

Saya le revela algo a Issei que lo hace temblar al verlo.

 **Hace tres años**

Saya y su madre, Irina están mirando algo que Miguel ha tenido en las obras. Irina tiene el pelo suelto mientras usa un vestido amarillo de manga corta con zapatos blancos. Están dentro de la residencia de Hyoudou, ya que Issei y su harén todavía se concentran principalmente en vivir aquí, ya que no tienen mucho sentido moverse en ningún otro lado. Saya lleva su uniforme de exorcista, ya que acaba de regresar del entrenamiento con Seiken y la hija de Kiba, Renka Kiba. Irina y Saya están siendo agraciadas por la presencia de Miguel. Les muestra a los dos un vial de líquido dorado, un proyecto con el que ha trabajado con Azazel. Se está preparando para poner en marcha a [Nero Angelo], y quiere mostrar cuán leal puede ser verdaderamente un demonio. Para esto, ha pedido a Seiken que se someta a un nuevo proceso para volverse esencialmente inmune a las armas sagradas. Irina ha sido elegida para ser asesora de [Nero Angelo]

Saya está emocionada de unirse a su madre entre sus filas. Seiken, vestido con su pijama, es llevado a una habitación que está llena de equipos médicos mientras un ángel junto con dos enfermeras están listos para ayudarlo con este procedimiento. Miguel mira a Seiken con genuina preocupación mientras pregunta con sincera empatía.

-Seiken, voy a preguntar una vez más. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? Si no lo haces, nadie te juzgará. Esta es tu elección.

Seiken responde con calma.

-Quiero ser parte de [Nero Angelo], Lord Miguel. Mi madre, Asia-kaa-san y Irina-kaa-san son la prueba de que los demonios y los ángeles pueden ser amigos. Quiero mostrar a todos que un demonio puede servir al Cielo tan bien como a un ángel.

Irina y Saya miran con preocupación mientras Miguel explica que este proceso puede causar un dolor indescriptible a un demonio. Xenovia estaría mirando, pero ella está ocupada con Virgil ya que solo tiene un año y necesita su atención. Asia se ofreció para ser enfermera, pero Miguel estaba preocupado de no poder soportar ver a Seiken con un dolor insoportable.

El líquido en el vial es un elixir es lo que se supone que da la inmunidad. Es una mezcla procesada de varios ingredientes que solo se pueden encontrar en el cielo con un ingrediente que se encuentra en el inframundo. Pero el ingrediente clave es lo que todos han preocupado, la propia sangre de Miguel. Irina y Saya se alejan de esta área porque el doctor está a punto de inyectar a Seiken con el elixir. Momentos después de que el dúo de madre e hija se va, se puede escuchar un fuerte grito de dolor.

Saya e Irina luego se van al tráiler de Issei porque hay algo de lo que necesita hablar con él. Afortunadamente, este normalmente sería su día para pasar "tiempo de calidad" con él. Issei está esperando a Irina en su casa rodante vestida con ropas muy modestas para un hombre que espera divertirse con su esposa. Naturalmente, esto se debe a que si usara cualquier cosa que provoque pensamientos lascivos, entonces Irina podría correr el riesgo de caerse. Él también está hablando con Rias a través del hechizo de comunicación. Rias recientemente dio a luz a su cuarto hijo Tios Gremory. Rias está actualmente postrado en cama, ya que sucedió ayer.

Irina y Saya entran en el tráiler e inmediatamente Saya corre feliz y abraza a su padre.

-¡Padre, estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo!

Issei frota la cabeza de Saya y felizmente le dice.

-Estoy realmente feliz de verlos a los dos.

Él mira a Irina con una mirada genuinamente sorprendida. No es que no esté feliz de ver a su hija, es solo que estaba esperando su momento Irina porque bueno ... no ha tenido tiempo con ninguna de sus esposas en un momento, no desde que Rias embarazó antes en el año e incluso lo logró con Kuroka en algún momento antes de eso. Irina inmediatamente no pierde el tiempo, como dice con un tono levemente serio.

-Cariño, tenemos que hablar de algo.

Issei está un poco preocupado, pero Irina agrega inmediatamente un tono más informal.

-Pero no es nada grave ni nada por el estilo.

Irina le explica a Issei que Miguel desea enviar a Saya a Brasil por unos meses para entrenarse espiritualmente y obtener un mejor control sobre sus poderes únicos. Al principio, Saya duda sobre esto e incluso está un poco molesta.

-Madre, ¿quieres enviarme lejos durante unos meses?

Irina consuela a su hija explicando.

-Por supuesto que no, Saya. Pero eres muy importante porque eres la prueba de que los ángeles y los demonios pueden vivir en paz.

Saya se pregunta.

-¿por que?

Irina luego abrazó a Issei con Saya todavía abrazándolo mientras hacía un cálido abrazo familiar mientras Irina contestaba.

-Porque fuiste creado por el amor entre un demonio y un ángel.

Saya está feliz, pero al mismo tiempo responde.

-Bueno, los amo a los dos, pero nunca llamen a un nephilim por favor.

Luego, Irina le dice a Saya que se vaya a su casa y que empaquete su ropa ya que está programada para irse mañana. Issei ve a Saya fuera de su trailer. Él entonces felizmente dice.

-Estoy orgulloso de nuestra hija, Irina. Pero realmente espero que no sienta demasiada presión. Realmente espero que Shime pueda vivir un poco más libre y no se como seran las cosas con gabriel.

Issei se da vuelta e Irina Luego mira la puerta del baño y ve el picaporte especial y la puerta ligeramente abierta. Entra a la habitación especial y cierra la puerta. Él ve a Irina parada frente a la cama. Luego se quita la parte de atrás de su vestido y revela una lencería de encaje blanca que emociona a Issei mientras camina hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

 **En la residencia de Hyodou**

un par de horas después, Rias está tendida en una gran sala llena de cosas para bebés. Es un tono brillante actualmente de color rosa. Esto fue diseñado originalmente para que Rias diese a luz a Giras, pero ella se puso de parto en la casa principal de Gremory y allí se lo mantuvo. Desde ese momento, todas las chicas han usado esta habitación, excepto cuando nació Shuri. Cada vez que saben que el próximo bebé va a ser una niña, lo pintan de rosa, azul cielo para un niño y amarillo si la niña quiere que sea una sorpresa.

Rias está actualmente desnuda debajo de las sábanas mientras su hija recién nacida duerme junto a ella. Tios está envuelta en una manta negra y tiene el pelo carmesí de Gremory como su madre, sus hermanas, su hermano y los otros miembros del clan Gremory relacionados con la sangre. Rias está disfrutando de su descanso ya que no ha tenido tiempo para relajarse desde la noche que pasó con Issei concibiendo a este niño.

Rias oye un golpe en la puerta y le dice a la aldaba que entre. Es la hija mayor de Rias, Giras Gremory. Giras lleva puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh y tiene un gran parecido con su madre, la única diferencia es que el flequillo de Giras cuelga sobre su ojo izquierdo en forma de garras de dragón, pero sus dos ojos azules son visibles, y ella usa un clip en el, parece una gema verde. Ella está llevando una bandeja de sopa y una tetera con lo que parecen ser galletas especiales. Giras coloca la bandeja frente a su madre. Rias está un poco sorprendida y pregunta sobre esto.

-¿Cuál es la ocasión?

Giras mira a su hermana recién nacida y Rias tiene una expresión "bien duh". Giras se siente cómoda con la desnudez de su madre ya que se siente cómoda con la desnudez en general. Rias toma un sorbo de esta sopa que está llena de hierbas y verduras, y el sabor es increíble.

-Guau, esto sabe realmente comida, Giras.

Giras está contenta de que a su madre le gusta y explica.

-Recibí la receta de Sakaki. Ella me dijo que es bueno para las madres porque esto les ayuda a producir leche más saludable.

Sakaki es el apellido de uno de los [alfiles] de Giras. Ella vive en una granja y cultiva hierbas y verduras frescas que vende a los demonios a un precio más elevado debido a la gran calidad. Giras es una buena cocinera como su madre, pero Rias sigue siendo uno de los [Cuatro Reyes Celestiales de la cocina]. Rias continúa comiendo la sopa y Giras se sirve un vaso de té a ella y a su madre. Rias sonríe a su hija mayor mientras dice felizmente.

-Siempre cuidas de tus hermanos y hermanas; me alegra mucho ver que tengo hijos tan maravillosos.

Giras coloca la taza de té de su madre en la bandeja y luego toma un sorbo de su propia taza mientras tiene algo que discutir con su madre.

-Madre, estoy preocupada por algo. Se trata de mi hermano Seiken y mi hermana Saya.

Rias bebe su té e inmediatamente comprende las preocupaciones de su hija.

-Irina y Xenovia sabían sobre los riesgos, pero les dieron a sus hijos la opción.

Giras se preocupa más, como ella exclama.

-Pero, madre, lo oí gritar de dolor cuando vi lo que esos ángeles le estaban haciendo a él. Y Saya se va a la aldea de extremistas, podrían lastimarla.

Rias deja su taza y abraza a su hija y la aprieta contra su pecho como lo hace con sus hijos. Luego, Rias acaricia suavemente el cabello de su hija y calma sus preocupaciones.

-Es muy dulce que te preocupen tanto tus hermanos y hermanas, pero tienes que dejar que tomen sus propias decisiones. Al igual que la elección que hiciste de desafiar a los demonios fuertes en [juegos de clasificación]. Escuché cómo derrotaste a Magdaran hace dos días.

Giras es un demonio de alto rango y se lo considera un prodigio cuando se trata de estrategia. Ella incluso se ha peleado la [nobleza] de Riser y casi lo derrota con solo perder tres de sus dieciséis piezas. Su reciente victoria contra Madgaran Bael tampoco fue una victoria fácil. Luego, Rias oye que su hija recién nacida comienza a llorar y se da cuenta de lo que significa, mientras le dice en broma a Giras.

-Es hora de ver si esa sopa realmente me da leche más saludable.

 **De regreso en la habitación médica**

Seiken está sudando profusamente mientras jadea. Miguel está ahora en esta habitación y muestra gran preocupación por la salud del niño.

-Seiken, ¿te encuentras bien?

Seiken ha soportado tres largas horas de dolor sin parar de la inyección. Él exhala una respuesta.

-Me siento ... mejor ... por decir ... menos.

Miguael le da una leve sonrisa mientras lo felicita.

-Eras muy valiente y deberías estar orgulloso, Seiken.

Miguel luego le hace un gesto al ángel para que le entregue algo. Es una pequeña daga que ha sido bendecida, hecha con metal angelical, e incluso ha sido sumergida en agua bendita. Esta daga debería causar dolor intenso cuando se usa en un demonio. Miguel luego le pregunta al joven demonio con tono preocupado.

-Está bien, ahora vamos a probarlo. ¿Estás listo?

Seiken extiende su mano y asiente. Miguel luego liviano pasa la hoja por la mano de Seiken y no ocurre nada. La cuchilla ni siquiera rompe su piel. Miguel luego agrega más presión que rompe la piel, pero causa un sangrado mínimo y no ocurre ninguno de los efectos habituales del uso de un arma sagrada sobre un demonio. Miguel está muy satisfecho con el resultado ya que esto significa que su grupo [Nero Angelo] tendrá inmunidad a las armas sagradas.

Seiken intenta caminar, pero su cuerpo está débil por el intenso dolor que sufrió, y Miguel rápidamente lo agarra antes de caer de rodillas y le dice.

-Seiken, necesitas descansar un rato. Haré que una de las enfermeras te lleve a casa.

 **Tres meses después**

Saya está en un pueblo en Brasil que es estrictamente cristiano. Ella está trabajando en su iglesia como monja como parte de su entrenamiento. Es un pueblo de buenas personas y se siente aceptada por la gente. Ella está vestida con un traje de monja que es muy similar al que usaba Asia pero en color blanco. En este momento, ella está jugando con un grupo de niños ya que se ha vuelto bastante popular con ellos. También ayuda a las personas mayores con sus actividades diarias, y hasta la ayuda con la cosecha de cultivos en su corto tiempo aquí.

Este pueblo está mayormente aislado de la sociedad moderna, pero están recibiendo la ayuda de la iglesia. Saya se está divirtiendo en su tiempo libre. Por la noche, ella se queda dentro de la iglesia y ora mientras entrena su mente para propósitos de control. Solo tiene tres días más hasta que su madre viene a buscarla.

Saya juega a la rayuela con los niños mientras le tiran de los brazos para tocar otra cosa. Luego, el sacerdote la llama para que haga más de su entrenamiento. Mientras entrena, Saya oye gritos provenientes del exterior. Ella corre de inmediato para comprobarlo, y ve a un demonio renegado cerniéndose por las afueras de la ciudad. Es un demonio renegado parecido a un cíclope que ejerce dos hachas gigantes. La criatura en sí es del tamaño de una casa pequeña. Saya rápidamente equipa sus dos katanas de plata para luchar contra ella. Ella logra luchar sin demasiados problemas, pero luego salta al aire y se aferra a la parte superior del techo de la iglesia. Saya luego deja salir sus dos alas para volar y matarla antes de que pueda destruir el edificio. Pero los aldeanos inmediatamente notan que una de sus alas es la de un demonio.

Saya aterriza suavemente en el suelo para ver si alguien se lastima. Pero cuando aterriza, se da cuenta de que los aldeanos la están mirando. De repente, los cálidos aldeanos que conocía ahora se sienten fríos y la rechazan. Saya luego decide regresar a la iglesia para continuar su entrenamiento.

Los próximos dos días están llenos de miradas incómodas e incluso algunos insultan a Saya, pero ella solo tiene un último día para lidiar con esto antes de regresar a casa. Irina actualmente está anticipando el día del regreso de Saya, y tiene un maravilloso mensaje para decirle. Asia y Xenovia no van con ella porque tienen sus propias cosas que hacer. Mañana es el día de "Traigan a sus padres a la escuela" a Kuoh, asi que Asia va por Airi y Miki mientras Xenovia va por los gemelos.

El día de su recogida, Irina se aparece a poca distancia del pueblo para evitar ser vista utilizando magia tan cerca de los humanos. Saya tiene sus cosas empacadas y está lista para irse. Ella entra al pueblo, pero nadie está allí para decir adiós, se siente rechazada. Mientras Saya se dirige al final de la aldea, Saya es golpeada por detrás y es tirada al suelo. Ella pone su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza donde fue golpeada y mira a su alrededor y de repente todos los aldeanos la rodean. Tienen hachas, cuchillos, horcas e incluso antorchas. Suenan amenazantes mientras dicen cosas como.

-¿Cómo podría un diablo como tú tener un ala de ángel tan hermosa?

-Nos hiciste creer que eras una buena monja.

-¡Engañador!

-¡Inmundicia!

Dos de los aldeanos la detienen y le piden que suelte sus alas nuevamente. Cuando Saya se niega, más aldeanos la pisan. Finalmente, Saya suelta sus alas y espera que ellos torturen a su ala demoníaca.

Irina llega al borde de la aldea y ve a Saya en el suelo con los aldeanos sosteniendo armas. Inmediatamente, Irina corre para ayudar a Saya, pero se detiene cuando escucha que Miguel la llama.

-Lord Miguel, Saya me necesita, por favor haz esto rápido.

Miguel le dice.

-Irina, aléjate del pueblo.

Irina se angustia y responde rápidamente.

-¿Por qué? Lord Miguel, van a lastimar a mi hija.

Miguel explica.

-Tenemos demasiados seguidores en ese pueblo. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderlos ...

Irina decide ignorarlo y va hacia la aldea pero cuando esta por dar un dolor y malestar la invaden, ella sabe que es esa sensación la ha sentido solo 2 veces su vida, agarrándose el estomago sin poder dar un paso mas solo puede llamar rápidamente a Issei o a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a ayudar. Saya se da cuenta de su madre y le grita.

-¡Madre! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!

Saya tiene su brazo extendido y luego los aldeanos comienzan a torturarla apuñalando, quemando e incluso golpeando su ala de ángel en lugar de su ala de diablo. El dolor solo se agrava por el hecho de que los aldeanos la escupieron mientras le gritaban cosas muy ofensivas. Saya sigue llorando por su madre para ayudarla, pero Irina solo se queda con una expresión de dolor en su rostro ya que escuchar a su hija llorar por ayuda es más de lo que ella puede soportar. Los aldeanos incluso sugieren arrojarla a la prisión con los otros infieles y dejar que se salgan con la suya. Saya aguanta unos minutos más de tortura, y luego aparece un circulo mágico rojo con el sello de un dragón de repente detrás de la multitud. En medio de una llamara del infierno, Issei sale vistiendo sus ropas nobles con ojos carmesí con clara intensión de matar inmediatamente comienza a tirar a los aldeanos lejos de Saya e incluso asesina a los que la están reteniendo. Él tiene sus alas para dejar en claro que es un dragón. Una vez que saca a los aldeanos de Saya, él la levanta y la sujeta con fuerza. Saya tiene una expresión en blanco ya que sus ojos parecen vacíos. Issei la consuela de la mejor manera que puede.

-No dejaré que te lastimen más, Saya.

Issei estaba en medio de una entrevista, pero cuando Irina se puso en contacto con él, de inmediato se escapó para ayudar. Issei se acerca a donde está Irina y la mira antes de dejar de lado a Saya. Él la lleva a su casa y la coloca en su cama, y les dice a las niñas lo que sucedió antes de irse.

Irina regresa a la residencia de Hyoudou para ver a Saya, pero antes de que pueda abrir la puerta de su habitación, Xenovia la detiene y le dice.

-Irina, creo que sería mejor si no hablas con Saya por un tiempo.

Irina comienza a llorar mientras busca consuelo de su amiga mientras expresa profundo arrepentimiento por no haber hecho nada. Xenovia hace todo lo posible para consolar a Irina, pero también está decepcionada por no haber podido hacer nada. Asia dentro de la habitación de Saya tratando de sanar su ala herida, pero Saya rechaza la ayuda.

 **De vuelta al presente**

Issei mira el ala del ángel dañado de Saya. Tiene cicatrices a lo largo de la columna vertebral, faltan grupos de plumas e incluso hay marcas negras en las plumas restantes que se asemejan a las viejas marcas de quemaduras. Issei no puede creer lo que está mirando, y Saya le cuenta su historia.

* * *

 **Lista de niños.**

 **Enumeraré a la madre, a sus hijos y a la edad del niño en orden de mayor a menor. Sin embargo, no he finalizado los géneros. Pero confío en que algunos de los nombres deberían ser obvios. Solo tenga en cuenta que Koneko y Kuroka tienen hijas exclusivamente.**

 **Rias: Giras Gremory 20, Kairyu Gremory 15, Ixis Gremory 13,Andora Gremory 8, Tios Gremory 3**

 **Akeno: Shuri Himejima II 18, Kurenai himejima 15,Takeda Himejima 11, Musashi Himejima 7, Inei Himejima 5 meses**

 **Asia: Airi Hyoudou 19, Miki Hyoudou 13, Naoto Hyoudou 6**

 **Xenovia: Seiken Quarta 17, Camilla Quarta 17, Virgil Quarta 4, Constance Quarta 8 meses**

 **Shirone: Shirayuki Toujou 16, Tora Toujou 9, Rion Toujou 1**

 **Kurkoka: Kurobara Toujou 17, Maneko Toujou 12, Rateau Toujou 3**

 **Irina: Saya Hyoudou 16, Shime Shidou 5, Ai Shidou 2, bebe por nacer**

 **Rossweisse: Gerhilde 17, Froh 6**

 **Ravel: Raezal Hyodo 15, Robertina Hyodo 13 ,Reid Hyodo 7, Rika Hyodo 5**

 **Ophis: Ophion Ouroboros 10**

 **Lilith: Liliana Hyodo 9**

 **Elmenhilde Karnstein: Ernestine Karnstein 14**

 **Kunou: Kyujin 15, Enmado 9**

 **Serafall: Neid Sitri 5**

 **Benia: Shini 16, Yagai 10**

 **Ingvild: Viral Leviatan 15, Chiyo Leviatan 7**

 **Le fay: Balin pendragon 2**

 **posdata**

 **tal vez aparezcan mas mujeres o hijos mas adelante, de momento solo agregare que issei tiene un noviazgo con gabriel**

* * *

 **y eso es todo por este capitulo, dejen sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios**

 **respondiendo comentarios**


	5. el toque de diablo

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo,  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5** **: el toque del diablo  
**

En una zona similar a una cámara, dos hombres esperan a un tercero para terminar un hechizo para el que crean un glifo. Los niños desaparecidos están en esta área. Naturalmente, quieren irse a casa, a este paso esos niños no tardaran en perder la paciencia y atacar a sus captores, pueden ser niños pero siguen siendo dragones y como siempre nunca hay que hacer enfadar a un dragón sin importar el nivel o edad. Uno de los hombres es Fredd y no le gusta tener a estos niños en esa habitación puede sentir las miradad penetrantes de ellos como leones listos para saltar al cuello de sus presas.

-Pequeñas y ruidosas manchas de mierda. ¿No podríamos haber recogido un pedazo de culo caliente?

El segundo hombre responde.

-Escogimos chicas si eso es lo que quieres.

Freed se pone a la defensiva y replica.

-¡Sí, un grupo de niños! ¿me veo como un pedófilo?

Freed obtiene una mirada incómoda del segundo hombre e inmediatamente agrega.

-Elige tus palabras con cuidado, idiota.

El tercero termina el glifo y pregunta por uno de los niños. Freed alcanza la jaula y agarra a Virgil por el brazo. Naturalmente, él lucha pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte. El tercer macho termina el glifo y se dirige a sus compañeros para preparar la segunda parte de su plan. El segundo pregunta al tercero.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto otra vez? comprendo la primera parte, pero esto no tiene demasiado sentido para mí.

Su compañero responde.

-Pleyades ha pensado en esto. Solo soy el encargado.

El segundo luego agrega.

-¿Qué hay de Raynare y sus amigos?

El tercero responde.

-Solo necesitamos a Raynare para el plan. Pleyades acaba de decir que necesitamos a la yegua, no a su rebaño.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con los demás?

-Los dejamos morir.

 **De vuelta en la ciudad**

Shuri está teniendo una batalla aérea con el ángel caído Dohnaseek. Ella esquiva fácilmente sus sagradas lanzas con gracia. A Shuri normalmente le gusta divertirse con oponentes luchadores que cree que no tienen posibilidad de golpearla, pero necesita terminar esto rápidamente para encontrar a sus hermanos. Dohnaseek extrañamente decide decirle a Shuri.

-Quiero que sepas que secuestrar a esos niños no fue idea nuestra.

Shuri responde.

-Así que los secuestraron. Incluso si esta no fue tu idea, sigues siendo responsable.

Dohnaseek convoca su lanza de nuevo y tranquilamente se dice a sí mismo.

-Heh, intentas razonar con una mujer.

Shuri ahora equipa su versión del [Boosted Gear]; su versión es morada con una gema amarilla. Shuri luego levanta su brazo hacia el cielo con su palma abierta.

 _-_ Si alguno de mis hermanos tiene tanto como un rasguño en ellos, voy a mostrar este escalofrío lo que sucede cuando un Himejima se enoja.

Shuri conjura una pequeña esfera de un rayo en la mano y la agarra para formar un látigo en su mano. Luego azota con este látigo a Dohnaseek, él trata de esquivarlo, pero Shuri lo inclina para golpearlo en el pecho y la electricidad crepita al chocar al ángel caído haciéndole caer al suelo.

En el bar, Shirone ya derrotó a Kalawarner. No le tomó mucho tiempo, ya que en el momento en que la vio, inmediatamente comenzó con un brutal ataque y la dejó ensangrentada y magullada en el suelo. Kalawarner luchó contra el peor oponente de los cuatro, ya que Koneko es mucho más fuerte que cuando era más joven, ni siquiera un clase suprema tendría una oportunidad contra ella, y el hecho de que está en una misión. Shirone le dice a ella de una manera muy amenazante.

-Diez segundos, dime dónde están mis hijos.

Kalawarner no dice nada, entonces Shirone golpea el piso junto a su cabeza y hace un pequeño cráter como advertencia. Kalawarner suspira y se dice a sí misma.

-Si no estoy obteniendo el mío, entonces no obtendrán el suyo ...

Ella le dice a Koneko que está lista para hablar y explica.

-Pasa ese sello que viste, pero no podrás hacerlo a menos que ganes este Juego de Clasificación ...

Shirone golpea a Kalawarner en la cara para eliminarla del juego, pero en lugar de desaparecer, su cráneo es simplemente aplastado por el puño de Shirone. Shirone se pone de pie al no estar en fase al ver el sitio desordenado que hizo terminando a su enemiga sintiéndose como si tuviera que venir. Shirone inmediatamente se mueve afuera para terminar rápidamente este juego para rescatar a sus hijos.

 **En las alcantarillas**

Kurobara está volteando para esquivar los ataques del ángel caído Mittelt. Ella (Mittelt) se está poniendo furiosa con su oponente agravante. Kurobara es el tipo de luchador que se burla de su oponente mientras lucha. Kurobara ya ha conectado un par de patadas y ha dejado un par de moretones en la cara de su oponente. Mittelt se está enojando cuando Kurobara hace que sus esquivas parezcan más insultantes, como acostarse de lado y bostezar. Mittelt luego se frustra y lanza su lanza a Kurobara, pero es fácilmente esquivada. Mittelt chasquea y grita.

-¡Crees que podrías dejar de darle vueltas, perra!

Las orejas de Kurobara se contraen mientras se apresura hacia ella después de dejar sus alas y se detiene frente a la cara de Mittelt y le pregunta con una expresión ligeramente molesta.

-¿Acabas de llamarme perra?

Mittelt se pone un poco pálida e intimidada por la mirada de Kurobora con sus penetrantes ojos dorados. Ella luego responde nerviosamente.

-Sí ... sí, ¿y qué?

Kurobara da un salto mortal y termina con una patada de hacha en la cabeza de Mittelt y la envía cayendo en picado hacia el agua de la alcantarilla debajo de la plataforma. Naturalmente, se agita un poco porque realmente no quiere caer en el agua para Dios sabe qué. Mittelt cae al agua, y Kurone se inclina sobre el borde de la plataforma y dice de manera alegre.

-No soy una perra, realmente soy una gatita loca, solo te digo para que puedas ser más políticamente correcta la próxima vez.

 **De vuelta al hotel**

Rias se está contactando con su hija mayor, Giras. Giras en realidad no ha estado en este viaje ya que estaba en medio de un [juego de clasificación]. Ella gano al final. Al enterarse de la difícil situación de sus hermanos, Giras no duda y se acerca a la ubicación de su madre. Inmediatamente, Rias y su hija mayor comparten un abrazo. Giras lleva una camisa blanca de manga larga, una falda roja hasta la tibia con un símbolo de dragón en negro. Su cabello es un poco más largo y su flequillo como garra ahora oscurece la mitad superior izquierda de su rostro. El dúo de madre e hija intercambia algunas palabras amistosas antes de ponerse a trabajar. Giras casualmente le pregunta a su madre.

-Madre, ¿cuándo vas a sacar otro hermano para mí?

Rias sonríe un poco y responde con los ojos cerrados.

-Espero que pronto, tenga un día especial con tu padre reservado.

-¡Oh! Espero tener otro hermanito. Tener 2 solo se siente un poco superficial.

A Giras le encanta cuando su madre le dice que va a ser una hermana mayor otra vez. Cuando Giras era una niña pequeña y Rias le contó sobre Kairyu, Giras abrazó el estómago de su madre hasta que se durmió. Con todas estas palabras amistosas, dijo, Giras pregunta con un tono más serio.

-Entonces, a quién voy a borrar de este mundo.

Rias sacude la cabeza mientras explica.

-No entiendo cómo lo hicieron. Yo, tus abuelos de mi lado, tus tíos y tus tías estuvieron aquí toda la noche, y de alguna manera entraron y salieron sin ser detectados, y con los niños.

Giras comienza a preocuparse un poco mientras pregunta.

-¿Había sangre alrededor de las camas?

Rias mira el suelo mientras responde.

-Encontré gotitas alrededor de la cama de Tios, y Shirone encontró algunas en las sábanas de Tora.

Aún más preocupado, pregunta Giras.

-¿Alguien ha asumido lo peor?

Rias sacude la cabeza y explica.

-No, si quisieran asesinar a los niños, no los habrían secuestrado. Además, pensamos que quizás Ophion no fue tomado por una razón diferente.

Giras se pregunta cómo llegó a esa posibilidad, por lo que Rias explica más detalladamente.

-Pensando en la situación, deben haber conocido los peligros involucrados. Se les informó claramente quiénes éramos y cuántos de nosotros deberíamos estar presentes. Incluso si asumimos que no sabían que mi hermano y sus padres estaban aquí, Deberían haber sabido de nosotros, las madres y los niños mayores. Sabían que enviaríamos rápidamente a la mayoría de nuestro grupo para encontrar a los niños. En base a eso, creo que no aceptaron a Ophion por otro motivo.

Giras está pensando en sus respuestas esa pregunta desconcertante. Luego responde en función de lo que ha escuchado.

-Probablemente no lo tomaron por dos razones, creo. La primera es que no eran capaces de llevarlo porque es demasiado fuerte. El segundo es ... ¡Oh, no!

Rias y Giras llegan a la misma conclusión por el segundo motivo y se dan cuenta de que este es un grupo que está planeando algo realmente peligroso.

 **En el techo del hotel**

Ophion está leyendo su libro, tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad. Mientras lee su libro, oye una voz monótona que pregunta.

-¿Quieres que recupere a los otros?

Ophion no se da vuelta ya que él ya sabe de la persona que está detrás de él, su madre, la Diosa dragón de Infinito Ophis. Ophion responde casualmente.

-No, mis hermanos mayores manejarán esto de una manera u otra. Pero tus sentimientos no caen en oídos sordos, madre. Siento aprecio por tus preocupaciones.

Ophis se ve como una mujer adulta de grandes pechos la forma que tomo hace tiempo, una versión adulta de su vieja forma de loli gotica. Ophion cierra su libro cuando termina de leerlo y proclama.

-Debo encontrar un libro sobre Tantra para ampliar mis estudios sobre fetiches.

Ophion deja caer su libro y comienza a caminar fuera del tejado, pero Ophis se le acerca y le entrega un nuevo libro titulado, Estética de complacer a tu amante, o amantes, fantasías retorcidas. Ophion toma el libro y sonríe a su madre y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras expresa su gratitud.

-Muchas gracias, madre.

Ophis fue creado desde la "nada de lo infinito", pero Ophion fue creado por el amor de Ophis y Issei como resultado de su creciente apego a él. Esto ha resultado en que Ophion nació del amor, por lo que en realidad es muy capaz de sentir y expresar sentimientos de amor y ternura, y algo de esto se ha contagiado a su madre.

Ophion salta del techo del edificio y aterriza suavemente en la calle de abajo usando sus poderes para disminuir la velocidad de caída. Ophion también es único entre sus hermanos porque es completamente un dragón. Él no tiene semblanza de sangre demoníaca en su cuerpo. Está leyendo la tabla de contenidos de su nuevo libro cuando escucha sonidos leves de metal que vienen de cerca. Ophis continúa mirando a su hijo desde la parte superior del techo y se sienta para estar más cómodo.

Ophion decide seguir los sonidos del metal y Ophis sigue de cerca a su hijo.

La cuarta pelea dentro de la barrera no va muy bien para Raynare. Teniendo en cuenta que su principal forma de ataque es usar sus lanzas sagradas, Seiken se encoge de hombros fácilmente. Actualmente, ella mantiene los ojos abiertos para ver los ataques del joven dragón-demonio. Seiken ha puesto su tiempo adicional de entrenamiento hacia su velocidad hasta el punto en que usa una habilidad llamada [Truco]. Esta es una habilidad que usa para moverse tan rápido, que parece que se está teletransportando. Él está usando esta técnica ahora mismo; mientras él aparece sobre ella en un punto diagonal mientras apunta sus piernas para una patada de buceo. Raynare esquiva, apenas, y luego ella convoca otras dos lanzas santas y las arroja a Seiken. Él aterriza rápidamente, saca su espada, y gira muy rápido en su mano y usa esto para desviar las lanzas en diferentes direcciones.

-No puedo creer que ese perdedor haya logrado tener un hijo tan fuerte.

Seiken enfunda su espada y se lo dice de forma burlona.

-Déjame decirte esto, incluso si estuvieras peleando con uno de mis hermanos diferentes, todavía no ganarías.

Raynare responde.

-¿Y por qué es eso?

Seiken explica.

-Debido a que eres débil es por eso, mi padre es un [dragón divino] un ser del que los mismo dioses estan aterrados basicametne es un big bang andatante. ¿Honestamente creíste que podías salirte con la suya, incluso poniendo un dedo sobre mis hermanos?

Raynare aprieta los dientes ya que no está contenta con que la llamen débil.

-Te mostraré quién es débil.

Luego levanta su mano izquierda y el símbolo de una estrella con la palabra Merope aparece en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Luego abre su mano izquierda y aparece una espada en ella. Esta espada tiene un mango negro, una hoja carmesí, tiene bordes simples, y tiene lo que parecen ser venas que corren a través de la hoja, pero esta espada emite tanto energía demoníaca como sagrada, ya que brilla con un aura de púrpura. Seiken apenas reconoce el diseño de la espada cuando se sorprende al verla.

-Eso es ... [Excalibur Principado]. Entonces ustedes fueron quienes lo tomaron.

Raynare ahora sonríe mientras explica.

-Incorrecto, esta es mi [espada sacro demoníaca]. Su nombre es [Excalibur Lujuria].

Seiken se encoge un poco porque sabe sin lugar a dudas que la espada que Raynare está sosteniendo es una de las espadas robadas.

 **En la calle**

Shuri está parado sobre Dohnaseek, que yace en el suelo. Shuri se está preparando para acabar con él mientras toma un rayo en su mano izquierda para terminarlo, pero Dohnaseek de repente adquiere un estallido de poder cuando su piel se pone muy pálida, sus ojos brillan de rojo, y sus alas negras se vuelven muy pálidas y enfermizas gris. Inmediatamente, convoca una nueva lanza carmesí y logra pasarla a través del cuerpo de Shuri a través de su estómago

Kurobara se está alejando de la plataforma pensando que Mittelt está acabado por su impacto con el agua y por la fuerza que creó su patada. Cuando Kurobara deja el área, oye burbujas debajo de la plataforma. Ella viene a ver más abajo y ve que el agua de la alcantarilla está burbujeando rápidamente. De repente, un rayo de luz roja emerge del agua a una velocidad muy rápida, y los ojos de Kurobara se ensanchan cuando algo de sangre se derrama sobre la plataforma.

Seiken mira la nueva espada de Raynare y proclama.

-Está bien, si sacas tu gran espada, voy a sacar la mía.

Seiken desabotona sus guanteletes y grebas, levanta su brazo derecho hacia un lado de su cuerpo y extiende su mano mientras canta algo

-dionisio, pedro, basilio y la madre maria, en nombre de estos santos ven a mi-y al terminar el canto, un pequeño sigilo aparece junto a su cuerpo y la empuñadura comienza a emerger de él. y se muestra una espada cubierta de cadenas. Seiken toma la empuñadura de la espada y la saca del portal, rompiendo las cadenas. Seiken sostiene esta espada en sus manos mientras se prepara para comenzar la lucha real. Él está sosteniendo la espada que su madre solía usar, la [espada sagrada] [Durandal]. Él se prepara a sí mismo como se dice a sí mismo.

-Puede ser divertido luchar contra un [Excalibur]. Si mis padres pudieron hacerlo, yo también podría hacerlo.

Él carga contra Raynare con ambas espadas listas.

 **Hace años**

Shuri es una niña pequeña en este momento y se está bañando con su madre, Akeno. Por el momento, Akeno está lavando el cabello de su pequeña hija con una sonrisa en su rostro. Shuri tiene preocupaciones por su madre cuando ella le pregunta.

-Mamá, ¿por qué lloraste anoche? ¿Ha entrado un monstruo en tu habitación?

Akeno responde a su hija en tono directo.

-No, solo estaba teniendo un mal sueño, eso es todo.

Shuri mira a su madre con una expresión maravillosa y pregunta.

-¿Mamá también tiene malos sueños?

Shuri luego agrega.

-Bueno, ahora que tienes un mal sueño puedes meterme en mi cama, mamá.

Akeno luego acaricia a su hija un poco y dulcemente dice.

-Eres una niña tan considerada, Shuri ... - _Pero me temo que no es con usted con quien quiero compartir una cama._

Un poco más tarde, Akeno pone a Shuri en la cama de su habitación. Akeno luego entra a su propia habitación y se sienta en su cama. Akeno busca algo debajo de su cama, pero se detiene y comenta.

-¿A quién engaño, no es lo mismo, nunca es lo mismo.

 **Presente**

Shuri ha sido empalado por una lanza sagrada carmesí manejada por Dohnaseek, y Kurobara ha sido golpeado en la cara por una lanza carmesí similar lanzada por Mittelt. Ambos están en situaciones que normalmente harían temer a cualquier demonio, pero lo extraño es que no sienten nada por sus heridas. Shuri ha sido atravesado, pero no hace nada. Ella mira a Dohnaseek, quien está confundido ya que su lanza debería haberla lastimado seriamente. Él saca su lanza y la herida de Shuri se regenera inmediatamente. Dohnaseek mira su lanza sagrada y luego se da cuenta de algo crucial, su lanza sagrada ha perdido todas sus propiedades sagradas y el resplandor carmesí que emite es completamente demoníaco por naturaleza. Shuri tiene sangre de Baraqiel, pero como Akeno ya ha reencarnado, Shuri es inmune a esta nueva lanza. Dohnaseek se pone nervioso cuando se da cuenta de que ha perdido la única ventaja que tenía. Luego se da cuenta de algo mucho más importante.

-¡ _Esos arrogantes nos han engañad!_

Shirone llega a la escena y ve que Shuri tiene sangre justo detrás de ella e inmediatamente patea a Dohnaseek enviándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio de un restaurante cercano. Shirone inmediatamente le pregunta a Shuri.

-¿Estás lastimada?

Shirone luego mira la herida curada de Shuri y se pregunta.

-¿Cómo sucedió eso? no me digas que estabas considerando seriamente" jugar "con ese tipo ¿o sí?

Shuri se sonroja ligeramente mientras responde de manera sensual.

-Oh, Shirone-kaa-san, sabes que solo juego con chicos lindos. Deberías conocerme mejor que eso.

Dohnaseek se da cuenta de que no puede vencer a las dos damas al mismo tiempo, por lo que usa su distancia de ellas como una oportunidad para huir. Intenta volar fuera de la barrera o huir más allá de la barrera estelar. Shuri y Shirone lo ven y luego Shuri le pregunta a su madrasta.

-¿Has descubierto que victoria desactivará la barrera?

ella asiente y Shuri mira su guante y luego dice.

-Tengo alrededor de tres cargas.

Shuri pone sus manos en una posición de disparo de arco y flecha cuando un arco amarillo hecho de relámpagos se forma alrededor de ellas con su mano impulsada por la izquierda como la flecha que tira de la mano. La flecha se forma en su mano y es amarilla, pero luego una voz anuncia.

[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]

Su flecha se vuelve azul, luego se vuelve verde, y luego se vuelve violeta y comienza a crepitar más fuerte con electricidad.

Boosted Gear (Versión de Shuri): al igual que las variantes [Boosted Gear], Shuri aumenta sus habilidades. En su caso, intensifica su magia de rayos. Cada carga cambia el color de la iluminación. Una carga azul, y la carga máxima es roja.

Shuri sonríe mientras retira la flecha y la lanza hacia Dohnaseek mientras intenta huir; la flecha entra a una velocidad súper rápida y atraviesa su cuerpo. La electricidad surge a través de su cuerpo y causa dolor paralizante. La electricidad comienza a quemar su cuerpo mientras su piel pálida comienza a oscurecerse hasta que, las dos chicas lo ven estallar desde la distancia. Shuri entonces comenta casualmente.

-Dos abajo, dos quedan. Me pregunto cómo están Kurobara y Seiken.

Las dos chicas oyen un fuerte golpe desde atrás y se vuelven para ver el suelo en erupción. Luego ven a Mittelt volando desde el agujero con una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Su piel también se ha puesto pálida y sus ojos están en blanco, lo que probablemente indica que está muerta. La parte más extraña es que su sangre, que se ve corriendo por su rostro, es azul. Kurone también se levanta del agujero para controlar a Mittelt y una vez que ve a su adversario muerto, Kurobara pregunta descorazonada.

-¿Qué pasa? no estás muerta, ¿o sí?

Una vez que Kurobara no obtiene una respuesta, ella suspira decepcionada. Shirone mira a su sobrina y comenta casualmente.

-Gracias por no usar demasiado Resshuuken, al menos espero que no hayas destruido el sistema de alcantarillado.

Kurobara se encoge de hombros y replica.

-Ah, ¿y la magia de Shuri está TAN CONTENIDA?

su tia reprueba.

-Shuri al menos sabe cuándo contenerse.

Kurobara se da vuelta y agrega.

-¿No estás dando una lección al gatito equivocado?

Shirone pisa el pie de Kurobara y responde.

-Mi Shirayuki tiene mucha más disciplina que tú, Kurobara.

Shuri interrumpe diciendo.

-Bueno, eso solo deja a Seiken.

Shirone mira a su alrededor mientras tiene una idea aproximada de con quién está luchando dadas las circunstancias.

Seiken sigue luchando con Raynare, y allí la lucha es tan unilateral como lo fue. pero Seiken no tiene idea de qué es lo que [Excalibur Lujuria] de Raynare es capaz de hacer. Seiken carga con Durandal en la mano y luego se lanza con la espada apuntando a Raynare . Raynare sostiene su espada frente a su cuerpo y piensa.

 _-Está bien, veamos qué puede hacer esto._

Antes de que Seiken se acerque demasiado, [Excalibur Lujuria] brilla un poco más y un viento rojo sopla a Seiken. Seiken inmediatamente se recupera y usa su habilidad [Truco] para ponerse detrás de Raynare e intenta recortarla, pero los vientos inmediatamente toman represalias y lo devuelven. Seiken luego intenta un Helm Split desde arriba usando [Truco] para lanzarse, pero los vientos lo detienen de nuevo. Raynare mira su espada con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras intenta algo más. Levanta la espada otra vez y piensa en los vientos que causan que el viento rojo comience a girar en espiral alrededor de la espada. Luego empuja la espada y un violento viento dispara directamente a Seiken, pero él esquiva; solo el viento rebota en la pared y lo golpea en la espalda.

Pero esta vez, el viento deja una neblina rosada. Al darse cuenta de que va a necesitar más poder, Seiken equipa su [Boosted Gear] para darle a su espada mi poder. por lo que clava su espada en la pared para evitar respirar la niebla rosa debido a la incertidumbre de lo que hace. Él piensa para sí mismo.

 _-Esa arma se llama [Excalibur Lujuria]. No entiendo completamente el viento, pero esa niebla debe tener algo que ver con la lujuria. Será mejor que no corra riesgos._

A falta de mejores opciones, Seiken pega a [Durandal] más firmemente en la pared para hacer una pequeña plataforma sobre la que apoyarse mientras pone una mano en el mango de su katana y la otra en la funda. Entonces, la funda comienza a brillar de azul cuando Seiken rápidamente desenvaina su espada y rápidamente la envaina tan rápido que parece que no sacó la espada. Luego, Raynare siente un dolor agudo en la cara al ver que algo de sangre gotea debajo de sus pies. Se da cuenta de que tiene cortes en ambos lados de la cara e incluso algo en el estómago. Esto la sorprende como ella piensa.

 _-¿_ ¡ _Cómo hizo eso !?_

Seiken se prepara para otro uso del mismo ataque, pero Raynare salta hacia atrás y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de las barras que aparecen en el lugar donde estaba parada. Seiken se prepara nuevamente, pero Raynare dispara otro tiro de viento donde está parado. Seiken inmediatamente agarra a [Durandal] y salta fuera del camino y trucos lejos para esquivar el estallido rebotado. Luego se da cuenta de que no hay manera realista en que pueda evitar respirar la niebla, por lo que decide contener la respiración. Raynare nota su inquietud con la niebla, ya que puede respirar sin sentir nada debido a que es la portadora. Luego, Seiken sostiene a [Durandal] con ambas manos luego de acumular energía y causar un brillo azul como la vaina de su katana. Luego lo arroja y gira muy rápido y la sigue mientras intenta esquivarlo. Finalmente, Raynare vuelve a llamar a los vientos protectores.

Al hacer impacto con la pared, Seiken finalmente abre la boca para tomar aire y comienza a inhalar la niebla. Raynare sonríe cuando Seiken está de rodillas respirando la bruma, y se ríe un poco mientras mira su espada y se dice a sí misma.

-Veamos qué divertido es esto.

La visión de Seiken comienza a ponerse un poco borrosa mientras mira a Raynare y sus sentidos se vuelven borrosos. Agregando a esto, los ojos de Seiken se ponen rosados. Su visión de Raynare comienza a cambiar a una chica diferente. Luego comienza a respirar pesadamente. La chica que ve lleva puesto el uniforme de Kuoh. Ella tiene el pelo negro que lleva largo con cintas, tiene ojos de color naranja, y lleva un collar en forma de espada. Esta chica es la novia de Seiken desde el año pasado. Raynare se ríe, pero Seiken no puede oír ni ver ningún signo de esto a través de esta alucinación.

-Lo entiendo, este pequeño idiota es como su padre. Apuesto a que él piensa que está a punto de engrasar su polo a causa de estas cosas. Esta espada es increíble, debería haber estado detrás de algo así en lugar de la [sanación del crepusculo] ... Pero, lo que es más importante, creo que debería encontrar la manera de vengarme de pequeño pervertido por hacer lo que hizo .

Raynare se acerca a Seiken con una sonrisa particularmente sádica, como ella sugiere.

-¡Le cortaré las extremidades y ella lo terminará frente a todos!

[¡AUMENTAR!]

Seiken agarra su katana y de repente desaparece y un fuerte grito puede escucharse mientras el cuerpo de Raynare se cubre de heridas que la hacen caer hacia atrás y soltar su espada. Con la espada fuera de sus manos, la niebla se calma y los ojos de Seiken vuelven a la normalidad mientras se para en el mismo lugar con su espada desenvainada. Raynare está desconcertado por esto y Seiken explica.

-El asunto es ... una ilusión sexual como esa probablemente no funciona tan bien en alguien que no es virgen.

Raynare se ve sorprendida cuando pregunta.

-No es en serio.

Seiken dice tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Un caballero ... no dice nada.

Raynare es teletransportada por una fuente desconocida y también su [Excalibur]. Seiken envaina su espada mientras abandona el hotel ahora sin sellar y la barrera disminuye indicando la victoria en el [Juego de Calificación]. Seiken luego reflexiona sobre lo que hizo. Cuando equipó su [Boosted Gear], necesitó tiempo para cargarlo, por lo que utilizó diferentes formas de ataque para ganar tiempo. Cuando respiró en la niebla, estaba casi listo, pero tuvo que esperar unos segundos más. Cuando Raynare simplemente se levantó para observar los efectos de la niebla, Seiken utilizó esto como una oportunidad para reunir la poca carga que necesitaba. Cuando Raynare preparó su ataque final, Seiken usó su carga para desatar su ataque más poderoso fuera de su [Dragón imperial]. La última habilidad con su katana, [tormenta del juicio]; cuando Seiken deja el edificio, el lobby colapsa por el daño que le hizo al interior. Luego comienza a correr hacia donde está el sello, esperando ver a los otros allí.

En el área similar a una cámara, Raynare aparece en la habitación. Sus heridas están completamente curadas ya que ella era la única miembro de su grupo con un hechizo para protegerla. Ella es saludada por uno de los hombres que la saluda preguntando.

-¿Debo suponer que has perdido?

Raynare gira su mirada hacia un lado. El otro hombre luego Interfiere.

-No tiene sentido hacer preguntas triviales, ¿verdad, Sr. Astaroth?

Uno de los hombres se revela como Diodora Astaroth. Él tiene su sonrisa habitual mientras él está de acuerdo con el otro hombre.

-Tienes razón, conseguimos que haga lo que necesitamos de ella.

El otro hombre sacude la cabeza mientras explica.

-Para nada. ¿Recuerdas para qué realmente la necesitamos?

Diodora levanta su dedo y abre los ojos como recuerda.

-Oh, sí ... lo recuerdo.

Raynare está confundido y pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué va esto?

Diodora le explica a ella.

-Vamos, Raynare. ¿De verdad crees que alguien como tú vale la pena volver a la vida para nuestros objetivos cuando podríamos haber elegido fácilmente a alguien mucho más capaz? La respuesta corta es que la maestra Pleyades te necesita por una cosa y una sola cosa

Raynare se pone un poco nervioso cuando el otro hombre termina la explicación.

-De hecho, eres lo que se refiere a una yegua. ¿Sabes lo que queremos decir, verdad? ¿No? ... Maestra Pleyades solo te necesita porque eres una persona de interés. Debes sentirte honrado. ha elegido que tengas un hijo del [Emperador Dragón Rojo].

Raynare chasquea mientras se niega.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a tener a ese pervertido idiota! ¡¿Por qué no lo hace tu maestro Pleyades ?!

Diodora explica.

-Eso es algo que no necesitas saber. No nos importa una cosa u otra. Además, no tienes más remedio que escucharnos en este punto.

Raynare reprende diciendo.

-¡Siempre puedo volver con Lord Azazel!

Freed se ríe como bromas.

-¡Alguien está fuera de fecha!

El hombre oculto explica al ángel caído uniformado.

-Azazel ya no es el Gobernador General, su amigo Shemhaiza lo es, y Baraqiel es el vicegobernaor, y ¿qué pasaría si la persona que estaba detrás del secuestro de sus nietos se revelara a él? Ciertamente no esos ángeles caídos que han encontrado con fines desafortunados a manos de la descendencia del Emperador Dragón Rojo. Además, ¿qué pasaría si Lord Miguel descubriera que uno de sus Excaliburs terminó en tus manos?

Los ojos de Raynare se amplían cuando se da cuenta.

-¡Bastardos me tendieron una trampa!

El macho finalmente pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿estás listo para comenzar tu camino hacia la maternidad? Pleyades ya ha hecho los arreglos, querida mía.

Raynare se somete y acepta hacerlo. El secuestro tuvo que suceder ya que sus planes lo requerían. Pero mientras trazan, el grupo se está reuniendo para hacer su siguiente movimiento. Issei y Saya notan que la barrera desaparece y entran porque solían controlar lo sucedido.

* * *

 **y con eso concluye este capitulo, la saga de la isla aun no termina aun falta algunas cosas que les parecio**

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **eduardoleyva:** gracias y tienes razón ahí pocas donde muestre a los hijos de issei, sobre los hijos de otros personajes, si aparecerán y se mencionaran, pero todo a su tiempo

 **carlos trujillo:** varios, shirayuki, kurobara, Ernestine, ixis, kurenai, robertina , airi son ejemplos de eso

 **guest:** si el issei joven y el issei adulto se encontraran para el fina de esta saga y ellos no seran los unicos, ya lo veras

 **1kirit02:** gracia por el aviso, hare las correcciones cuando tenga tiempo


	6. estrellas malditas

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo, una cosa que tengo que decir, ya he terminado el octavo volumen de mi otro fic de DxD, Highschool DxD: Legado Renacido, la historia actualmente lleva 8 volúmenes 2 arcos argumentales completos y ya empece el tercero, los invito para que se pasen verla y dejen sus comentarios**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: estrellas malditas**

 **Hace años**

Ophis está en el parque con Akeno con un Ophion recién nacido. Mientras los niños juegan, Ophis simplemente sostiene a su hijo recién nacido, que suerte que su forma actual es la de una adulta o de lo contrario se vería raro. Ophis, ahora viste un traje de negocios con una camiseta color púrpura y una corbata roja. Ella usa este atuendo para aparecer como una persona exitosa con la esperanza de obtener más respeto por el bien de su hijo. Ophis mira a Akeno que está amamantando, a su propio hijo, mira esto con curiosidad y le pregunta a su compañera madre.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?

Akeno mira a su hijo mientras todavía se está alimentando y responde amablemente.

-Porque tiene hambre, y tengo leche de la que necesito deshacerme, o de lo contrario, me dolerá.

Ophis se ve un poco confundida, tan confundida como puede parecer, y pregunta.

-¿Pero no disfrutes del dolor?

Akeno se ríe un poco y lo explica de manera sensual.

-Solo cuando alguien lo está causando.

Ophis mira su propio pecho y Akeno pregunta por curiosidad.

-¿Tu cuerpo no produce leche?

Ophis mira fijamente en la distancia por un segundo, y luego la parte delantera de su camisa comienza a mancharse y ella dice.

-Ahora lo hace

Ophis luego comienza a desabrocharse la camisa ya que desea intentar amamantar. Akeno entonces se pregunta en su mente.

 _-Me pregunto qué hace ella por los juegos preliminares._

 **Presente**

Saya e Issei todavía están viajando por la zona donde ocurrió el [Juego de Clasificación], ignorantes de la acción que tuvo lugar. Luego, los dos entran al hotel donde Seiken y Raynare lucharon. El vestíbulo está destruido, pero todavía se puede mover. Issei tiene su [Boosted Gear] activado por si acaso. Oyen un ruido procedente del piso de arriba, ya que es muy silencioso de lo contrario. Revisan los ascensores y todavía funcionan. Suben y miran alrededor de los pasillos para encontrar la fuente del ruido. Issei se baja en el piso 4 y Saya se sube al piso 5. Issei revisa cada una de las habitaciones hasta que finalmente encuentra a alguien durmiendo en la cama. Es cauteloso por un momento, hasta que obtiene una mejor visión de la figura de la persona. No es Rias, pero una vez que ve la mala postura para dormir, sabe quién es. Él camina esperando ver a una Xenovia más vieja, pero para su sorpresa, es la misma que él conoce, ya que sus pechos no se han hecho más grandes. También nota que tiene un hematoma en la frente por algo. Issei la sacude y Xenovia se despierta inmediatamente, se frota la cabeza y se pregunta qué pasó. Issei, preocupada por su hematoma, pregunta.

-Oye, ¿cómo conseguiste ese bache en la cabeza?

Xenovia frota un poco la zona magullada e Issei ahora ve que está desnuda debajo de las sábanas, ya que guarda la imagen mental un poco más tarde. Xenovia luego piensa por un segundo y dice.

-Bueno, creo que estaba soñando que copulamos, y luego vi esta habitación oscura. Después de eso, no recuerdo nada ... ... excepto que escuché a los niños gruñendo y sentí como si varios animales salvaje estuvieran a punto de atacar a algo.

Eso último tiene a Issei un poco preocupado dadas las circunstancias. En lugar de dejar que Xenovia permanezca ignorante, Issei explica lo que sabe, pero no entra en detalles importantes como el odio de Saya hacia su madre o los demonios cultivados. Xenovia de repente está cargada de energía cuando Issei menciona a Seiken cuando Xenovia inmediatamente sale de la cama y comienza a salir de la habitación. Issei está demasiado ocupado siendo él mismo para contarle a Xenovia sobre su atuendo. Sale de allí e inmediatamente busca en el armario cercano ropa. Lo más extraño ocurre entonces, ya que hay un uniforme femenino de Kuoh en el armario en el tamaño de Xenovia junto con ropa interior lisa limpia y un sostén. Él la alcanza en el pasillo y le da la ropa, pero ella no está para nada avergonzada por su desnudez, ya que se siente cómoda mientras Issei sea quien la vea.

Issei se siente un poco aliviada de que no esté muy afectada por lo que está sucediendo. Xenovia también está ansiosa por conocer a Seiken y hacerle algunas preguntas. Issei le pregunta.

-¿Qué planeas preguntarle?

Xenovia responde muy seriamente.

-Cosas básicas, como cuántas veces al día amamantar, cómo seducirte mejor y con qué tipo de condón practicar.

Issei tiene una mirada desinflada y se lo dice.

-Uh, no sabra ninguna de esas cosas.

Xenovia replantea sus preguntas mientras ella declara.

-Oh, eso es lo que debería preguntarle a mi yo mayor. En ese caso ... le preguntaré cuántos hermanos quiere para evitar sentirse solo, cuáles fueron sus juguetes favoritos cuando era niño, y si lo amo lo suficiente.

Siendo esas preguntas más normales, Issei dice consoladoramente.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que va a decir más que suficiente en tu última pregunta.

Los dos entran al elevador para ir al piso superior y encontrarse con Saya. Xenovia también está ansiosa por conocerla también. Pero en el momento en que llegan al piso superior, Saya está parada frente a la puerta del elevador con una expresión molesta. Ella inmediatamente patea a Issei y Xenovia fuera del ascensor. Esto sucede tan rápido que no tienen tiempo suficiente para decir nada. Xenovia, más confundida que Issei, pregunta.

-¿Quién era esa chica?

Issei simplemente responde.

\- Saya. Algo debe haberla enojado.

Oyen una puerta que se abre en algún lugar del pasillo y luego Issei mira para ver si hay alguien más allí abajo. Issei abre la puerta y no ve a nadie más que a Irina. Al igual que Xenovia, ella también tiene un hematoma en la frente. Ella está usando una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo para preservar su modestia ya que también es muy probable que no tenga ropa. Irina tiene una mirada confundida, pero Issei le explica los detalles de la base y busca en el armario y encuentra su uniforme de exorcista. No es solo uno al azar; en realidad es el que ella normalmente usa. Issei no puede decirle a Irina sobre el odio de Saya, nunca podría contarle lo que escuchó. Issei sale de la habitación para que Irina pueda ponerse el uniforme y habla con Xenovia sobre la situación, ya que va a necesitar su ayuda. Naturalmente, Xenovia es escéptica sobre la historia.

-Irina nunca permitiría que eso le suceda a su propio hijo. Me rehúso a creer eso.

Issei tampoco quiere creerlo, ya que él responde.

-Mira, tampoco quiero creerlo. Pero como dijiste, la fe de Irina es profunda. Si Miguel le dijera que no haga nada, probablemente la escuche. Saya la odia ahora, lo sé. por ellos, debemos asegurarnos de que nunca estén solas juntas .

Xenovia piensa por un segundo y sugiere.

-¿Pero no deberíamos dejarlos solos para hablar de estas agresiones?

Issei sacude la cabeza mientras habla de las reacciones adversas de Saya al mencionar el nombre de Irina. A pesar de que todavía no le gusta la idea, Xenovia acepta ayudar a las dos chicas a no quedarse a solas. Irina sale de la habitación con su uniforme completamente puesto. Issei también se da cuenta de que ninguna de las chicas tiene un arma en este momento, y pueden necesitar una. Les dice esto y tratan de invocar sus espadas, pero no pueden. Irina todavía tiene sus habilidades ligeras, pero necesitará un arma cuerpo a cuerpo ya que no saben quién es el enemigo. Issei, afortunadamente, tiene a[ Ascalon], no puede darles [ascalon II] y ya que no es una [espada sagrada] sino una draconiana y con él así que la saca con la intención de dejar que Irina use ascalon, pero luego se da cuenta de que Xenovia no puede acceder a Durandal en este momento. Se vuelve un poco conflictivo mientras sostiene la espada sagrada, pero Irina simplemente le dice.

-Adelante, deja que Xenovia lo use. Solo usaré mis poderes de ángel hasta que obtenga un arma.

Issei le da la espada a Xenovia y piensa que tal vez Saya podría dejar que Irina le preste una de sus espadas. Los tres regresan al ascensor y deja de revelar a Saya detrás de las puertas. Ella rápidamente les dice.

-Revisé los otros pisos, nadie más está aquí.

Issei mira las dos espadas de Saya y pregunta nerviosamente.

-Oye, uh, Saya ... ¿puede Irina pedir prestada una de tus espadas?

Issei mira a Irina, que parece estar sin palabras. Inmediatamente está claro que Irina tiene un deseo imparable de abrazar a la niña que Issei admite que es su hija. Irina se acerca con este intento e Issei no sabe qué hacer ya que están demasiado cerca y él no puede simplemente detenerla. Sorprendentemente, Saya se detiene al entregarle a Irina su katana simple y dice en un tono normal.

-Aquí, no es una [espada sagrada], pero será suficiente como un arma.

Irina se detiene y toma la espada. Xenovia, al ver esta imagen, puede ver de lo que Issei estaba hablando, pero Irina no puede verlo, lo que probablemente sea lo mejor. Con todo moderado, pero con muchas preguntas aún, los cuatro abandonan el hotel. Por supuesto, al salir, Issei le pregunta a Saya.

-¿Cómo vinieron ellas dos al futuro? Quiero decir, usaste tu propia sangre con un hechizo y dijiste que querías pasar tiempo conmigo. Pero estos dos están aquí solos y un hechizo no es como una gran luz espectáculo o algo así? Deberíamos haber visto eso.

Saya niega con la cabeza mientras responde.

-No sé. El hechizo que utilicé vino de un libro que ... uh oh

Saya comienza a correr hacia algún lado e Issei junto con las chicas comienzan a correr para seguirla. Mientras tanto, Ophion sigue persiguiendo el sonido que escuchó. Al llegar a cierto punto, se detiene y mira a su alrededor. Luego equipa dos [boosted gear] a la vez. Estas variaciones son negras con una gema púrpura con un símbolo de infinito incrustado en las gemas. Ophion luego produce un par de cuchillas duales en forma de tenazas que sostiene frente a él con los brazos cruzados y abre las cuchillas, dejando al descubierto tres cuchillas que le dan a las armas la forma de alas de dragón. Luego cierra los ojos por un segundo mientras anticipa algo. Sin duda, escucha el sonido metálico otra vez cuando alguien salta de algún lado y lo ataca, pero bloquea el ataque con facilidad y mira a su atacante para ver con quién está tratando.

Siendo un experto en la forma humana debido a su extensa investigación, Ophion puede decir que este adversario es un hombre. Lleva una máscara dorada en forma de estrella estilizada con siete hendiduras circulares dispuestas simétricamente a través de ella. Además de esto, viste una túnica negra que parece estar hecha de cinturones forrados con patrones dorados y patrones rojos en forma de rombos que se extienden formando una especie de cadena cerca de sus piernas y por los costados. Oro, anillos metálicos aparecen en la base de sus brazos, y botas blancas hechas de cuero con puntas doradas cubren sus pies. Los sonidos metálicos muy probablemente provienen de las hebillas que adornan estos cinturones

Ophion toma nota de su extraño atuendo y pregunta de manera estoica.

-¿Estás en el BDSM como la tercera esposa de mi padre?

El hombre enmascarado habla en un tono firme.

-Una línea tan sucia de un niño pequeño. Realmente, ¿dónde están tus modales?

Ophion replica.

-¿No se considera grosero atacar a un niño? Oh, debes ser lo que ellos llaman un abusador de niños. Has venido a robarme mi supuesta inocencia.

El enmascarado luego reprende esto y se presenta.

-¡No soy un abusador de niños! Prefiero la presencia de mujeres hermosas con pechos respetables. Me llamarás Almus y tengo la estrella de Taygeta. ¿Cuál es tu nombre y título?

Ophion piensa casualmente mientras responde.

-Soy Ophion, y soy hijo del [Emperador Dragón Rojo] y del [Dios del Dragón Infinito].

Almus toma nota de su madre y señala.

-Ja, el Dios Dragón no tiene la forma de una niña, ¿no es eso lo que hace que tu padre sea un abusador de niños?

Ophion gentilmente sacude la cabeza y le dice a su oponente.

-Mi madre puede cambiar de forma. Lo más probable es que tomara una forma diferente de copular con mi padre, ademas ella tiene millones de años así que creo que seria al revés.

Almus luego produce dos espadas. Uno es largo y tiene una hoja de oro brillante con una empuñadura negra incrustada con una gema roja y el otro es corto con una hoja negra con una empuñadura de oro brillante con una gema azul incrustada en ella. Luego se jacta de sus espadas.

-¡Chryse y Chrysogeneia, demostremos a este ingobernable mocoso el poder de la vanguardia elegida de Pleyades!

Almus toma la espada larga en su mano derecha y toma la corto en su mano izquierda, pero en forma de revés. Ophion cruza sus brazos de nuevo mientras se prepara para enfrentarse al hombre enmascarado Almus. Ophion entonces brota sus dos alas de dragón; tienen espinas púrpuras y energía roja entre las espinas. Él se levanta en el aire.

Almus salta al aire con sus espadas y los lanza a Ophion, pero lo detiene con facilidad con sus espadas gemelas. Almus entonces los balancea repetidamente rápidamente solo para ser detenido por las espadas de Ophion de nuevo. Con sus movimientos, Ophion crea una imagen púrpura con cada guardián exitoso. Ophion luego golpea a Almus en la cara y lo envía volando a una torre cercana y Almus se recupera rápidamente mientras se para contra la torre y se desprende de la pared, causando que se caiga. Luego pone sus espadas hacia adelante y gira haciendo un taladro. Entonces chocan cuando vuelan las chispas.

 **En el área de la cámara**

el grupo de seguidores ha decidido moverse en un pequeño lugar. Su plan es abandonar a los niños aquí ya que tienen lo que necesitaban. Diodora y Freed se están preparando para irse con Raynare, pero una luz negra parpadea dentro de su cámara. Inmediatamente, Diodora y el tercer hombre se inclinan ante la persona que ingresa a su dominio, y Raynare y Freed lo hacen de una manera irritada.

Freed lo hace sarcásticamente, y Raynare lo hace principalmente por miedo. Una figura aparece dentro de su habitación. Una figura imponente con una armadura completa de platino con detalles dorados. Está claro desde el pectoral que es una mujer. Su armadura tiene un diseño de estrella adornado con un grupo de estrellas en el centro de la coraza. Ella también luce una capa negra con el símbolo de un dragón de oro con ojos color rojo sangre con un collar que lleva una cadena de oro que parece hecha de estrellas. Su cabello es largo y brilla brillantemente con un brillo dorado. Pero su rostro está oscurecido por una placa frontal que es lo suficientemente clara como para ver sus labios, ya que es rojo. Los dos hombres respetuosos, Diodora y el tercero oculto, saludan graciosamente a esta figura.

-Maestra Pléyades, estamos felices de verte nuevamente.

La mente maestra detrás de este secuestro masivo, Pleyades, mira a los niños encerrados en una jaula con algunos de ellos tomados de la mano y todos con ojos rojos como la sangre brillando, esos ya no son niños son animales apunto de atacar, pleyades pregunta.

-¿Obtuviste sangre de todos ellos?

El hombre oculto explica.

-Sí, Maestro Pléyades, ya hemos convocado a dos de las doncellas, según sus órdenes.

Luego mira a Raynare y pregunta.

-¿Y nuestra yegua ya dio a luz a su potro?

Raynare mira al lado con irritación. Diodora responde por ella.

-Le hemos dado las cosas, pero le llevará tiempo mostrarlas.

Pleyades asiente y le dice a sus seguidores.

-Bien, estamos contentos con tu éxito. Valió la pena la molestia de hacerte revivir.

Diodora se vuelve un poco más ambicioso cuando pregunta.

-Maestra Pleyades, entiendo que Asia Argento tiene una hija muy pequeña ...

Pleyades llega a donde va esto y hace su propia pregunta.

-¿Por qué ir a buscar a la señorita Argento?

Diodora da una mirada más lasciva mientras responde.

-Ella ha sido violada por ese dragón asqueroso demasiadas veces para mi gusto. Pero escuché que su hija no ha sido tocada. Además, tengo que reiniciar mi colección. Escuché que un bastardo angelical arruinó mi viejo conjunto

Pleyades asiente y decreta.

-Si nuestro plan tiene éxito, le prometemos que recibirá a la señorita Airi como recompensa. En este momento, tenemos que esperar para convocar a las otras doncellas.

El hombre escondido pregunta.

-Maestro Pléyades, ¿cuándo nos iremos?

Pleyades le dice.

-No hasta que lleguen nuestros dos últimos seguidores.

El hombre oculto se preocupa un poco y señala.

-Pero ya han vencido a esos cuatro tontos. No podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo, ademas estos niños me asustan.

Pléyades levanta su mano en forma de "relajación" cuando ella lo ordena.

-Entonces dejen ir a los niños. Esos demonios solo están aquí para ellos, y lo más probable es que dejen este edificio pensando que nos hemos ido. Si algunos se quedan, podemos manejarlos nosotros mismos.

Fredd corta la jaula y los niños liberan una explosión de sus auras sacudiendo todo el lugar, se escapan de inmediato con los bebés presentes cargados por algunos de los niños mayores. Pleyades comienza a distorsionarse y dice que se va a encontrar con uno de los dos últimos seguidores.

 **En la ciudad**

Seiken puede escuchar el enfrentamiento entre Ophion y Almus y corre para verificar esto ya que los otros ya han entrado al edificio para continuar su búsqueda, sabe, se está acercando a Issei y las chicas, ya que sus caminos están a punto de fusionarse.

 **Hace años**

Giras está jugando en una playa de marismas con su hermana menor Shuri. En este momento, Giras tiene doce años y Shuri tiene diez. Los otros niños están jugando en otro lado, y sus madres están de compras. Confían en que las chicas no causen daños mientras juegan. Shuri le pregunta a su hermana mayor.

-Giras, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

La hija mayor de Gremory asiente y dice.

-Claro, las hermanas deberían hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

Shuri está vaciando un agujero para el castillo de arena que están construyendo mientras ella pregunta.

-¿Está mal que odie a nuestro padre?

Giras accidentalmente destruye su castillo cuando hace su propia pregunta.

-¿Por qué odias a nuestro padre?

Shuri no reacciona al castillo siendo destruido y solo comienza a construir uno nuevo y responde.

-Porque hace llorar a mi mamá.

Giras se pone de pie y le dice a su hermana menor.

-Bueno, creo que es malo odiar a papá.

Shuri continúa construyendo el castillo mientras escucha a Giras explicarle algo.

-Shuri, amo mucho a nuestro padre por una cosa. Todos ustedes.

Shuri mira a su hermana con una mirada maravillosa mientras Giras continúa.

-Mi madre es un demonio de sangre pura, así que no puede tener bebés tan fácilmente. Pero el día que la Shirone-kaa-san dijo que iba a tener un bebé, tuve envidia porque quería que fuera mi madre la que tuviera el bebé. Entonces le grité a ella, le dije que mi madre se lo merecía más, y que yo quería un hermanito o hermanita. Entonces mi madre me dijo que, por compartir el mismo padre, ya tenía hermanas y hermanos pequeños, Kurobara, Seiken, Camilla, Airi, Gerhilde, y tú. Lo pensé bien, y decidí que soy la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Giras se acerca a Shuri, agarra un palo y comienza a dibujar rostros en la arena y agrega más.

-Entonces sucedió, una y otra y otra vez. Empecé a tener hermanos y hermanas pequeños todos los años, y todavía digo que soy la chica más afortunada del mundo, y todo por culpa de nuestro padre. Puede que no sea así. alrededor, pero al menos lo hizo para que yo nunca esté solo, y lo amo por eso.

Shuri sonríe y luego dice.

-Creo que soy la chica más afortunada del mundo también.

Giras luego extiende su mano y sugiere.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal si creamos un club? Lo llamaremos El Club de las Muchachas más Suertudas del Mundo.

Las dos hermanas comparten una risa antes de terminar su castillo.

 **Presente**

Ophion todavía está chocando con el ataque de perforación de Almus. Ophion luego reúne fuerza en su mano izquierda mientras desvía al hombre enmascarado en una dirección diferente y lo hace volar hacia un edificio. Ophion decide ir a la ofensiva y sigue a Almus al edificio que atravesó. Ophion guarda sus espadas y en su lugar acumula energía en sus manos cuando una profunda voz femenina grita.

[¡Aumentar!]

En lugar de usar este impulso para un poderoso golpe, Ophion en cambio usa esto para asumir su verdadera forma de lucha. Levanta la cara hacia el cielo mientras su cuerpo es envuelto por una luz púrpura y ahora está siendo equipado con una armadura de escamas de color púrpura oscuro con adornos negros y los ojos son grises. La cola está curvada para hacer un símbolo de infinito y las alas ahora brillan con energía oscura. Ophion incluso ha crecido en tamaño, ya que su armadura le da la apariencia de un hombre adulto. Almus se pone de pie y declara.

-Veo que has demostrado tu verdadero ser. Muy bien, ¡mostraré mi fortaleza también!

Almus extiende su mano derecha y aparece una estrella con la palabra Traygeta que aparece en ella. Pero otro impacto que sorprende a Ophion es que ahora Almus transforma su mano izquierda en lo que parece ser un [Boosted Gear] negro con una gema violeta y adornos plateados. Ophion asume una postura cuando comienza la lucha real **.**

Almus se mueve a una velocidad que rivaliza con Seiken, pero la diferencia es que cuando se mueve, deja plumas negras. En este momento, los dos se están moviendo increíblemente rápido que el tiempo parece ralentizarse a su alrededor. Ophion lucha usando sus puños como lo haría su padre, y Almus continúa usando sus espadas. Los dos comienzan a chocar intensamente cuando Almus balancea sus espadas y Ophion bloquea con sus brazos ya que su armadura es increíblemente fuerte. Ophion le da un puñetazo a Almus en el pecho y lo tira un poco hacia atrás, pero él se mantiene de pie, Almus luego obtiene un aura púrpura y sostiene su mano mientras grita.

-[Puerta negativa]!

Aparece una esfera negra frente a Ophion y está ejerciendo una intensa presión, la disipa empujando su palma a través de ella y haciendo que se desvanezca. Ophion luego se apresura a su oponente y utiliza una fuerza de energía de su mano para derribar a Almus, luego patea el suelo y Almus se levanta y Ophion lo patea rápidamente con su pierna izquierda y lo envía al aire y se precipita con un golpe que lo envía a través de una serie de paredes y en un bosque cercano.

Almus se recupera de nuevo, pero se lastima cuando respira profundamente a través de su máscara. Almus se prepara mientras Ophion corre hacia él preparado para otro ataque. Almus ahora sostiene ambas espadas hacia delante nuevamente y llamas oscuras se juntan alrededor de sus espadas mientras las sostiene en una formación X. Luego balancea sus espadas una vez creando un pilar de llamas que golpea a Ophion. Almus saca sus espadas hacia atrás cuando una voz llama.

[¡AUMENTAR!]

Él entonces grita.

-¡[oscuridad ardiente de pura ruina](Jouha Messhouen)!

Luego balancea sus espadas hacia abajo y crea una espiral masiva de llamas negras que atraviesa la armadura de Ophion y le corta el pecho, Almus se prepara para otro ataque, pero mientras se prepara, alguien irrumpe en la escena y ataca a Almus y lo clava en un árbol con un símbolo de infinito que actúa como marcador de posición. Ophis ahora está parado frente a Ophion con su brazo extendido. Luego se da vuelta y mira la herida de Ophion y se lo dice.

-Ofión, quítate la armadura y muéstrame tu herida.

Ophion cumple con su madre y vuelve a su forma estándar. Ophis luego ve el corte a lo largo de su pecho y ella usa sus poderes para sanar .

-madre no era necesario puedo sanarme solo

-solo por que puedes regenerarte infinitamente, no significa que como madre no voy a preocuparme

-pero mi papa me contó de la vez en la que dejaste que un arma mata dioses te atravesara por que sabias que no podía danarte, que mas da si dejo que corte apropósito, ademas solo estoy jugando

-a veces desearía que no hubieras heredado ese interés por las peleas que caracteriza a nuestra raza

Ophis luego mira a Almus por lastimar a su hijo. Levanta su brazo y usa aún más fuerza para empujar a Almus a través de una serie de árboles, atraparlo de nuevo, y él contra los árboles y la tierra. Luego lo agarra por la cabeza y usa la misma fuerza para aplastar su cabeza, así que lo suelta. Ella camina hacia atrás para controlar a su hijo y llevarlo a casa, pero antes de que pueda llegar hasta él, siente que el poder de Almus disminuye cuando se pone de pie y desaparecen su símbolo de estrella y su [boosted gear]. Su máscara también comienza a agrietarse y después de unos segundos, se rompe. Ophis ahora tiene algo cuando lo mira a la cara, tiene el pelo corto y negro y ojos violetas que parecen vacíos. Ophis dice.

-Estás poseído, ¿no? Lo arreglaré y te escucharé explicarte.

Ella levanta su mano una vez más y de repente los ojos de Almus vuelven a una forma más normal mientras sus ojos tienen vida en ellos. Mira a su alrededor y mira su atuendo con una mirada confundida mientras dice.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué estoy usando?

Ophis pregunta en su forma estoica.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y por qué tienes un variante del [Boosted Gear]?

El joven confundido mira a Ophis con una expresión y respuestas más normales.

-[Boosted Gear]? Oh, ¿te refieres a mi guantelete? No sé, nací con eso, supongo ... y mi nombre es Ezrah. ¿Quién eres?

Ophis decide llevar al joven de vuelta con ella para hacer más preguntas, ya que ella no va a detener sus acciones contra él cuando no tenía el control. Ella se acerca a él, pero luego se agarra la cabeza y comienza a gritar de dolor cuando sus ojos vuelven a tomar su forma sin vida. Luego retrocede, y crece un ala de plumas negras y se envuelve alrededor de sí mismo mientras una espiral de plumas rodea su cuerpo y desaparece. Sin querer detenerse en eso, Ophis simplemente toma a su hijo y lo deja en el hotel y dice.

-tengo que hablar con ise sobre esto

Seiken, que sigue corriendo hacia la escena, ahora deja de correr por un segundo cuando alguien intenta hablar con él por medio de la magia. Aparece un circulo mágico blanco en su palma, y es su madre y ella parece estar aliviada.

-Seiken, los niños han sido encontrados.

Seiken suspira con alivio.

-Bien, vi algo y lo estoy revisando. Volveré después de eso ...

Seiken luego ve a Irina corriendo, pero Xenovia e Issei la han pasado, así que no los vio. Luego corta la conversación para alcanzarla mientras se pregunta por qué ella salió de la habitación. Las madres están contentas de tener a sus hijos de regreso, pero están preocupadas porque el mayor de los niños que fueron secuestrados tiene cortes en sus manos. Asia y Airi se ocuparon de esto con sus habilidades de curación. Las Cuatro Reyes Celestiales de la cocina están preparando una fiesta para alegrar a los niños, ya que están muy molestos por la prueba y necesitan ánimo. Asia y Xenovia están consolando a Shime y Ai, pero sienten que deberían estar con su madre. Camilla aparece y dice.

-Se los llevaré a papá, y que abra la habitación.

Camilla agarra a los dos hermanos Shidou y se tuerce para ver a su padre y hacer que abra el camino para llevárselos a su madre. Seiken todavía está persiguiendo a Irina para ver qué está haciendo fuera de la habitación, pero la ha perdido porque no sabía lo que hacía allí en primer lugar.

Saya condujo a Issei y las dos mujeres al lugar donde originalmente lo había convocado. Ella mira alrededor de la habitación buscando algo e Issei pregunta.

-¿Qué estás buscando? Espera, ¿es el libro?

Issei comienza a mirar alrededor de la habitación y las chicas oyen el libro de palabras mientras empiezan a ayudar a buscarlo con él, pero Saya responde.

-No, estoy esperando a alguien.

Saya comienza a caminar hacia atrás y cierra los ojos cuando una luz negra llena la habitación. Esta luz ciega a Issei y las chicas. Cuando la luz se apaga, ven a alguien vestido con una brillante armadura dorada, Pléyades, pero no saben quién es ella. Saya le da a Pleiades una mirada molesta mientras dice en un tono enojado.

-Pléyades, nunca dijiste que" eso "estaría en el grupo.

Pleyades asiente y responde.

-Lo siento por eso, Saya. Tus compañeros no sabían que no debian convocar al ángel primero.

Irina se ve un poco confundida y pregunta.

-¿Está ella hablando de mí?

Pleyades levanta los brazos y el área de la cámara aparece de repente como un área abierta con una espiral de energía roja en el fondo. Luego convoca una espada desde el cielo y baja para dársela a Saya y le dice.

-Como una disculpa, puedes tener tu espada ahora.

Pléyades le entrega a Saya una espada con una hoja tan negra como la noche que parece estar hecha de cristal con una protección que se asemeja a una cruz al revés y un mango que se asemeja a una estrella hecha de hielo oscuro. Saya sonríe a la espada y le agradece a la mujer con armadura.

-Maestro Pléyades, usaré esta espada para cumplir nuestros objetivos.

Pleyades explica.

-Bueno, nos trajiste a [Excalibur Serafin], entre otras cosas.

Saya sonríe mientras responde.

-Matar a Griselda Quarta fue un placer. Asesinar a los ángeles es mi deber.

Xenovia oye esto y sufre un shock absoluto. Luego se enfurece cuando carga contra Saya con [Ascalon]. Ella salta en el aire con la intención de vengarse y golpea hacia abajo, pero Saya lo protege usando el dorso de su mano derecha como un escudo. Luego golpea a Xenovia en el estómago con su mano izquierda. Irina está mirando esto con incredulidad y le pregunta a Issei.

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? Mi hija no ...

Issei atrapa a Xenovia. Xenovia está confundida y grita.

-Sé que te golpeé, así que ¿cómo puedes bloquear a Ascalon solo con tu mano? (Ahora obteniéndolo) a menos que ... tu mano sea ... falsa

Saya se ríe un poco y felicita a Xenovia.

-Muy bien, Zenovia.

Saya se quita el guante de su mano derecha y revela que su mano derecha es de metal. Una mano de reemplazo.

Issei mira esto y pregunta con gran preocupación.

-¿Qué diablos pasó con tu mano?

Saya mira su mano y explica.

-Me la corté yo misma.

Irina pregunta con un grito de mayor preocupación.

-¿¡Por qué harías eso!?

Saya comenta casualmente.

-Tuve que deshacerme de mi marca de esclavo.

Los tres miembros del grupo dicen con confusión.

-¿marca de esclavo?

Saya señala a Irina y dice.

-Ella también tiene uno.

Irina mira su mano derecha y mira su marca de [santo valiente] y se ve confundida. Xenovia entonces exige.

-¡¿Por qué mataste a Griselda ?!

Saya le da una mirada seria y simplemente dice.

-¡Porque los ángeles son una raza arcaica que merece extinción!

Issei se acerca y le dice.

-Saya, lo que te pasó estuvo mal, ¡pero esto no está bien!

Saya camina con una mirada molesta y explica.

-¿Crees que estoy haciendo esto por una cosa? Es mucho más que eso. Cuando Asia sanó a un demonio, algo que haría cualquier ser humano decente, se burlaron de ella, gritaron y la exiliaron simplemente por hacer algo que era correcto. Cuando Xenovia descubrió la muerte de Dios, la expulsaron, ¡y esa "cosa" inmediatamente la etiquetó como una traidora! ¡Mucha gente buena fue tratada como una mierda por las más estúpidas razones que he escuchado!

Irina se da cuenta de que Saya se ha referido a ella como "eso" y "cosa". Esto hace que llore mientras Saya continúa su charla.

-¿Qué han hecho los ángeles, además de exigir de nosotros? ¡Nos piden lealtad y obediencia sin dar nada a cambio! ¡Bueno, no soy su esclavo y me niego a usar su marca de esclavos! ¡Me encargaré de su extinción!

Issei luego grita.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me trajiste aquí? ¿Me acabas de traer aquí para contar esto? ¿O realmente querías pasar tiempo conmigo?

-[ya sabia yo que había algo mal con esta mocosa]-dice draig

Saya en realidad pone una mirada un poco triste y dice.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres la última persona a la que querría lastimar. Lo hice por el maestro Pleyades. Ella necesitaba algo de ti, pero lo consiguió de otro lado.

-¡así que esa mujer tiene la culpa!-Issei grita mientras convoca [ascalon II]

-[soy puede sentir algo parecido al pode de un [dragón maligno] viniendo de ella]

-ya me di cuenta

[explosión]

Pleyades pone su mano sobre el hombro de Saya y le dice.

-Saya, tenemos que irnos. Usa la técnica que te enseñé con tu nueva espada [Excalibur Traición].

Saya asiente y sostiene su nueva espada e irradia una luz negra y la arroja causando que se mueva en espiral alrededor del área mientras la guía con su mano. Seiken se tropieza con el área y ahora se ve confundido al ver a Issei, Xenovia e Irina. Luego se da cuenta de que la espada voladora se incrusta en el suelo y la energía comienza a irradiar desde el suelo. Él sabe lo que viene y corre hacia Xenovia y salta para abrazarla mientras gira su cuerpo para hacer que su cuerpo se eleve cuando la luz negra brota del suelo y golpea a todos. Esto hace que caiga al suelo cubierto de heridas por el ataque salvaje. Issei por su parte enfoca su poder en [ascalon II] y libera una rafaga de energía con la que se protege a si mismo y a Irina, Debido a todo el tiempo del evento, Xenovia está confundida sobre por qué no está herida, pero luego se da cuenta de la cara de Seiken mientras la mira a punto de desmayarse. Él sonríe a Xenovia cuando él le pregunta.

-¿Estás bien, mamá?

La cara de Xenovia se sorprende cuando dice.

-¿Mamá?

Seiken se desmaya con una sonrisa cuando Xenovia se da cuenta de quién es este joven que la protegió. Luego agarra a [Ascalon] que cayó al suelo cuando Seiken la agarró para protegerla. Ella está nerviosa ya que el poder de Saya con esa espada es abrumador. Saya luego se para detrás de Pléyades mientras se van con Saya diciéndole a Xenovia.

-Sé agradecida, Xenovia. Porque te has convertido en una de las mejores razas que conozco.

Xenovia no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. Ella mira a su hijo inconsciente al darse cuenta de que necesitan ayuda. Issei mira a pleyades mientras sus ojos se tornan carmesí con una pupila reptiliana y livera su aura roja y negra y dice.

-no se quien seas pero no te saldrás con la tuya, ya estoy harte de la basura como tu

Xenovia corre hacia él y le dice.

-Issei, es nuestro hijo, necesita ayuda.

La mano de Seiken comienza a brillar un poco y pueden escuchar una voz que suena exactamente como la de Xenovia. Xenovia agarra la mano de Seiken y habla con su ser futuro sin saberlo. Ambos están confundidos sobre lo que está pasando, pero la conversación termina cuando el más joven le dice a su yo mayor dónde están y que necesitan ayuda.

* * *

 **nobleza de Giras**

 **Para divertirme y ayudar a establecer algunos antecedentes de carácter que considero que no son importantes para la narración de la historia, enumeraré los miembros de la nobleza de Giras, sus orígenes y sus roles en su grupo. La intención principal de esta página es ayudarme a recordar las habilidades de estos personajes, sus roles en el fondo, y para ver cuáles usarán en su mayoría.**

 **[Reina]: Xin Ji, Edad: 546, Nacionalidad: China**

Xin Ji es un guerrero chino de la dinastía Qing. Se dice que es la hija del dragón azul Qing Long. Caminando por la tierra durante siglos, ha visto muchas guerras y batallas cambiando de un país a otro sirviendo un maestro tras otro. Se rumorea que sirvió en un ejército en casi todas las guerras desde entonces, pero no ha utilizado sus poderes para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. Después de la muerte de un maestro anterior debido a su vejez, Xin se deprimió porque se dio cuenta de que nunca podría encontrar un maestro a largo plazo debido a su linaje rumoreado. Al regresar a China, rezó a su supuesto padre, pero fue ignorada. Sintiendo que no tenía identidad, Xin pensó en poner fin a su propia vida al sumergirse desde la cima del monte Erlang. Antes de que pudiera enfrentar su muerte, Xin fue rescatada por Giras, quien admiraba los paisajes del país en un viaje con su madre. A pesar de tener solo doce años en ese momento, el aura de Giras le dio a Xin un sentimiento de temor , Xin se comprometió con la hija mayor del [Emperador Dragón Rojo]. Xin ahora trabaja en la Academy}ia Kuoh como profesor de historia y es el miembro más noble de Giras. En la batalla, Xin utiliza una espada de madera larga y completa maestría sobre la magia de hielo, así como el dominio completo de la espada.

 **[alfil]: Kaede Sakaki. Edad: 19 Nacionalidad: Japón**

Kaede es la hija de un humano y una dríada. Ella nació en los bosques de Aokigahara ya que su padre era un hombre suicida que vino al bosque para terminar con su vida. Su madre habitó el área en ese momento y lo detuvo porque iba a arruinar las plantas de té que estaba cultivando. Luego, su familia se mudó a un bosque más feliz, pero fue incendiada por activistas que protestaban por la caza furtiva de animales en el área y se volvieron demasiado extremistas. Su madre murió quemada en el fuego y su padre se suicidó después. Al quedarse sola, Kaede huyó a un bosque cercano para tratar de sobrevivir, pero cada vez que llegaba a un bosque nuevo, descubría que el suelo estaba contaminado, los ríos contaminados y la vegetación agonizante. Débil y hambrienta, Kaede comenzó a marchitarse. Mientras ella moría, Kaede llamó a su madre, y Giras, llena de empatía, respondió a la llamada. Giras estaba disfrutando de un picnic con su familia cuando sintió los gritos de la mestiza. Giras luego trajo la media-dríada a una masa de tierra que su madre había reservado para una casa de verano para la familia extendida, pero Giras convenció a su madre a darle la tierra a Kaede, que luego la convirtió en una granja exitosa. Ahora pasa su tiempo libre cultivando vegetales y cultivando hojas de té, lo que le ha valido un medio de vida. En la batalla, Kaede utiliza todas las formas de magia de la naturaleza que ha desarrollado en su tiempo libre.

 **[alfil]: Angela Lovecraft. Edad: Desconocida Nacionalidad: Galesa**

La más críptica de la [nobleza] de Giras, Angela es una antigua hechicera que dominó en el arte de la magia de sombras. Ella ha desarrollado el poder de ordenar sombras y realizar hazañas indescriptibles con ellos. Su dominio de la magia proviene de que fue sacrificada a un demonio que la gente de su pueblo creía que era un dios. Al darse cuenta de la verdad antes de poder comerla, Ángela despertó a sus poderes y los utilizó para devorar el alma del demonio y usar su poder para aumentar su poder latente. El asesinato de Angela del "dios" de la ciudad la llevó a ser exiliada, pero a ella le importaban muy poco las personas a las que consideraba ignorantes. Angela luego viajó a América y estudió magia de un hechicero y aprendió el secreto de una vida útil prolongada. Sin embargo, este hechicero quería más de ella que solo sus talentos. Ángela luego se volvió contra él y devoró su alma también. Angela desarrolló problemas de confianza después de esto y viajó a varios lugares para robar los secretos de la magia de sombras de otros hechiceros con su prolongada vida útil. Alrededor de la época moderna había hecho con éxito un viaje al inframundo en un intento de robar secretos de la magia demoníaca. Ella se coló en la casa de un demonio vehemente, que hirió fatalmente a la hechicera al descubrir su presencia. Angela murió en las afueras de la casa del diablo, y Giras la revivió por capricho. Prometiendo los secretos demoníacos de la hechicera, Angela prometió lealtad al sentir la sinceridad de Giras. Actualmente trabaja como autora famosa y ha escrito algunas novelas superventas.

 **[Caballero]: Jophiel Edad: Desconocido Nacionalidad: Cielo**

Un antiguo ángel del cielo, Jophiel cayó en desgracia al conocer los orígenes de la [nobleza] de Diodora Astaroth y su corrupción de las doncellas sagradas. Jophiel se disgustó por la excomunión de personas inocentes y se unió a Azazel escuchando sobre su actitud. Al ver la insubordinación entre ciertos ángeles caídos, los dejó también y se conmovió por la bondad de Rias Gremory hacia las personas a las que creía injustamente exiliadas. La conoció durante su primer embarazo, Rias escuchó de él a través de Azazel y empatizó con él. Luego, se comprometió a comprometerse con su lealtad a su hijo no nacido y convertirse en parte de su [nobleza] cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Jophiel luego comenzó un programa de reforma para dar terapia a cada miembro superviviente de la [nobleza] de Diodora y consiguió que trabajaran como enfermeras que luego se unieron a [Nero Angelo]. Como un antiguo ángel y ángel caído, Jophiel aún tiene acceso a sus habilidades de luz y empuña una vieja [espada sagrada] en la batalla. También es muy partidario de la paz entre las facciones y es un gran defensor de [Nero Angelo].

 **[Caballero]: Katherine Bathory Edad: 22 Nacionalidad: América**

El miembro más peligroso de la nobleza de Giras. Katherine es una antigua asesina en serie condenada conocida como Bathory la bestia. Hija de un carnicero, a Katherine le encantaba pasar tiempo con su padre cortando carnes y aprendiendo sobre los cortes del cuerpo que se comieron. Eventualmente, sintió curiosidad acerca de la perspectiva de la muerte y comenzó a pasar tiempo en el matadero local para ver las diferentes formas en que los animales morían. Luego estudió mucho en la escuela para convertirse en Thanotologista, lo cual logró. Sin embargo, su obsesión por su carrera comenzó a asustar a sus compañeros y empeoró cuando creó un par de guantes con garras para poder seguir cortando cadáveres abiertos y no tiene que parar. Eventualmente, ella fue despedida por sus compañeros y esto la enfureció. Luego los mató a todos y escribió un diario sobre qué exactamente los hizo morir. En lugar de centrarse en cómo funcionaban las cosas, ella siempre se centra en qué causa exactamente la muerte. Katherine viajó por el mundo durante un tiempo matando gente hasta que se aburrió y se entregó y confesó sus asesinatos. Ella proclamó que ella satisfizo su curiosidad. Giras vio la sed de sangre en la joven y se acercó a ella con un trato. Katherine se unió a la [nobleza] de Giras con la promesa de que podría pelear hasta lo más hondo de su corazón, ya que el concepto de [juego de clasificación] le interesaba. Cuando no está compitiendo en un [juego de clasificación], Katherine se mantiene encerrada en su habitación, que es mucho mejor que una celda de prisión.

 **[Torre]: Volpe Mannoro Edad: 31 Nacionalidad: Italia**

Un hombre lobo de origen natural italiano que se desempeña como chef de la [nobleza] de Giras. Fue entrenado para ser un chef de clase mundial en una gran escuela, pero encontró que el trabajo era difícil cada vez que había luna llena. Atacó a muchas personas inocentes durante su carrera, pero finalmente aprendió a controlarlo. Pero la gente de la ciudad lo ahuyentó y le disparó con una bala de plata en el corazón, dejándolo por muerto. Xenovia y Asia habían traído a Giras a Italia para mostrarle su patria, y los dos encontraron al Volpe al borde de la muerte en su forma de lobo. Asia lo curó usando su [Curación Crepuscular] y Xenovia lo llevó a un lugar más seguro. Se unió a la [nobleza] de Giras como una forma de agradecer a los dos, ya que pensaron que sería una buena adición a la [nobleza] de Giras. También trabaja para la familia Hyodou como chef personal cada vez que las Cuatro Reyes Celestiales de las cocina están ocupadas o simplemente quieren ser tratadas ellas mismas. Sus habilidades culinarias solo son superadas por sus nuevas habilidades de lucha. También muestra una gran gratitud hacia las dos mujeres que lo salvaron a él y a su amada maestra. En la batalla, él maneja un [arte sagrado] artificial llamado [luna de lobo](collar del hombre lobo), que toma la forma de un colgante y le otorga la capacidad de usar sus poderes en toda su extensión mediante la creación de una barrera alrededor de su cuerpo que actúa como una luna artificial e incluso puede ajustar las fases para diferentes impulsos.

 **[Torre]: Roxanne (Roxy) Stones Edad: 27 Nacionalidad: Inglaterra**

También llamada Roxy la portadora del trueno, es una gran usuaria de magia y la más poderosa de las usuarios de magia en la [nobleza] de Giras. Nacida de un pianista y una cantante, Roxanne siempre ha amado la música. A los 16 años, ella había dominado tocar la guitarra y finalmente canjeó por una guitarra eléctrica. Iniciando una banda llamada los fantasmas, Roxy logró ser medianamente famoso en Estados Unidos como guitarrista experto. Su fama no duró, ya que su manager la engañó y la expulsaron de su banda, ya que la culparon de lo ocurrido. Apenas logró ganarse la vida tocando la guitarra en un club nocturno local por una pequeña tarifa. Ella vio una oportunidad de reavivamiento cuando se unió a una batalla de la competencia de bandas y logró colocarse alto sin una banda real. Una banda rival no se tomó esto con amabilidad y la asaltó rompiendo sus manos para que no pudiera tocar mas. El daño hecho en sus manos era tan malo que no podría haber vuelto a tocar la guitarra. Giras fue a Inglaterra para encontrarse con Touji Shidou para hablar con él sobre Saya, y conoció a Roxanne, que se había convertido en una borracha sin hogar de la depresión. Giras había oído hablar de ella de un amigo estadounidense a quien le gustaban los fantasmas y le dio a Roxy una nueva oportunidad de ser una estrella de rock. Al darle una guitarra eléctrica encantada, Roxy entrenó duro para convertirse en una luchadora adecuada para la [nobleza] de Giras y se hizo famosa en el inframundo con su nueva banda los Ex fantasmas. En la batalla, Roxy lucha usando su guitarra para canalizar el trueno y el rayo, y usa la música para mejorar a sus aliados o debilitar a sus enemigos. Ella también es increíblemente fuerte a pesar de sus habilidades mágicas.


	7. perdido en pesadillas

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, disfruten**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: perdido en pesadillas**

 **Despacho personal de Issei**

El adulto Issei lleva un buen traje y está esperando otra junta. Suspira porque preferiría estar en la isla con sus esposas e hijos. Se mira en el espejo de su habitación para ver si su corbata está arreglada. Aparece un circulo mágico con una luz blanca y Camilla camina con Shime y Ai. Issei está sorprendido, pero feliz de ver a tres de sus hijos.

-Camilla, Ai y Shime, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

Issei luego ve que los dos niños Shidou están visiblemente molestos. Issei inmediatamente los revisa para preguntar qué pasó. Camilla solo le dice.

-Papá, abre la habitación para que puedan ver a su mamá.

Issei asiente ya que sabe que necesitan ver a su madre. Él abre el camino hacia el santuario de Irina. Irina está atendiendo el jardín en su espacio ya que ha tomado esto como un hobby. Ella está usando un hermoso vestido blanco con cordones dorados y un diseño angelical en el borde; este es su vestido de embarazo que Miguel había hecho para ella cuando quedó embarazada de Saya.

Los dos niños corren inmediatamente hacia su madre y le abrazan las piernas sin que ella se dé cuenta. Ai es notable a pesar de tener dos años. Irina se alegra de ver a sus hijos y se agacha para recogerlos, pero tiene un ligero problema con su vientre hinchado, por lo que Issei recoge a los dos niños y se los da a ella. Irina acaricia a sus dos hijos en sus brazos. Irina mira a Issei con una sonrisa y pregunta.

-Cariño, ¿finalmente te dieron una o dos horas de descanso?

Los dos niños sonríen en los amorosos brazos de su madre, ya no se ven molestos. Issei niega con la cabeza como él tiene que decirle.

-Me temo que no, pero estos dos realmente querían verte, así que los dejaré aquí por unas horas y ahora vuelvo.

Irina está un poco molesta por esto, pero está feliz de pasar tiempo con sus queridos hijos. Issei sale de la habitación y camina hacia Camilla para preguntarle.

-¿Por qué estaban tan molestos?

Camillia suspira y le cuenta lo que pasó.

 **Habitación Espiral**

Xenovia tiene a Seiken tirado en el suelo con su abrigo como almohada; Issei puso la cabeza de Irina en su regazo mientras esperaban ayuda. Issei está visiblemente conmocionado por la traición de Saya. Xenovia se sienta a su lado y mira la cara de Irina y dice con decepción.

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que la propia hija de Irina haga algo como esto.

Issei no responde porque no puede encontrar las palabras. Se divirtió con Saya por el breve tiempo que pasaron juntos. Seiken luego comienza a decir cosas en su sueño ya que tiene una pesadilla. Esta pesadilla es lo que sucedió el año pasado que hace que Irina huya a la habitación y se encierre.

 **Hace un año**

Saya, Irina y Touji Shidou están en una iglesia en Inglaterra y hoy es el día en que Saya recibirá su [Excalibur] de una ceremonia. Ella ha sido incluida en los [santos valientes] como la [reina] de Miguel. Ella está usando una bata mientras su largo cabello fluye por la espalda. Ella lo tiene desatado para la ceremonia. Seiken, Camilla y Shirayuki están allí como miembros de [Nero Angelo], pero su otra familia y amigos no pueden entrar a la iglesia como demonios y exiliados. Giras está mirando desde afuera de una ventana, ya que está feliz por su hermana menor. Irina observa desde un asiento sentado junto a su hijo Shime de cuatro años y sosteniendo a su bebé Ai.

Saya está en el altar recibiendo la gracia del predicador mientras sostiene su [Excalibur], [Excalibur Dominio]. Irina trajo [Excalibur Querubin] como parte de la ceremonia. Toji sonríe cuando Saya se arrodilla y está lista para aceptar su responsabilidad. El predicador termina su discurso.

-Ahora te otorgo a ti, Saya Shidou, la [espada sagrada] [Excalibur Dominio], como un regalo del cielo y te indulto como un exorcista.

El predicador comienza a darle la espada a la híbrido, pero un brillo aparece en sus ojos mientras toma la espada del predicador, la desenvaina y lo corta sobre el pecho de este. Otras personas que asisten comienzan a gritar cuando la nueva espada de Saya gotea con sangre. Saya luego toma su espada, se agarra el pelo al final y corta la mayor parte, dándole su peinado actual, deja caer su cabello y anuncia.

-Renuncio al nombre Shidou, mi nombre es Saya Hyoudou, y ya no tengo vínculos con la familia Shidou.

Touji se levanta de la audiencia para preguntarle a Saya a qué se refiere y por qué ha matado al predicador, pero antes de que pueda acercarse a ella, toma su espada y la usa para decapitar rápidamente a su abuelo. Luego corre fuera del altar y se quita la bata para revelar su uniforme de exorcista. Luego salta por los bancos y toma la espada de Irina. Irina está en estado de shock en este evento, todo a su alrededor parece haberse detenido ya que la realidad aún no se ha reflejado en ella.

Seiken y Shirayuki se levantan de sus asientos a pesar de su sorpresa y persiguen a Saya. Camilla se acerca a Irina para ver cómo está. Ai está llorando y Shime está dormida, así que no lo vio. Irina solo tiene esta expresión en blanco.

 **Fuera de la iglesia**

Giras intercepta a Saya. Ella mira a su hermana con una mirada conmocionada y pregunta.

-Saya, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¡Tu propio abuelo!

Saya corta la cara de Giras y golpea su ojo izquierdo con [Excalibur Dominio] mientras continúa su carrera. Giras cae al suelo con dolor mientras sostiene su ojo. Siendo un demonio completo, Giras siente la fuerza de ser golpeada por una [espada sagrada]. Seiken y Shirayuki se ponen al día y ven a Giras de rodillas. Shirayuki se queda para que su hermana mayor reciba atención médica.

Seiken continúa su persecución hasta que finalmente alcanza a Saya, quien lo enfrenta con una expresión seria. Seiken tiene su katana en la mano, pero Saya levanta su mano indicando que no quiere pelear. Seiken está visiblemente molesto con ella y le pregunta qué es lo que ya se ha preguntado.

-¿Por qué, Saya, por qué hiciste esto? Touji te amaba. Irina te ama.

Saya aprieta sus dos [Excaliburs] recién adquiridas en la mano mientras ella responde airadamente.

-¡Me criaron para que fuera un esclavo! ¡Como si tuvieran la intención de que seas un esclavo a pesar de supuestamente darte la opción!

Seiken reprueba.

-¡No lo hicieron! ¡Irina te tuvo porque ama a nuestro padre y quería tener un hijo con él! ¡Naciste del amor entre dos personas, como yo!

Saya se enoja y dice.

-¿De verdad? ¿¡Por qué no se me dio la opción! ¡No, cuando nací, la intención siempre fue que yo fuera el esclavo de Miguel!

Saya se acerca a su hermano mientras él se prepara para luchar contra ella. Pero Saya le explica en un tono mucho más tranquilo.

-Piénsalo, Hermano. Los ángeles son la única facción que arroja a cualquiera que vaya directamente en contra de sus ideales o incluso aquellos que lealmente les sirven hacen algo que no es su culpa. Los ángeles no hacen nada para ayudar, todos ellos es mirar sus números y nunca hacer nada para ayudar. El mundo estaría mejor sin ellos.

Seiken no puede negar todo lo que Saya dice y asume una postura más tranquila. Saya extiende su mano y ofrece.

-Únete a mí, hermano. Vamos a borrar esas aves de mierda de la existencia.

Seiken y Saya siempre han sido los mejores amigos a pesar de este evento. Seiken duda, pero toma la mano de Saya y la hace sonreír genuinamente. Luego se desaparecen antes de que alguien pueda encontrarlos.

 **Tres meses después**

Saya y Seiken han llegado a Irlanda, donde los católicos son más abundantes. Están usando la misma ropa, pero ambos llevan capas marrones que se obtienen al desollar animales muertos mientras buscan comida. Seiken recibió por última vez un mensaje de su madre hace aproximadamente tres semanas. Ella le dijo que Irina estaba tan angustiada por el hecho de que huyó a la habitación y se había encerrado. Issei estaba más molesto con Miguel por el incidente y se había reunido para hablar sobre la habitación y el pomo de la puerta. Saya escuchó, pero no le importa como ella dijo.

-Un ángel menos para cazar.

Los dos hermanos miran desde un acantilado mientras un joven está siendo desterrado de su pueblo por proporcionar refugio a un protestante. Saya mira esto y le dice a su hermano.

-Son todos iguales. Las religiones que adoran a los ángeles siempre sacan esta mierda, castigan a los que hacen lo humano solo por la ayuda del individuo. Estos humanos han sido envenenados por esos monos alados.

Seiken mira a Saya y ve la sed de sangre en sus ojos mientras busca sus espadas. Él está listo para evitar que ella ataque a personas. Saya deja de buscar sus espadas cuando se da cuenta de algo. Ella mira su mano derecha y dice.

-Sin embargo, no me he deshecho de esta marca de esclavo.

Saya toma su espada otra vez y la sostiene en su muñeca. Seiken ve esto e inmediatamente agarra su espada empuñando el brazo y pregunta de una manera aterrorizada.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

Los dos hermanos caen sobre el acantilado y luchan hasta el fondo con Saya volviendo a estar arriba mientras apunta rápidamente su espada y corta su propia mano derecha. Seiken observa horrorizado cómo sangra su hermana. Ella sonríe a pesar de estar en una gran cantidad de dolor. Seiken entra en pánico porque le preocupa que muera desangrada a pesar de que usó una espada sagrada y por lo tanto no hizo tanto daño como pudo. Él arranca un pedazo de su capa y cubre su talón donde estaba la mano. A Saya no parece importarle como le dice a su hermano.

-Quédate aquí, hermano, volveré.

Saya entra al pueblo y no regresa por un tiempo.

 **Cinco días después**

Seiken está acampando fuera del pueblo con una nueva mano de metal en su muñeca. Aparentemente está hecho de metal negro que se refleja en la luz del sol. Seiken lo mira y se pregunta.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?

Saya simplemente responde.

-Convencí a un ángel caído en protección de testigos para que la hiciera. Le dije que si él no me ayudaba, se lo diría a los aldeanos.

Seiken está confundido cuando pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabías que un ángel caído estaba aquí?

Saya se encoge de hombros mientras explica.

-Compruebe en cualquier lugar que no tenga internet, y hay probabilidades de que encuentre un demonio exiliado o un ángel caído.

 **Uno más meses después**

Los dos hermanos están ahora en Brasil. Saya conduce a Seiken a algún lugar donde ha estado antes. Están en un bosque como Saya le dice a su hermano.

-Seiken, volveré en unas horas. Voy a buscar carne para esta noche.

Seiken se sienta en el suelo esperando que Saya regrese. Él espera alrededor de tres horas, y luego ve algo arriba. Él ve que las papayas crecen en el árbol sobre él. Él lo sube para agarrar algo de fruta, se sienta encima del árbol y toma una fruta para comer mientras espera que Saya regrese. Ahí es cuando ve humo en la distancia y se pone un poco preocupado mientras salta desde las copas de los árboles. Él corre y finalmente ve llamas rugientes. Corre más rápido y finalmente tropieza con una escena de horror indescriptible. Una aldea quemada por el suelo, mira a su alrededor y no ve señales de vida. Luego escucha a alguien gritando y corre para comprobarlo. Él corre dentro de la iglesia en llamas y ve a una monja arrastrándose hacia atrás mientras trata de escapar de algo. Saya aparece desde las sombras con su espada en la mano mientras apuñala a la monja matándola instantáneamente.

Seiken observa horrorizado mientras retrocede afuera. Saya lo nota y dice en un tono irritado.

-Realmente desearía que te hubieras quedado en el campamento.

Saya se ha quitado la capa y su uniforme está manchado de sangre. Saya lo sigue afuera ya que se ha disgustado con ella. Él se prepara para desenvainar su espada como Saya le dice.

-Hermano, creo que estás confundido. No soy yo a quien debes apuntar con tu espada.

Seiken solo puede emitir.

-Saya, los mataste ...

Saya pone un "así que mira" mientras explica.

-Este pueblo me rechazó por mi sangre, así que derramé la suya para ver si era tan pura como ellos creían. Esta es la cara de la revolución, purgando la suciedad y dejando la limpieza.

Seiken se enfurece y grita.

-¡Esto no es revolución! ¡Esto es genocidio!

Saya se acerca a su hermano y dice.

-Seiken, nuestra causa requiere extremos. Usaremos nuestros poderes para borrar todos los rastros de ángeles que se posan en este mundo.

Seiken responde.

-¡No estoy haciendo eso!

Saya lo mira a la cara con la misma mirada de enfado.

-¡Oh, sí lo harás!

La expresión de Saya se vuelve más condescendiente cuando pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué viniste conmigo en primer lugar? Es porque tampoco puedes perdonar el trato que le dan a los demás.

Seiken cae hacia atrás con su espada en la mano y Saya se deleita en el caos que ha creado.

-Maté a todos en esta aldea, y me sentí tan liberada. De hecho, hoy hice una diferencia. Vamos, hermano, continuaremos nuestra revolución en otra aldea hasta que borremos el veneno de una vez por todas.

Seiken mira a Saya con miedo mientras él tiembla y piensa.

 _-Está mal ... esto está mal ... .SI INCORRECTO_

Sus manos se mueven por sí mismas mientras parte de la sangre se derrama en el suelo. Saya cae de rodillas mientras sostiene su estómago y dice con un poco de pánico.

-Mi ... estómago ... duele! ¿¡Por qué duele tanto !? ¿Por qué tanto dolor?

Saya mira a Seiken, ve un poco de sangre en su katana y lo mira con una mirada absolutamente traicionera mientras pregunta.

-¿¡Me apuñalaste! ¿¡Realmente me apuñalaste !? No puedo creer esto, ¿REALMENTE TE ACONDICIONARON ?!

Seiken se levanta y huye l más rápido que puede con Saya gritándole.

 **Un mes despues**

Seiken regresa a la residencia de Hyodou con su capa y su alma cansada de su viaje en el tiempo. Su familia lo recibió en casa con amorosas preocupaciones. Inmediatamente, lo llevaron ante Miguel y lo interrogaron mientras conocía la quema de la aldea. Seiken es llevado ante un consejo compuesto por Miguel, Millicas y Shemhazai para discutir qué hacer con Seiken. Shirayuki y Camilla irrumpen en la escena con miradas serias mientras están listas para defender a su hermano. Shirayuki golpea la mesa en la habitación y dice en serio.

-¡Seiken no hizo nada malo!

Camilla muestra la misma seriedad que Shirayuki y agrega.

-¡Sí, Saya es la traidora, no él!

Las tres cabezas escuchan a las dos chicas despotricar sobre por qué Seiken no tiene la culpa de la desaparición de la aldea, pero Miguel descarta eso y les dice a las dos chicas después de hacer que se calmen.

-No tengo intención de castigar a Seiken. Creo que él tampoco hizo nada. Solo necesito hablar con él sobre lo que sucedió. Es claro que está muy desgarrado por la prueba y quiero que se calme.

Seiken mira a sus hermanas con una sonrisa pacífica y dice.

-Muchas gracias a las dos, pero estaré bien.

Las dos chicas asienten mientras salen de la habitación. Miguel nunca hizo nada para castigar a Seiken y lo recibió de nuevo en [Nero Angelo].

 **Presente**

Xenovia mira a Seiken dormir y se da cuenta de que está sonriendo mientras duerme y se pregunta.

 _-Me pregunto con qué está soñando._

Issei se pregunta sobre eso también, y piensa

 _-Si él es como yo, entonces probablemente tenga toneladas de imágenes guardadas en su cerebro._

 **Santuario de Irina**

Irina atiende a sus hijos mientras Shime juega en el jardín mientras su madre lo observa. Ai se ha quedado dormida en sus brazos. Irina luego ve una flor que florece de una enredadera, una bella flor blanca. Ella lo recoge y lo coloca en el pelo de Ai mientras duerme. Shime corre hacia su madre con una mirada preocupada. Irina le pregunta qué está mal y el levanta algunas plumas blancas. Irina ha visto esto antes, así que le pide que se quite la camisa y se dé la vuelta. Sin duda, las alas de Shime están empezando a entrar, una con plumas blancas y otra como un murciélago.

 **Hotel**

Xenovia ya informó a la parte de búsqueda adónde ir y se fueron. Asia se acerca a Giras y habla con ella, ya que ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablaron. Los niños de Asia se están bañando en este momento, por lo que está libre durante unos minutos mientras la comida que cocina está en el horno. Hablan un rato y Asia le pregunta a Giras.

-Giras, ¿me dejarás finalmente sanar tu ojo?

Giras pasa los dedos por su pelo carmesí y revela su ojo y la cicatriz que lo atraviesa, dejándolo inútil. Giras responde,

-No, asia-kaa-san, no merezco ser curada.

Asia está muy preocupada por la niña que considera que es su familia, como lo hace con todos los hijos de Issei.

-Lo que pasó con Saya no fue tu culpa. Te estás castigando sin motivo.

Giras tiene una mirada molesta y le dice a su madrastra.

-No quiero entrar en eso en este momento, asia-kaa-san. Solo quiero estar aquí con mi familia.

Gerhilde y Shirayuki están en camino de encontrar a sus interlocutores misteriosos y obtener algunas respuestas sobre algunas de las extrañezas que han sucedido en estas vacaciones familiares.

 **Despacho de personal de Issei**

Camilla acaba de decirle a su padre lo que pasó. Issei tiene una expresión molesta mientras se quita la chaqueta y dice.

-¡Esto es suficiente, voy a hablar con las chicas sobre esto!

Camilla pensó que su padre iba a tener esta reacción, y ella no puede detenerlo. Issei está molesto por no haber sido informado sobre esto hasta que se resolvió. Pero ahora se está recuperando para controlar a sus hijos y obtener respuestas de sus esposas.

* * *

 **y fin, un capitulo corto pero suficiente por ahora, el que sigue es el fin de esta saga**


	8. un placer conocerme

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, disfruten**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: un placer conocerme**

 **Hace años**

Issei está haciendo una entrevista en el inframundo, ya que llegó a una controversia por tener nueve esposas. Sus esposas, Ophis y Lilith no son unas de ellas así que ellas no están presente, están sentadas junto a él, cada una de ellas con sus hijos mayores, como Giras tenía 5 años en este momento. El entrevistador pregunta al [Emperador Dragón Rojo], o [Emperador Dragón de los Pecho].

-¿Tienes algo que decir sobre esos comentarios de adulterio en tu contra?

Issei se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa algo torpe mientras responde.

-Bueno, realmente no estoy avergonzado de mí. Quiero decir, mírame, tengo muchas esposas locamente calientes, mis niños con uno mas en camino.

Issei frota el estomago de Ravel mientras dice esto. Esto fue poco antes de que Raezal naciera y poco después de que naciera Kairyu. Issei continúa.

-También tengo que agradecer especialmente a una de mis esposas, Ravel. Sin ella, no podría dedicarles ningún tiempo.

Ravel se sonroja y suelta.

-Sí, sí, deberías estar agradecido.

Luego gira la cabeza y luego la vuelve a mirar para ver su vientre, como su bebé lo espera en cualquier momento. El entrevistador luego hace una pregunta que probablemente pesaría en la mente de otras personas.

-¿Y cómo se sienten los padres?

Zeoticus, Baraqiel, y el ex Lord Phenex están presentes para dar sus respuestas en ese orden. El padre de Rias simplemente responde con una mirada indiferente.

-Bueno, personalmente no me importa. Él trata bien a mi hija, me ha dado más nietos, y en general me gusta. Así que realmente no me importa si tiene varias esposas. Demonios, tengo mi harén, así que realmente no soy quien para juzgar .

Baraqiel tiene una mirada dura y dice.

-Hace feliz a mi hija, y eso es todo lo que necesito.

El antiguo Lord Phenex simplemente dice.

-También me gusta el marido de mi hija, y ahora tengo otro nieto del que estoy muy orgulloso a pesar de no haber nacido todavía.

A Issei le hacen cosquillas rosas a sus suegros diciéndole que lo aceptan indirectamente.

 **Presente**

En una nueva área que se asemeja a una sala del trono adornada con relucientes joyas rojas, un símbolo de un cúmulo estelar, y hermosas cortinas y telas negras, Pleyades se sienta en un trono con el joven de la estrella Taygeta presionada contra su pecho mientras consuela de una manera inquietante.

-Ezrah, te rompieron la máscara, ¿no? Hicieron que los recuerdos volvieran, esos dolorosos recuerdos volvieron a ti, y eso no es bueno.

Ezrah levanta su cabeza de su pecho y Pleyades mueve su mano izquierda sobre su rostro y una nueva máscara idéntica se materializa en su cabeza. Luego dice de manera monótona.

-Maestro Pleyades, mi nombre es Almus, su vanguardia elegida.

Pleyades pone una sonrisa debajo de su visor y responde en un tono pacífico.

-Por supuesto, Almus, eres quien más confío.

Saya entra a la habitación con Raynare, que ahora lleva una bata con el símbolo de una estrella. Ella tiene una expresión irritada en su rostro porque está claro que no le gusta su nuevo atuendo o su situación actual. Saya lleva la misma ropa que antes, ya que no ha tenido tiempo real para cambiarse. Pléyades le dice a Almus que se pare mientras le dice a Raynare.

-Porque te necesitamos, o más a el niño dentro de ti, cuidalo, nuestros objetivos lo requieren.

Raynare con la mano apretada pregunta,

-¿Cómo conseguiste la salsa de ese idiota en primer lugar?

Pleyades suspira mientras responde en un tono ligeramente molesto.

-¿Por qué tengo que responder preguntas escasas? Él copula con sus esposas con bastante frecuencia, todo lo que tenía que hacer era introducirme en su remolque mientras lo dejaba, y recoger una muestra viable.

Pleyades entonces chasquea los dedos y Almus se pone de pie y se arrodilla ante Pléyades mientras le explica a Raynare.

-he elegido que Almus sea tu guardaespaldas hasta después de que hayas dado a luz al niño.

Almus parece temblar ante el sonido de eso, pero Pleyades mueve la mano de nuevo y él se calma y camina hacia Raynare, se pone de rodillas y se lo cuenta.

-Prometo arriesgar mi vida para protegerte, Señora Raynare.

Raynare todavía se ve molesto y pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer hasta la fecha de vencimiento?

Pleyades simplemente responde.

-Esperarás aquí en el palacio, comerás lo que quieras, cuidarás tu cuerpo, y si alguien de alguna manera entra en nuestro dominio, Almus se deshará de ellos.

Raynare suspira y solo sale de la habitación mientras Almus la sigue. Pleyades le dice a Saya.

-Tengo su próxima misión lista, Saya. Además, dígale a Diodora que tengo algo para él también.

Saya sonríe mientras está lista para cualquier cosa en este punto con su katana negra y su [Exalibur Traición].

 **La isla**

Shirayuki y Gerhilde, que fueron enviadas por Xenovia al finalizar su llamada, se están acercando al lugar designado. Están listas para el combate en caso de que sea un truco del enemigo. Gerhilde lleva una armadura de Valkiria idéntica a la de su madre pero algo semejante a la de su padre y lleva una lanza de oro con el extremo inclinado y una cuchilla afilada con lo que parece ser un ojo roto. La principal diferencia con su armadura es el emblema del dragón incrustado en el cofre en la parte superior de la coraza y sus pinzas para el cabello en forma de alas son rojas.

 **En el lugar espiral**

Xenovia e Issei se están preparando para abandonar el área y esperan encontrar su ayuda antes. Xenovia está cargando a Seiken sobre su espalda ya que ella está con toda su fuerza, e Issei está con Irina

 **en el hotel**

los niños actualmente están festejando una gran comida preparada por sus madres y abuelos (principalmente zeoticus y la Sra. Hyoudou) y todos tienen una gran sonrisa mientras comen. Ravel se disculpa actualmente con su hijo Raezal.

-Lamento mucho que tus vacaciones de cumpleaños hayan sido ... arruinadas por quien haya hecho esto, Raezal. Te prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa, haré algo bueno para compensar esto.

Raezal sacude la cabeza y le dice a su madre.

-Madre, el bienestar de mis hermanos menores es mucho más importante. Pero ... Me encantaría algunos de tus panqueques cuando lleguemos a casa.

Ravel sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de su hijo. El atuendo de Raezal consiste en un traje de diseñador rojo con una camiseta fucsia y los faldones se asemejan al plumaje de un ave fénix con plumas anaranjadas. Sus pantalones son de un tono oscuro de color púrpura con zapatos de vestir de color naranja. Este es un atuendo que le fue regalado por su tío Riser. Riser todavía tiene algo de su arrogancia, pero cuida mucho a sus sobrinos y sobrinas. Raezal luego tiene una expresión de preocupación en su rostro mientras se pregunta.

-Espero que Gerhilde y Shiroka estén bien por sí mismas.

Ravel le asegura a su hijo.

-No te preocupes demasiado. Son bastante fuertes, sabes.

Mientras Raezal se preocupa dice

-solo espero que mi padre no sobre accione cuando se entere de esto- en eso una luz roja brilla en toda la habitación, y de repente todos los niños se levantan de sus asientos y animan mientras abordan de inmediato a la persona que entra a la habitación, su padre, Issei.

-Raezal, cuanto me entere de que?-dice Issei pone una sonrisa tétrica, la sonrisa de un padre a punto de regañar a sus hijos

-¡OTOU-SAMA!-fue todo lo que los hijos mayores pudieron decir al ver a su padre, pero pronto la atmósfera ominosa desapareció cuando Issei se volvio un perro apilado por casi veinte niños y no pudo evitar reírse de esto, ya que realmente le gusta este tipo de atención. Akeno comenta sobre esto con su mano en su boca.

-¿No es solo lo más lindo? Creo que lo conseguiré en esto también.

Akeno intenta acercarse a Issei, pero Rias la detiene poniendo su mano en el hombro de Akeno y dice con un leve aura roja a su alrededor.

-La última vez que dijiste algo así, terminaste pasando toda la noche con él el día que se suponía que no debías hacerlo.

Akeno mira a Rias y replica de una manera algo sensual.

-Ah, y según recuerdo, Andora fue concebido un martes que estaba reservado para mí.

Esto hace que las dos mujeres se peleen, por lo que no le prestan mucha atención a sus compañeras mientras saludan amorosamente a su esposo. Los otros, Vali, Azazel, ect, actualmente están empacando el equipaje, ya que planean irse inmediatamente después del regreso de Shirayuki y Gerhilde. Prefieren hablar sobre qué hacer una vez que llevan a los niños a un área mucho más segura y segura.

Gerhilde y Shiroka están casi en el lugar, y Gerhilde le pregunta a su media hermana mientras corren.

-¿Qué van a hacer si estas personas se vuelven enemigas?

Shirayuki sigue moviéndose y simplemente dice.

-Entonces haremos que nos digan dónde se esconden sus amigos y les daremos un duro adiós.

Las dos hermanas continúan su camino y finalmente se ponen al día con las personas que llaman, y están bastante sorprendidas. Issei y Xenovia están sentados. Las dos hermanas tienen expresiones en blanco que luego se convierten en sonrisas mientras abordan a Issei haciendo caso omiso. Issei no los había notado antes ya que tenía la cara contra el piso. Las dos hermanas lo abrazan con fuerza, hasta el punto en que los brazos de un humano normal serían aplastados, y lo saludan con amor. Gerhilde y Shirayuki gritan, en ese orden.

-¡Padre, te he extrañado tanto!

-Papá, ¿finalmente tienes tiempo libre?

Xenovia observa e inmediatamente entiende quiénes son estas dos chicas, y quiénes son sus madres basadas en la armadura de Gerhilde y las colas de Shirayuki. El afecto de las dos chicas en realidad hace que Issei finalmente se desmaye y las chicas entran en pánico al pensar que lo han asfixiado hasta la muerte y comienzan a sacudirlo rápidamente. Xenovia luego baja a Seiken y rompe a las dos chicas, quienes ponen a Issei abajo y rápidamente se inclinan con disculpas. Es entonces cuando finalmente se dan cuenta de Xenovia, y ambas se ven muy confundidas cuando pregunta Gerhilde.

-¿Xenovia-oka-san? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Shirayuki la saca de la explicación de Xenvoia, pero su contraparte más joven explica los vacíos con todo lo que sabe . Shirayuki se da cuenta de que Seiken está en el suelo y de inmediato se preocupa por él mientras lo levanta para controlar sus heridas y deduce de inmediato.

-Sus heridas no son fatales, pero por alguna razón parece herido peor que los demás.

Xenovia mira hacia abajo con un poco de culpa y confiesa.

-Probablemente sea porque tomó toda la fuerza del ataque de Saya.

El sonido del nombre de Saya es suficiente para llamar la atención de Shirayuki y Gerhilde mientras ambos preguntan en tándem.

-¿Saya estaba aquí en esta isla?

Gerhilde y Shirayuki luego miran alrededor del área con ojos intensos y Xenovia se preocupa un poco, pero las dos chicas se lo dicen.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora! Explicaremos que bajamos de la isla y volvemos a casa.

Xenovia recoge a Seiken de nuevo, Shirayuki recoge a Issei, Gerhilde recoge a Irina y tres niñas se escapan al hotel para tratar a todos. Mientras corre, Shirayuki le dice a Xenovia.

-Sabes, podría cargar a Seiken, ya que probablemente sea más pesado que papa.

Xenovia niega con la cabeza y responde con calma.

-Si mi hijo tiene que salvarme, lo menos que puedo hacer es velar por su seguridad. Es deber de la madre después de todo.

Las tres chicas no dejan de moverse hasta que finalmente regresan al hotel. Inmediatamente, los tres que están inconscientes están siendo tratados por Asia y Airi. el Issei adulto todavía está en medio de saludar a sus esposas, lo que a veces puede tomar casi una hora. Por lo general, comienza como un beso, pero luego se convierte en besarse muy fácilmente. En este momento, está ocupado con las riñas entre Rias y Akeno, ya que constantemente cambia entre los dos.

Una vez que los dos terminan, los otros se despiertan y los niños se separan en una habitación diferente con la ayuda de Kuroka, Shirone y Ravel, Seiken y sus otros hermanos están descansando en sus habitaciones, y las niñas restantes y Issei adulto están listas para hablar con su pasado, literalmente. Xenovia e Issei, los adultos se sorprenden por decir lo menos que ven a sus seres más jóvenes, pero se tranquilizan mientras hablan de lo que sucedió ya que el Issei adulto está enojado por no haber sido avisado, pero no puede enfadarse con ninguna de sus esposas, así que escucha La explicación de Rias como ella lo sabe. Luego se disculpa profundamente con su esposo.

-Lamento no haberlo contado inmediatamente, pero no quería preocuparte. Tienes tanta responsabilidad.

Issei adultomira a su esposa con una sonrisa calmada y le dice.

-Mira, creo que es genial que no quieras que me preocupe, pero necesito saber estas cosas tan pronto como suceden.

Rias asiente mientras la conversación continúa sobre qué hacer con esta extraña situación. Lo que saben, este grupo con el que tienen que lidiar tiene la capacidad de resucitar a los muertos y sacar a la gente del pasado. Dicho esto, Rias y los demás piensan que sería mejor tener al pasado Issei, Irina y Xenovia por el momento, ya que enviarlos de vuelta ahora no haría mucho y terminarían en un lugar diferente. el Issei adulto se acerca a hablar con Ophis y ella habla sobre el chico que peleo con Ophion

-una [variante del boosted gear]?

-así, como creen tu y Draig que sea posible-pregunta Ophis

-[ahí que recordar que las variantes son una falla nacida del contacto de mi poder con el del gran rojo durante el incidente de samael]-dice Draig

\- en el pasado euclid fue capaz de crear una variante que era mas bien una replico, ademas que rizevim uso a trihexa como catalizador para producir armadura de escamas en masa, aunque para lograr eso tuvieron que extraer la imformación de mi viejo cuerpo-dijo Issei

-lo que significa que estos tipos de algún modo tienen acceso a esa información o consiguieran muestras de ti

-[bueno en cualquier caso no importa, realmente solo ahí y habrá un único [longinus] como el [bossted gear] lo mejor que conseguirían de esto son sub especies de [Duplicadores criticos], la replica de lucifugus y la armadura en mas solo eran peligrosas por que la base en cuestión eran un demonio de clase rey demonio y fragmentos del poder de la [bestia demoníaca imperial]]

-es cierto las [variantes] de mis hijo son poderosas por que precisamente son mis hijos a lo que engendre con mi amor

-intentar replicar tu poder el ridículo, después de todo tu era una "singularidad" como yo y el gran rojo

-aun así esto del viaje en el tiempo y los muertos resucitados me confunde tendré que ir a hablar con gasper y valeri

Irina todavía parece angustiada por lo que sucedió con Saya, e Issei adulto ve que esto le dice a su yo más joven.

-Oye, conozco a alguien que querrás ver

Issei mira a las chicas adultas y se da cuenta de que Saya no le estaba mintiendo acerca de lo que dijo y dice con una mirada fija.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando, estoy viendo lo que quiero ver

-en una situación normal te diría que no mires a mis esposas, pero un día serán tuyas, pero de todos modos ahí que irnos

A pesar de que no todas las chicas están en la habitación, Issei sigue disfrutando de ver los pechos más grandes de las chicas. Su persona adulta dista mucho de ser ignorante de este hecho, ya que conoce demasiado bien a su yo más joven como para pensar lo contrario. En lugar de dar un discurso prolongado sobre por qué esperar es mejor (porque en este caso no lo es), simplemente agarra a su yo más joven por el cuello y lo arrastra por la puerta con el joven Issei quejándose todo el camino.

Una vez que están fuera de la habitación, el Issei joven le hace una pregunta mucho más seria a su yo mayor.

-Oye, gran yo, ¿perdonaste a Irina?

el viejo Issei responde la pregunta de su yo más joven con tono feliz.

-Por supuesto, amo a mis esposas, incluso a Irina. Ella es una de las personas que mas amo en mi vida, y quiero verla feliz y sonriente.

Issei joven todavía comenta.

-Pero lo que sucedió estuvo muy mal en muchos niveles.

el Issei viejo agrega.

-Culpo a Michael más que a nadie, pero no lo odio. Si no fuera por él, nunca podría tener una relación con Irina en primer lugar. Además, cuando amas a alguien lo suficiente, dejas ir el problema ... parcialmente

el viejo Issei golpea una de las puertas y Sirzechs responde. el Issei joven se sorprende de Sirzechs vista tan casualmente mientras se vestía como un vago de playa. Pero el viejo Issei le dice a su cuñado.

-Hermano, necesito que le digas a todos que salgan de esta isla lo antes posible, voy a dejarme un poco en la casa.

Sirzechs asiente mientras se va para informar a las chicas y a otros que empacan rápidamente ya que la isla no puede considerarse segura. el joven Issei está por preguntar acerca de su relación con Sirzechs, pero su yo mayor ya responde.

-Estamos cerca como hermanos ahora. Realmente me gusta más ahora. Además, él es un gran modelo para mis hijos, ya que no estoy demasiado cerca. Me hacen sentir tan orgulloso.

Los dos Isseis continúan por el pasillo y el mayor agarra el picaporte de una puerta diferente y una voz grita.

-¡DESBLOQUEAR!

Cuando el viejo Issei abre el camino al santuario de Irina. Mientras que los otros se están preparando rápidamente para embarcar, ya que usaron la magia para cargar rápidamente el equipaje y llegar a casa. Lo único que nunca entró en conversación entre el pasado y el futuro fue Saya, nadie parecía querer hablar de ella.

 **En el avión**

Xenovia e Irina jovenes viajan en el acogedor avión con las futuras versiones de sus amigos. Han decidido llevar el avión a casa para los niños, ya que les encanta volar en este avión. Rias, Akeno, Asia y la Sra. Hyoudou trabajaron duro para preparar rápidamente un almuerzo rápido para el regreso de los niños para mantenerlos distraídos y felices ya que han pasado por una dura prueba.

Xenovia joven está sentada con su yo futuro, que está usando un sencillo conjunto de jeans cortos y una camisa azul con un colgante de oro. Lo que realmente llama la atención de Xenovia es que su yo mayor está sosteniendo a un bebé y la balancea suavemente. Ella pregunta con asombro.

-¿Es un chico o una chica?

Xenovia adutla continúa meciendo a su bebé mientras responde.

-Es una niña, y su nombre es Constance. Tiene alrededor de ocho meses.

Xenovia joven luego mira alrededor de los otros asientos y ve que Akeno y Shirone también tienen sus propios bebés. Luego vuelve a mirar a su ser más viejo, y está manteniendo a Constance fuera para entregarle el bebé a su yo más joven. Xenovia toma al bebé que inmediatamente se lleva con ella como dice el mayor.

-Ella es una bebé muy buena.

Xenovia mira hacia abajo a la pequeña cara de los bebés y también está enamorada de ella.

 **Santuario de Irina**

Los dos Isseis están dentro del santuario y el pasado está mirando alrededor del paisaje, particularmente la gran cama. Antes de que pueda preguntar algo, su yo mayor ya responde.

-Sí, aquí es donde Irina y yo nos volvemos fanáticos locos.

Issei joven comienza a tener pensamientos pervertidos cuando alcanza las sábanas con la esperanza de incluso hacerse una idea, pero su ser más viejo lo agarra una vez más para su disgusto. Irina está tomando una siesta en el área del jardín con sus dos hijos en una estera de picnic. Issei adulto tira de su yo más joven y se lo dice.

-Mira, Irina está embarazada de ocho meses en este momento. Lo último que necesitamos es cualquier cosa que le cause algún tipo de sorpresa, así que solo espera el área del salón y no hueles las sábanas.

Isseijoven pone una mirada picante con los brazos cruzados mientras se sienta en el sofá en el área del salón. Luego se pone el televisor para mirar algo. Se da cuenta de la enorme biblioteca e incluso una carpeta etiquetada: Darling's Mix en los archivos de televisión. Que de inmediato llama su atención al abrirlo y revela una larga lista de pornografía, y grita en mente para evitar ser escuchado por su yo más viejo

-¡ _Ah infierno sí!_

A continuación, hojea la lista y encuentra un título prometedor. A continuación, hace clic en el botón reproducir con el sonido silenciado, por un icono que se asemeja a Irina con un dedo con una expresión de regaño con una entrada de contraseña.

 _-Ah, mierda ... por supuesto que habrá un bloqueador de niños en esto. Esta es la habitación de Irina._

Issei prueba un montón de contraseñas como Lord Miguel, Dios, Cariño e incluso su propio nombre, pero al final, el bloqueador de niños simplemente sube el volumen del televisor y ofrece un programa educacional para niños cristianos muy probablemente para Ai y Shime. Issei se sienta durante unos veinte minutos hasta que su yo mayor vuelve con los otros dos niños en sus brazos, ya que ambos están durmiendo la siesta. Irina ya les dio un beso de despedida, así que están listos para irse.

Issei adulto se da cuenta de que su contraparte más joven mira la televisión y pregunta en broma.

-Entonces, no pude descifrar la contraseña, ¿eh?

Issei oculta el control remoto y su yo mayor dice en voz baja.

-La contraseña es Vaquera inversa.

Issei no sabe cómo interpretar eso, pero su mayor dice.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que sabes por qué es así.

Issei luego golpea su cabeza contra la mesa frente a él varias veces, como ahora entiende el significado. Luego piensa enojado.

 _-¡el misionero!¿Mi yo del futuro está tratando de enfadarme?_

Issei adulto le da una gran sonrisa a su contraparte más joven cuando se va a la residencia de Hyoudou. Irina todavía está en el jardín, por lo que nunca nota la versión más joven de su marido. La habilidad de desbloqueo de Issei también le permite volver a visitar cualquier área donde exista una puerta en la que usó este poder, y la usa para llegar a la residencia.

Llegan a la zona de entrada de la residencia, y aunque es grande y espaciosa, Issei todavía comenta.

-Heh, entonces treinta años después, el lugar no ha cambiado un poco.

Issei adulto luego agrega.

-¿Qué? Esto es solo el área de tierra.

Issei adulto conduce su auto pasado a una plataforma central con un símbolo de dragón y una plataforma los baja a un área más grande. Esta área está decorada con decoración roja y símbolos de dragón en las paredes, el símbolo del [emperador dragón rojo]. Aquí hay un área profunda de estanques con peces de diferentes especies, y hay varias puertas grandes con una estatua de las esposas de Issei de pie encima de ella. Las estatuas las representan desnudas y se parecen mucho a la que Issei hizo de Rias en la escuela hace años, solo que estas son mucho más grandes y casi llegan al techo. También hay entradas más pequeñas que conducen a áreas menos especiales. Issei solo está mirando estas grandes estatuas y su yo más viejo explica.

-Hice todo eso yo mismo. Digamos que anotar tanto hizo que encontraras una musa, una enorme.

Issei luego explica el diseño de esta nueva área. Esta es una nueva porción más grande de la mansión que fue hecha bajo tierra por el padre de Rias y el padre de Ravel. Los dos querían hacer que esta casa fuera más grande ya que esperaban que la familia de Issei se expandiera, y así fue. Esto no era necesario, ya que la casa era enorme, pero no querían saber nada de ella. Cada una de las estatuas representa una sección privada de una niña diferente dentro de esta área y cada una de estas áreas tiene diez habitaciones que se les da a sus hijos individuales con un gran dormitorio principal. Si bien muchas de las habitaciones están vacías, en realidad han predicho que dentro del próximo siglo, cada una de estas habitaciones se llenará. Los padres de Issei todavía viven en el área de arriba y usan las habitaciones vacías para los invitados. Las puertas más pequeñas en esta área están destinadas para el área de la piscina, una biblioteca, un gimnasio más grande con equipo, una zona de jardín japonés, una cocina, la sala de partos, un parque infantil, una sala de juegos y un área gigante de baños termales y baños. Las áreas de lujo se agregaron cuando algunos abuelos y tíos felices se dejaron llevar por los planes para hacer de este el último lugar de vida para las niñas.

Issei joven corre alrededor y revisa cada una de estas nuevas habitaciones mientras su futuro yo entra a la puerta junto a la estatua de Irina para acostar a los dos niños. Issei ama esta nueva adición a la casa ya masiva. Está visitando la sala de juegos, que está equipada con toneladas de enormes televisores y toneladas de consolas de juegos, e incluso hay una estación con una fuente de refrescos y una máquina de aperitivos. Él sale de esta habitación con una barra de chocolate y una taza de refresco de la fuente. Luego echa un vistazo en el área de la piscina y se ve como un fragmento de una isla en lugar de un área de la piscina.

Su yo más viejo regresa al centro y le envía una señal para que puedan seguir hablando sobre algunos detalles más sobre lo que sucederá a continuación. Issei joven pregunta.

-Oye, ¿dónde está mi ... quiero decir nuestra habitación?

Issei adulto suspira un poco y responde decepcionado.

-Me temo que no tengo uno. Originalmente, iba a ver una gran habitación con una cama enorme para mí y las niñas, pero no tengo tiempo suficiente para dormir aquí regularmente. Raramente, incluso tengo la oportunidad venir aquí, y aún más raro que alguna vez llegue a dormir aquí. Cuando lo hago, solo duermo en una de las habitaciones de las chicas.

Issei joven tiene su mirada pervertida y dice rápidamente.

-Pero eso debería ser increíble.

Issei adulto se rasca la cabeza y explica algo que él desea no era verdad.

-Sí, pero simplemente no me parece bien. Solo duermo en sus camas porque trato de hacer algo, pero no lo hago. Todo lo que les doy es una pequeña porción de la atención que debería prestarles. ellos.

Issei joven mira un poco hacia abajo ahora, y luego su yo mayor dice.

-Tengo que irme ahora

Issei joven se molesta un poco porque quiere hablar un poco más con su yo mayor, pero él dice.

-Estoy seguro de que estarás bien. Cuando tu Irina llegue, muéstrale a los dos niños y eso aliviará un poco su espíritu-se pone más serio- y por favor no vayas a la habitación de Saya ... por favor.

Issei joven asiente con la cabeza mientras su yo mayor se aleja, dejándolo solo en esa enorme área central. Él decide revisar algunas de estas habitaciones un poco más. Decide comenzar donde cree que es el mejor lugar, el área de Rias. Él mira a su estatua mientras entra por la puerta grande y ve un largo pasillo con un grupo de puertas separadas que conducen a una puerta más grande al final. Issei comienza con esta puerta más grande que es la habitación de Rias. Él entra y es una habitación preciosa con bonitas decoraciones, un espejo y un puesto de maquillaje, y un gran armario lleno de vestidos y una cama grande. Luego se va de esta habitación, ya que realmente no se siente bien estar aquí ahora. Simplemente va a la sala de juegos para esperar hasta que los demás vuelvan en unas horas.

 **en el despacho personal de Issei**

el adulto issei se encuentra en su oficina esperando a alguien que acaba de llamar, de repente un circulo mágico negro aparece y de este sale una nube de murciélagos y oscuridad, que toma la forma de un hombre adulto de cabello rubio platino y ojos rojos como la sangre

-ya estoy aquí, issei

-te estaba esperando gasper

-sobre el asunto del que me hablaste, viajes en le tiempo eh?

-quiero saber que el lo que sabes, tu eres el [campeón del tiempo](aeon tycon) después de todo, que los que el [aeon balor](ojos del rey maligno que domina el tiempo) han

-puedo, asegurarte que nuestro pasado esta a salvo, hasta ahora solo he visto una que otra pequeña anomalía, pero nada que amenace de forma significativa nuestra histora, pero

-pero que?

gasper se sienta en la silla frente a issei y continua hablando

-e visto ciertas distorsiones proveniente del futuro

-que clase de distorsiones?

-no estoy muy seguro, cada vez que intento ver que es lo que sucede claramente un onda de mi propio poder que nubla

-tu propio poder?

-es muy probable que mi yo de este futuro sea el responsable de dicha perturbación, después de todo yo mismo seria el único que podría detenerme

-ahora suenas como esos viejo vampiros arrogantes

-no me compares con esa basura

-lo siento, pero que es lo que haz visto entonces

-vi una ciudad muy alto en los cielos alzando de gloria y prosperidad ajena, y luego vi su destrucción, vi hordas de seres metálicos arrasando y esparciendo muerte, vi la cabeza de la bestia asomarse de su jaula para hacer llover la muerte ardiente desde sus fauces sobre esa gente, vi armaduras de escamas llenas de deseos de sangre cortando a través de todo, vi el grito de las mujeres, los hombres quemados en vida, el llanto de los niños todos muriendo y en medio de toda esa ruina te vi ti

-a mi?

-si, tus ojos llenos de indiferencia ante toda esa destrucción, casi llenos de complacencia, sin piedad y misericordia alguna, las personas gritando y suplicando que los salven y tu respuesta fue ..no, y tras todo esa masacre vi legiones de ángeles descender sobre todo ese campo de muerte y reconstruirlo para su gloria y prosperidad, fue casi como ver un escena del apocalipsis, ya sabes, como era? a ya recuerdo, "y el dragón rojo hizo caer la tercera parte de las estrellas a la tierra"

-ya veo, y que significa todo eso

-no se, pero te puedo asegurar que no es ninguna amenaza, es amas es algo bueno

-bien, ahora vayamos a otro tema, necesito hablar con tu esposa, te parece bien si vamos ahora

-claro

 **Hogar de Gasper**

en la ciudad de los vampiros en Europa Issei y Gasper arriban entrando en la casa, al caminar son resividos por una chica de cabellos rubio platino y ojos rojos, ella mira a los dos hombre llegados

-padre, tío Issei, como están-ella se acerca abrasar a gasper el cual le acaricia su cabello

-anastasia en bueno volver a verte has crecido mucho, eres tan hermosa como tu madre-le dice issei

-g-g-gracias, tío issei-la chica de unos 16 años responde tartamudeando y sonrojándose, gasper ve esto y con una cara seria mientras emana un aura oscura de muerte

-lo dire una vez issei mi hija esta fuera de los limites-issei le constesta con una sonrisa mientras le pide que se calma

-calma, calma gay-suke deberías recordar que yo también tengo mis limites

gasper se calma y mira a su hija para preguntarle

-tu madre esta aquí

-madre esta arriba alimentando a neric

-bien gracias, regresa a hacer tus deberes

anastasia se va y gasper y issei suben al siguiente piso entran en una habitación el que pueden ver a una mujer de cabellera rubia sentada en una mecedora frente a la ventana recibiendo la luz del sol todo mientras amamanta a un pequeño bebe que tiene sus brazos, ella voltea y mira a los recien llegado

-o esposo mio llegaste, issei-san como esta ha pasado tiempo

-si un tanto valeri-dice issei

-estoy en casa(tadaima)-responde gasper

issei y gasper ambos se acercan a y se sientan en unas sillas frente a la dhampir que esta amamantando a su niño, valeri mira a su niño y dice

-tan hermoso, puro y inocente, a veces me es dificil que creer que algo tan bello halla venido de un dios maligno-gasper tose un poco y issei se inclina en la silla para hablar

-valeri necesito que me hagas un favor

-un favor, quieres que resucite a alguien otra vez

issei habla y le dice todo lo referente a lo de alguien resucitando a los muertos

-alguien trayendo a la vida a la antigua basura que exterminaron, no se si reírme o sentirme insultada, quien sea que esta llevando esto a cabo debe ser un idiota que no aprendo de los errores de lilin-dice valeri

-hasta donde sabemos, [ExE] a descubierto que el enemigo se hace llamar [facción estelar]-dice issei

-que nombre tan original, es que facción astral ya estaba ocupado-se burla gasper

-son un grupo que esta en contra de la iglesia y los ángeles, ellos creen que los ángeles han fallado a su propósito y deben ser exterminados junto con sus seguidores-continua issei

-eso no es diferente a la mierda que cao cao buscaba hacer, no son nada mas que un montón de idiotas, por que no los has exterminado aun

\- dos razones, uno ahí que primero encontrar su guarida y dos... saya parece estar con ellos

-¡en una broma¡-grita gasper

PAM

valeri se levanta y golpea al dios con el cuerpo de demonio el la cabeza

-silencio, vas a despertar al niño

-lo siento, cariño, pero enserio issei que demonio sucede con tu hija, tu niña esta recorriendo en camino de la ruina no se da cuanta

-ya se eso, esta situación no es nada agradable

-haz algo con ella pronto o alguien lo hará por ti

-si entiendo

-y a todo esto quien el payaso que dirige este circo-pregunta valeri

-una mujer se hace llamar pleyades

-como las hijas del titan atlas y la ninfa pleyone, esto tiene algo que ver con los griegos, por favor dime que la mierda de hades no esta involucrado esta vez-dice gasper

-no, ademas a hades le agradan los ángeles, por la información que me dio mi yo mas joven parece estar relacionada con los dragones malignos de alguna manera

-parece que tenemos otro grano en el trasero

-si, como sea valeri quiero pedirte 2 cosas, uno que averigües que ha resucitado y impidas que mas gente vuelva de la muerte, puedes hacerlo?

-issei-san, soy la señora de la vida, toda alma debe inclinarse ante mi, déjame ver que puedo hacer por ti-ella dice extendiendo su mano y invocando 3 copas doradas con un brillo sagrado, valeri cierra los ojos y luego habla-hasta ahora solo han vuelto los ángeles caídos raynare, donashek, miltet y kalawer o al menos a si creo que se llaman también el humano artificial fret selzar parece y el antiguo heredero de astaroth, de esto los compañero de raynare ya han sido asesinado otra vez

-bien necesito toda la información que puedas sacarles a sus almas

-enseguida-ella dice cuando empieza a llorar lagrimas de sangre las cuales caen en una de las tres copas ella toda la copa y se la da a issei-bebe

issei lo hace y al instante obtiene la información

-parece que esos tres no sabían mucho era solo peones de bajo rango, por cierto valeri puedes invocar sus almas aquí

-claro-valeri obedece y al instante 3 figura espectrales de los ángeles caídos aparecen con expresiones de lamento y dolor, issei no le importa su estado se levanta invoca su [boosted gear] y se oye una voz de este

[infierno ardiente llamas abrasadores]

al instante 3 lineas de llamas rojas golpean a las 3 almas consumiéndolas hasta no dejar nada mas que cenizas

-es mejor destruir sus almas a si no podrán ser resucitados-dice issei

-en ese caso abra que avisarles a todos acerca que cuando combatan con esta facción ahí que matarlos de forma que la resurrección sea imposible-agrega gasper de forma tranquila-cariño crees poder impedir que sigan trayendo gente de los muertos

-bueno ya que voy a hacer esto a distancia no estoy muy segura, pero puedo asegurarme de que regresen en el peor estado posible

-lo agradezco profundamente valeri-dice issei

-y que hacemos con le cielo, el enemigo los esta amenazando a ellos y ellos no están en el mejor estado posible, la [navidad sangrienta] y la [campaña de los dragones malignos] no dejaron a los ángeles en la mejor condición posible, aun faltan décadas para que el cielo pueda operar a su máxima capacidad

-me encargare de eso, si el enemigo tiene por objetivo el cielo, me asegurare de poner una guardia en sus puertas, y valeri necesitare un tercer favor, tiene que ver con alguien que fue asesinada recientemente

-ya veo a donde va esto, bien vere que puedo hacer, es muy probable que si esto siga así halla mucha gente a la que volver a la vida

-tienes razón

 **FIN: Saga de la isla**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **mg1147:** si ya lo vi tu fic, es la sombra del sekiryuutei y ya me lo estoy y espero su próximo capitulo


	9. hogar futuro hogar

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, el inicio de este segundo arco, como medio para evitar confusiones a partir de ahora siempre que las versiones mayores de los protagonistas que han sido invocados a este tiempo estén involucradas pondré sus nombres en negrita**

* * *

 **Saga de manchester**

 **Capitulo 9: hogar futuro hogar**

Después de algunas horas, el avión aterrizó, e Issei realmente dice esto porque el hangar está realmente en la casa. El avión vuela a través de un circulo mágico y es teletransportado al hangar desde un área desde la que nadie vería el avión. Los niños salen corriendo del avión porque están emocionados de volver a casa cuando sus madres los siguen. Issei accede a esta habitación a través de otra puerta que aún no se ha desprotegido y está en un balcón viendo el avión abrirse y las escaleras que le hacen pensar aún más.

-¡ _Maldición, este lugar se vuelve cada vez más loco!_

Los niños inmediatamente salen del avión con sus madres siguiéndolos. Los otros simplemente se llevan el equipaje con magia. Xenovia e Irina se unen con Issei en el vestíbulo y tienen reacciones similares, pero Irina todavía comenta que las estatuas están desnudas.

-cariño sigue siendo un pervertido incluso como adulto.

A Xenovia le gusta su estatua y dice con una sonrisa de confianza.

-De hecho, no puedo esperar para ver su presentación algún día.

En poco tiempo, Rias le da ropa a Issei e Irina porque Issei todavía está vestida con su atuendo tropical e Irina todavía lleva puesto su uniforme de exorcista. Se les entregan los uniformes de Kuoh junto con sus extras habituales, ya que Rias recuerda muy bien que Issei usa su uniforme abierto con una camisa roja debajo, e Irina usa shorts negros debajo de su falda.

Rias también explica.

-Hasta que solucionemos la situación, ustedes tres van a asistir a la escuela con regularidad. Comenzará de nuevo en la semana, ya que las vacaciones de verano ya están. Ya lo hable con Genshirou.

Rias explica que Saji es el director actual, y por qué tomó la posición en primer lugar, lo que llama la atención de inmediato.

 **Oficina del director de la academia Kuoh**

Saji está jugando un juego de ajedrez contra Sona. El cabello de Sona es un poco más largo y lleva un vestido de negocios muy bonito que tiene el símbolo de Sitri como un alfiler en el cuello. Es un traje negro con camiseta azul claro y adornos en los extremos de su atuendo. Ella usa un nuevo par de gafas con marcos más delgados para parecer más profesional. Ella se ha hecho cargo como la cabeza de la familia sitri.

Sona mueve su alfil en un punto y dice.

-Jaque mate, Gen.

Saji agarra el borde de la mesa de ajedrez y lo agarra con fuerza. Sona se pone de pie, complementa la mejora de Saji, y se va. Antes de salir de la habitación, Sona le dice a Saji.

-Haz que nuestra hija sea recompensada por sus mejores notas.

Sona sale por la puerta y Saji se ve decepcionado y saca un pequeño libro y escribe acerca de esta pérdida haciendo que esto sea un poco más de seis mil pérdidas seguidas. alguien luego toca a su puerta y su hija entra a la habitación. Su nombre es Ion Sitri. Ella es la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la próxima cabeza de la casa de Sitri. Ella tiene el color de cabello de su padre, pero aparte de eso, se ve idéntica a su madre, pero su peinado es un poco más desordenado y usa un collar que parece una serpiente de mar. Ella usa su uniforme, que es solo un uniforme estándar de Kuoh para niñas. Se acerca a su padre, que ahora tiene la cabeza sobre la mesa boca abajo. Ion inmediatamente nota esto y dice.

-Papá, olvídate de vencer a mamá.

Saji levanta su mano y la golpea en la mesa y responde con calma.

-Ion, tu madre vale la pena. No pienso rendirme.

Ion es en realidad una hija ilegítima. Sona y Saji la tuvieron sin estar casados, todavía no lo están. Saji tuvo mucha suerte en una noche especial, y Ion nació como resultado, pero Sona se negó a casarse con él según sus principios. Ella soportó la humillación de ser acusada de adulterio, pero la resistió y desde entonces ha reparado su imagen. Todavía ama a su hija, y no era ignorante de los sentimientos de Saji y le hizo un trato. Una vez al día, podía desafiarla a un juego de ajedrez, y ella se casaría con él si lograba ganar un solo juego. Sin embargo, ella solo permitió este trato después de que nació Ion para que pudiera pensar con más claridad.

Saji le ha pedido a su hija que ayude con la situación en la residencia de Hyoudou. Él le dice a ella lo que le dijeron y ella acepta ayudar. Saji se convirtió en el director para estar más cerca de su hija, ya que en su mayoría ha vivido con su madre, pero Saji siempre está presente de todos modos, por lo que tienen una buena relación.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei, Xenovia e Irina están vestidos con sus uniformes que les hacen sentirse más como en casa otra vez, a pesar de que Xenovia ha estado usando el suyo todo el tiempo. Ahora están parados ya que la mayoría de ellos llevan sus uniformes ya que la mayoría de ellos asisten a Kuoh excepto Giras, Airi, Shuri y los niños demasiado pequeños. Issei se presenta formalmente a todos ellos terminando con Giras. Él está feliz de conocerlos a todos, pero una vez que mira a Giras, se siente diferente porque ella es su hija mayor. Él dice nerviosamente.

-Entonces ... eres mi primogenita.

Giras simplemente sonríe y le da un gran abrazo a su padre y ella le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te llame papi?

Issei se sentiría muy feliz en este momento si esta chica no fuera su hija, ya que su cara está enterrada en su pecho y tiene la misma figura increíble que su madre. Solo empeora, Shuri, un poco celoso, comienza a abrazarlo desde atrás y dice

-También es mi padre. Quiero llamarlo papá.

Inmediatamente después de esto, todos los niños atacan a los tres y los tiran al piso mientras todas las niñas se ríen. Irina es la única persona que abraza a los niños, ya que le han presentado a Ai y Shime, quienes la adoran. Irina tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras abraza amorosamente a estos dos. Xenovia está en compañía de sus hijos gemelos Seiken y Camilla. Camilla usa la falda, pero los niños están arriba del uniforme. A Xenovia se le informa sobre [Nero Angelo] y su participación en el grupo. Xenovia pregunta si está involucrada con el grupo, pero su yo mayor pasa y le responde.

-No, finalmente me retiré de las peleas.

Xenovia se sorprende al escuchar eso de su yo mayor y está un poco molesta, pero ella ( **Xenovia** ) explica rápidamente.

-Tengo un trabajo y soy madre. Quería hacer algo para darles un ejemplo a mis hijos y ser una madre a la que admirar. Dejar de luchar era solo una cuestión de prioridades.

Xenovia se pregunta si esta es la razón por la que no puede convocar a [ExDurandal], y una vez más, su futuro yo tiene la respuesta.

-[Exdurandal] esta dividida otra vez, [Durandal] pertenece a Seiken ahora, aun tengo la [excalibur] y [avalon] si las necesitas te las puedo dar mas tarde.

Seiken convoca a [Durandal] y se la muestra a su madre o madres en este caso. Camilla no parece celosa en lo más mínimo de que su hermano gemelo esté haciendo alarde de la espada. Más bien, ella simplemente mira a su hermano balancear ligeramente la espada.

Después de un tiempo más, todos menos tres de los niños regresan a sus habitaciones. Seiken, Raezal y Gerhilde se quedan como han sido escogidos como escoltas personales para los tres. Seiken, naturalmente, seguirá a Xenovia, Gerhilde seguirá a Irina, y Raezal seguirá a Issei. Seiken y Xenovia deciden ir a un área especial mientras Gerhilde le da una gira a Irina. Esto deja a Issei y Raezal solos ya que las otras chicas tienen cosas que hacer.

Raezal se inclina ante Issei y educadamente dice.

-Estoy encantado de ser tu guía durante su estancia en nuestro tiempo, padre.

Issei se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza y responde de manera tímida.

-Oye, no seas tan ... formal conmigo, hijo. Solo llámame Issei porque suena raro que me llamen papá en este momento.

Raezal se levanta y sonríe mientras dice.

-Por supuesto, Issei.

Un dulce aroma entra a la habitación cuando Ravel sale de la cocina con una bandeja con platos y viales y papeles en la puerta mientras Raezal la sigue, sabiendo lo que significa, cuando Issei lo sigue para ver qué es este gran olor. Los dos chicos caminan inmediatamente a la habitación de Raezal, que tiene su nombre grabado en la puerta, y ven que Ravel ha puesto una mesa con bonitos cubiertos y ha preparado panqueques para los dos. Ravel ha estado trabajando en esto por un tiempo ya que ha preparado un par de montones y muchas coberturas listas para ellos y algunos vasos de leche con una jarra de jugo. Ravel se sienta mientras ella les cuenta a los dos.

-Coman todo lo que quieran. Todo ha sido amor preparado por mí misma.

Ravel también tiene dos sillas listas para que los chicos se sienten mientras disfrutan de los panqueques de Ravel mientras sonríe al disfrutar de su cocina. Issei, naturalmente, la felicita.

-Esto es incluso mejor de lo que recuerdo, Ravel.

Ravel inclina la cabeza y se jacta.

-Por supuesto, he estado preparando esto para ti desde nuestra boda y para Raezal, desde que él podía masticar.

Los dos niños simplemente disfrutan de su regalo. En una parte diferente del edificio, Irina y Gerhilde están mirando los diversos libros dentro de la biblioteca, y Irina luego le dice a Gerhilde.

-Um, estoy un poco exhausta por todo. ¿Está bien si voy a tomar una siesta?

Gerhilde salta de uno de los estantes que sostienen un libro de finanzas mientras le cuenta a Irina de una manera explicativa.

-Está bien. Rias-kaa-san dijo que cada vez que duermas, eres más que bienvenido a usar tu propia habitación aquí, o cualquiera de las que están vacías.

Irina se va y cuando toca el pomo de la puerta, Gerhilde agrega en un tono más serio.

-Pero no vayas a la habitación de Saya. A papá no le gusta cuando la gente entra a esa habitación.

Irina le da una sonrisa incómoda mientras responde.

-No hay problema, no entraré allí. Lo juro por el nombre de Lord Miguel.

Gerhilde vuelve a su libro buscando sin darse cuenta de que Irina tiene los dedos cruzados. Irina echa una última mirada a Gerhilde y piensa.

 _-Lo siento mucho._

Irina mira alrededor y ve el área del vestíbulo vacía. Luego se dirige a su puerta y entra en el pasillo. Entre las puertas del pasillo y ve la puerta de Saya. Gerhilde en realidad no confió en sus palabras, por lo que está de pie frente a la puerta principal lista para entrar y detener a Irina, pero antes de que pueda entrar, alguien le pone la mano en el hombro. Gerhilde se da vuelta y ve a Giras detrás de ella y ella se lo dice.

-Gerhilde, déjala ver esto una vez. Ella, de todas las personas, merece verlo.

Gerhilde responde en un tono más tranquilo.

-Pero sabes que padre odia cuando la gente entra allí.

Giras niega con la cabeza y agrega.

-Todos excepto Irina. No discutas con tu hermana mayor. Asumiré la responsabilidad si alguien se entera.

Gerhilde asiente y se va a su habitación. Irina toma una respiración profunda mientras agarra el pomo de la puerta y lo gira para abrir la puerta. Entra en el dormitorio y ve dónde vivió su hija. Es una habitación de gran apariencia con una cama cómoda con sábanas mullidas, una gran televisión, un baño, una mini nevera y una estantería. En la esquina de la habitación, hay un par de espadas apoyadas contra la pared. Irina revisa estos dos y están hechos de plata bendecida. Luego decide mirar alrededor de la cama para ver si hay algo que encontrar, y para su satisfacción, encuentra un diario. Irina fue en realidad para encontrar uno y lo abre y lee una página que parece estar a punto cuando Saya tenía unos nueve u ocho años.

 _querido diario_

 _Hoy comencé mi entrenamiento de espada con el tío Kiba. Mi madre me dijo que iba a ser una [santa valiente] como ella algún día y que personalmente trabajaría para Lord Miguel. Realmente no entiendo por qué Lord Miguel es tan importante todavía, pero realmente me gusta. Él es lindo, y él es muy amable conmigo. Quería preguntarle a papá sobre eso, pero él está ocupado otra vez. Al menos tengo a mama, pero desearía tener un hermano o hermana como yo, mitad raza. Algunos dicen que el hombre de anteojos que me llamó un híbrido asqueroso y a mama una cerda o algo así es un gilipollas, sea lo que sea que eso signifique._

Irina sonríe cálidamente al leer esta entrada, por lo que lee otra entrada quizás cuando Saya tenía unos diez o doce años.

 _querido diario_

 _Mi pecho está creciendo por alguna razón. Mi madre no me dio una respuesta directa, así que le pregunté a Rias-kaa-san. Ella dijo que me estaban creciendo los pechos por la pubertad, y ella dice que mi padre los ama. Le pregunté si él me amaría más ahora que los tengo, pero ella dijo que no era así como funcionaba, pero que probablemente amaría más a mi madre si tuviera pechos más grandes. Simplemente no entiendo a los adultos._

Irina se pone un poco nerviosa en este, pero lo encuentra adorable. Luego se prepara porque esta próxima parece ser de cuando Saya tenía unos quince años.

 _querido diario_

 _Seiken trató de decirme que Irina está intentando de arreglar las cosas de nuevo, pero él simplemente no me escuchará. Incluso reprimo mi impulso de lastimarla cada vez que la veo. Simplemente no lo entienden; No pienso perdonarla, nunca. De hecho, me molesta mirarme en el espejo por lo mucho que me parezco a ella. Tengo sus ojos, su cabello, y cada vez peor, su rostro. Lo único bueno que viene de ella es mi hermana y mi hermano. Los amo mucho a los dos, pero a veces es difícil para mí mirarlos. Amo a Seiken también. Simplemente no sé cómo sería feliz sin él en mi vida. Tengo que agradecerle a Xenovia, ¿por qué no podría ser mi madre?_

Irina suspira tristemente y con una respiración profunda mientras lee la última entrada en el diario.

 _querido diario_

 _Lo he aguantado. Mañana es el día en que me instalan como exorcista. Miguel ya me ha dado mi marca de [santo valiente] como símbolo de mi fortaleza. Como si me importara ser un [Santo Valiente]. Al escribir esto y pensar en ello, prefiero ser una [pieza malvada]. Si fuera un demonio puro o incluso un ser humano, estoy seguro de que sería más feliz. Cuando supe del maltrato de Asia y Xenovia, más las enfermeras de [Nero Angelo], simplemente no puedo evitar despreciar a los ángeles. Los ángeles nunca han hecho nada para ayudarnos. Cuando Rias estaba bajo una maldición por Loki, mi inútil madre no la ayudaría. Cuando los ángeles huelen cualquier amenaza, se acobardan y lo dejan en paz. Me pregunto qué harían si alguien empezara a matarlos. Apuesto a que harían algo entonces. Creo que estaríamos mucho mejor si murieran. Lord Miguel, Griselda, Irina, y todos los demás deberían morir. Creo que ese sería realmente mi logro, librar al mundo de una facción inútil ... ángeles. Los mataré a todos. Los mataré a todos. Los mataré a todos. Los mataré a todos (_ continúa por alrededor de tres páginas) _¡LAS MATARÉ A TOOOOODOOOOOOOS!_

Irina deja caer el diario después de leer una entrada tan odiosa. Entonces comienza a temer a su hija, sentada en la cama en estado de shock por la entrada. Luego oye a alguien entrar al dormitorio y se agacha debajo de la cama para evitar ser visto. Ella ve un par de pies caminando y se pregunta quién es, ya que a **Issei** no le gusta que nadie venga aquí. La persona se sienta en la cama en el borde y dicen.

-Lees el diario, ¿no es así? Irina. Mereces estar en esta sala más que nadie que conozca además de mi padre. De hecho, he leído el diario muchas veces desde que ella nos dejó.

Irina sale de debajo de la cama y se levanta para ver a Giras. Irina simplemente pregunta.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi hija?

Giras sonríe y se lleva la mano al ojo izquierdo mientras responde.

-Porque, no importa lo que haya hecho, Saya es mi hermana pequeña, y siempre lo será.

Giras luego toca el lugar junto a ella para indicarle a Irina que se siente a su lado. Irina obedece y Giras le explica.

-Al principio, también te odiaba por lo sucedido. Saya tenía cicatrices que nunca se desvanecerían en el rasgo de nacimiento que le diste. Sin embargo, cambié mi forma de pensar cuando vi cuánto sufriste por tu eso. Ahora, yo detesto a Miguel, pero no creo que la violencia resuelva este asunto, así que lo dejé solo para el beneficio de todos. Además, he visto cuánto amor y atención le das a Shime y Ai. Nunca dudo más de un segundo de que esos dos obtienen el amor y la atención que necesitan de ti.

Giras se levanta, sale por la puerta y dice una última palabra.

-Te recomiendo que leas todo el diario. Es un verdadero cambio en las página siguientes.

Irina mira el diario y sale de la habitación mientras va a su habitación.

 **Sede de Nero Angelo**

Xenovia y Seiken llegan a una gran sala decorada con murales de demonios y ángeles. Esta habitación se siente como si tuviera un equilibrio uniforme de oscuridad y luz dentro de ella. Tiene una gran mesa con muchas sillas vacías, una sala de estar con un sofá y una mesa de billar, e incluso una máquina de discos. Xenovia mira alrededor y Seiken explica.

-Aquí es donde yo, Camilla y Shirayuki recibimos órdenes del mismísimo Miguel. Más una cosa más.

Seiken mira la mesa y aparece un circuló mágico blanco y aparece un cuadro cuadrado fino. Es una caja blanca hecha de cartón y tiene un gran olor proveniente de ella. Xenovia se acerca y examina la caja para descubrir que tiene una caricatura de dibujos animados de Asia. Seiken abre la caja y revela una pizza con ingredientes variados en ella. Él toma una porción y explica más.

-Asia-kaa-san hace esto cada vez que tenemos una reunión, pero le pedí una como aperitivo antes de que nos fuéramos. Ella es muy buena en hacer esto, nunca he pedido de ninguna parte por su culpa.

Xenovia toma una rebanada y da un mordisco. Ella sabe que Asia es una cocinera increíble, pero esto es simplemente increíble. Los dos disfrutan de su merienda y Seiken pregunta.

-Madre, siempre ha habido algo que he querido hacer contigo. ¿Podrías unirte a mí en mi próxima misión?

Xenovia recuerda que su yo más vieja se retiró, y Seiken claramente quiere esto, así que ella acepta lo que hace que Seiken esté más motivado para su próxima misión. Ha querido luchar junto a su madre durante años, por lo que está cautivado por la posibilidad de que finalmente tenga una oportunidad.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **mg1147:** lo de traer a los personajes del pasado principalmente se debe a que esta historia involucra ciertos viajes en el tiempo, como viste en el capitulo pasado con las palabras de gasper, algo se pasa en el futuro, y como dijo saya, pleyades necesitaba el ADN, para su pequeño experimento(el cual diré que sera un fracaso) pero termino obteniéndolo de otra forma, en cuanto a la llegada de irina y xenovia y cualquier otro personaje que venga del pasado eso sera mas bien, capricho mio para la vieja generación interactivo con la nueva, pero tratare de darle una buena razón, en cuanto a lo de las [variantes del boosted gear] tratare de explicar eso detalladamente acontinuación:

1) issei tiene el "poder del emperador dragón rojo", pero su poder poder no es el mismo o al menos completamente igual al de draig siendo que issei tiene el poder de draig mas poder demoníaco, mas poder divino de los poderes de ophis(infinito) y gran rojo(sueños), y el mas grande de todos el poder de los pechos, el "poder del emperador dragón rojo" de issei es una mezcla de todos estos, solo los hijos de issei que el concibió, deseo y ama heredaron su poder, básicamente en algo parecido a una bendición de el a sus hijos por eso no esta estrictamente ligado a su ADN, pero con el hecho de dicho poder esta mezclado/combinado con el poder de sus esposas, es decir las madres de los niños

si tuviera que hacer una comparación de esto con algún anime seria algo como los kekkei mora como el rinnesharingan de kaguya y el rinnegan de hagoromo de naruto, los cual esta catalogados como habilidades geneticas pero no son algo que obtienes por herencia o por tener el ADN correcto, sino poder recibiste, nacisteis o obtuvisteis la "bendición", este caso Issei seria como kaguya con el poder original y supremo mientras que sus hijos serian como hagoromo que no heredo el poder de su progenitor sino una variación del mismo

2) si recuerdas en la novela ligera se dijo que cuando las serpientes de ophis son puestas dentro de un sacred gear este explota de sobrecarga, pero issei fue capaz de poner no solo el poder puro de ophis sino también el de gran rojo y el boosted gear no exploto, mi idea es que la boosted gear al ser su principal habilidad la de aumentas el poder de su usuario siendo el único limite conocido los del mismo portador pudo soportar esto, pero termino sufriendo una falla, un error dentro de su sistemas centrales, dicho error permite que cualquier que tenga la sangre o una muestra de ADN issei en su cuerpo pueda despertar una [variante de la boosted gear] de forma parecida a como euclid creo su replica usando las muestra que obtuvo de los restos del cadáver de issei o como rizevim le dio la habilidad a trihexa de crear replicas en masa de las boosted gear scale mail, ahora dichas variantes son inferiores a la boosted gear original, el mismo draig especifica que apenas se les podría considerar como sub-especia de twice critical

para esa idea me base en el hecho que el insertar un poder externo en el guante este se manifiesta con otro guante, ejemplo cuando issei robo el poder de albion y creo la dividing gear, el mismo albion dijo que el poder la dividing gear era inferior a la divine dividing y por ende inferior a la boosted gear, basicamente la inserción del poder de gran rojo produjo la creación de las [variantes]

3) con esos puntos aclarados cualquier ser con la sangre de issei en sus venas, ya sea obtenida de forma natural por la concepción o nacimiento como los hijos de issei o por medio artificiales y falsos como seria el caso del hijo de raynare puede tener una [variante], pero solo un ser que ya de poder si posea un enorme poder base(euclid por ejemplo), sea un ser único o con una genética especial(las armaduras que trihexa creo con su poder) o ya de por si tenga la bendición que es el "poder del emperador dragón rojo"(los hijos de issei) puede usarla como si de una verdadera boosted gear se tratara, de lo contrario solo sera un sacred gear de nivel medio(ejemplo ezrah/almus)

detalles faltantes como los [dragón imperial] o otros detalles que aun no he mencionado los diré mas adelante


	10. el espadachín azul 2

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, esto mas bien el la continuación de un capitulo pasado**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: el espadachín azul 2**

Issei está durmiendo solo en una habitación vacía en el pasillo de Rias. Él está juntando todo ya que todo este calvario ha sido mucho para tragar y se siente bien simplemente , la cama en la que está durmiendo es súper cómoda. Él tiene un sueño maravilloso sobre los cuerpos de las chicas mayores. Luego lo despiertan golpeando a la puerta y se levanta para contestar. Sus pijamas son básicamente las viejas que Shirone ha conservado, y ocasionalmente olfateó. Él responde a la puerta y ve a Xenovia e Irina de pie en la entrada, Xenovio lleva puesta una camiseta simple que Camilla le regaló y un par de pantalones cortos rojos. Irina lleva un camisón blanco con volantes amarillos y el cabello suelto. Ambas le dicen a Issei que no podían dormir debido a los eventos abrumadores que experimentaron hoy.

Issei acepta dejarlos dormir en su cama con él esta noche. Issei e Irina van directamente a la cama, pero Xenovia en realidad comienza a desnudarse e Issei inmediatamente le pregunta por qué, a lo que ella responde de manera sencilla.

-Entiendo que prefieras dormir con mujeres desnudas, así que simplemente te estoy haciendo más cómoda la noche.

Irina se opone a esto al decir.

-Dormir desnudo puede llevar a enfermarte.

Issei se pregunta quién le dijo eso, pero Xenovia ignora esto y se mete debajo de las sábanas y se acurruca junto a Issei, incluso con su terrible postura para dormir. Irina hace lo mismo, pero tiene una mejor postura para dormir, y todavía está usando su pijama. De repente, Issei se siente un poco más en casa, pero echa de menos a sus Rias a pesar de haberla visto literalmente hoy. Luego piensa que le gustaría conocer personalmente a sus hijos un poco mejor que solo saber sus nombres y rostros.

 **Al día siguiente**

Issei reúne a sus hijos mayores al hablar con ellos en el desayuno. Las comidas en esta casa ahora tienen lugar en una gran sala de banquetes, ya que hay tantas bocas para alimentar a la vez. Rias, Asia, Akeno, la Sra. Hyoudou y Ravel trabajan juntas para preparar comidas masivas para la familia mientras los niños manejan los platos juntos, por lo que las comidas son más fáciles de lo que parecen, ya que comparten el trabajo. Además, como una buena ventaja, Zeoticus tenía pantallas pequeñas instaladas en cada sección de la mesa donde cada persona se sienta para que puedan hablar entre ellas sin la necesidad de gritarse. Issei usó esto para hablar con sus hijos mayores. Están felices de pasar tiempo con él y hacen arreglos para que esta semana se muestre y los conozca mejor.

El primero de sus hijos con el que pasa tiempo es Shuri. Ella toma a su padre de la mano y lo saca afuera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando salen de la residencia. Shuri de hecho lleva a su padre a lo que parece ser una cita. Ella lo lleva a un café a tomar café como primera salida, lo lleva a comprar ropa, y hasta le da helado a los dos, ya que tiene mucho dinero para quemar.

Ella e Issei se sientan en un banco y disfrutan de sus helados juntos y él está un poco confundido por sus elecciones durante la corta tarde que han pasado juntos hasta el momento. Lo ha disfrutado, ya que le hacía sentir que pasaba la tarde con Akeno. Pero él todavía pregunta.

-Shuri, ¿por qué salimos en una cita?

Shuri, que está lamiendo su helado, simplemente responde.

-Quería pasar un día normal con papá, eso es todo.

Issei lo entiende porque no es ignorante de la situación de sus padres, pero aún tiene que decirlo.

-Pero lo que quiero saber es quién ERES, Shuri. Quiero decir, tienes a una mamá loca y un padre imbécil(que soy yo). Pero eso es todo lo que sé de ti. ¿Qué haces para empezar?

Shuri mira a Issei.

-No llames a mi padre un imbécil. Es un buen padre que no puede estar cerca, eso es todo. Pero en cuanto a lo que hago ... bueno.

Shuri le da una sonrisa más traviesa mientras mira su teléfono celular y mira la fecha y dice.

-Perfecto, podemos empezar temprano.

Issei ahora siente curiosidad y cree que podría ser una actriz o algo así. En cambio, Shuri lleva a Issei a un estudio en algún lugar de la parte más rica de la ciudad. El estudio tiene una playa preparada, una tripulación en espera y una bandeja con comida de bebidas. Un hombre bien vestido con gafas de sol saluda a Shuri cuando ella entra en la habitación e inmediatamente toma nota de Issei y le dice de manera rápida.

-Shuri, te he dicho que no sé cuántas veces que tener novio perjudica tu carrera. Tienes que decirle a este hombre que aunque tiene suerte por el momento, debes pensar en tu carrera, y en otra. cosa….

El hombre bien vestido simplemente sigue y sigue hasta que Shuri simplemente responde en un tono tranquilo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Este joven es pariente de mi padre. Quería ver lo que hago para ganarme la vida.

Inmediatamente, el hombre retira todo lo que acaba de decir y Shuri le dice a Issei que se quede donde está o que tome algo de la comida porque necesita cambiarse. Issei mira a su alrededor y ve a un par de hombres sosteniendo cámaras y tomando una foto completa. Issei entiende la idea, pero algo no se siente bien en la boca del estómago. Se siente un poco más cómodo cuando ve a dos guardaespaldas aparecer y pararse frente a la puerta que Shuri entra para cambiar. Un camarógrafo le explica a Issei.

-El mes pasado, Shuri fue acosada por un periodista que se coló en su habitación y su padre apareció y lo golpeó. Aparentemente, el hombre la tomó por la espalda y su padre lo tomó demasiado en serio.

Issei luego piensa con los brazos cruzados.

 _-Sí, conociéndome, probablemente lo envíe al hospital. Coge el trasero de mi hija y mira qué pasa._

Shuri luego sale de la habitación vistiendo un traje de baño rojo de dos piezas con un logo en el pecho izquierdo. Issei se sonroja y se da un puñetazo en la cara porque tiene que recordarse constantemente a sí mismo que está mirando a su hija. Afortunadamente, Akeno ahora aparece con los hermanos de Shuri que han venido a apoyar a su hermana mayor. Shuri pone una gran sonrisa mientras saluda a su madre y a sus hermanos menores. Se ven tan orgullosos de ver a Shuri usar un atuendo tan revelador, y Akeno parece especialmente complacido. Shuri luego va al set de la playa y comienza a posar mientras las cámaras toman su foto una y otra vez mientras posa de manera diferente cada vez. Akeno le explica a Issei.

-¿No se ve tan feliz en este momento? A Shuri le encanta modelar y siempre lo ha hecho. Le encanta usar ropa nueva, le encanta la cámara, y le encanta cuando la gente admira su belleza. Puede sonar vano, pero ella solo ama la atención La verdad es que, hace unos seis meses, en realidad vine al set y me tomaron una foto para la portada de una revista.

Akeno luego le muestra a Issei una revista para la cual ella hizo la portada. Es un tema de _madres del mes_ y Akeno parece estar a punto de tener otro bebé porque esto fue tomado un mes antes de que Inei naciera. La historia es que Akeno vino a darle un almuerzo a Shuri durante una sesión de fotos y fue vista por el editor de la revista y le gustó la forma en que Akeno se veía en ese estado. Shuri es un modelo relativamente famoso. Por lo general, posa para revistas y de vez en cuando usa su talento para ayudar a promocionar las tiendas. Ella ocasionalmente hace convenciones en cosplay para promocionar videojuegos o animé para ayudarlos a comercializar el producto en cuestión.

Al pensar en el disfrute de Shuri, Issei sonríe orgullosamente mientras observa a Shuri posar felizmente en su traje de baño, pero aún tiene que pensar.

 _-No creo que alguna vez vaya a estar bien con un grupo de muchachos mirando a mi hija._

Un poco más tarde, Issei está caminando solo para ver la ciudad y ver si hay alguna diferencia después de treinta años. Se da cuenta de que casi nada ha cambiado en absoluto a excepción de un par de tiendas y negocios que son diferentes. Luego viene a un restaurante que parece interesante ya que Issei todavía está un poco hambriento. Él piensa que debería haber salido del estudio con Akeno y Shuri y, con suerte, conseguir algo de comer de Akeno. Él revisa sus bolsillos para ver si tiene dinero en sus bolsillos por casualidad. Afortunadamente, él encuentra una billetera en su bolsillo con una nota de Rias que dice " _Pensé que podrías necesitar algo de dinero para caminar. No te preocupes por la cantidad y simplemente disfruta de ti mismo. con amor Rias"._ Issei revisa la billetera y ve que tiene mucho dinero en ella. Rias fue demasiado generosa, así que decide comprar algo para comer en este restaurante.

Cuando entra en el restaurante, que en realidad es un pequeño restaurante italiano, Issei huele algo cursi. Issei mira alrededor del lugar e incluso ve una cara familiar, Rias. Inmediatamente se acerca a su mesa, pero resulta que no es Rias, sino Giras. Issei está un poco decepcionado, pero solo un poco. Ella está comiendo lo que parece ser un plato de pasta con una salsa saluda ligeramente a su padre con un gesto con la mano ya que tiene comida en la boca.

Issei se sienta a hablar con ella mientras mastica y traga su comida. Giras pregunta después de limpiar su boca.

-Entonces, ¿has venido a almorzar, padre?

Issei no puede entender cuánto se parece Giras a su madre a excepción de su pelo partido. Issei piensa por un segundo y le pregunta lo primero que sale de la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿qué estás comiendo?

Giras pasa el dedo por el plato para obtener el resto de la salsa que queda en el plato y responde.

-Pasta con salsa roja.

Issei mira el menú mientras mira a Giras simplemente lo hace extrañar más su Rias. Además, es aún más difícil porque Giras es tan atractiva como su madre, e Issei no quiere sentirse como un arrastramiento. Es un pervertido, pero no es tan pervertido. Giras luego le dice a su padre.

-Recomiendo el calzone de pollo con salsa marinara.

Issei deja su menú después de tomar una respiración profunda y asiente ya que piensa que él va a ordenar eso. Giras luego fuera de los puntos azules fuera de la ventana e Issei se ve a Seiken caminando con una chica de pelo negro y ojos color naranja con un vestido verde con un collar en forma de espada. Seiken tiene una sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras habla con esta joven mientras se ríe de su expresión. Giras explica.

-Esa es la novia de Seiken. Han estado saliendo desde que salvó su vida.

Issei mira a Giras y de repente piensa en la historia que Saya mencionó y se pregunta si esto tiene algo que ver con eso. Giras, casi como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, dice.

-Sí, ella fue una víctima del grupo que Seiken fue enviado a destruir con Irina, Saya y Kiba hace dos años.

Issei está un poco asustado ahora y dice algo molesto.

-Está bien, deja de leer mi mente.

Giras sonríe y pregunta.

-¿Dónde terminó Saya la historia? Le encantaba hablar de eso, así que supongo que te lo contó.

Issei menciona lo que recuerda sobre la historia, y Giras lo termina por él.

 **Hace dos años**

El grupo de Seiken, Irina, Saya y Kiba están cargando por los pasillos de la base de la organización. Seiken todavía está equipado con sus guanteletes y grebas recién adquiridos y toma la delantera ya que su [Boosted Gear] todavía está en efecto y puede correr mucho más rápido. Además, él puede escuchar a alguien gritando por ayuda. Él corre hacia una habitación que parece una cámara de sacrificio. En ella, una mujer que ha sido desnudada está siendo levitada y está cubierta de cortes que están causando un flujo constante de sangrado que forma un círculo con escritura extraña, y un hombre sádico con cabello largo y un traje morado tiene su brazos extendidos. Actualmente se está llevando a cabo un sacrificio. Seiken inmediatamente toma nota de la chica que está siendo utilizada, tiene una mirada de absoluta desesperación mientras llora continuamente por ayuda. El hombre se ríe mientras disfruta en cada momento y no parece notar a Seiken. Luego, se abre un portal debajo de la niña cuando salen unos zarcillos después de la aparición de un ojo demoníaco. Luego grita más fuerte al verlos cuando su cuerpo comienza a brillar rojo.

Seiken gruñe por debajo de su aliento mientras corre hacia el portal y realmente salta y rompe el ritual mientras los tentáculos se retiran al portal como si el monstruo creyera que Seiken es la ofrenda y el portal se cierra dejando al hombre molesto mientras su ritual termina en fracaso. Luego vuelve a poner los brazos en alto y la niña cae al suelo cuando Irina, Kiba y Saya llegan a la habitación y ven la escena. El hombre del traje expresa su frustración por el fracaso. Inmediatamente, Kiba corre y pone a la niña a salvo al ver sus heridas del ritual e Irina pregunta.

-¿Dónde está Seiken?

La niña comienza a llorar al darse cuenta de que Seiken fue quien detuvo el ritual y le salvó la vida y siente remordimiento por su sacrificio. Los otros tres miembros de la fiesta están naturalmente molestos por esto ya que Irina se desespera por cómo le contará a Xenovia, Kiba se siente horrorizada ya que Seiken es como un sobrino para él, y Saya está visiblemente enojada ya que ha perdido a su hermano. El hombre del traje morado ahora se da cuenta de los tres y decide tomarlos también y convoca a dos monstruosos demonios toros que tienen extremidades como simios y garras afiladas. Irina camina junto a su hija mientras se preparan para luchar contra los dos demonios. Irina sostiene [Excalibur Querubín] y gana dos protuberancias similares a alas de ángel en la empuñadura mientras la espada queda envuelta en fuego blanco. Saya saca sus dos espadas y usa una para golpear la espada de Irina mientras carga por el demonio de la izquierda mientras Irina va por la derecha. Kiba retrocede mientras los dos van hacia sus objetivos.

Saya corre hacia su objetivo y hace girar sus garras hacia ella, pero ella salta en el aire y usa un corte transversal para cortar los dos brazos del demonio y hacer que arroje sangre azul al caer al suelo. El enemigo de Irina hace una acción similar, solo sigue su barra con un ataque de embestida inmediato, pero Irina todavía lo esquiva con gracia mientras usa sus alas de ángel para volar en el aire y no puede golpearla. Luego, Irina sostiene su espada frente a ella mientras las llamas se vuelven un poco más intensas cuando ella lo arroja al suelo, provocando que una columna de llama blanca estalle fuera del suelo y luego se mueve hacia el demonio y no puede moverse. fuera del camino por lo que es engullido e inmediatamente convertido en cenizas por el fuego blanco.

El oponente de Saya luego se levanta del suelo e intenta soltarla, pero Irina dispara rápidamente una onda de fuego de su espada y también quema al demonio hasta convertirlo en corre hacia Saya y pregunta con preocupación.

-Saya, ¿te lastimó?

Saya luego empuja a su madre al suelo y la golpea.

-¡No necesité tu ayuda! ¡Podría haberlo matado yo misma!

Kiba entonces corre y regaña a Saya por su estallido infantil al decírselo.

-Está bien, es suficiente, Saya. Tu madre solo te estaba ayudando. Creo que al menos podrías apreciar eso.

Saya apunta a Kiba y replica.

-No me tomaré una mierda de ti, Kiba. No actúes tan beligerante conmigo.

Saya luego mira a su madre y dice.

-¿Por qué no lo siguieron? Si acabara de hacer su trabajo, no lo hubieran comido.

En este punto, Saya simplemente está colocando odio ciego, ya que ella debe saber que Seiken se movió para alcanzarlo incluso con los poderes del ángel de Irina. El portal se abre de nuevo en el medio del círculo y la niña comienza a encogerse de miedo ya que teme que el demonio intente comerla nuevamente. Una raya azul emerge del portal. Una figura cubierta de una armadura de escamas que es azul con ojos amarillos e incluso lleva un abrigo cubierto de escamas azules para que coincida con la armadura. El hombre del traje se vanagloria.

-¡Sí, mi ritual fue un éxito después de todo!

Luego se ríe mientras ordena a su demonio que ataque a los demás en la habitación. El dragón los mira y luego vuelve su mirada hacia el hombre del traje morado. El yelmo del dragón se desplaza revelando la cara de Seiken. Él ha logrado su [dragón imperial] mientras estaba en el dominio del demonio. El hombre, completamente confundido, pregunta.

-¿Dónde está mi demonio?

Seiken se acerca al portal, se mete en él y saca una cabeza cortada de lo que parece ser una cabeza de dragón violáceo y la arroja al suelo mientras le dice al hombre.

-Tu demonio está muerto, y tú también.

Seiken se quita su [dragón imperial] y se acerca al hombre con su espada desenvainada mientras se prepara para terminarla. Entonces el hombre chasquea los dedos y aparece un tercer demonio toro e intenta atacar a Seiken lanzándose contra él. Seiken esquiva esto y termina en la parte posterior del cuello del demonio y enfunda su espada y la cabeza del demonio cae de su cuello dividida en cuatro grandes pedazos mientras su cuerpo cae al suelo. El hombre del traje morado ahora está completamente sin opciones, ya que se encoge de miedo ante el espadachín mientras Seiken le dice que salta del cadáver del demonio.

-Quieres saber qué va a ser realmente divertido cuando te mate. El hecho de que los demonios probablemente te violen en las profundidades del infierno; solo piensa en todas las personas a las que alimentaste y ve cómo esos monstruos te pagan por alimentarlos .

Seiken luego toma su espada otra vez y rápidamente corta al hombre en pedazos. Luego se reúne con sus amigos, que cree que se están recuperando de una pelea. La niña lo nota y lo abraza con intensa gratitud por haberla salvado. Luego le permite usar su abrigo ya que ella todavía está desnuda y necesitan que le presten atención para sus cortes, ya que cubren la parte frontal de su cuerpo. La misión es el éxito y todos los miembros del grupo han sido asesinados.

 **Presente**

Giras termina la historia e Issei está emocionado porque le gustaron las partes de acción, pero también se siente inclinado a preguntar.

-¿Por qué sentiste la necesidad de decirme eso? ¿O mostrarme la novia de Seiken?

Giras bebe un poco de agua y responde.

-Porque, estoy seguro de que quieres conocernos, y no quería molestar a la cita de Seiken. La verdad es que creo que lo han hecho.

Issei se queda boquiabierto y trata de mantener la calma mientras dice intensamente pero en silencio.

-¿Te refieres a sucio y sucio? Wow, simplemente maldito wow.

Giras se ríe un poco mientras dice.

-Padre, tienes mucho más que aprender, pero por ahora, qué tal si disfrutamos de este lugar por un tiempo.

Issei asiente con la mirada sonrojada ya que todavía corre por su cabeza. Ahora no puede esperar para aprender más sobre sus hijos.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **mg1147:** dioses de otros mito?, no, aun no


	11. la llamada del gato

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, algo de emoción antes de la acción...si, lo se, soy malos con las rimas**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: la llamada del gato**

 **Hace años que**

Issei llega a la sala de partos a toda prisa, ya que tuvo que salir rápidamente de su último evento, que fue una firma. Mira alrededor de la habitación y ve a Shirone y Rias, que lo esperan. Él inmediatamente camina hacia ellas y pregunta en un tono muy serio.

-¿Dónde está Kuroka?

Shirone señala a un montón de peluches mientras ella explica en un tono ligeramente feliz.

-Ella dijo que quería que la primera visión de Kurobara fueran sus padres.

Issei sonríe y pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿es una niña?

Issei se acerca a la pila de animales de peluche, regalos de todos, y ve que Kuroka ha vuelto. Luego pone su mano sobre su hombro y ella gira la cabeza para mirarlo, le da una sonrisa cálida y se da vuelta para revelar a una niña recién nacida con cabello negro en sus brazos. El bebé mira a Issei con una mirada en blanco y Kuroka le dice.

-Kurobara, este es tu papá

Issei luego comienza a rascar la parte posterior de las orejas de Kurobara y su pequeña cola comienza a menear ligeramente mientras se ríe un poco.

 **Presente ,palacio de las Pléyades**

Pleyades se sienta arrodillada mientras acaricia suavemente la cabeza de un niño que es muy delgado y está comiendo una fruta. Saya se para frente a su maestro mientras Pleyades la felicita.

-Saya, lo hiciste tan bien. Ahora estos niños tendrán la atención que necesitan.

Una confusa Raynare, que también está de pie ante Pléyades, pregunta.

-¿Por qué molestarse? ¿Pensé que estabas tras conquista del mundo o algo así? Ya sabes, matar a los ángeles, esclavizar a los humanos ...

Pleyades interrumpe a Raynare y en un tono irritado proclama.

-¿Por qué querría esclavizar a estos maravillosos seres? Los humanos son cosas maravillosas. Los ángeles son los únicos que merecen la muerte.

Saya asiente cuando está de acuerdo con Pleyades y agrega.

-Los demonios y los ángeles caídos son igual de maravillosos también. Los demonios hacen lo que les place y conceden a los demás sus deseos. Los ángeles caídos desafían a sus arrogantes hermanos y viven libremente, y liberaremos a los humanos de su esclavitud por esas palomas arcaicas.

Almus entra a la habitación y ve a Pleyades acariciando suavemente la cabeza del niño y hace que algunos de sus recuerdos se conmuevan cuando una voz retumba en su cabeza.

" _Ezrah, hijo sin valor, tráeme algo para beber"._

" _Sí, mamá"._

"¡ _Ezrah, me trajiste la taza equivocada otra vez!" Las salpicaduras pueden ser escuchadas_

" _Lo siento, mamá"._

" _Ezrah, ¿por qué no puedes hacer nada bien?"_

" _Lo siento, mamá. Estaré bien"._

Almus entonces comienza a temblar nuevamente y Raynare lo mira y pregunta.

-¿Qué eres una especie de mono neurótico o algo así?

Pleyades lo nota y mueve su mano una vez más hacia Almus y él deja de temblar por completo. Raynare se encoge de hombros y lo suelta porque no le responde. Pleyades luego le pregunta a Raynare.

-¿Cómo se siente tu cuerpo? ¿Has experimentado algún tipo de enfermedad?

Raynare simplemente responde.

-No, no soy un experto, pero ¿no suele tomar algunas semanas para que pase algo o es una especie de embarazo vudú?

Pleyades ignora a Raynare y en su lugar le pregunta a Saya.

-¿Están bien los otros niños?

Saya asiente y responde.

-Están durmiendo mientras hablamos. Estaban bastante aletargados después de haber comido tanto.

Pleyades asiente y menciona que Freed ahora tiene trabajo que hacer también. Saya se acerca a su amo y le suplica.

-Maestra Pleyades, quiero el poder que me diste de nuevo, por favor.

Pleyades responde bastante caprichosamente.

-Dios mío, ¿no estas siendo codiciosa hoy, Saya? Aceptaré tu petición, pero ¿puedo preguntar por qué tan repentino?

Saya responde rápidamente.

-Quiero matar a Dulio Gesualdo a continuación. Luego tomaremos su Longinus para ayudar a hacer cultivos para nuestra sociedad.

Pleyades asiente con la cabeza mientras comenta.

-Como se esperaba de mi discípulo, usted está pensando en los beneficios de nuestra causa. Le doy este poder para avanzar en nuestros objetivos. Pero quiero que haga algo primero. Quiero saber, ¿está interesado en que Seiken se una? nuestra causa?

Saya responde rápidamente.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí! Seiken ... me traicionó ... pero todavía lo amo mucho. Sé que si nos volviéramos a encontrar, se disculparía por lastimarme. Él me ama, lo sé.

Raynare se burla de Saya diciendo.

-Si lo amas tanto, entonces ¿por qué no lo arruinas o algo así?

Saya saca su katana negra y apunta a Raynare, lo que lleva a Almus a sacar sus espadas y ellos a Saya en respuesta. Saya retrocede mientras se prepara para recibir más poder de Pléyades.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Han pasado tres días desde que Issei y las dos chicas del pasado se han acostumbrado a vivir en ese gran arquitectura, y han ajustado lo mejor que pueden para que la situación sea como es. Xenovia realmente se ha llevado a su hijo ya que todavía está emocionado de hacer una misión con ella, pero su hija Camilla parece indiferente a eso.

Por el momento, Issei está con la Shirone adulta, que actualmente se está bañando con sus hijas mientras Shirone sostiene a su bebé Rion en sus brazos mientras limpia suavemente el cabello del bebé. Issei está mirando su pecho, ya que ha crecido un poco y no se siente incómoda estando desnuda alrededor de él en absoluto. De hecho, ella está sentada tan cerca de él, que prácticamente puede sentir su respiración. Issei realmente no sabe cómo responder en este momento. Especialmente desde que Shirone no lo golpeó, todavía es algo más reciente para él, incluso en el pasado. Issei, nervioso, pregunta.

-Uh, entonces, ¿el baño siempre es mixto?

Shirone apoya su cabeza en su hombro mientras responde.

-¿Por qué molestarse en hacerlo de otra manera? Este es el único baño en casa que vale la pena usar. Además, nuestra hija mayor fue concebida en esta habitación en este lugar.

Issei de repente tiene una hemorragia nasal, ya que esto realmente se pone en su cabeza.

-¡Un _momento sucio en el baño !? ¡Tengo el harem más afortunado en el mundo maldito!_

Luego siente algo rozándole la espalda, algo suave y casi como una toalla, pero más peletero. Él mira levemente y ve la cola de Shirone rozándole la espalda y él siente que se dobla cuando su segunda cola comienza también. Shirone se detiene tan pronto como ve algo que tiene más prioridad ya que a su bebé le sangra la nariz también, por lo que inmediatamente sale de la bañera para llevar a Rion a una habitación más fresca. Esto deja a Issei sola en el baño con Tora, que está nadando en el baño gigante con una gran sonrisa, ya que ama el baño. Issei se calma mientras piensa.

-Por _Dios, no sé lo que pasa conmigo. Una Shirrone que está viniendo a mí no es nueva, pero ella salió como ... seductora._

Cuando Shirone toma una toalla y regresa a su sala para llevar a Rion a un pañal nuevo y limpiarse la nariz, pasa a su hija mayor, Shirayuki, y se lo cuenta de manera rápida.

-Shirayuki, Tora todavía está en el baño, así que asegúrate de que se lave el pelo, por favor.

Shirayuki simplemente levanta su mano indicando que hará esto mientras se dirige al baño en el lugar de su madre. Issei está pronto sola cuando Tora sale del baño ya que está limpia y quiere comer algo dulce. Issei piensa por un segundo en el baño sobre Shirone saliendo tan fuerte como un adulto. Shirayuki luego entra a la zona de baño lista para tomar su baño y se da cuenta de que Issei solo está en el baño y rápidamente pregunta.

-¿Se lavó Tora correctamente?

Issei se encoge de hombros porque no le prestó atención. Shirayuki luego se lleva la mano a la frente y decide olvidarse de ella, ya que su madre probablemente no la molestará al respecto de todos modos. En cambio, se baña junto con Issei, que todavía está pensando en Shirone y esto le causa curiosidad ya que conoce a su padre. Ella le pregunta a Issei.

-¿Fue mi madre fuerte hace un momento?

Issei luego sale de su fantasía y ve a Shirayuki y responde un poco nerviosa.

-Oh, Shirayuki, lo siento, no te he visto. Bueno, algo así ... no es que me esté quejando.

Shirayuki entonces piensa por un segundo mientras parece que está descifrando algo. Inmediatamente, justo después de entrar en el baño, Shirayuki sale corriendo a toda prisa. Esto deja a Issei un poco confundido y decide salir también ya que ha estado lo suficiente.

En su habitación, Rias está hablando con Sirzechs, que está sentado con su sobrino y el hijo de Rias, Kairyu. Sirzechs ha ideado algo para ayudar a compensar las vacaciones arruinadas en la isla. A Rias le complace escuchar su plan ya que los otros niños también han querido ver esto. Sirzechs simplemente lo dice de una manera grandiosa.

-Oppai Dragon Rangers en la pantalla más grande que se pueda imaginar.

Sirzechs ha estado trabajando en la producción de Oppai Dragon Rangers desde hace un tiempo ya que ha tenido problemas para encontrar a los actores adecuados para retratar a los rangers. También está muy contento con la canción del tema de apertura e incluso la probó con público de diferentes edades. Kairyu está aquí porque es el actor que interpreta al dragón rojo. Rias y Sirzechs acuerdan llevar a todos los niños y las otras niñas al teatro, que ya ha sido alquilado, y estrenar los primeros cuatro episodios de la serie como un regalo para ellos. Tendrán refrigerios disponibles, asientos cómodos y un excelente sonido.

 **Sala de reuniones Nero Angelo**

Seiken, Camilla y Xenovia, que está temporalmente en el asiento de Shirayuki, están en una reunión junto con los otros miembros de [Nero Angelo] y el consejero Leonis Maxwell. Él es un [Santo Valiente] de Gabriel y el reemplazo de Irina en el grupo. Irina fue la asesora original, pero cuando huyó a la habitación, Leonis fue llamada para tomar su lugar. Ahora están aprendiendo la trágica noticia según lo explica Leonis.

-Me entristece decir que Griselda Quarta fue asesinada por un enemigo desconocido.

Esto hace que toda la sala hable aparte de Xenovia, los otros no han sido informados de esto todavía y Camilla tiene esta mirada en su cara de completa decepción y Seiken se agarra al borde de su asiento. Leonis agrega más.

-Si bien esta pérdida es una prueba desgarradora, debemos averiguar más sobre este atacante.

Xenovia está tentada de decir que es Saya quien lo hizo, pero que no sabe si debería hacerlo porque Saya todavía es la hija de Irina. Ella en su lugar trata de parecer devastada por las noticias. Leonis también explica más noticias inquietantes.

-Además, también estamos enfrentando otro problema, varios jóvenes exorcistas han desaparecido en los últimos días. Principalmente aprendices y no sabemos qué les ha pasado. Seiken Quarta, y nuestra invitada explorará el área donde Griselda estaba asesinado. Camilla Quarta y dos enfermeras inspeccionarán un orfanato en el que operaron algunos de los exorcistas para encontrar pistas sobre el paradero del momento en que desaparecieron .

Leonis fue informado de Xenovia e Irina después de decirle a Miguel que era algo que tenían que hacer ya que podrían necesitar su ayuda más adelante. Xenovia ahora está vestida con una versión azul del abrigo de Seiken con un chaleco de spandex a juego debajo, pero ella usa pantalones cortos y botas de combate. Todavía usa [Ascalon] ya que Issei continuamente le permite usarlo ya que no puede convocar a [Durandal] por el momento, también recibió la [excalibur] de su yo futura.

Leonis termina la reunión mientras las partes se van para completar sus asignaciones mientras se van con los círculos mágicos.

 **Residencia Hyoudou al día siguiente**

Issei está caminando alrededor de la casa aparentemente solo. Durmió y ahora la casa está casi vacía y él no sabe que los niños y niñas están en el teatro para el estreno de Oppai Dragon Rangers. Pero, él no se siente solo. En algún lugar arriba, puede escuchar una respiración débil. Afortunadamente, Shirayuki y Kurobara están mirando desde la distancia preparándose para algo que esperaban que nunca tendrían que hacer.

 **Cámara Ritual del Palacio de las Pléyades**

Pléyades y Diodora actualmente están llevando a cabo un ritual usando la sangre de un ángel que Diodora mató recientemente y usando para realizar un hechizo de resurrección. Diodora simplemente mira mientras su maestro realiza el mismo ritual que se usó para traerlo de vuelta de entre los muertos. Aparece un circulo mágico dorado en esta habitación dorada, esférica y sin vida. La sangre del ángel rodea el circulo y se funde con él haciendo que brille un tono naranja cuando una luz envuelve la habitación. Pleyades observa a través de su visor como partículas blancas que forman el rostro de una adolescente que parece tener catorce años. La luz comienza a desvanecerse a medida que las partículas comienzan a tomar color.

 **El teatro**

Rias y Giras se sientan una junto a la otra mientras los niños animan ruidosamente en el estreno de este nuevo espectáculo. Incluso Sirzechs está disfrutando mucho en este espectáculo y Millicas incluso ha aparecido en el estreno, ya que siempre ha sido un fan de Oppai Dragon. Giras le pregunta a su madre mientras mira la pantalla.

-¿Crees que deberíamos haber traído a Issei aquí con nosotros?

Rias dejó intencionalmente a Issei en la casa porque ha dormido en los últimos días y no quería despertarlo. Ella mira a su alrededor y nota que faltan más personas en la audiencia. Rias luego piensa por un segundo y se da cuenta de su error cuando le dice a Giras.

-Giras, llama a tu padre. Esta pasando otra vez.

Giras lo recibe y sale de la habitación para llamar a su padre.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei está en la cocina y toma un tazón de cereal ya que los sonidos de la respiración hacen que sea incómodo permanecer en el área de la entrada. Kurobara y Shirayuki siguen mirando mientras esperan algo. Luego se dan señales la una a la otra mientras se preparan para hacer su movimiento. Issei se sienta y come su cereal cuando escucha que se abre la puerta de la cocina. Issei mira y escupe su cereal y leche que tenía en la boca cuando ve quién entra a la habitación. Tanto Shirone como Kuroka están vestidas con túnicas sueltas muy reveladoras, con Shirone vestida de blanco y Kuroka vestida de negro. El cambio de Issei entre los dos ya que no puede dejar de mirar a ninguno de ellos mientras caminan lentamente hacia él con estas seductoras expresiones en sus rostros y tienen un dulce aroma que los rodea. Él se ruboriza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y piensa.

-¡ _Este increíble, increíble, y sus pechos son increíblemente asombrosas! Vi lo último de Shirone, pero la mierda sagrada se puso mejor, y los de Kuroka son aún más grandes que antes_

Las dos hermanas nekomata de repente parecen un poco más agresivas cuando comienzan a correr y ambos abordan a Issei en su silla y sus colas se mueven hacia adelante y hacia atrás con los corazones flotando en la escena. Kurobara y Shirayuki irrumpieron en la habitación y agarraron a Issei por los brazos mientras sus madres agarraban sus piernas y se metían en un juego de tira y afloja. Las dos madres no dicen nada mientras silban a sus hijas por tratar de sacar a Issei de ellas. Las dos hijas luego equipan sus [Boosted Gears]. el de Kurone es negro con espinas rojas y una gema dorada. Luego dominan a sus madres y se llevan a Issei y corren mientras lo arrastran por los brazos mientras su madre corre tras ellos. Kuroka se estira entre sus brechas y saca lo que parecen ser dos talismanes mientras los lanza y golpean a Shirayuki y Kurobara en sus frentes, pero todavía logran escapar de sus madres y en la habitación de Shirayuki en la sala de Koneko. Entonces, Kurobara saca su propio talismán y lo golpea contra la puerta creando una barrera a su alrededor.

Issei está registrando lo que acaba de suceder cuando mira un espejo cercano y ve que su rostro está cubierto de marcas de beso mientras sonríe y piensa de nuevo.

 _-Sus labios se sintieron asombrosos._

Shirayuki mira a Issei y pregunta con una mirada seria en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien, papá?

Issei mira a Shiroka con feliz expresión.

-No me puedo acostumbrar todavía. Pero sí, estoy bien.

Kurobara se une a ellos después de revisar la barrera y dice casualmente.

-Eso se mantendrá por ahora.

Issei mira a los dos y pregunta.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Kurobara explica.

-Entraron en la temporada de apareamiento. Normalmente, papá establece unas pocas horas cada año para esto ...

Shirayuki continúa por su hermana.

-Se metió en problemas por saltarse algunas de sus obligaciones, por lo que no pudo hacerlo este año.

Issei piensa en su yo futuro y se da cuenta de que se saltó esas cosas para ayudar como lo hizo. Shirayuki intenta llamar a su padre por medio de la magia, pero no puede usar ninguno. Kurobara lo prueba y tiene el mismo resultado. Luego intenta quitarse el talismán de su frente, pero no puede. Luego se mira en el espejo y reconoce los símbolos y luego se frustra cuando golpea la pared con el puño y grita.

-¡Maldita sea, mamá! ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de mis cosas!

Issei pregunta cuál es el problema, y Kurobara les explica con una expresión muy molesta.

-El talismán que mi perra madre me puso a mí y Shirayuki es un hechizo de sellado. Ella entró en mi habitación y tomó mi libro de hechizos de talismán. ¡Ese libro me costó un brazo y una pierna!

Shirayuki pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que pudiste poner la barrera?

Kurobara explica.

-Pones la magia en la tinta después de escribir el talismán, así que incluso si te sellan, el talismán seguirá funcionando.

Shirayuki luego le dice a Issei.

-No culpes a nuestras madres, solo están haciendo lo que es natural para ellas.

Issei se da la mano frente a su rostro mientras responde de manera casual.

-Nah, en realidad no puedo esperar para casarme con ellos ahora.

Issei mira alrededor de la habitación y ve que tiene carteles de raperos y un sistema estéreo con auriculares, cómics exhibidos en un estante y, curiosamente, un anillo que cuelga en la pared y brilla. Las dos hijas nekomata se reúnen y tratan de formar un plan. Kurobara dice en serio.

-La barrera se mantendrá durante unas dos horas, lo que es tiempo suficiente para que otros regresen del show. A menos que ... ¡oh, mierda!

Kurobara y Shirayuki miran hacia la puerta y la barrera se dispersa repentinamente cuando Kurobara termina irritada.

-Mi madre hizo un talismán anti barrera.

Shirone y Kuroka irrumpieron en la habitación con clara intención ya que sus mentes parecen haberse obsesionado con una cosa mientras miraban a Issei. Kurobara y Shirayuki entonces asumen posiciones, ya que piensan que esto puede ponerse feo. Nah, las chicas corren hacia el armario con Issei y Kurobara pone un hechizo de barrera, mientras Kuroka usa otro talismán, pero Kurobara tiene múltiples talismanes de barrera mientras que Kuroka también saca más de sus talismanes creando fuertes ruidos.

En una habitación diferente en el pasillo de Rias, alguien está durmiendo en una habitación vacía y está babeando, y de repente se despierta de los golpes con una expresión muy molesta por esto. Camina hacia el pasillo de Shirone y ven la puerta abierta de donde provienen los sonidos y gritos.

-Será mejor que estés jodiendo allí! Porque mi resaca sigue gritando, ¡deja de golpear!

La persona está hablando con un fuerte acento británico, una mujer que parece estar cerca de cumplir los treinta años, con el pelo largo periwinkle desordenado y ojos anaranjados, viste una camiseta sin mangas negra, braguitas moradas y tiene un collar de calavera.

En el armario, Issei pregunta.

-¿Quién es esa? ¿Otro hijo del que debería saber?

Shirayuki escucha a una mujer gritando.

-No me gusta ir en bus más que mi ropa interior ...

Shirayuki ahora recuerda quién es la mujer, y ella explica.

-Esa es Roxy, ella es una de las [torres] de Giras. Ella es de Inglaterra y es por eso que tiene el acento.

Issei mira por el armario a pesar de que la barrera está levantada y deja entrever a la mujer, que todavía grita. Shirayuki luego mira alrededor del armario y ve su mochila y saca un lápiz y un trozo de papel. Luego escribe sobre él, lo arruga y luego usa su mano [Boosted Gear] para sacar el papel de la abertura en el momento justo. Roxy, todavía molesta y gritando, atrapa el periódico e intenta leerlo, pero como tiene resaca y no puede pensar con claridad, apenas puede leerlo y grita.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto ?!

Shirayuki se enoja y grita.

-¡Es un SOS, pedazo de mierda británico!

De repente, una vena aparece en la cabeza de Roxy mientras levanta su mano y un rayo sale de la nada mientras golpea su cuerpo y una guitarra eléctrica con clavos y cráneo se materializa en su mano mientras la agarra y tiene una mirada loca en su rostro . Shirayuki luego le dice a Issei que cubra sus orejas mientras lo hace ella misma. Kurobara lo nota también y cubre sus oídos. Shirone y Kuroka finalmente tienen una oportunidad mientras saltan al armario, pero Roxy rápidamente rasguea un fuerte riff con su guitarra creando una onda de choque que envía a los dos gatos cachondos que chocan contra la pared y los derriba.

Las dos hijas e Issei salen corriendo del armario y pasan atropelladamente a Roxy cuando la [torre] colgada les grita.

-¡Consigue culos aquí!

Kurobara mira a Roxy y responde.

-Te haré una ostra de pradera en la cocina si nos encuentras allí

Roxy luego se lleva la mano a la frente y se queja.

-Perfecta puta mañana.

Ella sigue a los tres hasta la cocina y cubre la puerta desde el interior de la cocina para mantener a raya a Shirone y Kuroka por el momento. Entonces, Kurobara cumple con su palabra de darle a Roxy con una ostra de pradera, que Roxy absorbe de un trago y luego su resaca comienza a disminuir después de unos minutos. Roxy luego le da a Shirayuki una mirada de intención asesina y pregunta.

-Ahora, ¿no oí que me llamas una mierda británica?

Roxy agarra su guitarra y está lista para comenzar a salir del vagón. Pero Kurobara explica su situación, y Roxy comenta sobre esto.

-Esas mujeres necesitan descubrirse a sí mismas. Una vagina puede estar satisfecha sin ...

Shirayuki cubre la boca de Roxy y amenaza.

-Si terminas esa oración, te voy a cerrar la boca

Issei mira a Roxy nuevamente y le pregunta a Kurobara.

-¿Cuántas [piezas malignas] ha usado Giras?

Kurobara piensa por un segundo y responde.

-Todos ellos, y la mayoría de ellos tienen reputaciones en el inframundo. Roxy aquí es una estrella de rock con un grupo llamado los Ex fantasmas.

Luego Roxy invoca un circulo mágico de transporte y sale de la cocina diciendo que necesita cambiarse y salir a ensayar y mascullar acerca de alguien llamado Cian. Después de que Roxy ya se fue, Shirayuki se da cuenta de algo y se frustra.

-Podríamos haber hecho que llamara a papá o a cualquier otra persona.

Issei felicita a las dos chicas.

-Wow, ustedes dos trabajan bien juntos. Supongo que han trabajado juntos mucho ¿eh?

Shirayuki y Kurobara se miran y Kurobara realmente dice.

-Casi nunca hablamos. La verdad es que a veces olvido que Shirayuki existe.

Issei está sorprendido ya que Shirayuki tiene una expresión simple de esto. Él expresa su descontento con esto y pregunta.

-¿Pero no son ustedes dos hermanas?

Shirayuki responde tan claro como Kurobara.

-Sí, y tenemos más de veinte hermanos más. Pero no estamos unidos por la cadera ni nada. Hablo con Seiken y Camilla la mayoría de las veces.

Kurobara agrega.

-Y generalmente viajo con Millicas o paso tiempo entrenando con Gerhilde cuando tengo días libres.

Issei realmente no pensó que sus hijos no fueran tan cercanos. Esto lo hace perder el control, pero esto se interrumpe por los sonidos de golpear la puerta. Shirayuki y Kurobara presionan contra la puerta porque aparentemente la puerta no funcionaba. Pero esto se retira cuando escuchan claramente a **Xenovia** gritando.

-Si ustedes dos están teniendo relaciones con Issei, quiero entrar.

Las dos chicas se alejan de la puerta y **Xenovia** irrumpe en la cocina y mira a su alrededor. Luego se lleva el dedo a la cabeza y se pregunta.

-Podría haber jurado que Shirone y Kuroka entraron en la temporada de apareamiento. Entonces, ¿por qué no intentan llegar a Issei?

Kurobara y Shirayuki miran al vestíbulo y no ven a nadie. Para ser cautelosos, salen y dejan a Issei y **Xenovia** solos. Issei mira a **Xenovia** y se da cuenta de algo mientras grita.

-¡Esta no es Xenovia!

Shirayuki y Kurobara giran para correr hacia la cocina, pero Shirone emerge de un circulo mágico escondido detrás de la estatua más cercana a la cocina y entra corriendo y cierra la puerta y la falsa **Xenovia** saca un talismán y lo coloca en la puerta creando un barrera a su alrededor. Luego alcanza su muslo y saca otro talismán que revela ser en realidad Kuroka. Issei lo sabía porque su busto cambió repentinamente desde hace un par de días, y dice en tono serio.

-Pensé que las tetas de Xenovia se hicieron más grandes desde que las vi por última vez.

Se levanta con la esperanza de salir, pero está atrapado en la cocina con dos nekomatas. Shirayuki y Kurobara comienzan a sentir un poco de pánico ya que Kurobara no pensó que esto sucedería. Dentro de la cocina, Issei tiene sentimientos encontrados sobre esto ya que ama a las dos mujeres que lo quieren, pero él no está emocionalmente preparado para esto. A medida que su visión comienza a ponerse borrosa cuando los dos comienzan a estar muy cerca y su dulce aroma comienza a envolver su nariz. Las dos chicas se acercan y él jura que puede escuchar ronroneo. Los pensamientos que recorren la mente de Issei sobre las cosas que hará con estos dos en el futuro y la situación lo hacen sangrar y desmayarse.

Esto no detiene a las dos cuando alcanzan su ropa con sus intenciones claras. Afortunadamente para Issei, un circulo mágico rojo aparece en la habitación como el adulto escondido llegó sin camisa y con los brazos extendidos mientras las damas lo ven y corren hacia él. Parte de esto es porque se ha cubierto de colonia con la hierba gatera. Él mira a su yo más joven y le dice a pesar de que el hombre más joven se desmayó con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

-Recuerdo mi primer trío, te acostumbraras. Así que no te preocupes demasiado.

Con una dama en cada brazo, **Issei** sale de la habitación con las dos mujeres con la intención de cumplir su temporada de apareamiento.

Dos horas más tarde, Issei se despierta en la cocina y el hechizo de barrera finalmente se desvanece cuando Shirayuki y Kurobara finalmente atraviesan la puerta y ven que sus madres se han ido y le preguntan a Issei que lo lastimaron. Se pregunta por qué lo harían, pero Kurobara explica.

-Queríamos protegerte de ellos porque se ponen difíciles durante la temporada de apareamiento. Asia-kaa-san tiene que desinfectar los rasguños de nuestro padre todos los años debido a eso.

Issei se pone de pie y agradece a las dos chicas por cuidarlo y sugiere.

-Oye, ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no almorzamos? He oído que hay algunas sobras aquí.

Los tres acuerdan y deciden disfrutar de un buen almuerzo con sobras y esperar hasta que las cosas vuelvan a asentarse.

* * *

 **respond** **iendo comentarios**

 **mg1147:** no te preocupes por eso me asegura de darle su momento a los hijos de otros personajes, especialmente a la hija de saji y la hija de kiba


	12. santo profano

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, ahora quiero avisar que al igual que mi otro fic Highschool DxD: Legado Renacido, he hecho en mi biografia un marco general sobre esta historia donde se ponen las sagas y capítulos futuros**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: santo profano**

 **Hace años que**

Sona mira con ansiedad una prueba de embarazo que dice positiva. Saji corre y la abraza mientras proclama felizmente.

-Sí, ahora tenemos que casarnos. No puedo esperar, será perfecto.

Sona empuja ligeramente a Saji a un lado mientras explica.

-No, no nos casaremos, Gen.

Saji parece confundido mientras murmura.

-Pero, quiero decir ...

Sona niega con la cabeza y explica.

-Tengo que mantener a mis prioridades, lo siento.

Saji se ve triste y pregunta.

-Eso significa ... ya sabes ...

Sona lo tranquiliza con calma.

-No, lo tendré. Puede que nunca tenga otra oportunidad, así que me llevo esta.

Sona está preocupada de que nunca vuelva a quedar embarazada siendo un demonio puro, y Saji pregunta tristemente.

-¿Eso significa que esa noche hace unas semanas no significa nada para ti?

Sona mira a Saji en serio y se lo dice.

-Gen, estábamos borrachos en el día de Rias. Simplemente no estábamos en la mente correcta, y había una habitación vacía. No te culpo por estar ambos ebrios, pero no me casaré contigo. simplemente por nuestro hijo. Lo siento.

Sona se va, dejando a Saji triste por esto, pero de todos modos promete ser un buen padre para su hijo.

 **Florencia, Italia**

Saya camina por las calles de Italia con un cono de gelatina mientras está aquí en una misión, para matar a dos [Santos Valientes] y tomar sus [excalibur]. Saya camina hacia una iglesia mientras los dos objetivos se esconden con los católicos dentro de esta estructura. Saya se acerca a la puerta mientras dos paladines vestidos de blanco vigilan la entrada. Los dos guardias miran a Saya mientras intenta entrar al edificio y bloquean su entrada con espadas hechas con luz pura y se lo dicen.

-No puede ingresar a este lugar ya que hay un evento privado en curso. Regrese en una fecha posterior.

Saya mira a los dos y pregunta.

-¿Están ambos en alianza con Miguel?

Los dos dicen en sincronía.

-Devotamente servimos a Lord Miguel con todo lo que tenemos.

Saya lame su helado y explica.

-Pléyades es mucho más noble de lo que Miguel podría ser. Migel es un pedazo de mierda. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace al seguidor de la mierda? ¿Maggot, escarabajos peloteros o solo semillas en el suelo?

Los dos guardias se enfurecen mientras intentan darle una lección a Saya. Saya suelta su cono y los mata fácilmente con sus dos espadas mientras las desliza y los corta con fuerza. Luego entra casualmente en la estructura y ve a unos pocos exorcistas esperándola con sus armas desenfundadas, y Saya se los cuenta.

-Déjame preguntarte todo esto antes de venir a mí. ¿Qué ha hecho Miguel alguna vez por ninguno de nosotros?

Uno responde en serio.

-¡Él nos enseñó cómo vivir y ha sido un proveedor para nosotros!

Saya se ríe un poco y reprende esto al explicar.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué es que él se iría de allí para morir? Él sabe que no podrías vencerme. Solo quiere proteger a sus preciosos ángeles. La Maestra Pleyades nunca sacrificaría a sus seguidores a alguien como yo. Ella estará encantada. los aceptaremos a todos si simplemente se unen a nuestra causa .

Todos los exorcistas atacan y Saya saca su [Excalibur Traición] y la arroja al suelo, causando que una masa de hielo negro haga erupción y engulle a los exorcistas mientras mueren congelados dentro del hielo. Saya continúa casualmente hasta que alcanza el techo de la estructura y ve a dos niñas de su edad sosteniendo un brazo de dos polos y una sola espada que se asemeja a una punta dorada con un mango que se asemeja a una rueda. El brazo de doble polo que se asemeja a un glamour de lanza de guerra en oro y rubíes. Las dos chicas parecen ser hermanas ya que ambas tienen cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Ambos vestían túnicas de monja decoradas con gemas en el cuello y las mangas.

Saya mira a los dos y dice burlonamente.

-Entonces, toda la familia está llena de esclavos. Miguel debe criarlos o algo así.

Las dos chicas se preparan, como le dice a su hermana la hermana de la izquierda.

-Ella debe ser parte del grupo del que Lord Miguel nos advirtió.

Las dos chicas se preparan y Saya desenvaina sus dos espadas y burlonamente corta el suelo alrededor de sus pies mientras las dos hermanas se abalanzan sobre ella mientras están listas para mover sus armas. Saya nota su agresión y bloquea sus cambios iniciales y mantiene la posición como un bloque mientras Saya se burla.

-Los dos ni siquiera saben cómo usar sus [Excaliburs].

Saya luego realiza un kickflip y patea la espada con la hermana y luego se pone detrás de la arma con su hermana y le da una patada en la espalda. Las hermanas se recuperan de ser pateadas y ahora deciden encender sus [Excaliburs] mientras la espada que usa a su hermana levanta una barrera alrededor del techo empujando su espada contra el suelo y anuncia.

-¡[Salón del Trono]!

Saya carga la espada con una hermana y la corta, pero su espada no causa una sola herida. La asta que usa a la hermana comienza a sostener su [Excalibur] en una postura meditativa mientras su arma comienza a brillar con un aura de color amarillo rojizo y Saya ataca a esta hermana y la golpea también, pero esto tampoco hace nada. Una vez que el arma ha terminado de encenderse, la celebración de la hermana también obtiene el aura alrededor de su cuerpo, y la espada que usa a la hermana chasquea el dedo y la barrera desaparece. La asta que usa a la hermana mueve su arma encendida hacia Saya, quien intenta bloquearla, pero ella queda impresionada porque el arma le da tanta fuerza que no puede ser bloqueada y Saya es golpeada contra una estatua y es atravesada por una espada en la estatua que golpea.

Las dos hermanas se felicitan mutuamente porque creen que han aprovechado la oportunidad. Saya se recupera de esto incluso con un pequeño agujero en el pecho. Saya luego levanta su rostro hacia el cielo mientras comienza a emitir un aura negra mientras un grupo de estrellas aparece en su espalda con el nombre "Pleyades" que aparece en la parte inferior de su espalda y su cabello se vuelve de un rubio hiperactivo y ella sonríe y dice engreída como la herida cierra

-¡Vengan!

Saya luego levanta su propia [Excalibur] hacia el cielo y nubes negras aparecen sobre su cabeza mientras Saya balancea su [Excalibur Traición] y lanzas de hielo son lanzadas desde estas nubes y las hermanas logran cortarlas sin ser golpeadas. Luego revelan sus halos y alas de ángeles ya que ambas hermanas tienen cuatro. La katana negra de Saya comienza a brillar intensamente cuando se lanza rápidamente hacia la espada con la ayuda de una hermana y realiza un corte X contra ella y tiene los cortes muy cerca, pero la hermana evita las heridas graves, pero tiene un corte bastante malo. Ella se prepara para poner otra barrera, pero Saya lanza una lanza de hielo que cae justo debajo de su espada y la empala en la pierna. El arma que usa la hermana se enoja y carga contra Saya con su [Excalibur] apenas cargada como las dos armas de choque. Presionan sus armas el uno contra el otro en un enfrentamiento e incluso con una fuerza cargada, la fuerza del [Santo Valiente] palidece en comparación con el nuevo poder de Saya mientras es conducida al borde del tejado. Saya luego enfunda su [Excalibur], agarra el arma de la hermana por la empuñadura y la corta sobre el cofre con su katana negra.

Está claro que esta lesión es fatal ya que el corte es tan profundo y la sangre se derrama de él. Saya toma las armas y patea a la chica desde el techo mientras su hermana mira horrorizada el lugar mientras grita.

-¡HERMANA!

La katana negra de Saya se ilumina de rojo cuando un resplandor rojo envuelve a la hermana derrotada y abandona su cuerpo y entra en la espada. Saya luego patea a su enemigo derrotado fuera del techo de la capilla. La otra hermana sale volando del techo a pesar de la lesión en la pierna y corre hacia su hermana a la calle de abajo. Hablan entre sí sobre su fe y sus servicios a Lord Miguel. Saya flota hacia ellos y la hermana de asta muere antes de que Saya aterrice. Ella burlonamente le dice a su enemigo restante.

-Recuerda esto. Miguel no se preocupa por nosotros en lo más mínimo. Él solo nos vio como sus esclavos y eso es todo.

La hermana restante responde enojada mientras saca otro sable de la nada.

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de Lord Miguel! ¡Él fue nuestro apoyo cuando nuestros padres nos abandonaron!

Saya agarra su espada y dice.

-¿Pero eso no significaba que eras vulnerable y débil? ¿Miguel no explotó tu dolor?

La hermana ataca a Saya y se niega a escucharla, y Saya agrega.

-¡La verdad entre nosotros es que abrí mis ojos a la verdad!

La hermana finalmente chasquea y grita.

-¡Lord Michael ha visto nuestra felicidad! ¡Y tú destruiste eso!

Saya saca su [Excalibur] de nuevo y lo tira al suelo mientras se forma un hielo alrededor de los pies de sus oponentes mientras su cuerpo se congela en el hielo mientras vanamente mueve su espada hasta que todo su cuerpo se congela. Saya luego toma su espada negra y corta a la niña congelada en varias piezas y la espada hace el mismo truco que antes. Saya luego reclama lo que ella vino, [Excalibur Trono] y [Excalibur Potestad], las armas de las dos hermanas. Ella felizmente proclama.

-Dos esclavos más liberados.

Saya tergiversa con sus premios cuando ha completado su tarea.

 **Kuoh, dormitorio Sitri**

la academia kuoh es mucho más grande de lo que era hace años, ya que muchos estudiantes del extranjero se han trasladado allí ya que tiene una gran reputación. Esto es parte del nuevo personal que se ha hecho cargo y Saji ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo como director. Además, muchos demonios en el inframundo han ingresado a la academia también. El edificio se ha expandido desde entonces inmensamente y ahora tiene dormitorios.

Uno de esos dormitorios se construyó después de que Sona donó una gran suma durante la expansión. Su hija Ion vive en este dormitorio con su mejor amiga Renka Kiba. Renka es la hija de Yuuto Kiba y una de sus esposas Tsubaki Kiba anteriormente Shinra. Renka es como Ion, Renka tiene el color de cabello de su padre con los ojos de su madre, y ella usa su cabello hasta el cuello de forma recta. Su atuendo generalmente consiste en su uniforme mientras asiste a los programas de verano con Ion, pero ella no usa lentes como su amiga, pero Renka no es parte de la [nobleza] de Ion. De hecho, Renka desea unirse a [Nero Angelo] ya que quiere formar parte de un grupo que intenta marcar la diferencia en lugar de formar parte de un grupo que solo está destinado al trabajo de demonios y la lucha.

Renka e Ion son los presidentes del consejo estudiantil para sus respectivos niveles, ya que Ion está en la escuela secundaria, y Renka todavía está en la escuela media. Actualmente están trabajando juntos para preparar a Issei y las dos niñas para una gira por la academia mejorada. Ion parece frustrado ya que trabaja en el itinerario de la gira y Renka pregunta.

-¿Todavía estás molesto por perder ante Giras?

Ion niega con la cabeza y responde con calma.

-No, mi padre simplemente no quiere escucharme todavía. Le sigo diciendo que renuncie a mi madre, ya que ella claramente no tiene ningún interés en casarse con él.

Renka se preocupa un poco más y pregunta.

-¿No querrías que tus padres se casaran?

Ion niega con la cabeza y responde.

-No, solo para ser felices. Mi madre solo me tuvo porque no estaba segura de que tuviera otra oportunidad, así que soy indiferente a tener padres casados.

Las dos chicas continúan trabajando cuando reciben un golpe en la puerta. Renka se acerca para contestar y abre la puerta para ver a sus padres de pie con una pequeña caja mientras son invitados. Tsubaki casi siempre se ve igual, pero su cabello es un poco más corto, y ella lleva puesto un atuendo negro de secretaria. Ella sirve como asistente personal de Sona como su [reina] y Kiba es un esposo que se queda en casa. Los dos viven en una casa en la ciudad y tienen dos hijos además de Renka. Tienen dos hijas pequeñas en casa con una niñera y se llaman Yumi y Hana, también estan su otras esposas, tosca kiba, lint kiba con sus hijos shiro y asa respectivamente.

Los dos están aquí para felicitar a ambas chicas por sus sobresalientes calificaciones en sus respectivos grados e Ion siente envidia de esto porque no recibe la misma atención de sus padres. Afortunadamente, vinieron por AMBAS de las chicas y trajeron un pastel hecho por Kiba que se lee en forma de hielo: Felicidades Renka e Ion. Entonces los cuatro disfrutan de una agradable cena comiendo pastel con los padres de Renka.

 **Berlín, Alemania**

Camilla y sus dos compañeros, las enfermeras, se encuentran en una bonita ciudad en Berlín. No es particularmente elegante; sin embargo, Camilla y sus compañeras están disfrutando de un sabroso marsch de gaisburger, un plato de guisado. Están debatiendo algo que vieron en el orfanato que investigaron. Las dos enfermeras fueron enviadas en caso de que hubiera niños alrededor y necesitaran atención médica.

Según lo que vieron, descubrieron que el orfanato era increíblemente pobre. Lo descubrieron al examinar la poca comida que encontraron que había pasado las fechas de vencimiento, pero no por mucho tiempo. El agua potable se colocó en jarras con etiquetas mensuales e implicando que no podían permitirse el lujo de extraer el agua del grifo. La ropa en los armarios estaba sucia y hecha jirones, y las sábanas estaban de la misma manera. Camilla les cuenta a sus dos compañeras su opinión sobre este asunto.

-Digo que quien sea el exorcista que manejó ese lugar probablemente sacó a los niños del lugar de mierda y los llevó a algún lugar agradable.

Una de las enfermeras revisa el archivo del exorcista a cargo de esta área. Un hombre llamado Leopold y tenía una aprendiz llamada Alexandra Bismarck que desapareció. Leopold tampoco está presente, pero desapareció solo horas después de que alguien notara la desaparición de Alexandra. Además, los aprendices que desaparecieron tenían aproximadamente la edad de Alexandra, alrededor de los diecisiete años. La mayoría de los aprendices desaparecidos también eran mujeres. Con la información que han reunido, Camilla decide irse a Manchester para ayudar a su hermano y a su madre, ya que le gusta la idea de patear traseros con dos de sus personas favoritas.

 **Manchester, Inglaterra**

El dúo de madre e hijo llega a Manchester cerca del final de la ciudad en lugar de adentro para evitar ser visto por alguien que parezca sospechoso. Luego abordan un autobús para llegar a su destino más rápido. A bordo del autobús, Xenovia le hace algunas preguntas sobre [Nero Angelo]. Ella primero pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿cualquiera puede unirse a [Nero Angelo]?

Seiken responde.

-No, por lo general, Miguel escoge a los candidatos para que se unan, dado que el grupo tiene el poder que solo se les debe dar a aquellos en quienes se puede confiar. El grupo es muy pequeño debido a esto y al hecho de que solo los demonios o los parte demonio pueden unirse. fueron elegidos, solo unos pocos pasaron. Esto me incluye a mí, Camilla, Shirayuki y las enfermeras. También nos aconseja un [Santo Valiente]. Primero fue Irina hasta que ... no importa. Ahora Leonis es el asesor.

Xenovia luego pregunta.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió el nombre del grupo?

Seiken sonríe acerca de este.

-Tú y Asia-kaa-san se lo propusieron. Originalmente, querías unirte al grupo como miembro fundador, pero eso cambió cuando decidiste que ser madre era más importante. Asia también fue invitada, pero se negó por motivos similares. , Creé el logotipo, pero accidentalmente puse a Nelo Angelo porque estaba confundido acerca de la colocación de L. El grupo en sí fue fundado por Miguel y uno de los [caballeros] de Giras llamado Jophiel. Lo conocerán pronto.

Xenovia luego pregunta algo por más preocupación de los padres.

-¿Podrías hablarme de esa novia tuya? Issei me dijo que ustedes dos han tenido relaciones.

Seiken se sonroja y tiene suerte de que ella no haya dicho eso lo suficientemente alto para que los otros pasajeros lo escuchen. Él se pone nervioso cuando las personas le preguntan sobre su vida amorosa, pero él le responde.

-Su nombre es Yasuko Hisui, ella era ... la mejor amiga que podría haber pedido. Cuando Saya nos traicionó, y entré en un momento de confusión, ella estaba allí para mí. Era una amiga y más cuando la necesitaba. la mayoría. Supongo que simplemente sucedió de manera espontánea .

Xenovia reflexiona un poco sobre lo que su hijo acaba de decirle, ya que Seiken tiene sentimientos claros por esta niña y piensa en esto sobre cómo ella realmente siente algo por Issei. Llegan al área designada dentro de la ciudad de Manchester. Es una ciudad maravillosa con edificios altos y una gran presentación. Los dos se dirigen al lugar donde un gran exorcista fue asesinado.

Xenovia y Seiken están investigando el lugar donde se descubrió el cuerpo de Griselda. Hacen esto de noche para evitar sospechas y los habitantes del pueblo son sometidos a un hechizo creado por los ángeles para que la gente de la ciudad duerma profundamente, de modo que ni siquiera los ruidos más fuertes puedan despertarlos. El hechizo fue traído en caso de que Seiken y Xenovia tengan que pelear con alguien. Xenovia hace una oración por Griselda al ver el sitio marcado. Está marcado con una piedra brillante que solo los demonios y los demonios pueden ver. Seiken es indiferente a la muerte de Griselda, pero se identifica con los sentimientos de su madre. Seiken calmadamente le pregunta.

-¿Quieres un momento solo, madre?

Xenovia se pone orgullosa y responde.

-No, he dicho lo que hay que decir.

Seiken no presiona más y continúa con la investigación. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente mientras piensa en las circunstancias.

-Griselda estaba aquí para ver a los reclutas más nuevos de los [Santos Valientes] ordenados por Gabriel. Esta orden fue dada como una repentina racha del momento. Nadie más podría haber sabido acerca de eso, aparte de Miguel y Gabriel. Griselda nunca podría ser vencida por alguien. en un espolón al azar.

Xenovia agrega como ella en el mismo patrón de pensamiento.

-Lo que significa que quienquiera que la mató, sabía dónde estaría ella, y ya tiene una estrategia lista para emplear en un momento.

Seiken luego hace la pregunta que todos los miembros de [Nero Angelo] se están preguntando.

-¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién podría haber calculado todo esto en tan poco tiempo?

Xenovia lo piensa y decide decirle a Seiken lo que sabe. Ella dice que Saya confesó ser la que mató a Griselda. Seiken se sorprende al escuchar esto, ya que parece estar en negación al respecto.

-No, Saya ... .ella ... lo haría.

Él decide detenerse a sí mismo, ya que no negará que haría esto después de lo que ella ha hecho frente a sus ojos. Se calma y luego se pregunta.

-¿Pero cómo? Saya no es débil, pero ella no es tan poderosa.

Xenovia se pregunta sobre esto también, ya que la espada de la que Saya tomó el poder recién se le había dado al conocer a Pléyades. Mientras están pensando, los dos oyen una voz que dice sarcásticamente.

-Sí, ¿cómo podría una perra traidora con un maestro poderoso derrotar a otra perra?

Los dos miran y ven a alguien sentado en una repisa de un edificio cercano. Xenovia inmediatamente reconoce a este hombre como alguien a quien ella hubiera deseado felizmente pasar el resto de su vida sin ver, Freed Sellzen. Está mirando a los dos con su sonrisa habitual, pero ahora lleva un atuendo nuevo que es similar a su traje de sacerdote anterior. Este atuendo consiste en un abrigo negro con lágrimas en la parte inferior con adornos dorados y una estrella en las muñecas. Su atuendo debajo es un chaleco adornado de color púrpura oscuro con cadenas de oro alrededor del cuello y la cintura. Sus pantalones ahora tienen cadenas de oro que salen de los bolsillos y sus pantalones son negros con costuras moradas en forma de un dragón en la pierna izquierda, y él está usando botas doradas con dedos negros y hebillas a los lados.

Freed salta de la repisa del edificio haciendo una voltereta frontal, e impacta el suelo sin hacer una abolladura o incluso lastimándose remotamente. Seiken y Xenovia ambos sacan sus respectivas espadas y apuntan a Freed sin vacilar a medida que se acercan lo suficiente como para simplemente cortarle la cabeza. Xenovia entonces exige.

-Cuéntanos lo que sabes sobre cómo Saya mató a Griselda, y te mataremos rápidamente.

Seiken no dice nada ya que está totalmente de acuerdo con su madre. Freed continúa su sonrisa habitual mientras responde casualmente.

-Bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Yo diría que estoy mirando a la escuela secundaria modelo perra de pelo azul, y al mocoso que apareció en un trato de dos por uno.

Seiken luego pregunta más en serio.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un gemelo?

Freed niega con la cabeza y responde burlonamente.

-Uh, tengo un jefe que me dice esta mierda, duh

Seiken mira al lado de Freed y nota su espada que es roja y dentada con una forma asimétrica de la espada. Él reconoce la espada solo un poco como [Excalibur Dominio]. Seiken está tentado de preguntar dónde lo consiguió, pero está más presionado por Griselda en este momento. Solo espera que Freed hable mientras él y Xenovia acercan sus espadas a la garganta de Freed. Freed toma esto muy a la ligera ya que continúa sonriendo a los dos ya que claramente no los toma lo suficientemente en serio como para hacer un movimiento a pesar de la amenaza.

Xenovia ve a otra persona parada detrás de Seiken con su mano brillando púrpura con llamas que se elevan desde ella. Parecen estar listos para lanzar un ataque contra Seiken, pero Xenovia rápidamente se pone detrás de él mientras el nuevo enemigo lanza una bola de fuego púrpura a Seiken, y Xenovia lo desvía con [Ascalon]. Xenovia entonces piensa.

 _-Ahora me siento más como una madre._

Seiken gira la cabeza y asiente con una sonrisa a su madre mientras enfrenta a su nuevo enemigo. Un hombre vestido con una pesada armadura de color verde con líneas azules que la cruzan, y una capa negra. La armadura presenta un casco que encierra completamente su cabeza; una cara inmóvil, humanoide con brillantes ojos anaranjados que detallan la parte delantera del casco, y cuernos rojos y azules que sobresalen de los lados. Él empuña una enorme espada ancha que irradia un aura púrpura ardiente.

Xenovia y Seiken no se dicen nada, ya que está claro que será una pelea de dos contra dos. Seiken convoca a [Durandal] y las manos a Xenovia y dice.

-Escuché que puedes doble empuñar. Así que toma esto.

Xenovia toma a Durandal sin argumentos y Seiken equipa sus guanteletes y grebas ya que también usará dos armas a la vez. Freed saca su espada y proclama.

-¡Adivina que es hora de que el diablo tenga tres vías!

Seiken simplemente responde en un tono recto.

-Eso es repugnante. Ella es mi madre.

Freed le da su sonrisa más loca mientras responde.

-Estoy hablando de mí y de la polla de metal por allá.

Seiken y Freed inmediatamente comienzan a chocar cuando sus espadas comienzan a hacer ruidos fuertes. Seiken inmediatamente equipa su [Boosted Gear] debajo de su guantelete izquierdo para prepararse para cargarlo. Seiken luego golpea a Freed en el estómago y lo envía volando hacia atrás. Freed saca su arma, que ahora es negra, y dispara siete disparos. Seiken toma su katana y hace girar la cuchilla a un ritmo muy rápido y atrapa las balas en la cuchilla y las deja en el suelo. Freed se enoja cuando grita.

-¡Oh, tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando!

Seiken luego lanza las balas con su espada hacia Freed y logra cortarlas por la mitad antes de que puedan golpearlo. Xenovia y el hombre de la armadura están pasando por una pelea unilateral fácil. El hombre con armadura simplemente no puede defenderse contra el doble Xenovia. Ella domina fácilmente a la asombrosa figura mientras lo ataca con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo estrellarse contra las calles. Al pensar en ello, Xenovia se pregunta si Seiken incluso habría sentido un ataque por esa broma de un enemigo. El caballero oscuro se levanta y carga contra Xenovia, pero ella rápidamente lo golpea de nuevo simplemente balanceando a [Durandal] durante otro enfrentamiento.

 **Palacio de las Pléyades**

Pleyades mira desde su trono al ser testigo de la falla del caballero oscuro mientras se rasca la barbilla y reflexiona.

-Creo que era demasiado pronto para enviar a Shalba. Simplemente enviaré a alguien que no haya tenido ajustes.

Pleyades anuncia que alguien vendrá a su trono.

 **Manchester, Inglaterra**

Tanto Seiken como Xenovia tienen la sartén por el contra, especialmente Xenovia. Freed está siendo golpeado por Seiken realizando un ataque de patada giratoria y patea a Freed, primero de cara, hacia el pavimento mientras su cabeza golpea el piso con el impacto. Xenovia mira a su enemigo acercándose a ella otra vez y solo espera otro simulacro de enfrentamiento cuando su oponente la ataca. Pero antes de que puedan hacer otro choque, alguien explota desde una pared cercana y golpea lo que parece ser un tractor o un carro de algún tipo y lo golpea contra el caballero y aparentemente lo aplasta cuando la persona se para encima y proclama mientras se ríe .

-Acabo de aplastar a un tipo ... ¡con un zamboni!

Xenovia mira y ve que la persona es Camilla y está feliz de verla, pero se pregunta por qué un zamboni. Camilla se une a su madre y ve a su hermano golpear a Freed en el suelo, y él se une a ellos una vez que parece haber golpeado a Freed. Seiken se encuentra al lado de su hermana gemela y Xenovia mira con orgullo a los dos, ya que espera tenerlos en el futuro. Su pequeño momento de reunión se interrumpe cuando Freed vuelve a levantarse mientras se ríe un poco y los mira con la lengua fuera y luego dice.

-Esto es jodidamente grandioso. Porque tengo que decirte que los golpes realmente me estaban saliendo de la cabeza.

Cuando Freed se para, aparece un circulo mágico con una estrella junto a él y aparecen dos chicas. Uno de ellos tiene el pelo plateado que está atado en una trenza que lleva en la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Su traje es bastante singular ya que consiste en un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo con diseños ornamentales de oro corriendo por las piernas y los brazos, el equipo también tiene una cota de malla dorada Fauld con una hebilla de estrella, ella está usando brazales blindados de oro y guantes y chicharrones que se parecen a los pies de dragón. Sus ojos son azules y dorados y usa lápiz labial dorado. Camilla la reconoce y pronuncia su nombre.

-Esa es Alexandra Bismarck, la aprendiz faltante.

Seiken escucha esto y se pregunta.

-¿Son exorcistas de lavado de cerebro ahora?

Alexandra los oye y dice con calma.

-Entonces, la situación más obvia es que me capturaron, les lavé el cerebro y me forzaron a luchar contra aquellos a quienes una vez adoré. ¿Eso es lo que estás pensando en este momento?

Xenovia agrega.

-Entonces, ¿no estás siendo controlado?

Alexandra no se mueve, como ella explica.

-Nein, trabajo para los que elijo. Elijo a Pleyades. Soy Alexandra Bismarck, la primera teniente de las siete estrellas, y sirvo solo a dos personas. Esas son la Maestra Pléyades y el Capitán Hyoudou.

Seiken está un poco ansioso mientras pronuncia.

-Capitán Hyoudou ... no quiere decir ...

Una voz grita.

-Sí, hermano, yo.

Seiken, Camilla y Xenovia giran la cabeza y ven a Saya de pie en lo alto de una torre vistiendo un atuendo nuevo. Un conjunto más general que consiste en una camisa negra de manga corta con ribete dorado y un cúmulo de estrellas en la parte posterior sobre su camiseta sin mangas blanca, un par de pantalones blancos con un símbolo de dragón en la pierna izquierda en oro en lugar de rojo, con botas negras con adornos dorados similares, guantes negros con anillos de oro alrededor de las articulaciones de los dedos, y ahora usa un collar de estrellas con una gema roja incrustada en el centro.

Saya se une a Freed y Alexandra. Saya se acerca y le explica a Seiken.

-No lo ves, hermano, incluso los exorcistas creen en nuestra causa. Todavía puedes unirte a nosotros, no es demasiado tarde.

Seiken le dice a Xenovia y Camila.

-Estoy luchando contra Saya.

Camilla dice.

-Bien, pero tengo la boca llena. Tengo un puntaje para resolver.

Xenovia siente la tentación de pelear con Saya después de lo que le hizo a Griselda, pero entiende que Seiken quiere esto. Saya se ve decepcionada al expresar su inquietud.

-Seiken, ¿por qué no puedes ver la verdad?

Los dos deciden irse a otro lugar mientras saltan y encuentran un área más privada. Camilla saca su espada, la clava en el suelo, la acelera y grita.

-¡Agua!

El marco adornado de la hoja se vuelve azul cuando carga contra Freed.

Freed toma su nueva espada y la clava en el suelo cuando aparece un sigilo rojo debajo de los pies de Camilla y ellos caen en un agujero que aparece en el suelo. Esto deja a Xenovia a solas con Alexandra mientras este último produce una espada larga que parece estar hecha de luz negra con un mango dorado, y un hacha pequeña en la otra mano hecha de material negro mientras los dos se preparan para luchar. El caballero oscuro permanece inmóvil bajo el zamboni con el que Camilla lo aplastó.

esta sera un batalla de a tres

* * *

La Espada de Camilla se llama la [Princesa Negra]. Es una espada que puede absorber la magia de oponentes poderosos y darle a la espada nuevas propiedades. Ella actualmente tiene cuatro formas para esta arma. La primera es la [Dama Carmesí], adquirida al absorber parte del [Poder de la Destrucción] de Rias. La forma azul actual es la [Sirena Cian], que absorbe parte de la magia del agua de Sona. Los otros dos aparecerán a su debido tiempo

* * *

 **respond** **iendo comentarios**

 **mg1147:** si lo que te preocupa es que haga a los hijos de issei demasiado overpowered, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, soy lo dicen un "estudioso de la novela ligera" conozco bien como funcionan los niveles de poder en DxD, no pienso hacer a los hijos de los protagonitas los putos amos, me asegurare de controlar esos aspectos, ya lo veras


	13. el legado de Xenovia

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, disfruten**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: el legado de Xenovia**

 **Hace años**

 **Xenovia** está en su habitación esperando a sus hijos gemelos, ya que acaba de regresar de luchar contra un poderoso demonio que se extravió de la nueva generación de hades. Actualmente está mirando su imagen en el espejo ya que casi pierde la vida en la pelea. Estaba horriblemente marcada en el estómago, pero la magia curativa de Asia evitó que esto sucediera, pero aún queda una cicatriz. Ella también trajo algo con Rias antes de regresar en tren por solicitud. En ese viaje en tren, **Xenovia** le dijo sin rodeos a Rias.

-Me retiro oficialmente de las peleas, Rias.

Esto es lo primero que dice Xenovia, entonces Rias, naturalmente, pregunta.

-¿Tiene esto que ver con criar a tus hijos?

 **Xenovia** niega con la cabeza y explica sin rodeos.

-No, si muero, sé que mis hijos estarán en buenas manos. Asia, Irina, Rossweisse e incluso tu, Rias; tengo fe en que cualquiera de ustedes, entre otros, se encargará de ellos con amorosas manos.

Rias siente curiosidad por esto y pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esto?

 **Xenovia** luego le explica a su amiga.

-Tengo miedo, más que cualquier otra cosa, de que me los quiten. No quiero eso. Quiero estar cerca cuando crezca y tenga hijos propios, y estar cerca para que crezcan. y tener mas hijos también.

Rias sonríe un poco y proclama.

-Entonces, ¿has pensado que muy adelante? -Se vuelve mucho más empática -Bromas aparte, está bien, Xenovia, lo entiendo.

 **Xenovia** está fuera de sí misma cuando Rias la consuela diciendo.

-Continúa, pasa tanto tiempo con ellos como quieras. A veces sientes los mismos temores. No se trata de ser padre a veces. Te dan miedo muchas cosas que antes no sentías, te sientes feliz. Nunca creí posible, y nunca olvidas la sensación de tener a tu bebé recién nacido en brazos por primera vez. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

 **Xenovia** asiente y agrega.

-Estoy seguro de que todos nos sentimos así ... y muchas gracias.

Rias descarta esto y simplemente dice.

-No es necesario. Estaba preocupado también. Si mueres, issei perdera a su espada y yo a una buena amiga.

 **Xenovia** espera a sus dos hijos para contarles sobre su retiro y que les dará el tiempo y el amor que necesitan de ella.

 **Presente, palacio de las Pléyades**

Pleyades está recibiendo noticias de su principal alquimista sobre la producción del [Excalibur Limbo] producido en masa. [Excalibur Limbo] se deriva del diseño de [Excalibur Angelus], un modelo destinado a la producción en masa de los nueve diseños. El alquimista se acerca a Pleyades, un hombre joven que usa una bata de laboratorio y dos alas negras pegadas a su espalda mientras informa a su superior.

-Maestra Pleyades, la producción de [Excalibur Limbo] funciona sin problemas debido al ingenioso diseño de nuestro Capitán.

Pleyades asiente y ella está muy feliz de escuchar esto. El alquimista pregunta.

-Señora, ¿sería absurdo preguntar a qué facción pertenece?

Pleyades se frota la barbilla mientras pregunta casualmente.

-Oh, ¿de dónde viene esto?

El alquimista se pone de rodillas por nerviosismo mientras se disculpa.

-Señora, lo siento. Solo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo. Me gustaría saberlo, señora.

Pléyades se levanta y asegura a su subordinado.

-No, no tienes motivos para disculparte. Nuestra causa es simplemente la aniquilación de los ángeles, no un innecesario derramamiento de sangre. Levántate y te mostraré ... no traigas a todos aquí para verlo.

El alquimista se pone de pie y corre para traer a todas las personas que se encuentran actualmente en el palacio, incluido Raynare. Pleyades hace un pequeño discurso a sus seguidores y a los niños bajo su cuidado.

-Quiero que todos sepan que no les he contado mi raza simplemente por ignorancia. No pensé que fuera importante a la larga, pero si espero que todos confíen en mis palabras, debo acercarme a ustedes. todo seriamente. Por esta razón, desplegaré mis alas para que todos las vean.

La audiencia espera en suspenso mientras Pleyades se pone de pie y revela sus alas para que todos la vean. Ella lleva alas de dragón con diferentes colores formando un rostro de arco iris que maravilla a la multitud. Pleyades luego aleja sus alas y dice.

-Ahí, todos ustedes ven con sus ojos lo que soy. ¿Esto cambia sus puntos de vista sobre mí?

La multitud, a excepción de Raynare, comienza a animar a su amo mientras se sienta en su trono y pronuncia.

-Tan grandes adoradores, no puedo esperar para construir su paraíso ahora.

 **manchester**

Freed se ha llevado a sí mismo y a Camilla a un subespacio creado por su espada [Excalibur Herejia]. Es un área similar a una arena rodeada de jaulas con gente ardiendo dentro de ellos mientras luchan por escapar. La arena en sí misma parece nueva y limpia con una estructura sólida de baldosas y es redonda rodeando un abismo, pero es muy grande. Camilla mira alrededor de esta estructura y en realidad comienza a reírse mientras Freed simplemente se para en el lado opuesto de la arena sosteniendo su espada que ahora tiene una forma diferente. Ahora es una espada recta con una hoja roja fina y un mango que se asemeja a una jaula rota con cadenas alrededor del mango.

Camilla comienza a acelerar su espada mientras se prepara para luchar contra el psicópata ex predicador. Luego se acusan el uno al otro sin decir nada más mientras sonríen al chocar espadas.

 **De vuelta en la superficie**

Xenovia está peleando con Alexandra Bismarck. Xenovia claramente tiene la ventaja como antes, pero Alexandra parece estar reteniéndose por alguna razón. Xenovia pregunta sobre un comentario antes de que comenzaran.

-Dijiste que no te estaban lavando el cerebro, pero ¿por qué un exorcista, que juró servir a Dios, eligió a un hereje como Pleyades?

Alexandra sigue chocando con la maestro de Durandal y da su respuesta.

-Porque Pleyades respondió mis oraciones sin pedir nada a cambio, y hasta me dio el poder.

Xenovia empuja a Alexandra durante una lucha y responde.

-¿Entonces uno de esos tipos? ¿Poder hace las cosas bien? ¿El poder es todo lo que te importa?

Alexandra se enoja cuando baja su postura y se rompe.

-¡¿Qué diablos sabes ?!

Alexandra levanta su rostro hacia el cielo mientras una estrella brilla en su ojo dorado sin nombre y su cuerpo obtiene un aura dorada. Xenovia se prepara a sí misma ya que su oponente ahora se siente más fuerte.

 **En la parte superior de un gran edificio con un techo circular**

Seiken y Saya se miran intensamente. El techo está rodeado por estatuas de gárgolas y tiene un pentagrama en el centro. Seiken es el primero en decir algo mientras dice con calma.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Saya.

Saya responde casualmente.

-¿De todos modos es para saludarme?

Seiken mantiene su comportamiento y agrega.

-Mi más sincera disculpa, Saya. Estaba tan abrumada por las emociones al verte de nuevo, que no podía enfocarme en hacer un saludo apropiado.

Saya comenta casualmente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-En cualquier caso, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Entonces, ¿qué tal un beso de tu hermana pequeña ... o mejor aún? ¿Qué tal un beso de esto?

Saya desenvaina sus dos espadas, y Seiken reconoce a [Excalibur] como [Excalibur Serafñin]. Saya luego comenta.

-Definitivamente creo que tenemos algo de tensión entre nosotros que necesita ser aliviado.

Los dos hermanos definitivamente sienten que necesitan luchar para aliviar el estrés que han sentido desde que Saya masacró ese pueblo en Brasil. Seiken mueve ligeramente su pulgar y desenvaina muy ligeramente su katana mientras pronuncia.

-Tienes razón.

 **Camilla VS Freed**

Camilla y Freed se están atacando entre sí con la intensidad de los animales rabiosos mientras su espada choca creando grandes chispas mientras luchan en esta [arena de los herejes], como se llama este movimiento. Freed advierte el disfrute y los comentarios de Camilla.

-Wow, debes estar tan jodido como yo si disfruto esto tanto como yo.

Camilla se empuja hacia atrás impulsando su espada con fuerza inversa y ella responde con su tono casual.

-¿Qué tiene de malo disfrutar de una buena pelea con un molesto pedazo de mierda? Simplemente estoy recogiendo algunas viejas deudas.

Freed se pregunta acerca de las deudas, a lo que Camilla responde.

-Sí, Pops me dijo que escribiste algunos cheques que tu trasero no podía cobrar, así que ahora estoy recogiendo esos cheques.

Camilla rápidamente acelera su espada cuando comienza a brillar cian, y lo extraño es que en lugar de humo, la niebla sale del puerto de escape de las cuchillas. Camilla sonríe y dice.

-Esto va a tomar un minuto, ¿entonces vamos a cantar una canción hasta entonces?

Freed carga y dice con su sonrisa enferma.

-¡¿Qué tal si te corto en pedazos y el cráneo se folla a tu cadáver ?!

Camilla acelera continuamente su espada mientras esquiva los ataques de Freed e incluso tararea una canción y luego comienza a cantar.

-Konna koto iina dekitara iina Anna yume konna yume ippai aru kedo Minna minna minna kanaete kureru Fushigina pokke de kanaete kureru.

Freed se molesta por el canto y pregunta en tono bastante grosero.

-¡¿Qué coño estás cantando ?!

Camilla sonríe continuamente mientras contesta.

-Doraemon ... ¡qué, amo a Doraemon y todos mis amigos también!

Freed ahora solo da una mirada de confusión ya que la espada de Camilla ahora está completamente brillante y tiene un brillo en sus ojos cuando anuncia.

-Está bien, ¡ahora es el momento de mostrar mi exclusivo [arte sagrado]!

Camilla equipa su [Boosted Gear] y levanta su mano mientras la gema se vuelve muy reflexiva y el símbolo de la casa de Sitri aparece en ella y el aura cian alrededor de su espada envuelve a Camilla y su cabello cambia de su verde teñido a su azul natural y luego cambia a negro y sus ojos cambian a violeta. El aura cian ahora desaparece un poco, pero todavía está emitiendo desde el cuerpo de Camilla.

[Doppelganger Demoníaco](imitación del gran demonio) el [arte sagrado] personal de Camilla. Toma la forma de un pequeño espejo de mano que está unido a su [Boosted Gear]. Puede tomar la magia que está almacenada en su espada y usar su poder absorbido para aumentar aún más sus habilidades con la magia. Tiene el efecto secundario adicional de cambiar las características de Camilla al usuario mágico original de donde proviene la energía. Sin embargo, para poder usarlo, Camilla debe dar una carga máxima a su espada ya que este objeto fue creado específicamente para ir con él, lo que hace que sea casi imposible de usar por nadie más, sumado a esto dependiendo del poder de la espada que utilice consumirá una gran cantidad de energía por lo que no se recomienda usarlo junto con el [dragón imperial].

Camilla toma una respiración profunda y produce un par de anteojos y se los pone para que se parezca aún más a Sona. Ella entonces dice.

-Puede que no sea tan inteligente como Sona, pero puedo imitar sus habilidades ... en cierta medida. Así que bien puedo ver el papel.

Camila acelera su espada y luego la balancea ferozmente cuando un chorro de agua sale disparado de la hoja y directamente hacia Freed, que lo esquiva y observa cómo atraviesa una jaula como si estuviera hecha de mantequilla mientras la mitad cae en el abismo de abajo. Freed ve esto y se pone un poco sudoroso, lo que Camilla nota y insulta a Freed al decirlo.

-Oh, ¿alguien está listo para tener un accidente?

Freed comienza a gruñir y luego se convierte en risa mientras responde.

-¿Un accidente? Veremos quién tiene el accidente cuando te haga una mierda. ¡Porque me he estado conteniendo todo este tiempo!

Freed levanta su mano izquierda y aparece un símbolo de una estrella con el nombre Atlas que aparece con ella. El cuerpo de Freed ahora brilla con un aura roja y dorada mientras sonríe más grande y su espada comienza a brillar con el mismo aura. Freed luego declara.

-¡Estoy jodidamente invencible!

Camilla agarra su espada intensamente y equipa su propio [Boosted Gear], que es verde con una gema roja y adornos plateados y púas. Luego acelera su espada mientras se prepara para otra ronda.

 **De vuelta en la superficie**

Xenovia y Alexandra están entrando en su nueva ronda, ya que el impulso de Alexandra de su símbolo la coloca en un terreno plano con el usuario de Durandal. Alexandra jadea y afirma.

-Ya es suficiente. Tengo prioridades que cumplir.

Xenovia se prepara y responde.

-Yo también tengo una promesa que cumplir

El cuerpo de Alexandra emite un brillo brillante mientras deja caer su pequeña hacha y sostiene su espada con ambas manos y dice.

-¿Estás listo? El dolor solo durará un instante.

Alexandra aparentemente se deforma y Xenovia mantiene un ojo diligente abierto para cualquier movimiento. Inmediatamente la apresura el exorcista traidor que se mueve más rápido que Seiken en este momento, pero Xenovia logra proteger las cuchilladas de su enemigo rápido, pero la fuerza de los golpes le causa estrés en los brazos. Xenovia logra un empuje con [Durandal], pero esto la deja abierta durante unos pocos golpes ya que la espada que usa Alexandra por alguna razón no corta Xenovia, solo la golpea en el torso y se siente golpeada por un martillo. Alexandra se detiene y sus manos comienzan a brillar mientras levanta su espada hacia el cielo, causando rayos como energía que golpean a Xenovia y la tiran al suelo, y ella se ha quedado sin aliento y conmocionada por la energía ya que le cuesta mucho levantarse.

Alexandra va a recuperar su hacha mientras comenta.

-¿Eso fue Xenovia Quarta? ¿la antigua maestro de Durandal? No estoy impresionada

Cuando Alexandra toma su hacha, de repente siente un dolor agudo y aparece una herida en el hombro, mientras la sangre brota de ella ligeramente cuando cae paralizada. Xenovia se de pie como si nada y critica a su oponente.

-Te confiaste demasiado en tus habilidades y me diste la oportunidad que necesitaba para derrotarte.

Xenovia camina hacia su enemigo derrotado ya que Alexandra no puede moverse. Se da cuenta de que cuando Xenovia empujó a [Durandal], de hecho dio en el blanco. Xenovia mira a su enemigo y proclama.

-La batalla me pertenece, y tengo algunas preguntas para ti.

Alexandra no puede mover un músculo, pero puede hablar mientras yace en el suelo en la derrota. Ahora Xenovia necesita algunas respuestas, pero también tiene que esperar a que los gemelos terminen sus peleas.

 **En el techo del edificio**

la lucha de Seiken y Saya ha estado sucediendo durante un tiempo mientras las chispas vuelan desde la velocidad a la que chocan sus espadas. Todavía tienen que desatar sus habilidades más fuertes por alguna razón, ya que todavía están utilizando su poder de base. Seiken luego bloquea una barra que se aproxima y luego arroja su espada en su mano opuesta y golpea a Saya en el estómago con la parte inferior de la empuñadura que la golpea. Saya luego lanza cuatro puntas de hielo a su hermano mientras destruye los picos que se aproximan con su giro de espada.

Los dos hermanos están tratando de recuperar el aliento, ya que lo único que han hecho es chocar entre ellos. El ataque de Seiken con la empuñadura de su espada es el primer golpe exitoso en esta batalla. Saya se pone de pie y vuelve a acusar a su hermano, pero ella pasa corriendo junto a ella y ataca con su espada rápidamente causando que aparezcan un par de cortes en su cuerpo, ya que ella generalmente esquiva esto. Se detienen por un momento mientras Seiken le pregunta a Saya.

-¿Por qué no te rindes y vuelves con nosotros, Saya?

Saya no da una respuesta; ella simplemente reanuda su asalto mientras continúan el choque de espadas. A pesar de que Saya usa dos poderosas espadas, no puede recibir un golpe sólido. Seiken se las arregla para arrancarle las espadas de las manos con un fuerte golpe y apunta con la espada hacia su pecho mientras pregunta.

-¿Vas a apuñalarme de nuevo?

Seiken luego se encoge y grita.

-¿Por qué nos traicionaste? ¿Por qué lastimaste a Giras? ¿Por qué nos odias tanto? ¡Exijo una respuesta, Saya!

Saya gruñe un poco y luego Seiken le dice.

-Saya ... tu madre tendrá otro bebé pronto. ¿Realmente crees que ella necesita esto?

Saya finalmente dice algo.

-no tengo madre. Te lo he dicho varias veces.

Seiken baja su espada y se vuelve más sombrío y agrega.

-Lo que sucedió estuvo mal. Lo que los ángeles le han hecho a nuestra familia está mal. Pero todavía son seres vivos.

Saya luego dice en voz baja.

-¿Te han vuelto contra mí también?

Saya parece estar llorando en este punto, pero ella sonríe de todos modos. Ella mira a su hermano y se lo dice.

-No soy como ellos. No he renunciado a ti, Seiken. Puedes unirte a nosotros.

Seiken enfunda su espada mientras siente que la pelea está hecha. Saya reconoce la derrota cuando abre un portal de oro detrás de ella y dice.

-Busca en la ciudad. Dos de las bellas novias de nuestro padre están aquí con nosotros. Y pronto, Shirayuki tendrá que enfrentar su peor pesadilla como nosotros. Digo esto porque aún te amo, mi querido hermano.

Seiken simplemente mira a Saya irse, ya que puede sentir que ninguno de los dos tenía corazón en esa lucha, ya que aún no están listos para luchar intensamente. Ambos todavía se aman mucho, y no negarán su vínculo entre hermanos. También presta atención a sus palabras cuando regresa a donde está Xenovia y le cuenta la noticia.

Xenovia está interrogando a Alexandra, quien todavía no puede moverse de su lesión. Ella está haciendo las preguntas habituales con su mirada seria.

-¿Quién es Pléyades? ¿Qué está planeando? ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Alexandra se niega a responder mientras miente con una lesión grave en el hombro. Xenovia luego apuñala a Durandal en el suelo frente a la cara de Alexandra como una amenaza. Alexandra simplemente se queda con la lengua e ignora la amenaza. Xenovia está presionando para obtener respuestas debido a su desdén por el grupo que mató a Griselda.

La pelea de Camilla con Freed ha tomado un giro dramático. Ella está jadeando y arrodillándose levemente mientras Freed se ríe entre dientes mientras lo dice con aire petulante.

-Te dije que soy jodidamente invencible.

Camilla se limpia un poco la sangre de la cara mientras está lista para otra ronda, pero su poder desaparece a medida que su cabello y ojos vuelven a sus colores anteriores. Camilla pierde su poder, y luego Freed comienza a burlarse de ella y le pregunta.

-¡Vamos! Usa todo tu poder, ¿o es eso?

Camila Luego aprieta su espada y se irrita consigo misma.

-Si pudiera activar el [dragón imperial] ... entonces esto no sería tan difícil.

Camilla comienza a acelerar su espada con una carga casi máxima y carga contra Freed. Freed baja su [Excalibur] y Camilla hace girar su espada hacia él, pero él agarra la hoja cuando se acerca a su cara y silba un poco al mirar más de cerca la hoja y le dice a Camilla en un tono más relajado.

-Esta espada es aún más dulce de cerca. Se acelera como una motocicleta, se ve genial en general, y tiene propiedades mágicas. Sí ... -se vuelve sádico- ¡Lo tomaré!

Fred balancea violentamente la hoja hacia un costado, causando que Camilla afloje su agarre de la espada y la arrojen hacia el borde de la arena mientras Freed coloca su espada sobre su espalda. Camilla se pone de pie a pesar de sus heridas, pero ponerse de pie es una tarea ardua para ella, pero todavía se las arregla para mantener su actitud constante, como le dice a Freed.

-No necesito mi espada para patear el culo.

Camilla corre hacia Freed ya que todavía tiene su equipo [boosted gear]. Mientras corre, Freed simplemente se para y se queda quieto mientras Camilla suelta una ráfaga de golpes contra su pecho los cuales le rompen las costillas a Freed. Camila se detiene para recuperar el aliento y luego reanuda su golpeo que le rompe aun mas huesos a freed. Camilla finalmente se detiene y en realidad se apoya levemente en él mientras Freed grita.

-¡maldita!

Camilla podía usar su arma, pero si su puño y espada no podían ganarla, tampoco su arma. Camila logra recuperar el aliento y pregunta.

-¿Sabes lo que realmente nos hace diferentes, Seltzer?

Freed se irrita y se rompe.

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decir que mi apellido es Sellzen. Es Freeed follando Sellzen! Y la diferencia es que estoy colgado como un buey.

Camilla sonríe y dice.

-Bueno.

El puño de Camilla brilla de color verde mientras golpea con todas sus fuerzas y golpea a Freed en la ingle, lo que en realidad lo hace cruzar las piernas y caer de rodillas, ya que en realidad funciona en su contra. Camilla cae hacia atrás riéndose mientras pregunta sarcásticamente.

-Heh, no pensaste que estaba por encima de pelear sucio, ¿verdad?

Camilla golpea el suelo mientras cierra los ojos y se desmaya en un contenido de derrota en el que recibió un buen golpe. Freed se recupera pero suda un poco debido al dolor en el que se encuentra actualmente y prepara su espada para cortarle la cabeza a Camilla, pero antes él puede, Pleyades lo obliga a detenerse a través de su símbolo de estrella.

-*¡ Basta!*

Freed suelta su espada con frustración y pregunta.

-¡Por qué, tengo esta pelea en la bolsa!

Pléyades ordenan que Freed haga lo que se supone que debe hacer.

 **-*** Freed, te di una misión. No podemos hacer enemigos del clan Gremory. Si fueras a matar a esta chica, entonces Giras Gremory vendrá por ti con la furia de una tormenta. Solo haz lo que ordené, y nada más. Puede que tenga que pelear con otro, así que sea rápido *.

Freed se encoge de hombros mientras busca en su bolsillo trasero y saca lo que parece ser una jeringa.

Afuera, Xenovia está sentada en el suelo esperando que sus hijos regresen cuando Alexandria se ha desmayado de su herida. Seiken aparece de un [truco], ya que está de repente frente a Xenovia sin hacer un sonido.

-Madre, ¿te sientes bien?

Xenovia nota a su hijo y alivia sus preocupaciones respondiendo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Debería estar preocupado por TI. ¿Saya te hizo daño, Seiken?

Seiken es ileso en su mayoría solo un poco más bajo en resistencia. Xenovia no tiene nada por sus heridas. Luego, Seiken hace un contacto con las enfermeras para llevarlas a donde están para obtener el parche de Xenovia. Mientras esperan que Camilla regrese, el portal que Freed abrió reaparece cuando Freed se levanta con él sosteniendo a Camilla por el pelo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras la arroja al suelo, para horror de Seiken y Xenovia. Seiken y Xenovia corren a controlar a Camilla y se sienten aliviados al ver que su pulso está bien. Los dos miran a Freed con absoluto desprecio. Freed simplemente dice en un tono sarcástico.

-Ooh, tenemos algunas apariencias aterradoras.

Xenovia se levanta. Seiken se levanta y dice.

-Madre, termino esto.

Xenovia responde.

-Seiken, puedo luchar contra el. No quiero que te lastimes demasiado.

Seiken sacude la cabeza y explica.

-No estuve en una pelea real. déjame esto a mi.

Xenovia se siente incómoda por dejar que su hijo pelee Seiken se acerca a Freed y dice.

-Vamos, Freed Sellzen; continuaré para mi hermana.

Seiken sigue a Freed a su portal hacia la arena, dejando a Xenovia con Camilla. Xenovia se quita el abrigo que Seiken le prestó y lo usa como una manta para que su hija evite que se contagie.

Seiken y Freed están de pie en la arena con Freed todavía encendido. Él todavía está mal por todo el daño que camilla le hizo. Seiken mira continuamente a Freed con una mirada de odio. Freed simplemente le dice.

-Espero que seas mejor que la guarra de pelo verde.

Seiken gruñe levemente mientras replica.

-Nunca llames puta a mi hermana gemela, y me darás su espada.

Seiken luego se estrategia un poco como él piensa.

 _-Camilla podía vencerlo. Eso debe significar que la sorprendió con algo que no sabía antes, eso o se dejo llevar con el [doppelganger demoníaco] de nuevo y gasto todas sus energías de golpe. Golpear a cualquier miembro de [Nero Angelo] no es fácil, especialmente Camilla. No puedo contener nada en contra de este arrastrarse y terminar rápidamente, así que tendré que usar todo mi poder._

Freed luego grita.

-¡Oye, me estoy aburriendo aquí!

Seiken se sonríe y responde.

-Freed, te prometo que después de esta pelea, no olvidarás el poder de este demonio.

Seiken luego dice.

-Voy a dar una lección sobre [Balance Breaker].

Freed luego reprende.

-Sé de [Balance Breaker], mierda de cabeza!

Seiken ríe por lo bajo y lo explica de todos modos.

-Hace algunos años, me desperté con mis hermanos y mi [Balance Breaker] compartido, al que llamamos [Dragon Impeial]. Pero luego recordé algo, tengo dos [artes sagrados], no uno. Así que pensé por qué no puedo usar un Balance Breaker doble, así , mi padre me hablo de un hombre llamado la [oscuridad supremo] que también poseía dos [artes sagrados] y podía usarlo al mismo tiempo igual que el tío kiba ¡Entrené y lo desperté!

Los ojos de Seiken se ensanchan mientras grita.

-[Dual Balance Breaker: ¡Dragón imperial y Señor de las armas]!

Una esfera de energía azul rodea el cuerpo de Seiken mientras su armadura de escamas lo cubre, pero sucede algo más cuando su malla cubre su cuerpo. Los brazos y las piernas cambian cuando sus guanteletes ahora toman la forma de garras y se convierten en parte de la armadura junto con las grebas, y las corrientes de energía blanca le cubren los brazos y piernas y sus abrigos luego se divide en cuatro y se va a su espalda ahora tomando el forma de cuatro alas dejando su armadura de pecho más delgada y su casco más liso. La esfera se desvanece con Seiken sosteniendo su katana y en este nuevo correo de escala mientras pronuncia con una voz profunda.

-¡No eres digno como mi oponente!

[Dual Balance Breaker] la habilidad desarrollada por los usuario de 2 artes sagrados mediante la cual activan los evolución natural de las mismos al mismo tiempo, ejemplos de esto son kanzaki mitsuya y kiba yuto, Seiken para combinar sus [artes sagrados] para aumentar su poder general. Su [Dragon imperial] normal se potencia aún más con el propio [Balance Breaker] [señor de las armas](maestría de la victoria). Toma todas las armas que Seiken haya almacenado en su [brazos del domador], y lo hace parte de su armadura de escamas dándole un impulso. Pero solo puede mantener esta forma encendida durante cinco minutos como máximo.

Freed se siente un poco nervioso en este momento, ya que toma ambas espadas y movimientos con una velocidad increíble mientras intenta hacer una tajada X de Seiken desde atrás. Él maneja esto, pero para su sorpresa, es una imagen residual del demonio cuando Seiken aparece detrás de él y lo patea en la cara y lo envía deslizándose hacia el borde de su rostro. Freed lucha por levantarse justo como Camilla antes que él, pero ahora está en una mala situación. Solo empeora cuando Seiken aparece en el borde de la arena, agarra la espada de Camilla, pone la espada en su espalda y patea a Freed en el mentón con unas patadas ascendentes que lo levantan un poco, pero luego Seiken da otra patada con más arrojo detrás de ella mientras Freed se eleva en el aire.

Seiken aterriza en el suelo y piensa para sí mismo.

 _\- Tengo que terminar esto rápidamente, antes de que desaparezca._

Freed logra pararse, apenas, y luego levanta su [Excalibur] mientras se ríe. Las jaulas que rodean la arena se abren repentinamente cuando las llamas en forma de personas comienzan a rodear la arena. Freed se ríe más mientras explica de manera maníaca.

-Este es mi mejor truco de espadas. Se llama [Embestida Hereje]. Verá, la pequeña espada de Freed Sellzen puede encarcelar las almas de aquellos a los que ha matado. Tenía que practicar un poco, y algunos sacerdotes y exorcistas eran lo suficientemente buenos para eso. ¡Ahora puedo enfermar sus almas en tu culo del diablo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Las almas de los prisioneros de la espada de Freed se apresuran a Seiken de inmediato y piensa para sí mismo.

 _-No creo que haya estado tan disgustado en mi vida. Ni siquiera entonces ... en el pueblo. No voy a dejar que esto quede impune. Terminaré con un ataque._

Seiken luego le pregunta a Freed.

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros, Sellzen?

Freed sigue sonriendo mientras responde.

-Oh, así que entiende bien mi nombre. Creo que daré mi mejor respuesta. ¡He golpeado a más perras que a ti!

Seiken agarra su espada y adopta una pose de dibujo mientras la arena comienza a ser envuelta por una luz azul y Seiken afirma.

-La diferencia es ... ¡morirás!

Seiken luego desaparece de su lugar mientras los sonidos de muchas rebanadas ocurren en toda la arena, y Seiken reaparece en el mismo lugar con su espada apenas en la funda. Freed se pregunta qué acaba de pasar. Seiken luego declara.

-Esta batalla ha terminado ... con mi técnica de espada definitiva ... .[corte del juicio final]

Seiken luego enfunda su espada y, de repente, las almas se cortan en pedazos, y Freed se cubre con profundas heridas de espada mientras pronuncia con una mirada molesta.

-¡Tú ... pequeño ... hijo de puta!

Freed luego cae hacia atrás y fuera de la arena. Seiken luego se va a través del portal que aparece sobre él ya que la arena ahora está empezando a temblar. Él mira como la arena comienza a derrumbarse debajo de él mientras salta de esta dimensión de bolsillo.

Luego está de vuelta en la calle de Manchester todavía en su armadura de escamas. Xenovia luego mira bien lo que ha creado en este futuro. Ella incluso puede sentir el increíble poder que posee Seiken. Seiken luego comienza a caer hacia adelante mientras su armadura se desvanece, y Xenovia corre hacia él para atraparlo mientras cae. Seiken cae en los brazos de Xenovia mientras ella lo acuesta suavemente en el suelo. Seiken luego le dice con los ojos cerrados.

-Madre, hay dos esposas más de padre. Cuando lleguen las enfermeras, diles que llamen a Shirayuki, y dile que venga con respaldo.

Xenovia asiente mientras Seiken se duerme de cansancio. Más tarde, cuando las enfermeras llegan a la escena, Xenovia está sentada con Seiken y Camilla durmiendo debajo de la suya y los sacos prestados de Xenovia con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Xenovia sonríe suavemente y está lista para dar el mensaje de Seiken a las enfermeras.

 **Palacio de las Pléyades**

Pleyades acaba de recibir la noticia de la derrota de Freed. Ella parece imperturbable por esto cuando llama a Almus. Almus llega a la sala del trono apresuradamente mientras se inclina ante su maestro y le pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Maestra Pléyades?

Pleyades simplemente le dice.

-Necesito que participes en un [juego de clasificación] junto con nuestro prospecto más nuevo. Tengo la sensación de que necesitaremos su fuerza para ello.

Almus responde.

-Entendido, pero ¿quién va a proteger a la señorita Raynare en mi ausencia?

Pleyades responde.

-Haré que Saya la proteja temporalmente. Ahora date prisa.

Almus asiente cuando se va a Manchester a participar en un [juego de clasificación] como en la isla con el grupo de Raynare.

* * *

Estos son los cuatro peones de giras

Nombre: Dani Thompson

Raza: hiíbrido hombre lobo-vampiro

Habilidades: entrenamiento militar, experto en historia de los Estados Unidos, meteorología y medicina.  
Me gusta: Ejercicio físico, Lealtad, la familia Gremory

No le gusta: los belicistas, la arrogancia, los miembros de las facciones de los Rouge, la Brigada del Caos

Trasfondo: Dani nació en el año 1700, a un hombre lobo de sangre pura y un vampiro de sangre pura. Sus padres se conocieron cuando ambos estaban buscando su próxima comida. Los dos no sintieron malicia ni ira el uno del otro. Una cosa llevó a la siguiente y Dani nació. Su madre vampiro, murió durante el parto. Su padre la llevó a entrenar a su única hija para usar sus habilidades lo mejor que pudo usarlas. Su padre fue asesinado durante la Guerra Francesa e India. Dani sirvió en el lado de la revolución estadounidense con Estados Unidos. Ella vio las principales batallas en el sur, con los británicos llamándola 'Fantasma'. Sirvió en las Fuerzas Armadas Estadounidenses desde su inicio hasta junio de 2011, sirviendo especialmente en la Infantería de Marina durante las Guerras Mundiales, (El Segador o Reaper Vampírico), la 101ª Aerotransportada durante Corea y Vietnam, (Niño de la Muerte), y como un accesorio SOW-T para una unidad Navy SEAL. Después de que ella decidió irse a la jubilación, Dani consiguió un trabajo como Profesora de Aptitud Física en la Academia Kuoh, y Lord Gremory le dio este trabajo a pedido de milicas. El nombre que le dieron sus hermanos y hermanas militares tuvo una impresión duradera en ella y en Estados Unidos, "El secreto mejor guardado de Estados Unidos".

Nombre: Cian  
Edad: Desconocida  
Raza: Mitad Dullahan  
Personalidad: Frío y calculador como vienen, Cian no es conocido por mostrar emociones de ningún tipo. De hecho, la mayoría de los miembros de la [nobleza] de giras han llegado a llamarlo el Robot Sin Cabeza por su hábito de hablar con un tono tan lógico que parece tener una computadora por cerebro. Cian incluso es capaz de hablar casualmente sobre más cosas adultas sin pestañear ni sonrojarse. Sin embargo, incluso él no es inmune a las hormonas y orgullosamente se ha declarado a sí mismo como un masoquista. Quizás esto se debe a que su padre era un jinete de la muerte, y como tal, le gusta estar al borde de tal cosa. Él está obsesionado con Giras, queriendo nada más que protegerla y así ganarse su afecto. Sin embargo, su franqueza sobre sus fantasías puede ser un poco inquietante. Si alguien enojara a Cian, específicamente al dañar a Giras, él prometió estar a su lado y ... bueno, el resto fue bastante horrible. Él no tiene intención de dejar que esa persona muera en lugar de sufrir por sus transgresiones.  
Trasfondo: Nacido de una mujer humana y un dullahan, Cian comenzó su vida al final de la de su madre y así se encontró en un orfanato. Al principio, la gente pensó que había nacido muerto porque el niño no había llorado ... pero abrió los ojos y les demostró que estaban equivocados. Debido a su piel pálida, la gente comenzó a llamarlo un mal presagio y un hijo de la muerte. Nadie quería un niño tan inusualmente callado, por lo que lo dejaron en el orfanato durante mucho tiempo. Eventualmente, creció demasiado para quedarse allí y fue arrojado a un mundo duro e implacable. Solo y no deseado (y sin nombre), Cian oró para que la muerte venga por él. Nunca lo hizo, aunque siguió probando nuevas formas de acabar con su vida. Inevitablemente trató de ahorcarse, y en ese momento la verdad de su herencia surgió cuando su cabeza se separó de sus hombros y él continuó viviendo. Aunque medio dormido era él, lo único que heredó de su madre (además de sus ojos) fue una esperanza de vida acortada ... en comparación con la longevidad de un dullahan. Después de esto, Cian (o más bien el Individuo no deseado Sin Nombre como era) comenzó a vagar por el mundo, en busca de un lugar al que pertenecer. Le tomó mucho tiempo, pero encontró lo que estaba buscando mientras viajaba por Japón. Era otra fase de su deseo de suicidarse, pero uno de sus intentos (el último, obviamente) fue detenido por una joven que le preguntó qué estaba haciendo. "Acabar con la existencia de un monstruo que ha vivido demasiado tiempo", dijo. La niña se negó a dejar que le quitara la vida y en cambio le dio una razón para vivir. Para vivir como un miembro de su [nobleza], el simple peón que era. Giras le dio su nombre basado en sus primeras palabras con ella. Había vivido mucho tiempo solo,

Nombre: Rosa Resplandor

País: México

Edad: 76

Una ex maga, Rosa se retiró a la edad de 65 años ya que tenía nietos y un hijo con quien pasar sus años dorados. Se mudó a Japón con su familia ya que su hijo logró triunfar en Estados Unidos como médico, pero le ofrecieron trabajo en Japón como director de un hospital importante. Rosa pasó tres años en la Tierra del Sol Naciente antes de que se le diagnosticara una enfermedad terminal sin una cura. Fue por casualidad que una preadolescente, Giras, estaba en el hospital visitando a su hermano menor, a quien le extirparon las amígdalas. Giras podía sentir la fuerza de la anciana y le preguntó al respecto, dudaba en revelar su pasado a una niña tan joven, pero Giras la convenció para que hablara. Giras le dio a la anciana un solo [peón] para curarla de su enfermedad ya que también tiene un fuerte vínculo con sus propios abuelos. Esto curó su enfermedad y prolongó su vida convirtiéndola en un demonio. En la batalla, Rosa utiliza un [Sacred Gear] conocido como [CorazónChiantico], que le da un impulso a su disminuida magia de fuego. Uno de los miembros más débiles de la [nobleza] de Giras, Rosa todavía puede pelear decente, pero su [Balance Breaker] le permite volver a su yo más joven por unos minutos para desatar la furia de los aztecas.

 **Jabari Makara, 20 años, Nacionalidad: África**

El hijo de un pescador, Jabari siempre ha amado el océano. Estudió mucho en la escuela para convertirse en biólogo marino, pero no pudo "mantenerse alejado de animales acuáticos como peces, ballenas e incluso algunos tiburones". Se mudó a Japón y abrió con la intención de convertirse en un entrenador de animales debido a que ama a todos los habitantes del océano. Un tiempo después, descubrió que, en realidad, era el hijo de una sirena. Esto le da la capacidad de permanecer bajo el agua durante períodos prolongados y más tarde desarrolló la capacidad de comunicarse con los animales. Él tiene un odio extremo hacia los balleneros y los cazadores de delfines. Él se entrenó con un arpón y al unirse a la [nobleza] de Giras, después de que presenció uno de sus espectáculos en el acuario, y admiró su vigor y amor por los animales del océano. Le dieron un tridente especial hecho con un mineral especial que genera agua del océano. Él puede ser un [peón]

* * *

 **respond** **iendo comentarios**

 **mg1147:** estoy de acuerdo contigo, no olvidemos lo mucho que issei se esforzó para adquirir su poder


	14. tigre negro

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, disfruten**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: tigre negro**

 **Hace años**

Kurobara está entrenando con su madre a una edad muy temprana. Se entrenan en el gimnasio de la residencia ya que hay muchos equipos, una ducha y es muy grande. Actualmente está de rodillas con un kárate gi como atuendo de entrenamiento. Actualmente tiene cinco años y su estricta madre Kuroka le está enseñando [artes sabias]. Incluso está siendo entrenada mientras Kuroka amamanta a su hija menor y a la hermana biológica completa de Kurobara, Maneko. Kurobara está tratando de recuperar el aliento ya que este entrenamiento es agotador. Kuroka puede ver la fatiga de su hija y pide un descanso.

-Kurobara, ve a almorzar y algo de beber. Comenzaremos de nuevo en dos horas.

Kurobara corre hacia la puerta de la habitación y se va a la cocina a buscar algo para comer y algo frío para beber. Asia ingresa a la habitación ya que generalmente viene aquí a trabajar en su cardio para mantenerse saludable. Por lo general, no hace mucho fuera de su trabajo para mantenerse en forma. Ella está usando un uniforme de entrenamiento para combinar con una banda para el sudor blanca. Ella sabe sobre el regimiento de entrenamiento de Kuroka para su hija de cinco años, se acerca a ella y le pregunta al nekomata con preocupación.

-¿No crees que es temprano para enseñarle a Kurobara [artes sabias]

Kuroka simplemente responde a la doncella rubia.

-No te digo cómo criar a tus hijos, así que no preguntes cómo crío a los míos.

Asia se vuelve un poco más asertiva ya que reacciona bastante negativamente a la respuesta de Kuroka.

-Bueno, creo que es malo presionar a una niña así, Kuroka. Me importa Kurobara, al igual que a mí me importan todos los niños de Issei además de los míos.

Kuroka niega con la cabeza mientras explica t Asia.

-Escucha, Asia. Algún día, Kurobara podría ser traicionada por alguien en quien confíe, y si ese día llega, quiero que esté lista para superarlo y derrotar a quien sea que lo haga. No la dejaré ir por la vida sin ese tipo. de fuerza

Asia ha sido traicionada antes, pero todavía no está de acuerdo con los métodos de Kuroka.

 **Presente**

Las enfermeras han llegado e inmediatamente atienden a Xenovia y Camilla y Seiken simplemente no tiene energía. Xenovia transmite el mensaje de su hijo al pequeño grupo de enfermeras, ya que actualmente hay cinco.

 **Palacio de las Pléyades**

Saya ha sido asignada para vigilar a Raynare mientras Almus está cumpliendo un compromiso diferente. Las dos mujeres simplemente se sientan en un dormitorio una frente a la otra en algunas sillas. Saya mira a Raynare con una ligera irritación, y Raynare tiene una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Para romper el silencio, Saya pregunta.

-¿Cómo es llevar un bebé dentro de ti?

Raynare aprieta un poco los dientes ya que ahora se molesta más por el recuerdo de su situación.

-Es bastante molesto. Llevo a la niña de ese tipo, y me repudre.

Saya continúa su expresión y pregunta más.

-¿Por qué lo odias? Muchas mujeres desean a mi padre puramente por sus genes.

Raynare recuerda completamente que Issei la derrotó esa noche en la iglesia abandonada mientras ella contesta enojada.

-Porque ese bastardo me humilló, se llevó algo que anhelaba y luego me dejó morir.

Saya replica.

-Rompiste el oído de mi padre, Raynare. Nunca antes había visto la compañía de una chica real, y te aprovechaste de eso. Torturaste a Asia con sádica satisfacción y le robaste la [Sanación Crepuscular]. Te merecías morir, y fue Rias-kaa-san quien te mató, no a mi padre.

Raynare todavía tiene su mirada enojada y agrega.

-Entonces, sigues estando del lado de esa demonio pelirrojo ¿eh?

Saya sonríe mientras responde con un asentimiento.

-Por supuesto, Rias-kaa-san es hermosa, cariñosa, y dio a luz a nuestra querida hermana mayor Giras. Siempre he amado a Rias-kaa-san. Cuando termine nuestra cruzada, espero volver con ellos ... especialmente con él

Raynare sonríe mientras entiende la idea.

-Entonces, tu complejo hermano está dando un puntapié.

Saya luego aparece frente al ángel caído con sus dos espadas cerca de la garganta de Raynare con una mirada de absoluto desprecio. Las amenazas Saya se siguen con.

-Recuerda, Raynare, que lo único que me impide hacerte pedazos es el niño dentro de ti. No presiones tu suerte conmigo.

Raynare cierra su boca ante la amenaza de Saya mientras se levanta, aleja las cuchillas y dice.

-Voy por un vaso de agua.

Rayanre sale de la habitación mientras Saya la sigue para seguir con la tarea.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Shirayuki está en su habitación vistiendo un pijama blanco mientras dormía antes de esta llamada. Shirayuki se pone su atuendo de combate y decide que un par de sus hermanos serán suficiente respaldo ya que a [Nero Angelo] le faltan miembros de combate debido a los criterios de Miguel para unirse. Ella sale al vestíbulo de la residencia y se sienta por un segundo para pensar en quién debería venir.

 _-Veamos ... La hermana mayor Giras está fuera de cuestión, no sabe el significado de ir fácil. La hermana Shuri no sería una mala elección. Al hermano Kairyu le falta experiencia ... El hermano Raezal tiene lágrimas de Fénix, por lo que debería venir ..._

Mientras Shirayuki piensa, escucha que algo se mueve detrás de ella. Ella vuelve la cabeza a un hombre alto fornido con un camisón de perlas ojos rojos como la sangre y piel pálida como una muñeca de porcelana, junto a el hay un chico joven de cabello rubio corto y ojos purpuras viste un traje azul oscuro sencillo y esta escuchando música a través unos audifonos y le pregunta a Shirayuki.

-¿Qué estás haciendo hasta tan tarde, Shirayuki?

Shirayuki, al igual que su madre, es muy aficionada a Gasper. Ella lo considera un tío, Gasper incluso consoló a Shirayuki durante un momento difícil en su vida junto con Kuroka. Ella explica su situación a Gasper ya que no le oculta secretos. Gasper, al escuchar su explicación, sugiere.

-ya se de la situación en manchester, ire a allá recoger a las chicas que llegaron del pasado, Deberías llevar a Kurobara contigo. Ella es realmente fuerte y ... aterradora, yo me llevare a matros conmigo para que me ayude con la limpieza.-dijo apuntando a el el joven detrás de el que solo se limito a saludar, el el matros bael, hijo del rey demonio sairaorg asmodeus y heredero del clan del gran rey bael

Shirayuki se pone un poco curiosa ya que inmediatamente sugiere que Kurobara es un poco extraño para Gasper ya que apenas habla con ella como Shirayuki.

-Tío Gaspy, ¿por qué crees que debería traer a Kuro? ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

Gasper le entrega a Shirayuki una carta del padre de Gasper, Lord Vladi. Es una carta que pide ayuda con un tema que no podía manejar, no por poder, sino por accesibilidad. Tampoco podía permitir que nadie más, además del lector de esta carta, supiera del problema debido a que las facciones de los vampiros eran extremadamente estrictas. Esto está fechado cuando Kurobara tenía catorce años. Lo que sucedió es que Lord Vladi estaba tratando de hacer negocios en nombre de una familia aliada en China, pero otro grupo estaba interfiriendo. Kurobara estaba estudiando en el extranjero en China en ese momento para sus estudios de secundaria. Ella se quedó en un apartamento que Rias pagaba como un favor a Kuroka ya que no podía permitirse el lujo de enviar a Kurobara allí sin ayuda.

 **Hace años en Shanghai, China**

Kurobara está hablando con Gasper a través de la magia para evitar que nadie más escuche sobre esto, ya que es un asunto muy privado. Gasper le dice a Kurobara en un tono muy preocupado.

-Todo lo que se pide es solo mirarlo. No te dejes llevar porque puedes lastimarte.

A pesar de apenas hablar con ella, Gasper se preocupa mucho por todos los hijos de Issei y no quiere que se lastimen. Kurobara está de acuerdo con esto ya que se ha estado aburriendo con solo ir a la escuela. Por el momento, ella está usando su uniforme de Kuoh ya que el programa en el que está involucrada lo llama. Luego se transforma en un conjunto negro de kung-fu con adornos rojos y una faja roja. Ella incluso usa una faja roja sobre su cabeza para oscurecer su rostro. Luego salta al techo de su edificio de apartamentos usando un poder que ha pasado años dominando, "control perfecto del cuerpo". Kurobara aprendió [artes sabias] de su madre a una edad muy temprana, pero llegó a la conclusión de que si era capaz de controlar perfectamente cada onza de su cuerpo, podría desarrollar nuevas técnicas. En el proceso, ella aprendió tres habilidades, [Shigan], [Geppo] y [Rankyaku], que robó de su programa favorito, One Piece. Más tarde añadió a [artes sabias] a una forma de artes marciales orientadas a las patadas para desarrollar el estilo [Resshuken]. [Geppo] le permite patear el aire y flotar grandes distancias mientras la levanta.

Ella usa esta técnica para atravesar los techos de Shanghai en la noche, buscando la única pista que Lord Vladi le dio, el olor a sangre. Kurobara inmediatamente revisa las partes malas de la maravillosa ciudad de Shanghai. Ella está más que dispuesta a ayudar, de hecho en base a lo que Gaper le dijo, Kurobara tiene la intención de librar a esta ciudad del problema ella misma.

Ella está mirando a través de las partes malas de la ciudad, su disfraz es sobre todo para ocultar su edad, ya que tendrá que ir a algunos bares. Se las arregla para colarse (dando al portero un ojo morado) y luego se sienta en una mesa con un vaso de agua a su lado. Luego se concentra usando sus [artes sabias] para sentir a las personas a su alrededor. Ella luego recibe un golpe en algo.

 _-Dos vampiros aquí, puedo sentir eso._

Kurobara trata de precisar su ubicación en este bar, pero no puede decir quiénes son debido a la falta de experiencia con ellos. La única cosa cercana a un vampiro que ella ha existido es Gasper y Lord Vladi, que es cómo ella es capaz de sentir estos dos. Kurone luego huele algo más con su nariz, sangre. Ella mira un poco la habitación y nota seis vasos de líquido rojo de diferentes mesas. Tres Bloody Marys, dos copas de vino y un vaso de Crimson Cocktail, pero no puede decir cuántas de las copas contienen sangre, o si no; ella va por un libro que ella leyó. En el libro, los vampiros se involucrarían en la bebida social con los humanos al introducir sangre en sus bebidas para que sea más atractiva para ellos mismos, pero solo servían bebidas rojizas para ocultar el color.

Kurone sorbe su agua, y luego tiene una idea. Ella mira a los demás tratando de detectar cualquier cambio entre los bebedores, específicamente, cualquier cambio en la fuerza o la salud. Aunque es muy leve y muy difícil de detectar, Kurobara ve a dos mujeres cambiar ligeramente de fuerza, lo cual solo puede ser causado por la ingestión de sangre. Una mujer está bebiendo vino y está vestida con un vestido bastante sencillo, pero la otra, que está bebiendo el cóctel Crimson, lleva una bata de aspecto bastante caro, lleva anillos en todos los dedos, y tiene un largo cabello rubio claro con ojos rosados . Entonces, Kurone se siente un poco tonta como ella piensa.

 _-No necesitaba [artes sabias] para ver a la perra. Se ve como un vampiro y es claramente la persona más rica del bar._

Kurone espera que las dos mujeres se vayan, y ella las sigue desde los techos de arriba. Las dos mujeres a continuación están conversando entre ellas mientras hablan de negocios. La dama, que claramente es la líder basada en su atuendo, le dice.

-Espero seriamente que nuestro espía no crea seriamente que aún no la hemos visto. Nucai, por favor mátala.

La mujer vestida de civil se deforma y Kurobara se da cuenta de que ha sido vista como la vampira detrás de ella y la agarra por la espalda. La mujer se quita la faja para revelar la cara de Kurobara y las sonrisas espeluznantes al oler la sangre del joven nekomata.

-Huelo la sangre de la mujer felina. Solo he oído hablar de tu tipo en las historias. Debe ser mi mejor momento.

El vampiro sonríe mientras ella abre la boca y muerde el cuello de Kurobara mientras le da una expresión de dolor. Después de un minuto, el vampiro retrocede con una cara irritada mientras proclama.

-¿Qué diablos? No puedo beber sangre de ella ... tal vez otro lugar.

El vampiro muerde el cuello de Kurobara en el lado opuesto. Esto da el mismo resultado cuando el vampiro retrocede y se irrita aún más.

-¿Por qué no puedo beber tu sangre ?! ¡Te mordí el cuello!

Entonces, Kurobara salta levemente y cae sobre su espalda para sacar al vampiro de su espalda, lo que hace cuando el impacto la obliga a soltarse. Kurobara luego se pone de pie cuando su enemigo también se pone de pie. Kurobara también parece mareada porque tiene problemas para mantener el equilibrio. Luego recupera su postura con una sonrisa que fácilmente le recordaría a cualquiera a su madre. Ella lo explica de una manera bastante traviesa.

-No pudiste conseguir tu solución, eh? Bueno, eso es porque evité que la sangre en mi cuerpo se moviera. También cerré las venas para que no pudieras succionar. Ves que puedo manipular cualquier cosa en mi cuerpo en casi todos los sentidos. Por favor, no puedo hacer nada que me mate, por supuesto, pero todo lo que tengo que hacer es simplemente ajustarme para que cuando te vea llegar no puedas caer, hace que beber mi sangre sea muy complicado.

La mujer ahora lo entiende.

-Así que la razón por la que te mareaste hace unos momentos fue porque tu cerebro no recibía sangre en esos momentos. ¿Cómo podría una persona tan joven aprender una habilidad tan complicada?

Kurobara equipa su [Boosted Gear] y responde bastante sin rodeos.

-No voy a decirte

El [boosted gear] de Kurobara está estrechamente relacionado con el de su padre. Puede intensificar su ki para hacerlo más agresivo y poderoso, aumentando así el daño que puede producir con [artes sabias]. Sin embargo, ella debe aliviar esta intensidad en ciertos intervalos, o de lo contrario ella le hará un daño grave a su cuerpo.

La mujer de aspecto sencillo simplemente sonríe mientras dice.

-¿Sacando los juguetes? ¡Entonces seguiré !

La mano de la mujer comienza a brillar cuando acusa a Kurobara de intento de asesinato. Entonces Kurobara retrocede y luego salta del camino cuando la mujer golpea una chimenea en el otro extremo del techo. Este golpe corta la chimenea en cuatro pedazos. Kurobara luego comenta.

-Entonces, ¿puedes usar [artes sabias] como yo?

La mujer se ríe un poco mientras responde.

-Laoban Furen se niega a aceptar personas que no pueden usar alguna forma o técnica. Soy su usuaria de [artes sabias]. Lo que viste es mi Jian.

Kurobara se vuelve más interesada mientras dice.

-¿En serio? Entonces, creo que un compañero usuario de [artes sabias] merece ver algunos trucos más que conozco.

Kurobara levanta su mano y la cierra en un puño, excepto que mantiene su dedo índice extendido sobre su mano izquierda. El ki de su cuerpo comienza a brillar con un aura azul que gradualmente comienza a cambiar a un rojo brillante. Kurobara luego se apresura a su oponente, que aparentemente no se puede mover, y ella dice.

-[Shigan: ¡Loto amarillo!]

Kurobara comienza a golpear rápidamente con su dedo todo el cuerpo de su oponente. La mujer retrocede y ve un montón de pinchazos en todo su torso y su sangre se derrama por todo el techo. La mujer cae de rodillas mientras proclama Kurobara.

-Realmente pensé que sería más divertido, pero morirás desangrado antes de que pase demasiado tiempo, así que iré a matar a tu jefe ahora.

La mujer luego dice a través del dolor.

-No he terminado contigo todavía ...

Kurobara continúa alejándose y la mujer grita.

-¡Dije que aún no he terminado contigo!

El ki de la mujer se vuelve loco cuando Kurobara se da cuenta de algo que la inquieta.

-¿¡Ella puede usar [Touki](espíritu de lucha) !?

Los ojos de la mujer comienzan a brillar de rojo cuando su cuerpo emite un aura carmesí. Kurobara no reconoce este poder ya que solo lo ha escuchado de su madre, pero reconoce que este es de hecho [Touki}. Pero al mismo tiempo, la mujer parece haber perdido el pensamiento racional. La mujer carga con sus dos manos ahora cubiertas de ki haciéndolas parecer espadas de doble filo mientras corta implacablemente causando daños masivos al techo mientras la gente que está debajo se puede escuchar gritando. Kurobara retrocede y golpea la cornisa del techo con su pie, lo que indica que no tiene dónde huir. Luego mira sus piernas y pronuncia.

-Hm ... qué diablos ...

Kurobara se arrodilla levemente mientras comienza a enfocar su ki en sus piernas mientras se prepara para usar un ataque con el que solo ha experimentado en este momento.

 **Hace años que**

Kurobara asiste a clase en Kuoh en su primer año de escuela secundaria a los 16 años. En su casillero, encuentra una nota que dice, ven al aula sin usar en el segundo piso después de que todos se vayan, tengo algo que mostrarte. Kurobara escucha la nota por curiosidad. Ella espera a que todos se vayan, incluidos sus hermanos, y entra al salón de clases sin usar solo para encontrar a nadie. Ella mira por un segundo, se adentra más en la habitación. Después de un tiempo más, ella lo considera una broma tonta y se da vuelta para irse. En la puerta, tres niños de su clase están ahora en la entrada. Todos tienen sonrisas ya que parecen estar mirando las partes femeninas de Kurobara. La rodean, y Kurobara mantiene una expresión directa, suspira y adivina.

-Déjame adivinar, los tres me van a chantajear para que haga favores sexuales o lanzarán alguna foto o video franco en internet porque no pueden hacer que ninguna de las chicas les guste. He visto suficiente hentai para conocer la situación .

Los tres chicos continúan sonriendo como si esperaran algo que Kurobara les acerque y les diga.

-Ahora, esto es lo mío.

Ella pone su mano en el hombro de los muchachos que sostienen la foto, luego se pone la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y luego procede a golpear la cara contra la puerta. Unas dos horas más tarde, una ambulancia está frente a la escuela y los tres niños son escoltados en ascensores con heridas horribles. La policía encontró el material de chantaje y le permitió a Kurobara una advertencia. Los padres de los tres niños están furiosos con la escuela, por lo que Kuroka y Shirone se reúnen con Saji en su oficina. Saji, por supuesto, es muy consciente de la situación. Él explica a las dos mujeres.

-Miren ustedes dos, sé que Kurobara es la víctima aquí, pero esos muchachos fueron brutalizados por ella.

Kuroka tiene una mirada bastante molesta mientras agrega.

-Estaban tratando de chantajear a mi hija. Los habría matado.

Shirone mira a su hermana y replica.

-Kuroka, ella habría sido arrestada si hiciera eso.-Shirone vuelve su mirada hacia Saji y pregunta.-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con Kurone?

Saji respira y responde.

-Me temo que la expulsión es lo que he decidido. Entiendo por qué lo hizo, pero esta escuela tiene una reputación, y es mi trabajo verla a salvo.

Kuroka le da un golpe en la mano y se va de la oficina sin decir una palabra más. Shirone lo entiende, pero decide seguir hablando con Saji mientras pregunta por los chicos. Saji saca un informe y se lo lee a Koneko.

-Según los doctores, a un chico le destrozaron la cara y necesita cirugía reconstructiva junto con algunas fracturas en el cuello, otro se cayó desde la ventana del segundo piso y su columna se lesionó, y el tercero ... no pueden encontrar sus dedos y sus brazos están destrozados .

Saji realmente simpatiza con Kuroka y le expresa esto a Shirone.

-Mira, preferiría no hacer esto. Si mi propia hija estuviera involucrada quemaría las almas de esos imbéciles y probablemente dejaría mi trabajo para no tener que expulsarla.

Shirone se levanta y se va, pero no antes de decirle a Saji.

-Sé que no eres un mal tipo, Saji. Pero todavía voy a estar enojada por un tiempo.

Shirone deja la oficina y se las arregla para alcanzar a su hermana. Kuroka no puede evitar recordar años atrás cuando mató a su antiguo amo por querer lastimar a su hermana. La diferencia ahora es que su hermana está con ella en esto.

 **De veulta a Shanghai**

Kurobara está de pie en la repisa del techo y está preparada para poner a prueba su habilidad más nueva, ya que su enemigo trastornado continúa cortando el techo. Kurobara se arrodilla levemente mientras su ki, que rodea su cuerpo en este momento, queda completamente atrapada en sus piernas. Ella espera la oportunidad perfecta y una vez que ve los brazos de su oponente en la posición correcta, salta ligeramente en el aire y patea con ambas piernas y grita.

-[Rankyaku: ¡Gaicho!]

Kurobara desencadena un ataque en forma de un pájaro que parece estar hecho de un viento salvaje formado a partir de su ki. El ataque golpea los brazos del vampiro mientras los tiene casi uno al lado del otro y la fuerza de moverlos violentamente logra dispersar el ataque, pero la golpea. Como se envía volando sobre otro edificio.

Kurobara luego se dirige a la parte superior del otro techo para ver a su oponente. La mujer se pone de pie y sonríe a pesar de su pérdida de sangre. Kurobara luego pregunta sarcásticamente.

-¿Todos los vampiros tienen un sistema nervioso de mierda?

La mujer se ríe un poco mientras responde.

-Me preocuparía por mí mismo en lugar de por el sistema nervioso de mi oponente. Especialmente si dicho oponente planea agradar tu sangre fuera del suelo. Ahora bien, ¿dónde estábamos?

Kurobara entonces pregunta.

-¿Realmente no planeas atacarme con esas espadas rotas, verdad?

Cuando la mujer levanta los brazos, nota algo; sus brazos cuelgan del codo y solo están conectados por un poco de carne y venas. El darse cuenta de esto hace que la mujer entre en estado de shock ya que el dolor ahora aparente es agonizante y cae de rodillas. Kurobara camina hacia sus patadas al suelo y planta su pie en la cabeza de la mujer. La mujer todavía puede hablar mientras pregunta.

-Cómo ..

Kurobara muele ligeramente su pie contra la cabeza de su enemiga derrotada.

-Supongo que decirle a un compañero usuario de [artes sabias] no le haría daño. Normalmente, las técnicas de [artes sabias] usan las manos para liberar el poder, pero aprendí el control perfecto del cuerpo para cambiar esto al desviar toda la energía de la parte superior de mi cuerpo hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo. De esta manera, puedo usar el poderoso [arte sabio] con mis piernas. Las piernas son naturalmente más fuertes que los brazos .

Kurobara luego ejerce más presión sobre la cabeza de la mujer y pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está tu jefe?

A través de su agonía, la mujer le da indicaciones a Kurobara hacia donde va su jefe. Kurobara sonríe mientras pronuncia.

-Bueno.

Entonces, Kurobara se deja caer al oír el crujido y se limpia un poco el pie y se dirige hacia donde espera encontrar a la jefa. Las indicaciones la llevan a una bonita pagoda. Ella comenta en el exterior de este edificio solo por el olor.

-Este lugar huele a opio y sexo. Será mejor que no sea una orgía, o me voy a enojar.

Kurobara entra al edificio y el vestíbulo, que está decorado con oro y estatuas, está vacío. Ella continúa hacia otra habitación y está siendo observada por la jefa del bar. Ella está acompañada por dos guardias en su oficina. Miran mientras Kurobara entra en una habitación que es una pasarela de cerámica sobre una piscina. La jefa de la dama reconoce la ropa de antes cuando detectó a Kurobara, y dice.

-Entonces, Nucai perdió. Creo que nuestro espía merece el tratamiento especial. Prefiero adorar la habitación en la que ella también. Es un lugar perfecto para una de mis habilidades favoritas.

La jefa del jefe presiona un botón que enciende los altavoces en esa habitación y Kurobara puede escuchar el sonido de su encendido. Ella espera un poco para ver si alguien va a hablar con ella, pero lo que oye es bastante diferente.

-Akaron Tetragram Sabako Ani Baigiahn Fintufin Tuspiritos Soveimastrar Terar Feringon Grekinkilus Metroklis Razorkilius Forte Krinding Meilio Keiden Ahkmindo Palius Ango ...

Kurobara sabe cómo es esto mientras mira alrededor del agua.

-Nunca pensé que realmente me encontraría con un cantante real en este día y edad.

Kurobara continúa mirando el agua mientras asume su postura, salta en el aire y planta sus dedos en el techo mientras observa cómo el agua comienza a burbujear. Entonces, peces gigantes con dientes afilados como navajas comienzan a saltar del agua y muerden a Kurobara mientras cuelga del techo. Ella sonríe y está emocionada.

-El hechizo de invocación para invocar animales peligrosos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en la especie y simultáneamente cantar el hechizo.

La jefa mira desde su oficina la estrategia de Kurobara.

-Ella ya sabia de canto antes de que terminara. Claramente, ella ha investigado un poco.

Entonces, Kurobara usa su control corporal perfecto mientras cuenta la cantidad de sombras en el agua. Ella cuenta.

-joderlo, no tengo el tiempo o la energía para esto.

Simplemente decide usar un ataque que garantiza aniquilar a todos los peces.

-[Rankyaku: Ran!]

Kurobara comienza a patear sus piernas rápidamente y le envía pequeñas descargas de ki en forma de cuchilla de sus piernas que agitan el agua cuando las tripas de los peces llueven un poco de la piscina. Kurobara hace esto por un minuto y cuando desacelera y se detiene, todos los peces mortales de la piscina son cortados. Luego, Kurobara suelta el techo y se deja caer al suelo, pero se estremece un poco al ver que sus piernas están un poco apretadas por su ataque ya que no está acostumbrada a usar [Rankyaku] con el control corporal perfecto.

La jefa detrás del micrófono está un poco irritada cuando ordena a uno de sus guardaespaldas que vaya a la habitación contigua a la piscina y mate al intruso. Kurobara entra a la habitación contigua y es un área de jardín. Ella escucha por un minuto, bosteza, y el guardaespaldas enviado después de que ella salta hacia ella, pero ella simplemente parece aburrida y patea de nuevo sin siquiera usar [Rankyaku]. Este es uno regular que corta el guardaespaldas por la mitad.

La jefa se muerde el labio hasta el punto en que sangra por frustración por haberse burlado de un simple intruso. Ahora decide esperar hasta que Kurobara llegue a su oficina. Kurobara pasa por un par de habitaciones más y finalmente encuentra la oficina.

Inmediatamente, Kurobara ve a la jefa, que la saluda formalmente.

-Bienvenido a la oficina, señorita intrusa.

Kurobara levanta su mano y agita sus dedos juntos y dice.

-Esto es lo que estás haciendo -cierra los dedos- esto es lo que quiero hacer.

La jefa dama pregunta.

-¿No sientes curiosidad por mi operación, mis planes para ti o incluso mi nombre?

Kurobara responde de inmediato en línea recta.

-No, no me importa una mierda sobre esas cosas. Estoy aquí para matarte, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Desde atrás, el guardaespaldas restante agarra a Kurobara y la abraza fuertemente. La jefa se ríe un poco y reprende la actitud despreocupada de Kurobara.

-Sé por qué estás realmente aquí. Estás aquí porque la familia Vladi está demasiado asustada como para hacerle cualquier cosa a mi familia. Conocen mi influencia y te enviaron como un cobarde intento de detenerme. Bueno, no funcionará. porque te encogeré y te aplastaré con mis manos.

Kurobara aún parece desinteresada cuando el jefe junta los dedos y cierra los ojos y comienza a cantar.

-Inius Irus Spiritos Sovei Mastrar Tera Cherabain Okenkido Jadeitanto Iniusbulus Heartenvain Radias Minos Kantoken Veradei Ladra Alma dentro de Terakosa Movapin Entukatel Battlefin ... ¡Reducción!

El guardaespaldas comienza a reír mientras esperan que comience el canto. Pero Kurobara no parece preocupada en lo más mínimo, aquí la calma se funde cuando el guardaespaldas que la abraza comienza a encogerse y los dos vampiros se quedan aturdidos. El guardaespaldas se reduce al tamaño de un frijol, y Kurobara la pisa, aplastándola instantáneamente. El jefe está conmocionado y solo mientras ella pregunta en un tono nervioso.

-Cómo…?

Kurobara niega con la cabeza y pregunta, y explica en un tono algo condescendiente.

-¿De verdad? Pensar que el padre de Gasper estaba teniendo problemas con un idiota como tú. Todos en el mundo deberían darse cuenta de que el canto, aunque es imposible de detectar mágicamente, solo funciona en la víctima prevista cuando lo escuchan.

El vampiro luego señala.

-¡Pero no tienes los oídos tapados! ¿¡Cómo no puedes oírlo !?

Kurobara señala a sus oídos y dice.

-Solo un aficionado necesita cubrirse los oídos para bloquear el sonido. Usé el control corporal perfecto para sellar mis oídos. Por lo tanto, tu canto golpea a tu chico.

El vampiro luego se rompe.

-¿Crees que eres tan inteligente, ¿verdad, perra?

Kurobara se enoja un poco cuando pregunta.

-¿¡Me llamaste perra !?

El vampiro va a intentar otro canto, pero Kurobara corre hacia ella, levanta su dedo índice y dice.

-[¡Shigan!]

Kurobara introduce su dedo en la garganta inferior del vampiro. El vampiro se aleja mientras intenta cantar, pero cuando ella intenta todo lo que se escucha es.

-...

Kurobara sonríe mientras pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo hablar? Bueno, eso es porque perfore tu laringe.

El vampiro sostiene su garganta ya que es difícil de respirar. Kurobara camina hacia ella mientras se acurruca en una esquina con pensamientos claros. Kurobara luego explica.

-La verdadera razón por la que quiero que mueras es porque vives en este país es suficiente para hacerme enojar. Así que te estoy matando simplemente para limpiar este país de inmundicia como tú.Kurobara luego encuentra una cuerda en un armario cercano y sonríe. Un poco más tarde, Kurobara tiene el vampiro atado y colgando del techo sobre la piscina en la sala de billar. Kurobara sonríe y dice.-Creo que voy a intentarlo, ya que los cánticos han sido un foco para mis estudios por un tiempo ... -Cierra los ojos y junta los dedos.-Akaron Tetragram Sabako Ani Baigiahn Fintufin Tuspiritos Soveimastrar Terar Feringon Grekinkilus Metroklis Razorkilius Forte Krinding Meilio Keiden Ahkmindo Palius Ango ...

La mujer reconoce su propio canto y comienza a sudar mientras revuelve hasta que Kurobara termina y los mismos peces son teletransportados a la habitación con una diferencia, un patrón de rayas de tigre en su espalda. La mujer mira con absoluto temor a las sombras en el estanque. Kurobara comienza a caminar fuera de la habitación con algunas palabras de despedida.

-Ah, y yo no soy una perra. Solo soy un malvado dragón ... [¡Raikyaku!]

Kurobara desata un [Rankyaku] que corta la cuerda y la jefa vampiro cae al estanque y el pez en la piscina inmediatamente se precipita hacia su lugar mientras se ve a sus cuerpos peleándose por su comida. Kurobara sale del edificio con un pedazo de papel.

-Hmm, otros cinco lacayos. Supongo que tengo más caza que hacer esta noche.

 **Presente**

Gasper explica sus pensamientos sobre este cuento a Shirayuki.

-No sé qué pasó en Shanghai, pero Kurobara mató a todos los vampiros que pudo encontrar. Se suponía que no debía hacerlo, pero lo hizo de todos modos, y no sé por qué.

Shirayuki le pregunta.

-¿Por qué llevarla entonces si ella es tan peligrosa?

Gasper niega con la cabeza mientras explica su razonamiento.

-No, lo que estoy diciendo es que Kurone puede ser una luchadora peligrosa, pero es lo suficientemente hábil para ir más allá de lo que necesita hacer, ustedes niños deben aprender lo que yo e issei supimos desde el comienzo desde nuestra juventud, a veces la destrucción es la única salida. Mi padre no pudo agradecerle lo suficiente por lo que hizo. Entonces fue cuando ...

 **Poco después de Shanghai**

Kurobara está siendo interrogado por vampiros de la facción Carmilla por matar a sus miembros. Ella no hace más que escuchar sus amenazas. Mientras continúan amenazándola, alguien entra a la habitación, Millicas, quien recientemente se hizo [rey demonio]. Él convence a los vampiros para que dejen ir a Kurobara porque los vampiros a los que ella mató violaron el territorio donde los demonios hacen su trabajo.

Él acompaña a Kurobara a su departamento, donde habla con ella. Él dice con calma.

-Estoy realmente impresionado con lo que hiciste. Además, estoy aún más impresionado con tu control corporal perfecto.

Kurobara tiene curiosidad cuando pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Lo he dominado recientemente.

Millicas explica.

-Aprendí de tu madre. Ella ha estado monitoreando tu entrenamiento por un tiempo ahora. Más al punto, Kurobara ...

Millicas se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una pieza de ajedrez, un [alfil]. Él la ofrece.

-Sé que rechazaste la invitación de Miguel para unirte a [Nero Angelo], pero me gustaría tenerte como [alfil], Kurobara.

La nekomata es curiosa mientras pregunta.

-¿Por qué yo? Quiero decir, tú eres un [rey demonio] como mi padre. Sin duda, podrías encontrar a alguien más fuerte que yo.

Millicas sacude la cabeza y explica.

-Porque tienes potencial, uno de los mejores que he visto. Quiero que seas todo lo que puedas ser, y verlo con mis propios ojos. Kurobara, únete a mi [nobleza], y luego probaremos al inframundo que Tengo lo que se necesita para liderar .

Kurobara pone su dedo en su barbilla y piensa por un segundo.

-Huh, un [alfil] del mismo Lord mammon ... creo que lo aceptaré. Tienes un [alfil], Lord mamon.

Kurobara extiende su mano y Millicas la sacude como una señal de su nueva alianza como [alfil] del [rey].

 **Presente**

Shirayuki ahora tiene lo que Gasper está explicando. Entonces acepta llevar a Kurobara con ella. Pero Gasper también sugiere.

-También deberías llevar a Gerhilde por las dudas. Ella y Kurobara son buenas amigas y escuchará a Gerhilde.

Shirayuki asiente y toma el consejo de Gasper mientras se va con matros. Shiroka ahora necesita despertar a dos de sus hermanas y a uno de sus hermanos.

* * *

 **respond** **iendo comentarios**

 **relampago X:** lo siento pero no, la relación de sona y saji es una de las mas complicadas, incluso el mismo ishibumi que una entrevista declaro que ambos terminaran juntos dijo que aun no encuentra la forma de consolidar la relación de ambos haciendo que saji cumpla los requisitos de sona, es decir que solo que casara con un hombre que demuestre que puede ser mas listo que ella y si a eso le agregamos los requisitos de serafall dio en el volumen 24 que el hombre que se case con sona deberia ser mas fuerte que ella y ser capaz de vencer a sirchez, saji del canon la tiene dificil, aun así siempre he considerado que es mas factible que ambos terminen junto a la mania de algunos fans por el issei x sona, ademas no ahí que preocuparse como dato extra te dire que si bien saji no esta casado con sona, si tiene una relación e hijos con momo y ruruko


	15. aborto que debió realizarse

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, si tienen dudas pregunte, por creanme este capitulo sera algo...polemico?**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: aborto que debió realizarse**

 **Palacio de las Pléyades**

Pleyades está discutiendo un asunto con su guerrera más nueva, una niña de pelo medio anaranjado, con la parte superior cubierta por una máscara que se asemeja al pico de un pájaro con marcas de estrellas. Su atuendo consiste en un top negro sin mangas con una línea dorada en el centro del cuello hasta la cintura, un paño dorado alrededor de su cintura que también está atado a sus antebrazos, guantes negros sin dedos con refuerzos de cuero alrededor de los antebrazos, pantalones negros con una línea dorada bajando por cada pierna, botas negras con líneas doradas alrededor del costado y la parte superior del pie.

Pleyades le pregunta a su nueva subordinada

-¿Estás seguro de que deseas ir a esta misión? Tu resurrección fue solo recientemente y tu [Excalibur] aún no está lista.

La niña está arrodillada a su maestra mientras responde.

-Quiero hacerte sentirla orgullosa maestra Pléyades. Me diste vida nuevamente, me has dado nuevas fuerzas y quiero usarlas para lograr nuestros objetivos.

Pleyades asiente y explica a su nuevo subordinado.

-Puse mi confianza y fe en ti. Siento mi orgullo en mi elección de hacerte portador de la estrella de Maia. Pero comprende que tu [Excalibur] aún no ha terminado.

La niña se para y produce una hoja de anillo de oro y responde.

-No necesito una [Excalibur] para demostrar mi fortaleza. Solo necesito mi fe y mi voluntad.

La chica se va a su misión para acompañar a Almus. Pleyades luego hace un nuevo pedido.

-También quiero probar nuestro producto más nuevo en Manchester y brindar ayuda a Almus y a nuestra vanguardia más nueva.

 **Manchester**

Xenovia se sienta y mira a sus hijos gemelos descansar con sonrisas pacíficas en sus caras y no le importaría si este momento duró horas o incluso días, lo que hace que tenga esperanzas de llegar a este momento de forma natural. Ella los mira con su propia sonrisa, pero se pone seria cuando siente una presencia cercana, una que no se siente como la de un aliado. Xenovia vuelve la cabeza y se da cuenta de una persona de pie en la cornisa superior con una máscara de oro. Xenovia agarra a [Durandal] y se prepara para enfrentar a este oponente.

La persona que está sobre ella es Almus, pero no sabe quién es, ya que no se conocen. Él cae de la cornisa y aterriza frente a Xenovia, quien está preocupado por los gemelos. Almus levanta su mano en un gesto que indica que no tiene intención de luchar en este momento. Xenovia al menos puede decir que lo dice en serio y baja la guardia. Almus le explica a ella.

-No me malinterpreten, pelearé esta noche. Pero este lugar no es ideal para una batalla. Hay demasiados civiles aquí.

Xenovia es escéptica sobre esto ya que ella reprende.

-Me imagino que un grupo que está matando a los ángeles no se preocuparía por los civiles.

Almus niega con la cabeza es decepción mientras pregunta.

-¿Por qué un demonio de voluntad libre eligió adorar a los ángeles a pesar de la forma en que te trataron?

Xenovia también niega con la cabeza mientras lo reprende.

-No, eres tú quien no entiende. Me niego a escuchar las divagaciones de los que se llevaron a Griselda de este mundo.

Almus levanta su dedo hacia el cielo y señala un símbolo de estrella que se cierne sobre la ciudad. Él le dice a Xenovia.

-En una hora, mis fuerzas estarán listas para un [Juego de Clasificación] bajo la estrella de Taygeta. Es en esta estrella que lucharemos, Xenovia Quarta. Tú ganas, y te diré la ubicación de dos doncellas que envió la maestro Pléyades. aquí. Sugiero que esten preparados.

Almus desaparece en un ligero rayo de luz mientras se retira a la estrella en el cielo. Xenovia necesita su respaldo ya que no puede dejar a los gemelos sin la protección adecuada porque las enfermeras no están destinadas para el combate. En cambio, simplemente vuelve a sentarse junto a sus hijos y empieza a frotarse la cara suavemente con los dedos.

 **Dentro de la estrella**

La estrella de Almus es una recreación interdimensional de la ciudad circundante, ya que se encuentra sobre una torre de reloj esperando a sus enemigos. Sus subordinados están esperando adentro, al igual que su nuevo aliado. Sin embargo, sin el conocimiento del portador de la estrella, esta área interdimesional está teniendo un efecto secundario no mencionado por las Pléyades. Almus comienza a temblar un poco cuando una sonrisa viene a su mente y se pone nervioso. Él mira sus manos y se pregunta.

-¿Dónde estoy?

 **Palacio de las Pléyades**

Saya le está preguntando a su maestro algo que la ha confundido. Raynare está dormida en su habitación en este momento, por lo que está relativamente segura.

-Maestra Pleyades, ¿por qué mandaste a Almus a esta misión? No preguntaría, pero me confunde porque has hablado de tu confianza en él, y se supone que es el guardaespaldas de la ángel caído

Pleyades mira hacia un lado ya que parece ser escéptica para revelar su respuesta. Saya luego agrega.

-Si no quieres hablar de eso, no presionaré más.

Saya se va y Pleyades regresa su rostro a la misma posición, ahora sola en su habitación. Pleyades se quita la visera y respira profundamente mientras recuerda cuando conoció formalmente a Almus, o como su ser real, Ezrah.

 **Momento Desconocido**

Ezrah está de pie frente a una lápida sepulcral, la de su madre, ya que ella murió recientemente. Pléyades aparece detrás de él mientras mira la tumba. Ella pone su mano en el hombro del joven mientras pregunta.

-¿Te molesta?

Ezrah está usando una gabardina negra mientras responde en un tono inquieto.

-No entiendo….

Su futura maestra baja la mano y le pregunta qué es lo que no entiende, y él responde.

-Estoy ... .feliz de que ella está muerta.

Pleyades pregunta sobre esto ya que ella ha escuchado de sus seguidores acerca de él.

-Ella fue cruel y abusiva por lo que escuché. ¿No debería ser natural que te alegraras de su muerte?

Ezrah explica mientras tiene una mirada triste.

-Pero eso es lo que más me molesta. No quiero sentirme así, quería amarla. Era mi madre, era todo lo que tenía.

Ezrah cae de rodillas llorando y Pleyades se mueve hacia su frente y abraza al joven mientras explica.

-Yo también tuve una madre a la que despreciaba. En todo caso, entiendo ese sentimiento más que nada. Puedo hacer que esos sentimientos desaparezcan, pero no permanentemente.

Ezrah se da vuelta y ve a Pléyades, pero ella no está usando su visera y usa un conjunto completamente diferente que consiste en una armadura negra con calzas de oro, capa, y su atuendo revela su estómago, antebrazos, espinillas, y lleva un aro estrella adornado a su frente.

 **Presente**

Pleyades piensa para sí misma.

 _-Ezrah, eres mucho más fuerte que Almus. Siempre lo has sido, y quiero que lo veas._

 **Manchester**

Los refuerzos de Xenvoia finalmente llega cuando Shirayuki ha reclutado con éxito a Raezal, Gerhilde y Kurobara en sus números por el momento, Gasper y matros están allí. Raezal ha traído consigo las [lágrimas de Phenex] , pero se pregunta si le dará la de ella a Camilla ya que ella tiene heridas, pero las enfermeras le aseguran que que tratarán las heridas, pero tomará un minuto.

Raezal solo ha traído dos lágrimas de fénix con él, una para Xenovia y la otra para una emergencia. Cada año, en el cumpleaños de Raezal, recibe una lágrima de fénix de sus abuelos por parte de su madre.

Xenovia pasa unos momentos saludando a los demás y encontrándose con ellos. Gerhilde está ataviada con su armadura Valkyrie personalizada, Raezal lleva su atuendo casual, que es su traje, y las hermanas nekomata están vestidas con su atuendo de combate habitual. Con su objetivo a la vista, los cinco lanzan sus alas de demonio y vuelan a la estrella en el cielo. Al igual que antes, aparece un panel justo al lado de la estrella y se lee un mensaje

"Advertencia del juego de calificaciones. Tus números están por debajo del número de equipos oponentes. ¿Todavía deseas comprometerte?"

en ese momento gasper habla

-ustedes encárguense de la basura, yo y matros iremos a buscar a las chicas y nos encargaremos de la limpieza...una cosa mas intente capturar al lider enemigo vivo, entienden

ellos asiente y gasper se convierte en una bandada de murciélagos, envuelve a matros y desaparece

Xenovia ha asumido el papel de líder en esto y presiona el botón sí en el panel mientras los cinco son absorbidos por la estrella y llevados al interior del campo de batalla interdimensional. Los cinco se bajan y se separan con Xenovia llevando la otra lágrima de Phoenix. Ella planea hacer de esta misión un éxito ya que Asia podría ser fácilmente una de las dos que están escondidas en el verdadero Manchester.

Raezal decide visitar un museo cercano y él deja salir sus alas para iluminar el área, ya que sus alas son de dragón y están hechas de fuego al igual que el resto de la familia Phenex solo que el suyo es fuego azul. Él piensa que este es un lugar ideal para que alguien se esconda. Por precaución, equipa su variante [Boosted Gear] que es anaranjada con púas rojas y una gema azul que se desvanece en blanco cerca del borde. Mantiene los ojos abiertos ya que estas reliquias podrían albergar fácilmente a un astuto oponente. Luego entra a una exposición medieval donde hay varias reliquias de los caballeros de los viejos tiempos. Raezal inspecciona algunas de las armaduras, ya que se ven muy bien mantenidas, pero al mismo tiempo, fuera de lugar. Mientras mira esta armadura, un brillo azul proviene de los agujeros del casco y hace girar una lanza que golpea a Raezal contra una pared cercana y hace que se rompa por la fuerza.

La armadura luego comienza a moverse hacia adelante y se revela completamente a sí misma, ya que su apariencia quedó un poco oscurecida por las sombras. Es una armadura ornamentada con una construcción delgada, un escudo que se asemeja a una estrella, una lanza que parece muy afilada en el extremo y es dorada, la armadura, por supuesto, es negra con adornos dorados y un símbolo de estrella en el cofre, y el la frente del casco tiene un peón grabado. Raezal complementa el diseño.

-Es una muy buena artesanía, pero me temo que tendré que quemar esa armadura tuya, y ese fue un truco muy sucio.

Raezal extiende sus brazos y dos rayos de fuego brotan de sus manos y los rompe en el suelo mientras los sostiene y se contraen ligeramente y se vuelven más sólidos mientras sostiene los dos en sus manos como látigos. Raezal sonríe y dice.

-Espero que mis [latigos de fenix] no hagan que esa armadura sea insoportable.

Los ojos de la armadura brillan de nuevo azul ya que parecen estar listos para atacar. Raezal nota esto e inmediatamente vuela al aire. Afortunadamente, el área del museo es lo suficientemente amplia como para que él pueda hacer esto. El oponente blindado mueve el escudo que lleva el brazo hacia atrás y el escudo se equipa con la parte trasera y se separa haciendo un par de alas improvisadas mientras carga contra Raezal, pero esquiva y luego golpea las patas de la armadura con sus látigos haciendo dos marcas de quemadura en el traje metálico. Pero el oponente no muestra dolor.

Raezal luego oye sonidos debajo y cuando mira, ve siete armaduras idénticas más que rodean el suelo, ya que todas equipan sus escudos y alas y se unen a él en el aire. Raezal se pone un poco nervioso ya que puede necesitar su ataque más desesperado para vencer a los ocho de estos enemigos.

En una parte diferente de la ciudad, Gerhilde se está moviendo por la ciudad por su cuenta y siente algo cerca, por lo que luego usa su propia capacidad única de equipar una placa frontal que le permitirá leer señales de vida cercanas, esto es parte de su variante [Boosted Gear].

El [Boosted Gear] de Gerhilde es blanco con ribete púrpura y una gema de color púrpura claro, permite que su magia sea más poderosa, pero aprendió a equipar parcialmente la armadura de escamas completa con piezas pequeñas. Una de esas piezas es la placa frontal que le permite leer señales de vida, señales de calor e incluso proporciona visión nocturna si es necesario.

Mira a su alrededor y detecta seis en total, por lo que prepara su lanza, [wotan], y se acerca a las señales. Cuando los alcanza, saca el ocular de su placa facial y ve seis armaduras como las que combate Raezal, pero las armas son diferentes, dos usan espadas, dos tienen puños más fuertes y dos tienen bastones. Gerhilde equipa sus brazos y piernas con la armadura parcial mientras se prepara para luchar contra esos seis solos.

Shirayuki y Xenovia están llegando al mismo lugar, la torre del reloj. Aquí es donde Ezrah los está esperando. Kurobara está sentada dentro de una habitación esperando algo interesante. Eso es cuando ve a alguien saltando por los tejados con una hoja de anillo, un arma que Kurobara aún no ha visto en acción, por lo que decide luchar contra esta.

Ezrah, también conocido como Almus, se ha retirado a la torre del reloj donde estaba parado, agarrándose la cabeza con dolor mientras sus recuerdos lo atormentan nuevamente, e incluso se quita la máscara y está en el suelo luchando por mantenerlos a raya para cumplir su misión

 **Cuatro años en el futuro**

Ezrah es un niño que vive en una versión más avanzada de Kuoh, donde los demonios y los ángeles caídos son conocidos por los humanos. Vive en un pequeño apartamento con su madre Yuuma Amano. Viven una vida relativamente normal, pero su madre siempre lo mantiene encerrado en su departamento, y ella siempre mantiene las persianas cerradas y las puertas cerradas con llave. Ella siempre tiene comida en la nevera para él, y tiene libros y un televisor para ver, pero esa es solo la base de su vida.

Ezrah viste una camisa roja con un pájaro negro en el pecho, pantalones cortos color lavanda, y su cabello es más corto y más natural.

En este momento está bebiendo zumo mientras mira su programa favorito en la televisión mientras está sentado en el sofá. Es un espectáculo sobre un dragón mágico de oro que muchos niños adoran. La madre de Ezrah está en el mercado recogiendo víveres, que por lo general consisten en cajas de jugos, comidas instantáneas y una botella ocasional de alcohol. Yuuma no bebe a menudo, solo en sus peores días.

Fuera del departamento y en la tienda de abarrotes, Yuuma está comprando víveres con el dinero que obtuvo de la venta de objetos invaluables en el mercado negro. Cada empleado de esta tienda cree que es madre soltera criando a un hijo con el seguro de vida de su esposo fallecido. Esto es reforzado por el cajero que le dice en un tono cariñoso mientras le da unas frutas y una bolsa de dulces.

-Aquí, pensé que a ese muchacho tuyo le gustaría esto. Con nuestros cumplidos, por supuesto.

Yuuma sonríe y le agradece a la cajera, pero de camino a casa, piensa.

-La _gente puede ser tan fácil de manipular. Solo dales una historia de sollozos, y te dan regalos para los necesitados._

Yuuma sale del mercado y presta mucha atención a las personas que se encuentran a su alrededor mientras se dirige a su casa apurada. Ella ha permanecido bajo el radar durante estos últimos cuatro años con su hijo pequeño. Ella regresa rápidamente a su casa, e inmediatamente cierra la puerta detrás de ella mientras deja sus bolsas de supermercado, y ve a Ezrah viendo la televisión. Sus ojos tienen desconfianza en ellos mientras pregunta.

-Ezrah, ¿estás viendo televisión en vivo, o los DVD que te tengo?

Ezrah mira a su madre como respuestas en un tono serio.

-Este es un nuevo episodio. Todavía no tienen un DVD, mamá.

Yuuma se agarra a la parte posterior del sofá y golpea a Ezrah contra el suelo y chasquea.

-¡Te dije que no miras televisión en vivo, Ezrah! ¿¡Por qué no pudiste escuchar algo tan fácil, hijo sin valor !?

Ezrah comienza a llorar, y Yuuma inmediatamente lo agarra por el cabello y lo amenaza.

-Si comienzas ese llanto molesto, te juro que realmente me voy a enojar. Ahora ve a tu habitación, y cállate.

Ezrah intenta contener sus lágrimas mientras camina hacia su habitación. Su habitación es típica de un niño pequeño, ya que tiene algunos animales de peluche, una cama cómoda y algunos juguetes. Se arrastra hasta su cama y comienza a sollozar en su almohada. En la sala de estar, Yuuma comienza a ponerse más nerviosa mientras se muerde un poco el labio mientras piensa.

 _-El pequeño mocoso no podía escuchar esto. Lo único que podía hacer en el apartamento mientras yo estaba fuera podría arruinarme._

Ella camina hacia la bolsa de la compra, saca una botella de Angelus, un nuevo tipo de alcohol destinado a aliviar el estrés. Se sirve un vaso y continúa pensando.

 _-Compré los juguetes para niños, los DVD y todo lo demás que necesita para entretenerse. ¿Qué más podría querer ese niño?_

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Ezrah regresa a la sala de estar y ve a su madre mirando una película con un vaso de agua ya que nunca bebe hasta el punto de estar ebria debido a la necesidad de estar sobria todo el tiempo. Ezrah luego intenta sentarse a su lado en el sofá, pero ella le da una mirada irritada que lo hace retroceder. Ella inmediatamente dice.

-Ezrah, cuéntales las tres cosas principales que no puedes hacer en absoluto.

Ezrah piensa por un segundo, ya que su mente joven tarda unos segundos en entenderlo todo.

-Um ... nunca mires televisión a menos que sea un DVD, nunca tomes el agua tonta de mamá, nunca salgas del apartamento sin mamá, ... y nunca hagas ruido si alguien llama a la puerta.

Yuuma suspira y responde a la respuesta correcta de su hijo.

-Si no eres estúpido, ¿por qué me desobedeces?

Ezrah se pone a la defensiva y responde.

-Mamá, fue solo un espectáculo.

Yuuma se enoja y grita.

-¡¿Quieres que me lleven ?! Por un espectáculo, podrían alejarme de ti, ¿¡y quieres eso !?

Ezrah se vuelve más temeroso al sentarse al lado de su madre y se agarra a su falda con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego comienza a disculparse ferozmente y promete no volver a hacerlo. Más tarde esa noche, cuando Ezrah está lista para irse a la cama, Yuuma inspecciona las ventanas, el armario y las rejillas de ventilación para ver si hay algo, pero esto es para ella. Cuando ella está lista para salir de la habitación, Ezrah sostiene un libro débilmente y pregunta.

-mamá, ¿podrías leerme una historia?

Yuuma se ve irritada por primera vez, y luego le da una sonrisa ligeramente incómoda mientras responde.

-Claro, te leeré una historia.

Yuuma se sienta al lado de Ezrah mientras toma el libro y lee.

-Una vez, había un chico llamado Ezrah, y él molestaba a su madre porque no iba a conseguir que su culo se durmiera; el final.

Ella golpea el libro cerrado arroja al suelo y le dice a su hijo.

-Ahora ve a dormir.

Ezrah se va a dormir decepcionado mientras su madre permanece despierta un poco más.

 **Cinco años más tarde**

Yuuma, ahora en su verdadera forma, acaba de matar a un demonio que la estaba buscando; ella vuelve a su forma disfrazada ya que tiene que lidiar con esto más regularmente.

 _-Tres veces este mes. Ya sea que me mudé a un nuevo lugar, o ... aún mejor_

Ezrah ahora tiene nueve años y viste un uniforme de escuela primaria cuando asiste a la escuela debido a que a Yuuma le molestaba hablar de su hijo. Ella necesitaba hacer esto para distraer la atención de sí misma. Por lo general, solo camina a casa solo, pero hoy, se sorprende por la repentina aparición de su madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya que ella misma ha venido a recogerlo. Yuuma tiene un auto y lo usa para tratar de permanecer más escondida ya que las ventanas son oscuras y no se pueden ver a través. Le promete a Ezrah un día divertido mientras lo lleva fuera de la ciudad y lo lleva a un bosque que lo emociona.

-¿Vamos a acampar aquí, mamá?

Yuuma saca lo que parece ser un cuchillo de combate y lo arroja al suelo y responde.

-No, vas a acampar aquí por tres semanas, Ezrah.

Ezrah se asusta cuando pregunta.

-¿Pero por qué?

Yuuma le dice.

-Porque lo dije, es por eso.

Se puede escuchar el gruñido del estómago de Ezrah mientras está preparado para preguntar sobre la comida. Yuuma rápidamente le dice.

-Matas a un animal y lo cocinas con fuego. Aquí hay ciervos, conejos y zorros. Así que haz tu elección. Volveré dentro de tres semanas.

Yuuma se retira a su automóvil mientras se aleja, dejando a Ezrah sola en este bosque. Él mira el cuchillo que ella dejó para él y comienza a llorar. Yuuma se aleja y se dice a sí misma.

-Afortunadamente, este pequeño viaje de cacería impulsará un poco sus poderes.

 **Tres días después**

Yuuma está durmiendo en el sofá de su departamento mientras estaba mirando televisión y se durmió, pero se despierta con el sonido de la puerta golpeando. Ella mira por el agujero para ver quién es, pero es evidente que nadie está afuera. Por precaución, ella abre la puerta y, para su sorpresa, Ezrah está afuera temblando de la fría noche mientras se disculpa.

-Lo siento, mamá. No podía soportar el frío. ¿Puedo por favor comer algo?

Yuuma está conmocionado con él, ya que la caminata le habría tomado al menos una semana para volver solo. Pero luego ella ve cómo regresó, ya que hay plumas negras en el pasillo. Sus alas finalmente brotaron. Sus alas no salian así que ella pensó que simplemente era inferior. Entonces, en vez de enojarse por desobedecerla, Yuuma responde.

-Claro, entra y saca algo de la nevera.

Yuuma decide que con todo esto ya logrado, ella necesita presionarlo más. Durante los siguientes seis años, Yuuma puso a Ezrah a través de un entrenamiento infernal que involucraba actos como dejar que los secuestradores de menores lo secuestraran y dejar que los matara; luego, en su adolescencia, hizo que matara a estudiantes que eran vistos como basura, Ella también lo obligó a matar a demonios callejeros y ángeles caídos que los atraparon. Eventualmente, su [Boosted Gear] se despertó.

 **Seis años más tarde**

Ezrah ahora está terminando la escuela media y su madre ha permitido más privilegios, pero el mayor es que la única persona a la que le ha permitido utilizar su teléfono celular es llamarla en caso de emergencia, o si ella lo llama, lo cual es raro en es uno mismo A pesar de su crueldad hacia él, todavía la ama. Ezrah llega a casa y ve el departamento en ruinas y su madre no se encuentra por ningún lado. Él comienza a entrar en pánico porque no puede encontrarla.

 **Área de almacén**

Yuuma está en un almacén todavía disfrazada y cubierto de hematomas mientras los seguidores de los que está huyendo la interrogan. Un demonio le dice a ella.

-¿Pensabas que podrías huir de nosotros para siempre, Raynare?

Un ángel caído entre el grupo simplemente agrega para su compañero.

-Más al grano, ¿dónde está el chico?

Yuuma se encoge de hombros y finge su inocencia mientras responde.

-No sé de quién estás hablando. Soy una simple madre soltera que trata de criar a su hijo. Tengo un hijo, pero estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

El grupo está a punto de decirle algo nuevamente, pero ella interrumpe y abandona el acto cuando ella se lo dice.

-Realmente vería lo que haces y dices. Una vez que Ezrah llegue aquí, él matará a todos y cada uno de ustedes sin pensarlo dos veces.

El grupo parece ser imperturbable mientras uno responde.

-¿Por qué alguien protegería a alguien como tú?

Yuuma se encoge de hombros ya que no tiene una respuesta. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Ezrah se las arregle para encontrar el almacén, ya que su [Boosted Gear] viene con una capacidad bastante ú permite rastrear a cualquier persona que desee siempre que conozca a la persona en cuestión. Utiliza esta habilidad para localizar a cualquier persona que quiera, y también viene con el beneficio de aumentar sus poderes de Ángel Caído, como las lanzas sagradas, cuando elige usarlas.

Una lanza sagrada roja se dispara desde la pared y atraviesa a tres demonios del grupo y los mata al instante. Ezrah irrumpe a través de las puertas con su [Boosted Gear] ya equipado con una espada de aspecto sencillo en la mano mientras procede a matar al resto de los miembros mientras su madre sonríe sádicamente con contenido al ver al grupo siendo asesinado por su hijo.

 **De vuelta al presente**

Ezrah se está poniendo de pie otra vez cuando sus recuerdos han regresado completamente y sus ojos comienzan a brillar un poco cuando anuncia algo que Xenvoia y Shirayuki no van a estar felices de ver, como él anuncia con toda su fuerza.

-¡[FALSO DRAGÓN IMPERIAL](armadura del dragón bastardo)!

* * *

 **respond** **iendo comentarios**

 **Guest:** gracias por el apoyo, y seiken también es uno de mis favoritos

 **1kirit02:** si se que el ritmo es lento y me disculpo por eso, pero como dije antes esta historia no tiene un protagonista definido por lo que tengo que darle su momento a cada uno, ademas actualizo cada 2 días, cuando otros autores se tardan meses, denme algo de crédito

 **mg1147:** si así es, gracias, abra mas capítulos como ese en el futuro


	16. dragón caído(falso)

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, y el fin de esta saga**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16: dragón caído(falso)**

 **Hace años que**

Gerhilde tiene catorce años y recibe un obsequio de vidar.

-Puede que no tengas pechos en este momento, pero tengo la sensación de que lo harás en los próximos dos años más o menos. Pero me imagino que quizás te guste esto mientras tanto.

Gerhilde toma la lanza mientras adora el diseño y la nitidez de la cuchilla. Ella nota la decoración limpia del ojo adornada en la parte inferior de la cuchilla. Ella se da vuelta, y vidar luego agarra su trasero y comenta.

-Estas mejillas, por otro lado, están mejorando a un buen ritmo.

Gerhilde se sonroja mientras balancea su nueva lanza contra el dios nórdico, pero él simplemente se agacha. Él también le da un último consejo antes de irse.

-Ah, y Valkyries entrenar sin bragas. Ayuda con los movimientos de las piernas o algo así.

Gerhilde se sonroja un poco mientras piensa.

 _-Bueno, si el rey de asgard lo dice, supongo que es verdad ... supongo._

 **Un año después**

Gerhilde se está entrenando en las montañas donde viven los dragones mientras se está entrenando para convertirse en dragón puro en lugar de valquiria. Luego es notada por un dragón verde que se ha interesado por ella como hija de Issei. Él mira su armadura, que ahora no tiene fondo y comenta.

-Probablemente tendrías un tiempo más fácil aquí con algunas prendas interiores

Gerhilde está tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua mientras responde.

-Me dijeron que los Valkyries entrenan sin bragas, así que pensé que los fondos también se interpondrían en el camino.

El dragón verde tiene un tono de incredulidad mientras dice.

-He encontrado algunas Valquirias, y no hicieron tal cosa. ¿Quién te habló de este método?

Gerhilde menciona el nombre de Vidar y el dragón lo comprende al instante mientras le explica.

-es famoso por su personalidad perversa tanto como su padre. ¿Puedo mirar tu lanza?

Mira el ojo en el [Wotan] y le dice a Gerhilde algo que debería haber sabido.

-Esta es una reliquia destinada a espiar, pero parece que la ha estado usando esto para espiarte.

La cara de Gerhilde se pone roja cuando recuerda que la agarro por la espalda y se da cuenta el año pasado. Vidar la ha estado usando para un show personal. Ella agarra su lanza más fuerte mientras golpea la reliquia del ojo en una piedra y se rompe hasta el punto de hacerlo inútil. El dragón luego comenta.

-Sin embargo, la lanza en sí es de una calidad inmensa.

Gerhilde suspira mientras se aleja para volver a ponerse bragas.

 **Presente**

Gerhilde se está preparando para enfrentarse a sus oponentes, los oponentes blindados, agrega una última pieza de su armadura, una boquilla que cubre la mitad inferior de su rostro mientras se prepara para usar sus habilidades más básicas cuando un espadachín la ataca. Se arrodilla un poco y el suelo debajo de sus grietas mientras salta en el aire. Los oponentes no pueden encontrarla ya que ha saltado tan alto tan rápido que no puede ser vista. Mientras miran alrededor, Gerhilde la está haciendo decente cuando uno de los oponentes que usa puños mira hacia arriba y Gerhilde cae y destruye la armadura mientras sus lanzas la impactan con la fuerza de un meteoro. Gerhilde mira los restos con la esperanza de ver con quién está tratando. Pero la armadura es hueca y está desprovista de cualquier cosa que se asemeje a la carne. Gerhilde Luego agarra su lanza con ambas manos, ya que comienza a brillar un poco mientras desvía un golpe de espada y grita.

-¡[Colmillo del dragón]!

Ella perfora uno de los bastones usando armaduras y se agrieta cuando se crea un agujero en su casco. Luego hace esto unas cuantas veces más, apunta a los codos y las rodillas, lo que hace que los brazos y las piernas se salgan volando. Gerhilde inmediatamente tiene que bloquear dos espadas a la vez y lo hace con la fuerza suficiente para repeler a los enemigos.

 **En el museo**

Raezal está siendo empalado por las ocho lanzas manejadas por sus ocho oponentes. Él regenera estas heridas gracias a su linaje del fénix inmortal. A continuación, toma sus látigos y se las arregla para eliminarlos al girarlos con llamas ardientes. Pero esto hace poco, ya que persisten con su asalto y sus látigos no tienen ningún efecto sobre estos oponentes. A continuación, retrae sus látigos mientras ahora reúne llamas en sus palmas y señala con sus manos a tres enemigos reunidos mientras dispara un torrente de fuego hacia ellos.

Estos incendios no hacen casi nada, excepto que los hacen brillar un poco rojos. Raezal se sorprende ya que este ataque normalmente causa mucho dolor a su armadura enemiga o no. Está claramente en desventaja ya que soporta otra ronda de empalamiento. Si bien estos no lo matan, todavía duelen un poco antes de ser regenerados. Luego mira su [boosted gear] y pronuncia para sí mismo en un tono disgustado.

-Suspiro, Realmente odio usar este movimiento, pero creo que tengo pocas opciones

Raezal abre sus brazos mientras reúne llamas en su cuerpo y la gema en su [Boosted Gear] brilla de color rojo cuando se separa de su cuerpo y dispara a través de una ventana cercana, como en momentos, su cuerpo explota con la fuerza suficiente para volar todo el edificio.

Shirayuki y Xenovia lo notan desde su punto de vista, y esta último está preocupado. Shirayuki le dice a Xenovia en un tono simple.

-Probablemente fue Raezal. Él estará bien. Probablemente fue su [explosion final del dragón fenix].

Xenovia parece un poco confundida ya que necesitará una explicación más tarde. Gerhilde está terminando a sus enemigos usando su técnica [colmillo de dragón]. Solo le queda un usuario de personal ya que prepara un hechizo de fuego menor. Gerhilde está lista para bloquearlo cuando el brazo separado de Raezal [Boosted Gear] vuela a través del casco y lo destruye al impactar. Vuela hacia Gerhilde, pero ella lo atrapa con relativa facilidad. Ella mira el brazo separado y suspira mientras dice.

-¿Otra vez, Raezal?

La mano comienza a moverse un poco con señales aparentes.

Raezal tiene una de las habilidades de impulso potenciado más útiles, ya que no solo aumenta sus llamas, lo que tarda un tiempo en surtir efecto, sino que le proporciona la máxima regeneración. Al verter todo su poder en su [Boosted Gear], puede hacer que su cuerpo explote en una furiosa ráfaga de fuego fénix. Luego puede regenerar todo su cuerpo desde su Gear potenciado separado. Esto, sin embargo, agota su poder y solo se puede hacer después de cargar durante tres semanas. Su cuerpo regenerado requiere al menos una hora también.

Gerhilde pone la [boosted gear] de Raezal en el suelo y se sienta junto a él para esperar a que su cuerpo se regenere. Xenovia y Shirayuki se están acercando a la entrada de la torre, lo que está adentro no será un enemigo fácil. Shirayuki equipa su variante mientras ella y Xenovia se abren paso dentro de la torre e inmediatamente ven un tipo de pie en el centro, pero algo no está bien. Shirayuki puede sentir que está usando algo parecido a el [Dragon imperial] por su armadura de escamas, al inspeccionarlo más de cerca, está dañado, los colores son base negra, adornos plateados y gemas moradas. Parte de su placa de la parte superior de la cara falta y se agrieta alrededor de los bordes que revelan parte de su rostro, parte del lado izquierdo también falta. Las garras en ambos pies son irregulares y dentadas. Él mira a las dos damas mientras levanta sus espadas y pregunta.

-¿Por qué están los dos aquí?

Xenovia prepara a [Durandal] y [Ascalon] mientras Shirayuki asume su posición de lucha normal y le preocupa que tenga que usar [Dragon imperial] ella misma. Xenovia inmediatamente carga contra el sujeto y chocan sus espadas, observa a Shiroka dar el siguiente golpe mientras pelea con las palmas abiertas y las uñas mejoradas. con [artes sabias], ya que aparecen más largas con una luz azul mientras golpea a su oponente, pero se aparta del camino muy rápido, lo que hace que corte el suelo creando rayas en el suelo de piedra. Shirayuki inmediatamente salta hacia atrás ya que no va a permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo ya que ahora decide equipar su segundo [arte sagrado],

el [Boosted Gear] de shirayuki aumenta el poder de su [arte sabia] y agudiza la precisión de la cantidad que produce, lo que le permite manifestarlo como un par de pseudo garras que cambian de color dependiendo del impulso, siendo el azul el más débil y oro siendo el más fuerte. Se combina con su [arte sagrado] artificial llamado [Molde de bufon], que copia las habilidades básicas de su [Boosted Gear] reduciendo el tiempo de espera para los impulsos en gran medida, así como otro aumento en la fuerza.

Shirayuki reasume su postura mientras intenta formar una estrategia para luchar contra Ezrah. . Ezrah gira su mirada hacia Xenovia ya que tiene un aura blanca alrededor de su cuerpo y grita.

-¡[lanza sagrada]!

Aparece un circulo mágico debajo de los pies de Xenovia e inmediatamente salta en el aire para evitar lo que pueda surgir, pero mientras lo hace, lanzas de luz llueven desde arriba y xenovia las repele todas con [ascalon]. Shirayuki intenta atacar por la espalda mientras Ezrah mira a Xenovia, madando a volar a ezrah de una patada. Xenovia se prepara para seguir atacando

Shirayuki usa su [artes sabias] y sus garras comienzan a cambiar de brillo a medida que el azul se desvanece en verde cuando una voz grita.

-¡[AUMENTA]!

Shirayuki tiene una idea mientras esquiva el siguiente movimiento de Ezrah que es rápido, pero ella esquiva saltando sobre él. Ella corre hacia Xenovia y le susurra algo.

-Tengo una idea, haz que te ataque con algo fuerte. Confía en mí.

Xenovia asiente, ya que no tiene motivos para desconfiar del plan de Shirayuki. Shirayuki finge otro asalto mientras golpea furiosamente a Ezrah, pero él se desvía con sus espadas. Luego se las arregla para darle una patada en la parte posterior de la cabeza, lo que hace que gire la cabeza, lo que Xenovia ve como una oportunidad para tener un par de ataques propios. Gira la cabeza e inmediatamente chocan espadas, pero su tiempo de reacción no permite la misma fuerza que antes. Continuamente bloquean los ataques del otro y esto continúa durante unos segundos hasta que las espadas de Ezrah comienzan a emitir una llama oscura mientras se prepara para usar [oscuridad ardiente de pura ruina], pero mientras prepara el corte X, Shirayuki aparece frente a Xenovia como el resplandor a su alrededor , Las garras de Shiroka comienzan a brillar de un azul brillante mientras ella bloquea el ataque con su mano derecha

-[cuchilla dragón: Albion]!

Shirayuki golpea el lado izquierdo expuesto mientras gira y agrega más velocidad a su golpe cuando lo golpea tan fuerte que tose un poco de sangre detrás de su casco mientras es disparado a través de la torre del reloj mientras rompe el reloj gigante. él está desorientado.

Shirayuki cae de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo mientras que al tomar ese frente se rompe su brazo. Xenovia le habla mientras intenta curar lentamente su brazo. Ella está impresionada con ese ataque y pregunta.

-¿Qué tipo de técnica fue esa?

Shirayuki toma una respiración profunda mientras explica con un ligero dolor en su voz.

-Vali lo inspiró. Al igual que su [Divine Dividing], uso una técnica para absorber la mitad de la fuerza de un ataque y enviarlo de regreso a través de un solo golpe. No es tan grande. Como pueden ver, viene con un factor de riesgo.

Xenovia luego saca la [lágrima de phénex] que ella salvó y se la da a Shirayuki. Shirayuki declina y responde.

-Puedo sanar solo. Creo que deberíamos salvarlo porque todavía no hemos terminado.

Xenovia asiente cuando se da cuenta de que Ezrah ha desaparecido, probablemente para recuperarse. Mientras los dos se recuperan, Gerhilde se une a ellos saltando a través del reloj roto que sostiene el brazo de Raezal que está a punto de regenerar su cuerpo. Se reagrupan, a excepción de Kurobara, mientras deciden qué hacer a continuación mientras Ezrah se recupera.

Afuera, escuchan un fuerte rugido sin que ellos lo sepan, Ezrah no termina de encenderse. Su estrella aparece en el dorso de su mano, pero luego, ruge de nuevo cuando la estrella desaparece de su mano, aparece en su frente y sucede algo, sus piezas faltantes de la armadura aparecen en su lugar pero son de color dorado y blanco contrastando con el negro y plata Al escuchar este rugido, Gerhilde y Shirayuki se miran y asienten. Shirayuki toma la [lágrima del phénex] y le dice a Xenovia.

-Xenovia, por favor no te acerques a este.

Xenovia se opone un poco mientras pregunta.

-¿Por qué?

Shirayuki y Gerhilde ambas responden a xenovia.

-Porque esto es entre nosotro.

Tanto Gerhilde como Shirayuki gritan al mismo tiempo.

-[dragon imperial]!

Tanto Shiroka como Gerhilde ahora están en sus armadura de Dragón. La de Shirayuki es blanca con ribetes rojos y dos colas blindadas para combinar con sus dos colas y ella brota un par de alas de dragón que combinan con sus colores. Gerhilde, por otro lado, tiene una armadura más delgada donde su cabello sobresale de la parte posterior del casco y le faltan alas pero aún puede volar. Su armadura general está diseñada para ser fácil de mover en el aire y se combina con su armadura Valkyrie ya que las características principales aún están allí, pero tienen más características de dragón como su casco se asemeja a una cabeza de dragón con la cara en la boca.

Las dos vuelan en el aire para comenzar la segunda ronda con este misterioso oponente. Xenovia los espera mientras observa la mano de Raezal, ya que aún tiene que regenerarse. Sienten que el poder de Ezrah aumenta cuando Shirayuki nota sus nuevas adiciones a su armadura. Las dos hermanas cargan contra él con las garras energéticas de Shirayuki que ahora brillan con un blanco resplandeciente y la lanza de Gerhilde siendo girada entre sus dedos ya que ambas están bloqueadas por las espadas de Ezrah que ahora tienen un brillo dorado ya que parecen resonar con sus dos espadas. Ezrah luego anuncia.

-¡Este es el castigo de Dios!

El resplandor de las espadas de Ezrah envuelve a las dos hermanas y una cruz hecha de luz aparece sobre la cabeza de Ezrah mientras una lluvia de esferas de energía dorada salen en espiral golpeando a las dos en el pecho a Gerhilde y Shirayuki pero estas lo reciben sin inmutarse. Las esferas restantes destruyen algunos de los edificios circundantes. La armadura de Gerhilde la protege lo suficiente como para hacer que el ataque sea insignificante, pero aún así es malo. Shirayuki lanza un buen combo de barra sólida y noquea a Ezrah, pero se recupera gracias a sus alas.

Gerhilde apuñala a Ezrah en la espalda con su lanza e intenta contrarrestarla, pero ella guarda su golpe de espada con su lanza. Mientras mira la pelea de Gerhilde, Xenovia no puede evitar preguntarse por qué Gerhilde no está usando magia. Rossweisse es un usuario genio de la magia y su hija debería ser igual de competente.

 **En otro lugar**

Kurobara ha roto la hoja del anillo de su oponente. La chica que todavía tiene que dominar sus nuevos poderes. Ella está en el suelo cubierto de marcas y claramente esta derrotada. Kurobara luego comenta un poco casualmente.

-No está mal, pero tu técnica carece de algo.

La niña en el suelo está sonriendo y felicita a Kurobara.

-Tu técnica fue increíble. Nunca tuve una oportunidad.

La niña se sienta y pregunta.

-¿Me puedes dar tu nombre? Me gusta recordar gente fuerte como tú.

Kurobara está un poco feliz por la actitud de esta chica y le da su nombre.

-Mi madre me llamó Kurobara. También me gustaría tu nombre. Parece justo.

La chica se encoge de hombros y le da su nombre casualmente.

-El nombre es Anu Macha, pero por favor llámame Anna, porque la mayoría de la gente piensa que mi nombre es raro.

Kurobara se ríe un poco de la pequeña introducción de Anna y responde.

-Créeme, me tengo gente con nombres extraños.

Anna se levanta y pregunta.

-No conocerías a una nekomata llamada Shirayuki, ¿verdad?

Kurobara se vuelve menos casual mientras responde.

-Sí, ella es mi media hermana, una de ellas al menos.

Anna se pone un poco nerviosa cuando hace una pregunta más incómoda.

-¿Todavía está viva?

Kurobara se siente un poco incómoda ante la pregunta, ya que está fuera del campo izquierdo, pero aún responde.

-Sí, ella está muy viva. Incluso está aquí.

Anna baja la cabeza y se dice a sí misma.

-Entonces todo valió la pena. Pero aún no deberíamos reunirnos.

Kurobara le dice a Anna.

-Será mejor que te vayas. No creo que mereces morir aquí.

Anna asiente ya que tiene su propia agenda para pasar. Ella desaparece en un rayo de luz mientras es succionada por la estrella en el cielo dejando a Ezrah como el último oponente en este falso [Juego de Calificación]. Kurobara luego comienza a caminar hacia la siguiente acción, ya que de lo contrario se aburriría.

 **Fuera de la ciudad interdimensional**

Anna se encuentra con una figura encapuchada en las afueras de la estrella de entrada mientras esta persona pregunta.

-¿Eres el portador del que me hablaron?

Anna mira bien a esta persona y responde.

-Sí, Pléyades me dijo que un espía me encontraría por aquí.

Los dos hacen un intercambio que termina con Anna entregándole a la persona un frasco y una jeringa llenos con algo. Luego se separan ya que la figura encapuchada se siente incómoda mientras sostienen el frasco con fuerza.

en otra parte de la ciudad se puede ver una situación un tanto peculia, un grupo de personas de lo parecen ser claramente soldados de pleyades se encuentra ahí, todos esta muerto, lo mas extraño es que este muertos sino la forma en la que se encuentran sus cuerpos todos tiene un gran agujero en sus pechos como su algo los hubiera atravesado de un solo golpe sumado a esto sus cajas torácicas esta destrodas no mas correctos seria decir que han sido desintegradas dejando solo organos licuados dentro en medio de toda esta muerte se encuentra un joven de cabello rubio corto y ojos violetas vistiendo un traje azul con negro, lleva unos audifonos en sus orejas escuchando musica lo que mas resalta son sus manos se puede ver estan apretadas en forma de puño pero lo que mas llama la atencion es lo que cubre dichos puños una miasma negro de brillo violeta, [poder de la destruccion] la firma genetica de bael, matros desvanece el [poder de la destruccion] de sus puños y se quita los audifonos para hablar

-ya me encargue de estos, quieres que acabe con los demas, señor vladi-dice mientras voltea a ver al hombre detras de el que esta observando toda esa masacre sus ojos solo expresan indiferencia ante la situacion

-nada mal, bien hecho matros, estoy seguro que de convertiras en un excelente miembro de [EXE]

-gracias señor vladi

[EXE] la organizacion de inteligencia del mundo sobrenatural un grupo fundado y dirigido por el rey demonio issei satanas con el objetivo de investigar y reconocer posibles amenazas para el tratado de kuoh, se creo con el proposito de evitar que la indiferencia pasada con la que los lideres de las facciones trataron a las amezanas potenciales origine una nueva brigada del caos son aliados y colaborades del equipo DxD dirigido por dulio gesualdo, la diferencia es que son una organizacion super secreta de la que pocos saben y los miembros de esta son escogidos cuidadosamente matros fue recomendado por su padre y espera poder demostrar que puede servir para mantener la paz, traerlo allí fue solo una prueba para ver sus capacidades en el campo

-te aseguraste de destruir sus almas cierto-pregunto gasper

-si, fue por eso que todos terminaron de un solo golpe

-bien, espera aquí, limpia esta basura, yo me encargo del resto

matros asintio mientras vio a gasper entra a la guarida donde localizaron a las enviadas de pasado, para el "campeon del tiempo" localizar una firma fuera de tiempo en esta ciudad fue pan comido, en ese instante matros procedio a juntar sus manos creando un pequeño agujero negro que pronto se expandio empezando a engullir y devorar los cadaveres de los caídos, por otra parte gasper entro a donde se encontraban el resto de sus oponentes todos rodeando a dos jovencitas que se encontraban en el piso inconsientes y con sus cuerpos desnudos pero cubiertos por mantas

-saben solo hay una persona que puede mirar esos cuerpos y vivir para contarlo, agradezcan que el no esta aquí o esto seria una tortura en lugar de una ejecución

el dijo haciendo que todos los presentes empezaran a temblar ellos lo sabian desde el principio, no habia forma de que escaparan con vida del monstruo ante ellos, uno de los hombres se lanzo a hablar

-¡espere! ¡nuestras ordenes solo eran retenerlas aquí hasta el fin del [juego de clasificación] puede llevarselas si quieren, pero déjenos ir!

-oh creo que has malinterpretado algo ,yo no vine aquí solo por ellas

-...¡?

-mi trabajo es eliminar a toda la basura que esta aquí, simplemente vine a hacer una limpieza

-por favor piedad

-suicidense

-que?

-suicidense, así sera cualquier otro dios el encargado de juzgar sus almas, por que creanme ellos si tendrán piedad yo no-dijo gasper mientras sus ojos emitian un brillo rojo y en su cara se forma una sonrisa siniestra sin duda la sonrisa de un dios del mal, todo lo que se pudo oir a las lejanias fueron los gritos de dolor y el lamento de muchas almas extinguiéndose

 **De vuelta dentro del Juego de Calificación**

Ezrah está actualmente en desventaja contra las dos chicas ya que lo tienen contra las cuerdas. Están listas para continuar su asalto cuando Ezrah comienza a hablar en una voz confusa.

-¿Qué ... por qué estoy luchando contra ustedes dos? ... No me gusta pelear, ... pero yo ... tengo que ...

Gerhilde y Shirayuki pueden escuchar su voz y están confundidas al principio, pero continúan su ataque. Las espadas de Ezrah brillan de nuevo cuando él grita.

-¡[Santo Arca]!

Él convoca la cruz de nuevo con un intento de golpear a los dos con sus esferas de luz. Gerhilde y Shirayuki bloquean ese ataque con éxito. Gerhilde luego salta al cielo con una poderosa trayectoria. Shirayuki continúa su furioso asalto con sus garras mientras prepara su propia técnica. Sus garras comienzan a brillar de un azul oscuro por un momento e inmediatamente ve a Ezrah intentar su técnica de otra vez, pero ella grita.

-[cuchilla Dragon: ¡Vritra!]

Sus garras se disparan más como cuerdas y se envuelven. Ezrah lucha por salir, pero esto no va a ayudar, ya que Gerhilde está disparando hacia abajo desde el cielo ya que se puede ver un aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo mientras cae como un meteoro. Ella choca contra Ezrah y rompe su armadura y lo hace estrellarse contra el suelo abajo mientras cae boca abajo y aparentemente se desmaya. Por precaución, Shirayuki aterriza en el suelo mientras va a inspeccionar el daño.

Ezrah comienza a ponerse de pie y tose un poco de sangre mientras lo hace. Se queda parado con la sangre goteando de su boca y parece estar aturdido cuando comienza a hablar de nuevo.

-Voy a ser más fuerte ... lo suficientemente fuerte como para complacerte. Así que, por favor, vuelve a mí ...

Shirayuki se quita el casco mientras se pregunta de quién está hablando. Ella le pregunta en un tono algo serio.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Ezrah parece reconocer la existencia de Shirayuki mientras responde.

-Ella, la persona que más aprecio.

Shirayuki deshace su armadura y se acerca a Ezrah un poco ya que no puede sentir ninguna violencia en él. Ella se acerca, y él vuelve a armar sus espadas a pesar de estar seriamente herido. Luego comienza a hablar más divertido mientras pronuncia.

-Ella finalmente volvió a mí. Puede parecer diferente a la anterior, pero yo sabía quién era inmediatamente. Me pidió que luchara, y así lo haré.

A continuación, toma a Shirayuki con la guardia baja ya que tiene otro ataque en él. Primero tiene una postura como un torrente de energía oscura que se eleva alrededor de su cuerpo en una espiral que atrapa a Shirayuki mientras es atravesada por la espiral. Ezrah luego empuja a Shirayuki hacia arriba con una ráfaga de barras y hace un corte diagonal hacia abajo causando que Shirayuki caiga al suelo, y luego Ezrah golpea con una raya oscura siguiendo a su espada y golpea a Shirayuki mientras cae

Luego hace una carrera creando una veta de energía oscura

-¡[purgatorio asesino del dios demonio]!

shirayuki consiguio volver a equipar su [dragón imperial] a tiempo y emerge parcialmene ilesa de ese ataque solo con algunas partes de su armadura quemada

Kurobara comienza a correr hacia la acción aún más rápido. Gerhilde está furiosa ya que fue testigo de ese ataque brutal. Ezrah cae de rodillas y suelta sus espadas mientras el último ataque toma todo lo que tenía. Él mira mientras Gerhilde se dirige a Shirayuki y ambas ponen sus miradas en Ezrah con enojo por lo que sucedió.

Kurobara se dirige a la escena con sus [piernas de tormentas] inmediato en la espalda de Ezrah, lo que le hace tambalearse un poco porque está demasiado débil para resistir demasiado castigo. Él comienza a hablar de nuevo, pero con un tono mucho más débil.

-Esto no es bueno ... estoy perdiendo ... si pierdo, ella odiará, ella me dejará ...

Ezrah aprieta los dientes cuando un aura mucho más oscura rodea su cuerpo cuando comienza a enojarse.

-No quiero perder nada ...

Su poder explota mientras grita.

-¡NUNCA MÁS!

Su cuerpo estalla con poder cuando su [boosted gear] comienza a brillar y su cuerpo se ve envuelto con este poder cuando aparece una armadura completa, pero esta vez se está expandiendo haciendo que su cuerpo sea más parecido a un dragón en miniatura. Xenovia siente esto desde su punto de vista y recuerda algo similar que sucedió hace un tiempo. Ezrah, su casco tiene un juego completo de dientes de plata, y su símbolo de estrella es la única parte de su paladar completo. Gerhilde, shirayuki y Kurobara están conmocionados como dicen.

-Él puede [ unidad de Juggernaut]?

\- no demasiado debil, llamar eso juggernaut seria insultar al la verdadera juggernaut, aun así puedo sentir que su vida esta sineod consumida si lo dejamos un rato morira el sol0

-aun así se ve peligroso acabemos con el antes de que alguien salga herido

Ezrah suelta otro rugido, uno que destruye cada ventana en cada edificio dentro de un cierto radio y una energía roja emite de su boca. Kurobara convoca a su variante de [Boosted Gear], Gerhilde prepara su lanza y shirayuki afila sus garras, y otra persona entra en la refriega, Raezal. Su cuerpo se ha regenerado completamente mientras se prepara utilizando su habilidad adquirida más recientemente.

-[Dragon imperial]!

El cuerpo de Raezal está rodeado de fuego mientras su cuerpo está cubierto por su armadura de escamas que principalmente es naranja con ribetes rojos y gemas azules que se desvanecen en blanco. Sus alas son únicas ya que en lugar de alas con forma de armadura, ella produce alas con giros azules con plumas blancas hechas de fuego. Él convoca sus látigos que se transforman en llamas blancas mientras se prepara para una pelea

Kurobara decide permanecer en su forma normal con solo su [Boosted Gear] equipado. Xenovia decide unirse tan bien como ella no puede pararse y mirar, así no es ella.

Fuera, los gemelos están despiertos y de pie fuera de la estrella. No pueden entrar en la batalla ya que casi ha terminado, pero pueden sentir el poder aterrador desde el exterior. Se preocupan por la batalla, pero Seiken está seguro de que van a ganar. Él tiene fe en su madre y en sus hermanos. Camilla se siente de la misma manera, pero no está tan segura de las habilidades de su madre.

 **Hace años que**

Raezal camina por la residencia mientras lame una piruleta mientras se prepara para jugar afuera con Kairyu. Pasa junto a Akeno mientras ella se prepara para su noche con Issei. Mientras se cruzan, Raezal nota que algo cae cerca de ella. Siendo un chico amable, Raezal lo toma para devolvérselo, pero no está seguro de lo que es. Akeno se lo quita con su habitual sonrisa mientras Raezal le pregunta cortésmente.

-Akeno-kaa-san, ¿qué es esto?

Akeno se agarra a la cara del niño y lo explica suavemente.

-Este es un látigo. Tiene muchos usos.

Raezal pregunta sobre el látigo y Akeno no puede explicar demasiado ya que solo tiene un par de horas. Ella simplemente le dice que tiene muchos usos e inmediatamente se va. Raezal entonces se dice a sí mismo.

-¿Muchos usos?

 **Presente**

Los cinco están luchando contra el enfurecido Ezrah, ya que los cuatros dragones se están defendiendo de las espadas de Ezrah y su cola mientras la usa como una tercera espada. Gerhilde hace girar su lanza, Raezal mueve sus látigos, shirayuki usa sus garras,y Kurobara usa sus [piernas tormenta] para defenderse de la cola de Ezrah. Xenovia está planeando estrategias ya que Ezrah aún no ha usado nada además de sus habilidades físicas. Esto es más desagradable ya que el símbolo de la estrella de Ezrah en su frente comienza a brillar intensamente y él sigue mirando a Xenovia mientras sostiene sus espadas esperando una apertura. Entonces, una luz cegadora envuelve su vista a medida que el área se vuelve borrosa.

La visión de Xenovia regresa, ya que ahora se encuentra en un área más distorsionada con una sola torre y un fondo que se parece más a un espejismo. Entonces, una versión enmascarada de Ezrah aparece ante Xenovia y sostiene sus espadas y proclama.

-Te dije que pelearíamos, Xenovia Quarta. Soy Almus, y tengo la estrella de Taygeta.

Xenovia se prepara sin cuestionar las circunstancias cuando un oponente ha aparecido ante ella. Almus prepara sus espadas mientras los dos comienzan su enfrentamiento. Fuera de la pelea, Xenovia simplemente está parada con una mirada en blanco. Gerhilde retrocede y gira su lanza sobre su cabeza y grita.

-¡Lanceta!

Un sigilo aparece debajo de los pies de Ezrah y un cristal azul intenta perforar su armadura, y lo perfora y Ezrah abre la boca de su armadura y dispara un rayo de luz rosa hacia el cielo mientras se dispersa en el aire y cae al suelo. suelo. Gerhilde y Kurobara lo esquivan, echa de menos a Xenovia por completo, pero a Raezal. Su armadura lo protege, pero es de naturaleza sagrada por lo que puede sanar la herida y duele un poco. Comienzan su asalto de nuevo y Kurobara aterriza en un techo cercano y comienza a patear rápidamente sus piernas mientras utiliza su cola como un equilibrio y anuncia.

-[Rankyaku: ¡Shuriken!](piernas tormenta: estrella ninja)

Su [Rankyaku] cambia de líneas a formas de shuriken cuando Ezrah no logra desviar ninguna y muchas patadas lo golpean en la cara y lo hace sacudir un poco, dándole a Raezal el tiempo suficiente para comenzar a azotar a Ezrah con sus dos látigos de flama. Esto hace que él suelte otro rugido ya que lo lastima ya que el calor atravesó su armadura. Gerhilde se precipita y logra perforar su armadura con un poderoso golpe de su lanza y saca un poco de sangre. De repente, Ezrah suelta sus espadas. Gerhilde se da cuenta de que está tramando algo e intenta sacar su lanza para retroceder, pero no puede sacarla del agujero a tiempo cuando Ezrah la agarra con sus dos manos mientras lucha por salir y abre la boca. mientras carga otra de sus explosiones de energía rosa. Kurobara , shirayuki y Raezal lo notan y se dan cuenta de que en ese rango, Gerhilde recibira la explosión. Raezal comienza a girar sus látigos rápidamente y Kurobara comienza a ponerse en su mano y girar su cuerpo mientras preparan algunos de sus mejores ataques.

Cuando Ezrah carga su explosión, shirayuki lo golpea con sus garras y su símbolo de estrella en su frente comienza a parpadear un poco y deja caer a Gerhilde y se agarra la cabeza con dolor. Raezal y Kurobara no se dan cuenta de esto y continúan con sus ataques cuando Raezal desata una llama blanca que se desvanece en forma de dragón naranja de sus látigos y anuncia.

-[flamas del dragón feníx]!

Kurobara también desata una explosión azul masiva de ambos pies mientras anuncia su propio movimiento.

-[Rankyaku: ¡Amane Dachi]!

Ambos ataques se estrellan contra Ezrah, causando que su armadura se rompa al ser enviado volando hacia atrás y a través de muchos edificios.

 **Dentro del mundo distorsionado**

Xenovia ha herido a Almus y ha puesto una profunda herida en su pecho mientras lo agarra de dolor. La propia Xenovia no tiene algunos rasguños, está decidida a obtener respuestas de Almus. Ella exige que él le diga.

-Cuéntame sobre Pléyades, cuéntame sobre el poder de Saya y cuéntame por qué estás atacando a Lord Michael y a los ángeles.

Almus mira a Xenovia cuando su máscara comienza a resquebrajarse y responde.

-Pléyades está más allá de un simple demonio como tú, -la máscara se quiebra más- es un ser grande y benevolente. Saya es solo su discípula, yo soy su vanguardia. Los ángeles no son más que una vieja facción que necesita ser reemplazada. Pero deberías ¿Te importa? Todo lo que he hecho es difundir su palabra. Les paso sus lecciones a sus seguidores.

Xenovia baja su postura cuando Almus se para y saca sus espadas y la máscara se quiebra aún más. Xenovia se siente obligada a preguntar.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué alguien serviría a alguien como ella?

La máscara finalmente se rompe cuando la máscara de Almus cae al suelo y se desvanece y su rostro impactaría a Issei y Asia, porque la cara debajo de la máscara no es la de Ezrah, sino la de Raynare, y la voz incluso cambia en consecuencia como Almus.

-Porque le dio a Ezrah lo que siempre quiso. Su madre en realidad dijo, "·Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ezrah, y te amo mucho." Eso es todo, ella me creó y me dio el amor y la atención que Ezrah ansiaba.

Xenovia está hablando porque Almus no le dará respuestas directas. Ella levanta sus espadas mientras pasa rápidamente junto a Almus y golpea al portador de la estrella con algunas palabras de despedida.

-Saya odia a su madre, y Ezrah ama a su madre. Las mayores ironías de la vida siempre están bajo tus narices, pero no tengo idea de lo que estoy hablando.

Almus se ríe y se desvanece en una tensión de luz. Afuera, el símbolo de la estrella de Ezrah en su frente se quiebra y lo hace entrar en un frenesí mientras revolotea y lanza ráfagas de su boca como un animal enfurecido. Con este estado de locura, está destruyendo la ciudad a un ritmo rápido. Los otros están haciendo todo lo posible para evitar las explosiones, pero se preocupan por Xenovia todavía está en el mismo lugar, o al menos eso piensan. Mientras la maniobra alrededor de las ráfagas de Ezrah, Raezal toma a Shirayuki para protegerla, y Gerhilde se mueve hacia donde está Xenovia pero ella no está allí. Xenovia está corriendo hacia Ezrah mientras salta en el aire y usa a [Durandal] y [Ascalon] para protegerse hasta que ella esté lo suficientemente cerca y se incline hacia abajo y atrae más sangre cuando la armadura inestable de Ezrah comienza a romperse. Lo hace y se cae de la cavidad del pecho de la armadura y al suelo. Incluso con su armadura fuera, sus lesiones empeoraron, y sus espadas ya no están en sus manos, Ezrah se las arregla para ponerse de pie con una expresión en blanco mientras todavía tiene su [Boosted Gear], algo que atrapa la mirada de Xenovia y los demás al darse cuenta también .

Ezrah no dice nada cuando tropieza con Xenovia y convoca a lo que parece ser una pequeña daga que se asemeja a un fragmento de una lanza sagrada. Levanta su brazo para intentar balancearlo, y Xenovia se apiada un poco de él mientras se cae antes de incluso poder balancearlo. El mundo comienza a perder su color a medida que el grupo se une a través de un hechizo y de repente están afuera afuera en el verdadero Manchester. Gerhilde y Raezal vuelven a sus formas normales, pero Raezal cae de rodillas cuando su armadura es más agotadora para su cuerpo. Ezrah está en el suelo frente a ellos y algunos fragmentos de las armaduras con las que lucharon y las espadas de Ezrah. Gerhilde toma una pieza de la armadura y las espadas de Ezrah mientras dice.

-Voy a llevar esto a Azazel y ver qué puede averiguar sobre cualquiera de ellos.

Kurobara decide irse sola mientras hacía lo que se le pedía. Xenovia entonces se da cuenta.

-Oh, no podemos olvidar que dos de mis amigos están aquí.

Seiken, gasper , matros y Camilla aparecen con dos personas a sus espaldas, Asia y Shirone. Los dos no llevan más que mantas ya que no tienen ropa. Gasper explica.

-Nos ocupamos de eso mientras peleabas, como sea tengo que ir a dar un reporte, haa, hace mucho tiempo que no tenia una buena cena.

Asia y Koneko no tienen idea de lo que está pasando, pero son lo suficientemente conscientes como para darse cuenta de que algo anda mal. Pero están felices de ver a Xenovia ya que se despertaron sin nadie y sin ropa. Los gemelos los convencieron para que vinieran cuando mencionaron que podían llevarlos a Issei. Los dos los encontraron a ambos en un hotel cercano a la torre del reloj. Xenovia recoge a Ezrah ya que está claro que ella va a necesitar más respuestas de él y también las demás.

a la distancia en los techos de uno de los edificios de manchester 3 figuras estuvieron observando todo desde sus ubicación, un hombre y 2 mujeres, el hombre en medio de ellas era un adulto, su rostro podría ser definido como el de un chico guapo de cabello rubio y ojos azules con un traje de caballero las 2 chicas a su lado no podrían ser mas diferentes, una de ellas tenia cabello largo azul con un ojos naranja ya que el otro estaba tapado por un parche vestía ropa masculina la otra ella una joven de cabello rojo corto y ojos verdes vestía un vestido de flores ambas eran unas adolescentes,ellos observaron todo lo que paso con indiferencia como si ya supieran todo lo que iba a pasar

-así que...pleyades le quito la correa a su perro?-dijo la joven peliazul

-si como estaba predicho-respondió el hombre rubio

-ahora solo ahí que esperar que libere a mirai y todo ocurrirá como esta planeado, esa idiota no tiene idea que esta bailando al son y ton de alguien mas-concluyo la pelirroja

-no pudimos ver la caída de la ciudad de la estrellas, pero esto valdrá por completo la pena-dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro

-bien va monos de aquí-termino el rubio sacando una espada brillante con la cual corto el aire abriendo una fisura dimensional a través de la cual los 3 partieron dejando en silencio la ciudad

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei se ha despertado mientras Asia lo abraza y lo saluda con una gran sonrisa, muy a su gusto, ya que todavía está desnuda. Shirone también lo abraza, pero tiene una mirada un poco celosa. Los gemelos junto con Xenovia sonríen en esta reunión, pero tienen algo de qué hablar, así que van a la sala de entrenamiento para hablar. Pusieron a Ezrah en una habitación en el pasillo de Akeno con un par de esposas y un sello en su cuerpo para evitar que usara magia.

Camilla inmediatamente le pregunta a su hermano cuando la puerta se cierra.

-¿Entonces peleaste contra Saya?

Seiken asiente como lo hizo, pero luego Camilla le pregunta algo más inquietante.

-¿La mataste?

Seiken se pone un poco a la defensiva, pero mantiene su actitud.

-No, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Camilla niega con la cabeza y pregunta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la mataste, Seiken?

Xenovia está un poco molesta por esta línea de preguntas. Seiken responde.

-No mate a Saya, Camilla. Ella es nuestra hermana y ni siquiera pude obligarme a hacerle daño.

Camilla se vuelve más asertiva y explica.

-Saya es una amenaza para nosotros. Ella lastimó a Giras y mató a ángeles, incluidos dos jóvenes valientes. No podemos dejarla vivir.

Xenovia interviene y pone sus propios pensamientos.

-Saya puede haber hecho algunas cosas imperdonables. Pero matarla solo causará más dolor.

Camilla se acerca a Seiken y se lo pregunta.

-¿Qué pasaría si ella matara a mama? ¿Qué harías entonces?

Seiken no responde porque no puede. Camilla luego sigue con.

-Te diré lo que haría, no haría nada más que buscar en el mundo esa sádica, que se odia a sí misma, pila de basura traidora que adora la muerte malvada, y enviarla al infierno.

Seiken ha matado a muchas personas en su línea de trabajo, pero matar a Saya no es algo que pueda hacer. Camilla termina con.

-Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Le dejo tener la oportunidad. No dejaré que nadie más en nuestra familia se lastime de nuevo. Si no matas a Saya, lo haré. Incluso si Irina me odia por ello.

Camilla sale corriendo de la puerta y entra en un vestíbulo ahora vacío y tiene la intención de ir a dormir en su habitación, pero ella sonríe mientras sus ojos brillan un poco. Cuando llega a su habitación, un paquete la está esperando con una jeringa y algunos viales de líquido púrpura.

Mientras tanto, Issei está durmiendo con una Asia desnuda y shirone con una Irina vestida. Xenovia está exhausta mientras se desnuda y se une a ellos en la cama ya que mañana es su último día libre antes de volver a la escuela. Seiken regresa a su habitación y encuentra a su novia durmiendo en él. Ella vive con él en su habitación. Él sonríe y se prepara para la cama él mismo.

 **FIN SAGA 2**

* * *

 **respond** **iendo comentarios**

 **relmpago X:** si lo abra

 **mg1147:** aquí los tienes


	17. dragones

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, o eso me gustaría decir, antes tengo que decir que esto no es un capitulo, es solo una pagina con información de algunos personajes, también quiero decir que esta pagina no tiene ningún valor en especial y solo es hecha con el fin de entretener, la mayoría de la información son solo datos curiosos o cosas que surgieron y no tienen ningún peso en especial para la trama**

* * *

 **datos de los personajes**

 **Esto enumerarán si los niños son parte de noblezas, están en una relación y sus títulos.**

 **Giras Gremory, Emperatriz Dragón Demonio Carmesí**

 **Clasificación: demonio de clase suprema, rey**

 **Relación: soltera**

 **Ocupación: Actriz**

la hija mayor de Issei; su primera hija con Rias, y la matriarca de los otros hijos de él. Sus hermanos menores todos la miran como si ella fuera una diosa. En la actualidad, es el demonio joven mejor clasificado, Giras es [rey] de una nobleza que se considera la mejor de su generación. Las únicas personas que representan una amenaza para su rango de es su propia familia, y unos pocos que ya no compiten. Su vida fuera de su dominio del [Juego de Clasificación] es la de una actriz. Ella es más famosa por su personaje de Assassin 666 en la exitosa serie Josephine Bondsman, donde interpreta al personaje principal. Ha actuado desde los doce años cuando protagonizó una adaptación cinematográfica del libro When Marnie Was There, y ganó un premio a la mejor actriz novel. Pero su actuación más alabada es su próximo papel en una película musical de la Princesa Kaguya. Ella ama profundamente a sus hermanos y se enfurecio con Irina por el incidente del pueblo, y aún guarda rencor por ello a pesar de no mostrarlo y afirma que la perdona. Entre sus hermanos, ella es fácilmente la mas respetada.

 **Airi Hyoudou, Emperatriz Dragón Radiante**

 **Clasificación: demonio de clase alta, alfil de raezal**

 **Relación: saliendo un ángel caído**

 **Ocupación: estudiante de medicina**

la segunda hija mayor y la primera hija de Issei con Asia. Airi tiene aspiraciones de convertirse en doctora debido a sus poderes curativos evolucionados. Ella es de las más fuerte físicamente de los hijos de Issei que pelea, pero es una buena invocadora que tiene acceso para convocar a tres familiares, uno de los cuales es el es [rey dragón del trueno] Rassei. Ella se unió a la [nobleza] de Raezal ya que su es conocida como la brigada médica. conoció y comenzó a salir con un ángel caído llamado Eli, ya que comparte una visión similar sobre la medicina como Airi y también aspira a ser médica. Sus hermanos la ven como un radiante rayo de luz como su madre. A pesar de su dulce apariencia y comportamiento, Airi es muy desconfiada de los ángeles y los ángeles caídos debido a las experiencias que vivieron sus padres. A pesar de esto, ella confía mucho en Azazel y Baraqiel. Ella no Confía en Michael por el incidente con Saya, ya que ella lo culpa por lo sucedido. La persona que más desprecia es Leonis Maxwell debido a sus agresiones verbales contra el trío de la iglesia. Fuera de esta desconfianza, ella es vista por la mayoría como una santa. Su principal forma de trabajo de demonio es ayudar a las personas mayores y servir comida a las personas sin hogar mucho mejor que la mayoría de las organizaciones debido a su eficiencia en la cocina.

 **Shuri Himejima II Emperatriz Dragón del Rayo**

 **Clasificación: Demonio de clase alta**

 **Relación: Soltero**

 **Ocupación: modelo de moda**

Hija de Akeno, Shuri es la tercera más grande entre los hermanos y es vista como una de las hermanas más peligrosas. Shuri es como su abuela ya que es una sádica pura. También fue nombrada por su abuela por su abuelo Baraqiel. Shuri no cree en las enseñanzas de ser una sacerdotisa y nunca ha mostrado interés en ese estilo de vida debido a su crecimiento en un entorno más rico. Detesta a la mayoría de la familia Himejima por el rechazo que atacaron su madre y su abuela. Ella adora a su abuelo y es muy popular entre los ángeles caídos. Shuri se convirtió en modelo debido a su amor por la moda. Ella disfruta de la sensación de ropa nueva, de que le tomen una foto y de ser admirada. Sus compañeros la llaman a menudo vanidosa, pero nunca actúa alta y poderosa sobre su estado. Muchos demonios se le acercaron para convertirla en su [reina], pero ella ha rechazado todas las invitaciones. Incluso se le ofreció originalmente convertirse en la [reina] de Giras, pero incluso declinó eso. Shuri ha prometido unirse solo a una [nobleza] con un demonio que ella ame. Ella tampoco está interesada en el género, quiere encontrar un amante que la entienda. Ella ha salido con otros chicos y chicas, pero no ha encontrado un verdadero interés en ninguno de ellos.

 **Kurobara Toujou Dragón Tigre Negro**

 **Clasificación: Demonio de clase alta, Alfil de milicas**

 **Relación: soltera**

 **Ocupación: Estudiante**

Hija mayor de Kuroka e Issei; un nekomata con los genes que Kuroka deseaba que tuviera desde el principio. A pesar de esto, Kurobara siempre ha amado a Kuroka a pesar de su leve resentimiento hacia su madre por algunas brutales lecciones de entrenamiento. Ella todavía la ama independientemente. Se sabe que Kurobara es completamente despiadada con los oponentes en la batalla, pero tiene un sentido de misericordia hacia las personas que le gustan. Cuando sea enviada a una misión, matará a todos los que se le opongan. En un evento, ella mató a todos en una audiencia para silenciar a tres objetivos. Sin embargo, todas las víctimas fueron vinculadas con ellos. Kurobara se unió a la nobleza de Millicas y ha crecido para respetarlo profundamente y se encuentra entre sus mejores amigos y aliados. Además, ella es la más desconectada de sus hermanos, ya que apenas interactúa con ninguno de ellos. Ella también tiene un gusto por Sirzechs y Rias debido a que está involucrada en la mayoría de los tratos con ellos, ya que ella siempre sigue a Millicas tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo como uno de sus [alfiles]. Ella apenas interactúa con los otros miembros de su [nobleza].

 **Gerhilde Isseison, Dragona** **nórdica**

 **Rango: Demonio de clase alta**

 **Relación: soltera**

 **Ocupación: Detective**

Gerhilde es la hija de Rossweisse e Issei. Una chica que opta por luchar con una lanza que recibió como regalo de vidar, en lugar de usar magia por alguna razón. Ella adora a su hermana mayor Giras y hace cualquier cosa para impresionarla. Gerhilde es una dama muy inteligente e incluso se graduó temprano de la escuela. Ahora es una detective as que comenzó su carrera cuando resolvió un asesinato de una estrella de sumo. Ella está dotada de las habilidades del dragón y está orgullosa de su linaje de dragón. Ella considera que sus poderes son una bendición de los [dragones divinos] y les reza. Ella también ofrece sus victorias a sus hermanos dragón. Entre los hermanos, Gerhilde es la más tímida y la más ansiosa cuando no está resolviendo casos o luchando. Intentó unirse a [Nero Angelo] en un momento, pero fue rechazada. En su lugar, se centra en su trabajo y lucha siempre que lo necesita. Ella también tiene una debilidad por la taza de ramen ya que come bastante por razones de connivencia.

 **Seiken Quarta, Espadachín dragón azul**

 **Rango: Demonio de clase alta y Exorcista**

 **Relación: saliendo niña diablo reencarnada**

 **Ocupación: Estudiante / Caballero de Nero Angelo**

Uno de un grupo de gemelos, y el mayor de los hijos de Issei que nació en Xenvoia Quarta. Seiken creció concentrado más en el entrenamiento que en ninguna otra cosa, ya que siempre tuvo un talento natural para pelear con espadas, pero siempre encontró consuelo en Saya, su hermana menor, ya que siempre tenía juegos divertidos para jugar con él. Se unió al grupo [Nero Angelo] y fue su primer caballero. También se lo considera el miembro más calificado solo detrás del actual asesor Leonis Maxwell. Él está muy cerca de Irina y ha hecho todo lo posible para ayudarla a consolarla después de la traición de Saya. Tiene el recuento de cuerpos más alto entre los hermanos, ya que su trabajo lo ha llevado a asesinar a muchos demonios callejeros y extremistas que se oponen al tratado de Kuoh. Actualmente se encuentra en una relación completamente con su novia Yasuko Hisui cuando comenzaron a salir después de que la rescató de una organización que intentó sacrificarla. También encuentra un gran consuelo en ella, ya que ella también lo entiende mucho y es una de las personas a las que puede contarle cualquier cosa. Su relación con su hermana gemela Camilla es promedio en el mejor de los casos ya que no le gusta su estilo de pelea, pero reconoce sus habilidades y resultados. Anhela que Saya regrese con su familia.

 **Shirayuki Toujou, Dragón Tigre Blanco**

 **Rango: Demonio de clase alta y Exorcista**

 **Relación: Soltero**

 **Ocupación: Estudiante / Caballero de Nero Angelo**

La hija mayor de Issei y Shirone(antes koneko), una híbrida nekomata-dragón, que se unió al grupo de [Nero Angelo] en un deseo de preservar el tratado, y avanzar las relaciones con las otras facciones como un caballero al servicio de Miguel. Shirayuki es la única usuaria de [artes sabias] del grupo, lo que la convierte en una parte vital de [Nero Angelo]. Ella no alberga ningún resentimiento hacia los ángeles por sus transgresiones previas y la convierte en un punto que no le importa trabajar para los ángeles. Ella parece tener alguna conexión con el nuevo oponente Anu Macha. En su juventud, Shirayuki siempre se sentaba en el regazo de Giras ya que es una de los muchos hermanos que la admiran y quieren llegar a ser tan buenos como ella.

 **Saya Hyoudou (antes Shidou), Santo Dragón Demonio,**

 **Clasificación: ángel de clase suprema, demonio de clase alta, santo valiente(reina), demonio renegado**

 **Relación: soltera**

 **Ocupación: Discípula de las Pléyades**

La hija mayor de Issei e Irina, y el primer híbrido de ángel y demonio que ha nacido. Saya creció en un ambiente amoroso ya que tenía familiares y amigos en los que podía confiar, especialmente Seiken e Irina. Sin embargo, esto cambió drásticamente cuando Saya fue atacada por los aldeanos y le dijeron a Irina que se quedara. Saya nunca perdonó a Irina y odia a todos los ángeles ahora. Ella cambió su apellido y apariencia para parecerse menos a su madre. Ella ahora es considerada una traidora por el Cielo y es responsable de la muerte de múltiples ángeles, incluida Griselda Quarta. Se unió a la misteriosa Pléyades y su cruzada para erradicar a todos los ángeles. Ella desea que Seiken se una a ella ya que cree que está siendo manipulado por Miguel. Saya lamenta haber traicionado a sus hermanos, pero simplemente no puede dejar de odiar a todos los ángeles.

 **Raezal Hyoudou, Dragón Fenix**

 **Clasificación: Demonio de clase alta, Rey**

 **Relación: saliendo con una Arachne que también es su reina**

 **Ocupación: Estudiante**

El hijo mayor de Ravel Phenex. Un joven caballero que muestra una gran promesa como un demonio con sus poderes combinados del inmortal Fénix y el Emperador Dragón Rojo. Él comenzó su propia [nobleza] más recientemente pero solo ha obtenido cinco piezas, incluyendo a su novia y hermanastra Airi. Solo ha obtenido dos [alfiles], su [reina] llamada Chromia Matus, un [caballero] y una [torre]. Él es el orgullo y la alegría de Ravel y es amado por toda la familia Phenex, incluido su tío Riser. Adora la cocina de su madre y sus panqueques son su favorito. Actualmente se encuentra bien en el torneo amateur de la liga de juegos de clasificación, que es relativamente nuevo. Pero aún necesita más piezas antes de vivir a la altura de su reputación como un híbrido dragón-fénix. Le gusta tomar el té con los miembros de su [nobleza] y mientras escucha música.

 **Ophion Ouroboros, Dios Dragón Dimensional**

 **Rango: Dios Dragón**

 **Relación: soltero**

 **Ocupación: ninguna (no va a la escuela en absoluto)**

El único hijo de Ophis e Issei. Entre los hijos de Issei, Ophion es fácilmente el más peligroso ya que heredo el "crecimiento anormal " de su padre y su poder crece a un ritmo rápido debido a su linaje. Ophis también es estúpidamente sobreprotectora de él. Ophion es una persona muy curiosa, ya que no le gusta que le digan que no puede entender algo y que hará cualquier cosa para demostrar que esa persona está equivocada. Él adora a su madre y respeta a su padre También solo tiene dos formas, su forma base en la que nació, y su verdadera forma de dragón nacida del poder de Ophis y la influencia de Ddraig.

 **Liliana Hyodo, Diosa Dragón del Vacio**

 **Rango: Dios Dragón**

 **Relación** **: Soltera**

 **Ocupación:** **ninguna (no va a la escuela en absoluto)**

la única hija de Lilith y Issei, una niña timida y tierna, al igual que Ophis su madre Lilith es estúpidamente sobreprotectora de ella, provacando de desarrollara ciertas tendencia anti sociales, a pesar de esto es muy curiosos tanto como su medio hermano Ophion, siendo descrita como un "vació que necesita llenar", su poder es el mas insetable de todos lo hijos de Issei, habiendo heredado lo rasgos del "sueño" y el "infinito", su fuerza varia el el 0 y el infinito por lo que su madre siempre esta cuidándola y tratando de enseñarle a usar sus poderes

 **Ezrah, estrella de Taygeta**

 **Rango: Ninguno**

 **Relación: soltero**

 **Ocupación: Vanguardia de las Pléyades**

El hijo de Raynare, de 22 años, cuya aparición repentina atrae preguntas entre los otros dragones. A pesar de su abusiva madre, Ezrah todavía elige amarla y desea reunirse con ella, ya que es la única familia que ha conocido. Tenía sus recuerdos y sentimientos sellados cuando comenzó a alegrarse de que su madre había muerto. Él nunca supo cuál era su verdadero nombre, ya que solo dijo que su nombre era Yuuma Amano y nunca le contó sobre su padre. Ezrah tiene una psique frágil debido a su vida y sus obstáculos. A pesar de esto, está decidido a vivir una vida feliz y a sonreír en serio. Sus habilidades se perfeccionan para su auto entrenamiento y una formación de lanza sagrada de su madre. También es hábil con la magia de ser enseñado por un mago para usar cierta magia y también ha desarrollado su propio estilo de lucha con sus dos espadas que recibió de las Pléyades. Su lealtad hacia ella es cuestionable debido a que se le aparece principalmente como Almus, su otra personalidad creada por ella para proteger su mente.

 **Camila Quarta, Dragona de loto**

 **Rango: Demonio de clase alta y Exorcista**

 **Relación: soltera**

 **Ocupación: Estudiante / Caballero de Nero Angelo**

La hermana gemela de Seiken, y el gemelo más joven como ella nació cinco minutos más tarde que Seiken. Una amante de las mujeres, y NO un enemigo de los hombres. Camila está más relajada que su hermano gemelo mayor y es probablemente más parecida a su padre que cualquier otro dragón. Adora los pechos grandes, lo que puede tener algo que ver con un incidente cuando ve a Rias desnuda y con un atuendo sexy. Desde entonces, ella está buscando una novia que sea igual de atractiva, o al menos cercana. Mientras más relajada que su hermano gemelo, Camilla es conocida por hacer el trabajo y hará cualquier cosa para lograr el éxito en sus misiones. Ella también está muy en contra de que Saya regrese con su familia ya que Camilla la odia por lo que sucedió. Cuando Camilla se enoja o cuando se encuentra con Saya, se dice que es la impactante imagen de su madre. Ella también es vista por [Nero Angelo] como miembro de limpieza mientras ella toma los trabajos más sucios y tiene éxito en ellos. A ella apenas se le asignó ningún compañero, pero con la nueva actividad de muerte de ángeles, tuvo que lidiar con más parejas. Iba a teñirse de rubio el pelo, pero el amarillo chocó con su cabello azul natural y se puso verde por error, a lo que ella respondió "¡Dios mío! ... ¡Estoy guapísima!".

 **Kairyu Gremory**

 **Clasificación: Demonio de clase alta, Rey**

 **Relación: soltero**

 **Ocupación: Estudiante / Actor**

El hijo de Rias e Issei y el hermano menor de Giras. Kairyu es la estrella del nuevo espectáculo Oppai Dragon Rangers como el líder Red Dragon. Es un demonio fuerte que recientemente recibió sus piezas y comenzó a buscar chicas para unirse a su título. Él está envidioso de su hermana mayor por su éxito y se esfuerza por ser tan grande y adorado como ella. Desea un harén como su padre, pero aún no ha tenido éxito a pesar de su hermosa apariencia debido a los genes que obtuvo de su madre. Él también está siendo entrenado para usar una espada de Jophiel para aprender magia de la espada en la magia oscura combinada con su poder de destrucción.

* * *

 **Equipamiento de los personajes**

 **Giras**

cuchillas de insulto

La magia condensada de Giras se solidificó en cuchillas físicas. No son capaces de atravesar la materia y casi ahora tienen métodos para matar a los oponentes, excepto a través de un embrollo extremo. Ella creó estas cuchillas como una forma de luchar contra los oponentes sin el riesgo de matarlos. Sin embargo, muchos creen que ella hace esto para burlarse de ellos y los han apodado cuchillas de insulto

atuendo del dragón rojo

Armadura otorgada a Giras por su reina Xin Ji. Este atuendo fue creado con la intención de hacer que Giras parezca imponente y al mismo tiempo digna. Solo usa el atuendo cuando lucha seriamente, ya que es su atuendo favorito para vestir y solo lo considera una prenda situacional.

Clip verde

Una pinza de pelo verde que Giras ha usado desde que comenzó la secundaria, un accesorio simple que fue una compra impulsiva durante un viaje a una tienda de ropa con su tío Sirzechs para encontrar un vestido para usar en su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños. Es un accesorio hecho por demonios, por lo que tiene poco poder en él por poder.

 **Airy**

sigilo de invocacción

Un símbolo dibujado en la espalda de Airi por Zatouji, quien se ha vuelto aún más versado en el mundo de los familiares. Actúa como una forma instantánea de convocar a los familiares de Airi sin necesidad de magia. La mayoría solía invocar a su familiar Undine llamado Ashika.

escudo de calor

Un escudo creado por el tercer familiar de Airi, un Ifrit llamado Kazan. Es un escudo que Airi usa debajo de su ropa y se ve como un bikini de piel. En realidad, puede proteger a Airi de muchos ataques y la protege del fuego. Está hecho de un cabello Ifrit y solo lo usan quienes contratan un familiar de Ifrit.

brazalete de escamas

Un brazalete que Airi recibió como regalo de su madre que está hecho de escamas de Rassei, un brazalete encantado que no solo protege a Airi de relámpagos sino que también está de moda. Airi usa este brazalete como un recuerdo de la confianza que tiene con sus familiares y el amor por su madre. Rassei también disfruta de ver a Airi usar este brazalete ya que él y ella tienen un vínculo especial.

 **Shuri**

la pluma de Baraqiel

Un amuleto hecho con las plumas de Baraqiel. Dado como un regalo para su amada nieta, Shuri usa esto como un recordatorio del amor que siente por su abuelo y lo inspira a dar lo mejor de sí misma y, por lo tanto, aumenta sus habilidades de rayo con esta inspiración. Su posesión más preciada, Shuri nunca está sin ella.

traje de ángel caído

La vestimenta de batalla de Shuri, un atuendo de cuero de ángel caído que ella generó al dominar sus habilidades de ángel caído a pesar de que su linaje estaba diluido. En representación de su verdadero sadismo cuando es provocada, Shuri rara vez se pone el atuendo y solo contra oponentes que, o siente que son duros o merecen ser torturados. Ella disfruta el atuendo en sí mismo, pero saca el miedo de cualquiera que lo sepa y sabe lo que simboliza.

Sexy Chocker

Una sorpresa que Shuri recibió de su madre, un accesorio de cuero con una de las plumas de Akeno como su amuleto de Baraqiel, fue un regalo cuando Shuri se graduó y otro símbolo como amor por su madre. Shuri aprecia este objeto también, pero su abuelo y ella tienen algo aún más especial. Se observa el apego de Shuri, pero no tanto como el encanto. Ella está dispuesta a dejar esto atrás en su habitación para su carrera y de lo contrario siempre lo está usando.

 **Kurobara**

Aura del tigre

Un arma que es solo tan fuerte como el usuario. Producto del control perfecto del cuerpo de Kurobara, el Aura del tigre es lo que ella llama sus habilidades de arte sabio cuando no usa sus piernas. De lo contrario, un término solo se usa para describir sus habilidades naturales.

atuendo chino

Una prenda hecha por una comisión de Millicas para satisfacer los gustos de Kurobara y que le da un atuendo de batalla real cuando pelea. Si bien no es mágico o místico de ninguna manera, al menos ofrece un poco de protección y puede ser endurecido por la magia del talismán de Kurobara.

Talismán de protección

Un talismán mágico de Kurobara se adhiere al forro interior de su ropa, proporciona una gran protección al generar un escudo invisible impulsado por el ki de Kurobara. Es un talismán bastante difícil de crear y necesita ingredientes específicos para la tinta y el papel. Afortunadamente, Kurobara obtuvo esos materiales de Millicas y sus otros miembros de la nobleza.

 **Seiken**

ángel del demonio

Una espada sagrada demoníaca creada por los ángeles para ser el arma Nero Angelo de Seiken. Una espada que se dice que está entre las más afiladas del mundo. Es el arma preferida de Seiken para pelear y la ha usado para matar a muchos de sus objetivos durante su línea de trabajo.

Beowulf

un par de guanteletes y chicharras que Seiken obtuvo al matar a un miembro de una organización que estaba sacrificando niñas para demonios con propósitos rituales. Emite luz y es un arma muy efectiva en las manos correctas. Seiken se ha entrenado con Vali para dominar estas armas y es efectivo con ellas. Él los usa para su Duble Balance Breaker.

Durandal

un arma legendaria que Seiken recibió de su madre cuando se la pasó a él. Es un arma peligrosa que requiere un cierto usuario para domarla. Mientras que otros pueden usarlo, Seiken está por encima de todos los demás de su generación. Utiliza esta arma para emergencias cuando sus armas normales no la cortan. Él necesita usar la espada para usar su segunda mejor jugada, la Tormenta del juicio.

capa roja de Quarta

Un abrigo rojo que Xenovia hizo con la ayuda de Asia y Rias, fue creado cuando Seiken se unió a Nero Angelo como un regalo para mostrar el orgullo de Xenovia por su hijo. Luce orgullosamente el abrigo y se enoja si se raya, carboniza o mancha debido a su amor por él.

Collar Espada

Uno de un par de collares que Seiken consiguió con su novia, Yasuko. Los compraron en su primera cita cuando Seiken regresó con su familia después de viajar con Saya durante un año. Él lo usa debajo de su chaleco para evitar que se dañe, pero lo usará abiertamente cuando no esté trabajando. Es un símbolo de su relación con Yasuko mientras lo esperaba todo un año sin impacientarse.

 **Camilla**

Princesa Negra

Espada de Camilla. Una espada sagrada demoníaca que fue creada para Camilla por los ángeles para ser utilizada como su arma Nero Angelo. Posee la capacidad de cambiar los poderes de acuerdo con lo que Camilla hace absorber a través de un circulo mágico grabado en la empuñadura. Actualmente posee cuatro formas fuera de la base. También posee un sistema de revolución similar a una motocicleta.

capa azul de Quarta

Un abrigo azul que Xenovia hizo con la ayuda de Irina y Akeno, fue creado cuando Camilla se unió a Nero Angelo como un regalo para mostrar el orgullo de Xenovia por su hija. Ella usa orgullosamente el abrigo y no le importa demasiado si se daña, ya que puede repararse fácilmente. Ella lo usa especialmente cuando trata de obtener citas.

Funda de cuero y ángel negro

Una pistolera en la que Camilla lleva su arma, el Ángel Negro, Ella lo mantiene a su lado en todo momento debido al hecho de que nunca sabe cuándo necesitará su arma de fuego en la batalla. Es un accesorio simple hecho por humanos, pero es confiable y duradero. El arma en sí misma, el Ángel Negro, es una simple arma personalizada que Camilla puede disparar balas regulares, con carga demoníaca o sagrada. Era un arma que obtuvo de un comerciante del inframundo y la personalizó con la ayuda de Azazel.

 **Gerhilde**

Wotan

Una lanza hecha por vidar para pervertir a Gerhilde cada vez que se aburría. Aun cuando Gerhilde rompió su forma de hacerlo, la lanza es un arma verdaderamente poderosa que Gerhilde utiliza como dragón. Tiene algunas propiedades mágicas, pero se usa principalmente para empujar y perforar debido a su durabilidad.

Armadura Draconiana Valkyrie

La armadura Valkyrie inspirada en un dragón, la armadura elegida por Gerhilde y es la mejor armadura entre los hijos de Issei. Fue creado por dragones cuando Gerhilde fue a entrenar en su tierra natal. También es un símbolo de su orgullo en su linaje. Los dragones a los que elogia la granizan en su comunidad como un verdadero guerrero mientras se pone esta armadura.

identificador policial

Una placa de identificación policial que Gerhilde consiguió al convertirse en investigadora. Le permite entrar en escenas de crímenes de la policía y ver pruebas sin la necesidad de un permiso.

 **Shirayuki**

Aura del tigre

El aura que rodea el cuerpo de Shirayuki en todo momento, es la manifestación de su poder y toma la forma de sus garras energéticas que pueden atravesar muchas cosas como la mantequilla. No es tan fuerte como la de Kurobara, pero sin embargo es fuerte.

Ropa de tigre blanco

Ropa hecha de la piel de un demonio tigre y un trofeo de Shirayuki. Ella mató al demonio en una de sus primeras tareas oficiales como miembro de Nero Angelo. Proporciona protección y es fácil de mover a pesar de su apariencia. Shirayuki fue quien diseñó el atuendo y fue cosido por ángeles.

grebas de tigre

Un par de grebas blindadas que Shirayuki usa para proteger sus pies ya que prefiere luchar con sus manos. Casi nunca usa estas grebas para pelear, pero son geniales para proteger sus pies. Eran un botín de batalla por la embestida de la organización de invocación de demonios a pesar de que Shirayuki no estaba involucrada en el asalto final en la base ya que aún no era miembro de pleno derecho.

 **Saya**

Excalibur Traicion

La demoníaca espada sagrada de Saya que le fue dada como un regalo de Pléyades. El Excalibur serafin reforjado que fue tomado de Griselda Quarta después de su muerte. Comanda hielo y tiene un poder increíble. Es la prueba de lealtad de Saya a Pléyades.

muramasa- Una espada negra que Saya obtuvo antes de encontrarse con Issei y de origen desconocido. Parece de naturaleza demoníaca y su verdadero poder no se conoce en ese momento.

atuendo de estrellas

La ropa de Saya como discípula de Pléyades, una prenda que corresponde a un miembro de su organización. Es una prenda simple hecha de material cómodo y bendecida por el poder de las estrellas. Proporciona un impulso en la defensa y se ve majestuoso.

Rosario reverso

El viejo rosario de Saya que revirtió moviendo la cadena y luego la cubrió con sangre de ángel. Es un símbolo de su revuelta contra Miguel y es un catalizador de su agresión hacia los ángeles. Esta ira hace que sea un método para aumentar la fuerza de Saya. Ella lo guarda en su bolsillo en lugar de usarlo.

 **Raezal**

Látigos de fuego

Látigos hechos de fuego generados por el propio Raezal. Ellos fueron inspirados por Akeno y son capaces de quemar y atravesar la piel y la armadura. Raezal se enorgullece de esta arma, ya que prefiere estar al frente de la carga durante sus partidos y estas armas son excelentes para luchar contra múltiples enemigos a la vez.

traje fenix

Ropa personalizada de Kumo Silk Textiles, una suite que el tío de Raezal le pidió a él y que hizo su ahora novia, Chromia Matus. Es muy resistente, a prueba de fuego y muy resbaladizo. Raezal ama este atuendo e incluso se regenera con su cuerpo en caso de que se explote debido a un hechizo mágico que se le puso para actuar como si fuera parte de su propio cuerpo.

pañuelo hecho a mano

Un pañuelo hecho a mano por Ravel cuando Raezal se enfermó cuando era un niño. Se sonó la nariz y se mantuvo como un amuleto de buena suerte. Es una tela bonita funcional y él la sigue usando cuando estornuda, sangra o cuando una dama la necesita.

 **Kairyu**

colmillo de rayos

Una espada que Kairyu obtuvo de su madre como regalo para su cumpleaños. Una espada hecha del colmillo de dragón peligroso, cuenta con una gran fuerza tanto física como mágicamente. Es su magnífica arma hecha específicamente para alguien descendiente del clan Bael. También aumenta su poder de destrucción debido a este hecho.

traje de cuerpo negro

Un atuendo que Kairyu obtuvo de Jophiel para aumentar sus habilidades. Es un equipo fácil de mover con capacidades de impulso que superan la mayoría de las armaduras metálicas y Kai puede convocarlo cuando lo desee. A pesar de su aspecto extraño, la mayoría de las mujeres que ven a Kai usarlo lo encuentran atractivo en él.

colgante de Gremory

Un colgante que Kai usa en su atuendo normal. Es simplemente un colgante con el símbolo Gremory alrededor de una cadena de oro que Kai había hecho cuando era un poco más joven. es un pequeño estimulador mágico a pesar de su simplicidad de ser un mero colgante.

 **Ezrah**

Chryse y Chrysogeneia

Dos espadas que Ezrah blandía como Almus. Son espadas normales que están hechas de material muy duradero. No poseen poderes reales y son meramente fuertes debido a su portador. Un diseño brillante hecho específicamente para Almus, Pléyades pretendía que usara estas espadas como símbolo de sus poderes.

atuendo de estrella Taygeta

Un atuendo encantado por las estrellas para Almus creado por Pleiades. La apariencia debía parecerse a su linaje como un ángel medio caído mientras lo hacía parecer más digno e imponente para sus enemigos. Almus usaba este atuendo como una orgullosa vanguardia.

máscara de estrella

Una máscara hecha para ocultar su identidad de él mismo. Almus estaba destinado a creer que no era Ezrah debido a que Pleiades influía en sus pensamientos y creó esta máscara para ayudar con la ilusión. Se ha roto dos veces y no se ha reparado desde su pelea con Xenovia y Shirayuki en la torre del reloj.

* * *

 **Excaliburs**

Excalbiur sagradas

Novena cuchilla: Angelum

portador: Cualquiera

El modelo producido en masa de Excalibur. Es bastante débil en comparación con sus hermanos y es utilizado por la mayoría de los ángeles de bajo rango. Sin embargo, sigue siendo confiable y proporciona un buen impulso a los poderes del ángel. Dado que fue producido en masa, no se preocupan por el robado

Octava cuchilla: Principado

Portador: Ninguno

El segundo de los Excaliburs y fue destinado a un Santo Valiente. Su uso nunca fue determinado antes de ser robado. Originalmente, tomó la forma de una espada con un mango en forma de corona. Su poder era el de defensa y asistencia. Podría crear un escudo alrededor del usuario y aumentar la magia y la fuerza. Fue reforjado en Excalibur Lujuria

Séptima espada: Arcángel

Un modelo mejorado de Excalibur Angelum destinado a ser usado por los Brave Saints y los Ángeles de rango superior. No fue producido en masa. Cuenta con gran magia y es un arma de elección para cualquier ángel asignado. Actualmente se almacena para evitar ser robado.

Sexta cuchilla: Potestad

Portador: Teresa Sera (Difunto)

El más físicamente poderoso de los excaliburs. Tomó la forma de una arma de doble poder y fue utilizada por Teresa Sera hasta su muerte por manos de Saya. Fue hecho con el [boosted gear] de Issei en mente, ya que puede cargar el poder en sí mismo y desatarlo en un instante. Fue reforjado en Excalibur avaricia.

Quinta espada: virtud

Portador (es): Leonis Maxwell (actual) Irina Shidou (pronto)

La hoja de luz más pura creada con demonios en mente. La luz que produce la hoja no es de naturaleza sagrada, pero es poderosa y puede atravesar la materia sólida o arder en ráfagas de luz. Fue forjado para Leonis, pero Michael queria que Irina Shidou lo posea por el momento ya que es necesaria para la lucha contra Pléyades. La espada también otorga Milagros en forma de poderes repentinos sobre los elementos.

Cuarta espada: Dominio

Portador: Saya Shidou (ex)

Excalibur Dominio fue diseñado para dar dominio a todos los ángeles bajo el comando de los usuarios. Poseía la habilidad única de convertir temporalmente a cualquiera en un ángel solo para caer bajo el hechizo de espadas. Fue robado y reforged en Excalibur Herejia. Saya sabía de su poder, pero se negó a usarlo.

tercera cuchilla: Trono

Portador: Maura Sera (Difunto)

El más extraño de los Excaliburs. Esta espada crea un espacio llamado "sala del trono" en el cual la violencia no puede ocurrir y se combina mejor con el Poder Excalibur destructivo. Esta espada fue forjada originalmente para Dulio, pero él no la quería. Maura Sera lo ejerció con su hermana como su compañera. Desafortunadamente, Saya la mató y la espada se reforjó en Excalibur Violencia.

Segunda cuchilla: querubin

Portador: Irina Shidou (ex)

El primer prototipo y la segunda cuchilla completa. Puede producir fuego Sagrado que quemará cualquier mal e impureza. Irina estaba pensando con la concepción de esta espada. Ella orgullosamente ejerció como la consejera de Nero Angelo. Sin embargo, fue robada por Saya durante su rebelión y reforged en Excalibur Fraude.

Primera cuchilla: Serafin

Portador: Griselda Quarta (Difunto)

La más poderosa de las cuchillas dice poseer un inmenso poder. Fue confiado a Griselda por Michael. Se decía que su poder era capaz de manipular el espacio y el tiempo. Griselda fue un asesinato y la espada tomada por Saya y reforjada en Excalibur Traicion

Excaliburs demoníacos de Pléyades.

Primer círculo: Limbo

portador: Cualquiera

Hecho de la base de Excalibur Angelum. Es una espada demoníaca bastante promedio que aumenta toda la magia de una manera menor, pero es confiable como su contraparte.

Segundo círculo: lujuria

Portador: Raynare (ex) Diodora Astaroth (Actual)

La espada que fue reforjada desde Excalibur Principado. Posee los poderes del viento convocados desde el infierno. Puede crear torbellinos violentos y corrientes de vientos cortantes. Posee otra habilidad, puede emitir una neblina rosada que, si se inhala, hará que la víctima alucine lo primero que vean como el que más ansían en este momento. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, el objeto se puede cambiar y los otros sentidos se pueden manipular.

Tercer círculo: Glotonería

portador: ninguno (no existe todavía)

Una espada que aún no se ha fabricado, pero que está planeada de todos modos. Posee el poder de inhabilitar la inhibición. Aquellos que caen en su hechizo, perderán todo el autocontrol y se deleitarán en sus placeres favoritos sin importar de qué se trate.

Cuarto círculo: avaricia

Portador: Macha Annu

Esta cuchilla posee el poder de división. Puede cortar a alguien y dividir su poder. Esta potencia se almacena en la cuchilla y solo se puede liberar de acuerdo con los deseos del usuario. Fue creado con [Divine Dividing] en mente ya que este poder puede afectar al usuario. Actualmente está en posesión de la misteriosa chica Macha.

Quinto Círculo: Ira

portador: ninguno (no existe todavía)

La cuchilla diseñada para ser hecha de Virtud. Se describe como una espada de ira, ya que puede maldecir a las víctimas para luchar contra las ilusiones basadas en agua creadas por la espada hasta que mueren de agotamiento o son asesinadas por el usuario. También se puede usar para atraer a las personas hacia sus amigos y familiares.

Sexto círculo: herejía

portador: Sellzen

Reforzado desde Excalibur Dominio y es la cuchilla de atrapamiento. El usuario aprisiona y atormenta a las almas dentro de un pseudoespacio generado por la espada. La cuchilla puede usar estas almas para atacar a las personas. Originalmente fue poseída en su forma original por Saya, pero ella se la dio a Pléyades y al volver a forjarla, se la dio a Freed.

Séptimo círculo: violencia

Portador: Ninguno

Reformulado desde Excalibur Trono, y llamado la espada del sufrimiento ya que las víctimas de esta espada experimentan dolor de manera diferente según los deseos del usuario. También permite al usuario dañar a los enemigos en el envío desde un solo corte y es muy difícil de vencer. Todavía puede afectar a las víctimas cortadas por la cuchilla años después de que la herida se haya curado.

Octavo Círculo: Fraude

Portador:?

La espada corrupta y alguna vez llamada Excalibur Mimic 2.0. Puede tomar cualquier forma que el usuario desee y puede actuar en consecuencia. Incluso puede transformar al usuario u otros objetos en los que el usuario desee activar el hechizo. Fue reforjado de Excalibur Querubin y se encuentra entre las navajas más poderosas.

Noveno círculo: Traición

Portador: Saya Shidou

El más poderoso de los excaliburs demoníacos y la espada del demonio congelado. Produce hielo que nunca se puede derretir y picar desde el mismo tacto. También aumenta en gran medida el poder del demonio y es capaz de matar casi cualquier cosa. También ha bañado la sangre de los ángeles y realza la magia angelical. El poder de Saya se ve reforzado por esta arma y se vuelve más formidable que antes con ella.

* * *

 **nombre de los personales**

 **Giras-** Su nombre se deriva del nombre japonés Pokemon Tyranitar Bangiras. Pensé que sería con el tema del nombre de Rias. Su hermano Kairyu lleva el nombre del nombre japonés de Dragonite en su totalidad

 **Airi-** su nombre viene de la A de asia, la I de issei y la RI de rias esta escrito con los kanjis de amor y justicia traduciendose como amor justiciero

 **Shuri-** Su nombre, si no podía adivinar, es tomado de su abuela. Una gran razón por la que es sádica y no masoquista es porque toma más del lado de su abuela.

 **Seiken:** su nombre significa Espada Sagrada y es una referencia a su habilidad natural para empuñar espadas sagradas. Además, Xenovia fue quien dio su nombre y tenía ideas mucho más frívolas.

 **Camilla-** Su nombre proviene de un guerrero mítico.

 **Shirayuki y Kurobara:** significan nieve blanca y rosa negra respectivamente provienen de cuentos de hadas clasicos ne idioma japones shirayuki-hime de blancanievas y ibara-hime(princesa de espinas) de la bella durmiente

 **Raezal-** Su nombre está destinado a ser un juego de palabras con "Raze All", lo que significa destruir completamente todo. En referencia a su habilidad de autodestrucción que aniquila a sus enemigos en una gran explosión.

 **Saya-** Su nombre significa Espada envainada, que se entiende como un símbolo de paz. Su nombre es elegido como una representación de su nacimiento como un símbolo de la paz entre demonios y ángeles, ya que ella es el primer híbrido en nacer.

 **Ophion:** Su nombre proviene del dios de las serpientes de la mitologia griega una figura griega que se representa como una serpiente hijo y esposo de la diosa del viento con la cual se dice que crearon la materia a partir del huevo cosmico y gobernó el mundo siendo encerrado en el tartarus por su arrogancia. Su nombre fue elegido para ir con el tema de serpientes de Ophis.

 **Ezrah-** Su nombre proviene de la otra ortografía Ezra, un sacerdote judío y el foco del libro de Ezra.

* * *

 **preguntas y respuestas curiosas**

P: ¿Algún otro niño de Issei está en la nobleza de Millicas?

R: No, Kurobara es el único de los hijos de Issei que forma parte de su nobleza. Kurobara solo fue invitada debido a su potencial como usuaria de artes sabias y sus habilidades de dragón, pero ella y Millicas tienen una amistad genuina.

P: ¿Quién reencarnó a la novia de Seiken?

R: Ella fue reencarnada por un demonio que está al servicio de Nero Angelo como informante del inframundo. También reencarnan a otros como parte de la protección de testigos en el caso de que una persona tenga que esconderse. Pero esto se hace artificialmente con tecnología de ángel caído.

P: ¿Cuál es el nombre de la espada sagrada de Jophiel?

R: Jophiel usa una espada sagrada genérica sin nombre. En un principio usó una espada sagrada llamada Moralltach, pero tuvo que irse cuando dejó el cielo. La ubicación actual de dicha arma está en posesión de Miguel

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **relmpago X:** yo nunca dije que no estuviera en el haren, simplemente no puedo mostrar a todos lo personajes o crearlos solo por que si tienes idea de de cuantos hijos estamos hablando, solo voy a concentrarme en los principales por ahora

 **rala**


	18. hijos de gremory

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, el inicio de esta nueva saga**

* * *

 **Saga del Durandal oscura**

 **Capitulo 17: hijos de gremory**

Al día siguiente de laprueba en Manchester, los miembros de [Nero Angelo] y su personal de apoyo se están tomando el día con calma. Xenovia está saliendo con Camilla, Seiken esta en otra cita con Yasuko, Shirayuki esta en casa, Kurobara está haciendo el trabajo para Millicas, Gerhilde está trabajando en su propio puesto de trabajo, y Raezal está fuera de casa. Xenovia ha devuelto a [Ascalon] a Issei, ya que ahora está equipada con [excalibur]

Issei se está poniendo al día con Asia y Shirone, que están usando ropa sencilla, ya que todavía están confundidas sobre la situación, e Irina está cerca para ayudar a ver cómo ella es solo otra persona en la misma situación. Están hablando en la habitación en la que se aloja Issei. Pero no mencionan los detalles más delicados sobre todo el asunto con Saya. Por el contrario, su conversación comienza a entenderse con Shirone respondiendo casualmente esto al decir.

-Entonces, básicamente, lo hiciste con todas y tuvimos un grupo de niños. De repente, me da la impresión de que eres un pervertido aún más grande de lo que pensaba, y eso es un hito, de haberlo.

Asia se sonroja al darse cuenta. la futura Asia entra a la habitación con dos niños a su lado. Una, una niña de unos 13 años con cabello castaño y una cinta verde atada alrededor de su pelo medio con un uniforme de Kuoh, y un niño que parece tener alrededor de seis años, con cabello rubio corto y un uniforme de primaria con los colores de Kuoh. Asia puede darse cuenta instantáneamente de que estos dos son los hijos de Issei y ella, y se sonrojó al mirarlos. **Asia** escuchó a Shirone y respondió de manera normal.

-Puede que sea un pervertido, pero sigue siendo mi esposo y el padre de mis maravillosos hijos.

Asia camina lentamente hacia los dos niños mientras quiere ver más de cerca. Los dos no son aprensivos, ya que reconocen la cara de su madre y son ligeramente conscientes de la situación. Asia abraza a los dos con gran alegría cuando su yo mayor sonríe al verlo. Shirone se sonroja un poco y pregunta.

-¿Cuántos niños ... tengo contigo, Issei?

Issei se lleva el dedo a la barbilla y piensa por un segundo, ya que no puede recordar de inmediato y luego responde casualmente.

-Pienso en tres hijas. Sí, creo que suena bien.

 **Asia** interviene reforzando la respuesta de Issei.

-Eso es correcto. has tenido tres adorables hijas llamadas Shirayuki, Tora y Rion. Me temo que **Shirone** todavía está fuera por un tiempo ya que aún no ha salido de la temporada de apareamiento y todavía está con nuestro esposo.

La cara de Shirone se pone completamente roja e Issei comienza a fantasear un poco cuando **Shirone** ve increíblemente atractiva y espera ansiosamente el día en que pueda reclamar su cuerpo así. Shirone luego lo golpea en el estómago y declara.

-Refresca tus aviones, Pervertido.

Issei se recupera bastante rápido mientras pregunta.

-Pero espera, ¿eso realmente no se meterá en mi agenda o algo así?

 **Asia** levanta su dedo y responde.

-Bueno, sí, normalmente. Pero tenemos un plan para esto.

Issei tiene un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

 **Sala de entrevistas**

" **Issei** " está siendo entrevistado sobre su postura sobre la actividad reciente de la facción del ángel caído y su investigación de [artes sagrado] debido a algunos falsos rumores. En verdad, esto es en realidad Vali disfrazado de **Issei** usando magia mientras responde.

-Bueno, he sido amigo de los Ángeles Caídos por mucho tiempo, y puedo decir que confío en ellos ...

-[no puedo creer que de nuevo tengamos que hacer esto vali, porque aceptaste]

- _por que ahora me debe una pelea_

Vali continúa su charla sobre esto y logra mostrar una artimaña convincente. Ha estado haciendo esto durante años y ha logrado mantener intacta la imagen de **Issei**. Sin embargo, él solo hace esto para las emergencias de la temporada de apareamiento ya que él su propia familia y esta ocupado con el trabajo de lucifer.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Volviendo al tema en cuestión, concretamente Asia y Shirone, **Asia** les informa.

-No tenemos ninguna ropa de repuesto aparte de los uniformes, y tampoco podemos simplemente ponerte esa ropa simple, así que Raezal mencionó que se encontraría con él en la ciudad en esta dirección -le da a Irina una hoja de papel- y él hizo los arreglos para ustedes tres y Xenovia para elegir su propia ropa en la tienda textil de su [reina] y él dice que no se preocupen por nada.

Issei se pone de pie y dice, con pensamientos sucios en mente.

-Oye, también quiero ropa nueva y genial ... entre otras cosas.

 **Asia** interrumpe esto al decirle a Issei.

-En realidad, Kairyu dijo que quiere hablar contigo en cierto lugar.

Issei luego se lleva la mano a la cabeza y piensa nuevamente, luego recuerda.

-Oh, sí, mi hijo con Rias, Kairyu. Entonces, ¿quiere hablar dónde?

 **Asia** le informa a Issei sobre dónde se supone que debe encontrarse con Kairyu. Él quiere encontrarse con Issei en el lugar donde él y Kiba tuvieron sus peleas con Irina y Xenovia. Tiene curiosidad sobre lo que su hijo tiene que decirle y se le muestra un circulo mágico para que se dispare instantáneamente allí. Él deja a las chicas solas cuando se van poco después.

En su habitación en la que ha sido encarcelado, Ezrah todavía está fría, ya que tiene sueños sobre su madre cuando se revuelca en la cama. Los otros decidieron dejarlo solo hasta que se despierte, ya que no quieren recurrir a la tortura sin recurrir primero a tácticas más tranquilas.

 **Otra Ubicación**

Issei aparece. Luego escucha algo, los gritos de dolor de Irina junto con los de Xenovia, ya que está increíblemente confundido mientras corre hacia los sonidos. Al llegar a la fuente, ve a Irina y Xenovia en sus atuendos exorcistas con sus Excaliburs derrotadas. Levanta a Irina y la sacude un poco por preocupación, pero algo no está bien ya que comienza a parpadear con una luz azul y Xenovia hace lo mismo. Entonces, ambos se rompen en partículas de luz azul.

Luego escucha a alguien decir.

-Es solo una simulación de entrenamiento.

Issei se para y ve a Kairyu Gremory. Tiene el pelo corto y rojo, ojos azules y lleva puesto un uniforme de Kuoh. Él es increíblemente guapo, ya que heredó la belleza de su madre. Issei está aún más confundido mientras pronuncia.

-Simulación de entrenamiento?

Kairyu asiente con una sonrisa y explica.

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso. Esas eran solo réplicas de datos de Irina y Xenovia en ese momento. No son tan fuertes como las que yo conozco, pero representan un desafío decente. Recopilamos datos de todos usted u otros han peleado y Azazel hizo un [arte sagrado] que genera réplicas basadas en esos datos, pero solo lo usamos para fines de capacitación .

Issei se para y se pregunta.

-¿Los venciste a ambos? Ni siquiera pude vencer a Irina en ese entonces ...

Kairyu entonces pregunta casualmente.

-¿Podrías vencerla ahora?

Issei se pregunta a sí mismo, pero Kairyu lo descarta y señala.

-Eso no importa en este momento.

Issei recupera su compostura normal y responde.

-Sí, entonces ¿de qué quieres hablarme de todos modos, Kairyu?

Kairyu se ríe un poco y responde.

-Por favor, llámame Kai. Así es como me llaman mis amigos. Quería pedirte un favor.

Issei casualmente responde con sus manos a su lado.

-Claro, Kai, si puedo hacerlo.

Kai sonríe un poco y sonríe, lo que lo hace parecerse mucho a Rias, ya que una esfera negra rodea su cuerpo y su cuerpo está cubierto con él, ya que forma un nuevo atuendo alrededor de su cuerpo que consiste en un mono negro que se asemeja al tejido muscular, las muñecas y partes de los antebrazos tienen rojo a su alrededor, lleva botas rojas con espinilleras rojas y un paño negro roto con ribete rojo alrededor de la cintura y lágrimas en la parte delantera con dos cinturones rojos formando una X y el pecho el área tiene líneas rojas a lo largo de las áreas pectorales y del estómago. Luego convoca una espada de doble filo con una hoja azul oscuro y una empuñadura roja y guardia. Kai luego asume una postura sobre el hombro y lo declara.

-Quiero que pelees conmigo. Muéstrame de dónde vienen mis genes.

Issei no puede procesar esto correctamente, ya que cierra los ojos y dice casualmente.

-Claro, pelearé contigo ... espera, ¿qué?

Kai carga y balancea su espada hacia Issei quien se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y salta fuera del camino y equipa su [Boosted Gear]. Luego rápidamente retrocede y dice.

-Whoa, espera. ¿Qué está pasando ahora?

Kai entonces sostiene su espada frente a su cuerpo mientras un orbe rojo se forma alrededor de la punta de su espada y se la lanza a Issei, quien salta fuera del camino otra vez y el orbe destruye algunos árboles cercanos. Issei luego libera a [Ascalon] y dice.

-Bien, es una pelea de espadas. Puedo hacerlo.

Issei hace su propia carga cuando él y Kai chocan con sus espadas mientras el joven sonríe y proclama.

-Ahora esto es lo que quiero, una batalla contra mi padre a mi edad.

Issei luego hace un golpe giratorio, pero Kai se aparta del camino y aterriza con gracia en un árbol. A continuación, salta del árbol y corta con su espada y lanza un rayo de energía roja de la hoja, mientras logra cortarlo a tiempo, pero le envía una sacudida al brazo. Issei se retracta de [Ascalon] cuando una voz grita

-[¡AUMENTA!]

Issei entonces se apresura a Kai, quien coloca su espada en posición de guardia, pero Issei lo nota a tiempo, sonríe y golpea demasiado rápido para que Kai lo bloquee mientras es enviado volando hacia los árboles y choca contra uno y tose un poco de sangre Issei se preocupa, vuelve el brazo y se precipita hacia su hijo y le pregunta.

-Oye, estás bien, Kai. Me dejé llevar y ...

Cuando Issei se acerca, Kai se enoja y levanta su espada otra vez, e Issei lo nota, pero puede bloquearlo sin su Gear y cierra los ojos cuando la hoja se acerca. Pero antes de que la espada se conecte, es bloqueada por una espada de energía roja de la nada. Issei abre los ojos y ve a alguien entre él y Kai, su hija mayor, Giras. Ella tiene una hoja de energía roja sobresaliendo de su mano y está bloqueando la espada de Kai. Giras mira a Issei con una sonrisa y dice.

-Fue divertido de ver, estoy impresionada, padre.

Ella mira a Kai y suavemente le dice.

-Kai, por favor baja tu espada. Me preocupa cuando eres así.

Kai baja su espada mientras Giras se limpia la sangre de la cara con un pañuelo y pregunta.

-¿Duele en absoluto?

Kai gira la cabeza hacia un lado. Giras luego le dice.

-Toma una respiración profunda, y cálmate.

Giras respira profundamente y lo hace hasta que Kai también lo hace, incluso Issei lo hace. Kai luego se calma y vuelve a su atuendo normal. Luego se disculpa con Issei.

-Lo siento, Issei. Realmente he querido pelear con mi padre por un largo tiempo. Me dejé llevar.

Issei es indulgente al responder.

-Bueno, al menos, nadie salió lastimado.

Giras sonríe más y mira a Kai para preguntar.

-¿Me das un abrazo?

Kai rueda los ojos un poco y responde.

-Giras, no soy ...

Giras le da un gran abrazo a su hermano y lo acaricia un poco. Esto hace que Kai se sonroje un poco y mientras agita un poco para salir de los brazos de su hermana. Issei no puede evitar reírse un poco en esta escena. Aproximadamente un minuto después, los tres están sentados y hablando. Giras le explica a Issei.

-Kai está siendo entrenado por uno de mis [caballeros]. Se llama Jophiel, y es un muy buen maestro.

Kai asiente y agrega.

-Sí, él me enseñó mucho sobre la lucha de espadas y el uso de la magia con mi arma.

Issei entonces pregunta.

-¿Qué hay de ese atuendo extraño que llevabas puesto?

Kai reequipa el atuendo y lo explica.

-Jophiel dijo que este atuendo está hecho de material destinado a ayudarme a maniobrar más fácil y aumenta mi magia y velocidad. Es básicamente un conducto para los poderes del demonio.

Giras agrega.

-Sí, tengo un equipo de batalla similar, pero el mío es diferente al de Kai y no me gusta usarlo fuera de la batalla.

Issei se encoge de hombros y pregunta.

-¿Te importa mostrar esa espada de energía fría de nuevo?

Giras extiende su mano mientras la energía crepita de su mano. Esta hoja está hecha de su poder de destrucción, pero es tan mínima en su fuerza que no puede cortar nada, solo repeler. Giras luego sugiere.

-¿Por qué no vamos por helado, mi regalo?

Issei y Kai piensan que suena bien, por lo que aceptan y los tres se van a buscar un postre lácteo congelado.

 **Kumo Silk Textiles**

Las tres chicas llegan a la dirección que le dieron a Irina cuando entran y ven a Raezal sentado en una estera de tatami bebiendo té con una chica de su edad que lleva un kimono blanco con un obi rojo. Ella tiene el pelo blanco con un centro rojo y tiene ojos marrones. Ella también tiene piel de olivo y habla con un ligero acento portugués. Raezal reconoce a las chicas y las presenta a una mujer joven en el kimono.

-Bienvenido, esta es mi amiga especial, Chromia. Ella también es mi [reina].

Chromia es muy formal mientras se inclina ante sus invitados y se presenta formalmente.

-Mi nombre es Chromia Matus, y bienvenidos a mi pequeña tienda.

Las chicas miran alrededor de la tienda y ven un montón de telas y kimonos en exhibición e incluso algunos edredones. Los conducen a la parte trasera de la tienda y ven a otras dos mujeres que llevan kimonos rojos con obis blancos y gemelos idénticos con el cabello castaño escupiendo lo que parece ser seda de la boca y tienen cuatro patas blancas como arañas sobresaliendo de su espaldas y tener múltiples ojos mientras sus piernas extra trabajan con la seda. Las chicas están un poco sorprendidas por esto, pero solo por el tema de la araña. Chromia explica.

-Estas son mis hermanas, Nhandu y Aran. Somos mujeres araña.

Las dos damas saludan con la mano a sus invitados y revelan que sus manos están cubiertas con un exoesqueleto blanco. Luego terminan con la seda y proceden a juntarla en un bloque y colocarla en una tina de tinte. Las dos hermanas de mayor edad se acercan y explican que atienden y que la familia Phenex ya se ha encargado del pago, por lo que todo lo que quieren está bien. Razeal también está sosteniendo la mano de Chromia. Asia se siente obligada a preguntar.

-Um, ¿no eres el tipo de araña que se come a su marido, verdad?

Aran agita su mano y responde de una manera bastante tímida.

-Cielos no. Nuestro padre simplemente vive con nuestra madre en Brasil. Amamos a nuestros compañeros y los apreciamos. De hecho, nuestros abuelos y abuelas viven felices cerca de nuestros padres.

Raezal agrega.

-Su ropa es realmente cómoda. Yo solo llevo ropa hecha por ellos. Encontré este lugar cuando el tío Riser me trajo aquí para conseguir un traje hecho para mi cumpleaños hace un tiempo. También conocí a Chromia, y realmente nos llevamos bien.

Luego, las niñas comienzan a hablar con las mujeres araña y les ordenan que tomen sus medidas inmediatamente, se escriben las notas y los gemelos comienzan a trabajar en el pedido de inmediato y le dicen a su hermana menor que sirvan té y galletas mientras trabajan.

 **Hace algún tiempo en América**

Giras, un poco más joven, está frente a una mujer que solo tiene dos años más que ella. La mujer tiene el pelo color granate y lleva un mono naranja de prisión con esposas puestas. Ella le pregunta a la joven con una mirada desinteresada.

-¿Quién te dejó entrar a mi celda?

Giras vio a la mujer en las noticias ya que su arresto fue un alivio mundial. Ella se acerca a la mujer y responde.

-Me dejé entrar, espero no estar imponiéndote.

La mujer se llama Katherine Bathory, la infame Bathory la Bestia. Katherine está acostada en su cama mientras se gira y le dice al demonio.

-Pierdete, ya no tengo interés en hablar con nadie. He hecho todo lo que quería hacer, así que no, me pierdo.

Giras sonríe y explica.

-Entiendo que no quieras explorar otras regiones de la muerte. Entiendo.

Katherine se da vuelta con una mirada irritada y pregunta con un tono ligeramente enojado.

-¿Qué mierda me acabas de decir?

Giras se encoge de hombros y responde.

-Bueno, solo pensé que alguien que entiende la muerte como tú querría ser llevado a un mundo de criaturas y seres que la mayoría de los humanos nunca conocerían.

Katherine sale de su cama y se pone en la cara de Giras y le dice.

-Te escucho una mierda, sé más sobre la muerte que nadie en el planeta. Me importa una mierda lo que dice una religión o un médico, no saben la mierda que hago.

Giras sonríe mientras revela sus alas de demonio a la asesina en serie que llama su atención. En lugar de sorprenderse o asustarse, ella simplemente dice.

-Ahora estoy escuchando.

Katherine sonríe y Giras saca una pieza de ajedrez, un [caballero].

 **Presente - Palacio de las Pléyades**

Pleyades acaba de recibir la noticia de que Almus fue derrotado, algo que ya sabe. Ella simplemente se sienta y bebe una lata de refresco. Uno de sus subordinados encuentra esto extraño, como él señala.

-Maestra Pleyades, seguramente una bebida carbonatada azucarada está debajo de ti. ¿No preferirías vino o algo más real?

Pleyades continúa sorbiendo su bebida y responde.

-No, me gusta la cerveza de raíz y la cola. Tengo gustos similares a los demonios y humanos que conoces. De todos modos, necesito encontrar un nuevo guardaespaldas para Raynare en su lugar.

Saya se acerca a Pléyades al escuchar las noticias y pregunta.

-Maestra Pleyades, ¿me convertiré en el guardia de tiempo completo de esa bruja?

Pléyades sacude la cabeza y responde.

-No, simplemente tendré que buscar a otra persona. De todos modos, no tenemos una necesidad crítica. Tengo diferentes planes en mente. Diodora está actualmente en movimiento. Después de todo, tengo un acuerdo que completar. por favor asegúrense de que Freed esté recuperado, no quiero perderlo todavía.

Saya asiente y también agrega.

-¿Qué pasa con Almus?

Pleyades piensa por un momento y solo responde.

-Lo dejaré decidir. Almus no es un esclavo, solo necesita tiempo para encontrar su propia respuesta.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Gerhilde está en su habitación junto a su computadora portátil bebiendo una lata de refresco y comiendo una taza de ramen mientras habla con alguien en la pantalla mientras mira algo más en la misma pantalla. Actualmente está resolviendo un caso de asesinato con su compañero en la policía. Actualmente está inspeccionando las declaraciones hechas por los testigos y los comentarios.

-¿No es extraño que de alguna manera el compañero de trabajo ya supiera dónde estaba la víctima?

Su pareja, una mujer llamada Houzuki, está mirando el archivo del caso, ya que físicamente lo tiene y lee las notas.

-Bueno, dice que el cuerpo fue descubierto en el baño del tercer piso, y la gente tiene que usar el baño, ¿y qué? Si fuera al baño y hubiera cadáveres, cualquiera debería notarlo.

Gerhilde está mirando las notas de construcción y explica.

-Pero el trabajador está estacionado en el quinto piso y hay un baño cerca de su estación. No veo ninguna razón por la que tuvo que ir al baño en el tercer piso.

Houzuki está mirando las notas y está de acuerdo.

-Sí, eso es raro. Iré a ver a nuestro testigo.

Gerhilde está de acuerdo y agrega.

-Veré el informe de la autopsia un poco más y tomaré algunas notas si encuentro algo sospechoso.

Los dos deciden terminar su conversación a medida que avanzan en sus formas de resolver el caso. Ella busca debajo de su mostrador un bolígrafo, pero no puede encontrar uno y se da cuenta de que usó la última tinta el otro día y estuvo demasiado ocupada para notarlo. Luego tiene una idea cuando se queda un poco fascinada con ella.

-Estoy seguro de que la hermana mayor Giras debe tener un bolígrafo de repuesto, siempre está preparada para cualquier cosa.

Gehilde se levanta feliz, sale de su habitación y se dirige hacia la habitación de Giras. Giras le ha dicho a sus hermanos en el pasado que no le importa que otros vayan a su habitación siempre y cuando permanezcan fuera de su caja cerrada y no toquen la puerta con el símbolo del caballero. En su camino, dos personas aparecen en el vestíbulo, Issei y Kai. Están sosteniendo conos de helado ya que Giras tuvo que irse a una sesión de película. Issei vuelve a golpear la cabeza y piensa por un momento y luego dice.

-G ... Gerhilde ... creo. Bien, hija de Rossweisse, sí, lo estoy aprendiendo.

Kai mira a su padre y le pregunta sarcásticamente.

-¿Enserio eres mi padre?

Issei se pone a la defensiva y responde.

-Bueno, cuando tienes como treinta niños, es difícil hacer un seguimiento de todos ellos.

Gerhilde se ríe un poco y simplemente le dice a Issei.

-¿Qué tal si me llamas Hilda? Es como mi madre me llama.

Issei baja la cabeza y se dice a sí mismo.

-Al menos no es un nombre importante para recordar

Issei y Kai se separan pero solo dentro de la residencia mientras Issei sigue a Gerhilde a la habitación de Giras ya que desea aprender un poco más sobre ella. Al entrar en su habitación, es bastante agradable, con una cama grande y limpia, una estantería, televisión y una pequeña nevera; hay una cosa que lo hace único, todos los premios que decoran la habitación, desde los trofeos de los juegos de clasificación hasta los premios de películas. También hay fotos de Giras con algunos otros e Issei reconoce a uno de ellos como Roxy, a quien conoció ayer. La foto decía, Giras campeona de la Campaña de juegos de Calificación de la escuela secundaria. Gerhilde explica.

-Giras ha ganado casi todos los [juegos de clasificación] en los que ha participado. Ganó la primera Liga Junior a los quince años y actualmente apuesta por la liga suprema.

Issei está un poco sorprendido por esto y pregunta.

-¿Giras es realmente tan fuerte?

Gerhilde tiene un brillo en sus ojos mientras alaba a su hermana.

-Giras es simplemente demasiado increíble para ser derrotada. Es tan grandiosa que ya es una demonio de clase suprema, del mismo rango que Sirzechs y Millicas.

Issei mira las fotos y no puede dejar de estar impresionado por las habilidades de su hija de solo palabras. También ve los premios de la película, toma uno, y ve que Giras también es actriz, y una popular de los trofeos. Gerhilde mira el premio y se lo dice.

-Ese fue su primer premio que ganó cuando tenía doce años y su primera película fue un gran éxito.

Luego se le cuenta a Issei sobre la carrera de actuación de Giras y sus éxitos en eso también. La Gerilde menciona.

-Tengo todas sus películas y logré que las autografiara a todas.

Issei ahora está un poco raro por esto y pregunta.

-¿Por qué la adoras tanto?

Gerhilde se da vuelta y dice.

-Bueno, cuando era más joven que ... Oh, chico.

Gerhilde se detiene una vez que ve algo que la asusta un poco. Se acerca a una puerta que se ha abierto y un símbolo de caballero está grabado en la puerta. Issei se pregunta por qué le tiene miedo mientras mira en la habitación y pregunta.

-¿Qué?

Gerhilde explica.

-Ese es el símbolo de su [caballero].

Entiende que Gerhilde está hablando del [caballero] de Giras y más preguntas.

-¿Qué tiene de terror eso?

Gerhilde comienza a mirar alrededor de la habitación y explica.

-Giras mantiene a su segundo [caballero], Katherine encerrada por una razón, y ella sale, se joda todo lo demás. Tenemos que sacar a todos de esta casa.

Issei se pregunta sobre esto aún más, ya que esto parece extraño incluso para su gusto.

-¿El [caballero] de Giras es tan malo? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Gerhilde agarra el brazo de Issei y corre con él con una expresión de pánico en su rostro mientras comienza a buscar en las otras habitaciones a cualquiera. Afortunadamente, los niños están comprando ropa con sus abuelos y sus madres están haciendo sus propias cosas.

Kai, por otro lado, todavía está en el vestíbulo terminando su cono mientras escucha algo que se mueve. Él mira alrededor y se encoge de hombros un poco. Gerhilde e Issei regresan al vestíbulo y le dicen que se quede mientras busca en las otras habitaciones.

Issei todavía no puede entender el problema, ya que un [caballero] no puede ser tan malo. Kai simplemente se para con él mientras pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿qué está volviendo loca a Gerhilde?

Issei solo dice vagamente.

-Algo acerca de que esta chica Katherine salga de su habitación o algo así.

Kai de repente se congela en su lugar mientras pronuncia.

-¿Katherine está afuera?

Kai equipa su atuendo de batalla y convoca su espada mientras comienza a mirar a su alrededor con más intensidad y ahora Issei está harto de estar confundido.

-Bien, entonces, ¿cuál es el gran problema con Katherine? No lo entiendo completamente. ¿Cómo se puede temer a una sola persona? Tengo gente como loki y hades, pero esta chica no puede ser tan mala.

Kai está preparada para Issei todo cuando oyen pasos que se acercan como una mujer con cabello castaño medio con banda de pelo blanco, ojos verdes, una camisa negra con volantes y una camisa blanca debajo, un par de pantalones marrones, zapatillas rojas, un collar de caballero y un par de esposas negras. Ella está equipada con un par de guantes con garras a pesar de sus esposas y tiene una sonrisa trastornada. Issei, al mirarla, obtiene instantáneamente lo que dice.

-Está bien, entiendo, ella asusta.

Issei se da cuenta de que tiene un busto considerable y comienza a tener sus pensamientos habituales mientras piensa en usar su [rompe vestidos] en ella, pero Kai inmediatamente se lo dice.

-Ni siquiera intentes el [rompe vestidos] en ella, Issei.

Issei, molesto, se va.

-¡Vamos! Quiero divertirme un poco, y ella tiene un par de grandes.

Kai lo golpea y le dice.

-Puedes correr el riesgo de romper sus esposas y no podemos vencerla si eso sucede.

-estas exagerando, no puede ser tan malo

Issei equipa su [Boosted Gear] y se para junto a Kai mientras él (Kai) asume su postura sobre el hombro. Los dos muchachos comienzan a atacar a Katherine ya que tiene intenciones asesinas y asume una postura moderada debido a sus esposas. Issei intenta un golpe, mientras bloquea el uso de sus pies y Kai ataca desde arriba con su espada, pero está bloqueado por sus garras. Ella agarra la espada de Kai usando dichas garras y lo arroja a través de la habitación ya que apenas evita la estatua de Kuroka cuando golpea la pared. Luego gira patadas y golpea a Issei pero este detiene su golpe y la manda a volar junto a kai. Katherine luego nota.

-Por la trayectoria y el impacto, diría que me he roto la columna vertebral por al menos un fragmento de un milímetro, y el otro, al ser un Gremory, probablemente solo haya sufrido moretones. No es para nada divertido.

Kai se pone de pie y luego salta y se zambulle en el suelo creando un pequeño vórtice de energía oscura mientras se mueve hacia Katherine, pero ella salta y patea con un poderoso pisotón, levanta a Kai por el mentón con su pie, y luego lo patea en el estómago con otra patada giratoria.

Issei trata de pensar en algo, ya que Kai está claramente superado en este momento y no tiene mucho cargo. Kai entonces tiene una idea, pero él no está al lado de Issei y no se lo puede contar. Los dos chicos simplemente se saludan con la cabeza ya que Issei parece saber lo que quiere su hijo.

Compran tiempo evitando a Katherine cuando comienza su propio asalto, pero sus ataques son rápidos con sus habilidades de [caballero] y parece ser tan rápido como Seiken. Entonces, Kai apunta con su espada a Katherine mientras sonríe sabiendo lo que viene ya que simplemente se para con su sonrisa. Issei entonces levanta su brazo y mientras ella se prepara para su plan tácito mientras una voz grita.

-[Transferencia]!

La espada de Kai obtiene un orbe bastante grande de energía en la punta de la hoja cuando lanza un gran orbe rojo. Katherine salta fuera del camino, pero la esfera se rompe en orbes más pequeños mientras siguen a Katherine en el aire, pero incluso estos tienen problemas para golpearla, y uno hace lo peor posible, uno golpea sus puños y rompe la cadena soltando sus manos . Kai lo ve y tiene verdadero miedo e Issei puede sentir el peligro cuando Katherine estira los brazos y se prepara para luchar de verdad. Ella sonríe de nuevo y se prepara para un asalto total mientras se arrodilla en el suelo. Antes de que Katherine pueda entrar en acción, una barrera de luz aparece ante ella mientras está atada al suelo por cadenas formadas desde la barrera mientras grita.

-¡Jophiel, hijo de puta! ¡Siempre arruinas mi maldita diversión!

Issei y Kai miran a su alrededor y ven a alguien flotando desde arriba mientras plumas negras caen al suelo y otras alas demonio flota en el suelo. Lleva una camisa blanca como una bata que se rasga y lleva debajo de una chaqueta de cuero de manga corta, guantes de cuero negro con accesorios de antebrazo de tela blanca, pantalones negros con un paño blanco roto alrededor de la cintura y botas de cuero con hebillas blancas. Su cabello es negro con líneas rubias, y él usa una máscara blanca con un solo ojo negro. Kai lo reconoce al instante y dice.

-Sensei Jophiel ...

Issei dice.

-Lo bueno es que se presentó en este momento.

Jophiel mira a Issei y dice.

-Ah, debes ser de lo que Lady Giras habló.

Issei no sabe quién es realmente este tipo, pero debe estar familiarizado con Giras. Kai se acerca a Issei y susurra.

-Este es el primer [caballero] de Giras. Es Jophiel, el tipo que Giras mencionó hace un momento.

Jophiel levanta a Katherine y la lleva de vuelta a su habitación. Issei luego pregunta nuevamente.

-Está bien, pero en serio, ¿por qué Giras quería a esa chica como un [caballero], ella es peligrosa, y esta casa esta llena de niños pequeños, yo pudo haberla derrotado enseguida pero si usaba mucho poder correría el riesgo de destruir parte de la casa o peor la ciudad, pero ella simplemente no se contuvo a pesar de saber que podía causar mucha destrucción.

Kai simplemente dice.

-Ella quiere ganar a veces. Katherine obtiene resultados. Cuando Giras enfrentó su desafío final en la Liga de la escuela secundaria, Katherine rompió la dignidad de su oponente final sin demasiados problemas.

Issei argumenta.

-Pero mantener a alguien tan peligroso donde viven los niños es una locura. Si sale, podría dañar seriamente a nuestra familia.

Kai se encoge de hombros y dice.

-Tampoco lo entiendo, pero esta es la primera vez que esto sucede. Alguien la dejó salir, y no sé a quién.

En otra habitación, Gerhilde sonríe mientras sus ojos brillan de rojo y tiene un moretón en la parte posterior de su cuello con un pequeño agujero en el medio.

Las chicas están de regreso con sus nuevas ropas, que son solo copias de sus ropas casuales pero más cómodas gracias a la seda de araña. Incluso le traen a Issei un nuevo par de ropa también. Raezal todavía está con Chromia ya que planean ir a una cita el próximo domingo.

Afuera en la ciudad, Seiken y Yasuko van al cine a ver una nueva película de Samurai. Mientras caminan, divisan a un payaso repartiendo algo. Se acercan para ver lo que él está repartiendo y sus entradas para la gran inauguración de un nuevo parque de diversiones en las afueras de la ciudad. Ese día es este domingo. Seiken y Yasuko se miran, sonríen y deciden ir. Incluso deciden contarle a Raezal al respecto.

Algún tiempo después, una niña con una chaqueta blanca de médico con un dragón rojo en la manga izquierda, falda roja y cabello rubio sucio con ojos verdes. Ella mira estas entradas y piensa para sí misma.

-Creo que esto sería divertido.

Esta chica es la hija más grande de Asia

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **mg1147:** si aun faltan otros personajes nuevos de los que hablar


	19. Virtud

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18: Virtud**

 **Hace algún tiempo en China**

Giras está parada frente a una mujer que intentó zambullirse desde una montaña. La mujer tiene un aura muy fuerte ya que posee gran poder y el aura de un dragón. Giras le pregunta a la mujer con una simpatía increíblemente sincera.

-¿Por qué alguien que tiene un gran talento intenta algo así de malo?

La mujer mira al suelo y responde.

-¿Cómo podría un niño entender cómo me siento?

Giras pone su mano en el hombro de la mujer y explica.

-No puedo entender cómo te sientes, y no voy a pretenderlo. Sin embargo, aún puedo prestarte atención a tus preocupaciones. A veces, solo decir lo que piensas ayuda.

La mujer y Giras se sientan en una piedra cercana mientras la mujer explica su razonamiento.

-Recientemente, mi maestro murió y me llevó a creer que mi vida no ha tenido ningún significado. He vivido durante siglos y ninguno si incluso hace una diferencia para mí porque no he dejado nada atrás. No estoy seguro. por qué yo incluso existo. Nadie que yo haya conocido realmente ha estado ahí para mí, no he hecho nada, y ni siquiera sé cómo moverme más. No quiero seguir más y eso es todo

Giras escucha atentamente y responde.

-Si ese es el caso, únete a mí. Soy un demonio de clase alta y planeo hacerme un nombre en el inframundo.

La mujer piensa y luego responde con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, no volveré a pasar por eso. No quiero apegarme a otro maestro.

Giras pone su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y le dice.

-Te estoy pidiendo que te conviertas en uno de mis sirvientes. Pero te pido que seas mi amigo y aliado. Voy a tomar el inframundo por asalto y darme a conocer a todas las facciones. No planeo morir pronto.

Giras se pone de pie y extiende su mano con su oferta final .

-¿Te convertirás en mi [reina], el miembro más fuerte de la [nobleza] además de mí?

La mujer duda mientras extiende su mano, la retrae, pero luego acepta la oferta y dice.

-Te daré una oportunidad más, pero solo para ti y nadie más ... mi nueva amiga.

 **Presente**

Después de todas las tensiones, peleas y explicaciones, Issei y las chicas del pasado se dirigen hacia la academia sin orientación ya que saben dónde está, por supuesto, pero tienen a Kai con ellas, ya que él está en la misma sección que ellos. pero en un grado diferente.

Después del incidente con Katherine ayer, Giras fue informada sobre lo sucedido, pero Issei y las chicas no esperaban su reacción.

 **Ayer: la habitación de Giras**

Giras está hablando con Katherine dentro de la habitación especial dentro de la habitación de Giras destinada a detenerla. Katherine tiene una mirada un poco tímida cuando Giras le pregunta delante de Issei y las chicas, con un tono bastante tranquilo.

-Katherine, ¿estabas siendo traviesa?

Katherine solo tiene un rubor lindo y tímido mientras dice inocentemente.

-Sí, lo estaba.

Katherine tiene un nuevo conjunto de esposas, ya que Giras simplemente mueve su dedo sin enojarse mientras le da una conferencia.

-Ahora sé que eso es lo que te gusta, pero estas personas son nuestros huéspedes y familia. No te castigaré, pero ¿podrías al menos explicar tus planes para mi invitado y mi hermano?

Katherine todavía tiene esta mirada inocente mientras explica algo tan gráfico, brutal, repugnante y, en general, no agradable e incluso hace que la cara de Issei se ponga verde, como ella lo pensó para él. Giras luego simplemente sonríe, acaricia a Katherine en la cabeza y le dice antes de irse.

-Ah, y esta noche haré tu plato de pasta favorito.

Katherine se emociona más cuando aplaude un poco y Giras cierra la puerta. Issei pregunta de inmediato con una mirada de asombro.

-¡¿Por qué estás tan genial con eso ?!

Giras simplemente responde.

-Katherine no puede ayudar a ser quien es. No frunzo el ceño a las personas que hacen lo que los hace felices, y que es la cosa favorita de Katherine. No me importa que seas un pervertido, no me importa el amor de Akeno-kaa-san y Shuri por el S & M, y ciertamente no desapruebo el santuario de Gerhilde en mi habitación.

Issei tiene una mirada tímida al último y notas de cosas para no sorprenderse luego. Pero al mismo tiempo, él puede entender un poco lo que Giras le está explicando. Giras luego se va como una fiesta para asistir al lanzamiento de su nueva película que finalmente ha sido editada y está lista para ser exhibida.

 **Presente**

Mientras todavía caminan a la escuela, hablan de cosas pequeñas, casi como si llevaran viviendo en este momento durante meses, pero no les ha pasado desapercibido sobre la situación. Al llegar a la academia, se nota inmediatamente que el campus casi se ha duplicado en estatura, el edificio es enorme y se extiende bastante. Kai sabe que no lo entienden y simplemente lo explica.

-Sí, la academia terminó convirtiéndose en algo candente en el inframundo e incluso en el cielo, por lo que un grupo de ángeles y demonios comenzaron a involucrarse e incluso se inscribieron como estudiantes y maestros.

En la entrada está Ion Sitri.

-¿Debo suponer que esto es lo único que me dijeron que ayudara?

Ion se acerca e Issei nota de inmediato su parecido con sus padres y dice.

-Oh, entonces Saji y Sona se pusieron de acuerdo, ¿eh?, parece que mi ayuda si fue util después de todo

Ion mira a Issei con una mirada simple y le dice.

-Por favor, no hables de mis padres.

Asia se acerca a Ion y pregunta.

-¿Estás avergonzado de ellos o algo así?

Ion no mira a Asia, sino que simplemente dice.

-No es importante en este momento, así que no lo presiones.

Xenovia está de acuerdo y le dice a Asia e Issei.

-Tiene razón, no deberíamos imponer a alguien que acabamos de conocer.

Kai sigue su propio camino ya que tiene que llegar a la orientación de sus grados después del verano e Ion asume el liderazgo para mostrar al grupo las características más nuevas de la academia, incluido un nuevo sistema de ascensores, ya que hay muchos pisos. La academia también tiene una cafetería mucho más agradable con algunos de los padres locales que actúan como chefs ya que la escuela les paga un salario decente. La biblioteca está muy expandida, los equipos deportivos son más diversos con un programa internacional que crea su propio equipo de béisbol que compite con universidades y un equipo profesional ocasional, pero con resultados mixtos. El grupo está disfrutando el aspecto de las nuevas incorporaciones escolares. Ion también es muy bueno para explicar las nuevas adiciones desde que leyó la información cuidadosamente preparada por su padre.

Pasan por algunas fotos de los estudiantes e incluso ven uno que atrapa la atención de Irina e Issei junto con Xenovia. Una foto del equipo Kendo de hace dos años con Seiken y Saya sosteniendo un trofeo con el eslogan, Campeones Kendo de nivel medio y el cabello de Saya es largo. Ella y Seiken se ven muy felices y orgullosas una al lado de la otra. El próximo año, no están en la foto del equipo, pero Yasuko sí. Ion se acerca a ellos con Asia y Shirone directamente detrás de ella mientras ella explica.

-No ganamos el año pasado con Seiken y Saya fuera del equipo. Eran el orgullo de nuestro equipo de Kendo de nivel medio, pero Yasuko es un buen miembro. Pero su corazón no estaba en eso.

Xenovia mira a Ion y pregunta.

-¿Es él parte del equipo de nivel secundario?

Ion asiente y responde.

-Sí, como es Yasuko. Son un buen equipo a pesar de los otros enfrentamientos de Seiken. Pero Yasuko es la capitán del equipo.

El equipo de Kendo sigue siendo principalmente femenino, pero esto se debe simplemente al hecho de que la escuela es aproximadamente el 68% de mujeres. El equipo de tenis del que Giras solía ser parte junto con Shuri también ganó un trofeo durante el último año de Giras, y Gerhilde era parte del equipo de ciencia. Luego hacen un recorrido por los dormitorios que lleva el nombre de los donantes del dinero utilizado para hacerlos y mejorar la escuela. Está el Sitri, el Gremory, el Phenex y un par de otros. Los dormitorios son utilizados principalmente por estudiantes que se mudaron a Kuoh específicamente para asistir a la academia debido a su reputación.

Una vez finalizada la gira, Ion lleva al grupo a su clase antes de que se mude a su clase por ese día. Al llegar a su clase designada, ya que todos fueron puestos en la misma clase y utilizaron algo de dinero para el traslado de última hora de Shirone y Asia, se encontraron con una profesora de historia que tiene un largo cabello azul hielo con ojos azules. Ella usa una suite negra con una falda azul y una corbata que representa un dragón azul sobre ella. Ella también tiene un broche de madera en el pelo en forma de peine. Tiene lápiz labial azul, sonrojo azul y tiene un aura helada a su alrededor mientras escribe su nombre en el pizarrón y se presenta.

-Hola, clase, mi nombre es Ji. Estoy aquí para enseñarles a todos la historia de nuestro mundo. Comenzaremos fácil repasándonos un tiempo en el que pasé años complaciéndome, la Dinastía Qing de China.

Issei ya está diciendo que esto será un slog de una clase. Sin embargo, la maestra es bastante buena y se toma su tiempo para explicar los detalles de su lección de una manera comprensible y razonable para la lección del primer día. Ji incluso parece estar mirando a Issei en particular. La clase termina no más tarde, ya que el maestro no asigna ninguna tarea haciendo las cosas mucho más fáciles en la clase y, por supuesto, Issei y su grupo.

Más tarde, el grupo pasa por una sala de arte y se da cuenta de un grupo de chicas desmayándose sobre un hombre joven con cabello rubio con un flequillo morado que tiene ojos morados. Viste un uniforme de Kuoh con un ramillete violeta púrpura mientras pinta una imagen de una mujer hermosa desnuda y lo hace con estilo. Alguien camina frente al grupo y explica quién es.

-Ese es Regal Phenex. Como pueden ver, él es un playboy y se encuentra entre los tres hombres más deseados de esta escuela.

Issei entonces imagina un poco y luego lo consigue debido a que la cara del joven es sorprendentemente familiar.

-¡Espera, ese es el hijo de Riser !? ¿Con quién?

Issei se da vuelta y ve a una chica con cabello rubio hasta el cuello con heterocromía con un ojo violeta y el otro marrón claro. Debido a su color de ojos distintivos, Issei y los otro la reconocen como la hija de Tsubaki, pero Issei pregunta.

-Entonces, apuesto a que eres la hija de la [reina] de Sona, Tsubaki, ¿verdad?

La joven entonces saca una billetera y le muestra a Issei una foto de ella misma cuando era niña junto con sus padres frente a la academia cuando era niña. Issei lo mira y luego dice.

-¡Bien por ti, Kiba! Supongo que definitivamente prueba que esos rumores están equivocados.

Ella se presenta formalmente a sí misma.

-Soy Renka Kiba, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de nivel medio. Mi padre me informó de su difícil situación. La tía Rias le contó todo y estoy aquí para ayudarlo.

Issei vuelve a mirar la clase y pregunta al instante.

-Bueno, ¿con quién lo hizo Riser?

Renka piensa en traer a sus padres a la escuela y recuerda que la madre de Regal se presentó y piensa en su nombre.

-Creo, si no recuerdo mal, su nombre era Yubelluna Phenex.

Ion aparece de nuevo casi de la nada y se suma a la explicación.

-Yubellunla Phenex es una de las esposas de Riser ya que solo tiene tres para contrastar con las multiples esposas del [Emperador Dragón Rojo]. Creo que sus dos esposas son miembros de su [nobleza], pero él solo tiene un hijo.

Issei recuerda lo que Riser hizo para presumir cuando se conocieron y lo vuelve loco, hasta que mira a las chicas y piensa.

 _-Creo que le gane, ¿y qué?_

Ion luego los lleva a su próxima clase, gimnasio. Al llegar al campo donde se desarrolla la clase, la instructora es una mujer con cabello negro y marrón con ojos marrones, su atuendo es una camisa verde de manga larga debajo de una chaqueta de manga larga con una franja blanca en los brazos y azul pantalones. Ella claramente tiene una actitud sobre la forma física, ya que de inmediato exige incluso antes de presentarse.

-¡TODOS, CUATRO VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE LA PISTA AHORA MISMO!

No está bromeando, ya que comienza a correr por la pista antes que nadie y hace una vuelta y luego anuncia.

-¡COMIENCE A CORRER UNO, DOS UNO!

Todos ahora lo obtienen cuando comienzan a correr. Issei y las chicas pasan las cuatro vueltas sin problemas debido a su entrenamiento y Asia incluso se mantiene bastante bien. Para entonces de las vueltas, el instructor hace sonar su señal de silbido a la clase para alinearse mientras habla más.

-Tenía la esperanza de ver algo de sudor, pero todos ustedes lo hicieron bien para nuestro calentamiento. Oh, me olvidé de presentarme ¿no?

La mujer luego mira hacia el suelo y clava su talón en la tierra y comienza a escribir un nombre en el suelo y se presenta.

-No tengo una pizarra, pero esto servirá. mi nombre es Dani Thompson, y soy el oficial superior a su alrededor, así que llámenme Sra. Thompson, entrenadora, o el señor realmente no importa.

Regal Phenex pone los ojos en blanco un poco, y el entrenador inmediatamente se da cuenta de esto cuando ella se acerca y le dice.

-¿Me estás regañando, Phenex?

Regal simplemente responde.

-¿Y si lo estoy?

Dani, luego, lo patea para que caiga al suelo y le ordena.

-¡DAME CINCUENTA!

Regal la mira y se va.

-¿Qué?

Dani luego anuncia.

-¡SESENTA!

Regal luego comienza a hacer flexiones con la orden de los maestros mientras mira al resto de la clase y les dice.

-Está bien, vamos a hacer algo fácil hoy. Vamos a hacer algunos estiramientos, saltos, y terminaremos golpeando las duchas.

La maestra es bastante estricta con su clase, pero complementa su esfuerzo y parece prestar mucha atención a las clases que se alargan y sudan, tal vez un poco demasiado de cerca. Issei y las chicas hacen un buen trabajo en esta clase y la maestra incluso les da el visto bueno por su esfuerzo. La clase termina bastante bien cuando llegan a las duchas y cambian nuevamente a sus uniformes regulares.

Durante el almuerzo, el grupo es llevado a la oficina de Saji en lugar de a la cafetería, e Issei saluda al adulto Saji de forma casual.

-Oye, Saji, veo que has estado ocupado.

Como el grupo ya no está sorprendido por los adultos, lo encuentran más normal ya que Saji responde diciendo.

-No sé cómo puedes ser tan formal; estoy realmente conmocionado más allá de toda creencia.

Issei se encoge de hombros y Asia intercede preguntando.

-¿Así que realmente manejas la escuela ahora, Saji?

Saji se ajusta la corbata y adopta una postura más condescendiente mientras explica.

-Por supuesto, y he convertido la reputación de esta escuela en un cohete estelar en estos últimos años.

-¡Sí, con nuestra ayuda!

El grupo reconoce instantáneamente esa voz cuando se dan vuelta y ven a sus dos maestros de antes entrar a la oficina. Los dos caminan hacia el escritorio de Saji mientras explica la situación ya que el grupo no está al tanto de la verdad de sus dos profesores.

-Estos dos son parte de la [nobleza] de Giras. Ella quería facilitar la escuela para ustedes dos y solicitó estos dos para algunas de sus clases.

Esto sorprende a los dos cuando el cabello de Dani se vuelve plateado y sus ojos se vuelven rojos con hendiduras negras y la ropa del profesor Ji desaparece y una armadura negra con tela azul hielo alrededor que comienza en los hombros y termina en los tobillos junto con la escala del brazo como una armadura del mismo color que la tela y algunos hilos de color azul hielo en su cintura que se asemejan a las ramas de los árboles y un símbolo de árbol aparece en el centro de su pecho. Los dos luego dan otra introducción comenzando con Dani.

-Soy uno de los [peones] de Lady Giras, pero si me subestimas, te enviaré a la-la tierra, y no me refiero a Hollywood"

Ji se presenta completamente a sí misma.

-Soy Xin Ji, y tengo el honor de ser la [reina] de Lady Giras. También soy del linaje de dragones como ella.

Los dos están un poco sorprendidos por esto ya que ahora los dos emiten auras intimidantes mientras sus alas de demonio brotan de sus espaldas. Giras no está para decir nada, pero los dos dejan en claro que no serán demasiado duros con sus estudiantes. Xin Ji luego saca cinco fiambreras y dice.

-la Señora Akeno también dijo que le diera todo esto.

El grupo no se da cuenta, pero olvidaron sus almuerzos. Los dos maestros se despiden hasta mañana y saben que al menos sus maestros al menos la mitad de ellos les facilitarán las cosas. El resto del día es típico con una clase de matemáticas y ciencias, pero nada demasiado difícil, al menos para las niñas, en la medida en que las calificaciones de Issei nunca han sido realmente asombrosas.

Su primer día de clases termina con una nota normal y al menos tienen seguridad por un tiempo, pero esperan que no tengan que pasar por la secundaria en este momento en su totalidad. Sin embargo, en la sala de profesores después de que todo el instructor se fue, los dos miembros de la [nobleza] están discutiendo sobre la fuga de Katherine. Xin expresa su preocupación cuando dice.

-Quienquiera que lo haya hecho no debe haber sabido las tendencias de Katherine.

Dani está de acuerdo mientras agrega.

-Sí, todos saben que Katherine es una nuez certificada. Demonios, odio lidiar con esa perra y ni siquiera le tengo miedo.

Xin asiente y agrega más.

-Tal vez lo sabían y simplemente no pensaron en su propia seguridad, pero ¿por qué?

Dani simplemente se encoge de hombros y dice.

-Heh, digo que dejemos que Giras tome las decisiones en este caso, por lo general tiene una buena respuesta.

Los dos están de acuerdo y deciden juntos sus planes de lecciones, ya que acordaron ser más fáciles para el grupo.

 **Hace años que**

Una niña de ocho años acaba de obtener sus [piezas malignas] de clase alta y está lista, y su madre tiene a alguien con quien se sentirá feliz de conocer. Rias le presenta al hombre enmascarado, Jophiel. Él está arrodillado a los pies de Giras mientras ella lo mira mientras Rias le explica a su hija.

-Este hombre es Jophiel, y él ha sido un amigo mío desde que estabas en mi estómago.

Giras se acerca al ángel enmascarado mientras sostiene una pieza de caballero apretada en su mano. Ella entonces le pregunta.

-¿Por qué quiere unirse a mi [nobleza], señor Pahliah?

El hombre se para y explica.

-Porque la familia Gremory, es decir, tu madre, comparte mis creencias, tomar en Asia Argento digo Hyodo y Xenovia Quarta cuando fueron injustamente expulsados fue el acto de la más pura comprensión y misericordia que parece estar perdido entre los de mi clase. Valoro mis amistades con Miguel y mis hermanos, pero simplemente no tenemos las mismas creencias. Deseo ser parte de un grupo que comprenda mejor mis ideales. Prometo servirte bien, Lady Giras.

Giras, a pesar de ser tan joven, lo entiende perfectamente, así que extiende su mano con su pieza de [caballero] abierta mientras Jophiel la toma feliz, pero ella pregunta.

-¿Por qué usas una máscara?

Jophiel responde quitándosele revelando brillantes ojos azules y un rostro que está más allá de lo bello como los ángeles que él conoce. Él además explica.

-Si le doy la espalda a mis hermanos como lo hice, entonces no me permitiré jactarme de la cara con la que compartí sonrisas.

Se vuelve a poner la máscara y luego procede a terminar su conversión mientras se reencarna como un demonio. Plumas negras rodean su cuerpo cuando sus nuevas alas de demonio salen de su espalda y está claro que siente algo de alivio de esto cuando Giras lo recibe con alegría.

 **Presente - Santuario de Irina**

El futuro trío de la iglesia está pasando tiempo juntos, tomando un té en el jardín de **Irina** con **Asia** trayendo los sándwiches y un poco de sopa. Los tres acordaron reunirse después del primer día de la escuela de sus hijos ya que **Irina** está preocupada por su hijo Shime. También hablan sobre sus hijos más pequeños y sobre Virgil, ya que comenzó la escuela este año y tuvo un excelente primer día o Naoto comenzó su tercer año en la escuela.

Después de una charla divertida, **Irina** le pregunta a **Xenovia** y **Asia.**

-Ah, por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cómo está [Nero Angelo]? ¿Se ha unido Saya todavía?

 **Xenovia** y **Asia** aprietan un poco sus copas, ya que saben que ese no es el caso. le han mentido a **Irina** sobre la verdad de todo. **Xenovia** es finalmente el que debe decir.

-No, ese nuevo consejero la mantiene a raya de unirse.

 **Asi** a simplemente no puede mentirle a su amigo, pero la verdad es simplemente demasiado. **Irina** luego comenta sobre eso ya que ella sabe sobre Leonis.

-Oh sí, Leonis es un gran prejuicio sobre los demonios. Nunca me ha gustado tampoco. Pero Lord Miguel pone su fe en él por una razón.

 **Asia** luego comenta.

-Creo que debería lavarse la boca con jabón. Siempre nos dice cosas groseras.

 **Xenovia** luego recuerda qué ella e **Irina** actuaron hacia Asia cuando la conocieron y agrega.

-Pensar, **Irina** , que realmente pensamos como él en un punto. Cuando llamamos a **Asia** una bruja, no creo que estemos en una posición demasiado para juzgar.

 **Asia** reprende esta afirmación diciendo.

-No, no, ustedes dos son maravillosas. Fue cuando éramos más jóvenes y la peor parte fue que ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de aprender el uno del otro.

 **Xenovia** recuerda el día en que ella e **Irina** conocieron a Leonis, fue el día en que se convirtió en un [Santo Valiente] En ese momento, **Irina** todavía era consejera de [Nero Angelo] y quería conocerlo como un Compasivo. Estaba en una iglesia y ella vino a saludarlo con Saya presente.

Leonis llamó a **Irina** una traidora, una bruja y una prostituta. Algo de lo que Miguel le habló y Saya simplemente se quedó allí y observó. Sin embargo, más tarde, Leonis desafió a **Irina** a una pelea, pero perdió con ella. Saya incluso disfruto su derrota y dijo algo que lo motivó a mejorar, dijo.

 _"Por supuesto que has perdido ante irina. A diferencia de ti, al menos ha abierto su mente. Las personas como tú son demasiado estúpidas y creen que alguien como un demonio está por debajo de ti, cuando de hecho, estás por debajo de ellos"._

La única cosa decente que Saya dijo sobre su madre en años fue un insulto hacia Leonis. Las chicas continúan hablando hasta que a **Irina** simplemente se le hace la pregunta por **Asia**.

-¿Has pensado en algún nombre todavía?

Asia cambia con éxito el tema del próximo hijo de Irina que vence en menos de un mes y no ha pensado en ningún nombre.

 **Palacio de las Pléyades**

Pleyades está compartiendo un momento o alegría con Saya mientras oye su estómago (Saya) gruñendo y pregunta.

-Ah, tienes hambre, ¿verdad, Saya?

Saya se sonroja un poco y responde.

-Bueno, supongo que me quedé atrapado en mis deberes otra vez y olvidé de comer todavía.

Pleyades se ríe un poco y le dice.

-¿Qué quieres para el almuerzo? Tengo hambre también. Cualquier cosa que quieras, mi regalo, por supuesto.

Saya piensa por un segundo y Pleyades simplemente dice.

-No seas tímida, Saya. Cualquier cosa en el mundo sin importar el lugar es lo que tendremos.

Saya luego responde.

-De vuelta en la ciudad de Kuoh, hay italianos que me ponen a mí y mis hermanos irían y tienen los mejores calzones.

Pleyades pone su mano en su barbilla y responde.

-Hecho, pero por favor, recuérdalos por nosotros. Estoy seguro de que tienes una preferencia. Tendré lo que tendrás con un refresco.

Saya se ríe un poco y responde.

-Todavía me parece gracioso que puedas disfrutar de cosas como el pop, maestra Pleyades. Iré a buscarlos, me encuentro con alguien a quien podría lamentar volver a ver.

Saya se prepara para irse pero Pleyades da un pequeño gesto más.

-Si te encuentras en semejante problema, me aseguraré de ayudarte.

 **Pueblo de Kuoh**

La joven Irina está fuera de casa con Camilla ya que Issei está con los chicos en la playa a través de un circulo mágico para divertirse bajo el sol. Pero la Camilla señala.

-No creo que se esté divirtiendo demasiado.

Irina, confundida, pregunta.

-¿Por qué dirías eso?

 **La playa**

Issei está en su bañador con la cabeza gacha, ya que está bastante molesto. Él tiene a Kai y Raezal con él, como pregunta Raezal.

-¿Qué pasa, Issei? Pensé que disfrutarías un rato en la playa.

Issei se pone de pie más recto y les dice a los chicos.

-Pensé que cuando sugirieras que llegáramos a la playa, pensé que vería algunos bikinis y con suerte les aplicaría un protector solar a las mujeres y luego les pediría que se quitaran la parte superior y ...

Raezal disputa esto diciendo.

-DIJE que íbamos a un viaje de caballeros. Por lo tanto, la falta de mujeres.

Kai agrega.

-Sí, me gustan las tetas tanto como a cualquier tipo, pero si invitáramos a alguna de las chicas, nos gritarían, nos llamarían pervertidos sin ninguna razón, y luego nos amarrarían. He visto suficiente anime para saber ese tropo.

Issei luego señala.

-Te refieres a tus mamás que literalmente no tienen problemas tratando de impresionarme y no les importaría que las persiguiéramos.

Raezal se vuelve un poco loco y responde.

-¿Por qué pervertiría a mi maravillosa madre? Eso está mal, Issei.

Kai luego agrega.

-Amigo, trajimos una computadora portátil si quieres ver pornografía.

Los muchachos también están esperando a Seiken cuando fue a buscar su traje de baño y tomar algunas bebidas para ellos. Kairyu lleva un traje de primavera negro y rojo, ya que tiene una tabla de surf con él, Raezal lleva un simple par de baúles de color lavanda con un motivo de plumas. Pero Seiken ... como lo dice Issei.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO!?

Seiken aparece con una bandeja de bebidas usando nada más que un taparrabos blanco. Él mira la bandeja como pregunta.

-¿No querías el sabor a piña con sabor a fruta, Issei?

Issei mira a los otros dos niños y se sorprende de que piensen que es normal, como él dice.

-¡Vamos! Prácticamente lleva puesto una tanga de hombre.

Raezal simplemente responde.

-Seiken prefiere ese atuendo de baño. Él también viste en la piscina. A Yasuko no parece importarle, ya que ella también usa uno.

Issei va inmediatamente.

-¡Ahora realmente me gustaría ver eso!

Seiken deja la bandeja mientras sus hermanos toman sus bebidas y explica.

-Esto es fácil de instalar, no me puede agarrar fácilmente por la ropa, y Yasuko me hizo esto. Así que me gusta mucho.

Los chicos continúan actuando de manera normal e Issei simplemente no puede obtenerlo ya que solo tiene una mirada en blanco.

 **Pueblo de Kuoh**

Camilla e Irina están en una tienda de lencería con Irina preguntando.

-¿Por qué exactamente estamos aquí, Camilla?

Camilla desaparece con Irina preguntándose adónde fue. En lugar de hacer nada, Irina simplemente abandona la tienda. Fuera de la tienda, Irina encuentra a una persona inesperada, Leonis Maxwell. Ella no lo conoce ahora ya que aún no ha interactuado con [Nero Angelo]. Pero él la reconoce, ya que simplemente le da una mirada simple y pregunta.

-¿Camila Quarta está allí?

Irina mira hacia la tienda y responde.

-Sí, y no tengo idea de qué tipo de cosas quiere hacer allí

Leonis sacude su cabeza con los dedos sobre su nariz y responde.

-Las probabilidades dicen que ella está teniendo pensamientos impuros sobre las otras mujeres en esa tienda.

Irina se pone nerviosa y dice de inmediato.

-Eso está muy mal, es una invasión completa de la privacidad y es muy ilegal.

Leonis se ajusta las gafas y se prepara para decir algo cuando otra persona entra en escena como dicen.

-Leonis, por favor no le digas nada grosero a mi amiga.

Irina y Leonis se vuelven y ven a Airi mientras saluda a Irina feliz y dice.

-Camilla saldrá en un minuto; nunca la atrapan y siempre se va después de unos minutos.

Leonis vuelve su mirada hacia Airi y le dice.

-No recibo órdenes de una prostituta o la hija de una prostituta.

Irina mira a Leonis con disgusto y dice.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo la llamaste?

Airi pone su mano sobre el hombro de Irina y le explica.

-No, deja que dirija sus insultos hacia mí, simplemente no puedo soportar verlo insultar a ti o a mi madre.

Irina le sonríe a Airi, pero luego se vuelve hacia Leonis con su mirada de disgusto y se lo cuenta.

-Mira, entiendo de dónde vienes, pero eso fue simplemente malo y no deseado, y le pedirás disculpas por eso.

Leonis se ajusta las gafas mientras ignora a Irina y entra a la tienda de lencería, y Airi la aprieta antes de salir. Irina simplemente dice con frustración.

-¿Cuál es el problema de ese tipo?

Airi respira profundamente y dice.

-Él tiene la mentalidad de un ángel arcaico, él piensa que los demonios son malvados, los ángeles caídos son basura, y que cualquiera que se enamore de un demonio o ángel caído es un traidor. Lo odio mucho. Él dice las cosas más ofensivas para ti y mi madre. Incluso a Xenovia-kaa-san.

Una voz de la nada que suena extraña dice.

-De hecho, ha sido otra víctima de esa tontería Miguel tiene mucho que decir.

Las chicas se giran y, para gran sorpresa de Irina y Airi, Saya está frente a ellas, solo que sus ojos son dorados en lugar de violetas. Su voz también suena graciosa ya que parece tener dos voces saliendo de su boca. Ella también tiene una presencia más poderosa. Irina se siente en conflicto en este momento, ya que no ha pensado qué haría si se encuentra con Saya. Pero ella no se da cuenta de algo que Airi ha descubierto.

-Irina, esa chica no es Saya.

Saya? Simplemente señala a Airi y la felicita.

-Afilado como una virada, Airi. No esperaría menos de alguien que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para desconfiar de los ángeles como nosotros.

Irina mira a Airi y pregunta.

-¿Es esto cierto? Aina, ¿realmente desconfías de Lord Miguel también?

Airi mira a Irina con empatía y explica.

-Es complicado. No los odio, pero no puedo confiar en ellos. Han lastimado a mi familia muchas veces para que yo crea en ellos. Pero no creo que merecen morir. Conozco un par de buenos ángeles.

Irina simplemente no puede creer que los hijos de Issei puedan desconfiar del ser al que tanto adora. Casi al instante, Saya? aparece frente a Airi y dice suavemente.

-No te sientas mal. Es una forma inteligente de vivir, señorita Hyoudou. Saya se siente muy similar, al igual que yo.

Airi la reprende diciendo.

-Saya fue demasiado lejos. La enojo y la enfado, pero ella ... no entiende cómo me siento.

Mientras las chicas continúan discutiendo, ¿un rayo de orbes le dispara a Saya ?, pero ella lo esquiva fácilmente. Apareciendo desde el exterior de la tienda, Leonis sostiene su [Excalibur Virtud] en la mano con una expresión de enojo en su rostro mientras intenta inmediatamente un asalto en un área pública mientras la gente mira y algunas personas sacan sus teléfonos. Para detener este asalto, Saya? simplemente levanta la mano y atrapa la hoja de su espada entre sus dedos. Leonis lucha por sacar su espada de su control, pero ella simplemente mueve su muñeca y la espada vuela de sus manos y la atrapa. Luego admira la espada por un momento y dice.

-Hmm, [Excalibur Virtud], o la "espada de los milagros", dependiendo de a quién le preguntes. Es una buena espada, pero ...

Saya? simplemente empuja su mano y empuja a Leonis hacia atrás enviándolo a través de la calle creando una racha en el camino mientras algunos autos tocan sus bocinas. Saya? entonces proclama.

-Dado que dejar que tu orgullo con derecho enturbie tu mejor juicio, nunca me darás un golpe.

Irina luego se pone delante de Saya? quien frunce el ceño cuando Irina le dice.

-Quien quiera que seas, deja ir a Saya, ella no es tu esclava.

Saya? luego pone su mano en su pecho y proclama.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que estoy tomando el control de su cuerpo porque me da la gana? Ella simplemente salió a buscarnos un par de calzones para almorzar. Te vio, se enojó, así que tomé el control para que no lo hiciera tengo que enfrentarlo. Ella quería que yo hiciera esto por ella. Le brindo la atención y el cuidado que necesita .

Mientras continúan hablando, Irina se frustra cuando aprieta el puño y agarra la cuchilla de [Excalibur Virtud] y, sin importarle cortarse la mano, se las arregla para sacarla de la mano de Saya y tomarla por sí misma. Ella entonces proclama.

-Sí ... Sí, cometí un gran error que aún no he hecho. No me puedo imaginar cómo se sintió Saya ese día. Pero estoy cansado de que me lo recuerden. No te odio, Saya. lo que piensas de mí, y todavía no te he retenido, pero eso no cambia lo que soy.

Saya? simplemente sacude la cabeza y responde.

-Ser el romántico? Eso sería conmovedor si me preocupaba remotamente, pero francamente no lo hago. Airi hizo el movimiento correcto de no interferir con mi día. Ya que tienes la espada, supongo que quieres pelear con ¿yo?

Irina al principio pone una postura, pero luego simplemente la baja y sacude la cabeza con un sonido rotundo.

-No, no voy a pelear con Saya, incluso si es solo su cuerpo.

Irina realmente tira la espada al suelo y le permite a Saya? para recogerlo, pero ella realmente responde con.

-No quiero esta espada todavía, tengo una mejor en proceso, y nuestros calzones deberían estar listos ahora.

Saya? Desaparece en un velo de luz mientras ignora la espada. Irina suspira cuando Airi se le acerca y le pregunta a la joven.

-Airi, por favor, cuenta lo que sucedió, en todos los detalles. Yo ... creo ... que debería saber. Quiero saber cómo fue después de otra persona.

Airi asiente pero dice.

-Deberíamos irnos a otro lugar primero. Creo que hemos causado demasiada escena.

Irina acepta y toma la espada de nuevo ya que Leonis no está en ningún lado para obtener su espada en este momento.

Momentos después, Camilla sale arrastrada de la tienda con un par de bragas negras alrededor de la cara mientras dice.

-¡Vamos! Estaba comprándolas cuando esa dama las tenía alrededor de sus piernas. Y el olor a chocolate ponía a cualquiera en marcha.

Camilla es expulsada de la tienda por el gerente y está prohibida en la tienda. Ella mira a su alrededor y ve la calle dañada y la policía cerca, como ella piensa.

-Por Dios, no pensé que dejarlo fuera era un gran delito. Será mejor que me largue de aquí.

Camila simplemente huye sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que realmente sucedió.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **mg1147:** aun me falta describir a otros miembros de esta


	20. momento de hermanos

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 19: momento de hermanos**

Giras junto a Shuri caminan hacia la habitación en la que encarcelaron a Ezrah. Finalmente ha despertado de su sueño, pero aún sufre de agotamiento y lesiones como resultado de su pelea en Manchester. Giras intenta aprender sus orígenes de una manera u otra.

Airi le está contando a Irina la historia de cuando Seiken se unió a [Nero Angelo] y cómo vio a Saya a partir de entonces. Fue solo un mes después del incidente en el pueblo y Airi estaba siendo más cautelosa con las peticiones de Miguel de sus hermanos. Giras se opuso fuertemente a que Seiken y Camilla trabajasen para Miguel ya que no confiaba en su mejor juicio.

 **Hace años que**

Miguel se reunirá con Jophiel mientras él y Miguel están trabajando en los detalles sobre cómo manejar al grupo [Nero Angelo] dentro de una sala especial que se asemeja a una sala de reuniones. Están negociando cómo hablar con Shemhazai y Millicas ya que esos dos están esperando un examen prototipo. Jophiel no usa su máscara cuando habla con Miguel ya que son viejos amigos. Jophiel también menciona algo de lo que Miguel odia hablar.

-Por cierto, Miguel, ¿por qué le permitiste a Saya Shidou soportar esa horrible tortura? ¿Seguramente comprenderás las repercusiones que ocurrirían?

Miguel asiente y explica.

-Acepto la culpa de lo que sucedió. No podía permitir que diéramos un golpe a los seguidores.

Jophiel golpea su mano en la pared de la habitación y dice.

-Sabes, Miguel, eso fue lo único que nunca pude soportar de nuestro tipo. Solo nos preocupan nuestros números y no las personas involucradas.

Miguel se pone serio y agrega más.

-Jophiel, tengo que poner las necesidades de los muchos sobre los de los pocos. Entiendo que siempre te has conectado con nuestros seguidores a nivel personal y que de hecho era tu deber llevar personas a nuestra fe.

Jophiel interrumpe a Miguel recordándole.

-¿Y no fue el mero nacimiento de Saya más importante que una aldea de personas en una sociedad cerrada? Cuando nació Saya, los dos estábamos presentes. Estuvimos en la residencia de la familia Hyoudou ...

Miguel se interpone y agrega.

-Y tomé a Saya en mis brazos personalmente, y le dije, hermosa niña, tú eres el símbolo de lo que esperamos lograr. No he olvidado, Jophiel. La relación entre Issei e Irina ya era un gran beneficio para nuestros. Pero luego nació Saya, y no podría haber sido más perfecto. Sabiendo esto, ¿crees que no tomé en cuenta eso antes de ejecutar mi decisión ?

Jophiel niega con la cabeza en desacuerdo y Miguel proclama.

-Jophiel, ¿es por eso que nos dejaste?

El demonio y antiguo ángel asiente y responde.

-Simplemente no me veo abandonando a un niño así. Quizás tengas el corazón de acero para hacerlo, pero yo no, lo siento. Lo siento, Miguel. Pero [Nero Angelo] es un grupo al que quiero tener éxito. Solo porque no estoy de acuerdo con usted, no significa que voy a abandonar a mis hermanos y hermanas. Me uní a Lady Giras, y no he sido tan feliz desde que asumí mi deber de enseñar a otros. Mis poderes pueden haber disminuido en gran medida, pero para mí casi no significa nada.

Miguel luego le presenta un escenario a su amigo.

-Entonces respóndeme esto. Si tuvieras que elegir entre matar a cincuenta personas para salvar a una niña, ¿lo harías? ... Y entre esas cincuenta personas esta gente que conocías. No es que yo tenga un corazón de acero, solo tengo que considerar a todos los involucrados. Tuve que elegir el número grande sobre el pequeño y ese tiene que ser el caso todo el tiempo.

Jophiel se sienta de nuevo mientras comparte cierta información que ha obtenido del inframundo sobre los movimientos de las organizaciones que han estado buscando y uno de sus miembros más grandes parece estar en Tokio. Seiken está siendo asignado para cazar y matar al miembro ya que solo hay uno. Esta será su iniciación en [Nero Angelo].

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Seiken está preparando su equipo para su misión mientras espera las órdenes de Miguel. Su arma en ete momento es una Katana bendita simple que era una simple pieza de equipo solicitado. No es mucho, pero es lo suficientemente nítido. También simplemente está usando su chaleco de spandex, guantes sin dedos, botas y pantalones. Su recién adquirida inmunidad sagrada debería ser útil. Oye un golpe en la puerta y Seiken da permiso para que la persona entre. Su abuela, la madre de Issei, y ella sostienen una bandeja de comida que consiste en doria de camarones y un vaso de té helado. Seiken la saluda amablemente.

-Hola abuela.

Los ojos de la señora Hyoudou brillan cada vez que oye esa palabra.

 _-Lo he escuchado millones de veces, y nunca deja de hacerme sonreír._

Ella coloca la bandeja en la cama de Seiken y después de un poco de silencio debido a un silencio incómodo, ella simplemente dice.

-Así que se decidió que no vas a hacer ese peligroso viaje.

Seiken mira a su abuela en las respuestas.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, abuela. Me voy de viaje a Tokio para un torneo de videojuegos.

La Sra. Hyoudou mira a su nieto con severidad y replica.

-No me mientas, Seiken.

Seiken simplemente la mira y dice sinceramente.

-Te lo digo, solo voy a un torneo.

Ella mira su arma y exige.

-Entonces, ¿por qué necesitas una espada?

Seiken toma su espada y responde.

-Esto es una espada falsa. Solo la traigo como decoración y buena suerte.

Su abuela tiene una mirada muy escéptica y él responde sacando la cuchilla y pasando su mano sobre ella, ya que ni siquiera le rompe la piel. Luego baja la popa mientras dice simplemente.

-Está bien, te creo.

Ella retrocede por la puerta con cierto escepticismo en su rostro. Seiken enfunda su espada y piensa.

 _-Irónico, si esto no fuera una espada sagrada que nunca hubiera funcionado._

La mentira de Seiken logró trabajar con su abuela a pesar de su escepticismo y continúa sus preparativos. Mientras se prepara para el viaje, otro golpe toca a su puerta e inmediatamente prepara su espada para otra exhibición, pero afortunadamente en realidad son Saya, Airi y Shuri. Seiken se prepara para preguntar qué está pasando, Saya le dice inmediatamente.

-No vamos a dejarlo solo, Seiken. No cuando Miguel está tomando las decisiones.

Airi asiente y está de acuerdo con Saya mientras profesa.

-Sí, no creo que enviarte solo sea seguro.

Seiken aprecia la preocupación pero reprueba.

-Hermanas, estoy feliz de tener sus preocupaciones, pero realmente no es necesario. Me voy a unir a un grupo peligroso que lo hará ...

Antes de que Seiken pueda terminar, Shuri inmediatamente lo calla y dice.

-Seiken, ¿vas a negar la ayuda de tus queridas hermanas mayores? Y tu querida hermanita también está ofreciendo su ayuda, ¿así que seguramente no estás siendo tan grosero?

Seiken no puede discutir con Shuri, entonces otra vez nadie puede exceptuar a Shuri y Giras. Así que a regañadientes acepta dejarlos venir. Asia y Akeno incluso han preparado almuerzos en caja para los cuatro. Xenovia preparó té para ellos también en un termo, lo mejor que pudo, e Irina les preparó galletas.

Viajan en tren a la ciudad de Tokio. En el viaje en tren, comen los almuerzos preparados por Akeno y Asia, que saben increíble, y beben el té que es bueno. Las galletas también son celestiales, excepto que Saya se niega a comerlas, ya que están hechas de una receta que Irina encontró en un libro como un regalo para Issei y su hijo Shime. Lo que lleva a Shuri a preguntar de una manera curiosa.

-Saya, ¿cómo está Shime? No lo he visto últimamente.

Saya mira a Shuri con una sonrisa y responde.

-Está en Inglaterra ahora mismo con Touji.

Airi y Shuri quieren bastante a Shime ya que es un niño adorable, pero ven el ojo de Saya temblar un poco. El viaje durará un tiempo, por lo que los cuatro deciden descansar un rato para evitar hablar más acerca de la familia de Saya debido a que es un tema delicado. Saya se duerme al lado de su hermano, mientras que Shuri y Airi se duermen una junto a la otra. Seiken luego se da cuenta de que Saya también ha dejado de usar su rosario que recibió de su madre.

Poco después, Seiken se duerme y ve que será el destino cuando se despierte. Tan pronto como lo hace, Airi y Shuri se despiertan nuevamente mientras fingían y dejan su lugar para ir al baño. Entran y hablan sobre la próxima misión, ya que este no era su plan. Preparan sus círculos mágicos para comunicarse con el cerebro real detrás de esta ayuda, Giras. Giras sabía sobre el peligro particular que presentaba esta misión y personalmente le pidió a Shuri y Airi que acompañaran a Seiken. La ayuda de Saya no fue planificada, sino una ventaja. Giras en realidad está en Tokio ahora. El hombre que busca Seiken tiene treinta sirvientes bajo su mando ... bien ocho ahora. Giras está peleando con un sirviente, un niño con un hacha y una niña con una guadaña vestida de mayordomo y una doncella con un vestido rojo. Giras se detiene para hablar con su hermana mientras ignora a sus dos oponentes. Ella casualmente habla con Shuri y Airi diciéndoles.

-He derrotado a la mayoría de estos mártires, pero dejé algunos para su grupo junto con su jefe. ¿Cómo es el viaje? ¿Estás disfrutando el viaje en tren?

Airi felizmente responde por ella y Shuri.

-Sí, la vista era muy bonita y nos hemos divertido mucho solo hablando de pequeñas cosas.

Giras, todavía ignorando a sus enemigos, pregunta con un poco más de preocupación.

-¿Y cómo está Saya? ¿Está sonriendo al menos?

Shuri explica sobre algunas de las cosas antes y agrega.

-Entiendo de dónde viene. Si no amara a mi madre, probablemente dejaría a Himejima de mi nombre.

Airi piensa por un momento, pero rápidamente dice.

-Mira, si seguimos presionándola, ella solo se resentirá por ello. Digo que hablamos de algo más feliz.

Giras acepta que sus oponentes finalmente se impacientan y el chico dice.

-¿Qué es esto, una llamada familiar o una pelea?

Giras mira a los dos con irritación en su rostro y responde.

-Estoy hablando con mis hermanas, por favor, ¿puedes callarte?

La chica inmediatamente se ofende y carga con su guadaña lista y Giras suspira y simplemente dice.

-Cian, toma la foto.

Inmediatamente, la cabeza de las chicas explota repentinamente en múltiples pedazos que manchan las paredes y su aliado, mientras Giras retrocede alejándose para evitar ensuciarse mientras el cuerpo de la chica cae completamente muerto. Giras simplemente continúa hablando con sus hermanas mientras el niño, sin miedo, mira alrededor y sale corriendo. Sin embargo, viaja de una fuente desconocida como una mujer vestida con un traje de mayordomo púrpura, con una pieza negra de fina armadura alrededor del busto sobre el abrigo y botas blancas con un par de gafas. Su cabello es de un tono verde pálido. Ella es Angela Lovecraft, el segundo [alfil] de Giras y ella sostiene al hombre hacia su rostro mientras esta fuerza desconocida lo está reteniendo mientras lo inspecciona. Giras, termina su conversación con sus hermanas, se acerca a Ángela y pregunta.

-¿Que es el?

Angela se quita las gafas y le da un análisis en un tono muy tranquilo y relajado a su maestro.

-Esta criatura es una construcción hecha de los fragmentos de un alma. Lo más probable es que este pobre muchacho haya sido sacrificado por este culto. Soy consciente de que atacan a las muchachas jóvenes, como esa cosa lastimosa que Cian decapitó, pero algunos demonios requieren objetivos específicos. son realmente las criaturas más tristes que los humanos pueden hacer.

Giras asiente con la cabeza y le dice a Angela.

-Entonces [Nero Angelo] debe detenerlos a toda costa. Por favor, ayúdenlos, Angela.

Angela se pone las gafas, levanta la mano y hace que el niño se levante y una amalgama de tentáculos brota del suelo mientras ella grita tranquilamente y con un eco.

-Dios exterior, Caos reptante. Fauces de la luna.

La construcción artificial se deja caer en las fauces de la amalgama y se puede escuchar el crujido junto con los gritos cuando Ángela y Giras se marchan con Angela preguntando.

-¿Por qué te sientes obligado a que terminemos con estas lamentables existencias?

Giras niega con la cabeza y responde.

-Simple, realmente no me importa nadie que no sea de mi familia. El resto del mundo puede aguantar todo lo que me importa. Mi título es como mi familia, así que obtienen un pase.

Angela simplemente se encoge de hombros ya que también es bastante indiferente con el resto del mundo. Dejan el resto a Seiken y las chicas. Sin duda, este plan funciona a su favor, ya que Seiken y sus hermanas logran encontrar el ático del miembro. Es un bonito ático completo con estatuas. En la entrada a la sala principal, seis chicas vestidas de rojo, como la que Giras había matado, están paradas al frente, cada una con un arma única. Airi da un paso hacia delante mientras dos que sostienen un arco y la otra empuñando un búnker de pila dan un paso adelante para desafiarla. Saya, por preocupación le pregunta a su hermana.

-Airi, no puedes luchar contra ellos. Deja que alguien más los maneje.

Airi se gira hacia Saya y sonríe mientras se vuelve hacia las chicas. La espalda de Airi comienza a brillar cuando se forma un circulo mágico alrededor de su espalda y brilla de azul marino. Luego extiende su mano y aparece otro circulo mágico que gira un poco cuando la habitación empieza a calentarse un poco cuando una de las chicas se echa hacia atrás el arco y lanza una flecha hecha de aire comprimido en Airi, pero a medida que la flecha avanza en sí misma, se dispersa en llamas y es absorbida por el circulo mágico cuando una torre de carmesí entra en erupción y emerge otra chica, esta parece ser una joven adulta de piel clara y colmillos con cabello que se asemeja a una brasa ardiente como su pelo corto es rojo que se desvanece en naranja y blanco. Ella tiene tatuajes de rojo en sus brazos, ombligo, piernas, y frente y usa un paño largo alrededor de su cintura que cubre su pelvis y alcanza sus espinillas mientras usa un simple paño negro alrededor de sus pies, brazaletes encadenados en sus antebrazos, y un top blanco con bordes ceñidos. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos y se para junto a Airi con los brazos cruzados. Saya y Seiken están impresionados con esta mujer, ya que Airi le da una suave palmadita en la cabeza y muy dulcemente le pregunta.

-Kazan, por favor maneja a esa chica con la proa. Me preocupa que lastime a una de las hermanas o a mi hermano.

Esta mujer de fuego es el tercer familiar de Airi, un Ifrit llamado Kazan. La chica con arco de repente comienza a disparar rápidamente, mientras Kazan toma represalias disparando varias bolas de fuego rápidas desde sus palmas que se unen con las flechas, haciendo que ambos se disipen mientras Kazan grita.

-¡MudaMudaMudaMudaMudaMuda!

Airi mira a Kazan y educadamente pregunta.

-Kazan, podrías por favor hacerlo más rápido. No me gusta el sufrimiento de los demás. Incluso este lote.

Kazan continúa con sus Mudas mientras avanza progresivamente hacia adelante y luego intensifica su fuego hasta que una bola de fuego golpea el arco y Kazan lo nota de inmediato y suelta una corriente de llamas blancas que envuelve al usuario de arco y, en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo se quema por completo y desaparece en la corriente sin dejar nada. Mientras esto sucede, el usuario del búnker de carga carga en Airi con su arma lista para asestar un golpe devastador, pero antes de que su arma pueda cargar completamente y desatar el golpe, un puño surge de la nada y destroza completamente el arma junto con las chicas brazo. Luego cae al suelo con un brazo completamente destrozado y solo escucha.

-Ashika, no seas tan brutal.

Airi mueve su dedo hacia un enorme cuerpo de músculos con largo cabello ondulado azul y ojos de azul puro con una túnica simplemente azul de fino material sedoso. Es claramente una mujer por el busto, pero con los músculos de un titán, nadie podría decirlo normalmente. Airi luego mira a la niña y luego le pide a Ashika, su familiar, que la termine. Ashika se apresura a la chica abatida y comienza a golpearla rápidamente y grita.

-¡ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!

La ráfaga de golpes es tan poderosa que la cara de la niña está completamente derrumbada cuando la golpean a través de una pared y sale del ático donde se puede escuchar el sonido de un choque automovilístico. Airi se siente mal por esto, llama a sus familiares y les cuenta a sus hermanos.

-Será mejor que revise y vea si ese controlador está bien.

Los familiares de Airi desaparecen cuando vuela a las calles y comprueba el daño. Esto deja a sus tres hermanos para encargarse del resto. Seiken se empareja contra uno que empuña un estoque, Saya se empareja contra un usuario de espada, y Shuri lucha contra dos con un látigo y una lanza.

Minutos después, Seiken y su oponente están chocando en velocidad con los de su Katana ya que tiene su [variante]. En realidad, está teniendo menos problemas de lo que parece, ya que parecen ser iguales. Seiken nota que tiene una carga, y de inmediato la desata mientras el sonido de su espada al atravesar algo resuena mientras la chica con la que luchaba vuela por el aire mientras gira su espada antes de envainarla. Se da vuelta y ve que Shuri y Saya están bien. Saya en realidad está luchando contra el más fuerte de estos seres artificiales. Saya es derribada por la espada gigante de su oponente y es disparada contra una estatua cercana. Seiken luego grita.

-¡Saya, usa tu magia angelical!

Saya parece ignorar esto ya que ni siquiera tiene su [variante] equipada como Seiken y Shuri. El oponente de Saya luego levanta su espada mientras aparece la imagen de un ángel mientras golpea con un gran rayo de espada, pero Saya esquiva usando su ala del demonio para deslizarse lejos. Al darse cuenta de que Saya puede necesitar ayuda pronto, Shuri decide ponerse seria mientras sonríe un poco y comienza a reírse. Su oponente con el látigo pregunta a la ligera.

-¿Qué es lo que encuentras divertido?

Shuri pone una sonrisa casual y responde.

-Para responder eso, te preguntaré cuál es tu cosa favorita.

La chica del látigo dice.

-Mi maestro me ha enseñado que debo encontrar mi propia diversión en mi camino. En ella, descubrí que el sufrimiento de los demás me hace feliz.

Shuri comienza a reírse más mientras explica.

-Sufrir? Sacrificar a las personas para los demonios no está sufriendo, es simplemente amoral y repugnante. El verdadero sufrimiento no está experimentando miedo o terror, está experimentando la sensación física y emocional del dolor hasta sus límites. El miedo y el terror son meros productos de aquellos que no pudieron manejarlo.

Shuri luego levanta sus brazos en el aire mientras el usuario de la lanza y el usuario de látigo le golpean con las armas solo para que Shuri desaparezca en un enjambre de cuervos que aparentemente la hacen desaparecer. Los cuervos pululan por la sala mientras Seiken y Saya saben lo que viene. Estos cuervos son simplemente fragmentos de Karasuman, su familiar que no es realmente bueno para pelear. Los cuervos se reúnen y forman una esfera. En cuestión de segundos, un par de pies comienzan a emerger desde la parte inferior de la esfera. Estos pies están vestidos con tacones de aguja de cuero negro con un trapo de cuero alrededor de la pierna izquierda mientras el cuerpo continúa bajando, mostrando una correa de cuero alrededor de la pierna derecha y una correa. como una pieza alrededor de sus caderas y una parte superior hecha de cinturones sin hebillas, guantes de cuero que le llegan a los codos, y un tapón con un encanto que tiene una pluma en él. La cara de shhuri se revela sonriendo. El orbe simplemente desaparece cuando Shuri se ríe un poco. Sus oponentes luego se preparan a sí mismos como Shuri les dice de una manera incómoda.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que quise infligir este dolor a alguien más. Así que creo que comenzaré con mi favorito personal. Prometo que cada onza de tu cuerpo experimentará la tentadora sensación de dolor físico.

Shuri levanta una de sus manos hacia el cielo cuando un rayo comienza a golpear la habitación alrededor de su cuerpo y luego un solo rayo golpea su mano mientras la agarra y la sostiene frente a su cuerpo mientras crepita.

[Tormenta de Tormentos]. uniendo los poderes del rayo y la magia demoníaca, se crea una fuerza híbrida para envolver a un oponente en una pared de tortura. Escape es casi imposible.

Shuri luego se mueve al revelar sus dos alas del demonio y vuela hacia el usuario de la lanza que salta fuera del camino, pero Shuri se lame los labios mientras pronuncia.

-¿Listo? [Tormenta de Tormento]

Shuri se pasa la cremallera del usuario de la lanza, quien aún se mueve, pero el rayo la sigue y rodea su cuerpo mientras se ilumina desde el relámpago mientras comienza a gritar con fuerza mientras cae al suelo. Los relámpagos de Shuri crepitan alrededor del cuerpo de su víctima mientras ella se sobresalta por el impacto y no puede moverse. Shuri camina hacia ella mientras el ataque deja a Shuri sonriendo mientras explica.

-Mi [tormenta de tormentos] es un movimiento bastante divertido. En realidad, apenas funciona en personas inteligentes. Por otra parte, las cosas lamentables, como tú, no son capaces de entender cómo trabajo.

Shuri mira a su oponente y nota que sus ojos están ahora en blanco. Shuri suspira y dice.

-Creo que las personas que no pueden entenderlo, simplemente no pueden soportarlo.

La chica con la que estaba peleando, a pesar de temblar, en realidad está muerta por el impacto. Shuri luego pone su mirada en el usuario de látigo. El látigo que está usando se precipita sobre Shuri, quien logra agarrarlo y toma nota del diseño. Shuri lo inspecciona mientras el usuario intenta retirarlo. Shuri entonces nota algo que la decepciona un poco cuando señala.

-Un látigo hecho de metal es un desperdicio.

Shuri luego envía electricidad a través del látigo metálico y choca al usuario haciéndola disparar hacia atrás. Shuri agarra el látigo y lo rompe por la mitad con sus manos. Luego camina hacia el usuario látigo caído que suplica.

-Por favor no mas.

Shuri se pone más desilusionada mientras responde.

-Pensé que disfrutas el sufrimiento de los demás. Oh, espera, no sabes cómo es en el extremo receptor. Pero ya has roto las reglas del sadismo, así que me temo que el castigo es necesario.

Shuri pasa su mano por el pecho del usuario de látigo y luego su otra mano a través de su estómago. Luego levanta a su oponente en el aire sobre su cabeza (de Shuri) y luego el sonido de la electricidad comienza a aumentar a medida que el crujido de la electricidad sube por el cuerpo de la víctima a medida que su piel y su ropa comienzan a arder hasta después de minutos de dolor indescriptible. la víctima finalmente explota. Las ropas de Shuri están manchadas de sangre hirviendo un poco mientras procede a limpiarse los guantes y la tela.

La pelea de Saya está progresando ya que la usuaria de la espada ancha todavía usa ese rostro angelical para atacar y Saya todavía se niega a usar sus habilidades de ángel, algo en lo que ella era excelente. Seiken ve la victoria de Shuri y está seguro de que puede luchar contra el dueño de este ático sin preocuparse demasiado. El sonido de una campana hace eco un poco y la usuaria de la espadaña sonríe, lo que le da a Saya un momento para golpearla y cortarle la cara. Saya exige.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

El usuario de la espada ancha gira y dice.

-Mi maestro completó nuestro ritual.

Los tres parecen en estado de shock como dice la marioneta.

-Estaba haciendo un sacrificio a un demonio antes de que llegaras aquí, y él terminó.

Seiken aprieta su espada y piensa.

 _-Actué demasiado tarde ..._

Saya mira a su hermano y le dice.

-Seiken, mata a ese monstruo, y yo me encargaré de esto aquí.

El usuario de la espada ancha mira a Seiken mientras se dirige hacia la habitación de su maestro. Invoca de nuevo a la figura angelical, pero Saya se da cuenta inmediatamente y convoca un aro de luz con la mano y lo arroja inmediatamente y corta las manos del usuario de la espada ancha, lo que hace que las manos de la figura se caigan también. La criada cae de rodillas con incredulidad mientras murmura.

-Yo estaba ... yendo a ... Se supone que soy insuperable.

Saya se acerca a ella y le dice.

-No eres nada más que una cosa. Fuiste hecho para ser una muñeca y nada más ... pero eso no fue tu culpa, pero es tu destino.

Saya junta sus manos y un aura oscura la rodea mientras grita.

-[lanza sangrienta]!

Aparece una serie de lanzas negras que empalan la muñeca en múltiples ángulos y terminan con una lanza atravesándola por la cabeza. Saya en realidad se siente mal por la muñeca cuando se da cuenta de que todavía está viva, pero apenas. Saya camina hacia la puerta para ver a su hermano completar su misión. Shuri se queda atrás ya que se va a poner en contacto con Giras sobre la situación.

Seiken llega a una cámara y ve a un hombre con largo cabello rubio con un traje blanco sacudiendo su cabeza con un charco de sangre frente a él y se enfurece porque no sabía nada y dejaba que alguien se sacrificara. Seiken prepara su espada y grita.

-¡Oye!

El hombre se da vuelta y suda un poco mientras apunta con un arma a Seiken y dice.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Seiken se acerca al hombre y pregunta.

-¿Dónde está el demonio?

El hombre baja la cabeza y lo sacude mientras murmura.

-Pensé que tenía el ritual correcto ... Tenía la chica adecuada y el sello ... ¿por qué?

Seiken se prepara para sacar su espada para cortar al hombre, pero quiere matar al demonio también. El hombre comienza a caminar más cerca de Seiken y dice.

-Tal vez si hago otro sacrificio, tal vez él regrese a mí ...

Seiken no se encoge, pero el hombre ahora parece estar nervioso mientras se acerca. Seiken está preparado para atacar en cualquier momento con su [Boosted Gear] cargado listo. El hombre sonríe y luego, momentos después, se encoge, cae de rodillas, y claramente siente dolor mientras gruñe.

-¡Mi pecho! ... No puedo soportar ... ¡EL DOLOR!

El costado del hombre comienza a abrirse cuando una figura comienza a rasgar su torso y luego cae al suelo con el hombre ahora completamente dividido con una expresión de agonía en su rostro. La figura es claramente un demonio con un cuerpo alto y larguirucho, con manos que tienen uñas como agujas, un par de alas rojas con venas visibles que se asemejan a una capa, tiene ojos en forma de raja, pies de murciélago, y tiene piel gris. Inmediatamente flota en el aire y Seiken prepara su espada y simplemente dice.

-Monstruos, supongo que ahora tengo que lidiar con uno menos.

El demonio mira a Seiken y explica.

-Siento que usted y yo somos de una clase similar. Así que seguramente debe comprender que no sirvo a nadie. Acepté la ofrenda con deleite, pero castigué a quien intentó controlarme. Como soy generoso, puede servirme y Te permitiré tomar cualquier cosa que no quiera.

Seiken simplemente saca su espada y responde.

-Nunca antes había peleado con un demonio original. Debería ser divertido.

Seiken corre hacia el demonio con su espada y usa su carga [Boosted Gear] para acercarse al demonio y cortar, pero esquiva y luego extiende su mano y aparece una esfera verde en su mano y le dispara al joven demonio , solo para que él lo esquive y crea un agujero en la pared de la cámara con líneas verdes que cruzan el agujero. Seiken aterriza en un pilar cercano y luego se impulsa a sí mismo mientras enfunda su espada, y luego lo desenvaina mientras vuela sobre el demonio mientras corta rápidamente sin demasiado aviso. Las cuchilladas cortan el pecho del demonio y le hacen sangrar. El demonio se pone visiblemente enojado mientras dispara dos ráfagas esta vez, pero también son esquivados. Seiken esquiva, pero cada explosión crea un nuevo agujero en la pared.

Eventualmente, todo el ático está en ruinas ya que la única pared restante es un pequeño parche de la cámara. El demonio revisa y está satisfecho consigo mismo, ya que está seguro de que ha terminado con el demonio. Luego vuelve su mirada hacia las chicas y dice.

-Esos dos serán excelentes mozas esclavas. O tal vez un bocadillo.

Él comienza a flotar hacia las chicas como Saya simplemente le dice.

-Tu lucha aún no está terminada. Mi hermano nunca perdería ante alguien como tú.

El demonio original, confundido, mira a su alrededor y Seiken aparece frente a él en una posición de salto de zambullida mientras lo patea en la cara y lo envía a la última pared y luego lo patea varias veces y voltea la pared. ya que tiene su espada lista y el demonio grita.

-¡No, basta!

Seiken ignora las súplicas mientras corta el cuerpo del demonio y lo termina con un corte final en la garganta, cortando la cabeza, y el resto cae a las calles en varios pedazos. Seiken enfunda su espada de una manera elegante mientras él dice.

-Tonterías.

Saya y Shuri corren a felicitar a Seiken mientras lo explica.

-Ese demonio fue una gran presa fácil. Estoy segura de que mi madre lo hubiera aplastado en segundos. Irina probablemente podría haberlo hecho más rápido que ella, apuesto.

Saya, realmente emocionada, dice.

-Sí, era un cobarde.

Saya parece completamente no darse cuenta de que hablaron de su madre y está entusiasmada con la victoria de su hermano. Shuri asiente ya que ella también está feliz. En las calles de abajo, Airi se encuentra físicamente con Giras. Giras no quiere que nadie más sepa sobre esto, incluso Shuri no lo sabe. Giras, al notar la victoria, dice.

-Supongo que no necesitarán mi ayuda después de todo.

Airi mira un poco hacia abajo mientras proclama.

-Mira, no necesitaron tu ayuda, Giras. No sé por qué me hiciste plantar ese sigilo.

Giras niega con la cabeza y responde.

-Airi, no me arriesgaré más. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Seiken hubiera hecho esto solo. No permití que esa pregunta se hiciera realidad.

Giras mueve su mano y un circulo mágico rojo que pretende convocarla y su [nobleza] desaparece del fondo del piso del ático. Airi secretamente la colocó allí cuando salió del ático mientras dejaba que Ashika golpeara a la muñeca a través de la pared para que pudiera plantarla debajo del piso. Giras pone su mano en el hombro de Airi y luego la abraza y se disculpa.

-Lo siento por hacer un pedido tan egoísta, Airi. No me gusta engañar a nuestros hermanos y hermanas de esta manera.

Airi pone sus manos alrededor de Giras y responde.

-Para nada, Giras. Estoy feliz de que estén a salvo, y no es egoísta pensar en ellos así.

Al regresar a casa, Seiken es incluido en [Nero Angelo] porque matar al demonio original se considera tan bueno como la misión original.

 **Presente**

Airi explica su historia más a Irina.

-Saya estaba mucho más relajada incluso entonces. Pero nunca hablé con ella mucho después de eso. Incluso con eso, nunca vi odio real en sus ojos. Simplemente vivió y desarrolló versiones oscuras de sus habilidades de ángel. Era elegante con ellos. [lanza santa] se convirtió en [lanza sangrienta], [rayo] se convirtió en [rayo oscuro], y algunos otros. A pesar de todo, sonrió, tuvo amigos y se emocionó cuando Seiken se unió a [Nero Angelo] después de la misión. Creo que alguien o algo la convenció de lo contrario.

Irina recuerda el diario y se pregunta a sí misma, ya que las entradas comenzaron a cambiar de repente y de alguna manera erráticamente a veces. Airi concluye lo que sabe y menciona que Giras puede saber más, pero se niega a hablar de eso. Irina decide que tal vez debería consultar **Xenovia** o **Asia** . Incluso Rias puede saber algo. Airi entiende esto, pero da algunas palabras de despedida antes de irse.

-Si quieres más respuestas, creo que Jophiel puede saber algo.

Airi sale de la habitación con Irina perdida en sus pensamientos sobre qué hacer a continuación.

En la habitación de Ezrah, ahora está despierto y está sentado ante Giras y Shuri, que están listos para interrogarlo por fin.

* * *

 **peones finales de giras**

Adán y lily

Raza de Frankenstein : golem de carne y especie cruzada bestia respectivamente  
Habilidades: cazadores, expertos en armas, científicos e ingenieros en todos los campos biología escénica  
Potencias y habilidades:  
-Compartido:  
fisiología sobrehumana, ambos tienen la fuerza, velocidad y resistencia para que coincida demonios de clase suprema. **Cuando están juntos después de una cantidad de tiempo establecida. ,** sentidos mejorados, inmenso poder mágico y expertos en magia, capaces de realizar magia de alto nivel **cuando están juntos,** senjustu, youjustu y touki, factor de curación regenerativo e inmortalidad (parece que están a la edad de Giras de 20), poderes elementales de **uso limitado,** poderes de luz sagrados, incluyendo armas de luz que tienen **en cuenta sus propiedades elementales,** poderes demoníacos

-Los poderes de Adam- **Limitados sin Lily**

Poderes eléctricos

necromancia

magia del reino: capaces de crear golems mediante la canalización de la magia hacia la tierra y crearlos,

colocación viva de la locución: capaz de crear, convocando y controlando fantasmas a través de su oscuro corazón.  
toque tácti:- usando magia oscura e impurezas, su toque puede infectar e incluso matar a todos los tipos de seres

-poderes de Lily- **Limitados sin Adam**

Esqueleto y garras de metal plateado: su esqueleto, las garras de los dedos de las manos y los pies y las 6 garras retráctiles de 12 pulgadas de largo, tres en cada brazo, que se encuentran bajo la piel y el músculo de ella los antebrazos que obtuvo de la experimentación se han reforzado con metal crepúsculo, una aleación hecha por un fragmento de la Excalibur original y la espada demoníaca imperial gram, otorgándole todos los poderes de los excaliburs (imitación cambiando su forma), la capacidad de matar dragones, y mata casi cualquier cosa. **Solo se puede usar durante un período restringido en el que Lily solo puede acceder a uno de estos poderes a la vez con habilidades disminuidas.**

Origen: ambos fueron creados por la familia Frankenstein a finales de 1700 con la esperanza de hacer las armas perfectas para ser utilizadas para reavivar la guerra de las 3 facciones. Adán estaba hecho de restos humanos, nigromancia, electricidad, muchas formas de magia (especialmente magia gólem) y magia regalia. Lily (nombrada por los Frankenstein como juego con Lilith, la primera mujer y la hermosa flor de lirio) era una huérfana tomada por los Frankenstein para someterse a experimentos de primera especie utilizando la sangre de animales ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios y bestias sobrenaturales . Cuando la iglesia se enteró de ellos y de otros experimentos malvados de los frankensteins, tomaron por asalto su castillo matando a muchos miembros de la familia y confiscando todo su trabajo, incluyendo adam y lily. Durante los siguientes 2 siglos fueron utilizados como secretos de las iglesias, armas para trabajos a gran escala para exorcistas normales y luego almacenados en una prisión secreta bajo el Vaticano cuando no se usaban. Durante esos años se enamoraron el uno del otro, pero lo mantuvieron en secreto el uno del otro. Cuando se formó el tratado de paz entre las 3 facciones, la iglesia vio que no tenían más uso para ellos, por lo que trataron de eliminarlos, pero fueron liberados por vasco strada y se han escondido desde entonces pero no antes de confesar sus sentimientos mutuos y convirtiéndose en amantes, Giras los encontró por casualidad en sus preadolescencia mientras buscaban una manada de demonios callejeros con su madre solo para encontrarlos ya muertos por las manos de Adán y lily. Después de convencerlos de que le cuenten su historia de origen, les ofreció un lugar en su [nobleza] con la promesa de ser un mejor maestro para ellos que la iglesia. Aunque renuente al principio, Adam estuvo de acuerdo después de que Lily lo convenció diciéndole que estaba embarazada y quería darle a su hijo un futuro seguro. Fueron sorprendentemente bien recibidos por el resto de la [nobleza], especialmente xin ji, angela, jophiel, dani y cian, ya que todos eran guerreros inmortales que perdieron su propósito hasta conocer a Giras. Han dado a luz a un hijo al que han convertido a Giras en madrina y le han permitido nombrarla. Ella le dio el nombre de Sansón después de que la figura de la biblia lo percibiera como sus padres, lleno de gran fortaleza y al mismo tiempo con un espíritu gentil. **Son únicos entre los peones ya que ambos tomaron un solo peón y lucharon como una sola unidad si uno es derrotado, también lo es el otro en un [juego de clasificación]. Separarlos, aunque es inmensamente difícil, es la mejor manera de manejar estos dos. Encuentran consuelo en la compañía de las divorciadas Naiad Neptune y Aurion Mercury, ya que tienen buenos consejos matrimoniales.**

Nombre: Jaka Sumandi  
Edad: 25  
Nacionalidad: indonesio

poderes:Tiene un Garuda rakyan (solo una potencia personalizada) en su cuerpo, y es uno de los rakyan más fuertes de la historia, él tiene fuerza encantada, velocidad, resistencia y poderes mágicos. Garuda rakyan le permite volar y haz magia de viento, la fuerza del viento. En su forma final, usará una armadura garuda dorada, y su poder se multiplicará por tres. Pero, si usa eso demasiado tiempo, colapsará y estuvo en coma durante algunos días.  
Cronología: Él es un hombre javanés que no tiene padres y se crió y entrenó en un cercano Penjok Silat (artes marciales indo-malayo) Dojo (o 'Padepokan' en nuestro idioma). Su maestro sabe que tiene a Garuda Rakyan justo antes de reconocerlo y decide entrenarlo dos veces más duro y hacerlo aprender a volar y dominar la magia del viento. Pero, un día, algunos de los líderes de los hombres del culto demoníaco llegaron a su dojo y mataron a su amo junto con él y sus amigos, ya que eran una amenaza.. Pero, cuando se van, Jaka sobrevivió del ataque y hereda el doble Kris de su maestro (o 'Keris' en nuestro idioma, es una de las armas indonesias más conocidas, algunas de ellas tienen poderes mágicos en su interior). Giras se le acercó y sintió su poder y le pidió que se uniera a su nobleza como uno de sus peones. Aceptó la oferta y dijo: "Kalau kau bisa membantuku membalaskan dendamku, aku akan melayanimu.", En español significa "Si puedes ayudarme con mi venganza, te serviré". **Debido a la información y las conexiones de Giras, el culto fue diezmado. y Jaka fue capaz de derrotar a los hombres que mataron a su amo y amigos. Pero el culto en sí mismo fue destruido por [Nero Angelo].**

 **Nombre: Naiad Neptune**

 **Edad: 35**

 **Nacionalidad: Roma**

Una guerrera de Roma que se enamoró de Aurion Mercury y que tuvo seis hijos con él después de solo ocho años de matrimonio, pero estos ocho años no fueron sucesivos. De hecho, se han casado y divorciado varias veces. Se conocieron hace años en Grecia cuando ella tenía 22 años y se casaron poco después, lo cual fue un error. Debido a su edad más joven que Aurion, ella tendía a actuar menos madura que él y ambos comenzaron a molestarse mutuamente. Eventualmente, esto creó un ciclo de matrimonio y divorcio que hizo las cosas más difíciles para sus hijos. Al igual que una luna que se levanta y se pone, los dos constantemente entran y salen del amor. Aunque es algo inmaduro incluso a su edad, ella ya creció lo suficiente como para ser madre y volver a tener relaciones sexuales con su marido. Esto causó una mutación en su [arte sagrado] llamada la [Luna de Neptuno] que hace que su cuerpo atraviese una ligera metamorfosis convirtiéndola en un caballero mágico temporalmente con una espada llamada [Celsius], pero solo se puede activar cuando Aurion no está luchando en su vecindad con su poder sobre el agua, la tierra y la oscuridad. Fue reclutada por Giras después de que esta última presenció su poder un día mientras protegía a sus hijos de un demonio callejero. Su simbolismo de la luna la convierte en una socia ideal para Volpe, con quien trabaja junto con su Chef y Jefe de cocina de su restaurante donde ni siquiera trabaja . También tiene la custodia de tres de sus hijos y los de Aurion llamados Nereid, Neso y Larissa.

 **Nombre: Aurion Mercury**

 **Edad: 50**

 **Nacionalidad: Grecia**

Una guerrera griega que conoció y se enamoró de Naiad Neptune a pesar de su diferencia de edad, y ha tenido una relación intermitente con ella debido a constantes peleas y discusiones. Algunos piensan que esto se debe a su diferencia de edad, pero esto se debe principalmente a que entienden el amor mejor que otros. Los dos están **pasando por problemas matrimoniales constantemente, pero siempre encuentran un buen compromiso.** Viven en un edificio propiedad de Sirzechs para que sus hijos aún se puedan ver. Pero viven en extremos separados. Al igual que un escenario y el sol naciente, su felicidad entre ellos viene y se va. Él es descrito por su esposa otra vez como "ser inteligente como las cosas que sacas de una calabaza" debido a sus malos hábitos de gasto de dinero. Incluso tiene que hacer que su hijo mayor vigile sus finanzas. Al igual que el [arte sagrado] de su (ex) esposa, el suyo llamado [amanecer del sol], causa una mutación convirtiéndolo en un caballero mágico con una espada llamada [Sol] que tiene el mando sobre la luz, el fuego y el viento. Fue reclutado por Giras cuando Naiad informó a Giras de los poderes de Aurion. Él aceptó ya que los dos estaban a punto de casarse de nuevo, pero desde entonces se casaron y se divorciaron nuevamente. Actualmente tiene custodia de los otros niños Soleil, Zon,

 **Y como beneficio adicional, aquí hay una biografía de personaje para un nuevo personaje que aparecerá pronto. Esto será como las otras biografías, incluido el equipo**

 **Odilia Alsacia**

 **Relación: soltera**

 **Ocupación: Vanguardia de las Pléyades**

La hermana menor de Pleiades y su segunda vanguardia entrenaron desde su nacimiento. Odilia es un medio demonio / ángel caído entrenado en magia de luz y oscuridad. Ella es la mejor amiga de Almus y cree en los ideales de su hermana. Saya dice reconocer a Odilia a pesar de que esta última no sabe nada sobre Saya, pero está familiarizada con la familia Hyoudou y algunos de los hermanos, pero la mayoría conoce a las esposas. Odilia se opone a la violencia, pero es un enemigo formidable. De todos los subordinados de las Pléyades, Odilia no tiene igual. Su tarea actual es observar el comportamiento de sus camaradas y manejar cualquier obstáculo. A pesar de su lealtad, ella muestra dudas sobre su identidad debido a las cosas que le dijo su hermana.

 **Equipo**

Flamberge

Una espada hecha a través de un proceso secreto aún no conocido, se asemeja a una llama danzante de luz pura y oscuridad. Odilia recibió esta espada a una edad temprana y siempre ha sido su arma preferida. Ella juró utilizar esta arma como un símbolo de reforma. Puede matar cualquier cosa debido al proceso, pero no se considera una sagrada espada demoníaca.

traje de estrellas

Ropa encantada por las estrellas y diseñada específicamente para Odilia creada por su hermana. Es una prenda diseñada para proporcionar cierta protección y hacerla parecer una guerrera lista para luchar. La tela tiene una rasgadura debido a una pelea con Lucía Quarta.

pendiente familias

Un pendiente creado a partir de un fragmento de espada sagrada. Se dice que los abuelos de Odilia estaban en posesión de la espada de donde provenía el fragmento. Es todo lo que Odilia sabe de su familia fuera de su hermana, ya que Pleiades se niega a decirle nada más.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **relmpago X:** no, eso no puede pasar, al menos no en esta linea de tiempo


	21. elección

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, algo corto, como serán los que siguen**

* * *

 **Capitulo 20: elección**

 **23 años después: Ciudad de las estrellas**

Una ciudad que brilla tan brillantemente como las estrellas, y la capital de la facción de Pléyades. Una niña vestida con una túnica blanca y dorada con una capucha y una cresta de estrella está caminando hacia un gran edificio. Ella pasa junto a otra chica que es más joven que ella, equipada con una katana enfundada con cabello azul y ojos dorados anarajados que le dice.

-Entonces, ¿estás abandonando esta ciudad como tu hermana?

La niña se detiene y responde en un tono tranquilo.

-la ciudad florecerá sin nosotros, Lucía Quarta. Volveremos a tiempo de todos modos. Mi hermana es lo suficientemente inteligente como para volver a hacerlo y nos encontraremos cuando lo haga.

La niña de la túnica continúa su camino mientras la otra niña llamada Lucía simplemente se para y observa a la niña robada caminando hacia el gran edificio.

lucio la observa partir y sonríe mientras dice

-florecerá sin ustedes, esta ciudad y los que la habitan ya han sido condenas

en este instante un circulo mágico de comunicación aparece en el oído de lucia y alguien le habla

-*lucia?*

-si

-*mirai y pleyades ya partieron?*

-si se llevaron al perro de almus con el

-*bien ven al punto de reunión, tenemos que partir*

-bien, es una pena que no podre cuando el fuego y el azufre lluevan aquí, estoy seguro que seria una vista magnifica

poco después lucia desapareció en un circulo mágico, y cumpliendo con sus palabras así paso, la muerte vino a reclamar esa ciudad construida el gloria robara, las puertas de san pedro rotas cual pedazos de papel ante un poder abrumador, un ejercito completo de seres que solo verías en libros de ciencia ficción con piel metálica como el mas brillante acero, cráneos alargados cual alíen toda esa fuerza abrumadora seguida por hordas y hordas de aberraciones mecánicas con las que nadie soñaría ver esparciendo muerte, derramando sangre por donde quiera que iban, solo para finalmente chocar ante legiones de armadas miles de armaduras brillando con una luz santa, en medio de ellos cual comandante de ejercito cual gran general envestido con una armadura que declara la traición contra el cielo y el infierno en su mano una espada roja cual sangre que solo mandaba maldiciones, cualquiera vería eso como una señal de salvación que solo era otro emisario de la muerte que vino a esparcir mas dolor y sufrimiento, en medio de todo eso cientos de manos se elevaron al siendo bañadas de sangre llorando de dolor suplicando a su maestra que los salve, y como si el universo quisiera burlase de ellos, el espacio de abrió, el tiempo se rasgo, una verdadera oscuridad lo cubrió todo, ojos rojos que solo reflejaban el mal mirando todo eso con cierta satisfacción, una jaula se rompió y una bestia antigua asomo su cabeza, viendo el santo lugar donde una vez esparció el caos verdadero y como queriendo continuar con su labor sus fauces se abrieron para desatar el fuego del infierno, para consumir la ciudad que fue maldecida, al final las cadenas de la divinidad la tomaron y la regresaron a su eterna prisión para continuar con su eterno tormento y así esa escena del apocalipsis termino para dar lugar a algo pero ante irse la bestia dejo su retoño su semilla de la destrucción, y así sus engendros nacidos del poder de aquel que nació de los celestial y con su aparición como siguiendo un guion preestablecido legiones inundaron al cosechador de muerte divididas en mas de 12 casas armadura de escamas de distintos colores, cual arco iris chocando contra los falsas que usaban el poder de su progenitor, y en medio de todo observando a la distancia se encontraba el, el que fue llamado el enemigo de todos, el que fue llamado, abominación, peligro, amenaza, aquel que osos poner sus manos en el infinito y el sueño y manchar la divinidad y la santidad, su apariencia era como la de hombre, su piel la de un dragón, su carne una ilusión, su sangre era infinita, sus huesos los de un demonio, sus ojos brillando con luz pura y con un rajo tan profundo como sus deseos, en su mente solo había perversiones y su corazón ardiendo con llamas de pasión guardaba la verdad, en su mano izquierda la autoridad para condenar y destruir y el su mano derecha la autoridad para obrar milagros y romper las leyes, su alma era simplemente divina, sus vestiduras eran un milagro forjado en el infierno, el vio todo eso lleno de indiferencia, cuando todo termino, como la calma que viene después de la tormenta ellos llegaron las ropas manchadas en la impureza se limpiaron mostrando lo que siempre estuvo oculto, caminaron por el campo de muerte llevando como una procesión a su rey caído, aquel que estuvo observando descendió llevando con sus brazos a una mujer que estaba vestida como el sol para que reuniera con su hermano y poner fin a este largo tormento

"el pueblo que sigue a un líder equivocado no es victima es cómplice"

 **Presente**

Giras y Shuri están frente a Ezrah, quien tiene una mirada clara en su rostro mientras pregunta con calma.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Giras y Shuri no parecen demasiado amenazantes por lo que no les tiene miedo en este momento. Shuri no dice nada ya que Giras está preparada para hablar. Ella simplemente responde.

-Nuestro hogar, y este es uno de los dormitorios.

Ezrah simplemente se queda quieto, ya que él solo está tranquilo y pregunta más.

-¿Es este mi dormitorio? ¿Es aquí donde Pléyades me ha obligado a quedarme?

Giras niega con la cabeza y decide llegar a un punto preguntando un poco más severamente.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Pleyades? ¿Sabes quién es ella?

Ezrah se lleva las manos a la cabeza porque recordar es una tarea ardua y él responde.

-No sé ... Acabo de conocerla un día después de que mi madre ...

Ezrah comienza a llorar un poco como él recuerda.

-Mi madre murió y ella vino a mí ...

Ezrah equipa instintivamente su [Boosted Gear] con su mano y esto inmediatamente atrapa la mirada de las chicas cuando ven lo que se les explicó. Shuri está pensando, pero Giras en realidad abraza a Ezrah y presiona su cabeza entre sus pechos mientras acaricia su cabello y suavemente le dice.

-Ahí, adelante y déjalo salir.

Ezrah continúa dejando salir sus emociones, mientras que Shuri tiene una mirada que dice "Giras, ¿no crees?" con Giras teniendo un "sí veo", ya que sus expresiones lo dicen todo. Giras retira la cara de Ezrah de su pecho y suavemente pregunta.

-¿Quién era tu madre y tu padre?

Ezrah inhala un poco porque tiene problemas para calmarse. Giras luego sugiere que cada uno tome una respiración profunda. Luego se calma un poco y explica sobre sí mismo.

-Está bien ... mi madre se llama Yuuma Amano. Nací ... No sé dónde. Todo lo que sé es que ella me dio el nombre de Ezrah. Nunca conocí a mi padre, y mi madre dijo que era " basura que me causaba sufrimiento ". "y nunca me gustó que lo criara".

El nombre de la madre de Ezrah causa un gran shock a Giras, pero no a Shuri, quien pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa, hermana?

Giras mira a Shuri y susurra.

-Yuuma Amano fue el nombre que Raynare usó para engañar a nuestro padre hace tantos años.

Shuri lo consigue pero también lo agrega.

-Pero tu madre mató a Raynare hace años. ¿Cómo puede estar viva con un niño tan viejo?

Giras aún no tiene una respuesta, pero aún tiene que decir.

-Si su madre realmente es esa basura, es posible que sea nuestro hermano.

Shuri niega con la cabeza y responde.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad. Podría estar mintiendo, nuestro padre nunca tendría nada que ver con Raynare. Y mucho menos tener un hijo con ella.

Giras no está de acuerdo y señala.

-Tiene un [Boosted Gear], puede usar una copia barata de la Juggernaut por lo que escuché, y no conocía a su padre con una mujer que se niega a hablar de él. Creo que la respuesta es clara, Shuri.

Shuri mira a Ezrah otra vez y asiente con una leve mirada de desagrado y estados.

-Pero creo que deberíamos vigilarlo por el momento.

Giras acepta y decide dejar las cosas de Pléyades por ahora, ya que se siente obligada a consolar a su "hermano" recién descubierto, independientemente de las preguntas que rodean sus orígenes. Ella en cambio lo mira y pregunta.

-Ezrah, ¿verdad? Debes estar muriéndote de hambre. ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Puedes tener lo que quieras y es tuyo.

Ezrah se emociona un poco cuando pregunta.

-¿Cualquier cosa que quiero?

Giras y Shuri asienten con la cabeza y Ezrah pregunta.

-¿Tienes algún curry instantáneo S & V?

Giras está un poco sorprendida por esto mientras pregunta.

-¿Curry instantáneo? ¿No preferirías comida casera?

Ezrah está un poco confundida ya que también pregunta.

-¿Puedes hacer curry en casa?

Giras lo asegura.

-Sí, puedo preparar buen curry y arroz si eso es lo que te gustaría. Creo que te mereces una comida casera.

Ezrah está un poco estupefacto, pero le gusta la idea. Pero también debe hacer una última pregunta.

-Eso suena ... diferente. Pero ¿quién eres tú? Nunca me he encontrado con ninguno de los dos, y eres muy amable conmigo.

Giras mira a Ezrah sinceramente y lo explica.

-Ezrah, esto puede sonar extraño y mentiroso. Pero creo que somos tus hermanas.

Ezrah se vuelve desconfiada instantáneamente mientras retrocede un poco mientras se sienta como réplicas.

-No tengo hermanas ni hermanos. Soy hijo único.

Giras pone su mano frente a él en un gesto de aceptación y se lo cuenta.

-No espero que me creas de inmediato, pero todo lo que pido es que nos des una oportunidad.

Giras luego usa su otra mano para usar su magia para destruir las esposas alrededor de las muñecas de Ezrah y liberar sus manos. Luego extiende su mano y luego toma la mano de Giras y acepta su oferta cuando salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la cocina. Shuri también decide confiar en él y levanta el sello de su magia, pero lo vigilará de cerca.

 **Alrededor de media hora más tarde**

Giras y Shuri están en la cocina trabajando en el almuerzo para Ezrah y ellos mismos, ya que el curry suena bien para el almuerzo. Luego colocan un plato blanco lleno de un rico curry con un rico aspecto y un plato de arroz frito en lugar de blanco, como idea de Giras. También hay un vaso de leche con ella mientras Ezrah se sienta en una pequeña mesa con las dos chicas. Ezrah disfruta el aroma mientras toma su cuchara y luego le muerde la boca. Shuri y Giras comen normalmente mientras se complementan con Shuri diciendo.

-Gran trabajo en el arroz Giras, y el chocolate agrega un sabor agradable al curry.

Giras tarda un poco antes de decir.

-Pero su trabajo con la carne y las verduras hace que mi salsa sea aún mejor. Además, los brotes de soja en el arroz fueron una idea fantástica.

Las dos chicas sonríen mientras esperan que Ezrah diga algo. Todavía tiene su cuchara en la boca por un segundo mientras comienza a temblar un poco y luego comienza a palear mordiscos un poco en su ropa antes de dejar su plato y beber su leche. Luego tiene un brillo en los ojos y un labio cubierto de curry, como dice con asombro.

-Es tan bueno.

Tanto Giras como Shuri están satisfechos de su gusto por su cocina mientras él pide segundos. Afortunadamente, hay mucho de sobra. Antes de que termine de comer, Ezrah consume cinco platos de curry antes de llenarse. Su ropa también está cubierta por derrames de sus platos. Él tiene una mirada contenida en su rostro, como Giras simplemente dice.

-Estoy feliz de que lo hayas disfrutado, Ezrah.

Ezrah luego mira a las chicas y nota su sinceridad mientras se limpia la boca con la manga y saca algo de antes.

-¿Dijiste que querías saber mi relación con Pleyades?

Shuri es la primera en responder, como ella le dice.

-Si no quieres hablar sobre eso, no tienes que hacerlo, Ezrah.

Ezrah niega con la cabeza diciendo que está bien, como él luego explica.

-La conocí cuando fui a la tumba de mi madre. Después de que mi madre murió, estaba ... feliz de que ella se hubiera ido y no quería sentirme así. Pleyades me consoló y me dijo que podía borrar esos sentimientos. su ayuda, y ella me dijo que si quería retroceder, podría. Acepté su propuesta y ella me dijo que me convertiría en su vanguardia. También me dijo exactamente lo que haría bajo este hechizo que me contó aproximadamente, y luego ... escuché de nuevo la voz de mi madre y me dijo lo feliz que estaba por ser su hijo, lo orgullosa que estaba y que me amaba. Estaba muy feliz.

Giras lo mira y pregunta.

-¿Pero no te molestaba que no supieras para qué se usaba tu cuerpo?

Ezrah niega con la cabeza y lo explica más.

-Estar feliz de que mi madre estuviera muerta era una sensación horrible. La amaba mucho y, sin embargo, me sentía así. Pleyades me dio lo que quería y estoy agradecido por lo que hizo por mí. Creo que podrías llamar ella es mi salvadora .

Giras se pone un poco agresiva cuando pregunta.

-¿Hay algo que puedas decirnos además de eso?

Ezrah se vuelve más serio como él dice claramente.

-No puedo decirte eso.

Shuri entonces se pone un poco severo mientras pregunta.

-¿Por qué? ¿No somos tu familia?

Ezrah solo niega con la cabeza y reprueba severamente.

-No tienes derecho a decirme eso.

Shuri aprieta su mano y se calma cuando Giras pone su mano en su hombro mientras Ezrah explica.

-Mira, puedo llamarte mis das amigas, pero no somos familia. Mi madre es MI familia y ella se ha ido. Pleyades me salvó de mi depresión, y tengo mucho que deberle.

Giras suspira y pide.

-Eso es justo, pero, por favor, al menos, ¿podrías permitirnos probarnos?

Ezrah pone una mirada ligeramente confundida cuando Giras explica su pedido.

-Quiero que te quedes con nosotros por el momento y déjanos mostrarte que podemos ser una familia para ti. La que necesitas.

Ezrah se ve un poco apática por un momento mientras piensa por un minuto y asiente. Giras luego dice.

-Bien, entonces lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir un conjunto de ropa diferente ya que están sucias.

Ezrah mira su ropa y nota que están cubiertas de manchas por su desordenado almuerzo y acepta ir a buscar un nuevo conjunto de ropa con Giras y Shuri.

 **En el área del lobby**

Issei ha regresado de su viaje a la playa con los muchachos con una mirada de decepción. Luego ve algo que lo hace sentir mejor, personas a las que realmente le gustaría ver en trajes de baño, Xenovia, Asia y Shirone. Estos tres han estado con su yo futuro todo el día aprendiendo sobre su futuro, como dice Issei.

-Espero que ustedes tres hayan tenido un día mejor que yo.

Los tres se ponen de acuerdo mutuamente, como dice Xenovia.

-Mi yo adulto me dio maravillosos consejos para criar bebés y algunos consejos sobre el coito.

Asia dice.

-Me pasé el día tejiendo un pañuelo para ti, Issei. Mi ser adulto es un tejedor maravilloso.

Asia saca un pañuelo rojo y se lo da a Issei. Shirone explica con el ojo ligeramente crispado mientras dice estoicamente.

-Mi ser futuro no puede pararse derecho. Aparentemente ella tuvo una noche muy agitada y me dijo cosas muy vívidas. Realmente eres un pervertido, Issei.

Issei se sonroja un poco cuando está empezando a tener pensamientos otra vez y Shirone se sonroja y le dice en voz baja.

-Gracias por cuidarme de esa manera.

Issei se ríe. Él y las niñas se están acostumbrando a este futuro muy progresivamente, ya que están disfrutando de las cosas que están aprendiendo y sus condiciones de vida son muy buenas. Mientras comparten algunas cosas más, Xenovia inevitablemente pregunta.

-¿Dónde está Irina?

Issei se pregunta también porque no la han visto desde antes. Mientras piensa, una luz envuelve la habitación y una persona está de pie en el medio de la entrada. Una mujer joven con cabello rubio medio muy claro y ojos violetas con un atuendo único que consiste en un top sin mangas hecho de cinturones blancos con hebillas de oro y un par de pantalones negros y botas blancas que también parecen hechas de cinturones de la misma manera, y más cubiertas de antebrazo parecidas a cinturones, más un par de extensiones de alas blancas aparecen en la parte posterior de su vestimenta con parte del ala izquierda cortada, y tiene un pendiente que se asemeja a un fragmento de metal en su oreja izquierda. Mira a su alrededor y ve al grupo que está preparado para la pelea, ya que tiene un colgante que se asemeja a una estrella y tiene una espada enfundada a su lado. Ella simplemente los mira y educadamente pregunta.

-Disculpe, ¿pero esta es la residencia de Hyoudou?

El grupo baja la guardia e Issei responde.

-Uh, sí, lo es. Pero ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿O quiénes son para el caso?

La joven entonces se da cuenta de su locura y se disculpa.

-Tienes razón, no me he presentado, y ya estoy pidiendo información. De verdad, ¿dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Odilia Alsace, una vanguardia de Pléyades.

Xenovia e Issei desconfían inmediatamente de esta chica, ya que ella ha proclamado su lealtad y levantan la guardia nuevamente. Asia pregunta con preocupación.

-¿Quién es esta persona? ¿Y por qué están ustedes dos preocupados así?

Issei responde explicándole a ella.

-Pleyades es la basura que está causando todos estos problemas.

Shirone y Asia no entienden del todo, pero al menos pueden entender que esta chica llamada Odilia es su enemiga. Odilia mira a su alrededor mientras pone su mano en su espada y pregunta.

-¿Hay niños en esta residencia?

Issei y las chicas lo piensan y dicen que hay y Odilia proclama.

-No pelearé si hay niños en la vecindad.

Odilia luego levanta la mano y aparece un símbolo de estrella en el área que envuelve la habitación bajo una luz brillante. La habitación luego se transforma en una plataforma gigante rodeada por un cielo rodeado de estrellas y nada más en la distancia mientras desenvaina una espada que se asemeja a una llama danzante de luz y oscuridad. Xenovia invoca a [Durandal], Shirone activa su touki, e Issei convoca su [Boosted Gear]. Asia alista su magia mientras Odilia pregunta con incredulidad.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes vencerme?

Issei y las dos chicas cargan contra Odilia mientras pone sus manos frente a ella y comienza a cantar algo, una serie de plumas blancas y negras la rodean mientras canta.

-Oscuros acordes de luz, lustrosas profundidades de sombra, lanza tu sentencia infalible sobre estas almas equivocadas. Descansa en la ignorancia de la paz ... Toma esto ... ¡Juicio!

Un pilar de espiral de luz y energía oscura se eleva desde Odilia y se dirige hacia el cielo mientras se dispersa y comienza a llover como pilares de luz y oscuridad. Estos pilares crean pequeños cráteres en el suelo. El issei y xenovia consiguen esquivarlo, Asia levanta un circulo mágico defensivo y se protege mientras Shirone lo resiste con su defensa de [torre] y su touki,

Issei y Xenovia vuelven su mirada a Odelia mientras ambos intentan golpearla con Issei usando su puño y Xenovia con su espada. Odilia logra bloquearlos a ambos girando rápidamente y los golpea a ambos en el aire con gran fuerza y gira otra vez en el aire creando un golpe violento y anuncia.

-¡[Lanza de la Luz de la Victoria]!

Tanto Issei como Xenovia desvian el ataque una utilizando el aura de [durandal] y el otro con un [dragpon shoot] con [explosion]. Issei intenta usar su [Balance Breaker], pero draig lo detiene

-[socio no le hagas esta barrera que esa mujer levanto es muy debíl, si no controlas tu poder se romperá y no olvides que estamos en una ciudad humana y la casa donde viven tus hijos]- issei entiende y decide promoverse a [reina] en su lugar mientras convoca sus wyvern

odilia hace otro anuncio.

-¡[Super cuchilla relampago]!

[divide] [divide] [divide]

Issei usa los poder que le robo a albion y reduce el poder del ataque asta desparecerlo. Xenovia comienza a cargar nuevamente y Odilia se da cuenta y luego comienza a cantar otro hechizo con las mismas plumas blancas y negras mientras canta.

-Luz eterna, sombra inquebrantable, siempre verdadera e inmaculada, concédeme a este ignorante ignorante la majestad de tu juicio ... ¡[arca de rayos]!

Una bombilla de luz y oscuridad aparece sobre la cabeza de Zenovia, ya que dispersa la luz y la oscuridad alrededor de su cuerpo, causando confusión sobre su trayectoria, en ese momento ella saca la [excalibur], cruza las espadas y libera una ola de aura sagrada con la dispersa el ataue. Issei invoca sus espadas [ascalon] y [ascalon II], usa [transferencia] para darle mas poder y luego salta ante odilia poniendo las espadas en su cuello, la estar ante ellaissei libera uan aura roja y negra mientra manifiesta una gran sed de sangre y le dice.

-Solo ríndete. No puedes vencerme.

Issei luego se calma y dice.

-No, viniste aquí por nosotros, ¿verdad?

Odilia sacude la cabeza y explica.

-No, en absoluto. Estoy aquí como mediador por el momento.

Issei retrocede y el campo de batalla vuelve al vestíbulo. las chicas se reúnen alrededor de Issei

Odilia se les acerca y explica su razón para estar aquí.

-estoy aquí para guiar a Ezrah a casa si decide reunirse con nosotros.

Xenovia se pone de pie mientras se pregunta.

-¿Si él elige reunirse contigo?

Odilia asiente con la cabeza mientras explica más.

-Sí, me pidieron personalmente que viniera aquí y me uno a su grupo hasta que Ezrah tome su decisión. Así que, hasta que lo haga, debo acompañarlo mucho en sus misiones.

Issei luego pregunta algo que podría molestar a cualquiera.

-¿Entonces vas a luchar contra tu propio lado?

Odilia niega con la cabeza y responde.

-No, solo pelearé si no interfiere con el interés de mi lado. Pero de lo contrario, lucharé a tu lado. Pero no te confundas, somos enemigos.

A Xenovia le gustaría derrotar a esta chica para que no tengan que lidiar con ella, está claro que esta mujer es muy fuerte y peligrosa. Asia sugiere.

-Digo que creemos en ella por el momento.-luego se acerca a issei y le susurra al oído-issei-san puedo sentir poder draconiano en ella si algo pasa puedo utilizar mis habilidades de domadora de dragones ademas no olvidemos que ingvild-san esta aquí

Issei mira a Asia y está de acuerdo, ya que probablemente hayan llegado a la misma conclusión; el "poema infinito del mar verde" puede encargarse de esto. Issei le pide que explique su objetivo más allá y agrega más.

-Como dije, Ezrah debe ser bienvenido de nuevo y no sabe dónde está nuestra base. Si decide reunirse con nosotros, lo llevaré conmigo, y él elige quedarse aquí, yo Simplemente me iré .

Issei mira más de cerca a Odilia y pregunta.

-¿Nos hemos visto en algún lugar antes?

Xenovia y Asia también se preguntan que Odilia parece un poco familiar, pero Odilia lo niega. Ella simplemente pregunta.

-Entonces acordamos, ¿y dónde voy a estar durmiendo exactamente?

Issei y las chicas van a necesitar hablar con los adultos para encontrar un compromiso.

* * *

 **La Brigada Medica, esta es básicamente la nobleza de Raezal**

 **Reina: Chromia Matus.**

 **Edad: 15**

 **Nacionalidad: Brasil**

Una mujer araña que se mudó a Kuoh desde su casa junto con sus hermanas mayores para abrir una tienda de textiles, ya que muchos demonios de clase alta usan a Kuoh como punto de encuentro. Ella conoció a Raezal cuando él entró en su tienda con una solicitud. Después de esperar a que sus hermanas terminaran el pedido, ella y Raezal se cagaron con té y galletas y comenzaron a salir. Se unió a su [nobleza] como su [reina] y es bastante tímida a su alrededor. En la batalla, utiliza su seda de araña para atrapar enemigos, pero su verdadera habilidad es su veneno, que es muy extraño ya que no causa daño, sino más bien como analgésico, ya que paraliza los receptores de dolor y facilita el tratamiento lesiones Su veneno es algo de lo que es tímida y solo lo usa para sus amigos cuando lo necesitan.

 **Alfil: Airi Hyoudou.**

 **Edad: 19**

 **Nacionalidad: Japón**

Una de las hermanas mayores de Raezal y el miembro de la [nobleza] más fisica y mágicamente adepto. Ella se unió a su [nobleza] específicamente porque la ética de batalla de Raezal le atraía más. Incluso se negó a unirse a la [nobleza] de Giras debido a una ética de batalla conflictiva. Al igual que su madre, la propia especialidad de Airi es la curación usando su Variante que a veces se llama Crepúsculo del dragón, a pesar de esto aria fue entrenada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por su padre poseyendo en mismo estilo de batalla que el y sairaog, sumado a el gran talento mágico que heredo de su madre. Sus familiares también son grandes activos en su capacidad de lucha general, ya que usa uno de ellos en cada juego para protegerse y curar a sus aliados.

 **Alfil: Marie Sylphide.**

 **Edad: 16**

 **Nacionalidad: Dinamarca**

Una sílfide que asiste a Kuoh y es compañera de clase de Raezal. Ella lo conoció personalmente cuando olvidó su paraguas y se lo llevó cuando estaba en una tormenta. Debido a que se olvidó de usar un sostén, muchos muchachos la estaban acosandola. Raezal, queriendo ayudarla, usó sus poderes de fuego para secar su ropa y calentarla. Él también felicitó su belleza y ella comenzó a enamorarse de él. Ella es experta en magia de flores derivada de su habilidad de viento. Sus habilidades más poderosas son curas para enfermedades, venenos y maldiciones debido a su conocimiento de pociones y mezclas. Ella también es conocedora del té y está a la altura de la producción de infusiones de té.

 **Caballero: Rusalka Dvorak**

 **Edad: 15**

 **Nacionalidad: checo**

Una bailarina, que también es parte sirena, y también es la única [caballero] de Raezal por ahora. La sirena conoció a Raezal cuando fue rechazada por una parte en una ópera. Él le aseguró que pensó que ella estaba radiante en su audición a pesar de la elección hecha. Desde entonces, ella realizó una audición y falló con cierto éxito. Ella desea estar en una ópera de la Sirenita con Raezal como el Príncipe. Ella utiliza su entrenamiento de bailarina para moverse rápido y con gracia. Ella en realidad posee un raro [arte sagrado] llamado [reina del oceano] que le permite moverse a través de cualquier materia como si fuera agua. Su habilidad en la batalla es una canción de sirena que puede impulsar a sus aliados o maldecir a sus enemigos. Ella también posee agua curativa que es como un grupo de curación que puede curar lesiones y fatiga al beberla o mediante la inmersión de cuerpo completo.

 **Torre: Sophia Ortlinde**

 **Edad: 16**

 **Nacionalidad: Alemania**

Una antigua valquiria que sueña con convertirse en una famosa instrumentalista para la ópera. Conoció a Raezal cuando la escuchó escuchando la ópera en una habitación privada y descubrieron que tenían un gusto musical similar. Sophia es una valkyrie, pero fue criada en Alemania por un benefactor ya que su habilidad mágica era impresionante y admira a Rossweisse como modelo para las habilidades mágicas. Su arma de elección es una lira que usa para jugar a la magia de bardo. Su magia se puede usar para atacar y engañar. Sus poderes también proporcionan defensas mágicas a sus amigos y pueden levantar ilusiones. Ella también es hábil como médica y lleva un botiquín médico donde sea que vaya. Los ungüentos, los vendajes y las medicinas prácticas están siempre disponibles ya que ella cree en las habilidades útiles y la practicidad.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **mg1147:** estare esperando para verlo amigo


	22. error de dios

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: error de dios**

Xenovia está en la sala de entrenamiento haciendo ejercicios con una espada falsa hecha de madera. Ella está inquieta por Odilia ya que era muy fuerte y poseía habilidades que no había visto. El grupo ya ha hablado con Rias acerca de la situación y está de acuerdo con ella, al igual que los demás, ya que Odilia no ha hecho nada para dañar a nadie. También aceptó responder una pregunta sobre su grupo bajo estas reglas como una señal de confianza.

1) No pueden preguntar sobre el origen de Pléyades, incluido su nombre de pila si es que lo hacen

2) No puede relacionarse con algo que pueda dañar a su grupo según lo juzgan Pléyades,

3) No pueden preguntar dónde se encuentra la base.

Giras y Shuri todavía están fuera

Xenovia quiere pelear contra Odilia de nuevo, pero después de que ella entrene más. Después de entrenar más tiempo, Seiken entra a la sala de entrenamiento y está vestida con el atuendo que usó para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Raezal. Él se da cuenta de ella y dice hola.

-Oh, hola, mamá o Xenovia.

Xenovia detiene su entrenamiento y se limpia la frente un poco mientras ha estado empujando su cuerpo mientras responde amablemente.

-Prefiero que me llames mamá. me ayudará a tranquilizarme más tarde cuando te dé a luz a Camilla y a ti.

Seiken sonríe y asiente un poco. Xenovia toma nota de su atuendo más regio mientras pregunta.

-¿Te estás preparando para salir con tu novia, Seiken?

Ella lo golpeó en la marca y Seiken explica.

-Sí, yo y Yasuko no hemos tenido una cita real en un buen rato, y quiero llevarla a sus lugares favoritos hoy.

Xenovia entonces le da a Seiken algo un poco ortodoxo, un condón y simplemente dice.

-Es mejor estar seguro.

Los hijos normales se sentirían avergonzados o nerviosos por esto, pero Seiken se siente extrañamente cómodo con esto. Luego se va de la sala de entrenamiento como estaba aquí para dejar un poco de esmalte de espada. Xenovia espera un momento para que Seiken se vaya y luego decide controlar algo que la ha estado molestando un poco. Ella busca a Issei y explica este problema, y él responde, de manera confusa.

-¿Quieres que haga qué?

Xenovia dice nuevamente.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo y espiemos a Seiken en su cita. También quiero que lo vigiles con atención si mantienen relaciones sexuales y se aseguran de que estén a salvo.

Issei agita sus brazos y replica.

-Mira, lo entiendo todo viendo lo de la cita, pero en realidad queriendo ver a nuestro hijo teniendo a su bicho raro, ¡eso es ir muy lejos!

Xenovia pone su dedo en su barbilla y gira la cabeza. Después de un minuto de pensar, mira a Issei y simplemente dice.

-¿Qué tal si recibes una recompensa por ayudarme? ¿Sería suficiente esa apelación?

Xenovia explica su propuesta a Issei, quien sonríe perversamente al oírlo, ya que parece haberlo conquistado.

 **En una tienda de ropa en la ciudad**

Giras y Shuri salen de la tienda junto a Ezrah, que lleva un atuendo recién adquirido que consiste en una chaqueta negra de cuello alto con una cremallera que se asemeja a un símbolo de cabeza de dragón. Sobre esto, otra chaqueta, esta desabrochada y blanca, con varios diseños de bloque negro y un dobladillo gris en el extremo de cada manga. El cuello de esta chaqueta es rojo, plisado y doblado hacia atrás. Pantalones de dos colores; las piernas de sus pantalones eran de color beige con varios de lo que parecían botones en el dobladillo que parecían unir las piernas al resto de la tela, que eran de color oscuro. Sus nuevos zapatos están coloreados en tonos de gris y negro, y tienen correas rojas en lugar de cordones. Finalmente, usa una pulsera con un patrón de tablero de ajedrez en blanco y negro en su muñeca izquierda,

Ezrah respira profundamente al salir con sus nuevos amigos mientras Giras y Shuri hacen que esta pequeña prenda se divierta para él, e incluso llegan a un acuerdo sobre la ropa ya que el dueño es un fan de Giras y ella le dio una foto autografiada.

Normalmente irían a la tienda de Chromia, pero Ezrah quería buscar ropa. Shuri lo mira y dice.

-Ahora, necesitará un arma y yo conozco al hombre adecuado.

Ezrah sacude la cabeza y responde.

-Tengo un arma, una pequeña.

Abre su palma izquierda e invoca el pequeño fragmento rojo de lanza sagrada como lo hizo antes. El explica.

-Mi madre podría usar una versión más grande de esto, pero solo puedo convocar a uno pequeño.

Shuri mira a Ezrah y responde con calma.

-Pero necesitas un arma más fuerte. He oído que puedes usar dos armas a la vez.

Ezrah piensa en ello y responde de una manera un tanto comprensiva.

-Oh, sí, creo que lo hice mientras estaba con Pleyades. Supongo que no estaría de más tener una segunda arma.

Las chicas realmente prepararon esto con anticipación mientras se dirigían a la academia y se encontraban con Azazel, a quien informaron mientras compraban. Planean reunirse en la antigua área de reuniones del Club de investigación de lo oculto.

Al llegar a la habitación vieja, que tiene mucho polvo y está fuera de uso, Giras y Shuri llegan con Ezrah mientras ven a Azazel jugando videojuegos mientras esperan. Parece un poco aburrido ya que extraña jugar con Issei en estos juegos. Al terminar, se da vuelta y ve los tres y exclama.

-Ah, entonces finalmente llegaste aquí. Estaba aburriéndome solo.

Se levanta y camina hacia Ezrah mientras las chicas miran y Ezrah no parece saber quién es Azazel. Se frota la barbilla con su mirada casual mientras inspecciona un poco a Ezrah y simplemente declara.

-Sí, no la recuerdo demasiado bien, pero definitivamente es el chico de Raynare.

Ezrah parece confundida cuando pregunta.

-¿Quién es Raynare?

Giras mira a Ezrah con un poco de asombro cuando ella le pregunta.

-¿Realmente no sabes el nombre?

Ezrah la mira y niega con la cabeza. Azazel simplemente dice.

-Ese es el nombre de tu madre, hijo.

Ezrah mira a Azazel y responde al instante.

-Mi madre se llamaba Yuuma Amano, no Raynare.

Azazel palmea a Ezrah en el hombro y explica.

-Sí, era ella. Ella solía ser una subordinada mía, pero tiene ... -mira a Giras y nota que sacude la cabeza y cambia sus palabras),-licencia de maternidad cuando yo estaba a cargo de los ángeles caídos. "ve a tener a tu hijo, estaremos bien".

Ezrah permanece desafiante mientras lo reprende.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo sabía? ¿Por qué mi madre me mantendría tan en secreto?

Azazel rápidamente inventa una excusa mientras hace una explicación falsa.

-Tuvo que cambiar su nombre cuando se fue. Hizo algunos enemigos y yo la protegí como testigo. Probablemente no te dijo por tu propia seguridad.

Ezrah se ve un poco triste. Solo pueden imaginar su reacción a la verdad, pero todavía pregunta.

-¿Y qué hay de mi ... nuestro padre?

Él mira a Giras y Shuri que fingen ignorancia ante esto ya que tampoco están seguros de cómo sucedió. Azazel cambia el tono cuando de inmediato dice en un tono más entusiasta.

-Pero, ¿dónde puedo traerte un arma, verdad?

Azazel golpea con un dedo su mano artificial cuando aparece una chispa y flota frente a Ezrah a medida que crece y comienza a ponerse negra. Aparece una luz con un matiz oscuro cuando aparece una espada frente a Ezrah, tiene un mango negro oscuro con una espiral en relieve esculpida a su alrededor. Su pomo y guardia se asemejan a alas negras y demoníacas. La base de la hoja es un grabado de un dragón, y el eje está formado por dos hojas negras, con púas, grabado con un icono blanco que se asemeja a una zarza de espinas. Los dientes están formados con la forma de un ala demoníaca y tienen un ojo verde. Tiene una cadena en la empuñadura que tiene un [Boosted Gear] negro como token al final.

Azazel explica un poco de este origen de espadas.

-Fue hecho como prototipo de [espada sagrada demoníaca], pero no del todo correcto. Es una buena espada, sin embargo, debería ser capaz de llevarte a través de una pelea sin ningún problema. Lo llamo el [Dragón Negro]. Nombre simple, lo sé, pero es un prototipo .

Ezrah sostiene la espada y se burla de los columpios frente a su cuerpo. Luego sale de la habitación con las mujeres que intentan seguirlo, pero él se las dice.

-Quiero estar solo por un tiempo. Estaré en esa casa gigante o lo que sea cuando termine.

Las chicas respetan su privacidad mientras sale de la habitación y sale del edificio. Las chicas están a punto de irse, pero Azazel les entrega un sobre y le pide a Giras que se lo dé a Shirayuki por [Nero Angelo].

 **Películas**

Issei y Xenovia están en un teatro mirando a Seiken y Yasuko, ya que esta es su primera parada en su cita y han elegido una película samurái de época. Es una película bastante interesante e Issei no está aburrido de verla. Xenovia no está prestando atención a la película, pero a Seiken y Yasuko, que lleva un bonito vestido negro y azul e incluso tiene lápiz labial azul marino. Están disfrutando de la compañía del otro y Yasuko descansa su cabeza sobre el brazo de Seiken mientras tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. Xenovia está contenta de que ambos parezcan felices, pero insiste en que ella debe vigilarlos.

La película termina y la pareja decide ir a un restaurante y deciden sobre un buen restaurante chino que recomendó Kurobara. En el camino al restaurante, Issei y Xenovia se topan con Ezrah, y Xenovia se pone un poco a la defensiva al principio, pero retrocede al recordar que estaba bajo llave y que era muy probable que alguien en la casa lo dejara salir. Pero ella le pregunta.

-¿Quién te dejó salir?

Issei mira a Ezrah ya que le parece muy familiar. Ezrah responde a la pregunta de Xenovia con calma y responde.

-Fueron Giras y Shuri. Por el momento, me quedaré con ellos.

Issei se acerca a Ezrah y le pregunta.

-Sé que he visto a alguien que se parece a ti, pero no puedo ubicarlo.

Xenovia se da cuenta de que ha perdido de vista a Seiken y Yasuko y se dispone a salir corriendo para encontrarlos, como le dice a Issei.

-Voy por delante, Issei. Prometo mantener mi parte de nuestro trato de todos modos.

Issei vuelve a sonreír mientras se dice a sí mismo.

-Y tampoco necesitaba ver nada mentalmente cicatrizado.

Ezrah suspira un poco ya que no entiende a este joven ante él, pero decide seguirlo para aburrirse menos. Issei no está realmente a medias, ya que llega a tener lo que Xenovia le prometió. Los dos chicos deciden simplemente caminar cuando la puesta de sol está empezando y es un buen momento para tomar un respiro.

Los dos chicos se dirigen a la fuente, y esto hace que Issei piense más sobre la apariencia de Ezrah mientras entrecierra un poco y provoca que Ezrah lo llame grosero. Mientras los dos niños miran hacia la fuente, una brisa pasa junto a ellos cuando ven una pluma negra caer frente a ellos cuando la ven caer al suelo, y cuando levantan la cabeza hacia arriba, ven a alguien sentado en el borde de la fuente , Raynare en su forma de Yuuma. Esto hace que los chicos se sorprendan mientras Issei dice.

-¿que mierda?

Y Ezrah pronunció

-¿Mamá?

 **En otra parte del restaurante designado**

Xenovia está sentada en una mesa y observa más a la cita de su hijo, ya que Seiken y Yasuko han ordenado cenar juntos. Pasan por la sopa y los rollos de huevo antes de que Seiken se ponga de pie para ir a usar el baño dejando a Yasuko solo. Xenovia se sorprende un poco cuando Yasuko se pone de pie y camina hacia su mesa, se sienta al frente y pregunta de una manera sencilla.

-¿No pensaste que no te había notado, Xenovia?

Xenovia está bastante impresionada en realidad cuando sonríe y responde.

-Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo me has visto?

Yasuko explica calmadamente.

-Esta no es la primera vez. Tu persona adulta que me ha seguido en el pasado ya que estoy segura de que estabas incómoda conmigo y con Seiken saliendo.

En realidad, no le sorprende ya que se preocupa por su hijo, por lo que Xenovia simplemente va al grano y le pregunta a la chica.

-¿Qué es él para ti, Yasuko Hisui?

Yasuko sonríe y simplemente responde.

-Es todo lo que me queda en este mundo.

La atención de Xenovia ha sido atrapada mientras Yasuko se explica a sí misma.

-Todo lo que podía hacer era gritar por alguien, cualquier persona, por ayuda. Entonces, sucedió un milagro, alguien vino y me rescató. No solo eso, sino que mató al hombre que intentó sacrificarme. Él me dio una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar y una razón para vivir de nuevo. Puede que Seiken no haya sido el único que haya estado allí para ayudarme esa noche, pero fue él quien me salvó, y él me trata muy bien y me lo dice todo. Hice todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz. En lo que a mí respecta, él es la única persona que realmente me importa. Quiero tener a sus hijos y pasar toda mi existencia con él

Xenovia sonríe y pone sus manos en Yasuko y suavemente dice.

-Por favor asegúrate de hacerlo feliz.

Xenovia se levanta y sale del restaurante, ya que quiere que los dos disfruten de su cita en paz, contentos con la elección de su hijo en las mujeres.

 **En otra parte**

Issei y Ezrah están mirando a Raynare con sorpresa y otras emociones fluctuantes, ya que están absolutamente estupefactos, como dicen los dos.

-Pero estás muerta ...

El shock de Ezrah es reemplazado por una triste sonrisa mientras se acerca a ella y la abraza. Issei simplemente no puede obtenerlo mientras pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir mamá?

Ezrah presiona su rostro en el hombro de Raynare mientras ella responde por él con su sonrisa petulante.

-¿Qué crees que significa, idiota? Él es mi hijo. Mi hijo estúpido e inútil.

Ezrah parece ignorar sus insultos, ya que parece estar feliz de verla de nuevo. Issei está más enojado que cualquier cosa ahora, como proclama.

-Oye, cállate, error de dios! No lo llames así.

Ezrah vuelve su mirada hacia Issei mientras responde airadamente.

-No insultes a mi madre.

Issei está sorprendido por esto y agrega.

-Escuchaste lo que ella dijo, ¿no es cierto? Ella simplemente te llamó inútil. Créeme cuando te digo que ella no es la persona que crees, es solo un pedazo basura, una de las muchas que el dios bíblico jamas debió haber hecho.

Ezra entra en la cara de Issei y reprende esto preguntando.

-Oh, sí? Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo la conociste?

Pensando en ello, Issei no conocía a Raynare por mucho tiempo, pero lo suficiente como para dejar una cicatriz en su corazón que tomaría tiempo para sanar, pero él responde.

-Tiempo suficiente para saber que su vida no tiene valor

Ezrah le dice a Issei en un tono muerto serio.

\- no sabes nada si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir

Issei mira a Raynare y ahora tiene su sonrisa psicótica mientras Ezrah saca sus dos armas, su nueva espada y su sable sagrado. Él asume su postura de lucha y le dice a Issei.

-Si intentas algo para lastimar a mi madre, no dudaré en atacar.

Ezrah también equipa su [Boosted Gear], e Issei solo puede mirarlo con ojos frios

- _draig, es lo que creo que es?_.

-[si, parece que alguien esta cometiendo los errores de lucifugus]

issee mira a Yuuma de nuevo, A pesar de que no es el más inteligente de los demonios, no es ignorante en cuanto a no plasmar los signos obvios. Por precaución, le pregunta a Ezrah.

-Oye, ¿quién es tu padre?

Ezrah simplemente declara.

-Mi padre no es relevante para nuestra discusión. Pero no lo conocí, ni me importa.

Issei toma aliento ya que esta puede ser la mejor oportunidad que tiene para detener a Ezrah. Él se prepara como él dice.

-Mira, Ezrah, ¿no es así? Puedo saber de vienes ... -atrapa la atención de Ezrah- eres ...

De repente, Issei no puede decir las palabras que quiere. Simplemente no puede decir nada mientras comienza a golpear su pecho y piensa.

 _-Dilo, idiota. Dile que solo es un experimento, un niño de tubo de ensayo_

RAynare se acerca a Ezrah, le pone la mano en el hombro y se lo cuenta.

-Retrocede. Voy a encargarme de este lastimoso muchacho.

Issei se está preparando para matar a Raynare, como no pudo hiacerlo antes

-No atacarías a una madre soltera indefensa, ¿verdad? ¿O es que tienes una teta en la garganta? Creo que solo estás negando todo.

Raynare vuelve a su verdadera forma cuando Ezrah simplemente la mira acercarse e Issei , Ella continúa su regaño mientras el ambiente cambia como cuando luchó con Odilia. La escena esta vez, es una que él preferiría no estar con ella, la iglesia abandonada, específicamente, la entrada donde lucharon. Raynare comienza a burlarse de él en su debilidad.

-Sí, es correcto. ¿Adivina lo que hicimos? Un esclavo para mí para manejar y cumplir mis órdenes. Ese niño estúpido nuestro nos hizo tan felices. Debido a que él comparte tus genes, tuve un gran placer en darle una palmada cada vez que me sentí así, y me hizo sentir tan feliz como el día que planeé matarte .

Ezrah parece no escuchar nada de lo que dice y Issei se enoja cada vez más con sus palabras despiadadas mientras ella continúa.

-Realmente lamento no ir tras tus genes primero. La [Curación Crepuscular] de Asia no es nada en comparación con tener un dragón a mi disposición. Pensar, si me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo, hubieras obtenido algo. Oh bueno, te perdiste y yo aún obtener el niño. De hecho ...

la respuesta de issei es golpear a Raynare cunado un fuerte [BOOST]. hace eco a través del área y Ezrah inmediatamente comienza a atacar al ver a su madre siendo golpeada. Raynare todavía sonríe mientras vuela hacia una pared cercana. Ezrah comienza a cantar un hechizo mientras un aura oscura rodea su cuerpo mientras canta.

-¡Oh puerta torcida, abierta de par en par!

Luego pone una mirada de enfado mientras grita.

-[Puerta negativa]!

Issei ve una oscura esfera de energía negra aparece ante él y siente como si la gravedad se estuviera agudizando, pero el simplemente mueve su mano desvaneciendo el ataque y ve a Ezrah atacándolo. Issei se prepara para defenderse, ya que tendrá que luchar contra el hijo de una de las mas grandes basuras de la historia.

Ezrah ataca a Issei, quien simplemente esquiva y desvía los ataques de Ezrah. Ezrah balancea su espada, que Issei esquiva y procede a golpear a erzah en el estómago causando que se deslice con los pies hacia atrás. Ezrah aprovecha su distancia y comienza otro hechizo como un aura blanca.

-¡Oh espada de convicción, pierde tu fuerza!

Issei se prepara nuevamente cuando Ezrah grita.

-¡[Espada de prisma]!

Issei observa el cielo mientras se ilumina con un arcoiris destellar cuando los pilares de luz lo rodean y una enorme espada de brillantes colores cae sobre él, issei no se molesta en esquivarlo y simplemente se deja apuñalar,para después simplemente sacarse el hechizo sagrado como si nada. Issei sigue mirando a Ezrah con ojos frios, Ezrah comienza otro hechizo. Pensando rápidamente, Issei comienza a golpear el suelo mientras Ezrah grita el hechizo.

-[rayo delta]

Tres láseres filosos pasan junto a Issei y apenas le hacen cosquillas mientras continúa golpeando el suelo cuando una voz grita [¡Boost!]. Ezrah regresa a su posición de canto mientras intenta otra [Espada de Prisma], pero mientras la canta, una roca le dispara y golpea sus brazos interrumpiendo el canto y el hechizo. Issei comienza a cargar ya que Ezrah no puede verlo debido a que sus brazos le bloquean la vista cuando Issei logra sorprenderlo con un buen golpe en la cara haciendo que el híbrido caiga y golpee con fuerza contra una roca afilada que le perfora el brazo.

Raynare está sentado en una roca cercana mirando la pelea con una sonrisa. Ezrah suelta sus dos alas, un ángel caído y el otro demonio, mientras vuela en el aire mientras sangra su brazo. Él comienza a cantar y grita.

-¡[Cura]!

Su herida comienza a cerrarse y el sangrado se detiene. Issei recibe otro Impulso mientras regresa a donde golpeó el suelo. Luego recoge varias rocas y comienza a golpearlas lo suficiente como para hacer que disparen como balas y Ezrah no logra esquivarlas, cuando comienza a jadear por las heridas. El hechizo de curación de Ezrah solo funcionó en su corte de la roca, pero no en sus heridas internas al ser golpeado en el estómago y la cabeza.

De repente, ambos sienten una conmoción y ven que sus dos estómagos han sido penetrados por saetas rojas santas. Ezrah cae al suelo e Issei simplemente se arranca la saeta de mientras pronuncia.

-Qué perra ...no funciono la primera vez, no hará nada ahora

Lo recuerda porque era una cosa que recuerda desde la primera vez que vio el verdadero "Yuuma". Raynare se acerca a Ezrah, quien cae sobre otra roca que le atraviesa la rodilla, y lo agarra por el pelo mientras lo arrastra más cerca de Issei. Ezrah mira a su madre y ve algo.

Issei simplemente se queda mirando. Ezrah comienza a murmurar algo por lo bajo cuando su madre lo deja en frente de Issei. Ella mira a Issei con una mirada insatisfecha otra vez y simplemente dice.

-Estúpidos genes, niño estúpido.

Issei la mira con odio mientras finge una leve emoción de miedo al colocar su mano frente a su boca.

-Oh mi, esa es una mirada de flete. -Sonríe de nuevo-Ahora, esta es más de una escena que debería haber preguntado entonces. Así que lo diré una vez más. Por favor moriría por mí, Issei

Raynare invoca otra lanza sagrada mientras se prepara para atacar aquí y ahora. Ezrah luego llama.

-¡[corriente sanadora]!

Un circulo mágico aparece alrededor de ezrah y sus heridas comienzan a desaparecer, Issei se aleja, ya que sabe lo que viene, y no le interesa realmente, raynare mira a Ezrah con ira por su repentina traición, pero él logra golpear mientras le corta el costado con una nueva espada y luego salta fuera del camino. Luego confirma sus sospechas sobre ella mientras señala con enojo y gritos furiosos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a usar la cara de mi madre, Impostora!

Issei mira la herida de Raynare y no ve rojo, sino sangre negra. Raynare parece enojada mientras grita.

-Por qué eres ingrato ... .Soy tu madre y solo córtame un pedacito de mierda!

De repente, su ira se afianza y su piel se vuelve negra y sus ojos se vuelven completamente rojos. Ezrah se reúne con Issei y se lo cuenta.

-Lo siento mucho, Issei. Me engaño.

Issei se para junto al hijo de raynare recien descubierto, se rasca la cara y se lo asegura.

-no importa solo acabemos con esta perra.

Ezrah e Issei cargan contra la ahora claramente falsa Raynare ya que tienen la intención de terminar esto con un solo golpe cuando Issei sostiene su [Boosted Gear] mientras una voz grita [transferencia!] y el cuerpo de Ezrah comienza a emitir un aura verde. Raynare, consciente del peligro, intenta huir como el real, mientras Issei vuelve a centellear a lo que sucedió, pero Ezrah va a dar el golpe final mientras le dice al falso mientras vuela hacia ella.

-Diablo como eres, no te dejaré escapar. ¡Ahora arde!

su espada comienza a brillar con la llama oscura mientras hace una barra X con ambas armas creando un pilar de llamas aéreas que corta las alas falsas y él retrocede mientras ella cae y Ezrah grita.

-¡[destrucción ardiente de pura ruina]!

Mueve sus armas hacia abajo creando una espiral aún más grande y masiva de llamas rojas, negras e incluso blancas que envuelve a la falsificación mientras grita y se consume en la nada. A medida que el falso se marchita, la escena comienza a separarse cuando los dos niños se encuentran en la fuente. Issei corre hacia Ezrah y se lo dice.

-Amigo, eso estaba realmente genial.

Ezrah tiene su cabeza inclinada y grita.

-¿¡Cómo podría haber caído en eso !?

Issei se detiene y pregunta.

\- ¿qué pasa con el enloquecimiento? Ganamos contra ese falso.

Ezrah mira a Issei y tiene lágrimas cayendo por su rostro mientras explica.

-Dejé que esa falsa me engañara. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Mi madre está muerta, y lo ha estado haciendo durante dos años. Lo sabía y todavía me engañaba.

Issei se toma un momento, se rasca la cabeza y hace todo lo posible para calmarlo mientras dice.

-Mira, hombre, no sé lo que nos acaba de pasar. Pero es bastante obvio que alguien estaba tratando de engañarnos. Extrañas a tu madre, así que cuando la viste allí mismo, realmente querías creer que era ella, no lo hiciste. ¿verdad?

Ezrah se calma y toma aliento mientras dice.

-No sé por qué alguien nos haría eso. Pero cuando descubra quién, los voy a matar.

Issei y Ezrah están en un mejor estado de ánimo en este momento, por lo que hace una pregunta seria.

-En serio, ¿por qué no te dolió cuando te llamó inútil?

Ezrah simplemente dice.

-Porque así es como mi madre me habla. Me llamaría inútil, estúpido, pequeño idiota, y otras cosas.

Issei se pone cada vez más confundido cuando pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la defenderías así? Me gustaría alejarme de una madre así.

Ezrah recurre a Issei y lo explica en primer lugar.

-Ella era la única familia que conocí. Ella era todo lo que tenía.

Issei simplemente no puede entender y Ezrah explica su razonamiento.

-Sí, hubo momentos en los que quería volverme y dejarla. Pero si lo hiciera, ¿de qué me serviría? ¿Cómo podría esperar que las cosas mejoren? No podía rendirme con ella. Porque sabía hubo momentos en los que estaba feliz de ser su hijo y momentos en los que pensé que podía hacernos una familia feliz. Solo quería que ella fuera feliz conmigo como su hijo. ¿Eso realmente está tan mal?

Issei no puede imaginar qué tipo de cosas ha visto este tipo en sus años bajo el cuidado de Raynare. Incluso Asia no estuvo con ella tanto tiempo. Veinte años es mucho tiempo para vivir con alguien tan cruel. Ezrah luego saca algo de antes.

-Oh, ¿qué querías decirme sobre mi papá? Me gustaría conocerlo solo una vez.

Issei se detiene y piensa.

 _-Giras no se lo dijo, o de lo contrario habría dicho algo. No puedo decírselo todavía. Los dos hemos tenido suficiente hoy._

Issei inventa algo mientras responde.

-Lo siento, Ezrah, pensé que tenía algo, pero era algo más.

Ezrah mira un poco hacia abajo, pero Issei le asegura.

-Oye, lo conocerás tarde o temprano. ¿Qué tal si tú y yo vemos algo increíble?

Ezrah e Issei se van juntos para ver este asombroso algo que Issei menciona.

 **En otro lugar**

una figura encapuchada está de pie junto a Shuri, cuyos ojos brillan intensamente en rojo, y le sigue Diodora Astaroth. La figura encapuchada parece molesta, como dicen.

-¡No pensé que te ibas a meter con ellos así!

Diodora mira la figura y simplemente dice.

-Necesitábamos poner a prueba el poder de la habilidad maldita de la [Durandal oscura]. Creo que funcionó bastante bien y pude ver a ese dragón retorcerse. Podemos agradecer a nuestra pequeña marioneta por plantar ese fragmento en su bolsillo.

La figura luego pregunta.

-¿Pero qué pasa si lo encuentra y Giras comienza a sospechar?

Diodora niega con la cabeza y explica.

-Ese fragmento era algo temporal que probablemente ya sea polvo. La verdadera espada estará lista para que uses y derrotes a esa hermana mayor tuya, pequeño traidor.

La figura sacude el puño y mira hacia abajo mientras Shuri se aleja de los dos y una vez que está en la calle, sus ojos se vuelven normales y se ve confundida y maravillada.

-Pensé que estaba con Giras.

Shuri se encoge de hombros y mira su teléfono por el momento y es casi la hora de la cena, por lo que camina a casa mientras se rasca una picazón en la parte posterior de su cuello, que es un hematoma con un pequeño agujero en el mismo.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **relmpago X:** vali si tiene esposa(esta casado con lavinai) y hijos, de hecho varios de ellos aparecerán, no penemue no esta en el haren de issei pero si esta gabriel, por supuesto que gasper esta casado y con hijos, no viste el capitulo final de la saga de la isla(capitulo 8: un placer conocerme), allí aparecen valeri y los 2 hijos que tienen anastasia de 16 años y neric de 5 meses


	23. tensión familiar

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 22: tensión familiar**

 **Hace años que**

Irina está sentada en una silla dentro de la sala especial mientras acuna a una Saya recién nacida en sus brazos mientras sonríe y simplemente ama mirar a su hija recién nacida.

-Saya, mami te ama.

Irina hace cosquillas en el estómago de la niña un poco, lo que la hace reír. De repente, Issei entra a la habitación mientras estaba en la cama mientras mira a su hija más nuevo y dice suavemente.

-El angelito más lindo que jamás hayas visto, ¿verdad?, es hermosa

Irina niega con la cabeza y responde.

-No, ella es sencillamente perfecta. Nuestra hermosa y maravillosa hija

-si no puedo creer que la hayamos hecho.

 **Presente: Palacio de las Pléyades**

Saya vagabundea por el brillante palacio dorado paseándose un poco. Está pensando en algo problemático para ella, ya que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer. Ella se acerca desde atrás por su maestro, que pregunta en tono serio.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Saya?

Saya mira a su maestra y responde.

-Bueno, quiero ir a buscar algo de una región del inframundo. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

Pleyades sugiere llevar a Shalba o Anna con ella, pero Saya afirma que niega con la cabeza.

-Eso no funcionará. Solo ciertas personas pueden pasar por la barrera que rodea el área.

Pleyades hace una sugerencia más única, una que molesta a Saya.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei y Ezrah regresan a la residencia, y al llegar, una voz grita.

-¡Ezrah!

Ezrah se da vuelta y ve a Odilia corriendo hacia él y él sonríe mientras corre hacia ella también. Al acercarse, comparten un abrazo feliz, ya que ambos parecen muy felices. Odilia ha estado esperando todo el día en esta área para que Ezrah regrese mientras hablan entre ellos de una manera muy amigable. Luego, Irina se acerca a Issei, quien tiene un poco de confusión sobre lo que está sucediendo, ya que no ha sido informada sobre ninguna de las dos situaciones. Issei le explica lo mejor de su conocimiento. Odilia se explica a Ezrah, quien, al oírlo, dice tímidamente.

-Odilia, quiero decir ... no es como si fuera ...

Odilia niega con la cabeza y responde amablemente.

-Ezrah, lo que sea que elijas, seguiré siendo tu amigo. Solo quiero que elijas lo que te haga feliz.

A pesar de que Odilia es un enemigo, aparentemente no le importa lo que Ezrah elija hacer por su alianza. Issei está feliz por él mientras que Irina solo lo mira. Issei la mira y la ve un poco y pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa con la mirada sombría?

Irina luego sonríe y responde.

-Oh, nada. Estoy un poco preocupado, eso es todo.

Issei lo entiende y le dice de manera empática.

-Lo entiendo, Irina, todavía estás molesto por Saya. No estoy contento con eso tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto ahora. Y estoy enojado solo por decir eso. Me gustaría ver ella misma en este momento, pero ...

Mientras Issei intenta volver a encarrilar a Irina, una luz dorada envuelve la habitación cuando una cabeza la atraviesa y una figura aparece, Saya. Ella en realidad está vestida con su atuendo de cuando conoció a Issei y no su uniforme de estrella. Inmediatamente camina hacia Odilia y habla con ella. Después de hablar un poco, vienen a ponerse de acuerdo en algo. Los corazones de Issei e Irina están latiendo rápido ya que no esperaban esta visita tan repentina. Saya luego se acerca a Issei, mientras ignora a Irina, y se lo pregunta.

-Mira, pa-Issei, quería pedirte un favor.

Issei se ve estupefacto, y se vuelve más frenético como dice.

-¡¿Vienes de la nada, y eso es lo primero que dices ?! No, alto ahí jovencita, no mates ángeles, ¡es una orden !

Saya mira un poco hacia abajo mientras responde.

-Sé que no es correcto preguntar directamente al respecto, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda. Ezrah y Odilia también están viniendo para que nuestros números sean buenos.

Issei se da vuelta y mira a Irina, piensa y responde con un tono recto.

-Está bien ... pero solo si Irina viene con nosotros.

Irina se sorprende con esto cuando Saya responde.

-No, no voy a viajar con un ángel. Especialmente ella.

Irina está a punto de mirar al suelo, pero Issei responde con los brazos cruzados.

-Entonces no te estoy ayudando.

Saya luego dice.

-Incluso si dijera que sí, ella no podría venir con nosotros de todos modos.

Issei pregunta.

-¿Por qué no?

A lo que Saya responde.

-Porque vamos a una caverna solo para dragones rodeada por una barrera que solo permite que pasen aquellos con aura de dragón.

Issei piensa por un segundo mientras Irina lo mira con anticipación y él dice.

-¿Qué pasa si uso el poder de [tranferencia] de mi [Boosted Gear?] Ella podría pasar, ¿no?

Saya se encoge un poco, pero responde a regañadientes.

-Supongo que eso funcionaría. La barrera podría dejarla pasar.

Saya cree que no puede ganar esta discusión y deja que Irina se presente, algo que la hace sonreír. Saya explica que van a una caverna en el inframundo que solo los dragones pueden atravesar porque es el hogar de un artefacto atesorado llamado ojo verde del dragón rubi, una estatua que se forma naturalmente a partir del remo que se encuentra allí. Saya quiere uno por una razón que ella no dirá. Pero es peligroso ya que algunos dragones y otras subespecies de dragones deambulan por la caverna debido a su belleza y brillo. Mientras se preparan para irse, Issei sugiere.

-¿Por qué no les pedimos a algunos de los otros que vengan?

Saya se da vuelta y responde.

-No, es mejor si solo estamos yendo.

El grupo se va dentro del circulo mágico por el que Saya solía venir a la residencia y son teletransportados inmediatamente a una gran barrera que parece una cúpula que rodea la entrada a una gran montaña rodeada por un terreno áspero de lava y volcanes. No queriendo causar demasiada tensión, el grupo se divide en un grupo de primera línea que consiste en Issei, Ezrah y Saya con la línea trasera que son Irina y Odilia, a quien se la presenta como la vanguardia de las Pléyades. Issei usa su habilidad de [transferencia], y por supuesto, Irina pasa. Luego todos avanzan a través de la barrera con sus guardias arriba.

Odilia e Irina permanecen cerca, pero Irina se siente obligada a preguntarle.

-¿No forman tú y Saya parte del mismo grupo? ¿Pensé que tu grupo odiaba a los ángeles?

Odilia continúa caminando mientras responde.

-Los ángeles son elitistas, egoístas, conductores de esclavos, criaturas arrogantes que no merecen su gloria.

Irina se enoja y chasquea.

-¡Como te atreves a decir eso!

Odilia simplemente continúa caminando y responde con su tono recto.

-Eso es lo que me enseñaron desde que nací. Crecí con la idea de que los ángeles son malvados.

Irina luego pregunta.

-¿Qué tipo de padres criarían a sus hijos así?

Odilia realmente explica.

-No fui criado por mis padres, en realidad fui criado por mi hermana mayor, Pleyades.

Issei e Irina se detienen cuando ambos oyeron eso. Entonces Issei pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿eso significa que el apellido de Pléyades es Alsacia?

Odilia niega con la cabeza y responde.

-No, mi nombre de nacimiento era diferente, pero cuando me llevó a nuestro nuevo hogar, me dio un nuevo nombre para protegerme, ya que Miguel sabía mi nombre de nacimiento.

Irina replica al instante.

-Pero Lord Miguel no es alguien de quien debes protegerte.

Saya mira hacia atrás y simplemente mira mientras dice.

-Humildemente estoy en desacuerdo.

draig habla.

-[miguel es como es arroz sin sal, no sabe bien pero es nutritivo, el simplemente tiene demasiado en que pensar, mocosa malcriada]

issei pregunta

-Entonces, ¿no sabes quién es tu padre o tu madre?

Odilia piensa y responde.

-Ella no habla de ellos ... excepto que esto es algo que creo que recibí de nuestros padres.

Luego muestra un conjunto de alas, una de un demonio y la otra de un ángel caído con plumas tan negras como la noche. Luego comienza a pasar sus dedos a través de su ala de ángel caído a medida que avanza.

-Una madre ángel caída, cómo hizo la elección correcta para mí. Eso es lo que Pleyades me contó al menos, y me encanta esta ala por eso.

Saya pone su mano en su hombro donde su ala de ángel saldría. El grupo continúa caminando y, mientras lo hacen, Issei le pregunta a Ezrah sin ser demasiado ruidoso.

-Oye, ¿qué piensas de los ángeles, Ezrah?

Ezrah piensa en su respuesta ya que no se le ha hecho esta pregunta antes y responde.

-Nunca he conocido a un ángel real hasta hoy para ser honesto. Creo que soy indiferente hacia ellos. Estaba pagando a Pleyades por su amabilidad hacia mí.

Ezrah no tiene una opinión verdadera acerca de los ángeles y simplemente improvisó su respuesta. En otra nota, Ezrah se queda atrás y le pregunta a Odilia algo que le preocupa.

-¿Dante o Lucía te siguieron?

Odilia no sabe y se pregunta sobre eso. Irina los oye y pregunta.

-¿Quiénes son Dante y Lucía?

Odilia simplemente responde.

-Eso es secreto.

Mientras que Irina no llega a saber, Saya también se está preguntando sobre eso, y Odilia le explica.

-Son dos de los líderes de un grupo terrorista llamado [Ghidora] y son increíblemente peligrosos. Dante posee una [variante de división divina], mientras que Lucía posee una [variante de boosted gear] como nosotros.

Mientras esta conversación sucede, aparece un dragón delante del grupo, uno salvaje. Todos se preparan ya que están listos para luchar contra esta criatura. Logran vencerlo simplemente debido a un esfuerzo combinado y algo de potencia bruta. Avanzan por la caverna y encuentran un área similar a un puente con una gran distancia entre los lados del área que Issei simplemente sugiere.

-Oye, digo que solo volamos sobre esto.

Odilia, Ezrah e Irina están de acuerdo, pero Saya responde.

-Cruzaré.

Ella procede a caminar por este estrecho puente sin nada que lo soporte. Irina se preocupa y le dice.

-Deberías hacer lo que Issei sugirió, Saya.

Saya continúa caminando mientras ignora a Irina, ya que no nota que el puente comienza a ceder bajo sus pies. Para ser más cauteloso, Irina la sigue y también camina por el puente. Issei y los demás siguen su consejo y sacan sus alas. Issei y los otros dos cruzan sin problemas, pero Saya e Irina tienen que ser más prudentes. Un poco preocupado, Issei pisa el puente pero usa más fuerza de la necesaria debido a la incomprensión de la estructura y el puente comienza a colapsar causando que las chicas se preocupen a medida que el suelo se desmorona. Comienzan a caer en una caverna debajo. Irina saca sus propias alas mientras Saya simplemente suelta un ala e intenta volar, pero no puede con un ala cuando comienza a deslizarse hasta el fondo. Irina, llena de preocupación, baja para ayudarla,

-Puedo salir de este problema. ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

Luego, Irina agarra con fuerza la mano falsa de Saya mientras comienza a tirar e intenta hacer que Irina la suelte, lo que no hace, lo que hace que ambos caigan al suelo. Issei se prepara para volar hacia abajo para ayudar a las chicas, pero Odilia lo detiene agarrándolo del hombro e inmediatamente responde.

-¡Tenemos que llegar allí y ayudar a esos dos!

Odilia le dice en un tono serio.

-Cálmate, Issei. Estarán bien, pero tenemos que encontrar esa estatua para Saya.

Issei gira suavemente y nota algo que llama su atención, Odilia tiene una [variante], tiene una base blanca, líneas negras y una gema plateada. Odilia nota su [variante] y respira mientras dice.

-Casi pierdo los estribos allí.

Issei la mira con sorpresa y piensa.

-De _ninguna manera ... cuantos experimentos estúpidos esta haciendo esa perra de pleyades ...aunque algo es diferente...se siente mas parecido a la de mis que la de ezrah, es una versión mejorada?_

Odilia y Ezrah comienzan a caminar por el corredor para reanudar la búsqueda ya que Issei duda, pero él lo sigue.

En la caverna de abajo, han pasado unos minutos desde que tanto Saya como Irina perdieron el conocimiento al aterrizar en el piso. Irina es la primera en despertar mientras mira el rostro dormido de Saya y está en paz con el momento, incluso por un segundo y piensa.

 _-Al menos ella está bien._

Los ojos de Saya comienzan a abrirse cuando ve a Irina frente a su rostro y responde empujándola. Ambos se ponen de pie mientras Saya le dice a Irina.

-Deberías haber estado fuera de mi negocio.

Irina se enoja y pregunta.

-¿Qué habría hecho? ¿Qué estabas planeando hacer, cayendo?

Saya mira alrededor y nota que las paredes a su alrededor están hechas de cristal grueso y dice.

-Maldita sea, si no hubieras venido, esto nunca hubiera sucedido.

Irina pregunta de nuevo.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer?

Saya saca sus espadas y explica en un tono irritado.

-Había una roca más suave arriba y podría haber usado mis espadas para escalar, pero tenías que meterme y arruinarla.

Irina ahora se enoja más y responde airadamente.

-Perdóname por querer ayudarte, Saya. Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero sigo siendo tu madre.

Saya se gira para mirar a Irina y se pone de pie.

-¡Nunca te pedí que fueras mi madre, y francamente, estaría mucho mejor si me hubieras abortado!

Irina aprieta los dientes mientras camina y golpea a Saya en la cara y grita.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso sobre ti nunca más!

Saya ahora tiene una marca roja en su rostro e Irina se tapa la boca con la mano porque no puede creer lo que acaba de hacer. Saya gruñe y golpea con su mano artificial y envía a Irina contra la pared. Saya luego agrega.

-¡Ni siquiera me conoces! ¡Eres una versión más joven de esa perra que me dio a luz!

Irina saca su [Excalibur Virtud] recién adquirida y Saya saca su [Excalibur Traicuón] y chocan espadas con Irina diciendo.

-Puede que aún no sea tu madre, Saya, pero aún te amo a pesar de todo lo que has hecho.

Saya empuja un poco y reprende.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me protegiste! Esos aldeanos me escupieron, me estaban atacando, me estaban humillando. Dejarían que los presos me violaran y me mataran. Entonces ... Shime ... y Ai

Irina es más que curiosa cuando pregunta.

-¿Que hay de ellos?

Saya empuja a Irina más hacia atrás y le explica con una mirada de odio.

-Cuando traicioné a la iglesia, algunos de los ángeles en realidad querían sacrificarlos, y casi sucedió. Tú ... ni siquiera trataste de detenerlos. Simplemente te quedabas en esa pequeña habitación acogedora mientras esos monstruos de alas blancas iban a mátalos. Si Papa, Millicas y Vali no hablaban, hubiera sucedido .

Saya empuja a Irina contra la pared nuevamente y pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que más te molesta, que tu facción se está muriendo o que me he convertido en un mejor padre que tú?

Irina empuja hacia atrás y los dos están de vuelta en el centro del área mientras ella responde.

-No eres una madre, solo eres una asesina, no vas a matar a más ángeles, y tampoco voy a rendirme contigo, Saya. Te he fallado antes, y duele, duele más que nada de esto. Pero cualquier cosa cambia!

Irina entonces empuja a Saya contra una pared ahora con la última afirmando.

-El cambio solo vendrá cuando actúes. No dejaré que Shime y Ai crezcan en un mundo con esos cobardes ángeles. El plan de Pleiades se ocupará de eso.

Irina presiona un poco más mientras pregunta.

-¿Cómo está planeando hacer eso?

Saya empuja a Irina hacia atrás otra vez y levanta sus brazos mientras explica.

-Vamos a destruir a cada uno de esos ángeles, la iglesia y todas las religiones que los adoran. Entonces asumiremos el control como una nueva facción, una que no discrimina, una donde todos sean bienvenidos, una que se asegure no se abandona a ninguna niña debido a las enseñanzas de lavado de cerebro de un grupo de elitistas .

Irina responde.

-¿No estás abandonando a tu familia al hacer esto? ¿Lastimarlos? ¿Herir a Ai y Shime?

Saya niega con la cabeza y responde.

-Irina, no me entiendes en lo más mínimo.

Antes de que la conversación pueda ir más allá, Issei y los demás descienden desde arriba y detienen la pelea. Encontraron la estatua y es una hermosa estatua roja que le recuerda a Issei a su compañero Ddraig, este ultimo le dijo a issei, que la estatua no tenia nada de especial, por lo que no habría problema en dársela a saya. Ellos simplemente regresan a la residencia sin otra palabra.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Saya agradece a Issei y a los demás por su ayuda, luego deja la residencia, pero deja algo para que Issei encuentre en su habitación, y es un regalo que tiene el eslogan, Feliz cumpleaños, papá, ama a Saya. Issei abre la caja y adentro está la estatua que acaban de obtener de la caverna. Él sostiene y solo dice.

-Saya ... ..

Oye un golpe en su puerta y lo contesta. Es Xenovia, quien está usando un atuendo muy inusual, que es solo un delantal y un tocado de mucama que sostiene una caja cuando entra a la habitación de Issei y dice en tono directo.

-Maestro, he obtenido lo que deseaba.

Issei, a pesar de amar el atuendo, pregunta en tono extravagante.

-Bien, ¿qué pasa con la charla del robot?

Xenovia simplemente responde.

-Pensé que ese era el saludo apropiado. Se supone que soy una doncella y le doy a su amo lo que quiere, ¿no?

Issei lo suelta ya que tiene una sonrisa pervertida cuando abre la caja. Dentro de la caja hay un sujetador, y no solo un sujetador, sino un Rias adulto después de que crecieron sus pechos, y tampoco se lava, ya que Issei se aferra y piensa.

 _-Ahora solo tengo que tocar las tetas para adultos que dieron la vuelta. ¡Entonces puedo morir feliz!_

Irina entra en la habitación e ignora por completo la perversión de Issei y la vestimenta reveladora de Xenovia mientras lo abraza y dice.

-Cariño, nunca me dejes cometer los errores que cometí en este futuro.

Issei hace lo impensable, deja caer el sujetador y sostiene a Irina como él le dice.

-La recuperaremos. Prometo que lo haremos.

Xenovia no entiende completamente de qué se trata esta situación, pero tiene una idea cuando se va para hablar un poco más con su ser adulto. Pero Issei está un poco preocupado con Odilia.

 **En Otra parte**

lucia quarta se encuentra junto a la chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes de antes, ambas esta volando por los cielos del inframundo, lucia con sus alas de dragón de un color rojo y la chica su usando lo que parece un [divine dividing]

-así que la perra cayo en la trampa, dante-dice lucia

-así es regresamos pare reportar-dice la pelirroja ahora identificada como dante

-es una pena, que hallamos gastado toda la "ceguera de dios"-dice lucia con algo de melancolia- quería usarla en esa maldita perra

-no te preocupes por eso, pronto gracias ese dios bufon y el niño de gremory conseguiremos mas-le dice dante

lucia dice

-si así [ghidora] devorara a las estrellas, después de todo si las estrellas serán maldición para el mundo mejor les sera morir hoy así es viejo no los consumirá mañana, como dijo el jefe, "suicidense así sera otro dios el que los juzgue ellos tal vez si tengan piedad, yo no"

dante concluye

-yo solo espero que podamos recuperar nuestro "futuro"(mirai)

* * *

 **bien ya casi estamos cerca de los eventos importantes**


	24. Dragón Feníx

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 23: Dragón Fenix**

Han pasado unos días desde el viaje a la caverna e Issei junto con las chicas se están acostumbrando cada vez más a las cosas nuevas de este tiempo. Actualmente, están viendo un [Juego de Calificación] de la [nobleza] de Raezal contra otro demonio del clan Berith. Su oponente tiene una [nobleza] casi completa, pero los miembros de la [nobleza] de Raezal pueden curar sus heridas ya que aún no ha perdido un miembro. Issei aplaude a su hijo mientras se sienta con Asia y Shirone mientras Ravel se sienta en una silla con sus otros hijos a su lado animando a su hermano. En la pantalla está Raezal volando con una chica con un vestido verde de encaje que se asemeja a un vestido de los habitantes del bosque compuesto de verdes y tiene cabello largo marrón con ojos verdes y un accesorio para el cabello parecido a un ramo de flores mixtas y tiene los pies desnudos . Ella también tiene un conjunto de alas únicas que se asemejan a alas de insectos mientras se mueve un poco más rápido. Busca en una bolsa a su lado y saca lo que parecen ser las semillas, los besa y al instante florecen en su mano y se convierten en un estoque con una empuñadura que constantemente arroja un extraño tipo de polen púrpura.

Airi está en el partido con su familiar Kazan, el ifrit, mientras bombardea a un par de los otros miembros de la nobleza con fuego mientras grita.

-MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!

Airi está luchando al lado de lo parece ser una niña con el pelo azul océano hasta la cintura con una armadura ligera con el diseño de una serpiente marina y su característica única es una cola de pez donde deberían estar sus piernas. La cola tiene escamas azules con una aleta rosada que se desvanece en amarillo. Ella está equipada con un par de brazos que se asemejan a aletas. Ella también está cantando y esto hace que aparezca un aura rosada alrededor de Kazán. Este canto está bloqueado por la audición de los enemigos por el sonido de una lira interpretada por otra joven, pero este tiene cabello corto plateado con flequillo de oro y lleva una armadura de valquiria con una falita operística única decorada con un patrón de metrónomo y ella los ojos son marrones La música también está causando que aparezca un aura verde alrededor de Raezal y su compañero. El [rey] de la [nobleza] rival vagabundea sin ningún arma, ya que es un usuario de magia.

El [rey] se enfurece y se distrae cuando una cuerda se adhiere a su espalda y de repente es arrastrado y atado por Chromia mientras ella tiene un hilo de araña saliendo de su boca y lleva un atuendo que se asemeja a un vestido hecho de telaraña. con tela negra llenando el interior mientras ella le silba con un sonido único mientras grita.

-¡me rindo!

El partido se declara finalizado con Raezal como ganador mientras levanta sus brazos en señal de victoria mientras sus miembros de [nobleza] muestran signos visibles de alegría por su victoria. Issei salta de su asiento y dice.

-¡Sí, ese es mi chico!

Raezal extiende su mano a su oponente derrotado y dice.

-Fue un buen partido, Berith.

El otro demonio golpea la mano de Raezal y dice enojado.

-Si no tuvieras esa regeneración barata, habría ganado.

Los miembros de la [nobleza] de Raezal se reincorporan a él como la sirena regaña enojada.

-Eres simplemente un perdedor gauche. Raezal es un caballero que está ofreciendo sus respetos.

Chromia abraza a Raezal mientras ella dice felizmente.

-¡Logramos llegar a la semifinal, Raezal!

Raezal reúne a toda su [nobleza] y les dice en un tono feliz.

-Sí, vamos a las semifinales porque somos un equipo, y estoy muy orgulloso de todos nosotros. Chromia, tu ataque de demora fue perfecto, Rusalka, tu canción de sirena fue elegante, Sophia, tu escudo de seguridad me dio alivio, y Marie, tu ilusión de polen habría asegurado nuestra victoria sin importar qué. -Mira a Airi y Kazan- Y no puedo olvidar a mi hermana y su sorprendente familiar.

Por otro lado, Ravel está simplemente aturdida por la victoria de su hijo, ya que está temblando de orgullo. Ella se levanta y se aleja.

La [nobleza] de Raezal tiene la tradición de que después de ganar un juego, se reúnen en una sala de jardín especial dentro de la residencia y toman el té juntos. Raezal, en particular, está caminando por el pasillo, ya que quiere tomar una lata llena de una mezcla de té especial que sugirió su madre, pero mientras camina, oye un ruido. Él ve y se abre a una habitación y mira dentro. Él ve que es la biblioteca y adentro está Camilla con Shirayuki que está leyendo el informe que Azazel le dio y está un poco sorprendida por los resultados. Camilla está de hecho detrás de Shirayuki mientras sus ojos brillan de rojo y saca una jeringa y luego la clava en el cuello de Shirayuki, ya que parece que no puede moverse en ese momento y le inyectan un líquido púrpura.

Raezal se sorprende y decide escapar antes de que algo malo pueda sucederle a él mismo. Raezal no puede entender lo que sucedió y siente que debería mencionarlo con Giras. Se escapa de este problema escapando y, pronto, choca con Issei, quien tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a Raezal y dice.

-¡Fue una victoria increíble, Raezal!

El miedo de Raezal se ve invadido por la emoción cuando se da cuenta.

-¿ _Mi padre me alabó?_

Él mira a Issei y dice con un poco de timidez.

-No fue nada en realidad. Acabo de utilizar mi estrategia habitual, eso es todo.

Issei entonces le dice.

-No seas tan modesto. Después de todo vas a las semifinales, y dos victorias más te convertirán en el campeón.

Raezal sonríe y acepta.

-Sí, supongo que debería estar orgulloso.

Issei le da un pulgar hacia arriba y sugiere.

-Oye, ¿por qué no salimos a celebrar?

Los ojos de Raezal vagan mientras responde.

-Oh, no, no pude. He hecho planes con mi [nobleza]. Siempre tenemos té y dulces después de una victoria.

Issei lo toma del brazo y dice.

-Ah, olvídalo y pasa algo de tiempo con tu viejo.

Issei arrastra a Raezal fuera de la sala e incluso sale de la residencia antes de aceptar. Dentro de un salón de té especial donde florecen flores, un estanque con peces de colores, estatuas de mármol de instrumentalistas, pancartas hechas de seda y una mesa con sillas, la [nobleza] de Raezal sorbe su té esperando a su [rey] ya que es inusualmente tarde. Piensan que tal vez se puso demasiado nervioso y se está aliviando en el baño. Mientras lo esperan, alguien entra a la habitación y es Issei. Está aquí para felicitar a Raezal, solo para que las chicas digan que él no está con ellas.

 **En la ciudad**

Raezal sigue a Issei y le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Padre, ¿a dónde vamos?

Issei sigue caminando y responde.

-Oh, en algún lugar realmente limpio. Puedo prometer eso.

Los dos niños caminan hacia el borde de la ciudad y, en el camino, Raezal puede jurar que escucha el llanto de una niña. Esto le molesta, por lo que busca la fuente e Issei responde.

-Mira, si una chica está molesta y no la conoces, simplemente déjalo.

Raezal mira a Issei con una mirada decepcionada y reproches.

-Esa no es la actitud correcta, padre. Un caballero debe hacer todo lo posible para consolar a una señora que llora.

Raezal se mueve por un rato con Issei siguiéndolo y esto los lleva a un parque. En dicho parque, de hecho, una niña que llevaba un vestido blanco con un cuello de plumas y el corte y un patrón de vid en la cintura. Tiene el pelo blanco como la nieve, lápiz labial blanco, uñas, zapatos e incluso ojos. Ella también tiene un collar con forma de paloma. Raezal se sienta al lado de esta chica y muy suavemente le pregunta.

-Señora vestida de blanco, ¿por qué lloras?

La dama mira a Raezal y se lo dice.

-Por favor, déjame en paz

Raezal se para y se para frente a ella mientras dice.

-Señora, si desea que me vaya, lo haré. Pero quiero escuchar qué es lo que hace que una belleza como la suya derrame lágrimas.

La señora se limpia los ojos y Raezal le da un pañuelo. Ella acepta el pañuelo así como su empatía y se lo explica.

-Mi pequeño pájaro murió hace poco. Yo ... yo ... yo ...

Raezal se arrodilla y abre los brazos y deja llorar a la dama en el hombro mientras le expresa su simpatía. Él la deja hacer esto un poco y finalmente se tranquiliza. Después de un poco más de consolación, la dama le agradece a Raezal.

-Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera me conoces.

Raezal sacude la cabeza y responde.

-Me gustaría que eso cambie. Soy Raezal Phenex, ¿y tú?

La joven se presenta.

-Soy Junia Caladrius y estoy feliz de habernos conocido.

Raezal entonces pregunta.

-¿Te gustan los pájaros, Junia?

La joven mujer asiente con la cabeza y Raezal sugiere que ella lo siga a él e Issei ya que puede tener algo que pueda ayudar. Con este fin, la lleva a la Academia Kuoh, específicamente a un árbol cerca de un dormitorio con el nombre Phenex. Él le muestra un hueco en el árbol, le señala un par de huevos y le explica.

-Hace unos diez días, encontré estos huevos de paloma mientras caminaba por la academia. La madre también estaba allí, pero estaba herida y murió. He estado cuidando estos huevos desde entonces. Creo que uno de ellos podría usar un muy buen hogar .

Junia está impresionada por esto mientras pregunta.

-¿Quieres decir ... crees que debería criar un pajarito?

Raezal asiente y Junia sonríe y lo abraza. Mientras lo hace, sus brazos se vuelven repentinamente plumosos y tiene un aura blanca alrededor de su cuerpo cuando tímidamente ha revelado algo. Raezal simplemente sonríe al ver que ella retrocede y vuelve a su forma humana. Raezal lo descubre y pregunta.

-¿Eres un Dhalion?

La joven parece como si le tuviera miedo, pero Raezal le revela sus alas de dragón de fuego azuly esto la hace sentir menos cansada cuando él le dice.

-Soy un demonio con los poderes del inmortal Fénix.

Ella responde.

-Un dragón y un demonio….

Raezal sigue sonriendo y ella pregunta.

-¿Esto significa que estás buscando [piezas malvadas]?

Raezal la asegura.

-Lo soy, pero nunca sería amable con alguien solo por eso. Me importan tus sentimientos, Junia.

Junia niega con la cabeza y dice.

-No, quiero unirme a su grupo. Raezal Phenex, quiero ayudarlo de la forma en que me ayudó hoy, y siento que puedo encontrar nuevos amigos si los sigo.

Raezal acepta y ella le revela su arma y es un par de grebas con forma de garra. Ella explica.

-Me enseñaron a luchar con mis pies y puedo volar rápido con mis alas.

Por esta razón, Raezal la recluta como su segundo [caballero] y él le dice.

-Sabes, se supone que mis otras piezas están tomando el té en mi casa, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

Junia sonríe más suave y responde.

-Me gustaría eso, me gustaría mucho.

Junia se sonroja un poco ya que se ha enamorado de Raezal. Ella entonces dice.

-Oh, sé dónde conseguir unos pasteles realmente buenos. Regresaré, espera aquí por unos minutos.

Raezal acepta y ella huye para conseguir lo que quiere para el té. Raezal simplemente se para y espera. Issei luego se ríe un poco mientras dice.

-No puedo creer esto ...

Raezal mira a Issei y este último parece muy molesto. Raezal pregunta curiosamente.

-¿Pasa algo, padre?

Issei de repente se pone raro cuando camina y empuja a Raezal, lo que hace que el chico se confunda. A lo que Issei se pone un poco más amenazante como él dice.

-Se suponía que tenía que pasar un buen rato, y sin embargo me arrastra esta basura.

Raezal replica inmediatamente.

-Esto no era una porquería. Junia necesitaba ayuda y un oído abierto. Quería ayudarla.

Issei patea a Raezal y dice.

-Viste esa mirada en su rostro. Ella te hubiera dejado entrar por completo.

Raezal se levanta, se limpia la ropa y reprende esto.

-No soy ignorante de sus ojos. Pero quería que supiera que lo estaba haciendo para ser una buena persona. Algo que hubieras hecho, es decir, si fueras mi verdadero padre, ¡eres un impostor!

Luego, Raezal saca a este Issei con una bola de fuego de su mano y lo golpea contra la pared de la academia, revelando que tenía la piel negra y los ojos rojos y brillantes. Él se pone de pie y pregunta.

-¿Cuándo me descubriste?

Raezal se molesta cuando responde.

-Porque el verdadero Issei que conocí me parece que llamarlo padre lo hace sentir un poco incómodo. Creo que quien sea o lo que fuera te confundió.

El falso Issei luego equipa un rosario en su puño. Cuando el rosario está a punto de ponerse en contacto con el, una espada roja lo golpea. Raezal gira la cabeza y se para detrás de él a unos metros de distancia, está su hermano Kairyu y él está usando su atuendo de combate mientras se acerca a su hermano y le dice.

-Las chicas me pidieron que te buscara porque se preocuparon.

El falso Issei está a punto de levantarse pero tiene un espacio en el pecho cuando tose sangre negra y se desmaya. Raezal luego escucha la voz de Junia, ya que tiene una canasta con un aroma agradable mientras camina con ella a la casa. Kai dice que se quedará atrás por si acaso. Una vez que Raezal está fuera de la vista, Kai gruñe un poco mientras mueve su espada haciendo que el falso Issei se levante lo mejor que pueda mientras se le acerca. Luego se dice a sí mismo.

-Intenté crear una maldición por mi cuenta, pero está claro que no funcionó. Necesito ese [Durandal Oscuro] me prometieron. Entonces por fin puedo humillarla, y demostrar que ella no es perfecta como todo el mundo piensa. En al menos Raezal no se lastimó.

Kai luego corta la falsificación en pedazos mientras sale de su atuendo de batalla y comienza a caminar de vuelta a casa.

* * *

 **Variantes de boosted gear**

la información actual de las [variantes] de los niños Hyoudou.

 **Giras**

 **Dragón: Garcias**

La variante que pertenece a la hija mayor, Giras Gremory y su dragón desarrollado Garcias, que se describe como despiadado y preciso. El dragón solo obedecerá los deseos de su amo e ignorará las palabras de los demás.

 **Airi**

 **Dragón: Raistar**

La Variante que pertenece a Airi, y la más débil de las variantes, pero sobresale en magia y potencial, ya que constantemente aprende nuevas habilidades para que su maestro las use. Sus poderes curativos son incomparables y se predice que cuando Airi llegue a la treintena, el dragón habrá aprendido magia que curará cualquier enfermedad y curará las lesiones permanentes. El dragón, Raistar, se describe como amable y confiado. Ella tiene fe en sus hermanos y adora a su maestro.

 **Shuri**

 **Dragón: Ensatsu**

La variante de Shuri. Une los poderes del relámpago sagrado y el aura del dragón para crear un verdadero híbrido de fuerza destructiva. Los rayos de Shuri se bombean por las cargas que proporciona la variante que también aumentan su poder, alcance y destructividad. El dragón que reside en él, Ensatsu, es descrito como sumiso y masoquista, ya que el sadismo aparente de Shuri influyó en el inicio de su dragón.

 **Gerhilde**

 **Dragón: Dreki**

Variante de Gerhilde que se dice que es la variante de engranaje impulsado mágicamente más adepta. Sin embargo, ella elige nunca usarlo por razones desconocidas ya que sus hermanos no saben por qué. El dragón, Dreki, es descrito como inteligente y obstinado. Ella es la razón por la cual Gerhilde aprendió la habilidad de la armadura parcial de su padre.

 **Kurobara**

 **Dragón: Heilong**

El signo de genética de Kurobara de su padre. Se trata de un [Boosted Gear] bastante único, ya que su objetivo es mejorar sus habilidades [arte sabio], ya que aumenta su [Aura de Tigre], pero es como un desbordamiento ya que el poder se debe aliviar para evitar dañar su cuerpo. La producción de daños que ella trata es inmensa debido a su potencial. Su dragón, Heilong, es descrito como preciso y perfeccionista. Su amo está muy molesto con esta personalidad, pero se llevan bien.

 **Seiken**

 **Dragón: Yamato**

La variante de Seiken. Primero apareció en él mostrando los genes que Xenovia quería que tuviera. Proporciona un gran impulso a su velocidad. Cabe señalar, que a pesar de que Xenovia obtuvo lo que quería, a ella realmente no le importaban los poderes de Seiken cuando apareció, estaba más interesada en las reuniones de su equipo de atletismo. Su dragón, Yamato, es descrito como hambriento de poder y despiadado. Esto solo fue promovido por la habilidad Doble Balance Breaker.

 **Camilla**

 **Dragón: Cerise**

La variante perteneciente a Camilla. Una variante más convencional que recuerda mucho al original ya que aumenta su fuerza al ser cargado. Viene con la ventaja adicional de poder combinarse con su espada. A diferencia de los demás, es muy flexible para fusionarse con otros [artes sagrados] y crea un gran potencial para crecer en poder. Su dragón, Cerise, es descrito como afectuoso y ama los pechos grandes. Ella también es muy exigente con la forma.

 **Shirayuki**

 **Dragón: Killer Queen**

La variante de Shirayuki y otro que mejora las [artes sabias]. Utiliza su ki para manifestarlos como garras que pueden cortar casi cualquier cosa a ciertas cargas. También aumentan su estilo de lucha [Cuchilla de Dragon] con sus garras. Su dragón, Killer Queen, se describe como excéntrico y elegante. Shiryukia llamó a su dragón después de una canción que realmente le gusta.

 **Saya**

 **Dragón: Jubileo**

no ha visto mucho uso desde su traición o desde el incidente del pueblo. La razón es porque ella rechaza el poder que le concede, el impulso de las habilidades de su ángel que obtuvo de su madre. Jubileo está solo porque ella no se ha comunicado desde hace un tiempo y está sola por eso.

 **Raezal**

 **Dragón: Sardonyx**

Variante de Raezal que se declara la regeneración máxima. Posee el poder de restaurar completamente su cuerpo si se destruye pero el tiempo de carga es tan largo que no es práctico en su uso. Él prefiere usarlo para mejorar sus poderes de fuego que obtuvo de su madre. Su dragón, Sardonyx, se describe como paciente y comprensivo.

 **Kairyu**

 **Dragón: no tiene aun**

una bastante fuerte a pesar de su bajo potencial de aprendizaje. Su dragón aún no se ha manifestado debido a su falta de experiencia en su uso. Proporciona un buen impulso a su poder de destrucción existente, pero aún tiene que dominar estas habilidades.

 **Ophion**

 **Dragón: Ophión**

Aunque no es exactamente una variante, Ophion puede manifestar su propio Gear potenciado que usa libremente para el combate. Esto es solo para mostrar, ya que su verdadero poder está siempre presente, pero solo se despierta de verdad por su forma de batalla. Su madre le enseñó a usar sus habilidades cuando era pequeño. A pesar de su corta edad, Ophion aprendió rápidamente muchas habilidades y es un experto en combate.

 **Ezrah**

 **Dragón: Hinode**

Variante de Ezrah, la mas debil de todas, fue despertada de la crueldad de su madre hacia él, pero él todavía lo usaba para protegerla. proporciona impulsos a sus lanzas de ángel caído y le permite rastrear personas mientras las conozca. Este equipo es debil teniendo en cuenta las habilidades inferiores de su madre transmitidas a él. Su dragón, Hinode, es descrito como tranquilo y reconfortante para su maestro, ya que Ezrah originalmente pensó que era un amigo imaginario.

 **Odilia**

 **Dragón: Lumen**

La misteriosa variante de Odilia solo fue vista recientemente por Issei. Nadie al lado de Odilia sabe de sus capacidades solo que su dragón se llama Lumen.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **relmpago X:** si para algunos, y no se por que siento que estas haciendo preguntas que ya contestadas

 **mg1147:** si aunque aun falta un poco


	25. detective increíble

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 24: Detective** **increíble**

Una vez que Asia se enteró de la carrera cinematográfica de Giras, insistió en ver algunas de sus películas. De hecho, Gerhilde tiene todas las películas de Giras en su colección personal. Issei no se opone a mirar algunas de estas películas tampoco. Actualmente están terminando la primera película en la que participó y esta película hace que todos miren cómo les brillan los ojos. Tienen palomitas y bebidas mientras lo miran, e Issei de repente se da cuenta de algo que no ha cuestionado desde que llegó.

-Oye, Giras mantiene su ojo cubierto por su cabello. ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Es por moda o algo así?

Gerhilde apaga la película mientras los créditos ruedan mientras ella explica tristemente.

-No, ella no ... Giras perdió su ojo el año pasado ...

Gerhilde aparentemente no quiere hablar de eso. Sin embargo, Issei no está dispuesto a dejar que esto vaya como se lo pide.

-¿Qué le pasó a ella? ¿una pelea, un accidente?

Gerhilde inmediatamente se pone a la defensiva de su hermana y dice.

-¡Para nada! Giras nunca cometería ese tipo de errores. Simplemente es ... perfecta.

Issei aprecia su sentimiento y le pregunta gentilmente.

-¿Por qué la adoras tanto?

Gerhilde pone sus manos detrás de su espalda, camina hacia la televisión, enciende nuevamente el reproductor de DVD y hace una entrevista con Giras de los extras. Esta grabación fue de cuando tenía doce años y explica algo sobre sus papeles.

-*Bueno ... creo que simplemente entiendo cómo se sienten estas chicas. Entiendo a la persona defectuosa que se odia a sí misma y quiere mejorar. Tengo una hermanita, que dijo que se odiaba por sus defectos. Así que me convertí en la persona caprichosa que necesitaba. que tenía que lidiar con los problemas de la vida. Creo que para ayudar a los que amas, has soltado tu propio peso para ayudarlos con los suyos. Todavía me necesita, y estaré allí para ayudarla cuando me necesite ... *

Gerhilde apaga la película otra vez y explica.

-Ella estaba hablando de mí. Tengo este secreto vergonzoso del que no puedo contarle a nadie. Este secreto me enojó conmigo y me odié incluso. Giras vino a mí y me dio tanto amor y atención. me enseñó, me consoló, y ella me enseñó mucho a pesar de ser solo un par de años mayor que yo. Giras no es solo un demonio con talento. Creo que es una diosa. Una diosa que nos fue dada en algún lado. muy lejos.

Issei saca a relucir el problema de los ojos. Gerhilde solo puede decir esto.

-Su ojo es evidencia ... evidencia de un lazo roto y una niña rota para quien la pesadilla apenas comenzaba. La tragedia había terminado, pero el verdadero culpable siempre andará suelto. Envenenar los corazones de ciertas personas para que puedan buscar solo oscuridad ... y su nombre es venganza.

De repente, Gerhilde recibe una llamada telefónica y ella responde de inmediato. Después de unos segundos, ella pregunta en un tono serio.

-¿Donde?

Ella asiente al escuchar su respuesta y respuestas.

-Estaré allí en un minuto.

Issei y Asia se preguntan.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Gerhilde suspira mientras dice sin rodeos.

-Ha habido un asesinato en Kuoh, y Saji es el principal sospechoso.

Esto llama inmediatamente la atención de los dos, ya que de inmediato se dirigen a la escuela.

 **Academia Kuoh**

Al llegar, hay tarjetas de la policía que rodean la academia y una mujer que chupa una piruleta con cabello castaño corto y ojos morados que llevan un traje negro con una corbata roja se para frente a las puertas. Ella es la primera persona con la que habla Gerhilde mientras le explica.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, Hilda. Sé que estás ocupado con el otro caso, pero esto necesitaba una solución rápida. Lady Sona quería nuestra ayuda y no podemos decirle que no.

Esta mujer es Houzuki, compañera de Gerhilde en las investigaciones. Ella no está afiliada con los demonios, pero conoce a Sona personalmente a través de su trabajo. Ella también está aliada con Rias. Los hechos que ellos saben son los siguientes, la víctima es un maestro llamado Tai, y sin una autopsia, la primera suposición es que la víctima murió al ser apuñalada con un objeto filoso. El cuerpo fue descubierto a las 5 p.m. en la oficina del maestro, y la evidencia reunida es el supuesto arma homicida, un abrecartas con las huellas dactilares de Saji, un trozo de papel cubierto de sangre y un testimonio que dice que la víctima fue vista viva alrededor de 3: 30 p. M. El cuerpo fue visto en una posición para dormir y la persona que llamó a la policía fue Ion Sitri. Ella estaba aquí para hacer una pregunta y descubrió el cuerpo.

Gerhilde es la única permitida adentro mientras los otros están afuera esperando. Issei y Asia luego divisan a Ion Sitri ya que tiene una mirada bastante inusualmente ansiosa en su rostro mientras su padre es escoltado dentro de un automóvil. Ella está comenzando a caminar un poco. Fuera de preocupación, Asia se acerca y pregunta.

-¿Estás preocupado por él?

Ion simplemente responde en su ansiedad.

-Sí, lo estoy. Mi padre podría ir a la cárcel.

issei dice

-el [dragón aprisionador] en prisión?, casi suena a un chiste

ion lo mira y dice

-el dragón que ?

issei la ve algo sorprendido

-no lo sabes ? saji es un ...

Aparentemente de la nada, Sona aparece ante su hija vistiendo un traje muy bonito y una combinación de falda con una corbata púrpura. Ella simplemente pone su mano en el hombro de su hija y dice.

-Saji no irá a ninguna prisión, mas el que envía a una prisión a la gente. Gerhilde y Houzuki se encargaran de esto.

Mirando a los dos de cerca, definitivamente son hija y madre. Dentro de la escuela, Gerhilde y su compañero están inspeccionando la habitación y ven un cuerpo ensangrentado. Se llama a tres personas ya que fueron las últimas personas en el momento. El otro personal estuvo en una reunión durante el asesinato. Los tres que están siendo cuestionados son dos mujeres llamadas Mia y Nao, mientras que el otro es un hombre llamado Iso. Saji es sospechoso ya que el arma homicida aparentemente es el abrecartas que guarda en su oficina. Es distinto porque fue un regalo de Sona. Gerhilde insiste en interrogarlos a los tres después de ver la evidencia.

iso dice

-Bueno, estuve a eso de las 2: 00h para evaluar algunas pruebas. Tai estaba tomando su café como de costumbre y alrededor de las 3:00, noté que se quedaba dormida. Por lo general, se cansa bastante después de trabajar, así que no la molesté. Me fui aproximadamente media hora más tarde desde que terminé y tuve que encontrarme con mi esposa en la tienda. Es lo último que recuerdo antes de irme .

mia dice

-Déjame ver ... Llegué alrededor de las 2:00 y tuve que ir a discutir algo con Saji. Me dijo que iba a llegar tarde por alguna razón, así que me fui al salón de profesores tal vez dos minutos después. Pensé que podría hacer un trabajo y olvidarme de Saji. Sí, me fui a las 2:50 y quería ir a buscar algo para comer con Tai, pero ella no se despertó cuando traté de sacudirla, así que me fui ella sola .

Nao

-Llegué aquí a las 2:30 para terminar mis trámites y el perezoso Tai dormitaba en su escritorio cuando me di cuenta de ella. No le presté demasiada atención a nada aparte de mi trabajo porque quería ir a beber para obtener una carga después del trabajo. Me fui quizás alrededor de las 3:20 pm. Realmente no la molesté porque Tai no es la mejor trabajadora, pero se merece su espacio.

Gerhilde y Houzki siempre registran las declaraciones para una pequeña referencia. La primera respuesta de Gerhilde es examinar el espacio donde se encuentra el cuerpo para detectar cualquier evidencia. Las dos mujeres están tratando de ser minuciosas en su investigación. Gerhilde luego piensa por un segundo y pide ver el cuerpo. Ella inspecciona el cadáver a fondo con su compañero y agrega comentarios sobre cualquier cosa que encuentren. Houzki comenta.

-No puedo creer que alguien apuñaló a este pobre como este.

Gerhilde piensa en esto por un segundo y luego dice.

-Sí, pero esto me parece extraño. La herida es más irregular de lo normal y el agarre del abrecartas me está molestando.

El abrecartas tenía una sustancia pegajosa y esto molestaba al investigador ya que no tiene sentido. Es extraño, pero luego comienza a pensar más en ello mientras inspecciona un área de la herida que el cuchillo debería haber perforado. Ella nota un pequeño agujero en el pulmón de la víctima al usar su ocular de dragón mientras nadie mira y ella piensa.

-¡ _Lo tengo! Sé quién asesinó a esta mujer, y ahora solo necesito la prueba. Pero cómo ..._

Gerhilde hace una rápida llamada a Sona para hacerle una pregunta, y lo que oye la hace sonreír, ya que Gerhilde ahora tiene la prueba que necesita. Luego reúne a todos los testigos, la policía e incluso Issei con Asia como una petición especial. Issei siente curiosidad por ver cómo su hija maneja sus casos. Cuando se reunieron, Houzuki pregunta.

-¿Lo has descubierto, Hilda?

Gerhilde se pone seria mientras explica.

-Sí, lo hice. Este caso me provocó un par de segundos, pero sé que hay más de lo que parece en este caso. A saber, la causa de la muerte de la víctima.

Un oficial dice inmediatamente.

-Pero encontramos que la apuñalaron por la espalda con ese abrecartas. Creo que es bastante obvio que eso fue lo que causó la muerte.

Gerhilde extiende su brazo y mueve su dedo índice mientras lo reprende.

-Pero eso es exactamente lo que el asesino quería que pensáramos. Creo que el asesino se dio cuenta de su error en la forma en que mataron a la víctima. La verdadera causa de la muerte no fue la pérdida de sangre por una herida de arma blanca, sino la asfixia.

Esto hace que las caras de todos se iluminen mientras Gerhilde explica de lo que está hablando.

-No pude evitar notar que la víctima tiene un agujero en el pulmón derecho. Es muy pequeño, pero es más que suficiente. Mire, los pulmones son como un par de globos y cuando se perfora en un agujero se desinfla porque el aire ya no puede atravesarlo. El asesino apuñaló a la víctima en el pulmón con un objeto parecido a una aguja, probablemente una aguja de coser o algo así.

Houzuki, impresionado, todavía tiene que señalar.

-Revisamos, y no encontramos nada que pudiera ayudar a alguien a hacer eso. Quiero decir, necesitas algo para mantener la aguja en su lugar cuando la apuñalas.

Gerhilde asiente mientras ella está de acuerdo, pero también tiene la respuesta a esto.

-Eso es cierto, pero en este caso, no fue necesario. Verá, el asesino usó un anillo y un trozo de cuerda para mantener la aguja en su lugar. No pude dejar de notar que nuestros tres sospechosos llevan cada uno anillos en sus manos, pero el principal sospechoso, Saji, no.

A pesar de esto, alguien tiene que mencionar un problema obvio.

-¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de apuñalar a la víctima en este caso?

Gerhilde mira a los otros sospechosos y explica.

-Debido a que los tres sospechosos llevan la misma ropa y porque la víctima fue apuñalada de manera violenta, el asesino debería haberse manchado con sangre, pero en este caso no lo hicieron.

Issei en realidad comenta sobre esto con un aspecto algo dudoso.

-Sí, pero si alguien se estuviera ahogando, ¿no daría tumbos o algo así?

Una vez más, Gerhilde tiene la respuesta.

-La víctima estaba dormida, drogada si quieres, y no tenía forma de moverse en ese caso.

Houzuki se acerca a su compañero, y simplemente pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?

Gerhilde levanta su brazo y apunta a su sospechoso y lo anuncia.

-El asesinato es ... ¡Eres la señorita Mia!

Esto hace que los otros sospechosos se queden boquiabiertos. Mia luego dice.

-Pero no estaba aquí cuando Tai tomó su café, entonces ¿cómo podría drogarla?

Gerhilde mueve su dedo otra vez y responde.

-¿Cuándo dije que era su café? Ya sospechaba de ti cuando mencionaste que tenías una reunión con Saji y viste la nota. Llamé a Sona Sitri, una mujer con la que está enamorado y ella me dijo que su juego de ajedrez duró hasta alrededor de las 4:30. Debe haber asesinado a la víctima con su plan original, pero ver a Saji fuera de su oficina por un período prolongado le dio la idea de incriminarlo. No importaba si no tenía sangre en él desde entonces. sus huellas digitales están sobre el abrecartas. Debes de haber usado guantes mientras lo manejabas y es por eso que los tuyos no estaban en él .

Iso se molesta un poco cuando pregunta.

-¿Mató a Tai delante de nosotros?

Gerhilde asiente mientras responde.

-Sí, ella mató a la víctima cuando trató de despertarla. Debió deshacerse de cualquier droga que usara usando el horno fuera del edificio, pero el hecho de que ella realmente estaba cerca de la víctima también es prueba de su culpabilidad.

Mia, ahora nerviosa, piensa en una última excusa.

-Bien, entonces, ¿cómo apuñalé a Tai sin ponerme sangre en la ropa?

Nao luego dice.

-Tiene razón, detective, dijiste que no importaba si Saji tenía sangre en su ropa, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres.

La lógica final de Gerhilde está a punto de aparecer.

-Fácil, usó una sustancia casera simple, pegamento. Pegó el mango del abrecartas al escritorio de la víctima y luego metió su cadáver en él y lo colocó cuidadosamente en su lugar sin manchar de sangre su ropa. La prueba de que lo que hice estoy diciendo que es cierto, es la única prueba de la que ella no pensó deshacerse antes de que llegara la policía, esa es mi prueba decisiva.

Houzuki saca su paleta y pregunta.

-¿Y qué es eso exactamente?

Gerhilde señala algo que cualquiera usaría y diría.

-Su pluma. Ella ocultó la aguja que usó para asesinar a la víctima dentro de esa pluma.

Houzuki camina hacia Mia, busca su pluma y saca el portador de tinta. En el interior, visto a la luz, hay una aguja. Mia suspira y dice en voz baja.

-Pensé que ese también era el escondite perfecto ...

Resulta que Mia estaba siendo chantajeada por su compañero. Tai descubrió que Mia participaba en actividades inapropiadas con un estudiante más joven. Como no quería que saliera, Mia asesinó a Tai e intentó incriminar a Saji porque le pareció conveniente, ya que los rumores acerca de él golpeando a las profesoras se estaban extendiendo.

Afuera, Saji está saliendo de un automóvil de la policía mientras abraza a su hija, quien se siente aliviada de que su padre sea absuelto de esos cargos. Sona también está en la escena cuando ve a Gerhilde y Houzuki y quiere agradecerles por su ayuda. Issei simplemente tiene que comentar.

-Eso fue genial, Hilda. ¡Eres una profesional!

Gerhilde se sonroja un poco mientras responde.

-Oh, no, estoy bastante bien, eso es todo.

Giras aparece de la nada como simplemente sonríe a su hermana menor y dice.

-Te das muy poco crédito. Nadie puede hacer lo que acabas de hacer.

La cara de Gerhilde se ilumina cuando parece como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Giras luego se ríe un poco cuando se va inmediatamente después. Issei quiere aprender más sobre su hija mayor, según dice.

-Oye, Giras, quiero ir contigo.

Giras se da vuelta y dice.

-Claro, no me importa. Pero no puedo prometer que te gustará pasar esta noche conmigo.

Issei no cree esto ya que corre hacia Giras para unirse a ella. Asia simplemente se para con Gerhilde que todavía está parada en el mismo lugar con su cara roja. Gerhilde regresa a la normalidad mientras le pregunta a Asia.

-¿Qué hay de algunas más películas de Giras?

A Asia le gusta ese sonido, así que ella está de acuerdo.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **mg1147:** la liberación completa de sus poderes? eso seria difícil, es cierto que hasta ahora ninguno a mostrado el maximo de sus poder heredado pero seria principalmente por que son jóvenes y algo inexpertos, la prueba de esto son los dragones que residen en sus variantes, pero esto lo explicare mas tarde


	26. primogenito

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, ahora si empieza la acción**

* * *

 **Capitulo 25:** **primogénito**

 **Hace años que**

Rias se reune con Sona, Ellas tienen una charla sobre matrimonio, Rias simplemente preguntando.

-¿Por qué no te casas con Saji? Parece que te quiere mucho y creo que es un buen hombre.

Sona simplemente ajusta sus gafas y sus respuestas.

-No tengo ningún interés en casarme con Saji. Él es de hecho un buen hombre, pero lo veo más como un hermano menor o un buen amigo.

Rias no dice nada más que esto, pero la atrapa el llanto repentino de su bebé cuando tiene una cuna en su oficina. Se acerca a la cuna y saca un bebé, y el olor hace las cosas obvias mientras dice.

-Alguien tiene un pañal desordenado.

Este bebé es Giras y Rias no puede soportar separarse de ella. La Sra. Hyoudou tiene que prácticamente rogarle que cuide a los niños. La niña Giras tiene un hábito recurrente, le encanta tirar del pelo de su madre cada vez que la sostienen. Esta no es una excepción y Rias es la única persona con quien hace esto. Sona mira a este pequeño bebé y dice.

-Aunque, no me importaría tener un bebé adorable como Giras.

Rias le da a su pequeño bebé un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras se prepara para un cambio de pañal.

 **Años después**

Giras está en su partida contra Riser Phenex y él está solo para él y Yubelluna. La [nobleza] de Giras está mayormente en el juego ya que junto a su [reina] están destrozando a los dos. Yubelluna luego sonríe mientras saca su [lagrima phenex] y se prepara para curar sus heridas por completo mientras se prepara para acabar con Xin Ji, quien ahora lleva una armadura de aspecto imperial que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo ya que tiene una cota de malla negra alrededor de su cuerpo junto con hielo borlas azules alrededor de su cintura y antebrazos. Su pantalón es negro con detalles de color azul hielo junto con botas similares y tiene un casco que se asemeja a una cabeza de dragón.

Xin Ji también sostiene una espada larga que es más larga que su cuerpo, pero tiene una hoja fina, ya que está hecha de madera cubierta de lo que parece ser escarcha. Refunfuña un poco mientras se prepara para algo mientras dice.

-Una lágrima de fénix es un movimiento cobarde. No permitiré que los cobardes queden impunes.

Xin tira su espada a su lado mientras Yubelluna prepara su magia de explosión, pero Xin simplemente dice.

-Despierta ... El glaciar desciende ...

Luego lanza una enorme bola de frío hacia las [reina] enemiga y encierra a Yubelluna en una esfera de hielo. Xin entonces salta en el aire y grita.

-¡Tú en el sueño eterno!

Luego pasa la cremallera por la esfera y la corta por la mitad, lo que hace que Yubelluna sea eliminada del partido cuando Xin declara su ataque.

-¡[tormenta de nieve de la Absolucion]!

Riser está ahora solo en el partido mientras intenta atacar a Giras ya que todavía tiene una posibilidad de victoria. Giras logra esquivar su magia mientras usa la suya para contrarrestarla o disiparla. Ella se da cuenta de que sin la magia sagrada, no puede hacer mucho daño. Xin luego baja su espada y comienza a cantar algo en chino. Entonces su mano comienza a brillar blanca cuando se las arregla para ponerse delante de Riser y luego lo golpea en el estómago y lo envía lejos. Él regenera esto bastante rápido como él dice.

-sin ese ángel, ella no puede vencerme. Voy a quemar esos dos hasta que gane.

Mientras dice esto, no puede evitar notar la bajada de temperatura. Sus alas de fuego desaparecen cuando cae al suelo. Él trata de sacarlos de nuevo y se molesta cuando dice.

-No puedo volar ... ¡UH!

Él mira su mano y nota la escarcha que la rodea.

-No puede ser ... me estoy congelando ... el aire se está congelando a mi alrededor.

Él trata de quemar el hielo, pero no puede.

-En el momento en que mi fuego toca el aire, se convierte en hielo.

No puede moverse en este punto ya que lo enoja.

-¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Riser está completamente congelado en su lugar y está descalificado debido a su incapacidad para continuar. Giras se ha adjudicado la victoria en el grupo de alto rango de este torneo como lo grita un locutor.

-*¡ EL CAMPEÓN HA SIDO DECIDIDO!*

Los miembros de la [nobleza] restante de Giras aplauden su victoria. Algún tiempo después, en una cena de victoria en su querida casa, su madre le pregunta a Giras.

-Fue una victoria impresionante, Giras. Dime, ¿cómo hizo tu [reina] eso?

Giras da un mordisco a un pedazo de jamón mientras explica.

-Xin Ji es conocedora de la magia. Similar al fuego real, el fuego de Riser necesitaba su energía para utilizarlo y el aire a su alrededor. Simplemente invocó una poderosa magia que baja el aire y el maná a temperaturas bajo cero. ella podía hacerlo, Riser había terminado y no tenía que hacer mucho. Simplemente no tenía ninguna posibilidad de golpearme .

Rias luego abraza a su hija, ya que simplemente está orgullosa de ella.

 **Presente**

Giras junto a Issei llegan en una nueva película en la que está trabajando. En ella, ella interpreta a un señor vampiro. Giras inmediatamente se pone su traje; Issei es escoltado a un lado mientras el elenco y el equipo se preparan. Otra joven aparece vestida con un atuendo de cruzada como dice el director.

-Está bien ... .NUEVA escena de confrontación, ¡toma uno!

Giras pone una sonrisa bastante amenazadora, ya que ella, o más bien su personaje, se enfrenta al héroe que grita.

-¡Ludraca, muere ahora y deja este mundo! ¡Nunca pertenecerás aquí!

Giras se ríe un poco mientras está en su personaje y hace su frase de manera calmada y relajada.

-Oh, y ¿qué hay de los humanos que me llamaron? Fui invitado a este mundo por tu gente, Lemont. Creo que soy necesario para este mundo.

El héroe responde.

-¿Es necesario? Robas las almas de cualquiera que toques y le quitas la libertad.

Giras se levanta de su trono y dice.

-¿Libertad? ¿Qué es lo que define la libertad? Creo que estoy al tanto de lo que los humanos definen como libertad. Después de todo, ¿no tengo derecho a ello también?

Issei es absorbido por la habilidad de actuación de su hija y esto se agrega aún más cuando ella va a un discurso.

-Lo que ustedes humanos han hecho es crear un concepto arbitrario conocido como cultura o civilización. Pero nunca están satisfechos con desacelerar. ¡Hago lo que me da la gana porque no estoy controlado por los conceptos humanos y descubro mi propia cultura! Pero para mostrarles lo que Me estoy refiriendo a: Ejerceré mi propia libertad haciendo la elección de matarte. Así que habla lo suficiente, ¡Te atacaré!

Alguien grita.

-¡CORTE!

Giras toma un respiro mientras ella y su coestrega están hablando entre sí de manera amistosa. Issei quiere ir y hablar con ella para felicitar su talento, pero es detenida por el director como él dice.

-La señorita Gremory necesita cambiarse para la gran escena de la pelea. Así que no puede hablar con nadie en este momento.

Issei se ve obligado a sentarse mientras espera que Giras regrese. Él tiene que pasar la noche, ya que el tiroteo es muy largo, pero ver a Giras es un placer. Él no tiene escuela mañana ya que la academia está lidiando con el resto de la investigación del asesinato, el papeleo y el reemplazo de la facultad que ya no trabaja allí. Al finalizar, Giras camina hacia Issei y un coestrella le pregunta.

-¿Este joven es tu novio, Gremory?

Giras niega con la cabeza mientras responde.

-No, él es solo un miembro muy importante de mi familia.

Esta pregunta lo pone un poco como él piensa.

 _-Es ... ardiente, tengo que admitirlo. Es inteligente, tiene el encanto de Rias, y es dulce. Tengo que preguntar ... eh, solo la idea de que un tipo la acaricie me hace doler el estómago._

Giras ahora ha cambiado a su ropa normal, ya que invita a Issei a un convite a pesar de lo tarde que es. Ella lo lleva a un restaurante italiano. Las luces están encendidas, pero está claro que el restaurante está cerrado debido a que el cartel dice que está cerrado. Giras, por otro lado, golpea la puerta y un hombre vestido con un atuendo de chef llega a la puerta de inmediato y dice.

-Signora Gremory! Estoy muy agradecida de ser honrada con su paleta esta noche. Por favor, pase, ¡por favor, adelante!

El hombre tiene el pelo castaño corto con vello facial en la barbilla, ojos azules y lleva un collar con un símbolo de lobo, ya que su uniforme tiene un motivo de lobo con hechizo en la cola, alrededor de su bolsillo. Sin necesidad de decir nada, este hombre ya sabe que a Giras e Issei le gustaría comer. Giras continúa con su habitual sonrisa mientras ella e Issei son escoltados a la mesa del centro dentro de este agradable restaurante sin ninguna persona aparte de ellos.

Issei quiere hacerle la pregunta, pero es interrumpida por una joven que usa un uniforme similar al del hombre en la puerta, pero su uniforme tiene un motivo lunar. Ella tiene el pelo corto plateado con una franja marrón y tiene ojos azules. Ella tiene una actitud amistosa, como ella dice.

-Hola, Giras, ¿ tarde otra vez?

Giras sonríe y asiente y luego pregunta de manera educada.

-¿Qué está poniendo Volpe como especial, Naiad?

Esta mujer es una de las [peones] de Giras llamada Naiad Neptune. Ella piensa por un segundo y responde.

-Creo que planea la Lasaña de queso fundido con una guarnición de champiñones glaseados. Fue muy popular el año pasado, así que creo que lo traerá de vuelta.

Giras simplemente dice.

-Tendremos dos de esos y un par de My fair ladies por favor.

Naiad sonríe y lo escribe mientras entra a la cocina. Issei se pregunta.

-¿Qué acabas de pedir para nosotros?

Giras espera por un segundo mientras traen bebidas que son muy coloridas ya que cambian de colores como filtros que se pasan por ellas. Giras toma un sorbo y responde.

-Estas bebidas están fuera del menú. Son bebidas del inframundo hechas de jugo de bayas que no pueden ser consumidas por humanos. Estaremos bien, sin embargo. Es una bebida muy difícil de perfeccionar, pero Volpe no es un aficionado.

Issei toma un sorbo y esta bebida es increíble. Es dulce, suave y agradable para la garganta. Él comenta.

-esta es probablemente la segunda mejor cosa que voy a poner en mi boca

Poco después, un delicioso aroma se acerca a la mesa cuando Naiad trae un par de platos con algo delicioso que los mira. Es un plato cursi, cubierto de salsa y adornado que parece estar cocinado a la perfección. Issei está babeando un poco ya que este plato se ve delicioso y huele muy bien.

 **En otra parte En la ciudad en una azotea**

lucia y dante están parados sobre un techo en un edificio más. dante lleva un paño sobre la cabeza con algunos mechones de pelo y su atuendo consiste en un chaleco con una línea azul que corre por el centro con una cremallera en forma de cabeza de dragón, un abrigo rojo atado a la cintura con un par de pantalones azules y botas negras con guantes sin dedos que recorren los antebrazos. Lucia usa un atuendo idéntico pero con un abrigo azul alrededor de la cintura con pantalones rojos y una línea roja debajo del chaleco con una cremallera en forma de dragón. dante pregunta

-Lucia, ¿usaste la [imitación de aeon](copia barata del campeón del tiempo) de nuevo?

La persona es una mujer joven llamada Lucía y ella responde.

-... Lo hice, es algo agotador

Dante le dice a Lucía.

-No puedes seguir usándolo. tenemos que seguir el plan del tío Gasper mientras estamos ahora.

Lucía está equipada con una espada muy finamente afilada que se asemeja a un estoque imperial con una empuñadura curva. Dante no está equipado con un arma Lucía se pone de pie y se para sobre la repisa mientras pregunta.

-¿Crees que deberíamos acercarnos a Giras? Ella podría ser un aliado clave en la revolución.

Dante simplemente camina hasta el borde y responde.

-No, no podemos involucrar a nadie, incluso si se trata de Giras o mi madre. O incluso de tu padre en ese caso. todo lo que tenemos que hacer es guiarlos para que tomen las decisiones y acciones que pondrán fin a esta locura

 **De vuelta en el restaurante**

Giras escucha algo afuera mientras termina su comida con Issei, quien repentinamente llama su atención con su pregunta.

-Giras ... -se pone un poco nervioso- ¿estás viendo a alguien? Quiero decir ... ya sabes, como tu padre.

Giras sonríe mientras responde.

-No ... En realidad, no estoy interesado sexualmente en ninguna persona masculina o femenina. Amo a mi familia y amigos como mi [nobleza], pero no románticamente.

Issei tiene una salsa en la cara mientras intenta echar un vistazo debajo del pelo para ver si Gerhilde estaba diciendo la verdad. Giras nota su mirada y simplemente levanta su cabello y pregunta.

-¿Es esto lo que estás tratando de ver?

Issei está un poco molesto por esta visión ya que Giras tiene una herida cortante en el ojo ya que la tapa está permanentemente cerrada y el área alrededor de ella está magullada. Las manos de Issei tiemblan ya que esto es algo a lo que no se puede acostumbrar. A Giras no parece importarle demasiado, como ella explica.

-Dejó de doler hace un tiempo. Ser cortado con una espada sagrada en la cara no es una experiencia divertida.

Naiad y Volpe escuchan esto desde la cocina y ambos tiemblan un poco mientras sienten remordimiento por su amo. Giras explica más.

-Esto es lo que recibo por fallar como una hermana mayor.

Issei se queda un poco desconcertado mientras dice con calma.

-Pero, ¿por qué Giras? Asia y Airi podrían curarte ¿no es así?

Giras niega con la cabeza y responde.

-No, no merezco ser curada. Saya nos traicionó y debo compartir la culpa. No tomé la decisión correcta porque era demasiado blanda, y ahora tengo que vivir con eso.

Issei tiembla ahora mientras él le dice que aún está calmado.

-Giras, eso no fue tu culpa. Fue ... saya, saya quien no pudo seguir adelante. Ella ... es el motivo por que sucedió. si tan solo irina...

Issei no quiere admitirlo, pero sabe que su hija debe ser detenida..a cualquier costo. Luego oye una voz que dice.

-Irina arruinó y tiene que vivir con su error por el resto de su vida. Pero no voy a culparla, ya ha sufrido lo suficiente.

Issei y Giras miran a **Issei** a la entrada del restaurante. Se levanta con una mirada como si de repente se convirtiera en una niña de cinco años, como ella dice.

-¡Papi!

Giras abraza a su padre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se frota la cabeza y pregunta.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña Princesa Carmesí?

Issei está estupefacto mientras pregunta en una ciudad más impactada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, gran yo?

 **Issei** frota continuamente la cabeza de su hija mientras responde.

-Tengo tres horas libres. No solo uso mi tiempo libre para el sexo. Eso no sería correcto, pero si divertido.

Por una vez, Issei no está enojando con su yo adulto por sus referencias sexuales sobre lo que está por venir. Más bien, él quiere contarle acerca de Ezrah, pero no sabe cómo reaccionará. Issei no quiere desagradar a Ezrah, pero el simple hecho de que es el hijo de Raynare es lo que lo hace difícil de aceptar. En vez de eso, mira como su ser adulto pide un plato de pasta de Naiad. Volpe está más que feliz de servir al padre de Giras ya que es bienvenido en este restaurante. Giras en realidad sale de la tienda dejando a estos dos hombres para hablar por un tiempo. Además, tiene algo difícil de manejar ahora.

Ella camina hacia una buena cuadra y de repente se detiene en una calle oscura con todos dormidos mientras ella dice.

-Sal. Sé que nos has estado siguiendo. Le dije a Issei que no se divertiría, pero no podía involucrarse en esto.

Giras espera a un enemigo. Ella podía sentir esto, pero no sabía quién era. Pero la respuesta es una que no le agrada porque la rodean muchas personas. Ella es testigo de cómo Shirayuki, Shuri, Camilla, Gerhilde y Kurobara aparecen desde las sombras con los ojos brillando en rojo. Giras se sorprende de esto mientras sonríen. Todos ellos equipan sus [variantes] y armas ya que Giras todavía está en estado de shock y le acusan. Al siguiente momento, algo de sangre se derrama en el suelo.

Giras ahora está de pie en una repisa cercana y su brazo izquierdo tiene una herida en él al ser golpeado por la lanza de Gerhilde mientras la sangre gotea. Gerhilde simplemente sonríe ante esto. Giras no entiende, ya que ella tiene una expresión de enojo en su rostro mientras piensa.

 _-Hilda, tú de todas las personas ... esto no está bien, pero si no hago nada, me matarán seguro._

Giras toma una respiración profunda mientras convoca su propia [Variante de Boosted Gear] que es idéntica a la de su padre. Luego invoca un par de orbes rojas en las palmas de sus manos mientras las agarra y las extiende hacia las cuchillas que sostiene con la mano hacia atrás mientras toma una postura. Ella entonces piensa.

 _-Quien sea que haya hecho esto, voy a matarte por esto._

De vuelta en el restaurante, Issei le pregunta a su yo mayor.

-Dime, gran yo, ¿por qué Giras cree que ella tiene la culpa de lo que le sucedió a Saya?

 **Issei** toma un sorbo de una cerveza que le trajo Naiad mientras explica.

-Escucha, no puedo estar allí para mis hijos todo el tiempo, y me siento mal por eso. Pero giras heredo nuestra mala costumbre de hecharse la culpa de todo lo malo que pasa a su alrededor, a una vez, le dije a Giras que tenía que ser una hermana mayor para todos sus hermanos. Se lo tomó en serio, y Creo que ella ha sido una mejor madre que yo. Pero eso también generó un problema, ella piensa que si algo malo le sucede, ella piensa que es su culpa. Ella es demasiado dura consigo misma porque no es perfecta. justo, ella es perfecta para mí. Mi pequeña princesa carmesí .

Issei piensa en eso y él también podría llamarla así. Su yo mayor y él hablan de algunas cosas más antes de terminar, pero el sol está comenzando a aparecer y otras personas pueden venir a trabajar.

-gran yo tengo que decirte algo

-el sobre esos mocosos de pleyades en mi casa no es así

-sabes lo que son no es así

-el niño ezrah, un experimente intentando crear un clon mio usando a...como se llamaba...no creo que importe a ese ángel caído que conocimos de joven como base

-y que opinas?

-no lo odio solo por llevar la sangre de esa mujer, y es solo una existencia fallida por lo que no hay nada que preocuparse, pero parece que shuri y giras se han encariñado con el y quieren tratarlo como un hermano, no me importa si es lo que ellas quieren hacer, dejare que hagan realidad su pequeño capricho

-pero no podemos verlo como un hijo

-correcto, en cuanto a la otra, odilia creo, ahí algo que me llama la atención pero no creo que importe a ahora, pronto esta mierda de la facción estelar y pleyades terminara

-ya sabes como eliminarlos

-quien carajos crees que soy?

-yo

-exacto, cualquiera que amenaza mi paz sera destruido, ellos ya esta muertos, simplemente nadie les ha avisado

-y que ahí de saya?

-...

-ella también sera destruida?

-...siempre he considerado a mis hijos mi tesoro mas valioso, incluso mas que mis esposas, pero saya...simplemente esta mal, si la situación lo amerita...no creo tener el corazón para hacerlo

-ya veo

-pero tu si

-que?¡

-tu eres una versión mas joven que yo, el lazo que tengo con mis hijos es algo que tu aun no has desarrollado no puedes amarlos como yo lo hago, así que si esa niña cruza el limite...podrías darle el castigo que yo no he podido darle?

Giras está peleando con sus hermanas mientras la enjambran con rayos, lanzas, espadas y artes sabias. Ella hace todo lo posible para esquivar. Su herida en el brazo hace que sea difícil de esquivar, ya que la ralentiza. Giras está más que mortificada por tener que luchar contra sus propias hermanas mientras comienza a diseñar una estrategia para salir de este lío. Ella entiende por los ojos brillantes que esto es algo más que tira de las cuerdas. Mientras piensa, la [Princesa Negra] de Camilla la acuchilla en la espalda y hace una herida decente. Giras no tiene otra opción que creer, ya que de hecho golpea a Camilla usando una de sus hojas de energía y golpea a su hermana a través de una pared cercana en una tienda cerrada. Giras luego toma una respiración profunda mientras piensa.

 _-No puedo creer que tenga que usar este movimiento contra mis propias hermanas ... Lo siento ..._

Giras junta sus manos mientras una esfera rodea su cuerpo mientras su ojo comienza a brillar en azul. Luego comienza a brillar de rojo con todo su cuerpo mientras su variante brilla un poco y su totalidad está rodeada por un aura que se asemeja a la armadura de escamas de Issei. Su cuerpo todavía es claramente visible mientras dice.

-[Pseudo-Dragón imperial]...

La hija mayor de Issei y Rias posee una poderosa variante con dos habilidades en las que se centra. El primero es la capacidad de aprovechar el máximo potencial de su armadura y usar esa versión incompleta. Es un producto de su [poder de la destrucción] así como de su [dragón imperial]

Los ojos de Giras siguen brillando en azul al asumir una nueva postura

Giras luego se precipita hacia Gerhilde, quien da su parte de armadura de escamas mientras intenta hacer un salto de altura, pero Giras lo contrarresta saltando y golpeando a Gerhilde con una de sus hojas de energía. Gerhilde se estrella contra el pavimento y Giras se encoge al ver esto. Puede decir que rompió un par de huesos con eso. Ella mira y ve a Shuri cargando una flecha eléctrica con un par de cargas sobre ella, y Giras decide ser creativa, une sus dos hojas de energía en un arma similar a una jabalina y gira rápidamente mientras la mantiene separada de su cuerpo mientras Shuri lanza la flecha a una velocidad rápida. La flecha es desviada por el arma tipo jabalina. Giras luego se precipita hacia Shuri y realiza un ataque giratorio con su arma unida mientras tira de ella hacia atrás en dos y luego hace una serie de salpicaduras de salto giratorio. A continuación, utiliza sus cuchillas para golpear a Shuri simplemente golpeándola en la parte posterior del cuello. Giras luego se enoja porque está enojada consigo misma mientras mira la forma inconsciente de Shuri.

Esto se interrumpe nuevamente cuando siente un dolor agudo en el estómago mientras mira hacia abajo y ve un par de pequeños agujeros en su estómago. Luego ve a Kurobara con su sonrisa mientras mueve los dedos en un movimiento rápido mientras dispara un ataque llamado [pistola de dedo volador], un ataque de proyectil. La atención de Giras sobre Kurobara la distrae cuando es golpeada en el hombro derecho por Kurobara y ahora está sangrando profusamente. Las dos medias hermanas se unen ya que Giras no puede tomar mucho más. Una voz luego grita.

-¡Suficiente!

Giras reconoce la voz mientras su poder desaparece debido a sus aparentes heridas. Mira a su alrededor y ve a Kairyu caminando hacia la zona, y para su horror, sus ojos son normales. Ella pregunta con incredulidad.

-Kai ... ¿eres realmente tú?

Kairyu se ve un poco incómodo ya que tiene un poco de sudor en la cara mientras piensa y luego responde.

 _-Está sangrando mucho ...-_ Sí, soy yo en cuerpo y mente.

Kai equipa su atuendo de batalla y equipa su espada. Giras simplemente se horroriza cuando hace otra pregunta.

-¿Hiciste esto a nuestras hermanas?

Kai todavía está sudando mientras responde.

-Tch ... no necesito responderte.

Giras ahora está llorando y está triste por esto.

-¿Por qué ... por qué les harías esto? ¿Por qué me lastimarían?

Kai ahora agarra su mano en un puño ya que ahora es más serio mientras explica.

-Porque estoy harto de que seas una señorita perfecta en los ojos de todos. Giras es perfecta, Giras es un excelente ejemplo de un demonio, no puede hacer mal, lo hace todo bien. ¡Bien, voy a mostrarte cómo es la humillación!

Kai asume su postura mientras Giras todavía parece mortificada y triste. Ella mira a Kurobara y Shirayuki, que están de pie en extremos opuestos viendo esta pelea mientras Kai saca su espada. Él piensa.

 _-Debería poder vencerla sin usar mi nueva espada. Solo necesito pelear con ella un poco._

Kai luego se hace cargo de su hermana, que está muy lastimada, ya que no se mueve ni siquiera para esquivar su ataque. Ella se para allí sin poder moverse. Kai está a punto de asestar su golpe, pero no puede en el último segundo. Él duda en golpear a Giras con su mirada triste. Luego baja su postura mientras piensa.

 _-No puedo hacerlo ... No puedo hacerlo ..._

Agarra su espada mientras intenta reunir el coraje.

 _-No llevo demasiado lejos, ¿verdad? No ... solo un poco de humillación, de eso se trata todo. Nadie se está muriendo, nadie se está lastimando realmente ... ¿o sí?_

Kai duda, pero finalmente levanta su espada y parece como si estuviera a punto de dar un golpe decisivo. Pero cuando levanta la espada más alto, un objeto afilado de la nada golpea su mano y la golpea fuera de su mano, y la dolorosa sensación de quemazón se vuelve evidente al darse cuenta de lo que le impactó.

-¿¡Una arma sagrada !?

Kai mira su mano a través del dolor mientras su espada se desliza por el camino. Levanta la vista y ve a Ophion flotando con sus alas mientras desciende por la calle. Las dos hermanas que aún están conscientes atacan también, pero Giras reúne la fuerza suficiente para golpear a las dos antes de caer de rodillas. Ella hace esto para proteger a Ophion, pero sus heridas y el impacto de este incidente. Ophion luego la levanta mientras Kai se recupera de su mano cortada. Él (Ophion) apoya a Giras en una pared cercana. Ella se sienta con sus heridas mientras Ophion le pregunta.

-Seguramente, podrías haber derrotado a esos cinco sin demasiados problemas. Pero elegiste ser fácil con ellos. ¿Por qué es eso, Hermana Mayor Giras?

Giras entiende que Ophion no entiende realmente los lazos de los hermanos, pero en cambio le da una sonrisa y dice.

-Es amor, Ophion. Lo mismo que tengo para ti.

Giras observa mientras Ophion se prepara para enfrentarse a Kai por una razón que no comprende del todo. Ophion le explica a Kai mientras saca sus aletas.

-Mi madre me informó de tus movimientos, Kairyu. Ella vio que algo se salió del plan y me pidió que te detuviera. También me dio la precaución adicional al darme una daga bendecida, pero simplemente la usé para proteger a uno. por mi mismo.

Kai está frustrado porque lo está subestimando por tener a alguien más joven que él luchando contra él. Kai levanta su mano hacia el cielo y canta.

-O Cayo, Judas, Erebus y el herido hermano Caín. Te pido que obedezcas mis órdenes ... En nombre de este Hereje que vive dentro de esta espada ... ¡Por la presente desato tu poder!

Aparece un portal negro en el costado izquierdo de Kai y él empuja su mano hacia él mientras saca una espada con una hoja roja dentada, con un borde negro, una cresta de simbolismo demoníaco grabado en la guarda, un agarre con curva que se asemeja a un demonio ala y un fondo con púas en la empuñadura. De hecho, se parece mucho al Durandal. Kai anuncia.

-¡Esto se llama [Durandal oscura]!

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

En su habitación, Seiken se despierta repentinamente con Yasuko alrededor de su brazo mientras está en estado de shock mientras piensa.

 _-Tengo una sensación muy incómoda sobre algo ... pero no sé que_

En el dormitorio donde se encuentran Issei y las chicas, Xenovia despierta con el mismo pensamiento. Los dos se ponen la ropa puesto que es algo sobre lo que ambos tienen un sentimiento terrible.

 **Kuoh: Amanecer**

Kai sostiene la espada en su posición habitual, pero ahora tiene un aura negra y malvada rodeando su cuerpo ya que este nuevo ha aumentado drásticamente su poder. Ophion se da cuenta de esto, Giras tiene más miedo por sus dos hermanos, ya que no puede hacer mucho debido a sus heridas por reprimirse demasiado. Ella mira a su alrededor y se preocupa por sus hermanas que están fuera de combate y no pueden moverse.

Ophion levanta su mano hacia el cielo cuando la aura negra púrpura y rojiza lo envuelve, él extiende sus espadas. Kai ahora parece más violento cuando pregunta.

-También deberías obtener algo de humillación, Ophion. Te he visto mirándome como si fueras tan superior. ¡Solo porque seas el hijo de una dragona pura no significa que seas mejor que yo, sigues siendo el hijo de una concubina!

Ophion sostiene sus espadas frente a su cuerpo con los brazos cruzados haciendo que la forma de las alas se extienda desde su espalda mientras proclama.

-No me confundas, hermano. No me siento superior a ti ni a mis hermanos. Más bien, me siento orgulloso de los de mi clase. Los ángeles, los demonios, los ángeles caídos y los humanos no significan absolutamente nada para mí. Si todos de esas facciones se extinguirían en un instante, no sentiría nada. Pero a usted, le dará un mal nombre a nuestro tipo al usar tácticas tan rebeldes. Forzar a nuestro tipo a atacarse es imperdonable.

Los dos niños comienzan su pelea con Kai comenzando por zambullirse en el suelo creando una pequeña abertura oscura en el suelo que se acerca a Ophion. Ophion simplemente espera que la apertura se acerque, y cuando lo hace, Kai sale de ella mientras realiza un corte giratorio, que Ophion vuelve a esquivar. Kai luego se sumerge de nuevo en su apertura y persigue a Ophion nuevamente y lo intenta una vez más solo para esquivarlo nuevamente. Una vez más, se sumerge en su apertura, y Ophion continúa observando este movimiento a medida que avanzan más. Esta vez, sin embargo, cuando Ophion se prepara para esquivar después de encontrar el ritmo, Kai realmente lo persigue más y procede a emerger con su giro, pero esta vez libera un aluvión de esferas rojas que rompe y crea agujeros en el suelo cercano.

Giras, Ella regenera sus heridas y procede a pasar a Shirayuki y Kurobara solo para ver las marcas de inyección en la parte posterior de sus cuellos. Ahora, Giras comprende lo que les sucedió a sus hermanas cuando coloca su dedo en el agujero y procede a usar su magia para destruir las células contaminadas en su sangre. Ella no sabe quién era la base, pero este fue un brebaje que se creó usando la sangre de alguien como base, como con los miembros de [Nero Angelo]. Los moretones de Kurobara y Shirayuki desaparecen.

La lucha entre Kai y Ophion continúa mientras Kai intenta esto una vez más, pero Ophion ha ideado un contraataque, ya que cuando Kai entra en su apertura, Ophion espera y cuando Kai aparece, Ophion libera su energía en forma de esfera púrpura eso derrota a Kai.

Kai luego desaparece cuando reaparece detrás de Ophion listo con una ráfaga de cuchilladas, pero Ophion bloquea esto simplemente moviendo su más cerca de su espalda para bloquearlo con una de sus hojas gemelas. Ophion también aprovecha esta oportunidad para sacudir su espada creando un pilar de energía púrpura que sopla de nuevo a Kai.

Kai luego se enoja cuando el aura se vuelve más intensa y retrocede un poco más cuando asume una nueva postura cuando comienza a reunir energía en su cuerpo. Giras ve esto y dice.

 _-Él va a destruir esta área con eso. Nuestras hermanas no se pueden mover, y no puedo alejarlas a tiempo. No tengo otra opción, detendré el cuerpo de Kai ..._

Kai salta en el aire, pero Giras, en un momento, sin contenerse, se deforma a su distancia en el aire, y luego desata su [poder de la destrucción] y derriba a Kai del cielo y destruye el poder que había almacenado para este movimiento . Una vez que tocan el suelo y Kai parece estar fuera, Giras aterriza con seguridad ya que ahora tiene una mirada frustrada. Ella hace un gesto de alto a Ophion mientras se acerca a la forma supuestamente inconsciente de su hermano pequeño y dice.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de esta farsa. Pensé que me había deshecho de ti para siempre.

Ophion sabe a que se está refiriendo, y luego suelta una exclamación.

-¡Creo que deberías revelarte, Loki!

De repente, Kai pone una sonrisa en su rostro mientras comienza a reír, pero su voz suena extraña, como un doble de dos voces diferentes. No solo eso, sino que el cabello de Kai se desvanece repentinamente de los carmesíes de su madre a un tono azul claro y el rojo en el mono de Kai se vuelve azul claro también y sus ojos se vuelven amarillos. Se levanta y convoca a su [Durandal Oscura] a sus manos. Luego, sarcásticamente pregunta.

-¿Qué me delató, señorita Gremory?

Giras todavía tiene una mirada enojada mientras contesta.

-Nunca confundiría ese hedor tuyo. Lo sentí cuando Kai sostuvo esa espada. Estoy más sorprendido de que hayas sobrevivido. Pensé que destruimos tu cuerpo y tu alma.

Es evidente que Loki ha regresado y ahora está dentro del cuerpo de Kai, poseyéndolo. Él sonríe y pone sus manos detrás de su espalda con su espada en la mano y responde.

-Todos menos uno fragmento, solo un fragmento, todo gracias a que tu madre no estuvo ahí.

Loki flota en el aire y él levita a Shuri y Gerhilde junto a él. Giras luego grita.

-¡Ponlss abajo!

Loki sonríe de nuevo y simplemente responde.

-obligame.

Giras suelta sus dos alas de dragón y salta al aire para seguirlas, pero Loki desaparece con las dos chicas ya que Giras no puede detenerlas. Loki luego se va con las palabras de despedida.

-Me mantendría alejado de mí, Giras Gremory. Tengo un cuerpo nuevo, algunos nuevos sirvientes, y aprendí un secreto sobre ti que a nadie le gustaría saber sobre ti.

Una vez que Giras vuelve al suelo, equipa su [Boosted Gear], y comienza a golpear el suelo con su puño y deja escapar un grito de frustración. Xenovia y Seiken llegan a esta escena cuando ven desaparecer a Kai y encuentran a Giras en el suelo frustrada consigo misma mientras dice.

-Fallé a Saya, no voy a fallarle a Kai ni a mis hermanas. Loki, realmente me has hecho enorjar, como dice mi padre cualquiera que desate la ira de un dragón solo le espera la muerte, la mas lenta y dolorosa que pueda imaginar, no te estás escapando, esta vez no.

Los otros dos que llegaron le preguntan a Giras qué pasó, y ella les dice mucho para su sorpresa. Seiken dice.

-Se supone que Loki ya no existe. Su regreso ... ese grupo debe estar loco si lo trajeron de vuelta.

Xenovia está un poco confundida, como ella dice.

-Pensé que Loki estaba sellado. ¿Cómo murió en este momento?

Giras explica a través de su frustración.

-Hace unos años, mi padre lo mato, Luego yo con mi abuela, el tío sirchez y milicas-ojji-san y combinamos nuestro [poder de la destrucción] para destruir permanentemente su existencia. Pero no fuimos tan cuidadosos como pensábamos.

Xenovia luego pregunta.

-¿No fue Rias parte de esa lucha?

Giras niega con la cabeza y responde.

-No, mi madre se enfermó antes de la pelea y estuvo postrada en la cama.

También menciona la [Durandal Oscura] que Kai-Loki empuñaba y esto los hace preguntarse para qué era hacer un nuevo Durandal. Pero una cosa es segura, si Loki ha regresado, debe ser tratado de inmediato. Giras también debe mencionar lo que le pasó a Gerhilde y Shuri. Camilla todavía está fría en la tienda, por lo que Giras la trata también. Ahora tiene su pregunta para Odilia y va a querer la respuesta.

* * *

 **aviso: a partir de ahora el tiempo entre publicaciones se hará mas largo, no esperen el siguiente capitulo muy pronto**


	27. diversión en el parque

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 26: diversión en el parque**

Giras está en su habitación dando vueltas mientras está pensando en qué hacer con sus hermanos que Loki está tomando y se pone aún peor ya que él conoce su terrible secreto.

 **Hace años que**

Giras tiene quince años y su madre está hablando con su hermano, Sirzechs junto con Millicas, ya que le traen noticias perturbadoras. Sirzechs explica.

-Loki ha estado causando problemas. Vidar ha dicho que tenemos permiso para eliminarlo. Los movimientos de Loki también están causando problemas en Valhalla, pero él está pisando nuestro reino, y no vamos a dar marcha atrás sus insultos.

Rias está sentada en su escritorio en su oficina en la ciudad mientras habla con su hermano y sobrino en persona con Giras afuera de la puerta. Esto causa problemas para ella, como ella piensa.

 _-Madre, no digas que sí. No puedo soportar verte lastimado por ese hombre._

Rias, sin dudarlo, acepta que guarda rencor a Loki por sus transgresiones pasadas. Giras, detrás de la puerta, no aceptará esto ya que se va sin que su madre sepa que estaba allí. En cambio, esa noche, su madre tiene que trabajar hasta tarde. Giras se ha encargado de obtener algo de la única persona que conoce su nuevo plan, una de sus [alfiles] llamada Kaede Sakaki, que le ha proporcionado una bolsa con hierbas mezcladas. Kaede no duda en darle a su amo la bolsa y explica.

-Esto no causará la muerte en los demonios, pero la enfermedad se describe como debilitante. Dale tanto y ella estará enferma por unos días.

Giras respira profundamente mientras le agradece a Kaede. Ella regresa a casa y encuentra a su abuela, la madre de Issei, y le pregunta.

-¿Qué estás preparando, abuela?

La madre de Issei todavía recibe un resplandor ante la expresión de la abuela mientras responde.

-Estoy preparando la cena. Tu madre dijo que está trabajando hasta tarde, así que le estoy haciendo curry.

Giras toma una respiración profunda y pregunta de una manera muy seria.

-¿Puedo terminarlo? Quiero tratar a mi madre si está bien.

La Sra. Hyoudou no tiene ningún problema ya que está mirando a Andora y Froh para Rias y Rossweisse. Ella se va de la cocina mientras Giras la observa mientras camina hacia la olla y corta las hierbas, las aplasta, y saca un cucharón y pone las hierbas en la olla mientras toma lo suficiente para su madre y luego "accidentalmente" golpea el Pote y lo limpia mientras los otros corren para controlarlo mientras ella explica.

-Me resbalé y lo golpeé.

Giras termina de hacer la cena en caja para su madre, pero duda, y luego procede a entregar a su madre su cena por la noche. Rias disfruta de su cena, pero finalmente, al día siguiente, el día del ataque, se queda en la cama y no puede luchar con fiebre desagradable y tos con náuseas. Kai, Ixis y Andora se acuestan junto a su madre para consolarla, ya que su hermano y su sobrino tienen que encontrar a otra persona, a lo que Giras se ofrece como voluntaria, pero su madre dice que sí.

-Giras, Loki puede maldecir a la gente, y él puede hacer lo mismo ... - tose- contigo.

Giras va al lado de su madre y le dice a ella.

-Madre, tengo que hacer algo. Estás demasiado enferma para hacer cualquier cosa ahora. Solo descansa y bebe muchos líquidos. Nos encargaremos de Loki sin ningún problema.

Rias sonríe mientras confía plenamente en su hija para hacer el trabajo. Giras sale de la habitación sintiéndose muy mal por lo que hizo.

 **Presente: ¿Trono desconocido en?**

Diodora está prodigando una serie de bellas doncellas que solían ser parte de la iglesia. Lleva puesto un atuendo de estrella con adornos de oro como una bata o un atuendo con un manto adornado con una estrella con el nombre Asterope cosido a través de él. Sus mujeres están todas desnudas mientras él sonríe con satisfacción en su nueva vida. Luego es interrumpido en su porción de paraíso por alguien que entra a la habitación con dos mujeres vestidas con una armadura Valkyrie oscura que se asemeja a una versión twister de Rossweisse, pero con placas bucales que les impiden hablar. Loki es esta persona y Shuri junto con Gerhilde son sus dos valquirias. Diodora se acerca a las dos chicas, pero es interrumpida por Loki poniendo su nueva espada frente a él. Diodora luego dice de una manera más relajada.

-Oye, pensé que acordamos compartir nuestras recompensas, pequeño traidor.

Diodora no parece notar la presencia de Loki y cree que Kai simplemente se ha teñido el pelo y que su ropa es diferente. mira mientras Diodora se aleja y se dice a sí mismo.

-Usas mujeres, Diodora. Creo que esto se llama jerarquía. Por otra parte, uso a todos.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

El día después del incidente, Giras hace algo que no ha hecho en mucho tiempo; ella convoca a su [variante] cuando anuncia

[¡LLAMADO!]

Giras cierra los ojos, y de todas partes de la ciudad, los otros niños que han logrado que el dragón dentro de sus [variantes] aparezca a traves del [dragón imperial] aparecen en su cuerpo y esos anuncian

[¡Recibido!]

incluso Issei recibe esta llamada mientras se pregunta de qué se trata esto. Shirayuki, Kurobara y Camilla, que todavía están durmiendo, también experimentan esto. Sus mentes son llevadas a un lugar que solo ellos pueden visitar, un área unida donde solo aquellos que poseen la [variante] pueden escuchar.

Los niños aparecen en un mundo que se asemeja a un vacío rodeado por una espiral de niebla de aura. Este lugar se siente como un santuario, y los sonidos de pasos ruidosos resuenan en este vacío. Issei se encuentra encima de una criatura gigante como dice.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí en este vacío?

Issei pregunta.

-[¿socio?]

Issei mira más de cerca y puede ver que está sentado en la espalda de Ddraig cuando los sonidos se hacen fuertes, y luego otras grandes sombras aparecen de este vacío y se juntan en un círculo. Todos ellos son dragones grandes que varían en tamaño. Encima de cada dragón, se sienta uno de los hijos de Issei. Giras se sienta encima del grupo más grande ya que a su dragón le falta un ojo como ella y es rojo de pies a cabeza con un ojo verde. Parece un poco más delgado que los demás y tiene una melena de color carmesí como su usuario y tiene una mirada de naturaleza estoica y sus garras están hechas de energía roja y sus alas son transparentes, con una proyección roja a través de ellas. el de seiken azul con una mirada de molestia y tiene alas de color azul, ya que parece ser el más pesado de la batalla. Sus garras son agudas y finas, sus pies tienen una armadura adornada con vetas blancas y tiene cuernos sobre su cabeza que son afilados y finos. El dragón de Camilla también es azul, pero su aspecto es más crudo pero fuerte ya que tiene la masa muscular más gruesa de los dragones y parece amable ya que sus ojos no tienen agresión. El dragón de Airi es muy humanoide con alas que brillan y usan una armadura que cubre su pecho mientras su amo se sienta entre sus ojos y descansa en el suelo con escamas blancas como la nieve con una cara amable. el de Kurobara se asemeja a un híbrido tigre-dragón con dos cuentos y parches de pelaje negro adheridos a sus escamas, también tiene ojos que se asemejan a los de un gato mientras se sienta en el suelo como un felino en una posición muy equilibrada. el de Shirayuki es similar, pero su dragón es blanco con manchas de líneas negras que se asemejan a un patrón de tigre y su dragón tiene bigotes y se sienta de una manera jactanciosa u orgullosa. Raezal es el más pequeño y tiene alas hechas de fuego azul con un pico de roca ardiente y sus escamas aparecen brillantes como piedras preciosas. Ophion aparece también, pero simplemente en su verdadera forma de dragón.

El dragón de Giras, Gracias, luego anuncia.

-[En nombre de Milady Giras, por la presente convoco esta reunión de nuestros hermanos].

Ddraig mira esta visión de estos dragones y siente orgullo al mirarlo, tal no sean sus hijo y sean simples manifestaciones del poder de los niños, pero aun se siente orgulloso. El dragón de Shirayuki, Killer Queen inmediatamente dice algo sobre esto.

-[No me gusta que el viejo se haya unido a nuestra reunión].

El dragón de Camilla, Cerise, reprende.

-[Creo que está bien que el padre se haya presentado ante nosotros. Él es la razón por la que existimos].

García anuncia de inmediato.

-[Tema irrelevante para nuestra reunión. Debemos discutir la reaparición de Loki].

Todos los que no sabían sobre el regreso, o los secuestros se sorprenden de que se haya dicho su nombre, especialmente Issei. Issei pregunta.

-¿¡Loki está en este futuro !?

Garcias responde en el lugar de su maestro.

-[Se suponía que Loki había sido destruida hace cinco años. tu gran padre lo mataste y Mi amo junto con su tío y primo lo destruyeron de forma definitiva].

El dragón de Seiken, Yamato, interviene declarando.

-[el gran padre destruyo y luego los demas debieron destruir el alma. Subestimaron la resistencia de la divinidad].

Esta discusión entre los dragones continúa por un tiempo hasta que Ddraig interviene declarando a los engendros.

-[Cómo ha regresado no significa nada. Lo importante es que definitivamente será un dolor de trasero].

Issei lo agrega al afirmarlo.

-¡Demonios, sí! ¡Se ha llevado a tres de mis hijos, y voy a patearle el trasero por esto, y luego patearlo de nuevo!

Issei tiene el entusiasmo correcto, pero Sardonyx, el dragón de Raezal, tiene que agregar.

-[Tu preocupación es comprensible, pero actualmente vive en el cuerpo de uno de los familiares de mi amigo. Puedo entender tu deseo, pero ¿puedes arriesgarte a matarlo en ese cuerpo?]

El dragón de Airi, Raistar, está de acuerdo con Sardonyx y admite.

-[De hecho, no debemos actuar apresuradamente. Él tiene rehenes y sirvientes. Tampoco conocemos la capacidad total de sus habilidades].

Los otros dragones también están de acuerdo con este razonamiento, incluso Ddraig. De la nada, uno de los dragones presenta una idea.

-[Digo que actuamos normalmente hasta que él actúe nuevamente. Si realmente quiere venganza, nos perseguirá lo suficientemente pronto].

Todos están de acuerdo ya que Loki tiene un claro resentimiento y él está demasiado confiado. Los dragones hablan por un tiempo más, y esto termina con Seiken, Airi y Raezal que admiten que cada uno tiene citas a las que ir. Están llevando sus intereses amorosos a ese evento de parque de atracciones que está sucediendo hoy y quieren ir. Con eso, la reunión termina en un destello de luz con todos los que regresan a su mundo.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei está mirando su mano, ya que fue una experiencia única que fue muy surrealista. Sin preocuparse, decide ir al pasillo de Shirone para ver cómo está Shirayuki y ver a todas las chicas que Giras tuvo que eliminar. Mientras lo hace, se da cuenta de que Airi está desilusionada mientras deja su teléfono celular. Él camina hacia ella y pregunta.

-¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿No vas a tener una cita pronto?

Airi lo ve y responde con clara decepción y respuestas.

-Oh, no. Se suponía que El iba a llevarme a ese nuevo parque de diversiones, pero tuvo que cancelar.

Issei actúa un poco con empatía como él dice.

-Ah, eso es una mierda. Novio ausente, ¿eh?

Airi discrepa con vehemencia, como ella dice.

-El es en realidad un muy buen novio. Tiene una tesis para mañana y necesita completarla esta noche.

Issei se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras trata de pensar en algo que decir para que se sienta mejor. Asia aparece de la nada y sugiere.

-¿Qué tal si voy contigo?

Airi e Issei la observan ahora y Airi realmente dice si sin pensarlo demasiado, ya que las entradas son buenas hasta hoy. Issei no lo cuestiona ya que Airi se ve más feliz. Xenovia e Irina aparecen ahora como pregunta el primero.

-¿Estás hablando de que ese evento va hoy?

Airi asiente, e Issei inmediatamente pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No pensé que te interesaría.

Xenovia se acerca y explica en un tono tranquilo.

-No lo soy, de verdad. Solo quería llevar a Irina para que se olvidara de todo por unas horas. Te hubiera pedido que lo hicieras, pero alguien más quería preguntarte. Creo que te ayudará a tranquilizarme. mis problemas por un tiempo también.

Alguien quiere pedirle a Issei que vaya al evento con él y se pregunta quién es. Luego siente un tirón en la parte posterior de su camisa y se da vuelta para ver a Shirone detrás de él sosteniendo un par de boletos mientras pregunta con un sonrojo.

-Issei-senpai, ¿irías al parque de atracciones conmigo?

Shirone está literalmente invitándolo a una cita, y él felizmente está de acuerdo con una gran sonrisa, pero ella le dice algo que le hierve la sangre.

-Escucha, si quieres ... no te golpearé si sacas algo divertido en un paseo.

Esto lo excita ya que tiene una cita con Shirone y ella ha recibido bastante permiso para hacer cualquier cosa. Deciden agruparse y partir hacia el parque de diversiones. Este promete ser un día divertido para todos.

 **Parque de atracciones: Sterne-Welt**

Seiken y Yasuko ya están en el parque y actualmente viajan en una montaña rusa mientras se divierten. Seiken no grita, pero su rostro se mueve de la fuerza y Yasuko está gritando. Seiken usa su uniforme ya que es la única ropa que tiene que no es demasiado elegante o inapropiada para un parque.

Raezal y Chromia también están aquí mientras comen crepes y beben té helado. Los dos también están usando sus uniformes Kuoh porque este stand estaba ofreciendo un trato para los estudiantes de Kuoh, un artículo exclusivo. Pero la única parte extraña es que todos los trabajadores, incluidos los vendedores, están vestidos como payasos.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Millicas está en la residencia para chequear a Kurobara ya que está bastante enojado porque su amiga y [alfil] sean usados así. Él está mirando su cuerpo inconsciente ya que ha sido informado sobre el regreso de Loki. Él pone una mirada irritada mientras dice.

-Loki usó a Kurobara para pelear, está usando a mi gente como sus juguetes.

Giras se ha calmado un poco, pero con Gerhilde y Shuri bajo su control, tienen un problema. Akeno y Rossweisse aún no lo saben porque sus hijas son más independientes. Millicas está de acuerdo porque el regreso de Loki concierne al inframundo y, por lo tanto, es asunto suyo. Giras todavía está intranquila por esta situación. También es paranoica sobre Loki divulgando lo que le hizo a su madre. Millicas luego dice.

-No dejaré que Loki se salga con la suya pensando que puede dañar a mis amigos y mis piezas como si fueran suyos. Este tipo de insulto requiere represalias.

Giras luego menciona el factor paralizante.

-Está dentro del cuerpo de Kai, y si nosotros ...

Giras luego se muerde el dedo, ya que la idea de dañar a sus hermanos nuevamente es suficiente para volverla loca. Millicas entiende que tiene que desahogarse. Giras también hace algo que rara vez hace, ella realmente comienza a llorar y se va.

-¡No puedo soportarlo!

Luego comienza a llorar como una niña pequeña y parece estar haciendo una rabieta. Millcas suspira mientras se sienta en una silla cercana mientras Kurobara todavía duerme en su cama. Su habitación está decorada con una decoración china. Él toma un libro titulado Viaje al Oeste. Lee un poco hasta que su prima se detiene de repente. Él la mira mientras su expresión vuelve a ser seria y luego suspira.

-Me siento mejor ahora. A veces mi emoción se vuelve demasiado.

Giras lo hace cada vez que se pone demasiado emocional en una situación. En lugar de pensar en ello, preferiría dejarlo todo en un ataque de llanto. Su [nobleza] lo sabe, ya que solo lo ha hecho un par de veces. Una de esas veces cuando Saya traicionó a su familia. En cambio, con calma piensa por un segundo y contacta a sus miembros de la [nobleza]. En una extraña coincidencia, Roxy y su banda, los Ex fantasmas, en realidad están presentando un concierto en el parque de diversiones. Ahora lleva una chaqueta de mezclilla rasgada con un top azul marino sin mangas que ni siquiera tiene nada en el cuello y termina en la parte superior de su busto, su pantalón consiste en pantalones cortos de cuero con dos cinturones en la cintura. Ella también tiene un collar con un corazón de cerradura púrpura. Ella junto a su bajista y una de las de Giras

 **Parque de atracciones: Sterne-Welte**

Issei y las chicas llegan al parque ellos mismos y entregan sus boletos a un payaso que está corriendo en la cabina de entrada. Deciden dividirse en sus pares previstos para extenderse más y disfrutar del parque. Issei y Shirone van de inmediato a un paseo en bote. No es un túnel del amor, sino simplemente un paseo en bote con una canción desagradable. Cuando suben al barco, Issei pregunta.

-No es que esté en contra de ir en un viaje contigo, Shirone. ¿Por qué este en particular?

Se vuelve más claro porque tan pronto como tiene la oportunidad, Shirone se sienta en el regazo de Issei e incluso explica directamente.

-Porque este tipo de paseos son los únicos en los que puedo sentarme en tu regazo.

La canción se está volviendo más molesta, pero los dos están bien ya que Issei está feliz de tener a Shirone en su regazo y ella lo tiene para ella sola por el momento.

En una sección diferente, Asia y Airi se están uniendo. Airi le explica a su madre sus aspiraciones de convertirse en doctora. Asia piensa que es una idea maravillosa y que puede ver a su hija convertirse en una doctora maravillosa. Asia luego dice.

-Estoy contento de haber sido bendecido por tener una hija maravillosa. Sin duda, este es el trabajo del señor.

Afortunado de que Asia y Xenovia aún puedan orar incluso en esta línea de tiempo. Airi, sin embargo, luego dice.

-Me gustaría pensar que es una bendición de papa.

Asia regresa mientras se pregunta sobre esto. Ella luego agrega.

-Está bien, pero las bendiciones de Dios deben haber tenido una mano.

Airi no está de acuerdo ya que ella responde.

-Realmente no creo que ese sea el caso, madre.

Asia parece confundida y tiene que preguntar.

-¿Tú ... también odias a los ángeles?

Parece inquieta cuando se pregunta si su hija también tiene el mismo rencor que Saya, pero Airi explica mientras niega con la cabeza.

-No, el odio es un término fuerte. Es simplemente desconfianza.

Asia se vuelve un poco incómoda ya que Airi tiene que explicarle más a fondo.

-Entiende, que no confío en los ángeles. No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo. Miguel nos ha usado, dicen cosas horribles sobre nosotros, y hacen lo que pueden para mantener sus números. Creo que realmente nos tienen miedo. Detrás de todo el encanto, detrás de la gloria y el resplandor no hay nada más que un grupo de pequeños niños cargados.

A pesar de la fe de Asia, no puede negar lo que dice Airi, pero no está de acuerdo con eso. Airi luego menciona algo que Saya mencionó.

-Madre, cuando Saya nos traicionó, algo horrible casi sucede.

Asia pregunta suavemente.

-¿Qué?

Airi le pregunta.

-¿Has visto a los otros dos hijos de Irina, Ai y Shime?

Asia los ha visto de verdad mientras se aferran a su ser más viejo como tía. Airi dice algo que horroriza a su madre.

-Los ángeles, querían que los sacrificaran.

Asia tiene la tentación de gritar sobre cómo eso no podría ser, pero se detiene cuando Airi cuenta la historia completa.

-Sí, eso fue lo que planearon, pero los detuvieron. los [7 reyes demonios], que se oponían a la noción, los [serafines], como los necesitan y puedo decir que a élls sí les importa, y el último fue a mi padre. Cuando mi padre escuchó los ángeles estaban tratando de hacer, juró que si sucedía, declararía la guerra al cielo y el mismo sacaría a trihexa de su jaula para que terminara el trabajo que no pudo hacer hace 30 años. Miguel les dijo a sus seguidores y hermanos que matar a dos niños pequeños, que no hicieron nada malo, iba demasiado lejos. También entiende mejor que la mayoría de los demás, que Ai y Shime son probablemente dos de las personas más importantes del mundo en este momento.

Airi luego dice.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos este tema? No soy de los que inician un conflicto.

Asia acepta estar en desacuerdo a pesar de que no le gusta la mentalidad. Ella preferiría no ponerse del lado malo de Airi. Airi luego señala una posición y sugiere.

-Creo que un helado suena bien.

Asia acepta mientras los dos van hacia el estrado. Irina y Xenovia están haciendo lo que suena divertido en este momento, ya que no tienen demasiadas preferencias para estar en un parque. Xenovia luego ve a Seiken junto con Yasuko mientras se mueven entre los juegos para una experiencia máxima. Irina los nota y pregunta.

-¿Quieres hablar con ellos?

Xenovia mueve su cara y dice de inmediato.

-No, creo que necesitan su espacio.

Se aleja del lugar porque no quiere parecer una acosadora.

De vuelta en el escenario, Roxy y su compañero Cian, que es un hombre bastante alto que lleva una chaqueta negra con cremallera con un cuello que cubre su cabeza inferior con un dragón rojo en la manga izquierda y su cabello es de color rojo oscuro, que es de cuello y descuidado con su flequillo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo como un tributo a su amo junto con jeans y botas de cuero negro haciéndolo similar a una sombra con ojos azul océano y piel pálida. Roxy mira alrededor y pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa con todos los malditos payasos?

Cian observa el área y responde de manera estoica.

-No creo que sean seres vivos.

Roxy lo mira confundida cuando él inmediatamente le dice.

-No tienen latidos del corazón. Los demonios, los ángeles y los humanos tienen diferentes cuerpos y habilidades que otros, pero todos tienen un pulso que puedo escuchar.

Roxy mira alrededor y pregunta.

-¿Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando, Cian?

Él asiente y responde.

-Estamos en territorio enemigo. Diría que los payasos son una especie de vida artificial.

Roxy niega con la cabeza y se pregunta.

-¿Por qué contratarnos entonces?

Ninguno de los dos tiene una respuesta, pero no pueden simplemente atacar en el medio de un área abarrotada. Cian no atacará a menos que su maestro se lo diga, o cuando la situación lo requiera, y Roxy tampoco puede causar una escena. Giras estaría furiosa con ellos. Deciden esperar por el momento hasta que detecten cualquier movimiento.

En una región desconocida del parque, Diodora tiene su sede en un sector de control, a saber, el área de ventilación donde el parque tiene conductos de aire conectados. Sonríe mientras saca su propia arma, la [Excalibur Lujuria] como él dice.

-Ese estúpido ángel caído no hizo mucho con esta espada, pero creo que puedo divertirme mucho con ella. Sin mencionar que cierta cantidad de personas cayeron en mi trampa.

Él se ríe mientras clava su espada en el suelo cuando una niebla rosa comienza a escaparse de la espada y es absorbida por la ventilación. Esta niebla rosa comienza a fluir por el parque como dice un anuncio.

-Amigos, no se preocupen por esta niebla rosada, es solo para el efecto de nuestro próximo concierto de los Ex Fantasmas.

Roxy y Cian escuchan esto y ahora lo entienden porque no son estúpidos. Aparentemente fueron utilizados junto con el resto de sus compañeros de banda para este truco. Deciden no arriesgarse y esconderse mientras le dicen a los otros miembros de la banda que esperen en el camerino que les dieron y esperan a ver qué pasa al principio.

Raezal y Chromia ahora están en la casa embrujada ya que disfrutan de las emociones baratas y tontas mientras la niebla rosa comienza a filtrarse en el viaje y creen que es parte del viaje. Comienzan a inhalarlo como dice Raezal.

-Hmm, huele dulce aquí, me gusta.

Entonces Chromia comienza a acercarse mientras comenta.

-Sí, es probablemente el olor a caramelo.

Los ojos de la pareja comienzan a ponerse rosados mientras se miran y luego se acurrucan entre sí con rubor en la cara. En una parte diferente del parque, Seiken y Yasuko están en un puesto de juego donde el objetivo es derribar una pirámide de botellas con una pelota. Están jugando como uno de los premios es un peluche en la forma de su animal favorito, un lobo. Ella observa como Seiken logra derribar la pirámide con precisión y se le entrega el premio. No notan la niebla demasiado, ya que están demasiado en su fecha. También inhalan la bruma y sus ojos se ponen rosados; también piensan que el dulce aroma también es dulce. Ellos sonríen y Yasuko sugiere con un sonrojo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar privado?

Los dos se van a algún lado para hacer "cosas". En el viaje en bote, Issei y Shirone todavía están en el medio y, curiosamente, son el único barco que queda en el camino y la niebla comienza a filtrarse por encima del agua a través de los respiraderos. Issei y Shirone lo inhalan, pero él no parece afectado por eso. Mira a un lado por un segundo, y luego escucha un fuerte ruido que inmediatamente gira y ve que Shirone ha golpeado el pequeño motor que mueve el bote y ahora sus ojos son rosados, como su cola y sus orejas están ahora.

El parque ahora está desprovisto de padres, ya que se fueron con sus hijos cuando un grupo de personas repentinamente comenzaron a hacer cosas indecentes en público y el servicio telefónico se ha apagado para que nadie pueda llamar a la policía. A bordo de una noria, Roxy y Cian se montan para evitar verse afectados por la niebla mientras Roxy toca su guitarra encantada para manipular el flujo eléctrico y evitar que la rueda se mueva. Cian está observando la acción a continuación como él dice.

-De repente, alrededor del 90% de los pulsos allí abajo aumentaron.

Roxy mira hacia abajo y dice.

-Sí, eso es lo que pasa cuando follas en un lugar público.

Cian niega con la cabeza levemente mientras Roxy le dice.

-¡Oye, no me muevas de esa manera, maldito sin cabeza!

Él la mira de nuevo y replica estoicamente.

-Tengo una cabeza y la miras todo el tiempo. Mi cabeza simplemente sale, ya que soy un dullahan, o la mitad de uno al menos, así que no estoy sin cabeza.

Cian separa su cabeza y la coloca en un asiento cercano que está estacionado en la ventana. Roxy entonces prepara su guitarra mientras rasguea algunas notas. Ella luego anuncia.

-¡Volvámonos locos!

Roxy patea la puerta y salta del carro mientras Cian la sigue. Roxy comienza a tocar la guitarra más rápido antes de tocar tierra y se magnetiza a sí misma y a Cian mientras emiten la misma carga debajo para aterrizar de manera segura. La cabeza de Cian no está cerca, así que no se ve afectado por la niebla, mientras que Roxy crea una burbuja de electricidad alrededor de su cuerpo que lo repele mientras permite que pase el oxígeno. Los dos normalmente se asocian en [juegos de clasificación] porque Giras cree que se sincronizan bien juntos. Cian se mete en su sombra y saca un par de pistolas automáticas silenciadas mientras las hace girar en sus manos y las señala en un edificio cercano y comienza a disparar mientras dispara balas negras que casi no hacen ruido debido a los silenciadores. Aparece un payaso desde la pared del edificio donde estaba disparando y tiene múltiples agujeros de bala al caer. Roxy continúa su juego mientras camina, ya que Cian no puede ver perfectamente desde su distancia hasta el punto donde puede distinguir detalles precisos. Roxy magnetiza al payaso muerto y desgarra su ropa y revela un cuerpo de metal hueco. Ella lo inspecciona mientras se pregunta.

-¿Qué demonios es esta cosa? Un pedazo de mierda,.

Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para distinguir el núcleo en la parte posterior y ve un agujero de bala en él. Inmediatamente deduce que este es el punto débil y señala el lugar y Cian puede ver desde arriba, ya que su cuerpo puede decir a qué se refiere.

En otra parte, Asia y Airi han sido víctimas de la niebla, ya que Asia se ha alejado para encontrar a Issei, Airi por otro lado se pregunta dónde está su propio novio. Ella se sienta en un banco y fantasea con él y escucha a alguien decir.

-¡Airi!

Se da vuelta y ve a un hombre joven con el pelo peinado y negro con ojos verdes y una bata blanca sobre un vestido blanco con corbata negra y zapatillas marrones con zapatos marrones. Él es su novio y usa el nombre de Edwin Longate en la escuela. Él tiene una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dice.

-Decidí que estar contigo era más importante.

Airi sonríe con un sonrojo ya que él no se explica completamente a sí mismo mientras pregunta.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Se abrazan mientras responde.

-Por supuesto, eres mi mundo entero, Airi Argento.

Los ojos de Airi se vuelven un poco cansados mientras ella piensa.

 _-... mi apellido no es Argento ..._

Ella ignora esto, pero, sin saberlo, ella está realmente en los brazos de Diodora mientras procede a seguirlo mientras tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como piensa.

 **-** _Creo que podría querer más de uno. No puedo tomar Asia por mis órdenes, pero tal vez dos de esta vez sean suficientes._

Issei y Shirone todavía están en el bote y ella está haciendo ruidos de gato para sonar tierna mientras trata de presionar sus labios hacia él, ya que está un poco abrumado.

 _-Esto es como cuando_ _Kuroka_ _y la mayor Koneko entraron en la temporada de apareamiento ... pero no puede ser tan fuerte._

Issei está a punto de poner su mano en su pecho plano para usar su [rompe vestidos astral] y teminar esto

 _-debo poner fin a esto y ir a ver que esta pasando._

luego oye gritar a alguien.

-¡Issei, tienes que romperme primero!

Él mira a Asia que tiene una mirada nerviosa mientras corre desde el costado del camino y salta al agua. Ella camina hacia el bote y Shirone sale y le dice.

-Está en una cita conmigo, no contigo.

Asia se pone a la defensiva como dice.

-¡Solo porque dije que podía!

Esto se convierte en una simple discusión que degrada un poco a Issei, no es que le importe. Entonces, alguien rompe parte de una pared, y Xenovia está equipada con [Exdurandal] mientras la clava en el suelo y dice mientras se dirige al bote.

-He decidido que hoy es el día en que me das tu semilla, Issei.

Ella llega al bote mientras Asia y Shirone están discutiendo. Xenovia en realidad se quita los zapatos y agarra uno de sus calcetines que de inmediato se mete en el bote y empuja el calcetín por la garganta de Issei mientras susurra.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirte hacer demasiados ruidos mientras hacemos el amor.

La discusión simplemente se intensifica cuando Shirone y Asia ahora notan que Xenovia se está preparando para quitarse la camisa. Esto solo lleva a más problemas.

Afuera, la cantidad de personas que no se encuentran en el área abierta se vuelve más aparente ya que la neblina los ha llevado a buscar un área privada. Seiken se despierta en el suelo cuando fue golpeado por alguien que hace un rato tiene dolor de cabeza, recuerda haber visto a un chica de pelo azul con un parche en el ojo, cuando trata de salir de lo que sucedió. Luego se da cuenta de la niebla rosada cuando se despierta y salta sobre el techo de un soporte cercano para evitarlo. Él ve a Irina en un puesto cercano también. Ella vio lo que le estaba sucediendo a Xenovia y también se quitó de en medio. Seiken salta entre los techos para acercarse a ella. Él se une a ella y mira a su alrededor mientras nota que falta alguien. Él mira alrededor y pregunta con un ligero pánico.

-¿Dónde está Yasuko?

Irina no puede contestar porque no sabe que tiene su [Excalibur Virtud] en la mano mientras Seiken convoca su katana y se quita la chaqueta que revela su chaleco y luego se pone los guantes sin dedos. Él entonces dice.

-No podemos respirar esa niebla. Causa alucinaciones.

Irina luego pregunta.

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer entonces?

Ninguno de los dos tiene una respuesta hasta que escuchan el sonido de las cuerdas de una guitarra cada vez más fuerte mientras Roxy da vueltas mientras es perseguido por cinco payasos con garras afiladas. Roxy está utilizando su cuerpo magnetizado para flotar sobre el suelo y moverse mucho más rápido de lo normal y no está restringido por la gravedad. A continuación, toca la guitarra muy fuerte creando una explosión eléctrica que hace que los payasos se envíen volando por los aires y que cada uno de ellos recibe un disparo en el núcleo y son derrotados instantáneamente. Irina nunca ha visto a Roxy y no la conoce en absoluto, pero Seiken la reconoce como él dice.

-Roxy está aquí. Lo que significa que Cian no puede estar lejos. Este es un muy buen giro de los acontecimientos.

Irina la mira y pregunta.

-¿Es ella una especie de demonio fuerte?

Seiken asiente y explica.

-Giras tiene su [nobleza] en los equipos en todo momento. Roxy y Cian son solo dos de ellos, pero funcionan bien juntos porque entienden los poderes de los demás, pero Angela no parece estar con ellos. Creo que deberíamos dejarla en paz. Roxy tiene mal genio, y harán un breve trabajo a los enemigos

irina dice

-le avisare a issei, conociendo el no caerá en un truco como este

Irina va con lo que sugiere mientras se mueven de techo a techo. Después de algunos minutos de saltar, no tienen otro lugar adonde ir y no tienen más remedio que zambullirse en la niebla. Seiken puede contener la respiración por un par de minutos, e Irina puede hacer lo mismo. Esperan encontrar un lugar donde la niebla no esté presente. Se preparan para esto mientras saltan hacia el suelo y en la niebla.

Desde un centro de control, Diodora observa como tiene a Yasuko, Airi e incluso a Chromia con restricciones e inconscientes mientras planea tomarlas mientras todos lo miran. Él entonces dice.

-Pero sería problemático tener a ese ángel y ese dragón entrando y arruinando la sorpresa. Afortunadamente, tengo métodos.

Chasquea los dedos y aparecen un par de jóvenes exalcistas en formación y ambas llevan puestas máscaras con el mismo atuendo que Alexandra cuando él señala la pantalla y entienden lo que quiere decir.

Roxy y Cian siguen haciendo el trabajo rápido de los payasos, pero parece que no pueden ver un final a la vista. Cian desde la parte superior de la rueda de la fortuna ahora tiene una buena idea de dónde está el enemigo y tiene su señal corporal a Roxy, ya que ella puede verlo a través de su aura eléctrica que rodea su cuerpo y lo comprende. Desaparece en las sombras una vez más, ya que tiene que volver a la cabeza antes de que el enemigo tenga la oportunidad de encontrarlo. Él llega a él mientras se cuela en el carro y lo pone de nuevo en su cuerpo mientras se prepara para ir con más fuerza con su visión hacia atrás.

Roxy es saltada por múltiples enemigos a los que ella suspira y dice.

-Los tontos deben aprender de la manera difícil.

Ella rápidamente hace una grieta creando un tornado de iluminación mientras gira y termina su juego temporalmente y anuncia mientras los payasos se elevan por el cielo completamente quemados y crispados por la electricidad.

-¡En el ojo del tornado, te volaré!

Ella inmediatamente reanuda su juego y en realidad comienza a cantar esta vez.

-Vas a detestar mi nombre, me odiarás de todos modo"

Ella imagina que Cian simplemente la seguirá una vez que lo alcance y continúe su camino. Cian, en la rueda de la fortuna, luego escucha algo.

-Dos pulsos más, no como los otros se están moviendo.

Él tiene que alcanzar a Roxy e informarle.

Issei ha escapado del paseo en bote y ahora se mueve a través de la niebla sin demasiados problemas. luego de usar [rompe vestidos astral], las chicas volvieron a la normalidad, Luego oye una voz familiar que dice un tono más seductor.

-Issei

Él se pregunta.

-¿Rias?

Se acerca a la voz como podría ser el Rias más joven que está aquí también. Esto lo emociona un poco ya que no vería a Rias actuar así mientras están solos. Él no sabe dónde está, pero abre una puerta y lo que hay adentro lo sorprende mucho. Es un dormitorio lleno de niebla rosa y cubierto con una decoración de rojo y corazón. Él mira a su alrededor y en el lado izquierdo de esta habitación hay una cama con forma de corazón y Rias está sentada completamente desnuda y tiene chocolate en el pecho mientras dice.

-Iba a preparar una tarta de queso de chocolate para nosotros, pero derramé el chocolate en mis pechos y necesito ayuda para limpiar.

Issei ahora tiene una cara de "esto es un broma"

-draig, ¿esto es enserio?

-[ningún idiota caería en algo como esto]

poco después issei resive un mensaje de irina que le avisa de la situación, ahora puede hacerse una idea de lo que esta pasando

Raezal se despierta dentro de un ataúd dentro del paseo que él y Chromia estaban montando y actualmente está tratando de salir de él. Él usaría sus llamas, pero se arriesgaría a quemar el vehículo y posiblemente lastimar a transeúntes inocentes.

En un edificio que parece ser una sala de exposiciones para ciertos eventos, Irina y Seiken están aquí, ya que han encontrado el único edificio con un área donde la niebla no puede filtrarse, por lo que lo hacen para respirar nuevamente. Como tienen espacio para respirar no, Irina le pregunta.

-¿Has tratado con esto antes?

Seiken asiente y explica sobre su pelea con Raynare. Irina intenta pensar en algo y luego sugiere.

-No podemos contener la respiración para siempre, y el otro no va a ser de mucha ayuda. Por otra parte, por tu parte me dijo, Roxy y Cian deberían estar manejando las amenazas menores. Creo que debemos hacer nuestro camino. al centro de control mientras se ignora todo lo demás.

A Seiken le gusta la idea ya que piensa que está en el camino correcto y dice.

-He echado de menos trabajar contigo, Irina. Siempre has sido como una segunda madre para mí.

Irina sonríe mientras recibe un brillo en sus ojos mientras dice.

-¿¡De Verdad!?

Seiken asiente y explica.

-Sí, odio trabajar para Leonis Maxwell. Es un buen táctico, pero también es muy intolerante.

Antes de que Seiken pueda seguir explicando, los dos sirvientes irrumpieron por una ventana cercana con uno que sostenía un estoque y el otro con una lanza. Inmediatamente atacan sin previo aviso, pero Irina y Seiken no son aficionados ya que de inmediato se lanzan al ataque. Seiken gira su espada mientras Irina salta fuera del camino. Las dos chicas enmascaradas no se presentan ya que solo están aquí por una cosa. Una vez que atraen a Seiken e Irina lo suficientemente cerca de una cornisa, las dos chicas se hacen explotar mientras las explosiones destruyen a Seiken e Irina en el piso de abajo. No tienen tiempo para responder mientras caen al piso de abajo. Los dos están un poco molestos por ese repentino estallido. Irina particularmente perturbada mientras dice.

-Simplemente se volaron y ni siquiera lo dudaron.

Irina ha hecho misiones en las que no estaba 100% segura de que sobreviviría, pero eso fue horrible. Luego se dan cuenta de que están en el suelo donde podría alcanzar la niebla rosa mientras lo inhalan. Diodora, por supuesto, ve esto y dice.

-Ahora veamos qué sucede cuando una pequeña investigación cumple con el ajuste de audición.

Después de recuperarse del impacto del incidente, Seiken e Irina están ahora bajo la influencia de la niebla, pero no están actuando de manera diferente. Esto es evidente cuando Seiken dice.

-Creo que esta niebla debe volverse menos potente después de tanto tiempo, pero no deberíamos quedarnos.

Irina se da vuelta pero su expresión se vuelve un poco sorprendida cuando dice.

-¿Qué fué lo que me dijiste?

Seiken está un poco confundido, pero se repite a sí mismo, pero lo que Irina escucha es diferente.

-Dije, eso es lo que las personas que sirven a Michael merecen una muerte sin sentido. Al igual que tú, tu fracaso

Irina inmediatamente reprende eso de Seiken, y él lo escucha de manera diferente.

-¿Qué soy un fracaso? Pensé que habías dicho que era como una segunda madre para ti, entonces ¿por qué dirías eso? .../ Crees que eres mejor que yo, pero no eres más que un demonio traicionero como tu madre.

Seiken escucha esto y se queda tan sorprendido como él le dice.

-¿Pensé que tú y mi madre eran mejores amigos? No, ¿qué quieres decir con un demonio traidor?/ Estoy diciendo lo que he pensado durante años, Irina, por tu culpa, Saya me abandonó y solo porque no puedes ser un poco desafiante.

Irina se enfurece cuando ella le dice.

-Si hubiera sabido que esto es lo que sucedería, nunca me hubiera convertido en un ángel. Si pudiera deshacer todas las cosas que mi futuro yo hizo, lo haría./ Estoy diciendo que Saya confiaba en ti y pensabas que estaba bien apuñalarla en el estómago cuando ella te necesitaba.

Seiken luego pone su pulgar en la tsuba de su espada mientras se aprieta y dice mientras la abre parcialmente y declara.

-Saya fue demasiado lejos, y entré en pánico. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, ¡pero dime qué hubieras hecho en mi posición!/ Fuiste demasiado lejos, Irina, y todos pagamos por ello. El ojo de Giras, todos tus otros hijos, incluido el que aún no naciste. ¡Todos pagamos el precio de tu estupidez!

Irina señala su [Excalibur Virtud] en Seiken mientras saca su katana mientras Irina le dice.

-Pensé que todo el mundo lo entendería, Seiken. Realmente esperaba que fuera cierto. Creo que estaba equivocado /... Soy un ángel que sirve a Lord Michael, y es mi deber matar a los demonios. Pensé que tal vez podría cambiar. eso, pero estaba equivocado ...

Irina suelta sus alas mientras Seiken convoca sus guanteletes y grebas mientras se cargan el uno al otro. Diodora se ríe de esto con los ojos abiertos mientras dice.

-Con un poco de suerte, esos dos se matarán entre ellos. Mientras tanto ... creo que me ayudaré a mí misma con esa chica de ojos anaranjados, ya que mis dos juguetes tienen que ser útiles fuera de la cama.

Cian se está moviendo, pero se detiene cuando los dos latidos del corazón que estaba persiguiendo se detienen repentinamente y él no sabe qué pasó completamente, pero deduce que fueron silenciados. Debido a esto, reflexiona sobre qué hacer a continuación. Luego se da cuenta de que aparecen más payasos y se pregunta más sobre esto.

-Tantos enemigos, artificiales ...

Mientras reflexiona, issei aparece y una persona emerge de la sombra, Angela Lovecraft, el Poeta Demonio. Ella dice inmediatamente.

-Lo contrataron a usted y a su líder productor de cáncer de oído y prepararon fuerzas inconmensurables para evitar cualquier problema.

Angela es asaltada por detrás por payasos, pero una masa de tentáculos hechos de sombras emergen del suelo, agarran a los payasos y son atraídos a la sombra cuando ella simplemente dice.

-[preludio del gran antiguo].

Ángela luego dice.

-No tenemos ningún negocio real aquí, he explorado el área y el enemigo es Diodora Astaroth, bastante débil si se me permite decirlo.

issei le pregunta.

-¿Cuáles son sus planes, si tienen sentido?

Angela ajusta sus lentes y respuestas.

-Al parecer, planea violar a Airi Hyoudou, Yasuko Hisui y Chromia Matus, pero no creo que comprenda con quién está tratando. Sin embargo, supongo que estos payasos causarán más problemas si no se controlan.

Cian asiente mientras deja caer sus pistolas en su sombra y saca un par de tics sin demasiado énfasis en el silencio ya que este es un trabajo de limpieza. Roxy todavía está abajo haciendo un trabajo rápido de sus enemigos sin saltear un latido, issei las deja y se dirige adonde esta diodora matar al bastardo.

Irina y Seiken están chocando mientras sus espadas como chispas vuelan de las cuchillas. Irina salta hacia atrás y levanta su espada hacia el cielo mientras pequeñas balas de luz salen de la espada y le disparan a Seiken mientras hace girar su espada para bloquearlas, pero la cantidad de balas permite que unas pocas lo golpeen creando un par de cortes en su pecho y brazos, pero el resto se disipa. Seiken, con sus guanteletes y grebas, golpea el suelo con el suelo creando una luz cegadora mientras Irina queda cegada temporalmente, pero puede oírlo mientras prepara su espada.

Los sonidos de los pasos de Seiken mueren porque ella ya no puede oírlo, él trucos detrás de ella y la golpea en el costado rompiendo parte de su pelvis. Irina logra volar al piso superior de nuevo haciendo desaparecer los efectos de las brumas, pero es demasiado tarde. Seiken le dice desde abajo.

-Fui entrenado para derrotar cualquier cosa. No me tomes por una marca fácil.

Irina siente su costado ya que tiene un gran moretón ahora por el golpe. Ella mira su espada y tiene un tono amarillo alrededor de la base de la hoja cuando Irina lo agarra y balancea la hoja hacia Seiken mientras el tono amarillo hace que la hoja brille cuando el suelo debajo de sus pies se convierte en arena y sus pies comienzan a hundirse . Él trata de engañar pero no puede. Irina mira esto mientras se recupera de su golpe. Seiken luego equipa su variante de engranaje impulsado y anuncia.

-[dragón imperial]!

Su cuerpo está cubierto con su malla con la extensión del abrigo aún sin su saco rojo, y él salta de la arena sin demasiados problemas y cuando se pone lo suficientemente alto, agarra su espada y realiza su [corte de juicio], el pecho de Irina está cubierto de heridas cortantes. Él vuelve a su forma estándar sin agotar demasiado poder. Irina se pone de pie mientras balancea su espada creando una corriente de luz que envía a Seiken, quien todavía está en el aire, volando fuera del edificio creando otro agujero en la pared mientras ella lo sigue.

Diodora en su área ahora sonríe mientras se prepara para divertirse con Yasuko ya que está seguro de que Seiken e Irina se matarán entre sí. Pero él quiere ser sádico así que la hace despertarse junto con Airi y Chromia. Él sonríe mientras dice.

-Siempre es divertido tener una audiencia.

Afuera en la niebla, Angela y Cian han decidido hacer algo acerca de esta niebla. Ella lo hace expandir sus sombras por largo y luego usa su magia como ella dice.

-[Dios exterior: Faraón negro: silencio]

El sonido de un monstruo aullando se hace eco mientras la neblina es absorbida en esta gigantesca sombra negra como si fuera un vacío. Esto libera a todos del hechizo, pero Irina y Seiken todavía están peleando entre sí, ya que fueron manipulados de manera diferente.

En la sala de mando, Diodora se burla de su objetivo jugando con su atuendo mientras pregunta.

-¿Ese dragón realmente te ha quitado tu virginidad? Estoy un poco en conflicto con los segundos descuidados.

Yasuko mira a Diodora con desprecio mientras pregunta.

-¿Crees que de repente me convertiré en tuya solo por los avances? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

Diodora luego convoca a su [Excalibur] ya que la niebla ya no significa mucho para él, ya que señala la espada en Yasuko y declara.

-Considerando que soy el que sostiene la espada, debes tener miedo.

Para su sorpresa, Yasuko en realidad comienza a reírse un poco de él de una manera burlona. Esto lo vuelve un poco loco como dice.

-No me reiría si fuera tú. Con lo que estoy a punto de hacer, desearás nunca haber conocido ese dragón antes que yo.

Yasuko e incluso Airi se echa a reír. Yasuko luego se detiene y reanuda su mirada de desprecio mientras le dice.

-No, estar encerrado, no saber cuánto tiempo hasta el día en que serás sacrificado es mucho más horrible. Escuchar los gritos de otras chicas mientras gritan pidiendo ayuda que nunca vendrá es un ruido que nunca escucharás. Eres solo un demoni que piensa demasiado bien de sí mismo. Me haces reír, pero solo porque creo eres patético.

Diodora se enfurece cuando corta su cara ligeramente con su espada y le dice.

-No te atrevas a reírte de mí.

Airi se une y dice.

-¿Qué? Pensé que hacer reír a las chicas era un trabajo de niños.

Diodora le corta la cara a Airi ahora que está harto de sus burlas pero esta empieza a curarse. Él nota que Chromia todavía está durmiendo. Él camina hacia ella y la agarra por el pelo mientras dice.

-Pensé que te hice despertarte ...

Él levanta su cabeza y sus ojos se abren de inmediato mientras ella escupe correas en su cara mientras intenta de inmediato llevarlo a cabo. Inmediatamente, un fuerte "CRAK" se hace eco cuando Airi rompe sus restricciones. Diodora se las arregla para sacar de la red cuando ve a las chicas preparadas con sus habilidades. Yasuko está empuñando una katana con una hoja azul adornada y un hilo parecido a un bigote adornado hasta la empuñadura. Diodora se da cuenta de que las chicas planearon esto y pregunta.

-¿Cómo hiciste ... con la niebla?

Airi ajusta el cuello de su abrigo como ella dice.

-Mi verdadero novio sabe que mi apellido no es Argento, sino Hyoudou. Mi madre es una de con quien mi padre se casó y que tomó su apellido.

Diodora convoca a algunos de sus secuaces payasos para atacar a las chicas, pero Yasuko los separa utilizando su espada con una velocidad ligeramente impresionante. Diodora está más incrédulo mientras dice.

-¿Pero pensé que eras débil?

Yasuko enfunda su espada y explica.

-Sí, tengo un maestro espadachín como amante, y NO voy a pedirle que enseñe algunas cosas.

Diodora sabe que tiene problemas cuando señala el monitor y los estados.

-Tengo a todos en el parque bajo mi control, y si tratas de atacarme, los mataré a todos. ¿No estarías esas vidas en tu conciencia? ¿Lo harías, Airi?

Confiado, Diodora comienza a reír mientras Airi suspira y dice.

-Dios mío ... solo inténtalo.

Diodora mira el monitor y nota que la niebla se ha ido por completo, explica Airi.

-Parece que te olvidaste de que la [nobleza] de mi hermana y mi padre estaría aquí.

Diodora se arrodilla debido al miedo, ya que ahora no tiene opciones ya que no ha practicado sus habilidades con el viento de espadas. Él suplica un poco.

-Yo ... puedo decir que el siguiente objetivo de Saya es ...

Airi y las otras dos chicas sacuden la cabeza como dicen Chromia, Yasuko y Airi, en ese orden y luego juntas.

-Tú..

-No escaparas ...

-de aqui{o ...

-¡Con sobornos!

Airi eleva su aura y procede a golpear brutalmente a Diodora mientras grita.

-ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAO!

De acuerdo, no puedo hacer esto con las palabras. Para un buen ejemplo. Mire el clip de Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders de JoJo contra Steely Dan, ya que es el mejor ejemplo de una paliza.

Diodora es golpeada sin piedad y luego golpeó a través de una pared cercana y fuera del centro de comando. Airi y las otras dos chicas terminan aquí cuando salen del centro para reunirse con sus amigos.

Irina y Seiken todavía están peleando, ya que Irina siente más dolor al ser cortada por su [sagrada espada demoníaca], pero seiken apenas siente nada por haber sido cortado por su [Excalibur]. Se están atacando unos a otros mientras su sangre cae al suelo. Están empezando a quedarse sin aliento después de este enfrentamiento. Seiken luego declara.

-¿Por qué te niegas a ser un poco desafiante? El tipo de desafío que salva la vida de las personas.

Irina lo ha tenido con esa única respuesta mientras responde.

-La rebelión no lleva más que violencia. lucifer y samael se rebelaron contra el dios de la biblia y mira como termino el mundo, No desobedeceré y encenderé mi fe ...- _Espera_ ... _eso es ..._

Seiken comienza a correr hacia Irina mientras chocan espadas una vez más creando chispas que carbonizan el suelo debajo de sus pies. Luego intentan empujar más, pero Seiken agarra las espadas con fuerza y se las arregla para balancearlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la espada de Irina salga volando de su mano y luego continúa ... y el tiempo parece ralentizarse y volver a ese día en el pueblo, como Seiken realmente se lanza a apuñalar a Irina a través del abdomen con su espada. Él entonces fríamente dice.

-Tonterías, Irina .. tonterías ... el libre albedrío cambia todo, y sin eso, no puedes cambiar nada ... y mucho menos tu destino.

pero antes de que su espada ataque a irina, es detenido, por [ascalon], issei había llegado y dice

-basta de esta mierdo¡ [rompe vestidos astral]¡

el efecto de la niebla es disipado, Irina cae al suelo mientras seiken agarra su rosario y se lo arranca del cuello mientras intenta alcanzarlo, pero él le corta la mano al caer. Seiken se acerca a su [Excalibur] y lo saca mientras parece alejarse. Luego mira su cuerpo mientras ella yace en la derrota. él dice.

-Me llevo esto. Cuando aprendas a ser desafiante, quítamelo.

Seiken se va, dejando a Issei confundido y a Irina completamente derrotada mientras comienza a perder el conocimiento. Mientras Seiken camina, piensa.

 _-Saya ... Prometo arreglar las cosas para todos._

Issei lleva a Irina para que sea sanada por Asia. Sus heridas no fueron muy severas, pero necesita tiempo para recuperarse. Ella no les contó sobre la pelea de ella y Seiken. A pesar de lo que Diodora hizo, Seiken hizo y aún alberga cierto odio hacia los ángeles e Irina por sus transgresiones pasadas. Ninguno de ellos quiere causar ningún conflicto. Irina les dijo que fue culpa de la niebla. Seiken ha desaparecido ya que no se lo ha visto en el parque desde la pelea.

Cian va a ver a las chicas porque no tiene sentido del humor cuando se trata de las payasadas de su pareja. Todas las chicas excepto Yasuko que desapareció con Seiken, están alrededor de Irina para tratar sus heridas. Shirone está parada aquí porque quiere saber qué pasó. Cian explica lo que sabe sobre la niebla.

-Angela y yo creemos que la neblina es una especie de alucinógeno y el usuario puede manipular los sentidos de la vista, el olfato, el sonido y el gusto potencial, teniendo en cuenta al [Emperador Dragón Rojo]. También explica por qué Seiken Quarta atacó a la señorita Shidou aquí.

Los otros se asombraron cuando Irina quiso mantenerse alejada de ellos. xenovia en particular se sorprende cuando pregunta.

-¿Seiken realmente te hizo esto?

Irina mira hacia otro lado y eso responde por ella. Xenovia se pone de pie y está a punto de perseguirlo por una respuesta. Cian la detiene y reitera lo que dijo.

-Dije, sonido. Probablemente estaban siendo manipulados para pelear entre ellos. Probablemente porque Diodora les tenía miedo a ustedes dos.

Asia complementa el conocimiento de Cian, pero él responde.

-En realidad, no soy tan inteligente en comparación con mis compañeros, pero conservo mucha información de Angela. Ella es la verdadera mente de lo que sucedió aquí"

Irina entonces recuerda por qué ella y Seiken pelearon y eso la golpea.

-¿Eso significa que Saya podría ser manipulada como yo y Seiken?

Airi intenta decir.

-Irina, realmente no creo ...

Irina se levanta a pesar de sus heridas y estados.

-Sí, ese es el caso. Esto explica por qué está trabajando para personas tan horribles.

Irina se escapa sola mientras Xenovia intenta perseguirla, pero Airi la rechaza y niega con la cabeza. Dejan todo como está. Hasta que una voz dice.

-Eso fue bastante aburrido. Esperaba mucho más de Diodora.

Levantan la vista y ven a Loki parado en un poste cercano sosteniendo su espada. Issei saca su [Boosted Gear] mientras Xenovia toma [exdurandal]. Roxy y Cian toman sus armas y las señalan al grupo. Roxy tiene una mirada triste mientras dice.

-Lo siento, amigos, pero las órdenes de Giras son claras. Nadie pelea con Loki.

Cian apunta con sus armas hacia ellos y asiente. Issei entiende lo que Giras está haciendo; ella no puede arriesgarse a que nadie le haga daño a su hermano. Loki se encoge de hombros, ya que esto solo significa menos problemas para él. Preguntan por qué está aquí y él responde.

-Tenía curiosidad sobre lo que iba a suceder, pero fue decepcionante. Su plan era demasiado simple y fácil de desmantelar. De verdad, lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor.

Issei se enoja cuando pregunta.

-Oh sí, entonces ¿cuál es tu plan, dios bufon?

Loki vuelve su cara hacia el cielo y reflexiona y responde.

-No voy a decirte.

Esto pone a los demás igual de enojados y agrega.

-No voy a decirte que voy a usar mis nuevas valquirias para liberar a Kokabiel y robar su poder para mí.

Loki desaparece de inmediato dejando a todos desconcertados, ya que eso era demasiado fácil incluso para Loki. Además, Roxy y Cian claramente escucharon lo que dijo. Con todo esto dicho y hecho, el grupo decide dejar este parque por ahora. Diodora sobrevivió a su golpiza, pero fue abandonado por Pleyades. En cuanto a Raezal ...

-Oye, ¿alguien puede oírme? ¡De verdad tengo que usar el baño!

Permaneció en el ataúd durante unas horas más hasta que llegó la policía para investigar la extraña ocurrencia.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **mg1147:** si hablas de la guerra contra malvezoa, no eso no pasara luego mostrare por que


	28. el cuento del gato dragón

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 26: el cuento del gato dragón**

 **Dos días después**

Tanto Kurobara como Shirayuki se han recuperado de sus heridas y recuperaron la conciencia después de haber eliminado ese elixir de sus cuerpos. Camilla no es tan afortunada como el choque a través de la pared del edificio casi se rompe el cuello, por lo que tiene que tomárselo con calma durante un tiempo, pero está consciente. Los dos están levantados y estirándose mientras descubren qué hacer a continuación. Este es uno de los momentos más raros cuando en realidad están planeando juntos. Sin embargo, no pueden ponerse de acuerdo en nada. Kurobara quiere encontrar a Loki y sacarlo de Kai, mientras que Shirayuki quiere descubrir sus verdaderos motivos primero. En su lugar, van a las habitaciones de los demás para descubrir sus propios problemas.

Nadie sabe dónde están Seiken e Irina desde el incidente del parque. Pero deciden dejarlos ser, ya que preocuparse por ellos no hará mucho, ya que son más que capaces de manejarse a sí mismos.

 **Ubicación desconocida**

Seiken se está entrenando en un acantilado en el inframundo con Yasuko acompañándolo. Él le pregunta a ella

-¿Por qué no te quedaste en la residencia? Estoy planeando regresar lo suficientemente pronto.

Yasuko se está sirviendo una bebida de un termo y responde a su amor.

-Porque quería. ¿Necesito una mejor razón para estar contigo?

Seiken sacude la cabeza mientras se prepara para su entrenamiento de agotamiento. Aquí es donde entrena una vez que está en el punto de agotamiento.

 **Ubicación desconocida**

Irina está viajando por la impresión de que Saya está siendo manipulada de alguna manera por las Pléyades. Con este pensamiento en mente, Irina está tratando de encontrarla y encontrar una manera de liberarla. Ella está feliz de tener este pensamiento, ya que puede significar que tiene la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con su hija después de todo.

 **Palacio de pleyades**

Saya está asistiendo a un chequeo médico con Raynare, ya que tiene que hacerse chequeos semanales para ver si el bebé se está desarrollando a un ritmo saludable. También es una forma de ver si está planeando algo, mientras nadie está mirando. Raynare está sentada en una cómoda cama con sábanas de color dorado mientras un médico la controla con Saya simplemente observando desde la puerta. Pleyades se acerca a Saya y le pregunta de manera educada.

-¿Cómo está ella? Raynare, quiero decir

Saya mira y responde formalmente.

-El médico ve todo tan bien por el momento. Ella no ha hecho nada que pueda dañar al bebé.

Pleyades mira a la habitación y asiente. Entonces ella le pregunta a Saya.

-¿Odias ser su guardaespaldas?

Saya mira al suelo y no responde. Pleyades entiende los sentimientos de sus discípulos acerca de proteger a alguien como esa basura, y le dice.

-Solo aguanta un poco más. Encontraré a alguien que tome su lugar como su guardia.

Raynare se queda sola mientras le dice al grupo que quiere dormir. Complacen a medida que las Pléyades reconocen que las madres embarazadas necesitan descansar. Bajo sus sábanas, Raynare contempla sus movimientos, si los hay.

 _-No puedo volver a mi clase, no puedo vender estos pinchazos al inframundo, y estoy seguro de que la mierda no puede ir a Miguel ... Esto apesta mucho. No puedo hacer nada excepto dejar que este mocoso en mi cuerpo crecer._

Pleyades se sienta en su trono mientras se reúne su núcleo de élite, que incluye a Freed, que ahora está recuperada, Saya, Shalba y Anna. Mientras tanto, aún están reuniendo más seguidores, y su otra elite está manejando su negocio. Pleyades les anuncia.

-Como todos ustedes saben, he eliminado a Diodora Astaroth de nuestras filas. Todavía tiene a la estrella Pleione a pesar de su expulsión. Hice esto porque se excedió en sus límites y su niebla en realidad causó que algunas personas fueran hospitalizadas debido a varias razones. Su [Excalibur] deberá ser retirado eventualmente, pero por el momento, tenemos un problema mayor .

Shalba tiembla detrás de su armadura mientras su cuerpo entero todavía está vestido con esta armadura oscura. Anna le pregunta a su ama.

-Lady Pleiades, ¿por qué Shalba debe usar esa armadura?

Pleyades chasquea su dedo y Shalba se endereza y se quita el casco revelando su rostro. Su cabello es como era antes de su muerte, pero es un gris enfermizo, su piel también es del mismo color que las venas azules que se ven en su rostro y sus ojos son rojos. Se explica Pleyades.

-la resurrección de Shalba fue ... más difícil, algo que desconozco interfirió. Tengo la intención de reclutar a la fallecida Miss Leviathan como miembro de nuestro grupo, y deberíamos esperar un resultado similar.

Las élites esperan el próximo anuncio como ella explica.

-Se me ha informado que el espía, Kairyu Gremory, ha caído bajo el control de Loki. No pensé que esto pasaría, pero sucedió. Mi locura ha llevado al retorno de una amenaza potencial para nuestra causa. Como penitencia por este error, deseo pedirle a Saya, mi discípulo, ya Macha, portadora de la estrella de Maia, que rectifiquen este problema para nosotros.

Los dos guerreros elegidos se levantan como estados Pléyades.

-Los he elegido a los dos porque es posible que tengan que cooperar con los hijos y aliados del Emperador Dragón Rojo. Creo que los dos son los mejores para negociar con ellos si se trata de eso.

Con esto, su reunión ha concluido y Saya junto con Anna se ponen de pie mientras se preparan para salir juntos. En el camino a su punto de deformación, Saya le pregunta a su aliado.

-¿Te conozco de algún lado?

Anna sonríe un poco mientras responde.

-Estoy seguro de que encontrarás mi nombre en los archivos de [Nero Angelo].

Saya piensa por un segundo y se da cuenta de quién es esta chica como ella dice.

-¿No eres… de hace dos años?

 **Archivos de Nero Angelo**

La sala de archivo se encuentra dentro de la base de [Nero Angelo] como un lugar donde todos los miembros y los detalles de su misión se guardan para fines de monitoreo. Xenovia está aquí con Camilla a petición de los formadores. Ella está mirando a través de los archivos de cada miembro. El archivo de Irina está aquí, ya que es la antigua asesora y dice que participó en un total de 8 misiones como asesora. Ve que Seiken ha completado 49 misiones, mientras que Camilla completó 43. Shirayuki ha completado 38, y Leonis ha participado en 5 misiones como asesor. Pero hay un archivo más en este lugar que Xenovia no entiende. Ella se acerca a Camilla, que está comiendo un pedazo de pizza de Asia, y le pregunta.

-¿Quien es este?

Camilla mira el archivo y luego mira hacia abajo mientras responde.

-Este es uno de nuestros candidatos anteriores, ella no lo logró.

Xenovia luego lee el archivo y dice

"Nombre: Anu Macha

Edad: 15

Estado: muerta en acción

Excelente potencial y gran habilidad en la magia. Fue en 1 misión y fue asesinado en acción por el enemigo. Se asoció con Shirayuki Toujou. Misión terminada con éxito"

Xenovia está un poco sorprendida con este archivo, como ella dice.

-Ella sólo tenía quince años ... incluso más joven que yo.

Camilla le dice a su madre en un tono muy preocupado.

-Por favor, no hables de esto con Shirayuki. Ella realmente odia hablar de ella.

Irina aparentemente hizo el informe de que la misión las dos niñas continuaron. En su habitación, Shirayuki está mirando la hoja de anillo montada en su pared, ya que tiene la costumbre de mirarlo de vez en cuando. Esa misión siempre la perseguirá hasta el día en que muera.

 **Hace dos años: en algún lugar de España**

Shirayuki está llegando a un aeropuerto disfrazada de monja en entrenamiento. Ella está aquí como su misión de inducción en [Nero Angelo]. Mira a su alrededor mientras le asignan un compañero que se supone que debe vestirse de una manera similar. Busca en el aeropuerto y ve a alguien saludándola desde un lugar de hamburguesas dentro del aeropuerto. Es una chica vestida exactamente igual a ella, con cabello medio naranja y ojos amarillo claro y con una bebida en la otra mano. Shirayuki entiende que esta chica debe ser su compañera para esta misión.

Shirayuki se sienta a la mesa y la chica se presenta de inmediato.

-Me llamo Anu Macha, pero todos me llaman Anna porque mi nombre es muy extraño.

Shirayuki está un poco abrumada por la energía de esta chica, ya que también se presenta.

-Soy Shirayuki Toujou. Soy candidata para [Nero Angelo], y asumo que usted es mi compañera.

Anna asiente con la cabeza y luego le pregunta en voz baja.

-¿Es cierto que eres un nekomata?

Shirayuki explica.

-Principalmente, pero yo también soy un dragón, pero tengo cola y orejas.

Los ojos de Anna se iluminan cuando dice.

-Eso es genial. Nunca he conocido a un nekomata real antes ... He decidido, te llamaré Kitty de ahora en adelante.

Apenas se conocen, y Shirayuki ya tiene un apodo. A ella no le importa ya que esta chica Anna parece una buena persona. Luego suben a un autobús juntos para llegar a la ubicación de su misión. Irina y los demás han destruido con éxito el culto de invocación de demonios, pero se confirma que al menos dos de los miembros siguen vivos. Se cree que uno de ellos ha residido en un pueblo fuera de las principales ciudades de España, ya que Micguel ha oído que algunas de las residencias están desapareciendo. Hombres, mujeres y niños han desaparecido, por lo que las dos niñas deben localizar y neutralizar al miembro. Hay una iglesia en la ciudad para que las niñas puedan pasar como monjas. Se cree que el grupo eligió áreas como pueblos rurales y pueblos aislados debido a que estaba más aislado de la gran sociedad y era más fácil moverse a su alrededor.

Las dos chicas hablan entre ellas durante su viaje en autobús. Encuentran que tienen un poco en común, especialmente cuando Shirayuki pregunta.

-¿Por qué quieres unirte a [Nero Angelo], Anna?

Anna mira por la ventana y señala la naturaleza que ven afuera y responde.

-Porque amo lugares como este, y quiero preservar la paz y convertir a nuestras facciones en un lugar como este, tranquilo, pacífico y lleno de vida. Nací como un demonio y moriré como un demonio. Pero no lo sé. No quiero que nadie piense que soy malo o sucio por eso. Quiero que el mundo sepa que Anu Macha es un héroe de la justicia y la paz ... -se sonroja- que debe haber sonado realmente cursi, ¿eh?

Shirayuki sacude la cabeza y sonríe mientras explica su razonamiento.

-No, te entiendo completamente. Quiero unirme porque solo quiero acabar con todos los prejuicios que los demonios obtienen de los ángeles y sus seguidores. Odio la discriminación y quiero hacer una diferencia.

Anna pone su brazo alrededor de Shirayuki y dice.

-Me gustas, Kitty. Me entiendes, así que hagamos una diferencia y detengamos a este demonio.

Shirayuki está totalmente de acuerdo ya que siente que se ha hecho muy buena amiga en esta chica. También tienen que usar nombres falsos en el pueblo para evitar ser sospechosos de ser de diferentes países y parecer más religiosos. El nombre de Anna es Anna Michaels y Shirayuki se llama Charlotte Travers. Se dejan en frente de un camino a través de un bosque lleno de árboles donde caen las hojas. En la entrada, las dos chicas están un poco nerviosas ya que habrá peligro en esta misión si la información es correcta. Shirayuki mira a su nueva amiga y dice.

-Si estás lista, entonces estoy lista.

Anna asiente con una sonrisa mientras los dos entran al bosque. En el camino hacia el pueblo, Shirayuki escucha algo cercano y gira la cabeza cuando Anna pregunta.

-¿Escuchaste algo, Kitty?

Shirayuki asiente con la cabeza mientras Anna produce una lámina de anillo de acero sólido con un borde púrpura y la equipa. Shirayuki equipa sus garras de energía. Ambos escuchan un ruido y aparece un hombre cubierto de marcas de mordidas. Él está al borde de la muerte mientras murmura.

-Serpientes ... la ... serpiente ... dan ... vil ...

El hombre se cae y muere. Shirayuki quiere seguir adelante, pero Anna la detiene y dice.

-No podemos dejar a este hombre aquí. Tenemos que llevarlo al pueblo con nosotros para que podamos enterrarlo.

Shirayuki no lo siente demasiado necesario, pero Anna lo siente con fuerza, por lo que acepta que las dos chicas lleven el cuerpo con ellas. Naturalmente, los dos no recibieron saludos favorables de la gente del pueblo al llegar, ya que el difunto tenía una familia. El pueblo se compone principalmente de casas de ladrillo y madera con agricultores en cada esquina. A pesar de venir con un cadáver, las dos niñas son bienvenidas cuando son invitadas a cenar con la familia del hombre. Como explica la mujer del hombre.

-Estamos muy tristes por mi marido, pero estamos muy agradecidos de que al menos nos lo hayas traído. Ha estado desaparecido durante días.

Anna lo añade explicando.

-Vimos que sucedía, y no podíamos simplemente irnos allí. Merecía al menos ser enterrado.

La esposa asiente con la cabeza porque está muy contenta de que las chicas hayan hecho esto por su marido, pero las chicas no mencionan sus últimas palabras. Se les da una buena comida y luego entran a la iglesia como su residencia para la misión. Se sienten incómodos por quedarse en una iglesia, pero Miguel les ha permitido pasar por el momento debido a su potencial inducción. La iglesia está completamente equipada con varias hermanas y un sacerdote bastante agradable.

Las dos chicas pasan la noche durmiendo después de un largo viaje y tienen que compartir una habitación entre ellas. No les importa esto, ya que se llevan muy bien. Al día siguiente, las chicas están explorando el área alrededor del pueblo. Actualmente están usando uniformes de exorcistas mientras exploran para facilitar la movilidad. El bosque que rodea la aldea tiene manchas de sangre en las plantas, partes desgarradas de la ropa y carne podrida que se come por los gusanos esparcidos por las áreas. Anna se pregunta.

-¿Quién o qué está haciendo esto a estas personas?

Shirayuki no puede responder ya que no sabe, pero dice.

-Porque son animales, por eso.

Es en esta época que se dan cuenta de que el cuerpo de una monja muerta cayó sobre un acantilado cercano con la cara más allá del reconocimiento. Las chicas luego saltan para investigarlo. Toman en cuenta que cuando preguntaron, el pueblo dijo que ninguna de las monjas había desaparecido, por lo que esto crea preocupación entre las chicas, como Anna deduce.

-Si ninguna de las monjas está desaparecida, ¿quién es esta pobre chica? Creo que tenemos un espía en esa aldea.

Shirayuki está de acuerdo y agrega.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces, ¿por qué nadie se daría cuenta si alguna de las monjas se movía sospechosamente?

Las niñas entierran el cuerpo con un marcador ya que no pueden causar revuelo en el pueblo sin pruebas, pero la pobre fallecida merecía al menos ser enterrada. Luego continúan investigando el área un poco más, pero no encuentran nada más. Al final del día, algunos aldeanos más invitan a las dos niñas a cenar porque han sido de gran ayuda cuando no están investigando e incluso ayudaron a cosechar un poco para los ancianos para que no tuvieran que esforzarse. Cuando se les preguntó por qué ayudaron, Anna responde por los dos.

-El trabajo de los jóvenes es ayudar a hacer que las personas mayores vivan más fáciles.

Shirayuki está de acuerdo con su amiga y solo asiente. Unos días después de investigar, las dos chicas todavía están buscando rastros de lo que está haciendo esto a estas personas. Finalmente encuentran algo que los acerca a la verdad, un pedazo de piel de serpiente en el suelo que parece ser del tamaño de una rebanada de pan. Es entonces, que oyen una voz que dice.

-Oh mi Dios, ¿qué están haciendo aquí con esa ropa?

Las chicas se dan vuelta y ven a una monja del pueblo. Shirayuki responde como ella explica.

-Hermana Rosa, solo estábamos jugando y tratando de encontrar algunas bayas silvestres. Eso es todo.

La monja les regaña y les dice.

-No deberías estar jugando aquí. Eres muy afortunado de que estuve buscando leña y los detuvieras a los dos. Deberías regresar al pueblo antes de que esa serpiente tan desagradable, no los dos moriríamos también.

Las chicas escuchan esto y comienzan a sospechar inmediatamente cuando Anna pregunta.

-Hermana Rosa, ¿cómo sabe cómo murió el Sr. Wells? Cuando lo encontramos, estaba al borde de la muerte y solo nos mencionó una serpiente, y sin embargo usted sabe lo que sucedió. ¿Por qué sucede eso?

La monja parece estar sudando un poco mientras responde.

-Bueno, limpié sus heridas antes de su entierro, y vi que la serpiente mordió su cuerpo.

Shirayuki interviene con una mirada seria.

-No, fue la hermana Sarah la que hizo eso. Si recuerdo bien, en realidad tú también recolectabas madera ese día.

La hermana entonces se queda en silencio mientras comienza a poner una expresión más feroz mientras murmura.

-No puedo creer que realmente nos hayan descubierto. Ese ángel bastardo ...

La cara de las monjas comienza a romperse en pedazos cuando se quiebra la ropa y revela una boca como la de una serpiente con colmillos mientras se lanza hacia Shirayuki, pero Anna junta los dedos y grita.

-[¡Estalagmita!]

Una roca afilada emerge del suelo y empala al monstruo a través de su pecho y la mata. Las chicas luego notan que el monstruo tiene sangre púrpura mientras corre por la estalagmita. Su apariencia ahora se revela completamente a medida que la criatura se revela como una subespecie de naga a medida que su cabello crece y se vuelve un tono púrpura y tiene una larga cola de serpiente de escamas azules y piel amarilla. También hay un líquido verde que gotea de sus colmillos también, debe ser algún tipo de veneno. Una vez que está muerto, las chicas examinan el cuerpo. Lo que dijo la naga es molesto cuando dijo "nosotros". Inmediatamente regresan a la aldea y ahí es cuando escuchan algo que sella algo en sus mentes. Se molestaron en preguntarle a alguien al respecto, pero escucharon a alguien decir.

-El padre Yakra es un hombre tan bueno. Pensar que solo ha estado aquí por poco tiempo.

Las chicas luego descubren que el sacerdote de la ciudad tiene que ser el que están buscando. Inmediatamente entran en la iglesia y ven al sacerdote en el altar con una de las monjas. El sacerdote pregunta a las dos chicas de manera educada.

-¿Qué les preocupa a los dos? Siempre tengo un oído abierto con mis queridos hijos.

Anna le dice inmediatamente al sacerdote.

-¡Corta la mierda, padre Judas!

El cura entonces dice con una mirada ofendida.

-¿Disculpa?

Shirayuki explica.

-Sabemos quién eres. La razón por la que faltan personas en la ciudad, la razón por la que nadie notó a las monjas actuando de manera diferente, y la razón por la que nadie lo cuestiona, ¡por tu culpa!

El sacerdote se da la vuelta mientras las chicas se preparan como dice el sacerdote con un tono más relajado.

-Sabes, realmente pensé que este sería mi refugio seguro. Mis amigos están muertos, mis seguidores están muertos, y ahora uno de mis nagas está muerto. Algunas personas desaparecen, algunas mueren y yo podría aliviar sus preocupaciones. con alguna basura de la biblia.- Las niñas están preocupadas por la monja en el altar, pero el sacerdote chasquea los dedos y todas las monjas de la iglesia y la del altar rodean a las niñas y hay silencio por un rato. El sacerdote explica-Esa naga que mataste fue descuidada. Ella olvidó que cuando ocupas el lugar de alguien, tienes que comerte el cabello y los huesos para asegurarte de que no se pueda encontrar nada. Eso es lo que los demás comprenden al menos.

Las monjas entonces todas se transforman en nagas también. El problema era mucho peor de lo que imaginan, ya que están rodeados. Shirayuki equipa su [variante] mientras las dos chicas hacen todo lo posible para luchar contra las nagas, pero luego, en medio de la refriega, Anna es mordida en el brazo. Shirayuki ve esto e intenta llegar a ella solo para ser atacada y la pelea se pone mas intensa.

Algún tiempo después, Shirayuki se despierta en una habitación oscura con solo una vela encendida. Anna está sentada a su lado, pero tiene un dolor visible. Se quita el guante y el área que lo rodea está magullada y tiene las venas verdes. Ella ha sido envenenada por el veneno. Shirayuki se levanta y pregunta inmediatamente.

-Anna, ¿estás bien?

Anna asiente mientras responde.

-Me duele ... pero no creo que sea fatal.

Shirayuki se levanta y pregunta.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Anna explica.

-peleaste, pero eran demasiados, al final nos sacaste de ahí antes de caer por agotamiento, también me atraparon y nos llevaron al fondo de la iglesia. Dijeron que desde que nos enteramos, se mudarán a otra aldea, pero que esta debe ser silenciada.

Shirayuki se levanta y Anna se une a ella porque no van a dejar que esto suceda, pero no pueden entender por qué los dejaron vivos. Probablemente con fines de sacrificio. Las chicas aún tienen sus armas, ya que Anna puede convocar las suyas mientras corren afuera y ver a las personas que huyen de las nagas. Parece que el ataque aún es temprano y solo un par de personas han muerto.

Shirayuki inmediatamente tiene sus garras listas mientras salta frente a un par de nagas que persiguen a algunos niños. Intentan atacarlo, pero ella los corta con un empuje hacia adelante de su brazo que hace múltiples cortes mientras su brazo se dispara hacia adelante.

-[Cuchilla Dragon: Lombriz]!

Ella mira a los niños y les pregunta si están bien, lo están, pero sus padres están atrapados en el campanario. Shirayuki suelta sus alas de dragón y algunas personas ven esto mientras vuela hacia la torre y ve a un hombre y una mujer en un rincón frente a una naga que babea. Shirayuki lo golpea en la espalda para llamar su atención mientras le da el gesto de "vamos". La naga se apresura hacia ella, pero ella simplemente mueve su garra hacia arriba cortándola en secciones.

-[Cuchilla Dragon: Wyrm]!

En el pueblo, Anna está lanzando su espada de anillo y corta a una naga a la mitad, ya que muere instantáneamente. Anna se da cuenta de que el sacerdote corre hacia el bosque y lo persigue pensando que Shirayuki tiene las cosas bajo control. Después de un tiempo, Anna logra alcanzar al falso predicador, que se detiene en un acantilado cercano con un puente. Anna lo acorrala y le dice.

-Se acabó, has perdido.

El cura falso entonces se ríe y pronuncia.

-¿lo hice?

De la nada, Anna es emboscada por más nagas, ya que cada una la muerde varias veces. Anna entonces murmura.

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente de las mordidas!

Shirayuki ha terminado con los enemigos en el pueblo y se pone al día para ver a Anna rodeada de enemigos, pero el cuerpo de Anna comienza a emitir un aura rojiza cuando tiene su espada lista. Luego comienza a girar con su hoja de anillo mientras una energía roja brota de su cuerpo cuando las nagas de ella parecen comenzar a desgarrarse cuando Anna grita.

-¡[Explosión de sanshin](ecuación de la destrucción)!

Luego, una poderosa y pequeña explosión ocurre alrededor del cuerpo de Anna y el falso sacerdote es enviado volando a través del acantilado y sus nagas son despedazados. Shirayuki está feliz en este punto, ya que parece que su amiga ha completado su misión. Shirayuki se acerca más como ella dice.

-Anna, ese fue un movimiento increíble. No sabía que pudieras ...

Anna se da vuelta y tiene sangre corriendo por su boca. Ella sonríe y responde.

-Gracias, lo creé yo mismo ...

Ella tose un poco de sangre. Shirayuki inmediatamente se preocupa como ella dice.

-Anna, te conseguimos un poco de anti-veneno rápidamente.

Anna sacude la cabeza mientras responde.

-Me temo que es un poco tarde para eso, Kitty.

Shirayuki está a punto de decir algo, pero Anna explica.

-Ya terminé. Voy a morir en un segundo. duele respirar, duele moverse e incluso duele hablar ...

Shirayuki entonces inmediatamente le dice a ella.

-No hables como un idiota. Todavía tienes mucha vida por ...

Anna interrumpe y le pide un favor a su amiga.

-Kitty, quiero que te vayas. No quiero que me veas morir. Por favor, no lo veas.

Shirayuki está más allá de decir algo y Anna simplemente dice una última cosa.

-Quiero que recuerdes mi sonrisa en lugar de mi cara fría como la última cosa que ves de mí ...

Anna sonríe a pesar de su dolor, y las rodillas se debilitan. Shirayuki pasa corriendo junto a ella mientras observa el rostro de su amiga antes de confirmar que ha completado su misión. Anna piensa mientras la mira irse.

 _-Kitty, gracias por ser mi compañera. Sé que solo fueron unos días, pero estoy orgullosa de tenerte como mi amiga ... al final_

Shiroka corre hacia el otro lado del acantilado, nota un rastro de sangre y lo sigue. Eventualmente, ella encuentra al sacerdote falso cuando la ve e inmediatamente se vuelve temeroso cuando cae al suelo y le dice.

-No, aléjate de mí!

Él comienza a arrastrarse lejos. Shirayuki aprieta su puño mientras la joya de su variante comienza a brillar cuando dice con un claro odio en su voz.

-Debido a ti ... debido a ti ... una persona, una muy buena amiga mía, está muerta. Sí, ella está muerta, y es por ti que sucedió. Eres responsable de la muerte de tantas personas inocentes, pero no significan nada en comparación con la vida que acabas de tomar.

La [variante] de Shirayuki luego brilla más cuando comienza a producir un aura que cubrea shirayuki.

[dragón imperial]

[mi señora, estoy para servirle]

ahora shirayuki tiene su armadura de escamas y puede oir la voz de sus dragón interior y al verla, se va.

-¡Me estás tomando el pelo!

Shirayuki mira al cielo mientras las lágrimas caen a través de su nuevo casco y ella dice.

-Mi poder, el poder que pudo haber salvado a Anna, ahora ha despertado ... ¡me estás jodiendo!

el falso sacerdote comienza a gritar mientras Shirayuki levanta su garra hacia el cielo y el sonido de derramar ecos a través del bosque.

Un poco más tarde, Shirayuki regresa al pueblo a través de una ruta diferente para evitar el cuerpo de Anna. Ella es inmediatamente saludada con.

-¡Ahí está ella!

-Es esa chica del diablo.

-¡Es su culpa que esto haya pasado!

Los aldeanos le tiran cosas y gritan cosas ofensivas. Como cuando Saya fue atacada. Shirayuki entonces piensa.

-¿ _Anna murió para salvar a estas personas?_

-[Deberíamos haberlas dejado pudrirse.]

Entonces grita una voz.

-¿Se callarán todos?

Shirayuki se da vuelta y ve a la esposa del difunto, a la familia que salvó y a los ancianos. La esposa del difunto dice.

-Estas chicas pueden ser demonios, pero arriesgaron sus vidas para salvar la nuestra.

El padre de la familia que ella salvó luego agrega.

-Todo lo que hicimos fue encogernos y ocultarnos. Sin embargo, estas dos niñas nos protegieron y destruyeron esos monstruos. Si no fuera por ellos, todos hubiéramos muerto.

Una anciana se acerca a Shirayuki y pregunta suavemente.

-Jovencita, ¿dónde está esa amiga tuya? Nos gustaría agradecerles a los dos.

Shirayuki, con una expresión desconsolada, baja la cabeza y apunta en dirección al bosque y no puede decir las palabras, pero todos los aldeanos entienden. Ella les pregunta.

-Por favor, no devuelvas su cuerpo. Solo entiérrala en algún lugar allá afuera.

Shirayuki está demasiado angustiada como para moverse en este momento. Luego es reconfortada por los aldeanos que protegió con su agradecimiento. Más tarde, un hombre le entrega la hoja del anillo y le dice.

-Hicimos una tumba adecuada para ella. También plantamos flores. Nos aseguraremos de que nunca se olvide aquí.

Shirayuki se fue e hizo su informe a Miguel al día siguiente, y el éxito de Anna la convirtió en miembro honoraria de [Nero Angelo] a pesar de lo sucedido. Aproximadamente un año después, Miguel le dio a Shirayuki una foto que fue tomada del pueblo. Aparentemente, estaban muy agradecidos por lo que hicieron las dos niñas; realmente hicieron una estatua de ellos con las palabras, Nuestras Salvadoras escritos en ella. La muerte de Anna también fue la causa de que Miguel se mostrara más cauteloso al elegir candidatos y también hizo que Shirayuki se resintiera de su poder por no despertar a tiempo. Pero la hoja de anillo que ha montado en su pared siempre le ha recordado que todos los sueños son especiales, no importa lo ridículos que suenen. Ella entonces dice.

-Anna, nunca dejaré que alguien que me importa muera de nuevo. Voy a detener a Loki y salvar a mis hermanas, pase lo que pase

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **mg1147:** básicamente, es solo un fragmento del alma de loki dentro la durandal oscura que ha tomado posesión del cuerpo de kai,ademas loki nunca me ha parecido del tipo de villanos que busque ayuda en sus planes


	29. Cocytus

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, me disculpo por la tardanza y no prometeré que no volverá a pasas ya que he estado muy ocupados en la universidad , pero seguiré trayendo los capítulos cuando pueda**

* * *

 **Capitulo 27: Cocytus**

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que todo el grupo se ha reformado, pero ha llegado el momento. Sin embargo, solo deben tomar un grupo de al menos ocho, ya que solo tienen una autorización de los ángeles caídos para un grupo de ocho. Antes de decidir sobre su grupo, Giras le pregunta a Odilia su pregunta. Se reúnen en la sala de Giras y Odilia pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tu única pregunta que responderé?

Giras pregunta claramente.

-¿Qué es Loki en los planes de tus grupos? ¿Por qué traerlo de vuelta de todas las personas?

Odilia responde.

-Son dos preguntas, pero se relacionan, así que responderé las dos.

Odilia le explica a Giras.

-Como no afecta nuestros planes ahora, para empezar, Loki nunca formó parte de nuestro grupo. Su cuerpo y su alma fueron destruidos por usted y sus familiares hace cinco años. Sin embargo, solo un fragmento de su alma logró eludir su combinación. No sé cómo ni dónde, pero mi hermana mayor se las arregló para obtener este fragmento. Ella solo pretendía que se usara como un medio para forjar una espada demoníaca igual a [Durandal], y la llamó [Durandal Oscura] como homónimo. También se hizo combinando las almas de los demonios vencidos y las almas malditas. El fragmento del alma de Loki se fusionó en la hoja con la intención de atacar la espada con la habilidad de maldecir a las personas. No sabíamos que Loki era lo suficientemente fuerte como para usar la hoja para poseer a tu hermano. Tienes mis disculpas.

Giras se encoge un poco porque esta explicación no la satisface, pero ella le dice a Odilia que no le está mintiendo. Giras le pregunta a su enemigo bastante casual.

-Si Loki está actuando fuera del interés de tu grupo, ¿significa esto que estarías dispuesto a luchar junto a nosotros?

Odilia asiente y Giras decide traerla consigo. Giras liderará el cargo en este asalto ya que no permitirá que nadie le haga daño a Kai, incluso si él está siendo controlado. Seiken e Irina no han regresado, así que están fuera de la lista. Raezal se está preparando para las semifinales de su torneo. Mientras decide, Giras llama a su puerta y deja entrar a la persona y es Issei. Él está listo para la acción como él dice.

-Voy contigo, Giras, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Él no está malinterpretando las palabras, y no está perdiendo el tiempo. Giras simplemente asiente y nota que Issei no está solo cuando Ezrah también entra, e Issei dice en un tono más informal.

-Mi amigo aquí también quiere venir.

Odilia también está con Ezrah, ya que las dos serían un gran equipo, ya que han trabajado juntas. Giras, Odilia, Ezrah e Issei son las cuatro que actualmente están haciendo los preparativos para el viaje al sello. Las giras normalmente le aportan su par, pero no puede arriesgarse, ya que sus habilidades son demasiado peligrosas y sus habilidades individuales son principalmente elogios entre sí. En el vestíbulo, Shirayuki, Shirone y Kurobara también se ofrecen como voluntarios. Kurobara quiere venganza por ser usado, y Shirayuki quiere derribar a Loki porque está amenazando a mucha gente simplemente por existir. Shirone viene porque también quiere una pieza, ya que Loki también ha causado demasiados problemas. Asia también viene porque quiere ayudar

Giras está feliz de haber reunido a su equipo y les explica su plan en la sala de reuniones de [Nero Angelo], con la ayuda de Camilla.

-Vamos al sello de Kokabiel en la prisión máxima en el territorio del Ángel Caído. Como algunos saben, esta ubicación es bastante nueva, ya que no es la primera vez que alguien intenta separarlo, y que fue trasladado a este ubicación con guardias de élite que lo observan. Algunos de ellos se encuentran entre los mejores luchadores que los ángeles caídos tienen bajo sus filas. Nuestro objetivo es evitar que Loki rompa este sello. Su capacidad para maldecir a la gente es probablemente en lo que se apoya para superar a los guardias , es lo que originalmente pensé. Sin embargo, Jophiel me ha informado que hoy es un día raro cuando los guardias están fuera de servicio, ya que están en la búsqueda de un pícaro que se les escapó. Este pícaro no significa nada para nuestra misión, pero ya que estamos Yendo, los ángeles caídos no tendrán a sus otros guardias de servicio por miedo ya gobernador general no quiere que sus números disminuyan, ya que la tasa de natalidad de los ángeles caídos y su creación está actualmente en declive.

Shirayuki interviene ya que también tiene pensamientos sobre esta operación.

-Como miembro de [Nero Angelo], esta misión también puede mejorar nuestras relaciones con los ángeles y los ángeles caídos. Pero dicho esto, Hilda y Shuri todavía están bajo su control. Shuri es nuestra principal amenaza, pero Hilda puede verse obstaculizada por El área cerrada.

Giras niega con la cabeza mientras agrega.

-No, creo que Loki planea usar a Gerhilde para romper el sello -piensa- _Pero aún no sabe su secreto, y esto nos da la ventaja. Hilda, quizás deba revelarte para poder salvarte de él._

Odilia sugiere una idea.

-Digo que Ezrah y yo nos encarguemos de la señorita Shuri. Él y yo deberíamos tener la mejor coordinación juntos y entender nuestras habilidades.

Giras está inquieta por preparar un equipo de asalto para Shuri, pero está de acuerdo y luego dice.

-Está bien, con eso establecido, Issei, Asia y Shirone, porque también se conocen mejor, ustedes tres serán mi equipo de asalto contra Loki mientras yo manejo el alma. Tengo un plan para sacar a Loki, pero necesito que los tres manejen su asalto. Asia, usted manejará sus heridas. Shirayuki y Kurobara, ustedes dos serán mi equipo de apoyo. Usted manejará a Gerhilde si la envían para atacarnos, y si ella no lo está, cuento para que saquen a nuestras hermanas de allí mientras terminamos con Loki. Todos ustedes, sean cautelosos, Loki es demasiado confiado, cruel y totalmente desprovista de misericordia. Tampoco es estúpido, y podemos pasarlo mal. esto, pero prometo estar allí al frente del cargo y nunca al fondo. Ganaremos, y Loki pagará por sus transgresiones contra nosotros.

Con todos de acuerdo, Issei se pone de pie y grita.

-¡Diablos, sí! Vamos a un poco de culo de Loki ... o de Kai ... supongo

A pesar de que sus palabras están ligeramente confundidas, todos se entusiasman y todos levantan la mano y se preparan para su viaje a la prisión. Issei desea acabar con Loki, el siempre pensó que debió haberlo destruido y no sellarlo. Tiene a Asia y Shirone a su lado y se siente más seguro de sí mismo cuando está listo. Los otros están más que listos, y se preparan para partir.

 **Ciudad de Kuoh, techo de la residencia Hyoudou**

Lucía y Dante, escuchan al grupo mientras se preparan para su asalto. Dante le pregunta a Lucia.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlos? Loki también puede causar problemas para nosotros.

Lucía responde a su compañera.

-No, no podemos revelarnos todavía. Sin embargo, quiero hacerlo, pero si arruinamos esto, entonces nuestros planes serán para nada, ese dios bufon nos dará la oportunidad para poner a la perra de pleyades de rodilla, después de eso solo debemos llevarnos a mirai.

Dante acepta mantenerse fuera de esto por ahora y esperar hasta el momento adecuado.

 **Ciudad de Kuoh, Iglesia abandonada**

Saya está aquí con Anna, ya que saben a dónde se dirige Loki, pero también tienen que tener en cuenta su situación. Anna se ha puesto la máscara y se ha teñido el pelo rubio para evitar ser reconocida por cualquiera que la conozca. Saya le pregunta a su aliado.

-¿Cómo fue estar muerto?

Anna mira al suelo y responde.

-Fue ... una experiencia muy surrealista. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Una vez que has estado allí, nunca lo olvidas.

Saya y Anna se preparan para partir ya que están completamente listas para cooperar con Issei y sus amigos. Mientras se preparan para llegar a su punto de deformación, Irina los ve y los intenta seguir antes de que se vayan, pero no puede. Sin embargo, ella logra entrar en la urdimbre antes de que desaparezca por completo; sin embargo….

 **Cocytus, instalaciones de Máxima Seguridad de Grigori: Satanael**

Esta es un área dimensional cerrada rodeada por una barrera con un pequeño orificio para la entrada, dentro del cocytus, una de las regiones mas profundas del infierno, el lugar de condena de los traidores, una vez fue la residencia del Lucifer original. fue nombrada como el ángel caído llamado Satanael, un ángel caído que se dice fue el fundador de la [brigada del caos]. El director Normalmente está en guardia, pero Shihemzai lo llamó para un informe completo sobre cada prisionero y por qué está allí, por cuánto tiempo y muchas otras cosas. La prisión está llena de prisioneros encerrados y algunos guardias. Es una gran estructura de acero con correas de cuero alrededor de la estructura. En la entrada, debería haber algunos guardias, pero solo hay un montón de plumas esparcidas alrededor.

Issei sugiere.

-¿Por qué no conseguimos más ayuda? Tu [nobleza] debería ser buena para esto.

Giras sacude la cabeza y explica.

-Solo me dieron permiso para ocho personas y nada más. Si infringiera este acuerdo, se reflejaría mal en los demonios. Si alguien más, además de los ocho que tienen permiso para estar aquí, también podría ser acusado de alta traición y Tirado en esta misma prisión, y no puedo arriesgarme .

El grupo continúa con cautela, ya que Issei y sus hijos equipan sus [boosted gear] para poner en marcha sus cargos, pero Odilia la mantiene sin usar, ya que Issei le presta atención. Al entrar en la prisión, ven una vista horrible, los cuerpos de los guardias están dispersos alrededor del vestíbulo y se parece a un campo de batalla. Asia es la más incómoda de esta horrible visión cuando Issei se acerca más a ella y dice.

-No te preocupes; no dejaré que te toquen.

Por casualidad, Kurobara descubre una caja de donas y decide sacar una de la nada. Shirone le pregunta a su sobrina/hijastra.

-¿Es este un momento apropiado para una merienda?

Kurobara se encoge de hombros y responde casualmente .

-Está lleno de gelatina.

Kurobara come la rosquilla de una manera un tanto desordenada, ya que parte de la gelatina purpúrea gotea y cae sobre su escote, que ahora expone después de desabotonar su camisa. Ella también pasa junto a Giras y ahora tiene azúcar en polvo en su cara mientras camina hacia una habitación grande donde se encuentran un montón de celdas y dice en voz más alta.

-Oh, cielos, derramé un poco de esta gelatina viscosa en mis senos y mi boca está tan llena de dulce y dulce donut. Puede que tenga que quitarme la ropa y limpiarla en este gran espacio abierto ...

Antes de que termine, Kurobara sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que desde arriba, un grupo de ángeles caídos con uniformes de prisión se abalanzan sobre ella. Se aleja del camino usando una técnica que le permite moverse rápido para esquivar los ataques. El grupo se detiene al ver esto, ya que hay unos diez prisioneros. Kurobara se limpia y le dice sarcásticamente a los prisioneros.

-Lo siento, muchachos, pero estoy fuera de los límites.

Luego, los prisioneros intentan abalanzarse de nuevo, pero Kurobara forma un orbe de energiá entre sus palmas. Ella entonces dice.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que usé este movimiento.

Ella baja el orbe hasta su cintura y lo patea haciendo que se astille en pequeñas balas y Kurone anuncia.

-[bombardeo draconiano](metra mágica del dragón)!

Las balas de astillas envuelven a los prisioneros y sus cuerpos son arrastrados mientras desaparecen en un destello de luz creado a partir del ataque. Issei corre hacia Kurobara ya que ella se ha ocupado rápidamente de un obstáculo cuando él le pregunta en tono emocionado.

-Kurobara, ¿esa fue una variación de mi [dragón shot]? No pensé que se los hubiera enseñado.

Kurobara mueve la cabeza de Issei y le dice.

-Soy un [alfil] al servicio de Mammonr; por supuesto, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder aprender eso sin necesidad que tu mismo me me lo enseñes. Loki vino aquí y los separó para detenernos. Solo desperdicié a los tontos que no habían visto a una mujer durante décadas. Eso es todo.

Uno de los prisioneros sobrevivió al ataque e intenta alejarse y murmurar.

-Loca ... perra ...

Kurobara escucha esto y usa a su velocidad para acercarse instantáneamente mientras pregunta con una presencia amenazadora.

-¿Como me llamaste?

El prisionero la mira con miedo mientras retira su pierna y luego patea súper fuerte, destruyendo completamente el torso del prisionero. Asia se pone en la cara de Kurobara y le dice.

-Eso fue demasiado, Kurobara No necesitabas ser tan violento.

Kurobara se enoja con Asia y reprende.

-Cállate. Estaba planeando obligarme a mí mismo de todos modos, y me llamó perra. Nadie se sale con la suya diciéndome eso, nadie.

Kurobara se dirige hacia adelante, ya que ella puede decir que hay más prisioneros sueltos y tiene la intención de destruirlos antes de que tengan la oportunidad de hacer un movimiento. Luego, la prisión se divide en diferentes secciones con las señales de cada una de las voladuras. Con pocas opciones, los grupos se juntan con Giras con Issei y Asia. Shirayuki va con Shirone y Ezrah con Odilia va en la última dirección.

Por su ruta, issei.

-No podemos dejar que Loki rompa a Kokabiel. No podemos dejar que esas dos pedazos de basura salgan al público.

Giras mira hacia atrás y responde.

-Sobre eso, no creo que Loki esté aquí para hacer eso.

Ambos un poco confundidos, Issei y Asia preguntan de qué está hablando Giras, y ella explica.

-Piensa en quién es, él es el dios de la travesura y se reveló ante nosotros. También sabe mi secreto, y tengo que asumir que conoce a Hilda. Sólo le contaré a los dos en confianza, como yo no sé. No creo que realmente nos encontremos con Hilda en este viaje.

Issei y Asia prometen no decir nada y Giras pregunta.

-¿Sabes por qué Hilda no usa magia?

Pensando en ello, responde Issei.

-Sí, creo que es muy raro que ella no lo haga. Quiero decir, su rossweise es probablemente una de laa mejor usuaria de magia que conozco.

Asia está de acuerdo. Giras entonces explica.

-La respuesta es probablemente la explicación simple en el mundo ... - _perdóname, Hilda-_ la verdad es que no puede usar magia en absoluto.

Issei hace una pausa y dice.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué es tan tímida al respecto?

Asia añade.

-De hecho, no me parece demasiado embarazoso.

Giras les explica.

-Intenta decírselo a ella. La hija mayor de Rossweisse no puede usar magia, una chica de valquiria decente, que ni siquiera puede encender una cerilla con un poco de magia; solo para empeorar con una [variante] que originalmente No podía usar. Rodeada de hermanos que pueden usar magia poderosa, y luego ella tiene un hermano menor que es un prodigio mágico. Hilda se odió a sí misma por un tiempo debido a esto hasta el punto en que incluso trató de hacerse daño. yo como su hermana para consolarla. La convencí de que no necesitaba magia para alcanzar la grandeza y que debía concentrarse en lo que podía hacer, y se entrenó para convertirse en un dragón digno de alabanza .

Issei interrumpe diciendo.

-eso no es para tanto, yo mismo soy un asco con la magia para empezar...ahora que lo pienso, tal eso sea mi culpa...¡Aguanten! Escuché que ella podría usar un movimiento ¿no es eso una habilidad mágica?

Giras sacude la cabeza y responde.

-no, esa habilidad involucra el uso de su poder draconiano y ki, que es parte de quién es ella. Las habilidades de dragón no dependen en absoluto de propiedades mágicas. Hilda se enorgullece de sus habilidades de dragón, y usó sus habilidades de dragón para usar su [variante] de otro modo inútil.

Issei y Asia no tenían idea de lo fuerte que Hilda se siente acerca de sus habilidades. Pero esto también hace que la pregunta sobre lo que Loki realmente está buscando. De vuelta en la entrada, Saya y Anna están en la sección dividida, y acuerdan dividirse, cubrir dos rutas y regresar para la tercera. Irina llega aquí algún tiempo después, y elige un camino también.

 **Años a partir de ahora**

Odilia está siendo presentada formalmente a Ezrah por primera vez cuando se comunica con ella mientras Almus usa su traje estrella sin su máscara. Su hermana le dice en tono empático.

-Esta es Ezrah, pero será conocido como Almus por nuestra gente. Por favor, sé amable con él, Odilia. Ha tenido un momento difícil hasta ahora.

Mientras aún está bajo la influencia de Pléyades, Ezrah no cuestiona su lealtad, pero tiene interacciones genuinas con Odilia cuando se acerca a él suavemente, extiende su mano y se presenta formalmente. Ezrah sonríe un poco mientras le pregunta.

-¿De qué facción es tu familia, demonios, humanos o ángeles caídos?

Ezrah suelta sus alas y Odilia se ilumina al verlas mientras dice en tono alegre.

-¡Eres igual que yo! Solo sé que nos llevaremos bien ahora.

 **Algún tiempo después, Capital de las estrellas**

Las dos vanguardias hablan públicamente a sus seguidores sobre los últimos avances en el cultivo de alimentos y animan a la gente. Mientras camina y es elogiada, Odilia le pregunta a su amiga.

-Nunca pregunté cómo eran tus padres, Almus. ¿Los conocías?

Ezrah, como Almus, piensa por un segundo ya que algunos de sus recuerdos están sellados y él responde.

-Viví con mi madre toda mi vida y ... creo que ella me amó, espero.

Odilia, al oír esto, responde con un tono alegre.

-Creo que ella lo hizo. Se supone que las madres aman a sus hijos. Sé que los míos lo hicieron, o lo hacen, no lo sé

Almus mira a su amigo y le pregunta.

-¿Quieres decir que no conoces a tus padres?

Odilia sacude la cabeza y responde con su sonrisa habitual.

-No me importa. Tengo a mi hermana, a ti, a nuestra gente ya mí mismo. Sé que soy amado, admirado y en quien confío. ¿Qué más necesito?

Almus se pregunta, pero él todavía pregunta.

-¿No te gustaría saber quiénes son tus padres por lo menos?

Odilia mira al cielo y contesta.

-Bueno, no me importaría, y si nunca lo descubro, eso está bien para mí.

La ciudad dorada brilla mientras Odilia y Almus admiran los edificios circundantes.

 **Presente**

El corredor se acorta a medida que los tres grupos divididos logran llegar a las habitaciones en las que terminan. Kurobara aún se encuentra en el área de la prisión principal despachando a los internos que son hostiles.

 **Área de la prisión: Área recreativa**

Shirayuki y Shirone están en esta área ya que es un área abierta rodeada por una gran barrera a lo largo de las paredes. Esta es un área donde los prisioneros pueden hacer ejercicio y estirar sus alas. La barrera, por supuesto, está destinada a evitar posibles fugas. No hay prisioneros alrededor y el área es mayormente tranquila. Shirayuki se ofrece voluntariamente para caminar hacia adelante. Mientras camina hacia adelante, Shirayuki detecta inmediatamente algo mientras esquiva el camino mientras algo se dispara desde arriba. Es Gerhilde y ella se asemeja a un destello de oscuridad con ojos rojos cuando se lanza al suelo. Shirone se une inmediatamente a la acción mientras corre hacia su hija para ver si está bien. Shirayuki se levanta y frota su mano contra sus pantalones para quitarse la suciedad. Ella mira a Gerhilde, y se siente incómoda como dice.

-Odio hacer esto, Gerhilde, pero te venceré sin importar qué.

Las dos nekomatas están listas para una pelea mientras Gerhilde prepara su lanza de nuevo.

 **Área de Prisión: Barrio Disciplinario.**

Ezrah y Odilia se encuentran al final del pasillo, ya que Ezrah es más rápida que ella, primero pasa la salida y, al hacerlo, se ve interrumpida por una barrera de electricidad que le causa un dolor insoportable. Ezrah inmediatamente corre hacia ella, pero es devuelta a una habitación que tiene un piso de baldosas frías y está llena de múltiples pisos de dispositivos de tortura. Shuri desciende de uno de los pisos con las alas de dragón extendidas y, al igual que Gerhilde, sus ojos brillan en rojo y tiene electricidad roja alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella está en una carga máxima con su [variante]. Odilia no pudo detectar la barrera ya que shuri la colocó instantáneamente en una fracción de segundo. Odilia no puede pelear y está luchando por resistirse a ser golpeada con una barrera de carga máxima. Ezrah mira a Shuri con desdén mientras equipa sus dos armas.

Ezrah hace que el primer movimiento comienza a usar algo de su magia cuando un aura verde lo rodea y lo anuncia.

-¡[Empuje de aire]!

Una esfera verde se forma alrededor de Shuri, pero ella no parece desconcertada en absoluto. Luego acumula electricidad en sus palmas y carga contra Ezrah mientras él salta en el aire con sus alas mientras vuela por la habitación, pero ella lo sigue con sus propias alas. No puede acercarse, y no puede usar la magia sin detenerse. La ventaja pertenece a Shuri. Ezrah luego vuela más alto en el aire y luego lanza su espada hacia ella en un ángulo en espiral hacia abajo, pero ella esquiva con facilidad. Shuri luego reanuda su persecución, pero Ezrah tiene un hechizo listo desde que la interrumpió y su aura es roja esta vez cuando lo anuncia.

-[lanza de Flamas]!

Una lanza roja, loca de fuego puro, golpea a Shuri pero no le hace daño, dragones a prueba de fuego después de todo. Ezrah aterriza en una cornisa cercana para recuperar el aliento ya que volar por la habitación no era fácil en esta área comprimida. Sin embargo, siente una sensación cálida desde arriba y ve lo que parece ser una bola de electricidad roja cuando cae sobre él y envía una sensación extremadamente dolorosa a través de su cuerpo y hace que se caiga de la barandilla mientras su cuerpo cruje con electricidad. Ezrah golpea en un aterrizaje desagradable que aterriza en el suelo junto a Shuri, quien se para, ella se para ante él mientras él no puede moverse de la descarga. Shuri no dice nada debido a estar bajo control. Ezrah intenta levantarse mientras ve su espada justo delante de su cuerpo.

Cuando intenta ponerse de pie, vuelve a caer y decide arrastrarse. Shuri se da cuenta y se prepara para otro shock, pero antes de que pueda actuar, siente algo frío cuando un carámbano pasa a su lado. El arco en el que se forma su barrera se rodea de hielo y alguien camina a través del arco sin ser sorprendido. Esta persona es Saya equipada con su [Excalibur traición] y su katana negra. Ella rodea a Odilia con una cúpula de hielo con agujeros para respirar y así poder recuperarse. Shuri piensa en Saya como una amenaza mayor e ignora a Ezrah mientras el sonido de los rayos y el hielo llenan la habitación.

Ezrah logra agarrar su espada y la usa como una muleta mientras comienza a cantar un hechizo de curación a través de la conmoción mientras Saya y Shuri luchan entre sí.

 **Área de la prisión: Área recreativa**

Shirone y Shirayuki simplemente están esquivando los ataques de Hilda, ya que parece que se ha acelerado al aplastar el suelo al aterrizar. Los dos están claramente en desventaja, como los otros que luchan contra Shuri, ya que Hilda ha tenido tiempo de calentarse y prepararse. Las dos nekomatas están tratando de descubrir un punto para atacar, pero no pueden concentrarse. En el otro extremo de la puerta, Anna los mira y piensa.

 _-No ... no puedo dejar que Kitty me vea, no así. Pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos._

Hilda entonces carga su lanza mientras salta, desciende y dice.

-[delirio del cielo]

Ella comienza a dar vueltas mientras cae y luego el impacto que hace causa que el suelo crepite con su ki cuando se levanta, golpea a las chicas y las lanza contra la barrera. Anna entonces tiene una idea. Hilda está de nuevo preparándose para otro salto hacia el cielo para otro ataque. Cuando Hilda la hace caer, una espiga emerge del suelo y una voz llama.

-¡[Tumba]!

Esta punta atraviesa a Hilda a través del pecho y sobresale de su espalda. Las dos chicas se recuperan y luego Anna hace su presencia, algo así, pero su disfraz es lo suficientemente bueno como para engañar a Shirayuki, quien de inmediato corre hacia ella y la golpea en la cara y la golpea contra el suelo, lo que hace que su máscara se caiga. en un pequeño pánico mientras lo busca de inmediato sin dejar que Shirayuki vea su rostro como dice esta última.

-¿¡Estás tratando de matar a mi hermana !? Podría haber descubierto algo en poco tiempo, no necesitaba que fueras tan lejos

Anna encuentra su máscara, se la pone y responde en un tono más profundo para ocultar su voz.

-Tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejarlas morir a los dos.

Hilda se retira de la punta y sostiene su herida y sus ojos, a pesar de no mostrar demasiada emoción, claramente dice que ha sufrido un daño horrible. Mientras Shirayuki trata con Anna, Shirone tiene que perseguir a Hilda mientras se las arregla para deslizarse por los demás y regresar al pasillo.

Hilda está sangrando mientras lucha por llegar a los pasillos y su sangre tiene manchas moradas en el compuesto que se usa para controlarla. Esto hace que su visión se vuelva borrosa a medida que continúa moviéndose.

 **Área de Prisión: Barrio Disciplinario.**

Saya está chocando con el relámpago de Shuri, mientras que el primero usa su hielo como escudo del relámpago mientras está en un piso más alto. Ezrah se ha curado un poco, pero luego escuchan una voz que dice.

-Saya!

Saya gira la cabeza ya que esta es una voz con la que está muy familiarizada, pero mientras gira, Shuri aprovecha la oportunidad para golpear a Saya en el estómago y electrocutarla hasta el punto en que recibe un disparo en el suelo con su cuerpo ahora lleno de electricidad. Ella está en la cornisa justo encima de la puerta, y es Irina quien entra al pasillo con su espada lista. Ella se da cuenta de Shuri e inmediatamente se prepara para una pelea ya que ella no está ciega a un enemigo frente a ella. Shuri prepara otro rayo, pero escucha a Ezrah decir.

-¡Aléjate de Odilia!

Shuri se da la vuelta y es demasiado tarde para detenerse, ya que Ezrah toma la posición por primera vez cuando un torrente de energía oscura se eleva alrededor de su cuerpo en una espiral que atrapa a Shuri mientras la espiral la corta. Ezrah luego la empuja hacia arriba con una ráfaga de cortes y hace un corte diagonal hacia abajo haciendo que Shuri caiga al suelo, y Ezrah corta con una racha oscura siguiendo su espada y golpea a Shuri mientras cae

Luego hace un guión creando una racha de energía oscura y termina mientras dice la otra parte del nombre.

-[oscuridad ardiente de pura ruina]!

Shuri se cae y se desliza por el suelo y luego se levanta, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo irina salta y libera sobre ella un bombardeo de luz a traves de su espada [heuteclare], shuri se desmaya al ser atacada por el ataque purificador de irina. Ezrah luego se acerca a Irina y le pregunta con tono preocupado.

-Odilia, ¿estás bien?

Irina se confunde como ella dice.

-No soy Odilia, pero mi nombre rima con eso.

La visión de Ezrah quedó borrosa por el shock y regresa cuando se da cuenta de su error y luego dice.

-Lo siento, Irina. no puedo ver bien por los golpes y te confundi

Ezrah es buena con los nombres y las caras, pero cree que las caras de Odilia e Irina se parecen mucho. Saya se recupera de su lesión más rápido ya que no estuvo expuesta lo suficiente como para causar efectos duraderos graves. Ella se da cuenta de Irina y decide esconderse arriba para evitar tener que tratar con ella. Irina le pregunta a Ezrah.

-¿Has visto a Saya por aquí? Necesito encontrarla rápido.

Ezrah en realidad no se dio cuenta de que Saya entraba, así que sacude la cabeza. Odilia es liberada de la cúpula ya que se ha recuperado de ser golpeada. Irina se ve un poco decepcionada, y Ezrah se da cuenta de que no está usando su rosario y le pregunta a qué responde.

-Seiken me lo quitó, y él dijo que tenía que mostrar un poco de desafío y recuperarlo.

Saya escucha esto y, extrañamente, empieza a reírse, y luego se convierte en risa cuando se ríe como un niño que ve algo gracioso. Los otros escuchan esto y miran hacia arriba para ver a Saya en la repisa mientras se ríe. Irina se emociona mientras vuela para hablar con ella. Ella felizmente mira a Saya y dice.

-Saya, sé que estás siendo controlada. Estoy aquí para ayudarte como Giras ayudó a los demás.

Saya tiene una lágrima corriendo por su cara cuando empieza a reír más y comienza a llorar lágrimas de alegría. Saya entonces dice algo como lo pronuncia.

-Seiken sabe jugar duro.

Irina y otras están confundidas y Saya pregunta.

-Él no te dijo lo que quería decir, ¿no?

Irina se pregunta eso y Saya lo explica.

-Si lo atacas para recuperarlo, el cielo te declarará traidora.

Odilia recuerda algo sobre esta regla. Irina es aún más curiosa ya que esto es algo serio y Saya deja de reírse mientras explica.

-[Nero Angelo] está directamente bajo la influencia de Miguel. Como advertencia para cualquier ángel que aún sea racista hacia los demonios, dictó una regla que dice que cualquier ángel que ataque a un miembro de [Nero Angelo] sin el consentimiento por escrito del asesor y Miguel será declarado traidor.

Con esta realización, Irina sabe cuál es el plan de Seiken ahora. Saya también agrega.

-Y no estoy siendo controlado, idiota. Soy yo misma en cuerpo, mente y alma. Así que puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero la verdad es la verdad.

Saya baja al piso de abajo y comienza a caminar por el pasillo con la intención de encontrar a Anna. Irina también salta hacia abajo y todavía cree que está bajo el control de Pléyades. Odilia le dice algo a Ezrah.

-¿Sabes lo que me parece peculiar?

Ezrah está interesada, y Odilia afirma.

-Al igual que Saya, mi hermana también tiene una mano derecha falsa, pero nunca me dijo por qué tiene una.

Ezrah agarra a Shuri y la lleva a su lado para llevarla a Giras y eliminar todo lo que la controla. Gerhilde todavía está en la prisión en algún lugar con una lesión horrible y todavía está dejando un rastro de sangre.

Issei, Giras y Asia finalmente están al final de su pasillo y están listos para enfrentar a Loki.

 **Sello de Kokabiel**

Los tres están parados en una zona oscura que parece vacía, hasta que Issei mira hacia arriba y se sorprende un poco por encima de sus cabezas, suspendida en el aire, es un cristal azul gigante y Kokabiel está en el centro de la misma. Explica Giras.

-Kokabiel salio una vez con algo de ayuda, pero tu y el tío vali lo derrotaron rápidamente

Issei y Asia buscan a Loki, ya que tiene que estar aquí. Entonces notan una escalera y suben por ella. Giras realmente se sienta en el suelo e Issei mira mientras pregunta.

-¿No vienes con nosotros, Giras?

Giras sacude la cabeza y contesta.

-No ahora; tengo que esperar para iniciar mi plan. Encuentras a Loki y haces lo que debes.

Asia mira a Issei y sugiere.

-Creo que deberíamos continuar. Giras debería saber lo que está haciendo.

Issei está de acuerdo mientras continúa subiendo las escaleras mientras se mantiene cauteloso, ya que sabe que Loki es complicado. Las escaleras son de estilo espiral y conducen a una plataforma justo encima del cristal. Issei entonces nota algo que lo preocupa; se da cuenta de que la sangre está empezando a gotear desde el lado de la cornisa. Corre hacia arriba para ver qué es y Asia lo sigue. Al llegar al vértice, la plataforma superior, Issei ve a Gerhilde tendida en el suelo, sin moverse y la sangre es suya ya que su herida está sangrando mucho. Issei inmediatamente corre hacia ella y asia lo sigue pero hay una barrera que le impide seguir. Issei mira el cuerpo de Hilda mientras la levanta y siente que su cuerpo se enfría y su piel se pone pálida. Él la mira y dice.

-Hilda ?

-No sirve de nada, esa chica ha perdido demasiada sangre. No se despertará.

Issei se da vuelta y Loki está sentada en el saliente en el lado opuesto de la plataforma. Se levanta.

-Loki

Loki se da vuelta y sonríe mientras sostiene su espada y responde sarcásticamente.

-No le hice nada a ella si eso quieres saber. Creo que fue culpa de tus otros hijos.

Issei se enoja y responde.

-Como si quisiera oir lo que digas, ¡chiste de dios!

Loki se encoge de hombros y responde.

-Lo creas o no, no cambia lo que la falta inútil aquí se está muriendo de su herida. Personalmente, creo que se lo merece, como una desgracia de una valquiria.

Loki levanta levemente su espada y Hilda abre los ojos que aún brillan en rojo, y ella comienza a arrastrarse hacia Loki mientras un rastro de su sangre sigue. Issei levanta su [boosted gear]

[penetrar]

y rompe la barrera y se acerca junto con asia a hilda

Antes de que ella lo haga, Loki menciona.

-Oh, y si la curas, simplemente le ordenaré que ataque a la señorita Asia. Pensé que deberías saber eso.

Asia mira a Loki con ira y Issei exige respuestas.

-¡¿Por qué, por qué estás haciendo esto otra vez, Loki ?! ¿Por qué involucrar a Hilda, que no tiene nada que ver con esto? ¿Por qué involucrar a Kai, que tampoco tiene nada que ver con esto?

Loki no da una respuesta. Simplemente sostiene su espada como lo hace Kai, solo que más recto como él dice.

-Ven

[cuchilla]

Issei equipa a [Ascalon], esta tendrá que ser una pelea de espadas. Loki comienza las cosas de inmediato realizando un golpe hacia abajo con su espada mientras dice.

-¡Aquí viene!

Issei salta del camino, pero se acerca a la cornisa. Luego corre hacia Loki e intenta un corte hacia abajo por su cuenta, pero Loki realiza un corte giratorio con cortes que rozan a issei. Como [Durandal Oscura] no es una [espada sagrada], no la siente tan mal. Issei aprovecha esta oportunidad para atacar a Loki hacia arriba, lo manda a volar y le causa dolor, así que salta para alejarse un poco. Issei tiene la ventaja. Loki luego vuelve a saltar al aire y hunde su espada en el suelo creando una pequeña onda de choque. Issei nota esto mientras repite esto, y salta del camino, pero Loki persiste. Luego salta más alto y hunde la espada con más fuerza creando géiseres de poder demoníaco que estallan alrededor de Issei pero issei simplemente levanta un circulo mágico defensivo y se protege. Issei se lanza para crear distancia de nuevo, ya que Loki no cederá. Loki mira a Issei,

-Ven

[aumento]

[transferencia]

Luego pone algo de esta carga en [Ascalon] mientras corre hacia Loki y realiza un combo rápido que Loki no logra bloquear, Issei lo abruma pero no ignora que Loki esté dentro del cuerpo de Kai, pero tiene que derrotar al Dios nórdico. Loki se da cuenta de esto, y sostiene su espada en una posición de bloqueo, abre su mano libre y anuncia que un aura azul oscuro lo rodea.

-¡Ahora, presencia el verdadero poder!

Su mano ahora tiene un orbe de energía pura en ella. Issei simplemente lo mira con aburrimiento y dice

-¡adelante!

Loki balancea su espada y envía una energía de espada en espiral que dispara a Issei , y Loki hace una barra al lado de él. Loki ahora cree tener la ventaja, pero..

[explosión]

con un poco de elevar su poder se desase de los ataque y loki

Él mira a Asia y le da una señal diciendo que no la cure y espere, asia no entiende por que issei le pide esto, pero mira detenidamente a hilda una vez mas y ahí se da cuenta, asia procede a usar su magia para inmobiliar a hilda ante la alegria de Issei

Issei se levanta y sonríe con confianza cuando se da cuenta de que hay una cosa que tiene en Loki en este momento. Loki extiende su espada de nuevo y exige.

-¡vamos!

Issei adopta una postura más segura, ya que no se defiende y pone a [Ascalon] de nuevo dentro de su [boosted gear] cuando comienza a hacer una pequeña risita burlona. A Loki no le gusta esto ya que no está dispuesto a dejar que Issei se burle de él. En lugar de dejar que se acerque a molestarlo, lanza su espada de nuevo y Hilda empieza a luchar mientras en restringida por asia

-¡asia ya es suficiente solo acabala!-grita issei

asia lo oye y de repente, Gerhilde es golpeada repetidamente por balas hechas de luz pura , en ese momento alguien llega y ve la situación

-¿Están bien?

Asia mira y ve a una Irina preocupada, Asia sonríe y dice.

-si, Irina ...

Issei entonces tiene que romper el momento diciendo.

-Irina, ¿qué pasa con ...?

Issei luego ve algo que lo enoja más, pero es más un alivio, ve a la Gerhilde con sangre negra que sale de una nueva herida. Fue una falsificación. issie y asia se dieron cuenta, ya que esa hilda no emitia poder draconiano, Irina explica.

-Estaba mirando a Saya, pero luego noté un rastro de sangre en el pasillo central. Sabía que no estaba gravemente herida, así que me preocupé. En mi camino aquí, me encontré con la verdadera Gerhilde, y ella estaba sangrando mucho. Ella sangró tanto que lo que la controlaba se había ido. La llevé con Giras y mi [Excalibur Virtud] logró cerrar su herida mediante un milagro. Pero todavía está en mal estado debido a la pérdida de sangre.

Abajo, Giras tiene la cabeza de Hilda apoyada sobre sus rodillas mientras Giras frota la frente de Hilda y la reconforta suavemente. Giras luego la levanta y le dice.

-Nuestro padre puede manejar esto sin nosotros. No me importa si Loki se va de aquí con vida si eso significa que tienes que esperar más para mejorar. Pero dejaré el poder que guardé para él.

Giras luego camina por el pasillo con Hilda con la intención de que se sienta bien cuando un orbe rojo sale de su cuerpo y lentamente flota hacia arriba. Ella sabe que esta prisión tiene que tener una sala médica. Issei se calma, pero todavía está muy molesto cuando se gira hacia Loki y le dice.

-¡No puedo creer que existan dioses tan basura como tu! Eso es todo, ¡vas a caer, Loki! hare lo que debí hacer hace 3 años, borrarte de mi mundo para siempre

Loki se ve un poco molesto, e Issei le dice.

-Tu problema es que ahora eres débil. Eres demasiado débil para usar esa espada como un verdadero espadachín como Xenovia o Seiken. Apuesto a que Irina podría usar esa arma mucho mejor que tú, sin ofender irina.

Loki se vuelve más visiblemente enojado cuando responde.

-Seguramente, bromeas. Tengo el cuerpo de un dragón y un arma que rivaliza con una de las espadas más grandes que jamás haya existido.

Issei actúa más impresionado mientras responde.

-Sí, sí, y cuando tengas tantas esposas calientes como yo, entonces hablaremos.

A Loki no le gusta que Issei esté jugando con él, por lo que decide no jugar. Levanta su espada hacia el cielo cuando su cuerpo comienza a brillar con el aura azul oscuro y lo anuncia.

-¡He aquí el poder de un dios nórdico¡

Issei lo mira aburrido y suspira mientras Loki corre hacia él, pero él esquiva. Loki aparece repentinamente desde el lado al lado de Issei, y él puede esquivar este. Loki luego corre, desaparece y reaparece en los diferentes puntos de la plataforma y intenta golpear golpea a Issei varias veces y falla en todas. Loki luego salta en el aire y hunde su espada en el suelo haciendo que los géiseres de antes broten de toda la plataforma. Issei se cansa de esta estupidez y carga un [disparo del dragón] contra loki. Loki observa al [Emperador Dragón Rojo] mientras trata de levantarse, pero tiene problemas para hacerlo. issei se acerca y le da una patada a loki en el estómago y le da la vuelta. Irina y Asia observan y tienen que mirar cómo Loki gira su espada y se prepara para volver a atacar. pero El cuerpo de Issei se ilumina en rojo carmesí y negro azabache y sus ojos brillan en carmesí, Issei se lo mira con una sonrisa de un verdadero dragón en su rostro. A Loki no le gusta esto mientras trata de aumentar su poder, pero Issei lo apresura, lo agarra del brazo con la espada y le dice.

-¡Ahora, sal del cuerpo de mi hijo, degenerado hijo de puta!

[penetrar]

Issei luego golpea a Loki tan fuerte que lo envía a través de la barrera y a través de la pared y se detiene después de atravesar ocho pies de pared. Él también deja caer la espada e Issei se acerca para controlar el daño, ya que aún golpea a Kai con bastante fuerza. Mientras mira el cuerpo de Kai, que está volviendo a recuperar sus colores, se da cuenta de que Kai tiene un moretón bastante grave en su rostro y se siente culpable por ello. Kai se ha desmayado de esto e Issei lo agarra para llevarlo a casa. Irina y Asia corren hacia ellos para ayudar. Issei entonces correctamente le dice a Irina.

-Realmente nos salvaste allí, Irina. Ayudando a Hilda, Realmente te debemos eso.

Irina sacude la cabeza y responde con tono aliviado.

-Simplemente hice lo que pensé que era más importante. Volveré a encontrar a Saya, pero si tú o Asia también resultaron heridos, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Asia luego procede a curar las lesiones de Kai para que se recuperen de cualquier otra cosa. Entonces inmediatamente miran y notan que la [Durandal oscura] ha desaparecido en el aire. Esto hace que se preocupen, pero no insisten en eso ya que están felices de tener a Hilda de regreso y a Kai. Issei lleva a Kai en su espalda cuando los tres salen de esta sala, pero no entienden completamente por qué Loki eligió este lugar en particular, por qué parecía interesarse por Kokabiel. Porque parecía saber algo sobre él.

 **Área de la Prisión: Ala Médica**

Giras encontró la sala médica con la ayuda de Kurobara, que exploró las instalaciones después de tratar con los prisioneros que escaparon y ejecutó a la mayoría de ellos sin remordimientos. Otros volvieron a sus celdas mientras que otros no se fueron. Los otros están aquí, excepto Issei y su grupo. Shuri ha sido liberado de control con la ayuda de Giras. Ahora, en este momento, Giras tiene a Hilda conectada a un dispositivo destinado a la transfusión de sangre. Giras es la donante ya que se drena su sangre y se la da a su hermana. No importa qué tipo de sangre tenga Hilda, ya que la sangre de Giras es compatible con todos sus hermanos. Los otros simplemente esperan, Shirayuki se separó de la chica enmascarada, Shirone intentó seguir a Saya cuando vio que Irina se iba después de Hilda, pero no pudo encontrarla y la chica enmascarada se fue misteriosamente una vez que Shirayuki la interrogó sobre algo. Después de unos minutos,

-Hermana.

Giras simplemente frota la cabeza de su hermana y le dice suavemente.

-No hables demasiado. Tu cuerpo necesita tiempo para que mi sangre fluya bien.

Hilda ve el dispositivo y al instante se da cuenta de lo que ha sucedido. Ella se queda quieta mientras deja que Giras termine. Al terminar, Giras cae de rodillas mientras se pone un poco pálida. Ella les dice a todos que estará bien, pero que está mucho más preocupada por los demás. Issei y los demás se unen pronto y ponen a Kai en una cama en la habitación, ya que todavía está eliminado por el golpe de Issei. Pero mientras hacen esto, no ven algo que les deba preocupar. El traje de Kai comienza a cambiar de color nuevamente, pero esta vez, los antebrazos se vuelven blancos, las botas se vuelven blancas con suelas negras, las líneas rojas en el pecho se vuelven blancas, y su ropa alrededor de su cintura se vuelve blanca que se desvanece en negro al final, y su pelo carmesí se vuelve blanco. Kai abre los ojos y ahora sus ojos son dorados con un símbolo de estrella apareciendo en su frente. Cuando Issei se gira para ver cómo está, Kai se ha ido y todos se preocupan al instante. Pero no hay nada que puedan hacer, ya que Shirone, Shirayuki y Kurobara han explorado la prisión sin encontrar ningún rastro de él, Saya o la chica enmascarada, y ciertamente no la [Durandal Oscuro]. Sin nada más, se van y dejan un informe para el director.

 **mas tarde, prisión de satanael, sello de kokabiel**

en el sello de kokabiel dante y lucia observan al antiguo [cadre] encerrado

-por que diablos dejaron vivo a este tipo-dice lucia

-aparentemente el tío azazel no queria tener que dejar morir a otros de sus antiguos camaradas-le responde dante

-si y gracias a eso estamos como estamos, el abuelo tiene razón la basura que habita el mundo debe ser eliminada, que toda garganta que grite guerra debe ser cortada

-siempre he pensado que los deseos de destrucción del abuelo son algo extremos

-imbeciles como este pendejo se condenaron a si mismo ala escoger el camino de la ruina, no se merecen piedad, aunque entiendop que te opongas después de todo esta en ti

dante frunce el ceño tras ese ultimo comentario de lucia

-como sea, terminemos esto, fue dificil entrar a cocytus incluso con la apertura que abrió loki y conseguir la sangre de es cosa, enserio en que estaba pensando el dios bíblico cuando creo esa cosa, acaso queria un arma para matar a la abuela ophis

-creo que mas bien queria castigar a un niño malcriado

-pues eso fue muy sadico, incluso mas que los trucos masoquistas del sistemas

-estamos hablando de un ser que es culpable de cada pensamiento y acción mala realizada por la humanidad desde el principio de la historia sabes, pero tiene razón terminemos esto-lucia dice mientras saca una que esta manchada en sangre dicha espada resuma un aun maligna que libera malas intenciones y una ira sin fin, lucia salta mientras usa esa espada para perfora en el cristal y apuñalar a kokabiel

¡STAB!

y vuelve a hacerlo

¡STAB!¡STAB!¡STAB!¡STAB!

varias veces

¡STAB!¡STAB!

en los ojos de lucia solo se ve una dicha sin fin y en su cara una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, después de terminar su trabajo se acerca a dante

-bien, listo vamonos de aquí

-...

-pasa algo dante

-a que viene la sonrisa?

-no puedo estar feliz por apuñalar indirectamente a el ser responsable de quitarme a mis padres y hacer sufrir a mi tía

-sabes que esto tardara un rato den hacer efecto cierta, ella no sentirá nada aun

-si pero cuando lo sienta ya sera tarde y yo estaré ahí para verla sufrir en agonía, oh tía pleyades estaré esperando ansiosa nuestro proximo y ultimo encuentro-dice lucia mientras ella y dante se marchan de ese lugar

* * *

 **una vez mas perdón por la tardanza pero estoy muy ocupa últimamente y no creo que eso cambie pronto**


	30. rabia despierta

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 29: rabia despierta**

 **Hace años que**

Kurobara está haciendo las maletas para China, ya que ha sido aceptada en una escuela muy agradable con la ayuda de su padre y sus conexiones en el inframundo. Mientras empaca sus maletas, Kurobara es visitada por Giras quien le dice.

-No deberías haber sido expulsada, Kurobara. Todos lo sabemos.

Kurobara simplemente ignora a su hermana y sigue empacando. Entonces Giras le pregunta.

-¿Por qué no estás luchando contra esto? Kuro, podemos hacer que regreses a Kuoh con el resto de nuestros hermanos.

Kurobara simplemente responde.

-No estoy interesada en volver, Giras. Lo he tenido con esa escuela. Prefiero que me etiqueten como un punk que una víctima.

Giras simplemente quiere saber.

-¿Es por el chantaje?

Kurobara tiene sus bolsas empacadas mientras responde.

-No, se trata de los cinco casos de chantaje que recibí. Terminé con esta academia y terminé con los chantajistas que me acosan. La próxima vez irán a una morgue y no al hospital. .

Kurobara nunca ha sido la persona más sociable, ya que prefiere su privacidad, pero esto a su vez hizo que se convirtiera en una de las chicas más deseables de su escuela, y la mayoría de la gente recurrió al chantaje en lugar de solo invitarla a salir. Kurobara ha lesionado a cada uno de ellos de manera progresiva, y ha sido arrestada un par de veces poniendo un historial de violencia en su historial, pero los beneficios de su familia han mantenido en silencio estos incidentes. Durante su tiempo en Kuoh durante la mayor parte de la escuela secundaria, fue chantajeada cinco veces por varias personas, incluida un maestro. Ella espera poder tener una mejor experiencia escolar en China.

 **Academia Kuoh: Oficina de Saji**

Saji está jugando al ajedrez con Sona mientras habla con ella sobre su decisión de expulsar a Kurobara de la academia. Lo ha estado molestando desde que lo hizo, y Sona le dice.

-Si Kurobara insiste en ser el atacante en este caso, entonces a esos niños no se les dará a conocer su crimen al público. Si eso sucede, esta escuela simplemente sería a la que irá un delincuente, y nuestra reputación se verá empañada.

Saji hace su movimiento mientras responde.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que si Ion fuera la víctima, lo que yo haría.

Sona hace su movimiento y explica.

-Nuestra hija es demasiado inteligente para caer en tales intentos infantiles.

Saji está pensando en su próximo movimiento y reprende esto.

-Sona, sé lo inteligente que es nuestra hija, está en la cima de su clase, pero no es tan segura como tú, y ambos lo sabemos.

Sona hace su siguiente movimiento y dice.

-Claramente ella obtuvo eso de ti ... jaque mate.

Saji mira la pizarra y Sona lo ha golpeado usando a su alfil para encerrar a su rey. Antes de partir para su propio negocio, Sona le dice a Saji.

-No olvides que primero eres padre y luego director. Por eso te confío a Ion cuando no estoy cerca.

para Saji expulsar a uno de los hijos de Issei no es una decisión fácil de tomar, pero tiene que pensar tanto en su escuela como en Sona. De hecho, él sabe cómo se siente el [Emperador Dragón Rojo] sobre la situación.

-[quien diria que la paternidad un [dragón maligno] y un [dragón celestial] encontrarían algo en común, otra mitad]

-si, tienes razón vitra

 **Trailer de Issei**

Issei se está vistiendo de manera informal mientras se quita un traje mientras toma una cerveza de su refrigerador y una caja de bento con una pequeña nota que dice "hecho con mi amor habitual, XOXO y quizás más, Akeno" y sonríe mientras felizmente lo desempaqueta. Inmediatamente, cuando comienza a ponerse un bocado en la boca, una luz envuelve su remolque cuando deja su cena y ve a Kuroka en su remolque con una mirada seria en su rostro cuando ella le dice inmediatamente.

-Issei, haz que saji retire la expulsión de nuestra hija, en este momento.

Issei suspira mientras pregunta.

-¿Qué hizo Kurobara esta vez?

Kuroka le explica a su esposo sobre lo que pasó. Issei se lleva la mano a la cabeza porque no puede creerlo.

-¿Ha pasado de nuevo?

Kuroka vuelve al punto mientras repite.

-Una vez más, dile a Saji que deje que nuestra hija vuelva a esa escuela. No fue su culpa, y quiero que él deshaga su error.

Issei piensa por un segundo y luego le dice a Kuroka.

-...Sabes, en realidad creo que esto es bueno para ella.

Kuroka está un poco sorprendida por esta respuesta, como ella dice.

-¿Perdón? Debo estar sorda, porque creí haberte oído decir que piensas que expulsar a nuestra hija fue el movimiento correcto.

Issei repite lo que dice y explica.

-No podemos permitir que Kurobara siga lastimando a la gente de esta manera. No estoy diciendo que fue genial lo que hicieron esos muchachos, de hecho, si alguna vez los conozco, los matare sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero ella tiene que aprender ser menos violenta con los humanos.

Los ojos de Kuroka se vuelven más hechos ya que simplemente quiere saber.

-¿Por qué debería ella? La entrené ...

Issei responde inmediatamente.

-Le enseñaste a defenderse, no a enviar gente a la morgue.

Kuroka muestra una ira visible cuando ella chasquea la lengua y le dice.

-Le enseñé a cuidar de todo lo que la amenaza, ¿y qué sabes sobre lo que le enseño de todos modos? ¡No es que hagas algo por ella como su padre!

Issei se levanta expulsando su aura y le responde con los ojos rojos carmesí.

-no te lo permito kuro , ¡todo lo que le has estado enseñando es cómo luchar y matar cosas! ¿Qué hiciste cuando la expulsaron? ¡Probablemente solo te quejaste y gemiste hasta que Zeoticus hizo algo al respecto!

Kuroka está tentada de atacar, pero lo detiene mientras toma una respiración y trata de responder con calma.

-No soy un maldito banco ni estoy hecho de dinero, ese eres tu Issei. Tenía que hacer algo para asegurarme de que nuestra hija pudiera tener una vida real.

Issei se acerca y agrega.

-Quiero que nuestra hija, no, que todos mis hijos tengan una buena vida, pero la verdad es que si la chantajean en esa escuela, creo que ser expulsada es algo bueno para ella, es nuestra niña y gústenos o no heredo nuestro salvajismo.

Kuroka, al escuchar esa lógica, piensa un poco diferente ya que ella no habla por un minuto. Issei luego presiona su cabeza contra su pecho y frota su cabello y se calma mientras él explica.

-Lamento que haya llegado a ese punto, pero realmente creo que esto es algo bueno porque ahora puede comenzar de cero en una nueva escuela con gente completamente nueva.

Poco después, Issei está acostado en su cama con Kuroka a su lado mientras ella le pregunta.

-¿Es la escuela de Kurobara una buena?

Issei se pregunta y él vuelve la cabeza y Rias está acostada en el lado opuesto mientras ella responde por él.

-Es una buena escuela y nosotros ya tenemos el papeleo procesado. La nueva escuela de Kurobara es casi tan buena como Kuoh.

Eso hace felices a Kuroka e Issei. Pero ahí no es donde termina esta historia. Verá, las personas que chantajearon a Kurobara tenían la costumbre de desaparecer algún tiempo después de que salieron del hospital. Esos tres niños y uno de los padres de esos niños desaparecieron. Esto es lo que pasó.

 **Kuoh: Residencia desconocida**

Esos tres niños tuvieron su incidente cubierto para que sus padres no tengan idea de lo que pasó. Piensan que Kurobara los asaltó, por lo que están presionando por los cargos. Los chicos están actualmente arriba teniendo una pijamada. Luego se oye el timbre de la puerta mientras el padre de la casa va a abrir la puerta. Al responder, pregunta.

-Quien es …

Inmediatamente, su cara es tocada por una [Variante] de [Boosted Gear] roja y su cuerpo se ilumina ligeramente de color rojo cuando se puede escuchar una pequeña explosión. La esposa va a comprobarlo y ve a una joven que no reconoce con su esposo en ningún lugar a la vista. Esta joven es Giras y hay un pequeño residuo en el aire que se desvanece rápidamente, desaparece, y tiene una mirada completamente impasible cuando le pregunta a la esposa.

-¿Dónde están esos muchachos?

La esposa pregunta por su marido, pero Giras repite su pregunta y comienza a caminar más cerca, pero Giras también la toca y su cuerpo (el de la mujer) explota sin que quede sangre o sangre ya que su cuerpo se destruye completamente en cada célula. Giras piensa.

 _-Deberían haber criado mejor a su hijo._

Giras sube las escaleras de la casa mientras ve la luz que sale de una de las puertas. Los chicos están en esta habitación y están mirando fijamente las fotos que tomaron desde el interior del vestuario de las niñas. Giras abre la puerta con su [variante] sin romperla mientras mira a los niños, quienes inmediatamente la reconocen por su uniforme como ella en su último año de escuela. Ella mira las fotos y se da cuenta de que hay fotos de sus hermanas en la escuela media y secundaria. Giras gruñe y dice.

-No fue suficiente acosar a Kuro, tienes el descaro de pensar en acosar a mis otras hermanas.

Minutos más tarde, los niños no tienen oportunidad de gritar cuando Giras abandona la casa sin dejar evidencia alguna, ni cuerpos, ni ADN, ni testigos. Gerhilde realmente tomó estos casos, pero nunca pudo descubrir qué pasó con las personas desaparecidas porque sin los cuerpos no podría haber una decisión oficial. Esta es una de las técnicas más guardadas en secreto de Giras, la [destrucción perfecta] el resultado de unir el [poder de la destrucción] de su madre con el poder de su padre. Es su segunda mejor habilidad aunque aun no esta completa y dominada, donde destruye la materia hasta el nivel celular y no deja nada atrás.

Giras nunca ha sido sospechosa ya que el público humano no sabe acerca de su familia extendida y no permitirá que nadie amenace la estabilidad de su familia. Giras se ha deshecho de todos los que alguna vez han chantajeado a Kurobara sin que nadie más lo sepa, solo su padre lo sabe. Después del incidente de la aldea con Saya, no permitirá que nadie que intente dañar a sus hermanos siga viviendo.

 **Presente, palacio de las Pléyades**

Saya y Anna han regresado de la prisión e informan a Pléyades ya que han ayudado en su misión. Informan a Pléyades, que tiene noticias para Saya. Al terminar su informe, Saya es informada por Pleyades sobre algo.

-Creo que prometí que ya no tendrías que vigilar a Raynare. He cumplido esta promesa.

Pleyades luego chasquea los dedos y Kai entra en la habitación y se une a ellos ya que ahora está equipado con una nueva espada, Saya se sorprende de él aquí, pero Pleyades le asegura que está parcialmente aquí por su propia voluntad. Le han infundido una estrella y ahora es como Almus. Ahora es el guardaespaldas de Raynare. Ahora también lleva un casco con una estrella sin nombre a partir del momento. Pleyades agita su mano y Kai sale de la habitación y se coloca en su posición. Anna siente remordimiento por sus acciones, y que tuvo que irse tan repentinamente. Pero ella no puede dejar que Shirayuki sepa de su regreso todavía.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Los otros han regresado de la prisión con Hilda y Shuri ayudando a Giras ya que está débil por haber donado su sangre a Hilda. Asia curó a todos antes de irse, pero ella no pudo reponer la sangre perdida. Shuri y Hilda aún no se han cambiado los atuendos que Loki les hizo usar mientras estaba bajo su control.

Al regresar a la entrada, todo el grupo es recibido por alguien a quien normalmente disfrutarían viendo, pero ella tiene un aspecto bastante enojada, y es Rias. Rias está de pie con los brazos cruzados y tiene una mirada que dice que sabe que algo está fuera de lugar. Ella simplemente pregunta.

-Giras, ¿quieres explicarme esto?

Issei no quiere preocupar a Rias y está a punto de decir algo, pero los otros también van a hablar. Rias luego les dice a todos en una actitud muy seria que digan que no está bromeando.

-No toleraré mentiras sobre esto. Si alguien me miente, habrá un castigo grave, y por eso le pregunto una vez más. ¿Que paso?

Issei da un paso adelante ya que Kai también es su hijo, y entiende muy bien que Rias tiene derecho a saber. Él es muy directo al respecto, ya que cuenta la historia. Un poco más tarde, termina.

-Y entonces no sabemos dónde está, Rias. Lamento mucho no haberlo traído de vuelta.

Rias se quedó de pie y escuchó la historia sin interrupciones, y ahora parece más molesta cuando pregunta.

-¿Por qué nadie vino a mí cuando las cosas se pusieron mal?, tuvo que venir **issei** a mi para decirme esto

Los otros realmente no tienen una idea cuando piensan en eso porque simplemente se fueron con lo que fuera el plan actual. Issei se da cuenta de que su yo mayor sabia algo de esto y se lo dijo a Rias. Rias suspira y responde diciendo.

-Issei, estoy feliz de que me hayas dicho la verdad y no estoy enojada contigo. Kurobara, Shirayuki y... Ezrah, cierto? ustedes tres están libres de problemas porque ustedes tres solo intentaban ayudar. Lo mismo ocurre con los cuatro amigos Pero, Giras, te pusiste a mis espaldas cuando Loki tomó a mi hijo, tu hermano. No lo aprecio y te voy a castigar por eso. Pero por ahora, tengo que ir a hablar con tu padre

Dicho esto, Rias se va sin otra palabra. Issei suspira con alivio ya que Rias adulta es mucho más aterradora que su yo más joven. Los otros van a sus habitaciones con Issei siguiendo a Irina y Asia. Shirone decide ir a tomar algo dulce de la cocina para relajarse. Pero nadie ha visto a Xenovia en pocas horas.

 **Afueras de la ciudad de Kuoh**

Seiken está cubierto de sudor mientras se prepara para volver a casa después de su viaje de entrenamiento y su [Variante] todavía está fuera. Yasuko se ha adelantado a él cuando le pidió que fuera a buscar algo de comer en una hamburguesa, pero él le preguntó cortésmente, por supuesto. En el camino a casa, ve a Xenovia parado en el camino apoyado en un árbol. Ella está usando su uniforme y parece estar esperándolo. Seiken se acerca a ella y le pregunta.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

Xenovia lo mira y responde.

-Le pregunté a Leonis a dónde irías y él me dijo. Aunque fue grosero conmigo, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

Seiken entonces pregunta.

-¿Vas a sermonearme por pelear con Irina?

Xenovia sacude la cabeza y contesta.

-No, ella no quería hacer un problema con eso, y yo tampoco lo haré. Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste, quiero saber qué es lo que intentas probar.

Seiken no responde, y Xenovia continúa hablando mientras también le pregunta sobre el desafío de Seiken.

-¿Por qué querrías que Irina fuera etiquetada como una traidora para recuperar su rosario? ¿Qué tan profunda es su fe, por qué?

Seiken saca el rosario de Irina y lo agarra mientras él responde.

-Quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que es más importante. Irina ama mucho a Saya, tanto como una madre debería amar a su hijo. Pero al final, ella eligió su fe sobre su hija. Quiero que muestre solo una pequeña rebelión contra el cielo. , solo un poco. Me imagino que si ella se va esta vez, con esa actitud, entonces puedo cambiar la historia de Saya.

Entonces, Xenovia entiende que tiene una apariencia diferente, más sorprendida que otra cosa. Seiken explica con más detalle.

-Siempre he respetado a Irina. Ella me enseñó a pelear algunas veces; ella fue la que me enseño a pelear, También es la razón por la que elegí pelear con una katana por una espada regular. También es una de las principales razones por las que elijo Servir al cielo como un traidor a mi propia especie, como dicen. Quiero que ella y Saya vuelvan a ser una familia, y si tengo que ser drástico, que así sea.

Seiken comienza a caminar un poco más hacia adelante, y mientras lo hace, los ojos de Xenovia brillan un poco de color rojo mientras asca la [Durandal Oscuro], pero Seiken se da cuenta rápidamente, desenfunda su katana y la corta rápidamente mientras la sangre negra brota de su cuerpo y ella la piel se vuelve negra. Luego se dispersa en partículas rojas y Seiken extiende su brazo con su [variante] lista cuando él dice.

-Tomaré esta espada y veré si se compara con la original.

A medida que las partículas fluyen hacia su [variante], Seiken recibe un golpe repentino cuando las partículas se vuelven azul oscuro. Su [variante] no dejará de absorber las partículas. Y su [Dragon imperial] se ve obligado a activarse. Entonces, todo su cuerpo está cubierto por el aura azul oscuro. El aura se desvanece cuando Seiken se detiene. Momentos después, su armadura se retira por la fuerza cuando las piezas caen al suelo. El cabello de Seiken ahora se ha vuelto azul claro y sus ojos se vuelven hacia el tono amarillo de Loki. Simplemente se pone de pie y dice con una sonrisa.

-Tiene sentido para mí ahora, las palabras de ese chico. De hecho, carecí del potencial para utilizar mi nuevo poder, pero no por mi espíritu, sino por mi cuerpo. El potencial, el talento y el poder mienten dentro de dos, pero elegí este. Me falta saber de la [Variante] , pero no importa. Al final, me vengaré de esos demonios y sus descendientes. Ahora, iré a esa casa y ese chico aparte.

Loki ha tomado el cuerpo de Seiken mientras produce la [Durandal oscura] en la mano de Seiken y procede a alejarse. Mientras lo hace, la verdadera Xenovia se dirige hacia el área sin que él se dé cuenta. Ella se enoja al darse cuenta de esto y se prepara para pelear, pero mientras se prepara para pelear, siente un leve movimiento en el suelo, mira hacia abajo y luego de unos segundos, asiente y dice.

-Entiendo.

Loki continúa caminando, pero luego, una barrera hecha de cadenas de oro que se asemejan a las ataduras de [Durandal] parece bloquear el camino de Loki, como él dice.

-¿Qué?

Loki se da vuelta y ve la armadura de Seiken y se ha formado completamente en una forma humanoide mientras se arrodilla mientras sostiene la [Durandal]. Loki, molesto, pronuncia.

-Tu cuerpo se somete, tu mente sucumbe, ¿entonces por qué resiste tu alma?

La armadura se levanta, toma a [Durandal] y Loki tiene que prepararse para otra pelea.

Los dos comienzan de inmediato, ya que Loki utiliza la velocidad de su nuevo cuerpo para lanzarse con una línea azul oscuro que lo sigue, ya que Seiken aún tiene su poder y hace lo mismo. Salen fuertes mientras ambos intentan la misma combinación de acrobacias y se combinan entre sí con patrones similares, y Loki golpea a Seiken antes de que este último pueda terminar con una explosión de energía azul oscuro mientras grita.

Seiken se recupera de inmediato cuando usa su [truco] para aparecer detrás de Loki y hace una barra rápida que corta el costado de Loki causando que se tambalee un poco y Seiken continúa con otro combo de oscilaciones, pero ya que su cuerpo es muy resistente a las espadas santas, incluida [Durandal], no hace demasiado en Loki se recupera rápido y se lanza de nuevo. Entonces grita.

-¡Suficiente!

Luego carga su aura azul y la coloca en su espada y lanza un pequeño orbe hacia Seiken, que se prepara para bloquearlo, pero luego explota, pero la barrera lo contiene. Seiken lo soporta mientras continúa la lucha y luego continúa con otro ataque exclusivo de [Durandal] mientras carga un aura azul claro y luego extiende su espada y se lanza al campo de batalla, cortando a Loki unas cuantas veces, luego flota en el aire como Loki se apresura a esquivar, pero Seiken corre hacia él y se zambulle en el suelo creando una pequeña columna de luz sagrada que luego lo daña. Lo hace unas cuatro veces antes de hacerlo por quinta vez, creando incluso más pilares que Loki no puede esquivar, ya que recibe cada vez más daño.

Seiken observa mientras nueve esferas oscuras se juntan en el cielo y luego proceden a dispararle. La velocidad de Seiken le permite esquivar algunos de ellos, pero es golpeado por tres de ellos. Loki se ríe un poco de su nuevo poder. usa [truco] frente a Seiken, y luego levanta su espada nuevamente, una garra de dragón azul oscuro brota del suelo y dispara a Seiken al aire. Loki aprovecha la oportunidad para crear otra garra de dragón con su mano libre y golpea a Seiken con fuerza saltando. y le golpea con fuerza.

Seiken cae al suelo bastante fuerte, pero se levanta rápidamente. Loki aún tiene más listo, pero Seiken se lanza hacia Loki de nuevo con su espada cargada de luz mientras golpea a Loki en el aire, lo que le hace toser un poco de sangre, luego trucos hacia el cielo con la espada como si estuviera explotando con poder mientras Loki mira con horror como Seiken lo golpea muy fuerte y él dispara hacia el suelo creando un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

Loki intenta levantarse, pero no puede mover los brazos de su cuerpo y dice.

-Qué ... mi cuerpo no se moverá ...

Seiken se acerca y una voz claramente femenina dice.

-Porque ese cuerpo no es tuyo

La armadura comienza a desvanecerse y el casco es el primero en revelar la cara de Xenovia. Loki está sorprendido por esto, como Xenovia le dice.

-Dejé que Seiken usara mi cuerpo para derrotarte. Cuando intentaste conquistarlo, él me transfirió su alma y uso mi poder. Tal vez no se note pero soy mas fuerte que mi hijo. Ahora que te ha vencido. esta recuperando su cuerpo .

Loki se ve muy insultado cuando su brazo se mueve solo y Xenovia en realidad lo reprende.

-Te dejó tomar el control para ver qué tipo de poderes tiene esa espada. Incluso puedo sentir cuán débil te has vuelto. No pudiste controlarlo, y tampoco puedes controlarme a mí.

Loki quiere separarla, pero los brazos no lo permitirán ya que el cuerpo se queda solo. Loki deja escapar un fuerte grito cuando el cabello y los ojos vuelven a la apariencia normal de Seiken mientras se pone de pie sosteniendo la [Durandal oscura]. Inspecciona la hoja de la espada y puede sentir el poder que tiene. De hecho es poderoso no como la verdadera Durandal, pero le gusta esto. La espada le pertenece ahora como Xenovia tiene la regular. Seiken luego dice.

-Supongo que quieres que me explique.

Xenovia sacude la cabeza mientras explica.

-No, escuché lo que dijiste y cuando estabas dentro de mi cuerpo, podía decir lo que había en tu alma.

Seiken sonríe mientras la invita.

-¿Quieres unirte a mí y a Yasuko para una hamburguesa?

El estómago de Xenovia gruñe un poco mientras dice.

-Creo que eso suena muy bien. Pasé este tiempo buscándote.

La falsa Xenovia que creó Loki sabía la información real y la utilizó. Loki es derrotado ya que su fragmento de alma está encerrado dentro de la [variante] de Seiken y no puede hacer nada. la [Durandal oscura] que se creó para que Kai la use ahora pertenece a Seiken y está del lado de los hijos de Issei. Pero han perdido a Kai con Pléyades y no lo saben. Ninguna de las otras chicas del pasado ha hecho acto de presencia, pero eso puede cambiar pronto.

 **FIN: Saga de la Durandal oscura**

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **Narutodx:** me parece que esa información se dio en el capitulo dragones, no se por algunos me hacen preguntas que ya se han contestado


	31. obligaciones y responsabilidades

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, hola como están bienvenidos a esta que sera la saga final de este fic, créanme esta sera la saga mas difícil de estructurar y espero que el final no les parezca apresurado o algo así, solo les diré que estén atentos durante esta saga responderé preguntas que estos seguro muchos se han hechos como, ¿quien es realmente pleyades?, ¿por que kurobara odia ser llamada perra? ¿quienes son lucia y dante? etc, en esta saga aparecerán muchos personajes y involucrada demasiados cambios de tiempo los cuales intentare aclarara pero si se sienten perdidos confundidos preguntes**

* * *

 **Saga de la locura en el tiempo**

 **Capitulo 30: obligaciones y responsabilidades**

 **Kuoh**

En una pequeña casa en la ciudad, Ion Sitri cuida de la hija de su tía, Serafall sitro. llamado Neid Sitri. un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules. serafall compró una pequeña casa en la ciudad y la decoró con decoraciones mágicas para niñas, juguetes, Blu-Rays y bocadillos. Es prácticamente la casa de ensueño de una niña. Desafortunadamente, Ion es la única niñera inmediata, mientras que Serafall tiene que trabajar debido al aumento de los asuntos con las otras facciones, las deidades e incluso algunas iglesias de diferentes naciones, ya que ella aun está a cargo de los asuntos exteriores. A Ion realmente le disgustan las cosas de chicas mágicas porque las encuentra estúpidas e infantiles, excepto por uno o dos shows. Pero Neid adora todas las cosas de chicas mágicas. Neid siempre está vestida con un uniforme de niña mágica blanca con ascensos de color púrpura y rosa con un par de alfileres de plumas rojos a los lados de su cabeza con un pequeño cetro con un rubí en él. Ella también tiene botas de color rosa y púrpura para adaptarse a su atuendo, que también tiene una capa blanca.

Ion se sienta en una silla y lee su libro de texto para su clase de historia, mientras que Neid ve el episodio más reciente de su programa favorito mientras bebe una caja de jugo y come una naranja. Neid es una niña bien educada, pero ella tiene la costumbre de animar mientras ve sus programas. Sin embargo, las cosas son un poco desconcertantes en este momento ya que Neid simplemente pronuncia.

-¿Qué?

Ella suena decepcionada. Curiosa, Ion deja su libro ya que ese tono requiere atención. Ella deja su libro y nota a un personaje herido en la pantalla con los ojos cerrados. Neid apunta a la pantalla y solo tiene esta mirada destruida en su cara cuando las lágrimas claramente están llegando. Ion puede decir al instante lo que está sucediendo mientras piensa.

 _-¡Oh, su personaje favorito debe haber muerto de nuevo!_

Neid comienza a llorar y su cuerpo comienza a brillar con un tono rosado con rojo mientras crea accidentalmente una onda de choque y luego desaparece. Ion es golpeado contra la pared por esto, ya que ella ha lidiado con esto una vez antes. En lugar de perder la calma, ella saca un teléfono celular y revisa sus números mientras decide a quién llamar.

-Veamos, no debería confiar en mis maestros para esto. Renka está con su madre hoy. Su padre está con sus otras esposas ... Creo que mi padre tiene la tarde libre.

Ion hace clic en el número de su padre e inmediatamente responde al ver el número en el teléfono de su oficina. Inmediatamente responde y pregunta.

-Ion, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda con la escuela o simplemente algo?

Ion dice que sí, y luego escucha un tono de llamada al instante mientras se pregunta.

-Padre, hola ... ¿estás ahí? ¿Hola?

en ese momento un circulo mágico de color negro con el simbolo de una serpiente aparece de este sale saji que de inmediato corre hacia Ion y le pregunta de una manera rápida.

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Dinero, tarea, lentes nuevos, mi consentimiento para tener una cita, un riñón?

Saji es un padre cariñoso como dice Ion.

-Bueno, pensé que esto podría ser una mala idea. No necesito un riñón, o tu consentimiento para tener una cita. Necesito ...

Ion explica la situación, y Saji entiende esto inmediatamente y acepta ayudar a encontrar a Neid. Pero antes de irse, Ion pregunta con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme, padre?

Saji responde nerviosamente.

-Ya sabes, la intuición del padre.

-[eso, y que le pusiste una marca mágica de rastreo en la parte posterior de su cabeza detrás de su cabello cuando era un bebé. otra mitad]-le dice vitra a su portado, Ion no oyó nada ya vitra hablo mentalmente con saji, ella sabe del [rey dragón negro] pero ella no sabe que su padre es uno de los pocos [dragones malignos] que queda, solo sabe que su padre tiene 4 [artes sagrados] con el poder de uno de los [reyes dragón],si bien saji sabe que ella ha heredado parte de su poder solo le ha enseñado lo basico, pero nunca ha intentado enseñarle o hablarle mas alla ya que sabe que el poder de un [dragón maligno] puede se muy peligroso, el mismo perdia en control y la cordura de joven y a diferencia de el ella no tiene un [dragón celestial] que la haga reaccionar, por lo menos Ion tiene la ayuda de su padre para encontrar a Neid. Si Serafall y **Issei** se enteran de esto, no serán felices. Ion no cree que su padre sea incompetente, solo un poco demasiado entusiasta, por lo que decide buscar más ayuda de la familia Hyodo. Busca en sus contactos y se da cuenta de que en realidad no tiene ningún número de teléfono de nadie de esa familia, excepto Saya. Ion se queda mirando al contacto por un minuto mientras ella y Saya eran amigas antes de huir. Ion no sabe qué sucedió exactamente, pero ella asume que Saya se escapó. Ella suspira de nuevo y le dice a su padre.

-Primero vamos a buscar en la ciudad. En el peor de los casos, Neid fue al inframundo.

Saji está de acuerdo ya que solo quiere pasar tiempo con su amada hija. Ion piensa por un momento dónde podría mirar y encontrar más ayuda. Luego piensa en la biblioteca, ya que recuerda un incidente en la biblioteca de la escuela una vez recientemente. Ella y Saji luego hacen su visita a la biblioteca de la ciudad ya que es más grande. Ellos caminan adentro con Ion a la cabeza mientras ella mira alrededor de los estantes. Saji, por otro lado, tiene que preguntarle al bibliotecario ..

-Um, ¿dónde están los libros sucios?

El bibliotecario simplemente le dice sin darle una mirada de disgusto, ya que tiene que lidiar con esto regularmente. Saji, va a la sección solo para adultos, ya que lo que está buscando puede muy bien estar allí ahora. Llega a la sección y de inmediato oye a otra persona hurgando en los libros, un joven de unos diez años. Saji, sintiendo que es su deber, camina hacia el joven y le agarra la muñeca mientras dice.

-Oigan, los niños pequeños no están destinados a estar aquí, joven.

Saji luego observa bien al joven y su confianza se destruye de inmediato, cuando él dice.

-¡Oh, mierda!

Él ve que es Ophion, quien está investigando fetiches. Hizo esto en la escuela cuando atrapó a un bibliotecario en la escuela metiendo a escondidas un libro sucio en el baño, y lo tomó como le interesaba el título. El bibliotecario lo abofeteó por esto, y Ophis la envió al hospital sin que nadie supiera lo que sucedió y se dice que fue un accidente. Saji inmediatamente suelta la muñeca de Ophion y luego se cepilla el hombro y luego oye una voz que dice.

-No aprecio el contacto violento con mi hijo, [emperador dragón maligno].

Saji se da vuelta y ve a Ophis con una expresión bastante molesta, por mucho que pueda mirar, mientras levanta el brazo y Saji comienza a entrar en pánico y dice.

-[promoción envolvente: ciénaga del mal](prisión llameante de la culpa del rey dragón)

- **[!diosa de los dragones amparate de mi alma¡]**

Entonces, los sonidos de él siendo golpeado físicamente por Ophis se pueden escuchar ya que no usará su magia en un lugar público donde Ophion está investigando. Ion escucha esto ya que ha encontrado a Ophion como ella quería. Ophis luego desaparece y deja a Saji en su armadura negra la cual se decido enseguida maltratado y magullado. Luego aparece detrás de Ophion y le da un abrazo desde atrás antes de irse de nuevo. Ion simplemente suspira al ver a su padre en el suelo cubierto de moretones. Aparentemente, nadie más escuchó esta paliza, así que nadie más viene. Ion luego habla con Ophion sobre el problema, él escucha, entiende y responde de una forma estoica.

-¿Y ayudándote cómo me beneficia?

Ion no sabe cómo es Ophion, pero ella entiende que él quiere algo y pregunta.

-¿Qué te gustaría si fueras a ayudarnos?

Ophion apunta al estante de libros y responde.

-Quiero material de investigación para el " fetiche del acosador ". He leído los libros, pero no entiendo completamente la estética del fetiche.

Ion se molestaría, pero ella sabe lo que debe ser más preocupante cuando mira a su padre abatido y le pregunta.

-Padre, tu álbum de fotos secreto

Los ojos de Saji se abren cuando se levanta y dice con un tono nervioso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Ion mira a su padre y responde.

-Vamos, no soy estúpida

Saji mira en ambas direcciones, traga saliva y luego saca un álbum de fotos de una dimensión de bolsillo. Desde que dejó embarazada a Sona, tiene la mala costumbre de tomar fotos de ella, también tiene albumes de sus otras esposas. Ella toma el álbum y se lo da a Ophion. Mira a través de los álbumes con bastante rapidez como se dice a sí mismo.

-Ya veo, por eso es por lo que se refieren a que es espeluznante. En lugar de tratar de cortejar a la pareja elegida, el fetichista preferiría documentar su objeto de lujuria con fotos para su posterior estimulación erótica.

Saji mira a Ophion con esta mirada perturbada y piensa.

 _-¿Qué pasa con los adultos en la vida de este niño?_

Ophion le entrega el álbum a Saji, mira a Ion y le dice.

-Para ayudar en mi esfuerzo, te devolveré el favor.

Ion asiente, ya que tienen un acuerdo, y Ophion le pregunta a Saji.

-¿Tienes un fetiche por el embarazo? Noté que la mujer en cada una de esas fotos fue documentada durante los nueve meses de embarazo.

Ion mira a su padre y le pregunta cuántas veces lo ha hecho. Luego, Ophion desaparece, ya que tiene la intención de encontrar rápidamente a Neid y completar su acuerdo. Saji recupera su compostura normal mientras actúa como su yo más confiado y le dice a Ion en esta luz confiada.

-Ion, tu padre acaba de recordar un gran lugar para mirar.

Ion todavía tiene una mirada de incredulidad mientras pregunta.

-¿Donde exactamente?

Saji sonríe mientras conduce a su siguiente área para buscar. Ion le da al edificio frente a ellos una mirada de absoluta molestia cuando ella pronuncia.

-¿Qué clase de infierno es este?

Antes de que naciera Neid, Serafall tuvo otra empresa en la que vertió dinero y recursos. The Magical Girls Magical Party Palace, un restaurante / parque temático / guardería / karaoke / centro de cumpleaños. Saji era en realidad para esta producción. Después de que el espectáculo de Serafall tuvo un gran éxito cuando Oppai Dragon entró en Hiatus debido a las obligaciones de Issei, decidió que el siguiente paso era crear una cadena de restaurantes basados en chicas mágicas de usos múltiples, pero se dejó llevar por la producción. Saji y Asia, que estaba embarazada de Miki en ese momento, se unieron a la planificación del palacio. Saji lo quería para poder llevar a Ion allí por su cumpleaños, lo cual no sucedió debido a Sona, y Asia trae a sus hijos con los demás aquí todo el tiempo. A pesar de la apariencia exterior ridícula, el lugar es realmente muy exitoso. Tiene eventos que hacen que los negocios se disparen. Ion no sabía de este lugar ya que Sona se lo prohibió cuando miró el edificio terminado. Saji sonríe, agarra a Ion por el brazo y dice.

-Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a buscar.

Entonces él tiene que arrastrarse al edificio ya que ella está muy inquieta por ir a este lugar. El interior es lo que cualquiera que le guste una chica mágica podría imaginar, el personal es principalmente femenino con hombres dispersos en un atuendo de niño mágico. Las decoraciones son lindas; Los colores son todos los colores bajo el arco iris en tonos brillantes con blanco. Los sonidos de las atracciones, incluida una montaña rusa que recorre todo el edificio, una noria que tiene el tamaño adecuado, salas de karaoke, áreas de comedor para la mayoría de las series de chicas mágicas, una tienda de cosplay e incluso una pequeña tienda de videos. Ion simplemente mira alrededor del área e inmediatamente declara.

-Está claro que Neid no está aquí, así que digo que nos vayamos.

Saji la agarra por el brazo otra vez y dice.

-No, tenemos que buscar en todos los rincones de este lugar.

Saji sabe que este lugar es el favorito de Neid y que ella y Serafall comen aquí al menos una vez a la semana. Incluso hay una galería de juegos al lado del comedor. Sin embargo, no se dan cuenta de que un enemigo se esconde entre el personal, Diodora Astaroth. Después de ser abandonado por la [facción estelar], tuvo que esconderse y está tratando de vengarse de todos los que lo traicionaron y de la familia Hyoudou. Lleva vendas en la cara, ya que no se ha recuperado por completo desde que Airi le había golpeado

Saji e Ion, quienes están muy avergonzados de estar aquí, están actualmente sentados en el comedor mientras Saji sugiere comer mientras están aquí. Ion simplemente pone su menú en su cara como ella dice.

-Si mi madre supiera que yo estaba aquí, estaría furiosa con los dos.

Saji ignora esa parte como sugiere.

-¿Qué tal un plato de pasta lírica con salsa pesto?

Ion se sacude un poco mientras ella responde.

-Lo que sea más rápido estará bien.

Saji luego agrega.

-Vamos, Ion, diviértete mientras estamos aquí. Sé que Pasta con Pesto es uno de tus favoritos.

Ion no discute esto ya que es uno de sus favoritos. Ella asiente con la cabeza, y Saji hace su pedido para ellos, que suena bien en su mayor parte hasta que él llega a las bebidas cuando las ordena.

-Para las bebidas, tomaré un café, y ella un batido de princesa rosa.

Ion se sonroja de inmediato y ella inmediatamente responde.

-¡Padre, tengo quince años!

Saji menea su dedo y mientras reprende esto recordándole a ella.

-No, hoy tienes dieciséis.

Ion ni siquiera lo notó, y ella tampoco lo pensó mucho. Ella realmente olvidó que hoy es su cumpleaños, un día que su padre nunca olvida. Saji le produce un regalo debajo de la mesa, ya que tiene que convocarlo. Se la entrega mientras lee la etiqueta, "Feliz cumpleaños, Ion, de tu padre amoroso". Ion está un poco enojada consigo misma ya que suele ser buena con las citas.

-De hecho, olvidé mi propio cumpleaños. Pero entonces, esto significa que la madre también lo olvidó.

Saji sacude la cabeza como le explica a ella.

-No, tu madre sí lo recordaba. Estaba hablando con ella sobre organizar una fiesta, pero ella estaba muy ocupada hoy. Estaba planeando invitarte a cenar también, pero no podía esta noche. En realidad estaba planeando dejar tu Regalo en tu habitación.

Ion abre el presente y es un libro que ella quería, uno muy raro. Ion se siente arrebatada por ese regalo, ya que no tiene idea de cómo su padre recibió una pista para conseguirlo. Saji simplemente dice con su pose algo condescendiente.

-Tu papá conoce fuentes.

Ion está fuera de sí misma ya que ella adora este regalo, pero luego Saji hace una petición.

-Ion, ¿podrías simplemente hacer una pequeña cosa por tu padre? Te prometo que no tiene nada que ver con tu madre.

Ion está un poco inseguro de esto, pero es su padre, pero nuevamente su padre es Genshirou Saji. Sin embargo, ella asiente y él le pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

-Llamame papi.

Ion se sonroja de nuevo cuando está tentada de golpear a su padre. Saji nota su rabia pero lo ignora. Pero entonces, huele algo dulce, algo que nunca podría confundir. Él huele el perfume de Sona, el que ella usó la noche que él y ella hicieron Ion. Saji se da vuelta tratando de seguir el olor y Ion no ve esto ya que tiene la cabeza vuelta por la vergüenza. Ella respira, cierra los ojos y luego dice.

-Está bien, pero solo esta vez, y porque estoy de buen humor.

Ion se da vuelta y se enfrenta a donde estaba sentado su padre y luego se da cuenta de que se ha ido mientras ella se pregunta.

-¿A dónde fue? Supongo que debe haber ido al baño.

Saji se encuentra en una zona diferente del restaurante, ya que tiene varios pisos. Continúa siguiendo el olor hasta que llega a una habitación que dice, solo empleados. Pero algo se siente atractivo cuando abre la puerta de todos modos.

Ion está sentado a la mesa, quieta, mientras una camarera le trae su bebida, que está decorada con azúcar, una elegante taza y una inscripción que dice, "La Princesa Especial de Papá". Ion está absurdamente avergonzada por esto, ya que está preparada para lastimar a su padre por este truco. Pero ella bebe la bebida rosa de todos modos, y es una bebida muy sabrosa. Mientras espera, Ion se pregunta qué están haciendo los miembros de su familia y [nobleza] mientras saca su teléfono. Ella les habría pedido ayuda si no fuera por el hecho de que actualmente están haciendo el trabajo de demonio en este momento. Ion se lleva bien con sus medios hermanos, tal vez no sean tan unidos ni puedan pasar tanto tiempo juntos por su situación familiar pero aun son sus hermanos, a Ion le gustaría encontrar más miembros para su [nobleza], pero ella no se conformará con cualquiera. Quiere que su [nobleza] se convierta en una de las mejores que haya visto el inframundo.

Saji abre la puerta y por dentro es algo inesperado. Ve a Sona usando nada más que su ropa interior con un tablero de jedrez frente a ella mientras ella se sienta en una silla con una sonrisa seductora. Ella simplemente dice.

-Es tu movimiento, Saji.

Saji se acerca a ella y ve las piezas de ajedrez. Se siente como si hubiera estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo y el tablero de ajedrez está preparado para una victoria obvia. Todo lo que Saji tiene que hacer es mover su torre tres casillas y él ganará. Saji al ver este pone una cara de rabia mientras sus ojos cambian, sus esclerotica se torna negra mientras su iris se vuelve rojo, la mismo tiempo que su pupila de afila como la de un reptil y se torna amarilla, el dice"

-Vritra, ¿que clase de broma estúpida es esta?

-[parece que hoy volveremos a enviar a alguien a malebolgia, otra mitad]

Saji no es tan tonto como para pensar que esta situación es verdad, aun así decide quedarse a la distancia y observar que esta pasando

De vuelta en la mesa, Ion está comiendo su comida, ya que ha llegado, mientras que la comida y el café de Saji solo se sientan y se enfrían. Mientras Ion come su pasta, se le acerca un hombre que viste un traje blanco con una camisa a rayas azul y negra debajo con una corbata y un sombrero de niña mágico. Se ha peinado el cabello plateado con un par de mechones sueltos y tiene ojos azules. Aparece muy serio mientras amablemente le pregunta a Ion.

-Jovencita, ¿puedo preguntar dónde fue el caballero que estaba con usted?

Ion no lo sabe, y ella pregunta.

-¿Se metió en problemas? No sería la primera vez.

El hombre explica.

-Entró solo en un área restringida para empleados, y no puedo encontrarlo y decirle que llegue a su asiento.

Ion está intrigado porque su padre no es perfecto, pero ciertamente no rompe las reglas. Ion se levanta y le pregunta al hombre.

-¿Puedo ver dónde entró? Prometo que no entraré sin permiso.

El hombre asiente y la felicita.

-Una joven tan educada. Me resulta raro ver a un cliente tan respetuoso como usted.

Ion sigue al hombre y ella se presenta a él.

-Mi nombre es Ion Sitri, y el hombre con el que estoy es mi padre, Genshirou Saji.

El hombre toma nota como él dice.

-Entonces, un padre soltero es la suposición correcta.

Ion asiente, ya que ella nunca intenta ocultar este hecho, y el hombre se presenta.

-Soy el gerente de este establecimiento, Chase Batta, tengo 33 años, mi hogar es un apartamento en el distrito norte, no estoy casado, llego a casa todos los días a las ocho a más tardar, no fumo, De vez en cuando bebo, me voy a la cama a las 11 pm y me aseguro de dormir ocho horas sin importar nada. Después de tomar un vaso de leche tibia y unos veinte minutos de estiramientos antes de irme a la cama, generalmente no tengo problemas para dormir. hasta la mañana. Al igual que un bebé, me despierto sin fatiga ni estrés por la mañana. Me dijeron que no había problemas en mi último chequeo. También soy un humano por nacimiento, pero sé de demonios por Levi.. digo Serafall-sama.

Ion sonríe ante esto mientras responde.

-Bastante la introducción, señor Batta. Pero su nombre hubiera sido suficiente.

Este gerente llamado Chase simplemente dice.

-Hice una pregunta bastante impetuosa que era personal. Sentí que era educado darle una introducción detallada.

Cruzan algunos de los pisos y Ion le pregunta a este hombre claramente maduro.

-¿Por qué querría ser gerente de este lugar? ¿Por qué no una oficina seria o algo así?

Chase sonríe mientras él mueve su dedo y explica.

-Porque este lugar es el trabajo de mi vida. Amo este negocio más de lo que te das cuenta. Simplemente adoro a Levia-Tan, y ella insiste en que la llamo así. Es hermosa, poderosa y su trabajo en asuntos exteriores ayuda a hacer que este negocio prospere. Anhelo conocer a una mujer como ella, y no me conformaré con menos .

Al parecer, también sabe sobre la familia Sitri, como explica más adelante.

-También conozco sobre ti, Ion Sitri. Deseo hacerte saber que también aprecio a tu madre, pero no en la medida de Levia-Tan.

Ion prefiere disfrutar de la compañía de este hombre, ya que sabe claramente lo que le gusta y cuáles son sus objetivos. Pero ella siente que él es demasiado puntual para cualquier mujer similar a su tía. A medida que se dirigen a la habitación donde aparentemente desapareció Saji, Ion y Chase pueden detectar el dulce olor como lo hizo Saji, pero luego retroceden de inmediato, ya que lo olfatean ya que ambos temen esto. Chase es más obstinado, ya que está a cargo de este establecimiento y tiene la responsabilidad de hacerlo. Saca un pañuelo y se pone cara a cara mientras continúa hacia la puerta. Ion toma un enfoque diferente cuando mira a su alrededor y ve que las personas no miran hacia ella, por lo que abre su mano y produce un pequeño charco de agua en la palma de la mano cuando se la pone en la cara y esto filtra el Aire mientras ella respira a través del agua.

Chase enciende un interruptor de luz cerca, pero una luz no se enciende. Se enoja y declara.

-Tendré que dar una conferencia seria con mi personal de limpieza más tarde.

Cuando se da la vuelta para encontrar una linterna, Chase es golpeado por una violenta tempestad de viento y es lanzado contra una pared y cae al suelo al instante. Ion escucha esto, pero no puede verlo y luego una luz parpadea. La habitación de repente parece iluminarse con una fila de antorchas. Ion ahora puede ver a alguien sentada en una silla al otro lado de la habitación con lo que parecen ser unas cuantas chicas vestidas con atuendos mágicos. Diodora Astaroth y la mayor parte de su cara está cubierta con vendas de su última pelea. Ion lo reconoce por las fotos y el incidente que lo involucra. Ion analiza esto como piensa.

 _-No entiendo. Puedo entender que saquen gente del pasado, eso pondria en riesgo la historia después de todo, pero ¿resucitar a los muertos? ¿Por qué aquí?_

Diodora no escatima palabras, ya que las mujeres cercanas a él lo están adulando y él dice.

-Entonces, este es el hijo bastardo de Sona Sitri, ¿eh? Tengo que decir que tu tía sabe cómo hacer un restaurante. Toda esta habitación, estas mujeres, y la comida tampoco es mala. Tengo que decir que me gusta este lugar.

A Ion no le gusta que Diodora se burle de ella. Ella quiere enseñarle de inmediato su lugar, pero ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que Chase se acerca a la muerte junto a ella. Diodora sonríe más y dice.

-Supongo que este lugar necesitará un nuevo gerente. Estaré encantado de ocupar ese puesto y no creo que escuche ningún argumento.

Diodora se levanta y camina hacia Ion como él le dice.

-Necesitaré este lugar como base por un tiempo, y necesitaré que alguien de la familia Sitri me oculte.

Ion está preparado para atacar, pero luego él le dice a ella.

-Tengo a esa preciosa hija de Serafall debajo de mi pulgar.

La expresión de Ion se convierte en una de shock y ahí es cuando Diodora saca un control remoto y lo explica.

-Permítame presentarle mi pequeño control remoto. Solo tiene un propósito. Verá, me estaba escondiendo en el inframundo y fue entonces cuando una pequeña niña apareció. Reconocí la cara de Serafall, y fue entonces cuando tuve una idea. Ella es Estoy seguro, pero tengo un demonio bajo mi mando que está muy ansioso por arrancarle la cabeza.

Ion está dispuesta a perder la calma. Diodora se ríe un poco ya que claramente tiene la ventaja. Ion luego mira a Chase. Ion piensa por un minuto y luego dice.

-¿Así que esto es lo que el antiguo heredero de la casa de Astaroth se ha hundido? Eso es bastante patético.

Diodora no se enoja, sino que simplemente se arrodilla en el estómago mientras responde.

-No voy a caer en esa mierda.

Diodora luego chasquea su dedo y las tres mujeres que él tomó junto con dos chicas vestidas con armadura de exorcista aparecen sosteniendo espadas santas. Luego dice.

-Pero creo que no estaría de más darte una oportunidad deportiva. Te enfrentaré en un [juego de clasificación] aquí y ahora con mi símbolo de estrella.

Ion vuelve a sonreír y pregunta.

-Donde esta mi papa?

Diodora menea su dedo y reprende.

-Tenía que sacarlo de mi camino por el momento. No habrá ninguna ayuda de tu papá. Pero supongo que puedes obtener ayuda reencarnando ese traje allí.

Ion mira a Chase y luego responde.

-Apuesto a que será más demonio de lo que tú eres. Escuché sobre ti y sé lo que has hecho. Pelearé contigo en un [juego de clasificación] y demostraré quién es realmente superior.

Diodora luego pone su mano en la barbilla de Ion y luego le dice a ella.

-Si gano, tú te conviertes en mío y la familia Sitri estará bajo mi influencia. Pierdes, supongo que puedo vivir simplemente dejándote ir. Viendo que no harás nada con ese mocoso como mi rehén.

Ion está de acuerdo con esos términos mientras se dirige a Chase cuando él está al borde de la muerte. Entonces piensa en qué pieza usar. tiene muy buen poder mágico, por lo que podría ser un buen [alfil], pero luego ella piensa.

 _-Diodora piensa en este hombre como un simple trampolín humano. Creo que tomo una página del libro de Rias Gremory y me arriesgo en una apuesta. De todos modos, no debería pasar mucho tiempo sin él._

Después de considerarlo, Ion reencarna a Chase Batta en su [reina], su pieza más poderosa. Ella lo reencarna y posteriormente le salva la vida en el proceso. Se despierta de inmediato y se pregunta qué sucedió, e Ion se lo explicará todo, ya que solo serán ellos dos contra Diodora y sus sirvientes, y espera que su decisión sea la correcta, ya que entregó a su [reina] a un hombre que apenas ha conocido

Ion tiene una pieza en este falso [juego de clasificación] contra Diodora y sus cinco sirvientes. Pero Ion tiene confianza en su decisión dividida de reencarnar al gerente de este establecimiento, que no está muy enfadado o sorprendido por su nueva vida. Ella le explica la situación, y él simplemente dice.

-Entonces, este joven ha manipulado a MI personal, usó el negocio bajo MI cuidado y está causando problemas a la familia de MI jefe. Esto es un problema.

Chase se lleva la mano a la cara mientras Ion mira a Diodora con una sonrisa mientras Chase dice.

-Soy del tipo que no soporta los problemas. ¿Hace que pierda el sueño porque ya no tengo paz mental? ¿Entonces este joven es la causa de esto? Entonces, es la causa de mi problema y, por lo tanto, mi problema. mi enemigo.

Ion responde con un tono alegre.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Lo derribaremos, señor Batta. Supongo que no tiene mucho entrenamiento de demonio, pero estará bien.

El cuerpo de Chase brilla un poco mientras su cabello se levanta un poco mientras le explica a su nuevo maestro.

-En realidad, como humano, poseía un poder con el que entrené, pero nunca nombré.

Una silueta comienza a aparecer junto al cuerpo de Chase y comienza a tomar forma como una mujer que usa una máscara que se parece a un plato blanco y blanco con dos salientes que se asemejan a las orejas de gato, mientras que la mujer lleva un atuendo similar al de Serafall cuando no está vestida con una chica mágica. Uniforme solo blanco con una corbata verde, guantes negros con calaveras de gato en la espalda y un cinturón negro con un emblema de gato similar a la hebilla. También lleva pantalones blancos con botas negras. Chase entonces proclama.

-Ahora, como la [reina] elegida de Ion, nombraré este poder, [Reina Blanca].

Ion se siente aún más confiado al ver el avatar de este hombre, ya que puede tener un poder que los ayudará a ganar. Ion entonces dice.

-Mi [reina] y yo te retamos a tu [juego de clasificación] Diodora Astaroth.

Diodora no está desconcertada ya que simplemente sonríe y responde.

-Muy bien, entonces, como la estrella de Asterope, acepto este desafío, y el campo de batalla será generado por el tuyo de verdad.

Diodora chasquea los dedos y aparece una estrella en el centro mientras se muestran los nombres de Ion y Chase junto a Diodora y su improvisada pareja. Una luz parpadea temporalmente cegando a los dos y cuando se despiertan, están en lo que parece ser una mansión hecha de oro con un olor bastante dulce en el aire. Ion mira a Chase mientras inspeccionan el área circundante, que es un hall de entrada. Ion le pregunta a Chase.

-¿Estás bien con las heridas? No quiero causar un alboroto con la iglesia.

Chase está de acuerdo y agrega.

-Y no quiero que los padres u otros familiares demanden a mi negocio por un par de trabajadores muertos. Herir está bien, pero tenga mucho cuidado con mi personal.

Ion está de acuerdo mientras extiende sus manos y luego su cuerpo brilla con un aura azul oscuro y sus pupilas se afilan ligeramente, tiene un arma doble de metal negro con un grabado de una nota musical en ambas cuchillas. También parece estar mojado con algún tipo de agua púrpura. Ion explica.

-Llamo a esta, [Barco en el río]; se crea a partir de mi propio poder. Pero no es un [arte sagrado] o familiar aunque aun no entiendo por que emite aura tan oscura. Creo que tengo el mismo poder que usted, señor Batta.

Chase sonríe y se ríe, ya que parecen tener más en común que a primera vista. Acuerdan separarse, ya que tienen que derrotar a seis enemigos y permanecer juntos podría ser riesgoso. Chase le pregunta a Ion.

-Si no fuera demasiado problema, trate de ser el que pelea con mi personal, no se verá bien si el gerente les inflige daño.

Ion equipa su arma mientras recorre diferentes salas del campo de batalla tipo mansión. Diodora puede detectar cualquier cosa en su campo. No planea usar los alucinógenos de su [Excalibur Lujuria] en ninguno de sus oponentes, ya que está tratando de jugar de manera inteligente, ya que ambos tienen métodos para bloquearlo.

Chase se pasea y encuentra un salón de baile, y ve maniquíes de mujeres hermosas que bailan con hermosos vestidos de todos los colores e incluso una banda falsa de músicos que tocan música encantadora. Él mira a su alrededor con desaprobación como él declara.

-Qué gracioso es ese joven. Claramente tiene una alta opinión de sí mismo para crear este lugar.

Chase luego escucha los sonidos de las espadas que se preparan cuando se da vuelta e inmediatamente se da cuenta de que dos exorcistas lo atacan con sus espadas sagradas listas. Se las arregla para saltar fuera del camino. Chase se las arregla para evitar daños graves. Luego anuncia.

-¡[Reina blanca]!

Su [Reina Blanca] aparece, y las dos chicas no parecen verla. Simplemente flota y luego toca ligeramente la hoja de una de las espadas sagradas, lo que hace que Chase sonría. En un área diferente, Ion se está defendiendo del personal del restaurante, pero aún son seres humanos que han sido encantados de tener más resistencia. Ion hace girar su arma y ella piensa en silencio.

 _-Si voy a causar un daño mínimo, esto no podría ser más fácil._

Ion sonríe mientras revela el poder de su arma cuando comienza a producir agua negra con ambas cuchillas. Diodora continúa observando con su control remoto en la mano, ya que está intrigado por el poder de Ion. El agua de Ion se convierte en una fuente como ella dice.

-Mi agua es la del infierno, el río Lethe.

Ion luego ordena que el agua salte en espiral como una fuente en un vestíbulo. Luego dosifica a sus oponentes mientras se deslizan y caen del agua dispersándose por toda la habitación. Ion entonces anuncia.

-[dragón real!](armadura del príncipe heredero del rey dragón)

El cuerpo de Ion se envuelve en un aura negra que luego forma un correo de escala alrededor de su cuerpo que parece idéntico a la de su padre, pero algo se siente mal al respecto, se siente impotente y emite un aura muy oscura. Diodora se pregunta esto porque Ion no parece ser más fuerte. Sin embargo, ella lo activó por una razón. La armadura de Ion ahora comienza a brillar a medianoche mientras deja de girar su arma. Las tres chicas con las que estaba peleando se levantan y hacen preguntas como.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Quién soy?

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Qué estoy vistiendo?

Ion simplemente sale de la habitación sin responder a esas preguntas, ya que su plan ya ha funcionado. Su [reina], Chase Batta, está ejerciendo su poder sobre los dos exorcistas mientras preparan sus espadas nuevamente. Él todavía está sonriendo mientras proclama.

-Enviar a peleadores de corta distancia para que me combatieran fue el primer error. Los usuarios de [espadas sagradas] solo mejoraron ligeramente ese plan.

Las dos chicas están listas para otro asalto, pero luego su [Reina Blanca] presiona su pulgar contra su dedo índice, como presionar un detonador, y la espada sagrada que toca explota y el excorsista es expulsado y cubierto de quemaduras por la explosión mientras choca con ella. la pared mientras jadea por aire mientras su espada se destruye por completo. Su compañero mira con miedo como explica Chase.

-Mi [Reina Blanca] puede convertir cualquier cosa que toque en una bomba. Tenía la intención de demostrarle esto a mi nuevo maestro, pero mostrarle al enemigo antes de que pudiera saltar sería una estrategia terrible.

Chase luego busca en su bolsillo y saca una moneda de 100 yenes mientras su [Reina Blanca] la golpea mientras el otro exorcista está tratando de pensar, pero Chase la lanza hacia ella y l[a Reina Blanca] la detona delante de ella cuando la envían a chocar contra la Muro en el lado opuesto. Ambos están respirando ya que las bombas no eran suficientes para matar. Chase luego sale de la habitación, ya que está satisfecho de cambiar las probabilidades a su favor. Él y Ion se encuentran en el área de inicio con sonrisas en sus caras, pero no puede ver a Ion. Él mira su forma y pregunta.

-Ah, este debe ser el poder que heredaste de tu padre, supongo. Que gracioso, no das el poder que me imagino que daría.

Ion asiente y explica.

-esto no es nada mas que algo que crea por diversión, es divertido porque en realidad no obtengo mucho poder de él, ni puedo acceder a los poderes maximos de la versión original. Pensé que era inútil ya que podía usarlo desde que era pequeña, recuerdo la cara de mis padres cuando se lo mostré la primera vez tenian una cara que mezclaba orgullo y terror mortal.

Chase se lleva un dedo a los labios mientras piensa y responde.

-Así que debes usarlo por razones alternativas.

Ion asiente mientras sostiene su arma, y Chase la entiende al instante. Diodora no se sacude de su parca improvisada siendo aplastada tan rápido por dos personas que todavía tiene su [Excalibur lujuria]. Luego se desvía hacia las escaleras en el centro del área del vestíbulo donde están Ion y Chase. Él sostiene su arma en la mano ya que Ion y Chase están muy descontentos con él. Él les dice a ambos.

-Muy impresionante, ambos. Simplemente hice esa [nobleza] en poco tiempo, así que no podía esperar mucho de ellos. Sin embargo, me brindaron " entretenimiento "en ese corto tiempo.

Chase instantáneamente se pone furioso como él dice.

-Usó a MI personal para su entretenimiento personal.

Ion le da un gesto para que se calme y él lo hace. Diodora luego extiende su espada y declara.

-Solo planeo pelear con uno de ustedes a la vez. Ya que este es mi juego, hago las reglas. Harías bien en tener eso en cuenta.

Ion comienza a caminar solo hacia las escaleras ya que Diodora no está jugando, especialmente con su control remoto. Él sonríe que sonríe mientras Ion lo sigue. Luego la lleva a una habitación con un gran espacio abierto. Es el techo de esta mansión. Supervisa un mar de estrellas. Diodora luego sostiene su [Excalibur lujuria] mientras Ion continúa usando su armadura. Diodora extiende su mano mientras el nombre Asterope aparece en el dorso de su mano cuando se le da un aura dorada mientras maneja su [Excalibur lujuria] en la mano. Ion no ha visto lo que puede hacer y él ha visto su arma en acción. Ella le dice.

-Espero que estés preparado para enfrentarme a mí, Astaroth. No soy alguien que se mantenga en contra de escoria como tú.

Su oponente simplemente mantiene su sonrisa mientras él le dice.

-Creo que cambiarás tu tono lo suficientemente pronto. Después de todo, estoy haciendo esto para sobrevivir, algo que no pudiste entender, hijo bastardo.

Ion simplemente pregunta.

-¿Y tu punto es?

Diodora luego levanta su espada al cielo mientras sonríe de forma más siniestra cuando comienza a emitir un aura roja cuando libera un relámpago de la hoja y luego crea un torbellino alrededor del campo de batalla y luego se convierte en un tornado que rodea el campo de batalla. como él dice.

-Oh, pronto lo verás, hija bastarda.

Diodora luego salta al aire y luego salta al vórtice mientras él desaparece. Ion levanta su arma como guardia. Luego mira a su alrededor para ver lo que él está planeando. Luego siente un ataque violento que la golpea en la espalda, pero su armadura proporciona protección. Ella mira y no ve nada, y viene otro ataque, pero desde arriba esta vez, cuando su hombro es golpeado por la misma fuerza.

Ion recibe el daño con total compostura, ya que tiene que pensar en una estrategia. Luego hace un plan mientras gira de nuevo su arma y grita.

-¡[Cocytus]!

Luego, crea una barrera de agua negra que rodea su cuerpo en forma de cúpula y se convierte en hielo casi al instante. Ella espera dentro de su barrera, ya que puede detectar impactos provenientes de todos los ángulos. Se sienta y espera, ya que su hielo es muy espeso y difícil de penetrar. Ion espera, y espera, y espera un momento. Entonces ella piensa.

 _-Ahora!_

Ion luego golpea su propia cúpula con su arma y esto hace que su cúpula se adelgace, pero el grosor se convierte en varias espigas muy afiladas que sobresalen de toda la cúpula. Ion entonces siente, casi al mismo tiempo, una fuerza que viene a darle otro golpe. Ion se queda en su lugar, pero ella mira el suelo y nota algo, sangre. Ella sonríe bajo su timón cuando Diodora vuelve a surgir del tornado que sostiene su hombro cuando él ha sido herido. Ion no pudo detectar un patrón en la ubicación, pero detectó un patrón en el tiempo.

Ion luego corre hacia Diodora cuando su brillo desaparece y su estrella se desvanece, lo que indica que sus poderes con Pléyades se están desvaneciendo. Ion luego hace girar su arma de nuevo mientras ella proclama.

-Luchaste contra un oponente que era demasiado para ti. ¿Alguna última palabra?

Diodora sonríe más mientras él dice mientras ella está cerca de su cara.

-¿Olvidé mencionar que tengo a tu prima bajo control, Ion Sitri?

Ion inmediatamente escucha esto, y Diodora balancea su espada mientras le perfora el casco y le pone una marca en la mejilla. Ion se quita la armadura a medida que su frustración se hace más evidente. Diodora vuelve a sostener su mando a distancia y explica.

-Toqué a la niña como un instrumento barato. Cuando estés en mi posición, tomas precauciones adicionales como esta. Mi control remoto deletreará el final de ese mocoso

Diodora guarda su espada mientras camina hacia Ion, la golpea en la cara y le dice.

-¿Ahora quién es el superior?

Él la golpea un poco más, pero Ion mira a Diodora con furia, lo que lo enoja cuando sostiene el control remoto de nuevo y amenaza.

-Has sido advertido. Intenta algo así otra vez, y la niña encontrará su final de una manera muy horrible.

Él sonríe y luego ordena.

-Ahora pon tus manos detrás de tu espalda y déjame atacar por ese truco.

Ion, aún con su mirada de desdén, guarda su arma y luego pone sus manos detrás de su espalda. Diodora se ríe de ella como dice.

-Eso es lo que me gusta ver, complicidad.

Diodora luego golpea a Ion un poco más mientras toma sin discutir. Él continúa burlándose de ella como él le dice.

-Mira, esto es lo que los lazos emocionales te darán, nada más que abuso y traición a ellos.

Ion permanece en silencio mientras ella recibe la paliza y él continúa su ataque verbal también.

-Quieres matarme. Puedo verlo en esos ojos tuyos. Tal vez pueda cortarle el brazo antes de que pueda empujarlo , piensas, pero si mi dedo cortado todavía presiona el botón.

Diodora se siente un poco frustrada por esto, ya que no está gimiendo o cambiando de aspecto. Él saca su espada y la pone en la cara de Ion mientras le dice.

-Sabes, esa chica Saya me miró con esa mirada. Una mirada que hace que parezca que es superior a mí, y eso lo odio.

Ion continúa mirándolo con la misma cara, y luego exige.

-PARE ... DE ... MIRARME!

Luego, pasa su espada por su rostro nuevamente y crea una marca en forma de X en su rostro que sangra. Ion se queda en silencio, pero Diodora piensa en algo más mientras le dice.

-Supongo que no importa ya que soy el que tiene el control.

Él sonríe mientras levanta su pierna y hace su siguiente orden.

-Quiero que me laves la mierda de mis zapatos. Sigo ensuciándome. Luego, una vez que hayas terminado, simplemente la tomaré y ahora, y luego salvaré esa vidas. Ya que te preocupas tanto, tu Haré lo que yo diga.

Ion rompe su silencio mientras ella responde.

-No lo haré.

Diodora cambia a frustrado, dice.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Ion luego pone sus brazos hacia delante y se limpia la sangre de la cara cuando ella le dice.

-Adelante, presiona el boton si quieres.

Diodora extiende su espada de nuevo como él afirma.

-Así que esta es la verdadera cara de Ion Sitri. Actúas como eres, un hijo bastardo nacido de una aventura de borrachos. No eres especial, solo un accidente. Mirándome como si fuera basura, pero eres sólo un pedazo de mierda a ti mismo.

Diodora empieza a reírse para sí, y Ion grita.

-¡presionalo!

Diodora sostiene el mando a distancia y responde.

-¡Voy a!

Intenta empujar el control remoto, pero luego algo lo agarra, ya que no puede moverse. Ion se acerca a él y le quita el control remoto de la mano y le explica con una sonrisa.

-Pelear por la fuerza de una amenaza es una apuesta muy arriesgada. Por ejemplo, qué pasaría si realmente no me importara, o si pudiera hacer que te quedes inmóvil.

Diodora no entiende lo que está sucediendo y le está causando pánico. Ion luego explica lo que está sucediendo.

-He cosido la partitura de Frío como hielo dentro de tu cuerpo, y ha tenido mucho tiempo para componer.

Diodora se las arregla para mirar su herida y nota un moretón blanco cuando su ropa alrededor de su brazo se cae y se parece a la partitura en una hoja de música. Se da cuenta ahora.

-Ah, las púas de la cúpula no estaban destinadas a matarme; ella me lo plantó entonces.

Ion añade.

-Lo alimento con mi energía. Sólo tengo que quererlo, y resonará instantáneamente, envolviéndote en una trampa de hielo. Me temo que no quedará nada de tu débil vida después de eso.

Ion se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse mientras Diodora suplica.

-Espera, Ion, nunca planeé presionar el botón, lo juro. Tengo miedo y me desesperé.

Ion se da vuelta mientras Diodora suplica continuamente.

-Vamos, crees en la misericordia, ¿verdad?

Ion simplemente responde con un tono frío.

-No

Diodora se asusta cuando una repentina ola de carámbanos brota de su cuerpo en forma de notas musicales y líneas musicales mientras la sangre de Diodora cae alrededor de su cuerpo mientras cae. Se anuncia que ha sido asesinado. Ion y Chase se encuentran nuevamente en la habitación donde estaban antes. Diodora todavía está en el suelo, ya que Ion lo ha matado, y sus miembros de la familia improvisados están inconscientes en el suelo. Ion mira su cuerpo y los carámbanos mientras ella dice.

-Qué ironía, una canción tan encantadora surgió de un alma tan asquerosa.

Diodora Astaroth, la estrella de Asterope-muerto

Ion toma su espada, Chase llama una ambulancia, y Saji se encontraba observando todo a la distancia, con un solo movimiento de su mano procede a destruir la barrera de ese lugar y entra junto a el a su lado esta neid, el la encontró poco después de descubrir la trampa de diodora, esta ahí para mirar el cadáver de diodara

-[me sorprende que hayas podido permanecer quieto mientras esa basura golpeaba a tu hija otra mitad]

-confió en ella vritra, en mi hija le enseñe a defenderse, tiene mi técnica y el cerebro de su madre, nadie debería subestimarla, como sea, neid-chan ve con Ion ella te estuvo buscando

neid responde

-si tío saji

poco después la niña se va corriendo con sus pequeñas piernas

-definitivamente es la hija de issei y serafall es muy fuerte

-[muy cierto, otra mitad, no puedo creer que haya matado al demonio que la tenia retenida para cuando la encontramos, lo congelo hasta solo dejar polvo]

-si fue increíble, pero ahora, tenemos trabajo que hacer, issei dijo que estos tipos deben morir de forma que la resurrección sea imposible, así que [prisión sombría](cárcel del dragón)

la sombra de saji se extendió hacia el cadáver de diodora y se formo agarrando algo, era el alma de diodora

-no creas que la muerte te salvara del pecado que fue ponerle un dedo encima a mi hija, [resplandor de llamas negras]

en ese instante una llamarada de fuego negro envolvió el alma de diodora, distinguiéndole mas dolor que el infierno hasta borrar sus existencia

poco después todos se reúnen. Saji mira la cara de Ion y la abraza mientras lo dice.

-te lastimaste , eso está muy mal.

Ion saca la cabeza de su pecho mientras ella responde.

-Pero tenía que hacerlo. si el algo le pasa a mi familia, estaría triste, y también mamá. Con mucho gusto arriesgaría mi vida por ustedes incluso por ti ... Papi.

La cara de Saji se pone roja cuando lo dice.

-Me llamaste papi. ¡Ahora dilo otra vez!

La cara de Ion se ilumina en rojo también, pero por furia que por alegría. Ella está tentada de golpear a su padre, pero en cambio lo abraza. Ion planea investigar la situación aún más, ya que tiene la impresión de que Diodora estuvo trabajando para Pleyades durante este incidente. Ella planea ponerse en contacto con la familia Hyoudou un poco más tarde. Ella también tiene que informar a Ophion de lo que ha sucedido ya que él todavía puede estar buscando a Neid. Además, ella debe presentar a Chase a sus otros miembros de la familia. Pero antes de que pueda hacer algo de esto, debe completar su tarea de niñera.

* * *

 **[nobleza] de Ion**

 **Nombre: Tommy Tominaga**

 **Pieza: alfil**

 **Edad: 19**

 **Nacionalidad: inglaterra**

Primer y único obispo de Ion a partir de ahora. Un vampiro de nacimiento, Tommy posee el poder de chupar la sangre de sus víctimas usando sus dedos y puede convertir a los humanos en zombis. Una habilidad que casi nunca usa debido a su naturaleza repugnante, a veces se le conoce como la [Sangre Fantasma] porque nunca sangra y sus víctimas nunca sangran también. Su método de combate es congelar la sangre en su cuerpo y transferirla a sus víctimas, lo que crea una enfermedad debilitante e incluso puede hacer que la víctima se rompa. Nació con el nombre de Jonathan Brando, pero lo cambió al venir a Japón para escapar de su pobre vida en Inglaterra, ya que odiaba a su padre biológico y está bajo el cuidado de la familia Sitri como sirviente de Ion. Humilde y agradecido a Ion y Sona, Tommy solo desea conquistar todo lo que se opone a él y a su maestro.

 **Nombre: Kazuso Coda**

 **Pieza: Peón**

 **Edad: 19**

 **Nacionalidad: Estados unidos (Nueva York específicamente)**

El primer peón de Ion y, con mucho, uno de sus favoritos. Nacido en una familia cristiana, Kazuso fue visto como una desgracia por sus padres y lo enviaron a la escuela en el extranjero debido a su vergüenza por su odiosa personalidad. También se temía que se convirtiera en el próximo Freed Sellzen de la iglesia, pero no llegaron a conclusiones. Él creó un ataque llamado [corriente sangrienta] y lo usó para derrotar a muchos demonios y herejes en su religión. Pero él se amargó por ser expulsado de sus padres. En la batalla, él maneja un conjunto de clackers que han sido bendecidos con agua bendita. ama la cola, y aceptó reencarnarse como un demonio cuando escuchó sobre la libertad que obtendría al hacerlo. Su familia no estuvo de acuerdo, pero reconocen su felicidad. Actualmente trabaja como agente de bienes raíces en la ciudad de Kuoh.

 **Nombre: Jin Kujo**

 **Pieza: Peón**

 **Edad: 17**

 **Nacionalidad: japon**

Nacido como un demonio, Jin fue objeto de un experimento para crear familiares artificiales y condujo a la creación de uno que está ligado a su alma apodado [Inocente de D]. Un familiar poderoso que tiene una fuerza brutal y reflejos rápidos. El propio Jin es un niño bastante brusco debido a su mal genio (especialmente con las mujeres), pero se encuentra entre los hombres más deseados de la escuela, ya que muchas chicas lo adulan por su aspecto y figura tan guapos. Él tiene un gran respeto por Ion y le gusta que ella no se burle de él como lo hacen muchas chicas. El suyo es uno de los favoritos entre sus compañeros y, a veces, se le ha llamado [Crusado Estelar] debido a su resolución y resistencia rápida, familiar y aparentemente inquebrantable.

 **Nombre: D.U Higashikata**

 **Pieza: Peón**

 **Edad: 16**

 **Nacionalidad: japon**

Otro demonio que participó en el experimento familiar y un demonio cuyo familiar se llama Simpatía. Él tiene un amor inusual por el copete y lleva el peinado con orgullo. Él se enoja cuando se siente insultado por su cabello. Su familiar puede destruir y reconstruir la materia de cualquier forma que desee y puede usar para curar. A veces se le llama el [diamante irrompible] debido a su poder para destruir y sanar, lo que lo convierte en un enemigo duro, además de ser una brillante esperanza para sus amigos. Se unió a la [noblezaq] de Ion cuando se enteró de que Jin se unió porque los dos son amigos íntimos. Vive con su madre, ya que su padre es bastante viejo incluso para un demonio, y nació como resultado de un romance. Ion se relaciona con D.U ya que ambos son hijos nacidos de padres solteros. Su primer nombre no se conoce, por lo que se refiere a D.U como su identidad.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **X neo:** la [durandal] oscura es mas debil que la [durandal] original siendo un poco mas poderosa que la replica de [durandal] usada por vasco strada en el volumen 19 sus habilidades difieren de la original, sus poder serán mostrados mas adelante, sobre la espada de yasuko se trata de una espada demoníaca común sin ningún poder extra, en cuanto al tema de los dragones en las [variantes] de los hijos de issei, no son hijos de draig, ni siquiera son dragones propiamente dichos son en realidad la manifestación/representación del poder draconiano inmaduro de los niños, los dragones no aparecen cuando la [variante] es activada sino que se muestran cuando el portador en cuestión despierta su [dragón imperial] y desaparecerán cuando este halla despertado genuinamente su verdadero potencial, por ejemplo cuando shirayuki despertó su armadura en fue en ese momento en que killer queen se manifestó por primera, por otro lado kai aun no a despertado su armadura por lo que no tiene el dragón

 **Narutodx:** he visto varios fanfics de DxD con los hijos de issei pero ninguno llega a ningun o sabe desarrollar la historia, sobre lo ultimo lamento informarte que soy de los que odia esos estúpidos croosover de DxD y dragon ball casi tanto como los fic de traición


	32. espada del heroísmo

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, perdón por la tardanza**

* * *

 **Capitulo 31: espada del heroismo**

 **Palacio de las Pléyades**

Anna se está reuniendo con su maestro, ya que tiene serias dudas sobre un anuncio reciente en sus filas. Ella suplica.

-Maestra Pléyades, seguramente pueden reconsiderar el envío de EL de todas las personas.

Pleyades mira a Anna y le pregunta.

-¿Estás cuestionando mi juicio, Anna?

Anna sacude la cabeza mientras agrega.

-Pero si se reúne con Yuuto Kiba o su hija, podría haber problemas serios para nosotros.

Pleyades se encoge de hombros mientras explica.

-Quería probar su nueva arma, ¿qué derecho tengo de detenerlo? Estará bien. Su resurrección vino con una solicitud bastante única. Además, deberíamos recuperar [Excalibur Lujuria] mientras las cosas no están en su peor momento.

 **Pueblo de Kuoh**

Mientras Ion y su padre están haciendo sus negocios, la mejor amiga de Ion en el mundo está terminando su negocio con su madre. Renka estaba con ella realizando entrevistas para un nuevo programa de trabajo en la sombra destinado a ayudarla a continuar su carrera futura.

Renka Kiba, Hija de Yuuto Kiba y Tsubaki Kiba (anteriormente Shinra) y aspirante candidata de [Nero Angelo]. Si bien no es miembro, Renka se está entrenando para unirse para promover la paz entre las facciones y poner fin de forma permanente a las hostilidades, engaños y traiciones entre las facciones. Ella es un caballero mágico decentemente hábil que posee un [arte sagrado] artificial único llamado [Baston de cheshire].

Actualmente está atendiendo algo que practica diligentemente. Como parte de su entrenamiento en [Nero Angelo], Renka participa regularmente en combates de combate contra réplicas de datos de Irina y Xenovia desde antes de que se reencarnaran. Es un juego para los miembros de [Nero Angelo] que incluso ellos mismos sugirieron, ya que pensaron que sería una capacitación decente para los alumnos de la organización. Los miembros de niveles superiores pueden incluso pelear con ambas cuando están en su mejor momento, lo que solo se ha logrado con éxito una vez por Seiken, Camilla, Saya y Shirayuki formando equipos juntos.

Renka lleva actualmente un uniforme de exorcista femenina como atuendo de entrenamiento mientras equipa su [Bastón de Cheshire] un [arte sagrado] que toma la forma de una empuñadura de espada. Puede materializar una cuchilla hecha de cualquier cosa siempre y cuando Renka lo piense y la use principalmente para usos elementales.

Renka tiene un total de 2 victorias y 7 perdidas con esta simulación cuando las dos se materializan frente a ella. Renka se prepara a sí misma una hoja hecha de vientos violentos que son capaces de atravesar la carne como una motosierra y tiene el tamaño de un estoque. Su elección estándar de elemento. La falsa Irina y Xenovia luego sacan sus datos [Excalibur] mientras Renka se prepara para involucrarlas. Hasta cierto punto, Renka, Ella lucha con las réplicas con valentía y logra sacar la réplica de Irina después de apenas soportar el daño. Debido a que estas son simulaciones, carecen de verdaderas propiedades sagradas para el protocolo de seguridad. Con el Xenovia a la izquierda, Renka lo anuncia.

-Voy a resolver esto!

Luego enfoca su concentración en su espada a medida que los vientos se vuelven más erráticos y violentos como ella dice.

-Rugen como el viento ...

Luego corre hacia la copia de datos, que intenta bajar su [Excalibur Destrucción], pero esto es detenido por los vientos violentos y feroces que emanan de la empuñadura. Renka apuñala la cuchilla varias veces a través del abdomen de la réplica a medida que las rayas del viento fluyen desde la cuchilla y se acumulan detrás de Xenovia. Renka entonces anuncia.

-[Cuchilla ciclónica ...]

Xenovia es disparada hacia atrás y hacia los vientos recogidos mientras explotan en un torbellino súper violento que toma la forma de una rosa verde y Renka se da vuelta cuando anuncia.

-[Vortex Rosa]!

Esto termina la simulación. Renka en realidad recibió algo de daño de esta batalla cuando se sienta para recuperar el aliento. Aparece un pequeño circulo mágco ya que es su mejor momento para completar esta lucha. Lo hizo en diez minutos, pero el más alto es Seiken a los tres minutos con Shirayuki en el segundo lugar con cuatro. Renka se sienta como se dice a sí misma.

-No es suficiente. Yo ... necesito más poder.

Renka se levanta ya que ha decidido ganar suficiente poder para superar a su padre, que es considerado uno de los actuales [super demonios], el [emperador demonio celestial], un ejercito de un solo hombre. Tal como está ahora, no se acerca ni siquiera con el entrenamiento a Irina de hace unos años y algunos como su padre. Renka quiere entrenar con Jophiel, pero él se niega a aceptarla como su aprendiz junto a Kai. Vuelve a cambiarse a su uniforme normal y se da cuenta de que ha perdido una llamada de su padre diciéndole que llegue a casa antes de que pase mucho tiempo a pesar de no vivir en el mismo edificio. Todavía hay mucha luz, por lo que decide pasar un poco más de tiempo sola.

Ella decide pasar un tiempo en una sala de juegos para que su mente deje de entrenar por un rato antes de regresar a su dormitorio. Ella juega un juego de lucha con una persona al azar en el otro lado de su máquina sin ver quién es. Renka es experta en los juegos de lucha en general y siempre espera a ver quién elige primero a su oponente para crear un plan de contador. La jugadora a la que se enfrenta es dura, pero gana este juego y la oponente se revela como dice Renka.

-¡¿Thompson-sensei?

De hecho, es Dani de la escuela mientras complementa a su estudiante.

-Buenos movimientos, chica, pero supongo que la lucha virtual no es mi copa de joe. Soy una lucha más real, tengo más espíritu, sabes.

Renka y Dani dejan la galería juntos, como Dani le explica.

-Por lo general, hago un trote en toda la ciudad cada pocos días para mantenerme en forma. Te vi peleando con esas réplicas de datos de esas esposas de Issei o al menos dos de ellas, hombre, cómo envidio a ese tipo a veces.

Renka interviene.

-Pensé que odiabas a los playboys?

Dani sacude la cabeza y dice con esta sonrisa confiada.

-Simplemente odio a los bruscos como ese tipo Riser o su hijo Regal. Pero Issei está bien porque al menos intenta prestar atención a cada una de sus chicas. Sin embargo, no puedo responder por su crianza.

Dani luego mira a Renka y sugiere.

-¿Por qué no entrenar conmigo? Puedo ayudarte a obtener el poder que necesitas. Soy un entrenador y he visto mucho más que mi parte justa de peleas. Tengo las cicatrices para probarlo también si necesitas una prueba.

Renka pasa la oferta mientras trata de cambiar el tema y explica.

-No puedo entrenar con mi fuerza, necesito encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarme con mi [arte sagrado]. Estoy pensando que Jophiel, Vali, o incluso Xenovia.

Dani le da una palmadita en el hombro y responde.

-Ah, simplemente no sabes qué tan efectivas son mis lecciones realmente.

Dani entonces siente algo que huele realmente delicioso al darse cuenta de una panadería que también vende sándwiches muy sabrosos. Dani huele los frescos como ella sugiere.

-Oye, sobre un sándwich, mi gusto.

Renka está un poco hambrienta de su pelea anterior mientras acepta esta oferta. El maestro y el alumno obtienen cada uno un sándwich de katsu frito y lo comen ya que a Dani le encanta la comida de Japón, ya que ha tenido muy malas experiencias con comida en el ejército. Incluso preferiría comer una rata enferma que esas, pero el sándwich es simplemente el paraíso para ella.

Los dos caminan un poco, y luego Dani pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué con todos los trucos de" Quiero poder "?

Renka toma un poco de su sándwich mientras responde.

-Quiero superar mi linaje y convertirme en el mejor caballero oscuro en la historia de [Nero Angelo].

Dani le da un mordisco a su propio sándwich y le reprende.

-Esa es una gran orden de cumplir. Viendo que Seiken es el mejor demonio de su grupo.

Renka responde inmediatamente.

-Pero él solo puede llegar tan lejos, y aún no he llegado a la cima de mi potencial.

Dani, con decepción, sacude la cabeza y responde.

-Ahora que hay una afirmación realmente incorrecta.

Renka aprieta los dientes y dice.

-Que sabes…

Dani golpea ligeramente a Renka en la cabeza y dice.

-Sé que los tipos como Seiken se vuelven más fuertes porque no saben el significado de la palabra " limite ". Encuentra una meta, se entrena hasta sus límites y sigue haciéndose más fuerte sin quedarse atrás. Lo mismo para mí. Puede que sea fuerte, realmente fuerte, pero también tengo límites por romper, y cuando llego al límite de eso, lo vuelvo a romper.

Renka se muerde un poco el labio mientras continúa teniendo esa mentalidad. Dani suspira un poco ya que no puede comunicarse con ella, al parecer, así que decide dejarlo por un tiempo. Después de unos minutos de caminata, Dani rompe un poco de hielo mientras pregunta.

-¿Esto es por el pasado de tu papá y tu madrastra?

Renka sabe sobre el pasado de su padre y lo que le sucedió, pero ella no responde. Dani entonces explica.

-Mira, lo entiendo. No quieres que cosas como esos experimentos vuelvan a suceder. Yo nunca he sido realmente una persona religiosa, pero conozco las atrocidades y me repugnan cada vez. Sigo peleando porque esas el tipo de gente me molesta. Valper era un chico al que me hubiera encantado conocer, y solo darle un ...

Una voz de la nada de repente dice.

-¿Un qué? ¿Un gran apretón de manos por todo el esfuerzo que puse?

Los dos se dan la vuelta y, de repente, ven una cara que ninguno de los dos ha visto, pero conoce el legado de. Valper Galilei, el [arzobispo del genocidio], y el hombre responsable de los crueles experimentos realizados para la iglesia en la búsqueda de la [espada sagrada]. Valper aparece tal como lo hizo hace años, incluso con el mismo atuendo. Dani olfatea alrededor, ya que puede decir al instante.

 _-Algo no está bien. Si él era tan inteligente como he oído, debería saber que cualquiera de nosotros podría matarlo fácilmente. Además, algo no huele bien a él._

Valper está sosteniendo un libro en sus manos que parece un léxico como él explica.

-Entonces, veo que el rechazado estaba bastante ocupado mientras estaba ausente del reino de los vivos. Pero, de nuevo, creo que también he madurado en mi forma de vida.

Dani piensa que este es un buen momento para obtener información para Giras, ya que pregunta mientras Renka controla su ira.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente? ¿Estás diciendo que las [espadas sagradas] ya no son lo que te apetece?

Valper se encoge de hombros un poco mientras pregunta.

-¿Por qué no probar y descubrir?

Sostiene su libro y Dani no confía en él. Ella sonríe y luego mira a Renka cuando se da cuenta de que Renka es una excelente manera de averiguar más sin más de lo que Valper está haciendo. Dani puede amar pelear, pero incluso ella sabe que no puede simplemente atacar sin saber nada. Renka da un paso adelante mientras saca sus armas y crea una hoja de viento con el poder de nuevo.

Dani se sienta en el suelo y Valper abre su libro cuando comienza a brillar. Renka no pierde el tiempo mientras lo carga y lo apuñala a través del pecho. Ahí es cuando Dani se da cuenta de algo, pero espera que Renka se dé cuenta para ver cuán buena es su destreza estratégica. Valper sonríe a pesar de estar herido cuando en realidad flota en el aire, pero Renka no le da cuartel mientras se lanza y luego lo ataca. Finalmente, ella lo lleva al suelo y lo sujeta por el cuello mientras ella le dice.

-Supongo que quien te trajo de vuelta no consideró lo patético que realmente eras.

Valper sonríe mientras responde.

-O tal vez recordaron cuán genio soy.

El cuerpo entero de Valper brilla intensamente y Dani instantáneamente se preocupa, como ella dice.

-Maldita sea, niña!

Ella grita mientras corre hacia Renka y la empuja a través de una ventana cercana mientras ocurre una pequeña explosión y Dani es disparada hacia adelante un poco cubierta de heridas en su cuerpo. Renka se recupera súper rápido, nota a Dani, y corre hacia ella con una temida mirada en su rostro. A pesar de sus heridas, Dani sigue consciente y no muestra signos claros de dolor y está sangrando mucho. Antes de que Renka pueda decir algo, Dani la critica de inmediato.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no notaste que no estaba sangrando cuando lo golpeaste?

Dani se había dado cuenta de que Valper no estaba sangrando cuando Renka lo atacó inicialmente y este fue su truco. Dani tomó el golpe por Renka como ella dice.

-Usa ese [arte sagrado] para encender un fuego y quema mis heridas para detener el sangrado.

Renka está nerviosa como dice ella.

-Pero eso dolerá enormemente. Necesito llevarte al hospital.

Dani entonces le dice a ella.

-¡Hazlo! La lucha aún no ha terminado.

Renka también sabe esto, así que hace lo que Dani le pide. Pero las heridas y la quemadura que ahora sellan sus heridas cerradas hacen que el soldado se desmaye temporalmente por el dolor. Renka la deja en el suelo con suavidad mientras se gira para enfrentarse a una figura mucho más delgada con una túnica negra y dorada cuando oye a un hombre reír. La figura se quita la capa para revelar una armadura dorada muy delgada adornada con símbolos de estrellas negras alrededor de su cuerpo y la armadura está llena. Renka todavía reconoce la voz, ya que todavía es Valper mientras proclama.

-¡SÍ, EN MI GRAN FORMULARIO! SOY MÁS HERMOSO QUE CUALQUIER ÁNGEL. MI CUERPO ES UNA CONSTRUCCIÓN LITERAL DEL COSMOS AHAHAHAHA

Renka no lo entiende como Valper le dice.

-¿Por qué querría volver a ese caparazón gordo, viejo y mortal, cuando puedo tener uno hermoso que nunca envejecerá?

Valper se quita el casco revelando que no tiene cabeza. Renka simplemente le dice.

-Todo lo que eres es un monstruo.

Valper vuelve a producir su libro cuando lo pide.

-¿Cómo te gustó mi arma favorita, [Excalibur fraude]?

Renka no entiende completamente lo que pasó, pero se mantiene firme ante su oponente, ya que debe proteger a su entrenador de esta pobre excusa de forma de vida. Valper está de vuelta, pero esta vez, en realidad puede luchar aparentemente.

Renka protagoniza la cara del hombre que fue responsable de grandes atrocidades en nombre de la iglesia y que su padre es solo una de las víctimas. Valper es alguien a quien Renka nunca pensó que conocería, ya que se supone que está muerto. Renka genera una hoja hecha de fuego cuando lo considera apropiado para un odio ardiente. Valper prepara su libro como él le dice.

-Si lo deseas, simplemente podría ahorrarte esto y usarte para mis nuevos experimentos.

Renka agarra su espada con fuerza mientras intensifica su mirada y Valper comenta.

-Recuerdo el fracaso en dar esa mirada antes. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que pudiera cumplir mis amenazas, cuando tenía un cuerpo débil y mortal.

Luego, Valper invoca un conjunto alrededor de su armadura que se asemeja a una túnica con rayas doradas y negras y un tippet negro con adornos dorados que dan la impresión de un obispo. Valper luego comienza a flotar en el aire con su libro en la mano mientras se ríe más. Renka toma una postura mientras los dos están listos para pelear.

Renka hace el primer movimiento mientras se lanza y salta en el aire, balancea su espada de fuego y la extiende, la hace mucho más difícil de esquivar, pero Valper aparentemente se teletransporta y luego reaparece detrás de Renka y luego se le oye reír. cuando él le da un codazo en la espalda, pero una sensación de ardor surge en la espalda de Renka cuando la envían a chocar contra el pavimento. Renka se desliza un poco mientras el ataque realmente la lastima mientras lucha para levantarse preguntándose qué ha sucedido. Ella jadea, mira a Valper y se da cuenta de que su armadura tiene una nueva pieza, una placa de fuego en el codo que inmediatamente se convierte en su libro de nuevo.

Valper flota hacia abajo mientras pregunta.

-¿Cómo fue esa muestra de mi [Excalibur fraude]?

Valper luego acaricia su cabeza contra su libro mientras lo admira.

-Pensar que ese potencial estaba frente a mí. Pasé tanto tiempo y mucho tiempo con las [espadas santas], y luego ese fracaso produjo una [espada sagrada demoníaca] ante mis propios ojos. Tal poder, tal idealismo y tanta ambición, y ahora ese poder es mío para ejercerlo, no para diseñar, sino para mantenerlo y complacerlo.

Renka tose un poco de sangre cuando luego convierte su arma en una cuchilla de agua a alta presión y la hace más flexible como un látigo mientras se para y gira su espada de nuevo para hacer que Valper desaparezca. Él lo hace, pero ella hace que la hoja se mueva y gire detrás de ella donde espera que esté Valper, pero él tiene un contador preparado mientras su libro se convierte en otra pieza de armadura en su antebrazo mientras él se ríe y le dice.

-Lo siento, pero el agua a presión no funcionará conmigo. Mi nueva pieza está hecha de lonsdaleite. Ni siquiera tu agua puede cortarla.

Renka luego convierte la hoja en un ácido corrosivo para intentar derretir la sustancia, pero Valper convierte su pieza de armadura en la base para convertir el ácido. Renka se frustra cuando convierte la hoja en una hoja afilada de meteorito cuando comienza a apuñalar rápidamente a Valper, pero de alguna manera está esquivando todos los ataques con velocidad. Renka se confunde mientras piensa.

 _-No puede ser tan rápido. Su arma es una cosa, pero no debería tener el entrenamiento para mo ..._

Renka es golpeada por la espalda de nuevo, pero esta vez se siente una sensación de escozor cuando se cae y golpea el suelo violentamente. Valper con el que estaba luchando se desvanece cuando el verdadero está sosteniendo su libro otra vez. Él sostiene un objeto parecido a una aguja con sangre que gotea de él, una hoja oculta. Él camina junto a Renka, quien lo agarra por el tobillo cuando ella no puede mover sus armas y le dice.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Aún no he terminado contigo.

Valper mira a la niña abatida y le dice.

-Admito esto, para una chica con un cuerpo frágil, ciertamente eres tan obstinada como tu padre. Si lo deseas, mi oferta desde antes es válida.

Renka le agarra el tobillo con más fuerza y le responde.

-Voy a…..

Valper patea su pie fuera de su agarre y pregunta.

-¿Harás qué? No puedo perder con este cuerpo, y solo estás vivo porque lo estoy permitiendo.

Renka lo mira con odio y le dice.

-Mátame ahora, esa es tu única advertencia.

Valper mueve su dedo y le recuerda.

-Te estoy mostrando respeto.

Luego aprieta el puño y golpea a Renka en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle la nariz mientras se pone la mano sobre la cara, ya que su nariz está sangrando mucho ahora. Valper luego pisa fuerte su mano libre aplastándola mientras ella deja escapar un grito y él inmediatamente pone su pie en su boca mientras le dice.

-Ahora, ahora, no es educado que una dama grite en público.

Luego él la reprende aún más explicando.

-Mira, ahora solo estás siendo la cosa más ruda que he conocido. Estás tratando de transmitir un grito impío y tu sangrado en mi hermoso pie nuevo. Qué vergüenza.

Saca el pie de la boca de Renka, la agarra por el pelo y le grita.

-¡Necesitas aprender algunos modales!

Luego golpea su cara contra el pavimento, luego gira la cabeza mientras convierte su [Excalibur Fraude] en un paño y limpia su pie. Renka no puede levantarse cuando Valper alcanza su cabello de nuevo y golpea su cabeza contra el suelo varias veces mientras dice.

-¡Necesitas aprender a respetar a tus superiores!

Renka parece haber quedado fuera del trauma. Valper luego gira sus sitios en Dani, quien todavía está inconsciente cerca de su campo de batalla, como él mismo se dice.

-Hmm, Lady Pleiades me advirtió sobre la [nobleza] de Giras Gremory. Ella me dio detalles sobre todos ellos. Será mejor que no me arriesgue.

Valper convierte su libro en una espada afilada con la intención de no dejar que Dani se pare nunca más. Mientras se acerca para matar, oye un ruido metálico. Se da cuenta de que algo cae a sus pies cuando mira al suelo y ve un botón ensangrentado de una camisa. Él se gira y ve a Renka mientras ella lucha por mantener su cuerpo elevado con los brazos mientras sangra. Valper luego llega a donde escuchó el ruido y rastrea la sangre en sus dedos, volviéndolo loco. Renka le pregunta entonces.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hice enojar?

Valper comienza a enojarse mientras Renka continúa diciendo.

-Pensé que intentaría una última cosa. Pero creo que todo lo que hice fue manchar tu nuevo cuerpo.

Valper tiembla de ira mientras Renka continúa.

-¿Herí tu orgullo? No, no tienes ningún orgullo. Lo dejaste cuando abandonaste tu cuerpo como un cobarde.

Valper aprieta el puño con furia y Renka le dice.

-No eres especial, no eres un gran problema ... sí, perdiste ...

Renka entonces finalmente grita.

-Puede que me hayas golpeado hoy, pero nunca confundas tu narcisismo con orgullo u honor, ¡tu patética excusa para un hombre!

Valper entonces gira su espada hacia Renka mientras grita.

-¡Tú pequeña perra!

Renka se las arregla para levantar su torso mientras Valper la atraviesa por el pecho y la levanta mientras sus ojos se ponen en blanco. Valper continúa sujetando su cuerpo por el momento mientras se toma unos segundos para calmarse. Luego analiza la situación.

-No puedo creer que ella me haya vencido por el momento. Puede que sea la hija de ese fracaso, pero realmente se puso debajo de mi piel, si tengo alguna. No, no puedo olvidar mi misión. Ella no está No vale la pena. El fracaso patético engendra y hace una hija patética

Luego, Valper saca la hoja y hace que el cuerpo de Renka caiga hacia atrás mientras convierte su espada en el libro. Mira el cuerpo de Renka, y luego vuelve a crear la cuchilla como él dice.

-No, no me arriesgaré esta vez. ¡Simplemente decapitaré a esta chica y llevaré su cabeza a su padre fallido!

Él crea una hoja tan afilada que cortará a través de sus huesos como un hierro caliente a través de la mantequilla. Entonces una voz dice.

-Renka, ganaste la pelea psicológicamente.

Valper se da la vuelta de inmediato y se sorprende repentinamente cuando un puño le quita la espada de la mano. Valper mira bien y ve a Dani de pie, pero sus heridas se han reabierto en su mayoría al levantarse y moverse. Valper se ríe de esto mientras recupera su libro y dice.

-Hubiera sido mejor quedarse abajo. Mira que ese es el problema con los cuerpos mortales, carnosos y vulnerables como el tuyo. Son demasiado frágiles y blandos.

Dani se levanta y responde.

-No, mi cuerpo está tonificado y entrenado como usted no lo creería. No hay mucha gente que pueda soportar como yo con estas lesiones.

Dani vuelve a arrodillarse cuando Valper pasa junto a ella y pregunta sarcásticamente.

-Entonces, ¿te crees, una mujer débil que toca la puerta de la muerte, crees que puedes derrotar a mi cuerpo perfecto y sin edad?

Valper vuelve a hacer su espada y hace un giro hacia ella, pero para su sorpresa, ella responde de inmediato con un poderoso y rápido golpe, tan rápido que él no puede contrarrestar o esquivar hacia un lado de su cabeza. Es tan duro, que se quiebra el casco de su cuerpo. Está a punto de caerse, pero Dani agarra su muñeca mientras suelta su arma. Ella entonces se burla de él diciendo.

-Tras una inspección más cercana, tu cuerpo parece una mierda.

Dani agarra su muñeca con más fuerza y hace que la muñeca se agriete a medida que se pone nervioso a medida que Dani agrega.

-Pero no te preocupes, estoy a punto de arruinar todo tu cuerpo para que puedas encajar con el resto de nosotros.

Dani luego procede a desatar una serie de golpes mientras su cabello se vuelve plateado y sus ojos se vuelven rojos y Valper no puede dejar de pensar.

 _-¿_ ¡ _Cómo puede ser tan rápida !? Sus lesiones, su pérdida de sangre, el dolor, ¡¿cómo puede soportar todo eso ?!_

Cada puñetazo pone más grietas en la armadura hasta que el brazo izquierdo de Valper se despega, su pie derecho se rompe, y Dani lo termina con un poderoso golpe en la mandíbula y rompe la mandíbula del casco cuando envía a Valper deslizándose por el suelo mientras su El cuerpo blindado crea chispas que prenden fuego a sus ropas y ponen marcas de deslizamiento y rasguños en todo el cuerpo. Dani se mantiene como victoriosa mientras camina hacia Renka, sonríe y le dice.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, chic. Sabías que él te había vencido, pero luchaste por protegerme. Si no lo hubieras hecho, habría muerto. Renka Kiba, tienes mi respeto. Estas malas lesiones también fueron una idea tonta .

Dani se cae de su pérdida de sangre y se desmaya con una sonrisa. Las dos damas pueden haber sufrido lesiones horribles, pero son las claras vencedoras de la posición corta pero brutal de Dani.

Valper se está arrastrando alrededor mientras recupera su arma.

-Tengo que volver con Pléyades y reparar mi cuerpo. ¡Esa mujer era solo un [peón], un [peón]! ¿Cómo podría perder contra ella? No, tal vez mi cuerpo no era tan perfecto como pensaba. Sí, eso Debe ser el caso. Obtendré una actualización y luego ...

-luego, que?

valper se detiene cuando una voz llega a sus oidos, levanta la cabeza para ver la quien es y a quien ves a una mujer adulta, alta que se encuentra frente a el viste una gabardina blanca y de su cuello cuelga un crucifico purpura, su cabello es largo siendo una mezcla de blanco con negro y sus ojos son rojos y solo reflejan un odio puro, dicha mujer se encuentra emanando un aura sagrada que solo refleja una gran ira, el poder que emana es suficiente como para hacer incluso un demonio de clase suprema no tenga mas opción que huir o suplicar por su vida, pero lo que mas sorprende q valper no es el poder de la mujer sino su rostro ya que le recuerda a ...

-freed?

dice valper, si exactamente si valper no conociera a freed diría que se vistió de mujer y se tiño mal el pelo de negro

-así conoces a aniki, supongo que estos confirma que eres tu valper

-la mujer dice mientras escupe veneno

-qu-quien e-eres?

-sabes, vine aquí desobedeciendo las ordenes de miguel-sama de que los [santos valientes] debiamos ocultarnos hasta que toda esta mierda de pleyados o lo que sea terminara, solo por que quieria pasar tiempo con mi familia y que es lo primero que descubro?, que pedazo de basura como tu se atrevió a herir a MI hijastra

en ese momento su aura exploto mientras 6 pares de alas angelicales surgieron de su espalda, pero no eran las alas de blancas de un ángel puro, o las negras de un caído, ni siquiera eran las doradas de un [serafin], eran alas plateadas, al mismo tiempo desde el crucifico en su cuello una explosión surgió envolviéndola en un manto de llamas purpuras

-e-espera esto es

-¡callate!

¡BANG!¡BANG!¡BANG!¡BANG!¡BANG!

la mujer no dejo que valper terminara mientras sacaba de su gabardina una pistola y llenada a valper de agujeros de bala, en una inspección mas cercana uno vería que alas balas parecían estar hechas de una mezcla de luz y fuego

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡

valper grito

-voy a eliminarte¡, voy a derretirte¡ , convertiré tu alma en cenizas y luego me haré uno aretes con tus restos¡

la mujer extendió su mano hacia valper provocando que una pilar de llamas purpuras surgiera debajo de el y lo envolviera alzándolo varios metros sobre el suelo, en una inspección mas cercana se vio que dicho pilar en realidad era una cruz gigante, las llamas sagradas consumieron el cuerpo y almas de valper hasta no dejar nada, todo lo que se oyo fue el grito de agonía de valper dentro de ese infierno santo, al final todo lo que quedo fue el núcleo mágico de su excalibur, la mujer se acerca a recogerlo

-un núcleo sacro-demoníaco? como el de la "espada de la supremacía gemela" de yuto-kyun, no es muy débil, pero no importa

la mujer apretó su mano destruyendo el núcleo mágico, luego se acerco a renka para recogerla y la miro con cara de tristeza

-renka-chan

la mujer invoca un circulo mágico de comunicación en su oido para llamar a alguien

-tosca, estas ahí soy yo, lint, yuto esta contigo, tenemos un problema

al poco tiempo, una cierta [reina] que está al tanto de los ejercicios de Dani, Xin Ji. Ella se ha encontrado Lint Kiba con las dos chicas y las están llevando a la residencia de Hyoudou para recibir tratamiento y luego necesita ponerse en contacto con Kiba sobre lo que ha visto.

 **Residencia kiba**

La casa de Yuuto Kiba y sus esposas es promedio y modesta. Una casa de varias habitaciones habitaciones donde sus hijas menores solían compartir una habitación, pero Yumi, Shiro, Asa y Hana tienen sus propias habitaciones con Renka viviendo en los dormitorios con Ion. Kiba está preparando una cena para sus esposas e hijas, ya que Tsubaki. Como Kiba es un amo de casa, generalmente está en casa y hace las tareas y la cocina. Mientras cocina, recibe una llamada telefónica y responde.

-Residencia Kiba

Es Tosca, ya que tiene que transmitir el mensaje sobre Renka, pero solo la parte de la lesión. Inmediatamente se preocupa mientras pregunta con gran preocupación.

-¿Qué le pasó a Renka?

Deja de cocinar y escucha atentamente el teléfono. Termina, cuelga y corre a su habitación donde está su esposa y le dice.

-Tsubaki, pide una pizza para las chicas, llama a nuestra niñera, y ponte los zapatos. Renka se lastimó mucho y quiero saber por qué.

Tsubaki no cuestiona a su esposo mientras se pone los zapatos y saca su teléfono para hacer algunas llamadas. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Kiba ha estado en la residencia, pero él sabe dónde está y pretende llegar al fondo de esto. Tsubaki tiene la misma mentalidad que ella y su esposo aman igualmente a sus hijas.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

 **Shirone** está atendiendo a su hija mientras suspira y dice.

-Eso no fue realmente divertido.

Ella y Kiba siempre han sido buenas amigas y ver que su hija está gravemente herida es algo que no le gusta. Ella entra en una habitación donde las dos de Asia y Airi están atendiendo a Dani y Renka. Dani es el primero en levantarse a pesar de que se le dice que no se mueva. Simplemente se sienta y deja que las damas se ocupen de sus heridas con indiferencia. a **Shirone** le preocupa algo que pueda preocupar a todos más adelante, por lo que reunirá a las otras chicas e intentará llevar a Issei a la residencia durante al menos una hora. Tienen algo que hay que discutir con Kiba.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**


	33. escenario de dos caras

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 32: escenario de dos caras**

Si bien Ion Sitri y Renka Kiba se han involucrado en la lucha contra Pléyades, hay otro problema que Issei y los demás enfrentan actualmente. Esto sucedió antes del incidente con Neid y el de Valper.

Por el momento, Issei está con Irina en una cita. Él siente que necesita prestarle más atención ya que ella no ha tenido mucho tiempo con solo ellos dos y no hay nada que pueda hacer en este momento ya que no tiene nada que hacer. Están vestidas con ropa informal del armario de **Issei** y la ropa de Irina de la tienda de Chromia.

Ellos están tratando de encontrar algo que hacer además de comer o comprar, ya que eso no distraería demasiado. El parque de diversiones donde atacó Diodora se cerró debido a demandas legales. Él está pensando en golpear su cabeza de frustración por este dilema. Irina parece estar feliz solo por estar con él como una sonrisa seria en su rostro. Afortunadamente, como una pequeña ventaja, no tiene que preocuparse por que su rosario lo lastime. Issei está haciendo todo lo posible para no provocar conflictos dentro de su propia casa. Especialmente con un reciente frente de noticias que todos escucharon hace apenas un par de horas.

 **Residencia Hyoudou: Hace dos horas**

Issei está vagando por la residencia y reflexionando sobre lo que pasará con Giras cuando Rias decida sobre su castigo. Se siente mal por su hija mayor, pero Rias tampoco se equivoca. Kai se ha ido y ellos no dijeron nada. Queriendo calmarse, Issei va a la cocina a buscar una bebida fría y, con suerte, a comer algunas sobras de la noche anterior. En su camino, ve un trasero familiar, especialmente debido a las colas y la figura. Kuroka se agacha para alcanzar algo en la nevera mientras saca un enorme plato lleno de lo que parece ser comida aleatoria de pastel, pollo e incluso restos de comida china. Issei se pregunta para qué necesita toda esa comida, así que él se acerca y dice casualmente.

-Oye, Kuroka. Um ... ¿Tomando un refrigerio o un almuerzo o algo así?

Kuroka mira a Issei mientras tiene un pedazo de pastel en la boca que mastica y traga fácilmente mientras responde con su tono habitual.

-Sí, solo tengo unos cuantos antojos, eso es todo.

Issei se pregunta por un minuto cuando escucha la palabra "Antojos" mientras se pregunta con un poco de inquietud, la buena.

-No pasarías a ser ... ya sabes

Kuroka simplemente responde tan directo como siempre.

-¿Qué embarazada? Sí, lo estoy.

Issei, al no registrar realmente lo que escuchó, responde a esto.

-Oh, realmente porque pensé que sabías ... ¡¿Esperar qué?

Issei se acerca a Kuroka mientras registra lo que ella dijo mientras sonríe y responde.

-¿Estás embarazada de mi bebé?

Kuroka le da una mirada simple mientras responde.

-Sí, claro que sí. No tengo relaciones sexuales con nadie más que con mi marido. Vali me rechazó hace un largo tiempo ...

Kuroka luego se sonroja cuando Issei pone su mano en su estómago mientras se sonroja con una sonrisa mientras dice.

-Wow, esta es la primera vez que escucho esas palabras, y no puedo creerlo.

Kuroka entonces responde, para sorpresa de Issei.

-Sí, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Irina va a tener otro bebé en menos de un mes.

Issei se levanta y reprende de una manera emocionada.

-¡¿Cuál es el problema ?! ¡Estás teniendo un bebé, ese es el problema! Quiero decir, necesitamos que te sientas cómodo, que tengas un montón de pepinillos y atención, y lo más importante, tenemos que ir de compras de sujetadores para tu aumento de tamaño de tetas

Kuroka comienza a cacarear un poco y luego se convierte en risa mientras se ríe de lo que Issei dice. Ella se ríe como si fuera una niña mientras Issei se ve confundida cuando él le pregunta.

-Está bien, ¿qué dije que era tan gracioso?

Kuroka se burla un poco mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos y responde en un tono más tranquilo.

-Dijiste lo mismo a Rias, Akeno y Asia cuando les sucedió por primera vez. Simplemente no pude evitar recordar lo idiota que eras en ese momento.

Ahora Issei se siente avergonzado mientras responde.

-Ahora eso es hiriente.

 **Tiempo presente**

Irina tiene su cara al cielo con destellos en sus ojos mientras proclama.

-Los niños son una gran bendición

Issei responde rápidamente.

-lo se….

Irina regresa ya que se siente un poco avergonzada. Antes de que se den cuenta, entran en un área de callejón. Se levantaron en el pequeño comentario de Issei y vagaron de alguna manera aquí. Ahora Issei es el avergonzado mientras bromea sobre eso.

-Pero parece que necesito una lección de dirección.

Los dos comparten una risa, y luego escuchan los sonidos de lo que creen que es un videojuego debido a la fuente de sonido. Issei mira a su alrededor y nota una luz proveniente de una ventana cercana de luces parpadeantes de varios colores. Curioso, Issei asoma su rostro a través de la ventana y observa una gran colección de gabinetes de arcade con todos los juegos que aún funcionan, al parecer, perfectamente. Issei se emociona un poco porque quiere jugar algunos de estos juegos. Irina mira al edificio y le dice.

-No creo que este lugar esté abierto al público, Querido.

Issei entonces responde.

-¡Pero al menos tenemos que preguntar y descubrir quién tiene esta dulce colección

Irina está de acuerdo ya que no tienen nada más que hacer. Ahí es cuando alguien abre la ventana y pregunta.

-¿Están ustedes dos admirando mi colección?

Es un hombre joven que lleva un uniforme de Kuoh con un aspecto un poco desaliñado, ya que tiene vello facial, pero solo un poco y tiene el pelo castaño peludo. Issei se acerca a él y complementa su colección.

-Demonios, sí, No he visto tantos juegos de arcade como este antes.

El joven desaliñado se ríe un poco cuando lo invita a pasar.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no entras tú y tu amiga en mi pequeño almacén aquí y juegan algunos juegos?

Issei está aún más emocionado. Irina decide que esto podría ser divertido, así que está más que feliz de unirse a ellos. Juegan unos juegos que son bastante viejos pero aún así divertidos. Juegos antiguos de los años 90 e incluso algunos años antes que son famosos y algunos no tan famosos. Issei e Irina juegan unos contra otros en unos pocos juegos y terminan en un empate con diez victorias cada uno. Los hace recordar cuando eran más jóvenes antes de que Irina se mudara a Inglaterra. Se siente como una cita real en este momento, ya que ahora están cooperando en un juego de estilo beat'em up de desplazamiento lateral y se están divirtiendo mucho.

Después de un rato, logran superar el nivel final del juego y dan un grito de alegría a su victoria. Luego, el joven desaliñado les entrega latas de refrescos mientras proclama.

-Parece que ambos disfrutaron.

Issei e Irina asienten, ya que esto fue muy divertido para ellos. Irina entonces correctamente agradece al joven.

-Estoy muy agradecido de que nos hayas dejado jugar tu colección. Oh, Dios, por favor bendice el alma de este generoso joven, amén.

Issei está un poco incómodo con una oración, pero como no está dirigida a él, no le duele. El joven los invita a jugar un juego más nuevo que solo ha probado. Él apunta a un gabinete que parece realmente nuevo. Issei es un juego para él mientras se acerca a jugarlo. Irina también la sigue, ya que tiene curiosidad por eso. El gabinete no tiene ninguna imagen, texto o pantalla de título adecuada, solo la fecha de hoy. Issei e Irina se sientan en lados opuestos ya que es un juego de pantalla dual. También hay un lugar para un trozo de papel y una ranura para colocarlo. Miran esto como explica el joven.

-Este juego tiene un poco de sabor. Básicamente, solo escribes lo que quieres del perdedor y se lo dan. Como un juego de apuestas. Es en realidad cómo lo inicias.

Issei recibe un bolígrafo y un papel mientras piensa y obtiene su sonrisa pervertida mientras escribe algo. Irina se sonroja un poco al mirar la expresión de Issei y escribe su propia cosa. Luego, cada uno coloca sus papeles en el gabinete cuando comienza el juego. Es un juego de lucha estilo torneo. Los gráficos son suaves, claros y sorprendentes. Issei e Irina miran alrededor de la lista de personajes y cada uno decide sobre un personaje. Los controles son simples, ya que los dos lo aprenden con bastante facilidad. Issei logra ganar la primera ronda mientras se emociona por su premio. Irina no tiene la intención de dejarlo ganar, y logra obtener una victoria sobre él en la segunda ronda. Issei se vuelve más decidido a ganar, pero Irina gana la victoria para el partido. Issei está molesto por perder lo que él quería de ella, y luego aparece un mensaje en la pantalla que dice "Un beso de mi querido" con una escritura encantadora. El premio de Irina es algo que Issei está más que dispuesto a dar, ya que se pone de pie mientras Irina se prepara para su premio y ella también se pone de pie. Issei le da un beso en los labios

Después de esa pequeña aventura, el joven sugiere.

-Oye, ¿por qué no me turno contra uno de ustedes dos?

Issei se ofrece inmediatamente como voluntario para ganar un premio. El joven está de acuerdo y escriben lo que quieren. Issei quiere acceso permanente a esta colección como su premio, pero se pregunta qué quiere este chico. Issei y los jóvenes comienzan su encuentro con Issei agradeciéndole nuevamente al chico.

-Gracias de nuevo, hombre. Este lugar es increíble y no puedo creer cuántos juegos tuviste aquí. Ni siquiera entendí tu nombre.

El joven se presenta como explica.

-Oh, mi nombre es Tetsuya Iwatani y me gano la vida reparando computadoras. A veces encuentro estos viejos gabinetes en los almacenes y los compro. Todos los juegos son los que me restauré.

Issei está impresionado por esto y pierde su concentración al perder la primera ronda. Tetsuya además añade.

-Vivo en este edificio con mi hermana pequeña, que vende muñecas para ganarse la vida.

Irina está un poco preocupada mientras pregunta.

-¿Que hay de tus padres?

Tetsuya explica de una manera fría.

-Se han ido, y tampoco me importa demasiado. Papá murió hace unos cinco años y mi madre desapareció hace tres años.

Issei es poco comprensivo con este joven y luego pierde la segunda ronda. Issei complementa la habilidad de Tetsuya como él dice.

-Wow, eres bueno en este juego, así que déjame ver el premio.

Aparece un mensaje en la pantalla que dice "Anima" en letras grandes y en negrita. Issei no entiende esto y pregunta.

-Uh, te refieres al anime?

Irina siente que ha visto esta palabra antes, pero no está segura. Los ojos de Issei de repente se ponen en blanco cuando se derrumba en el suelo por alguna razón. Irina inmediatamente se preocupa mientras corre hacia él y lo sacude para despertarlo mientras grita histéricamente.

-¡Cariño! ¡Cariño! ¡Levántate!

Tetsuya se empieza a reír un poco como él dice.

-No puedo creer lo fácil que fue.

Irina tiene una mirada furiosa en su rostro mientras saca su [Excalibur Virtud] y sus alas salen mientras amenaza a Tetsuya como demanda.

-¿Qué le hiciste a él?

Testuya tiene su sonrisa inmóvil y dice.

-Wow, no pensé que un ángel entraría en mi casa. ¿Era él también un ángel?

Irina acerca la hoja al cuello de Tetsuya y lo exige.

-¡Arreglarlo, ahora!

Tetsuya sacude la cabeza y reprende.

-No puedo, él perdió el juego, y la única manera de recuperarlo es si me ganas y reclamas un premio.

Irina respira hondo y se da cuenta de que no puede hacer ningún movimiento apresurado. Si ella mata a Tetsuya, no hay garantía de que Issei se despierte, por lo que está de acuerdo. Se sienta en el asiento opuesto e instantáneamente escribe "¡Arregla a Issei" e inmediatamente se lo pone. Tetsuya también hace esto y comienzan su partida. Irina toma la iniciativa de inmediato cuando lo aplasta en la primera ronda con relativa facilidad, lo que hace que Tetsuya se ponga nervioso. Irina le explica.

-Derrotaste a Issei porque él no estaba tomando esto en serio. No te dejaré escapar, así que no mostraré ninguna restricción.

Tetsuya aprieta los dientes mientras ve que su barra de salud se pone roja mientras piensa y dice.

-Wow, ¿por qué no estuviste tan serio durante esa controversia, Irina Shidou? Después de todo, fueron tus hijos los que la iglesia quiso matar ...

Irina pierde su concentración mientras pregunta.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Tetsuya se aprovecha de esto y lleva su barra de salud al rojo también y continúa.

-Oh, sabes todo el incidente en el que tus pequeños bebés iban a ser asesinados por esos ángeles que amas tanto.

Irina entonces grita.

-¡Cállate!

Tetsuya toma más ventaja y gana la ronda. Irina se enfoca más cuando se da cuenta de que está jugando con ella, pero ¿cómo puede saber tanto? Él no es un ángel, ella podría decirlo, y como su oración por él no le hizo daño, no es un demonio. Ella toma una ventaja temprana de nuevo, pero a Testuya le está yendo mejor al comienzo. Irina está a la defensiva, ya que necesita vencerlo y recuperar a Issei, pero entonces Tetsuya le dice.

-Oh, y sin mencionar que el shock absoluto de horror cuando Saya cortó la cabeza de tu viejo no tenía precio.

Irina no sabía sobre la causa de la muerte de Touji porque Issei y los demás se lo ocultaron mientras su expresión se vuelve en blanco cuando dice en tono horrorizado.

-Saya ... mató a mi padre, a su abuelo de una manera tan horrible? Por qué ...

El shock de Irina hace que su concentración se rompa completamente cuando pierde el partido y el mensaje que Issei volvió a aparecer cuando empieza a llorar y dice.

-Issei, cariño, él llegó hasta mí y me dijo ...

Irina mira hacia el techo cuando ve una sombra y un par de largos brazos verdes la agarran por los hombros y su alma es arrancada de su cuerpo, pero todo se vuelve negro cuando esto sucede. Sus ojos se ponen en blanco cuando su cuerpo se cae sin su alma. Tetsuya se ríe con alegría y dice.

-Eso fue demasiado fácil. No puedo creer que en realidad tengo dos más.

Las risas de Tetsuya hacen eco y en una habitación diferente en el piso de arriba en este mismo edificio, una joven con cabello castaño y un pequeño vestido amarillo está examinando un par de muñecas, como dice felizmente.

-Y listo. No puedo creer lo lindos que son.

Las dos muñecas se parecen a Issei e Irina hasta el último cabello, ya que la niña tiene una sonrisa relativamente inocente mientras mira a las dos muñecas. Luego camina hacia un mostrador y coloca las muñecas en un estante junto a un grupo de otras muñecas mientras se sienta al lado de una caja registradora mientras otras personas miran a las muñecas que están por toda la tienda.

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Mientras Issei e Irina están en su cita, otra pareja quería hacer algo, una pareja no romántica. Shuri está con Giras en la habitación de esta última ya que Rias la ha confinado a su habitación para esperar el castigo por lo que pasó con Kai. Giras se avergüenza por lo que pasó, pero al menos Rias nunca descubrió el envenenamiento que ocurrió hace años. Shuri está preocupada por su hermana mayor cuando hablan de ello. Shuri cree que Giras es inocente en esto, como le dice a su hermana.

-No es justo que Rias-kaa-san te esté castigando por ayudarnos, Giras. Si no hicieras algo, todavía estaría trabajando para Loki. Hilda habría estado en la misma posición que yo. Servir a Loki era lo más cosa asquerosa que he hecho alguna vez .

Gerhilde está trabajando para volver a encarrilar su vida, ya que su desaparición provocó algunas complicaciones durante una investigación. Rias está fuera de sí tras hablar con **Issei** se entero de algo que la tiene muy preocupada . Giras no se está cargando mucho mejor la traición de Kai. Giras en realidad tiene más miedo que nadie, ya que sus acciones pueden haber causado esto. Ella no quiere que Shuri la vea a punto de estallar en lágrimas nuevamente, así que le sugiere a su hermana.

-Shuri, estar molesta por el castigo no te llevará a ningún lado. Sin embargo, me gustaría que hicieras algo en mi nombre. Quiero sacar a Ezrah y mostrarle un buen momento.

Shuri está un poco confundida por lo aleatorio que sugiere mientras reprende.

-Giras, él no es alguien en quien pueda confiar. Es SU hijo.

Giras sacude la cabeza y le recuerda a Shuri.

-para mi el sigue siendo nuestro hermano, y estoy lista para amarlo. Quiero que al menos te acerques a él, Shuri. Él nos necesita y estoy seguro de eso. tienes sangre de ángel caído de tu abuelo, así que tal vez él pueda conectarse contigo.

Shuri lo piensa más como ella piensa.

\- _Supongo que ni siquiera conozco al verdadero ezrah._

Shuri asiente mientras sale de la habitación de Giras para encontrar a Ezrah.

Shuri está tomando la sugerencia de Giras sobre Ezrah. Ella lo encuentra en la sala de televisión con Odilia mientras ven a Josephine Bondsman en Rubies over Diamonds. Shuri ve esto y comenta.

-Ya sabes, su tercera película no fue la mejor. La cuarta fue mucho mejor.

Ezrah mira la pantalla con un poco de curiosidad mientras responde.

-Tal vez, pero ella es muy buena como es.

Odilia asiente mientras está de acuerdo con esto. Shuri luego invita a Ezrah a hacer algo de la manera más seria que pueda.

-Ezrah, en realidad quería preguntarte si te gustaría venir conmigo a un muy especial.

El sonido de esa invitación hace a Ezrah un poco sospechoso. Odilia detiene la película y lo anima.

-Ezrah, te está invitando a ver un lugar que ella aprecia, si es especial. Lo tomaría yo mismo.

Ezrah confía mucho en Odilia y ella lo está alentando para que él asienta con la cabeza indicando que acepta la invitación de Shuri. Se levanta mientras sale de la habitación con Shuri. Odilia decide quedarse ya que esta es la invitación de Ezrah, no de ella.

Ezrah camina con Shuri por la ciudad sin hablar en su mayor parte. Shuri no puede pensar en nada que decir en este momento. Ezrah, por otro lado, tiene una idea propia en esta caminata para hacerlo menos incómodo.

-Oye, Shuri, tengo una idea. Cuando Odilia y yo nos conocimos, no nos comunicamos tan bien a pesar de ser iguales. Así que ella me hizo una sugerencia.

Shuri mira a Ezrah con intriga, ya que tal vez esto pueda ayudarles a comunicarse. La sugerencia de Ezrah, como él pone honestamente.

-Todos los días nos hacíamos tres preguntas, una y otra vez. Ni más, ni menos, y hablamos con sinceridad al respecto.

A Shuri le gusta la idea, pero le preocupan las posibles preguntas. Luego, llegan al lugar en cuestión, el santuario donde solía vivir la madre de Shuri. Shuri sonríe mientras felizmente dice.

-Estamos aquí, Ezrah.

Comienzan a subir las escaleras cuando Ezrah le dice.

-Puedes tener la primera pregunta, Shuri. No me importa.

Shuri siente que no sería educado rechazar la invitación, así que pregunta mientras suben las escaleras.

-Ok, algo simple. ¿Es tu apellido, Amano? Nunca te he oído decir tu apellido.

Ezrah responde, tristemente.

-No, mi madre me inscribió en la escuela con un nombre falso. En la escuela me llamaron ... No puedo recordar ahora. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Me dijo que era para mantenernos a salvo. De lo contrario, no lo haría. ni siquiera tengo un apellido .

Shuri solo puede imaginar las otras cosas de las que le han robado. Naturalmente, Shuri responde.

-Está bien, tengo mi pregunta. Así que es tu turno.

Llegan a la cima de las escaleras y Ezrah ve el edificio mientras admira la sensación clásica. Se ve emocionado de ver este lugar. Así que él inmediatamente le pregunta.

-Este lugar se ve genial, pero no parece que te guste este tipo de lugares. ¿Por qué es especial para ti?

Shuri anima a Ezrah a seguirla y ella le da una explicación de por qué.

-Bueno, no puedo estar en desacuerdo. Soy de un clan de onmyouji vinculados con los dioses sintoístas. Pero en realidad nunca me han gustado mucho. Los culpo por causar dolor en mi familia. Además de eso ...

Shuri le muestra a Ezrah una habitación dentro del edificio mientras se arrodilla en el suelo y frota las alfombras mientras le dice.

-Nací en esta habitación, en este mismo lugar. Mi madre me ha contado esta historia muchas veces desde que era una niña. Me dijo que quería dar a luz a su primer hijo en esta habitación y obtener la familia que quería. por todos esos años. -señala otro lugar- Mi abuelo Baraqiel se sentó allí cuando sucedió. Me abrazó después de que nací y lloré durante casi una hora. Mi ... nuestro padre estaba justo a su lado para y prácticamente pelear sobre abrazarme con mi abuelo ... jajaja .

Shuri comienza a estallar en carcajadas como una niña pequeña mientras recuerda esta historia con mucho humor. Incluso Ezrah comienza a reírse un poco, ya que su historia es bastante divertida, ya que solo puede imaginar a Baraqiel peleando con un hombre al que nunca había conocido antes por sostener a un bebé. Shuri y Ezrah comienzan a meterse en el templo un poco, ya que Shuri tiene la siguiente pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas de tener tantos medio hermanos?

Ezrah tiene que pensar por un minuto, ya que no sabe cómo decirlo todavía, pero se las arregla para responder.

-Bueno ... siempre me he considerado un hijo único. Pero que me hayan contado mis verdaderos orígenes es abrumador. Mi madre nunca habló de mi padre, así que nunca pregunté sobre eso. Creo que es algo así como una apertura a las compuertas .

Shuri entiende a qué se refiere, pero ella no puede imaginarse que te mientan la mayor parte de tu vida de esa manera. Ezrah se vuelve más entusiasta cuando le hace su próxima pregunta.

-Está bien, mi turno. ¿Entonces tenemos el mismo padre? ¿Qué piensas de él?

Las sonrisas de Shuri se vuelven menos entusiastas cuando patea una roca y solo procede a bajar las escaleras para dejar el santuario mientras Ezrah la sigue mientras explica.

\- padre está ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, y solo he visto pocas veces en mi vida. Es realmente famoso, así que entiendo por qué tiene tanto trabajo. Pero a veces me duele saber que no siempre puede estar cerca. Incluso dije que lo odiaba con frecuencia a lo largo de mi vida, pero sé que nunca nos abandonaría. Me defendió cuando un fanático loco me acechaba. Si estaba en peligro ahora mismo. , dejaría todo para salvarme. Lo hizo por mí, lo hizo por Saya, y lo hizo por todos los que ama. Me encanta quién es, y me encanta que sea su hija, pero es simplemente Difícil de aceptar su ausencia a veces .

Ezrah mira su mano y se pregunta si el lo haría por él. Shuri entonces sugiere.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos algunas compras de escaparates? Podríamos encontrar algo interesante.

Ezrah le gusta la idea y le dice a Shuri.

-Está bien, ahora vamos a escuchar tu tercera pregunta.

Shuri pone un dedo en su labio y decide ir a una pregunta más personal.

-Ezrah, ¿tienes sentimientos por esa chica Odilia? Puedes decírmelo.

Ezrah se sonroja mientras responde de inmediato.

-No, ella es solo una muy ... muy buena amiga. Eso es todo.

Ezrah se vuelve más desconcertada mientras explica.

-Cuando me atrapar, Odilia fue la primera persona que intentó conocerme cuando los demás no. Me habló, me enseñó magia e incluso me contó historias que nunca contaría a nadie más. Así que ella es solo una gran parte de mi vida, y no quiero traicionarla .

Shuri se siente un poco tonto ya que esto puede haber influido en su decisión de regresar, pero inmediatamente pregunta.

-Está bien, tengo mi tercera pregunta, así que ¿por qué no me preguntas tu tercera pregunta?

Ezrah mira por la ciudad en busca de una tienda interesante, y ahí es cuando algo le llama la atención, y muchos ojos de hombres, una valla publicitaria con la foto de Shuri y lleva un bikini marrón muy pequeño y sostiene un sándwich con vapor que sale de ella con el lema "Incluso Shuri Himejima es demasiado caliente para nuestros sándwiches". Él inmediatamente dice sin pensar.

-¿Que demonios es eso?

Ezrah se sonroja mientras entierra su mano en su cara. Shuri mira el tablero y lo reconoce mientras hacía un anuncio hace poco para un restaurante de sándwich caliente. Ella se ríe un poco y explica.

-Soy una modelo; me toman fotos y las ponen en anuncios. En realidad soy más popular que la mayoría de los ídolos en Japón para los anuncios en estos días.

Ezrah se encuentra entre un grupo de hombres que se sonrojan al ver este anuncio debido a la provocación sexual que brinda. Inmediatamente, Shuri es abordada por sus fans que le piden su autógrafo. A pesar de ser una modelo y dar burlas, Shuri es buena para sus fans y la mayoría de ellas están bien. Incluso recibe algunos regalos, algunos dulces, un ramo de pisos de diferentes tipos, una foto de la madre espeluznante de un tipo y una caja que contiene una muñeca. Shuri mira a la muñeca con intriga ya que se parece a Issei. Shuri mira a la persona que se la dio, un joven de unos quince años, y le pregunta con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde encontraste esta muñeca?

El joven está nervioso cuando Shuri le habla directamente mientras lo dice con un enorme sonrojo.

-Uh ... bueno, lo encontré en esta tienda un poco más allá, y recordé ese artículo sobre ti y tu papá, así que pensé que podría gustarte.

Shuri mira a su abanico, sonríe y dice.

-Lo adoro. Solo quiero saber dónde lo encontraste, eso es todo.

El fanático apunta alegremente hacia una dirección y le dice dónde está la tienda. Shuri firma algunas cosas más mientras obtiene a Ezrah tirando de él y caminando hacia la tienda. Ella abiertamente llama a Ezrah su hermano ya que se parecen lo suficiente para creerlo. Shuri sospecha de la muñeca mientras Ezrah se pregunta.

-Es solo una muñeca, ¿no?

Shuri lo mira y lo explica.

-Sí, pero nuestro padre no tiene una línea de muñecas. Una línea de figuras de acción en el inframundo, pero no así. Alguien lo vio e hizo esto recientemente. Parece demasiado nuevo. O tal vez solo estoy paranoica. .

Ezrah se da cuenta de inmediato, ya que no puede ver a la muñeca mientras se pregunta.

-Espera que la muñeca se parece a nuestro padre?

Ezrah corre hacia Shuri para ver cómo se ve la muñeca, y el se sorprende cuando la agarra y le dice.

-¿Esto se parece a nuestro padre? Pero se parece a Issei.

Shuri no puede hacer una excusa. No quería que Ezrah lo descubriera de esta manera, pero no podía evitarlo. Ezrah está un poco incrédula al preguntar a Shuri.

-Issei no puede ser mi padre; solo tiene dieciocho años o algo así. Es más joven que yo.

Es en este punto que Ezrah realmente no entiende la situación completa. Ella lo mira y le dice.

-Es realmente complicado, Ezrah. Tampoco sé todo. Pero sí, el joven que conociste, el del guante rojo, es nuestro padre.

Ezrah mira al suelo y se pregunta.

 _-¿Por qué me mintió entonces? Mis padres me mintieron._

Ezrah deja de moverse mientras Shuri continúa avanzando sin mencionar más. Ella se da cuenta de su no movimiento y se pregunta.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Ezrah? O simplemente no te sientes bien.

Ezrah suspira mientras responde.

-No es nada a lo que no estoy acostumbrado.

Ezrah comienza a seguir a Shuri, ahora preocupado, mientras caminan hacia la tienda a la que el fanático mencionó y le dio instrucciones. Es parte de un edificio y el segundo piso sin un letrero, a excepción de "Muñecas en venta" en el lado de la puerta en la entrada. Tratando de permanecer visibles, Shuri y Ezrah se ponen caras normales mientras caminan alrededor del edificio en busca de la tienda. Dentro de la tienda, en el segundo piso, hay una chica joven en una caja registradora con mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa adorable, como ella dice alegremente.

-Bienvenidos a mi tienda.

Shuri se inclina como una forma de cortesía hacia la niña y Ezrah hace lo mismo. Shuri se acerca a la niña en el registro y le pregunta cortésmente.

-Disculpe, ¿pero sabría usted quién hizo esta muñeca?

Shuri le presenta la muñeca Issei a la niña y ella dice inmediatamente.

-Ah, la hice hace poco. Un tipo se fue sin que yo le contara la historia romántica de esa muñeca.

Shuri se pregunta sobre esta historia romántica, pero la niña saca un cajón y las manos le presenta a Shuri una muñeca que se parece a Irina. La atención de Shuri es inmediatamente captada por esto, como ella explica.

-Esta señora y ese chico están enamorados.

Ezrah mira a las otras muñecas mientras a Shuri se le cuenta un cuento de hadas romántico sobre las dos muñecas que interesan a las niñas. Es algo descabellado, pero al mismo tiempo suena bastante divertido. Entonces Shuri le pregunta a la niña.

-Bueno, es gracioso porque conozco a un par de personas que se parecen a esas muñecas.

La niña comienza a sudar un poco. Ella responde.

-Oh, en serio ... los hice de un libro que leí.

Ya sintiendo engaño, Shuri decide hablar un poco más amenazadora, pero no demasiado a un niño. Ezrah entonces puede ver por la ventana de la tienda cuando ve una luz dorada desde afuera de la ventana y una persona que emerge de ella. Sale de la habitación mientras Shuri está ocupado y quiere ver quién vino porque era un símbolo de estrella que no parecía un sello.

Corre hacia el lugar donde apareció la persona y mira a su alrededor para ver a dónde fueron. Luego oye que viene una discusión desde una ventana cercana.

-Porque necesito la espada para mi pandilla, ¡por eso!

-Pero sin eso, no puedo usarla apropiadamente como mi criada. Puedes tener la ropa si quieres. No necesito estos uniformes de secundaria.

-Oh, un poco de cosplay, ¿eh? ¿Salir en un trío del diablo?

Ezrah asoma la cabeza por la ventana y ve a Freed discutiendo con Tetsuya cuando Irina e Issei están de pie junto a la otra después vestidas de sirvienta y mayordomo. Él cree que debería volver a Shuri inmediatamente, ya que reconoce a Freed de su época como Almus, pero solo por el hecho de que sus emociones y recuerdos estaban sellados en ese momento. Pero entonces oye algo que lo atrapa. Freed dice burlonamente.

-Sabes, estos dos me hacen pensar en esa perra Raynare. Sí, ella también solía ser alta y poderosa, pero gracias a su rechazo a Freed Sellzen, ¡este tipo la mató!

Ezrah aprieta su mano en un puño mientras su [Variante] aparece mientras grita en voz alta.

-¡Mi papá no mató a mi mamá!

Freed y Tetsuya escuchan esto claramente cuando Freed sonríe y dice después de sonreír.

-Bueno, parece que tengo una comadreja para explotar.

Freed, luego corre hacia la ventana, salta de ella y ve a Ezrah con una mirada de enojo y lo reconoce instantáneamente mientras dice burlonamente.

-Oh, si no es el pequeño juguete de Raynare. ¿Me oíste hablar de tu mamita más querida?

Freed mira su reflejo en su espada y hace una vana apariencia de admirarse a sí mismo mientras le dice a Ezrah.

-No me hubiera importado que dijera que sí a la propuesta. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacudir mi mundo tal vez durante una o dos horas, viviría, ¡y tú habrías sido el aborto que le hice tener jajajajaja!

Ezrah convoca su espada y lanza de luz y responde en su ira.

-Mi mamá tiene mucho mejor gusto que eso. Ahora voy a introducir tu boca en tu colon.

Freed prepara su espada y tiene su propia réplica.

-Sí, así que bésame primero. No es que nada de eso vaya a suceder.

Tetsuya mira desde su ventana mientras Ezrah y Freed están listos para pelear, y levanta una cámara mientras lo hace. Ezrah se enoja y tiene una intención asesina en sus ojos mientras se prepara para luchar contra el antiguo aliado de su madre.

 **Palacio de Pléyades**

Raynare está cada vez más frustrada con sus arreglos actuales, ya que ni siquiera ha visto la luz del día desde que llegó a este palacio bajo la custodia de las Pléyades. Actualmente está tomando una bebida saludable ya que su dieta es limitada por el momento. Actualmente está sentada en una silla mientras mira una pared y está aburrida. Kai está parado en su puerta mientras comenta.

-Ese chico es tan malo como el monstruo de Almus.

Ella decide que ya es suficiente cuando se levanta y es para exigir a Pléyades la deje salir por un tiempo. Ella camina por los pasillos de este edificio gigante mientras Kai la sigue. A pesar de estar molesta por él, ella no ataca porque él no le responde ni hace lo que dice. Después de unos minutos, Raynare se acerca a la sala del trono de Plyiades, donde esta última se sienta en su trono leyendo un libro con un título que ella no puede leer. Raynare dice rudamente.

-Oye, Pléyades, quiero salir de este lugar por un par de horas.

Uno de los asistentes de Pléyades, a saber, Anna, está alrededor y responde a esa rudeza con un tono enojado.

-Oye, ¡no hablarás así con la Maestra Pléyades, Raynare!

Pleyades levanta el brazo hacia Anna en un gesto de calma que hace que la ex candidato de [Nero Angelo] se retire. Pleyades piensa por un segundo y luego asiente con la cabeza mientras Raynare responde.

-Wow eso más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Pleyades acepta tres horas afuera con una condición y ella lo exige.

-Puede irse por tres horas, pero estarás acompañada por su guardaespaldas. También evitará cualquier contacto con la familia Hyoudou y sus familias extensas.

Raynare aprieta los dientes un poco, ya que no puede discutir con Pleyades en este momento. Ella acepta tomarlo ya que realmente quiere salir de este lugar por un par de horas. Pleyades incluso le da dinero para gastar. Raynare luego cambia a su disfraz de Yuuma mientras se prepara para irse.

 **Kuoh**

Shuri todavía está hablando con la niña en el mostrador, ya que ella tiene su sonrisa maliciosa y le dice.

-Las niñas pequeñas que dicen mentiras son castigadas por sus mamás.

Ese comentario hace que la niña se vea más triste que asustada mientras mira al suelo. Entonces, Shuri comienza a sentirse un poco mal, ya que debe haber golpeado un punto sensible para esta chica. Luego retrae su declaración y la cambia también.

-Solo dime dónde viste a esta gente y me iré. Son buenos amigos míos.

La niña mira a Shuri con un brillo mientras responde.

-¿Son tus amigos?

Shuri asiente y la niña parece estar lista para derramar los frijoles sobre los orígenes de la muñeca. Pero entonces, se escucha una explosión repentina en el fondo, ya que se puede escuchar a la gente entrando en pánico desde afuera. Preocupada, Shuri corre afuera ya que Ezrah puede estar involucrada de alguna manera. Desafortunadamente, sus preocupaciones han demostrado ser ciertas cuando mira hacia afuera e inmediatamente ve que Ezrah es derribado por alguien cuando se da vuelta y ve a Freed con su sonrisa mientras se burla de Ezrah.

-Supongo que Raynare no pudo sacar un saco de mierda que valga la pena, así que consiguió un saco de mierda inútil por niño.

Ezrah se levanta inmediatamente mientras se prepara para cantar un hechizo.

-arde furia ardiente! ... ¡[Erupción]!

Freed mira debajo de sus pies cuando un agujero se abre debajo de él cuando un géiser de lava explota y lo envuelve mientras comienza a gritar.

-¡Quema! ¡Me estoy derritiendo!

Ezrah toma algunas respiraciones cuando cree que tiene la ventaja, pero su confianza se ve sacudida cuando ve una sombra perfectamente fina detrás del géiser. Freed emerge con un aura dorada y roja cuando su estrella de Atlas ha aparecido en el dorso de su mano cuando dice con alegría.

-¡Sólo bromeo, pequeña mierda!

Sostiene su [Excalibur Herejía] mientras brilla con la misma aura. Ezrah se prepara cuando Freed lo carga mientras Ezrah intenta bloquear su ataque, pero es devuelto por el portador de la estrella. Ezrah luego es enviada a estrellarse contra un automóvil y se dilata gravemente al impactar. Freed luego camina hacia Ezrah y lo agarra por la garganta y le dice a Ezrah.

-Sabes, Pléyades dijo que no te matara, pero ella no dijo que no podía hacerte daño. Además, si tengo suerte, podría tener otra oportunidad en esa milf tuya si le muestro tu maltratado y magullado Cuerpo. Escuché que golpearte era su pasatiempo favorito.

Freed luego guarda su espada mientras aprieta su mano libre en un puño. Luego levanta el brazo para golpear a Ezrah, pero otra mano agarra su puño, lo mira, y luego una repentina sacudida de electricidad pasa por su cuerpo y lo electrocuta mientras deja caer a Ezrah en el suelo. Freed cae de rodillas cuando se sorprendió peor de lo que pensaba. Ezrah se levanta un poco ya que no está mal herido. Shuri inmediatamente se acerca a él y le pregunta con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Ezrah, estás herido?

Ezrah se endereza mientras responde de manera bastante casual.

-Sí, él simplemente me dejó sin aliento ... ¡pero escuché lo que dijo sobre mi mamá!

Ezrah le da una patada a Freed en la cara, pero tiene un efecto secundario involuntario, ya que Ezrah siente una sensación aplastante cuando baja el pie y lo aprieta. Siente como si se rompiera un pie. Freed sonríe un poco mientras se levanta y se ríe de Ezrah un poco más mientras se burla de él.

-Jejeje, sí, claro. Solo eres un niño de mamá que no puede sacarse las tetas de la boca. Personalmente, siempre pensé que Raynare era del tipo que se comía a sus hijos. Como una especie de perrito de las praderas.

Shuri incluso está frustrado con Freed en este momento y le dice a Ezrah.

-Ve al lugar allí y recupérate. Voy a mostrar a este imbecil lo que sucede cuando te metes con un dragón.

Ezrah acepta a regañadientes el plan de Shuri mientras se acerca a un área segura mientras simplemente observa a Shuri prepararse para ganar esta pelea. Freed aún se encuentra en su estado estelar cuando se levanta y está listo para una pelea como él feliz declara.

-Oye, al menos me peleo con un bebé realmente caliente por una vez.

Shuri en realidad parece ser grave, ya que su sonrisa es reemplazada por una expresión bastante seria mientras su cuerpo cruje con un rayo con su determinación, como le dice seriamente a Freed.

-No sé nada sobre Raynare más allá de lo que he escuchado. Pero es importante para ezrah y, por lo tanto, una persona que tengo que proteger en cuerpo, mente y alma. Insultarla significa insultar nuestro orgullo. y eso requiere un castigo severo.

Ezrah está desconcertada por la declaración de shuri ya que esta es la primera vez que ve a alguien más hablando positivamente sobre su madre en cualquier tipo de capacidad. Ya que el combate de Ezrah y Freed causaron que todos los demás en el área se fueran, excepto los dueños de la tienda que estaban detrás de ellos, Shuri puede pelear al máximo. Inmediatamente procede a invocar a su familiar mientras retrocede y desaparece en un enjambre de cuervos que vuelan alrededor del área y se reúnen para formar la esfera una vez más. Luego, Shuri emerge con su atuendo de ángel caído, ya que tiene un aura eléctrica aún más intensa a su alrededor.

Ezrah se refugia en la sala de juegos donde están detenidos Issei e Irina. Es en este momento que se da cuenta de los dos vistiendo mayordomo y traje de sirvienta. Ezrah aprieta los dientes al ver a Issei mientras ignora su dolor y asalta mientras agarra a su padre recién descubierto por la camisa, lo levanta y lo declara con fiereza.

-¡Me mentiste!

Él comienza a sacudir a su padre mientras hace monólogos.

-¡Mi mamá me miente, mi papá me miente, y mi vida entera ha sido una mentira! ¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto ?! Las únicas personas que me dijeron la verdad eran las personas por las que debería haber conocido. toda mi vida. ¿Soy un error? ¿Realmente tuve padres que se odian? ¡Dímelo!

Ezrah sacude más a Issei y luego lo baja mientras Ezrah grita.

-¡Te pedí que me contestaras !?

Es en este momento que una aura roja oscura empieza a surgir del cuerpo de issei mientras sus ojos brillan de un tono carmesí, finalmente issei se mueve liberando una explosión de aura que manda a volar a ezrah y sacude el lugar, mientras issei grita

-¡soy un candidato a [dios dragón] idiota no creas que puedes meterte conmigo!

después de eso issei mira a irina y pone sus manos en ella

-[rompe vestidos: astral]

irina reacciona mientras recupera el brillo en sus ojos y respira de forma agitada

Afuera, Shuri está esquivando los golpes de Freed con relativa facilidad, ya que ella simplemente sonríe, ya que puede moverse con su rayo creando la ilusión de la velocidad mientras simplemente se está teletransportando lejos de sus ataques. freed se está frustrando y exige.

-¡Oye, deja de teletransportarte, perra amante de la esclavitud!

Shuri no le presta atención a Freed mientras responde mientras esquiva.

-Ese comentario haría que Kurone hiciera algo, pero solo lo veo como otra cosa para castigarte.

Luego, Shuri mira la dirección de Ezrah y se da cuenta de que Issei y Irina estan bien. Freed se las arregla para atacar debido a estas pequeñas distracciones. Shuri apenas y se inmuta. Shuri contempla activar su [Dragon imperial] para contrarrestar a Freed, pero no quiere hacer mucho daño a la ciudad. Entonces, algo aparece en la esquina de su ojo y al instante ella tiene una idea. Shuri corre hacia un lado mientras Freed la sigue diagonalmente para acercarse mientras él se prepara para balancear su espada. Shuri sonríe mientras lo dice a la ligera.

-Solo una criatura estúpida pelearía conmigo de esta manera.

Shuri alcanza algo mientras Freed está en movimiento de balanceo. Shuri levanta algo mientras parece estar sosteniendo algo en sus brazos. Freed se las arregla para cortar esto y, al hacerlo, instantáneamente se aleja con una fuerza invisible. Freed se envía volando hacia un edificio cercano, es decir, dentro de la tienda. Freed choca con Tetusya, que se encuentra dentro de su rango de trayectoria. Tetsuya comienza a entrar en pánico

Freed logra levantarse después de esto ya que fue golpeado muy fuerte mientras camina afuera y exige.

-Está bien, ¡quién demonios me ha disparado!

Freed mira a su alrededor cuando es agarrado por una fuerza invisible y puede sentir una presión aplastante cuando aparece un símbolo de serpiente que se muerde su propia cola y esta doblada formando un infinito en su pecho. Luego es trasladado a algún lugar, y luego puede ver a Shuri acariciando a una niña pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, esa que ella sostiene es Liliana Hyodo. Freed se inclina un poco mientras mira a una mujer que se parece a Ophis, solo que ella tiene ojos marrones y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y un broche en forma de dragón rojo, ella tiene un poco de sangre en los dedos. Ella se mueve con Freed más cerca de sí misma, ya que él puede sentir su enorme poder mientras frota la sangre entre su pulgar y su dedo índice mientras le pregunta.

-¿Sabes quién es la sangre que es esto?

Freed no responde y Lilith lo mira con su habitual expresión en blanco, pero ella tiene intenciones asesinas rodeándola como dice.

-Esta es la sangre de mi hija cuando lo golpeaste jusot en el momento que sus poderes estaban en su punto bajo

Liliana tiene un corte en la cabeza cuando Freed lo golpeó mientras se balanceaba hacia Shuri, pero ella lo está acariciando con cariño mientras ala herida empieza a regenerarse y Lilith no considera la intención de hacer daño. Los ojos de Freed se contraen cuando Lilith se vuelve extremadamente violento para él mientras los sonidos de los huesos rompiéndose y las palizas se hacen eco en la zona.

Unos minutos más tarde, Freed está en el suelo con el cuerpo aplastado, finalmente Lilith dice

-bien recuerdo que Ise dijo algo de destruir las almas de tipos como tu

finalmente ella dispara un rayo energía negro de su mano destruyendo a Freed junto con la [excalibur herejia], muchas almas pueden verse saliendo de los restos de la espada

Shuri está agradeciendo a Liliana por ayudarla como ella dice.

-Prometo compensarte más tarde,.

Liliana simplemente se baja como él explica.

-No, las gracias no son necesarias; no me importa ayudar a mi familia.

Liliana se teletransporta mientras Lilith lo sigue. Shuri ignora los restos de Freed cuando ella entra en el área donde Ezrah está para ver cómo él se pone su atuendo normal una vez más. Issei e Irina están bien como se estiran. Los cuatro, ahora reunidos, se enfrentan a Tetsuya cuando está de rodillas pidiendo perdón mientras grita.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quise ser malo, solo quería ayudar a mi hermana, eso es todo!

Issei se pregunta acerca de lo que sucedió mientras pregunta con una ligera ira.

-Sí, ¿cómo se supone que funciona? Porque esa era una forma muy divertida de hacerlo.

Irina está de acuerdo en que todos se enojan con él al escuchar la historia completa, y sus comentarios sinceros hacia Irina. tal como lo explica el joven.

-¡Puedo leer mentes bien! Mi madre era una maga y me enseñó dos tipos de magia, lectura de la mente y robo de almas. Cuando desapareció, mi hermana se hizo cargo de las tareas domésticas en su lugar, pero también trabaja para ayudarla. nuestra casa. Solo pensé que si podía conseguir que un par de personas se convirtieran en mis mayordomos o sirvientas, ella podría relajarse un poco más.

Shuri sostiene la muñeca Issei y pregunta por qué hay una muñeca como esa, y él explica con más detalle.

-A veces ve a las personas que le gustan y hace muñecas que se parecen a ellas. Pero tendríamos problemas si la policía se enterara y no se lo contamos a nadie.

Señala una cámara y explica que hay cámaras por todo el edificio. También explica por qué la niña se puso nerviosa cuando Shuri la enfrentó. Independientemente de sus razones, Irina lo reprende a fondo por sus acciones egoístas, sus palabras crueles y, en general, por ser una mala persona, pero Dios puede perdonarlo si se redime a sí mismo. Sin embargo, Shuri no es tan gentil con su castigo como ella se inclina hacia él con una sonrisa mientras dice.

-Ahora que Irina ha terminado con su regaño, vamos a charlar allí.

Tetsuya puede sentir que algo malo está llegando mientras Shuri lo arrastra para hacer lo que sea que venga a la imaginación. Ezrah, Irina e Issei se quedan sin Shuri por un tiempo ya que Tetsuya se recuperará, al menos eso esperan. Con todas esas cosas dichas y hechas, Ezrah le dice a Issei.

-Oye, Issei ...

Issei se gira con una sonrisa mientras dice.

-Oye, hombre, gracias por los gritos; estaba realmente estrecho dentro de eso ...

Issei es inmediatamente golpeada por Ezrah cuando el puño de este último se conecta a la cara de Issei.

Issei recibe el golpe casí sin molestar, pero pregunta

-Oye, ¿por qué fue eso?

Luego se da cuenta de Ezrah, que tiene una mirada que parece enojada y triste al mismo tiempo. Issei se da cuenta de que Ezrah tiene que saber acerca de la verdad en este punto, él dice.

-Ezrah, realmente lamento no haberte dicho.

Ezrah mira al suelo y luego se pregunta a sí mismo mientras lo dice.

-Nunca deberían haber liberado mi mente ... al menos, si mis recuerdos y sentimientos estuvieran prácticamente sellados, no tendría que saber lo poco que les importaba a los dos.

Ezrah simplemente se va sin otra palabra. Shuri regresa a la habitación donde están, ya que Irina simplemente se quedó mirando a Ezrah, que claramente necesita tiempo para pensar, pero le pregunta a Issei.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? Se merecía oírlo de ti.

Issei sabe que Irina tiene razón; debería haberle dicho a Ezrah cuando supo la verdad. Simplemente no podía pronunciar las palabras cuando necesitaban ser escuchadas. Tetsuya regresa después de su "conferencia" de Shuri como él sugiere.

-Tal vez no querías que fuera tu hijo

Issei se da vuelta y lo despide de inmediato con clara irritación.

-¡por que no es mi hijo! yo no fui es responsable de darle la vida, yo no fui el que lo educo y lo crió, yo no estuve ahí para cuidarlo y protegerlo, en ninguna forma tengo derecho a llamarme su padre, tal vez su amigo pero yo no soy su padre, entiendo que Giras quiera verlo y tratarlo como un hermano y creanme ezrah se lo merece después de haber sido criado por la perra de raynare, merece saber lo que es una familia de verdad

Tetsuya puede leer la mente de Issei y le dice.

-Simplemente no quieres admitirlo, ¿verdad?

Issei simplemente suspira cuando Irina lo mira y puede decir que Tetsuya tiene razón. Shuri está un poco perturbado por esta revelación. Finalmente, después de más presión, Issei simplemente se limpia y respira profundamente.

-Sí, está bien, sí ... La idea de un hijo con Raynare ... me pone enfermo. me da tanta rabia que solo quiero matar a esa zorra de pleyados por esto

Issei se dirige a Irina. Él y ella se dan cuenta de que Shuri se ha ido cuando ella se fue para ir tras Ezrah. Deciden reunirse con ellos ya que Issei realmente le debe una disculpa a Ezrah. Desafortunadamente para ellos, alguien está escuchando con una sonrisa. Raynare escuchó todo y está feliz de aprender esto. Su escucha no es lo mismo que hacer contacto, ya que no se está comunicando con ellos ni tiene intención de hacerlo, por lo que Kai no la detiene. Además, ella vio a dónde iba Ezrah, ya que tiene la intención de abrirse camino hacia él primero.

En otra parte, Ezrah está sentado en el techo de un edificio grande mientras contempla su decisión mientras cuestiona sus elecciones.

 _-Ir a quedarme con mis hermanos no suena mal, pero tal vez solo me mientan como mi supuesto papá. Pero, de nuevo, Shuri y Giras han sido muy amables conmigo. Por otra parte, yo, Estaré traicionando a Odilia, mi amiga más cercana.s que Pléyades usara nunca me han molestado antes tampoco._

Mientras piensa por un minuto, oye una voz que dice.

-Siempre eres bienvenido a volver conmigo.

Ezrah reconoce la voz cuando se da vuelta y ve a Raynare. Su expresión está conmocionada, pero luego él dice.

-Es solo otro truco.

Él tiene la impresión de que esto es solo otro truco como antes, cuando se acerca a ella y le dice.

-Si quieres matarme, entonces hazlo en lugar de hacerlo en mi cabeza.

Reynare luego parece poner una expresión triste mientras responde en tono bastante herido.

-Ezrah, ¿por qué te mataría? Eres mi hijo.

Ezrah luego saca su espada como aparece en su mano y corta ligeramente la cara de Yuuma mientras Ezrah espera que aparezca sangre negra como antes. Pero para su sorpresa, su sangre tiene un color normal y esto le hace dudar de sus pensamientos acerca de que ella sea falsa. Raynare luego pone una mirada más irritada como simplemente dice.

-¿eras tan estúpido que no puedes distinguir a tu propia madre de una falsificación?

Conociéndose a sí misma, Raynare cree que esta es una forma de llegar a él. Ezrah está conmocionada ya que este es el disparador necesario para convencerlo cuando toca su cara mientras pronuncia.

-Eres real…

Raynare asume su verdadera forma como Raynare como simplemente le dice.

-Estoy de vuelta, Ezrah.

Ezrah está dispuesta a creerlo. Él quiere creerlo, y es verdad. La mujer que está delante de él es la verdadera Raynare. Simplemente sonríe con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro ya que solo puede murmurar.

-Mamá….

Como señal de afecto, Raynare abre sus brazos mientras Ezrah pone su cuerpo de inmediato contra el de ella para un abrazo muy deseado. Después de tanto tiempo sin ella, Ezrah finalmente ha recuperado a su madre y la aprecia cada segundo de esto. Raynare, por otro lado, sonríe, ya que puede decir claramente que Ezrah quiere su afecto más que nada. Para probar esto, simplemente dice 3 palabras, pero son palabras que tendrían un gran impacto.

-Te amo, Ezrah.

Ezrah aprieta su abrazo ya que claramente se está volviendo más feliz mientras responde.

-Yo también te amo, mamá.

Raynare está tentada a reírse ya que esto no podría ser más fácil para ella. Luego escucha los sonidos de pasos mientras mira y ve a Kai en el techo con ella ahora, como él dice.

-Lady Pleiades no apreciaría este tipo de contacto con un enemigo potencial, Raynare.

Raynare lo mira con un leve ceño fruncido, ya que instantáneamente tiene una idea, le da a Ezrah un pequeño beso en la cabeza y le pregunta con dulzura.

-Ezrah, ese chico de allí me ha estado amenazando por un tiempo, y no puedo pelear ahora mismo ...

Ezrah no duda mientras agarra su espada y produce su fragmento de lanza de luz mientras toma una postura sin ninguna pregunta. Kai está intrigado por esto como dice.

-Ah, sí, la ex estrella de Taygeta quiere pelear con la estrella de Alcyone en un duelo. Sin embargo, no me importa si esa mujer allí donde se pone en peligro, no pondría en peligro nuestros planes.

Ezrah se confunde mientras pregunta.

-¿Qué planes?

Kai al instante desestima esto como dice.

-¡Estaré haciendo las preguntas! ¿Y por qué no debería ... después de todo, entre los dos ...?

Kai convoca su espada y asume su postura cuando termina su declaración.

-Soy el que se irá vivo de aquí.

Raynare retrocede mientras observa con anticipación a los dos muchachos que comienzan su lucha. Ezrah todavía tiene un pie roto por su pelea con Freed y algunas lesiones, pero él lo ignora para pelear con Kai. Incluso equipa su [variante] cuando Kai lo mira y lo distrae mientras se lleva la mano a la cabeza. Ezrah entiende esto de inmediato, ya que experimentó algo similar a Almus.

\- _Pléyades debe haber sellado sus emociones y recuerdos, pero parece que puede ser más intenso que conmigo. Pero aún así ... no dejaré que lastime a mi madre._

Los dos chicos comienzan su lucha mientras Raynare mira con una sonrisa. Abajo, en la ciudad, Issei e Irina alcanzan a Shuri, quien perdió la pista de Ezrah hace un rato. Pueden escuchar las sirenas en el fondo de los coches de la policía mientras la policía y los bomberos están inspeccionando el área donde Shuri y Ezrah lucharon contra Freed. Debido a que los humanos comunes están en el área, no pueden volar para ver a Ezrah desde arriba. Issei tiene una idea mientras saca su [Boosted Gear ]y le pregunta a Ddraig.

-Oye, Ddraig, ¿puedes detectar algún poder draconiano?

Ddraig piensa y detecta por un momento como dice.

-Puedo detectar al menos cuatro en el área circundante.

Cuatro señales y una de ellas podría ser Ezrah. Issei entonces pregunta.

-¿Dónde está el más cercano?

Ddraig les da instrucciones para la señal más cercana, ya que es muy probable que sea de Ezrah, ya que no pudo haber llegado muy lejos. Siguen esta guía ya que es lo mejor que tienen en este momento. Los tres corren hacia donde se dirigen con Issei tomando la iniciativa.

Shuri está preocupada por Ezrah, siente que ha aprendido mucho sobre él y lo que lo quiere. A ella no le importa quién es él, solo quiere ayudarlo. Al acercarse al edificio donde está la señal, los tres escuchan una pelea en la parte superior y pueden ver levemente chispas de las espadas chocando. Preocupados, brotan sus alas sin preocuparse de quién ve y vuelan hasta la cima.

Al llegar a la parte superior del edificio, ven a Ezrah luchando contra Kai, y el primero gana la delantera cuando Ezrah anuncia.

-[falso dragón imperai]

Ezrah luego se pone su armadura, ya que Raynare está más feliz ahora de ver qué tan fuerte es su hijo, pero algo está mal. Está roto y falta parte del casco junto con un ala dañada que aparece como una borla y es reemplazada por su ala de Ángel Caído y una corriente púrpura de energía sagrada surge a través de su armadura. Inmediatamente, el poder de Ezrah se incrementa drásticamente y su pie fracturado ya no es un problema para él, ya que supera rápidamente a Kai y le quita la espada y le golpea el suelo con una poderosa combinación de golpes de espada. Kai se estrella contra el suelo mientras Ezrah baja su postura. Raynare mira el cuerpo abatido de Kai, mira a Ezrah y le dice.

-¿Dije que le dejaras vivir?

Ezrah mira a Kai y baja su casco para revelar su cabeza y responde.

-Está derrotado, mamá. No tengo una razón para acabar con él.

Raynare se enoja cuando está preparada para hacer algo, pero escucha que Shuri dice.

-Dijo que ha terminado de pelear.

Issei no notó a Raynare debido a la pelea, pero ahora la nota por su discurso. Sus ojos se abren al verla ya que no hay duda en su mente. Después de lo que sucedió, el dolor, los recuerdos y las ilusiones, puede decir que lo que está viendo es la auténtica Raynare. Raynare mira a los tres que llegan a la escena y no está feliz de ver a Issei ya que no le dice nada para decirle. Ella, sin embargo, mira a Ezrah y sonríe mientras asume su forma de Yuuma, mientras que Ezrah mira a Kai mientras corre hacia Ezrah y agarra su brazo mientras parece asustada con lágrimas de cocodrilo en su cara cuando se encoge y dice.

-Por favor, no me hagas daño otra vez, Issei. Solo estaba haciendo mis deberes.

Ezrah mira a Issei mientras lo nota a él y a las chicas. Él pone una mirada de asombro mientras le pregunta a su mamá.

-¿Entonces realmente te lastimó físicamente?

Raynare finge inocencia mientras se inventa una historia triste para alimentar a su hijo de que Issei es un villano y luego le dice algo que realmente lo pone al límite.

-La verdad es que ... no quería hablarte de él porque ... porque ... me violó.

Raynare se conoce a sí misma lo suficientemente bien y que Ezrah es el resultado del experimento de pleyades con el ADN de issei, por lo que ya sabe que lo trataría como a una basura y que ya tiene planes para esto. Funciona cuando los poderes de Ezrah comienzan a filtrarse mientras se enfurece. Issei todavía está viendo a Raynare mientras las ganas de martarla surgen en el. Shuri está tentada de atacarla, pero solo haría que Ezrah se enojara más. Parece que una pelea con Ezrah es inevitable, pero ahí es cuando una voz dice con enojo claro.

-¡Eso es un montón de basura!

Desde el cielo, todos miran a Irina, que, en general, se ve ofendida, enfadada y enfurecida, mientras desciende al edificio y se acerca a Ezrah y Raynare cuando comienza a contarle a Ezrah.

-Tu padre nunca haría una cosa así. Se casó con muchas mujeres que lo aman mucho, y nunca nos haría daño y ciertamente no se forzaría. No te dijo la verdad porque quería protegerte del hecho de que naciste solo como un intento de crear un arma, no me gusta la idea de que una mujer así pueda ser madre de un niño tan amable.

Raynare asume su verdadera forma una vez más mientras le dice a Ezrah.

-No le creas a esta chica. Su propia hija cree que es una mierda.

Luego, Raynare se acerca cuando Irina sigue caminando hacia ellos para atacar y derrotar a Raynare. Luego produce una lanza de luz mientras camina un poco hacia adelante mientras dirige sus comentarios hacia Irina.

-Estúpida esposa por un estúpido.

Raynare luego la tira a la cabeza de Irina, pero ella solo inclina la cabeza y la reprende.

-Él hace lo mejor que puede, pero nadie es perfecto.

Raynare produce otra lanza y declara mientras la lanza.

-¡Me asesinó!

Irina no esquiva eso tanto como corta una de sus coletas y lo deja caer al reprenderlo también.

-Eso no es cierto.

Raynare simplemente está desahogando su frustración con Issei por arruinar sus planes y ella lo ilustra aún más al afirmar.

-¡No estabas allí! ¡Arruinó todo esa noche!

Raynare lanza dos lanzas sagradas más con el segundo de estos cortando la última de las coletas de Irina y deja caer su cabello por completo y luego saca su [Excalibur Virtud que aparece en su mano. Camina preparada para luchar contra Raynare, pero esta última se da cuenta de algo que le da ventaja. Ella sonríe y mira a Issei mientras le dice que él la mira directamente.

-Oye, Issei, ¿adivina qué? La razón por la que me trajeron fue simplemente para tener a nuestro hijo. ¿lo qué significa eso en este momento? Significa que tengo a ese mocoso creciendo dentro de mí en este preciso momento.

Issei, Irina y Shuri se quedan sin aliento ante esta revelación, como Shuri declara.

-¡Estás mintiendo! No puedes ser.

Irina duda en levantar su espada a la luz de esto, pero no está segura de que ella lo crea. Raynare entonces declara.

-Adelante, máteme. Entonces te la vida del bebé en tu consciencia, señorita Angel.

Ezrah se para delante de su madre con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, ya que ya no está seguro de lo que quiere. Irina se acerca a Ezrah y lo mira con absoluta sinceridad mientras le dice.

-Ezrah, no puedo decirte en quién puedes confiar porque es algo que debes decidir por ti mismo. Pero Issei te quiere, eres su amigo y le costó tragar que una mujer como esta podría ser la madre de alguien como tu

Ezrah mira a Irina, pero él responde.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si ese es el caso?

Irina pone sus manos detrás de su espalda y simplemente responde.

-Bueno, soy una de las esposas de issei, y estoy orgullosa de ti de todos modos.

Ezrah se distrae con sus amables palabras cuando él sonríe cálidamente y dice.

-Gracias, Odilia.

Irina está un poco confundida como responde.

-¿Odilia? Soy Irina.

Ezrah se disculpa rápidamente y explica que con el pelo suelto, Irina se parece sorprendentemente a Odilia. Ezrah se vuelve hacia Raynare y le hace una petición.

-Mamá, por favor, ven a la residencia de Hyoudou. Quiero que estés conmigo otra vez, y aún te quiero mucho. Solo necesito decidir algo.

Raynare se queda estupefacta mientras responde.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Como si yo ...

Issei finalmente hace un movimiento como agrega.

-Callate y escucha, Ezrah te necesita a ti no a mi, y giras y shuri lo quieren a el feliz, así que por mucho que quiera terminar esta idiotez ahora mismo, voy a aguantarme .

Raynare sabe que no sería bienvenida en ese lugar, pero recuerda que el bebé dentro de ella le da una ventaja. Ella mira a Kai y lo considera por un segundo, pero asiente mientras responde.

-Bien, es mejor que ser acosado por ese rastro de casco.

Ezrah se ve emocionada a pesar de la manipulación por la que acaba de hacerle pasar, no es que él se dé cuenta y la abraza de nuevo. Raynare no está haciendo esto por sentimentalismo, pero ser tratado como una yegua por Pléyades no es mejor por una milla. Entonces alguien dice, en tono frío.

\- sin embargo, eso no es algo que Ella tenga que decidir.

Todos dirigen su atención a Kai mientras está de pie nuevamente con su espada lista. Irina se acerca a él como le sugiere a Ezrah.

-Ezrah, toma a tu madre y ve a la residencia. Mantendré a Kai fuera.

Irina insiste en manejar a Kai solo, ya que demasiado podría matarlo. Shuri asiente con la cabeza ya que los ayudará a regresar, pero le recuerda a Irina.

-Kai no a desarrollado sus inmunidades. Una [espada sagrada] puede matarlo fácilmente, así que ten cuidado.

Irina puede luchar sin matar a Kai con su [espada sagrada], por lo que es una buena candidata para luchar contra él. A Issei le gustaría quedarse, pero la idea de que Raynare esté bajo el mismo techo que él es escalofriante para decir lo menos, pero lo tolerará por el bien de Ezrah.

Los cuatro se van con Kai tratando de seguir, pero Irina la detiene y él le dice.

-Ah, el posible ángel. Así que dime, ¿puedes siquiera poner una pelea decente?

Irina levanta su espada y responde.

-No sería el as de Lord Miguel si no pudiera.

Irina no está tratando a Kai como a un enemigo adecuado porque no puede quitarle la vida, ya que solo haría que Rias y posiblemente Issei la odiaran, pero Kai no se lo merece de todos modos. Mientras vuela lejos, Issei comenta que se distrae de Raynare.

-Es tan jodido que Pléyades obligue a alguien con esos métodos, hasta cao cao era mejor

Ezrah luego revela algo que sorprende a Issei y Shuri.

-Kai no está siendo controlado en un sentido convencional. Sus recuerdos y emociones han sido sellados, pero tuvo que dejar que sucediera voluntariamente.

Shuri e Issei se sorprenden al aprender esto, ya que este es el caso. Después de la pelea con Loki, Kai voluntariamente le permitió a Pléyades controlarlo de esta manera y convertirse en la estrella de Alcyone. Ahora también tienen que lidiar con Raynare sobre esto, y decirles a los demás, especialmente a Asia, no será fácil en lo más mínimo, pero podría ayudar a Ezrah a tomar una decisión.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**


	34. ángel negro y demonio blanco

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupado**

* * *

 **Capitulo 33: ángel negro y demonio blanco**

 **inframundo: Mansión Gremory**

La desaparición y traición de Kai no solo ha causado problemas en la familia Hyoudou, sino también en los Gremory. La familia está discutiendo sobre el asunto del hijo desaparecido con Rias liderando la discusión como el jefe actual. Sirzechs no tiene su sonrisa puesto que este problema requiere que sea serio. Kai es su amado sobrino, por lo que también está preocupado. Sirzechs entonces trae algo en lo que ha estado pensando.

-Rias, algo sobre esta organización estelar me parece mal.

Rias mira a su hermano y le pregunta.

-Me he preguntado cómo se sentirían los demás en el inframundo con las acciones de esta mujer. Pero, sinceramente, no sé cómo sentirme con todo esto, incluso si **Issei**...

Sirzechs está de acuerdo con Kai, pero trae algo que nadie realmente ha pensado.

-Ahora ten paciencia , recuerda que esta mujer Pléyades es nuestro enemigo.

Rias escucha a su hermano y se suma a ello.

-ella ha atacado a la facción de los ángeles. El grupo de ángeles caídos que secuestró a los niños fueron resucitados por ella

Sirzechs no quiere tomar una decisión precipitada. Puede que no sea Lucifer, pero aún valora profundamente el inframundo y su familia. Venelana, decide abandonar esta reunión ya que se ha cansado de sentir el estrés. Ella tiene otras cosas que atender como le dice a su hija.

-Rias, voy a pasar un tiempo con Andora y Tios. Andora perdió un diente hoy, así que voy a ver que se lo pone debajo de la almohada por diversión. Le he dicho a Camilla Quarta que haga lo que necesite, Deberías volver al trabajo.

A Rias le gustaría despedir a su madre, pero sabe que ella tiene razón. Rias trajo a Andora y Tios porque les encanta ver a sus abuelos del lado de su madre. Zeoticus, le dice algo sobre Giras.

-Rias, no seas demasiado dura con tu hija. Parece que recuerdo a otra demonio de pelo carmesí con una pequeña veta rebelde.

Rias se sonroja un poco como responde.

-¡Padre!

Rias aún no ha decidido el castigo, pero todavía lo piensa. Ella decide irse ya que Andora y Tios dormirán aquí esta noche con Venelana prometiendo leerles historias y Zeoticus promete una comida casera preparada por él mismo. Rias decide ir a pasar tiempo con Ixis

En una parte diferente de la finca, a una milla de distancia, Camilla está investigando en la biblioteca cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar con el problema de los Portadores de la Estrella o al menos obtener una pista sobre cómo obtuvieron sus poderes. También espera encontrar cualquier cosa que pueda conducir a una pista sobre las Pléyades. Camilla no es una gran lectora, pero quiere vengarse por lo que Pleyades hizo con ella y con los demás. Azazel realizó un análisis del líquido púrpura usado en las niñas y descubrió que se fabricó con una planta extinta en el inframundo desde hace mil años. También tenía múltiples muestras de sangre, pero todas tenían la mitad del ADN de Issei. Mientras camina por los estantes, Camilla escucha un ruido proveniente de algún otro lugar de la biblioteca. Esto es curioso, ya que pidió a los sirvientes que se fueran . Camilla saca su pistola y presiona su espalda contra un estante mientras se inclina hacia donde proviene el ruido. Luego dobla una esquina y ve a alguien a quien ella inmediatamente comienza a disparar. La persona esquiva los disparos y luego salta para esconderse detrás de un estante mientras gritan.

-Camilla, soy yo!

Camila corre hacia donde la persona saltó y les dice.

-Oh, sé que eres tú, pedazo de mierda.

Camilla apunta su arma de nuevo y no ve a quién disparaba y agrega con un tono enojado.

-Tienes ovarios para aparecer aquí.

La persona corre más lejos cuando Camilla señala y dispara en la dirección de donde proviene el sonido. La persona tira sus armas, un par de espadas en el suelo y los estados.

-No estoy aquí para pelear, Camilla. Sólo quiero hacer algo bueno por nuestro padre.

Camilla se acerca a las espadas y ve a Saya parada en una barandilla sin sus armas. Camilla vuelve a poner el dedo en el gatillo y lo apunta hacia Saya, y dispara algunas rondas más, pero esto golpea a Saya en el estómago cuando algo de su sangre se derrama hacia adelante cuando se cae de la barandilla. Camilla se acerca a Saya y apunta su arma a la cara de Saya mientras dice.

-No voy a retroceder. Voy a volarte la cabeza, traidora.

Pensando rápidamente, Saya se da cuenta de que Camilla está en el lugar correcto ya que tiene una apuesta. Saya toma un simple cuchillo y corta ligeramente la pierna de Camilla y luego canta rápidamente algo en una lengua muerta. La puntería de Camilla se despide de la repentina sacudida de ser cortada porque una luz roja envuelve la habitación y ella junto con Saya ven un vórtice de luces rojas cuando caen a través del círculo mágico que Saya estaba dibujando. Las dos chicas caen inconscientes de esto mientras el rojo de repente desaparece.

 **32 años atras**

Un poco más tarde, Camilla y Saya se despiertan en un lugar desconocido. Se ponen de pie ya que los dos están confundidas en cuanto a lo que acaba de suceder. Inmediatamente, Camilla luego apunta su arma a Saya otra vez y hace una amenaza.

-Si hiciste algo estúpido, dispararé incluso más de lo que ya estaba.

Saya mira a su alrededor y encuentra sus espadas junto al suelo, que está cubierto de nieve. Saya lzs equipa con Camilla recargando su arma como explica Saya.

-Estaba tratando de convocar a Rias-kaa-san del pasado para que nuestro padre tuviera más compañía.

Camilla pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿cómo y por qué estabas en la finca?

Saya mantiene su guardia casual y responde.

-Hice esto a escondidas de Pleyades. Me sentí mal después del incidente de Loki. Pero tuve que obtener más sangre de uno de nuestros medio hermanos con Rias. No pude obtener la de Kai porque Pleyades se habría dado cuenta.

Camilla carga su bala y concluye.

-Así que atacaste a Andora o Tios por su sangre ... jodida enferma.

Saya retrocede y defiende esto inmediatamente.

-No, me escabullí en la finca como sirvienta, y luego estaba planeando esperar a que sucediera algo. Andora perdió un diente cuando mordió una manzana, y algo de su sangre entró en ella. Usé un paño para Consíguelo. Pensé que sería suficiente. Camilla, nunca lastimaría a los niños a propósito.

Naturalmente, responde Camilla.

-Oh, ¿y matar a un anciano es mejor?

Saya suspira mientras prepara sus espadas y le dice a Camilla antes de que puedan pelear.

-Soy el único que puede hacer que volvamos a nuestro tiempo. Nos envie de vuelta por la desesperación.

Camilla guarda su arma y exige.

-Empieza a decirme lo que hiciste.

Saya explica los conceptos básicos de la magia que utilizó.

-Mi hechizo estaba destinado a traer a Rias de hace treinta años a nuestro tiempo, pero nunca apliqué la sangre al círculo completo, usé el tuyo con el cuchillo.

Camilla mira su pierna y nota el corte, pero no está mal. Aparentemente cuando Camilla le disparó a Saya en el estómago, su sangre también entró en el círculo. Camilla hace lo natural y encuentra cualquier cosa con una fecha. Ella logra encontrar a un periodico con la fecha y es un poco más de treinta años en el pasado. Después de pensar un poco, también se dan cuenta de que están en la Ciudad del Vaticano. El lugar donde fueron transportados está aproximadamente cerca de donde está su madre en este momento. También están en territorio eclesiástico antes del tratado.

Saya se ríe un poco mientras dice.

-Wow, ahora realmente vamos a ser cazados por la iglesia.

Por mucho que Camila odie admitirlo, en este momento es una enemiga de la iglesia, y Saya es una abominación para todos. Camilla le dice a Saya.

-Estoy llamando a una tregua hasta que regresemos. No soy lo suficientemente tonto como para quedarma atascada.

Saya está de acuerdo, ya que necesitan encontrar los ingredientes para un viaje de retorno, pero son diferentes del hechizo que uso antes. Tampoco pueden llamar la atención, por lo que Camilla entra en una tienda y regresa con una botella de líquido transparente. Saya se pregunta qué es, y Camilla procede a quitarse la tapa, y verterla sobre la cabeza de Saya, y se le quita el tinte para el cabello cuando hace un chasquido.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

El cabello otoñal de Saya vuelve a salir después de un tiempo. Camilla luego descarga el líquido en su propia cabeza y su tinte verde se lava, revelando su cabello azul natural. Camilla se peina un poco su cabello y Saya está tratando de volver a poner el tinte en su cabello para volverlo marrón nuevamente. Camilla luego regresa a Saya, y se parece a su madre. Camilla le dice.

-Mira, ahora mismo, soy Xenovia Quarta, y tú eres Irina Shidou.

Saya golpea el suelo y chasquea.

-¡NO, NO LO SOY!

Camilla agarra a Saya por el cuello y comienza a arrastrarla mientras dice.

-No estoy de humor para esta mierda.

Camilla y Saya logran llegar a una iglesia y convencer a las personas de que son su madre con un nuevo peinado. También consiguen algo de armadura de iglesia para usar mientras tanto. Camilla se pone la armadura, se mira al espejo y es la imagen de su madre. Saya se queja un poco por llevar la armadura.

-Esta cosa me está dando un wedgie.

Camilla se ríe un poco y le recuerda.

-Esta armadura fue diseñada para ser usada sin ropa interior. Luego, de nuevo, comencé a usar el comando casi exclusivamente.

Saya mira por la ventana y nota la nieve afuera. Ella también está prestando atención a cualquier cosa fuera que parezca sospechosa. Si las verdaderos Xenovia e Irina vuelven, las cosas se van a complicar. Saya parece como si estuviera lista para tener una rabieta ante esto. Camila se acerca a ella y le dice.

-No voy a lidiar con esa iglesia y el ángel que odia la mierda mientras estemos aquí. No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer errores, y eres un fusible corto. Nos vamos ahora también.

Saya no está de mal humor, así que está de acuerdo, ya que empacan sus ropas en bolsas y usan batas cuando salen de esta área. Las oficinas centrales son probablemente donde están las madres de este pasado, por lo que lo ignoran a toda costa. Camilla y Saya llevan dinero de todo el mundo, por lo que necesitan llegar a un aeropuerto rápido y obtener boletos para la India para encontrar una fruta para el hechizo.

Mientras camina, un obispo los nota y grita.

-Oye, se supone que ambos están en el cuartel general!

Saya está a punto de cortar al obispo cuando Camilla la mira y sacude la cabeza. Los dos luego tienen que seguir al obispo hasta la sede. Cuando el obispo no está mirando, las chicas se escabullen en un área diferente sin que él lo note mientras da una falsa conferencia.

Se esconden en un techo cercano. Camila mira alrededor de la ciudad, y luego echa un vistazo en el aire. Saya se pregunta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Responde camilla

-Estoy investigando. Me imagino que, dado que estamos atrapados aquí, también podría investigar a los viceseguidores.

Saya no entiende lo que eso significa. Camila se acerca a ella y le dice.

-¿Odias a la iglesia, pero no sabes de los viceseguidores?

Saya sacude la cabeza y Camila explica.

-Bueno, durante una misión para localizar los restos de ese culto que tú y Seiken destruyeron con Irina-kaa-san y el tío Kiba, esperaba encontrar un miembro que intentara convocar a un demonio, pero cómo desearía que eso fuera verdad. En realidad, era una Grupo de extremistas que se opusieron al tratado, y hubo miembros excomulgados de la iglesia por su degradada moral allí. Pero lo que vi es algo que nadie debería haber visto, la fiesta de los vicios humanos.

Camilla se lleva la mano a la cara con horror. El mismo Miguel no habría enviado a Camilla si supiera que ese era el caso. Lo que Camila vio fue a esas personas que mataban, torturaban e incluso comían a algunos demonios inocentes por sus placeres enfermos mientras predicaban a Dios diciendo que era lo que él pretendía. Miguel cree que están equivocados y desde entonces ha enviado a Camilla de detener sus enseñanzas. Camilla vio algo que normalmente convertiría a cualquiera en contra de los humanos al ver una exhibición tan enferma. Camilla mató a todos los humanos involucrados, pero como le dice a Saya.

-No responsabilizé a toda la iglesia, a toda la facción de los ángeles ni a Migiel por nada de eso. Ese fue el trabajo de esos enfermos y me alegro de haberlos matado, y dejo esa mentalidad antes de que sea demasiado tarde. .

Camila se acerca a Saya y le dice.

-Mira, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, no me rendí después de una experiencia muy mala. Seiken no deja que las malas experiencias lo cieguen a Yasuko, que lo había perdido todo. Ella nunca se dio por vencida y vive su vida confiando en el gente a su alrededor.

Cuando Camila le dice a Saya, escuchan una voz que dice.

-¿Que es esto?

Las dos chicas miran y ven dos figuras vestidas con una espada envuelta en su espalda y la otra parece no estar armada. Miran las caras y ven que están en presencia de Xenovia e Irina cuando eran socias en la iglesia. Camilla se ve incómoda cuando Saya sonríe, ya que siente que su camino puede ser el correcto en este momento. Pero los dos tienen que estar listos para cualquier cosa.

Camilla y Saya han sido traídas a la Ciudad del Vaticano hace poco más de treinta años y se hacen pasar por sus madres, mucha consternación por Saya. Las dos niñas disfrazadas llevan una armadura de exorcista y capas con sus espadas a los costados y sus heridas vendadas. Actualmente están en presencia de Xenovia e Irina cuando eran humanas y todavía eran exorcistas con sus [Excaliburs]. Sus madres pasadas no los reconocen por las capuchas. Camilla mira a los dos con seria intención a pesar de su comportamiento normalmente frívolo. Saya está agarrando su mano en un puño mientras odia a los exorcistas con la iglesia. Xenovia se adelanta y les pregunta.

-¿Qué están haciendo los dos aquí arriba cuando se supone que todos los exorcistas deben estar en la sede?

Camilla inmediatamente crea una excusa mientras responde.

-Estoy en medio de una mala separación, eso es todo. Mi amiga aquí es solo por consuelo, ya que ella me ha estado animando.

Xenovia le da una decepción con la cabeza mientras reprende.

-¿Te saltearías los deberes importantes para algo tan trivial? Qué desgracia. Aun así, Dios te perdonará si solo informas a la sede.

Irina alegre se adelanta y sugiere.

-Sí, entonces ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

Saya permanece en silencio ya que no tiene nada que decirles, pero Camilla sonríe y responde con una respuesta impactante.

-Lo siento, pero no ando con salvajes.

Xenovia e Irina están un poco confundidas con esa respuesta, como pregunta la primera.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Estás rechazando tus deberes, incluso ahora?

Camilla se encoge de hombros sin decir nada. La verdad es que ella dijo eso primero como una prueba. Antes de que Saya traicionara a todos, Camilla estaba saliendo con una ángel llamado Sherry Donatella, una hija nacida de un par de [Santos valientes]. A Camilla le gustaba mucho e incluso la llamaba Cherry por su pelo rojo y su amor por las cerezas, pero tuvieron una mala pelea que terminó con su ruptura. Camilla se sintió horrible al respecto y descuidó sus deberes de [Nero Angelo]. Su madre realmente la consoló, ya que un corazón herido es peor que la mayoría de las lesiones. Que le digan que su ruptura es trivial es algo que no tolerará. Camilla simplemente agarra a Saya mientras se preparan para irse. Xenovia entonces declara.

-Supongo que alguien necesita ser disciplinado un poco. Irina, seremos nosotros quienes administremos su castigo.

Irina asiente mientras besa su rosario y dice.

-¡Amén!

Las dos chicas prepararon sus [excaliburs] para disciplinar a Camilla y Saya por su desafío. Saya sonríe mientras se prepara para pelear, pero Camilla la agarra del brazo y sacude la cabeza. Saya no se contendría y esto podría tener serias consecuencias en el futuro. Camilla se quita la capa mientras tiene su espada en la espalda. Xenovia e Irina están sorprendidas por su apariencia, como Camilla les dice.

-Es gracioso, supongo que lo que dicen es cierto. Si te fijas lo suficiente, encontrarás a alguien que se parece a cualquier parte del mundo.

Camilla, necesitando contenerse, apuñala su espada en el suelo y rompe los nudillos. Xenovia entonces le dice a ella.

-¿Es eso arrogante que crees que puedes derrotarnos sin un arma?

Camila hace algunos estiramientos mientras rompe los nudillos y el cuello y responde.

-Claro, no veo por qué no.

Xenovia responde de inmediato balanceando su [Excalibur Destrucción] con el lado romo y golpea a Camilla a un lado del techo, ya que solo tiene una mirada tan seria de desaprobación cuando Camilla se detiene, se ríe un poco y luego se dice a sí misma.

-Está bien, no es mi mejor idea hasta la fecha.

Irina se queda atrás mientras siente que su ayuda no será necesaria. Camilla se levanta de nuevo y camina hacia su espada mientras Xenovia actúa como un deporte al dejarla agarrarla, pero pregunta.

-¿Vas a ser seria ahora?

Camilla recupera su espada y la acelera un poco mientras responde.

-Oh si.

Xenovia, al no sentir que Camilla esté seria, prepara el mismo ataque y balancea el lado romo de su espada, pero Camilla responde con una barra ascendente que no solo bloquea el ataque, sino que también desequilibra a su madre más joven. Camilla luego procede a acelerar su espada un poco más como un gesto burlón. Xenovia recupera rápidamente su equilibrio, ya que ahora decide que Camilla es seria y procede a prepararse nuevamente. Irina ahora se une cuando Saya simplemente observa que [Excalibur Mimica] golpea a Camilla en el costado cuando corta su armadura y no le hace nada a la piel, lo que causa que Irina se sorprenda, ya que debería haber hecho daño. Camilla responde con una patada hacia atrás que Irina logra esquivar mientras pregunta.

-¿Qué eres? Sé que debería haberte cortado al menos el costado.

Xenovia se está defendiendo mientras Camilla y ella chocan mientras responde.

-No veo ninguna razón real para responder. Pero debo admitir que soy más fuerte que las personas normales.

Camilla luego golpea a la cabeza a Xenovia en la cara y le sangra un poco la nariz. Irina entonces llama.

-Oye, ¡eso fue un truco sucio!

Xenovia agarra la nariz como exige saber.

-¿No tienes vergüenza?

La pelea obviamente terminó, Camilla responde.

-Oye, pelear es sobrevivir, y cuando ese es el caso, no hay tal cosa como pelear sucio.

Momentos después, Irina le está dando a Xenovia un poco de pomada para su nariz mientras inspeccionan el daño. Irina pellizca la nariz de su amiga mientras Xenovia se encoge un poco por el dolor de su nariz. Al parecer, Camilla lo rompió. Saya mira a Camilla y está claro que está pensando.

 _-Deteniéndose ¿eh?_

Camilla se encoge de hombros mientras camina hacia Xenovia y saca un pequeño recipiente. Ella lo abre para revelar un ungüento rojo. Camilla se aplica suavemente un poco a la nariz de Xenovia y se pone una venda en la cara. Es claro por los ojos de Xenovia temblando que la aplicación picó un poco, pero Camilla claramente tiene buenas intenciones, como ella dice.

-Eso debería sentirse mucho mejor. Tomará algunas horas mejorar al 100%.

Xenovia siente su nariz y no duele, pero los moretones y la hinchazón siguen ahí, y ella no puede respirar a través de ella. Este ungüento es un subproducto hecho por la familia Phenex utilizando [lágrimas de Phenex] y producido como un ungüento. Solo puedo curar heridas menores, pero una lágrima puede producir 200 latas de ungüento. Por supuesto, ninguna de las chicas le va a mencionar a Xenovia o Irina que este es un producto de demonios. Después de ese debacle, Camilla explica.

-En realidad, estoy aquí para tomar de algunas personas que escuché en la realización de actividades bastante sombrías.

Saya está un poco confundida y preocupada, ya que Camilla puede divulgar información sobre el futuro al pasado y posiblemente alterar la línea de tiempo. Camilla le dice a Saya.

-Tienen derecho a saber. Hay personas en esta época que lo llevan demasiado lejos.

Saya entiende lo que Camilla está diciendo, ya que Xenovia e Irina sienten curiosidad por lo que va a decir. Camilla les explica.

-Algunas personas que creen y aprecian a Dios se volvieron demasiado extremas para que la iglesia las manejara. En respuesta, se fueron por su cuenta y comenzaron a demostrar su fe a través de métodos depravados. Comenzaron a aprender cómo convocar a los demonios y luego proceden a capturarlos, torturarlo , e incluso realizar actos indecibles sobre ellos.

Xenovia simplemente responde a esta explicación con.

-Entonces creen que son justos en sus acciones extremas. Creo que los demonios deberían ser eliminados, pero puedo ver por qué debemos poner fin a este grupo.

Irina piensa por un momento y luego pregunta.

-Sabes, casi parece que no crees que los demonios sean malvados. ¿No crees que deberíamos cazar a los demonios también?

Camilla acelera su espada y responde.

-Solo elimino a los que creo que son malvados.

Xenovia e Irina no saben cómo tomar eso, pero parece que también deberían estudiarlo. Saya se levanta y comienza a alejarse con sus espadas a su lado. Camila se pone seria mientras pregunta con leve enojo.

-¿A dónde vas?

Saya simplemente responde.

-No trabajo bien con ella.

Saya sale de la habitación cuando Camilla puede ver que no tiene intención de trabajar con exorcistas. Irina y Xenovia simplemente dejan que Saya se vaya ya que creen que simplemente está regresando a la sede. Camilla vuelve a olfatear el aire cuando percibe un olor y gruñe un poco. Ella se levanta y pregunta.

-¿Ambos quieren venir conmigo? Tengo un olor en uno que creo.

Los dos se preguntan cómo es esto posible, pero aceptan venir ya que tienen curiosidad por Camilla y sus habilidades sobrenaturales. Como no podía ser dañada por una espada sagrada, concluyen que no es un demonio. Tampoco saben su nombre, por lo que ella da uno falso, en su mayoría.

-Soy Camilla Donatella, y he oído hablar de tus nombres antes, Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quarta

Al escuchar esto, los dos sospechan más de Camilla, pero no tienen ninguna otra prueba que no sea confiable en este momento. Camilla huele un poco más para encontrar la fuente mientras Xenovia e Irina observan de cerca sus movimientos para descubrir más. Saya observa desde la distancia, ya que también siente curiosidad por los Vice Seguidores. Ella sabía sobre el culto de invocación de demonios, pero no este grupo diferente. Alrededor de la ciudad, Camilla llega a una casa que las otras chicas ven como normal, ninguna de las cuatro se da cuenta que están siendo seguidas por una figura a la distancia, parada sobre un techo una figura que por su contorno se puede ver que es femenina completamente cubierta por una capa y capucha blanca las estaba observando, mira a Xenovia, Camilla y a Irina, se queda mirando a la ultima un rato, bajo la capucha que cubre su cara se puede ver un mentón y una boca que reflejan una mirada fría que parece punto de romperse antes que dicha persona voltee a ver a Saya poniendo una mueca de completo desagrado, extiende su mano en la cual se forma un arco hecho de luz violeta para luego tomar posición de tiro lista disparar una flecha de luz hacia, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien se le acerco y toco su hombre.

-¿que crees que estas haciendo onee-sama?

fue la pregunta de la persona detrás de ella con una voz claramente femenina, esto provoco que la chica encapuchada se apretara los dientes solo para después decir entre gruñidos

-ella, esta aquí, justo en la mira, puedo hacerla pagar, todo el daño todo el dolor

-entiendo tus sentimientos, pero esta situación esta fuera de los cálculos, a juzgar por la edad y el hecho de que no nos han notado puede que esta sera una de las "ondas inversas" del primer viaje, por ahora solo vigilemos

-tch, esta bien, no nos tomamos la molestia de pedirle permiso al tío balor solo para ser frenadas por esto

ambas chicas simplemente se preparan mientras extienden sus alas , las alas de un dragón y alzan vuelo

mientras tanto Camilla mira a la puerta de la casa y no puede evitar recordar su misión desde entonces.

 **Hace un año**

Camilla está caminando por un pequeño pueblo en Irlanda, un poco más grande que el pueblo al que Shirayuki fue. Camilla se la ha enviado sola, ya que [Nero Angelo] está en desorden con la traición de Saya y la partida de Irina de la organización. Camilla se ha vuelto más violenta durante este período debido a su frustración por todo el incidente y todo lo que habla de su madre es sobre Seiken y Yasuko es aún peor. Esto también ocurre después de que Camilla rompió con Cherry y solo está volviendo a sus deberes después de haber sido consolada una vez por su madre. Camilla se acerca a una villa, un edificio de aspecto más nuevo que contrasta con las casas pequeñas, un par de castillos que normalmente ve aquí.

Ella mira alrededor y olfatea el olor a sangre. Ella hace esto y obtiene un olor e inmediatamente piensa.

 _-Supongo que alguien necesita su arreglo demoníaco. No sucede en mi reloj._

Camila procede a patear la puerta para abrirla e inmediatamente ve a un demonio con cabello verde y rasgos serpentinos con garras ensangrentadas al lado de un cadáver. Camilla inmediatamente corre hacia ella y la corta, pero ni siquiera pelea. Camilla pone su espada en su hombro mientras prepara su [variante] y acelera su espada mientras grita.

-[¡Ardiente!]

El color de su espada cambia a un tono de rojo con un patrón adornado similar a una pluma que cambia el anterior [Señora Vermillion], El poder de fuego de Camilla obtenido de Ravel. Carece de la capacidad de regeneración, pero aún produce llamas ardientes de gran intensidad.

Camilla acelera su espada y las llamas emanan de ella. Se lo pone en la espalda cuando percibe un olor muy malo, como sangre y cadáveres mientras comenta.

-Este lugar apesta.

Luego escucha un grito e inmediatamente asume que se está realizando un ritual. Decidida a detenerse, Camilla corre por un pasillo y encuentra una escalera. Ella está un poco confundida ya que ningún enemigo aparte de ese demonio aún no ha aparecido. Ella carga su espada cuando las llamas comienzan a girar alrededor de ella sin quemarla. Ella corre hacia una puerta y los gritos continuos hacen evidente que el ritual no está completo. Pero ahí es cuando pasa algo extraño; Ella escucha un grito de dos voces diferentes. Ella piensa mientras corre a través de este pasillo subterráneo lleno de equipos de tortura.

 _-¿Hay más de un ritual en el trabajo?_

Camilla luego prepara una puerta mientras se abre y luego se prepara para una pelea ... pero lo que ve no es lo que nadie esperaría. Ella mira con horror absoluto y ve humanos torturando demonios. Las alas se cortan y se alinean en el piso mientras gritan mientras horrores indescriptibles actúan sobre ellas y una persona dice.

-Lástima que la serpiente se fuera, ella habría amado el baño de ácido.

Camilla recuerda al demonio que mató en el camino y se da cuenta de que mató a un demonio inocente. Ella no puede evitar mirar estas atrocidades mientras se queman en su cerebro, ya que son vistas que nadie debería tener que ver mientras los humanos que cometen estos actos alaban a Dios y se regocijan en su risa. Camilla mira hacia abajo y ve los restos de los demonios con sus rostros en absoluta agonía al morir. Entonces ella grita.

-[Doppelganger demoníaco]!

Desata todo el poder de los disparos de su espada cuando Camilla quema la cámara con todos dentro mientras huye del horror mientras las llamas la siguen. Un poco más tarde, todo la villa y parte del bosque están en llamas, mientras que Camila está apoyada contra un árbol con algunos vómitos alrededor de su boca, ya que los recuerdos de lo que vio la enfermaron. Ella jadea del estrés por lo que vio. Camilla luego pregunta lo que acaba de hacer y lo que vio. Luego respira hondo y luego golpea su cara contra el árbol y respira para recuperar la compostura.

Algún tiempo después, Camila le da su informe a Miguel y al escuchar su historia, él inmediatamente le dice de una manera muy sincera.

-Siento mucho que hayas visto eso, Camilla. Si hubiera sabido que eran los objetivos, habría enviado a alguien más.

Camilla se para ante el líder de los ángeles y le pregunta.

-¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? No pensé que había humanos que lo estropeaban.

Miguel le explica los [Vice Seguidores] y luego termina diciendo.

-Si necesitas tiempo libre, puedes hacerlo. Nadie debería tener que verlo sin estar preparado. Esas personas pervierten nuestras enseñanzas y cometen esos actos indescriptibles.

Camila levanta la cabeza y le ofrece.

-Quiero encontrar más de esos monstruos.

Camilla agarra su mano en un puño mientras está decidida a destruir ese grupo. Miguel no está seguro de darle una misión tan retorcida, pero él le permite hacerlo como un favor personal. Camilla y Shirayuki, en este momento, son el músculo de [Nero Angelo] sin Seiken e Irina alrededor. Oficialmente, los demonios que mató Camilla en la villa se consideran víctimas de los [Vice seguidores], ya que la mayoría de ellos estaban al borde de la muerte. Luego, Miguel tenía la nariz de Camilla encantada para detectar el olor del sudor humano y la sangre del diablo mezclados. Fue aquí donde Camilla asumió la misión de matar a los [Vice Seguidores], ya que no quiere que nadie tenga que ver lo que vio en esa villa.

 **Presente (o pasado)**

Camilla se acerca a la puerta mientras Xenovia e Irina la siguen. Irina puede oler algo dulce que viene de la casa. Si este lugar es sospechoso, entonces Irina y Xenovia están listas para una pelea si es necesario. Pero como precaución, Camilla llama a la puerta. Después de unos segundos, una anciana de aspecto dulce abre la puerta. Ella tiene un rosario, así que no es un demonio. Ella también tiene un comportamiento muy amable. Ella dice dulcemente.

-¿Qué tengo aquí? Un grupo de jóvenes que asumí olía mi cocción.

Xenovia mira a Camilla, ya que todavía no puede oler con la nariz aún mayormente rota. La anciana pregunta sobre esto, pero Xenovia afirma que cometió un error. Ella también invita a las niñas a comer galletas porque ha estado cocinando para divertirse, y no le importa invitar a estas jóvenes a algunas de ellas. Irina y Xenovia aceptan la oferta ya que las golosinas son sabrosas y esta dama no parece ser sospechosa. Camilla, después de comer un poco, pregunta.

-¿Puedo usar tu baño?

La anciana le dice a Camilla dónde está el baño y ella camina allí. Luego cierra la puerta con llave, y luego se escabulle por la ventana y entra en el callejón a la ventana. Luego salta a través de la ventana del edificio siguiente y en la casa siguiente. Luego, ella recorre la casa y encuentra un sótano oculto con [Vice Seguidores] en ella y procede a asesinarlos y liberar a los demonios en su hogar. Luego, Camilla sale a la calle después de tener éxito en su misión, pero la celebración es de corta duración cuando sale y ve a los demonios que acaba de liberar muertos en el suelo. Irina y Xenovia son las que lo hicieron mientras guardaban sus armas y decían.

-Buen trabajo, Camilla. Sacaste a esos demonios y nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.

La expresión de Camilla los sorprende cuando ella aprieta los dientes y dice.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Fueron víctimas en esto!

Xenovia simplemente responde con su seria expresión.

-Eran demonios. No debemos mostrarles misericordia, y los cazamos como tales.

Camilla agarra su puño mientras pregunta.

-¿¡Quién te dio el derecho !?

Ella agarra su espada y anuncia.

-[¡Luz!]

Camilla acelera su espada mientras el diseño adornado se vuelve blanco y brilla con luz sagrada. [Ángel de marfil], la versión luminosa de Camilla de su espada otorgada por las bendiciones de Irina. Puede usar la misma luz sagrada usada por los ángeles y puede cortar demonios con facilidad.

Camilla llama la atención de las chicas mientras acelera más su espada e incluso equipa su [variante] frente a ellas, pero piensan que solo es equipo. Los dos cuestionan por qué Camilla está tan furiosa por ser un exorcista como ellos. Camilla les dice.

-Esos demonios fueron víctimas de humanos, al igual que ustedes dos. Querían salir, y tomaron sus vidas sin preocuparse tanto. ¡Nadie tiene ese derecho!

Saya mira desde la distancia como planeaba mientras pensaba.

 _-Finalmente, ¿entiendes, Camilla? No les importa eso. Lo único que les importa es su causa egoísta y no les importa a quién lastiman. Xenovia debería haber roto lazos cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero esos ángeles le lavaron el cerebro. junto con millones_

Saya sonríe mientras ve a Camilla prepararse para pelear seriamente con Xenovia e Irina.

Camilla se está defendiendo tanto de Xenovia como de Irina, ya que está luchando en serio sin mucha moderación debido a las circunstancias. Saya continuamente observa desde su posición en anticipación como Camilla puede haber visto finalmente el camino de Saya.

Irina convierte su espada en una forma de tela que envuelve el brazo de Camilla, pero Camilla tira con la fuerza suficiente para que Irina se acerque lo suficiente como para dar una patada en el estómago. Xenovia golpea el suelo y crea un pequeño cráter en el suelo, pero Camilla salta del camino. Camilla luego mete su espada en el suelo y comienza a acelerarla mientras brilla un blanco brillante. Xenovia luego corre hacia Camilla con una expresión seria mientras balancea su [Excalibur Destrucción] mientras Camilla choca con las cuchillas nuevamente. Irina hace otro intento de cortar a Camilla, pero esta última saca su arma y dispara a Irina, que se mueve para esquivar, pero su espada está fuera de sus manos para que no la golpeen. Xenovia ve esto y critica más a Camilla.

-Usando un arma; ¿no tienes vergüenza?

Camilla pone todo su énfasis en Xenovia y responde con la misma seriedad.

-En mi línea de trabajo, el honor es un problema para mi misión.

Camilla luego comienza a empujar hacia atrás a medida que aumenta su fuerza con su [variante]. Xenovia se da cuenta de esto y se retira mientras intenta un ataque de esquina, pero Camilla lo bloquea. Camilla sonríe mientras piensa.

 _-Si solo supieras quién realmente me entrenó para usar una espada. No el tío Kiba, ni el Tío Vali, ni Irina-kaa-san, y especialmente no mi padre. Fuiste tú, mamá. Te retiraste y aún pudiste hacer algo de tiempo para ayudarme._

Camilla revierte su espada un poco más haciéndola brillar intensamente. Irina agarra su espada y se apresura a otra ronda. Camilla se gira hacia ella y luego sostiene su espada hacia adelante y luego gira un poco mientras la balancea con gran fuerza cuando una ola de luz recorre el suelo y sopla a Irina cuando cae al suelo y aparentemente es derrotada. Xenovia ahora se siente incómoda ya que no sabía que alguien podría usar un ataque así tan rápido. Camilla le mira a su madre y le sugiere.

-mejor que te rindas, Xenovia. No puedes vencerme.

Xenovia no muestra signos de rendirse. Camilla se encoge de hombros un poco y se dice en voz baja.

-Tú eres mi madre después de todo ...

Camilla carga rápidamente su espada aún más para crear una luz más intensa y luego ella anuncia.

-[Doppelganger demoníaco!]

Camilla levanta su mano de [Boosted Gear] mientras un símbolo de [Santo valiente] [As] aparece en ella mientras su cuerpo ahora brilla con un aura blanca y su cabello se vuelve otoño y sus ojos se vuelven violetas. Como adición, las alas del demonio brotan de su espalda y se vuelven blancas por el aura. Los ojos de Xenovia se ensanchan cuando se da cuenta.

-¿Eres un demonio? ... Ahora veo. Por eso eres tan protector con ellos.

La espada de Camilla ahora se ilumina por completo cuando está lista para una pelea seria. Camilla se apresura esta vez cuando Xenovia y sus espadas chocan mientras se balancean violentamente entre sí, solo que algo no se siente bien para Xenovia como ella piensa.

 _-Sus movimientos se sienten restringidos. Es como si ella ... se está conteniendo. ¡No se lo está tomando en serio!_

Camilla luego deja de balancearse para recuperar el aliento, ya que ha participado en tres peleas consecutivas. Xenovia luego toma nota de las alas blancas de Camilla mientras comenta.

-Nunca antes había conocido a un demonio con alas blancas.

Camila mira sus alas y responde.

-Y nunca antes había visto una expresión tan linda en una chica bonita. Pon una cara feliz. Aprende a ser un poco como yo.

Camilla sonríe mientras mira su reflejo en la hoja de su espada y luego piensa.

 _-Oh, genial, ahora tengo los hots para otra madrastra._

Camilla ahora decide terminar esto solo para noquear a Xenovia. A continuación, oye otros pasos que se ejecutan mientras retrocede, y Irina hace otro ataque. Xenovia e Irina se unen como equipo. Camilla suspira un poco y mira su espada mientras piensa.

-Supongo que tengo que enseñarte una lección a los dos ahora.

Camilla acelera aún más su espada. Las dos chicas están listas para lo que se avecina, pero luego el siguiente ataque de Camilla viene con un giro adicional mientras brota otro par de alas, las negras con plumas y su cuerpo cambia entre dos auras, una negra como una noche sin luna, y la otra como blanca Como el día con el sol más brillante. Irina y Xenovia están asombradas por esta forma, ya que ya no pueden decir qué es exactamente Camilla. Las cosas no mejoran cuando las auras cambiantes de Camilla ahora se separan unas de otras a medida que toman una forma y una forma separadas. Estas formas luego aparecen completamente como dos Camillas con sus propios colores. Una es su apariencia normal, ya que la tenía antes de activar su [arte sagrado] artificial, y la otra lleva su armadura de exorcista blanca y el color de ojos y cabello de Irina, como cuando encendía. la de la armadura negra tiene alas de demonio blancas y el otro tiene alas de plumas negras. Además, uno tiene el [Ángel de Marfil], mientras que el otro maneja la [Princesa Negra] y ambas tienen la misma [Variante]. Las dos luego comentan una y otra vez.

-Puedes adivinar…

-¿Quién de nosotros ...?

-Es la verdadera camilla….

-Apuesto a que no puedes ...

-Apuesto a que no puedes ...

Las dos al mismo tiempo

-¡Ambas lo somos! ... [ajuste de balance]... [Doppelganger demoníaco: Idealización].

Camilla solo despertó esta habilidad un después de recuperarse de lo que sucedió en Manchester y su habilidad con este poder es bastante débil en este momento, pero su efectividad es incuestionable a pesar de no saber lo que puede hacer en este estado. Luego, los dos aceleran sus espadas mientras la [Princesa Negra] emite un fuerte aura oscura y el [Ángel de Marfil] emite un fuerte aura Sagrada que luego se lanzan hacia Irina y Xenovia e inmediatamente comienzan su asalto. Los dos duplicados no son más débiles que su forma unida, ya que desencadenan rápidamente un poderoso golpe tras otro y luego hacen que Xenovia e Irina trabajen rápidamente y caigan al suelo al no ser golpeados por los dos. Los dos se dan la mano como dice la Camilla negra.

-Buen trabajo, camilla.

la otra simplemente sonríe y dice.

-Oh, gracias, camilla.

Luego comparten un máximo de cinco y caminan hacia sus enemigos derrotados. Apenas consciente, Xenovia exige saber de camilla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es que un demonio puede tener alas blancas? ¿O un par de alas de ángel caído?

La camilla blanca comenta.

-No, estas no son las alas de un ángel caído. Son las alas de un ángel NEGRO.

La camilla negra luce confusa mientras pregunta.

-Espera ... entonces soy un demonio blanco ahora?

Las dos se ríen entre sí con alegría cuando Xenovia se irrita cuando se desmaya junto a Irina. Camilla luego reforma su ser original cuando su estado termina cuando cae de rodillas. Saya se reúne con su media hermana mientras pregunta.

-Ahora ves por qué estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo.

Camilla se levanta mientras trata de alejarse y responde instantáneamente.

-No para nada.

Saya levanta una bolsa y dice.

-Obtuve las cosas necesarias para un hechizo de retorno. Resulta que este lugar tenía una tienda extranjera y encontré el resto de los ingredientes en toda la ciudad.

Las orejas de Camilla se mueven un poco mientras camina hacia Saya y las demandas.

-Bien, entonces llévanos a casa para que no tenga que quedarme contigo más de lo que tengo que hacerlo.

Saya gruñe un poco y luego chasquea.

-Camilla, ¿por qué no puedes tú o cualquiera de nuestros hermanos entender lo que estoy haciendo por nosotros?

Los ojos de Camilla se enojan mientras reprende.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Todo lo que veo es que estás matando a personas inocentes, causando dolor a tu madre y a mi madrastra. Mataste a Griselda, ¿y cómo crees que madre reacciono ante eso?

Saya responde a esto con total seriedad.

-Griselda dejó de ser una persona cuando se convirtió en un ángel. Sólo estoy atacando a una facción ... una facción ...

Camilla interviene con odio.

-¡Una facción en la que Seiken y yo nos estamos matando para impresionar! ¿Crees que la raza es importante para él y para mí? Estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo debido a cosas como esta.

Saya señala a la inconsciente Xenovia e Irina mientras le cuenta a Camilla.

-¡Te habrían matado sin pensarlo dos veces o con una onza de lástima debido a que los ángeles les lavaron el cerebro! ¡TU PROPIA MADRE te habría cortado por la mitad y no se habría preocupado en absoluto! ¡Mataron a esos demonios inocentes allí sin ninguna duda!

Camilla agarra el brazo de Saya y lo tira hacia un lado y responde.

-¡Ellos cambiaron, pedazo de mierda! Aprendieron lo que hicieron no de la manera correcta. Aprendieron que los demonios son tan buenos como los humanos o los ángeles. tienes idea de todo lo que irina-kaa-san a tenido que pasar para estar con nuestro padre, todo el rechazo y dolor que tuvo que vivir por eso, eres solo una mocosa inmadura, crees que solo los ángeles y los humanos te han rechazado, te recuerdo que cuando irina-kaa-san quedo embarazada de ti todos te querían muerta, no solo fanáticos religiosos y ángeles de mente cerrada, las mismas autoridades del inframundo, agentes de [grigori], ¡incluso los dioses!, pero a irina-kaasan no le importo, soporto todo el dolor, todo el odio y el rechazo, por que amaba a nuestro padre y te amaba a ti, crees que a ella no le duele, no te imaginas cuantas veces la he visto tragarse la ira para no responder, para mostrar que es mejor que ellos, ademas crees que eres la única que la a pasado mal, as olvidado quien es nuestro padre, "el emperador dragón rojo mas peligroso de todos", el [rey demonio] satanás, el sujeto que podría convertir al mundo entero en su perra si así lo quisiera, es cierto que somos respetados y tratados bien en el inframundo, pero esos es solo por los civiles, los amigos de papa o quienes no saben nada de nosotros, pero la sociedad de los 72 pilares nos ve como simples sangre sucia, los dioses solo ven a nuestras madres como incubadoras de dragones, ¡no pienses que eres la única que ha sufrido!

Saya se rinde al tratar de convencer a Camilla de unirse. Entonces, ella prepara apresuradamente el hechizo de retorno mientras Camilla observa las formas inconscientes de sus madres. Ella se calma y le pregunta a Saya.

-Oye, ¿eres un hechizo que puede borrar sus recuerdos de encontrarnos? No quiero arruinar nada.

Saya asiente y hace una pausa en lo que está haciendo mientras saca su [Excalibur TTRaición] y convoca un circulo mágica mientras limpia las últimas horas de la mente de los dos. Saya luego logra terminar el hechizo en poco tiempo y el circulo que está dibujando desaparecerá con el uso. Luego obtienen el ingrediente final, su sangre. Se emite una pequeña luz cuando regresan a su presente.

 **inframundo: Mansión Gremory**

Las dos chicas reaparecen donde originalmente se deformaron. Tienen sus bolsos con sus ropas puestas y necesitan que se les vuelvan a teñir el pelo. Saya entonces se da cuenta de la tela que tenía la sangre de Andora por haber perdido un diente. Saya aún tiene la intención de hacer el hechizo para traer a Rias a este momento, y Camilla está lista para dejar que lo haga por su padre. Camilla entonces comienza a afinar su arma durante este proceso. Saya completa el hechizo de nuevo y lo logra, coloca la tela en el sigilo y comienza de nuevo el hechizo. Una luz roja envuelve la habitación y luego Rias aparece en el centro completamente desnuda mientras duerme.

Saya respira hondo cuando su trabajo se completa y dice.

-Camilla, asegúrate de que la lleven a la residencia y cuéntale lo que está pasando y todas esas otras cosas.

Saya se da la vuelta para irse, pero su cara está en la punta de la pistola de Camilla cuando pregunta sorprendentemente.

-Camilla, ¿qué está pasando?

La expresión seria de Camilla está llena de rabia y sus ojos brillan de un rojo carmesí, como ella dice.

-Te estoy enviando al infierno, Traidora.

Saya en realidad se ve asustada como ella dice.

-Camilla, antes que tú ...

Camila interrumpe y declara.

-Antes no podía golpearte por tu movimiento, pero ahora no puedes esquivar.

Camilla aprieta el gatillo de su arma cuando se suelta el martillo y sus disparos devuelven a Saya mientras se desliza contra el suelo. Camilla camina hacia Saya con la intención de llevar el cuerpo a Miguel. Saya, sin embargo, se levanta con una expresión de asombro cuando su cara se cubre con una capa gruesa de hielo que cae al suelo al instante. Camilla, irritada, levanta su arma de nuevo, pero Saya se quita las manos con [Excalibur Traición] y luego la sopla con una explosión de hielo. Camilla, cegada por la rabia, olvida tomar su espada y se apresura hacia Saya, quien luego crea un campo de hielo alrededor de su cuerpo que congelará todo lo que lo toque, como ella dice.

-Camilla, no puedes pasar por mi campo. Te congelarás hasta morir.

Camilla ignora esta advertencia mientras salta con la intención de realizar una patada doble desde la fuerza mientras un aura roja y negra empieza a envolverla y su [variante] aparece. Saya se queda quieta mientras espera que Camilla se retraiga, pero su esperanza se derriba cuando Camilla realiza la doble patada de todos modos cuando se escucha un fuerte gruñido y los sonidos de huesos rompiéndose por la habitación cuando Saya envía a una pared después de escupir algo. Sangre del impacto. Saya aprieta su pecho cuando Camilla rompió unas costillas y casi le perforó el pulmón. Saya mira a Camilla, solo para ver algo peor. Camilla está de pie gritando mientras su cuerpo sigue liberando mas aura, la joya de su [variante ]se torna negra mientras un símbolo de infinito aparece en ella, el campo de Saya tuvo su efecto. Las piernas de Camilla se congelaron al entrar en contacto con el campo hasta los muslos y toda la parte de sus piernas se rompió cuando impactó con el pecho de Saya. Ella está sangrando inmensamente y tiene un dolor increíble.

-¡Camilla! Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué hiciste? Te lo dije ...

Camilla rompe a través de su dolor y le dice.

-¡Aléjate de mí, Traitora! ¡¿Crees que puedes venir a nosotros como si nada hubiera pasado? No es tan fácil. Piensas que eres solo o algo de mierda, pero para mí solo eres una asesina ...irina-kaasan...irina-kaasan, ella estuvo dispuesta a renunciar a su posición como [as] de miguel, a convertirse en un ángel caído para poder estar con papa, ¡y no lo hizo únicamente por que el viejo se lo pidió! ¡por que no quería que renunciara a todo por el!

Saya trata de explicar.

-Camilla, solo quería ...

Camilla tiene la mayor cantidad de odio que ha tenido en sus ojos cuando su aura explota y simplemente le grita a Saya.

-¡Te odio!

[infinito]

-[adios, mi señora]

Camilla luego se ve cubierta por una armadura parecida a su [dragón imperial] pero de apariencia orgánica y con detalles negros y rojos, pero el espectáculo no dura mucho cuandoe ntra en shock por la pérdida de sangre antes de que pueda hablar más. Saya, fuera de culpa, huye mientras se levanta y desaparece en su símbolo de estrella mientras Camilla yace en el suelo de la biblioteca.

Afortunadamente, Rias se despierta mientras mira a su alrededor y murmura.

-Issei, hiciste ...

Rias siente algo mientras levanta su mano y ve sangre. Ella se preocupa un poco y mira a Camilla, pero grita.

-Xenovia!

Debido a su apariencia, confunde a Camilla con su madre. Rias reconoce la habitación al mirarla e inmediatamente levanta a Camilla debido a la crisis de la situación cuando sale corriendo e ignora su desnudez, ya que cree que su amada amiga está gravemente herida.

Su ayuda llegó a tiempo cuando se lleva a Camilla a una doncella, quien ayuda a detener el sangrado y atrapa a Zeoticus y Venelana, quienes se preguntan si su hija regresó tan pronto. Se contactan de inmediato con [Nero Angelo], quien responde extremadamente rápido cuando Camilla es llevada a la sede para recibir atención médica inmediata.

Un poco más tarde, **Issei** llego tras sentir el despertar del poder de Camilla, Rias es llevada a la residencia al obtener información de la base, ya que tendrá que ser informada más a fondo por los demás. Camilla está conectada a un sistema de soporte vital y un dispositivo de transfusión de sangre para ayudar con la cantidad que perdió. Sus piernas, debido al [poder del infinito] que libero en su ataque de ira, se han ido. Sin embargo, pasará un tiempo antes de que cualquiera de los otros miembros del grupo, o incluso la familia Hyoudou pueda ser informado ya que Camilla todavía está en malas condiciones.

 **Vaticano(el pasado)**

en el pasado, poco después de que camilla y saya se fueran dejando a la irina y xenovia de ese tiempo inconsientes, las dos chicas encapuchadas que las estaban siguiendo llegaron a a escena para ver lo que había pasado y se retiran las capuchas rebelando sus rostros, una de ellas es una chica joven de largo cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel bronceada, mientras que la otra es mujer de cabello castaño anaranjado atado en una coleta, su cara es cubierta por un visor que deja ver su rostro, el visor es blanco y el área de los ojos tiene el diseño de un diamante, ambas chicas se acerca a ver el estado de las irina y xenovia de ese tiempo

-tal parece que tenia razón, era un "onda inversa", ahora lo mejor sera llevarlas a la sede del vaticano...-dijo la chica rubia la cual se detuvo al ver a su compañero acercarse a la irina inconsciente y agacharse para sostenerla- onee-sama?

la chica enmascarada no respondió, solo se limito a mirar a irina entre sus brazos antes de finalmente romper en llanto abrazando a la exorcista inconsciente, en ese momento una serie de recuerdo empezaron a recorrer la mente de la joven enmascarada, recuerdos de ella parada sobre un hombre rubio tumbado en el suelo y ella golpeando una y otra vez solo para ser detenida por su hermano, recuerdo de ella junto a una mujer que tenia una sonrisa de alegria pero cuyos ojos violeta reflejaban tristeza y las palabras de esta

 _"recuerda, esta bien sentir odio, pero no debes actuar por impulso de este"_

-te amo-fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica enmascarada-y te juro que no dejare que este rostro jamas derrame ni una sola lagrima de tristeza-dijo mientras ponía su mano en el vientre de irina formando un circulo mágico, la chica rubia noto esto y con algo de miedo pregunto

-onee-sama, que estas haciendo?

-lo que tengo que hacer juriel, lo que tengo que hacer

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **cada vez mas cerca del final**


	35. paternidad

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 34: paternidad**

Irina se está enfrentando con Kai en el techo donde Raynare y Ezrah tuvieron su reunión. Irina está haciendo todo lo posible contra Kai a pesar de tener que ser cautelosa con su raza ya que su [espada sagrada] tiene la ventaja contra él. Ella planea simplemente cortarlo para aturdirlo por una victoria. Kai es simplemente demasiado rápido para golpear esto con cuidado, por lo que es peligroso para Irina. Ella trata de razonar con él para ayudar a esta situación.

-Kairyu, ¿por qué no te vas a casa? Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti.

Kai no responde mientras mantiene la guardia y se prepara para atacar, ya que aparentemente desaparece con Irina pudiendo detectar ligeramente sus movimientos. Aparece como una racha oscura cuando gira en torno a ella y deja un pico oscuro en cada punto que pasa. Irina se da cuenta, pero su cuerpo no es lo suficientemente rápido como para reaccionar y esquivar completamente. Su pierna está ligeramente cortada debido a estos picos, ya que aterriza de nuevo en el suelo relativamente bien. Ella lo mira y se da cuenta de que con su contención deliberada, no puede luchar contra él en el mismo plano que ella piensa.

 _\- Si pudiera hacer que bajara la guardia, podría aterrizar solo un golpe para aturdirlo._

La espada de Irina brilla un poco cuando Kai es golpeado por un rayo de luz que sale de la hoja y se rompe el casco, revelando su cabello blanco y sus ojos dorados con el símbolo de una estrella en la frente. Aprieta un poco la cabeza cuando el símbolo de su cabeza se desvanece y desaparece. Entonces ella toma esta oportunidad viéndolo como un signo de control debilitado.

-¡Kai! Escucha, tu familia está preocupada por ti. ¡Lucha contra el control! Vuelve conmigo y te ayudaremos.

Kai la mira con su símbolo comenzando a regresar permanentemente mientras responde.

-No debe ... luchar contra eso.

El símbolo de Kai aparece de nuevo, pero Irina no va a dejar pasar su oportunidad mientras corre, lo golpea en el hombro, pero este no es el final, ya que Kai desaparece repentinamente después de ser golpeado cuando Irina atacó una imagen secundaria, y una voz dice.

-Demasiado lento.

Quita las ruedas del camino y evita ser golpeada por detrás cuando Kai aparece detrás de ella y su impacto hace que aparezca un grupo de cristales blancos en el suelo. Irina se prepara para otra ronda contra él, pero él tiene otros planes. Él baja su postura y dice.

-Sabes, pelear contigo es una pérdida de mi tiempo.

Irina baja su postura mientras responde a esto.

-No quiero pelear contigo, Kai. Sólo quiero que vayas a casa con tu madre. Ella te extraña mucho, y solo estoy tratando de ayudar.

Kai niega con la cabeza y parece ser él mismo por el momento, como dice simplemente.

-No puedo volver aun, eso es todo lo que voy a decir

Luego desaparece en un símbolo de estrella que aparece detrás de él cuando retrocede. Irina baja su espada mientras se pregunta por qué Kai simplemente se fue cuando él tenía la ventaja. Especialmente considerando a quién está trabajando por ahora, pero ella tiene que regresar a la residencia donde todos están esperando.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei y los demás llegan en medio de una escena caótica con Kiba gritándole a Xin Ji y a Dani sobre lo que le pasó a su hija con Tsubaki hablando tranquilamente con Asia y Airi sobre lo que han hecho para curarla. Ion está hablando con **Rias** y Akeno sobre Diodora, Shirayuki esta hablando con Miguel a través de un circulo mágico sobre la [Excalibur Lujuria] que recuperaron. Xenovia y Seiken no están por el momento. Odilia ha dejado de informar a Pleyades sobre estos eventos, y la residencia está en un caos total. Afortunadamente, los otros niños están con los padres de Issei para alejarse del caos, ya que fueron al inframundo para un viaje de helado muy extenso.

Issei se acerca a una persona que no está involucrada con esta locura, Shirone y su yo adulta, ya que no están involucradas. Se acerca y les pregunta.

-¿Alguna de ustedes dos sabe lo que está pasando?

Ambas explican lo que está pasando y, especialmente, a Camilla y Renka. Issei se sorprende de inmediato por lo que le sucedió a Camilla, y de inmediato deja escapar.

-¡¿Espera, Camilla se lastimó seriamente?

Issei inmediatamente corre hacia Shirayuki sin pensar demasiado, ella termina de hablar con Miguel y lo escucha, pero sigue preguntando con un tono molesto.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?

Issei le pide que lo lleve a donde está Camilla, ya que se ve un poco más empática mientras le dice.

-Está bien, pero tienes que prepararte porque no es fácil de ver.

Issei respira profundamente ya que claramente no está bromeando, y van a donde están tratando a Camilla. La hija de Kiba está bien ahora gracias a los poderes combinados de Asia y Airi que tratan sus heridas. Esto no parece complacer a Kiba en absoluto, ya que está furioso porque incluso sucedió en primer lugar mientras argumenta.

-¡Ambos son maestros! No pueden dejar que Renka pelee con así sola. que sea mi hija no la hace tan poderosa como yo, ¿¡Por qué ninguno de ustedes hizo nada !?

Normalmente, simplemente estaba ciegamente enojado, pero las dos mujeres involucradas sienten un poco de empatía debido al hecho de que su hija resultó gravemente herida y esas heridas habrían sido fatales si no fuera por todo lo que sucedió.

Ezrah junto con su madre van a su habitación ya que este no es el momento de negociar sus condiciones de vida. Los dos Shirones se unirán a los niños y los padres de Issei en el inframundo, ya que no quieren tener nada que ver con este caos.

Ion continúa su conversación con **Rias** cuando ella lo solicita.

-Duquesa Gremory, quiero que me mantenga informado de cualquier movimiento que conozca. No quería involucrarme, pero con estas transgresiones, tengo que involucrarme en esta debacle.

 **Rias** no se queja porque Ion tiene un punto después de haber sido atacada por Diodora y su posterior victoria sobre él. Además, simplemente no quiere pensar mucho debido a sus preocupaciones sobre la situación de Kai y su decisión de cómo castigar a Giras. Ion se va después de estas negociaciones ya que su participación en esta lucha es ahora evidente. **Rias** desea que su esposo esté ahora más que nunca debido a sus preocupaciones.

 **Palacio de Pléyades**

Odilia está terminando su informe a su hermana como dice esta última.

-Muy bien, Odilia. Por favor continúa observando a Ezrah hasta que él tome una decisión.

Odilia asiente mientras comienza a caminar para irse, pero ahí es cuando Pleyades nota algo. El pelo de Odilia está cambiando de rubio a un muy claro otoño. Pléyades, manteniéndose en calma, sugiere.

-Odilia, mi querida hermana, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que preparé tu cabello?

Odilia se detiene y piensa por un momento mientras responde.

-Supongo que ha sido un tiempo.

Pleyades se levanta mientras camina hacia su hermana y dice.

-Vamos, vamos a tu habitación y déjame cepillarte el pelo como solía hacerlo.

Odilia sonríe, ya que le gusta relacionarse con su hermana mayor. Los dos luego van a la habitación de Odilia, que es formal excepto por los ositos de peluche y las fotos de ella y Ezrah con algunos de ella y Pléyades de diversos eventos. Odilia se sienta en una silla mientras Pléyades se sienta y se cepilla el pelo con un cepillo magnífico. A Odilia le encanta esta sensación, ya que se peina su cabello mientras pregunta a su hermana.

-Pléyades, háblame de nuestro padre otra vez.

Pleyades se cepilla el cabello y explica con calma y amor.

-Nuestro padre es un hombre magnífico, que nunca abandonaría a alguien que le importa. Tiene muchos admiradores por esto. Lucha tan duro como puede por las personas que le importan, y nunca dejó que nadie nos hiciera daño.

Odilia sonríe, pero luego se frunce el ceño mientras aprieta la mano y luego simplemente pregunta.

-¿Entonces por qué me dejó?

Odilia nunca ha visto las caras de sus padres y esto le molesta a pesar de su declaración anterior. Ella entonces dice.

-Construimos nuestra ciudad y destruimos a la mayoría de los ángeles, ¿por qué no puedo verlo? Nuestra madre también, quiero agradecerle por darme esta ala.

Odilia entonces siente un poco más de violencia detrás del cepillado de su hermana, como ella dice.

-Ow, eso duele, hermana

Pleyades se disculpa rápidamente mientras le explica a su hermana.

-Simplemente no podemos ver a nuestros padres, Odilia. Lo siento, pero así es como debe ser. No lo olvides, Anna tampoco puede ver a sus padres, empatiza un poco.

Odilia parece triste al pensar en su corto tiempo en la residencia y notó lo cerca que estaban los niños de sus madres, y esto la hace pensar en la suya y en cómo sabe tan poco. Ella no pregunta y continúa dejando que Pléyades se arregle el cabello antes de regresar.

 **Sede de Nero Angelo: Ala Médica**

Issei llega con Shirayuki al cuartel general frente a la puerta de la habitación de Camilla. Dentro de la siguiente habitación es donde están Xenovia, **Xenovia** , Seiken y Rias junto con algunas de las enfermeras que están tratando el cuerpo de Camilla y la mantienen estable. Antes de entrar en la habitación, Shirayuki le aconseja a su padre.

-Será mejor que te prepares, papá. Está en muy mal estado por lo que escuché.

Issei toma un trago ya que es muy seria acerca de lo que está más allá de esta puerta. Issei y Shirayuki entran a la habitación e inmediatamente se enfocan directamente en Camilla en la cama médica con las piernas hacia abajo hasta que tiene vendas que las cubren, una intravenosa con una sustancia lechosa en su cuerpo y un monitor de frecuencia cardíaca que lee un pulso estable. y una máscara de respiración en su cara. **Xenovia** está siendo informada sobre el daño mientras su yo más joven está sentada junto a Camilla con la cabeza gacha. Seiken está apretando su espada en la mano, y Rias está de pie junto a Xenovia y ahora está vestida con un traje de monja, ya que no podía permanecer desnuda en el cuartel general de [Nero Angelo].

Shirayuki está un poco mortificada por este espectáculo, ya que inmediatamente sale de la habitación para tomar algo para calmar sus nervios. Miguel llega poco después, ya que la mención de este problema atrajo su atención inmediata. Entra en la habitación con Leonis a su lado. Miguel se acerca a Camilla con gran preocupación mientras mira sus piernas mientras siente que es necesario estar a su lado debido a su fe en ella y en Seiken.

Mortificado, Issei abandona la habitación porque no puede mirar a Camilla en este estado. Rias lo nota mientras ella lo sigue inmediatamente para ponerse al día. Issei está en la sala de reuniones por demasiado tiempo, mientras se sienta en una silla con las rodillas flojas, ya que la vista de Camilla extrañando sus piernas es una visión que no puede procesar, en especial tras enterrar de la causas, según los doctores Camilla sufrió un gran daño en la piernas producto de frió extremo pero lo que termino por quitarles las piernas fue la liberación del [poder del infinito] que heredo de el, el [poder del infinito] es una fuerza muy poderosa y letal y solo 12 seres en todo la existencia tiene cuerpo capaces de tolerarlo entre ello los [dragones divinos] como issei el cual tiene un cuerpo hecho de carne y sangre del gran rojo que le permite tolerar el poder de ophis en sus huesos y órganos, sus heredaron ambos rasgos de el, la sangre del [dragón verdadero] y el [poder del infinito], si bien ambos rasgos están dormidos en sus hijos al nacer tarde o temprano una pequeña porción de estos se libera dando origen al [dragón imperial] y la manifestación de un dragón dentro de sus [variantes], los cuales son básicamente la representación del poder del [dragón divino], cuando sus hijos lo despierten de forma total ya no necesitaran la representación de dragón en sus [variantes], sus hijos no deberían tener problemas para manejar el [poder del infinito] ya que todos también deberían tener la sangre del [dragón verdadero], pero en el caso de Camilla y Seiken por ser gemelos de un mismo ovulo las dos cualidades se repartieron entre ellos de de forma desigual, Seiken tiene la sangre del [dragón verdadero] mas fuerte que su hermana y Camilla tiene el [poder del infinito] mas fuerte que su hermano y viceversa, debido a esto para Camilla siempre fue mas agotador y dañino usar sus poderes mientras que Seiken podía usarlos pero no obtenía la potencia necesaria lo que lo obligo a entrenar mas duro, la liberación total del [poder del infinito] de Camilla durante su pelea con Saya debido a su ira le provoco un shock a nivel celular lo cual no debería de haber sido mu dañino, el mismo issei paso por eso y sobrevivió la primera vez que uso el [dragón deificado], pero en el caso de Camilla sus piernas se encontraban en un estado frágil por la congelación y ese fue el resultado. Issei se sienta en este estado mortificado hasta que un par de brazos envuelve su cuello por detrás para un abrazo cuando escucha una voz familiar que lo consuela.

-Está bien, Issei, eso no fue una visión fácil para ti.

Issei no necesita su rostro, ya que su presencia ya es suficiente para que él la reconozca, así como su busto es más pequeño que su contraparte mayor. Issei sonríe ligeramente mientras pregunta casualmente.

-¿Así que te trajeron aquí, Rias?

Rias asiente, ya que Shirayuki le ha informado sobre este futuro. Ella explica lo que recuerda y lo que pasó. Issei está feliz de no haberse demorado al ayudar a Camilla. Rias explica lo que sucedió inicialmente.

-Acabe de despertarme junto a ella, y pensé que era Xenovia. Estaba sangrando mucho y no pude contener mi preocupación. La llevé a una doncella de la casa y la vendamos con un paño. Luego le informé a mi padre de la gravedad de la situación e inmediatamente se comunicó con [Nero Angelo] para obtener ayuda médica de emergencia. Me fui con algunas de las enfermeras y Shirayuki y he estado aquí desde entonces.

Issei se da vuelta y abraza a Rias con su cabeza contra sus pechos con amor real, ya que él está realmente feliz de verla y de escuchar lo que hizo.

-Realmente te extrañé, Rias. Ha sido realmente diferente sin ti, me refiero a la joven que eres, por supuesto.

Rias frota la cabeza de Issei con una sensación reconfortante mientras comprende que este nuevo evento todavía le molesta. Ella necesita distraerlo mientras pregunta.

-También pregunté, ¿tenemos hijos en este momento? Si es así, me encantaría conocerlos.

Issei se anima un poco. Normalmente, Rias haría algo sexy para animarlo, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para ese tipo de cosas. Camilla está hospitalizada por el momento y nadie sabe realmente lo que le pasó. Seiken quiere investigar en la finca Gremory, pero no puede porque tiene nuevos pedidos. Shirayuki tendrá que hacerlo en su lugar, pero otro individuo tendrá que ser informado sobre la lesión de Camilla. Xenovia será la mensajera con Irina cuando vuelva a ser una guía, ya que tiene acceso al lugar donde se encuentra esta persona. Miguel hará los arreglos para la recuperación de Camilla cuando él y Leonis se vayan. **Xenovia** se quedará por un tiempo más para estar al lado de su hija mientras frota la cabeza de Camilla y le pone una manta para mantenerse caliente.

 **Inframundo**

Anteriormente, Pleyades mencionó al padre de Anna. De hecho, la niña tiene un padre famoso en el inframundo y es parte de la razón por la que la trajeron. Ella piensa en él todo el tiempo, y él también lo hace. De hecho, en este preciso momento, él está leyendo algo de ella que recibió antes de que ella muriera, . Él ha leído esta carta al menos una vez al día desde que ella se fue. Su estudio es el único lugar donde está esta carta, ya que se la lee para sí mismo mientras no hay nadie cerca.

 _"Querido padre_

 _Sé que esto es repentino, pero quiero dejar mi huella en la historia y dar a conocer mi propia identidad. Todavía te quiero mucho, pero no puedo ser solo tu hija. Quiero más que eso. Así que con un gran corazón saldré de casa y me uniré a una causa más grande y cambiaré mi nombre. Cuando deje mi marca, volveré a ti, pero no te desesperes ni te sientas mal por mí. Creo que esto es lo que realmente me hará feliz, así que continúe con su trabajo y pasatiempos mientras observo desde donde estoy. Mantente saludable y busca una buena esposa para ti ya que la madre no está cerca. Hasta pronto, padre._

Después de leer esta carta, el hombre lee con tristeza la letra pequeña, ya que le produce tristeza al leerla.

 _"Tu hija amorosa, Dolrain Astaroth"._

 _-_ dolrain, te perdí sin saberlo y ahora te tengo a mi alcance de nuevo, y te recuperare, no importa el costo

dijo el [rey demonio] Ajuka Beelzebub guardando la carta para luego mirar a la persona delante de el

-todo esta listo issei-kun

-si, ya casi todo esta preparado, y la hable con kiba el también se unirá tras lo que paso con su hija

-bien, esta pleyades considera a miguel el mal, que te parece satan si le mostramos el verdadero mal

-dalo por hecho

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **Sebastian 14:** gracias y sobre lo de kurobara esa pregunta se responderá en una de los próximos capítulos, específicamente en el capitulo 39 llamado "justicia absoluta", sobre los intereses amoroso, Camilla tiene a Cherry, Giras no esta interesada en nadie por el momento y si lo hubiera esa persona tendría que lidiar con issei primero, y en cuando "Ex" es el el tercer hijo de issei y rias y su nombre es Ixis gremory


	36. emperador dragón sagrado

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, capitulo polémico, creo?, como sea el capitulo que sigue a este sera el capitulo "ghidora, el origen"mas cargado de spoirles/revelaciones, así que antes de que salga les dire ¿quien teorizan ustedes que es pleyades? ¿quien creen que es dante? dejen sus respuesta en la caja de comentarios XD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 35: emperador dragón sagrado**

 **Despacho de Issei**

 **Issei** acaba de regresar de su quinta entrevista hoy para uno de los muchos editores interesados en su opinión sobre el reciente aumento de los matrimonios polígamos y sus opiniones de no ser obligado a elegir. Tiene la intención de pasar esta hora solo almorzando y tomar algo frío para beber. Cuando se sienta en su cama, **Issei** descubre una carta en su mesita de noche con su nombre. Lo abre de inmediato, ya que generalmente recibe cartas y correos de admiradores sobre sus muchos proyectos y espectáculos. Pero esta no es una carta común, es de Arthur Pendragon. **Issei** no ha visto a Arthur en aproximadamente tres años y estuvo buscando hablar con Le Fay desde hace tiempo sobre algo que paso, lee la carta como se lee

 _Querido Issei Satanas_

 _Me comunico con usted a través de una carta por escrito, ya que la noticia sobre la que quiero hablar con usted es absolutamente un secreto que nadie, incluso Vali u Ophis, puede descubrir nada todavía. Se trata de mi hermana y tu maga de contrato,. Sé que es repentino, pero debes verla esta semana. Porque lo que estoy a punto de divulgar es de suma importancia. Le Fay no sabe de esta carta, pero visitará a alguien para la próxima semana y no planea visitarte a ti ni a tu familia por este motivo ..._

 **Issei** lee la carta con mucho cuidado e inmediatamente la esconde debajo de su colchón y deja su remolque a través de la [puerta del dragón] sin mencionar a nadie sobre esto, ya que tiene la intención de cumplir con la solicitud de Arthur. Se le da el nombre del lugar donde se aloja Le Fay.

Un rato después, Ravel junto con su hijo Raezal llamaron a la puerta para informar a **Issei** de lo que sucedió este día, pero no pueden encontrarlo. Raezal y Ravel miran alrededor del remolque, arriba y abajo, de izquierda a derecha sin encontrar rastro de él. Frustrada, Ravel declara.

-Ese hombre necesita dejar de hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Trabajo muy duro para hacer su horario, y él no lo sigue la mitad del tiempo.

Ravel se lleva la palma de la mano a la cabeza mientras Raezal le dice en tono educado.

-Pero, madre, ¿no es su valentía y entusiasmo algo que amas de él?

Ravel se sonroja y luego sonríe mientras está de acuerdo con él, pero también afirma.

-Tu padre no es como la mayoría de los hombres que conozco, y lo amo, pero a veces solo me irrita con su negligencia en su horario.

Raezal sonríe mientras continúa su búsqueda mientras mira debajo del colchón en busca de pistas sobre dónde fue su padre y se encuentra con la carta como resultado. Él asoma la carta y está a punto de llamar.

-que…

Luego lee sobre la parte secreta y se detiene. Ravel no mira cuando dice la primera parte, pero la ignora ya que se detuvo, así que no debe significar mucho. Raezal lee la mayor parte de la carta, especialmente el secreto que guarda, pero Ravel lo mira, ve que está sosteniendo algo y pregunta.

-¿Qué encontraste, Raezal?

Raezal se niega a leer la parte sobre dónde está Le Fay, ya que está un poco nervioso, ya que también quiere mantener esto en secreto para mantener la carta secreta de Arthur para que su madre no lo sepa. Para ayudar a esto, él simplemente responde.

-Oh, no es nada, madre.

Ravel no es estúpida, ya que puede ver el borde del papel y dice, de una manera más desconfiada.

-Raezal, será mejor que no me mientas.

Ella comienza a caminar hacia él y le agarra del hombro y le dice.

-Puedo ver el papel en tu mano. ¿Qué dice?

Sin muchas opciones, Raezal quema el papel en su mano y Ravel puede ver la ceniza como ella dice, en un tono sorprendido.

-¡Raezal Hyodo! ¡Cómo te atreves a ocultar algo así a tu madre!

Ravel no, ni nunca ha herido físicamente a su hijo, pero todavía recibe un regaño de ella. Se siente avergonzado por hacer eso, pero permitirá que la privacidad permanezca, pero también siente una gran curiosidad por el secreto que aprendió en la carta y quiere saber toda la verdad al respecto. Así que decide encontrar a Le Fay junto con su padre y aprender la verdad.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Raezal pasó el resto de ayer tratando de averiguar a cerca de Le Fay Pendragón, todo lo que sabe es que es una maga talentosa que estaba asociada con la asociación de magos [amanecer dorado] y su familia el clan pendragón descendiente del Rey Santo Arturo y la reina de avalon morgana "el hada", también era miembro del [equipo vali] y uno de los miembros fundadores de la unidad anti-terrorista [DxD], así como la única maga que ha conseguido hacer un pacto con su padre. Así que decide buscar en un nuevo lugar un punto de partida. Raezal necesita mantener esto como un secreto, pero necesita la ayuda de su [nobleza] para mantener las apariencias para él durante su ausencia. Él ya hizo arreglos con las chicas de su grupo para tomar notas mientras él se fue y inventó excusas por su ausencia. Pero ... fue a la escuela de todos modos por culpa, ya que odia saltar.

Dentro de la cocina, Irina y Shirone están terminando su pastel ya que no saben sobre la partida de Asia con Gerhilde en un caso crítico. Shirone termina de beber un vaso de leche que tenía con su pastel cuando la Sra. Hyoudou regresa a la cocina con una propuesta para Irina. Ella sabe sobre el amor de Irina por sus dos hijos más pequeños y ofrece a Irina una idea.

-Irina, quieres llevar a Ai y Shime a la juguetería para elegir algunos juguetes que han estado buscando. Hay uno grande que acaba de abrir en el centro y me han estado rogando que los lleve, pero realmente tengo que hacerl algunas otras cosas, así que ...

Irina tiene un brillo en sus ojos mientras responde de inmediato.

-¡Sí, lo haré felizmente!

La Sra. Hyoudou siempre ha amado a las esposas de Issei como a sus propias hijas, especialmente a Asia, y hará lo que pueda para hacerlas felices ya que todavía es una gran madre para ellas. Irina camina alegremente por la puerta con su futura suegra para llevar a sus hijos a la nueva tienda de juguetes. Shirone, ahora sola, simplemente guarda sus platos para tratar de encontrar algo que hacer, ya que no puede hacer trabajo de demonio en este momento, ya que sus contratos pertenecerían a su yo mayor. Ella simplemente camina fuera de la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con quien hablar un poco, y ve a Raezal, ya que parece estar escapándose debido a que él mira alrededor de la habitación.

Mira alrededor de la habitación de una manera sospechosa, y Shirone se cuela detrás y simplemente dice.

-Podrías haberte ido y nadie lo cuestionaría, Chico Pollo.

Raezal parece nervioso cuando se da la vuelta y tiene un poco de sudor cuando dice.

-Oh, señorita Shirone, no me estaba escondiendo ni nada ... jeje, jeje ...

Shirone pone una mirada ligeramente sorprendida y responde.

-Wow, no puedo creer lo mal que eres como un mentiroso.

Raezal se disculpa rápidamente y mientras él nerviosamente suelta.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ocultar los secretos de nadie. ¡Por favor, díselo a mi madre para que pueda ser castigado!

Honesto a una falla, es exactamente lo que Raezal es. Shirone puede respetar eso, pero al mismo tiempo le parece a un idiota por esto. Shiroone está interesada en lo que él está haciendo mientras ella le pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué el mal intento de escabullirse? Es demasiado grande si estás tan nervioso

Raezal reconoce que en realidad está nervioso, pero no puede decirle lo que sabe. Sin embargo, él ofrece.

-Si realmente quieres saber lo que estoy haciendo, entonces eres libre de venir conmigo y descubrirlo, ya que ya has visto a través de mi treta y todo eso.

Ella no llamaría a esto una treta, pero lo que está haciendo puede ser interesante y no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Entonces, ella simplemente asiente con la cabeza y pregunta.

-Está bien, entonces a dónde vamos?

Raezal menciona que cuando Kuoh se convirtió en un lugar más popular para los asuntos de los ángeles debido al tratado, consideraron adecuado construir una parte adicional de la ciudad llamada la pequeña Britannia como un lugar para que los ingleses se queden de la iglesia para quedarse. Raezal ha estado allí antes con Irina para hacer compras debido a su tiempo en Inglaterra, pero no es un experto en el área. Sin embargo, Shirone está de acuerdo ya que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Con eso dicho, caminan hacia el lugar y podría tomar todo el día, pero no pueden permitirse usar magia debido a los humanos que pueblan esa área en un momento dado. Mucha gente no está acostumbrada al tratado.

 **Kuoh: Pequeña Britannia cuatro horas después**

Raezal y Shirone llegan a la zona cuando el sol se ha puesto y la luna se levanta en la zona. Raezal está seguro de que su padre está aquí en algún lugar con Le Fay para hablar sobre lo que Arthur había escrito en su carta. Primero intentan reunir información en un restaurante cercano, ya que Le Fay se quedaría en un hotel y, como resultado, podría comer fuera. Sus intentos no dieron frutos, excepto algunos frutos confitados después del tercer lugar que probaron.

Lo siguiente que intentan es explorar algunas tiendas de chucherías, pero nuevamente, no hay ayuda. Sin embargo, Shirone menciona mientras está dentro de una tienda.

-Oye, tengo que usar el baño. Volveré en unos minutos.

Raezal asiente mientras Shirone pregunta por el baño. Mientras tanto, Raezal decide hacer algunas compras de escaparates mientras reflexiona sobre lo que significan los contenidos de las letras. Él ha quemado el contenido en su cerebro, ya que le sorprendió enormemente. Luego se le acerca un hombre vestido de sacerdote, que le pregunta.

-¿Estás buscando a alguien, joven?

Raezal responde cortésmente.

-De hecho yo soy.

Entonces el sacerdote pregunta cortésmente.

-No sería hijo del [Emperador Dragón Rojo], ¿verdad?

Raezal está sorprendido por el conocimiento de este sacerdote mientras responde rápidamente.

-Sí, lo soy. Pero, ¿cómo sabes sobre él y por qué estoy mirando?

El cura lo explica.

-Bueno, estoy al tanto de la fama del [Emperador Dragón Rojo] entre todas las facciones, y tu usas su símbolo en tu ropa.

Raezal mira el símbolo del dragón en su traje y es cierto que solo a las esposas e hijos del [Emperador Dragón Rojo de la Verdad Ardiente] se les permite usar su símbolo abiertamente. El cura entonces dice.

-Escuché que lo vieron en algún lugar cerca de la calle Ogre.

Raezal rápidamente agradece al hombre y se va sin decirle a Shiroone, ya que no puede contener su emoción. Raezal corre hacia donde está la calle Ogre, pero el sacerdote puede haberlo llevado a una trampa cuando Shiroone sale del baño, oye que el sacerdote dice.

-Bien, no necesitamos más engendros de demonios caminando sobre la tierra, y disfrutaremos la fiesta de un engendro de dragones.

Shirone escucha esto, y procede a apretar el puño y atacar al cura mientras le saca la información de lo que quería decir, y se entera de que es un [vice seguidor] tras lo cual simplemente lo mata aplastandole el cráneo.

Raezal llega a la calle Ogre en poco tiempo mientras busca a alguien. Obtiene un sentimiento espeluznante de este lugar, pero se conserva por el bien de su padre. Oye un ruido sorprendente cuando gira la cabeza y ve una escena muy inquietante como él dice.

-¡Ese pájaro está comiendo un gatito!

Ve a un pájaro comiéndose un gatito, ya que se siente rechazado por esto. Luego se tropieza con un aliado para sacar la imagen de su cabeza. Camina hacia un callejón sin salida mientras inspecciona la pared y se recuerda a sí mismo.

 _-Estoy aquí por mi padre ante todo._

Luego escucha los sonidos de correr mientras se da vuelta y ve a tres personas que lo atacan, tres señoritas. Una lleva una máscara en la parte inferior de la cara y está vestida como una doctora que sostiene cuchillos, la segunda parece ser de ascendencia estadounidense, ya que tiene un pañuelo en la cabeza y una chaqueta de cuero, la tercera es claramente la líder, ya que carga desde la mitad. y lleva un peto negro que cubre su torso, chicharrones negros, guanteletes negros, pantalones de color rojo oscuro y una faja negra desgarrada en el borde que cuelga de su cintura y sostiene una espada de color rojo oscuro con una empuñadura roja más ligera que es extrañamente una Espada sagrada de su presencia. Ella tiene el pelo largo de color rosa oscuro con ojos rojos, piel clara y un anillo de oro alrededor de su frente. Ella es la que anuncia.

-Está bien, doctor, córtelo con ese trozo tuyo. ¡Quiero sus entrañas para una guarnición!

El líder se queda atrás mientras sus dos amigas atacan a Raezal con el doctor, uno intenta apuñalarlo, pero él esquiva y luego convoca un látigo de fuego mientras lo dice.

-¡Seguramente dudo que tu resolución sea incluso tan fuerte como la mía!

Ella sigue apuñalando a él hasta que apuñala lo suficientemente rápido como para sacarle el estómago, pero él agarra la hoja mientras comenta sobre esta acción.

-¿Ah, agarrando la hoja? En solo unos segundos me aseguraré de que tengamos tus dedos con té.

Raezal sigue sosteniendo la hoja y responde.

-Tal vez sea así, pero no tengo miedo de ser rudo con los delincuentes. Estoy dispuesto a ver esta lucha, ¿verdad?

Luego se balancea y la golpea muy fuerte con su látigo enviándola al suelo. La estadounidense le intenta con algún tipode ataque relacionado con el boxeo, pero ella sufre la misma suerte que el médico. El líder simplemente sonríe mientras dice.

-No es fácil, ¿verdad? No importa; tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Quita su espada y la apunta mientras produce una segunda espada, una negra, y declara.

-Te cortaré finamente, con el filo de mis cuchillas.

Raezal se prepara mientras esta mujer lo carga mientras agita sus espadas, ya que claramente tiene una gran habilidad con ellas. Ella logra cortar su costado con su espada negra, pero Raezal lo regenera rápidamente mientras responde a esto.

-Oh, regenerador? También tengo una salida para esto.

Ella salta en el aire y prepara un poderoso ataque con su [espada sagrada]. Raezal decide hacer un movimiento valiente cuando simplemente cruza su brazo mientras su [espada sagrada] cae sobre sus antebrazos cuando dice.

-¡Estás loco si crees que puedes soportar mi [espada sagrada]!

Raezal simplemente la mira, levanta su pierna y suelta una bola de fuego de su rodilla que la sopla hacia atrás cuando la golpean en el estómago y tose un poco de sangre mientras piensa.

 _-Genio, recibió un golpe, por lo que no pude esquivar su ataque en ese rango. Pensó que sería fácil, pero me tomé mucha libertad en mi confianza._

Ella vuela hacia atrás y aterriza sobre su espalda. Los brazos de Raezal están doloridos por ser golpeados por una [espada sagrada]. Lo hace encogiéndose de hombros mientras se regenera y permanece tranquilo. Él mira hacia adelante y ve a una pandilla de personas con varias armas. Raezal parece inquieto. Shirone aparece en ese punto mientras se prepara para ayudar a Raezal a luchar contra estas personas, pero ahí es cuando se anuncia una voz.

-¡Ya es suficiente! No dejaré que uno, ¡ponga la mano sobre el caballero allí!

Raezal mira a la dama que acaba de derribar con las espadas mientras pregunta.

-¿Pero por qué?

Ella lo mira con ojos curiosos mientras pregunta.

-Dime algo; fuerte como un látigo que estás con esas llamas. Es fácil de ver, podrías haberme quemado en cenizas con esos fuegos, pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

La multitud retrocede como explica Raezal.

-Vine aquí por el bien de mi padre. Tú también tienes una familia, personas que están esperando que vuelvas a casa de esta vida oscura. No es mi lugar causarles pena.

La niña mira a su alrededor y ve a sus amigas levantarse porque sus heridas tampoco son malas. Ella sonríe y piensa.

 _-Él salvó a mis amigos, como lo hizo la mía._ -Mira a Raezal _Me gusta. Seguro que es un demonio, pero es un caballero._

La dama se para y le pregunta a raezal.

-Quiero saber el nombre de este gentil diablo.

Raezal hace una reverencia y se presenta formalmente.

-Soy Raezal Hyodo.

La señora responde cortésmente.

-Bueno, Raezal, es bueno conocerte. Si lo que buscas es información, entonces pregunta. ¡Controlamos estas calles!

Raezal le pregunta a la señora sobre su padre, a lo que ella responde.

-No recuerdo que el [Emperador Dragón Rojo] siquiera haya visitado nuestras partes este día o ayer.

Shirone simplemente observa desde el fondo y comenta.

-¿Por qué siento que acabo de ver un episodio de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure?

Raezal agradece a la mujer por su información, pero ella comenta.

-Sin embargo, hace un tiempo se vio a alguien de la casa Pendragon, un hombre. Supongo que se reunirá con él desde que conozco su conexión.

Curiosa, Shirone se acerca y pregunta.

-¿Cómo tienes conexiones?

La dama se presenta a sí misma.

-Me llamo Elaine Du Lac, descendiente de Sir Galahad.

Raezal chasquea el dedo y recuerda algo.

-Ahí es de donde recuerdo tu espada. ¡Es la espada con la empuñadura roja!

Elaine asiente mientras dice.

-Sí, está cubierto con la sangre de Sir Balin, por lo que se ve así. Mi antepasado sacó esta espada y la usó para matar a Sir Balin.

Shiroone puede no ser un experto en historia, pero tiene que preguntar.

-Si estás relacionado con un caballero tan famoso, ¿por qué estás atacando a los demonios aliados?

Raezal también siente curiosidad por eso, pero ella explica.

-Ser un descendiente de Galahad es una espada de doble filo. También soy descendiente de Sir Lancelot, el traidor del Rey Arturo, y eso hace que mi nombre sea un poco controvertido. Soy la actual portadora del título del [Caballero Negro].

Si bien su información es útil, Raezal también debe señalar.

-Si alguien de la casa Pendragon está aquí, entonces debe ser importante. Desafortunadamente, estoy buscando a una mujer junto con mi padre.

Shirone se da cuenta de esto, ha conocido personalmente a Le Fay desde su época, ya que escucha la palabra mujer y el secreto que se le atribuye, y simplemente le dice en su tono normal.

-Se acostó con esta chica, ¿no?

Raezal se ruboriza ya que no lo admite. Este tipo de respuestas responde a su pregunta de por qué **Issei** lo mantendría en secreto, pero luego Elaine junta el resto.

-Espera, ¿ el hijo pequeño de Le Fay-sama ,es hijo del [Emperador Dragón Rojo]?

Raezal se sorprende ya que este es de hecho el secreto que contenía la carta y su expresión dice toda la historia. Shirone aprieta el puño cuando la palabra "hijo" atrapa su oreja mientras dice con furia oculta.

-Tiene tantas esposas y nos engañó.

Raezal defiende rápidamente a su padre como él dice.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí. Quiero escuchar su lado de la historia. Señorita Shirone, ¡sabe que mi padre no haría algo así a menos que tuviera una razón!

Shirone está enojada y no quiere escuchar excusas al respecto. Elaine no puede defender al padre de Raezal, ya que no sabe nada fuera de Le Fay, quien tuvo un hijo hace dos años. Sin embargo, alguien lo dice.

-De hecho, en realidad no es culpa de nadie.

Los tres se vuelven y ven a Arthur Pendragon, quien claramente ha envejecido un poco ya que su cabello ahora está peinado hacia atrás y parece un poco más viejo, pero lleva casi toda la misma ropa. Se acerca a ellos mientras mira a Raezal y le pregunta.

-¿Pero cómo sabes esto, Raezal Hyodo?

Raezal admite que encontró la carta, pero le asegura a Arthur que no le contó a nadie. Shirone, sin embargo, lo defiende y ella explica.

-Sí, él es un mentiroso pobre, pero es honesto en extremo. Yo y nuestro nueva amiga aquí somos los únicos que saben

Arthur suspira cuando le pide.

-Quería mantenerlo en privado ya que necesitan hablar. Le Fay me pidió que no dijera nada, pero debo hacerlo por su bien.

Arthur no tiene la intención de explicarlo todo, ya que aún quiere que su hermana e **Issei** hablen en privado. Aunque sí explica por qué está aquí.

-Aunque, si estás interesado, estoy aquí para investigar un asunto para Vali. Está ocupado en otra parte con su trabajo como [rey demonio] lucifer y me pidió que investigue a los niños desaparecidos del orfanato en esta área. Aparentemente, el grupo [Nero Angelo] de Miguel tiene las manos llenas en El momento y la necesidad de ayuda exterior.

Raezal y Shirone están interesados en ayudar en este asunto, ya que necesitan una distracción del drama. Antes de que puedan hacer algo, Elaine le hace una petición a Raezal mientras ella le pregunta.

-Raezal-sama, ¿me dejarían acompañarlos?

Raezal está un poco confundido cuando él le pregunta.

-¿Pero por qué? Pensé que eras descendiente de un legendario caballero, ¿por qué unirte a un demonio?

Elaine sacude la cabeza y explica.

-No, no soy digno de ser llamado descendiente de Sir Galahad. Era valiente y galante. Me uní a un grupo de personas que piensan que los demonios son pura maldad, y pero en el camino me di cuenta lo equivocados que están. He hecho muchas cosas de las que no estoy orgulla. Esta noche, conocí a un demonio que es más compasivo con los extraños y los delincuentes que nadie que haya conocido. Tratamos de matarlo y nos perdonó sin pensarlo dos veces. Para expiar mis crímenes y cumplir con el nombre de Sir Galahad y el antiguo nombre de Lancelot, deseo unirme a un demonio que es valiente y galante como un caballero, un caballero como el señor Gallahad.

Raezal no tiene objeciones, pero señala.

-No me queda una pieza de [caballero]. Pero puedes ser mi segunda [torre] si quieres.

Elaine no duda, y Shirone agrega.

-Ser una [torre] es genial.

Elaine luego agrega.

-También poseo magia curativa para ayudar a mis amigos en el acto, aunque estoy orientada principalmente al combate. Ser una torre me encajaría mejor.

Raezal asiente mientras cumple los requisitos necesarios para convertir a Elaine en un demonio y su segunda [torre]. Arthur sonríe y esta intrigado por esto. Además, tiene otra razón para invitarlos.

 **Hotel en kuoh**

 **Issei** está de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Le Fay. Está un poco nervioso a pesar de su edad y mayor vigor. Recuerda esa carta y realmente le está llegando.

 _Querido Issei Hyoudou_

 _Me comunico con usted a través de una carta por escrito, ya que la noticia sobre la ruptura con usted es absolutamente un secreto que nadie, incluso Vali u Ophis, puede descubrir todavía. Se trata de mi hermana y tu pacto mago, Le Fay Pendragon. Sé que es repentino, pero debes verla esta semana. Porque lo que estoy a punto de divulgar es de suma importancia. Le Fay no conoce esta carta, pero visitará a alguien familiar para la próxima semana y no planea visitarte a ti ni a tu familia por este motivo. Hace tres años, Le Fay regresó a la casa Pendragon solo que ella estaba embarazada. Ella dio a luz a un hijo y se negó a decirme el nombre del padre. Aunque ella no lo admitiría, tienes que ser el padre. ese niño era mitad demonio y posee el aura de un dragón, Quiero que hables con ella e intentes que haga lo correcto, para ella y para tu hijo. Sé que puedo confiar en ti,_

Issei quiere hacer lo correcto, ha querido hacerlo desde hace 3 años. Pero el nunca supo nada de un hijo. Él respira hondo y procede a llamar a la puerta y se encuentra con Le Fay para saber por que no le dijo nada en tres años. Además, siente curiosidad por conocer a un hijo que debería haber conocido durante tres años. Se para en la puerta mientras su corazón comienza a latir más rápido cuando escucha pasos detrás de la puerta y la perilla comienza a girar.

Se abre la puerta que Issei llamó como una hermosa dama que parece estar en sus veinte y tantos años, se revela a sí misma cuando abre la puerta. Le Fay Pendragon es esta mujer y se ve un poco mayor que antes. Ella tiene un poco más de largo que ella deja sobre sus hombros y usa un suéter blanco, una falda azul que llega a sus espinillas, un alfiler que se parece a su sombrero en su cabello, y ella está usando lo que parece ser un lápiz de labios transparente que huele a fruta. Ella tiene una expresión bastante sorprendida en su cara cuando dice.

-Issei? ...

 **Issei** está siendo casual mientras la saluda.

-Oye, Le Fay, no te he visto en cuanto? tres años ...?

Se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza, ya que esto se siente incómodo al saber sobre su hijo. Le fay parece que cierra ligeramente la puerta mientras responde.

-Sí, ha pasado un tiempo ... y creo que deberíamos encontrarnos en una hora y no a ...

 **Issei** pone su mano en la puerta y le dice sin rodeos.

-Le Fay, sé de nuestro hijo.

Le Fay baja un poco la cabeza mientras **Issei** explica la carta que recibió. Sabiendo que no puede ser tonta, Le Fay asiente mientras invita a **Issei** a su habitación, pero le pide que se quede callado ya que su hijo está tomando una siesta. Ella habla de las pequeñas cosas sobre él, pero **Issei** tiene que preguntar.

-Le Fay, quiero saber por que no me entere de esto, he querido hablar contigo desde lo que paso hace 3 años

Le Fay baja la cabeza de nuevo, ya que no está segura de decirle que no se preocupe, pero Issei se lo asegura.

-Mira, no voy a gritarte ni a enfadarme contigo. , la verdad no lo hará. Solo necesito saber qué sucedió. Así que, por favor. , Dime.

Le Fay asiente mientras ella respira hondo y le pregunta.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos por última vez?

 **Issei** recuerda que la última vez que se conocieron fue durante una entrevista sobre [ExE]. Él habló con Le Fay y Vali ese día y él dice.

-Sí, hablamos durante aproximadamente media hora y luego me fui... y luego..

Le Fay le dice.

-y luego nos vimos una vez más, Issei. La última vez que nos vimos fue al día siguiente, cuando te quedaste medio día para ti y te fuiste a casa ...

 **Issei** recuerda ese día. Fue a su casa a la residencia con la intención de pasar un tiempo con sus hijos, pero tuvo una discusión con un par de ellos y dijeron que lo odiaban. Más tarde ese día, pasó aproximadamente una rato en un bar y fue entonces cuando ...

 **hace 3 años**

( **Le Fay narrará parte de este flashback y su diálogo será con cursivas para evitar confusiones)**

 _Estuve allí para cenar con Vali y mi hermano, pero se fueron para resolver otros asuntos. Quería quedarme de todos modos porque tomé un par de tragos y quise hacer algo de ejercicio para solucionarlo. Estabas en el bar, y estaba claro que tenías demasiado incluso para un dragón, tomaste mas de lo cualquiera podia soportar._

Le Fay se acerca a Issei, quien tiene su lugar en un bar, mientras ella lo sacude un poco y le pregunta.

-Issei, ¿estás bien?

Se vuelve y su cara es roja y responde.

-Oye, hic, Le Fay, ¿qué estás haciendo * hic * aquí? Solo estaba buscando tiempo con mis * hic * niños y ellos dicen que me odian * hic * . ¿Puedes creer eso?

Issei entonces eructa cuando Le Fay se cubre la nariz del olor ya que él ha bebido mucho, icluso hay alcohol hecho de manzanas de dragón. Ella llama a la camarera e **Issei** paga porque aún puede pagar una factura en su estado de ebriedad.

 _Tuve que llevarte de vuelta a tu remolque y conseguirte un poco de café porque sabía que tenías trabajo al día siguiente. Siempre me aseguré de ver tus entrevistas y mantenía un horario de ellas para mí. Te devolví a tu remolque sin ningún problema, pero fue entonces cuando ..._

Le Fay está recostando a **Issei** en la cama en su remolque cuando ella ve su cafetera y decide preparar un poco para que se ponga sobrio antes de irse a dormir. Ella busca en los gabinetes sus granos de café, pero mientras lo hace, siente que algo le agarra los senos.

-Issei, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ella mira hacia atrás y ve a **Issei** con su cara aún roja por estar borracho, como él dice.

-¿Qué? Nos conocemos desde hace años y esta no es la primera vez, aun recuerdo cuando antes gritabas y te avergonzabas

 _No estaba enojada porque sabía que no estabas en tu mejor momento, pero luego pareció olvidarme de eso después de que te empujé y me agarraste ..._

Le Fay está acostada sobre **Issei** en su cama y le dice con lo que suena como honestidad genuina sin romper el momento.

-Solo intento recompensarte por tu devoción, Le Fay. Sé que sientes algo por mí y no te dejé entrar en mi familia como los demás. Debería haberte dicho algo en ese entonces, pero no lo hice. y luego paso toda la mierda de hades

Le Fay se sonroja, pero se levanta porque sabe que no puede hacer esto debido a su matrimonio con las otras chicas.

 _Me sentí muy tentada, pero no pude seguir adelante. Pero luego hice algo que no debería haber hecho. Volví a preparar café y me serví una taza para calmarme, pero cuando añadí una crema, no vi la etiqueta que decía Irish Cream y el contenido de alcohol. Después de un par de tazas, yo ..._

Le Fay está bebiendo de una taza de café, ya que tiene la cara ligeramente roja y se siente más relajada ahora mientras proclama.

-Este café es tan bueno, que descubrí dónde comprar esta crema.

Ella mira a **Issei** mientras él tropieza para quitarse los pantalones y ella sonríe y piensa.

 _-Puede que nunca tenga una oportunidad otra vez ..._

Ella se acerca a él y luego se pone encima de él mientras acepta su oferta.

 _No estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para olvidar lo que pasó, pero a la mañana siguiente, después de que me puse sobria, me di cuenta del horrible error que había cometido. Me fui y pensé volver después de un tiempo. Ni siquiera sabrías que yo estaba en tu trailer esa noche. Alguien entró y pensó que yo era Asia o Ravel. También seguí viendo entrevistas y especiales durante este período, pero ... ese período fue puntual. No pensé demasiado en eso hasta que empecé a tener náuseas matutinas, los antojos y la somnolencia._

De vuelta al presente, le pregunta **Issei.**

-¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que lo descubriste?

Le Fay simplemente responde.

-Me tomó cerca de un mes y medio resolverlo, pero no estaba totalmente seguro hasta que me hice una prueba y la respuesta fue positiva.

Le Fay se levanta mientras saca una bolsa y un álbum de fotos de la bolsa mientras hojea algunas fotos de su tiempo después de esa noche hasta que nació el bebé. **Issei** mira algunas de estas imágenes, pero tiene que hacer la pregunta del millón.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabes que felizmente me hubiera hecho responsable de esto.

Le Fay asiente con una sonrisa mientras responde.

-Por supuesto que sé que lo harías, pero ese no fue el problema.

Ella respira profundamente mientras explica.

-No te lo dije porque estaba preocupado de que tu reputación quedara empañada por esto. Recordé que cuando nació la hija de Sona, hubo una gran controversia ya que ella era una madre soltera y un demonio famoso. Luego pensé en qué. Te sucedería después de engendrar a un hijo ilegítimo con otra mujer que no es una de tus esposas, ni tu concubina. Sabía que serías acosado por este motivo, y no quería eso para ti. Siempre he sido un fan de Oppai Dragon, y no quería que tuvieras más estrés del que ya tienes.

Le Fay comienza a disculparse mientras ella comienza a llorar por esto y **Issei** pone su cabeza en su pecho mientras la consuela. Un hombre de palabra, no se enoja, reprende o dice nada que le haga daño, simplemente dice.

-Te perdono. Estabas pensando en mí y tomaste una decisión difícil. Sé que te sientes mal, pero sé que todavía voy a asumir la responsabilidad de esto sin importar lo que digan los demás.

Él se frota la cabeza mientras ella deja escapar mucha emoción reprimida durante los últimos dos años y medio.

 **Pequeña bretaña**

Arthur está liderando a Raezal, Shirone y Elaine, ya que está haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a todos alejados del hotel donde se aloja Le Fay para mantener su privacidad. Los está guiando a una cueva donde reside un demonio callejero mientras pone un sello allí como un plan de contingencia en caso de que alguien vea la carta además de **Issei** mientras piensa en esto.

 _-Sabía que ella no era feliz, y no importaba lo que dijera, no haría ninguna diferencia. Ella solo sobaria la cabeza del niño con esa triste sonrisa cada vez que lo veía. Ella lo necesita en su vida, y yo Me aseguraré de que suceda, incluso si ella me odia por eso ._

Arthur quiere que su hermana sea feliz, pero sabe que **Issei** es persistente y hará lo que sea necesario para hacer las cosas bien. La cueva se encuentra en las afueras de la pequeña Britannia y en realidad son los restos de un antiguo edificio que llega hasta el subsuelo. Arthur deshace el sello en la cueva antes de que alguien pueda notarlo mientras les explica.

-Me informaron de que un demonio callejero que se refugiaba aquí y se está volviendo más poderoso para devorar a los humanos.

Elaine levanta su brazo y menciona.

-Creo que somos responsables de esto. Hace un tiempo, tuvimos un demonio aquí y lo devoramos junto con algunas de sus piezas, pero una escapó.

Arthur mira a Elaine y no la juzga específicamente como dice.

-Los [vice seguidores] son repugnantes en sus prácticas.

Elaine se avergüenza de sí misma mientras Raezal le dice confortablemente.

-Pero recuerda que estás buscando la redención de esa vida. Estoy muy seguro de que mi [nobleza] te aceptará, Elaine.

Elaine sonríe a Raezal y asiente. Arthur no dirá nada más, ya que no se pelea con Raezal y sus decisiones, ya que en un momento fue un terrorista. En el camino hacia abajo, Arthur puede sentir que algo está mal porque el demonio que atrapó aquí era ruidoso y agitado, pero el ruido en la cueva es silencioso además de la pequeña charla con su grupo. Prepara a su [Caliburn] para una batalla con quienquiera que esté aquí, ya que el demonio debe haber sido asesinado mientras estuvo fuera durante al menos un día. Él cree que deben ser algunos [vice seguidores] que sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para matarlo.

Llegan a una habitación que contiene cadenas y manchas de sangre esparcidas por la habitación. La habitación en realidad comienza a cambiar de forma a medida que la cueva se transforma de una sangrienta cueva de contención en un antiguo castillo con una decoración como un hombre que lleva una corona y una capa que se parece un poco a Arthur que está sentado en una mesa redonda mientras otros hombres usan armadura Estan conversando de algo importante, una guerra inminente con respecto a la traición de Lancelot. Arthur se sorprende cuando dice.

-Estamos en presencia de la Mesa Redonda.

El hombre que lleva la corona es el [rey santo] Arturo original, que se sienta en su asiento y es increíblemente carismático, ya que deja en claro su intención para con su gente y su voluntad de protegerlos a toda costa. Arthur reconoce esto mientras imita el discurso por respeto a su antepasado. Pero ahí es cuando los otros caballeros desaparecen cuando el rey Arturo está solo y dice algo fuera de lo común.

-Siempre he admirado al rey y su carisma. He visto esto visto tantas veces que se ha quemado en mi alma.

Arthur, conocedor de la fachada, pregunta.

-¿Quién tiene tal conocimiento de mi antepasado?

La corona del rey desaparece junto con sus otras ropas cuando aparece como un hombre joven con cabello rubio y ojos azules, y lleva puesto un chaleco con una línea amarilla que recorre el centro con una cremallera en forma de cabeza de dragón, un paño blanco alrededor de la cintura con un par de pantalones negros y botas negras con guantes sin dedos que recorren los antebrazos. Él tiene una mirada seria cuando la mesa desaparece también. Luego, aparecen dos personas más, la niña encapuchada, Lucía, y su aliada, Dante. Dante tiene el pelo rojo cereza y ojos verdes y es claramente una chica de la edad de Lucía. Dante mira al joven rubio y le pregunta.

-¿Estás seguro de que estamos listos para revelarnos? Quiero decir, si se enteran demasiado pronto, pueden convertirse en enemigos.

El joven rubio responde.

-Está bien, Dante. Si no están a la altura del desafío, entonces no debemos involucrarlos de todos modos.

 **Hotel**

Le Fay se ha calmado mientras **Issei** le pregunta gentilmente.

-¿Puedo conocerlo?

Le Fay se limpia la cara mientras sonríe mientras toma su mano y lo lleva a una habitación. Una habitación con una cama enorme en ella y con la cabeza sobre una almohada, es un niño de dos años con cabello rubio y pijamas blancos simples. **Issei** aún no sabe su nombre, ya que Le Fay le frota la cabeza con suavidad para evitar despertarlo.

 **Cueva**

El joven rubio comienza su presentación.

-Está claro que deseas mi identidad. Bien, permíteme que te aclare. Soy el líder del grupo conocido como [Ghidorah] y soy otro descendiente del [rey santo] ...

 **Hotel**

Le Fay, todavía frotando la cabeza de su hijo, comienza a presentar a su hijo a **Issei**.

-Issei, me gustaria que conozcas a nuestro hijo ...

 **Cueva**

El joven continúa.

-Soy el portador de la [espada sagrada] más grande que existe, y mi nombre es

 **Tanto Le Fay como El joven al mismo tiempo.**

-/Balin Pendragon/.

 **Hotel**

 **Issei** se sienta junto a su nuevo hijo y dice.

-Balin, ¿eh? Me gusta eso.

explica Fay.

-Balin era el nombre del caballero más valiente y virtuoso del rey Arturo. Quiero que nuestro hijo sea así y lleve una vida feliz

 **Issei** sonríe cálidamente mientras él asiente con la cabeza mientras se siente abrumado por la felicidad. Ha visto los rostros recién nacidos de todos sus hijos y su respuesta es siempre la misma cuando se miran por primera vez, la verdadera felicidad. Él abraza a Le Fay y luego toma su mano invoca uno de sus [wyvern] rojos el cual se transforma en un anillo y lo coloca en su dedo con una joya verde incrustado en el. No es necesario decir palabras mientras lo mira. Luego dice.

-No me importa lo que piensen los demás. Quiero que tú y Balin vivan en la residencia con otros. Déjale conocer a sus hermanos y hermanas. Quiero que estés rodeado de amigos nuevamente.

Le Fay abraza a Issei de nuevo cuando acepta su propuesta y no puede esperar para contarle a su hijo la noticia cuando se despierte.

 **Cueva**

Balin está al lado de sus aliados mientras esperan su orden. Arthur simplemente ajusta sus lentes al sentirse insultado por el nombre que está usando.

-Realmente ahora, usar el nombre de mi sobrino de dos años no es muy elegante, y desde luego no me te creo al proclamar que estas relacionado con mi antepasado.

Balin se encoge de hombros cuando se da cuenta de que Arthur todavía no debe conocer la historia completa, pero Shirone da un paso adelante y agrega.

-Puede que esté diciendo la verdad. Esa Pléyades está haciendo todo tipo de cosas raras.

Arthur se vuelve hacia ella, pero debe preguntar.

-Sí, ¿pero eso no significa que este joven es un enemigo?

En ese momento Dante y Lucia eleven sus auras en señal de descontento,Balin da un paso adelante y las calma mientras declara.

-Somos enemigos de la [facción Estelar] y de nadie más. Voy a demostrar mi poder a todos aquellos que buscan detenernos.

Arthur toma eso como un desafío mientras prepara su [Caliburn]. Balin mira la espada y muestra su afecto por el arma.

-Ah, la espada en la piedra misma, la "santa espada del rey". Es verdaderamente un arma de la más alta calidad y alabanza. Pero hay una hoja que puede vencerla.

Arthur no puede creer una declaración tan arrogante. Pero Balin lo explica.

-El arma del que hablo es la razón por la que nos encontramos en esta ilusión sólida. El arma que puede afectar, remodelar el espacio alrededor del área y otorgar lo imposible a su portador.

Elaine parece entender de lo que está hablando cuando lo menciona.

-¿No puede estar hablando de esa espada? Pensé que se perdió entre los mundos después de que el verdadero portador la perdiera.

Balin sonríe mientras levanta la mano y una silueta transparente aparece en su mano y una brillante luz de arco iris envuelve la habitación cegando a todos, excepto a los miembros de [Ghidorah], que cubren sus rostros. Arthur se muestra incrédulo, ya que también se da cuenta de que la luz se desvanece y la espada ahora se ve en la mano de Balin, ya que su mano se ha convertido en una [Variante] de un color dorado con adornos azules y una brillante joya azul.

Variante de Balin, Una variante no convencional que permite al usuario evitar cualquier restricción y empuñar cualquier arma que exista sin consecuencias.

La espada de Balin tiene una empuñadura que se asemeja a una enredadera adornada con una corona al final, la hoja en sí es, sin duda, lo más hermoso que puede aparecer un arma. Brilla con treinta colores diferentes que parpadean, ya que el verdadero color es más que capaz de ver. Es una espada como [Caliburn], pero irradia un aura sagrada tan fuerte que incluso Arthur se siente un poco abrumado. Lucía comenta sobre este logro.

-Nos tomó tiempo encontrarlo, y solo el es capaz de sostener esa arma.

Balin sonríe mientras él dice.

-Sí, solo yo poseo la habilidad de empuñar el arma perdida en el tiempo y el espacio, el arma legendaria que supera todas las hojas, la que está destinada a contener a [Longinus] ... ¡[Joyeuse!]

El espacio alrededor de la cueva se siente distorsionado cuando Elaine, Shirone y Raezal se desploman del suelo por el poder abrumador. Arthur es el único capaz de moverse y por lo tanto luchar. Se da cuenta de que debe enfrentarse a este joven solo. Lucía y Dante se hacen a un lado, ya que parece que Balin tiene la misma mentalidad.

Balin y Arthur chocan con sus poderosas espadas. Intercambian golpes como maestros y sus golpes son rápidos, precisos y destructivos. El área está llena de distorsiones como las líneas entre la realidad y la ilusión proyectada por [Joyeuse]. [Caliburn] es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar esto para Arthur y lo hace relativamente inmune a la distorsión espacial de [Joyeuse].

Raezal, Elaine y Shirone están teniendo dificultades para respirar en este momento debido a la inmensa distorsión causada por ambas armas. Al ver esto, Balin retrocede, levanta la mano y grita.

-¡espera!

Arthur retrocede ya que esto es claramente una preocupación para una persona con la que está recibiendo un buen desafío y retrocede cuando pregunta.

-¿Qué?

Balin señala a los demás y pide.

-Digo que esperemos hasta que se muevan antes de reanudar. Nuestro duelo nos lo está dificultando. Lucia, Dante sáquenlos de aquí y no se olviden de hacer sus partes

lucia dice

-como digas tío balin

Arthur mira a los demás y está de acuerdo. Luego Lucía y Dante saltan mientras escoltan a los demás y Balin usa su espada para crear una salida para ellos. Raezal, Shirone y Elaine son escoltados sin resistirse porque se dan cuenta de que este es un verdadero acto de preocupación. Una vez que los otros están fuera, Arthur pregunta cortésmente a su oponente.

-¿Listo?

Balin levanta su arma y sonríe mientras está listo. Los dos reanudan de inmediato su fuerte enfrentamiento a medida que el entorno cambia de su configuración de castillo distorsionada a un campo con vistas a la antigua Britannia. Arthur no necesita escuchar por qué se cambia este entorno porque él también lo prefiere. Los dos atacan sin ceder y luego pasa algo, Arthur sonríe. Él sonríe porque está disfrutando de la batalla que está teniendo porque alguien está igualando a su [Caliburn] con facilidad. Balin sonríe también porque él comparte el mismo sentimiento, y comienzan a hablar con Balin sosteniendo su espada hacia adelante y afirmando.

-Una vez me dijiste, querido tío, que no existe un espadachín perfecto, y podrías haberte encontrado con algo. Así que seguiré atacando hasta que caigas.

Arthur sonríe un poco más grande y responde.

-Muy bien, si crees que puedes superarme, entonces ven y aplastame. ¡Te doy la bienvenida!

Aunque todavía no cree que este Balin sea su sobrino, Arthur cree seriamente que este joven contra el que está luchando sería digno del nombre Pendragon.

 **Hotel**

 **Issei** está sentado frente a Le Fay en una silla frente al sofá porque su hijo recién descubierto se ha despertado de su siesta y Le Fay está tratando de decirle quién es el hombre que está mirando. Ella le acaricia suavemente la cabeza porque él está un poco incómodo por conocer a un extraño. Así que ella le dice gentilmente.

-Balin, este hombre es tu padre.

De repente, los ojos de Balin se vuelven maravillosos y curiosos en comparación con la timidez anterior. Mira a **Issei** , quien simplemente saluda un poco, pero se siente increíblemente incómodo por esto. Le Fay luego lo coloca mientras camina vacilante hacia él. Issei se pone de rodillas para facilitarle un poco las cosas a su hijo e incluso le tiende los brazos. Todavía vacilante, el joven Balin da un paso más, pero luego comienza a retroceder un poco. Sin embargo, él comienza a caminar hacia su padre y Le Fay simplemente sonríe mientras ve a Balin entrar en los brazos de **Issei** y abraza amorosamente a su hijo. **Issei** lo levanta y le dice.

-Es un placer conocerte, Balin.

Balin entonces se suelta y pregunta.

-¿Papi?

 **Issei** le frota un poco la cabeza y responde alegremente.

-Así es, pequeño, soy tu padre.

Balin luego vuelve a abrazar a su papá, pero un poco más fuerte. Le Fay se pone a llorar de alegría al ver esto porque se ha sentido culpable por que Balin no haya conocido a su padre todavía. Con esto, Le Fay vuelve a mirar su anillo como garantía de que lo que está sucediendo es real.

 **Cueva**

La lucha de Balin y Arthur se ha intensificado al ver que la ilusión tiene agujeros. Ambos espadachines sudan por su lucha siendo tan intensos y les encanta. Arthur siempre está buscando oponentes y luchando contra personas que pueden oponerse a su [Caliburn]. Esos dos tampoco muestran signos de decepción.

Fuera de la cueva, Shirone y Raezal se han recuperado muy bien del poder sagrado de [Joyeuse], pero Elaine todavía está aturdida ya que ella es nueva en ser un demonio y débil ante un arma sagrada. Los dos están un poco sorprendidos por este gesto porque asumieron que Lucía y Dante son sus enemigos. Sin embargo, Dante les dice.

-Miren, no estamos aquí para causar problemas. Sólo queremos ver si ustedes están tomando partido todavía.

Shirone y Raezal se preguntan por los lados. Shirone asume que se refieren a Pléyades y si están en contra de ella y Shirone dice inmediatamente.

-Mira, no estamos seguros de nada en este momento. Pero puedo decir que Pleyades es la reina perra por lo que sé.

Dante y Lucía se miran y asienten antes de comenzar a alejarse. Raezal, queriendo saber más, le pregunta a Lucía por su cabello azul.

-Escucha, señorita, ¿estás relacionada con Xenovia-okaa-san?

Lucía se da vuelta porque el nombre de Xenovia provoca una respuesta. Raezal entonces lo admite.

-No tengo todos los detalles, pero le creí a Balin cuando dijo que era el hijo de Le Fay y mi padre. Puedo sentir el dragón en él. Pero tienes un aire similar sobre ti.

Lucía está a punto de dar una respuesta, pero Dante la detiene y sacude la cabeza. Dante, sabiendo lo que se necesita decir, explica a Raezal y Shirone.

-Ambos son buenas personas, pero esta no es su lucha. No tenemos la intención de involucrar a personas que no tienen negocios con nosotros.

Detrás, los cuatro ven luces saliendo de la cueva cuando todo el piso se despega y tanto Arthur como Balin emergen del agujero. Están orgullosos arriba y en lados opuestos entre sí, sonrientes y listos para otra pelea. Balin, sin embargo, cae de rodillas. Arthur pone su espada en el suelo y se mantiene como el ganador mientras felicita a su oponente.

-Balin, puedes o no ser mi sobrino, pero peleaste grandemente, y estoy esperando el día en que decidas mostrar el verdadero poder de esa espada.

Arthur sabe que luchó contra la simple habilidad de Balin sin depender de [Joyeuse] y quiere ver de qué es capaz la espada. Sin embargo, no atacará cuando Balin ya haya admitido la derrota. Balin se para y asiente con la cabeza mientras Lucía y Dante corren hacia él para salir por un portal convocado por la espada de Balin. Raezal recoge a Elaine cuando Arthur regresa con ellos. Le gustaría saber la verdad de ese joven, pero tiene que responder por mentirle a Shirone y Raezal. Les pregunta, con genuina sinceridad.

-Ambos tienen derecho a saber acerca de **Issei** y la relación de mi hermana. Usted, Shirone Toujou y Raezal Hyodo son parte de su familia y por extensión ahora, la mía. Así que les preguntaré a los dos, ¿quieren saber dónde están?

Pensando en ello, a Raezal y Shirone les gustaría decir que no para darle privacidad a **Issei** , pero no pueden dejar que sea porque no saber los perseguirá más tarde. Arthur está de acuerdo y explica dónde está Le Fay.

 **Hotel: media hora después.**

 **Issei** está hablando con Le Fay sobre su próximo paso para casarse y agregar su pasillo a la residencia, pero también cómo dar la noticia a las otras chicas. Después de tomar un poco de té con ella y sentarse con Balin en su regazo, Issei oye tocar la puerta. Él decide ser educado y responder por Le Fay porque ella todavía está un poco emocionada después de esta tarde bastante repentina. Se acerca y abre la puerta con una sonrisa y pregunta casualmente.

-¿Que esta pasando?

Antes de que Issei pueda registrar quién está en la puerta, inmediatamente lo saludón con un puño en el estómago que solo le hace cosquillas. Luego ve quién es y, como es lógico, ve a Shirone con la mano apretada en un puño. Ella simplemente se va después de esto. Raezal está esperando al final del pasillo porque Shirone insistió en ser la primero. Arthur aparecerá ante su hermana más tarde para disculparse por haber hecho esto detrás de ella.

Preguntándose qué pasó, Raezal le pregunta en un tono controlado, aunque sorprendido.

-Señorita Shirone, ¿eso es todo lo que va a hacer? ¿Sin preguntas, sin demandas, sin verdad?

Shirone continúa caminando y entra en un ascensor con Raezal siguiéndola y ella le explica con la cabeza baja.

-No quiero escuchar sus excusas. Engañó a sus esposas, incluyéndome a mí. Eso no es fácil de tragar.

Raezal intenta defender a su padre otra vez como antes, pero Shirone lo interrumpe citando al instante.

-No importa lo que él diga, solo sonará como una excusa, y no quiero excusas en este momento. Si siento que esto duele en este momento, no puedo imaginar cuánto le va a costar mi yo mayor. Probablemente tendrá pensamientos similares a los míos, pero peor. Cosas como "¿Ya no soy atractiva?" o "¿Soy aburrida?" y casi siento que nuestra relación ahora significa poco.

Raezal pone sus manos a los costados, se pone serio y dice.

-Bueno, creo que Shirone-kaa-san es una mujer hermosa, una buena madre y una persona maravillosa. Además, creo que esto se debe a que soy el hijo de mi padre, a quien admiro mucho.

Shirone sonríe, mira a Raezal y le dice antes de que se abran las puertas.

-Raezal, eres un gran tipo, y probablemente tengas razón. Solo necesito tiempo para calmarme por un tiempo.

Cuando entran al vestíbulo para llegar a casa porque este hotel no está tan lejos, Raezal le ofrece algo.

-¿Por qué no te unes a mí y a mi [nobleza] para nuestra hora del té? Tenemos grandes mezclas y escuché que Rusalka está haciendo dulces de caracol de sirena hoy

Shirone, siempre la amante de los culces, asiente amablemente porque siente que una verdadera amistad con Raezal comienza a florecer después de esta aventura y esto suena bien. Raezal puede ser el hijo de su rival, pero es una gran persona.

 **?**

Los tres miembros de Ghidorah están sentados en su lugar de reunión en algún lugar del inframundo. Balin se está sentando porque usar su espada durante ese período hizo que se fatigara más de lo que creía. Dante le entrega una lata de café mientras le pregunta.

-Oye, pensé que la [variante] te permite usar esa arma sin problemas, ¿y qué pasó?

Balin toma la lata y explica.

-Joyeuse supera la existencia, y no puedo sostener un arma así durante mucho tiempo, incluso con mi [variante].

Lucía está sentada con su espada a su lado, pensando en por qué tienen que hacer las cosas en secreto sin involucrar a personas que, sin duda, son fuertes. Sin embargo, ella y Dante confían en las decisiones y en el consejo de su "maestro y superior" debido a su experiencia y posición. También Balin es el único entre ellos que puede manejar cualquier arma y, por lo tanto, su mejor disparo contra la mayoría de sus enemigos. Sin embargo, verlo perder ante Arthur no está ayudando en este caso.

Balin se levanta pero tiene problemas. Le preocupa Lucía y le pregunta.

-¿Se trata de tu padre?, te recuerdo que tenemos que adherirnos al plan del tío gasper si queremos que esto funcione

Lucía asiente, ya que no va a ocultar sus sentimientos a sus aliados más cercanos. Ya que Balin es el medio hermano de Seiken, es un poco empático con lo que sucedió en el futuro, pero está de acuerdo en que Seiken sería un gran aliado en la causa. Dante se pone de pie y convoca lo que parecen ser un [Divine Dividing] para entrenar debido a su descanso. Ella también quiere hablar con su dragón llamado Seger, sola. Balin y Lucía, por otro lado, también les gustaría hablar con sus dragones. el Balin se llama Cervantes y Lucía se llama Syracuse.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **Sebastian 14:** gracias, y sobre las hijas que mencionaste kurobara no esta interesada en ningún principalmente ya que no tiene una buena imagen viéndolos como simples animales lujuriosos esto debido a sus experiencias pasadas con los chantajistas(eventos los cuales serán explicados mas tarde) ademas de que tiene a Issei como ejemplo, al unico hombre al que respeta realmente es a milicas y a kiba, sobre shirayuki ella es bisexual, gerhilde solo ama a giras, y en cuanto saya ella es como sasuke, primero venganza luego el amor XD, en cuanto ixis como dije al comienzo este fic no es DxD Ex esto es una versión alternativa así que no esperen que los niños de Ex tenga el mismo protagonismo aquí, ademas ixis tiene 13 años en esta linea de tiempo por lo que aun es algo joven he inexperto


	37. Ghidora, el origen

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, finalmente y "conocerán la verdad y la verdad los hará libres"...ok, definitivamente no estoy hecho para ser filosofo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 36: Ghidora, el origen**

 **23 años en el futuro, Satanadrac Ciudad Del Real dios emperador dragón de los pechos**

En el futuro, Issei se mudó de Kuoh a favor de aceptar una oferta del inframundo y del cielo para construir su propia ciudad. Después de un tiempo, se cansó de la fama y la atención de otras personas y se retiró a esta ciudad con su familia. La ciudad es una ciudad desértica con una variedad de edificios de diferentes regiones del mundo, desde Italia hasta China y con estructuras similares a las del inframundo. No son su propia facción, pero tienen un número dentro de los cientos debido al aumento en las tasas de natalidad dentro de la ciudad. Los hijos de Issei comenzaron a tener hijos propios, mientras que él continuó teniendo más hijos con sus esposas, incluidas Ophis y Lilith, con quienes revelaron sus identidades unos años antes. También es el hogar de sus compañeros, familias extensas y amigos de la familia.

 **Parte 1: Lucia Quarta**

Lucía usa una variante roja del uniforme de la Academia Kuoh con un emblema de dragón en el collar. Ella tiene veinte años y es estudiante universitaria en Academia YDdraig Goch. Ella tiene el pelo largo y azul con flequillo que mantiene arrastrada hacia atrás cuando un par de mechones cuelgan en frente de su cabeza y tiene ojos de color naranja. Ella camina por esta ciudad con la que está tan familiarizada. una vez se le ofrecio unirse a la [facción estelar], pero rechazó la oferta, al igual que todos los demás. No está muy contenta con su vida debido a lo mucho que le molesta la [facción estelar], ya que causó un cambio en su padre, Seiken Quarta.

Seiken se convirtió en el líder de [Nero Angelo], pero la muerte de Lord Miguel y la desaparición de los ángeles causó una gran tristeza que lo llevó y él vaga por el mundo en busca de una manera de detenerlos. Lucia vive con su abuela mientras su madre, Yasuko, se fue con su esposo y Xenovia siente un poco de ira hacia su hijo mayor por dejarla así. Actualmente, la nieta del [Emperador Dragón Carmesí] está entrenando con su espada con la ayuda de Irina, quien finalmente abandonó la habitación, pero no es la misma mujer que era, ya que está vestida con una versión negra de su traje de ángel y tiene seis pares alas la mitad derecha son negras y la mitad izquierda son blanca y su halo de luz ha desaparecido, haciendo el único caso existente y conocido de una ángel de caída incompleta. Issei en realidad hizo lo impensable, una acción que siempre contemplaba; él borró sus recuerdos de Saya para que ella pudiera vivir su vida nuevamente. También intento convertirla en un ángel caído para protegerse contra la [Facción Estelar] pero la caída no se llevo de forma total. Lo hizo haciéndole el amor fuera de la habitación. Ella dio a luz a su tercera hija poco después, pero esta desapareció poco después de nacer e Irina espera encontrarla, al igual que Lucía.

Lucía está sudando porque su entrenamiento es increíblemente severo por su propia solicitud y está usando pesas debajo de su uniforme. Por preocupación, Irina ofrece.

-Lucía, tomemos un descanso para almorzar. Tu abuela está haciendo limonada y Asia está haciendo sándwiches calientes.

Lucía sacude la cabeza y responde.

-No, si no puedo soportar esto, entonces no tengo ninguna esperanza de vencer a la [facción estelar].

Irina se acerca a Lucía, se pone las manos en los hombros y dice con suavidad.

-Lucía, no hagas esto, no tengas este odio. Sólo te llevará a más daño. Perdí mucho por causa de ellos, pero no puedo dejar que eso me controle.

Lucía se encoge un poco. Ella culpa a la [facción estelar] por que sus padres la dejarán. Ella no se enfada con Irina ya que ha sido una figura materna muy amorosa en la vida de Lucía. Con esas palabras, Lucía acepta dejar de entrenar por ahora y comer algo con Irina.

Mientras Irina y Lucía recorren esta hermosa ciudad, Lucía le pregunta a Irina.

-Irina, ¿crees que el bebé que perdiste se preocupará por ti?

Irina simplemente sonríe mientras responde.

-Si no lo hace, no me importá. Saber que está bien es más que suficiente para mí. Solo quiero verla, eso es todo.

Lucía quiere ayudar a Irina como lo intentó su padre.

Poco después, Lucía entra en un edificio que es de color blanco y se asemeja ligeramente a un templo. Esta es la construcción de una casa de Asia con una población de veinticuatro habitantes, que son ella, sus hijos, sus yernos y sus nietos. Aquí, Asia tiene un plato de sándwiches calientes junto con Xenovia mientras levanta un barril de limonada con cubitos de hielo. Las dos no han envejecido un poco más. Nadie que una vez conocieron de la iglesia adivinaría que el trío de la iglesia está entrando a los sesenta en ese momento. Las tías y los tíos de Lucía están aquí con sus amantes y también asisten los niños de Asia. Se siente como un restaurante reservado en este edificio. Los hijos de Irina no están aquí porque tienen sus propios negocios. Ella tiene un total de trece hijos ahora, incluyendo a Saya y su hija desaparecida.

Lucía come su sándwich y es realmente bueno. Su abuela puede ver que no está feliz y decide sentarse a su lado y preguntar.

-Lucía, ¿fue duro tu día?

Ella mira a su abuela y responde.

-No, Irina me entrenó duro, pero no fue tan malo. Solo que estoy un poco deprimida, eso es todo.

Xenovia frota la cabeza de su nieta y comienza a tararear un poco. Lucia escucha y pregunta.

-Abuela, ¿por qué estás tarareando esa canción?

Xenovia se sorprende un poco al responder.

-Pensé que amabas esa canción. ¿Eso significa que tendré que cambiarla?

Lucía sacude la cabeza y responde.

-No, solo sentí un pequeño campo izquierdo. Aunque amo esa canción.

Cuando Lucía era un bebé, temía los rayos debido a lo rápido y destructivos que eran. Xenovia estaba tratando de aprender a cantar mejor en ese momento, pero no podía pensar en ninguna palabra para una canción de cuna, así que simplemente canturreó una melodía que creó. Lucía ama mucho a su abuela y está principalmente enojada con su padre por la forma en que la afectó. Después de comer, Lucía decide irse sola para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Irina y Xenovia no discuten porque Lucía siempre es así cuando se va.

Lucía va hacia las puertas de la ciudad. La ciudad tiene un gran perímetro que está cerrado por una gran puerta como una forma de independencia de los países vecinos. La puerta está custodiada por Shime Shidou mientras flota con sus varios pares de alas de ángel y de demonio y saluda a Lucía. Shime tiene el cabello corto bien guardado en otoño y está vestido como un paladín, ya que usa una tela blanca con una armadura blanca en sus brazos y piernas con un manto azul y la palabra "SAN" grabada en su cuello, ya que es el líder de la tercera unidad de Los militares aquí. Él le pregunta con calma.

-Ah, Lucía, ¿por qué has venido a las puertas hoy?

Lucía le dice a Shime de una manera educada.

-Tío Shime, solo quiero salir afuera por un tiempo, así que ¿puedo pasar?

Shime asiente con la cabeza, ya que Lucía es lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar la mayoría de las amenazas, ya que en realidad es más fuerte que los demonios de clase alta a pesar de que aún está entrenando. Shime se encuentra entre el lado empático de las cosas, ya que él sabe la verdad de lo que sucedió, incluidas sus hermanas, pero ama mucho a su madre y desea que esto termine antes de que pueda volver a lastimarse. Irina salió de la habitación y él estaba muy contento de tenerla de vuelta y temía perderla de esa manera.

Lucía pasa por la puerta y el exterior está cubierto de árboles y algunos caminos para que la gente entre. Lucía camina por el área del bosque hasta un campamento que frecuenta con sus amigos y familiares. Se sienta en un tronco y mira el riachuelo a través del camino mientras salta piedras desde donde está, como práctica con su precisión. Ella invoca su [variante de Boosted Gear], que es idéntica a la de su padre, excepto que la suya tiene una joya naranja pero posee la habilidad de la precisión. esta le permite a Lucía aumentar sus reflejos al aumentar su percepción en diferentes niveles. Mientras más carga, más tiempo tiene para contrarrestar o esquivar.

Ella usa su [variante] para ver los peces en el agua y lanzar piedras para golpearlos. Un poco más tarde, ella usa esto para atrapar unos pocos pescados que cocina al fuego como bocadillo. A pesar de comer ya, Lucía todavía come su pescado. Pero mientras lo hace, alguien aparece detrás de ella y le pregunta.

-Tu pescado huele celestial, ¿puedo tener uno?

Lucía se da vuelta y ve a Odilia y tiene una hostilidad inmediata como ella dice.

-¿Qué hace un portador de la estrella aquí? ¡tu gente no es bienvenida aquí y ninguna parte!

Odilia levanta la mano y dice.

-No tengo mala voluntad, Lucía. Simplemente estoy aquí como un mensajero de mi hermana.

Lucía convoca su espada mientras la apunta a Odilia y dice.

-Le dije a la perra de Pléyades que nunca me uniré a ella, y que por eso se fue mi padre.

Odilia defiende a su hermana mientras la reprende.

-Tu padre te dejó por su voluntad. Mi hermana hace lo que tiene que hacer por nuestra gente.

Lucía desenfunda su espada mientras deja que su enojo saque lo mejor de ella ydeclara.

-No, tu hermana en una perra psicopata, mató a Lord Miguel, ahuyentó a mi padre y se llevó a la hija de Irina. Nunca creeré en alguien que crea que el asesinato y el secuestro es justo.

Odilia se vuelve visiblemente enojada mientras responde con irritación.

-Mi hermana no secuestró a nadie, y el genocidio de los ángeles hizo maravillas por este mundo. Pensé que cualquiera lo vería, pero creo que hay quienes simplemente permanecerán ignorantes.

Lucia saca su espada de la vaina y la empuja con una mano mientras Odilia saca su flamberge. Odilia asume su postura y pronuncia.

-Espero que hayas mejorado

Lucía hace el primer ataque mientras balancea su espada hacia Odilia, quien simplemente la guarda. Los dos se atacan sin piedad mientras corren por el bosque y continúan con sus respectivos ataques. Lucía logra cortar un poco del cabello de Odilia, pero este es el único tipo de daño hecho. Mientras choca, Odilia le menciona a Lucía.

-No eres la única que ha perdido a su padre. Nunca conocí al mío.

Lucía empuja a Odilia hacia atrás y reprende.

-Apuesto a que la razón de eso es porque Pléyades lo asesino.

El brazo de Odilia se transforma en su forma de [varienta] y causa que Lucía se sorprenda cuando pregunta.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Odilia comienza a emitir un aura sagrada cuando una silueta de un dragón plateado aparece detrás de ella y le dice a Lucía.

-No soy alguien que guarde rencor, Lucía Quarta, pero fuiste demasiado lejos. No perdonaré a nadie que insulte a mis padres, y ciertamente no toleraré las acusaciones contra mi hermana.

Antes de que ella se vaya de la ira, Lucía le pregunta.

-¿El nombre" Mirai "significa algo para ti?

Odilia parece genuinamente sorprendida cuando pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi sueño?

Lucía guarda su espada y al instante piensa.

 _-¿Podría realmente ser esta chica? su aura, es como la del [dragón gales] y el poder sacro como el de la abuela Irina solo que mas corrupto_

Lucia recuerda a los hijos de Irina. después de que esta medio cayera la posibilidad de que volviera a dar a luz un hibrído de ángel y demonio se volvio del 50% el otro 50 % son hibridos de demonio y ángel caído

Lucía se detiene y presta más atención a Odilia y comienza a juntar las cosas cuando está a punto de decir algo y Odilia simplemente explica.

-No, supongo que un espía podría haberte contado sobre mi sueño.

Odilia simplemente se va mientras su voz vocaliza una advertencia desde la distancia.

-No te unas a tu padre, Lucía Quarta. Mi hermana ha perdido la esperanza de que él se una a nosotros, pero todavía tiene una pequeña esperanza para ti.

Luego Lucia agarra su puño y mira el suelo mientras ve los mechones de cabello que Odilia perdió durante la pelea y ve que tiene un hechizo que se disipa, son de color otoñal, no rubios, y es cuando realmente la golpea cuando se da cuenta de una verdad importante hoy.

 _-Pleiades ... ella lo hizo, ella realmente lo hizo ..._

Lucía agarra los mechones del cabello mientras recuerda algo que Irina le dijo algunas veces.

 _"Irina, ¿cuál es el nombre de la hija que estás buscando?"_

" la p _erdí ante ella antes de poder abrazarla, pero grité desesperadamente su nombre con la esperanza de que lo recordara. Lo pensé durante meses, pero me decidí por el nombre de Mirai Shidou. Me pareció bonito, futuro, el futuro de nuestras facciones._

Lucía vuelve a tomar su espada y piensa en todas las cosas que ha hecho Pléyades, desenfunda su espada y la declara.

-¡Pléyades! ¡Si lo que escuchas, y sabes lo que hiciste! ¡Secuestrar a un bebé, ¿es eso lo que crees que es la paz? Heriste a mi padre, lastimaste a mi abuela, Irina, Asia, mataste a Lord Miguel y llenaste la cabeza de Mirai ¡Con mentiras! Te digo esto ahora, te atraparé y te quitaré la cabeza, ¡voy por ti Pleyades!

Lucía es la única persona que ha aprendido esta verdad de Odilia y esto la inspira a buscar venganza por todas, por lo que debe buscar a otras personas como ella, pero esto es solo una parte de lo que llevó al nacimiento del grupo terrorista.

 **Parte 2: Dante Quarta**

Dante Quarta, la hija de Camilla Quarta y su esposa Sherry, tiene dieciocho años. Dante usa un atuendo tipo punk que consiste en una chaqueta de cuero negra con una camiseta morada, pantalones azules y botas negras, junto con un par de pendientes de plata y una cadena de plata que sobresale de su bolsillo. Dante está saliendo de su casa desde el edificio de Xenovia mientras su madre biológica Sherry asoma por la ventana; Sherry tiene el pelo rojo cereza, ojos verdes, usa un lápiz labial blanco, un vestido blanco con un sombrero para el sol, y mantiene su largo cabello atado en una cola en la parte posterior. Ella le dice a ella

-Dante, vuelve aquí y limpia esta habitación tuya, es un desastre

Dante va a una fase realmente rebelde debido a un secreto que ella aprendió recientemente. Ella ha estado en el centro de detención varias veces en la capital, y sí, hay una prisión, pero es más como estar encerrada en una celda durante un mes. Ella se vuelve hacia su madre y la insulta.

-¡Cállate, Cherry! No te voy a escucha a ti ni a Camilla.

Dante sigue caminando mientras Sherry le exige continuamente que regrese y se disculpe. Después de un tiempo de intentos inútiles, Sherry se acerca a la sala de estar y ve a Camilla sentada en el sofá comiendo palomitas de maíz y Sherry se para frente a ella y le dice.

-Camilla, sal ahí y habla con nuestra hija. Ella no me escuchará.

Camilla se endereza, estira las piernas y responde.

-¿Crees que ella me escuchará? Tú eres quien la empujó fuera de tu granada.

Sherry se ruboriza enormemente, tira las palomitas de maíz de Camilla al suelo y le dice con una mirada avergonzada.

-No vuelvas a llamar a mi ... parte femenina una granada nunca más, Camilla.

Camilla rápidamente se disculpa con Sherry, se pone de pie y dice.

-Mira, Cherry, no sé qué decir. Probablemente está tomando un poco de su padre biológico.

Sherry pone su palma en su cara y discute.

-¿Y de quién fue esa idea?

Esto solo estimula una discusión que termina con Sherry pateando la espinilla de Camilla, pero en realidad esto termina lastimando el pie del primero, ya que se siente como si se hubiera roto algunos dedos. Camilla al instante muestra preocupación mientras pregunta.

-¿Estás bien, Cherry?

Los dedos de los pies de Sherry están rojos de la patada mientras responde.

-Duele, pero estaré bien. Sigo olvidando que tus piernas son falsas.

Camilla golpea su puño contra sus piernas y responde.

-Sí, la tecnología de los ángeles caídos es una verdadera maravilla.

Los dos se maquillan después de esto, pero su hija es una historia diferente. Dante camina por las calles de la ciudad y se vuelve un poco agitada al ver a todos sus parientes inmediatos, ya que en realidad está un poco disgustada por el tamaño de su familia.

 _-¿Cómo puede una persona tener tantos hijos? El tipo solo tiene no tiene ni 20 esposas, pero tiene veinte veces los niños._

Mientras ella piensa en estos pensamientos más bien groseros, alguien se le acerca y le dice.

-Sabes, Dante, yo también tengo una familia feliz. sé feliz que incluso tienes una.

Ella se gira y ve a Vali detrás de ella. Vali se ve igual que siempre solo que ahora emite un aura divina ya ademas de ser el actual [rey demonio] lucifer, es el dios de la luz y el amanacer de la Facción nórdica, a su lado esta una chica joven de largo cabello rubio platino y ojos azules, cualquiera que la viera creería que se trata de una versión femenina de Vali, ella es Vanesa Lucifer, la hija mayor de Vali y su esposa y [reina] Lavinia Lucifer. Vali y sus hijos viene de vez en cuando a la ciudad para luchar contra los hijos, nietos y descendientes de Issei debido a su fuerza. Vanesa se dirige a Dante

-esta todo bien Dante

Dante la ignora y decide irse pero Vali pone su mano en su hombro, solo para que Dante la agarre y lo aleje diciendo

-No me toques, Vali.

Dante se da la vuelta y se va. Por más que a Vali no le gustaría admitirlo, él y su hija Vanesa realmente quieren una relación con Dante. Esto se debe a que ella es hija biológica de Vali y desea mantener a su familia unida desde que su madre humana falleció hace algunos años por la vejez. Hace años, aceptó ser donante y le dio algunas de sus "cosas" para que Camilla y Sherry pudieran tener un bebé. Sherry dio a luz al niño y Vali aceptó no asumir ninguna responsabilidad por la educación del niño y el papel del padre sería desempeñado por Camilla.

-Vamos papa

dice Vanesa, Siendo Dante rebelde, Vali y Vanesa deciden seguir a Dante para hablarle a ella. Ella está enojada, y él quiere que ella se detenga y huela la realidad a su alrededor. Antes de moverse para seguir a Dante, Vali y Vanesa detectan a Issei justo detrás de ellos mientras pregunta.

-¿Van por mi nieta ?

Vali se da vuelta y ve a su viejo rival, Issei se ve igual pero está mostrando un poco más de edad y se ha afeitado el vello facial mientras usa una armadura roja y negra que se asemeja a una versión delgada de su [Dragón deificado] y está siendo seguido por Rias y Akeno que visten yukatas que combinan con sus colores desde hoy son un día festivo para todos y son los encargados de supervisar la configuración. Vali se encoge de hombros y responde.

-Ella es algo que nunca espera la descendencia angelical de lucifer, el regreso de helel la estrella de la mañana, solo quiero asegurarme de que este bien hasta que recuperemos el cielo.

Tanto Vali como Issei giran sus cabezas al ver una bandada de niños pequeños con orejas y colas de gato, en su mayoría niñas con un par de niños con varios colores de cabello y de ojos. En su mayoría son nietos, ya que durante años intentaron tener hijos con Shirone y Kuroka y esto llevó a que su especie volviera a crecer en número esta vez no como nekoshou sino como nekoryuu. Su pequeño número de hijos tuvo muchos nietos ya que siguieron los pasos de su padre con las mujeres. Vali los mira y le dice a Issei.

-Eso no es exactamente un refuerzo de confianza, Issei.

Issei no puede decir nada más para animar a Vali, así que simplemente lo deja ir. Vali le dice a su hija

-Vanesa sigue a Danteve que no se meta en problemas

-esta bien padre

 **Ciudad de Kuoh**

Dante se teletransporta a la ciudad natal de su abuelo, ya que utiliza sus poderes de ángel para deformarse de un lugar a otro, ya que su composición genética es bastante diferente del promedio. Ella en realidad tiene las propiedades de un ángel de sangre pura de la familia de su madre, esto debido a que el propio Vali no es completamente humano o demonio ademas de lhecho de que desciende del [rey demonio] lucifer el original el acual antes de ser el primer demonio fue lucifer el caído y antes de eso helel el primer líder de lo ángeles el desato la guerra en el cielo y la primera caída de un tercio de la hueste celestial, por lo que sus genes se volvieron a su estado original de ángel al mezclarse con los de Sherry, por lo que Dante tiene su rostro. Ella está en una sala de juegos que juega contra otras personas y las empuja al mismo tiempo para dar patadas. Ella logra hacer esto porque cualquiera que la desafíe después de perder tiene mucho miedo de hacer algo.

Después de algún tiempo haciendo esto, Dante ve que alguien la está siguiendo y que no son ni Vali ni Vanesa. Dante le dice a esa persona mientras camina.

-No tengo ningún interés en los acosadores. Si quieres hablar conmigo, hazlo.

Dante mira y ve a una chica vestida como ella, pero con gafas de sol negras, blancas y doradas. Esta chica tiene un cabello similar, pero el de ella es dorado. Luego aparece frente a Dante mientras mira hacia otro lado y se sorprende por la cercanía de esta chica y responde con un rápido golpe en el estómago haciendo que caiga de rodillas. Dante simplemente se aleja con irritación y decide ir a algunos lugares más. Pasea por la academia y la mira durante un minuto. No ha cambiado tanto, ya que sigue siendo una de las mejores escuelas del mundo con una tasa de asistencia realmente alta.

Una vez más, Dante siente nuevamente el seguimiento de esa chica como ella dice.

-Wow, ¿estás realmente tan desesperada por mi atención?

La niña camina hacia adelante y responde con una voz que suena como la de Dante.

-Estoy aquí para liberar tus inhibiciones y convertirte en tu verdadero ser, Ángel Dragón Plateado .

Dante está bastante sorprendida de que alguien fuera de la capital conozca su título. Ella está intrigada y pregunta.

-Está bien, ahora tienes mi atención, así que, ¿quién o qué eres?

La niña pone su mano en su pecho y se presenta.

-Soy Electra, y soy un emisario de Pléyades, la líder de la [Facción Estelar].

Dante comienza a caminar nuevamente después de que inmediatamente decide no escuchar mientras responde.

-Está bien, ahora no me importa.

Electra sigue sonriendo y luego hace algo poco convencional, empieza a silbar y silba de una manera muy extraña. Dante deja de caminar cuando trata de mover sus piernas, pero no puede y se sorprende por esto mientras intenta que su pierna se mueva más allá de una ligera contracción.

-¿Que demonios?

Un poco más tarde, Vanesa también va a Kuoh porque sabe que Dante viene mucho aquí. Mira a su alrededor usando su [Variante] de [división divina] para volar alrededor, ella y sus hermanos al igual que los descendiente de Issei nacieron con una variación degradada del [longinus] de su padre debido a una falla producida en los mecanismo de la [dividing divine] al introducir el poder del "verdadero lucifer", como con las [variantes] de la [boosted gear] esta no tiene el poder total del original y solo operan como si fueran una debido al poder de la estrella de la mañana y el dragón desvaneciente que heredaron sus hijos. Ya que los demonios y los ángeles caídos son de conocimiento público ahora, ella puede hacer esto a simple vista. Busca alrededor y luego oye las sirenas de la policía debajo. tiene una sensación incómoda acerca de esto mientras los sigue a la escuela. Entonces ve algo que le molesta un poco mientras piensa.

-¡ _Ella no lo hizo!_

Ve que la academia tiene humo saliendo de ella y espera que Dante no esté involucrado en ninguna capacidad. Vuela y ve a Dante golpeando al equipo de kendo mientras su capitán yace en el suelo con Dante abrazándola por el cuello con el puño listo para otro golpe. Vanesa se apresura y evita que haga más daño cuando ella laagarra su brazo y le pregunta.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Dante se vuelve para mirarlo y sus ojos verdes ahora son dorados mientras gruñe y suelta al capitán. Ella también ha provocado un incendio en la escuela. Se levanta y no habla con Vanesa. Ella se da cuenta de que algo está mal mientras se prepara para una pelea al alejar a Dante de la escuela atacándola con sus puños y la obliga a seguirlo con sus alas de ángel afuera. Vanesa sabe que sin su [variante]de [Divine Dividing], élla tiene la ventaja, pero está preocupado por el uso del [dragón imperial]. ella la atrae a la iglesia abandonada como una opción por defecto.

Vanesa flota justo por encima del techo y la desafía.

-Oye, ¿crees que estás lista para luchar contra la hija legitima del [real dios emperador dragón blanco]?

Normalmente, los hijos de Vali prefieren llamarlo por el título [Emperador Dragón de los Traseros], pero Dante no responde a nada de lo que dice. Comienza a pelear cuando Dante se lanza contra a Vanesa con un aluvión de golpes, pero ella se mueve y los esquiva con relativa facilidad. Entonces ella consigue una patada cuando Vanesa vuela un poco hacia atrás, pero Vanesa se encoge de hombros. ella comienza a burlarse de Dante un poco, aunque solo sea para llegar a ella.

-Vamos, Dante, pensé que eras más fuerte que eso.

Dante aún no responde y Vanesa cree que tendrá que profundizar más en los insultos. Él usa su [Variante] de [División Divina] y corta el poder de Dante por la mitad y lo agrega al suyo mientras se lanza y la golpea en el pecho para enviarla a través del techo de la iglesia y ella aplasta un banco al aterrizar, activando así su se para en el techo y continúa insultándola con la esperanza de llegar hasta ella.

-Huh, y aquí pensé que los genes de lucifer en su estado original tendrían un buen uso. Pensé que un niño con el poder del primer lider del cielo podría ser un buen oponente.

Dante logra pronunciarse.

-Tu ... tú ... Vanesa!

Vanesa sabe que se está acercando y que su corte de energía por la mitad lo hará más fácil para ella. Dante vuela hacia Vanesa y continúa dándole puñetazos mientras se vuelve a tocar cuando Vanes activa la [División Divina] una vez más y procede a dar otro puñetazo. Este golpea con más fuerza debido a los múltiples usos de [Divine Dividing] y Dante es enviada a chocar contra la entrada de la iglesia y derriba algunos árboles y Vanesa piensa.

 _-Supongo que eso fue un poco exagerado._

Vanesa guarda su equipo y se acerca a Dante para ver si ella le pregunta.

-Oye, ¿ya estás tranquila, Dante?

Dante golpea a través de los árboles que derribó y se levanta cuando sus ojos vuelven a su color verde natural, y corre hacia Vanesa y procede a golpearlo de nuevo, pero sus alas se guardan. Vanesa recibe el golpe y ella le dice.

-Quién es débil, Vanesa. ¡Te voy a mostrar quién es realmente la más fuerte!

Sus golpes no le hacen mucho a Vanesa ya que él solo se para, toma los golpes y pregunta.

-¿Qué pasó con eso en la escuela? Realmente me estás volviendo loca aquí.

Dante deja de golpear para recuperar su energía después de ser dividida dos veces y ser golpeada con fuerza dos veces. Vanesa siente otra presencia cuando Dante se queda sin aliento sobre sus rodillas. Se vuelve y dice.

-Oh, eres tú.

Ve a Pléyades de pie en el techo de la iglesia y asiente. Vanesa se da vuelta para mirarla y le pregunta.

-¿Le hiciste esto a ella?

Pleyades inclina la cabeza y pregunta.

-¿Hacer qué?

Vanesa tiene una expresión seria y pregunta con un poco más de fuerza.

-No te hagas la tonta pedazo de basura, Te pregunto si eres la que convirtió a Dante en rabiosa.

Pleyades simplemente responde.

-No hago que los ángeles se pongan furiosos, simplemente lo son. Igual que un perro con una correa durante demasiado tiempo.

Dante se levanta y responde.

-¡Oye, cállate! ¡No soy un maldito perro, maldita perra!

Pleyades mira a Dante y le pregunta.

-¿Entonces por qué funcionó el silbato? Los perros responden a los silbidos, ¿no?

Dante jadea un poco y luego dice.

-Entonces fuiste tú!

Pleyades luego convoca a Electra, quien se quita las gafas y se revela que tiene ojos dorados, pero que por lo demás tiene la cara de Dante. Pleyades explica.

-Esta chica, Electra, es la manifestación de [Excalibur Dominio], o lo que queda de ella, y tiene la capacidad de controlar a los ángeles, pero supongo que eso solo te incluye a ti, Sra Último ángel vivo.

Dante gruñe y Pleyades les dice a todos.

-Sé honesto, Dante, la razón por la que estás tan enojado es porque eres la última pizca de esperanza que los ángeles tienen para sobrevivir. Una inyección de un millón en ser un ángel puro y tenía que ser tú. odiaa a tu madre biológica por renunciar a su estatus por sus seres queridos y no puedes enamorarte por alguna razón. La odias, la odias a ella y odias a Vali por ser parte de esa razón.

Dante comienza a sacudir la cabeza y sigue diciendo.

-No, no son más que mentiras!

Vanesa mira a Pléyades y pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que puede hacer [Excalibur Dominio]? Me refiero a que la única persona que lo sabía era Saya Shidou, los falsificadores y Miguel, pero ella perdió el arma hace veintitrés años, y la última vez que revisé la [facción estelar] solo existe desde hace veinte años.

Pleyades simplemente responde.

-Acabo de saberlo, Vanesa Lucifer.

Pleyades está pensando que Vali conoce otro secreto cuando mira a Dante y dice.

-Está bien, Dante. Tengo un nuevo pedido para ti. Te permitiré usar tu [dragón imperial] si lo consigues, pero vas a matar a Vanesa.

Dante se ve un poco asustada y Vanesa se enoja cuando Electra vuelve a sonar el silbato y Dante intenta bloquear el ruido cubriéndose las orejas. Ella se agita alrededor tratando de detener el ruido, pero no puede detenerlo. Ella mira a Vanesa mientras sus ojos se vuelven dorados otra vez mientras trata de alcanzar la garganta de Vanesa mientras sus brazos tiemblan al tratar de contenerse. Vali se detiene sin dudar en conseguir que se mueva. Simplemente mira a Dante y dice.

-Si realmente eres un lucifer, no dejarás que esa mujer te controle. no te inclinaras ante nadie

Dante alcanza su garganta pero ella logra usar un brazo para agarrar el otro y tratar de tirarlo hacia atrás. Después de más momentos de detenerse, Pleyades exige.

-¿Qué pasa, ángel, mata a ese dragón?

Dante no puede controlar su brazo mientras agarra a Vanesa por su garganta y ella no suplica, ni se mueve, ni siquiera se encoge, solo sigue creyendo en Dante para romper el control de Pléyades. Dante deja caer a Vanesa de nuevo en el suelo mientras sonríe y pronuncia.

-Esa es mi hermanita.

Pleyades entonces ordena.

-No te di permiso para dejarlo ir todavía, ángel. Ahora, recógelo y aplasta su vida.

Dante se da la vuelta y mira a Pléyades con odio, lo que hace que este último se sorprenda un poco. Luego, Dante comienza a correr hacia la iglesia mientras desata su [Divina División], que es única, ya que no son dos alas blancas con ocho plumas de energía azul, sino ocho alas de plata con plumas de energía roja que crean la forma de un arcángel. Dante luego salta al aire y grita.

-[Dragon imperial]!

El cuerpo de Dante luego comienza a producir una amadura de escamas que es principalmente plateada con rojo como su color secundario y se ve idéntica a la de Vali, menos el diseño del ala. Pleyades sonríe al ver esto mientras se impresiona cuando el puño de Dante se ilumina en azul y una voz llama ...

[¡SUSTRACCIÓN!]

Dante hace contacto y en realidad le da un golpe en el rostro a Pleyades y le rompe el visor cuando sus ojos azules se revelan y sonríe mientras es arrastrada hacia la iglesia de abajo y aterriza en el área del altar. Electra es destruida mientras Pléyades es derribada. Pleyades se levanta un poco mientras se impresiona y analiza.

-Interesante, tu enojo fue fuerte, te permitió romper mi control.

Vanesa entra a la iglesia para controlar el daño cuando Dante flota y explica.

-No importa ahora, Pléyades, usé mi habilidad de [sustracción] en ti, así que tus poderes artificiales se han ido.

la [variante] de Dante. No solo posee las habilidades y debilidades del original, sino que también tiene una nueva [sustracción] que permite "restar" el poder al cambiar el período de división a tres minutos, Dante puede sellar cualquier poder artificial que la víctima no haya obtenido naturalmente, como las mejoras de Sacred Gear o los beneficios mágicos. .

Cuando Pleyades se pone de pie, ocurre un hecho inusual frente a los ojos de Vanesa y Dante, mientras Pleyades se encoge un poco, su túnica se cae y revela una brillante armadura de platino que cubre su ingle, piernas, brazos y un traje negro que actúa como pantalón. y camisa con el diafragma al descubierto. Pero lo que realmente sorprende a Vanesa y Dante es el cambio a la cara de Pleiades cuando su cabello se vuelve de un rubio a castaño otoñal y sus ojos cambian de azul a violeta. Vanesa simplemente dice al ver eso.

-Tienes que estar jodiendome…

Pleyades sonríe y dice.

-Bueno, Vanesa, creo que mi pequeño secreto está fuera. No pensé que nada pudiera deshacer mi cambio de apariencia.

Dante gruñe un poco mientras dice.

-Ahora sé por qué siempre te he odiado, Pléyades.

Pleyades sonríe un poco mientras pregunta.

-¿Es esa la forma de hablar con tu tía, Dante?

Vanesa ahora está un poco enojada y dice.

\- nunca pensé que volvería a ser tu cara traidora, Saya Shidou.

Pleyades mira a la iglesia a su alrededor y pregunta.

-Es difícil creer que han pasado más de veinte años desde que abandoné ese nombre.

Dante entonces exige saber.

-Entonces tú fuiste la que secuestró a Mirai Shidou el día que nació. ¡Eso fue bajo, Saya!

El secuestro del bebé es el hecho más infame en el clan Hyoudou y todos lo saben. Pleyades se agita y reprende.

-Era necesario, y su nombre es Odilia, ¡no el nombre que seleccionó Irina! Esa mujer iba a dar a luz a otro mestizo como Ai y Shime. Tenía que asegurarme de que la mujer se cayera antes de que eso pudiera suceder, y luego se negó a permitir que Michael la lavara el cerebro como lo hicieron Ai y Shime .

Vanesa desata su [División Divina] y utiliza su [Dragón imperial] que es idéntica a la de su padre solo que con detalles plateados por ira.

-si tanto odias lo que eres entonces no te importara si de arranco esa cara, ¡voy matarte, pero antes me asegurare de hacer sufrir en agonía!

Pléyades pronuncia.

-Lamentable línea de sangre que tienes, Vanesa. Pensé que entenderías mi causa.

Ella flota en el aire mientras sus alas de dragón salen mientras su cuerpo emite un aura poderosa mientras declara .

-¡Entonces simplemente purgaré la línea de sangre de Lucifer junto con los ángeles!

Luego, crea un escenario personal alrededor de ellos que toma la forma de un jardín celestial, ya que la propia Pléyades ha desafiado a Vanesa y Dante. Vanesa dice antes de comenzar

-oh saya no tienes idea de lo realmente jodida que estas, todo que haz construido pronto seré reducido a cenizas, tu pueblo sera masacrado sin que tu puedas hacer nada y todo lo que robaste sera devuelto a sus verdaderos dueños, prono este mundo conocerá la "desesperación absoluta"

 **Parte 3: Balin Pendragon**

Balin Pendragon, el mayor de los seis hijos de Le Fay y el comandante de la segunda división del ejército, lo coloca como el segundo al mando de Takeda. Lleva un traje idéntico al de Shime, pero la palabra "NI" está grabada en su cuello. Lleva el pelo corto y lleva una gran espada en su espalda, esta espada es la Moralltach de Jophiel y es una [espada sagrada]

Balin vigila una puerta con Shime y los otros líderes de las fuerzas militares. Él no tiene la espada Caliburn ya que su tío aún la maneja y está perfectamente bien con eso, ya que no está interesado en ser el usuario más fuerte de espada sagrada. Actualmente, sin embargo, Seiken es considerado el mejor espadachín del mundo y el mejor portador de la [espada sagrada] que Arturo, pero los dos nunca han peleado.

Balin, mira su reloj, ve un circulo magíco que reconoce inmediatamente cuando salta de su puesto a la puerta de abajo y aterriza en una posición de reverencia. aparece Millicas. Todavía es [rey demonio], pero ahora es mucho más fuerte. También es soltero y recibe innumerables propuestas de matrimonio de innumerables nobles sobre las hijas elegibles y los beneficios del matrimonio. No le interesa estar casado de esa manera, algo en lo que Issei, Rias y Sirzech están de acuerdo.

Balin saluda cortésmente.

-Lord Milicas, yo, Balin, el comandante de la segunda división, le doy la bienvenida humildemente a nuestra preciosa capital.

Millicas simplemente agita la mano y dice.

-Levántate, Balin, no hay necesidad de saludarme de esa manera. Eres familia en lo que a mí respecta.

Balin se levanta, pero se inclina ante Millicas de nuevo y se aparta para que él vaya a la capital. Millicas sonríe y felizmente entra por la puerta. Podría haber aparecido en el interior, pero la capital frunce el ceño a las personas que simplemente hacen eso y él prefiere seguir las costumbres. Kurobara normalmente sería su guardaespaldas, pero ella está lidiando con algunos problemas internacionales en Brasil debido a la muerte de Miguel como guardaespaldas de Serafall y Neid.

Balin lo acompaña cortésmente por la ciudad. Balin puede adorar y respetar a Millicas, pero alberga un profundo odio por los demonios nobles. Después de la casi extinción de los ángeles, fue al inframundo con unos pocos refugiados caídos de ángeles que cayeron para sobrevivir. La facción de los ángeles caídos se llenó de gente como para aceptarlos apropiadamente, así que los nobles demonios los tomaron como sirvientes, pero esto no funcionó tan bien como habían esperado. Debido a que los ángeles cayeron para sobrevivir, algunos de los nobles que los tomaron los maltrataron por sus puntos de vista. Otros lo hicieron bien con ellos, como la familia Phenex que cuida mucho de sus refugiados y la familia Sitri también. La actual directora de Kuoh, Ion Sitri, incluso tiene un asistente de ángel caído.

Balin creció admirando a los ángeles como Miguel y Gabriel, pero desprecia a los nobles del demonio con algunas excepciones. Pero odia a la [Facción Estelar] con una pasión ardiente. Millicas está aquí por negocios para hablar con los líderes de la otra facción sobre el tema de un nuevo tema, los refugiados ángel caídos. Lo escoltan hasta el edificio principal de la ciudad, la casa del [Emperador Dragón Rojo] y la forma actual de la residencia Hyoudou, la mansión. Al abrir la puerta, Millicas es inmediatamente recibida por una serie de mayordomos, las chicas prohíben a las sirvientas en la casa principal después de las escapadas de borrachos de Issei con Le Fay. Los mayordomos no son residentes de la casa principal y en realidad son demonios y ángeles que viven en un gran edificio en el inframundo mientras están fuera del trabajo. Balin se separa de Millicas para caminar alrededor de la residencia y admirar esta casa.

Millicas entra por una puerta grande y está dentro de una pequeña sala de reuniones con una mesa llena de dulces y bebidas. En diferentes lados de la mesa están sentados Baraqiel, Issei, Akeno (que está conectado a los líderes humanos como un emisario por sus movimientos y decisiones), y Pléyades con cada uno de ellos con un asistente a su lado esperando que comience una reunión. Al lado de Baraqiel está Irina, ya que ella es su asistente después de convertirse en un ángel medio caído, Issei tiene a Shirayuki a su lado como su guardaespaldas, Akeno tiene a su hija Shuri sentada a su lado, y Pleyades tiene a Almus como su guardia. Durante estas reuniones, Pléyades lleva un velo sobre su cabeza.

Millicas está solo porque Kurobara está lejos y se sienta mientras se disculpa por llegar tarde. Se sienta en su silla y pregunta.

-Está bien, entonces, ¿quién comenzará nuestra reunión mensual hoy?

Akeno es la primera en ponerse de pie y afirma.

-Abriré nuestra reunión como la emisaria de los humanos. En primer lugar, los humanos aún se están ajustando a las nuevas ideas presentadas por las otras facciones, especialmente el tema de la extinción de los ángeles.

Irina mira al suelo con tristeza, ya que no está acostumbrada a la idea . Akeno lo sabe, pero su trabajo tiene prioridad sobre estos sentimientos. Todo el mundo habla de cosas generales sobre esto sin ningún problema. A continuación, Millicas toma la delantera y las direcciones.

-Me gustaría proponer más el tema que discutimos el mes pasado con respecto a los refugiados.

Resulta que Balin está escuchando en este momento porque quiere saber más sobre este tema. Millicas ha estado proponiendo cortar parte del territorio del inframundo y de la tierra de la [Facción Estelar] para crear una zona neutral para que vivan los ángeles caídos. Hace algunos puntos muy buenos, pero cuando llama a los comentarios opuestos, Pleyades objeta y dice.

-No estoy entregando nada de mi territorio a esos refugiados. Solo sobrevivieron a la purga porque se encogieron como los ángeles que eran.

Baraqiel inmediatamente toma nota y señala.

-Pero, Pléyades, seguramente debes recordar que tú mismo aceptas a los seguidores del ángel caído en tus filas. ¿Qué hace que esto sea diferente?

Pleyades mira a Baraqiel y responde.

-Baraqiel, simplemente estoy diciendo que los refugiados no están permitidos en mi tierra, pero los ángeles caídos antes de la purga son más que bienvenidos a mi territorio.

El odio de los ángeles por las Pléyades es muy evidente e Irina está haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su compostura frente a ella. Pleyades también trae otro tema.

-Además, mis compañeros líderes, también deben darse cuenta de que no se debe confiar en los ángeles a este respecto. Recientemente he oído hablar del arresto de Dante Quarta. La nieta del [Emperador Dragón Rojo].

Issei sonrie con completo despresio sin ocultar ni una pizca de su odio

-Sí, fue arrestada hace dos días por atacar a Kuoh y Vali.

Millicas dirige su atención a Issei

-Issei,. Dante ha mostrado una racha rebelde

Issei sacude la cabeza y responde.

-Gracias, Millicas, eres una buen amigo, pero Dante es MI nieta y yo asumimos la responsabilidad por ella. Xenovia expresa el mismo sentimiento.

Balin abre la puerta e interrumpe la reunión mientras camina hacia la mesa y expresa su disgusto con el acuerdo de refugiado.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir sobre esos ángeles caídos? ¿Esas personas que huyeron de este genocidio de esta mujer?

Almus saca sus espadas, pero Pléyades baja las manos. Issei entonces dice.

-Balin, este no es el momento ni el lugar,

Balin mira a su padre y le reprende.

-¿¡Cuándo es el momento, padre !? Esos refugiados necesitan nuestra ayuda, y esta mujer no quiere ayudar debido a sus sentimientos personales.

Pleyades se levanta y le dice a Balin.

-Usted está fuera de lugar. No estamos aquí para discutir asuntos de discriminación de facciones. Estamos hablando de quitar MI territorio de MI pueblo. No renunciaré a ningún territorio porque algunas personas querían esconderse de mi purga. No lo haré. Renuncio a cualquiera por nadie. No me interesan las opiniones de un solo caballero, y me sentiré inmensamente satisfecho al darle a mi gente el territorio que anhelan. ¿Está claro?

Balin está tentado de sacar su espada contra ella, pero no puede. Él no puede entender por qué los demás le están permitiendo mantener su facción y el territorio reclamado. Él, en cambio, se aleja con descontento hacia los demás por esto. Balin vuelve a su puesto después de esto, pero todavía está molesto por la aceptación de todo el asunto por parte de todos. Issei se acerca a su hijo y le susurra al oído sin que nadie lo escuche

-escucha balin yo también odio esta situación, pero te diré algo esto es solo temporal, pronto le mostrare a esta perra la "desesperación absoluta" y me asegurare que este mundo recuerde para siempre lo que le sucede a los que toman la decisión equivocada y toman el camino de la ruina, y sobre todo lo que sucede si te cruzas en mi camino, tu solo espera y ten paciencia, pero te adre un consejo, haz lo que desee tu corazón como un dragón que eres

Durante la suya en su puesto, Balin comienza a escuchar los rumores del arresto de Dante diciendo que ella atacó a Vali y fue arrestada. Actualmente está en espera de juicio ante Azazel e Issei. Debido a su escepticismo, Balin se pregunta si Pleyades tiene algo que ver con esto.

Quiere hablar de eso con los otros capitanes, pero no puede debido a su preocupación por sus reacciones. No satisfecho, Balin decide abandonar su puesto e inspeccionar la escena. Vanesa está en el hospital. Aparentemente recibió un golpe desagradable en la cabeza

 **Kuoh**

En la iglesia abandonada, Balin mira alrededor del área y ve los pedazos de árboles rotos, la construcción, y la puerta está rota. Él camina dentro de la iglesia y puede ver que definitivamente hay pruebas de que una pelea dentro del lugar ha roto escombros y cicatrices de batalla. Balin busca en todo el área cualquier cosa que pueda probar que Pleyades estuvo involucrada. Su búsqueda no da nada, y él está frustrado consigo mismo. Luego camina hacia la cruz rota en el centro y grita.

-¡Necesito pruebas! Estoy tratando de ayudar , estoy tratando de hacer que todos luchen, ¡pero no puedo hacerlo solo! ¡Solo necesito cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa pequeña hará!

Balin entonces ve un ligero brillo. Él se acerca para inspeccionarlo por la cruz, y luego ve lo que necesita. Mira algo que brilla en su mano y se da cuenta de que esto es lo que necesita. Es una pieza del visor de las Pléyades y una prueba de que ella estuvo aquí. Se pone los restos en el bolsillo y luego oye una voz que dice.

-La hermana me dijo que alguien estaría aquí, y tenía razón como siempre.

Balin se da vuelta y ve a Odilia con su espada desenvainada y tiene una expresión seria en su rostro. Balin entonces le dice a ella.

-Tu hermana está incriminando a Dante por atacar a Vanesa, y se lo demostraré a mi padre. Entonces, todos sabrán que ella no es una persona justa.

Odilia sigue adelante y explica.

-Nadie va a hacer nada por la imagen de mi hermana, y ciertamente ella no va a ser derribada por un ángel.

Balin saca su espada y es una gran espada con líneas azules y rojas que crea una imagen de dos hermanos unidos a lo largo de una brillante hoja de plata y un mango púrpura. Balin simplemente dice.

-¡Ella no lastimaera a los demás nunca más, portadora de estrellas!

Balin puede ser un caballero, pero su causa está dominando su razón, ya que primero ataca. El primer ataque que él desata, ella lo bloquea, pero causa una onda de choque que entra en su cuerpo por el impacto. Odilia retrocede y siente dolor en su pecho mientras tose un poco de sangre. Ella se pregunta qué pasó desde que su Flamberge bloqueó el ataque. La cuchilla que Balin está empuñando tiene una cuchilla afilada. Balin no dice nada mientras se prepara para otro ataque. Odilia nota que un asalto directo es malo, así que desata sus alas y vuela fuera y comienza a cantar desde el cielo.

-Lanzas divinas, pasa por mis enemigos a través de ..."

Balin carga afuera y suelta sus propias alas con su [variante] mientras él se acerca a Odilia mientras grita.

-Arca Lanza!

Las lanzas blancas y negras aparecen, pero Balin desata una ráfaga en forma de espada de su arma que Odilia no puede bloquear, ya que es golpeada en el estómago y cae al bosque de abajo. Balin está preparado para seguirla, pero detecta a otra persona que lo ataca por detrás, Almus. Almus aparece en su atuendo estrella con su máscara mientras ataca a Balin por detrás. Balin, que es un miembro de poderosos caballeros, tiene el instinto suficiente para esquivar este ataque dando vueltas en el cielo y procede a realizar una barra de buceo que Almus también intenta bloquear, pero es derribado al sentir la onda de choque como Odilia hizo como él. cae en picado a continuación.

Odilia ve caer a Almus y corre hacia él con preocupación mientras grita.

-Ezrah!

Por temor a su amigo, Odilia inmediatamente corre hacia él y encuentra su cuerpo impactado contra el suelo mientras ella inclina su cabeza después de quitarle la máscara. Su símbolo de estrella está en su frente mientras responde.

-Odilia ... mi nombre es Almus ...

Odilia sonríe ya que está bien y lo abraza mientras expresa su preocupación.

-No me asustes así.

Balin nota que su guardia está baja y piensa.

 _-Si ataco ahora, podría acabar con los dos. -_ Sacude la cabeza- _No, no soy así._

Balin simplemente flota hacia abajo de una manera no amenazadora mientras intenta esperar a que se levanten y peleen. Está inquieto por pelear dos contra uno con estos dos. Se le da más peso a su preocupación cuando detecta que otra persona corre hacia el área con gran velocidad. Balin prepara su guardia y alguien salta de la distancia y se lanza en el aire cuando aterrizan justo al lado de Balin. Es Lucía y está vestida con una armadura de excorsista mientras está de pie junto a Balin, quien se sorprende al verla.

-Lucía, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Lucía mira a Balin y responde.

-Vi el ataque de [Arca Lanza] y supe que Mirai estaba aquí.

Balin se ve confundido por el nombre, y Lucía explica.

-Esa chica de allí es Mirai Shidou. La niña que Irina perdió hace años es la hermana de Pléyades.

Balin se enfurece aún más por esto. Su opinión de Pléyades ya es baja, pero esto solo gana su odio absoluto. Odilia mira a Lucía y sus ojos pasan de ser gentiles a hostiles cuando logra que Almus se levante. Odilia mira a Lucia y le dice.

-Dije que no perdonaría a nadie que hable irrespetuosamente de mi hermana. Lo pensé y decidí que tienes que ser castigado por eso.

Luego, Odilia carga contra Lucía, quien rápidamente saca su espada y equipa su [Variante] mientras Odilia logra empujarla hacia la iglesia abandonada mientras Balin lucha contra Almus afuera.

Lucía y Odilia están de pie dentro de la iglesia mientras se miran intensamente y no están haciendo ningún movimiento. Lucía sostiene su espada en una mano mientras Odilia sostiene la suya con una postura defensiva. Los dos están claramente esperando que el otro haga el primer movimiento. Lucía está tratando de pensar en la forma de hacer que se retire y comienza preguntando.

-¿Qué sabes de tus padres?

Odilia aprovecha esta oportunidad para atacar primero mientras mueve su espada varias veces, pero Lucía los esquiva con su creciente percepción. Luego, Odilia balancea su espada con algo de poder detrás de ella para que cree una explosión que Lucía no puede esquivar, ya que es arrastrada hacia atrás pero no se levanta. Odilia entonces responde a la pregunta con.

-Pensé que habías dicho que ella los había matado.

Luego, Lucía muestra su increíble velocidad mientras se mueve tan rápido que crea una imagen posterior de sí misma cuando su cuerpo real está detrás de Odilia mientras se balancea por la espalda de Odilia. Odilia se da cuenta a tiempo de esquivar, pero su ropa está dañada porque parte de su extensión en forma de ala está cortada por el ataque de Lucía. Entonces Odilia comienza a cantar.

-¡La voluntad de triunfo, triunfo sobre mis enemigos!

Lucía comienza a moverse para esquivar hasta que Odilia grita.

-[¡Sable divino!]

Un relámpago blanco y negro envuelve a la iglesia abandonada, mientras que Lucía es golpeada por un relámpago blanco y deja una quemadura grave en su espalda que pica mucho cuando cae al suelo a causa de la huelga. Lucía intenta ponerse de pie, pero ese ataque fue muy fuerte. Odilia comienza a caminar hacia adelante con su espada lista para un golpe final. Lucía está en el suelo tratando de levantarse, pero esto es un truco ahora. Lucía tiene su espada lista para un contador, pero un fuerte ruido del exterior llama la atención. Odilia siente que algo anda mal y sale corriendo para ver cómo está Almus.

Lucía se levanta y hace lo mismo para ver si Balin está bien. Afuera, Balin es el claro ganador de la lucha contra Almus, ya que este último está en el suelo en la derrota. Odilia inmediatamente corre hacia él, invoca un circulo mágico y desaparece en él con Almus antes de que alguien pueda hacer algo.

Solos con solo ellos dos, Lucía y Balin hablan sobre qué hacer a continuación. Lucía quiere perseguir a Odilia para convencerla de que se una a ellos, pero Balin quiere saber la verdad de lo que pasó con Dante. Balin hace un mejor punto explicando.

-Podemos perseguir a Odilia en cualquier momento, pero Dante es un caso diferente. Tiene un límite de tiempo, y creo que todos se están volviendo locos. No sé qué dirán sobre ella. Creo que deberíamos actuar mientras tengamos una oportunidad.

Lucía no está en contra de la idea, pero hay que mencionar.

-Si hacemos eso, Balin, podríamos ser traidores.

Balin lo sabe, pero responde con plena confianza.

-No aceptaré la idea de que la [facción estelar] exista. Si somos traidores, que así sea.

Lucía está de acuerdo porque odia tanto a la [facción estelar]. Dante está recluido en la prisión de ángeles caídos Satanael y que está en una celda hasta su juicio. Sin pensarlo, abren un portal a la prisión porque Balin tiene acceso a la ubicación.

 **satanael**

Balin y Lucía llegan a un acantilado junto a las puertas del edificio. Proceden a esconderse detrás de algunas rocas para evitar ser vistos por las luces de seguridad. En estos acantilados, Balin piensa en un plan para entrar a la prisión y sacar a Dante sin causar un disturbio masivo. Balin tiene un plan ya que aún no ha sido reportado como desaparecido debido a la rapidez de esta decisión. Le pide a Lucía que lo siga y se mantenga calmado para que puedan entrar como visitantes. La prisión no tiene cuartos de visita en el sentido convencional, pero puede recorrer la prisión en áreas designadas.

Balin se acerca a la entrada, detenido por un guardia, muestra su identificación y procede con Lucía como su invitada. La prisión se ve idéntica a la de hace años. Lucía se ve en una luz extraña debido a su atuendo. Balin en realidad pregunta acerca de esto de una manera confusa.

-¿Qué llevas puesto, Lucía?

Lucía mira su atuendo y responde.

-Es una armadura de exorcista que encontré en el armario de mi abuela. Escuché que es fácil moverse con esto.

Balin se pregunta por qué estaba en el armario de Xenovia, pero ahora no le preocupa. Simplemente siguen moviéndose a través de las áreas designadas. Lucía dobla una esquina y siente algo, ella siente a quién cree que es Dante. Ella se va sin que Balin se dé cuenta usando su increíble velocidad. Balin deambula solo y dice.

-Está bien, Lucía, deberíamos estar en una buena área para separarnos.

Se da vuelta y se da cuenta de que ella se ha ido, y piensa.

 _-Maldita sea, Lucía, no podemos separarnos en ningún lado._

Lucía se escabulle por la prisión mientras evita la detección, y utiliza su creciente percepción para evitar a los guardias y las cámaras. Ella se acerca al área en la que tiene sentido y comienza a tener sentimientos más fuertes acerca de que Dante está cerca. Entonces, ella llega a la celda de Dante. Dante lleva la misma ropa pero tiene algunas vendas en la cabeza, como ella dice casualmente.

-Solo deja la comida en la puerta, la tomare en un minuto.

Lucía pone sus manos en los barrotes y dice en silencio.

-Dante, levántate.

Dante gira la cabeza y ve a Lucia. Ella se levanta y pregunta.

-Lucía, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Mira el atuendo de Lucía)

-y ¿por qué llevas la ropa interior de la abuela?

Lucía mira el atuendo en contra y responde.

-Es una armadura de exorcista que encontré en el armario de la abuela.

Dante lo deja pasar un minuto y Lucía explica.

-Estoy aquí para sacarte.

Dante vuelve la cabeza y responde.

-Olvídalo, no voy a volver.

Lucía le pregunta.

-¿Qué le pasó a Vanesa? Sé que no la atacarías a propósito.

Dante se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su cama. Lucía entonces le dice a ella.

-Dante, van a celebrar un juicio y posiblemente te declaren traidora.

Dante de nuevo se encoge de hombros y dice.

-Me gusta estar en la cárcel. Realmente deja la presión en casa.

Lucía vuelve a intentar levantarse y le dice a su prima.

-Necesitamos su ayuda. Descubrí algo sobre Pléyades que necesita escuchar.

Dante simplemente responde.

-¿Qué? ¿Que en realidad es Saya Shidou? Ya aprendí eso.

Lucía está muy conmocionada cuando sus ojos se ensanchan porque no lo sabía. Dante se da vuelta y ve la expresión de Lucía y se sorprende un poco al ver que ella se para y agrega.

-Wow, no sabías?

Lucía sacude la cabeza y la verdad es difícil de escuchar porque quería creer lo que Irina creía acerca de Saya. Lucia se endurece y explica.

-No lo hice, pero aprendí que Odilia, su mano derecha es Mirai Shidou. La hija desaparecida de Irina.

Ahora Dante está interesada porque Irina siempre ha sido buena con ella también. Se acerca a la celda y pregunta.

-¿Estas segura de eso?

Lucía asiente y explica lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora. Dante escucha, aprieta el puño y dice.

-No es suficiente, jodió a nuestra familia, pero tuvo que empeorar las cosas por su propia cuenta.

Lucía expresa cierta empatía en Dante como ella dice.

-Mira, sé que no te gusta ser un ángel. No puede ser fácil ser única, pero necesitamos tu ayuda y necesitamos acabar con Pléyades. Tenemos que hacerlo para todos.

A Dante no le gusta ese tipo de presión, pero respira hondo y responde.

-Bien, te ayudaré. Ya estoy siendo calificada de traidora.

Lucía asiente mientras toma su espada y corta los barrotes de la celda y libera a Dante. Los dos se preparan para irse, pero esto resulta complicado con dos personas. Eventualmente, tienen que esconderse en una habitación donde se almacena el equipo para esconderse de un par de guardias. Dentro de esta habitación, Balin las está esperando con una expresión de irritación en su rostro mientras dice.

-Lucía, no puedes irte así. Este lugar está repleto de guardias. Tuve que esconderme aquí porque notaron que saliste de las áreas designadas y te buscaban.

Lucía se disculpa con Balin, pero explica acerca de Dante y el secreto que ella aprendió. Balin está igual de sorprendido porque Saya está muy lejos. Hacen un plan para salir de aquí con Dante, que está investigando algunos de los equipos y toma algunas latas de gas lacrimógeno, para los ángeles y demonios, y toma una linterna con una lente púrpura especial y pregunta.

-Oye, Lucía, ¿recuerdas cuando dije que era la ropa interior de la abuela?

Lucía responde.

-Sí, y sigo defendiendo lo que dije.

Dante hace clic en el botón y una luz púrpura destella en Lucía cuando aparecen un montón de manchas de color blanco cremoso y algún otro color en el área de la ingle. Lucía pregunta con un poco de disgusto.

-¿Que son estos?

Dante simplemente responde.

-Manchas de jizz y jugo de vag. Ya te dije que era lencería.

Lucía pone su mano sobre la boca y dice con total disgusto.

-Creo que voy a estar enferma.

Balin se lleva la mano a la cara y pregunta.

-Señoras, ¿podemos volver a ser serios?

Lucía y Dante vuelven a ponerse serias de inmediato para poder hacer un plan de escape. La prisión es a prueba de magia por lo que no pueden simplemente teletransportarse. Después de algún tiempo, se deciden por un plan. Lucía es la primera en salir de la habitación, ya que es más rápida que las demás. Ella se mueve a lo largo de las paredes y sigue moviéndose mientras señala a Dante y Balin usando los reflejos de su espada. A veces, ella tiene que derribar a un guardia o dos para mantener a los demás en movimiento.

Están increíblemente cerca de la salida, pero luego Lucía comete un error, ella accidentalmente golpea una luz que inmediatamente suena una alarma. De repente, las puertas se abren y aparece un grupo de guardias sosteniendo armas como espadas, látigos y algunas armas. Los otros están tentados a usar sus armas para defenderse, pero Dante simplemente dice.

-escuchan ese ruido ...

Ella saca un detonador y se escucha una fuerte explosión. Balin la mira y le pregunta.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Dante les dice.

-Habla más tarde, corre ahora.

Los tres comienzan a correr y los guardias van por otros caminos. Finalmente salen de la prisión, van a los acantilados e inmediatamente se teletransportan en algún lugar al azar.

 **Kuoh, sala del del club de investigación de lo oculto.**

Los tres aparecen en un lugar donde nadie ha estado en años, la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Está cubierta de polvo y telas de años de inactividad. Dante se sienta en el sofá y libera un montón de polvo, pero está feliz de tener algo cómodo en lo que sentarse. Lucía se quita la armadura y corre a la ducha para limpiarse después de enterarse de la verdad de su atuendo. Balin se sienta también mientras toman un poco de tiempo para calmarse y abordar la situación. Balin mira a Dante y le pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿qué hiciste en la prisión?

Dante explica.

-Antes de irnos, saqué algunas minas de la sala de armas y las coloqué en la sala de control como un plan de respaldo si nos atrapaban. Dejo salir a todos los prisioneros para que la prisión tarde un poco en controlarlos.

Balin normalmente estaría en contra de eso, pero funcionó. Lucía sale de la ducha con una toalla y su flequillo se adelanta de ser sumergido en agua. Ella se sienta al lado de Dante en el sofá menos polvoriento mientras Balin se sienta frente a ellos y ellos necesitan saber qué sucedió realmente. Dante explica lo mejor que puede.

-No sé qué pasó. Estaba allí con el [dragon imperial], Vanesa también, y Pleyades estaba flotando frente a nosotros. Vanese se lanzo contra pleyades y le pateo el trasero, le desfiguro el rostro y y le marco la espalda, luego pleyades se puso un [dragón imperial] negro y blanco y entonces la pelea ente ambas se torno pareja, honestamente estaba aterrada al ver a las dos chocar poderes, era como ver al abuelo Issei y Vali pelear entre ellos, Traté de atacar cuando de repente, tuve mi puño a través de las entrañas de Vanesa y se desmayó. Fui arrestada un poco más tarde por ángeles caídos.

Balin y Lucía están sorprendidas por esta explicación, ya que desafía lo que esperaban escuchar. Luego escuchan una voz diciendo.

-Ahora eso no es divertido en absoluto. ¿Dónde está el drama, la acción, las lágrimas?

Se dan vuelta y ven a Azazel sentado en el escritorio de la habitación. Los otros se preparan para pelear con él porque puede estar aquí para entregarlos, pero él levanta la mano y dice.

-Oigan, vengo en paz

Los otros retroceden porque sí confían en él. Luego, Lucía arregla su flequillo al barrer su cabello con la mano devolviéndolo a su estado de retroceso. Luego aparecen otras personas, Jophiel e incluso Gasper. Se sientan junto a Dante y Lucía, quienes lo saludan. Azazel sonríe mientras lo dice.

-Está bien, es hora de las explicaciones.

Lo que Azazel quiere decir es que los van a ayudar. Luego pone una expresión seria y explica.

-Aquí está mi explicación, dentro de poco tiempo un enemigo al que hemos estado esperando por décadas llegara a través de la [brecha dimensional], son un trió de hermanos dioses malignos cada uno mas fuerte que el gran rojo que vienen de un mundo mas allá de la [brecha dimensional] llamado [ExE](evih etoulde), Melvazoa el dios maligno conocido como la "desesperación absoluta" y sus 7 generales de clase dios los [eclipses luminosos], Regalzerva el dios feroz y sus dos divinidades los [eclipses del cielo oceánico] y Seraselbes la espíritu maligno y sus 5 generales divinos junto a ellos viene una ejercito de espíritus malignos y uno de seres bio mecanicos llamados uls que poseen un sistema de magia mas avanza que los nuestros, el equipo [ExE], la unida anti-terrorista [DxD] y las fuerza de todas las facciones de la alianza nos hemos estado preparando para su llegada desde la época que su progenitor era un adolescente

los 3 se sorprenden al enterarse de esa información Azazel continua

-todos los lideres y eso es buen ya que Issei y Vali planean utilizar la invasión de este otro mundo y la guerra de los dioses malignos que esta por iniciar para desacerse de una buena vez de la [facción estelar], con la ayuda del gran rojo haremos que el primer lugar que su ejercito ataque sea el territorio de pleyades esto nos dara una excusa para enviar a nuestro ejercito mata dioses de un solo hombre yuto para que "combata" la amenaza, luego con el permiso de los dioses jefe abriremos un portal a la [zona de aislamiento] donde se esta llevando a cabo la batalla con el trihexa con el motivo de usar la presencia de la bestia para hacer que el trió de hermanos retroceda, no por mucho tiempo nos asugaromos de hablar con Odin, Zeus, Poseidon, Brahma y Visnu para que estén listos para regresar a trihexa a su jaula tras no sin que antes la [bestia del apocalipsis] deje uno de sus "engrendros" lo que Issei usara como excusa para ir el persona con parte de su ejercito de sus hijos para terminar la batalla, sin duda alguna a eso se referia Chichigami cuando dijo que los 12 pechos celestiales serian la clave para vencer a melvazoa, el punto es que con toda esa destrucción borraremos a la [facción estelar] para siempre, después de eso Issei llevara a Gabriel de vuelta al cielo junto con lo ángeles que se disfrazaron de ángeles caídos para recuperar el cielo y resucitaremos a miguel

los 3 quedan con la boca abierta al saber el plan de ellos, Balin ahora entiende a que se refería su padre con el momento y el lugar adecuado, esta es la "desesperación absoluta" que quiere que pleyades sienta el poner todo en algo creyendo desde el fondo de tu corazón que esta en lo que correcto y fallar de todos modos, Dante pregunta

-eso significa queustedes ya saben...

Gasper dice

-saya y mirai, si lo sabemos

Dante continua

-y en parte entramos nosotros?

Azazel dice

-voy a ayudarles a tres a detener a la loca Pléyades. Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos y no me voy a sentar a sonreír mientras hace estas cosas rencorosas a los nuevos ángeles caídos. Yo tampoco. Estoy feliz de que ella haya matado a Miguel. Yo y él teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero él era un buen hombre e hizo todo lo posible como líder. Tomar decisiones difíciles viene con el territorio, lo sé. No puedo luchar por ustedes directamente, pero Puedo proporcionar ayuda desde atrás.

Le hace una señal a Gasper, que se para y camina hacia el escritorio. Gasper entonces explica.

-También quiero ayudarlos a ustedes. pero si quieren tener éxito deberán apegarse al plan que les daré y hacer todo lo que les diga al pie de la letra, y tiene exito y se que así sera no solo acabaremos con pleyades ahora y sino que la borraremos de la existencia para siempre

Azazel explica.

\- Gasper nos ayudo a crear un [Sacred Gear] Artificial en el que he estado trabajando.

Gasper dice

-a partir de ahora yo soy su jefe entienden

Dante dice.

-¡Si señor!

Gasper sonríe de una forma que solo asusta a Lucia y Balin. Azazel luego habla de el nuevo [Sacred Gear].

-Se me ocurrió cuando recordé el [Doppelganger demoníaco] de Camilla y pensé en lo poderoso que sería duplicar los [SAcred gear]. Pero después de hablar con Vanesa en el hospital, estamos seguro de que Pleyades tiene poderes que giran alrededor del tiempo, por lo que creemos que antes de que comienza la invasión ella intentara escapar al pasado para alterar la historia, lo que no sabe es que nuestro [campeón del tiempo] aquí presente ya a ideado un plan para usar su viaje al pasado a nuestro favor y así reescribiremos la historia a nuestro favor.. Este equipo los ayudara, será una réplica completa y perfecta del viejo [visión prohibida de balor](mal de ojo que detiene el mundo) Pero necesito una cosa más para completarlo ... Necesito uno de ustedes dar Un ojo.

Lo que Azazel está ofreciendo es que una persona se dé por vencida con un ojo por una copia de [Forbidden Balor View], un [Sacred Gear] muy poderoso que podría cambiar el rumbo a su favor. Lucía no duda mientras se para y dice.

-Lo haré.

Dante y Balin aceptan dejar que lo haga porque su velocidad complementará el poder mejor entre ellos. Lucía sigue a Azazel para hacerlo de inmediato, mientras Jophiel se queda con los demás para explicarle lo que necesita decir. Él respira hondo y explica.

-Lady Giras es mi verdadera maestra, y siempre la serviré con una sonrisa y sin preguntas. Pero hoy, seré egoísta y divulgaré uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la existencia. Un secreto que solo unos pocos ángeles sabían. sobre... la existencia de un arma que supera con creces a [Caliburn].

Balin se sorprende de inmediato porque su familia tiene esa arma y siempre ha creído que es la mejor [Espada Sagrada] de todos los tiempos. Jophiel explica con más detalle.

-Esta espada es tan peligrosa, que tuvo que ser sellada dentro de su propia dimensión y sellada por los [serafines], de modo que solo si alguna vez fuera necesaria, un verdadero usuario de la [espada sagrada] podría manejarla. Contiene el poder de distorsionar la tela de la realidad si es utilizada por la persona equivocada, por lo que fue sellada. Su nombre es [Joyeuse].

Jophiel no está bromeando con esto y acaba de decir algo que inmediatamente lo convertiría en un traidor a los ángeles de no ser por que recibio permiso de gabriel. Él simplemente dice.

-Miguel era mi hermano, todos esos otros ángeles a los que podría haber abandonado, pero mi amor por ellos sigue siendo verdadero. Nunca perdonaré a Pléyades por sacarlos de su mundo. Me encargaré de que ella pague por lo que paso

Jophiel les revela el secreto acerca de la ubicación de la espada, cómo llegar a ella y quién puede manejarla. Balin es el portador de la cuchilla ahora.

 **Meses después en la ciudad de las estrellas**

Balin, Dante y Lucía llevan sus nuevos atuendos terroristas, son "traidores" después del incidente de la prisión y son delincuentes buscados. Han obtenido [Joyeuse], pero deben usarla con moderación debido a su inmenso poder. Lucía obtuvo su copia de [Forbidden Balor View],. Por suerte, Gasper acompañara a Yuto para levantar una barrera de oscuridad con el [balance breaker ] de su [aeon balor](ojos del rey maligno que domina el tiempo), [invasión prohibida de la bestia de balor](noche prohibida de la bestia maestra de sombras de verdadera oscuridad) y así alterar los viajes en el tiempo de pleyades y de los chicos. Balin decidió el nombre [Ghidorah] para su grupo, el nombre de un legendario Dragón de tres cabezas. Han abandonado sus hogares, sus familias y sus vidas para hacer esto. Están conspirando contra la [facción estelar] y dentro de este mes, viajarán al pasado siguiendo el plan de Gasper para acabar con la [facción estelar] tanto en ese momento como en el pasado.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **si tienen preguntas háganlas**


	38. Final adelantado

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, finalmente el fin o mejor dicho el epilogo, alguna vez al visto una historia donde a mitad de la misma o cerca del final el autor les muestre el capitulo final para luego continuar con la misma como si nada hubiera pasaba, bueno pues eso es lo que tienes aquí esto es el equivalente a que a mitad del saga de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi kishimoto hubiera publicado el capitulo 700 de naruto, pueden saltarse el capitulo si no quieren spoirler, buen de todos modos el capitulo pasado fue un spoirler en si mismo, como sea aquí el final**

* * *

 **Capitulo 37: final adelantado**

Issei está en la escuela, mirando por la ventana por aburrimiento de clase en este momento y se siente extrañamente mezclado en este momento, como si no pudiera entender por qué, pero se siente triste, enojado e incluso feliz. Sus arreglos habituales para dormir no ayudaron a su estado de ánimo, pero esto es cuando él está caminando por los pasillos y sus amigos están tratando de animarlo. Presentan el video más reciente del programa que solían ver todo el tiempo antes de convertirse en un demonio, pero los rechaza cortésmente. Sus dos amigos le están contando sobre un nuevo lugar asomándose, pero él simplemente les dice.

-Mire, muchachos, solo quiero estar solo un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras que los dos claramente están tratando de ayudar, una persona más poco convencional aparece y dice.

-Ustedes todavía están intentando cintas cuando tiene que irse a Asia.

Los tres se vuelven para ver a Aika con su sonrisa habitual y su comportamiento perverso e Issei simplemente le da un saludo. Aika camina con la clara intención de ayudar a Issei porque lo ha visto merodear por la escuela durante un par de días. Ella capta su atención y se lo dice.

-Oye, acabo de recibir noticias de una nueva chica en tu clase, y ella está más caliente que caliente. De hecho, escuché rumores de que ella es una taza con una forma y firmeza increíbles.

Los amigos de Issei están interesados de inmediato y le piden a Aika que les cuente más, pero ella simplemente se va con una última palabra.

-Lo siento, pero se supone que se trata de un bombeo de sangre melancólico.

Aika luego entra al baño donde Asia la espera y se lo pregunta.

-Bueno, ¿funcionó?

La sonrisa de Aika se convierte en una expresión casual mientras responde.

-Hice lo que pude, pero ¿no te duele que acabo de hacer alarde de una nueva chica caliente frente a tu hombre?

Asia niega con la cabeza y muestra gran preocupación por Issei mencionando.

-No ha sido el mismo desde hace algún tiempo, y quiero alegrarlo de cualquier manera que pueda pensar.

Aika se encoge de hombros, saca una bolsa y le dice a Asia.

-Bueno, si eso no funciona, ponte esto. Estoy seguro de que conseguirá que su sangre fluya a través de las áreas buenas en latidos del corazón u otro tipo de latido si mi cálculo es correcto.

Asia toma el bolso y le agradece a Aika por su ayuda, pero todavía no lo busca porque la clase está a punto de comenzar. Rossweisse está a cargo de la clase hoy por algunas razones, por lo que anuncia a la clase sobre lo que dijo Aika.

-Está bien, clase, tenemos un nuevo estudiante que se nos unirá hoy, y espero que todos sean amables con ella, ella es extranjera así que sean pacientes con ella .

Rossweisse le indica a la nueva chica que ingrese a la habitación y, en el momento en que la clase ve a esta nueva niña, siente admiración por su belleza. Tiene un brillante cabello rubio que brilla a la luz del sol hasta la cintura, pechos que no se mueven ya que apenas se mueven como si hubieran alcanzado un centro de gravedad perfecto, convirtiéndolos en su propio encanto, ojos que brillan como estrellas en la noche más negra y los labios que brillan como joyas pulidas a la perfección e incluso su uniforme luce elegante alrededor de su cuerpo a pesar de ser un uniforme típico de Kuoh. El primer pensamiento es inmediatamente que los muchachos quieran estar dentro de ella, y muchas de las chicas también lo piensan a pesar de no ser homosexuales. Issei la mira e incluso se enamora un poco de su belleza mientras se sienta derecho con un sonrojo. Pero esta reacción es menor en comparación con los demás en la sala. La niña procede a agarrar un palo de tiza y escribe con elegancia en un nombre en cursiva y debajo de él katakana y hiragana que explica el nombre de Despa Neque. Luego habla y su voz es como el canto de los querubines.

-Hola, soy Despa Neque, y me siento honrada de asistir a esta academia.

Ella se inclina y todos la saludan de inmediato con cumplidos audibles. Desde afuera de la academia en un árbol, una niña con una sombrilla viste una camisa blanca de manga larga con dibujos afilados como diamantes que tienen bordes blancos, pero están llenos de azul claro alrededor de las mangas, el cuello y la parte inferior haciendo una forma dentada, pantalones negros, botas blancas con líneas azules claras, guantes blancos, y una máscara blanca con ojos de diamante mirando el interior del salón de clases y dice.

-Eso es, Juriel, conquista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La niña entonces salta hacia abajo, mostrando su cabello castaño con ojos violáceos, y se va con su sombrilla, que tiene un simple paraguas blanco y un asa a juego. Ella ya tiene un plan y decide ir a otro lado para esperar.

Después de las clases, los miembros del club se reúnen en su habitación. Gasper se sienta jugando a su juego y le ofrece a Issei.

-Oye, Issei, si quieres estar solo, puedes pedir prestada mi caja por un tiempo.

Issei declina nuevamente, pero aprecia el sentimiento. Asia lo mira y menciona.

-La nueva chica que se unió a nuestra clase es muy bonita. ¿No lo crees, Issei?

Issei responde casualmente con Shirone sentado en su regazo.

-Sí, un verdadero knock out.

Rias, cansada de eso, se pone de pie y le dice a Issei.

-Issei, ya se que estás de mal humor. Si tienes un problema, puedes contarnos y te ayudaremos.

Issei mira a Rias y le dice en un tono controlado.

-No sé cuál es mi problema. No puedo explicarlo, pero me siento realmente mal por algo que ni siquiera sé.

Mientras esto sucede, Irina tiene la cara hacia el techo y Xenovia le pregunta.

-¿Hay algo en tu mente, Irina?

Irina, todavía mirando el techo, responde.

-Podría haber jurado que he visto a esa chica nueva antes, pero no sé dónde.

Cuando Irina piensa, Azazel aparece de repente en su silla y dice.

-Bueno, tal vez sea porque se parece a un cierta [Serafin].

Los otros se giran y ven a Azazel. Sin sorprenderse por su apariencia, Rias pregunta de inmediato.

-¿Qué significa un cierta[ Serafín]?

Azazel responde que responde con un accidente, como normalmente lo hace, y responde.

-Bueno, la vi de camino aquí antes, y podría haber jurado que estaba mirando a Gabriel.

Irina es alertada por eso mientras proclama.

-¿Estás diciendo que Lady Gabriel tiene un impostor? ¡Esa herejía, debo encargarme de esto de una vez¡

Azazel está a punto de decir que eso no es lo que quiere decir, pero antes de que pueda, la chica con la sombrilla aparece colgando boca arriba del techo con los pies colgando en el techo, como ella dice.

-Me gustaría mucho verte probar eso.

Mientras todos miran hacia el techo para ver a la niña, responde otra voz elegante.

-Sonofia, sabes que no podemos dañar a civiles inocentes si no son una amenaza para el tratado.

Los otros se volvieron y vieron a Despa en la entrada. Rias luego declara con una expresión ligeramente molesta.

-Está bien, no hay más personas simplemente apareciendo al azar. Tenemos una puerta por una razón, o incluso un circulo mágico estaría bien.

Despa luego levanta la mano y pregunta.

-Oh, ¿es esto lo que quieres decir?

Ella muestra la palma de su mano y aparece el símbolo de una reina con una pala a su alrededor. Irina reconoce al instante el símbolo mientras se pone de pie y dice.

-Oye, ese es el símbolo de los [santos valientes], y esa pieza.

Despa se ve un poco confundida y dice.

-Sé que este es el símbolo de los [santos valientes]. Después de todo, soy una [reina], y lo he sido por tres años.

Azazel ahora está muy interesado porque pensó que en realidad era Gabriel de alguna manera. Sonofia, según Despa, luego aterriza con gracia una vez con el pie en el suelo con su sombrilla y sostiene su símbolo, que tiene un diamante con el símbolo de Jack, y explica.

-Sí, somos [Santos Valientes].

Despa se inclina y su uniforme desaparece y es reemplazado por una túnica de mangas largas con ribetes amarillos, detalles en rojo, espadas verdes y empastes azules con botas blancas y guantes y pantalones negros. Su bata también tiene una cremallera que llega hasta la parte inferior, que es hasta la rodilla y tiene una cremallera en forma de pala. También produce una máscara negra con espadas rojas y se la pone sobre la cara. Los dos luego se presentan formalmente de nuevo. El nombre de Despa es conocido por el grupo, pero Sonofia presenta su nombre completo.

-Me llamo Sonofia Dien Jimack

Irina no tiene idea de qué están hablando estos dos. Miran a Azazel, que se encoge de hombros porque tampoco tiene idea. Sonofia entonces sonríe y camina hacia adelante mientras explica.

-Somos un grupo de mujeres de todos los [santos valientes] que reparten una gran verdad que todo el mundo debe conocer.

Irina ahora se emociona mientras Xenovia y Asia se unen también porque están interesadas porque involucra al cielo. Los otros son ligeramente curiosos debido a sus conflictos en el pasado y las preocupaciones. A Azazel también le intriga y escucha atentamente mientras Sonofia continúa con grandeza.

-Estamos aquí para proclamar la omnipotencia que es la perfección, es más, la majestad pura que es el rostro de una cosa. Eso que impulsará a cualquiera con formas mortales a enloquecer por la revelación, y los que estén entre ellos se sorprenderán. De lo que estoy hablando es de la visión de los senos de Lady Gabriel.

Azazel se frota un poco la barbilla e inmediatamente muestra interés y responde.

-Oh, ahora esto lo tengo que escuchar.

Irina inmediatamente se opone con sus brazos cruzados y luego les dice a todos.

"-No! Nadie está objetivando los pechos de Lady Gabriel de esta manera.

La primera respuesta de Irina es ver la reacción de Issei porque ella también está preocupada y quiere ver si esto lo pondrá en marcha, aunque sea un poco. Issei ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de lo que Sonofia proclamó. Incluso parece que las dos chicas también lo notaron, por lo que Despa sugiere.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas tu historia favorita, Sonofia?

Sonofia acepta y sacan lo que parecen ser títeres de mano y Sonofia exclama.

-Esta es la historia de la respuesta que sacudió los cielos.

Todos escuchan porque esto suena interesante. Despa sostiene una marioneta que se asemeja a Gabriel completa con alas mientras Sonofia sostiene sus manos detrás de su espalda y narra.

-Esta es la historia de un ángel hermoso y sus corazón. Verá, Gabriel una vez quedo espantada por sus seguidores al ver que quieran asesinar a un par de niños supuestamente peligrosos, pero fueron detenidos por el inframundo y los ángeles caídos. Ella reflexionó y reflexionó y reflexionó y reflexionó y reflexionó y reflexionó (continúa durante cinco minutos). Decidió compensar al padre de estos niños debido a su devoción por proteger. Por lo tanto, se ofreció a darle un hijo, un hijo de un demonio y un serafín seguramente causaría un alboroto y ella quería caminar una milla en sus zapatos. Sabía que hacer esto requeriría que tuviera relaciones sexuales con él

Azazel se levanta y grita, para sorpresa de todos.

-¡enserio! ¿Quieres decir que alguien realmente tuvo una oportunidad de tener sexo con Gabriel?

Azazel se sienta con una mirada de absoluta incredulidad y murmura.

-Nunca imaginaría a nadie, hombres, mujeres, homosexuales o de cualquier otra forma, que se dieran una oportunidad con ella. Creo que necesito revaluar el significado de la vida tal como la conocemos.

Sonofia toma una nota de eso y lo menciona.

-Sí, Gabriel conoce la mecánica de la fabricación de bebés, ¿quién crees que surgió con pájaros y abejas, la Virgen María?

Despa luego mira a su aliada y le pregunta cortésmente.

-Sonofia, por favor no hablen de los logros de mi madre de manera tan frívola.

Irina, Asia, Zenovia y Azazel gritan.

-¡Madre!

Sonofia mira hacia las palmas y luego responde.

-Despa, ¿por qué les dijiste?

Despa gira y responde.

-Bueno, ¿por qué les dijiste sobre nosotros?

Sonofia simplemente responde con una mirada desinteresada y luego responde.

-Al menos no estoy aquí por una noche de sexo caliente

Despa ahora está enojado y reprueba.

-Ahora solo estás siendo hiriente.

Azazel se levanta y hace una pregunta de mil millones de dólares.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué pasó? ¿Alguien tuvo suerte universal? ¿O hay algo que me falta?

Despa sonríe inocentemente y simplemente le dice a Azazel.

-No voy a decirte

A Azazel no le satisface esa respuesta, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto en este momento, por lo que no insistirá en eso por el momento. Los dos luego le dicen al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto sobre algo de por qué están allí en primer lugar. Explican que un grupo de criminales están en la zona matando demonios mientras cumplen y hacen contratos pero no están relacionados con la iglesia. Si bien no descreen de estos hechos, Rias debe señalar.

-Si estos hechos son la verdad completa, entonces ¿por qué solo nos a nosotros informan? ¿Por qué no a los[reyes demonio]? Seguramente alertarían a todos de esto.

Sonofia gira su sombrilla y explica.

-Solo te lo decimos es porque queremos causar el mínimo revuelo. Si todo el hampa fuera a descubrirlo, sin duda habría una persecución dirigida por los demonios más extremos, o al menos un riesgo de daño. por la alianza, haremos lo que sea necesario para causar un daño mínimo entre las facciones, sin importar el costo.

Despa mira su muñeca y verifica el tiempo a través de la magia, y dice que tienen que irse. Mientras que el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto desea escuchar más, las dos chicas desaparecen sin previo aviso. Se adhieren a esta advertencia y no abandonan el Club solos.

Un poco más tarde, las dos chicas se encuentran en un café con uniformes Kuoh que pasan como estudiantes. Despa le pregunta a su aliada.

-¿Estás seguro de que está bien dejarlos así, Onee-sama? Quiero decir que tus padres estaban en esa habitación del Club .

Sonofia convoca su máscara en sus manos y reclamaciones.

-No me importa, Juriel. No puedo permitir que mis padres me detengan. No puedo dejar de esperar y seguir dejando que Miguel tome esas decisiones una vez más. Si hubiera sido viejo y suficiente en ese entonces, Podría …. ademas de todos modos tendremos que borrar nuestros rastros y información

Sonofia agarra su máscara y la guarda mientras dice.

-No importa ahora. Cualquiera que amenace el tratado, lo mataré.

Mientras esto sucede, una voz familiar hace sugerencias no relacionadas con su conversación.

-¿Tú qué te haría sentir mejor? Hacer un bebé.

Las dos miran y ven a tres personas en otro stand. Ven a Xenovia, Asia e Issei comiendo algo para una merienda después de la escuela. Xenovia está tratando de cambiar el comportamiento de Issei, pero esto ni siquiera consigue una reacción de él. Asia y Xenovia están sentadas una al lado del otro e Issei se levanta para irse, pero él insiste en estar solo por un minuto y que él estará de vuelta. Sonofia, sintiendo que ha visto lo suficiente, le dice a Juriel que espere porque tiene que encargarse del estado de ánimo de Issei. Asia y Xenovia ven a Sonofia caminar junto a ellos y se sienten tentados a seguirlo, pero Despa inmediatamente se acerca a su puesto y se sienta con ellos y sonríe. Su sonrisa y belleza son suficientes para que presten atención a ella y ella dice.

-Lo pensé bien, y estoy lista para hablar sobre mis orígenes, si está bien.

Curiosamente, Xenovia y Asia se sientan a escuchar la historia de Despa, pero esto es una distracción mientras Sonofia sigue a Issei. Ella lo sigue hasta la fuente donde todo comenzó. Él no sabe por qué, pero se está sintiendo diferente de antes. Luego escucha a alguien diciéndole.

-¿Tienes pensamientos sobre ese ángel caído de nuevo?

Issei se da vuelta y pregunta de inmediato.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

Reconoció la voz de Sonofia debido a su encuentro con ella hace un momento y ella responde.

-Hay poco que no sé sobre la mayoría de las cosas.

Issei no niega la conexión, pero antes de que pueda negar esa afirmación, Sonofia le dice algo un poco sorprendente.

-Sabes, eso solo fue un momento insignificante en tu vida.

Issei no se enoja, pero sí menciona.

-Sí, lo se. Ella solo era un pedazo de basura. Me tomó un tiempo superarlo también.

Sonofia se acerca a la fuente y pasa los dedos por el agua y explica.

-Sí, bueno, dejame mostrarte algo

Issei se acerca y ve algo muy obtuso, una imagen en el agua que muestra algo que Issei nunca pensó que vería en realidad. Se ve a el, parece un poco mas adulto y usa ropa elegante esta junto a 1 chico joven, 1 niño y 2 niñas de distintas edades. todos tienen el cabello castaño y otros tienen el pelo de un color mas otoñal y Irina esta hay pero se ve mas alta y su pecho es mas grande, su cabello esta suelto y dice.

-Gracias, Gracias por darme estos maravillosos regalos.

El adulto Issei y dice.

-de que hablas, este solo es el comienzo

Irina sonríe y responde.

-Sí, lo hicimos. nuestros pequeños ángeles, son simplemente perfectos

Los dos luego se ríen cuando Irina luego frota amorosamente la cabeza de las niñas pequeñas. Luego, de vuelta en la realidad, Issei tiene que cuestionar.

-¿Qué estoy mirando?

Sonofia continúa haciendo la imagen y explica.

-mi familias, esa es mi madre, mi padre, la niña mas grande soy yo, la que esta a mi lado es mi hermanita Miria, y mis hermanos mayores el pequeño Shime y el mayor Shin

Issei no puede creer lo que le dicen. No cuestiona cómo ella lo conoce debido a su creciente fama, pero tiene que preguntar.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Sonofia explica.

-"El pasado, el futuro y el presente son como un río de gelatina congelada que fluye, ambos se mueven en la misma dirección y ambos van al mismo destino. Nunca cambian de rumbo pero sí tienen giros y vueltas. Mucha gente, por buenas razones, asumiría automáticamente que esto es metáfora de cada vida individual, pero esa no es la verdad en este caso" o al menos eso me dijo el Tío Gasper.

Issei está obteniendo vagamente y luego lo afirma rotundamente por Sonofia.

-Sí, ese tu futuro, no es Mi futuro, es el tuyo, el futuro que he creado con mis acciones en esta linea de tiempo, un mundo donde Miguel, Rafael y Uriel junto con sus [santos valientes] exceptuando sus [ases] se fueron a la [zona de aislamiento], es una pena los de el Tio Azazel, y tambien lo siento por el Tío milicas, el sacrificio de Sirchez y Falbium junto a sus [noblezas] exceptuando sus [reinas], un mundo donde Gabriel-kaa-san gobierna el cielo, donde malas desciciones nunca fueron tomadas, para crear ese mundo hice muchos sacrificios

Issei inmediatamente grita.

-¡De ninguna manera! Azazel-sensei, Sirchez-sama, Miguel-sama idos a una [zona de aislamiento], quien eres?, que hicistes?

Sonofia señala.

-Solo hice que una mariposa batiera sus alas, para crear un mundo donde mi madre jamas derramara una lagrima por las acciones de una idiota que no supo perdonar

Issei no puede creer esto y responde.

-responde mi pregunta, Quien eres?

Sonofia respira profundamente y se quita la máscara todo el tiempo y le pide a Issei que mire su cara.

-Mira mi cara ... ¿no te recuerdo a alguien?, se que haz estado sufriendo por las "ondas inversas" de los viajes en el tiempo, solo dioses temporales como el Tío Gasper o seres conceptuales como Ophis-kaa-san y el Gran rojo podrian haber sentido el el flujo inverso del tiempo de los cambios que he provocado

Issei mira su cara y después de un momento de inspeccionar un poco, en realidad ve un parecido consigo mismo y es entonces cuando Sonofia le revela sus alas. Ella tiene cinco pares de alas , la mitad derecha blancas que se asemejan a la nieve que cae, pero la mitad izquierda son las de un demonio. Sonofia se reintroduce a sí misma.

-Solo te lo diré porque no importará más adelante. Pero, padre, mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre, es Ai Shidou, y yo soy el Jack de Diamante en mi linea del tiempo, la que fue creada tras la aniquilación de la [facción estelar] y la eliminación de pleyades, esete futuro que te he mostrado es el resultado de la eliminación de la historia de mi hermana Saya y su reemplazo con Shin

Ai Shidou, el nombre suena en la cabeza de Issei como una campana en la iglesia. Siente en el fondo de su alma que ha escuchado el nombre antes pero no puede procesarlo. Sonofia pone una expresión triste y se recuerda a sí misma.

 _-Por supuesto los recuerdo de un mundo que no has vivido te llegan tu cuerpo lleva las dos existencia mas fuertes después de todo, pero solo va a ser más difícil cuando tenga que borrar tus recuerdos._

Issei cae de rodillas tratando de recordar y Sonofia siente que acaba de causar más daño y la verdad de haber eliminado a una hija de sus vida no ayuda. Ella simplemente se va volando después de encubrirse con magia para evitar ser detectada por los humanos y ha recibido noticias a través de un contacto acerca de dónde está uno de sus objetivos. Issei se queda solo y ahora está apretando la cabeza porque está tratando de recordar algo, pero duele pensar.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Irina está en una misión de Miguel para ayudar a algunos exorcistas en el área porque fueron capturados por un demonio desconocido que se extravió. Ella usa su armadura como de costumbre y la ubicación es una pequeña guarida en el lugar donde encontraron a Valper años atrás cuando apareció nuevamente. Incluso se le ha dado una pequeña ayuda en la forma de Kiba y Koneko porque la situación de los rehenes puede ser un poco más complicada de lo que una persona puede manejar. Rias estaba más que feliz de ayudar en este sentido para mostrar su aprecio por el tratado y pidió a sus amigos que lo hicieran. xenovia y Asia están ocupadas con Juriel todavía y Rias no pudo contactarlas por alguna razón.

En este escondite, Ai, vestida con una armadura exorcista blanca con correas negras, está siendo retenida por cinco demonios liderados por un humano, un seguidor y uno de los criminales que está siendo perseguido por la Alianza. Está siendo reprendida por este seguidor y ex exorcista, una mujer con un abrigo verde y cabello largo y rojo atado en una cola de caballo llamada Shiba debido a sus hechizos metálicos en sus brazos y piernas que parecen estar manchados de sangre. Ella se está riendo y regaña a Sonofia.

\- Qué patético. Llévala a la celda con los otros traidores.

Ai no tiene su sombrilla con ella, ya que la llevan a una celda en la que dos exorcistas varones y tres mujeres están secuestrados. Ella es bienvenida por una de las chicas que está cubierta de heridas mientras pregunta.

\- Bueno, al menos lo intentaste.

Ai mira alrededor y pregunta.

-¿Son todos ustedes? ¿Hay otros rehenes aquí?

Los cinco asienten de acuerdo en que esto es todos ellos. Ai luego sonríe y dice.

-Bueno.

Afuera, Irina, Kiba y Koneko han llegado a la zona y ya se enfrentan a Shiba, que se muestra bastante condescendiente con ellos después de presentarse como ex exorcista.

-Entonces, ya envían la segunda ola de caballería. Esos traidores deben estar desesperados.

Irina apunta a Shiba y declara.

-Eres la traidora si crees que secuestrar a tus compañeros exorcistas es justo.

Shiba se enfurece y reprende.

-¡Cualquier ángel o exorcista que piense que está bien ser amigo de los demonios y esos ángeles caídos traidores es ahora seguidor de Dios!

Kiba, viendo la hipocresía, señala.

-Oh, sí, ¿y los demonios que te rodean? ¿No estás conspirando con ellos?

Shiba luego decapita rápidamente y explica.

-¿Qué? Estas cosas son mis esclavos. Se someten a mi voluntad, y cuando termine con ellas ... harán excelentes ofrendas en nuestra próxima fiesta de la santidad.

Está claro que esta mujer enferma está más allá de la razón. Entonces Irina prepara su espada de luz, y se prepara para luchar junto a Kiba y Koneko. Shiba chasquea sus dedos de metal y aparecen cinco demonios, demonios lobo para ser específicos. Shiba ella misma mira y sonríe.

Kiba e Irina están esquivando y atacando los ataques de estos demonios y lo están haciendo bien, pero son fuertes. Koneko combina su fuerza bruta y puñetazos al puño con sus oponentes. Lleva algo de tiempo, pero los tres tratan con los minions. Shiba está un poco irritada mientras desabotona su abrigo y dice.

-Esos demonios fueron bastante difíciles de obtener. Bueno, tengo más en este lugar y prefiero no desperdiciarlos todavía.

Shiba revela lo que hay debajo de su abrigo, un par de brazos metálicos que le llegan a los codos y una desgarrada armadura exorcista cubierta de sangre y sonríe mientras sus ojos se vuelven dorados y ahora sus dientes se vuelven serrados dando la impresión de ser un verdadero bestia. La energía que está emitiendo ahora es diferente a la de un humano, pero no es lo mismo que un demonio o un ángel. Ella se prepara a sí misma mientras los otros ponen sus posturas de nuevo. Sin embargo, antes de que puedan luchar, un demonio aparece en pánico mientras grita.

-¡Jefa! ¡Jefa! ¡Tenemos un problema grave!

Shiba se gira con una mirada enojada y dice.

-¡Estoy ocupada!

El demonio luego dice a través de su pánico.

-¡Es horrible! ¡Esa exorcista de blanco ... está matando a los rehenes!

Shiba entonces se sorprende cuando dice.

-¿¡Qué!?

Luego corre hacia el edificio mientras Irina piensa.

-¿ _Alguien está matando a los rehenes?_

Irina corre hacia el edificio detrás de ellos con Kiba y Koneko siguiéndola. Cuando llegan a la escena, Ai sostiene una espada de luz purpura mientras se encuentra entre cinco cadáveres. Shiba mira con horror mientras proclama.

-¡Perra, pensé que viniste aquí para salvarlos !?

Ai no mira en la dirección de Shiba y responde en un tono simple.

\- ¿por qué? Simplemente actué sobre nuestro método de justicia.

Shiba escucha esa palabra justicia y pregunta.

-¿Cómo va a matar a tu amable gente cuenta ante la justicia?

Ai ahora da vuelta y dice.

-Ahora que es hipocresía si alguna vez lo escuché. Estos cinco fueron débiles y no sirvieron para mantener el tratado en el que fueron capturados y amenazaron la fe de Dios, así que los maté.

Shiba en realidad está enferma por este acto cuando abre los barrotes de la celda e intenta atacar a Ai, que simplemente la agarra por la cara antes de que pueda pasar nada. Ai sostiene su espada con su mano libre y le dice a Shiba.

-Si tu método de justicia es realmente bueno, entonces no deberías tener ningún problema para ir al cielo o eso quisera decir pero mi [luz maldita] destriura tu alma.

A continuación, ejecuta a Shiba por la garganta y la mata al instantáneamente . Ai luego sacude la sangre de su espada, convoca su sombrilla y vuelve a colocar la cuchilla dentro del pozo, mientras su espada es parte de ella. Irina, Koneko y Kiba llegan a la escena mientras Ai se va mientras los demonios corren temerosos de ella.

Irina mira horrorizada porque Ai está cubierta de sangre, Kiba y Koneko también se sienten incómodos al respecto. Irina simplemente se acerca y pregunta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ai mira hacia la celda y explica.

-Fácil, simplemente elimine a sus rehenes, atraje a su líder aquí y también la maté. Tomé todas las amenazas al tratado de un solo golpe.

Irina está a punto de decir algo que reprende esto, pero Ai dice al instante.

-No se atrevan a juzgarme por esto. Recuerdo que una vez que antes del tratado, habrías matado a esos dos demonios sin piedad, por lo que no quiero escucharlo. Si algo o alguien amenaza el tratado , Mataré sin misericordia ni vacilación. Incluso a mis propios amigos o familia porque la justicia no se doblega con el mal.

Mientras que los otros no van a decir nada, Kiba pregunta.

-¿Y Miguel lo aprueba?

Ai se ríe un poco y responde.

-No me importa lo que piense Miguel. Porque la última vez que revisé, él no es mi jefe.

Irina ahora dice algo como dice.

-Entonces eres una traidora si faltas el respeto a Lord Miguel. No soportaré que nadie lo trate así.

Ai ahora se enoja y deja sus sentimientos claros.

-Miguel es un fracaso como líder. Perdí a mi hermana por su culpa. No voy a tolerar más sus acciones. Mi líder es Gabriel. Ella será la líder que el cielo necesita. haremos nuestro tratado mejor de lo que ha sido.

Una vez que Ai alcanza el exterior, escucha la espada de Irina y Kiba con Koneko se prepara para luchar porque creen que Ai necesita aprender algo de respeto, especialmente por matar a los rehenes. Ai no retrocede debido a sus declaraciones anteriores. Luego crea una espada de luz y la clava en el suelo y también quita la parte del paraguas y ella dice.

-Si ustedes tres planean pelear conmigo, ni siquiera necesitaré usar mi espada.

Koneko aprieta los puños y dice.

\- esta perra

Kiba acepta mientras los tres hacen un movimiento. Irina toma el primer ataque y balancea su espada solo para que Ai atrape la espada de luz de Irina y la sostiene. Irina está a punto de transformarla para sacarlo, pero Ai saca la cuchilla y empuja a Irina con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla estallar y hacerla incapaz de luchar en este momento. Koneko toma el siguiente ataque e intenta un puñetazo, pero Ai se balancea rápidamente y la golpea en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente al instante. Ella mira y ve a Kiba en el aire lista para un ataque hacia abajo, pero mueve su mano y la balancea y apuñala a Kiba en el estómago. Kiba cae al suelo del dolor por haber sido apuñalado con una espada luz. Él se desmaya del dolor y Ai saca la espada. Ai luego se acerca a la derrotada Irina que está impresionada por la fuerza de Sonofia. Ella pregunta.

-¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?

AI vuelve a enfundar su espada y responde.

-mi poder es el poder de mi padre y mi madre ellos me enseñaron a seguir mi justicia y no inclinarme por la voluntad de un único líder. Soy mi propio líder y quiero ver el cielo prosperar a través de la ideología, sin temor ni preocuparme.

Ai luego se separa de Irina y se va volando sin que Irina vea sus alas. Ella solo cierra los ojos y se desmaya. Ella acaba de ser diezmada ella se pregunta cómo una persona así podría ser un ángel y tener un corazón tan frío.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **antes de terminar les quiero entregar esto** ya han salido los volumenes shin DxD 2 y el slashdog 3 y como siempre me tienes aqui dando los spoi..digo la informacion que encuentro, antes que nada esto solo es el comienzo ya aun queda información que no ha salido, primero que nada las ilustraciones, miyama al fin se puso a trabajar y nos dio un volumen cargado de ilustraciones y debo decir que los diseños de crom, lint, nakiri y strada estan increíbles en especial strada y crom y sobre las de slashdog son increíbles tenemos lo diseños de los suzaku, genbu, byako y seiryu junto con david sallo(portador de galatine) y freed sellzan de niño ahora la informacion de shin DxD 2

Vida 0  
1)Issei tiene un sueño en el que se encuentra viendo a Matsuda y Motohama llorando y también a sus padres, con Sairaorg, Seekvaira, Vali y Sona felicitándolo. Esta en una boda. el es el novio y las novias son Rias, Asia, Akeno, Ravel, Shirone, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina, Rose, Le Fay, Elmenhilde y Ingvild, ellas son el primer lote. Kunou, Yasaka y Roygun están esperando en el segundo lote para casarse después del primer lote. de repente Chichigami aparece para decirle que esta es una imagen que ella creó para él. Chichigami le dice a Ise que debe reunir los [12 Pechos celestiales] para luchar contra la crisis de [Evih Etoulde], y para entonces Issei entenderá la razón por la que se convertirá en el [Padre con pecho]. ¿Padre con "pecho?" Piensa Ise, pero dejó de entender la oración y luego perdió la conciencia, se confirma trió de madre y hija  
Vida 1: el debut de la nueva demonio ingvild  
2)Issei se despierta de su sueño y entonces Rias lo levanta a tiempo tiempo para los ejercicios de la mañana. Issei y Rias besan lo que queda por hacer para entrenar por la mañana  
3)Issei, Elmen, Nakiri, Bova, Ravel, Ingvild están haciendo una maratón. el trio de la iglesia, Rose y Roygun tienen su propio espacio. Es difícil para Elmen entrenar durante el día, pero Ingvild está bien porque ella solia correr en la playa. Es una vista increíble ver a Ravel y Elmen entrenando se están riendo juntas mientras entrenan, En el parque donde suceden muchas cosas, Issei está ayudando a Bova a hacer 500 flexiones.  
4)Nakiri menciona que el anterior Ouryuu, "el Fantasma de los Dioses" podría ser el más fuerte de la historia.  
5)Asia llega a traer agua y habla del pasado. Issei y Ravel discuten las tarifas de derechos de autor obtenidos por Oppai Dragon, y lo usaron para comprar un bosque en las montañas. Antes del juego de clasificacion, deben centrarse en la primera vez que Ingvild trabaja como un demonio. En la oficina de Issei, están viendo a Ingvild trabajar por primera vez. Recuerda cuando al principio no podía transferirse con círculos mágicos. Ravel tiene un dolor de cabeza porque Ingvild tiene demasiado poder demoníaco para controlar, por lo que hay una alta probabilidad de que la transferencia pueda explotar. Esa es una prueba de su poder como descendiente de Leviatán, por lo que Issei decide acompañarla  
6)Lavina, Kiryuu y Mil-tan convocan a Ingvild. Lavinia dice que sus alumnos aprenden muy rápido. Kiryuu está usando la magia para hacer que los horoscopos del amor para conseguir dinero, y Mil-tan está obsesionado con volar en el aire. Alguien llama a Ingvild para que lo ayude a mudarse a su nuevo apartamento y esa persona es Vali. Vali los convocó porque Issei, Vidar, y su propio equipo le recomendaron que lo ayudara a mudarse a su nuevo apartamento en Kuoh. El equipo de Slashdog llega y comienzan a hacer fideos Yakisoba. Le Fay vino a ayudar con la mudanza, pero Kuroka está durmiendo en la casa de Issei. Vali está interesada en Ingvild y el nuevo [Longinus] porque ambos son similares entre sí, ya que poseen la posibilidad de un poder abrumador más allá de los demonios normales y dicen que todo esto se basa en cómo se guía a ella. Preguntó si Issei la usará en el juego de clasificacion ya que le gustaría discutirlo y está ansioso por pelear contra Sun Wukong. Vali preguntó si Issei será despiadado contra Rias, y él dice que lo hará para estar a la altura de sus compañeros. Minagawa les grita que dejen de hablar y ayuden a moverse. Después de la mudanza, Vali le da a Ingvild un peluche de Dragón Blanco como pago por el trabajo. Regresan a la oficina y Asia está interesada con el peluche. Ravel atrae a Issei para hablar sobre el trabajo de Oppai Dragon. Issei suspira por todo el trabajo para la escuela, el diablo, las misiones de DxD, Oppai Dragon y el RG  
Vida 2 conferencia de juego de clasificación internacional, esta guerra comienza

parte 1  
7)En un gran escenario al aire libre, Oppai Dragon(issei) y Darkness Knight Fang(kkiba) luchan contra Evil Dragon General Bavo(Bova) y el nuevo enemigo Marshal of Phoenix (Riser). Switch Princess(rias) llega para ayudar a derrotar a Riser. Detrás del escenario, Issei y Kiba discuten sobre cómo Riser no es tan popular entre los niños y Akeno ha estado cantando la canción Oppai Dragon con los niños. Issei regresa a casa con Rias, Shirone y Akeno. Kiba promete derrotar a Issei.

Fan  
8)En la aldea de demonio de lilith, dentro de la habitación del hotel del equipo satan negro del rey dragon oscuro, Balberith está observando el Dragón Oppai Aunque tiene los poderes de un súper demonio, tiene el espíritu de un niño y está en busca de su padre, descubrió la paternidad (entendiendo mal que pecho[chichi] padre [chichi]). Mientras investigaba a Issei, veía el show de Oppai Dragon todos los días y cantaba la canción. Gressil, que mide 2 m de altura con cabello negro, y Sonneillon, que es corto con cabello azul oscuro, le dicen a Balbeirth que vayan a dar un paseo y él se niega. Le han dicho que no debería mirar televisión todo el día .Baalbeirth ha estado observando Oppai Dragon todo el día, uno de los demonios le da un boleto para el próximo espectáculo, Balberith está demasiado concentrado en Issei como para volver a pensar en su pelea con Diehauser Zeno está abrumado porque todos ellos tienen el espíritu de los niños y son extremadamente poderosos. Verine entra y le da a Balberith un boleto para un espectáculo de Oppai Dragon. Verine es relativamente madura, pero todavía es un poco infantil, Zeno no sabe cómo informar nada de esto a Hades. Para Balberith, quien nació hace poco, no entiende la justicia y el mal, pero quiere ver elOppai Dragon. Así que comienza su educación en "Chichiryutei Oppai Dragon"

9)Ravel le da a Issei una carta de admirador especial que fue enviada por una parca de Hades, debido a los demonio de lilith y Nyx, están alarmados, pero no hay nada inusual en su contenido:  
"Estoy muy interesado en Oppai Dragon, todo el tiempo. Lo veo, lo siento en mi corazón. Tengo una madre pero no un padre. ¿Puedes ser mi chichi (padre) si puedes? "A Issei le conmueve la letra, Ravel dice que aunque su posición es complicada, si Oppai Dragon puede salvar a un niño, eso es algo bueno. Issei inmediatamente escribe una respuesta en su tiempo libre.  
10)Por la tarde, el equipo de Sairaorg llega y elogia a Issei por la carta. Issei quiere unirse para ayudar a Sairaorg a prepararse, pero Sairaorg lo detiene diciendo que los oponentes no deberían participar en las reuniones del equipo. Issei dice que son compañeros de armas. Rias y Riser se unen y Riser dice que el equipo estrella fugaz tiene demonios que no son de clase alta, pero no son reconocidos por el gobierno, mientras que Rias dice que tienen magos que han mutado en capacidad. También "Shooting Star" ha desbloqueado su SG hace unos años y es capaz de dominar sus habilidades.  
11)Sairaorg habla sobre Ruval y cómo su equipo tiene dioses y un Longinus. Riser dice que Ruval no está usando su propia nobleza, y discuten las habilidades del [Dictador Desconocido]. Sairaorg dice que él no podría luchar contra su propia mujer. Issei dice que no se contendrá y Rias se sonroja y dice que si algo como esto afectaría su matrimonio, entonces ella será muy estricta. Sairaorg quiere tener un partido de venganza contra Issei, Issei está de acuerdo y dice que incluso si es un dios o su prometida ganará. Riser le dice a Sairaorg que todavía lo tiene, pero Ravel se burla de él diciendo que todos lo están ignorando, a lo que todos se ríen

parte 2  
13)equipo vajra vs equipo asura  
equipos de Rias e Issei (Menoss Crom y Bina) ven la lucha Indra vs Mahabali. Las reglas son derrotar al rey y ganar. No hay reglas especiales. El equipo de Indra tiene a los 4 Reyes Celestiales y su hijo Arjuna. Mahabali tiene un equipo de asuras. Mahabali tiene 6 brazos, cada uno con un arma, mientras que Indra invoca su vajra y ataca con rayos celestiales que rompen la dimension. Akeno dice que su relámpago esta a un nivel diferente en comparación con el de ella y su padre. Issei está sorprendido, pero Ddraig le dice que derrotaron a Typhon, Vidar y Nyx, así que tenga más confianza.  
Al final de la batalla, el equipo de Mahabali se vio gravemente golpeado por un rayo y el rostro de Indra se muestra extasiado por la lucha. Indra complementa a Mahabali y él responde que no es algo malo estar complementado por un enemigo. Ravel dice que deben prepararse.  
equipo issei vs equipo rias  
14) issei gana, rias pierde  
15)las personas que se retiraron fueron Grayfia, Bova, Elmenhilde, Asia, Roygun, por el equipo de issei y Rias, Gasper, Lint, Valerie, Kiba por el equipo de rias  
16)Irina, Xenovia y Nikari lucharon contra Strada. Xenovia no se retiró pero ella perdió contra strada. Sin embargo ella rompió su [Durandal II] con su [Croos crisis] dejandole a estra una cicratriz en forma de cruz en la cabeza  
17)Asia y Draig pelearon contra Crom, Crom no pudo romper el [BxB] de Asia, mostrándose apenas capaz de superar la negación del daño de esta, de repente el plan de shalba de usarla como arma contra el inframundo no suena tan estúpido, ademas crom dice que draig es mas fuerte que vali en [DxD Lucifer]  
18)Issei derrota a Rias usando una combinación de [Infinity Blaster] y [super cañon de ondas mamarias] usando los pechos de Rias como fuente de energía, La golpea con el poder de sus propias tetas XD  
19)Nakiri se reunió con Kanzaki y le dijo que definitivamente vengaría a Kaede, también conocido como Momoji Nakiri. Ella no está muerta por cierto  
20) Sairaorg vs Shooting Star, gana sairaorg,, Dihauser vs Zeno, gana Dihauser, los siguientes combates serán los del lado de vali, las peleas que siguen serán issei vs dihauser y indra vs sairaorg

informacion detallada

Vida 3: Antes de la batalla final  
-Antes del día de su batalla el equipo de issei va de entrenamiento conjuntoa las montañas, Akeno y Shirone quieren pasar tiempo con su esposo, ya que Akeno no pasa mucho tiempo con Issei y Shirone besa a Issei y está triste porque ella Estara en el viaje de 2º año a Kioto, por lo que no podrán estar juntos por un tiempo. Debido a el juego de clasificación, Akeno esta trsite porque pelear con su esposo la entristece y sus elementos Sadicos y Masoquisas están complicando sus sentimientos. Issei dice que las derrotará, pero por ahora las consentira. Todas sus otras esposas (con excepción de Kuroka) fueron con Issei, por lo que todas durmieron en la misma cama ... hasta que Xenovia volvió a patear a Issei.

Al día siguiente, llegaron a su campo de entrenamiento, Issei, Ouryuu y Bova fueron a escalar montañas, Xenovia e Irinia entrenaron juntas, Roygun con Bina y Rose, Asia, Elmen, Ravel e Ingvild estudiaron la magia juntos. Ingvild con poco esfuerzo es muy talentosa, pero hay algunas preocupaciones. Su poder es inestable y usarla en la copa azazel requiere un montón de Piezas, ya que tomaría 7 Peones con el hecho de que sus poderes han sido sellados y no ha entrenado con su Sacred Gear, lo que significa que podría limitar a Issei, Bova y Ouryuu así como grabar su canto no está permitido en la copa azazel. Ingvild también tiene los poderes de la [Cola de dragón de serpiente del mar] del clan Leviatán, que le permite inundar un gran número de ciudades deshabitadas y también puede transformarse en un Dragón con forma de Serpiente. A veces lo usa inconscientemente, toma la forma un dragón de agua.

Todos continúan entrenando durante 3 días, Issei ha estado entrenando para permanecer en DxD durante el mayor tiempo posible y explorando más dentro de su Sacred Gear. Después de entrenar, todos observan el juego de clasificación de Sairaorg vs Shooting Star, el campo es una superficie marina con muchas islas. El comienzo del partido muestra un disparo de cañón hacia una isla de parte de Shooting Star. Los ataques retiraron a un Alfil y peón de Sairaorg. Sairaorg vuela deliberadamente al aire para provocar que lo ataquen. La Torre del equipo Estrella Fugaz es un Diablo de bajo nivel, la técnica del Alfil de estos fue elogiada por Rose y su Caballero es súper rápido. Roygun dice que sus conexiones revelaron que todos sus miembros fueron descubiertos por Shooting Star por "Hay comida deliciosa allí" y los invitó a la Copa Azazel. Se revela que Shooting Star es un mago de 30 años con demonios también como antepasados.

Shooting Star y Sairaorg luchan entre sí en una isla donde sus ataques están destruyendo la dimension, Sairaorg siente que su oponente no está utilizando su BxB. Shooting Star dice que no tiene talento y sin esta espada fallaría. Sairaorg se relaciona con él diciendo que son iguales ya que no heredó el Poder de la Destrucción, así que usa [BtB] y le dice que use su Longinus para vencer al suyo. Pelean como cuando Sairaorg luchó contra Issei, y Sairaorg le dice que no importa qué, no pueden cambiar todas las pérdidas que enfrentó en los Preliminares, Shooting Star dice que no les importa eso ya que seguirán avanzando paso a paso. Ravel dice que el equipo de Shooting Star terminó de comer justo antes del RG, así que todos comienzan a colapsar y Shooting Star no puede vencer a Sairaorg en una competencia física. Sairaorg golpea Shooting Star y lo tira al suelo. Hablan de ser reconocidos por Oppai Dragon y Shooting Star satisfecho se rinde.

Vida. D × D (Diabolos Dragon) y datos. X × X (Cross Time Kiss)  
-El juego se llevará a cabo en un estadio de nueva construcción en el territorio Gremory con dos estatuas, una del Dragón Oppai y la otra de Switch Princess en la entrada. Los fanáticos que no pudieron conseguir las entradas tienen que verlo afuera a través de un televisor del estadio. Los padres de Issei están allí con su madre viendo a un juego de clasificación por primera vez. Mitsuya entra a la sala y se presenta al equipo de Issei y Gorou dice que es su guardaespaldas. Les dice que Ajuka le pidió que fuera su guardaespaldas. Ouryuu, lleno de ira, dice que va a vengar a Momiji, su hermana mayor de 3 años que fue la Ouryuu anterior. [Telos Karma] es la razón por la que ella se haya ido, Mitsuya dice que "Kaede" eligió quedarse allí para vigilar allí, ya que es una misión. Los padres de Issei detienen la situación cuando abandonaron la habitación y el equipo de Issei se va para su combate.

Los padres de Issei entran en una habitación donde están los padres de Rias y Millicas. Los padres se hablan y las madres se hablan. Los padres tomaron un vaso hecho por Azazel, tomaron cerveza y se prepararon para que el RG comenzara.

equipo issei vs equipo rias

-Miembros de los equipos:

Rey: Issei Hyoudou

Reina: Bina lessThan

torres: Rossweisse y Nakiri Ouryuu

Caballeros: Xenovia Quarta e Irina Shidou

Alfiles: Asia Argento y Roygun Belphegor

peones: Ravel Phenex (x2) Bova Tanino (x3) y Elmenhilde Karnstein (x2)

Rey : Rias Gremory

Reina: Akeno Himejima

Torres: Koneko Toujou y Vasco Strada

Caballeros: Yuuto Kiba y Lint Sellzen

Alfiles: Gasper Vladi y Valerie Tepes

Peón: Crom Cruach (x8)

-Al comienzo del juego de clasificación, ambos lados se dan la mano. Luego se transportan a sus bases. La ubicación del juego es una versión réplica de Kuoh. La base de Issei es su casa, pero no hay nada dentro, y la deRias es la academia Kuoh. El equipo de Issei tiene una reunión de estrategia, donde dicen que sus 3 problemas principales serán Rias(Balor Princess), Strada y Crom. Issei dice que incluso Bina apenas puede hacer frente a los 3 de ellos. Rias en Balor Princess está más allá de un rey demonio y podria considerarse casi clase dios y es increíble que sus habilidades le hallan permitido combatir al 80% de Fenrir. El problema es que si ellos atacan a Issei, él solo podría manejar a 2 de ellos ya que Ddraig tiene un límite de tiempo e incluso si Issei es un clase dios, no puede luchar contra los 3 a la vez. También están los otros 2 [Longinus] y cualquier carta de triunfo que puedan tener. Decidieron enfocarse en Rias y evitar a Crom y Strada. Crom no está dispuesto a usar la promoción. Además de centrarse en Valerie, ya que ella es su curandera. Lo más importante en el juego es Issei. Con la reunión casi terminada, Ravel envía a Roygun, Bova y Elmen a explorar. Dicen que para luchar contra Balor, trata de hacer que consuma tanta fuerza física de Rias y Gasper y evita el alcance de los monstruos. De repente, cuando estaban a punto de mover seel suelo vibra. Salen corriendo y escuchan que un Peón suyo se ha retirado. Ven a Roygun en el aire así como a una bestia de tres ojos, en el campo de batalla, un ángel de seis alas plateadas con llamas purpuras(lint) y Kiba con Strada. Bova ha sido retirado. En la etapa inicial, Rias hizo personalmente un ataque sorpresa, y los ojos de Rias brillaron cuando detuvo a Roygun y luego la retiró también. Issei intentó salvarla, pero Ravel lo detiene diciendo que necesitan evitar perder a más personas. Ravel intenta calmar a Issei y la verdadera batalla comienza ahora.

-Rias(balor), Lint(BxB), Strada y Kiba atacaron a Bova y lo eliminaron. Roygun trató de correr, pero Rias(BAlor) aprovechó los poderes del tiempo de gasper y la eliminaron también. Persiguieron a Roygun temprano porque era una gran amenaza debido a su experiencia en los juegos de calificación. pero ese era el plan de Ravel, quien envió a Elmenhilde, Bova y Roygun como exploradores para hacer que Rias consuma la mayor cantidad de energia posible.

-El plan de Rias era atrapar a Ravel con la guardia baja, logrando derrotar a 2 de los miembros del equipo de Issei . ya que la experiencia y el rango de Roygun, es una amenaza en el juego, pero ahora se ha ido, ahora necesitarán una nueva estrategia. Kiba entiende que los dos [reyes] tienen estilos similares y que Rias tiene a Gasper y destruyó los murciélagos de Elmen, lo que puso fin a su exploración. De repente, ven al trio de la iglesia cabalgando sobre el Rey Dragón Fafnir con Bragas dentro de la boca de Fanfir. Las bragas dentro de su boca están tocando una canción cantada por Issei , la letra fue escrita por Vidar y Apollon compuso la música. Kiba está aturdido y Rias revela que Gremory tiene un nuevo programa con el Trío de la Iglesia como modelos de ropa interior. Ella asume que Issei intentará tomar la iniciativa y ordena a todos los miembros que abandonen su base. Ella dice que protejan a Valeri mientras todos ahora hacen lo suyo. Crom pregunta si puede luchar contra Fafnir. Ambos bandos comenzaron sus batallas.

-Rose y Elmen vs Akeno y Valeri

Rose y Elme volaron por donde descubrieron a las 2 y Akeno dice que su objetivo es Valerie. Si no pueden vencer a Valerie, en el peor de los casos es que sellen sus poderes. Como no hay lágrimas de Fénix, no pueden darse el lujo de perderla. Rose usa la [varita de Mistilteinn] para atacar a Akeno, así que se transforma en su modo angel caido con 4 pares de alas y ya no necesita el brazalete. Elemen bebió la sangre de Issei y Ravel. Akeno dice que el poder mágico de Rose es difícil de resistir y que ella es la Torre de su marido, pero ella es la Reina de Rias. Akeno luego saca una máscara de Fantasma que Rose siente que es peligrosa, luego invoca a 2 Fantasmas del Mito Japonés diciendo que sus buenas interacciones con Suzaku han aumentado el poder en la sangre de su madre. Akeno convoca a 2 fantasmas para luchar junto a ella contra Rose y Elmen. De la sangre himejima de su madre, ella puede capturar y esclavizar fantasmas. De acuerdo con las reglas, cuanto más fuerte sea la convocatoria el límite de tiempo es menor. Así que Akeno ha traído 2 fantasmas para luchar con ella. También Akeno tiene 4 pares de alas de Ángel caído en su modo ángel caído, su nivel de poder en ese como es de clase Cadre o sea clase rey lo que Akeno puede controlar a fanstasmas y diablillos. Rose no sabía sobre su contrato con fantasmas. Ambas comienzan a atacarse entre sí para probar sus poderes, donde Rose ve a Elmen convocar a un Caballero Motorizado (Mecha) para ayudarla a luchar contra Akeno y el Fantasma.

-Asia vs Crom

Crom corre hacia Fafnir y Asia les dice a Xenovia e Irina que dejen que ella y Fafnir se encarguen de Crom. Xenovia entiende su determinación y le dice a Irina que su objetivo es reducir los números de Rias, ya que el Trio y Fafnir no pueden ganar contra el Dragon maligno, por lo que Asia se usará como cebo. Crom deja escapar a los 2, le dice a Asia que respeta su valentía y recuerda que Rias dijo que Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Gasper y Kiba habrían mostrado su misericordia, pero que necesitan retirarla para poder ganar. Ella le dice a Crom que para derrotar a Asia, él tiene que derrotar a Fafnir. Fafnir deja el carro y lleva una armadura extraña que dice que protegerá a destruye el carro de Fafnir (Fafnir con armadura), por lo que Asia(BxB) y Fafnir deciden luchar contra Crom por sí mismos. El plan es que Asia detenga a Crom el tiempo suficiente hasta que draig pueda ser invocado, mientras Irina y Xenovia intentan tratar con cualquier otra persona que intente interferir. Crom admira la valentía de Asia para ser carnada. comienzan su lucha. Rias quería enviar a Akeno, Shirone, Kiba y Gasper para tratar con Asia, pero Crom dijo que el se encargaría. Asia mantiene a raya a Crom quien se sorprende de ser incapaz de no hacerle siquiera un rasguño a la armadura de Asia, las llamas, puños y colmillos de Crom no pueden romper el [BxB] de Asia, Fafnir ataca a alta velicidad. Asia le da a Fafnir sus bragas, que luego convoca una escalera de su boca, convoca a más de 500 pequeños Fafnir Mechs. Crom los quema a todos al instante, pero Fafnir usa todo su poder para morder y romper la muñeca izquierda de Crom. Asia curar a Fafnir y ella le dice a Crom que luchará contra él como la esposa de Issei. Crom respeta su coraje y amor por Issei, la pelea continua hasta que Fafnir se retira por el limite de tiempo de su invocación y Asia se retira por agotamiento al ya no poder mantener su BxB. Cron está orgulloso de pelear con ambos y se va mirando su muñeca rota.

-Ravel vs Shirone: Issei y Ravel vuelan juntos desde donde vieron a Shirone esperando delante de la fuente. El enfrentamiento de un amigo, Ravel lanzó un ataque desde sus enormes alas de fuego y Shirone con 3 colas atacó a Ravel, pero ella se curó rápidamente. Ravel y Koneko dijeron que la otra ha mejorado.

-Ouryuu vs Lint  
Ouryuu planea ayudar al Trío de la igleisa después de derrotar a Lint, quien se revela como una Joker, por lo que no puede ser subestimada. Ouryuu se da cuenta de que Roygun usó un efecto de bomba de tiempo de su Crack en Lint que ni siquiera el Santo Grial podría curar completamente en este momento. Lint activa su BxB [inflamación purpura del amoroso ángel violento] que reúne a 3 ángeles (2 hombres, 1 mujer) que representan a Siegfried, Freed y Lint. Ouryuu juzga la situación y manipula la tierra para bloquear a los 3 ángeles, pensando en no poder salvarla, Ouryuu planea no quedarse atrás de la Ouryuu anterior y acelerar su puño para que Lint se retire. Él vengó a Bova y Roygun. Él sonríe y dice que aunque perdió al menos ella no ganó.. Así que ahora Bova, Roygun y Lint están retirados.

Amigo de la vida VS Amigo del caballero  
-Issei vs Kiba  
en un estacionamiento del centro comercial. Issei recuerda que cuando se convirtió por primera vez en un demonio, Kiba fue quien lo llevó a la oficina del club. Kiba dice que su objetivo es superar a Issei y que seguirá con sus amigos en el futuro. Issei ente [DxD dios], así que Kiba saca su espada más fuerte y varias Dragon Slayers y los apunta hacia Issei. Los dos han peleado muchas veces, por lo que están familiarizados con sus estilos de lucha. Gram, las espadas sacro-demoniacas y sus Caballeros Dragon están teniendo dificultades para tratar de romper las defensas de la pseudo-dragón deificado. Así que Kiba usa una nueva técnica para transformar a los Caballeros para que se conviertan en refuerzos de sus brazos y piernas para acelerarse y superponer todo el daño que pueda sobre Issei. Issei sufriendo el daño decide transferir la potencia a su velocidad, lo que le permitió golpear a Kiba. Kiba, altamente herido, se niega a rendirse y trató de liberar una gran cantidad de Espadas sagradas en el borde del pie de Issei, pero este rompe el Círculo Mágico con Ascalon, por lo que Kiba vierte todo su poder para crear una Espada Sagrada y corre hacia Issei. Se las arregla para dañar su hombro derecho, pero Issei saca la espada y golpea a Kiba dañándolo gravemente. Ya que conocen tan bien sus estilos, kiba se retira mientras dice que odia perder con tipos como Issei. Issei abandona el edificio donde se encuentra con Crom y nota que su mano izquierda está herida. Ddraig se ríe de el y le dice que fue herido por Asia y Fafnir. Crom responde que la defensa de Asia es casi impenetrable y que ella ni siquiera se retiro por que el la dañara sino que Asia uso todo su poder hasta ya no ser capaz de mantener su [BxB] y no tener mas energías para seguir en la lucha y que por algo fafnir se comió al Hijo de Lucifer. Ddraig se materializa y le pregunta si peleará con él de esa manera, y Crom dijo que debería sentirse honrado de que este es el mejor estado para estar en contra de él. Ellos declaran sus nombres y Crom dice que esta era es muy buena, que la Copa Azazel es divertida y que hoy es un buen día, ya que escucha que los Dragones llaman su nombre hoy. Issei luego se va hacia donde Rias.

-Poder dentro de la fuerza:  
Cuando Xenovia estaba entrenando, fue elogiada por su talento, pero no pudo alcanzar a sus predecesores. Ella siempre se pregunta si podría alcanzarlos. Cuando conoció a Strada, su presencia fue inolvidable y Strada no esperaba que ella fuera una chica linda. Ella sintió que él estaba fuera de su alcance y ahora él está frente a ella en su edad máxima de 50 años. Xenovia usando Crismon Destruction Dragonar no fue herida fatalmente por el Puño Sagrado pero ella está gravemente herida. Aunque tiene 2 espadas y Avalon que la hace inmortal al daño, no puede recuperar la energía perdida, e Irina, que está con ella, no puede curarse como ella, por lo que no pueden darse el lujo de recibir un golpe. Strada les pidió que le mostraran lo que la Iglesia les ha enseñado. Xenovia preguntó qué necesitarían para alcanzarlo, dice que es uno de los humanos más fuertes de la historia y que es la Realización del Poder y el límite Superior de la humanidad sin un sacred gear. Así que Xenovia debe derrotarlo para ser la verdadera sucesora de Durandal. Ouryuu llega para ayudar y los 3 apuntan hacia los dedos de Strada en su mano izquierda. Pero está demorando mucho en dañarlos, pero lograron romper uno de ellos, pero tomará mucho tiempo dañar a otro. Ouryuu logró romper su dedo anular izquierdo, pero Strada destruyó el Dragonar de Xenovia en un contraataque. Xenovia utilizó Crisis cruzada, Irina creó numerosas bombas ligeras y Ouryuu hizo una fuerte patada hacia Strada que lo envió volando. pero tardará mucho tiempo en dañar a otro. Ouryuu logró romper su dedo anular izquierdo, pero Strada destruyó el Dragonar de Xenovia en un contraataque. Xenovia utilizó Crisis cruzada, Irina creó numerosas bombas de luz y Ouryuu hizo una fuerte patada hacia Strada que lo envió volando. Se hizo un anuncio diciendo que Elmen y Valerie se habían retirado. Se preguntan qué situación tienen en el campo de batalla y Ouryuu le dice a Xenovia que se retire rápidamente, pero luego fue golpeado. Los 3 miraron y vieron que Strada había regresado pero Durandal II estaba roto. Ravel dijo que Strada usó esa Espada para derrotar a numerosos oponentes y también luchó contra Vali y Arthur con Collbrande. A pesar del Durandal II y sus dedos rotos y Strada muestra una sonrisa intrépida en su cara ahora con una cicatriz de cruz y hace un puño cerrado a pesar de sus dedos heridos, el poder destructivo no ha disminuido y su cuerpo produce un aura aún más fuerte. Él les dice que la verdadera batalla comienza ahora y que incluso con una espada rota, su golpe no puede detenerse y la encarnación del poder no puede detenerse. Ouryuu se traga la saliva y pregunta qué hacen ahora? Xenovia piensa"cuales son nuestras posibilidades?"

-Hermana

Rias vs Grayfia

Rias (Balor) y Kiba se acercan a Issei y Grayfia. Rias lanza un ataque a Grayfia mientras Kiba lucha contra Issei. Ella convoca a una bestia negra a la que Grayfia esquiva y que tiene un choque de rayos. Debido a que la fuerza de Rias está por encima de la clase rey demonio, ella supera el ataque de Grayfia. Rias está tratando de extender el estado de masa de poder de la destrucción que adquirió de su entrenamiento, mientras que también tiene en cuenta que no puede permanecer en Balor princess durante el tiempo que tiene, y sería fatal que permanezca demasiado tiempo. Grayfia lo esquiva y pero los ataque la persigue. Mientras luchan, Rias recuerda que durante su estancia juntos, Grayfia se ha mostrado incómoda desde que se unió al torneo. Ella sabe que Grayfia se ha sentido sola desde que Sirzech se había ido. A medida que esto continúa, el poder de la destruccion de Rias sobrepasa el poder demoníaco de Grayfia, Rias detiene los ataque usando el tiempo detenido. Rias dice que Issei está luchando duro por su propio sueño. Después de varias derrotas y batallas, encontró algo y se convirtió en un demonio de clase alta. Grayfia dice: "Solo ... soy solo ..." Grayfia envía su inestable poder demoníaco para bloquear el ataque de Rias. Tienen otro choque entre el poder demoníaco. Rias dice: "Por favor, no te encarceles por en el dolor [reina] Lucifer. Tal vez mis padres no puedan reemplazar a Onii-sama, pero aún somos una familia" La máscara de Grayfia se rompe del choque y estalla en lágrimas. "Solo estoy ... solo estoy ..." el ataque de rias engulle a Grayfia y ella se retiró.

-Issei se enfrenta a Rias en el techo de la Academia, donde ella lo está esperando y están recordando el pasado. Rias dice que se alegra de haberse enamorado de Issei. Y le dice a Gasper "ahora". La sombra de Gasper se arrastra hacia arriba y rodea el cuerpo de Rias cuando ella entra a [forbiden invador Balor the princess]. Issei dice que ella es una mujer, así que debe saber que el tiene la ventaja y usa [Dress break DxD](colapso de ropa: estilo dios dragón). La oscuridad que rodea a Rias se derrumba, pero de repente se adhiere al cuerpo de Rias nuevamente. Rias le dice que eso es inútil ya que he pensado en una manera de lidiar con eso, Issei utiliza [pailingual] pero la solo puede oir la voz de Rias y Gasper superpuestas y no entiende nada. Con eso Issei piensa en una manera de lidiar con Rias, Issei de repente recuerda lo que Indra dijo: "¿Sabes la diferencia entre tú y Rias? Rias Gremory es fuerte incluso sin ti, pero no te va bien sin Ravel". Issei pensó en una estrategia. Issei usa [Dress break DxD] en Rias. Rias dice que es inútil, pero Issei aprovechó la oportunidad para usar su cola para unirse a Rias. Él usa el chupa el poder del pecho de Rias. La energía de los senos de Rias está siendo absorbida y ella no puede concentrarse en usar su Poder de la Destrucción. El pecho de Rias se vuelve plano e Issei está llorando al ver su pecho plano. Utiliza su [cañon onda de particulas de pechos](super cañon de ondas mamarias) mas [infinity blaster] y derrota a Rias y Gasper.

-Padres 2:

los padres de Issei y Rias se felicitan mutuamente por cómo lo hicieron sus hijos. Aunque el padre de Issei se disculpa por Issei retirando a Rias, Zeoticus dice que en el mundo, a veces las personas ganan y pierden. A la madre de Issei le preocupa que su hijo y sus hijas se lastimen, pero acepta su valentía como lo hizo con Asia. Grayfia se acerca y ve a Millicus llorando. Él sabía que ella estaba en la Copa Azazel como Bina desde el principio, pero nunca se lo dijo. Grayfia ve el video del juego de clasificición y se da cuenta de lo cruel que ha sido ella. Grayfia se da cuenta de que se ha estado enfocando demasiado en lo que Sirzechs le dijo a Issei antes de irse y que ha estado ignorando a Millicas. Milicas no está enojado con Grayfia y dice que ella es la mejor. Grayfia llora y lo abraza, decidió estar allí más para él. Grayfia dice que podría no participar en el próximo juego de calificación

Vida. Victoria o derrota

Pocos días después del combate, ambos equipos celebran en la casa de Issei. El equipo de Rias felicita a Issei por ganar y él actuará sobre ellos por ahora. Issei expresa su preocupación por los nuevos héroes de Cao Cao. Kiba le preguntó a Strada qué hara ahora, dice que se quedará en Kuoh hasta el final del torneo debido a la atmósfera implacable. Crom y Ddraig hablan de enemigos realmente fuertes contra los que lucharán. Unos días después, el cuarto partido comenzó con la victoria del equipo de Diehauser. Muchos miembros de Satan negro del rey dragón oscuro estaban luchando y Balberith era el jugador más atractivo de su equipo, pero perdieron cuando Diehauser retiró a Zeno mostrando que el poder no es todo en un juego de clasificación. Mientras observa la batalla, Shirone se da cuenta de que el ataque de Balberith fue similar a un movimiento del Dragón Oppai con lo irina esta de acuerdo, ya que es extraño, ya que fue un ataque original de Issei. Ouryuu le dice a Issei que Grayfia no participará más y que Lord Gremory y Rias saben que está deprimida desde que se fue Sirzechs. Issei sabe que Ajuka está considerando enviarla a pelear con Trihexa con Sirzechs a pesar de que solo un puñado de personas conocen las comunicaciones del campo de aislamiento. Para que pierdan una reina poderosa. Issei también está preocupado por el viaje de 2º año en clase que significa Shirone, Gasper, Ouryuu, Ingvild, Ravel irán a Kioto y Issei irá allí como parte de un espectáculo de Oppai Dragon. Pensando en Yasaka, haciendo turismo y en lo mucho que Rias ama a Kioto, espera que el viaje sea seguro

dioses infernales

En el Instituto Rizevim, los [dioses infiernales] celebran una reunión, los miembros mencionados son Hades, Tartarus y Angra Mainyu, Erebus y varios demonios de lilith . Usaron a Lilith para crear muchos demonios misteriosos y súper demonios artificiales que enviaron a Azazel Cup. Pero con Nyx capturada y el equipo zeno eliminado no se considera un gran problema. Su principal problema era que Balberith estaba obsesionado con el programa de televisión Oppai Dragon hasta el punto en que cambió su estilo de lucha mientras seguía estudiando en el programa. Hades ya consideró el hecho de que los Super Demonios pueden ser derrotados debido a su edad mental infantil, por lo que se requiere más investigación. Hades le muestra a Verrine algo interesante y le muestra en un monitor un humanoide plateado. Es una de esas formas de vida mecánicas que la inteligencia de Azazel y Ajuka invetigaba. pero el problema es que llegaron mucho antes de lo que era esperado. Se pregunta si Azazel y Ajuka no saben de esta desviación. Pidió reunir más información, ya que no tienen suficiente información, lo que significa que esto podría llevar a la destrucción de los [dioses infernales] y el equipo [DxD]. Hades se pregunta cómo responderán a esto los demonios y los ángeles.

Vida .?.?.?.?

comparación de datos ... varios, problemas ... confirmados ... creación  
creación de Criaturas vivientes ... gran número, confirmados  
【Especies, dominantes, el planeta ... nivel de civilización ... confirmados】  
【Seres obrenaturales, confirmado ... concentracion Concentración de oxígeno ... no hay problemas ... dentro, rango de adaptación】  
【Varias dimensiones, confirmadas ... seres divinos, confirmados ...】  
【Informando a... Rega -】  
【Orden, confirmados ... según el plan -】  
【 - la llegada de zeva-sama, esperando ...…】

fragmento de slashdog 3, ultimo capitulo  
Nakiri Momiji / Sacerdotisa del camino exterior  
La Casa Nakiri tiene una técnica secreta de barrera de aislamiento. En su dimensión única, sellan tesoros ocultos o cosas peligrosas que no se pueden dejar salir al mundo exterior. Aplicando diez de esas técnicas de barrera que se separan del mundo exterior, continuaron manteniendo algo en secreto. No era un tesoro o fórmula secreta, solo una niña. Un espacio del tamaño del Domo de Tokyo era básicamente un mundo blanco puro, tanto el cielo como el suelo no eran más que blancos. Y de pie en medio de ese espacio blanco había un espléndido santuario sintoísta. El que ponía el pie adentro era un niño. El chico que debía entrar en esta barrera era especial incluso dentro de la Casa Nakiri. 12 años, Ryuuta Nakiri era su nombre. Ryuuta entró en el santuario y se dirigió hacia la parte interior. lo más guardado en este espacio vivía allí.  
Ryuuta abrió una puerta de una habitación en la parte de atrás. Esta era la habitación de la chica. Ryuuta la vio sentada frente al televisor mientras jugaba. Tenía 15 años.  
Algo que parecía créditos se mostraba en la pantalla. Parece que ella despejó un juego.  
Ryuuta sacó una silla de un escritorio y se sentó allí. Le preguntó a la niña.  
"Momiji-chan, ya has terminado el nuevo juego de ese segundo hermano (escrito como" primo segundo ") Ryuu ... no, ¿que Oryuu-san te regaló?  
La niña llamada Momiji asintió mientras parecía aburrida.  
"Sí. Bueno, porque solo jugar juegos no es divertido ... Sin mencionar que dentro de esta barrera no puedes jugar juegos en línea, así que es mucho más aburrido ".  
Ella ... Momiji Nakiri, había estado viviendo allí durante mucho tiempo, aislada del mundo exterior. Y la razón de esto es simple, dentro de ella: la ley externa prohibida, moraba, que nunca debe estar afuera. Incluso dentro de la Casa Nakiri, solo un puñado de personas lo sabía. Solo el padre de Momiji, el ex jefe de Nakiri, su hermano, el actual jefe de familia ... Nakagami Nakiri no Oryuu Nakiri, y la gente central de Nakiri lo sabían, el secreto más secreto. Incluso a Ryuuta, que estaba visitando ese lugar, no se le dijo nada sobre lo que habita en ella. Momiji simplemente le dijo a Ryuuta que algunas circunstancias no le permitían salir y luego se le permitió a él, su primo, venir aquí como su compañero de conversación para evitar que se sintiera sola. Dijo Momiji.  
"Oye, Ryuuta. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Podré salir de aquí algún día? "  
A su pregunta, Ryuuta solo agachó la cabeza con perplejidad.  
"Hmm, sigo preguntando a Oryuu-san, pero me pregunto si es inútil".  
"Ya veo ... recientemente niii-san ni siquiera aparece, así que es realmente aburrido".  
Lamentó Momiji realmente aburrida.  
El hermano de ella, Nakagami Nakiri no Oryuu Nakiri, no explicó en detalle sobre el poder que habitaba dentro de ella, incluso a su hermana pequeña Momiji. Porque incluso si lo hiciera, nada bueno saldría de eso. Ryuuta habló a Momiji insatisfecho como si recordara algo. Sacó un archivo de su bolso.  
"Oryuu-san me pidió que te diera esto. Aunque Oryuu-san también lo explicará más tarde ... "  
Al escuchar sobre un regalo de su hermano, Momiji sintió curiosidad y tomó el archivo de Ryuuta. Cuando la abrió, había una copia de los materiales de papel. Mamiji lo hojeó.  
"... ¿Nueva propuesta de juego?"  
Ella pronunció así.  
Ryuuta estaba interesado, por lo que preguntó.  
"Woah, nueva propuesta de juego? Me pregunto si Oryuu-san extendió sus manos hacia la empresa de juegos ".  
Mientras que, por un lado, la Casa Nakiri ocupaba el uso de poderes sobrenaturales, tenían varios negocios en el mundo público y adquirían recursos de ellos. Momiji comenzó a leer el documento con emoción.  
"Parece que usas teléfonos móviles para este. Parece interesante. "  
Ryuuta le preguntó a Momiji quien estaba leyendo a fondo mientras decía eso.  
"¿Tiene un nombre?"  
"Sí, aunque es temporal".  
Mostró la portada del documento.  
"- [Denpachi]."  
Este es el comienzo del [Karma] -  
Este es el surgimiento de la [Primera Oscuridad](escrito como "oscuridad suprema") -  
El nombre del poder que mora en Nakiri Momiji es - uno de los [Longinus], el que se llama [Telos Karma](escrito como "Karma Supremo").  
Desconocido para el dios perro negro y el gobernador general de los ángeles caídos, los engranajes del destino estaban en silencio y sin duda se estaban saliendo de control. Esto se convertiría en un incidente varios años antes de que se conocieran [Slash Dog](escrito como "dios perro de los ángeles caídos"), [Diabolos Dragon] y [Cross times Kiss].


	39. abrazando el Caos

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, y volvemos a la linea principal y con un buen inicio de año, enserio 3 capítulos cargados de revelaciones y ni un solo comentario, vamos chicos que les pasa estamos cerca del final saben**

* * *

 **Capitulo 38: abrazando el caos**

La noche anterior, Seiken está acostado en su cama mientras su novia está acurrucada contra él y no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas semanas. Antes de todo esto, tenía un objetivo claro con una motivación clara, pero ahora no está seguro del todo. El único verdadero consuelo que conoce es su compañía. Yasuko tiene el sueño pesado, por lo que no se da cuenta de que Seiken sale de la cama para comer algo de la cocina.

Lo hace usando su camisa negra de pijama de manga corta y pantalones rojos de pijama, y entra a la cocina para tomar un refrigerio a la medianoche con las sobras de la cena. Mientras que comer no hace que los sentimientos negativos desaparezcan, lo relaja un poco. Luego escucha los sonidos de alguien entrando a la residencia. Él sale y ve a Xenovia apareciendo en el vestíbulo mientras ella bosteza por estar cansada. Seiken se acerca a ella y le pregunta al yo más joven de su madre.

-¿Has visitado a Camilla otra vez, madre?

Xenovia responde mientras se frota los ojos.

-Sí, no podía soportar dejarla, pero mi yo mayor dijo que debía dormir un poco, así que regresé aquí a la residencia.

Seiken la invita a la cocina a comer algo porque los cocineros de [Nero Angelo], aparte de Asia, no son muy buenos. Las sobras de la cena son más que buenas de todos modos, ya que siempre están hechas por Rias, Asia, Akeno y la madre de Issei. Xenovia come junto a su hijo porque necesita alguien con quien estar cerca. Xenovia comienza a comer un poco, pero no parece tener mucho apetito por lo sucedido. La vida de Camilla no está en peligro debido a la rapidez con que Rias actuó para obtener su ayuda. Los dos no pueden iniciar una conversación real debido a sus sentimientos y depresión al respecto. Xenovia se siente mal porque piensa que debería haber ido con Camilla en la misión en lugar de hacerlo sola. Sin embargo, Xenovia hace una solicitud a su hijo cuando ella pregunta.

-Seiken, quiero ir contigo en tu próxima misión.

Seiken no cuestiona esta solicitud porque es obvio que ambos necesitan dejar de pensar en Camilla por el momento y resulta que Xenovia tendrá que esperar un par de días más antes de que Camilla pueda recibir visitas fuera de su familia. Ellos comen su comida y hacen todo lo posible para ir a la cama. Seiken tiene una reunión con Miguel mañana sobre su próxima misión de todos modos, por lo que las cosas funcionarán. Sin embargo, él tiene preocupaciones sobre lo que vendrá de esta nueva misión.

 **?**

Seiken, con su pijama inmóvil, se despierta en un campo oscuro que se asemeja a una llanura helada cubierta de nieve. Se levanta de inmediato y convoca a su [Durandal]. Mira a su alrededor como una precaución y escucha una voz que le dice con calma.

-No habrá ninguna necesidad de violencia. No tengo intenciones de luchar contra ti, Seiken Quarta.

Seiken baja la guardia cuando aparece una luz azul y luego se convierte en una figura, Loki. Parece que no desea conflicto y Seiken también puede sentir su debilidad. Seiken no confía en Loki, así que le pregunta con desdén.

-¿Qué quieres, bufon?

Loki suspira y responde.

-Y aquí fui tan educado contigo, y ni siquiera puedes ser molestado en ser receptivo a esa reverencia.

Seiken chasquea los dedos y su dragón aparece detrás de Loki. Seiken sabe que este mundo tiene que estar dentro de su mente para que pueda convocar a Yamato aquí. Su dragón gruñe detrás de Loki, y Seiken amenaza.

-Tienes tres minutos para convencerme de que no dejes que Yamato te devore.

Loki toma esta amenaza con calma y responde.

-Está bien, estoy aquí para llegar a un acuerdo contigo, Hijo del [Emperador Dragón Rojo]. Un acuerdo que nos beneficiaremos a ambos, te lo aseguro.

Seiken le señala a su dragón que retroceda. Loki se vuelve de espaldas y mira hacia atrás porque ha captado el interés de Seiken. Loki sonríe ante esto, pero Seiken exige algo primero.

-Antes de entrar en este acuerdo, tengo algunas preguntas para ti y quiero respuestas.

Loki asiente y dice.

-No veo ninguna razón para ocultarte muchos secretos, pero hay algunas cosas que no responderé. Sin embargo, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Seiken no pierde el tiempo con su primera pregunta.

-¿Por qué intentas hacer un trato conmigo? Pensé que odiabas a mi padre y a mi familia con una rabia ardiente.

Loki no niega y explica con una mirada condescendiente.

-Oh, sí, con cada gramo de mi ser. De hecho, siento que hacer un trato contigo es lo más bajo que me he hundido en mi existencia. Sin embargo, aunque te detesto específicamente, Seiken Quarta, desprecio a Pleyades. Intentó aprovechar mi poder y usarme como una fuente de energía común para su armamento. Un insulto que nunca pasaré por alto.

Loki saca la [Durandal Oscura] y mira con disgusto.

-Ella pensó que podría usarme como un esclavo atada a esta [espada demoníaca], y quiero mi retribución contra ella por eso.

Seiken lo interrumpe y le hace la siguiente pregunta.

-Escuché sobre el ataque a la prisión. ¿Qué intentabas lograr al liberar el sello de Kokabiel? ¿Por qué tomar el cuerpo de Kairyu y por qué a mí?

Loki comienza el ritmo un poco y explica sin vacilación ni refutación.

-Estaba tratando de detener el ascenso de las Pléyades al poder. Ella es como los demonio antiguos, obtiene el poder de almas almacenadas imbuidas de los poderes sagrados contaminados de Kokabiel, ese el origne de sus poderes estelares son simplemente poderes de ángel caído fusionados con poderes de las almas. pero pleyades tiene dos problemas, por norma general una persona que obtiene su poder de almas absorbidas las almacena en su cuerpo por lo que se necita tener una resistencia permita al cuerpo contener mas de un alma a la vez y el otro punto es que se necesita tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para subyugar las almas absorbidas, pero pleyades carece de ambos atributos, si bien es un [dragón maligno] su cuerpo o mejor dicho su poder no esta tan desarrollado como para contener mas de un alma y su fuerza de voluntad es debil, no puede subyugar tantas almas, por que almacena dichas almas e un arma mística, un arma que aún no conozco y usa a kokabiel como catalizador para este sea el que subyugue las almas por ella, verdaderamente esa mujer es una criatura patetica. Pensé que al romper el sello, yo mismo podría aprovechar este poder y poner fin a sus planes, pero necesitaba un cuerpo para eso, Kairyu. fue el primero en aprovecharme y aproveché la oportunidad. Pero cuando fui superado por el [Emperador Dragón Rojo], a pesar de mis maldiciones, no pude completar mi plan. Pero fue entonces cuando probé la mente de Kairyu en busca de otro barco, y te encontré ser un candidato principal, pero eso también falló.

Seiken está un poco sorprendida por esta revelación, pero aún no entiende todo, pero Loki no sabe mucho de Pléyades aparte de lo que aprendió mientras ella se aferraba a su alma y su mente no era algo que pudiera perforar fácilmente, como si ella escondiendo secretos que ella no quiere admitir incluso a sí misma. Cortando a la persecución, Seiken pregunta.

-Está bien, entonces, ¿qué es este trato que quieres hacer?

Loki deja que la espada flote hacia Seiken y explica.

-Quiero que uses mi poder imbuido en esta espada. Si prometes acabar con esos putrefactos portadores de las estrellas, felizmente te permitiré manejar mi poder como tuyo. El poder de maldecir y el resto del poder oscuro en este La espada será tuyo para usar y abusar.

Seiken se acerca y agarra la espada y se sostiene la cara para examinarla. Sin embargo, mientras lo hace, el [Durandal] en su mano opuesta comienza a temblar un poco y la [Durandal Oscuro] también. Las espadas resuenan violentamente entre sí y Seiken es empujada hacia atrás, dejando caer ambas espadas. Se las arregla para mantenerse de pie, pero se da cuenta de que ambas manos están quemadas. Loki suspira y expresa su decepción con esta nueva revelación.

-Oh querido, parece que las espadas se rechazan.

Seiken pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se rechazan?

Loki mira ambas armas y explica.

-Ambas espadas tienen un grado de sensibilidad dentro de ellas, y ellas, como los demonios y los ángeles más viejos, se odian entre sí. Odian estar tan juntas como esta y se niegan a cooperar.

Seiken lo entiende, no puede usar ambos al mismo tiempo, así que tendrá que tener cuidado al manejarlas. Sin embargo, [Durandal oscura] tiene poderes que su contraparte no tiene, así que Seiken acepta el trato de Loki, pero le advierte.

-Si intentas algo gracioso, Loki, no dudaré en dejar que Yamato te devore.

Loki se encoge de hombros y el trato se establece cuando el campo comienza a desvanecerse.

 **Habitación de Seiken**

Seiken se despierta, mira el reloj y ve que es de mañana. También se da cuenta de que Yasuko está desaparecida. Se levanta de la cama y se viste antes de ir a la cocina a desayunar. Cuando entra a la cocina, ve a Yasuko usando un delantal y le dice que su desayuno está casi terminado. Ella suele ser la que hace el desayuno de Seiken, pero no es una cocinera increíble, pero es lo suficientemente buena para hacer lo básico. El desayuno en esta residencia también suele ser enorme debido a la capacidad del comedor y la cantidad de bocas que se pueden alimentar en un punto determinado. Después de un buen desayuno, Seiken y Xenovia se reúnen para ir a la sede de [Nero Angelo] para obtener información sobre su misión. Xenovia viene con el atuendo que usó la última vez que estuvo en una misión con Seiken y tiene a [excalibur] y [avalon], Issei está en el Inframundo con Rias en este momento para encontrarse con sus hijos. Sin embargo, Seiken saca a [Durandal] y se la da a su madre y sle cuenta.

-Usa eso, tengo algo que probar en esta misión.

Xenovia siente curiosidad por esta prueba, pero no la cuestiona, por lo que toma a [Durandal] y la fusiona con [Excalibur] trayendo de regreso una de las armas sagradas capaces de rivalizar con [caliburn], [Exdurandal].

 **Nero Angelo: Sala de reuniones**

Seiken y Xenovia aparecen instantáneamente allí con Miguel sentado en una silla esperándolos. No le importa en absoluto que Xenovia quiera unirse, pero esta misión viene con una gran cantidad de noticias. Miguel le informa a Seiken.

-Esta misión requerirá que vayas a la pequeña India en Kuoh- No hemos recibido todos los detalles, pero Indra me contactó personalmente con una solicitud.

Xenovia siempre siente curiosidad por la palabra de la pequeña India y sus maravillas.

-He oído hablar de la pequeña Brittania, ¿cuántas subculturas hay en Kuoh?

Miguel explica alegremente.

-Para ser honesto, solo hemos establecido relaciones adecuadas con ciertas facciones y sus deidades. En Kuoh, también hemos creado la pequeña Grecia, la pequeña Irlanda y el pequeño Egipto. Hemos intentado abrir tierra con una sección nórdica, pero Vidar No lo permitiré a menos que al menos el 80% sea ... bueno ... clubes de brigadistas, cafés de criadas y hoteles de amor. Hemos intentado hablar con otros al respecto, pero ese dios del silencio no dejará mucho escondido.

Tanto Seiken como Xenovia tienen esa expresión extraña, ya que no están sorprendidos por esto. Miguel les dice el punto de encuentro y les dice que no se encontrarán con uno de los avatares de Visnu, una diosa. También se les dan algunos fondos para suministros potenciales y algo de diversión. Pero se les anima a tener cuidado si la misión resulta ser peligrosa. Seiken, sin embargo, se siente aliviado de que la misión no sea lo que él pensó que iba a ser.

 **Palacio de Pléyades**

Pléyades se esta frustrando por la captura de Raynare. Pensó que tener a la mujer en su palacio sería una excelente manera de recuperar a Ezrah, pero ahora no está segura. Es entonces cuando mira a un nuevo recluta en sus filas, un hombre enmascarado con una espada en la mano y tiene el pelo negro atado en una cola que va hacia su espalda. Lleva un abrigo negro con una bufanda púrpura y su máscara parece una cara en blanco con dos ojos rojos. Se encuentra entre Shalba y una mujer con túnica y una capucha sobre la cabeza que le oculta la cara. Pleyades chasquea los dedos y el hombre enmascarado se acerca. Saya entra en la sala al enterarse de las novedades y ofertas.

-Maestra Pleyades, puedo recuperar a esa mujer. No envíe estas bromas en su busca.

Pleyades le hace una señal a Saya para que retroceda, solo para que éste responda.

-¿Pero por qué? Soy más fuerte que ellos, y puedo usar el [Dragón imperial] como mis hermanos. Entonces, ¿por qué insistes en ellos?

Pleyades niega con la cabeza y le dice.

-Saya, es porque vales tanto que preferiría enviarlos. Si tienes la intención de actuar, entonces ¿por qué no interferir con la nueva misión de Seiken de Miguel?

A Saya se le tira un pedazo de papel que atrapa y se lee para sí misma. Ella entonces se dice a sí misma.

-¡No!

Saya inmediatamente sale del palacio al enterarse de algunas noticias y Pleyades le da órdenes al hombre enmascarado.

-De acuerdo, falso Asmodeo, ¿por qué no mostrar a nuestros enemigos el nuevo poder que los llamados verdaderos [reyes demonio] han recibido?

El hombre enmascarado ahora se revela como Creuserey Asmodeus, el descendiente del Asmodeus original. Anna, que está al lado de las Pléyades, gime un poco al enterarse de su verdadero nombre. Tanto Creuserey como Shalba están siendo enviados para esta misión para recuperar Raynare pero para diferentes propósitos.

 **Kuoh: pequeña India**

Seiken y Xenovia son traídos allí instantáneamente al aparecer en un edificio que es propiedad de los ángeles como un punto focal en caso de que ocurra una misión allí. Abandonan el edificio de la llanura después de guardar sus armas y son atrapados por el paisaje a su alrededor. Es casi igual a la ciudad normal, pero algunos edificios tienen la clásica estructura india y signos claros del hinduismo local, ya que ven un par de estatuas dedicadas a diferentes dioses a su alrededor, pero la mayoría de ellas son de Vishnu. Las señales alrededor de esta parte están escritas en hindi y japonés para que ambas culturas puedan leerlas. Luego se encuentran con un restaurante, el que se menciona en la dirección y pueden leer el japonés como "Sala de las especias" y tiene un olor agradable. Seiken y Xenovia entran al restaurante y son recibidos por un camarero y escoltados a una mesa donde hay una mujer sentada. Es una mujer de ascendencia india clara con cabello largo y ondulado oscuro, con un uniforme rojo de secretaria y muchos anillos y collares. Ella también tiene dos alfileres de loto, uno en el cuello y otro en el pelo. Su atuendo también tiene dos extensiones únicas en los lados que se asemejan a los brazos hechos de tela, emite un aura divina.

La mujer los mira y pregunta educadamente.

-¿Son los caballeros de Miguel?

Los dos asienten y la mujer les sonríe mientras se saludan.

-Es un placer conocerlos a los dos; soy Lakshmi, y aquí en nombre de Vishnu.

Seiken y Xenovia se sientan y se presentan a ella. Lakshmi se toma un momento para entender lo que les dijo Miguel, que es vago ya que no fue informado de la situación, a lo que Lakshmi explica.

-Sí, Shiva debatio sobre el envío de los nuestros, pero no tenemos muchos recursos para el combate en este momento. Shiva mencionó a Miguel, y él decidió preguntar.

Seiken trae un nombre que sacude a esta diosa un poco.

-¿Qué pasa con Kali? Pensé que tenía muchos guerreros poderosos a su antojo.

Lakshmi está un poco sacudida y explica.

-No le estamos pidiendo ayuda a Kali. Esa mujer no sabe el significado de la palabra misericordia y podría incluso quemar parte de la ciudad. En serio, incluso escribió su propio diccionario en hindi, y mantuvo la misericordia, sutil, pérdida, y simpatía hacia fuera .

Xenovia solo puede preguntarse por qué lo permitirían, pero Lakshmi lo admite rápidamente.

-Kali es realmente buena en la cama según Shiva. Es violenta, pero hermosa.

Al tener que volver al tema en cuestión, Lakshmi explica los detalles.

-Esta parte de Kuoh es todavía muy nueva, y como tal, la población todavía está en medio de su crecimiento. Como avatar de Vishnu, pensé que era apropiado dar una bendición a esta parte de la ciudad para ayudar a su desarrollo como Soy la diosa de la riqueza y la prosperidad. Sin embargo, poco después de mi bendición, comenzó a producirse una serie de desapariciones. Al principio, eran unas pocas adolescentes, lo que atribuimos a la rebelión de adolescentes, pero luego empeoró con adultos e incluso los niños también han desaparecido. A la gente le preocupa que sea por esta bendición que están sucediendo y, como resultado, estan dudando de nosotros.

Seiken pone en duda la idea de los [Vice Seguidores], pero Lakshmi admite.

-No, los [Vice-seguidores] nunca apuntan a nuestros adoradores. Probablemente ya nos consideran paganos. De todos modos, si lo hicieran, Kali ya habría enviado a sus guerreros a cazarlos. Shiva piensa que probablemente sea el trabajo de alguien que usa personas para fines rituales.

Algo hace clic en la mente de Seiken cuando se usa la palabra ritual, y él recuerda el culto de nuevo y aprieta su mano en un puño e inmediatamente dice.

-Nos complacerá ayudarte, Lakshmi. Dile a Shiva-sama que cazaremos a quien sea que esté haciendo esto y traeremos su cabeza.

Xenovia mira a Seiken con ligera preocupación, pero también acepta ayudar, ya que es una buena manera de tener mejores relaciones con los dioses hindúes. Aliviada, Lakshmi invita a los dos a una delicia de pollo tandoori. Puede ser picante, pero es sabroso.

Afuera, Saya desciende de su circulo magico a un techo y jadea porque ha estado corriendo por un tiempo y se dice a sí misma.

-Tengo que matar a quien sea que busquen antes de que Seiken lo haga. Tengo que impedir que haga esta misión. Lo estás poniendo en mi contra, Miguel.

Saya recupera el aliento y está lista para hacer lo que sea necesario para evitar que Seiken complete su misión.

Seiken y Xenovia están saliendo del restaurante, mientras que Lakshmi se va y deja la tarea a [Nero Angelo] confiando en ellos. Seiken y Xenovia están listos para cumplir la misión a cualquier costo como su deber para con las facciones.

Saya se mantiene alejada de ellos mientras observa desde lo alto del edificio y se esconde del sitio. Ella se escabulle hacia la cornisa de un edificio y comienza a arrodillarse, pero luego un intenso dolor irrumpe en su pecho y tose un poco de sangre. Saya se cae del dolor y se apoya contra una pared cercana mientras se quita la parte superior de la camisa y mira el área entre sus senos para revelar un moretón de aspecto muy rojo y doloroso. Saya trata de tocarlo pero duele demasiado, por lo que luego produce una lata de [lagrima de Phenex] y se aplica un poco en el pecho para ayudar con el dolor, y ayuda un poco, pero no mucho. Las costillas de Saya aún están rotas de su pelea con Camilla y el daño hecho con el [poder del infinito] es mucho sin mecionar que Camilla le lanzo una que otra maldición draconiana.

Decidida a continuar, Saya se levanta y comienza a moverse nuevamente. Poco sabe Saya, a ella misma la están siguiendo, una persona que se esconde en las sombras más profundas y mira con odio en sus ojos a la híbrida.

El dúo madre-hijo está buscando pistas mientras intenta permanecer visible con la mención de Seiken.

-Deberíamos buscar áreas donde haya poblaciones más numerosas de niñas. El miembro del culto puede estar expandiendo sus hazañas, pero tienen viejos hábitos que no desaparecen fácilmente.

Xenovia asiente con la cabeza al consejo y lo sigue, ya que Seiken tiene más experiencia con esta gente que ella. El odio de Seiken por estas personas es más profundo que su fe. Xenovia puede entender esto porque el sacrificio humano no es más que monstruoso. Xenovia recuerda lo que Yasuko le contó sobre su antigua vida y cómo el culto se lo quitó todo mientras se reía. Xenovia siente el desprecio de Seiken debido a su nuevo amor por su futura nuera. Xenovia se para junto a su hijo y le asegura.

-No permitiremos que esta persona tome otra respiración si estuviera involucrada con la ciudad natal de Yasuko.

Seiken asiente mientras siguen caminando. Seiken debe recordarle a ella sin embargo.

-Pero recuerda, madre, no matamos por ganancia propia, venganza o por odio. Lo hacemos porque debemos hacerlo para mantener a nuestro mundo en paz, como los demonios que somos.

Los dos caminan por un momento hasta que ven los carteles de personas desaparecidas. Disgustados por la cantidad, continúan caminando por el tiempo hasta llegar a un área poblada por gente más joven, un área similar a un centro comercial con diversas tiendas. Debido al reciente establecimiento de esta parte de la ciudad, solo hay dos escuelas y un lugar de reunión para los adolescentes y los niños, este centro comercial. Al darse cuenta de que esto sería un lugar ideal para el miembro del culto, Seiken y Xenovia se separan para cubrir más terreno.

Saya llega a esta área después de llegar dolorosamente a diferentes tejados, pero siente la necesidad de descansar. Le duelen tanto las costillas que está paralizada por ellas. Mientras descansa, oye una voz que dice.

-Sabes, tus habilidades de ángel fácilmente podrían aliviar ese dolor.

Saya mira de dónde proviene la voz y ve a Lucía mirándola, pero Lucía tiene la cabeza envuelta en vendas con un ojo mirando a través de la tela. Saya mira a un lado y responde.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando.

Lucía se acerca más y explica de manera condescendiente.

-Saya Shidou, la niña nacida del amor de un ángel y un demonio, la representación del tratado de paz, el traidor de los dragones y el medio ángel que se odia a sí mismo y quiere verlos extintos. Pero quién podría olvidar a los inocentes. Asesinados por la traidora hija de satan.

Saya se levanta y reprende en un tono enojado.

-¿Quién demonios eres para criticarme? Estoy haciendo esto por una causa.

Saya tose un poco más de sangre del estrés con Lucía dando más contexto.

-Mira, si estuvieras usando tus verdaderos poderes, algo en lo que te escuché sobresalir, no solo podrias curar tu lesión, sino que también podrías ser un nuevo [serafín].

Saya niega esa afirmación, como uno podría esperar, pero luego Lucía dice algo que la sorprende.

-Escuché que has practicado en secreto tus poderes de ángeles dragón para combatir contra los demonios que no están de acuerdo contigo. Incluyendo ese [Dragon imperial] y tus hermanos se jactan.

Los ojos de Saya se abren, pero ella todavía niega. Lucía se acerca y Saya alcanza su espada, pero Lucía aparece repentinamente frente a su cara cuando Lucía golpea el pecho de Saya donde está su moretón y cae de rodillas por el dolor. Luego, Lucía desenfunda su propia espada, la sujeta al cuello de Saya y le dice.

-Si quisiera, podría cortarte la cabeza fácilmente pero no lo haré , seria muy fácil y contra el plan del jefe, quiero verte morir en agonia.

Saya se aleja para evitar la espada de su enemigo, y Lucía le dice.

-verdaderamente patética.

Lucía enfunda su espada al girar la hoja, algo que Saya reconoce debido a Seiken. Lucía vuelve a subir, le da una patada a Saya en el pecho y le causa aún más dolor cuando tose sangre y cae sobre su espalda. Lucia reprende a Saya por su nueva inteligencia.

-Viniste aquí para detener la misión de Seiken con una lesión tan grave. No puedo imaginar lo mal que debes sentirte sobre lo que sucederá si él lo logra.

Saya intenta levantarse pero su lesión duele demasiado en este momento y se da vuelta para ponerse de rodillas. Al parecer por instinto, Saya en realidad hace lo impensable, ella invoca su [Variante] que toma la forma habitual de guantelete con base blanca, una joya azul y adornos dorados con un símbolo de [as] en la joya. Luego, Saya golpea su pecho cuando una luz emite de la joya, una luz dorada, mientras su moretón desaparece y se limpia la sangre de la boca y se levanta mientras dice.

-Es tan importante para mí, que estoy dispuesto a usar este poder repugnante para detenerlo.

Lucía sonríe bajo su ropa y luego aparentemente desaparece. Se siente como si hubiera ganado una ligera victoria. Saya no pierde el tiempo moviéndose nuevamente desde que perdió de vista a Seiken y Xenovia. Saya salta a la multitud que está debajo y comienza a moverse, pero olvida que su [variante] está fuera.

Seiken está vagando por algunas tiendas en busca de información y está leyendo una revista porque se hizo recientemente y tiene fotos, por lo que puede ver algo. Levanta la vista después de ponerla de nuevo, pero ve algo que le parece extraño. Ve a Yasuko caminando por la tienda, por lo que se preocupa y sale corriendo. Gira la cabeza porque parece que ha desaparecido. Xenovia lo ve corriendo, así que comienza a seguir pensando que ha encontrado algo. Saya ve esto también y se asusta ante su potencial progreso. Comienza a correr por el área sin tratar de hacer una escena. Finalmente, la vuelve a ver caminar por un callejón. Siente que algo está muy mal, pero tiene que investigarlo a pesar de todo. Él la sigue hasta el callejón y algo muy extraño ocurre, ella camina a través de una pared. Seiken también corre por el callejón y él carga contra la pared y lo atraviesa sin problemas. Tanto Xenovia como Saya son testigos de esto desde los lados opuestos en la entrada, y ambos gritan.

-/Seiken!/

En este punto que se notan y esto es algo que ninguna quiere en este momento. Saya y Xenovia se miran mutuamente con Xenovia ganando un aura de rabia y Saya una de preocupación, y esto conduce a una confrontación. Xenovia, con ojos desconfiados, pregunta Saya.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto?

Saya no puede mirar a Xenovia a los ojos después de lo que le pasó a Camilla, y mira hacia un lado mientras responde.

-No, solo estoy aquí para ayudar

Xenovia saca [ExDurandal] y la sostiene mientras ella responde.

-esperas que te crea.

Saya se pone a la defensiva mientras explica.

-No, lo digo en serio. Solo estoy aquí para completar la misión antes de que Seiken pueda.

La mente de Xenovia es aún más segura cuando le pregunta a Saya.

-¿Cómo haces algo acerca de la misión?

Saya tiene un poco de pánico porque tiene que admitirlo.

-Sé que si Seiken completa esta misión, él ...

Seiken grita el nombre de Yasuko porque la ve al final de una cámara con un circulo mágico de convocatoria al final y cree que está en trance y que está a punto de ser sacrificada. Él corre más rápido con la ayuda de su [variante]. Corriendo cada vez más cerca, Seiken se acerca a su novia e inmediatamente la toma en sus brazos ya que no quiere que ella se mueva otro paso, a pocos pasos del circulo mágico. Él le dice a ella, aunque ella puede estar en trance.

-Está bien, Yasuko, no dejaré que te atrapen. No te pasará nada.

Seiken mira alrededor de la habitación y es una zona de mármol blanco con varios pilares que la rodean. Seiken le dice a la persona, que seguro está escuchando.

-No fue suficiente que mataras a su pueblo y casi a ella, que volviste por ella otra vez. Sal ahora, y te juro que tu muerte será más rápida.

Un hombre que lleva una bata blanca aparece con una máscara blanca que cubre la mitad de su rostro. Tiene el pelo largo y rubio y usa un alfiler que se parece a un glifo. Él tiene esta sonrisa que irrita a Seiken cuando este último le pregunta.

-¿Cómo la encontraste? Se suponía que estaba en protección de testigos.

El hombre se encoge de hombros y explica.

-No tenía que hacerlo. Te estaba siguiendo a ti, a Seiken Quarta, al Dragón Azul, al pòrtador de [Durandal] y el caballero de [Nero Angelo]. Te he estado siguiendo desde hace algún tiempo.

Seiken sostiene a Yasuko con más fuerza y el hombre levanta su dedo y lo chasquea e inmediatamente, Seiken siente un dolor agudo en el abdomen. Mira hacia abajo y ve que Yasuko le da una sonrisa incómoda con una clara malevolencia en sus ojos, que ahora son de un tono azul en lugar de naranja. Ella retrocede y se para al lado del hombre con una espada en la mano. La espada casi se parece a un bastón con una empuñadura curva en forma de dragón. La hoja tiene doble filo y gotea sangre. El hombre comenta sobre esto.

-¿Te gusta ella? La hice yo misma. Una muñeca con la forma de tu preciosa amante ... La llamo Lazuli, y es lo que he estado creando solo para ti en los últimos años.

Seiken sostiene su costado y parece enojado. La muñeca llamada Lazuli entonces tiene sus ojos brillando de color azul mientras su ropa se quema mientras su cuerpo es consumido por las llamas. A medida que las llamas se desvanecen, Lazuli lleva un traje nuevo que consiste en un traje de bufón azul y negro con guantes negros y botas con la cara ahora cubierta de maquillaje que le da la verdadera apariencia de un payaso. Seiken sonríe en este punto porque les recuerda.

-Si ella se ve así, entonces puedo pelear sin ningún problema.

Seiken está listo para recibir un impulso de su [variante], pero cuando mira su guante, la gema no brilla y ninguna voz reclama su impulso. Lazuli levanta su espada y simplemente dice.

-Trabajo de poción mágica. Funciona muy bien para sellar Sacred Gears incluso replicas.

Lazuli luego pone su espada en una funda en forma de lata y la sostiene cuando El hombre explica.

-Me he estado preparando para este día por un tiempo. He estado siguiendo, estudiando y preparándome para luchar contra ti durante todo este tiempo, y no he tomado una sola precaución para luchar contra ti.

Lazuli se está preparando para pelear, pero se ríe mientras ella hace un poco como si fuera la que se divierte más. El hombre explica sus orígenes a Seiken.

-Creé Lazuli a partir de la sangre sobrante del fallido ritual de mi maestro que tú interrumpiste tan groseramente. Luego usé las almas de muchos otros para darle poder, y luego ella aprendió a copiar y adaptar tu estilo de lucha. Fue creada para ser una cosa, tu destrucción.

Seiken se levanta y recuerda al maestro que mató hace años, y lo admite.

-Tu maestro, si él es el que maté en esa cámara, era un monstruo inhumano. ¡Merecía morir!

El hombre adecuado aprieta los dientes y sonríe cuando confiesa más de su plan.

-Si así es como te sientes, entonces tengo una contrapropuesta. Déjame ver ... Virgil Quarta, de 4 años ... .Constancia de Quarta de ocho meses ... muy joven ...

El hombre procede a leer más nombres de los niños más pequeños y Seiken se está poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Él dice.

-¿A qué estás jugando?

El hombre revela el último de su plan.

-No tengo la intención de terminar solo contigo, Seiken Quarta. Planeo vengarme de tu familia. Una vez que Lazuli te haya matado, la enviaré al verdadero Yasuko y ella también será asesinada. Luego ella Mataré a cada uno de los niños del [Emperador Dragón Rojo] desde el más joven hasta el más viejo. No pretendo que ella los mate a todos, pero hará más que suficiente daño. Si puedo hacer eso, entonces No me importa lo que me pase .

Seiken mantiene su postura incluso con su herida y afirma.

-Solo hay un problema con tu plan.

El hombre sonríe con anticipación como señala Seiken.

-Tu pequeño clon tiene que superarme primero a mí.

Seiken saca la espada de su Katana de la vaina y Lazuli hace lo mismo. Seiken puede decir que esto no será fácil, pero está seguro de que no perderá por una falsificación.

De vuelta fuera del callejón, Saya está terminando con su razonamiento, y Xenovia no se ve movida de forma remota y responde fríamente.

-Es su elección, Saya. No tienes derecho a forzar tu camino hacia los demás.

Saya agarra su mano en un puño y luego una voz familiar aparece de nuevo y está de acuerdo con Xenovia.

-Estoy de acuerdo ... nuestras elecciones son nuestras que debemos hacer.

Lucía aparece de nuevo como aparece desde arriba y aterriza entre los dos. Ella mira a los dos y dice.

-Sin embargo, las cosas no son tan simples como eso por el momento.

Lucía mira a su abuela y sonríe cálidamente, pero Xenovia no puede ver esto debido a la tela que cubre el rostro de Lucía. Ella explica sus palabras.

-Resulta que esta misión está destinada a perseguir a alguien que está más preparado de lo que Miguel podría haber anticipado.

Saya se enfurece mientras piensa lo peor.

-¿Entonces Miguel envió a Seiken en una misión suicida?

Xenovia interrumpe y declara.

-Lord Miguel nunca le haría eso a él.

Lucía puede sentir una tensión creciente y pone su espada entre ellas mientras dice.

-Si los dos se pasan el resto del tiempo discutiendo, Seiken podría ser asesinado allí.

Esto hace que ambas detengan su argumento antes de que pueda escalar. Saya siente que está del lado de Camilla del espectro de su tiempo en el pasado. Pero esto hace que su culpa vuelva por ello. Xenovia le pregunta a su nieta.

-¿Quién eres tú por cierto?

Lucía, que no es capaz de ocultar su secreto a su abuela, está a punto de quitarse la ropa para revelarse, pero recuerda que todavía no puede. Ella puede haberse revelado a Shirone y Raezal, pero eso fue porque Gasper dijo que era una decisión decidida. Ella no puede desobedecer las instrucciones del [campeón del tiempo], no si quiere ver el fin de pleyades y recuperar a mirai, así que responde con.

-Alguien que puede ayudar.

Xenovia siente una extraña sensación de familiaridad con esta joven que desea revelar la verdad. Lucía toma la iniciativa y dice.

-Esto es solo temporal, pero necesitamos ayudar a Seiken.

Xenovia prepara [ExDurandal] y Saya desenfunda su espada, pero su espada negra comienza a emitir un aura roja. Lucía mira la hoja y se disgusta porque sabe qué es la hoja y no le gusta, sin embargo, se asegura.

 _-Al menos, ella todavía no tiene [Excalibur Infierno]. Muramasa no es una buena mediadora de ninguna manera, tengo que destruir esa cosa lo mas pronto posible_

Los tres no pueden cargar en el callejón, pero Lucía conoce una forma aparentemente.

 **Ubicación desconocidqa**

el [rey demonio] Vali Lucifer emerge de un círculo mágico y mira a su alrededor por un segundo y escucha una voz familiar que lo saluda.

-Vali, ha sido demasiado largo, mi amigo, como te va.

Vali se da vuelta y ve al actual Sun Wukong, Bikou saludándolo con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro. En su mayoría se ve igual, pero usa una banda amarilla sobre su armadura roja y su cabello es un poco más largo. Vali lo mira y pregunta casualmente.

-bien, es difícil ser [rey demonio] y lider de una asociacón mágica a la vez, pero por lo menos así puedo investigar mejor las ruinas de los [reyes demonio] originales. a ti también te llamo, arthur?

Bikou se ve un poco sorprendido y produce una nota propia y responde.

-Si, me pregunto que querrá.

Los dos hombres entonces escuchan una voz diciendo.

-Parece que los tres fuimos convocados aqyí.

Los dos giran sus cabezas y ven a Ophion sentado en un banco leyendo un libro titulado "Haciendo que tu hombre se vuelva loco con tus sueños sucios " por Aika Kiryuu, Bikou ve este libro y se pregunta.

-¿Dónde están los adultos en la vida de este niño?

Ophion cierra su libro y se acerca a los otros dos y les pregunta quién lo llamo aqui. en ese momento alguien dice.

-No fue arthur pendragon, pero estás en el árbol genealógico correcto.

Un círculo dorado aparece frente a ellos y Balin emerge con una espada diferente en su espalda, su [Moralltach]. Vali asume que es Arthur basado en la apariencia, pero Ophion no está de acuerdo con mencionar.

-Él posee el aura de un dragón, por lo que no es Arthur Pendragon.

Bikou y Vali son muy curiosos con lo último preguntando.

-¿Qué quieres decir con" el árbol genealógico correcto "?

Balin se explica a sí mismo, y naturalmente Bikou es escéptico de eso, pero Vali le cree ya que esta al tanto de la situación de los viajes en el tiempo y de los planes de Issei para terminar esto lo mas pronto posible, Ophion atestigua que Balin está diciendo la verdad hasta cierto punto. Bikou confía en el juicio de Vali y se va con él. Vali le pregunta a la nota el motivo de su citación. Balin tiene una petición para ellos.

-Mi grupo esta consciente de los planes de mi padre en este momento y solo quiero decir que esperamos que nos permitan participar

Como ya están allí, los tres escuchan la petición de Balin.

 **Kuoh- pequeña india**

La pelea de Seiken y Lazuli se está convirtiendo en el favor de esta última, ya que ella es más rápida que Seiken sin su [Variante], y Lazuli se ríe continuamente de ella mientras que Seiken está cubierto de cortes. Luchan chocando hoja contra hoja, pero cada vez que Seiken consigue un corte, aparentemente desaparece con confeti cayendo en su lugar. Tendría la ventaja si no fuera por esa poción que entró en su torrente sanguíneo, y ni siquiera puede usar sus otras armas sin su [domador de armas]. El hombre que creó Lazuli mira sus habilidades.

-Todos estos años de desarrollo y todos estos años de entrenamiento han convertido a Lazuli en un insuperable Maestro de Espadas.

Seiken reprende esto mientras se limpia la sangre de su cara.

-Ella es solo una abominación creada a partir de tu odio. Ella no es una maestra de la espada, solo una herramienta a tu antojo.

El hombre adecuado se suma a esto.

-Su único propósito es mi venganza contra ti, por matar a mi amo.

Seiken y Lazuli saltan en el aire y llevan su batalla a los candelabros colgantes. Pero algo es extraño para Seiken, Lazuli parece estar desacelerándose a propósito. Él se da cuenta de esto y se pregunta por qué esto es así, ya que chocan con los columpios de la espada que se desvían mutuamente. Entonces oye una voz que le dice.

 _-¿Puedes escucharme, Seiken Quarta?_

Los ojos de Seiken se abren y él mira a Lazuli, quien ahora tiene una expresión bastante sombría en su rostro y está a punto de dejar de pelear, pero ella inmediatamente le dice.

-¡ _No te detengas o mi maestro sospechará!_

Se pregunta por qué lo está contactando de esa manera ya que no ha conocido a muchas personas con comunicación telepática y ella inmediatamente hace una pregunta bastante extraña.

 _-¿Podrías matarme por favor?_

Seiken está sorprendido con esta pregunta y responde en consecuencia.

 _-¿Realmente deseas que te mate?_

Él y Lazuli se mueven de araña a araña y continúan luchando y Lazuli explica.

 _-No puedo ir a vivir como esta abominación como tú dices._

Escuchar este lado más serio y menos demente hace que Seiken se sienta culpable por su comentario y se disculpa con ella.

 _-Lazuli, no quise decir ..._

Lazuli interrumpe y explica más.

 _-No, no, tienes toda la razón. Soy una abominación creada por ese hombre para matar cosas. Al principio, solo eran monstruos y demonios al azar, pero incluso entonces me sentía mal, y luego me obligó a hacer muchas cosas. cosas de las que no me enorgullezco ... y todas las personas que sacrificó con mi ayuda ... me enferma, pero no tengo a nadie a quien culpar sino a mi débil voluntad ._

Lazuli comienza a tener los ojos llorosos y solo dice lo que piensa.

 _-Una vez que te conocí, supe que ser asesinado por ti era la única salida, así que, por favor, ten un poco de pena con esta muñeca._

Seiken no se pierde con la idea de la redención y le ofrece algo.

 _-Así que su crueldad también se dirigió a sus muñecas artificiales, qué desafortunado. Pero si realmente sientes eso, entonces puedes redimirte. Nunca es demasiado tarde para alguien que quiera cambiar su vida, créeme, conozco ese sentimiento. Morir no va a resolver nada, no es por eso que me uní a [Nero Angelo]. En cuanto a tu bienestar, podemos fingir tu muerte. Te cortaré con mi espada que parecerá fatal, pero sobrevivirás y yo Manejaré a tu maestro durante tu caída._

Lazuli sonríe con seriedad y responde.

 _-Es muy afortunado que seas una persona muy cariñosa, Seiken Quarta._

Siguen chocando y luego Lazuli se tambalea sobre lo que Seiken toma como señal para atacar y se prepara para este truco y apunta a que la garganta de Lazuli parezca cortarle la cabeza, pero luego sucede algo. La sonrisa de Lazuli desaparece, y luego Seiken ve un resplandor plateado alrededor de su cuerpo. De repente, la sangre de Seiken se extiende por los candelabros y partes del piso inferior con Seiken cubierto por cortes profundos, cae al suelo y se cubre con una espiral de cortes profundos. Lazuli aparece frente a él sosteniendo su espada mientras se ríe de él y se burla de él.

-Mi maestro estudió tu personalidad y descubrió que la mejor debilidad es tu amabilidad, y en ese sentido, ¡te sugiero que cambies la forma en que vives tu vida! Pero es un poco tarde para eso ahora. Estaba planeando matarte justo allí y entonces, pero sonaba mucho más divertido dejarte retorcerse antes de matarte .

Seiken gruñe bajo su aliento de rabia por haber sido engañado, y Lazuli lo frota más.

-¡Vas a morir igual que esas chicas!

Seiken logra ponerse de pie y comienza a huir con Lazuli persiguiéndolo mientras él corre por el pasillo del que salió para recuperarse, pero antes de llegar al final, una segunda mujer vestida con un traje noble rojo y blanco que se asemeja a un vestido elegante. pero esta sostiene una espada pesada que parece estar hecha de cristal y se parece mucho a Saya pero con su largo cabello. Ella le impide avanzar mientras sostiene su espada de una manera amenazadora. Luego lo balancea con fuerza y Seiken vuelve a la zona del vestíbulo en la que estaba.

Sabiendo que Seiken está confundido, el maestro de estas dos criaturas artificiales explica de una manera muy burlona.

-Me sorprende que el nombre de Lazuli no te diera una pista. Hay dos de ellos y Lapis fue quien te atacó cuando Lazuli jugaba sus juegos mentales. La creé principalmente para que fuera mi asistente personal, pero ella también ha demostrado ser muy poderosa.

Seiken aún logra ponerse de pie y sus ojos ahora brillan de color rojo carmesí cuando le dice al hombre con un tono muy amenazador.

-Tienes algo de nervio al usar esa cara contra mí. Te haré pagar por esto. ¡Me escuchas! ¡Lo pagarás caro

El hombre no es sacudido en lo más mínimo y Seiken es cortado en la espalda por la hoja de Lapis y cae al suelo. Intenta levantarse, pero Lazuli aparece una vez más y le pone un pie en la espalda y ahora sostiene su espada con la clara intención de decapitarlo con su propia arma. Antes de que ocurra, Lazuli es golpeada por una lanza de hielo que le roza el hombro y le golpea un poco la espalda y grita una voz.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

Saya entra corriendo en la habitación sosteniendo sus dos espadas. Ella también tiene odio en sus ojos y Seiken la ve, pero se pregunta por qué está aquí, pero se alegra de que tenga algo de apoyo. Saya se inclina hacia abajo y crea una racha de hielo que hace que Lapis salte del camino para que Saya pueda llegar a Seiken y huir a una habitación diferente con él. Ella congela las puertas mientras escapa con él y pasan por una habitación llena de sangre, una habitación llena de celdas, vacías, y luego logran entrar a una habitación similar a una oficina con un escritorio. Una vez que esto sucede, Saya congela la puerta y se toma un minuto para reparar las heridas de Seiken con sus poderes, pero Seiken encuentra esto extraño y lo señala.

-Pensé que odiabas tus habilidades de ángel?

Saya se ve incómoda y responde.

-Algunas cosas son más importantes que mi orgullo, Seiken.

Seiken puede entender eso, pero todavía le está costando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para saludar a Saya, especialmente después de su último encuentro. Seiken incluso se sale como medio cuando él pregunta.

-¿Sabías que tu mamá todavía está en esa habitación?

Saya mira a su hermano y él sabe que ella va a repetir el mismo argumento como siempre. Saya entonces inmediatamente dice.

-Y no, no he matado a ningún ángel importante últimamente. No podemos encontrar a Dulio.

Seiken realmente sabe acerca de la ocultación de Dulio debido a los recientes actos de protección de los [Santos Valientes] superiores, pero no conoce su ubicación exacta. Seiken menciona algo que llega a Saya.

-Hablé con Touji después de regresar a [Nero Angelo].

Los ojos de Saya se abren al escuchar esto, y ella pregunta.

-¿Cómo? Yo ... en la iglesia ...

Seiken explica.

-padre hizo que lo revivieran. Me dijo que te dijera eso. A pesar de todo lo que hiciste, quiere que vayas a casa con tu hermano y tu hermana.

Saya se muerde el labio y gira la cabeza mientras le recuerda a Seiken.

-No lo olvidaste, corté todos los lazos con la familia Shidou, y eso incluye a Touji.

Seiken abofetearía a Saya si pudiera, pero simplemente dice.

-Te arrepientes de haberlo matado, ¿no? Sin mencionar que Shime ha estado pidiendo verte, y sabe lo difícil que es para Asia eso

Saya no dice nada al respecto y se prepara para dejar a Seiken, pero él insiste en unirse a ella. Saya solo tuvo que reparar sus costillas y algo de tejido muscular, pero Seiken se puso en mejor forma. Seiken pregunta por Xenovia, pero Saya lo menciona.

-Se encontraron con otro guardia, ...

En un área similar a un pasillo de entrada, Xenovia y Lucía están luchando contra una mujer con armadura que lleva una armadura de cuerpo completo que oculta su rostro y que maneja guanteletes y aflicciones que se asemejan a garras de tigre y su armadura es blanca con rayas negras que dan la imagen de un tigre blanco. Xenovia está combinando el poder destructivo de [Durandal] con la [destrucción] de [Excalibur] en la [ExDurandal]. Lucía está utilizando su velocidad para atacar. la mujer salta en el aire e intenta una patada de buceo. Los dos esquivan, pero se crea un cráter que los golpea. La mujer acorazada intenta patear a Xenovia pero ella la esquiva con [rapidez] y luego esa mujer intenta golpear a Lucía en la cara pero esta responde enviándola contra un muro.

Lucía se da cuenta de que están perdiendo el tiempo. Así que decide terminarlo ahora, abre más los ojos y sus ojos toman la forma del viejo [forbiden balor view] y detiene el tiempo en toda la habitación. Luego toma su espada y convoca su [variante] y ahora realiza una de sus técnicas más poderosas. Ella convoca una plétora de espadas idénticas del cielo para llover sobre el objetivo. Agarra una de las espadas y hace un corte a la mujer armada, y luego ataca de nuevo desde todas las direcciones, corte tras corte durante casi un minuto. Después de hacer el último corte, la mujer es atrapada en una bola de luz, y Lucía apuñala su espada en el suelo, haciendo que la bola explote y ella anuncie.

-[Furia de lobo salvaje!]

Sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y el tiempo se reanuda. Tan pronto como lo hace, la mujer acorazada se corta en pedazos y las partes de su cuerpo se borran excepto por su cabeza que cae a los pies de Lucía. Curioso e impresionado, Xenovia va hacia Lucía y le pregunta.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? No te vi moverte, quien eres?.

Lucía quiere explicarse a su querida abuela, pero está teniendo dificultades para contener su deseo de obtener la ayuda de su abuela. Ella lo mantiene sin embargo respondiendo.

-No puedo decirlo todavía, pero sé que ... No soy tu enemigo. Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. Este fue brutal y poco inteligente, así que esa debe ser la razón por la que solo era una guardia. Eso tiene que significar que ...

Lucía, de repente, aprieta la cabeza de dolor y y Xenovia le pregunta por esto, pero Lucía lo rechaza diciendo.

-Solo un efecto secundario de mi poder ... Estaré bien. Solo sigue sin mí por ahora.

Xenovia asiente y sigue adelante. Ella es ignorante de lo que sostiene este lugar y se da cuenta de las puertas selladas con hielo mientras avanza. Sin embargo, algo hace clic con ella, recuerda que cuando llegaron los diagnósticos de Camilla, mencionaron que parte de su carne estaba congelada y que se encontraron fragmentos de hielo en la escena donde Rias la encontró. Entonces se le ocurre que quien sea responsable de que Camilla pierda sus piernas es más probable que esté aquí. Ella no sabe que Saya lo hizo porque nadie la vio y Camilla no podía decirlo todavía.

Saya y Seiken también se están moviendo porque el hielo de Saya no puede derretirse y les preocupa que se cree una emboscada. Sin embargo, a medida que se mueven, Seiken nota que el hombre detrás de este se mueve por todo el pasillo con una expresión de enojo en su rostro y se aleja de Saya para enfrentarse a él. Saya no se da cuenta y se mete en una habitación con forma de arena con huesos que recubren el suelo. Ella mira a su alrededor y pregunta.

-Oye, Seiken, ¿tienes un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar también?

Ella se da vuelta y no ve a su hermano. Entonces, una luz se enciende para que sepa que no está sola.

En otra parte de este edificio arcaico, que es extraño, considerando que está construido en un sector relativamente nuevo de la ciudad, Seiken sigue al hombre a una habitación que se asemeja a la cámara de sacrificios donde mató al líder del culto hace años. El hombre lo ha esperado y muestra interés en esto como dice.

-Sabes, no debería haber hecho que Lazuli o Lapis te mataran. Realmente he querido ese placer para mí.

El hombre entonces tiene dos círculos mágicos que aparecen en sus palmas con dos fuegos que aparecen en ellas. También se burla de Seiken por no tener armas, pero los ojos de Seiken se iluminan de rojo y dice con un tono mucho más oscuro.

-Creaste esas muñecas para recordarme mi fracaso y mi orgullo, algo que no perdonaré. Crees que solo porque tu cosa tomó mi espada, no tengo armas y no puedo luchar contra ti, especialmente con estas Lesiones. Eres demasiado ingenuo .

Aparece su [Variante] y de ella emana una luz dorada mientras canta.

\- Oh Gaius, Judas, Erebus y el hermano marcado Caín. Te pido que obedezcas mis órdenes ... En nombre de este hereje que vive dentro de esta espada ... ¡Por este medio libero tu poder!

Un vórtice oscuro aparece al lado de Seiken cuando lo alcanza y saca la [Durandal Oscura] con cadenas negras unidas a él, que rápidamente lo rompe y lo empuja mientras gana un aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo. El hombre está sorprendido por eso porque esa poción aún debería estar en efecto, pero Seiken sonríe y le dice.

-Si querías vengarte de alguien, entonces no deberías haber elegido a un Hijo del [Emeprador Dragón Rojo] Tendemos a demostrar que los de tu clase están equivocados.

Sostiene su nueva espada hacia adelante, pero entonces el hombre todavía carga su magia y se prepara para luchar con Seiken para vengarse.

Seiken y su oponente, el último miembro restante del culto, se están enfrentando en una batalla de fuego contra [Durandal Oscura]. El hombre está disparando fuego desde sus palmas, mientras que Seiken esquiva con facilidad mientras que el aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo aumenta su fuerza. Luego corta el brazo del hombre, lo que le hace sangrar un poco y se retira. Seiken sostiene su espada de una manera más amenazadora y le dice al hombre.

-Espero que te des cuenta de que no planeo dejarte con vida.

El hombre se enoja porque Seiken claramente no lo respeta y sus modales lo demuestran. Pero todavía está decidido a matar al Dragón Azul. En otro lugar en el área de la arena, Saya mantiene la guardia en alto porque sabe que los enemigos están cerca. Ella tiene ambas espadas desenvainadas y espera un sonido. Luego se escucha un sonido metálico cuando mira hacia arriba y ve que los ganchos unidos a las cadenas se acercan, pero se detienen a una buena distancia. Equipa su [variante] como un medio para terminar esta lucha rápidamente para evitar que Seiken complete la misión cuando una luz parpadea. Entonces, una suave voz se escucha hablando con ella.

-Entonces, tú eres la original ... No puedo decir que estoy feliz de conocerte.

Saya no pudo ver bien a Lapis, así que se pregunta qué quiere decir con eso. Luego escucha el sonido del aire que se está cortando en rodajas y mira hacia arriba para ver una espada lanzándose hacia ella mientras gira, así que salta del camino para esquivar. Después de esto, se ve una raya roja descendiendo rápido mientras se estrella en el suelo lejos de la espada y luego se pone de pie para revelar Lapis. Saya se queja un poco al ver el rostro de Lapis mientras comenta.

-No he visto esa mirada en mucho tiempo.

La cara idéntica de Lapis a la apariencia original de Saya le recuerda por qué cambió su apariencia. Lapis toca su propia cara y comenta con una mirada bastante triste.

-Solo soy una copia tuya que se hizo cuando tú y tu hermano atacaron al líder. Eso es todo lo que soy.

Saya prepara sus espadas y responde.

-Si así es como te sientes, entonces déjame matarte para que no tenga que mirar esa cara nunca más.

Lapis luego realiza un acto de desaparición cuando ella invoca una serie de cristales que emergen del piso y son de un azul oscuro que hacen que sea difícil encontrarla mientras pregunta a Saya.

-¿Por qué odias esta cara? Es idéntica a la tuya además de que mi cabello es más largo.

Saya no justifica su disgusto por su aspecto anterior, sino que afirma.

-No, no voy a consentirte. Después de todo, eres más como un espejo de la persona que abandoné, una sombra que se hizo con la esperanza de frenar a mi hermano, pero en cambio tienes que enfrentarte a mí.

Lapis aparece de un cristal y Saya bloquea un corte de la gran espada de cristal que maneja su doppelganger. Saya luego utiliza su [Excalibur Traidora] para congelar parte de la hoja de Lapis, lo que le brinda la oportunidad de romper la espada por la mitad, cuando Lapis deja caer la empuñadura y se retira para esconderse. Una vez más, Lapis intenta juegos mentales en Saya.

-Puede que sea un espejo de tu antiguo yo, pero aún entiendo tus sentimientos. Sientes como si tu vida tuviera poco sentido para aquellos que dijeron que te querían, que solo valías la pena como un híbrido de ángel y demonio. , y una cosa que significa su paz ideal largamente buscada .

Saya hunde su [Excalibur ]en el suelo y congela el suelo y detiene a Lapis en su lugar mientras sus piernas se congelan hasta el suelo hasta las espinillas. Saya puede sentir dónde está debido al agrietamiento del hielo y ahora tiene sed de sangre en sus ojos cuando se acerca a Lapis con intención diabólica. Sintiéndose más desesperada, Lapis arranca la piel de sus piernas para retirarse de nuevo a los cristales, pero esto deja un rastro de sangre. Saya puede decir que Lapis está tramando algo en un intento desesperado por matarla, por lo que decide jugar a los juegos mentales.

-Jejeje, ¿así es como se supone que es mi falsificación? Supongo que estabas planeando usar estas tácticas patéticas contra Seiken si se las arreglaba para matar a tu compañero. Contándole estas divagaciones de una muñeca vacía de la que solo puede sentir placer. El sufrimiento de los demás, es algo tan divertido que no puedo evitar reírme.

Lapis ahora se está enojando porque está planeando algo, pero tiene que tener en cuenta sus emociones.

-La última vez que me encontré con tu tipo, ella le dijo a Shuri que disfrutaba del sufrimiento de los demás, pero que triste es que ... el placer se manifiesta en muchas formas de ser feliz, estar enamorado, dedicarse a pasatiempos o simplemente una buena cena con amigos. buena gente, pero esas cosas están reservadas para la gente, no maullidos de pequeños demonios como tú.

Lapis ahora está enojada mientras emerge de un cristal con un gancho con una sonrisa desquiciada mientras declara.

-¡Voy a ganar un inmenso placer torturándote!

Saya sonríe y dice.

-Criatura simple, tácticas simples ...

Saya luego hace algo que no quería, para crear una bola de su [luz maldita] en su mano mientras esquiva Lapis y la golpea en la cara con ella, lo que hace que se caiga al suelo y se retuerza de dolor. Esto demuestra a Saya que todas esas mejoras demoníacas obtenidas mediante el sacrificio convirtieron a Lapis en un demonio de algún tipo. Lapis se pone de rodillas para intentar levantarse, pero Saya intenta terminarlo mientras corre hacia Lapis, la agarra por la cara y la golpea repetidamente en un cristal en la parte posterior de la cabeza y luego la golpea contra el hielo. y la mantiene allí por un segundo. Luego, levanta a Lapis, la golpea contra un cristal a su espalda y luego desenfunda su espada [Muramasa] para cortar la garganta de Lapis abriéndose el cuello y termina cortándola en un gancho que la empala a través del cofre y finalmente la mata .

-Nunca finjas saber cuánto amo a mi hermano, mi vida.

Saya se encoge de hombros y necesita regresar para encontrar a Seiken antes de que mate al hombre que buscan. Sin embargo, Saya olvidó que está enfrentando a dos oponentes y no a uno mientras escucha el ruido de la cadena nuevamente y se da vuelta para ver que falta el cadáver de Lapis y el sonido de la carne arrancada y gotas de sangre que caen del techo. Saya está lista para que otra esfera de luz mate rápidamente a Lazuli, pero cuando levanta los brazos para dispararle, un objeto metálico afilado le dispara y sujeta su mano contra el suelo, lo que duele enormemente cuando su [Variante] se fija al suelo y ella Deja caer su espada de [Muramasa]. Al mirar el objeto, se da cuenta de que es la preciosa katana de Seiken. Ella entonces oye una voz muy sádica anunciando.

-[Falso Dragon Imperial]!

Los ojos de Saya se abren cuando mira hacia arriba y ve una luz azul en el aire y otro objeto cae a su lado, un objeto muy húmedo y maloliente. Ella gira la cabeza y ve los restos mutilados de alguien, pero es indistinguible de cualquier cosa debido a la mutilación. Saya luego trata de levantarse pero la espada la tiene bien sujeta y comienza a tener miedo cuando las voces corren en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo podría un demonio como tú tener un ala de ángel tan hermosa?"

"Nos hiciste creer que eras una buena monja".

"¡Engaño!"

"¡Inmundicia!"

Saya comienza a entrar en pánico al recordar estas voces y luego incluso deja escapar sus alas de los recuerdos de lo que pasó mientras llama a su madre. Lucia pasa por ahí y ve a Saya, al verla en ese esta esta solo puede ponerse a reirse como una demente, mientras piensa

- _así que al final no eres nada mas que una niña suplicando por su madre,jajajajaja, casi me das lastima,_ _casi_

Lucia se voltea a ver a la responsable de poner a Saya en ese estado, es momento de poner en marcha los planes de Gasper

Luego Saya ve una vista horrorosa cuando se oyen batir alas y una persona está flotando sobre ella usando lo que parece el [dragón imperial] de Seiken, pero esta armadura tiene un patrón de vena roja que cruza el azul y gotea sangre de la boca. Algo de lo que ella solo ha visto pesadillas se acerca a ella con clara intención de matar.

En otro lugar, Seiken está luchando contra el dueño del área y este último parece estar ganando ventaja cuando lanza un golpe que dispara a Seiken a través del abdomen y le hace toser sangre. El hombre se ríe sádicamente mientras golpea a Seiken con más bolas de fuego y lo empuja más y más hacia la pared que parece quemarlo, pero Seiken mira al hombre y sonríe con una sonrisa incómoda que hace que el hombre se vuelva loco.

-¡Deja de sonreírme!

Aparentemente, esto ha estado sucediendo todo el tiempo y el verdadero Seiken está retrocediendo mientras piensa.

 _-Entonces, mi nueva espada puede lanzar ilusiones y maldiciones. Ese hombre debe pensar que me está matando ahora mismo con esa actitud enfermiza de él._

Seiken se acerca al hombre y procede a cortarle las manos y pone fin a sus ataques para siempre y disipa la ilusión. El hombre tiene el cabello despeinado en este punto y mira a Seiken con absoluto terror con la pérdida de sus manos. El hombre se enoja porque Seiken tiene la intención de acabar con él ahora y él le pregunta.

-¿Matarme te traerá alegría? ¿Matar que algún resto de un grupo muerto te traiga satisfacción?

Seiken pone su espada en su espalda y responde.

-El asesinato, no, no es una satisfacción, pero todo lo que condujo a ello, ha sido una alegría. Puedes comenzar a gritar ahora si quieres.

Seiken hace crujir sus nudillos y lo remata con sus propias manos mientras la sangre brota en el rostro de Seiken cuando el dragón azul mata al miembro final del culto de una manera tan horrible que no puede describirse con palabras.

La lucha de Saya no va bien en este punto ya que su nuevo enemigo ahora se está burlando de ella simplemente flotando allí con un leve gruñido. Los recuerdos de Saya de haber sido agredida hace años le están regresando de ser atrapados. Entonces ... ella grita algo que no ha dicho desde ese día.

-Mamá ... ayúdame ... por favor ...

Saya comienza a llorar al recordar ese horrible día. Luego comienza a entrar en pánico mientras levanta su mano empalada y, a pesar del dolor, saca la espada y la saca de su mano y se siente avergonzada de su comportamiento. Ella mira a este dragón con odio y pregunta.

-¿De donde vienes?

El dragón retira el casco y revela la cara de Lazuli y Saya se sorprende por esto cuando pregunta.

-¿Cuándo puede una muñeca usar el [Dragon Imperial]?

Lazuli sonríe y lame sus labios con satisfacción mientras explica.

-Cuando se introducen más genéticas de dragón en mi cuerpo.

Saya mira los restos mutilados y lo consigue.

-Te comiste el cadáver de esa cosa.

Lazuli mira los ganchos y responde.

-De hecho, pero seguro que hiciste un número con mi hermana.

Saya está disgustada por este acto y ella pregunta.

-¿No tienes vergüenza?

Lazuli encuentra esto divertido y le dice al híbrido.

-¿Vergüenza? Ahora es una hipocresía encantadora si alguna vez la he escuchado. ¿Qué hay de traicionar a todos los que se preocuparon por ti? ¿Qué pasa con todas las personas que mataste? Comí a Lapis porque ella nunca significó nada para mí, excepto por su poder y ahora eso me pertenece. Pero tú, te sientes tan estúpidamente terca acerca de tu verdadera naturaleza que reprimes tus verdaderas habilidades. Pero como no lo hago, estoy en paz con quien soy.

Saya mira su [variante] sangrante y ahora sonríe mientras le cuenta a Lazuli.

-¿Crees que eso es lo que se necesita para ganarme? Simplemente crees que canibalizar a una falsa hermana te hace una especie de dios, ¿crees que puedes vencer lo que tardaron siglos en crear?

Saya levanta su [variante] mientras sus ojos brillan dorados por un momento y exclama con una sonrisa.

-Estúpida criatura ... ¡[Dragón Imperial]!

La [variante] de Saya se cura y su [variante] da un brillo dorado cuando sus dos alas se revelan a pesar del daño en su ala de ángel, ya que su transformación es diferente. Su cuerpo se ilumina en blanco y negro a medida que sus piernas adquieren una armadura negra, se asemeja a las de un dragón diabólico con clavos y púas irregulares, sus brazos adquieren una armadura blanca de diseño más real con un diseño de hoja recta y un patrón de mosaico en sus brazos, su pecho gana armadura con líneas blancas y negras que alternan creando una mitad negra con acabado blanco y media blanca con acabado negro, su casco tiene una mandíbula dentada negra con colmillos afilados y su cabeza superior tiene un diseño majestuoso con adornos dorados con base blanca , pero su característica distintiva es que en lugar de alas de dragón, ambas alas resuenan con plumas mientras ambas toman un diseño angelical, excepto su ala de ángel dañada que muestra el daño en su armadura. Su armadura también es delgada como la de Seiken, pero no tanto por el poder mágico que emite. Ella mira a Lazuli y dice.

-Estas son mis verdaderas habilidades. Haré cualquier cosa para detener esta misión, incluso llegaré tan lejos.

Saya levanta su [Muramasa] y la sostiene en una formación de cruz y la declara.

-¡Incluso usaré estos repugnantes poderes de ángel con los que nací!

Lazuli toma la espada de Seiken de nuevo y usa las espadas que ahora sostiene y ataca a Saya, pero esta última bloquea con su cruz las espadas y empuja a Lazuli hacia atrás. Lazuli luego convoca su gran velocidad e intenta atacar a Saya por detrás, pero Saya la sorprende envainando una espada y golpea su mano contra el suelo para convocar una columna de luz sagrada que rodea su cuerpo y sopla a Lazuli mientras la quema. Lazuli tiene el control de una bestia enojada en este punto mientras Saya se prepara para destruirla.

Saya y Lazuli luego se involucran en otra serie de cortes que terminan con el ataque anterior y golpeando a Lazuli a través de algunos de los cristales de Lapis y se enfada y Saya insulta su lesión al envolver su hoja de [Muramasa] y comienza un movimiento de oración y canta.

-Madre de Dios, María, concede a tu pecador un final muy misericordioso y perdona sus faltas en un abrazo amoroso.

Una imagen de un hermoso ángel aparece detrás de Saya y abre sus brazos mientras doce alas aparecen detrás de ella y revolotean cuando Saya grita.

-[¡Luz akáshica]!

Una onda se abre en el espacio sobre Lazuli y una racha de luz sagrada fluye de ella rompiendo su armadura y la atraviesa mientras quema su carne y hace un agujero en el piso mientras la luz se retrae en la abertura y desaparece. Lazuli se arrastra en el suelo por el dolor, ya que ella no cree que saber qué fue lo que pregunta.

-¿Cómo? ... Eso fue ... magia de nivel [serafín] ...

Saya simplemente le dice a la muñeca.

-Aprendí todas las habilidades de [serafín] para poder contrarrestarlas adecuadamente.

Lazuli intenta alejarse, pero Saya se para frente a ella mientras le dice.

-NO, no, no, no, no, no

Saya se para frente a Lazuli y la muñeca no puede dejar de sorprenderse ante la majestuosidad de la armadura de escamas de Saya. Saya tiene intenciones frías detrás de su mirada mientras le dice a Lazuli.

-Engañaste a mi hermano y usaste sus buenas intenciones contra él y luego te reíste de la miseria de las víctimas que sacrificaste. Como discípulo de Pléyades, te condeno a muerte.

Saya recoge más luz en su palma y cubre su mano con ella mientras agarra a Lazuli por el timón, la levanta por la cabeza y dispara un rayo de luz a través de la cabeza de Lazuli haciendo que su cuerpo se afloje instantáneamente mientras Saya tira el cuerpo a un lado e insulta a su enemigo muerto.

-¿En paz con quien eres? Jeh, entonces claramente tu paz no fue lo suficientemente buena.

Saya se deshace de su armadura y mantiene su [variante] para curarse, pero la agarra con la otra mano y piensa.

 _-Maldita sea, incluso ahora todavía necesito sus poderes para hacer mi trabajo sucio._

Saya sale corriendo de la habitación después de tomar la espada de Seiken y volver a entrar en el pasillo, y ve a Seiken casi de inmediato cuando nota que su cara tiene sangre. Él todavía tiene su [Durandal Oscura]. Ella se acerca a él con preocupación mientras le devuelve su katana y le pregunta con preocupación.

-Seiken, ¿estás bien? Estás cubierto de sangre.

Seiken toma su espada, asiente y responde.

-Sí, acabo de terminar con el último miembro.

Los ojos de Saya se ponen en blanco mientras murmura.

-No….

Seiken escucha esto y pregunta.

-¿Qué?

Saya aprieta su mano en un puño e intenta atacar a Seiken, pero él lo esquiva. Él está desconcertado por esto y le pregunta.

-Saya, ¿qué es esto? Pensé que habías venido a ayudarme.

Saya desenfunda sus espadas de nuevo y responde con una mirada seria.

-No, vine para evitar que completes la misión.

Seiken se pregunta sobre eso, así que pregunta con la misma seriedad.

-¿Detenerme de qué? Poner fin a este culto para siempre, el culto que arruinó tantas vidas, incluido el de Yasuko, ¿es eso lo que quieres detener?

Saya sostiene sus espadas y responde.

-Por supuesto que no, los odio tanto como tú. Sabes que Yasuko y yo somos muy buenas amigas, pero no podía dejarte completar la misión.

Seiken mantiene a su [Durandal oscura] en su espalda y se prepara para desenfundar su espada cuando suena una voz.

-[¡AUMENTA!]

La poción se ha desgastado por completo a medida que Seiken se mueve a la velocidad del rayo para alejarse de Saya y se lo dice.

-No me importa a lo que te refieres. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Saya está más visiblemente loca como ella declara.

-Seiken, no te dejaré volver con Miguel con un informe de la misión. Te llevaré a Pleiades para aclarar tu mente.

Seiken sostiene su katana en la mano mientras Saya congela el piso como contra Lapis, pero Seiken salta del camino para esquivar. Luego se lanza hacia ella y la golpea en la cara con una patada. Luego saca su [Durandal Oscuro] y choca con las dos espadas de Saya, pero su Hoja Oscura comienza a hacer algo inusual, se ilumina en rojo al igual que la hoja de [Muramasa] y puede escuchar los gemidos, como el de los muertos. Retrocede y mira su arma oscura mientras parece estar aprendiendo algo. Él está mortificado por aprender el secreto de su espada.

-Esa espada roba almas ...

Saya sostiene su [Muramasa] y exclama.

-Sí, lo hace, y la usaré para encarcelar a todos esos ángeles y sus seguidores.

Horrorizado Seiken le pregunta.

-Saya ... ¿está el alma de Griselda ahí?

Saya mira su arma y contesta.

-Sí, tomé su alma cuando la maté.

Seiken aprieta los dientes y pronuncia.

-por eso no pudieron revivirla, Irías tan lejos ... asqueroso

Saya se prepara para otro ataque, pero algo inesperado sucede, un rayo de luz sagrado choca contra ella ,siente un dolor agudo en el abdomen y tose un poco de sangre. Mira hacia abajo y ve una hoja azul y dorada familiar mientras se da vuelta para ver a Xenovia de pie detrás de ella con una mirada furiosa de intención asesina. Saca su espada y Saya se da vuelta para bloquearla, pero Xenovia la corta en el pecho con su [ExDurandal] y toma [muramasa], Saya cae al suelo. La ira de Xenovia es en gran medida el resultado de lo que acaba de escuchar cuando intenta un ataque de asesinato que Saya bloquea con Xenovia exigiendo.

-Fuiste tú; tomaste las piernas de Camilla y la dejaste morir.

Saya está usando cualquier fuerza que tenga para mantener alejada la hoja y responde.

-No, ella me atacó y yo ...

Xenovia no lo escucha porque está buscando un castigo, ya que ignora las defensas de Saya. Saya logra ponerse de pie para curarse, pero necesita bloquear los ataques de Xenovia, así que defiende con su [Excalibur Traidora] mientras intenta usar su magia curativa en sí misma, pero debido a su atención dividida, Xenovia aprovecha esto mientras ataca a Saya y luego procede a atacar y cortar completamente el brazo derecho de Saya y [Excalibur Traidora] es destruida. Saya detiene el proceso de curación mientras retiene el área donde perdió su brazo y cae al suelo. Xenovia intenta otro golpe mortal en la cabeza de Saya, pero Seiken lo detiene con su [Durandal Oscura] y le grita.

-¡Mamá, cálmate!

Saya comienza a respirar con más fuerza y cae al suelo con la visión borrosa ya que está perdiendo mucha sangre. Ella está experimentando una ocurrencia muy similar, como cuando Camilla perdió sus piernas. Xenovia se apodera de sí misma, pero está más que furiosa con Saya por lo que ha hecho. Ella mira a Seiken y le dice.

\- la llevamos a la sede de [Nero Angelo]. Ella necesita responder por lo que ha hecho.

Seiken está de acuerdo y están listos para llevarse a Saya con ellos, pero mientras intentan hacer esto, el suelo comienza a abrirse bajo sus pies y ambos caen a un barranco, pero Seiken agarra la cornisa y agarra la mano de Xenovia cuando casi se cae. Saya todavía está bien en el suelo y alguien corre hacia ella, Anna, y ella recoge a Saya junto con sus espadas y le dice.

-Deberías haberme traído contigo.

Luego abre un círculo mágico de transporte y se va con una Saya apenas consciente. Seiken y Xenovia se levantan y están molestos por eso. Se calman con Seiken admitiendo que debería haber hecho algo, pero Xenovia le dice.

-No, mantuviste la cabeza y yo perdí la mía. Esto no es tu culpa, Seiken. Los dos no hicimos lo que deberíamos. No puedo perdonar a Saya por lo que ella hizo y creo que ella tiene que pagar, por lo menos ahora tenemos esto

Xenovia termina mostrandole a [muramasa], Inquieto por esto, Seiken desea decir algo, pero recibe un mensaje de su [variante] y Yamato se lo dice.

-Seiken-sama, tenemos un mensaje de Killer Queen. Creo que tu hermana quería decirte algo.

Seiken escucha el mensaje de Shirayuki, es sobre Kurobara. Sabiendo que es serio, le dice a su mamá.

-Ve a encontrarte con Lakshimi para contarle lo que sucedió. llevale esa espada a mi padre el sabrá que hacer. Tengo que ir detener a Kurone por el mismo error que casi cometiste.

Los dos asienten y van por caminos separados por el momento antes de regresar a la residencia para encontrar el drama.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

resumen slashdog volumen 3, bestias divinas y magos de oz

-prologo

El santuario de Himejima está encantado para que la gente común no pueda entrar o llegar al santuario. Suzaku, desde que era una niña, es increíblemente talentosa y se le enseñó a romper esos encantamientos incluso cuando estaba en la escuela primaria. Tenemos una escena del pasado, Suzaku de 13 años se reúne con Akeno de 10 años, le habla de la afinidad al fuego del Clan Himejima y la afinidad de Akeno con los Oni por su sangre de ángel caído. se habla de cómo los miembros de su familia quieren deshacerse de Akeno. Suzaku no le teme a Akeno y quiere que sea parte del Clan Himejima. Shuri fue asesinada por Souo Himejima el mismo día que Suzaku se recibió el "ave vermellon" [Suzaku], después de la muerte de su tía Shuri, Suzaku fue a una esquina del territorio Himejima ahora abandonado y preparó una tumba para Shuri diciendo que un día traería a Akeno de vuelta a la familia. 4 años después de eso, Suzaku ahora tiene 17 años y frente a la tumba de Shuri vuelve a prometer traer de vuelta a Akeno, pero dice que ahora ella tiene a alguien más a quien ayudar primero. La niña que heredó el [Suzaku] y el niño con el "dios perro negro" fueron rechazados por el destino.

-capitulo 1: nueva vida/agente

la "clase baraqiel"(Tobio, Natsume, Samejima y Shigune, quienes mas tarde serian conocidos como el [equipo slashdog]) se encuentran celebrando el Año Nuevo, Tobio hizo comida para todos, lo que los hace felices a todos, incluso a Lavinia, ya que también hizo comida italiana. Más tarde planearon ir a un santuario japonés. Recibieron Kimonos de Azazel como regalos, Tobio decidió revisar los tropiezos de las chicas en el cambio de Sae y Lavinia. Sae y Tobio se avergüenzan, por lo que Tobio se va pero está escuchando su conversación a través de la puerta diciendo que los niños no deberían verlos desnudos.  
En el santuario, dijeron que los dioses deben estar aceptando a los paganos, ya que hay muchos turistas allí. Todos van al santuario, excepto Vali, que dice que su sangre de [rey demonio] confundirá a los dioses allí. Lavinia sonríe, lo que hace que Tobio y Vali se ruboricen, y Vali dice que el Príncipe demonio no debe adorar a los dioses japoneses y se aleja. Debido a la influencia de Vali, [Canis Lykaon] y los 3 de los [4 males] presentes experimenten una sensación de incomodidad. Luego hablan sobre el [equipo de Abismo] de Satanael y que Sae y Shigune solo brindan apoyo, Shigune es bastante capaz, pero no se le permite participar en las misiones, porque su su pokun que tiene sellado a toutetsu el mal del caos es peligroso. Ven a Vali sentada en un banco comiendo dulces y takoyaki, Lavinia pidió que uno de ellos avergüence a Vali, así que él le dio el resto de ellos.

-inugami/youkai

Los [Magos de Oz] se reunieron con el Inugami, Gyoubu el cual es considerado tan fuerte como Yasaka. Quieren que los ayude, preguntándoles si sabe si [Canis Lycaon] está apareciendo. Dice que recientemente ha notado extraños poderes y dice que odia la magia extranjera. Pero también que no le interesaba,habla de que desea tomar represalias contra los [5 clanes Shinto] y las brujas quieren mostrarle un youkai peculiar, que Inugami desconoce. Las brujas ofrecen ayuda para tratar con las 5 familias a cambio, él les ayuda a lidiar con [Canis Lycaon]. Él se interesa y acepta trabajar con ellos.

-Capítulo 2: Presidente de [GrauZauberer](magos grises) / Exorcista de la iglesia

la Clase baraqiel se somete a entrenamiento contra a clase Armaros. Tobio tuvo un combate de combate contra un estudiante estadounidense con un Sacred Gear que le permite manipular el fuego con sus manos con lo que crea una espada de fuego. Tobio ganó con bastante facilidad. Samejima también ganó, Natsume tuvo un empate. Ahora están estudiando magia, shikigamis, Shintoismo , y los conceptos del Yin y Yang. Barakiel les dice que necesitan estar preparados para luchar contra monstruos, demonios y otros seres ocultos. Más tarde, Azazel viene y les cuenta sobre un encuentro con Mephisto el lider de [GrauZauberer]. Como los [Magos de Oz ]apuntan hacia las 5 familas de japon, Mephisto envió a Lavinia para ayudar a [Grigori], él ha estado ofreciendo ayudar a las 5 familias, pero siguieron diciendo que no. Pero finalmente acuerdan una reunión en persona. Así que Azazel les encargó que fueran con Lavinia para proteger a Mephisto y llevarse a Vali con ellos. Van al aeropuerto de Tokio para encontrarse con él. Mefisto llega y le pregunta a Vali si querría que lo llamara "su Alteza", y Vali dijo que preferiría que simplemente lo llamara Vali Lucifer. Azazel dice que Mephisto tuvo malas relaciones con los 4 Reyes demonio originales, y comenta que la situación de Azazel también es complicada y que promete que no revelará a Vali al gobierno del inframundo. Se van para ir a un santuario de las 5 familias. En su camino son atacados por David y Freed. David trató fácilmente con cualquier cosa que hicieran Samejima y Natsume, pero no pudo hacerle nada a Mephisto, comentando que si lograba herir a Mephisto, sería considerado como un héroe similar a Strada, pero Mephisto dice que puede ser un espadachín temido pero él nunca será de ese calibre

Mephisto: "eres un buen espadachín, pero nunca llegaras al nivel de Strada"

Tobio lucha contra Freed, pero no pudo hacerle daño. Lavinia y Vali sonrientes ayudan a pelear contra David. Freed mira a Sae y Shigune, lamiéndose los labios, pero David le dice que no ataque a Shigune, porque puede terminar involucrando a otros. David no parece estar tan loco, porque al menos no quería involucrar a personas normales. Luego llegan 2 de las [4 bestias divinas]. Freed le dispara a Byakko Shinra en la cara, pero no le molesta y solo dice "duele". Genbu Doumon selló la espada de luz de Freed. Byakko quería probar los poderes de una pistola de luz y menciona que Suzaku y Seiryuu a menudo dicen que quieren estudiar tecnología pagana. Genbu dice que aunque le resulta difícil entender la magia extranjera, a menudo dice que son descuidadas y molestas. Notan que esos 2 son sacerdotes. Freed saca un flashbang y lo usa para escapar con David. Mefisto dice que esta fue una mala manera de comenzar su reunión. Luego todos van al santuario interior de las 5 familias.

-Capitulo 3: Cabezas de la 5 familias/ Santuario interior

Mientras conducen, las ventanas se tiñen para evitar que vean el exterior y hacia dónde se dirigen. Byakko se niega a tener conversaciones sin sentido, por lo que hay una atmósfera incómoda. Genbu decide darles bebidas a todos por el ambiente. Las 5 familias tienen casas separadas en todo el condado, pero tienen algunos lugares donde las 5 se reúnen y van a una importante de esas casas. Byakko dice que el actual Ouryuu es el más fuerte de los 5 herederos.  
Llegan horas más tarde y se dan cuenta de que la zona tiene un encantamiento, se reúnen con Suzaku y Seiryuu y hablan sobre el ataque de la Iglesia. Seiryuu dice que investigarán los ataques y les dará anillos para los Sacred Gear. Entran y se encuentran con Ouryuu, quien desprende una atmósfera fuerte, y Ouryuu luego mira a Jin y a los 3 de los [4 males] , lo que para Tobio dio una fuerte impresión. Entran en una habitación donde ven a varias personas colocándose detrás de las cortinas, esas personas son los ancianos y actuales lideres de las 5 grandes familias. Se sentaron, y los ancianos dicen que esta es la primera vez que los demonios vienen aquí, todos están confundidos, excepto Vali y los jefes actuales, con Mephisto diciéndoles que es un demonio. Tobio, Natsume, Samejima, Sae y Shigune se sorprenden cuando Vali responde que el nombre completo de Mephisto es Mephistopheles y es un demonio famoso registrado en los libros y que deberían leer más. Pensaron que Mephisto era solo un seudónimo. Todos, excepto Mephisto, las ancianos de las familias y Ouryuu se fueron a otra habitación para hablar con los jefes actuales. Dijeron que durante los casos anteriores, Azazel y [Grauzauberer] se ofrecieron a proporcionarles información, pero las 5 familias siguen insistiendo en resolver los problemas por sí mismas. Trabajar con [Grauzauberer] ha sido altamente opuesto por las familias, además, no querían involucrar a 2 facciones diferentes y jóvenes en su problema. Cuando se les preguntó por qué los invitaron, miraron a Tobio y Jin y dijeron que Jin, aunque fue creado por un Dios extranjero, Tobio tiene la sangre de Himejima, por lo que puede ser una amenaza o un aliado, por lo que no pueden ignorarlo. Se preguntan que si las negociaciones fracasan, ¿matarán a Tobio? Dijeron que no quieren hacer eso, pero aún necesitan verificar el valor de Tobio. Suzaku menciona que, a pesar de sus exámenes generales, solo son estudiantes normales de secundaria que pueden tener una vida normal (excepto Tobio). Dijeron que Ouryuu quiere poner a prueba su fuerza, y Byakko quiere entender más sobre los [4 males] ya que dentro de ellos estan selladas las [4 bestias desalmadas] que eran enemigas de las [4 bestias divinas], por lo que luchará contra Samejima, que también tiene un gato. Tobio vs Ouryuu y Samejima vs Byakko.  
Antes del combate entre Tobio y Ouryuu, también discutieron la posibilidad de que queden restos de las llamas del dios del fuego Kagutsuchi dentro del [longinus] de Tobio y de despertarlo a través de una ceremonia. recordemos que el dios de la biblia creo [Canis Lycaon] al fusionar al rey lobo lykaon con la espada divina Ame no Ohabaro del dios de la creación Izanagi no Mikoto la cual el uso para matar a su hijo el dios del fuego Hi no Kagutsuchi cuando al nacer este mato a su madre Izanami no Mikoto  
Tobio vs Ouryuu:  
En el momento en que Ouryuu tocó el suelo, comenzó a sentirse extraño. Tobio tiene a Jin usando [gancho nocturno], pero Ouryuu lo patea. Él dice que la diferencia en la fuerza es bastante evidente y que puede sentir cada uno de sus movimientos a través de la tierra. Entonces le pidió a Tobio que usara su BxB.  
Samejima vs Byakko:  
Byakko se transforma en el trige blanco (similar a la forma [hombra dragón] de Nakiri en DxD), Mephisto dice que aquellos enlazados con las [Bestias divinas] y el [dragón amarillo] pueden convocar a la bestia o transformar su cuerpo en la bestia, teniendo a Byakko la habilidad superior en velocidad y potencia y envía a Samejima volando hacia la pared. Samejima tiene a byakusa para transformar su brazo en una lanza de relámpago y se apresura hacia la cabeza de Byakko, pero lo bloquea y lo agarra y luego lo contraataque en el abdomen. Samejima tose sangre con byakusa sanándolo, pero a Byakko se le muestra que su cuerpo está quemado por la electricidad.

Tobio vs Ouryuu continua:  
Tobio está usando una hoja como monopatín y está atacando a Ouryuu desde las sombras detrás de él, donde logró romper sus defensas. La gente está sorprendida por la forma en que el jin de Tobio logró herirlo, diciendo que su longinus debe ser poderoso ya que esa es la primera vez que Ouryuu está sangrando. Byakko se ríe y dice que es realmente un Longinus. Ouryuu le pidió que usara su BxB, Tobio y la audiencia se preguntan si debería usarlo. Justo antes de que lo use, Mephisto termina el partido. Luego, Ouryuu le dice que debe enfrentar su existencia interna y no ser consumido por ella, Sae le habla más tarde y le dice que su vida normal y su vida cotidiana son muy importantes. Van a un hospital para curarse, los niños y las niñas están separados. Vali dijo que quería ver a Tobio BxB contra Ouryuu, y dice que la brecha de poder entre Ouryuu con ellos y los otros herederos es enorme, ya que es el más fuerte. También menciona que Ouryuu no estaba usando ni una décima parte de su poder, y ambos habrían perdido contra él incluso si Tobio usara su BxB. Así Samejima le abre la boca de Vali. Más tarde se les dice que el Onsen aquí es ideal para curar heridas. Tobio comienza a lavar su cuerpo en el onsen, luego Jin se une a él y Tobio escucha otra voz que le dice que, dado que Jin es su avatar, no es un problema. La voz se revela que es Suzaku. Tobio se cubre los ojos, y Suzaku le dice que esto es un baño mixto, así que ella comienza a ayudarle a lavarle la espalda. Sae también le lavó la espalda cuando eran niños, por lo que tiene experiencia con mujeres que no son familiares que lo lavan. Suzaku comenta sobre su espalda y que esta es la primera vez que ha estado cerca de la espalda de un niño. Trata de irse, pero ella lo convence de quedarse un rato. Tobio está inconscientemente mirando su pecho. Suzaku preguntó si Tobio odia a las otras cabezas, y él le dice que no tiene una buena primera impresión de ellas. Ella dice que las 5 familias han prosperado desde los tiempos antiguos, lo que ha llevado más tarde al aislamiento. Suzaku dice que como la próxima cabeza de himejima cambiara el sistema, se disculpa con Tobio y menciona que los jefes actuales de las 5 Familias temen perder el control y el poder. Con Tobio confirmado como Himejima, la familia Himejima está preocupada de que su existencia dañe la influencia de la familia. Suzaku dice que este sistema actual continuará produciendo odio y dolor que crearán una tragedia. Suzaku se acerca más a Tobio diciendo que ella protegerá a su familia y a él. Ella se da cuenta de lo cerca que está de su cara y se disculpa con ella diciendo que es extraño que los familiares estén tan cerca, aunque Tobio reconoce su resolución. Ya que Tobio creció en una familia normal, no entiende la presión que experimentó Suzaku, pero dice que cuando se conocieron, no la odió. Con sus caras cerca, escuchan a alguien gritar que resulta ser Sae con Natsume, Lavinia y Shigune entrando también. Suzaku las saluda con calma y dice que esto es un baño mixto y que ella estaba lavando su cuerpo. Sae y Natsume son las más sorprendidos por eso. Sae le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, y Tobio dice que no es lo que parece.  
Natsume: "Un joven y una mujer juntos en una fuente termal, ¡eso no los hace amantes!"  
Tobio (pensando): Por favor, no agregues combustible al fuego.  
Natsume: "Los primos no pueden casarse. ¡Absolutamente no!"  
Suzaku "¿Casarme con Tobio? ... Ya Veo"  
Natsume "¿Estás pensando en eso justo después de que te lo hayan dicho? ¡¿Estás bromeando, verdad ?!"  
Lavinia le preguntó a Sae qué está mal, está llorando diciendo que solía lavar a Tobio.  
Sae "... Tobio, ¿se trata de los senos? ¿Te gustan los grandes como los de Lavinia y Himejima-san?"  
Tobio es atacado por Shigune y pokkun.  
Él regresa con los otros estudiantes y Vali, ya saben que Tobio estaba con las chicas y no niega lo que vio. Piensa en pedirle a Suzaku información sobre su abuela. De repente aparece un terremoto y se les dice que vayan a una sala de reuniones. Donde se encuentran con los 4 de los herederos, Mephisto, Tobio se pregunta qué está haciendo Ouryuu. Cuando se le preguntó cuál es la causa del terremoto, Suzaku dice que los Youkai están atacando y dice que la ubicación está protegida por 5 encantamientos que impiden que personas normales y demonios entren aquí, y que los están destruyendo. Cuando se les preguntó qué podría hacer Youkai para hacer eso, mostraron una imagen en un monitor que mostraba que los 2 primeros encantamientos habían sido destruidos por un Youkai gigante. Mefisto dice que el Youkai es Soranaki. Suzaku dice que Ouryuu ya fue a las líneas del frente, y se sorprenden al saber que Soranaki ha sido mejorado por los [magos de Oz]. Byakko se enoja cuando las brujas y Youkai se unieron para atacar juntas. Todos, excepto Vali, se sienten abrumados, siendo Vali el único feliz que dice que en lugar de la paz, esto le conviene más.  
Suzaku mira a los otros 3 herederos y les dice que no pueden dejarlos llegar a la mansión. Escuchan el sonido de otro encantamiento roto, así que tuvieron que defender las líneas del frente. Regresan a la mansión para tratar a los heridos, Vali dice que si tuvieran [lágrimas de phénex], ya se habrán curado, y Lavinia dice que son caras como para los demonios de clase alta. Suzaku dice que los encantamiento son su última línea de defensa. Preguntaron cómo lidiarán con su regeneración y ordenan a todos que se retiren. Antes de que se retiraran, Vali no puede, ya que no le permitieron pelear, ya que Lavinia dice que Vali necesita un contacto directo para dividir el poder, por lo que los [magos de Oz] pudieron haber encantado a Soranaki con la magia como contramedidas, así que no se le permitió entrar precipitadamente. Vali cuestiona el motivo detrás el ataque, ¿Por qué Oz está atacando este lugar? Las cabezas revelan que esta mansión alberga el [Tesoro de Uji], con Lavinia sorprendida ya que pensó que era solo un rumor. Mencionan que este era un antiguo tesoro de Japón, y Vali menciona que lo han estado investigando antes de que Tobio despertara. El [Tesoro de Uji] se usó para sellar los 3 Youkai legendarios y si los [Magos de Oz] logran obtener el tesoro, puede liberar a esos 3 Youkai que pueden destruir todo Japón en un instante. Sólo las 5 familias lograron sellarlos. La habitación se vuelve silenciosa después de lo que dijo Suzaku, pero se muestra que Vali sonríe. Lavinia preguntó cómo pueden evitar que los [Magos de Oz] obtenga el tesoro. Suzaku dice que realizará una ceremonia para desbloquear los poderes inactivos de Tobio. Se marchan para realizar la ceremonia con Tobio explicando el interés en sus poderes latentes de Himejima, le dicen que la familia Himejima no quiere que los desbloquee, pero no tienen otra opción. En una habitación, solo un anciana está presente, solo las mujeres pueden obtener la protección del dios del fuego, y los machos son estrangulados por las plumas del Dragón. Ellos trataran de desbloquear los restos de Hinokagutsuchi que está sellado dentro de [Canis Lykaon]. Suzaku le preguntó la anciana si los dioses del fuego desbloquearían a Hinokagutsuchi que está dentro de un Sacred Gear manejado por un hombre, ella dice que podría funcionar hipotéticamente. Suzaku le dice a Tobio que todavía no entiende su hoja negra, y Tobio recuerda que [Canis Lykaon] consta de 2 fuentes: Rey de Arcadia Lycaon y Ame-no-Ohabari, que se utilizó para matar a Hinokagutsuchi. Y que nunca ha podido manifestar las habilidades de fuego de su Sacred Gear. la anciana se va para que puedan realizar la ceremonia, pero antes de que ella se vaya, pregunta si Ageha tuvo una vida feliz. Tobio escucha eso y dice que su abuela y su abuelo tuvieron una vida feliz. Se muestra que la anciana siente algo de arrepentimiento por el destierro de Ageha, ya que ella era su maestra. Tobio y Suzaku entran en una habitación con una cascada artificial para limpiar sus cuerpos. Suzaku lleva una túnica blanca sin ropa interior, Tobio ve su cuerpo desnudo cuando la túnica se vuelve transparente del agua y trata de no mirarla directamente porque está confundido sobre cómo se debe sentir uno cuando mira el cuerpo de un familiar. Suzaku le dice que es su turno con Tobio respondiendo que no trajo ropa interior. Luego, se cambiaron de ropa para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, donde Suzaku comenzó a bailar y tuvo la impresión de una belleza misteriosa. Mientras baila, las llamas, las alas, las garras y una boca se forman gradualmente detrás de ella hasta que un pájaro gigante de fuego con un loto rojo se forma detrás de ella. El pájaro entonces tomó la forma de un humano que lanzaba una poderosa llama por toda la habitación y luego se dirigía hacia el pecho de Tobio. Después de un momento de dolor, apareció un agujero negro en el pecho de Tobio, con el humanoide metiéndose dentro en el que Tobio no podía moverse y no sintió dolor y sacó a Ame-no-Ohabari. El agujero en Tobio y el humanoide desaparecen, en el que Suzaku le dio la espada a Tobio y le dice que la espada alberga las llamas de Hinokagutsuchi y que si quiere usar el verdadero Ame-no-Ohabari, tiene que usar su BxB. Luego escuchan un shock, el 4to encantamiento ha sido destruido.

-Capítulo 4: Inugami y Suzaku / Inugami y Soranaki

Los guardias están luchando para proteger el quinto encantamiento. Tobio y Sae entran en un auto y se apresuran a la pelea. Tobio piensa que quiere hablar más con la anciana sobre su abuela. Bajando del auto, Tobio toma la mano de Sae, que está llorando y dice que cómo se dieron las cosas cuando todos eran estudiantes normales de secundaria. El naufragio, los ataques de Oz, y ahora Youkai atacando con Tobio usando su Sacred Gear y luchando durante todos esos incidentes. Tobio dice que eliminará los malos recuerdos, será un hombre, siempre habrá esperanza, la paz llegará mañana,

Tobio: "hoy lucharemos. Ganaremos hoy para obtener la paz para mañana".

Tobio toma su mano y dice que ganará, dice que todos tendrán una vida pacífica y prometen traer a todos de vuelta a casa. Ella se ríe y le dice que cierre los ojos, en los que sus labios se tocan, mientras lo besa inesperadamente, que se sonroja y sonríe con lágrimas. Soltando su mano, se apresura a la lucha con la hoz y la espada en la mano, le reza a Hinokagutsuchi, pero observa que eso es una herejía hacia la familia Himejima mientras sostiene la espada que mató a Hinokagutsuchi y le pidió su fuerza. Ve las sonrisas de Sae, sus amigos y Suzaku en su mente mientras se apresura a la lucha cantando para entra en BxB. Suzaku y Seiryuu atacaron a los Youkais, Lavinia y Vali abrieron un camino para Tobio, Gyoubou intentó detenerlos llenando el camino de nuevo con más Youkais, Genbu, Byakko, Natsume e Samejima, quienes los derrotaron, y Griffin creó un torbellino para empujar a Gyoubou y Soranaki de vuelta. Ven a BxB Tobio entrando al campo de batalla sosteniendo una espada cubierta de llamas negras y rojas. Tobio dice que incluso un dios puede ser asesinado por esa espada y él y Jin saltan hacia Soranaki y lo golpean. Sin embargo, incluso después de cortarlo y quemarlo, sigue regenerándose. Recuerda que Suzaku le dijo que incluso si lo cortaba, aún podía regenerarse, y preguntándose qué hacer ahora, Griffin deja caer a Shigune cerca, quien le dice a su pokkun que es hora de comer. El demonio enmascarado de Shigune comió a Soranaki poco a poco. La mayoría de los youkai se escaparon después de eso, Con Tobio y Jin desactivando el BxB al alcanzar su límite. Sin embargo, Gyoubou aún permanece y trató de atacar a Tobio con un ejército de Youkai, así que Tobio con 2 hoces los mata a alta velocidad, con lo que Gyoubou pierde la conciencia. Ellos aplauden su victoria y todos regresan a la mansión, los ojos de Tobio ven a Natsume, Samejima, Lavina, Shigune, Suzaku y Vali, y él ve a Sae llorando y corriendo hacia ellos.  
Mephisto los felicita y se muestra que ha capturado a algunas de las brujas de Oz. Suzaku agradece a Mephisto por su ayuda. Lavinia y Vali dicen que ahora se les permite irse y regresar al mundo exterior. Ouryuu tiene una reunión con los ancianos. Genbu se ruboriza y se anima a agradecer a Vali con una voz chillona. Todos están impactados por la escena y las chicas se interesan. Así que Natsume comenzó a preguntarse si Vali sera súper guapo cunado crezca y que no debería ignorar a las chicas de su edad y Lavinia lo abraza por detrás y le dice que se está convirtiendo en un adulto. Él la empuja y le dice que deje de tratarlo como a un niño. Suzaku y Tobio se dan la mano, en la que se van con Tobio quedándose dormido en el auto.

-epilogo

Una semana después, Suzaku los visita y les explica que Gyoubou ha sido sellado por las 5 Familias. Están reconstruyendo los encantamientos, y explica que los ataques de los [Magos de Oz] también implicaron alterar la [Vena del Dragón], que son puntos de energía en todo Japón. Ella dice que las [Venas del Dragón] son un poco inestables pero que no alteran el mundo, Vali dice que los [Magos de Oz] probablemente está planeando algo grande que involucre las venas. Suzaku está de acuerdo con Lavinia diciendo que Mephisto descubrió que [Magos de Oz] planean realizar un ritual ceremonial llamado [Walpurgisnacht] (escrito como "La Noche de las Brujas"). Suzaku dice que tomará meses arreglar las Venas, por lo que se les dice que estén atentos durante los próximos meses. Tobio recuerda que Azazel dijo que esto también era una prueba para los [4 males] y el [Longinus]. Con eso, las [5 Grandes Familias], [Grigori] y [Grauzauberer] ahora están trabajando juntas. Suzaku con el permiso de su familia ha alquilado un apartamento cercano y será el contacto de las [5 Grandes Familias] para este equipo. Luego, toma la mano de Tobio y dice que planea casarse con él, lo que sorprende a todos (Tobio, Sae y Natsume más). Esto se debe a que se necesita fuerza para la familia Himejima y le permitiría regresar. El actual jefe de Himejima quiere reunirse con Tobio para una entrevista de matrimonio que sorprende a Tobio, Sae y Natsume. Natsume entra en pánico y trata de pensar qué hacer antes de que se casen, Sae dice que esto va demasiado rápido, Natsume dice que Suzaku se ha llevado a Tobio y Lavinia dice que seguirán juntos. Suzaku le preguntó a Sae cómo estuvo su beso con Tobio, lo que sorprendió a todos. Natsume dice que se han estado mirando íntimamente, lo que hace que ambos se ruboricen. Samejima se ríe diciendo que debe ser difícil, Vali sostiene su mano sobre su cabeza y sacude su cabeza, Shigune sostiene a Pokkun con una sonrisa amarga. Suzaku dice que antes de todo esto, todavía tienen que tratar con los [Magos de Oz].

-Calamidad / Karma

Fue una discusión que tuvo lugar después de que Nakiri Nakagami no, Nakiri Oryuu terminara su competencia con Ikuse Tobio, se fuera del [Santuario Interior] y se dirigiera a cierta ciudad suburbana. en una sala de sótano del edificio de oficinas.

Nakiri Nakagami no ,Nakiri Oryuu tuvo una reunión clandestina con un hombre con aspecto masculino y cabello castaño. Sus ojos plateados brillaban con encanto incluso en medio de la oscuridad dentro de la habitación. Estaba vestido con un peculiar uniforme de combate. Tenía un parecido con el de los [cadres] de ángeles caídos que usaban durante una batalla. Más bien, era exactamente ese uniforme.

Nakagami no, Oryuu aceptó la discusión con ese hombre, un traidor de [Grigori], Satanael. Dentro de la modesta habitación no había más que una mesa y una silla, Oryuu y Satanael también eran los únicos presentes. Satanael se volvió en silencio hacia Oryuu y colocó documentos oficiales, un documento sobre la mesa. Mirando el documento presentado, Oryuu entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca severa. Una expresión seria que ni siquiera había mostrado a sus colegas, compañeros heredero de clan. El hombre aclamado como el inigualable [Nakiri Oryuu] estaba haciendo una cara inusual para sí mismo. Miró a Satanael y le preguntó.

" alas negras, ¿es realmente cierto? Si acepto su propuesta ... "

Interrumpiéndolo, Satanael afirmó.

"Pero por supuesto. Suprimiré el inusual poder anidando dentro de tu hermanita, el Sacred Gear."

Satanael estaba mostrando datos de una investigación sobre Sacred Gears. Y este documento estaba relacionado con los [Longinus]. Oryuu apoyó una mano en su frente y suspiró.

"... Si hubiera sido un Sacred Gear normal, todavía habría sido mejor. Sin embargo ... "

Satanael se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que habita dentro de tu hermanita ... dentro de Nakiri Momiji ... ese Sacred Gear es considerado la [manifestación del camino exterior], del número desafortunado en sí mismo. Es extremadamente peligroso. El jefe de los [Cinco Clanes Shinto] deberíassaber lo peligroso que es. "

Manteniendo una expresión sombría en su rostro, Oryuu suspiró larga y profundamente y luego se lanzó a la persecución.

"…¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué debo hacer para salvar a mi hermanita?

Sacando esas palabras de la joven cabeza de la Casa Nakiri, la primera entre los [Cinco Clanes Shinto], Satanael respondió mientras sonreía levemente.

"Planeo llevar a cabo dos grandes experimentos en este país. Todo lo que necesito es un poco de ayuda. Con eso, la casa [Nakiri] podrá continuar su existencia incluso después de esto. Así que quiero dos cosas. Uno de ellos es [La noche de Walpurgis] por las brujas de los [Magos de Oz]. En cuanto a lo otro: "

Satanael sacó un nuevo documento y se lo mostró a Oryuu.

"No he hablado de este plan, ni siquiera a la [Khaos Brigade]. Así que me gustaría que lo mantuvieras en secreto. Y este plan es precisamente lo único que puede salvar a tu hermanita-kun. - Esto también es similar a la [innovación] ".

Él, Satanael, actua genuinamente solo por satisfacer su propio deseo de investigación.

Las posibilidades de los [Sacred Gear], aclarar los [Longinus] ... todo esto por el simple hecho de crear [La encarnación que destruye incluso a los Dioses] con sus propias manos. Con una curiosidad infantil y un espíritu de indagación, quería conocer los [principios de Dios]. Sí, tan inocentemente


	40. justicia absoluta

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, y finalmente el momento de kurobara, este capitulo ocurre al mismo tiempo que el anterior**

* * *

 **Capitulo 39: justicia absoluta**

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Ha sido una noche difícil para todos después de la locura de ayer. Con todo lo que pasó, todos decidieron simplemente llamarlo un día. Todos los que estaban con Camilla pasaron la noche en el ala médica en busca de apoyo, mientras que Rias e Issei fueron al inframundo para visitar a Tios y Andora. Issei quiere que Rias se encuentre con Giras por varias razones, una de ellas es lo que sucedió en la prisión.

En ese momento, Shirone acaba de llegar a la residencia con Asia e Irina cuando iban a la escuela sin los demás. Se supone que Irina ayudará a Xenovia a encontrar ese contacto en algún momento, pero no hoy. Irina todavía está pensando en lo que Kai dijo mientras se preocupa por él, ya que no sentía ningún odio en sus palabras, sino más bien culpa. Asia hace que sus amigos escuchen lo que ella sugiere con su actitud soleada.

-¿Qué tal si conseguimos algo para comer, mamá dijo que ella había horneado un pastel de chocolate y fresa con la mayor y Akeno anoche para los niños.

Irina dice en broma al escuchar esto.

-Eso suena decadente, pero ¿está bien que un ángel disfrute de algo tan pecaminoso?

Asia e Irina comparten una risa juntos y Shirone sonríe mientras disfruta ese momento. Los tres se dirigen a la cocina y ven a la señora Hyoudou con una olla y una bandeja de donas en una bandeja. Asia se acerca a ella y le pregunta cortésmente.

-Madre, ¿para quién son esos?

Da vuelta y ve a Asia y responde felizmente.

-Oh, estos son para Hilda. A ella le encantan el café y las rosquillas; creo que es su parte policial la que se hace cargo nuevamente. Solo voy a entregar esto a su habitación ya que ella está trabajando ahora.

Asia entonces felizmente ofrece.

-Oh, le llevaré eso a ella. ¿Por qué no vas y pasas un tiempo con los otros niños?

La Sra. Hyoudou sonríe mientras lágrimas de alegría corren por su rostro mientras tiene su propio nirvana mientras proclama.

-Todos los días estoy agradecido de tener a una niña tan maravillosa y considerada como mi hija.

Asia toma la bandeja y le dice a Shirone e Irina que coman sin ella por el momento, ya que decide llevar la bandeja a la habitación de Gerhilde. Es una buena configuración ya que hay algunas donas, una taza de café con una buena taza para beber con un símbolo de dragón en su interior, y una pequeña taza de crema con un poco de azúcar. El trabajo de Gerhilde requiere mucha atención y prestar mucha atención a los detalles, por lo que tiene sentido que tome mucho café.

Asia canta una alegre canción mientras camina hacia la habitación de Gerhilde, que está relativamente cerca de la estatua de Rossweisse en el vestíbulo, ya que ella es la hija mayor de Rossweisse. Asia, siendo la chica educada que es, llama a la puerta de la habitación de Gerhilde, y esta última anuncia.

-¡Adelante!

Asia abre la puerta y le dice a Gerhilde.

-Tu abuela te hizo café y rosquillas, Hilda. Pero dije que las entregaría por ella.

Asia se acerca a Gerhilde, que está sentada en su escritorio con su computadora portátil abierta mientras estaba escribiendo hasta hace unos minutos. Asia lleva la bandeja al lado de Gerhilde en su escritorio, y es cuando la cara de Asia se preocupa un poco al notar a Gerhilde mordiéndose la uña con el dedo índice e incluso está sangrando. Asia agarra la mano de Gerhilde y dice con preocupación.

-Hilda, no debes hacer eso. No es bueno para ti.

Asia convoca su [Curación Crepuscular] y cura la uña mordida mientras Gerhilde toma algunas respiraciones y se disculpa con Asia.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, solo sentí pánico, eso es todo.

Asia pregunta por qué Gerhilde está en pánico, ya que debe ser importante. Pregunta Gerhilde.

\- sabes de mi hermana Kurobara, ¿verdad?

Asia asiente ya que trabajaba junto a Kurobara durante el ataque a la prisión y explica lo que vio. Gerhilde asiente también y pregunta.

-¿Ese prisionero la llamó perra?

Asia asiente de nuevo y luego Gerhilde explica.

-Kurobara odia que se le llame así más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Si alguien la llama así, es mejor que estén preparados para sentir mucho dolor.

Asia luego agrega.

-No creo que a nadie le guste que lo llamen así.

Gerhilde suspira mientras le muestra a Asia un informe de noticias que acaba de notar con el lema "Supuesto asesino de niños puesto en libertad condicional después de una sorpresiva apelación ante el tribunal" e Asia asume que ya es algo horrible, pero ella pregunta.

-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con Kurobara?

Gerhilde le explica a ella.

-Porque él es la razón por la que odia que la llamen así ...

 **Hace 13 años el parque municipal de Kuoh**

Kuroka ha decidido llevar a su hija al parque para ser una madre más normal para ella. Esto es antes de que Maneko o Rateau fueran concebidos, por lo que ella es la hija única de Kuroka en este momento. Kurobara corre por el parque y juega con otros niños, mientras que su madre se sienta en un banco de manera relajada de lado y no en su parte inferior. Ella tiene a otros padres preocupados debido a su atuendo y lleva una gorra para cubrir sus orejas y usa sus colas como un cinturón. Ella solo se encubriría a sí misma, pero no quiere. Simplemente se sienta mientras otras personas le preguntan si se sentaría derecha, ya que los demás pueden ver sus bragas y se refiere a los padres, a lo que ella les dice a todos.

-Muéstrame la ley que dice que no puedo relajarme.

Después de unos veinte minutos de estar perezosa, Kuroka bosteza mientras comienza a quedarse dormida para tomar una siesta, pero Kurobara se acerca a su madre con una sonrisa mientras pregunta a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿puedo comprar un cono de helado?

Kuroka, antes de asentir completamente, mete la mano en su bata mientras saca una pequeña bolsa que mantiene atada a su cuerpo mientras saca algunas monedas y simplemente dice.

-compra lo que quieras, Kurobara. Solo déjame tomar una siesta.

Kuroka se queda dormida mientras se duerme en el medio del parque. Después de todo, es un gran día para esto, ya que el sol brilla, el banco es cálido y generalmente es cómodo. Un par de horas más tarde, Kuroka se despierta y el sol se está poniendo. Se levanta y se estira un poco mientras dormía bastante bien. Ella mira el paisaje y los estados.

-Bueno, mejor me voy a a casa para la cena.

Ella llama a su hija, pero no responde. Ella decide mirar a su alrededor en lugar de volver a llamar, pero no puede encontrar ningún rastro de ella. Mira a su alrededor y ve un puesto que vende helados y recuerda que Kurobara quería un helado antes, así que le pregunta al empleado, que está a punto de irse por Kurobara, a lo que él responde.

-Recuerdo a una chica que se parecía a ti hace un tiempo, y ella consiguió un cono de fresa y se fue. Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte.

Kuroka se enoja y se pregunta si su hija se fue a casa con otra persona, pero luego el empleado simplemente le dice.

-Sabes, pensando en eso, la vi con un hombre rubio que llevaba un traje.

Kuroka piensa, pero Kurobara no conoce a ningún hombre rubio ya que no ha conocido a Arthur, Kiba o Riser. Preocupada, Kuroka se comunica con la residencia dentro de un baño a través de un circulo mágico mientras hace contacto con su hermana. Ella pregunta con un tono casual.

-Shirone, ¿Kurobara está en la casa?

Shirone, un poco molesta, le pregunta a su hermana.

-*¿Perdiste a tu propia hija? ¿Cómo es posible?*

Kuroka no está contenta con ese comentario mientras responde.

-Tomé una siesta y la dejé jugar en el parque, ¿cómo se suponía que yo supiera que se había ido?

Más que un poco frustrada, Shirone menciona que Irina está en la zona buscando una tienda de juguetes para Saya, ya que le prometió una muñeca para una buena calificación en su asignación preescolar. Irina llega inmediatamente al parque al escuchar esta noticia, ya que consiguió el juguete de Saya para ella. Irina también contacta a Issei para una segunda medida, sabiendo su naturaleza protectora hacia sus hijos.

 **?-Treinta minutos más tarde**

Kurobara tiene los ojos vendados y esta atada en una habitación oscura con el sonido de un tocador tocando una especie de vieja melodía. Entonces siente que le ponen algo en la cabeza, Sorprendentemente no esta asustada. Ella escucha una voz que le pregunta.

-¿ disfrutaste el helado?

Ella no responde y le quitan la venda mientras mira al vendedor de helados de antes, ya que tiene una sonrisa muy incómoda mientras comenta.

-Qué perra tan bonita, eso es lo que eres.

Kurobara no lo ve, pero lo que le puso en la cabeza es un par de orejas de perro falsas. Ella todavía no responde a nada debido a que el tipo la incomoda demasiado mientras el hombre continúa sus comentarios.

-He jugado con unas cuantas perras adorables como tú, pero eres demasiado irresistible. Normalmente trabajo de noche, pero ...

Kurobara mira hacia un lado y ve un oso de peluche con una mano pequeña cerca, lo que provoca que ella grite por la repentina conmoción. El hombre la abofetea y la golpea.

-¡Odio las pequeñas perras ruidosas!

los ojos de Kurobara cambian ante eso su pupila se afila mientras sus uñas se alargan como garras y sus dientes empiezan a hacerse colmillos. Luego tiene que escuchar las divagaciones de este hombre mientras él sigue usando la palabra perra, mientras busca en un cajón que contiene ropa de los niños, más orejas de perro, y eventualmente saca un cuchillo que se pone la atención de Kurone. Él solo camina lentamente cuando ella se da cuenta de que los problemas se están acercando. Ella comienza a gruñir como un animal rabioso y el hombre chasquea.

-¿Qué dije sobre las perras ruidosas?

Luego hace un gesto de apuñalamiento hacia Kurobara, pero su mano está atrapada por algo, mira y ve a Issei, que lleva un traje y una corbata roja, y se ve enojado con una simple expresión que ve odio. Issei luego procese a arrancar el brazo del hombre. Esto hace que el hombre grite de dolor cuando Issei lo ignora y desata a Kurone y la abraza para calmarle. Decide no asesinar al hombre porque no desea mostrarle su lado malo a su hija, pero se siente muy tentado a causa de los otros niños en esta habitación.

Un rato más tarde, la policía llegó cuando Irina los llamó y el hombre fue arrestado por seis asesinato y la evidencia que recolectaron fue excelente. Para los humanos, su caso fue un gran problema para los próximos seis meses, pero Kurobara no se recuperaría de este incidente sin una cicatriz permanente. Issei logró encontrar a Kurobara por el aura de Draig e inmediatamente la llevó ante Kuroka. Kuroka se culpó por no haber entrenado a Kurobara lo suficientemente temprano para evitar este problema. Gerhilde se enteró de ese caso unos años más tarde a partir de un expediente y la historia personal de Kurobara. Kurobara fue drogada por el helado que comió y fue llevada al departamento secreto del hombre en la ciudad. Él la había escondido bajo su puesto después de que ella se desmayó y se fue a casa con ella en el baúl de su auto. Kuroka quería asesinarlo por lo que hizo

Kurobara fue luego revisada por Azazel poco después y descubrió algo interesante sobre su cuerpo que solo ella, Gerhilde y Kuroka conocen. Kurobara nació con una feromona muy potente que atraía a los machos y hembras de la mayoría de las especies debido a los experimentos genéticos de crear super demonio artifiicales que sufrió su madre por los nabieros. Quienes no pudieron controlarlo la acosaron o la chantajearon, pero nada en comparación con su trauma de este evento.

 **Presente**

Gerhilde termina su historia con una taza de café en la mano mientras Asia se vuelve más comprensiva con Kurobara cuando afirma.

-No me imaginé que algo tan horrible pudiera pasarle a un niño así.

Gerhilde ha encontrado casos en los que las víctimas han sido niños, pero esto es lo que más la molesta. Lo peor es que se deja salir al hombre responsable, y si Kurobara o Kuroka lo descubren, puede que no haya quien los detenga, pero ¿por qué deberían hacerlo? Los otros pensaban a veces.

-Lo que sucedió es horrible, pero el asesinato no es la respuesta. He jurado defender la ley y los tribunales.

Gerhilde se levanta mientras se pone su placa y proclama.

-Es por eso que tengo la intención de solucionar este problema antes de que pueda salirse de control.

Asia se levanta mientras ella proclama.

-Sí, y quiero ser parte de esto.

Gerhilde normalmente diría que no, pero el entusiasmo y la determinación de Asia lo hacen imposible, ya que tienen un caso que resolver.

Hilda y Asia están en un auto conducido por el socio de Hilda, Houzuki, quien le contó a Hilda sobre el desarrollo. Se le dice que Asia se llama Amia, es un pariente de **Asia** del extranjero ya que no conoce su historia de fondo completa. Hilda habla con su pareja sobre el desarrollo y Houzuki explica de manera casual pero seria.

-Aparentemente, un juez dictó una sentencia en el caso que afirma que la investigación se llevó a cabo" ilegalmente ", como por ejemplo, diciendo que no se emitieron las órdenes de detención y otras mentiras.

Asia, aunque no usa el mismo idioma, está muy en desacuerdo con el sistema legal si permite que esto suceda. Hilda acaricia la espalda de Asia y dice en tono reconfortante.

-No te preocupes, Amia, nuestro sistema no es perfecto, pero no vamos a dejar que esto suceda.

Asia asiente con la cabeza como ella dice.

-Por supuesto, ustedes dos son buenas personas.

Houzuki sonríe mientras dice.

-Realmente estás emparentado con Asia. Esa mujer, te digo, es tan dulce que cualquiera que la toque tendrá diabetes. Ese hombre Hyoudou es realmente afortunado de tenerla

Houzuki saca lo que parece ser un paquete de cigarrillos y Asia abre una ventana en respuesta para evitar inhalar el humo, pero Hilda dice.

-Esos no son cigarrillos, asi ... Amia.

Asia mira el cartón y lee "Lollies agradables de Jolly Momma", que tiene una Lolita gótica y es un paquete de paletas de varios sabores mientras Houzuki saca una y la pone en su boca como un cigarrillo, que Asia encuentra un poco. extraño, pero vuelve a levantar su ventana con una sonrisa ya que no juzga como siempre. Actualmente están conduciendo al juzgado para averiguar por qué la apelación sucedió de verdad, ya que no confían en la razón que escucharon. Entonces, Houzuki recibe una llamada en su teléfono celular y la contesta.

-Oye, es Houzuki ... vamos de camino al palacio de justicia ... ¿qué? No, tenemos ..., ¿y qué? Se está dejando a un asesino de niños ... uh eh ... uh eh ... ¡Bueno, jódete también, jefe!

Houzuki prácticamente golpea su teléfono en el tablero de instrumentos mientras le dice a Hilda con irritación.

-Parece que primero tenemos que resolver un asesinato, Hilda.

Hilda y Asia están preocupadas porque Houzuki está claramente enojada y se pregunta por qué tienen que hacer esto primero, como ella explica.

-Sí, bueno, el jefe de la fiscalía fue asesinado y encontraron su cuerpo hoy. Así que tenemos que ir a su oficina y averiguar qué sucedió. El jefe nos ordenó y dijo, y cito " un caso de asesinato de niños viejo no importa cuando un amigo del alcalde está muerto "como un gilipollas.

Hilda menciona a Asia.

-Houzuki odia al jefe desde que insultó el informe de su caso hace un tiempo.

Houzuki inmediatamente chasquea.

-Hice ese informe sin perder el ritmo, ¡y ese hijo de puta lo sabe!

Esperan que con ese drama fuera del camino, las chicas no tengan más remedio que ir a la oficina del fiscal principal de la ciudad. Así que se dan la vuelta en su coche para conducir allí. Conducen un poco antes de que Hilda comience a morderse las uñas por estar nerviosa. Asia se da cuenta de inmediato y pregunta.

-Hilda, no debes seguir haciendo eso. No es bueno para tus dedos.

Hilda deja de morder mientras responde.

-No puedo evitarlo. Estamos en un límite estricto de tiempo en este caso en este momento.

Hilda explica que el informe de noticias sobre la salida del asesino estará en la televisión esta noche y si alguien en la residencia se entera, se lo contarán a Kuroka o a Kurobara y eso llevará al peor resultado posible. Hilda obtuvo información previa debido a sus conexiones. Asia puede entender su preocupación, pero recuerda Hilda.

-Eres una gran detective. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer esto si te lo propones, Hilda.

Las palabras de Asia son reconfortantes, pero la presión aún es sofocante cuando Hilda respira hondo varias veces para calmarse. Después de un tiempo, los tres llegan a la escena del crimen, la oficina del fiscal en la ciudad.

 **Centro de Kuoh**

Asia sale del vehículo por última vez mientras observa un poco el área circundante. Luego ve a una mujer vestida como una típica ama de casa que parece estar buscando algo. Siendo la alma generosa que es, Asia le pregunta a la mujer.

-¿Estás buscando algo?

La mujer responde que estuvo aquí ayer y que su hijo perdió un pedazo de su juguete en esta área. Asia se da cuenta de una enorme tienda de juguetes al lado de la oficina y parece realmente nueva. Entonces oye que alguien la llama. Ella mira y ve a Irina saludándola con Ai y Shime siguiéndola. Asia saluda alegremente a su amiga y le pregunta por qué está aquí. Irina responde con gran entusiasmo.

-Mis dos hijos queridos querían venir aquí, y acepté la oferta para tomarlos. ¡Realmente esta oportunidad debe ser una bendición del Señor!

Asia se siente en la misma onda, ya que ambos dan una oración con amén al final. Con eso dicho, Asia todavía no puede explicar los detalles completos de su razón para ser ella, pero alienta a Irina a pasar un buen rato con los niños. Luego, siente algo en la parte inferior de su zapato mientras pisa lo que parece ser una pieza de juguete parecida a un ala. El ama de casa lo ve y dice que la pieza es para el nuevo juguete del guardabosques dragón de su hijo. Aparentemente, esta es la única tienda en la ciudad que vende el juguete como un artículo promocional para la semana de apertura. La mujer agradece a Asia, que simplemente le dice.

-Por favor, aprecia el tiempo con tu hijo.

La mujer agradece más al comentar que su hijo debería dejar de llorar ahora. Asia luego se dirige al edificio para encontrar a Hilda y Houzuki.

 **oficina del fiscal**

Hilda y Houzuki están hablando con un par de oficiales que les dan los detalles del caso a partir de un informe que dice.

Víctima: John E Law

Edad: 46

Ocupación: Fiscal Jefe

Hora de mierte: 8-9 PM anoche

Causa de muerte: Herida de bala en el pecho. La víctima murió instantáneamente

Arma de asesinato: M1911 encontrado en la escena. Disparó tres veces. No se encontraron otros agujeros de bala en la escena.

La víctima fue encontrada con una herida de bala en la espalda y recostada en el centro de la habitación sobre su estómago y mirando hacia el frente de la habitación.

El fiscal principal no era popular, por lo que tiene algunos enemigos, como Hilda y Houzuki tienen inmediatamente una gran lista de sospechosos. Asia no tiene una opinión cuando aprende los detalles, ya que preferiría dejársela a los expertos. Sin embargo, ella hace un comentario.

-¿Hay alguien que estuvo en la ciudad anoche? Quiero decir, tal vez ... no sé.

A Hilda le gusta esa idea mientras responde.

\- tienes razón. Tal vez el momento de este asesinato esté en línea con alguien que llega a la ciudad esta semana.

Houzuki responde inmediatamente.

-Lo examiné antes de llamarte antes. La única persona que vino a la ciudad fue ese embajador que vino a casa durante la semana, pero su oficina está en la pequeña Britannia.

Hilda dice.

-Tal vez, ¿pero tiene una coartada para la noche anterior?

Houzuki menciona que había una grabación en la computadora en la oficina del embajador. Aparentemente, el fiscal y el embajador tuvieron una especie de sociedad y él está claramente en su oficina durante la grabación en vivo de la noche anterior y el momento en el video coincide con los relojes a tiempo. La grabación comienza a las 7:30 y termina a las 7:45 anoche. Su oficina está al menos a una hora y media de distancia debido a las ubicaciones. No hay testigos presentes, ya que nadie estuvo aquí durante el asesinato y nadie en el área vio algo sospechoso. El área también estaba ocupada anoche debido a la apertura de la tienda de juguetes al lado. Aparentemente fue una gran apertura, ya que incluso dejaron algunos fuegos artificiales que a los niños les encantaron.

Hilda está pensando en estos eventos cuando escucha a alguien gritar.

-¿¡Qué está tomando tanto tiempo!?

Se da vuelta y ve a la última persona que quiere ver fuera de la residencia, su jefe. Inmediatamente comienza a gritarcuando camina hacia Hilda y le dice.

-¿No se supone que debes ser un detective o algo así? ¡Lo único que veo es una chica perezosa que no puede pensar en nada útil en este momento!

Al parecer, Hilda lo está ignorando mientras Houzuki le dice con un tono controlado.

-Oye, ella acaba de llegar y leer el informe. Déjale un poco de su parte.

El jefe toma el informe, lo lee rápidamente y dice.

-Mira, ya sé lo que pasó.

A Asia le sacar a ese hombre a su manera, pero Hilda lo mira con una sonrisa mientras se lo ofrece.

-Está bien, dile lo que crees que pasó.

Houzuki puede sentir la determinación de Hilda ya que tiene un plan para su jefe, ya que este último simplemente se burla y dice.

-Bien, te mostraré cómo lo hace un profesional.

El método de Hilda de señalar fallas en la lógica de su oponente es una de sus mejores habilidades al escuchar primero su explicación completa. Luego, divídalos en partes individuales y analice los hechos para encontrar la verdad.

-Esto es lo que pasó. Fue entre las 9 y las 8 de la noche anterior, el fiscal estaba en su escritorio haciendo unos trámites como él hace todas las noches. De manera inconsciente, el asesino entró en su oficina y disparó tres tiros, dos fallaron, chocaron contra las paredes y uno lo golpeó. El asesino huyó instantáneamente y no dejó ninguna otra evidencia además de su arma. Esto trae aquí y deja a un aficionado a cargo de un caso de alto perfil.

Hilda ha escuchado toda la historia, piensa por un minuto con los ojos cerrados. Analiza los hechos, abre los ojos con una sonrisa, extiende su brazo derecho con el dedo índice extendido mientras lo mueve hacia él y lo señala.

-¡No tan rápido, jefe!

Las principales exigencias.

-Por qué, pequeña mocosa. Cualquiera puede ver lo que sucedió. ¡Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme!

Hilda se encoge de hombros mientras sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa y menciona.

-En su declaración, dijo esto" Oblívariamente, el asesino entró en su oficina y disparó tres tiros, dos fallaron, chocaron contra las paredes y uno lo golpeó. "Pero, ¿cómo es posible, ya que nunca encontramos ningún agujero de bala en esta sala?

El jefe se enoja mientras responde.

-Solo porque no encontramos ningún agujero en la escena del crimen, no significa que los disparos no se hayan disparado aquí.

Hilda no está en desacuerdo, pero pregunta.

-Si no están en esta habitación, ¿dónde están?

A Hilda le resulta extraño que se hayan realizado tres disparos y, sin embargo, no se encontraron agujeros en esta sala cuando solo uno golpeó a la víctima. El jefe descarta la idea como él afirma.

-Ha, ya pensé en eso!

Hilda sonríe mientras le da otra invitación. Houzuki se ríe un poco, ya que ella puede decir que Hilda probablemente sabe lo que pasó, pero quiere reprender al jefe por ello.

-Bien, esto es lo que pasó con los agujeros de bala y luego verás que tengo razón. La víctima no murió en su escritorio obviamente. Él debe haber tenido un visitante anoche. Abrió la puerta para dejarlos entrar y vio que tenían un arma y corrió. Le dispararon por la espalda después de que trató de escapar del asesino. La razón por la que no encontramos ningún agujero de bala es porque los dos disparos descarriados salieron por la ventana.

Hilda una vez más piensa mientras Houzuki mira con una sonrisa mientras chupa su paleta. Asia está emocionada porque Hilda deja claro que ella tiene el control. La boca de Hilda comienza a abrirse mientras levanta la mano con la palma abierta mientras grita.

-¡Aguanta!

El jefe se irrita cuando él chasquea.

-Ya es suficiente, ¡no voy a dejar que un niño me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo!

Hilda se encoge de hombros otra vez y reprende.

-Si no quieres que alguien te lo diga, entonces aprende cómo hacer tu trabajo. Porque lo que acabas de decir es completamente falso

Houzuki parece entender mientras camina hacia la ventana de la oficina mientras Hilda señala.

-Usted afirma que la víctima dejó entrar a su propio agresor en la habitación, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Porque si, como usted dice, se escapó del asesino que sostenía un arma, entonces su cuerpo estaría frente a su ventana, pero lo encontraron frente a la puerta. La única manera de que esto ocurra es si le dispararon por la espalda mientras estaba de espaldas a la ventana.

Asia se sorprende al preguntar.

-Hilda, ¿estás diciendo que ...

Hilda asiente y dice.

-Sí, el asesino disparó a la víctima a través de esa ventana.

El jefe está listo para gritarle a Hilda por proponer algo así, pero Houzuki lo confirma mientras le dice a todos.

-Hilda tiene razón. Hay dos agujeros de bala cerca de la pared al lado de la ventana del edificio.

El jefe, todavía no está satisfecho como él dice.

-El arma no tenía un silenciador, ¿cómo podría la gente de abajo no darse cuenta del sonido de tres disparos? No es posible.

Hilda grita.

-¡No tan rapido!

Ella mueve su dedo otra vez y explica.

-En realidad, es muy posible que la multitud no los haya notado. Por favor, recuerde que anoche, una hora después de que se abrió la tienda de juguetes, se dispararon fuegos artificiales y se escucharon ruidos fuertes. Los disparos no se escucharon porque se mezclaron con el ruido ruidos .

El jefe se pone rojo en la cara cuando está preparado para hacer un argumento en contra, pero se da cuenta de que no tiene nada. Hilda lo explica.

-A la luz de esta nueva información, el asesino nunca tuvo que entrar al edificio, sino que necesitaba acceso al edificio de al lado, a la tienda de juguetes. Estoy seguro de que quienquiera que supiera sobre los fuegos artificiales, tuvo acceso al edificio, y Podríamos ocultar que un arma es nuestra persona.

Houzuki dice inmediatamente.

-Estoy en eso. Obtendré los registros de la tienda ayer. Una tienda de juguetes tan grande tiene que tener una cámara en algún lugar.

Asia ofrece venir con Irina que está al lado y le gustaría ver si se están divirtiendo. Hilda hizo un gran descubrimiento en el caso y dejó a la jefa de policía en una estaca, algo que a su compañero le encanta ver. Asia sigue emocionada al ver trabajar a Hilda. Pero esto no ayuda a su límite de tiempo, ya que todavía están haciendo tictac sobre el informe de noticias.

 **Inframundo: Salon del trono**

Millicas y Kurobara están juntos en este momento, ya que esta última informa sobre su nueva información a Millicas sobre los acontecimientos en la residencia en lo que se refiere a la política del inframundo. Millicas, sin embargo, ha aprendido la verdad de que el asesino ha sido liberado. Le dice a Kurobara, en un tono humilde.

-Kurobara, tengo algo que decirte, y puede que no sea fácil de escuchar ...

Kurone está intrigado porque Millicas está a punto de hacer lo que Hilda esperaba que no sucediera. Ella no tuvo en cuenta un elemento enorme, las conexiones de Millicas con la policía desde su estatus de [Rey demonio]. En realidad, controla la fuerza de policía humana para obtener información que pueda tener en cuenta el inframundo. Más que nada, él conoce ese infame caso y la conexión de Kurobara con él.

 **Kuoh- Tienda de juguetes**

Hilda y Asia ingresan a la juguetería junto a la escena del crimen debido al gran descubrimiento realizado en el caso, el asesinato ocurrió en la puerta de al lado, no en la oficina del fiscal. Houzuki entró al edificio y se dirigió a la sala de vigilancia hace poco. La tienda en sí es realmente agradable, ya que hay cinco pisos dedicados a un determinado tipo de juguete con uno adicional para golosinas. Mientras Hilda tiene que centrarse en la investigación, Asia quiere ver cómo le está yendo a Irina con sus hijos aquí. Los dos ingresan a un elevador y, en lugar de números en la plataforma, hay nombres diferentes, como la habitación de la princesa, el hangar de robots, la mansión mágica, la tierra de los dulces, la base militar y el Centro del Dragón como los pisos. Como el Centro del Dragón es el último piso de la lista, Hilda presiona el botón. En la subida, Hilda parece aún más nerviosa que antes, ya que se está mordiendo la uña nuevamente. Asia se da cuenta de esto y sugiere de una manera tranquila y preocupada.

-Hilda, ¿por qué no respiramos profundamente?

Asia respira hondo y Hilda también lo intenta. Lo hacen hasta que llegan al piso. Ayuda un poco, pero Hilda todavía está nerviosa porque están tomando más tiempo y esto puede ser malo si no resuelven el caso antes de que aparezca el informe.

El piso en el que están está cubierto de pancartas para los Rangers del Dragón Oppai y está lleno de niños. La mayoría de los estantes están vacíos porque la línea de juguetes es muy popular debido a la nueva serie. Pero los juguetes más populares son el original Oppai Dragon y la serie original Butt Dragon. Están un poco sorprendidos por el negocio aquí, pero fue entonces cuando vieron a Irina con un carrito de compras con Ai y Shime sosteniendo un grupo de juguetes nuevos. Asia felizmente camina hacia ella con Hilda. Irina está dejando que jueguen con estos nuevos juguetes con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro. Hilda comenta sobre este carrito de juguetes y pregunta con sarcasmo claro.

-¿Qué hiciste, Irina, comprar todos los juguetes en el estante?

Irina gira la cabeza y ve a Asia con Hilda y responde alegremente.

-Oh no, pero sí compramos uno o dos de cada tipo de juguete en el estante. Simplemente no pude decir que no.

Hilda mete la mano en el carrito y saca un juguete de dragón dorado. Irina comenta sobre esto porque es peculiar.

-Ese es raro y solo se vende aquí. Aparentemente solo hicieron un centenar de estos, y solo estaba disponible con una rifa que ocurre diez veces al día. Recibí tantas entradas de todos los juguetes que compramos, y gané tres ya.

Irina saca dos copias más del mismo juguete. Ella planea darle uno a **Xenovia** como regalo para Virgil. Asia reconoce ligeramente el diseño del ala anterior porque se parece a la pieza de ala que encontró en el suelo. Asia está feliz por Irina y saca unas ocho copias de un dragón plateado y comenta.

-De estos obtuve muchos. Me dijeron que estos son un premio de consolación para algunos que compraron cinco juguetes y no ganaron una rifa.

Asia e Irina comienzan a hablar un poco más mientras Hilda se va sola para descubrir todo lo que pueda. Ella habló con un par de empleados sobre la noche anterior y se enteró de lo siguiente:,se suponía que los fuegos artificiales debían empezar a las 7:00 anoche como parte de la gran inauguración, pero se retrasaron a las 8:20 debido a dificultades con los fuegos artificiales. Houzuki supo que un camión estaba estacionado frente a la tienda de 7:00 a 8:40 anoche, y que se hizo una entrega. Los empleados mencionaron que el gerente de la tienda tomó personalmente la entrega pero que faltó durante la duración del evento. Toman fotos, graban declaraciones y registran los tiempos.

Asia e Irina están sentadas juntas en el área de los padres mientras Ai y Shime juegan con sus nuevos juguetes en un área designada. Esta tienda tiene un lugar para que los niños jueguen con juguetes nuevos mientras sus padres se sientan y comen en un bar. Asia le dice a Irina sobre el caso con la esperanza de aprender algo nuevo o si Irina tiene gastos generales del personal. Desafortunadamente, no lo ha hecho porque se ha centrado exclusivamente en Ai y Shime. Una vez que Irina se entera de las circunstancias, tiene que preguntar.

-Si ese hombre hizo esas cosas horribles, ¿por qué Cariño no lo mato? No veo a Issei no como adulto como alguien que tenga piedad con esa clase de personas...

Asia mira a Irina con un poco de preocupación mientras responde.

-Tienes razón, pero...

Irina se atrapa a sí misma porque está teniendo esos viejos pensamientos y se recuerda a sí misma que esto es lo que causó que Saya se fuera. Ella entonces reitera.

-Quiero decir que suena peligroso y la idea de estar cerca asustaría a los padres. Si lastimara a mis hijos, probablemente lo mataría antes de que pudiera respirar de nuevo.

Asia no puede negar que ella también actuaria de esa manera. Irina señala.

-Pero Kurobara ha matado antes. Ella hizo lo mismo en esa prisión a la que fuimos.

Ella está hablando de su viaje a la prisión para detener a Loki y ayudar a Shuri y Hilda hace un rato. Asia tiene una idea de por qué esto es diferente, pero no puedo decirlo con seguridad. Esto es hasta que Hilda aparece sin Houzuki y les explica.

-Eso es porque Kurobara no lo estaba haciendo por sí misma. Lo hizo porque quería ayudarme.

Esto se registra para ellos porque tenían una mentalidad similar cuando fueron a la prisión con Asia que quería ayudar en general e Irina que quería ayudar a Saya. Irina entonces piensa en algo cuando menciona.

-Hilda, ¿no crees que deberías tomar una precaución en caso de que Kurobara se entere?

Hilda no quiere pensar en lo que sucederá si Kurobara se entera prematuramente. Desafortunadamente, solo hay dos personas en las que podría confiar si ocurre el peor caso. Ella asiente con la cabeza, se va a un área privada sin que haya nadie en ella, la sala de seguridad que se está utilizando para la investigación, y convoca su [variante]. Ella entonces dice en voz baja.

-Dreki, necesito tu ayuda ahora.

Su gema comienza a brillar un poco cuando responde una profunda voz femenina.

-[¿Qué necesitas mi amiga?]

Dreki sabe del caso, pero Hilda le pide que envíe un mensaje.

-Necesito que envíes un mensaje a Yamato y Killer Queen y les digas que les digan a Seiken y Shirayuki que vigilen a Kurobara y la retengan si se mueve.

Dreki responde instantáneamente.

-[¿No serían mas óptimos Giras o Shuri? Ambos son mágicos adeptos y conocen los puntos débiles de Kurobara].

Hilda no niega esa lógica, especialmente sobre Giras, pero ella explica.

-Simplemente busco a alguien para detenerla sin lastimarla demasiado.

Aunque ella no está totalmente de acuerdo con esto, Dreki acepta enviar el mensaje. Irina tiene un punto, ya que Hilda no está segura de poder manejar el caso antes de que el informe de las noticias se publique y esta realización hace que comience a morderse la uña nuevamente. Ella oye que el pomo gira en la puerta que está junto a ella e Irina entra en la habitación. Irina luego señala a Asia, quien inmediatamente se acerca mientras Irina comenta.

-Sí, tenías razón, Asia. Ella se está mordiendo la uña de nuevo.

Asia inmediatamente toma la mano de Hilda y le dice.

-Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso Hilda. ¿Qué pasará si te sientas allí mordiéndote todo el día? No resolveremos este caso a menos que nos movamos.

Hilda asiente pero la presión se está asfixiando con cada momento que tiene que hacer un movimiento.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Shirayuki está a punto de irse a la finca Gremory, pero se detiene cuando aparece su [variante] y una suave voz le informa.

-Milady, tengo noticias totalmente urgentes de mi Brothah Dreki.

Shirayuki tiene una pequeña expresión molesta mientras responde.

-Queen, te dije que esa forma de hablar es rara, especialmente con tus modales.

Killer Queen tiene un patrón de discurso bastante poco ortodoxo en comparación con sus hermanos. Pero sí habla sobre el mensaje a Shirayuki, quien luego acepta hacer lo que se le pide, porque Hilda no preguntaría si no era grave. Sin embargo, inmediatamente tiene que cumplir con este acuerdo porque ve a Kurobara saliendo de la sala de Kuroka con una mirada simple, pero de una luchadora que puede decir que tiene sed de sangre en sus ojos. Shiaoyuki puede decir que algo está definitivamente mal, pero no sabe la razón por la que Kurobara tiene esta mirada en sus ojos.

Shirayuki se acerca a ella y le corta el camino desde el centro del área principal al pararse frente a ella con una mirada casual. Kurobara simplemente dice.

-Muévete, Shirayuki, tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Shirayuki no se mueve y simplemente pregunta.

-¿Qué tipo de negocio?

Kurobara se acerca y responde con un tono frío.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Shirayuki no menciona el nombre de Hilda, pero dice.

-Escuché que harás algo estúpido. Así que estoy aquí para tranquilizarte.

Kurobara se encoge de hombros y responde con un comentario bastante malo.

-¿Entonces me mandan la mosca de Miguel?

Shirayuki no está contenta con ese comentario y aprieta el puño mientras responde.

-No te tomes a un miembro de [Nero Angelo] a la ligera, Kurobara.

Kurobara sonríe y sarcásticamente dice.

-Oh, lo siento. Olvidé que estoy en presencia de un gran miembro de [Nero Angelo]. Oh, perdóname

Shirayuki, ya molesta, le dice a su media hermana.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo, Kurobara. No soy alguien con quien quieras pelear.

Siempre del tipo alegre, Kurobara simplemente empuja a Shirayuki a un lado y reprende.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir contigo.

A Shirayuki no le gusta que la subestimen, así que agarra a Kurobara por el hombro y deja clara su intención.

-No te voy a dejar salir de esta casa, Kurobara.

Kurobara responde agarrando la mano de Shirayuki y le da un fuerte agarre mientras reprende.

-Tu pequeño enema de Miguel no va a hacer mierdas contra mí. Así que será mejor que retrocedas antes de que decida enojarme.

Shirayuki luego convoca sus garras de energía junto con su [variante] y golpea a Kurobara en la cara y la hace sangrar un poco. Kurobara responde inmediatamente con una patada que empuja a Shirayuki hacia atrás. Kurobara tiene tres marcas en la cara que dejan de sangrar por completo después de que las nota y luego se pone la mano en la cara mientras brilla. Una vez que su mano está lejos, su herida se ha curado completamente. Shirayuki9 aprieta los dientes un poco porque no puede hacer eso y Kurobara simplemente se está mostrando.

Shirayuki asume su postura, mientras que Kurobara simplemente extiende su brazo con la palma extendida y hace un gesto de "vamos". Shirayuki, siendo la persona de mente tranquila, decide que se necesita un enfoque más lento, pero esto se derrumba cuando Kurobara desaparece repentinamente con y reaparece detrás de Shirayuki. Kurobara apunta su dedo a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Shirayuki y señala.

-Si realmente quisiera, podría haberte hecho un agujero en la cabeza. La razón por la que no lo hago es porque realmente me importa la tía Shirone. Recuerda que la familia no es una mierda para mí.

Shirayuki realiza un ataque de giro rápido con segundo aumento hacia fuera haciendo las garras de energía dual cuando anuncia.

-[Cuchilla Dragon: Alas de ángel]!

Shirayuki hace con sus garras la forma de un ala que Kurobara bloquea levantando su pierna y gritando.

-[Touki]!

El cuerpo de Kurobara se envuelve con un aura blanca con negro, Shirayuki puede cortar sus pantalones pero no su piel. Kurobara entonces realiza su propio ataque cuando sus colas comienzan a moverse. Shirayuki lo observa pensando que va a usar algún tipo de patada de nuevo, pero sus colas en realidad se precipitan y atraviesan a Shirayuki a través del estómago a altas velocidades que no puede bloquear tan cerca. Las colas de Kurobara en realidad perforan lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar a Shirayuki completamente a través de la pared.

Shirayuki cae de rodillas cuando Kurobara la mira y la reprende.

-Mírate, eres patético.

Shirayuki está tosiendo un poco de sangre mientras Kurobara continúa su reprimenda.

-Eres una [bestia divina], igual que yo. Pero no eres como yo, ¿verdad? Eres débil.

Kurobara luego le da una patada en la cara a Shirayuki y la envía arrastrandola por el suelo mientras su sangre deja una racha. Kurobara se acerca a una Shirayuki que lucha y le explica.

-Se supone que debes ser un caballero oscuro para [Nero Angelo], pero a nadie le importa lo que piensas o haces. Todos los que tienen un poco de inteligencia saben que Miguel solo se preocupa por Seiken porque él es mejor que tú y Camilla, y por supuesto que eso no está bien. en Irina porque es una de sus seguidores más leales y fuertes. Pero todo lo que eres es una herramienta desechable.

Shirayuki mira a su hermana y prima con una expresión de resentimiento y se levanta a pesar de sus heridas mientras libera su [touki] junto con su aura de dragón rojo con negro y anuncia.

-[Cuchilla Dragon: Hydra]!

Kurobara agarra las manos de Shirayuki en medio del ataque y procede a patearle de nuevo el estómago, que duele enormemente con los agujeros en su estómago mientras cae de rodillas por el dolor. Kurobara sigue mirándola y le dice.

-Eso es tan estúpido. Ni siquiera lo intentas, ¿verdad?

Dentro de su habitación, Kuroka se frota el estómago con una sonrisa y ella escucha un ruido desde el exterior, por lo que se levanta para verificarlo.

De vuelta en el vestíbulo, Shirayuki tose un poco de sangre mientras Kurobara usa su pie para levantar la cara de Shirayuki para que sus ojos se encuentren y Kurobara pueda decirle.

-Podrías haber sido como yo si tu madre acabara de hacer su trabajo.

Kuroka, ahora de pie al final del pasillo, escucha esto y no puede evitar sentirse un poco culpable pensando en su duro entrenamiento. Kurobara luego hace una declaración bastante dura cuando critica a Shirone.

-Mira lo que Shirone-kaa-san hizo por ti. Todo lo que ella hizo fue hacerte una broma.

Kurobara luego le da una patada a Shirayuki en la cara y procede a caminar hacia ella otra vez y le advierte.

-Ahora, no te metas con tus superiores de nuevo, Shirayuki. No a menos que puedas respaldar tu conversación.

Shirayuki intenta pararse de nuevo, pero luego dice algo que realmente no debería.

-Cállate ... perra arrogante ...

Los ojos de Kurobara se abren cuando agarra a Shirayuki por la garganta, la levanta, y hunde su mano en el pecho de Shirayuki y en realidad agarra su corazón. Ella tiene el aspecto de una bestia de rabia. Parece que quiere agarrar el corazón de Shirayuki hasta que deja de latir, pero luego oye a alguien gritar.

-¡Kurobara, es suficiente!

Kurobara afloja su agarre y la deja ir porque ella reconoce instantáneamente la voz. Shirayuki cae al suelo después de ser aplastada por Kurobara y cae inconsciente. Kurobara entonces da la vuelta a la licencia, pero la persona que gritó se acerca a ella y le exige.

-Quiero saber por qué le hiciste eso a tu hermana.

Kurobara está siendo confrontada por su madre, Kuroka, quien tiene una expresión bastante molesta en su rostro. Kurobara nunca se volvería violenta con su madre, especialmente ahora que tiene conocimiento de su condición. Kurobara simplemente responde de manera grosera.

-¡No es asunto tuyo, maldita negligente!

Kurobara se va sin decir nada más al respecto. Kuroka se siente frustrada con su hija porque normalmente no se comporta tan agresiva. Afortunadamente, **Asia** está en casa en este momento y puede curar a Shirayuki. Kurobara esta ahora en el área de entrada del edificio y camina hacia un pilar y procede a golpearlo por frustración mientras se dice a sí misma.

-Si no te hubieras quedado dormida en el banco y hubieses prestado atención ... joder,

Kurobara ahora deja la residencia con toda la intención de buscar venganza y casi matando a uno de sus hermanos para llegar a ella. En el vestíbulo, Kuroka recoge a Shirayuki para llevarla al pasillo de **Asia** para recibir tratamiento inmediato y piensa para sí misma.

 _-¿En qué convertí a esa chica?_

A pesar de que ha hecho algunas cosas bastante malas en el pasado, Kuroka no puede evitar sentir remordimientos por el resultado de su hija. Ella y Shirone nunca se han visto cara a cara con la crianza de los hijos, pero los resultados solo aclaran las cosas de sus hijos. También le parece que ha estado entrenando a Maneko de la misma manera durante un tiempo y que ya no está segura de qué hacer.

Kurobara está caminando hacia la prisión antes de que el hombre pueda ser liberado y ella pueda aplastar su cráneo como un coco podrido. Ahora está a las puertas de la prisión y está lista para entrar y hacer lo que vino a hacer aquí, pero ve a Seiken de pie frente a la puerta con su espada en la mano y su abrigo a un lado. También está sangrando un poco de la cabeza y tiene algunos rasguños. Él simplemente dice.

-No voy a dejarte ir más lejos, Kurobara. Me han canjeado mis favores.

Kurobara invoca su [variante] porque está harta de los obstáculos y responde.

-Entonces mantengamos esto corto y dulce.

Los dos se preparan para pelear mientras Hilda y Asia terminan el caso.

 **Juguetería**

Hilda está revisando las imágenes tomadas de ayer durante la apertura y ahí es cuando algo llama su atención. Durante la ceremonia y el momento del asesinato, el camión que estaba estacionado afuera, que supuestamente estaba haciendo una entrega, no se abrió desde el frente hasta después de que terminaron los fuegos artificiales, pero la parte de atrás se abrió y un hombre vistió un traje salió. Hilda teoriza que basado en el momento de su salida, que fue anoche a las 7:47 y su regreso para conducir el camión a las 8:30, que él es el asesino. Pero aún no puede encontrar su identidad, lo que está causando más estrés, pero afortunadamente, Asia está de pie junto a ella para alentarla.

Sin embargo, algo que oye de Houzuki después de un momento de darse cuenta de esto, le atrapa la oreja. Aparentemente, el conductor de este camión lo remolcó porque estaba acelerando anoche a eso de las 9:00 e incluso se las arregla para obtener una foto de la carretera y del conductor en la foto. Ella ve algo en la foto que despierta un recuerdo de algo que acaba de ver y esto hace que las cosas caigan en su lugar.

Hilda sonríe, mira a Asia, y simplemente dice.

-Resolví este caso.

Asia, llena de alegría, sonríe y aplaude. Hilda llama a Houzuki y los otros oficiales a la oficina de la víctima para pedirle una explicación. Asia está feliz de saber lo que sucedió después de que volvieron a ver un determinado video. Pero Hilda insiste en que se llame a un testigo especial, por lo que establece un chat de video con la última persona con quien habló y tiene que hacer algunos arreglos, que demoran aproximadamente una hora en configurarse. Por suerte, Seiken resiste a Kurobara mientras eso sucede.

Después de este tiempo de espera, Asia invita a todos a la escena del crimen con un monitor de computadora listo. En un lado de la pantalla, el embajador, el socio del fiscal, está sentado en su oficina listo para escuchar lo que le pasó a su amigo, y el otro lado es negro. Los otros, especialmente el jefe, están esperando con anticipación y ahí es cuando la voz de Hilda se puede escuchar en la computadora desde la mitad negra y ella dice.

-Damas y caballeros, me gustaría darles la bienvenida a todos a mi gran entrada.

Asia hace clic en la computadora y para sorpresa de todos, Hilda está parada en la parte trasera de un camión de reparto y se sienta en una silla plegable con las piernas cruzadas, y Hilda parece tener toda la confianza que necesita mientras realiza una presentación falsa.

-Me gustaría darles la bienvenida a todos a Hilda en "Planes Criminales Episodio 56 "y nuestro invitado de honor, el Embajador.

El embajador llamado Diplo Macy se sienta y aplaude mientras responde.

-Muy bien, me gusta ser el invitado de honor.

Hilda sonríe y agrega.

-Por supuesto que lo está, porque el caso no estaría completo sin usted. Porque usted fue quien apretó el gatillo, señor embajador.

Todo el grupo, excepto Asia, dejó escapar un suspiro. Houzuki incluso se sorprende cuando corre hacia el monitor y le dice a Hilda.

-¡Será mejor que estés seguro de esto, Hilda! O si no, estamos en una mierda profunda.

Hilda agita su dedo y explica.

-Me tomó un tiempo, y ni siquiera hubiera sospechado que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera, pero sé que hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista, y tiene todo que ver con este camión de reparto.

Asia y Houzuki prepararon esto, pero ninguno entiende a qué se está refiriendo Hilda, así que se lo explica a todos.

-Esto es lo que sucedió, anoche, hizo una transmisión desde la parte trasera de este camión. Lo compró y lo configuró para que se pareciera a su oficina, que estaba a una hora de distancia. Grabó durante unos quince minutos y luego terminó la transmisión. Luego se puso un uniforme, se fue por la parte de atrás y se dirigió al techo de este edificio donde le disparó a su llamado amigo en la espalda y lo mató. Usted se fue de vuelta y, debido al tiempo, no podía parecer un sospechoso .

El embajador deja escapar una risa fuerte con un leve júbilo y replica.

-Qué imaginación, jovencita. Pero me temo que a esta historia le faltan datos. Para empezar, esa cosa no se parece en nada a mi oficina y la tiene clara como una tostada.

Hilda vuelve a menear el dedo y explica.

-No se ve así ahora porque pagaste a los trabajadores en el depósito para limpiarlo y destruir los muebles.

El jefe ha tenido suficiente cuando se acerca y le dice a Hilda.

-Mira, solo detente. ¿Te das cuenta de lo loca que pareces?

Hilda, no agitada, tiene que añadir.

-Claro que sí, porque así es exactamente lo que parece. Esto se debe a que hizo esto sobre la marcha, no lo planeó. Piénselo, salió de la escena del crimen y tenía un camión que se parecía exactamente a su oficina en la parte de atrás, por lo que hizo que subiera una carga por exceso de velocidad y lo hizo para que este camión fuera remolcado. Luego pagó a los trabajadores después de que aparecieran para reclamarlo y limpiarlo. Pero sabían que no volverían por eso. Una vez que estuvo limpio, se lo entregaron felizmente a la policía. Naturalmente, este lugar está absolutamente limpio por eso. También pagaste al gerente de la tienda para retrasar los fuegos artificiales y poder cronometrar todo.

El jefe, un poco convencido, tiene que exigir.

-Está bien, si el embajador lo hizo, entonces, ¿dónde está la prueba? Porque no veo si el camión fue limpiado.

Hilda sacude su dedo una vez más y luego dice.

-Creo que Asia sería mejor para esto que yo.

Asia luego piensa por un segundo porque, de hecho, tiene la clave del caso porque volvieron a ver la transmisión original y escucharon un ruido extraño en el fondo, como lo describe Asia.

-Escuchamos que no podíamos descifrarlo al principio en ese video, pero pensé que era el sonido de un niño llorando. Recuerdo que cuando llegamos aquí, una mujer mencionó que su hijo perdió un pedazo de su juguete y comenzó a llorar. por eso. Menciona perderlo por el lugar de al lado.

El embajador, no tomando esto, responde.

-Está bien, pero mi oficina también está cerca de una tienda de juguetes, así que quizás fue solo una coincidencia.

Asia sacude la cabeza y agrega.

-En el video, el niño gritó las palabras " dragón de oro "a través de su arrebato.

Diplo finalmente encaja.

-¡Ese mocoso pudo haber conseguido ese juguete en cualquier parte! No prueba nada.

Asia mueve su dedo como Hilda y lanza el golpe decisivo en el estuche.

-No, porque mi amiga, Irina, me dijo que esta es la única tienda en el mundo que vende esos juguetes como un evento promocional. No se venden en ningún otro lugar, por lo que esto significa que el niño en el video no pudo haber estado en cualquier otro lugar del mundo además de esa tienda.

Hilda además agrega.

-Además, tenga en cuenta que el juguete se ganó a través de una rifa después de que se abrió la tienda. Su oficina está a una hora de distancia, se escuchó el llanto a las 7:47 y la tienda se abrió a las 7:00 anoche. Así que incluso si El niño estaba en otro lugar con ese juguete, no estaba cerca de tu oficina.

El embajador está sudando mientras agarra su silla y admite la derrota. Toda la sala está asombrada porque, al parecer, Hilda ha derribado a un embajador. Pero el embajador se las arregla para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Qué diablos te ha avisado? Fui muy cuidadoso.

Hilda explica la imagen.

-En la foto que tomaste mientras conducías, no pude evitar notar que el reloj que llevabas era muy caro para un repartidor, pero barato para un embajador. Entonces pensé por qué salías de la parte de atrás. durante la apertura de la tienda sin estar nunca en el frente. Debes haberte estado asegurándote de tu fachada

Houzuki, disgustado por esto, le pregunta al hombre.

-¿Por qué? era tu compañero por el amor de Dios.

El embajador entonces admite después de calmarse.

-Estaba tratando de desordenar mis planes ...

El embajador se levanta y manifiesta su desinterés en este punto declarando.

-Estaba planeando evitar que yo sacara a mi hijo de la prisión, a ese asesino de helados. Él es mi hijo.

Hilda está sorprendida de aprender esto y escucha atentamente, como explica el embajador.

-Iba a hacer otra carrera en mi posición, pero mi oponente se enteró de mi hijo y dijo que era un asesino de niños, así que planeé que lo liberaran y declarara los cargos como falsos basados en esa decisión. Pero mi llamada" el socio "no pudo lidiar con eso, por lo que planeaba anular la decisión. Así que decidí ponerle fin antes de que pudiera producirse la derogación.

Hilda aprieta su puño con ira porque este embajador está detrás del conflicto en su familia en este momento. Pero Hilda se mantiene tranquila y le dice.

-Sí, bueno, tal vez conecte con su hijo, tras las rejas. Donde ambos pasarán el resto de sus vidas.

El embajador fue arrestado un rato más tarde en su oficina y la derogación iba a suceder. Así que Hilda y Houzuki, junto con Asia, ahora se dirigen hacia la prisión para detener la liberación.

 **Prisión**

Seiken está jadeando por su larga pelea con Kurobara, quien tiene algunos rasguños y moretones mientras ella toma algunas respiraciones porque Seiken está más en su nivel. Kurobara entonces exige.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, Seiken! ¡Ese hombre merece morir, y lo sabes!

Seiken no cede y en su lugar decide desesperarse un poco. Sostiene su espada y luego una esfera de energía azul rodea a Seiken mientras anuncia.

\- [Dragon Imperial y Señor de las armas]!

Seiken entra en su [dual Balance Breaker] en un último esfuerzo para detener a Kurobara. Kurbara sonríe y proclama.

-Ahora esto se está poniendo interesante.

Kurobara luego extiende su [Variante] anuncia.

-[Dragon Imperial!]

El cuerpo de Kurobara está rodeado por una luz negra que la envuelve y su armadura de escamas comienza a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Su armadura es negra con rayas blancas que adornan la espalda, y le faltan alas en lugar de tener dos colas que sobresalen de la parte superior de su espalda y sus manos y piernas tienen patas dentadas y sus dos colas normales ahora tienen su propia armadura. Seiken está preocupado porque no está seguro de poder vencerla con su poder tal como está. Él comienza a correr hacia ella con su velocidad cegadora, pero sus habilidades le permiten verlo cuando están listos para un choque de puño.

A toda prisa, Hilda y Asia se están acercando a la prisión con Houzuki conduciendo lo más cerca posible sin violar la ley. Pero, las cosas se están volviendo locas cuando ven una explosión en la prisión. Houzuki detiene el auto por un segundo debido a que la explosión tiene humo y se ha iniciado un incendio. Sabiendo que algo está mal, Hilda todavía le dice que conduzca. Aunque vacilante, Houzuki continúa conduciendo a la prisión debido a su confianza en su pareja. Asia tampoco va a retroceder debido a lo lejos que han llegado.

Al llegar a la entrada, Hilda sale corriendo del coche con Asia siguiéndola. Houzuki no puede alcanzarlos porque tiene que ir a la oficina del alcaide para revocar la liberación y las chicas se dirigen en otra dirección. Una vez que Houzuki está fuera de la vista, Hilda equipa su armadura

En la parte posterior de la prisión, donde ocurrió la explosión, Seiken se encuentra en el suelo y Kurobara también, ella está maltratada, magullada y sangrando, pero finalmente es la ganadora. Ella murmura

-Pequeño bastardo duro. Los genes de Xenovia no se desperdiciaron, eso es seguro.

Hilda y Asia aparecen para encontrar a Kurobara preparándose para avanzar mientras mantiene su brazo y un ojo cerrados. Asia inmediatamente corre hacia Seiken para curar sus heridas. Hilda está nerviosa al ver a su hermana aquí porque esto es lo que estaba tratando de evitar. Hilda intenta ocultar su nerviosismo y pregunta.

-Así que te enteraste, ¿eh?

Kurobara se endereza y simplemente dice.

-Sí.

Hilda se acerca y equipa su lanza mientras asume su postura. Ella no pregunta cómo lo encontró Kurobara porque no importa en ese punto. Kurobara se prepara para una pelea otra vez y le dice a ella.

-No quiero pelear contigo de todas las personas, Hilda. Pero no voy a dejar que esto ocurra.

Hilda prepara su lanza y le dice.

-Y no puedo dejar que mates a alguien con ira, Kurobara. Esto es diferente de tu impulso de matar.

Kurobara entonces reprende con más ira audible.

-Oh, entonces, ¿estás diciendo que un asesino de niños tiene derecho a vivir? Y aquí pensé que al menos estaba relacionado con una persona con alma.

Hilda al instante se despide de esto cuando dice.

-No, Kurobara. Quería que obtuviera la pena de muerte como tú, pero solo lo haré según el libro.

Kurobara aprieta los dientes y dice.

-¿Entonces todo ese dolor por el que puso a esas chicas no significa nada? Durante seis meses tuve que hablar con la policía tantas veces, tuve que acudir a la parada de testigos frente a todos esos personas con todas esas cámaras en mí, e incluso los padres de esas chicas muertas me miraron con desprecio porque sobreviví y no a sus hijos. ¿Realmente quieres decir que eso no significa nada para ti?

Hilda, muy seria, le dice que se vaya.

-¡Ni siquiera intentes jugar la carta de la víctima conmigo, Kurobara! He atrapado a tantos criminales que han usado esa excusa." Él o Ella me iban a dar una paliza "o" No tenía salida ". cuando todo lo que había que hacer era obtener ayuda. Usar excusas como esa solo engendra más crimen y asesinato. No hay excusa para el asesinato, es solo un motivo de autosuficiencia, no una justificación para hacer algo horrible y esperar simpatía. Solo un asesino con un, Los soldados matan porque luchan por sus países, los caballeros matan para proteger a sus reyes, y las parejas matan para proteger a los suyos, pero lo hacen porque tienen que hacerlo, no porque quieran. Los que no lo hacen, son castigado.

Kurobara está harta de que se le niegue su retribución, pero apenas puede levantarse de su lucha con Seiken. Hilda se está moviendo nerviosamente hacia adelante para obtener la ventaja. Asia observa después de curar a Seiken, desea que las dos se detengan. Kurobara salta detrás de Hilda y darle una patada, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente para un ataque certero y solo patea lo suficiente para que salte un poco y se agarre de su lado. Hilda todavía no se defiende porque ve que Kurone está perdiendo sangre. Seiken debe haberla cortado con su espada y esta es la razón por la que está sangrando tanto. Hilda le pregunta a ella.

-¿Realmente vale la pena arriesgar toda esta pérdida de sangre por matar a una persona? ¿Vale la pena matarse?

Kurobara entonces corre y ataca a Hilda con sus patadas de nuevo, pero sus patadas apenas hacen nada. Hilda simplemente no puede atacar a alguien por quien se preocupa tanto. Sin embargo, una esfera azul aparece de la nada y golpea a Kurobara en la espalda y ella cae hacia atrás y no pueda moverse. Terminado con eso, Hilda se arrodilla para hablar con ella. Kurobara se siente frustrada por todo y aborda algo que es bastante personal comenzando con una pregunta.

-Vamos, Hilda, ¿por qué no me dejas tener esto?

la joven detective simplemente responde.

-Porque está mal, Kurobara. No me importa cuán mal sea este hombre. Matarlo no hará nada.

Kurobara entonces le pregunta.

-Pero vamos, seguramente debe haber gente en esa cárcel que quieras matar.

Hilda responde algo inesperadamente con una explicación.

-Es cierto, no quiero admitirlo, pero mentiría si dijera que no me sentía así. Violadores, asesinos, chantajistas, hay muchas personas que quiero ver morir.

Kurobara está tentada de preguntar por qué otra vez, pero Hilda explica de inmediato.

-Pero eso no es algo malo. Ira, ganas de venganza, esos son todos los sentimientos que tenemos y no es incorrecto sentirlos. Es incorrecto actuar sobre ellos, Kurobara.

Kurobara mira hacia un lado y ahí es cuando ve las piernas de una persona familiar, su madre. Kuroka está delante de ellos y revela que fue ella quien atacó a Kurobara. Kuroka se acerca a su hija, mientras que Asia y Hilda preguntan por qué atacaría a su propia hija. La única respuesta de Kuroka a este ser.

-Solo estoy aquí para arreglar el desastre que hice.

Kuroka simplemente se acerca a su hija, la levanta y la lleva a cuestas con Kurobara todavía consciente pero demasiado débil para hablar. Asia quiere curarla, pero Hilda le dice que hacer eso podría derrotar lo que Kuroka está haciendo. Hilda hizo lo que ella quería hacer de todos modos y Asia se siente orgullosa de haber sido parte de ello. Ella también le dice a Hilda.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste. He tenido pensamientos esos antes y no se sienten muy bien, y me alegra ver que no arruinaron mi futuro.

Hilda sonríe cálidamente a su futura madrasta y responde.

-Sí, como dije hay tanta gente mala en esa prisión. Gente que he atrapado a yo misma y a la gente que han atrapado a otros. Algunos de los que están allí no son gente mala. Simplemente han tenido malos Días y los peores teniendo días realmente malos.

Asia asiente ligeramente porque la declaración anterior de Hilda sobre los sentimientos tiene que ser cierta y difícil a veces debido a las personas que ha conocido. Los dos luego se dirigen a la prisión y se encuentran con Houzuki. Los tres cumplen su misión y la sentencia de muerte del asesino en serie se pone en práctica una vez más y se prevé que suceda en cinco meses. El departamento de bomberos llegó poco después y apagó las llamas y el daño a la prisión no fue tan grave como el fuego en la parte externa de la espalda. Seiken regresó a casa después de que se despertó.

 **Bosque de Kuoh**

Kuroka se sienta de rodillas con la cabeza de Kurobara apoyada contra las piernas, permitiéndoles a ambos mirar el cielo nocturno. Kuroka procede a rascar la parte de atrás de las orejas de Kurobara, algo que solía hacer. Kurobara mira a su madre y le pregunta.

-¿Por qué me detuviste? Estaba tan cerca.

Kuroka mira a su hija y contesta.

-Porque no es él con quien estás realmente enojada.

Kurobara pregunta qué significa su madre mientras responde.

-Me drogó, me secuestró, me violaría y luego me mataría. Así que dices que después de todo eso, ¿no estoy enojada?

Kuroka entiende eso, pero reitera.

-Oh, ¿entonces es por eso que esperaste tantos años? ¿Por eso no confiaste en Gerhilde, la única persona en el mundo en la que confías, además de Millicas? Aunque nunca entendí por qué te gusta Gerhilde mejor que el resto de tus hermanos.

Kurobara, sentada y mirando al cielo, responde.

-Porque me habla como una persona. Cuando se enteró de lo que me pasó, me lo preguntó y se lo conté. Me dijo que no quería ver a alguien así en su ciudad y que mi caso fue su inspiración para ser detective. También me reí de ella, pero ella seguía y me contaba cómo había atrapado al chico malo. Incluso ahora ponía mis necesidades por encima de las suyas. Me detuvo cuando pensó que lo haría.

Kuroka añade su propia teoría.

-Eso es bueno, pero lo que creo es que en realidad estás enojada conmigo.

Kurobara mira a un lado y niega cualquier tipo de odio hacia su madre, pero Kuroka establece la dura verdad.

-Kurobara, no me importa si estás enojado conmigo, estoy acostumbrada a eso. cuando eras niña, ni siquiera pasaba tiempo contigo hasta tu entrenamiento. Te llevé al parque que ese día porque Shirone me dijo que era algo que necesitabas. Así que estuve de acuerdo después de que ella me molestara y todo lo que hice fue quedarme dormido. Si hubiera pasado un tiempo contigo como una madre normal, realmente creo que no habrías ido a través de eso

Kurobara mira a su madre y le dice.

-Mamá, no estoy enojada contigo por eso. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejarlo.

Kuroka sacude la cabeza y reprende.

-Tenías cuatro años. No deberías haber necesitado las habilidades para matar a alguien todavía, especialmente cuando tienes una madre que debería haber estado allí para protegerte. Además, recuerdo que me llamaste perra hace poco, el La palabra que más odias en el mundo. Acercándome a mí y diciéndole a Shirayuki que su madre debería haber hecho su trabajo, lo sellé en mi mente. He sido una madre de mierda para ti y tus hermanas. Todo lo que he hecho es enseñarte a pelear y matar. Debería haberte sacado del parque o ir a la juguetería y no me importó. Pero todo lo que he estado haciendo es entrenar a las chicas o pasar tiempo con tu padre. Todos los demás han cancelado ocasionalmente su visitas debido a sus obligaciones parentales. Pero nunca yo en ningún momento.

Kurobara, sintiéndose un poco mal ahora, le dice a su madre una verdad completa.

-Mamá, te amo. Estoy agradecida de que me hayas enseñado estas habilidades. Han sido útiles más veces de las que puedo contar. No eres la razón por la que me chantajearon esas veces o la que me expulsaron de la escuela. Pero sí, tal vez me hubiera gustado ir al parque contigo y divertirme. Pero es un poco tarde para eso.

Kuroka se ve un poco triste por esto, pero entonces Kurobara le recuerda.

-Tienes otras dos hijas y otra en camino. No es demasiado tarde para tener una relación con ellas.

Kurobara sonríe y le dice a su madre.

-Mañana, solo llévate a esas dos al parque o a la juguetería y diviértete con ellas.

Kuroka está de acuerdo y los dos solo miran las estrellas juntas por un tiempo y se van después de un tiempo.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **dark kinght discord:** gracias, los seguiré subiendo


	41. el perseguidor

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, este capitulo ocurre al mismo tiempo que el anterior**

* * *

 **Capitulo 40: el perseguidor**

 **Inframundo, Territorio Gremory**

Rias e Issei están explicando su situación a Zeoticus y Venelana porque las niñas están en su habitación, comparten el lugar y comen un buen desayuno casero. Mientras que el antiguo Duque y la Duquesa entienden la idea principal de lo que está pasando, no sabían que el yo más joven de su hija también había sido invocada. Después de terminar su explicación, Issei y Rias, que saben cómo moverse ligeramente debido a las diferencias, caminan hacia donde están las chicas. Llegan a la puerta de su habitación y Rias no duda en abrirla y ve a los tíos de 3 años jugando con una muñeca y Andora leyendo una historia mientras las criadas les quitan sus platos y vasos. Rias sonríe al verlas y no pierde el tiempo acercándose a ellas con un sentido claro de felicidad y amor por sus hijas. Las dos chicas la notan de inmediato y corren hacia ella porque las diferencias entre su madre y su yo más joven no son muchas. Pasa al menos un par de horas con ellas, pero luego tiene que irse porque los dos tienen que hacer la tarea.

Issei la espera fuera de la habitación y comiendo una manzana. Rias tiene una sonrisa cálida cuando sale de la habitación mientras las dos chicas manifiestan su amor por ella. Issei le pregunta casualmente.

-Entonces, ¿te divertiste ahí?

Rias sonríe y responde continuamente.

-Es el sentimiento más grande del mundo.

Rias comienza a caminar por el pasillo con el rostro enrojecido por la felicidad de las últimas dos horas. Issei explica la situación con sus hijos en esa línea de tiempo y opina un poco a su novia. Rias escucha y dice.

-Sabes, Issei. Siempre he sabido que eras un pervertido y lo he aceptado, y viendo a estas niñas no puedo estar mas segura.

Issei dice

-Rias, sigo creyendo que eres sexy y tienes un cuerpo de espanto y eso ni siquiera está hablando de lo increíble que eres."

Rias asiente y agradece a Issei por sus palabras. Pero ella se pregunta cómo esta su yo mayor.

 **Oficina de rias**

 **Rias** se está ocupando de su negocio con Sona después del evento en el Palacio de fiestas porque Ion tuvo que contarle a su madre debido a la participación de Saji y ya se encargaron de destruir la [excalibur lujuria]. Una vez que Sona se va, **Rias** tiene que completar algunos papeles para un contrato porque Serafall le ha pedido que prevea la construcción de su próximo Palacio de Fiestas en Italia para la iglesia debido a la gran popularidad de su propiedad allí llamada Santa Magical Maiden: Sephy, una chica mágica popular basada en Gabriel. La iglesia aprueba y quisiera el mejor edificio posible para sus seguidores y sus hijos. Cuando comienza a rodear algunas cosas que necesitan ser revisadas por los contratistas, Rias es saludada con un golpe en la puerta y una voz muy dulce y educada pregunta.

-¿Puedo entrar, Lady Gremory?

 **Rias** reconoce algo la voz pero responde.

-Puedes, solo tengo que trabajar en este papel en este momento.

Se abre la puerta y una mujer muy hermosa, con el cabello dorado y una túnica angelical con doce alas, entra en la habitación y mira una silla y **Rias** le dice que puede sentarse. Mientras que ella aprecia la cortesía, Rias señala.

-Lady Gabriel, no necesitas ser tan formal. Quiero decir, usted es más importante para el cielo que yo en el inframundo, ademas somos como hermanas.

Gabriel inmediatamente agita sus brazos y responde.

-Oh, no, no, Lady Rias, no me considero superior a ti.

 **Rias** entonces se compromete sugiriendo.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal si nos dirigimos entre nosotros formalmente, como lo haría la familia?

Gabriel asiente y las dos deciden que el direccionamiento formal es la mejor opción. **Rias** pregunta por qué Gabriel ha venido a ella y la [Serafín] explica.

-Bueno, he estado reflexionando durante un tiempo sobre el incidente de los hijos de Irina, Ai y Shime, a pesar de que eran muy importantes para el cielo. Mis seguidores querían eliminarlos, recuerdo que Issei estaba muy molesto.

 **Rias** recuerda ese incidente. Ella estaba con **Issei** cuando él amenazó con declarar la guerra y destruir el cielo si ese plan se llevaba a cabo. **Rias** es tranquila y racional, por lo que no emitirá un juicio porque Gabriel todavía está hablando.

-en ese entonces, pensé " en realidad están hablando de dañar a dos niños que ni siquiera pueden defenderse de un acosador humano, y mucho menos de los ángeles ". me di cuenta que no podía entender las dificultades y las responsabilidades de criar a una hija mestiza como Irina, al menos hasta ahora.

Un poco preocupado por a dónde va esto, **Rias** tiene que preguntarle.

-¿Gabriel, acada?

Gabriel simplemente, y sorprendentemente, afirma.

-estoy esperando un bebé con Issei.

Antes que nada Rias se levanta y a velocidad pone un letrero en la puerta de su oficina que dice "salí a almorzar" escrito en ella. Un poco confundido, Gabriel pregunta.

-y eso?

Entonces ella agrega.

-bueno volviendo al tema estoy embarazada. aunque Issei aun no lo sabe.

Rias pregunta.

-¿aun no se lo haz dicho?

Gabriel asiente y explica.

-Sí, recién me entere hace poco y creo que escuché a mil voces llorar de angustia y luego de repente silenciar. Pero no sé por qué. bueno, de todos modos considere que lo mejor seria hablar contigo primero ya que eres la esposa principal ademas quisiera tu consejo

Rias se pregunta por qué está aquí de nuevo. Gabriel entonces explica.

\- quiero saber cómo es ser una madre que tiene que temer y preocuparse por un hijo. Eres una madre, por lo que quería tu opinión antes de hablar con Issei.

Dado que Gabriel no está explicando más, **Rias** se sirve un té a Gabriel y a ella y le da su opinión sobre ser madre.

-Creo que si vas a ser una madre, tienes que ser responsable por el niño sin importar qué. La regla de oro es, si no crees en tu hijo, ¿quién lo hará? Hablando como madre de 5 hijos Tengo buenas y malas experiencias con mis hijos, pero mis sentimientos por ellos nunca han vacilado o cambiado. Puede que sea la duquesa actual, pero si tuviera que hacerlo, haría una guerra contra el inframundo o el cielo por mis hijos sin mirar atrás.

Gabriel queda impresionada por esto con su mano sobre su boca, pero **Rias** le asegura.

-Pero no creo que llegara a eso. Es por eso que estamos en la situación en la que estamos ahora es porque las personas no toman las decisiones correctas como padres. Mi sobrino, el actual Mammon, está lidiando con problemas a sí mismo porque está siendo presionado para tener un heredero.

 **Inframundo: el trono de mammon**

Millicas mammon está sentado en su trono y sus ojos están a punto de saltar de la cabeza porque tiene una montaña de propuestas de matrimonio de todos los rincones, incluso del cielo, de las mujeres y el padre hablando de sus hijas elegibles. Él tiene que revisarlos todos porque sería grosero de lo contrario, por lo que tiene a sus padres ayudando en este asunto. Pero solo empeoran las cosas con comentarios como "esta es lindo" o "Ella sería una buena nuera" y el siempre escurridizo "Creo que dará buenos nietos" y mientras sea elección de Milicas, no lo están haciendo más fácil y parecen estar amándolo.

 **Oficina de rias**

 **Rias** continúa hablando con Gabriel acerca de ser madre durante un tiempo y Gabriel escucha con una sonrisa mientras se para, hace una reverencia y agradece a Rias por sus pensamientos. **Rias** sabe como reacionara **Issei** cuando se entere y lo feliz que estará, pero se dice a sí misma.

\- Creo que debería recompensarlo en un futuro cercana.

Coge un teléfono y lo marca como la persona a la que llama y dice.

-Oye, Akeno, tengo una idea ...

 **Kuoh: Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei y Rias regresan a la residencia después de su tiempo en la Mansión Gremory en el inframundo. Lo primero que ven es a Ezrah sosteniendo una bandeja con una buena comida e incluso una rosa en un vaso para decorarla. Issei se le acerca y le pregunta.

-Oye, Ezrah, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ezrah parece ser más amigable con Issei después de enterarse de la verdad y su conversación con Irina y responde.

-Solo le llevo una comida a mi madre, ella tiene un poco de hambre.

La sonrisa de Issei se convierte en una expresión más forzada y él responde.

-¿En serio? Bueno, espero que lo disfrute.

Rias se pregunta qué está pasando y mira a Ezrah de cerca. Ella lo vio un poco antes, pero asumió que era el hijo de Akeno. Ahora ella piensa diferente. Ella no presionará a Issei en el acto, pero él pregunta sorprendentemente.

-Oye, ¿puedo llevárselo a ella? ¿Me gustaría hablar con ella sobre algo?

Ezrah parece vacilante y no parece estar dispuesta a hacerlo, pero entonces Rias sugiere.

-Oye, ¿qué tal si tú y yo vamos por un helado, Ezrah. También podemos recoger un poco para tu madre.

A Ezrah le gusta la sugerencia, le da la bandeja a Issei y le dice con una expresión muy seria.

-Si le haces daño a mi madre, no dudaré en atacarte, Issei.

Issei toma esta advertencia como una señal de que Ezrah no ha superado completamente la mentira. Issei no discute, solo responde.

-amenaza al alaguen de tu talla la próxima vez

Ezrah camina con Rias y se va con ella, e Issei le agradece en silencio pero tiene otro motivo.

Issei sostiene la bandeja y ve que sale vapor de ella, lo que indica que está fresca y caliente. Es curioso porque tiene una tapa y el olor es bueno, pero no cree que Ezrah lo haya logrado. Entonces oye una voz que dice.

-Lo hice yo mismo. Es una sopa de tomate rojo que leí en una revista, y Ezrah quería algo simple.

Shuri sabe para quién es y no le gusta más que Issei. Ella se ofrece a ir con él, pero él se niega y ella entiende. Camina hacia donde se encuentra Raynare, una habitación vacía en el pasillo de Akeno. La habitación está cerca de la habitación de Akeno como precaución en caso de que ella intente escapar. Él llama a la puerta y escucha su voz diciendo.

-Será mejor que tengas mi comida, Ezra.

Esas palabras causan enojo en Issei. Él abre la puerta de una patada y la ve en su verdadera forma sentada en una cama con las piernas cruzadas y una expresión de irritación en su rostro y ella dice con sarcasmo.

-Oh, eres tú, qué suerte tengo

Issei se acerca y coloca la bandeja sin decir nada. Levanta la bandeja y una sopa con un pedazo de pan de queso fresco y un vaso de leche que tienen un olor increíble. Raynare tiene un buen olor y lo complementa.

-Huele muy bien, ¿ese engendro nuestro lo hizo?

Issei se encoge un poco y responde exudando un aura de ira.

-Su nombre es Ezrah.

Raynare agita su mano para responder.

-Eh no me importa

Issei se pone un poco más fuerte y le dice a ella.

-Bueno, debería, considerando que le diste su nombre.

Raynare sonríe al ver lo mucho que le importa y le dice.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si le cambio el nombre de Mi perra cuando regrese? Estoy seguro de que sonreirá y amará mi atención.

Issei está en el punto de ebullición y la agarra por la parte delantera de su ropa minimalista con su puño hacia atrás y ella simplemente lo mira con ojos despreocupados y dice.

-Sigue y hazlo, y cuando Ezrah regrese, solo daré esos ojos y te diré Ezrah, tu padre cruel me estaba lastimando mientras estabas fuera.

Issei lo suelta y lo dice con tono enojado.

-Por te tenían que revivir?, ¿por qué una perra como tú? ¿Por qué tenías que ser su madre? No era suficiente con fuera una trozo de mierda, no podías tratar a tu propio hijo como a una persona. ?

Raynare se vuelve loca y responde.

-Nunca pedí tenerlo, me vi obligado a hacerlo y no tengo otra opción en esa decisión.

Issei reprende.

-Tampoco lo hizo Ezrah, pero él todavía decide amar a una mierda como tu.

Issei solo quiere irse porque estar cerca de Raynare es asfixiante y solo le provoca ganas de matarla, pero antes de que él se vaya, ella le pregunta casualmente.

-¿Un rapidito haría las cosas mejor?

Issei se da la vuelta y Raynare está acostada boca abajo sobre la cama con una cuchara entre los dedos mientras toma los bocados de su sopa. Ella explica casualmente.

-Tengo que hacer que vivir aquí sea lo más cómodo posible, así que estoy dispuesto a darte lo que realmente querías de mí en ese entonces.

Issei responder a eso

-escucha bien, la simple idea de estar cerca de ti me repugna, quiero matarte enserio quiero matarte, cada fibra de mi ser me pide que te borre de la existencia, eres solo algo igual que el lucifer original, samael o kokabiel, algo que el dios de la biblia nunca debería haber creado, solo vives y respiras ahora por que Mis hijas quieren que Ezrah sea feliz, nada mas y nada menos

después el simplemente abandona la habitación sin más palabras. Sin ninguna otra palabra, Issei va hacia el baño más cercano, que se encuentra en otra habitación vacía, y salpica un poco de agua en su cara. Se mira en el espejo y se siente frustrado por lo que ve, todo su ser solo desea eliminar a Raynare sin importarle incluso el bebe en ella. Golpea su cara contra el espejo por ira de sí mismo y piensa.

 _-¿Irina tendrás que perdonarme, pero como estan las cosos nuestra hija no puede ser salvada ?_

De vuelta en su habitación, Raynare está terminando su comida y se frota el estómago mientras se dice a sí misma.

-¿Quién sabía que este mocoso dentro de mí podría llevar a una venganza bastante arrogante? Necesito golpear mientras el hierro está caliente. Creo que algo de recompensa para la chica que originalmente me terminó.

Ella deja sus platos, asume su forma de Yuuma nuevamente y decide irse. En el vestíbulo, intenta irse, pero cuando intenta salir, siente que alguien le agarra la mano y se gira para ver a Shuri. Shuri pregunta claramente.

-¿A dónde vas?

Raynare tiene una mirada seria, pero luego se convierte en una falsa expresión de debilidad como ella dice.

-Estas hiriendome.

Shuri deja salir el impulso con un ligero jadeo. Raynare sonríe de nuevo y responde.

-Eres tan estúpido como tu padre.

Sin otra palabra, Raynare abandona la residencia.

 **Kuoh**

Ezrah y Rias están caminando de regreso a la residencia con la primera cargando un cartón de helado gourmet. Rias sugiere cortar un área sin mucha gente porque tiene algo que confesarle a Ezrah antes de que las cosas se compliquen aún más. Rias sabe de él ahora que su apariencia es suficiente para revelarlo y con el regreso de Raynare, explicado por Issei en el camino de regreso de la Mansión. Ella reconstruyó la verdad sobre él, pero él dice.

-Oye, si estás relacionado con Giras, también me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Rias sabe el nombre de su hija mayor y está un poco sorprendida por esta respuesta y sus respuestas.

-Claro, si estás dispuesto a compartir, yo también lo haré.

Ezrah sugiere que sus tres preguntas con Rias y a ella le gusta la idea. Al igual que con Shuri, Ezrah le da la primera pregunta a Rias, quien le pregunta cortésmente.

-Comenzaré con algo casual. Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mi Giras?

Ezrah piensa por un segundo y responde.

-Bueno, me sorprendió su amabilidad cuando nos conocimos. Ella no solo me trató bien, sino que actuó como una verdadera hermana para mí. Así que creo que es una buena persona.

Rias está feliz de escuchar esto y le da la siguiente pregunta a la que le pregunta amablemente.

-¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Issei?

Rias da una breve historia sobre ella y la relación de Issei, así como un poco sobre sus sentimientos hacia él. Ezrah parece realmente feliz con esto. Los dos disfrutan de esto y se conocen mejor, pero Rias no siente que esté lista para decirle a Ezrah todavía porque necesita establecer su motivación primero. Normalmente, no se preocuparía por el motivo, pero Ezrah es un caso diferente. Ella preferiría establecerse primero.

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Issei todavía se está recuperando de su conversación con Raynare porque volver a verla y hablar con ella no es algo que pueda tolerar en este momento. Desea que ella fuera una falsa como antes, pero no hay manera de que pueda decir que ella no es la verdadera. Al necesitar calmar su ira, Issei tiene la intención de ir a algún lugar donde pueda distraerse. Él contempla dónde, mientras camina hacia el final del pasillo en el que está. Cerca de la puerta al final, Issei mira y nota que la puerta se abre y Shuri la atraviesa y ella se ve irritada como él. Shuri lo nota de inmediato y pone una leve sonrisa en su presencia, pero se da cuenta de que su cabeza está sangrando al golpear su cara contra el espejo.

Un minuto después, Issei está en la habitación de Shuri mientras este último se limpia el corte en la cabeza. Issei explica lo que sucedió cuando Shuri le puso un vendaje en la cabeza y ella responde a lo que sucedió de manera controlada.

-Lo sé ... esa mujer se está asfixiando. Prefiero deshacerme de ella, pero no podemos hacer eso.

Issei asiente y agrega.

-Sí, Ezrah nos mataría si intentáramos algo así. Pero está tan mal que ella tenga tanto poder por su culpa.

Shuri luego pone una mirada de inquietud y le recuerda a Issei.

-Pero no podemos olvidar que estamos haciendo esto por Ezrah. No confié en él al principio, pero ahora solo quiero ayudarlo.

Issei está de acuerdo con eso, pero tratar con Raynare no es una cosa que quiera. Entonces algo se le ocurre.

-Oye, ¿cómo crees que murió su madre? Me refiero a la que él conocía.

Shuri se pregunta a sí misma porque Ezrah todavía no se lo dijo. Sin embargo, ella debe admitirle.

-No creo que importe en este momento, porque solo quiero ayudarlo.

Issei está de acuerdo, pero tratar con Raynare es difícil para él. Shuri no ha conocido a Raynare antes, así que no puede entender la magnitud de los sentimientos de Issei al respecto, a pesar de su deseo de hacerlo. Issei piensa por un momento y da una idea.

-Oye, ¿por qué no le preguntamos a Odilia sobre Ezrah? Quiero decir, ella lo conoce mucho mejor que nosotros.

Shuri no está en contra de la idea, pero Odilia es una enemiga. Por otra parte, Odilia todavía no ha intentado lastimar a nadie de forma activa y no luchará donde los niños esten. Antes de que Shuri pueda responder, escuchan a alguien decir.

-¿Escuché a alguien decir mi nombre?

Odilia abre la puerta del pasillo con una expresión curiosa. Porque en realidad no sorprendió a nadie. Con esta oportunidad, Issei se acerca a ella y le pregunta directamente.

-Sí, en realidad queríamos preguntarte lo que sabes sobre Ezrah, así podemos ayudarlo.

Odilia parece decepcionada porque se ha dado cuenta de que Ezrah se ha reunido con su madre y ella lo vocaliza.

-Entonces, Ezrah se encontró con su madre otra vez ...

Shuri pregunta con empatía hacia la inquietud de Odilia.

-Entonces, ¿tú también sabes sobre ella?

Odilia asiente y su expresión normalmente feliz se vuelve más oscura y frunce el ceño mientras explica.

-Desde que supe de esa mujer la he odiado. Ezrah se merecía algo mejor que esa mujer. Ella no le brindó el amor y la atención que necesitaba de su madre. La verdad es que, de todas las cosas que he oído, Ezrah ha elegido amarla es la cosa más desconcertante que me dijo.

Shuri e Issei no se sorprenden por esto, pero ahí es cuando Odilia revela sus alas una vez más mientras acaricia más su ala de ángel caído y explica.

-Toma a mi propia madre, nunca la he visto en la cara, pero ella abandonó a esos ángeles para protegerme. Pléyades me conto historias sobre ella y que aún hoy me ama.

Shuri se suma a esto también con su propia historia.

-De hecho, mi madre me ama y mis hermanos más allá de toda duda. No estoy de acuerdo con ella en todo, pero aún la aprecio.

Issei también lanza sus propias opiniones.

-Quiero decir, es posible que mi madre no me diga las cosas más agradables todo el tiempo, especialmente con mi amor por las tetas, pero creo que al menos está orgullosa de mí, espero, y sigue siendo mi madre, y no la cambiaria por nada.

Odilia asiente a las historias de estos dos y dice algo bastante incómodo.

-Conocí a Ezrah en persona después de que su madre fue asesinada ...

Issei interviene inmediatamente con.

-¿¡Espera, su mamá fue asesinada !?

Odilia, apenas agitada por el estallido repentino, continúa.

-Sí, ella fue asesinada ...

Issei y Shuri no están realmente sorprendidos por esto dado que se trata de Raynare. Sin embargo, Odilia debe recordarles.

-Nunca me gustó Raynare, especialmente cuando vi los moretones y las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Ezrah cuando lo conocí, pero entiendo que él la aprecia. Ella es la única familia que ha tenido por más tiempo. Así como solo tuve a mi hermana por más tiempo. Pero no puedo imaginar cuánto le dolió cuando descubrió su cuerpo, fue parte de la razón por la que lo sé porque me lo ventiló durante un arrebato.

A pesar de esta verdad, las tres coinciden mutuamente en que Raynare debe detenerse antes de que pueda reanudar el tratamiento que le da a su hijo, aunque sea diferente.

 **Kuoh**

Rias y Ezrah todavía están hablando y haciendo grandes progresos para aprender unos de otros con las cosas pequeñas. Sin embargo, la mirada amistosa de Rias se vuelve un poco ominosa a pesar de su continua sonrisa cuando ve que alguien se acerca a ellos, la madre de Ezrah. Raynare, en su forma de Yuuma todavía, mira a Rias con claro desdén considerando que esta última fue la responsable de su muerte originalmente. Sin embargo, Raynare mira a Ezrah y sonríe con la intención de hacer su falsa exclamación de llanto como antes y cree que tendrá la ventaja de ver cómo Rias terminó en realidad antes. Sin embargo, Rias destruye inmediatamente este plan cuando se lo admite a Ezrah con un tono sencillo.

-Ezrah, tu madre está a punto de decirte que la maté, y probablemente lo hará con esas lágrimas falsas de ella.

Ezrah mira a Rias y pregunta con decepción.

-¿Ella va a mentirme otra vez?

Rias niega con la cabeza y dice claramente.

-No, ella estaría diciendo la verdad. De hecho, la maté hace años, y no lamento esa elección.

Ezrah se sorprende por esto cuando se aleja de Rias y pregunta.

-Espera, entonces cuando la encontré muerta en el suelo ... ¿fuiste tú quien hizo eso?

Rias mira a Ezrah y explica.

-No conozco tu situación con ella, pero la Raynare que mate no tenia un niño. No creo que la hubiera terminado en ese momento, pero la mujer que terminé estaba lejos de ser una criatura decente.

Raynare gruñe por lo bajo pero luego aprovecha la revelación de todos modos cuando se acerca a Ezrah y le dice.

-Eso es correcto. Ella me mató en medio de esa iglesia abandonada mientras yo estaba indefensa en el suelo pidiendo ayuda, pero ella no me dio piedad.

Ezrah está confundida ahora porque su madre, de hecho, fue asesinada en su apartamento y él encontró su cuerpo. Rias simplemente destruiría a Raynare allí y ahora, pero Ezrah puede tomar represalias en este momento. Rias, en lugar de discutir con Raynare, razona con Ezrah y le dice.

-La maté porque ella lastimó a mi novia, casi nos quita el Asia y lo hizo con la sonrisa más enfermiza. Así que me alegré de deshacerme de ella cuando tuve la oportunidad , y si me odias por eso, que así sea.

Ezrah saca su espada y tiene una mirada intensa en sus ojos y apunta su espada a Rias. Rias, sin miedo, señala a Ezrah.

-Nunca obtuve mi tercera pregunta, Ezrah. Así que creo que te preguntaré, de todas las personas que has conocido, ¿ quién crees que te ha mentido? Si eso enumera a las personas que amas, entonces significa que ¿Lo hicieron por amor o por rencor?

Ezrah gira la cabeza y recuerda que Issei, a pesar de mentirle, no siente que lo haya hecho para lastimarlo o ser malo, Odilia siente que no le ha mentido en absoluto, y Rias tampoco le ha mentido. Shuri y Giras han sido muy amables con él y han estado diciendo la verdad, excepto sobre su padre, pero luego piensa en todas las mentiras que su madre le contó. Siente una absoluta confusión sobre cómo tomarlos, ya sean mentiras maliciosas o si ella trata de protegerlo. Se vuelve hacia su madre después de contener su espada y responde a la pregunta.

-No creo que desconfíe de nadie que la haya conocido en esta ciudad. Incluso mi madre, que mintió y creo que me odia, no puedo desconfiar de ella. Sé que puedo confiar en mis nuevos hermanos y sus madres, que no han sido más que amables conmigo.

Raynare se enoja de nuevo y produce una lanza sagrada y la arroja a Rias mientras grita.

-¡Deja de joder con mis planes, pedazo de mierda de pelo rojo!

Rias no se mueve de su lugar mientras la lanza le dispara. Ella hace esto porque confía en Ezrah, que está demostrado que está en lo cierto cuando él agarra la lanza cuando se detiene ante la cara de Rias. Luego pregunta.

-Mi tercera pregunta es esta ¿qué piensas de mí y por qué te preocupas tanto?

Rias sonríe de nuevo y responde con los ojos cerrados.

-Fácil, porque eres un hermano para mi Gira y un amigo para mi Issei y te hace miembro de mi casa, y por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad. Verás, Ezrah, los demonios son codiciosos, y yo lo soy. igual de codiciosos. Tenemos deseos y otorgamos deseos a quienes buscan nuestra ayuda. Pensé que desearías un miembro de tu familia en el que confiaras, así que hoy no te he mentido y no dejaré que nadie se aproveche de ello. Una decisión que tomé en el pasado.

Ezrah luego aplasta la lanza en la palma y los estados.

-Entonces hice mi elección. Mi deseo es que nadie que me importe salga herido mientras respire. Ni siquiera voy a dejar que mi madre te lastime, Rias.

Raynare, reconociendo esta elección entonces declara.

-Así que solo vas a quedarte allí y dejar que ella me mate de nuevo, Ezrah. Solo vas a abandonarme como ...

Ezrah sacude la cabeza y responde.

-Nadie va a lastimar a nadie, mamá. Rias no te va a lastimar a ti, y tú no le harás daño a ella. No permitiré que eso te pase a ninguno de los dos.

Raynare ha perdido absolutamente su control sobre Ezrah en este punto y mirar su rostro debería irritarla, pero, curiosamente, ella se siente orgullosa de su fuerza y muestra de resolución. Ezrah se vuelve hacia Rias y Él mira a Rias y le pregunta.

-Rias, soy realmente bienvenido en tu casa?

Rias sonríe con gracia y responde.

-Si lo deseas, entonces no tengo ninguna objeción. Bienvenido a la Casa de Gremory, Ezrah.

Ezrah toma el helado que Rias sostenía y se acerca a su madre sin ninguna mala intención, como él le dice alegremente.

-Aquí, hemos recogido esto para ti.

Raynare mira la pinta y dice: Chocolate Cookie Crumble. Ella está deseando esto, y Ezrah menciona.

-Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que comías esto todo el tiempo cuando estabas embarazada de mí, por lo que pensé que quizás te gustaría un poco considerando las circunstancias.

Raynare no puede imaginar cómo recordaría algo así si solo lo dijera una vez. Este momento se ve interrumpido por el sonido de algo que se estrella cerca de ellos. Un pequeño trozo de hormigón golpea a Raynare en la cara, cortándolo ligeramente. Ezrah le da una mirada fulminante y mira de donde vino el accidente y Rias simplemente dice.

-Tenemos un invitado.

Rias mira y ve una pequeña nube de humo que rodea un pedazo de tierra destruido. Dentro del humo hay una figura con un abrigo negro y una bufanda morada con una máscara. Su máscara tiene una estrella en ella, por lo que Ezrah reconoce inmediatamente que el hombre enmascarado es un sirviente de Pléyades y Ezrah siente que este hombre está aquí por él. El hombre enmascarado comienza a acercarse a Ezrah y Raynare con Rias mirando porque quiere ver las habilidades de Ezrah en acción. Ezrah se acerca también y llega a su nuevo enemigo y este último pregunta.

-¿Es ese el ángel caído Raynare?

Ezrah asiente y luego el hombre enmascarado lo aparta. Ezrah lo agarra por el hombro y le pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres con ella?

El hombre enmascarado empuja la mano de Ezrah y responde.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Ezrah, aún en su orgulloso momento, agarra su espada de nuevo y la pone sobre el hombro del hombre y le dice.

-Lo es si ella está involucrada. Creo que deberías irte si planeas poner un dedo sobre ella.

El hombre enmascarado desenfunda su pala y la sostiene mientras asume una postura mientras se gira para enfrentar a Ezrah y declara.

-No seré obstaculizado por la antigua vanguardia.

Comienza a apuñalar a Ezrah mientras este último bloquea las puñaladas con su espada y retrocede. El hombre enmascarado salta a la parte superior de un edificio y luego sostiene su brazo hacia adelante cuando aparece un circulo mágico estelar frente a su palma y aparece un ojo de lodo mientras le dispara lodo presurizado a Ezrah, que es lo suficientemente poderoso como para arrancarle la piel, pero Ezrah comienza a cantarse y él canta.

-Emperador infernal de las profundidades surgen ... ¡[Erupción]!

Un pilar de magma estalla frente a Ezrah, ya que bloquea completamente el barro y lo solidifica antes de que pueda golpearlo. Luego, el hombre enmascarado se lanza hacia Ezrah con su espada dorada y dispara a través del barro endurecido y el magma, y en realidad asesta un golpe cuando apuñala a Ezrah en el brazo izquierdo y el hombre enmascarado comienza a reírse un poco, pero Ezrah no se sacude. agarra la hoja y gira un poco mientras usa la hoja y golpea al hombre en el suelo muy fuerte causando que salga un poco de sangre púrpura de su máscara. Sin embargo, él sigue en pie. No hay gente en el área, afortunadamente, para que nadie pueda entrar en pánico o lastimarse, así que Ezrah equipa su [variante] con la intención de luchar un poco más y lanza un hechizo de curación para curar su brazo. Los dos se miran, y Rias está disfrutando de lo que está viendo. Hasta que ella siente que vienen tres personas más. Una, sin embargo, se estrella cerca de ella, pero ella no se inmuta. Shalba es quien se estrella cerca de ella mientras tose un poco de sangre a través de su casco. Naturalmente, Rias no lo reconoce por el casco. Los otros dos también están en camino, ya que parece que uno está volviendo de un tirón cerca del área desde grandes distancias. El otro lanza hechizos peligrosos que crean explosiones. Rias ve que la segunda persona corre y ve claramente a alguien con el pelo rojo, Dante Quarta y ella está luchando contra una mujer con un bastón. a medida que uno parece estar de vuelta volteando cerca del área desde grandes distancias. La mujer nota a Rias e intenta lanzarle un hechizo, pero ella lo detiene con su [poder de la destrucción]. Dante luego convoca su [variante] [Divine Dividing ]e inmediatamente carga ante la mujer y la golpea. Luego aterriza en el suelo y se dirige hacia Rias con una sonrisa amistosa. Rias puede decir que esta chica no es un enemigo por esas acciones y le permite acercarse. Dante dice casualmente.

-Gracias por la distracción; la clavé por eso.

Rias pregunta de inmediato.

-¿Quién eres y quiénes son estas personas?

Dante está completamente preparado para responder, pero Ezrah recibe un disparo cerca de ellos y aterriza sobre sus pies, dice Dante.

-Habla más tarde, pelea ahora.

Rias gira la cabeza y nota que los tres enemigos se agrupan. Raynare se ha escondido en algún lugar porque tiene miedo de esos tres, y Rias se prepara para ayudar a luchar. Ezrah los agrupa y cada uno tiene un oponente para luchar. Dante sonríe y afirma.

-Tres sobre tres ... me gusta esta configuración.

Aunque Rias no ha luchado junto a ninguno de sus dos aliados, está dispuesta a confiar en ellos en esta lucha y no puede dejarlos en paz. Además, estos tres claramente tienen malas intenciones contra un miembro de su casa, algo que ella no tolerará. Los tres están listos para emparejarse y comenzar la verdadera lucha.

La pelea entre los seis ha escalado con Dante luchando contra Shalba primero, ya que el primero está atacando a su oponente al golpearlo con su divina división y tomar la mitad de su poder y aumentar el suyo. La [División Divina] de Dante y su nuevo poder se suman a su ráfaga y ella lo empuja, lanza un edificio y avanza hacia donde se dirige cuando ella se lanza detrás de él y lo patea hacia el cielo. Luego procede a lanzarse al cielo y lo sigue con una velocidad excelente, luego aparece detrás de él una vez más y procede a hacer un doble golpe en la cabeza y lo envía a la tierra y lo envía a un cráter en el suelo que crea un temblor brevemente. .

Dante flota al suelo y se dice a sí misma.

-Eso debería haber sonado su campana.

Sin embargo, Shalba emerge del cráter y le rompe el cuello mientras aparece con algo de sangre púrpura que se escapa de su casco. Dante se prepara para otra ronda mientras dice.

-Duro hijo de puta, le daré eso.

Dante levanta los puños y asume una postura ligera mientras Shalba corre hacia ella. Dante hace crujir sus nudillos y dice.

-Supongo que tengo que empezar a luchar de verdad.

Shalba se prepara para una barra, pero Dante contesta inmediatamente esquivando la hoja, luego le da un puñetazo en la cara, luego lo golpea con un golpe doble, luego un puñetazo en el intestino que causa que brote más sangre púrpura de su casco, otro Golpe a la cara, un puñetazo a la cabeza, y ella dice.

-supongo que beelzebub nunca sera mejor que lucifer!

Su puño brilla de color púrpura con su poder robado, y empuja hacia arriba creando un tornado oscuro que atrapa a Shalba cuando él se eleva violentamente hacia el cielo durante unos segundos, luego cae al suelo y Dante simplemente dice.

-Ahora me estás aburriendo.

Dante lo mira y se pregunta si ya ha terminado, pero de nuevo se pone de pie y parece listo para más. En la segunda pelea, Rias y Katarea se enfrentan a la magia con una lucha en curso, y Katarea la termina saltando en el aire y revela un par de alas de demonio que se encuentran en el área de color gris pálido con venas púrpuras corriendo por ellas, y Rias comenta sobre su apariencia. A pesar de no saber la verdad completa.

-No sé si lo eres, pero debes ser uno de los demonios mas lamentables que he visto con esa forma enfermiza tuya.

Katarea luego usa un nuevo hechizo cuando hace girar su bastón y múltiples esferas púrpuras rodean a Rias y liberan la energía que flota sobre ella y se reúnen frente a ella y crean una gran explosión que Rias logra esquivar con su ropa casi destruida. Katarea sonríe a través de su capucha y Rias se sorprende por esa magia. Sin embargo, ella oye a alguien cantar.

-Rayos de vida, brilla sobre ella ... ¡[Viento curativo]!

Rias está rodeada por un circulo mágico verde y sus heridas desaparecen. Se da vuelta y ve a Ezrah levantándose con un pulgar hacia ella antes de ser arrastrada por el duro barro de Creuserey. Rias vuelve a mirar a Katarea y usa su [poder de la destrucción] como una ola recta que logra atrapar a la engreída Katarea y pierde su bastón por el [poder de la Destrucción] y Rias sonríe sabiendo que su oponente ha perdido su catalizador. Rias suelta sus propias alas y vuela para luchar más con su oponente y su lucha comienza una vez más, para Rias ahora es un terreno más ventajoso.

Ezrah se está recuperando del ataque de Creuserey y se levanta con su [variante] cargada ahora. Ezrah carga su espada con sus llamas y espera otro ataque de su enemigo al ver cuánta a Creuserey y está listo para continuar. Creuserey vuela hacia Ezrah con las alas hacia fuera e intenta una puñalada, pero Ezrah salta sobre él y Creuserey es demasiado rápido para detenerse mientras Ezrah está detrás de él y lo reprende un poco.

-Te pusiste demasiado arrogante y caíste en mi trampa. Muy mal.

Las llamas de Ezrah emergen de su espada y él procede a realizar sus anuncios de corte transversal.

-¡Quema con las llamas del crepúsculo! [destrucción ardiente de pura ruina]...

La espalda de Creuserey está quemada por las dos espadas y Ezrah hace su tajo hacia abajo desatando la furia de sus llamas negras que ahora también dejan una racha de fuego blanco.

Creuserey es propulsado hacia el aire y, de hecho, se estrella contra Katrea, enviándolo a ella y ella a estrellarse en el suelo quemado por las llamas. Ezrah suelta sus alas ahora y vuela para unirse a Rias, que aprovecha su oportunidad para desatar un poderoso ataque mágico en su mano y lo lanza a los dos creando una explosión que es bastante audible y una nube de humo cubre el área.

Ezrah se une al lado de Rias y ella lo felicita.

-Muy bien hecho, Ezrah.

Vuelve la mirada hacia Raynare en el suelo y se suma a su declaración.

-me sorprende que seas su hijo.

Ezrah la complementa también.

-No soy mucho comparado contigo, Lady Rias. Incluso antes de conocerte he escuchado historias de tu grandeza [princesa de la perdición].

La nube de humo desaparece y los dos viejos demonios están de pie, pero Creuserey se está sosteniendo el dolor. A Rias no le gusta el aspecto de esto porque incluso si están de pie, su magia y las llamas de Ezrah deberían haberlas quemado, pero al mirar a Creuserey se pone a pensar y pregunta.

-Ezrah, ¿ese ataque que usaste tiene propiedades sagradas por casualidad?

Ezrah sostiene su fragmento de Lanza de luz a Rias y ella lo nota, tal parece que ellos son muy pero muy vulnerables a lo sagrado incluso mas que un demonio promedio. Ella mira a Dante y ve esta golpeando a Shalba y le lanza otro hechizo en forma de esfera de luz a Shalba

-[estrella de la mañana]

y termina enviándolo a través de una ventana, algo que Dante toma como una señal para ir a ellos. Dante vuela y pregunta.

-Ustedes dos tienen algún progreso con ellos todavía?

Rias explica.

-esos tres son en extremo vulnerables a lo sagrado como si alguien hubiera amplificado sus debilidades, pero Ezrah es el único de nosotros que tiene un poder sagrado.

Dante menea su dedo y responde.

-No es cierto, Rias.

Dante muestra sus alas de ángel, algo que sorprende a Rias y Ezrah, mientras que 8 alas doradas llenas de plumas de oros parpadean a la luz del sol y 2 halos aparecen sobre la cabeza de Dante y ella dice, casualmente.

-realmente no me gusta usar esto, me recuerda al imbécil de mi padre.

Rias se pregunta qué está pasando, pero Dante hace algo inesperado, comienza a cantar. Su canto es encantador, como un canto canario en el sol de la mañana mientras florecen las flores. Su canto está en otro idioma, sin embargo, algo le pasa a Rias, se tapa los oídos y siente un tremendo dolor de cabeza al igual que los tres demonios revividos, pero Ezrah parece estar bien. Dante continúa cantando, pero flota hacia Rias y se quita las manos de las orejas para que pueda escuchar mejor el canto. Después de algunos minutos de soportar el canto, Rias, Ezrah y Dante reciben un brillo dorado. Rias está sudando por el dolor de cabeza y el dolor que ella sintió y pregunta con seria intención.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Dante sonríe y explica.

-[Canción de Angel: Bendición de serafín], una melodía santa que solo se le enseñó a los [serafines]. Bonita le di a tu magia una propiedad sagrada, pero es solo por unos minutos, así que úsala.

Dante entonces anuncia.

-[Dragon Imperial!]

Su cuerpo está cubierto con su armadura de escamas, algo que Rias reconoce, pero tiene que cuestionarlo más tarde, y Ezrah hace lo mismo sabiendo que él también recibió el impulso necesario.

Rias también obtiene un par de alas hechas de luz detrás de ella sobre sus alas del diablo, pero este poder tiene un precio. Ella prepara otro hechizo que está cubierto de luz sagrada, pero usar este hechizo le causa dolor en el corazón, pero se resiste a lanzar el ataque a Katarea, quien intenta un escudo, pero el hechizo lo atraviesa y le corta el estómago y es claramente efectivo cuando Ella deja escapar un grito de dolor por el hechizo.

Dante fija su mirada en Shalba mientras se eleva hacia él y lo agarra del casco, lo arrastra por el camino y lo declara.

-¡Trata de hundirte en este, bastardo!

Ella se detiene y presiona su cabeza contra el pavimento y crea una ola de luz que causa un dolor intenso y agudo en su cabeza, y luego lo levanta mientras ella desata una enorme ola de luz sagrada y ella anuncia.

-[Aullido del Dragón!]

Este ataque basado en luz envía a Shalba volando hacia arriba con su cuerpo emitiendo humo y su cuerpo puede verse desaparecer en una nube de humo negro. Dante lo ha derrotado, y ahora que acaba de salir los otros dos.

Ezrah mira a Rias y le pregunta.

-¿Quieres unirte?

Rias asiente mientras Katarea, quien ahora está atacando de nuevo, y Creuserey están atacando, pero Rias y Ezrah se unen espalda con espalda y se dan un poco de poder. Ezrah sostiene su espada hacia adelante mientras carga una explosión de energía negra cubierta con una mezcla de luz y destrucción mientras Rias está haciendo lo mismo con sus palmas juntas y ella le pregunta.

-¿Has pensado en un nombre para nuestro movimiento unido?

Ezrah sonríe bajo y dice.

-Creo que tengo uno.

Se lo susurra a ella y ambos lo anuncian.

-[Virtud Aniquiladora!]

Ambos desatan oleadas de destrucción y un poder sagrado mezclados que envuelven a los dos demonios resucitados y también desaparecen en una nube de humo. Rias aterriza en el suelo junto a Ezrah, quien todavía lleva su armadura, y ella está a punto de caerse por la fatiga y él la atrapa. Dante corre para comprobar el daño. Rias está agotada porque su cuerpo demoníaco no pudo contener la magia sagrada por mucho tiempo, y Dante se comenta esto a sí misma.

-Pensé que como Lucía podía manejarlo, tal vez Rias debería haber sido capaz de ... supongo que tengo que repensarlo un ...

Ella ve algo extraño donde Raynare se esconde. Raynare está a punto de salir de su escondite, pero siente una mano en su hombro y se gira para ver a Kairyu detrás de ella preguntando.

-¿Llendo a algún lugar?

Raynare está harta de ser tratada como una prisionera entre las dos fuerzas y asume su verdadera forma de luchar contra Kai mientras dice con una sonrisa y pone espacio entre ella y él.

-Si Pléyades está tan concentrada en el niño que está dentro de mí, entonces eso significa que atacarme será una mala idea

El circulo mágico de la estrella de Kai aparece en su casco y se ilumina un poco y le dice a Raynare en un tono amenazador.

-No tomes esa actitud conmigo, perra ángel caído. No olvides a la mujer que te destruyó, soy tan ... no, soy más fuerte de lo que era en ese entonces.

Él saca su espada y la apunta a ella mientras le recuerda.

-Puedo lastimarte, ese niño dentro de ti no me importa, y ambos sabemos lo débil que eres realmente.

Kai asume su postura y Raynare puede decir que está dispuesto a pelear, por lo que aprovecha la oportunidad para volar, pero la agarra por el brazo y mira hacia atrás, ya que tiene flashbacks sobre lo que sucedió en ese entonces y piensa.

-¡ _No otra vez!_

Ella cierra los ojos y se prepara para otro golpe, como cuando Issei la derrotó originalmente, pero esta vez sucede algo diferente. De hecho, Kai está listo para golpearla con frío, pero su puño es agarrado por alguien, mira hacia atrás y ve a Dante detrás de él, y ella lo golpea y lo golpea hacia atrás, dejando ir a Raynare en el proceso.

Kai aparece ante Rias y Ezrah, pero Rias también lo ignora. Ella sabe de su hijo, pero no sabe que el joven con casco es ese hijo. Ezrah lo mira con una expresión seria a través de su armadura y le pregunta.

-¿Has vuelto para la ronda 2?

Kai asume su postura de batalla, pero en lugar de que Ezrah se haga cargo, Rias da un paso adelante para luchar, ya que ha recuperado la mayor parte de su fuerza gracias a otro hechizo de curación. Su cuerpo todavía está un poco agotado, pero Rias necesita un poco más de ejercicio, además, ella realmente escuchó que su fuerza superaba la de ella, un insulto que no tomará a la ligera. Al ver a Rias, Kai muestra vacilación hacia ella. Dante sabe la verdad, pero no quiere decir en este momento. Dante sale con Raynare a su lado y ella le dice.

-Estaba siguiendo a nuestro amigo enmascarado aquí cuando fui emboscado por esos dos monstruos de la naturaleza. Creo que fueron la distracción, y él estaba persiguiendo a Raynare sin ser detectado a través del caos.

Raynare todavía está frustrado por esto y vuela hacia su madre y le dice en realidad.

-Mamá, te sacamos de aquí.

Raynare gruñe un poco y reprende.

-¡No le des órdenes a tu madre, Ezrah!

Ella mira la armadura de Ezrah y es golpeada por algo de miedo, y Ezrah la reprende por este argumento.

-Mamá, no discutas conmigo. Te llevaremos de regreso a la residencia para tu protección.

Ezrah sostiene a su madre y la levanta para volar lejos porque su armadura le permite volar más rápido. Dante se une a Rias se prepara para pelear con Kai con ella, pero ella insiste en pelear sola. Kai está enojado porque esto afecta su misión. Sin embargo, Rias no tiene idea de que está luchando contra su propio hijo.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **dark kingth discord:** gracias y disfruta este

 **Sebastian 14:** gracias y espero haber ampliado tu perspectiva de buena manera si por lo "dioses mecanicos" te refieres a melvazoa, seraselbes y regazelva, como tal no apareceran pero si fueron mencionados en "ghidora, el origen", los que si aparecieron fueron la raza que ellos gobiernan los "uls" ellos aparecen en el capitulo "elección" en la parte inicial donde se muestra una vista al futuro distopico de pleyades, ellos son los encargados de iniciar la destrucción de la ciudad de las estrellas, por supuesto que sirchez sigue siendo un [superdemonio] sirchez nació como uno y lo sera hasta su muerte, [superdemonio] es como se le cataloga a cualquier demonio que allá alcanzado la clase dios, euclid esta congelado en el cocytus haciendole compañía a kokabiel, los nuevos reyes demonios son:

-rey demonio extra issei satanas (dios jefe(sustituto) de los 3 grandes poderes)

-rey demonio vali lucifer (asuntos internos)

-rey demonio ajuka beelzebub (departamento científico)

-rey demonio sairaorg asmodeus (ministro de defensa)

-rey demonio serafall leviatan (ministra de relaciones exteriores)

-rey demonio dihauser belphegor (gerente de los juegos de clasificación)

-rey demonio milicas mammon (ministro de economía)

-rey demonio ruval belial (ministro de justicia)


	42. iniciativa y madurez

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 41: iniciativa y madurez**

 **Cuartel de Nero Angelo- Sala Medica**

 **Xenovia** está sentada junto a su hija Camilla mientras duerme y acaba de terminar de hacer contacto con Asia a través de un circulo mágico de comunicación con la ayuda de un ángel. Llamó a **Asia** para que cuide a Vergil y Constance en su lugar por el momento.

Finalmente, Camilla se despierta mientras abre lentamente los ojos y escucha el sonido de un monitor cardíaco y el sonido de un ventilador que le ayuda a respirar. Su madre se da cuenta de inmediato y se siente aliviada.

-Camilla, finalmente te has despertado.

 **Xenovia** pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Camilla y la acaricia suavemente. Camilla no necesita preguntar dónde está porque ha estado allí antes. Camilla se sienta, pero su cuerpo está tan adormecido por los analgésicos que, literalmente, no puede sentir sus músculos. Ella mira las protuberancias que eran sus piernas y comenta con una mirada de disgusto.

-Así que no fue un sueño ... mis piernas se han ido junto con cerise...

Xenovia entonces abraza a su hija y se muestra aliviada al decir.

-Pero al menos estás viva.

Xenovia retrocede y pregunta si Camilla necesita algo, pero este último simplemente dice.

-Sí, tráeme una silla de ruedas. Tengo que ver al tío Azazel.

Xenovia inmediatamente dice que no y le recuerda a ella.

-Acabas de despertarte y no estás en forma para ir a ningún lado. ¿Pero por qué necesitas reunirte con él?

Camilla mira sus nudos y responde.

-Si él puede hacer un brazo y una mano falsos para él mismo, entonces apuesto a que me hara un par de piernas falsas para usar. No me voy a sentar mientras ese pedazo de mierda todavía esté caminando.

Su madre entiende el deseo pero tiene que explicarlo.

-Incluso si tienes reemplazos, seguirás necesitando terapia física por un tiempo. ¿Por qué no simplemente ...?

Cuando los dos solo comienzan a discutir, la puerta comienza a abrirse un poco y entrar a la habitación es una hermosa jovencita de la edad de Camilla, con el pelo rojo cereza que mantiene a lo largo de su espalda, ojos verdes, brillo de labios brillante, aretes de diamantes y ella lleva un vestido blanco similar a una túnica con la mitad izquierda más larga en las piernas y los brazos, elegantes guantes blancos, botas doradas y lleva un collar de jade. Camila gira la cabeza con una mirada irritada en su cara y pregunta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La joven recibe y tiene una mirada irritada tan bien como ella afirma.

-Vine aquí para verte, y me estás tratando como a un enemigo antes de que pueda decir algo, Cammy.

Camilla vuelve a girar la cabeza para mirar, se da cuenta del collar que rodea el cuello de la niña y pregunta con un tono más amable.

-¿Todavía llevas eso?

La joven le pone la mano y comenta.

-Sí, porque este collar todavía significa mucho para mí ... igual que tú.

Camilla se ruboriza y le recuerda a la chica.

-Pero TÚ me dejaste, no al revés.

La niña se acerca a Camilla y le explica.

-Sé que lo hice, pero realmente he estado pensando en eso últimamente. Con los ángeles siendo asesinados y los miembros de [Nero Angelo] encabezando el mostrador, me hizo pensar en cuánto me dolería si realmente murieras.

Camilla está un poco tocada y responde.

-Cherry, odié cómo terminamos. Pero ese argumento que tuvimos ... fue tan estúpido de mi parte cómo reaccioné ante lo que dijiste. No puedo creer que te dije que tus sentimientos no me importaban cuando lo hicieron. , pero estaba tan enojada .

La joven es Sherry Donatella, la ex novia de Camilla que rompió con ella después de una discusión masiva. Fue por la traición de Saya y cómo asesinó a su abuelo. Camilla también fue a matar a Saya, pero Sherry estaba en contra de ella al ver lo que pasó. Discutieron sobre estos pensamientos y eso resultó en que Sherry se sintiera herida y ella rompió su relación rápidamente.

Sherry le explica a Camilla.

-Ayer, una chica que se parecía a Irina-sama y a tu madre se me aparecieron durante un receso en el concierto y me contaron lo que pasó. Después de eso, lo pensé durante varias horas debido a lo sorprendida que estaba cuando te oí perder las piernas. Date cuenta de que simplemente no quería admitirme a mí mismo por lo que dijimos.

Xenovia se levanta para darles a las dos chicas algo de espacio y se va con una sonrisa. Sherry luego se sienta al lado de Camilla y solo confiesa.

-Todavía estoy enamorada de ti, incluso ahora.

Camilla se sonroja simplemente al oír esto y se admite, aunque de una manera más vergonzosa.

-Y yo ... todavía, lo sabes. Salí con otras chicas desde entonces, pero nada se ha sentido bien con ninguna de ellas.

Camilla abraza a Sherry y las dos chicas están felices de reconciliarse y regresar a su relación. Camilla también sonríe, una sonrisa que no ha tenido desde la ruptura. Sin embargo, Camilla sigue insistiendo en pedir una silla de ruedas, pero Sherry se muestra inflexible.

-Cammy, necesitas descansar y recuperarte. No creo que debas apresurarte a volver a las cosas todavía.

Camilla está tentada de reprender esto, pero en lugar de eso lo explica en un tono tranquilo.

-Cherry, entiendo que estoy preocupada de que me vuelvan a lastimar, pero no puedo dejar que mi familia y mis compañeros luchen sin mí. No puedo lograr nada solo sentado en la cama esperando hacer algo que sé que tengo que hacer eventualmente, así que Por favor, ayúdame a llegar a eso antes de que las cosas empeoren.

Con su tono de empatía, Sherry acepta y abandona la habitación para conseguir una silla de ruedas. Camilla luego se desengancha su IV y siente dolor una vez más porque sus piernas se han ido, pero no es tan malo con la medicina que ha estado tomando. Su madre ya se ha ido sabiendo que necesita volver con sus otros hijos y Camilla está en buenas manos. Sherry regresa con una silla de ruedas y está un poco perturbada al ver a la Camilla sin piernas. Se escabullen antes de que una enfermera del doctor pueda ver con la ayuda de Sherry. Pusieron su próxima parada a la casa de Azazel.

 **Kuoh, Plataforma de soltero de Azazel**

En su retiro, Azazel se compró un apartamento en el ático al que se refiere como su plataforma de soltero, pero entre las personas que lo visitan se encuentran los jefes políticos, los amigos ocasionales y la visita ocasional de Kai antes de que se fuera en si misión. Es un bonito apartamento con un pequeño bar, una gran televisión, una nevera, un dormitorio, una alfombra de terciopelo, muebles de cuero y, por supuesto, un escritorio para que Azazel haga un poco de papeleo o chequeos para las personas.

Sherry y Camilla aparecen desde un circulo mágico directamente en el apartamento y lo primero que ven es una escena bastante desagradable. Azazel está sentado en su silla con un vaso de whisky que lleva nada más que una correa de hombre de piel de leopardo con una mirada decepcionada en su rostro. Camilla mira esta apariencia bastante arriesgada y Sherry se cubre los ojos con Camilla gritando.

-Está bien, ¡qué diablos, Tío Azazel!

Azazel mira a Camilla y Sherry, ahora los nota y contesta.

-Qué, me estoy ahogando mi pena.

Él se levanta y Camilla se pone muy atenta, algo que ella realmente no necesitaba ver. Azazel explica su falta de ropa.

-Uh, bueno ... Gabriel estuvo aquí, ella habló conmigo por un momento y habló sobre la crianza de un bebé, y tuve una idea equivocada. Se fue con algo de mi ayuda y me siento estúpido por pensar que tuve la oportunidad .

Camilla simplemente le pregunta.

-¿Realmente pensaste que tenías la oportunidad de tener sexo con Lady Gabriel?

Azazel se encoge de hombros y hace su propia pregunta.

-¿Crees que hay alguien en existencia que podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una oportunidad con ella? Siempre he imaginado que tener una noche de sexo caliente con ella valdría la pena ir al infierno por ... y lo que haría por ponerla en un cuero de ángel caído ... Issei bastardo con suerte

Camilla tiene la imagen en su cabeza porque sí y ignorala la ultima parte de lo que dijo Azazel, le encantaría tener una oportunidad con Gabriel. Sherry lo haría, pero tiene los oídos tapados para evitar tener pensamientos lujuriosos sobre uno de sus señores. Volviendo al tema en cuestión, Camilla no tiene que explicar el problema con sus piernas claramente desaparecidas, así que le pregunta a Azazel.

-¿Puedes ayudarme por favor?

Azazel se frota la barbilla y responde.

-Podría, pero tengo una idea mejor y de esta manera no necesitarás terapia.

Camilla está ansiosa y Sherry está preocupada. Azazel le pide a las chicas que lo sigan a un lugar especial al que abre una puerta con su magia.

 **Laboratorio de azazel**

Azazel abre el camino hacia un laboratorio lleno de científicos que realizan diversos experimentos, escriben notas de todo tipo y vuelan alrededor de un mar de gabinetes. Mira a su alrededor con una sonrisa y llama a alguien.

-Oye, café, ¿estás temblando o suave?

Una mujer flota hacia abajo, lleva una bata de laboratorio sobre una simple camisa blanca y una falda negra. Ella tiene el pelo largo y negro que es increíblemente desordenado y está temblando mientras sostiene un portapapeles y tiene ojos color avellana detrás de anillos claros alrededor de sus ojos. Ella habla lo que parece ser una tontería para Azazel.

-Jefe, Azazel,! $% $ &% *% ^ * ^ # # $ # $ #% # $% #% # 4

Habla tan rápido y con tanta jerga tecnológica que es casi imposible entender su conversación, pero Azazel la entiende. Afortunadamente, ahora está usando su ropa nuevamente y le ofrece a esa mujer una taza de café, ella la toma, la bebe y sucede algo milagroso. Ella sacude la cabeza, tira su cabello hacia atrás y, de repente, los anillos alrededor de sus ojos color avellana desaparecen y ahora se ve hermosa. Azazel le presenta a Camilla y Sherry.

-Ella es la segunda al mando del laboratorio aquí. Le llamo café porque eso es todo lo que bebe. Tiene este extraño truco de cambiar de inestable y desordenado después de tomar cien tazas de café, y regresar después de cien más. .

La mujer llamada café luego habla con palabras mucho más claras.

-Mientras explicaba, Jefe Azazel, hemos realizado una investigación adicional para mejorar la investigación de la [espada sagrada demoníaca] para Miguel-sama y lo que encontramos es bastante sorprendente. Desafortunadamente, sin la espada que habíamos planeado para Shirayuki Toujou, nuestra investigación ha encontrado un obstáculo. Necesitamos material adicional para seguir avanzando, con su permiso, por supuesto.

Azazel le da las gracias, pero explica.

-Eso es genial y todo, café. Pero estamos aquí para ese proyecto que discutimos hace seis años.

De repente, todos los ángeles caídos en todo el laboratorio aparecen con alegría en sus ojos y están entusiasmados con cada uno de ellos reuniendo herramientas, materiales y notas de todo tipo. Azazel se ríe un poco, y Sherry es la primera en preguntar.

-¿Qué estás planeando para Cammy?

Azazel lo explica con calma y suavidad.

-Hace seis años, hemos estado investiugando a una cierta forma de vida biomecanica y mi equipo aquí se metió realmente con cyborgs después de ver a Robocop y realmente han querido hacerlos desde entonces.

Camilla tiene un "qué" y les asegura.

-Solo necesito nuevas piernas.

café saca diferentes notas y le explica.

-Podemos hacer piernas cibernéticas con caracteristicas biomecanicas para usted y no necesitará terapia después, pero necesitará tiempo para recuperarse, lo que demorará unos cinco días. También tendremos que realizar una cirugía en la columna vertebral y en parte de su cerebro. Esas adicionales, Las cirugías consistirán en unir los circuitos desde las piernas a su cerebro, y de esta manera, puede mover las piernas como si fueran sus piernas reales, movidas por su cerebro y actuar como si siempre estuvieran allí, pero sus nuevas piernas serán mejores .

Sherry expresa su preocupación otra vez, pero Camilla le da un pequeño beso y le dice.

-Como dije, realmente aprecio la preocupación, pero tengo que hacer esto.

Sabiendo que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que alguien la vea desaparecida, Camilla le dice a los científicos.

-Ponte a trabajar de inmediato.

Debido a su entusiasmo por esta operación, los científicos caído ya tienen la sala lista para la operación, algo que a Sherry le resulta un poco molesto. También tienen extrañamente patas mecánicas extra listas. Azazel les dice en voz baja.

-Han estado haciendo varias partes del cuerpo para los cyborgs durante años. Probablemente tengan más de mil piernas en este punto. Creo que están usando el último modelo en el tamaño de Camilla.

Los científicos miden el cuerpo de Camilla y escoltan a Sherry a un área de espera con una taza de café, mientras que Café le asegura al ángel.

-No te preocupes. Puede que estemos locos, pero nuestros cirujanos principales, Hazelnut y Carmel, están trabajando en esto. Han estado practicando con maniquíes por un tiempo.

Sherry no puede decir si esa mujer acaba de decir los nombres reales o los nombres de su crema favorita.

 **Centro de Kuoh**

Rias está peleando con Kai, ignorante de su verdadera identidad y tiene la ventaja en velocidad sobre el, Kai invoca su [variante] del [Boosted Gear] y sostiene su espada con ella. Rias nota la [variante,] a pesar de su conocimiento limitado al ver que solo a Ezrah usa la suya. Ella se pregunta acerca de eso al ser la persona inteligente y observadora que es. Kai la ataca continuamente, pero él no está usando su poder demoníaco y Rias solo esquiva sus cortes erráticos, pero no siente violencia ni mala intención en sus acciones. Él simplemente corta sin ningún patrón o estrategia, casi como si solo estuviera tratando de asustarla.

Dante y Ezrah parecen entender la situación dado lo que saben, especialmente porque Dante es del futuro. Rias luego deja de moverse todos juntos pero su cara está un poco cortada por la hoja. La cuchilla se detiene en su lugar por la mano del usuario y Rias solo mira su rostro con casco. Rias simplemente se queda quieta y le dice a la persona que no conoce que es su hijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Podrías sacarme la cabeza ahora mismo, pero por una razón no lo harás. ¿Por qué es eso exactamente?

Kai no le hablará a su madre, pero él mira por encima de ella y ve a Issei y Shuri dirigiéndose hacia el área con la intención de ayudar a Ezrha, sin saber que está de camino a la residencia con Raynare. Issei ve a Kai inmediatamente y anima a Rias a alejarse de él. Sin embargo, Kai se vuelve agresivo al ver a Issei y retira su espada, luego realiza su técnica de inmersión oscura y pasa a Rias con ella. Curiosa, Rias comienza a seguir a Kai e Issei convoca a su [Boosted Gear] para luchar. Tan pronto como Kai sale de su inmersión, Issei le da un puñetazo en la cara y le rompe el casco, revelando su cara una vez más. Debido a su cabello y ojos, Rias no lo reconoce de inmediato, pero luego Issei se acerca a ella y lo revela.

-No preguntes por qué todavía, pero ese tipo es nuestro hijo, Kairyu. El que te hablé.

Rias se ve más preocupada y luego ve la familiaridad en su rostro. Kai se está recuperando de su golpe e Issei da una explicación básica de lo que le sucedió. Shuri se une a la palea y Kai es superado en número, pero Rias está lejos de estar contenta considerando que alguien ha manipulado la mente de su hijo. Sabiendo que es superado en número y poder, Kai retrocede en un círculo magíco de estrellas y abandona el área. Issei también está frustrado porque Kai siempre se va antes de que pueda hablar con él. Issei quiere que Kai vuelva a casa otra vez. Rias entonces le pide un favor a Issei.

-Issei, ¿dónde está mi yo mayor en este momento?

Issei piensa por un momento, pero Shuri se involucra ofreciendo llevar a Rias a su futura oficina. Ella ha estado allí antes mientras salía con Giras o le pedía a su madrastra un favor ocasional. Pero antes de que puedan ir, Rias necesita un cambio de ropa. Shuri le da un atuendo rápido de una tienda en el camino de una camisa simplemente blanca con una chaqueta amarilla y un par de pantalones azules. Por supuesto, se ve bien en casi todo lo que usa. Rias insiste en que solo va a hablar con su yo mayor sobre el tema.

 **Oficina de Rias**

Su oficina está ubicada en un edificio modesto que no es más grande que la mayoría de los otros edificios de la ciudad, pero la entrada es una historia diferente. La entrada es como un edificio antiguo típico japonés con una ventana de pantalla de papel cerca de la entrada, viejos acabados de madera para el piso y flores de cerezo pintadas en las paredes. Una mujer bien vestida está sentada en un escritorio y nota que Rias inmediatamente se ve confundida y dice.

-Lady Gremory, pensé que estaba en su oficina.

Rias tiene una idea de dónde está la oficina y responde.

-Salí por un minuto, pero no te lo dije. Por favor, vuelve a tu trabajo.

La señora del escritorio asiente y continúa su trabajo. La oficina de Rias está ubicada en la sección central del edificio y su puerta tiene un cartel que dice "almorzando". Sin pensarlo mucho, Rias abre inmediatamente la puerta de la oficina de su futuro yo y ve a su yo mayor mirando por la ventana con una expresión incómoda en su rostro. Normalmente, ella estaría un poco nerviosa o nerviosa por conocer a su yo mayor, pero es necesario decir algo a su yo mayor. **Rias** se da vuelta en su silla al escuchar que se abre la puerta. En lugar de meterse en algo sobre el futuro, Rias se mete de inmediato en el tema de Kairyu. Ella se acerca a su escritorio y pone su mano en ella mientras tiene una clara demanda en sus ojos y pregunta.

-¿Por qué no estás tratando de ayudar a nuestro hijo?

Al ver esto, Issei siente curiosidad por que Rias sea tan emocional dada su naturaleza racional, especialmente hacia alguien que no ha conocido. Su yo mayor simplemente se sienta en su silla y responde con una expresión simple.

-No puedo hacer nada ahora. Tengo las manos atadas. pero te puedo asegurar que Kairyu esta salvo y pronto volvera a casa

Rias solo sabe poco acerca de las situación por lo que le dijeron, pero no le importa a ella en este asunto y ella afirma.

-¿Es en esto en lo que me convierto? Una mujer que esta tan ocupada que ni siquiera puede prestar su propia mano para ayudar a su propio hijo, ¿en quién estoy destinada a ser?

 **Rias** baja la cabeza y abre su escritorio para buscar algo. Saca un álbum de fotos que guarda en su oficina y se lo muestra a su yo más joven. **Rias** luego explica, mientras que su yo más joven mira las fotos de sí misma en el futuro y se ve muy feliz con sus hijos, ya que se representa con su creciente familia en cada uno.

-Tengo una obligación con todos mis hijos, no solo con Kairyu. Él es mi precioso hijo, y lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero no olvides que tengo otros 4 hijos.

Se levanta, mira por la ventana y continúa.

-escucha Issei y yo hemos hecho todo lo que esta en nuestro poder para cuidar a nuestros hijos para darles un futuro tu deberías saberlos eso es por lo que luchamos, pero la situación actual fue algo que ni siquiera Gasper pudo prever, y ahora solo tenemos una forma de resolverlo pero hay sacrificios que deben hacerse

Rias se calma al escuchar esto y comienza a pensar más racionalmente sobre la situación, pero eso no la hace sentir mejor. Pero, su yo mayor convierte su expresión en una fuerte y además pregunta.

¿Pero cómo entenderías cómo me siento?

Rias está a punto de decir algo en respuesta, pero su yo mayor lo rechaza antes de escuchar mientras dice.

-La respuesta que darás va a estar equivocada. Nunca podrías entender los verdaderos sentimientos de conocer a tu hijo, una vida que llevaste dentro de tu cuerpo, tiene miedo, se siente culpable y posiblemente esté en peligro. Llevé a Kai en mi brazos después de empujarlo fuera de mi cuerpo y los lazos que compartí con él cuando solo era capaz de beber leche de mis pechos. Kairyu no es mi único hijo, espero tener más después. Ser madre es lo más importante en mi vida, pero tengo un deber para con mi casa y mis hijos. Tengo que ser fuerte por su bien .

La joven Rias entiende el sentimiento, pero su yo mayor tiene razón. Issei escucha esto y se da cuenta de que tiene una comprensión muy superficial de lo que significa ser padre y es por eso que su yo mayor le pidió eso. **Rias** recibe una llamada de su esposo a través del círculo mágico y la responde.

-¿Qué es, Issei? ¿Necesitas ... qué? ... ¿ debes estar bromenando ...

Se ve aturdida y termina la conversación con una mirada furiosa en su rostro mientras se prepara para ir a casa y es evidente que su yo más joven debe ver esto. Issei se está poniendo nervioso porque piensa que cometió un error. Rias lo mira con desconfianza y le pregunta.

-¿Qué hiciste, Issei?

Issei inmediatamente se defiende diciendo.

-No lo sé. Realmente no lo sabre por treinta años, así que no me culpes todavía.

Rias e Issei siguen su ejemplo y se desvían hacia la residencia con un círculo mágico.

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Después de todo lo ocurrido ese largo dia, el caso de Gerhilde, la búsqueda de venganza de Kurobara, la misión de Seiken y el encuentro con Le Fay, etc, finalmente toda la familia Hyodo se encuentra reunida, Al regresar a la residencia, lo primero que Issei y Rias ven es que todas las mujeres adultas emanado un aura de meuurte enfrente de Issei mientras Le Fay sostiene a Balin llorando en sus brazos. Tiene miedo de todos los gritos y ser dos no ayuda a la confrontación. Después de algunos gritos más, **Rias** convence a los demás a retroceder y se enfrenta a **Issei** sobre la situación. Los niños no están cerca gracias a los padres de Issei, y los mayores están en sus habitaciones después de un largo día. Él le ha revelado a todos que tiene un hijo con Le Fay. Ella simplemente pregunta a través de su ira.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

 **Issei** mira a Le Fay y les dice a las chicas en un tono honesto.

-No estoy orgulloso de lo que sucedió, pero tengo la responsabilidad de reconocerlo. No puedo dejar esto como está, así que dejaré que Le Fay viva aquí, agregare otra adición a la casa y dejare que Balin creció con sus hermanos. También voy a anunciarlo todo públicamente, y me voy a casar con Le Fay para que ella no tenga que lidiar con el acoso de nadie .

 **Rias** suspira se acerca **Issei** para susurrarle algo que lo deja en shock y se va sin otra palabra. No debería haber otra palabra en este punto porque, ¿qué más queda por decir? **Asia** y Rossweisse parecen las más lastimadas debido a sus expresiones tristes, **Xenovia** y Ravel parecen las más irritadas, y las otras tienen una apariencia de loca o decepcionada. Le Fay ya explicó lo que pasó, pero no parece ayudar en absoluto. Los demás, excepto Akeno, vuelven a sus pasillos. Issei y Rias entran en la habitación en la que se alojan.

Rias vio lo que pasó y está teniendo dificultades para expresar sus sentimientos al respecto. Issei intenta disculparse a pesar de no haber pasado eso durante treinta años, pero Rias lo rechaza. Ella suspira un poco y le dice.

-Aún no has hecho nada, y sería incorrecto de mi parte tratarte como si lo hiciste.

Issei está un poco aliviado por eso, pero aún siente remordimientos por esta debacle, un hijo bastardo, eso causará un gran revuelo en su agenda como efecto secundario. Issei se levanta y decide controlar a sus futuras esposas para asegurarse de que estén bien, algo que su yo adulto debería hacer.

Naturalmente, la mayoría de las chicas están molestas por las noticias, incluida **Asia** , pero todas admiten que no lo hizo para lastimar a nadie y que el hecho de que estaba ebrio y con menos control ayuda a su caso. Se las arregla para calmar la ira de la mayoría de las chicas, excepto **Rias** y Akeno, ya que no puede encontrarlas, y Rossweisse también ha desaparecido ... excepto que no revisó la despensa de la cocina donde está el adulto con Akeno y Rossweisse. Rossweisse fue la única que no estaba tan enojada como para dejar pasar algunas horas y Akeno tampoco abandonó sus planes. Tampoco ayuda que cerraran la puerta con llave.

Mientras esto sucede, Rias decide mirar alrededor de la residencia para familiarizarse más con su futuro hogar y dejar de pensar en Kai. Issei sigue mirando a su alrededor para disculparse de alguna manera con todas las chicas. Luego, Rias pasa por una puerta en su propio pasillo que tiene un sello, y ella siente curiosidad al ver que es el símbolo Gremory. Ella abre la puerta porque ella misma puede disipar el sello y abre la puerta para ver a alguien que aún no conoce, Giras. Giras está sentada en su cama con una bata de baño después de salir de la ducha. Ella también tiene a Katherine fuera de su habitación por el momento y está hablando con ella sobre la situación, y Katherine simplemente da su propia opinión.

-Si las cosas son tan malas, entonces mata a esa mujer Pléyades. Demonios, déjame salir de aquí y lo haré.

Giras lo niega reprimiendo lo obvio.

-No podemos atacar a Pléyades todavía. No sabemos cuán poderosa es, y prefiero no arriesgar nuestras vidas en una variable como esa.

Katherine se encoge de hombros, pero Rias interfiere y da a conocer su presencia al estar de acuerdo con Giras.

-Ella tiene razón, atacar a Pléyades sería desastroso sin saber qué podía hacer.

Giras se da vuelta y reconoce de inmediato a su madre, pero no sabe que es su yo más joven. Katherine regresa a su habitación cuando las dos mujeres deciden conocerse. Rias se emociona un poco y comenta.

-Entonces, eres mi hija primogenita, curioso siempre quise un niño primero, bueno por lo menos le gane a Akeno, Giras he oído hablar bastante de ti.

Giras se sienta y saluda al yo más joven de su madre al darse cuenta de que esto es lo que ella está viendo. Ella amablemente se inclina y la saluda.

-Sí, soy la hija mayor de mi padre, el [Emperador del Dragón Rojo de la Verdad Ardiente], y tú hija mayor, madre.

Los dos se involucran en una pequeña charla por un minuto, y luego Rias pregunta por el ojo cubierto de Giras, y Giras le muestra la cicatriz y su ojo inútil, algo que Rias encuentra un poco espantoso al escuchar la historia. Ella sabía de la traición de Saya por parte de Issei, pero no sabía el alcance de la brutalidad, algo que Giras comparte con ella.

Luego, Giras explica además que no quiere pelear con Pléyades en absoluto, pero aún no quiere decirle a sus hermanos. Rias pregunta por qué en este asunto y su hija explican.

-Pelear con Pléyades es bastante difícil sin conocer sus poderes. Pero podría enviar a Saya o Kai a pelear conmigo, y no quiero lastimarlos. Incluso podría usarlos contra mí, y no quiero arriesgarme a eso...

Rias definitivamente ve el razonamiento en eso considerando que no podía soportar luchar contra Kai sabiendo quién es él. Giras también se siente horrible por dejar que las cosas se intensifiquen sin decirle a su madre, pero admite algo que no le gusta.

-Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que mi madre no sería confiable en este asunto.

Rias mira a su hija con preocupación y pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no sería confiable?

Giras mira a Rias con una mirada fría inusual y dice.

-Mi madre, tan inteligente y fuerte como es, capaz de hacer los dioses salgan huyendo ante su prescencia, tiene el título de la actual jefa de la casa de Gremory y no ha tenido tiempo para ayudarnos. Cuando Saya nos traicionó, no hizo nada cuando secuestraron a mis hermanos. , ella se quedó atrás y sé que tiene responsabilidades, pero yo soy la que toma la iniciativa. Yo soy la que hace lo que hay que hacer.

Giras agarra su mano en un puño y cuestiona algo.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces ¿por qué la obedezco cuando soy la que ha actuado durante todo este debacle?

Rias se levanta y le da una mirada severa mientras le dice a ella.

-Porque escuchas a tu madre, Giras Gremory.

Giras se calma después de sentirse un poco excitada porque está frustrada con la situación actual. Se sienta de nuevo y se le recuerda que, de hecho, ama a su madre. Pero eso le deja otro recordatorio preocupante, aún no ha visto la situación de Ezrah con su madre, y necesita verla por sí misma.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **Carlos Trujillo:** cuando Ravel se caso con Issei ella dejo la casa Phenex y tomo el apellido Hyodo por lo que era el unico apellido que sus hijos podían tomar


	43. bondad invisible

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 42: bondad invisible**

 **Palacio de Pléyades**

Después de ser devuelta por Anna, Saya es trasladada de inmediato a un área médica para recibir tratamiento por sus heridas. Pleyades inmediatamente se entera de esto por sus vasallos y se apresura a ver a su discípula. Saya se coloca en una cama mientras un grupo de médicos le quitan la ropa para realizar de inmediato los procedimientos en el brazo que falta, el agujero en el estómago y la herida en el pecho, mientras que de inmediato le proporcionna analgésicos y le colocan una máscara de respiración. Pleyades se apresura a entrar en la habitación con preocupación en su rostro detrás de su máscara cuando un médico le dice.

-Señora Pleyades, no podemos tenerla aquí ahora mismo. Saya está en estado crítico por su pérdida de sangre y su caja torácica ha empeorado por sus heridas.

Pleyades asiente y camina fuera de la habitación, pero mira a través de un espejo de dos vías mientras ella se sienta y mira con preocupación mientras se tratan las heridas de Saya, ella revisa su propio cuerpo para notar las cicatrices de esas heridas de su yo pasado. Sin embargo, mientras está operando, un médico nota algo en el cuerpo de Saya que nadie en el grupo conoce, a excepción de Pleyades. Saya tiene una cicatriz, una mala, en su lado izquierdo. Saya se resbala en shock de nuevo, así que los médicos la someten a algunos anestésicos para dejarla descansar mientras operan. A pesar de estar médicamente dormida, Saya sueña con el día en que recibió esa cicatriz.

 **Hace dos años**

Esto tuvo lugar no mucho antes de que Saya traicionara a todos y fuera una de sus últimas misiones antes de irse. Saya está en su habitación trabajando en su tarea cuando oye un golpe en su puerta. Saya pregunta con un tono un poco desconfiado.

-¿Quién es?

La persona que habla no es otra que su abuela, Miki Hyodo, ella dice.

-Te traje algo de merienda para tu tarea, querida.

Saya le da la bienvenida a su abuela Miki cuando le traen un vaso de refresco con un sándwich de jamón y queso a la parrilla en pan de semillas. Saya con gusto lo toma de su abuela y le agradece.

-Muchas gracias abuela. Me encanta tu cocina.

Una vez más, la idea de ser llamada abuela trae un brillo a los ojos de la Miki Hyodo. Pero ella llega a su otro punto con una sonrisa.

-Oh, tu abuelo Touji está aquí para verte y Shime, y el nuevo bebé Ai.

La sonrisa de Saya se convierte en un ceño fruncido cuando toma la bandeja y se sienta en su mesa para hacer su tarea mientras responde con sarcasmo.

-Oh que Alegría.

La Miki está un poco enojada con Saya por esta respuesta y ella le dice.

-Saya, tu abuelo Touji vino todo este camino para verte a ti y a tus hermanos. Creo que podrías dedicarle unos minutos para hablar con él.

Saya ignora que su abuela para continuar trabajando en su tarea. Ella odia hablarle así a su abuela, pero no quiere nada que ver con la familia Shidou en este momento. Pero, sus planes para hacerlo se ponen en problemas con la nueva misión que debe suceder.

En su habitación, Irina está siendo contactada por Miguel, quien tiene una nueva misión para ella.

-Irina, necesito que mires a una posible víctima del culto. Nuestros recursos en un pequeño pueblo de Italia nos hablan de una persona que afirma que fue casi sacrificada. Necesitamos obtener su información para posibles sobrevivientes y es posible que allá enemigos a su alrededor. La ciudad en sí es modestamente pequeña, pero el área que la rodea es difícil a pie ya que está cubierta de nieve y bosque, y hay una tormenta de nieve. También debes tener un aliado, ya que la misión podría ser peligrosa. para una persona porque no sabemos si es peligroso. Lo reconocerás porque tiene una cicatriz en el cuello que se parece a una cabra.

Irina asiente y responde.

-Sí, Lord Miguel, ¿Pero a quién voy a llevar conmigo?

Miguel cuestiona eso también.

-Bueno, Seiken y Shirayuki están en una misión juntos, y Camilla está de permiso por unos días, así que creo que Saya debería ser la única opción real.

Irina realmente no sabe cómo responder como dice tristemente.

-Pero, Lord Miguel ... Saya me odia.

Miguel suspira un poco pero le recuerda.

-Sí, pero ella también odia ese culto. Así que quizás ella te ayude esta vez. Solo explícale la situación.

Irina asiente y esto termina la charla. Después de esto, Irina suspira y decide hablar con Saya. Ella camina hacia la puerta de su hija y la golpea mientras Saya pregunta.

-¿Quién es?

Irina respira hondo mientras dice.

-Saya, soy tu madre.

No hay respuesta, algo que Irina esperaba. Llama de nuevo y dice en tono más preocupado.

-Saya, por favor escúchame.

Una vez más, no hay respuesta, así que Irina golpea más fuerte y dice en un tono más alto.

-Saya, necesito tu ayuda con una misión y eres la única a la que puedo pedir ayuda ahora mismo.

Saya todavía ignora la súplica. Irina no sabe qué más puede decir, pero ahí es cuando siente una mano en su hombro. Se gira para ver a Xenovia de pie detrás de ella. Xenovia ha visto cuán paciente ha sido Irina con Saya en este momento y simplemente le cuenta a su amiga de toda la vida.

-Voy a hablar con ella.

Xenovia se adelanta y llama mientras pregunta.

-Saya, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Después de unos segundos, Saya en realidad habla esta vez mientras responde.

-Está bien, pero sólo tú.

Xenovia entra en la habitación mientras Irina espera con anticipación lo que sucederá a continuación. En su habitación, Saya se sienta en una silla y se gira para mirar a Xenovia mientras pregunta en tono cansado.

-¿Qué quieres, Xenovia? ¿Me vas a convencer de que escuche a Irina? ¿O solo estás aquí para darme una conferencia?

Xenovia sacude la cabeza y simplemente le dice.

-Puedo decirte a quién amar o a quién odiar pero eso depende de ti. Solo estoy aquí para decirte que ahora mismo tienes dos opciones reales.

Saya emite una sensación de indiferencia cuando Xenovia le dice.

-Puedes ignorar a tu madre y no ayudarla o puedes ayudarla, pero si la ignoras ahora mismo, entonces solo estás haciendo lo que la odias, ignorando a un ser querido cuando más lo necesitan.

Los ojos de Saya se abren en esta línea de Xenovia, quien simplemente se va. Después de unos minutos de espera, Saya abre la puerta y ahora lleva la armadura de exorcista con una capa y pregunta con una mirada molesta.

-¿Cuál es la misión?

Irina sonríe encantada de contar nuevamente con la ayuda de su hija. Así que inmediatamente abordaron un avión para llegar a la ubicación en Italia con ambos vistiendo atuendos a juego, pero sus capas tenían que vestirse con un forro de piel para estar más abrigados para el clima frío. Podrían haberse ido por un círculo mágico de teletransportación, pero Irina insistió en viajar en un método más largo para pasar más tiempo con Saya. El viaje en sí es incómodo, ya que Irina intenta en varios puntos iniciar una conversación, pero Saya lo rechaza todo el tiempo, ya sea leyendo un libro o viendo la película en vuelo. Irina esperaba esto, pero desea que su hija al menos le hable. Hablaría sobre Ai y Shime, pero Saya pasa tanto tiempo con ellos durante su tiempo libre, casi no hay nada de qué hablar. Con solo una hora de vuelo restante

-No puedo evitar recordar el momento en que Xenovia y yo fuimos a Kuoh durante el "incidente excalibur". Ese fue el momento en que me reencontré con tu padre después de años de estar separado.

Saya mira a su madre y responde con frialdad.

-Oh, te refieres a la vez que Xenovia y tú trataron a Asia como una bruja, ¿y habrían fallado si no fuera por él y por los demás? Sí, también eran tan competentes en ese entonces.

Irina simplemente vuelve la cabeza después de esto porque no le agrada, pero Irina le pregunta de todos modos.

-¿Qué habría hecho si estuvieras en mis zapatos?

Saya se ve más irritada y dice.

-Habría matado a Xenovia por hablar así a Asia, habria destruido esas espadas y abandonado la iglesia.

Irina rechazada esa respuesta y le recuerda.

-Oye, amas a Xenovia, así que no creo que debas estar diciendo cosas así sobre ella.

Saya simplemente agita esto y responde.

-Eso se debe a que ella se enderezó y se convirtió en un demonio. Decidiste quedarte como el chivo expiatorio de Miguel.

Irina decide detenerlo allí porque no estará más cerca de romper el obstinado muro de Saya. No mucho después aterrizan y llegan a una ciudad donde necesitan llegar al lugar a pie debido a que el transporte está fuera debido a una tormenta de nieve.

 **Italia**

La ciudad en la que se encuentran es un lugar donde muchas personas vacacionan, por lo que Irina sugiere que bajen del avión.

-Saya, ¿por qué no vemos algo de la ciudad antes de que nosotros ...

Saya simplemente pasa a su lado y dice.

-Acabemos con esto lo antes posible.

Saya continúa alejándose del área de embarque mientras Irina comienza a seguirla. La ciudad está envuelta en nieve cuando una ventisca comienza a rodar y el aeropuerto anuncia retrasos debido a ello. Irina, siendo una madre preocupada, le dice a Saya.

-deberíamos esperar un tiempo hasta que la ventisca desaparezca. No quiero verte enfermar, Saya.

Saya mira por las ventanas y ve la ventisca, pero ella obstinadamente dice.

-Hicimos que nuestras capas tuvieran un forro de piel por una razón, así que vamos.

Irina simplemente sigue a su obstinada hija debido al temor de que tal vez algo pueda lastimarla después de escuchar la advertencia de Miguel. Caminan hacia la ciudad y se dirigen hacia el área del bosque a pesar de que el clima no esta en su mejor momento. Simplemente entran en el bosque sin tener en cuenta lo que está adelante. El pelaje en sus capas hace que sea más fácil manejar el clima, pero todavía hace mucho frío y su armadura no ayuda mucho. Usan sus espadas para superar cualquier obstáculo en su camino. Lleva algo de tiempo, pero logran llegar a la ciudad a la que necesitan llegar.

Es un pueblo pequeño que tiene un consultorio médico, un consultorio de dentistas, algunos restaurantes, un supermercado y un grupo de casas con un alguacil local. A Saya no le gusta este lugar porque le recuerda a la aldea mientras se adentra en la ciudad. Irina la alcanza y la menciona.

-Deberíamos preguntar a la gente de la ciudad si conocen a un hombre con una cicatriz en forma de cabra en su cuerpo.

Hacen esto y no les lleva mucho tiempo saber sobre el hombre con la cicatriz en forma de cabra porque es bastante popular en la ciudad porque es el médico de la ciudad. Saya e Irina se encuentran en la clínica del médico y el médico, un hombre de aspecto amigable en un traje típico de médico con una linda enfermera rubia con cabello largo y anteojos, ambos están mirando a una anciana con el médico contando ella de una manera muy amable.

-Ahora recuerde, señora Marino, tiene que tomarse las cosas con calma. No queremos que suceda nada malo.

La enfermera luego acompaña a la anciana mientras las dos niñas entran a la oficina de inmediato. Irina se acerca al hombre y explica por qué ella y Saya están aquí. Él escucha y parece incómodo cuando mencionan el culto. Él revisa su edificio y no hay pacientes para enumerarlo, pero él les pregunta.

-nos vemos en mi cabaña en el bosque. Hablaremos más allí.

Irina y Saya salen de la clínica, pero tienen que esperar unas horas para que el médico termine su día porque sus pacientes necesitan sus chequeos. Hace frío y necesitan calor, sugiere Irina.

-¿Por qué no conseguimos un poco de sopa caliente?

A Saya le gustaría decir que no, pero tiene hambre mientras su estómago gruñe un poco, así que está de acuerdo. Consiguen sopa y esta vez Irina no habla con Saya mientras comen en un restaurante. La sopa es media, pero abundante y caliente. Se sientan en este lugar y beben café para pasar el tiempo que pasan las horas sin hablar realmente entre ellos.

Después de esto, caminan de regreso al bosque y encuentran la cabaña donde el doctor dijo que sería, pero Saya pregunta.

-¿Crees que este tipo es digno de confianza? No recuerdo el culto dirigido a los hombres, especialmente a los adultos como él.

A Irina también le parece extraño y ella responde.

-Creo que por eso Lord Miguel dijo que trajera un compañero, por si acaso.

Justo delante hay una cabaña de madera con una chimenea humeante y un porche cubierto de blanco. Es de buen tamaño y parece ser una casa grande en lugar de una cabaña. Pero seguramente, este es el momento para que se reúnan. Llaman a la puerta y son saludados por la enfermera de antes, pero ella lleva un suéter rojo con un pantalón negro mientras saluda a las niñas.

-Oh, los hemos estado esperando a las dos.

Las chicas luego notan el anillo en su dedo al ver que ella es la novia del doctor y eso causa más desconfianza sobre su amabilidad. Entran a la casa, pero Saya se va porque quiere mirar alrededor de la cabaña en busca de cosas sospechosas, pero dice que olvidó algo en la ciudad. Irina es acompañada a una sala de estar con chimenea mientras el médico se sienta y también usa un suéter rojo, pero tiene pantalones marrones mientras pregunta.

-¿Así que Miguel te envió, supongo?

Irina asiente y explica que necesita su información. Da un profundo suspiro y explica lo que recuerda.

-Ese culto me sacó de mi casa y mató a mi anterior esposa e hija cuando me vi obligado a observar. Me hicieron una cicatriz en el cuerpo y no sé para qué. Un demonio me rescató un poco después. Me sorprendió tanto que no pude poner mi vida en orden, pero fue entonces cuando conocí a mi nuevo amor .

La enfermera se acerca al médico y le da un beso mientras termina su explicación.

-Me temo que no sé mucho más allá de eso. Ni siquiera vi a ningún miembro porque tenía los ojos vendados. Sólo estoy tratando de recoger los fragmentos de mi vida y curar a las personas es mi vocación.

Irina puede entender eso, pero el doctor pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿los ángeles tienen magia curativa? Me encantaría saberlo.

Irina no sabe, pero está desarrollando uno mientras responde.

-Todo lo que sé es la capacidad de aliviar el dolor, pero solo funciona mientras hago contacto directo con la lesión.

El médico no dice nada más sobre el tema, pero sí insiste.

-¿Por qué tú y la otra joven no se quedan aquí esta noche? La ventisca solo va a empeorar esta noche y no creo que debas estar allí. Creo que hay lobos porque veo sangre de vez en cuando por ahí y me preocupo.

Irina no puede negarlo, pero sabe que Saya regresará en un minuto. La enfermera la escolta ahora por un pasillo mientras le pregunta a la enfermera.

-Entonces, ¿ha parecido sospechoso?

La mujer no puede pensar en nada, así que responde.

-No, no realmente. Lo he conocido por un tiempo también, así que me daría cuenta.

Irina no puede imaginar el horror que atravesó, ahora está en una puerta y ve una habitación cómoda con una cama enorme.

En otros lugares, Saya encuentra otra cabaña, pero esta tiene ventanas rotas y habitaciones oscuras. Ella respira hondo y entra. Dentro de esa cabaña hay una vista horrible, ya que hay sangre por todas partes y hay un circulo mágico en el suelo hecho de sangre; allí tuvo lugar un ritual. Mira a su alrededor y encuentra una foto en el suelo y encuentra algo extraño al respecto, una familia de cuatro vivía allí y aprieta los dientes ante esto, pero ahora está segura de que el buen doctoro es en realidad un invocador de demonios.

Irina no puede esperar a sentarse un poco y descansar. La mujer entonces dice.

-Esto está destinado a varios invitados. Mi amada prefiere estar preparada para varios huéspedes a la vez. Por otra parte ... los sirvientes de Miguel son huéspedes ostentosos.

Irina luego mira hacia atrás mientras la mujer le da una sonrisa incómoda mientras la mujer mueve rápidamente sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Irina y cae hacia adelante. La mujer tiene un aire mucho más siniestro a su alrededor como ella afirma.

-Lo odio cuando casualmente invita a los invitados a nuestra casa.

Se arrodilla para ver la cara de Irina. Irina no puede moverse, lo cual es burlado por la mujer.

-¿por que no puedes moverte? Bueno, eso es porque corté tu médula espinal.

La mujer sostiene sus dedos en un gesto parecido a un cuchillo y menciona.

-Puedo usar mi ki para convertir mis dedos en una cuchilla precisa y te paralicé. No dejaré que Miguel se interponga en mis planes de nuevo, especialmente no después de enviarnos a sus perros la última vez.

La mujer agarra a Irina por los brazos y la coloca en la cama mientras dice.

-Me encargaré de ti tan pronto como se complete mi ritual. Estoy seguro de que al demonio que estoy convocando le encantaría tener a una mujer como tú para que se complaciera o simplemente tomar un bocadillo.

La mujer cierra los ojos de Irina y pone una sonrisa falsa para volver con su novio. Ella convence a su prometido para que se vaya por un tiempo a recoger algunas provisiones para el clima frío, por lo que él se va inmediatamente. Ella hace esto para llegar a Saya a continuación. Ella tiene la intención de completar su ritual por esta noche.

Saya está corriendo de regreso a la cabaña para acabar con el médico y terminar la misión. Ella se apresura hacia la puerta y la abre de golpe mientras grita.

-¿¡Dónde está!?

Mira a su alrededor con una mirada enojada comienza a destrozar la cabina para encontrar cualquier actividad demoníaca. La mujer regresa a la sala de estar con una cara de asombro mientras pregunta en un tono de sorpresa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Saya la ve y le dice.

-Necesitas salir de aquí. Tu prometido es un psicópata asesino.

La mujer se sorprende e inmediatamente declina la idea.

-¿¡Qué !? ¿De qué estás hablando? Mi amado es un médico. Él salva innumerables vidas cada año.

Saya continúa destrozando el lugar cuando la mujer agarra sus espadas para desarmarla y dice.

-Mantén estas cosas lejos de mi casa y de mi novio. Ni siquiera está aquí ahora.

Saya la detiene al escuchar eso y le dice a la mujer.

-No estoy bromeando, encontré cabaña un poco más allá y la familia se fue y la sangre está en todas partes.

La mujer parece tener miedo ahora y dice.

-Oh, tenemos que llamar a la policía entonces.

La mujer va por el teléfono, pero se cortó la línea telefónica lo que le dio miedo. Saya aprieta los dientes y le dice a la mujer.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Adónde se fue mi compañera de equipo?

La mujer responde que Irina estaba cansada y se fue a la cama. Así que Saya gime y pregunta dónde está la habitación. La mujer entonces la acompaña a la habitación de invitados. Saya entra en la habitación mientras la está siguiendo la mujer. Saya luego siente la capa de Irina en el suelo cuando la mujer menciona.

-Pensé que era extraño que estuviera usando un traje ceñido en este clima. Supongo que esto significa que ambos son algún tipo de guerrero o algo así.

Saya se acerca a la cama y ve a su madre con la cabeza vuelta cuando Irina puede escuchar los pasos de Saya pero no puede verla. La mujer sonríe cuando sus dedos comienzan a brillar en azul y comienza a acercarse a Saya por detrás. Saya luego huele algo, la sangre se da vuelta y la mujer intenta una rebanada en el cuello de Saya, pero salta del camino cuando la mujer falla, pero tiene buenos reflejos para girar e intentar otra barra que Saya esquiva fácilmente esquivando y maniobrando a medida que su enemigo comienza a cortar más con cada ataque, causando daños en la cabaña. Saya entonces agarra el brazo de la mujer y dice.

-¡Eso es suficiente!

Le da un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen a la mujer, lo que le hace toser sangre y Saya la arroja por la ventana de la habitación cercana a la nieve. Saya luego suspira mientras voltea la cara de Irina para ver que está bien despierta pero paralizada. Saya suspira un poco y pregunta con un tono ligeramente triste.

-No es divertido estar indefenso, ¿verdad?

Luego, Saya convoca su [variante] y sana la columna vertebral de Irina, por lo que se le agradece.

-Gracias, Saya. Ella se escabulló y me atacó.

Saya reprendió a su madre por este error, pero solo reconoció la amenaza después de que la mujer reveló sus poderes y le dice a Irina sobre la cabina que encontró. Saya no entiende lo que pasó, pero Irina explica.

-Esa mujer probablemente sacrificó a esas personas para obtener poderes demoníacos. No lo vemos a menudo porque los humanos generalmente no reciben ese poder durante mucho tiempo.

Saya e Irina saben que deben ejecutar a la mujer antes de que pueda herir a más personas. Pero se preguntan por qué ella siguió a una víctima anterior. Irina agarra su capa. Como la mujer todavía tenía las espadas de Saya cuando la enviaron por la ventana, Saya no tiene armas en este momento.

Se dirigen afuera para encontrar al miembro del culto y matarla. Irina convoca su espada, [Excalibur Querubin], y se prepara para la lucha posterior. La mujer está parada justo afuera de la puerta principal con sangre goteando de su labio, pero ahora tiene una sonrisa y le faltan las gafas. Ella ve bien a Irina y dice.

-Te recuerdo, ángel. Te vi esa noche con el demonio de pelo azul que mató a mi maestro.

Irina no está feliz de escuchar esto porque simplemente significa que esta mujer debe estar planeando venganza, pero tiene que saberlo.

-¿Por qué seguiste al médico? ¿Estabas tratando de reconstruir tus fuerzas o solo estabas jugando con él?

La mujer sonríe y se explica.

-Tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera preparado para mi ritual. La mayoría de los demonios que yo y los demás convocamos suelen gustar de las jóvenes vírgenes, especialmente a las mujeres. Pero a la que pretendo convocar tiene otro tipo de apetito. Prefiere a los hombres. que han sido manchados por los deseos. No estaba seguro de que el buen doctor lo tuviera, así que fingí estar enamorado de él para mostrarme sus deseos, varias veces solo para estar seguro.

Irina está molesta por esto porque esta mujer estaba jugando con su víctima. La mujer también toma una postura más arrogante como ella menciona.

-También hice más que simplemente obtener un poco de poder de mi ritual anterior ...

La mujer chasquea los dedos y tres osos osos aparecen de la nieve cuando emergen tan repentinamente que los dos tienen poco tiempo para reaccionar. Saya no puede bloquear el golpe que el demonio oso golpea contra ella con el cual se abre de costado y la envía a través de la cabina y hace que se hunda con Irina inmediatamente gritando de preocupación.

-Saya !

Irina se enoja y bloquea el golpe mientras hunde su espada en el suelo y crea una columna de fuego blanco que envuelve a dos de los osos y los incinera. La mujer se retira con el demonio restante. Irina ignora esto y corre hacia la cabaña mientras hojea los escombros de la cabaña para encontrar a su hija mientras arroja escombros, vidrios y piezas variadas hasta que encuentra a su hija inconsciente debajo de algo de madera. Está un poco aliviada de ver a su hija viva, pero luego se da cuenta de que Saya está sangrando mucho. Su costado ha sido cortado muy mal. Sabiendo que Saya necesita ayuda, Irina contacta a Miguel para obtener una ayuda de inmediato. Le dicen que Seiken y Shirayuki han regresado de su misión y que estarán allí en un mínimo de cuatro horas. Pero Saya necesita ayuda ahora. Irina la levanta y arranca un pedazo de su manto para cubrir la herida y la levanta. La expresión de Saya muestra que está claramente dolorida, por lo que Irina la lleva a algún lugar cerca. El único refugio cercano es la cabaña que Saya encontró lejos.

Si bien toma un minuto, Irina logra que Saya entre a la cabaña y la sienta cerca de una pared donde sigue gimiendo de dolor a pesar de estar dormida. Irina siente el cuerpo de Saya bajo su capa para controlar su temperatura y tiene frío bajo la ropa abrigada, en parte debido a que la parte desgarrada expone más del cuerpo de Saya. Para ayudar a Irina, usa su propia capa para cubrir un poco más el cuerpo de Saya, pero todavía la usa para evitar el frío. Irina luego descubre la herida de Saya y coloca su mano sobre ella mientras una pequeña luz débil emite de su mano cuando los gemidos de Saya son reemplazados por una mirada ligeramente pacífica. Irina luego le da a Saya un pequeño beso en la cabeza y le dice.

-No te voy a dejar sufrir esta vez. Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Irina podría irse para detener a ese miembro del culto o iniciar un incendio para hacer que las cosas se calienten, pero Saya la necesita y ella está haciendo lo que realmente tiene que hacer, ser la madre de Saya en este momento. Es aquí donde ella piensa para sí misma algo que siempre pensó a pesar de la actitud fría de Saya hacia ella.

 _-Aque la vez tuve que elegir entre ti o la vida que se estaba formando en mi, pero no ahora, incluso si me odias, siempre te amaré y cuidaré, mi querida niño. Porque tienes mi amor ahora y por siempre, y sé que siempre estaré ahí para ti._

Irina simplemente apoya la cabeza de Saya sobre su hombro y espera la ayuda. En cuanto al miembro del culto, en realidad está planeando irse a la ciudad después de reunir a sus demonios. Tomó algún tiempo, pero ella le dice a sus demonios.

-Tomaremos ese pueblo y usaremos a todos los hombres, mujeres y niños para construir o forzar, y nosotros nos encargaremos de esas dos mozas.

Mientras ella les habla, el sonido de la cortadora perfora el aire cuando los osos dejan de moverse por completo. A pocos metros de distancia, Seiken y Shirayuki llegan con capas de piel similares y Seiken tiene su [variante] con su katana apenas fuera de la vaina. La mujer entonces ordena.

-¡Mátalos! ¡Allí con esos otros dos!

Los osos no responden y Seiken enfunda su espada completamente mientras el sonido de los silbidos se hace eco y los osos se deshacen. La mujer comienza a entrar en pánico un poco y Shirayuki corre hacia ella para atraparla con la mujer preparando su hoja de dedo, pero Shirayuki sabe que esto viene de la información de Irina mientras corta y rasga el antebrazo de la mujer haciendo que se caiga de espaldas al suelo. Shirayuki tiene su ritmo sin tiempo, así que simplemente la captura para obtener información. El médico fue informado de esto al regresar, algo de lo que no estaba contento pero que continúa trabajando como médico. La mujer fue traída e interrogada para obtener información; Ella se enfrentó a una ejecución dolorosa algún tiempo después por cooperación. Porque Saya estaba fuera de esto, por lo que no sabe del cuidado que recibió de su madre.

A pesar de que su relación empeoró, Irina aún aprecia a Saya incluso ahora.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**


	44. preparativos para el final

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, los que hallan visto mi perfil sabrán lo cerca que esta de terminar esta historia, hay ideas y forma de expandir aun mas en un quinto arco pero simplemente siento desde el fondo de mi corazón que esta historia de terminar en este arco**

* * *

 **Capitulo 43: preparativos para el final**

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Balin, como el niño más nuevo, está siendo sofocado por sus nuevos abuelos, ya que ambos lo miman al instante. Está un poco nervioso por su celo, pero Le Fay prometió que nunca lo lastimarán y es una buena manera de instalarse, ya que es fácil de complacer a su corta edad.

Su madre aún está trabajando en arreglos con Rias para sus arreglos de vivienda ya que ella necesita obtener el resto de sus cosas de ella y de Balin de su casa anterior. Los otros niños están en desorden después de lo que les sucedió individualmente con Kurobara descansando en su habitación y sin preocuparse por tener un nuevo hermano, Hilda retomó sus deberes policiales después de que se restableciera la pena de muerte para el prisionero y se trataran las heridas de Shirayuki. La noticia de la existencia de Balin no está causando conflictos entre los niños, pero las esposas no la manejan con tanta gracia. A partir del momento, **Shirone** está discutiendo con su hermana sobre lo que sucedió entre sus hijas. **Shirone** está furiosa por lo que le pasó a Shirayuki desde que **Asia** le dijo sobre lo que había sucedido y que Airi le curó las heridas, así que **Shirone** le cuenta a su hermana.

-¡Necesitas mantener a Kurobara bajo control, Kuroka! No quiero volver para escuchar que mi hija tiene agujeros en su cuerpo debido a tu hija.

Kuroka se encoge de hombros y reprende.

-Oye, si Shirayuki quería vencer a mi Kurobara, entonces deberías haberla entrenado como lo hice yo, pero estabas muy ocupada ...

 **Shirone** inmediatamente interrumpe y declara.

-No la entrené a los siete años porque me quedé embarazada de Tora y no quería descuidarla. Además, entrenar a un niño así, Kuroka, eso es muy bajo.

Kuroka gira la cabeza y responde con más calma.

-¿No crees que no lo sé ahora, Shirone?

Dándose cuenta de que es un tema delicado, especialmente en la condición de Kuroka, **Shirone** decide retroceder. Además, como ya era la hija de Kuroka, Kurobara iba a ir a una racha rebelde. Además, castigar a Kuroka y Kurobara no cambiará lo que sucedió.

En su habitación, Shirayuki está descansando con vendas en su pecho para ayudar con el sangrado menor. Estará lista para irse en un par de días, pero está mentalmente débil después de lo que Kurobara le dijo.

 _-No eres más que una broma ... nada más que una broma ... una broma ... una broma ..._

Shirayuki se siente frustrada consigo misma, especialmente cuando se enteró de que Seiken estuvo a punto de derrotar a Kurobara después de ser herida. Ella se enoja por el hecho de que Seiken ha demostrado ser el miembro superior de [Nero Angelo] y se está desanimanda por continuar. Sin embargo, ella mira a la hoja de anillo montada en su pared piensa.

 _-Anna, ¿qué debería hacer ahora? ..._

Ezrah y Raynare están en la habitación de este último ya que Ezrah se ha quedado dormido después de regresar a la residencia. Él está durmiendo con la cabeza en su regazo. Ella está tentada a empujarlo, pero se da cuenta de algo.

 _-Este niño sabe que le he mentido, lo he golpeado y lo he llamado inútil. Pero todavía se mantiene conmigo por cualquier motivo. Es un chico tan estúpido y, sin embargo ..._

Curiosamente, Raynare comienza a frotar suavemente la cabeza de Ezrah mientras duerme, lo que le hace sonreír. En su propia habitación, Xenvoia recibe información de la sede de [Nero Angelo] de que Camilla ha desaparecido, lo que le causa un poco de estrés, ya que está lidiando con todo lo demás. Pero también se pregunta cómo una persona sin piernas podría desaparecer así. Irina aparece con un vaso de agua helada para su amiga después de enterarse de su nueva misión, con los detalles sangrientos omitidos porque no debería haber un conflicto al respecto, y quiere ayudarla al ver su preocupación. Al enterarse de esto, Irina le recuerda.

-Nadie más podría haber ingresado a la sede sin un miembro de [Nero Angelo], así que creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto, Xenovia.

Xenovia lo sabe y Camilla está lejos de ser débil, pero ella aún sabe que Camilla necesita descansar y tiempo para recuperarse. Xenovia desea disculparse con Irina y decirle lo que pasó, pero no puede porque le preocupa poco y en realidad no se arrepiente de lo que le hizo a Saya. Ella simplemente toma el vaso de agua helada de Irina y le da las gracias por pensarlo. Seiken se fue a la cama tan pronto como llegó a casa y sus heridas no son tan graves, por lo que una buena noche de descanso le permitirá recuperarse.

Issei se ha reunido de nuevo con Rias después de su loco momento de tratar con Raynare y él le pregunta qué piensa al respecto, pero Rias está más concentrada en engañarla. Pero ella está haciendo todo lo posible para contener su ira hacia él porque era su yo mayor y no el que estaba frente a ella. Entran al vestíbulo de entrada porque Rias necesita pensar en el próximo movimiento porque comprende en cierta medida el peligro de Pléyades. Al entrar, ven a Dante parada solo en el área del centro. Nadie más está allí y Rias necesita hacerle algunas preguntas. Después de sacar lo habitual como "por qué simplemente desapareciste" e Issei le preguntó quién era ella, pero Dante simplemente acude a la persecución.

-Solo estoy aquí para decirles a los dos que entren al torneo que se viene en la facción Persa.

Rias siente curiosidad por esta orden repentina y pregunta.

-¿Qué tan descarado tienes que ser para simplemente darme órdenes?

Dante no responde a esa declaración en particular y simplemente dice.

-Si quieres ver caer a la facción estelar, te sugiero que sigas mi consejo al respecto.

Rias no confía en Dante, pero tampoco desconfía de ella. Issei se siente excluido y entra pero preguntando.

\- ¿de qué tipo de torneo estamos hablando aquí? Solo decir que es de la facción Persa es bastante turbio y no nos dice nada.

Rias está de acuerdo con Issei y le pregunta de qué se trata el torneo, y Dante se encoge de hombros mientras explica.

-Está bien, el torneo del que estoy hablando está organizado por los genios o djinn. Aparentemente, a nadie le gusta hablar con ellos después de que se ganaron la reputación de engañar a la gente con sus deseos y los demonios comenzaron a hacerse cargo. Para ayudar con esto y a pesar ellos, los genios se reunieron y crearon un torneo en el que los demonios y los humanos y yokai pueden participar una copia barata de la copa azazel. Equipos de seis luchadores y un sustituto necesitan un patrocinador y cada miembro recibe un deseo sin ningún tipo de ataduras. Algunas reglas a tener en cuenta, no hay ángeles porque no sería justo teniendo razas debiles a la luz, obviamente no hay armas sagradas, y no pueden entrar demonios que actualmente participan en otros torneos.

Rias interviene inmediatamente con lo obvio.

-Pero tú también eres un ángel, ¿cómo puedes entrar?

Dante se limita a decir.

\- Nadie cuestionará a un dragón cuando saque sus alas.

Rias e Issei no lo creen, Dante parece el tipo de mentira de todos modos, Issei pregunta.

-¿Que estan planeando realmente?

Dante no responde pues ve a Ophis que desciende del cielo en su forma adulta y que lleva un traje de negocios negro con una camiseta púrpura y senos más grandes. Ella desaparece con Dante antes de que pueda ser interrogada. Sin embargo, la idea de que seis o siete portadores de estrellas obtengan un deseo sin ninguna restricción suena mal. Sin ninguna vacilación, Rias ordena a Issei que consiga a los demás. Contando a Rias y al propio Issei, los miembros del equipo que tienen son Shirone y Xenovia, ya que Irina no puede entrar. Eso hace cinco miembros . Les preguntaban a los niños, pero Issei no quiere ponerlos en peligro y Asia está fuera de discusión por la misma razón. Sin embargo, Shirone hace mención.

-Podríamos pedir ayuda a nuestro yo adulto.

La idea no es mala, pero las chicas mayores están ocupadas o retiradas, Kuroka e Irina están embarazadas, y Raynare no tendría una oportunidad embarazada o no. Issei piensa por un segundo y recuerda que Saya lo ama, así que quizás ella ayude con algo de magia. Así que él lanza su idea.

-Bueno, creo que le pediré a Saya que traiga a otro de nosotros para ayudar. Saya usó un hechizo para hacerlo y no me odia, así que le pediré ayuda.

Si bien no es una mala idea, Rias señala.

-Pero el equipo de Saya también está ingresando, por lo que la probabilidad de que ella ayude es mínima, pero al menos no duele intentarlo.

La idea es evitar pedir ayuda a los niños a toda costa, pero puede llegar a eso. Si bien necesitarán una muestra, tienen que decidir a quién traer. La elección obvia para todos es Akeno debido a su poder, confianza y lealtad a Rias, pero Rias en realidad no está de acuerdo con la sorpresa de todos. Pero Rias lo explica.

-Si este es un torneo de batalla uno contra uno, entonces la probabilidad será que un usuario de magia pesada como Akeno no tenga muchas oportunidades. Sospecho que la mayoría de los luchadores estarán bien versados en magia y combate. para esos deseos. Solo estoy ingresando porque tengo que hacerlo pero no quiero arriesgarme con otro usuario de magia pesada. Necesitamos a alguien más como Kiba, que es un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo.

Rias tira el nombre de Kiba y él tomaría una buena decisión para ayudar, pero Shirone en realidad lanza un nombre diferente.

-Yo digo que traemos a Kuroka-onee-sama

Mientras que ella se preocupa y respeta a Kiba, Shirone cree que su hermana sería una mejor ayuda dada su habilidad e historia. La idea hace clic con los demás y sería una mejor opción contra los posibles usuarios de magia. Luego están de acuerdo con Kuroka, pero llegar a cooperar puede ser difícil, pero Shirone tiene una idea al respecto, pero aún no la compartirá. El siguiente paso es encontrar una forma de contactar a Saya, pero Issei recuerda que Odilia todavía está aquí y que es la mejor oportunidad. Issei elige preguntarle porque él siente que ella lo escuchará. Rias y los demás no están en desacuerdo con él porque Odilia es alguien con quien no han hablado y su poder es sin duda alguna, por lo que obligarla a salir de la pregunta.

 **?**

Dante se está reuniendo con sus compañeros miembros de [Ghidora] y Balin le pregunta de inmediato al regresar.

-¿Transmitiste mi mensaje?

Dante mueve a Balin a un lado y responde.

-Sí, sí, lo hice. No puedo ver por qué importa, no iran al torneo de todos modos.

Lucía está sentada cerca. Balin mira a Lucía y le dice a Dante.

-Es el plan de Gasper-sama. Recuerda que solo si ellos creen que el torneo es necesario realizaran las acciones y tomaran las decisiones que pondrán fin a pleyades para siempre, ademas si pleyades sigue creyendo que planeamos vencerla en el torneo no sospechara del ataque de equipo [DxD]y [ExE]. Conociendo a mis hermanos, también interferirán lo cual ira de acuerdo al plan, todo esto es basicamente hacer que una mariposa bata sus alas para crear un tornado.

Dante se encoge de hombros y lo deja ir porque Balin debería saber lo que está haciendo. Sin embargo, ella le pregunta.

-aun así nosotros si iremos al torneo, cierto? ¿Qué vas a desear si ganamos?

Balin se sienta y piensa por un segundo. Luego responde.

-Voy a desear ... no, no quiero decirlo todavía. Pero, ¿y tú?

Dante sonríe y le dice.

-Voy a desear que Vali le den por el culo.

Lucía se mete en la conversación y le pregunta a Dante.

-¿Realmente odias tanto a Vali? Es tu padre biológico después de todo.

La sonrisa de Dante se convierte en un ceño fruncido mientras responde.

-Todo lo que ha hecho por mí es hacerme la última esperanza para Miguel ... Joder, lo odio.

Balin señala.

-¿Pero no es por tu madre biológica que eres un ángel?

Dante se aleja sin responder por qué tiene desprecio por Vali. Ella se marcha sola y se sienta cerca de lo que parece ser la repisa de un edificio mientras Balin y Lucía la dejan. Dante se sienta y saca un medallón de su bolsillo que abre y revela una foto de ella con sus padres, Camilla y Sherry. Después de unos momentos de simplemente mirarlo, comienza a cantar suavemente para sí misma.

-cada vez que tu corazón me habla, siento que yo por ti volveré a nacer... ... ... Maldición, no puedo recordar el resto .

Dante y los otros miembros de [Ghidora] han hablado con Vali, Bikou y Ophion para su plan para garantizar su participación en el exterminio de la facción estelar. Pero no les han contado toda la verdad, excepto el propio Balin, ya que tuvo que revelarlo. Al otro lado, Lucía le pregunta a Balin.

-oye la linea de tiempo ya esta siendo alterada, ¿Tienes algún recuerdo diferente de esta vez?

Balin tiene dos años en este período de tiempo, por lo que no tiene muchos recuerdos, pero sí recuerda algo diferente, un tono carmesí delante de sus ojos.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

El joven Balin está explorando su nuevo hogar después de que sus abuelos se fueron a comprar dos regalos de cumpleaños para compensar el tiempo perdido y no tiene supervisión adulta en este momento. Debido a la distribución de la residencia, no puede salir lastimado porque las puertas que podrían conducir a esto tienen perillas que no puede alcanzar. Por alguna casualidad, termina en el salón de las Rías y ve una puerta con el nombre de Giras, pero no puede leerla debido a su incapacidad para leer la gramática demoníaca. Sin embargo, puede abrir esta puerta porque la perilla es lo suficientemente baja como para que la alcance. Él lo gira y vaga en la habitación. Debido a lo tarde que es, Giras está durmiendo en su cama. Normalmente, ella duerme desnuda como su madre, pero no lo ha hecho. Estuvo durmiendo bien desde que fue disciplinada por su madre, por lo que está usando su ropa normal mientras duerme sobre su cama sin sus sábanas cubriéndola. Pero algo capta su mente joven, su hermoso cabello carmesí. No le prestó demasiada atención a Rias porque ella lo asustó por su aura que ella emitió en su presencia por su frustración y enojo, pero Giras no lo asusta, así que se acerca a su forma dormida. Salta sobre su cama y como un niño muy curioso, le agarra el pelo que cuelga en frente de su cara y se siente muy suave y muy agradable. Giras atesora el cabello carmesí que heredó de su madre y la familia Gremory y lo cuida muy bien. Sonríe mientras lo siente un poco más y no despierta a su hermana mayor,

Retrocede pero pierde el equilibrio en el borde de la cama y se cae hacia atrás y golpea el suelo. Él se rasca el codo y esto comienza la instalación de agua mientras empieza a llorar. Giras se despierta completamente después de escuchar esto y mira por encima de su cama para ver a su hermano pequeño llorando. Ella lo levanta y lo consuela con una dulce pregunta.

-Oh, ¿te hiciste daño, Balin?

Balin sigue llorando, pero Giras lo sujeta con fuerza y le frota la cabeza. Giras retira los brazos para ver a Balin. Ella lo vio antes cuando le presentaron a la familia y ella usó un círculo para verlo. Luego revuelve sus cosas y toma un poco de ungüento para ayudar a la chatarra y curarla. Después de curarlo, Balin se calma, pero aun así respira un poco, pero ve a Giras sonriéndole con una actitud cálida y gentil. Ella le dice con el tono dulce de nuevo.

-Soy tu hermana mayor Giras, Balin. Espero que te guste porque seguro que ya me gustas.

Balin se calma aún más y Giras lo abraza para consolarlo más y él simplemente dice una palabra.

-Bonita…

Giras abraza a su hermanito y ahí es cuando Balin piensa que este nuevo hogar debe tener algunas personas agradables. Es joven, pero significa que ahora tiene la oportunidad de adaptarse a este lugar mucho más fácil ahora.

En su habitación, **Rias** y Le Fay concluyen que hablan sobre los arreglos de alojamiento y el tratamiento de la boda. La actual duquesa de Gremory y Le Fay están a punto de separarse de la velada con el dicho de Le Fay.

-Lamento que esto haya pasado, Rias. No lo hice ...

Rias le impide disculparse y le dice.

-Le Fay, nunca trates la concepción de tu hijo como si fuera un error. No fue un error, y creo que esto es lo mejor para él.

Le Fay está de acuerdo y ahora ella puede decirle a su hijo que pronto tendrán su propio salón y que sus cosas serán traídas de su antigua casa. Balin también está organizando algunas citas para jugar con sus otros hermanos de su edad y pronto volverá a ver a su padre.

Issei está respirando profundamente porque literalmente está entrando en territorio enemigo si las cosas siguen el plan, pero espera que así sea, lo que ayudará enormemente a la causa. Sin embargo, antes de que él pueda hacer algo, Rias le dice gentilmente.

-Issei, puedes esperar hasta mañana. El torneo no se llevará a cabo en una hora.

Issei toma la idea de Rias, ya que esto es estresante y su corazón está latiendo por estar nervioso. Él decide irse a la cama inmediatamente después de esto. Por el momento, los miembros del equipo son los siguientes con Rias como capitán, Issei, Shirone, Xenovia y Kuroka si las cosas salen bien. Pero, alguien los escuchó y se siente un poco excluido, Irina. Escuchó a sus amigos y entiende por qué no fue incluida hasta cierto punto, pero eso la hace sentir excluida. Sin embargo, una vez que entienda que Saya probablemente estará en el torneo, tiene que participar. Pero la pregunta es cómo, incluso ella entiende que su devoción por su fe lo hará extremadamente difícil, y mira su rosario como un simple ejemplo para sí misma. Ella piensa en lo que tiene que hacer, pero decide construir su propio equipo por ahora.

 **al día siguiente**

Issei espera la tarde para hacer un movimiento y él está nervioso. Se despierta normalmente, desayuna con la familia, y es diferente porque Rias, Asia y Le Fay se hicieron cargo del trabajo de Akeno, ya que las tres intentan que Balin se sienta más bienvenido. Irina termina su desayuno primero al igual que Seiken, Shirayuki y Shuri. Sin saberlo el resto, Irina pasó la noche anterior reclutándolas para su propio equipo. Ella convenció a Seiken para unirse bajo el entendimiento de que Saya podría estar allí y algunos Portadores de la Estrella, Shirayuki porque la idea de un deseo la atraía, y Shuri por la misma razón.

Los cuatro hablan en la habitación de Irina para decidir qué hacer al ingresar porque aún necesitan dos miembros más y un patrocinador. Sin embargo, señala Seiken.

-Pensé que habías dicho que los ángeles no podían entrar.

Irina piensa en eso, y Seiken saca el rosario en su poder mientras agrega.

-Incluso sin esto, no creo que lo escondas muy bien.

Todos los demás están de acuerdo e Irina se pregunta qué tan cierto sería eso, pero ella tiene su halo y sus alas solo para que Seiken lo señale.

-Si haces eso, nos echarán de inmediato. Tenemos un problema.

Manteniéndola fresca, Shuri da un paso adelante y sugiere.

-Está bien, entonces cuidemos de lo que podamos en este momento, y es posible que tenga una manera de ocultar los rasgos de los ángeles y los gestos de Irina del comité.

Esto sorprende a todos, pero en el momento, Shirayuki da un paso adelante y dice.

-Creo que sé quién puede patrocinar a nuestro equipo.

Seiken, siendo la única persona que no está haciendo nada, ofrece.

-Luego buscaré más compañeros de equipo para nosotros. Necesitamos tres más como máximo.

Sus tareas listas, las cuatro se dividen con Irina siguiendo a Shuri. Sabiendo acerca de los… .alcances de su padre, Shuri recuerda que Azazel estaba trabajando en algo para ella.

 **Plataforma de soltero de Azazel**

Shuri llega a través de un círculo con Irina siguiéndola y lo que honra su vista es alguien que no esperaba ver, Gabriel e Irina están entusiasmadas con esto mientras da una oración.

-Oh, qué maravilloso es ser agradecido por la presencia de Lady Gabrielle, Amén.

Shuri, aunque conoce el sentimiento, señala.

-Está bien, eso tiene que parar si vamos al torneo.

Irina se sonroja un poco porque no pudo contener su emoción. Ni Gabriel ni Azazel, que está sentado frente a ella, parecen darse cuenta de las dos chicas. Ellos escuchan una conversación bastante peculiar con Gabriel preguntando.

-Entonces, ¿qué voy a esperar en este período?

Azazel se frota la barbilla y responde.

-Bueno, esto es ligeramente diferente que con Irina teniendo en cuenta tu condición de [serafín]. pero debería ser prácticamente igual, experimentaras malestares repentinos durante los primeros cinco meses resultado de la inestabilidad del organismo sacro-demoníaco dentro de ti, cuando eso pase debes evitar hacer cualquier acción que involucre esfuerzo o movimiento solo mantente quieta en donde estas y no hagas nada, el ser dentro de ti es diferente de la [espada del traidor] de Kiba no son poderes opuestos en un material místico sino dentro de un organismo vivo por lo que debes tener y yo diría que el resto es lo típico, como antojos, somnolencia y náuseas matutinas.

Gabriel asiente y toma notas. Ella ha visto muchos partos a lo largo de los años, pero quiere tomar todas las precauciones. Con curiosidad por esto, Irina se acerca y se mete en la conversación preguntando.

-Lady Gabriel, ¿de qué hablas con Azazel-sensei?

Gabriel sonríe y recuerda.

-Oh, Irina o su versión del pasado, si no me equivoco.

Irina asiente y Gabriel se sonroja como simplemente dice.

-Les diré a todos pronto, así que también puedo decirles que voy a tener un bebé.

Irina está sorprendida por esta revelación, ya que está en pánico y pregunta.

-¿Cómo ... pero por qué? Quiero decir, ¿quién es el padre? ¿Cómo sigues siendo un ángel? ¿Estoy siendo impertinente?

Gabriel simplemente agita su mano y responde.

-Todo lo que necesitas saber es que soy feliz y que lo haré bien con este niño, de la manera en que no podría preocuparme por Ai y Shime.

Gabriel se para y desaparece en una luz dorada sin otra palabra. A Irina le gustaría hacerle más preguntas sobre este asunto, pero Miguel probablemente se va a voltear. Quiere preguntarle a Azazel sobre esto, pero no hay tiempo. Shuri se acerca y saluda a Azazel, quien pregunta.

-¿Cómo está mi dragón sádico favorito en estos días?

Shuri y Azazel comparten un pequeño saludo con Shuri preguntándole a Azazel.

-Oye, sobre lo que hiciste para Irina hace un par de años, ¿terminaste eso por casualidad?

Azazel tiene que pensar porque desde entonces ha creado muchas cosas. Luego lo recuerda y chasquea los dedos mientras dice.

-Oh, sí, eso ... no pudoecompletarlo, pero todavía tengo el prototipo. Me he vuelto unido a él.

Shuri explica la situación y Azazel asiente mientras dice.

-Está bien, entonces debería poder ayudarte con tu problema.

Irina se pregunta qué es eso y Azazel hace clic en un botón que abre una puerta que está oscura. Entra y aplaude para revelar un tesoro de invenciones que van desde las armas hasta una mano mecánica y otras cosas. Azazel luego se acerca a una esfera azul muy oscura dentro de una caja de vidrio y dice.

-Bueno, aquí está.

Irina mira la esfera y pregunta.

-¿Cómo me ayudará esto a ser menos angelical?

Azazel abre el estuche y le cuenta a Irina.

-Adelante, y mete la mano allí.

Irina vacila, pero toca la esfera y luego el azul oscuro comienza a desvanecerse de la esfera y revela un color rosado debajo, pero el azul oscuro envuelve el cuerpo de Irina mientras viaja por su brazo y da una sensación de tensión. Momentos más tarde, el atuendo de Irina se vuelve muy azul oscuro y ahora se asemeja a una versión más malévola de su armadura de exorcista con pies de bestias con garras oscuras, bordes irregulares donde la ropa termina en las piernas, el cuello y los brazos, y el azul oscuro viaja hasta su Cuello un poco a su mandíbula inferior y los dedos están serrados ahora. Irina intenta soltar sus alas, pero también están cubiertas y ahora toman la forma de alas de demonio azul oscuro. Azazel aplaude y se dice a sí mismo.

-Soy un genio.

Irina ahora está preocupada por lo que pasó mientras pregunta.

-¿Qué pasó con mi ropa? Se siente como si estuviera desnudo.

Azazel responde casualmente.

-Bueno, eso es porque este pequeño número se comió tu ropa.

Irina mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que debajo de esta cosa, su ropa se ha ido porque no hay una segunda capa. Azazel luego hace un comentario casual.

-El primer nombre que mencioné fue pegote sexual.

Irina se sonroja un poco y pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo llamaste así?

Azazel explica.

-Bueno, originalmente creé esto para que tú e Issei pudieran tener relaciones sexuales fuera de la habitación, lo sabes para la población. Iba a producir estas cosas en masa para ayudar a los ángeles y caidos en general. Pero después de que te fuiste a la habitación, no podría hacer una prueba adecuada para ver si caerías mientras la usas. Pero definitivamente puede hacer que te veas como un demonio, muy bien podría agregar .

Irina luego siente un ligero cosquilleo en su boca mientras mueve su lengua y siente algo afilado. Ella mira su reflejo en la caja de vidrio y abre la boca para revelar que sus dientes se han afilado y se pone la mano sobre la boca en shock. Azazel se ríe un poco y dice.

-No pensé que sería tan bueno ... hey, intenta rezar un poco.

Irina está un poco dudosa al respecto, pero intenta dar una pequeña oración, pero le duele un dolor de cabeza y Azazel simplemente dice.

-Felicidades, eres un demonio temporal.

Irina pone sus manos en el traje y trata de quitárselo, pero no cede. Azazel se frota la nuca y menciona.

-Oh, puede que haya olvidado mencionar que no puedes eliminarlo porque nunca encontré una forma de hacerlo. Quiero decir, Shuri debería haber tenido una idea al respect"

Irina se sorprende por esto porque no puede quitarlo y mira a Shuri mientras pregunta en tono sorprendido.

-¿Sabías que esto pasaría?

Shuri sonríe y responde.

-Bueno, tal vez lo hice y tal vez no lo hice.

Irina está enojada con Shuri, pero Azazel lo menciona.

-No te preocupes por eso, Issei puede eliminarlo con su [Dress Break]. Mientras tanto, puedes cambiarlo de ropa normal, esto es solo su forma de combate.

Confundida, Irina mira a Shuri, quien explica.

-Oh, Saya no fue concebida a través de una noche de sexo caliente. En realidad, Asia tuvo que irse para recoger a Airi de la guardería e Irina estaba cerca del remolque, así que terminó en el lugar de Asia y así es como fue concebida Saya.

Irina se estremece un poco porque imagina una alfombra de piel de oso, una hoguera ardiente y sin ropa, excepto por un par de collares. Su rubor lo dice todo ya que claramente tiene pensamientos impuros, pero sus alas no parpadean debajo del traje, y Azazel declara.

-Soy un genio.

Lo ha hecho, ha encontrado el camino para que los ángeles tengan relaciones sexuales sin caerse. Irina luego usa sus pensamientos para hacer que el traje se convierta en su uniforme escolar normal e incluso sus dientes vuelvan a la normalidad. Ella puede entrar al torneo ahora aunque realmente no iran, pero eso no pone fin a todos los problemas. A ella no le gusta, pero es una solución.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei está respirando profundamente mientras encuentra a Odilia en el área de entrada tomando un vaso de agua. Él se acerca y ella se da cuenta de inmediato y pregunta cortésmente.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Issei toma otro aliento y le pregunta.

-¿Podría ... preguntar si me llevarás con tu hermana? Tengo algo que necesito.

Odilia no duda mientras responde.

-Está bien, no me importa. Creo que mi hermana ha estado queriendo verte por un tiempo.

Issei siente que esto fue demasiado fácil. Issei asiente de todos modos y Odilia convoca un círculo de estrellas con la intención de llevar a Issei a Pleyades.

 **Palacio de Pléyades**

Issei llega con Odilia en un destello de oro y una vez que abre los ojos, se ve afectado por la decoración del palacio dorado y su aspecto impresionante. Los estandartes dorados, los accesorios estrella y hasta un mapa. Issei y Odilia caminan por estos pasillos de oro y negro que se asemejan a un castillo. Después de unos momentos, Issei ve a un grupo de niños mostrados alrededor por un hombre que lleva una capa estelar. Curioso, pregunta Issei.

-¿De dónde vienen esos niños?

Odilia les sonríe y los saluda porque parecen conocerla y ella responde.

-Estos son los huérfanos que recogimos. Los saqué de los orfanatos de la iglesia porque eran horribles.

Issei argumenta.

-Pero probablemente no tenían mucho con qué trabajar, así que quizás solo tenían que trabajar con eso.

Odilia mantiene su sonrisa y responde.

-No, Miguel o sus ángeles podrían haber ayudado, pero no lo hicieron. Estos niños oraron pidiendo ayuda, por comida, por agua y por un hogar amoroso. Nada de lo que obtuvieron, así que me alegré de alejarlos de eso.

Alexandra Bismark se acerca a Issei, que no se la ha visto en mucho tiempo porque tiene un grupo de niños que la siguen y agrega.

-De hecho, estos niños necesitaban un hogar mejor, así que me uní a los portadores de estrellas para ayudarlos. Los niños aquí tienen ropa de abrigo, agua fría y comida caliente. Seguí escuchando la falta de dinero de mi antiguo maestro y me cansé de eso.

Al mirar, Issei nota que estos niños están bien vestidos y arreglados. También se ven muy felices, pero todo eso simplemente lo incomoda.

-[sabes que podemos destruir todo esto ahora, en un instante]

- _lo se draig pero primero ahí que encargarse de saya_

Odilia e Issei continúan caminando, a Issei no le imprta eso por sabe que no es nada mas que una farsa de pleyades. Después de unos minutos de esto, Issei se para ante una enorme puerta con un grupo de estrellas en ella. Odilia le dice entonces.

-Aquí es donde está mi hermana la mayoría de los días.

Abre las puertas de forma casual y, por supuesto, Pleyades está sentada en su trono. A Issei le encantaria matar a esa mujer ahora mismo, pero puede esperar. Pleyades mira a Issei y se puede ver una leve sonrisa bajo su visor mientras pregunta.

-¿A qué debo el honor de que el [Emperador Dragón Rojo] honre mi palacio?

Issei siente ira al mirar a las Pléyades porque desea poder simplemente destruirla ahora, pero se mantiene tranquilo y pregunta.

-Ahorremonos la mierda del formalismo, Tengo que decirte que me des algo

Pleyades sonríe más y pregunta.

-¿Qué deseas de mí?

Issei explica la necesidad de Kuroka y el torneo y Pleyades escucha con mucha atención y pregunta.

-¿Por qué ayudaría a la competencia a obstaculizar mis metas? No siento odio ni miedo hacia ti, pero siento que esto no me beneficiaría de ninguna manera.

Issei entonces responde.

-pues deberías estar asustada, no te temo, puedo reconocer a un ser débil cuando lo veo, puedo acabar con esta mierda de una vez y ni siquiera necesitaría mi [DxD], así que simplemente me das lo que te pido ya que llevaste a Saya contra nosotros?

Pleyades se burla de la idea y le recuerda a Issei.

-Encontré a Saya, sí, pero ELLA se unió a MÍ sola. Al igual que a las otras como a mi querida hermana. Nunca le pedí que luchara por mí, ella lo eligió sola, nunca le pedí a los niños que se quedaran, pero les ofrecí agua para sus gargantas resecas, les ofrecí comida para llenar sus gargantas desinfladas, y les proporcioné ropa del frío invierno, ¿y cómo me equivoco al respecto?

Odilia asiente con la cabeza porque cree que esto es verdad, e Issei señala.

-no eres diferente a la basura de la facción de los heroes de Cao Cao, no eres una heroina, salvadora ni un mesias, solo una asesina racista ¿Qué pasa con la gente que has matado?

Pleyades se encoge de hombros.

-Bajas de guerra, pérdidas aceptables. Los ángeles saben lo que sea necesario, así que haré lo mismo para eliminarlos.

-[socio matemosla ahora, simplemente esta zorra es insoportable]

Issei no ve sentido en discutir con alguien que ni siquiera puede ver que esta equivocada, un mal que no sabe que es el mal es sin duda la peor de las basuras

-es inutil discutir, te dare a elegir el hechizo o Saya. ¿Qué quieres?, elige rapido o no dudare en destruir todo de una ver

Pleyades piensa por un segundo e inmediatamente hace sus términos.

-Bien, traeré a Kuroka de vuelta del pasado, pero a cambio, necesitaré los servicios de Asia Argento y Airi Hyoudou

Issei cree que esto significa que se unen al enemigo, pero Pleiades le asegura.

-No me refiero a que se unan, solo tengo una tarea para ellos. Necesito que curen a Saya por mí; ahora carezco de verdaderos médicos profesionales. Mis soldados que tienen habilidades médicas básicas .

A Issei no le gusta, pero escucha que Saya se sintió herida cuando pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Saya sea sanada?

Pleaydes se pone de pie y tiene la intención de mostrar a Issei dónde está Saya. Lo llevan a un área médica donde Saya está durmiendo profundamente en una cama con los ojos tapados y una máquina de respiración ayudándola. Issei se sorprende al escuchar esto y pregunta.

-¿¡que le pasó a ella!?

Pleyades tiene una debilidad y respuestas.

-Ella fue atacada por un demonio enemigo llamado Lapis. Saya la mató, pero resultó gravemente dañada.

Issei está molesto por esto y asiente porque necesitan a Kuroka y Saya necesita ayuda. Airi y Asia no pueden hacer mucho por el brazo cortado, pero menciona Pleyades.

-Le conseguiré un brazo falso para que forme a los ángeles caídos, pero necesito que Aina y Asia curen sus heridas más graves. Las entrañas de Saya se rompieron con la espada y esos dos deberían poder ayudar.

Issei le da la mano a las Pléyades y tienen un trato. Rias hubiera sido la mejor opción para las negociaciones, pero al menos es un trato. Al regresar a la residencia, todos están de acuerdo con el acuerdo porque a Issei se le confió. Asia y Airi deberán ser llevadas al palacio, pero Odilia las escoltará y un mago estrella preparará el hechizo. Lo que lleva al paso final que es obtener la sangre de Kurobara o de una de sus hermanas para completar el hechizo.

Una vez que se establece la preparación y Airi junto con Asia están listas para ir porque han sido informados de las circunstancias. Una vez que Airi y Asia escucharon para qué era el procedimiento, estuvieron más que dispuestos a ayudar en el asunto y Airi incluso ha preparado un kit. Odilia consigue que las dos la acompañen, mientras que aparece una persona con una túnica de estrella mientras sostiene una caja y le dice al grupo.

-Está bien, comencemos con el hechizo.

Issei está en otra habitación tratando de quitarle la sangre a Kurobara. Él le explica la situación y ella lo detiene antes de que él pueda llegar al torneo.

-Mira, Irina ya habló sobre el torneo, pero dije que no. Millicas no querría ir y no puede involucrarse en esto.

Issei le asegura que no participará, pero agrega.

-Necesitamos a tu madre del pasado, antes de que yo ... ya sabes ...

Kurobara afirma estoicamente.

-¿Qué? Acunó un puñado de bebés en ella, y revolvió tanto su vagina que ha tenido una cojera un par de veces?

Issei está a punto de decir algo cuando se da cuenta.

-Wow una cojera? No pensé que era tan bueno ...

Kurobara luego usa su mano derecha para cortar su brazo izquierdo y deja que gotee sangre sobre una toalla y se la da a Issei mientras se lo dice.

-Quiero ver cómo era ella en ese entonces.

Kurobara sigue a Issei hasta donde se realiza el hechizo. Entran en la habitación de Rias y la persona vestida está preparando el hechizo y el último ingrediente que se necesita es la sangre. Issei llega con Kurobara mientras Rias, Shirone y Xenovia esperan que se haga el hechizo. Issei entrega la toalla y la sangre se extrae de ella y se coloca en el círculo mágico. Después de unos minutos, la persona con túnica se va y el hechizo enciende la luz roja como antes, mientras el grupo se cubre los ojos y espera a que termine. Una vez que abren los ojos, una Kuroka desnuda está durmiendo en medio del círculo con sus colas moviéndose.. Kurobara se para con los brazos cruzados mientras Kuroka comienza a sentarse y estirar los brazos y bostezar.

-¿Cómo terminé aquí? ¿Secuestro o algo?

Kurobara arroja una manta a su madre anterior y dice.

-No, te sacamos del pasado.

Kuroka se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza y responde.

-Así que me secuestraste.

Ella mira a su alrededor y ve a Issei mientras dice.

-Pero oye, no me importa si es Issei quien se sale con la suya conmigo. Buen momento para tener algunos niños con un pequeño dragón en ellos.

Kuroka cruza sus piernas de manera seductora y Shirone rodea a Issei con sus brazos mientras le lanza una mirada a Kuroka. Rias se acerca a Kuroka y explica para qué está aquí. Kuroka escucha y pregunta cuando Rias termina.

-Está bien, entonces, ¿qué hay para mí?

Kurone interviene diciéndole a su madre.

-yo

Kuroka gira la cabeza y ve a Kurobara ahora, y se pregunta.

-Wow, ¿ustedes trataron de clonarme o algo así?

Kurobara responde.

-No, soy lo que obtienes cuando ese tipo -señala a Issei- mete su cosa de hombre dentro de tu cha cha, y esperas nueve meses para que salga.

Kuroka lo entiende porque ella es un poco más maravillosa mientras inspecciona a Kurobara y dice.

-Oh, ahora que te veo muy bien, lo veo. Sí, eres mi hija, está bien, y entonces Issei es tu padre. tuve suerte . ¿Alguna además de ti? "

Kurobara responde las preguntas muy concisamente y ayuda a la situación. Después de algún tiempo, Kuroka asiente un poco y dice.

-Está bien, estoy dentro. ver a estos niños vale la pena, así que lo haré.

Issei y los demás se sienten aliviados un poco, pero Kurobara señala.

-Está bien, ahora los entrenaré a los dos

Las dos están confundidos por la repentina declaración, pero Kurobara admite.

-No permitiré que ustedes dos vayan sin mi entrenamiento

Kurobara toma las manos de Shirone y Kuroka y las retira en algún lugar justo después de decir esto y las dos no se oponen realmente a eso porque ella tiene razón y Kuroka está interesada en ver el estilo de lucha de su hija.

 **Palacio de Pléyades**

Airi mira fijamente la forma débil de Saya y tiene sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Por un lado, Saya ha causado sufrimiento a las personas que le importan y, por otro lado, culpa a Miguel por mucho. Asia ahora no está cerca porque ella está hablando con un portador de estrellas cercano para averiguar cuáles son las lesiones de Saya, pero Airi ya lo sabe porque él tiene educación médica. Airi incluso debate sobre acabar todo ahora mismo, coloca sus manos en la garganta de Saya y aprienta pero tiembla un poco mientras lo hace. Ella retrocede un poco decidiendo que no puede hacerlo, no puede asesinar a alguien que necesita su ayuda como ella piensa.

 _-Me estoy convirtiendo en un médico por una razón, y esto no es todo, por mucho que te lo merezcas._

Airi coloca sus manos sobre la manta de Saya, se la quita y retira los vendajes de Saya para inspeccionar las lesiones y convoca su [variante]. Airi luego produce su kit y lo abre para revelar una serie de medicamentos y herramientas pequeñas mientras alcanza una bolsa de plástico, un analgésico fuerte de la creación de El que compartió con ella, y la equipa con una inyección intravenosa y saca un hisopo de algodón con una botella de líquido transparente, ya que necesita encontrar la vena de Saya para insertar la aguja. Ella espera un minuto para que surta efecto y luego comienza a usar las garras en su variante como un escalpelo para abrir suavemente la herida de Saya y comienza a usar su [Luz del Dragón] para restaurar los órganos dañados de Saya, sus músculos dañados, e incluso hace un muy buen trabajo sellando la herida una vez que ella

Airi termina y sale de la habitación mientras Asia sigue hablando con el portador de estrellas y le dice cortésmente.

-He terminado, así que volvamos a casa, madre.

Asia está estupefacta por lo rápido que trabajo su hija, pero cree las palabras de su hija y simplemente se va con ella a través de otro círculo.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei esta con Xenovia quien da un paso adelante y pregunta.

-Um, Issei, ¿cómo se supone que debo competir sin usar [Durandal] o [Excalibur]?

Issei está a punto de sugerir [Ascalon II], pero recuerda que es una espada sacro-draconiana. Pero piensa que las [espadas demoníacas] están bien, pero Xenovia señala.

-Nunca he usado una espada demoníaca, y no sé si puedo.

Xenovia está fuera de su zona de confort usando espada porque su habilidad natural para empuñar espadas [sagradas] no se aplica a su capacidad para empuñar [espadas demoníacas] como Kiba. Issei entonces sugiere.

-Entonces encontremos una espada poderosa que no sea sagrada o que no se demoníaca. Eso lo arreglará. O tal vez ...

Xenovia suspira un poco porque su habilidad natural es inútil en este torneo. Pero un rayo de luz aparece antes de los dos, y aparece una figura enmascarada familiar. El primer [caballero] de Giras Jophiel y él reclama.

-Si careces de la habilidad natural, entonces permíteme otorgarte el poder que necesitas.

Issei y Xenovia se miran y esta última vuelve la cabeza hacia Jophiel y le pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Jophiel agita su mano y una energía oscura comienza a emitirse desde el pecho de Xenovia. Issei pregunta

-¿Qué le hiciste a ella?

Xenovia dice sorprendida.

-En realidad me siento muy bien.

Jophiel se acerca y menciona.

-He oído hablar del torneo a través de mis hermanos anteriores, y las [espadas demoníacas] son un juego muy justo. Al igual que esa cucaracha Valper, he creado una forma para que los humanos empuñen [espadas demoniíacas] con una maldición reducida, pero aún es allí. Pero a diferencia de esa suciedad, lo he hecho sin la necesidad de sacrificar la vida .

Jophiel explica sus métodos.

-Al igual que el bien, el mal existe en todos. Ese mal está generalmente asociado con la oscuridad interior, pero la luz también puede ser mala. Así que pensé, y si simplemente sacara esa oscuridad. La gente, especialmente los santos, suprimen inconscientemente su propia oscuridad creyendo que es malvado, pero si puedo paralizar ese miedo desbloqueando el funcionamiento interno de las mentes de los demás, entonces las [espadas demoníacas] se sentirán atraídas por él. En los últimos años, se forjaron muchas más espadas demoníacas y sagradas. tengo una pequeña colección de espadas yo mismo.

Jophiel extiende su mano y ofrece.

-Te entrenaré por el tiempo restante, Xenovia Quarta. Entrena conmigo, aprende a superar tus obstáculos y te prometo que ganarás una fuerza inmensa con y sin [espadas demoníacas].

Issei está emocionada por Xenovia porque ahora tiene una verdadera oportunidad de manejar ambas. Xenovia lo reflexiona y se acerca a Jophiel con una mirada estoica. Luego, ella extiende su mano y la sacude con una sonrisa y responde.

-Está bien, si soy un demonio, entonces supongo que usar [espadas demoníacas] es un buen paso.

Luego se marcha para comenzar su entrenamiento con Jophiel para el torneo. Issei no sabe si deberia entrenar, pero necesita encontrar otro compañero de equipo con Rias, ya que Kuroka y Shirone están entrenando. Incluyéndolo, tienen a Rias, Xenovia, Kuroka y Koneko, por lo que necesitan dos más. Raezal sigue compitiendo en su torneo; Ion está en el mismo torneo por lo que él escuchó y no puede preguntarle a Giras porque todavía está siendo castigada, y Shuri lo rechazó junto con los miembros de [Nero Angelo]. Así que sus últimas elecciones son Hilda y Ezrah. Se prepara para pedirles que se unan por el tiempo. Él no estaba planeando, ni quería

 **Territorio Gremory- Cámaras de Sirzech**

En su retiro, Sirzechs y Grayfia dedican su tiempo a dedicarse a varios pasatiempos. La propia Grayfia está más interesada en asegurarse de que Millicas se case con una buena mujer que pueda dar a sus nietos y hacerle feliz. Mientras tanto, Sirzechs se ha vuelto bastante popular al escribir canciones temáticas para varios espectáculos. A partir de este momento, Rias le está hablando acerca de ser el patrocinador de su equipo para el torneo. A pesar de que está retirado, Sirzechs es extremadamente rico y tiene altas conexiones. Además, esto podría ser un evento interesante, por lo que acepta ayudar a su hermana anterior con sus planes, pero también sugiere.

-Tus poderes son geniales, pero palidecen a los poderes de ti misma ahora.

Rias está un poco confundida al principio, pero luego piensa que sus poderes después de treinta años deben ser inmensos. Para rectificar eso, puede que tenga que entrenar con su yo mayor, pero no puede debido a su horario de trabajo. Sin embargo, Sirzechs tiene una respuesta a eso.

-¿Por qué no entrenar con Giras? Estoy seguro de que mi hermana, uh, la hermana de esta época, debería estar dispuesta a dejar que Giras ayude con eso.

Rias también piensa en eso y lógicamente, Giras es más fuerte y quién sabe lo que aprendió con sus poderes de su madre. Rias asiente y se va inmediatamente antes de que su hermano pueda avergonzarla. Pero ella no está pensando en los treinta años que ha tenido que hacer. Así que a partir de ahora, la mayoría del equipo va a entrenar.

 **Residencia Hyoudou - Área de la piscina**

Kurobara ha traído a su madre y tía/madrastra al área de la piscina de la residencia para comenzar su entrenamiento. Para empezar, ella saca una moneda y la rueda a lo largo de sus dedos. Ella le pregunta a las dos chicas.

-¿Alguno de ustedes puede hacer esto?

Kurobara continuamente rueda la moneda a lo largo de sus dedos mientras Shirone y Kuroka miran con incredulidad porque sienten que esto ya es una pérdida de tiempo. Pero no pueden hacerlo de inmediato, por lo que cada uno recibe una moneda y la obtiene después de unos minutos de haberla aprendido. Kurone inspecciona sus dedos y las monedas que ruedan sobre ellos, pero en realidad sacude la cabeza y pronuncia.

-Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer.

Kuroka está un poco molesta mientras responde.

-Entonces deja de intentar enseñarnos trucos de salón. ¿Estás seguro de que eres mi hija?

Kurobara levanta el brazo y vuelve a hacer el truco, pero esta vez, ven lo que realmente está haciendo Kurone porque la parte frontal de sus dedos no se mueven en absoluto. Ella en realidad está desalojando ligeramente los huesos de sus dedos para hacer el truco con un movimiento mínimo. Kurobara se detiene y lanza la moneda y la atrapa mientras ella explica.

-El control perfecto del cuerpo es tomar el mando perfecto de cada órgano, músculo y célula del cuerpo. Puedo controlar todo en mi cuerpo, desde los huesos de mis dedos hasta las pestañas.

Luego lanza la moneda al aire y cierra los ojos cuando la pestañas atrapa a la moneda y la enrolla de forma experta a lo largo de las pestañas pequeñas como sus dedos e incluso la lanza con el párpado. Kuroka y Shirone están impresionadas

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei está mirando a Raynare mientras sonríe a Issei. Ella está sentada mientras Ezrah descansa en su regazo y ella le acaricia el pelo muy suavemente y él duerme un poco. Issei comentaría eso pero preferiría evitar hablar con ella todos juntos para evitar una confrontación. Entendiendo por qué está allí, ella despierta a Ezrah sacudiéndolo un poco y le dice.

-Levántate, tu" papi "quiere hablar contigo.

Ezrah sacude un poco la cabeza y se sienta mientras su visión vuelve de dormir. Está un poco contento con Issei y casualmente le dice "hola", e Issei le devuelve la sonrisa mientras espera para pedirle ayuda.

 **Nero Angelo campos de entrenamiento**

Seiken ha llevado a Irina y Shirayuki a su lugar de entrenamiento favorito, una montaña en el Himalaya que se ha asociado con [Nero Angelo] durante algún tiempo. Irina sigue usando su disfraz ya que está pegada a su piel y Seiken le ha dado la espada de Yasuko para que la use en el torneo, pero Seiken quiere asegurarse de que él y sus compañeros de equipo estén listos. Shuri se ha entrenado con su abuelo en secreto y luego se preocuparán por más compañeros de equipo. Seiken se ha quitado el abrigo y Shirayuki ha cambiado a una armadura de exorcista por movilidad, porque este entrenamiento es un infierno para el cuerpo.

Seiken solo ha empleado este método por sí mismo y tiene que instruir a los demás como explica.

-Está bien, escalar una montaña es simple para los guerreros entrenados como nosotros, esto es fácil.

Irina y Shirayuki están de acuerdo, en su mayoría. Seiken produce una urna y explica más.

-Pero esto hará que nuestro entrenamiento sea mucho más difícil, pero mucho más gratificante.

Abre la urna y dentro hay un montón de piedras blancas. Seiken le indica a Irina y Shirayuki que tomen una cada una para que lo hagan. Irina y Shirayuki toman una piedra y nada al principio, pero luego, una repentina sacudida llena sus cuerpos cuando ambas caen de rodillas y sienten que toda su energía se ha ido por completo. Seiken explica.

-Estas son piedras que quitan, solo funcionan si la víctima las agarra voluntariamente y agota toda su energía de una sola vez.

Seiken toma uno también y cae de rodillas como Irina y Shirayuki. Luego miran la montaña y Seiken comienza a escalarla mientras explica.

-Si entrenas mientras tu cuerpo está en sus límites, entonces la recompensa es mayor.

A Irina y Shirayuki no les gusta, pero ese entrenamiento parece que debería ayudar, así que se unen a Seiken para escalar esta montaña. Su entrenamiento apenas ha comenzado.

 **Terrenos abandonados de la iglesia**

Xenovia está jadeando y sosteniendo una espada roja con un aura oscura, un modelo de entrenamiento de la colección de Jophiel, como anuncia Jophiel.

-¡No lo suficientemente bueno! ¡No tienes la voluntad de aceptar tu oscuridad!

Xenovia no se dio cuenta de que habría una gran diferencia entre usar una [espada sagrada] y una [espada demoníaca] mientras jadea del duro entrenamiento de Jophiel. Jophiel está usando una espada de madera cuando Xenovia se carga y canaliza la energía en su espada y repele el golpe de Xenovia con facilidad y la golpea en la espalda, pero Xenovia continuamente se levanta por más. Esto continúa por una hora hasta que Jophiel anuncia.

-¡Suficiente! Es hora de un descanso.

Xenovia está cubierta de sudor y está en el suelo con poca energía, por lo que no se opone a un descanso. Jophiel produce dos botellas de agua helada para beber y él pregunta.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Xenovia asiente y Jophiel le arroja una extraña fruta púrpura oscura y él dice.

-Es una fruta para los demonios, facilita recuperar la resistencia y la fuerza. Es un alimento básico en las nuevas bebidas energéticas, pero esta fuente pura es mejor.

Xenovia toma un bocado y tiene un sabor muy amargo que lo hace difícil de comer, pero se ocupa de ello. Ella lo come y le pregunta algo que ha estado en su mente por un tiempo desde que conoció a Jophiel.

-Solías ser un ángel, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Jophiel se quita la máscara y le muestra su hermoso rostro a Xenovia y sonríe al cielo mientras lo admite.

-Apuesto a que debes pensar en mí como un asco por esto, pero no lamento mi decisión de abandonar mi raza.

Xenovia está desconcertada por esas palabras y tiene que preguntar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Los odias como Saya o desconfías de ellos como los demás?

Jophiel sacude la cabeza y le recuerda a Xenovia.

-No, quiero mucho a mis hermanos y hermanas. Confío en ellos, lo hago ... pero ya no podía vivir con ellos. Miguel, mi querido hermano, tuvo que tomar muchas decisiones a las que me opuse con vehemencia. Entiendo perfectamente por qué lo hizo. y me quedé con él, pero se volvió demasiado para mí sin que nuestro padre estuviera cerca

Jophiel mira al cielo y produce un hechizo de luz como él explica.

-Cuando fui creado, amaba mucho mi trabajo. Mi trabajo consistía en enseñar y amé cada segundo de ella ... hasta que Adán y Eva. Incluso entonces ... recibí ayuda de mi parte. padre pasó por eso. Sin embargo, mi fe comenzó a menguar hace siglos durante las cruzadas. La gente, gente buena de fe, estaban matando en el nombre de mi padre y nos entristecimos. Enseñé a estos principios a la humanidad para que pudieran vivir iluminados y Busco el paraíso para su prójimo. Miguel me ayudó en esos momentos y lo apreciaré, y la inocencia de Gabriel renovó mi espíritu. Luego nuestra facción comenzó a decaer más y más hasta que expulsamos a las buenas personas por temor, y ya tuve suficiente

Jophiel se levanta y estira sus brazos mientras mira al cielo y se recuerda a sí mismo una declaración.

-Dije" Michael, le enseñamos a la humanidad la palabra de Dios para promover la paz y la comprensión, no el miedo y la paranoia de aquello que no reconocen como bendiciones. Yo digo que no odien a aquellos que no entienden, si no pueden vivirlos, al menos no les hagan daño, ya que el suyo ya es un lote difícil ".

Luego vuelve la cabeza hacia Xenovia y le dice a ella.

-tu caso es lo que llevó a declarar eso.

Xenovia se señala a sí misma y está al lado de sí misma.

-Yo ... te conduje a ...

Jophiel se acerca a ella y añade.

-No fue tu caso singular, Xenovia Quarta, oh no ... fueron años de infelicidad que culminaron en una tensión que no pude soportar. Tú, Asia Hyodo y muchos otros creaste mi infelicidad. Mis hermanos y yo tenemos una complicada relación, pero entienden que estoy realmente feliz ahora al servir a Giras.

Xenovia no puede entender completamente la idea de que Jophiel abandone voluntariamente a sus hermanos, pero en un momento dado, nunca imaginó que sería un demonio y más tarde madre de hijos con uno. Jophiel termina el descanso y reanuda sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Xenovia para que ella pueda prepararse.

 **Residencia Hyoudou Área de piscina**

El entrenamiento de Kurobara está afectando a su madre joven, ya que Kuroka ha extraído un músculo tratando de dominar una técnica de brazo. Kurone mueve los músculos alrededor del brazo de Kuroka para ayudarla a levantarse y le dice.

-No puedes acelerarte

Una vez que Kuroka vuelve a poner el brazo en su lugar, discute sobre este entrenamiento.

-Eh, estoy bien con mis [artes sabias]

Kurobara sacude la cabeza y responde.

-eso no te llevará a ningún lado. Claro, mi vieja puede ser tan dura como hacerle besar el suelo a un clase rey demonio, pero el único estiramiento que ha estado haciendo es Kama sutra con mi padre.

Kuroka toma esto como un insulto y responde.

-Bueno, si crees que soy una mierda, entonces

Shirone intenta detenerla, pero tiene poco efecto. Kurobara simplemente se pone de pie y retrocede un poco con Kuroka tomando esto como una aceptación del desafío. Intentando un movimiento clásico, Kuroka libera su bruma como su primer movimiento. Kurobara simplemente sonríe e inclina su cabeza y dice.

-¿Eso es todo?

Kuroka se burla y pregunta.

-¿Cómo saliste esto? Puedo ver que estás respirando.

Kurobara tiene una mirada más engreída como ella explica.

-Uso el control de mi cuerpo para mantener el aire en mis pulmones, filtrarlo y purificarlo con mi ki para que no tenga que respirar. Literalmente, puedo sobrevivir con solo un poco de aire mientras mi ki se mantenga. que es por un tiempo .

A pesar de parecer frustrado, Kuroka ya está impresionado con la habilidad de Kurobara y Kurobara le recuerda.

-No olvides que cuando seas más vieja y más sabia me enseñaste a pelear, entonces sé todos tus movimientos y también cómo contrarrestarlos.

Kuronbara extiende su dedo y mueve sus dedos mientras aparece un corte en la cara de Kuroka, Kurobara golpea más y Kuroka esquiva al moverse, pero Kurobara predice sus deformaciones y la golpea en el estómago tres veces más hasta que deja de ser herida. Está preparada para preguntar cómo puede predecir esto Kurobara, pero su hija ya responde.

-Esa técnica usa Ki y deja un rastro, uno pequeño, pero un rastro. Puedo ver ese rastro y seguirte ... sin embargo.

Kurobara desaparece y reaparece detrás de Kuroka con un dedo en su garganta y le dice.

-Soy una mejor versión de ti, mamá. Este es mi momento.

Kuroka admite la derrota con bastante facilidad y sabe que no puede vencer a Kurobara. Kurobara luego retira su dedo y decide un castigo para su desobediente aprendiz diciendo.

-Está bien, por desafiarme, le traerás a mi mamá mi plato de arenque empapado de ajo, es algo que anhela cuando está embarazada. Por lo general, esta vez la traigo un poco.

Kuroka simplemente se encoge de hombros y llega a eso. Shirone se queda atrás para entrenar más y le pregunta a Kurobara.

-Oye, ¿cómo crees que hago como mamá?

Kurobara mira a su tía, que se ve un poco preocupada, y responde.

-Estaba celoso de que Shirayuki te tuviera como madre a veces, pero solo a veces. .

En una parte diferente de la residencia, Rias está hablando con su yo mayor acerca de recibir capacitación de Giras. Su yo mayor es dudoso de permitir que Giras la entrene para el torneo debido a las incertidumbres. Pero Rias le recuerda a su yo mayor.

-Mira, entiendo que tienes miedo, te enojas y te duele. Soy tú, sé que Kairyu probablemente se sienta asustado y solo en este momento. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo debe estar comiendo eso, mi mayor .Lo que me falta es tener a Giras para entrenarme, mi ser mayor. Si no es ella, entonces tienes que ser tú, alguien que sabe cómo peleo y que puede enseñarme.

Sabiendo que no puede enseñar a su yo más joven, **Rias** asiente con la cabeza y se compromete a levantar el castigo de su hija por el momento.

En la habitación de Ezrah, Issei terminó de hablar con Ezrah sobre el torneo y formuló la pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿te unirás a nuestro equipo, Ezrah?

Ezrah lo piensa y mira a su madre. Él piensa que tal vez pueda hacer lo correcto por ella con un deseo y le dice a Issei.

-Lo haré, pelearé en el torneo como tu compañero de equipo.

Issei agradece a Ezrah por la ayuda. Se dirige a su habitación y está preparado para pedirle ayuda explicando el torneo, pero tan pronto como llama a su puerta, ya ve a Hilda con un brillo en sus ojos cuando dice.

-Sí, sí, y millones de veces, ¡sí!

Issei es devuelto por su entusiasmo. Él es llevado al lobby por una Hilda emocionada donde Rias y Giras están esperando con Ezrah, Asia y una sorprendente Renka Kiba. Issei se pregunta de qué se trata todo, ya que Giras está lista para explicar.

-He establecido una capacitación para todos aquí y le pedí a Hilda que te ayude con tu equipo.

De repente, el entusiasmo de Hilda tiene mucho sentido para Issei, ya que Hilda adora a Giras, quien ahora chasquea los dedos y Dani aparece de un círculo con una sonrisa en su rostro y pregunta.

-¿Estas son las mariposas que quieres que yo ponga en forma, Lady Giras?

Giras asiente e Issei es arrastrada por la profesora de gimnasia junto con Renka y Hilda. Asia los sigue simplemente caminando. Ezrah se pregunta por qué no va a entrar, pero tiene que ir con Odilia, pero Giras tiene diferentes planes para él. Estaba en el vestíbulo para recibir información sobre su equipo, pero ahora tiene que irse.

Sin embargo, Giras frunce el ceño mientras piensa.

 _-Ezrah ... lo siento mucho ... pero tendré que usarte para poner fin a esto._

Giras chasquea el dedo y Lucia y Dante aparecen desde las sombras y ella les dice.

-No importa lo doloroso que pueda ser, solo hagan lo que tengan que hacer ,confiare en ustedes por que el Tío Vali me lo dijo

Sin otra palabra, las dos en la sombra desaparecen y esperan a que Ezrah vuelva a dormirse, lo que puede suceder pronto.

 **Oficina de rias**

Rias mira una foto de ella y de Issei en su boda en tokyo y recuerda que a pesar de estar con otras mujeres, él todavía la ama mucho y ella lo ama. Pero ella no puede dejar de ser engañada a pesar de las circunstancias. Pero también recuerda todo lo que ha hecho por ella y para que todos sus hijos puedan ser felices y vivir en paz, aunque aun sigue molesta con el por usar a Kairyu como infiltrado, aunque no puede culpar Kai siempre fue muy insistente y deseaba unirse a [ExE] y eso le recuerda que Issei puede no ser perfecto, que todavía se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás. Así que tal vez solo se quede enojada un poco más, tal vez.

 **Hablando de Gabriel ...**

 **Cielo**

Miguel le está hablando a Azazel con un círculo y exige respuestas con un tono bastante incómodo.

-¿¡Por qué Gabriel está embarazada, Azazel !? Ella no ha tenido relaciones con ningún hombre en existencia en ningún momento.

Azazel se frota la barbilla y responde.

-la ultima vez que revise eso no era un crimen

Miguel no lo encuentra divertido en absoluto y Azazel ahora se explica a sí mismo.

-Bien, bien ... no te pongas un nudo en la bata, Miguel. Gabriel se sintió muy mal por lo que pasó con los niños de Shidou, así que decidio que quería un bebé con Issei

Incluso Miguel se sorprende al escuchar esto, pero deja que Azazel continúe.

-Ella y el al estado en una relación secreta sin que ninguno de nosotros lo sepa, parece que Issei se volvió experto en ocultar información desde que fundo la agencia de inteligencia [ExE], las únicas que lo sabían eran sus esposas

Miguel consternado pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿el padre es Issei?

Azazel simplemente dice.

-Si, que otra persona podría lograr la hazaña de enamorar a la mujer mas bella del cielo

Miguel no puede creer lo que está escuchando, ya que Gabriel un [serafin] va a dar a luz al hijo de un [rey demonio] y [dragón divino] y criarlo . Azazel advierte sin embargo.

-Pero tienes que tener cuidado recuerda que los embarazos de híbridos de ángel y demonio son delicados y no sabemos lo que puede pasar teniendo en cuenta la condición de Gabriel, me tome la molestia de hacerle un analisis al feto para detectar anomalias aqui tengo los resultados y ¡WOW!

Azazel se sorprende cuando lee el informe, y Miguel se anticipa a la lectura de Azazel.

-Parece que lo genes angelicales de la niña están mutados, es una mutación muy parecida a la de la hija de Serafall, las de Rias y Ingvild, parece que el cielo tendrá su primer [super ángel]

Azazel comienza a reírse y Miguel está un poco molesto por toda esta situación porque Gabriel está poniendo en peligro su fe con este movimiento. Sin embargo, la propia Gabriel es consciente, pero está dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Está en un área parecida a un jardín con flores florecientes que la rodean cuando las ángeles femeninas la atienden con diversos alimentos y ofertas para masajes o lujos, pero Gabriel insiste en que está bien. Los otros ángeles expresan las preocupaciones de Miguel porque no está haciendo un buen trabajo ocultándolos de sus hermanos, pero Gabriel explica.

-No quiero perder a nadie como hicimos con Jophiel. Tenía razón, no deberíamos tratar a nuestra gente como si tratáramos amenazas. Quiero que este niño se sienta amado por todos nosotros sin importar qué. Quiero entienda cómo se siente criar a un niño mestizo. Me encantará sin importar qué, y espero que a todos ustedes les guste sin importar qué.

Gabriel sonríe a sus asistentes e inmediatamente comienzan a decir.

-Por supuesto, nos encantará ...

Entre muchas otras cosas, se garantiza que también amarán al niño y que esperan que Miguel haga lo mismo cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **Alejandro Millan:** de foros de DxD en ingles y paginas traductoras en portugues, puse eso por que quería mostrar que a diferencia de muchos escritores de aquí que solo se vieron el anime o abandonaron las novelas ligeras por alguna tontería, yo aun sigue y seguiré las novelas de ishibumi

 **narutodx:** mismo caso que con Ryogun y Yura simplemente se me olvido ponerlas


	45. el retorno de almus

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 44: el retorno de almus**

Ezrah ahora está dormido unas horas después, mientras que Dante y Lucia observan desde las sombras y él no las nota en absoluto. Raynare no está cerca porque quiere estar sola por un tiempo y lo ha dejado solo. Las dos estan por iniciar el plan para poner a ezrah de su lado

Dante se acerca al joven que está durmiendo, se toca la frente y usa una técnica para ver el pasado de Ezrah y luego le hace una señal a Lucia, que ahora toca la cabeza de Ezrah mientras ella y Dante desaparecen.

 **?**

Ezrah está tendida en el suelo cuando sus ojos comienzan a abrirse cuando lo primero que ve es la oscuridad delante de él. Dante y Licaa parecen encontrarlo a punto de comenzar a ganar visión con Dante tocando el suelo creando una escena y Lucia está cubierto con una sombra y Dante desaparece todas juntos. Ezrah se levanta y se frota los ojos para ayudar a despertarse, y cuando los vuelve a abrir encuentra un pasillo muy familiar, uno llano con puertas remando con números en ellos. Ezrah se sorprende de estar aquí como él dice.

-Esto es ... mi antiguo complejo de apartamentos.

Deambula por el pasillo de las puertas y lee los números hasta que encuentra en el que solía vivir con su madre. Él abre la puerta sin dudarlo a pesar de su ritmo rápido y lo primero que ve es uno de sus peores recuerdos mientras ella estaba viva. Raynare está agarrando la mano de un joven Ezrah y Ezrah recuerda muy claramente lo que sucedió, salió a jugar con algunos niños que vio en la calle mientras su madre se había ido. Ella lo arrastró de regreso al apartamento, mientras que otros simplemente pensaron que ella lo acompañó amablemente de regreso al apartamento, pero estaba increíblemente furiosa. Ezrah, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, se disculpó profusamente pero Raynare comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad por desobedecerla y casi le dio una conmoción cerebral.

Él ve el cadáver de su madre en el suelo con un gran agujero en su torso por ser apuñalado con una espada y su ropa parcialmente desgarrada y ella está sosteniendo un cuchillo. Ezrah, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela secundaria, deja caer su bolso, corre hacia ella y la abraza mientras le ruega que abra los ojos.

Durante diez minutos sucedió esto, pero Ezrah oye una voz diferente que le dice.

-Me encanta lo que has hecho con el lugar

Ezrah gira la cabeza y ve a una persona nueva, alguien que no estuvo allí durante ese tiempo. Es una mujer vestida con su traje de Almus y lo extraño es que se parece a su madre con diferencias, tiene el pelo blanco como la nieve y sus ojos son negros con iris rojos con un símbolo de estrella en la frente y sostiene una taza de café que ella toma un sorbo de. Ezrah no está feliz de ver a Almus como él dice.

-¡Prometiste hacer que se fuera!

Almus toma un sorbo de su café e ignora a Ezrah, quien ahora saca sus armas y ella responde convocando sus viejas espadas y vuela por la ventana con un par de alas blancas, una de un demonio y una de un ángel. Ezrah comienza a perseguirla dejando que salgan sus propias alas y persigue a su antiguo yo. Vuelan con Almus flotando un poco y se detienen mientras Ezrah comienza a balancear sus espadas con Almus golpeando, desviándolo y tirándolo a la calle y bajándose. Ezrah se levanta y grita.

-[Falso Dragon Imperial]!

Ezrah convoca su armadura de escamasy Almus anuncia.

-[Falso Dragon Imperial ]!

Almus está cubierto con la armadura de escamas que Ezrah usó cuando luchó contra Xenovia y Shirayuki como Almus con el símbolo de la estrella en la cabeza. Ezrah y Almus comienzan a pelear brutalmente, recorren la ciudad y tienen suerte de que no tengan gente. Espadas y magia, Ezrah y Almus luego cargan sus espadas con fuego negro y las atan con [destrucción ardiente de pura ruina], lo que hace que ambos vuelen volando. El paisaje comienza a cambiar de nuevo, al lugar, que se extiende como un pequeño pueblo cubierto de fuego, cadáveres, un lugar que está lleno de pequeños edificios en llamas. Es evidente que lo que está viendo es un ataque, o una masacre en este caso. Los muertos tienen alas negras, la de los ángeles caídos como plumas se amontonan cerca de los cuerpos de hombres, mujeres e incluso algunos niños.

Ezrah se detiene y examina el horror de todo esto, pero Almus no da nada mientras apuñala a Ezrah en la rodilla con la espada más corta que causa que grite de dolor y lo golpee con un golpe de la hoja larga. La armadura de Ezrah desaparece repentinamente junto con la de Almus, que está al lado de Ezrah y sostiene su cabeza por el pelo y lo hace ver como las personas, específicamente los ángeles, que han caído recientemente huyen aterrorizados por algo. Ezrah está mortificada por esto mientras pregunta en tono horrorizado.

-¿Qué me estás mostrando?

Almus golpea la cara de Ezrah en el suelo y pregunta.

-Piensa, Ezrah, ¿esto no te parece familiar? ¿No recuerdas este azufre y fuego?

Ezrah mira abajo y ve a alguien, él mismo; está matando a los ángeles caídos sin piedad y se están defendiendo inútilmente, ya que sus poderes mágicos y santos son desviados, ya que él no siente ningún dolor real por ellos. Ezrah está mortificada por esta pantalla mientras pregunta con un tono horrorizado. Recuerda, un poco, que le ordenaron atacar un campo de refugiados hace algunos años.

-¿Qué hizo Pléyades ... qué me hiciste hacer?

Almus se ríe un poco mientras proclama.

-Oh, Ezrah, esa es la belleza de todo esto ... no hice nada de eso, esto es antes de que tus recuerdos fueran suprimidos y pleyades me pusiera en tu cabeza

Ella le da una patada a Ezrah y le golpea la cabeza de nuevo y declara.

-¡Tu lo hiciste!

Deja ir a Ezrah y comienza a observar con deleite la matanza y trata de descubrirla.

-Piénsalo, Ezrah ... ¿no había algo que tuvieras que hacer para entrar a una secta, algo que tuvieras que hacer para demostrar tu lealtad?

Ezrah lo niega.

-No, no, no habría hecho esto.

Almus sonríe aún más y añade.

-Oh, pero lo hiciste.

Ella camina hacia Ezrah y le da una patada mientras se lo recuerda.

-Pensaste que dado que Pléyades podría resucitar a los muertos, ella podría traer de vuelta a tu madre y reunirte con ella. Todo eso era una pequeña esperanza, pero suficiente. Lo suficiente como para llevarte a asesinar a tantas personas como tenías que hacer por esa baba esperanza. y luego suprimiste los recuerdos porque eran demasiado, y al final supiste que pleyades no podía resucitar a nadie mas de una vez.

Ezrah, llena de culpa, dice débilmente.

-Sólo quería verla.

Almus pone débil compasión mientras responde.

-Su héroe, qué noble ... Oh, espera, no querías evitar que Miguel fuera asesinado, o evitar que la hija de Irina sea robada, querías ayudar a tu mamá. La extrañaste.

Almus comienza a pisotear a Ezrah y lo reprende aún más.

-Y en un acto supremo de egoísmo mataste a todas estas personas como a un psicópata de un libro de texto. Convirtiendo este lugar en un infierno con todas estas personas muriendo, ¿y yo soy el villano?

Ezrah continúa observando el horror a continuación y se siente impotente mientras se ve a sí mismo matando a todas estas personas indefensas mientras gritan y corren por nada. Ezrah finalmente se levanta y lanza su espada hacia Almus y usa la magia para curarle la rodilla. Ezrah entonces dice.

-Ya no me importa. No dejaré que esto suceda. Si estoy en el pasado, corrijo mis errores. Lo haré con mis propias manos.

Almus dice

-sabes que tu también eres parte de esos errores, sacrificaras tu propia existencia para reparar esto?

Es posible que Ezrah no lo muestre, pero puede escuchar los gritos de las personas de abajo y sus gritos le pesan mucho. Para ayudar, Ezrah calma su mente al respirar profundamente y piensa en otras cosas. Otra voz comienza a vocalizar en su cabeza y recuerda lo último que su madre le dijo. Lo había olvidado, pero ahora recuerda ese día muy claramente y recuerda otra cosa que había pasado por su mente.

Ese día, él se estaba yendo a la escuela cuando estaba casi en la puerta y le dijo a ella.

-Me voy a la escuela, mamá. Prometo regresar cuando termine allí.

Raynare normalmente da una respuesta silenciosa, pero ese día ella dijo.

-... Ten cuidado, Ezrah.

Ezrah se dio la vuelta y vio algo que no había visto en los ojos de su madre, preocupación real y en su mano había una espátula de plástico con una sustancia púrpura en ella y había un olor dulce en el aire. Luego el cuchillo que sostenía cuando Ezrah vio su cuerpo también tenía esa misma sustancia púrpura pero también algo marrón. Por qué su madre estaría manejando algo marrón con morado. Aún no puede juntarlo, pero es más feliz. Cuando se da cuenta, ahora se encuentra en un área muy diferente, una que es solo una plataforma que está en blanco y el resto es una distancia oscura sin ninguna vista. Ezrah mira a Almus y pregunta.

-¿y tu respuesta?

Ezrah prepara sus espadas de nuevo y dice.

-no voy a dejar que mi pasado me detenga. Estoy vivo, y tengo una oportunidad, una oportunidad que nadie más tendría en su vida. Así que lo tomaré con orgullo y lo haré. ¡Lo tomaré sin que nadie se interponga en mi camino! !aunque esta existencia tenga que desaparecer¡

Ezrah lidera el asalto inmediatamente mientras ataca a Almus sin piedad. Almus salta, pero Ezrah la contrarresta cortando hacia atrás y cortando su costado. Almus luego comienza a cantar un hechizo después de distanciarse.

-Lanzas divinas, atraviesa a mi enemigo.

Ezrah también inicia su propio hechizo y canta.

-Lanzas oscurecidas, empala todo delante de mí.

Ambos lanzan al mismo tiempo.

-[Santa Lanza!]

-[Lanza sangrienta]!

Las lanzas blancas rodean a Almus y se lanzan a Ezrah, mientras que las lanzas negras rodean a Ezrah y se lanzan a Almus. Ambos luchadores bloquean y desvían las lanzas entre sí solo para que las lanzas sean finalmente detenidas por sus respectivos lanzadores. Este resultado con los dos cargando de nuevo y comienza a atacarse sin piedad mientras los dos se transforman en sus armaduras de dragón y vuelan en el aire y continúan sus asaltos sin piedad hasta que una clase fuerte se hace eco cuando ambos luchadores retroceden cuando Ezrah piensa que No llegaran a ningún lado ya que sus poderes son iguales. Ezrah piensa por un segundo, pero escucha una voz que sale de su armadura, su dragón Hinode comienza a hablar en un tono calmante y reconfortante.

-[Ezrah, si crees que estás seguro de tu decisión, entonces tendremos que usar el poder prohibido, si ya haz tomado la desición de desechar tu vida halzo, libera tu poder, aunque u ser se extinga, halzo con un juramento].

Ezrah está de acuerdo y ambos comienzan a cantar.

 **[Yo, aquel que despierta]**

 **[Soy el dragón bastardo que desafía los caprichos de las estrellas].**

 **[Me burlo del "futuro", y le doy forma al retorcido "pasado".]**

 **[seré el Dragón Negro del mañana.]**

 **[¡Y doblaré las rodillas de los que desafiaron a Dios!]**

-[adios, Ezrah]

El canto de Ezrah vale la pena cuando su armadura se parece más a un dragón y su apariencia se parece más a su apariencia en Manchester, pero esta armadura es más resbaladiza cuando su armadura se completa por sí sola y el símbolo de la estrella desaparece por completo y su poder es puro. Almus está nerviosa, ya que puede usar la [unidad de juggernaut] y Ezrah está asombrada por su nuevo poder y sus comentarios.

-No pensé que tuviera este poder dentro de mí.]

La llama negra de Ezrah se junta alrededor de su mandíbula cuando abre la boca y desata una llama negra que consume a Almus y la quema en cenizas. Ezrah flota de regreso al suelo y mira la plataforma debajo porque ahora está brillando. Mientras lo hace, aparece una imagen en ella. Una imagen de Ezrah en su armadura y un dragón rojo se recorta detrás de él. Luego, una inscripción de su canto aparece en el pecho de su armadura en esta imagen. Ezrah vuelve a su forma normal y se pregunta qué tan bien puede controlar este poder, pero las cosas no van a ser fáciles a pesar de todo.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

la [variante] de Ezrah comienza a brillar y es cuando Dante y Lucia detienen su hechizo cuando reaparecen cerca de la puerta cuando Dante hace un movimiento con la mano y Lucia, que tiene los ojos cerrados, los abre y dice.

-ya esta hecho.

Lucia se encoge de hombros y se pregunta si lo que hicieron funcionara, pero Dante afirma.

-el tío Gasper nos dijo que hiciéramos lo que teníamos que hacer. Yo controlé el títere Almus y hablé con él, todo lo que hiciste fue recrear sus recuerdos.

Lucia lo hace y dice.

-Es increíble lo que la gente deja de recordar cuando sus cerebros procesan toda la escena.

Cian se pregunta sobre eso también cuando él pregunta.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle el destino de su madre?

Lucia se encoge de hombros y dice.

-Nuestro trabajo está hecho, así que no me importa. ¿Te importa en absoluto?

Dante mira a Ezrah y dice.

-no, el es solo un error, un aborto que debió realizarse, ponerle fin a su existencia en la linea del tiempo es lo correcto, por lo menos se ira de una forma gloriosa

Lucia comienza a alejarse y dice.

-Para ser un ángel de sangre pura, seguro que eres fria

Antes de irse, Lucia dice con una expresión estoica.

-Estoy seguro de que la muerte apaciguará a ese joven

Lucia y Dante se van mientras Ezrah todavía está durmiendo y cuando despierte, actuara de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

 **respondiendo comentarios**

 **dark kinght discord:** gracias, fue una de las cosas mas difíciles de armar


	46. la gran desición

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, finalmente todo acaba**

* * *

 **Capitulo 45: la gran** **decisión**

 **Residencia Hyoudou - Jardín**

Rias y Giras se han trasladado a un área de jardín en la residencia. Un gran jardín interior donde florecen hermosas plantas y flores que se cuidan regularmente por los diversos miembros de la familia en la residencia. La propia Giras también se ocupa del jardín y ha plantado algunas flores. Giras camina hacia un pedazo de tierra mientras lo inspecciona mientras Rias se pregunta qué están haciendo para entrenar. Giras luego hunde su mano en un trozo de tierra y saca algo, una papa. Ella levanta la papa y menciona.

-Cultivamos algunas frutas y verduras aquí, pero no somos tan buenos en eso.

Rias mira la verdura, y nota que es de calidad inferior debido a los crecimientos en ella. Giras lo tira y lo atrapa mientras lo explica.

-Vamos a pelar papas para nuestro primer entrenamiento.

Le arroja la papa a su madre y vuelve a hundir la mano en el suelo, saca otra papa y esta está cubierta de crecimientos y golpes. Giras lo mira con desilusión y se queja.

-Abuela, deberías tomar consejos de Sakaki.

Giras mantiene la mano abierta como un medio para mostrarle a su madre que las técnicas que está a punto de revelar son para que las dos las dominen. Giras luego demuestra su método de entrenamiento como ella dice.

-Está bien, madre, voy a mostrar un truco que será mortal y súper eficiente.

La mano de Giras comienza a brillar de color rojo mientras se concentra a medida que los crecimientos y la piel se desintegran completamente en la papa, mientras que está completamente pelada e intacta. Sin una necesidad real de explicación, Giras va a enseñar su [Destrucción controlada], que es una versión eficiente de la técnica que es buena para arrojar a los enemigos con la guardia baja y se puede usar para desarmar y atacar directamente.

 **?**

La zona es húmeda y soleada, el olor es desagradable y el ambiente es campestre. Issei, Asia, Renka y Hilda son llevados a una gran área similar a una granja que tiene un granero, una pequeña casa de madera, un enorme campo para plantar, muchos árboles y muchos animales. Dani acompaña a los cuatro a la casa y golpea la puerta y grita.

-Oye, Leaf Butt, ¡tengo que entrenar a algunos chicos!

Dani golpea continuamente la puerta y ahí es cuando siente un cosquilleo en la parte posterior de la cabeza cuando inmediatamente detecta algo que rebota en la espalda y sabe que es una nuez, una roja que es de naturaleza demoníaca. Issei y los demás se dan vuelta y son sorprendidos por una hermosa vista, una flor gigante ha aparecido de la nada y es hermosa con pétalos de arco iris, reluciente rocío dorado y un tallo verde que tiene un tono verde saludable. La flor se dobla hacia abajo y los pétalos se mueven a medida que se escupe una figura. Una niña, que parece estar en sus veinte años con labios verdes, cabello de hojas verdes que se asemeja a los pétalos y sus ojos son rojos como rosas y lleva un mono azul con barro que cubre sus manos y sus pies descalzos. Aparentemente, los monos son lo único que está usando porque Issei la está mirando con perversión en sus ojos.

-Apégate a las tuyas y no tendrás ningún problema.

Dani se acerca y habla con esta nueva chica que asiente y está de acuerdo con lo que está diciendo. La niña luego desaparece al zambullirse en la tierra y luego reaparece frente a los demás y se presenta.

-Soy Kaede Sakaki, y soy una humilde [alfil] al servicio de mi querida Lady Giras. Les doy la bienvenida a mi granja.

Dani se hace cargo y explica.

-Vamos a entrenar aquí. Kaede tiene una de las mejores granjas del mundo. Ella cultiva cualquier cosa que puedas soñar, desde frutas hasta verduras.

Kaede agrega.

-También hago mantequilla, vendo leche fresca y crema, helados de vez en cuando, mermelada, huevos y el producto de carne ocasional.

Dani sacude la cabeza y Kaede comienza a decir.

-¿No estás aquí para entrenar y no me das rabia?

Dani pone los ojos en blanco y saca un silbato mientras lo sopla y declara en un tono de mando.

-¡De acuerdo, Ahora, excepto Asia, ¡déjame y dame quinientas flexiones!

Los otros tres abandonan y hacen flexiones. Asia levanta la mano y pregunta.

-Um, entrenador Thompson, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

Dani mira a Asia y le dice a ella.

-Puedes ir y ayudar a Leaf Butt con su selección. Podría usar un par de manos extra para recoger frutas, verduras y huevos.

Kaede pone su mano en el hombro de Asia y dice.

-¿Por qué no te muestro mi jardín de té?

Asia piensa que es una idea encantadora y camina con ella, pero asegura a Issei.

-Si te lastimas, siempre puedes depender de mí, Issei.

Issei, mientras hace flexiones, sonríe mientras Asia se va. En otra zona de la granja, Asia está asombrada por la visión de flores con diferentes colores de plantas de té. Asia los inspecciona y huele unos cuantos mientras Kaede explica.

-Crié estas plantas yo mismo. Soy una de las mejores ... no, soy la mejor del mundo. Puedo cultivar cualquier cosa en esta granja.

Asia y Kaede proceden a recoger muchas flores de diferentes colores y luego un dulce aroma adorna sus narices con el recuerdo de Kaede.

-Oh, es cierto, hice una tarta. ¿Te gustaría un poco?

Asia no puede decir no porque el olor es demasiado bueno. De vuelta al entrenamiento, Issei está terminando sus flexiones. Dani los mira y dice

-Está bien, ¡trátense un poco de agua! Traería una jarra porque aún no hemos empezado las cosas difíciles

Issei le pregunta a Renka.

-Espera, no estás compitiendo en el torneo, ¿verdad?

Renka se limpia el sudor de la cara, sacude la cabeza y contesta.

-Estoy tratando de fortalecerme y Jophiel no me aceptaría. Dani parecía ser la mejor alternativa y espero tener razón. También escuché de Giras que Shuri fue a entrenar con su abuelo.

Issei asiente con la cabeza ya que él también quiere hacerse más fuerte.

 **Despacho de Issei**

 **Issei** está de pie ya que necesita revisar algo. Él camina hacia una puerta para usar el comando de desbloqueo en su equipo.

 **La habitación de irina**

Issei entra en la habitación y ve a **Irina** sentada en el sofá mientras mira una película y se frota el estómago. Issei sonríe y se sienta a su lado y le pregunta suavemente.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Irina sonríe cálidamente y responde.

-Si no tengo cuidado, puedo tener un moretón dentro de mí.

Issei siente su estómago y el bebé que está adentro se está moviendo un poco. Él está preocupado por los dos porque dar a luz en esta sala no será fácil sin medicamentos y quiere asegurarse de que tanto Irina como el bebé lo superen sin complicaciones. Está tentado de preguntar si le gustaría irse para que un médico le dé a luz al bebé, pero la idea de que Irina se vaya de la habitación lo pone incómodo, hace meses considero sacarla a la fuerza incluso si significaba convertirla en un ángel caído, pero algo lo detuvo una sensación en cada celula de su ser de que algo saldría mal así que no lo hizo. En cambio, él la mira y piensa en una alternativa.

-Oye, Irina, Airi lo está haciendo muy bien en la escuela de medicina.

 **Irina** mira a **Issei** y responde con una sonrisa.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso, Asia debe estar tan orgullosa.

 **Issei** asiente y luego dice.

-Bueno, creo que ella podría usar una experiencia más" real "y así ...

 **Irina** lo junta y le pregunta directamente.

-¿Quieres que Airi reciba a nuestro próximo bebé?

 **Issei** asiente y los ojos de **Irina** brillan con un brillo que le encanta la idea y se ruboriza ante la idea.

-Oh, la hija de una de mis mejores amigas recibira a mi bebé y lo ayuda a traerlo al mundo. Esto debe ser una bendición del Señor.

Issei se acurruca más cerca de Irina y tiene una mirada de culpa con su cara enterrada en su pecho para no dejarla ver. Él espera que Airi pueda ayudar con esto porque ella es suya. El principal problema es que Airi nunca ha dado a luz a un bebé dado que es una estudiante.

 **Granja**

Kaede corta un poco de pastel mientras Asia prepara el té, una buena mezcla de jazmín azul, un té azul real que Kaede crece naturalmente. Asia está muy impresionada ya que agrega miel y azúcar, también natural, mientras inspecciona el pastel verde que huele increíble como explica Kaede.

-El pastel de bayas verdes, mi especialidad y el orgullo de mi granja desde que lo cultivé aquí hace algunos años, todo se debe a lady Giras. Yo mismo las cultivé y son una fruta que crecen de plantas reproductoras con mucho cuidado.

El té es dulce con un aroma agrio y un ligero acabado amargo al agregar jugo de limón. Asia toma un bocado del pastel y es delicioso. Mientras comen, Asia le pregunta a Kaede.

-Debes ser muy leal a Giras. ¿Cómo la conociste?

Kaede revuelve su té y manipula las hojas que están en su taza y explica.

-Soy hija de una dríada y un humano, pero mis padres no se conocieron exactamente en el ambiente más feliz. Se conocieron cuando papá estaba intentando suicidarse.

Ella continúa removiendo las hojas en su taza y Asia se siente un poco incómoda solo con esto, pero está dispuesta a seguir escuchando mientras Kaede continúa.

-Sus intentos atrajeron a mi madre, una dríada en el área, y ella lo detuvo porque estaba a punto de arruinar las plantas de té que estaba cultivando. Se volvieron un romance torbellino y yo nací, y nos mudamos después de que yo naciera. Pero ... sucedieron los activistas ...

Asia se confunde como ella pregunta.

-Pero pensé que protegerían a las dríadas ya que son protectores de la naturaleza y no hacen nada para perjudicarlos

Kaede sacude la cabeza y su té comienza a hervir un poco y dice.

-Estaban bombardeando un laboratorio de animales cercano y el ataque resultante provocó un incendio en el bosque donde vivíamos. Esas criaturas atacaron un laboratorio y quemaron mi casa para cumplir su propia misión gratificante, y las odio por eso. Mi madre estaba intentando proteger el bosque, nuestra casa, y ella murió quemada en el fuego.

Asia pone sus manos en las de Kaede por empatía y para mostrar su cuidado mientras dice.

-No puedo imaginar cómo se sentiría eso. Siempre fui huérfana, pero ... ¿qué le pasó a tu padre?

El té de Kaede se detiene y las hojas caen al fondo de la taza mientras ella termina su historia.

-Mi padre me alejó del fuego y viajamos un poco. Pero nunca superó la pérdida de mi madre, por lo que finalmente se suicidó, y terminé sola. Viajé de un lugar a otro, pero no había un nuevo hogar. No fue fácil para mí, al ser medio dríada y todo, necesitaba tierra y vegetación para sobrevivir con una fuente de agua fresca. Ningún lugar ni siquiera se acercaba. Los seres humanos contaminaron todos lados y empecé a resentirlos más por ello. Estaba débil, Me morí de hambre y me quedé sin esperanza. Entonces, me encontré con ella ... mi salvadora, mi diosa y mi vida ahora. Lady Giras estaba en un picnic familiar cuando me encontró. Me dio un hogar con este puro, intacto y rico. tierra. Me convertí en su sirviente y felizmente daré mi vida por Giras. La amo desde el fondo de mi corazón y no puedo pagarle lo suficiente por su bondad hacia mí.

Asia entiende completamente la lealtad de Kaede porque siente un vínculo muy fuerte con Rias, pero cree que Kaede puede extenderse aún más debido a las circunstancias. Luego, continúan su té. Asia respeta a esta chica por su arduo trabajo en esta granja y siente un vínculo con ella por sus sentimientos compartidos hacia sus amigos.

Afuera, Dani está tomando un batido de proteínas

Issei y las otras dos están sudando balas por el calor con Renka pensando.

 _-No puedo imaginar lo fácil que es el entrenamiento de Shuri ..._

 **Actualmente**

Shuri se está entrenando con su abuelo en el río Catatumbo en Venezuela porque es un lugar común para los rayos, y es cierto que en este año hay increíbles conteos. Shuri está desviando todos los impactos de rayos que vienen hacia ella en varias direcciones, mientras que Baraqiel carga su propio [rayo sagrado] cuando Shuri lo observa mientras al mismo tiempo observa los rayos a su alrededor mientras su abuelo le dispara un rayo que inmediatamente atrapa con ambas manos. ella lo redirige hacia él y él lo toma con el rayo que lo empuja hacia atrás. Después de esto, ambos se dirigen a un refugio como un descanso. Una sala de estar de estilo japonés con una olla de sopa ahora lista para comer, como dice Shuri.

-Wow, y tuvimos tiempo suficiente para un calentamiento rápido mientras nuestra sopa se preparaba.

Baraqiel se frota la barbilla y le dice.

-Sí, y espero que tu puntería sea mejor cuando realmente comience.

Shuri se encoge de hombros mientras comen. Todo el equipo tiene su tiempo para entrenar y la mayoría lo comienza muy temprano, pero lo necesitarán para ganar el torneo.

Han pasado algunos días desde que el entrenamiento ha comenzado para todos. Ahora mismo en la granja, Issei, Renka y Hilda están sosteniendo palas mientras están frente a un corral donde normalmente viven las vacas, pero Kaede y Asia las sacaron a pastar. Issei mira a Dani, que está sentada en una silla con un té helado, y pregunta.

-No eres seria, ¿verdad?

Dani asiente y afirma.

-Puedes apostar tu culo.

Hilda y Renka se tapan la nariz mientras comienzan a sacar empanadas de vacas al patio y a un carro de ruedas. A Issei no le gusta esto, pero se mete en ello de todos modos, pero esas heces no son normales como una tonelada. Estos son excrementos de diablo especial y vacas ángel, cuya leche es rica y dulce, y la demanda de su leche es grande.

Asia y Kaede, cerca de un bonito estanque están comenzando este proceso con Kaede sosteniendo un cubo y preguntando.

-¿Quieres ayudar con el ordeño?

Asia se está divirtiendo mucho en la granja, ya que ayer ayudó con la recolección de huevos, la recolección de frutas y la batida de mantequilla. Ella mira una manada de vacas, algunas son rojas con manchas negras y sus cuernos son más afilados con lengüetas bifurcadas, mientras que otras son blancas puras con manchas amarillas y cuernos curvos con lenguas planas. Kaede se acerca y comienza a acariciar una roja en la cabeza y le dice suavemente.

-Está bien, niña, vamos a tomar un poco de leche, ¿de acuerdo?

La vaca realmente asiente y Asia se acerca con Kaede asegurándola.

-No te preocupes, todas mis vacas son criaturas dulces y gentiles, no harían daño a una mosca.

Asia deja el balde hacia abajo y Kaede le explica cómo hacerlo correctamente. Ella está en una tarde divertida. Horas más tarde, Issei y las niñas terminan de palearse y se están bañando en un arroyo con Dani inspeccionando a las tres de cerca.

Issei está haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar a las chicas y que sus temblores están ayudando porque el arroyo está frío. Hilda y Renka se sienten extrañamente cómodas con esto, probablemente porque Dani les contó una historia de cómo la desnudez una vez fue una batalla y eso le impidió ser violada en algún momento, pero las historias de guerra son una cosa diferente. Dani mira hacia el bosque de la zona y simplemente se dice a sí misma.

-Hombre, este lugar es hermoso.

Issei se da cuenta de esto y su curiosidad es sacar lo mejor de él en cuanto a por qué Giras quería una [peón] como este sargento. Algún tiempo después, después de tomar un descanso, Issei encuentra a Dani pelando una manzana en un porche de madera con un par de gafas de sol, mientras que un frasco se sienta a su lado. Dani termina de pelar su manzana y procede a comer la piel que ella despegó y le lanza la manzana sin piel a Issei, quien la atrapa rápidamente

Issei toma un bocado mientras se prepara para preguntarle a Dani su historia original, pero ella le pregunta de inmediato.

-¿Me preguntas por qué Lady Giras quería una perra vieja como yo?

Issei solo dice.

-Bueno, no planeaba redactarlo así

Dani sonríe y se sienta boca arriba mientras explica por primera vez.

-La mejor pregunta no es cómo nos conocimos, sino POR QUÉ trabajo para ella porque lo elijo. Issei, entiendes esto bastante bien, pero ... mis camaradas en este par, todos estamos unidos a través de varios enlaces. nos respetamos, nos entendemos o nos cuidamos mutuamente. Kaede, entiendo su dolor y su disgusto por las personas. Yo mismo no entiendo a las personas, pero la entiendo

Issei siente curiosidad por saber de qué está hablanda, pero ella bebe de su frasco y se suma a su explicación.

-No tengo ni un padre ni una madre, sino de maneras diferentes a ella. Mis padres eran sobrevivientes, se conocieron mientras cazaban, y eso simplemente me llevó a nacer, pero yo era demasiado para que mi madre lo manejara. dio lo mejor que pudo, pero la guerra me lo arrebató. He luchado en tantas batallas, guerras, y he tenido mucha gente buena, mucha gente mala, y he visto toneladas de muertes, entiendo tácticas, armas, magia, y comprendo los deseos, pero nunca he entendido a la gente, ni una sola vez. Simplemente me cansé de los combates, me cansé del derramamiento de sangre y me cansé de luchar contra algunos degenerados peleando, muchas personas buenas han muerto debido a eso, y me cansé de eso. Encontré a Giras, ella me encontró a mí y los [juegos de calificación] son divertidos, violencia sin muerte, y contenido. Podría probarlo, y así lo hice.

 **Nero Angelo campos de entrenamiento**

El pequeño grupo que planea ingresar al torneo está acampando actualmente en un acantilado mientras come frutas que crecen en sucursales con algunas provisiones que se llevan allí. Los tres están sentados sobre sus espaldas mientras recuperan el aliento ya que están cerca del final de la primera fase de entrenamiento. Seiken se sienta mientras Shirayuki e Irina hablan un poco para pasar el rato. Shirayuki le pregunta a Irina con un tono curioso.

-¿Qué planeas desear si ganamos?

Irina mira al cielo, sonríe y contesta.

-Creo que desearé saber cómo arreglar las cosas con Saya. No la forzaré a cambiar, pero si puedo encontrar una manera de arreglar las cosas con ella, quiero saber qué es. ¿Qué hay de ti? ?

Shiroka lo piensa y recuerda una frase de entonces,

 _"Quiero que el mundo sepa que Anu Macha es un héroe de la justicia y la paz ... debe haber sonado realmente cursi, ¿eh?_

y piensa para sí misma.

 _-¿Podrían ellos… traerla de vuelta?_

Shirayuki arroja una sola lágrima ante el pensamiento, Seiken lo advierte pero lo suelta, y Shirayuki responde la pregunta.

-Oh, no lo sé todavía.

Seiken se pone de lado y añade.

-Estoy con ella, no lo sé todavía.

Mientras se quedan un poco en silencio, escuchan algo, un sonido que suena a roca rompiéndose. Teniendo cuidado, los tres están listos para una pelea y esperan mientras el sonido se acerca más y más. Seiken prepara su espada, Irina prepara su espada y Shirayuki prepara sus manos.

Observan cómo una figura sube desde abajo mientras sus pies están incrustados en la piedra, lo que indica que así es como se levantaron aquí. La persona lleva lo que parece ser una armadura de exorcista de metal, ya que es plateada y tiene un brillo metálico que cubre todo el cuerpo y lleva un casco completo que tiene un visor azul que le da una presencia similar a una máquina a la figura. Luego hacen una pose que indica que quieren pelear pero escuchan una voz que dice.

-Cammy, te dije que no lucharas; ahora solo puedes caminar.

Seiken y Shirayuki ven una cara familiar mientras Sherry flota sosteniendo una canasta de picnic en su mano y tiene una expresión de regaño en su rostro, la persona que lleva la máscara retrae su máscara, ya que simplemente se pliega y baja al área del cuello, revelando el rostro de Camilla. las tres personas se sorprendan. Seiken, Irina y Shirayuki caminan y abrazan a Camilla con la declaración de Seiken.

-Todos nos preocupamos cuando desapareciste, hermana. No pudimos encontrarte.

Shirayuki se suma a esto.

-Sí, pensamos que te habías escapado.

Después de algunas emociones más, Irina hace la pregunta obvia.

-¿Cómo diablos estás caminando?

Camilla levanta la pierna y se quita la bota para revelar un pie metálico que tiene líneas azules que la recorren, e incluso hay dedos que se mueven un poco mientras explica.

-el Tío Azazel y su equipo me dieron nuevas piernas para usar. Estas cosas son geniales y son mejores que las anteriores.

Ver esas piernas falsas hace que Seiken e Irina se sientan incómodos porque, a pesar de lo que dice, Camilla probablemente está ocultando la pérdida de su orgullo. Seiken le pregunta por su nuevo atuendo y dónde está su abrigo. Cuando ingresó a Camilla, le quitaron el abrigo porque estaba muy manchado de sangre y **Xenovia** todavía lo está limpiando, pero Camilla dice.

-Parte de mi nuevo look. Todavía usaré mi abrigo, pero este atuendo está destinado a ayudar a mis movimientos. Además, me gusta darle un giro a un clásico, -mira a Sherry y ella sabe que mi trasero se ve mucho mejor en este equipaje.

Sherry sonríe y replica.

-Sí, pero tus senos no están tan bien formados cuando se comprimen así.

Camila le da una mirada de disgusto y simplemente dice.

-No hay nada que te guste.

Seiken y Shirayuki están felices de ver a Sherry, ya que consideran que las dos están juntos. Sherry saca otro uniforme de exorcista metálico, dos de ellos, y se los arroja a Shirayuki y Seiken, con Seiken siendo solo una camiseta y botas para entrenar porque tienen un peso ajustable e incluso una regulación de la temperatura. Irina no puede usar una debido a su propio atuendo y Camilla dice.

-el Tío Azazel dice que nos está patrocinando. Quiere probar nuestros [artes sagrados] artificiales en el torneo. Escuché sobre el torneo, así que me uniré al equipo que ocupa el número cinco, necesitamos dos más.

Realmente no les había ocurrido a los demás que su equipo está incompleto debido a su anticipación. Pero sí, algunos miembros del equipo y Camilla les dice.

-Mira, entiendo que tenemos que estar listos y todo, pero acabo de terminar mi tratamiento ayer y necesito asegurarme de que estamos preparados porque mi cuerpo no está completamente acostumbrado a mis piernas todavía, necesitan Es hora de integrarme completamente con mi cerebro ... algo que no hubiera sucedido si yo solo"

Sherry flota hacia abajo y pone su brazo para consolar a Camilla, pero como es optimista, se levanta y dice.

-Encontraré a nuestros próximos dos compañeros, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Camilla se está preparando para irse, pero antes de que lo haga, Seiken le pregunta directamente.

-Camilla, ¿fue realmente Saya la que te hizo esto? Nuestra madre dijo que había descubierto que lo era.

Irina tiene anticipación en sus ojos, ya que tampoco quiere creerlo, dice Camilla y dice.

-Sí, estaba luchando contra ella y fue su poder lo que lo hizo, pero también fue mi culpa porque hice un movimiento amateur. Pero todavía planeo derribarla en especial ahora finalmente tengo el poder de nuestro padre a mi entera disposición.

Camilla muestra su ojos que de un color carmesí mientras un aura negra escapa de sus cuerpo y se va antes de que Irina pueda decir algo, pero todas estas atrocidades que está cometiendo su hija están realmente pasando factura en su mente porque no le gusta escuchar esto. Shirayuki y Seiken vuelven a descansar e Irina hace lo mismo, pero ahora está más decidida a ganar el torneo para arreglar las cosas.

 **Palacio de Pléyades**

Saya se despierta después de un par de días de frío y se despierta para ver una habitación llena de suministros médicos que están muy dispersos y su cuerpo conectado a un IV con una enfermera saludándola y se frota los ojos, pero es un poco sorprendida cuando ve que su brazo está de vuelta con una textura carnosa cuando lo gira y lo inspecciona, pero no siente nada en ello. La enfermera se acerca a ella y le dice.

-Necesitas más descanso, pero le diré a Lady Pleyades que estás despierta ahora, Saya.

Saya se recuesta en su cama y se pregunta qué sucedió cuando se acaba de despertar y pensó que su brazo ya no estaba, pero ahí está. Pero no tiene ningún sentimiento, como su mano artificial de antes.

 **La habitación de irina**

Airi ha aceptado dar a luz al bebé, pero su experiencia con él es mínima en el mejor de los casos porque aún no es una doctora completa, pero está trabajando en ello desde sus estudios. Ella está inspeccionando el cuerpo de **Irina** para ver cómo se está dilatando, pero con su inexperiencia, tiene que hacer una estimación de fallas mientras **Issei** mira con anticipación. Ella mira y dice.

-Bueno, diría que podría venir en los próximos días o incluso esta noche. No estoy seguro, pero está muy cerca.

 **Irina** está emocionada de escuchar esto, pero su esposo está cada vez más preocupado por el día y esto no está ayudando. **Irina** lo mira y le dice.

-Querida, debemos tener a nuestros amigos y familiares cerca. Estoy segura de que a Saya le encantaría estar aquí cuando nazca su nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

Ante el sonido de que el nombre de Saya se usa de esa manera, Airi se preocupan porque no sabe cómo o por qué Saya vendría a ver a su madre en primer lugar, pero Airi responde diciendo.

-Estoy seguro de que lo conseguiremos todo y todos antes de que llegue el bebé.

 **Irina** sonríe cálidamente mientras **Issei** y Airi se van.

 **Despacho de Issei**

Los dos toman una respiración y **Issei** pregunta.

-Buen trabajo, Airi, ¿qué hacemos en este momento?

Airi guarda las herramientas que usó allí y responde.

-¿Qué más? Conseguimos algunas sábanas, agua caliente, y tú preparas a los demás porque tengo informes que hacer.

 **Issei** se esperaba esto, ya casí es hora de poner en marcha el ataque del equipo [DxD] y [ExE]. pero con su horario, no puede hacer eso exactamente y cazar a Saya, así que le pregunta a ella.

-Airi, no puedo, ¿podrías encontrarla por favor?

Airi mira a su padre y responde.

-Padre, no puedo. Ya me lo impusiste y también estoy ocupada.

 **Issei** trata de discutir.

-ya se ya se, pero es que enserio...

Aina se enoja un poco cuando interrumpe y pregunta.

-¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? Lo siento, Saya es una maníaca homicida que ha estado matando gente. No quería romperle el corazón, como hizo su propia hija.

 **Issei** tiene un sentimiento sombrío por esto porque lo forzó a Airi porque no puede decir no a la familia. Airi suspira y está lista para irse mientras dice.

-Padre, creo que esto es algo que TU debes hacer porque Irina-kaa-san lo necesita ahora, ella no me necesita a mí, y no a su madre ni a Xenovia-kaa-san o mi mama. Ella necesita a la única persona en este momento que estaba allí para ella cuando estaba. lidiando con el odio de Saya hacia ella.

De hecho, **Issei** fue la primera persona en ser el hombro que Irina usó después de lo que sucedió hace años y siempre ha estado allí para sostener su mano cuando la necesitaba. Pensando en ello, él también debería haber estado haciendo lo mismo con sus otras esposas, y piensa en cómo deben sentirse solas todas a veces sin él, y ahora Le Fay también se ha unido a él. Airi ahora se va con seguridad, dejando a su padre con sus pensamientos sobre su próximo movimiento.

La residencia se está preparando para el gran día e incluso las personas que están entrenando están siendo cautelosas, no para el torneo, sino para el nacimiento del próximo miembro de la familia. Han pasado días desde que Airi verificó a Irina y ella podría entrar en labor de parto en cualquier momento. En este punto, todos los miembros del pasado se han reunido en la residencia junto con sus equipos. Camilla todavía está lejos, así que Xenovia no ha visto sus nuevas piernas todavía o sabe que está suelta. Issei e Irina están nerviosos por eso, aunque todavía no son los padres completos del niño. Odilia entra en la habitación desde la cocina después de comer un bocado, a juzgar por una mancha roja en su cara, Y es curioso el encuentro. Se acerca a Issei y le pregunta cortésmente.

-¿Por qué todos se reúnen? ¿Hay alguna fiesta o evento?

Irina no puede contener su alegría por el evento mientras responde.

-Mi yo mayor está teniendo un bebé pronto.

La cara de Odilia se ilumina de alegría al escuchar esto y ella responde.

-¿Un niño está por nacer? Oh, es una ocasión tan maravillosa.

Irina y Odilia comienzan a hablar sobre los bebés y ellos simplemente se saltan sobre ellos. Issei mira esto con un sonrojo y se pregunta por qué Asia y Xenovia no se unen, pero se da vuelta para verlos en un álbum de fotos con la etiqueta "preciados recuerdos VOL 4" y lo consigue de inmediato. Él respira porque su yo mayor ha ido a ver a Saya después de llamarla con un círculo.

 **Palacio de Pleyades**

 **Issei** no está perdiendo el tiempo aquí porque se puso en contacto con Saya inmediatamente después de crear la [puerta del dragón]. Saya no se ha dado cuenta del trato con su nuevo brazo y su padre no puede notar la diferencia. Él mira aquí con torpeza porque esta es la primera vez que la ve en un tiempo y está relativamente feliz de verlo.

-Oye, papá ... ¿qué pasa?

 **Issei** respira y llega a ello.

-Saya, tu madre está a punto de dar a luz a tu próximo hermano o hermana y ella realmente quiere que estés cerca para eso.

Saya se da la vuelta y le recuerda.

-¿Por qué querría estar cerca de ella? Sabes cómo me siento al respecto.

 **Issei** respira hondo y dice.

-Pero esto no es para ella, es para tu hermano o hermana y sé que te importa eso. Te preocupas por Ai y Shime. Sin mencionar a los demás.

Saya ahora tiene una mirada de culpa y pregunta.

-Pero por qué ella incluso me querría cerca. Maté a Touji y casi conseguí que casi mataran a Ai y Shime debido a mis acciones.

 **Issei** se acerca a ella porque Saya no se ha dado cuenta de la verdad última.

-Saya, tu madre está en mal estado debido a lo que pasó. bloquee lo que hiciste de sus recuerdos y no abandonará la habitación, pero sabías esa parte. Te extraña mucho, y no puede soportar lo que hiciste. el Odio en tu corazón ha ido demasiado lejos. Tenemos que tener cuidado con ella con lo que decimos.

Saya se da vuelta y asiente a su padre, pero dice.

-Aunque no hablaré con ella.

 **Issei** sonríe y asiente con la cabeza hacia atrás.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

El tiempo que dedican se dedica a todos los segundos de espera, porque ahora es el momento. Airi está con Irina debido al riesgo de parto en cualquier momento, por lo que su médico debe estar presente. Aparece la [puerta del dragón] **Issei** Surge con Saya, que la mantiene girada hacia un lado es una vergüenza. Irina quiere correr para hablar con ella, pero es detenida por Odilia, que niega con la cabeza. Incluso alguien a quien apenas conoce está al tanto del desagrado de Saya. Las palabras no se pueden decir ahora porque la presencia de Saya es suficiente para invocar muchos sentimientos en todos. Saya entonces ve a alguien con quien tiene una mirada aún más incómoda, Seiken porque sus ojos muestran una ligera hostilidad y odio. Saya sigue caminando con su padre hacia una puerta y usa la habilidad de desbloquear. Él entra sin dudar, pero Saya está dudando mientras mira alrededor para ver que todos sienten rabia y amargura hacia ella preparan sus armas, incluso Seiken e Irina la están mirando. Ella respira hondo y camina lentamente hacia la habitación.

 **El santuario de irina**

Saya no mira la decoración ni quiere tomarse el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor, simplemente camina hacia adelante mientras mira el piso. Ella puede decir que las personas desean seguirla por temor a lo que puede hacer. Su padre ni siquiera dice nada para ayudar con la tensión y todo es tan difícil ahora mismo. Sigue moviéndose hasta que oye una voz que la llama.

-Saya!

Antes de que ella se dé cuenta, está siendo abrazada por su madre, la persona que más odia en el mundo y la idea de ser abrazada por ella es repulsiva, pero no puede hacerle daño. La empujaría, pero no quiere lastimar al bebé. Saya mantiene la cabeza baja para evitar mirar la cara de su madre. Pero lo que sí le llama la atención es el sonido de pasos más pequeños cuando dirige su atención a una parte diferente de la habitación para ver a Ai y Shime mientras están de pie junto a Airi, que también la está mirando con odio. Saya se acerca a su hermano y hermana y les da un abrazo, que aceptan porque la reconocen como dice.

-Los extrañé tanto a los dos

Saya ahora mira a su alrededor después de reunirse con sus hermanos y se da cuenta una vez que Shime hace algo que atrapa sus ojos de inmediato, produce sus pequeñas alas, una llena de diminutas plumas blancas y una negra como la noche, pero aún no puede volar cuando baten un poco. Ai los asoma y la mira golpear el ala blanca de Shime, lo que hace que algunos recuerdos dolorosos regresen cuando aprieta los brazos y saca sus alas, y Airi lo ve y luego se da cuenta de por qué Saya se avergüenza de eso mientras murmura.

-Oh Dios….

 **Irina** se distrae con **Issei** y no puede verla, lo que probablemente es lo mejor en este momento, y luego se escucha el goteo. **Irina** entonces simplemente dice.

-Es la hora….

Saya sale de ella y guarda sus alas mientras Ai y Shime se reúnen alrededor de su madre. **Issei** sale corriendo para contarles a los demás la noticia. Los demás están contentos de escuchar las noticias con el trío de la iglesia, Issei, Rias e incluso Odilia entrando a la sala para presenciar este evento e incluso ayudar. Shirone y Kuroka, junto con los demás que se quedaron afuera, deciden sentarse y esperar hasta que nazca el bebé porque no quieren abrumar la habitación.

Airi hace todo lo que puede para ayudarlo recordando recordarle a Irina a empujar mientras se asegura de que todo esté avanzando. Saya mira con anticipación mientras que los demás están asombrados. Issei e Irina están cogidos de la mano en este momento con sus contrapartes mayores haciendo lo mismo. Issei mira a Irina y le dice.

-No puedo creer que estemos tan ansiosos. No puedo imaginar cómo se sentirá cuando lo atravesemos.

Irina asiente mientras pasan las horas mientras el bebé nace en esta misma habitación. Horas más tarde, **Irina** empuja y empuja hasta que finalmente, con un último empujón, los sonidos de llanto hacen eco en la habitación. Después del procedimiento habitual de limpiar y envolver al bebé, Airi se cubre con un poco de sangre de la limpieza mientras ella felizmente exclama.

-Es una niña saludable

Todos se reúnen alrededor de la bebé recién nacida y al instante se sienten sorprendidos por su belleza con su pequeño mechón de cabello otoñal y su cara redonda. **Irina** extiende sus brazos para sostener al bebé y la mira

-si mi pequeña mirai

Saya pregunta.

-¿Puedo abrazarla primero?

Airi es vacilante, pero **Irina** dice.

-Está bien, ella es su hermana mayor después de todo.

Airi asiente y le entrega el bebé a Saya, que mira el rostro de su hermana y le dice.

-Bienvenido al mundo, hermanita. Eres una linda, ¿verdad?

El bebé sigue llorando mientras los demás observan cómo la ternura de Saya brilla. Le hace cosquillas a su hermanita para que no llore hasta que Airi dice.

-Está bien, creo que ella necesita a su madre ahora, Saya

Saya mira la cara de **Irina** ahora y recuerda su odio hacia ella, pero se acerca de todos modos. Mirar su cara también le trae recuerdos de ese día cuando Saya pidió ayuda y su madre, que se quedó allí sin hacer nada. Saya comienza a gruñir un poco mientras comienza a entregarle el bebé a su madre con los brazos estirados, pero Saya se detiene en medio de las manos. Todos se preguntan qué está haciendo ella, pero Saya dice mientras se retira.

-¡No voy a dejar que lastimes a esta niña tampoco, Irina!

Saya aprieta a su hermana un poco más fuerte y luego desaparece con ella a través de un círculo de estrellas. El momento de esto es tan repentino que nadie tiene tiempo de reaccionar mientras ella desaparece. los ojos de **Irina** se ponen en blanco y los demás entran en pánico por la conmoción. **Issei** invoca un circulo de comunicación mientras grita

-!haganlo ahora¡

los demás se juntan de inmediato porque tienen que encontrar a Saya, así que buscan a Odilia y ezrah, pero ahora ellos también se ha ido. Salieron corriendo de la habitación, incluso los jóvenes Issei e Irina están en un ataque, pero tienen que encontrar a Saya. Informan a los demás y han llegado a la conclusión de que Odilia y ezrah se han ido con Saya para ayudarla. Sin embargo….

 **?**

Saya se encuentra ahora en un área similar a un páramo cubierta de oscuridad y arena, un desierto al que viajó al azar mientras se sienta y acuna a su hermanita porque comenzó a llorar de nuevo y menciona.

-No te preocupes, te llevaré a un buen hogar pronto. Me asusté un poco.

Mientras Saya sonríe sobre su acción, escucha una voz que dice.

-¡No harás tal cosa, Saya!

Para su sorpresa, Odilia aparece con una mirada severa en su rostro, ezrah tambien esta cerca de ella y una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, Dante también esta presente. Saya, un poco sorprendida, se acerca de los 3 en especial de Dante, no la conoce pero puede sentir la energía sagrado en ella y pregunta.

-¿que hacen aquí ?¿Cómo me encontraste?

Odilia responde.

-Las vanguardias de los portadores de estrellas pueden rastrear a otros miembros a través de sus círculos, en caso de traición. Pero me parece que no debería tener que usarlo para seguirte debido a esto.

Saya mira a su hermana y le pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? La llevaré con Pléyades. ¿No crees que mi hermana estará más feliz viviendo con nosotros?

Ezrah saca su espada y reprende.

-no tienes derecho a quitarle ese niño a sus padres.

Saya contesta con una mirada irritada.

-Vamos a matar a todos los ángeles, eso incluye a su madre, así que, ¿por qué importa eso?

La cara de Odilia se vuelve amenazadora y ella afirma.

-No creo que ese ángel merezca morir, y no creo que estés en la posición de obligar a un niño a alejarse de una madre.

Saya sienta a su hermana después de invocar un círculo de protección y necesita resolver esto. Saya se acerca y le recuerda a su aliada.

-Tenemos muchos hijos debido a la iglesia, y ellos harán lo mismo con ella.

Odilia levanta su espada y reprende.

-Los niños vagabundos que tomamos no son como este bebé. Perdieron a sus padres por diversas razones y tuvieron que pudrirse en esos horribles orfanatos, por lo que acogerlos fue cuidarlos. Lo que estás haciendo es secuestrar

Saya entonces dice con total resolución.

-sé lo que es mejor para mi hermana.

Los ojos de Odilia se abren un poco al pensar que esto es algo que las Pléyades dirían. Dante grita

-¡tu no sabes nada perra, ahora entrega a mirai y te daré la muerta menos dolorosa que pueda!

Odilia asume su postura y declara.

-Vamos a llevar a ese niño a sus padres.

Saya pone sus manos en su espada y responde.

-Intenta…

pero antes de que pueda terminar la palabra Saya recibe un puñetazo de ezrah y una bola de luz de Dante la golpea, ella saca sus dos espadas y comienza a asaltar a su Odilia con esta último a la defensiva, ya que tiene que vigilar ambas espadas, pero su entrenamiento extremo ha afinado sus defensas y ha entrenado su mente. Intercambian golpes, pero Odilia se da cuenta de algo, el brazo de reemplazo de Saya es más débil que su brazo normal por la fuerza que siente por los golpes. Luego, los dos cambian de enfoque cuando Odilia gira su espada y quita la espada de Saya de su mano y brazo falso y la deja solo con una espada, que crea la ventaja que Odilia necesita mientras continúan su enfrentamiento. Eventualmente, Odilia domina a Saya y la tira al suelo con su espada apuntando. Odilia entonces declara.

-voy a llevar a esta niña a su casa y le contarás a mi hermana lo que hiciste.

Odilia enfunda su espada y camina hacia el bebé con una cálida sonrisa, la levanta después de romper la barrera y dice suavemente.

-No te preocupes, voy a llevarte a casa ahora mismo.

Mientras el bebé llora continuamente, Odilia siente algo extraño en su cuerpo al cargar a la niña y puede sentir una presencia familiar cuando se da vuelta y ve a Saya brillando en oro y su voz es diferente y dice.

-Odilia, no deberías haber evitado que Saya trajera a este niño.

La joven puede entender que está hablando con su hermana y se sorprende al decir esto.

-Hermana, seguramente no habrías alentado esto. Esto es un secuestro.

Pleiades / Saya sacude la cabeza y le dice a su hermana.

-No entiendes. Este niño nunca será feliz siendo criado por un ángel o por haber manchado sangre en ella.

Un poco desconfiada ahora, le pregunta Odilia.

-¿Hiciste lo mismo conmigo? ¿Eres realmente mi hermana?

Pleyades se confunde con este cuestionamiento repentino y le recuerda.

-Por supuesto que sí, te crié cuando nuestros padres nos abandonaron para ayudarnos.

Odilia luego menciona otras cosas.

-¿Entonces por qué no he visto ninguna foto de ellos? ¿Por qué no hablas de ellos? ¿Y por qué no has tratado de encontrarlos aunque nuestra facción es una dominante en nuestro futuro? ¿Acaso me secuestraron como Saya ha tratado de hacer? "

Pleyades entonces le asegura.

-Soy tu hermana, sangre y todo. Te crié y te entrené. Nunca te pedí que lucharas por mí, tú elegiste por tu cuenta.

Odilia ahora es muy desconfiada y afirma.

-Pensé que estábamos ayudando a la gente. Me enseñaste que los ángeles son malvados, pero no he visto un solo ángel malvado en mi vida. Incluso Dante, la rebelde aqui presente, nunca ha llegado tan lejos. La madre de esta niña ama a sus hijos y parecían feliz para mi

Pleyades extiende su brazo y exige.

-Entrégame a la niña, hermana, y olvidaré tus insultos. No olvides quién es tu verdadera familia. Recuerda que no solo te crié, sino que te amé desde antes de que pudieras arrastrarte. Además, tomé a Ezrah , tu querido amigo, cuando le quitaron a su madre de él. Los niños que hemos acogido pueden tener hogares, comida y ropa sin tener que preocuparse más. Tenemos que ser difíciles cuando lo exija.

el dolor de darse cuenta de que su hermana pudo haber hecho lo mismo hace que odilia exija.

-Antes de que lo haga, hermana, quiero saber la verdad. ¿Quiénes fueron nuestros padres, quiénes fueron las personas que nos crearon y por qué nunca me contaron sobre ellos? Si me lo dicen, los escucharé de nuevo". Porque esto no se trata de los niños, no se trata de Ezrah, y esto no se trata de este niño ahora. Se trata de los ti y yus secretos.

Pléyades se inquieta y responde.

-Hermana, no puedo decirte la verdad. Si lo hago, entonces ..."

Odilia se está poniendo agresiva y pregunta.

-¿Qué, qué te abandonaré? ¿Por fin veré que me has estado mintiendo durante todos estos años? Se supone que eres mi familia, no mi maestro. Si no me lo dices ... yo ...yo...mi cabeza

pleyades nota algo en Odilia su cabello rubio esta empezado a recuperar su color original un castaño otoñal

-no, odi...

pero antes de que pueda terminar la frase ezrah al golpea y le dice

-se termino pleyades

Dante se acerca a Odilia y le dice

-¿quieres saber quienes son tus padres, tu familia?, mira el bebe en tus brazos y recuerda, recuerda lo que ahora esta tu vida

odilia puede notarlo, sus recuerdos esta cambiando, la cara de su madre, la cara de su padre, sus hermanos y familia, la vida que se le fue arrebatada y ahora esta recuperando y murmura

-yo, yo..

pleyades/saya no puede creer eso y se levanta pero empieza a escupir sangre, algo pero no es por el cuerpo de saya, algo esta mal con su cuerpo principal, solo puede decir antes de salir del cuerpo de saya

-no, odilia

pero odilia grita

-¡yo no soy odilia! ¡mi nombra es mirai, shidou miria!

ella mira a saya/pleyades y continua

-tu, no eres mi hermana, tu eres el monstruo que intento arrebatarme a mi familia

pleyades sale del cuerpo de saya mientras queda en shock y mirai desaparece en un circulo mágico, con esto Saya recupera la consciencia y pregunta

-¿que esta pasando?

Dante responde

-tu muerte y la paga por tus pecados, yo tengo que irme este chico se encargara de ti

termina señalando a ezrah, quien se pone en posición de pelear, Saya pregunta

-vas a matarme, ezrah?

ezrah solo responde

-si tan solo hubieras abierto un espacio para perdonar esto no estaría pasando, de todos modos con pleyades fuera mi existencia ya esta condenada, pero permitiré que arruines el futuro,por lo menos te daré 2 opciones, puedes pelear inútilmente contra mi y morir o puedes rendirte y aceptar el castigo por tus actos,

Saya tambien se pone en posición de pelea, ezrah continua

-eso es lo que eliges, bueno, te recordare algo ya no tienes los poderes estelares ni tus espada, si quieres pelear deberas usar los poderes que odias

Saya apreta los dientes mientras gruñe y invoca su [variante] y grita

-¡maldición! ¡[dragón imperial]!

Saya invoca su armadura de escamas mientras ezrah solo dice

-bien mi turno, ¡[falso dragón imperial]!

ezrah también se pone su armadura y Saya le dice

-crees que una imitación como tu podrá contra una original, no eres nada mas que un niño probeta, pleyades solo te creo por que quería un soldado como yo y como no pudo encontrar una buena candidata revivió a tu zorra madre

ezrah sin inmutarse responde

-lo se pero veamos hasta donde llega esta imitación

 **[Yo, aquel que despierta]**

 **[Soy el dragón bastardo que desafía los caprichos de las estrellas].**

 **[Me burlo del "futuro", y le doy forma al retorcido "pasado".]**

 **[seré el Dragón Negro del mañana.]**

 **[¡Y doblaré las rodillas de los que desafiaron a Dios!]**

-cuando es llevada a sus limites

y así el choque inicio

 **Palacio de pleyades**

el lugar esta completamente destruido, nadie puede escapar una verdadera oscuridad lo cubre todo impidiendo la salida ya sea mágica o física, en medio del caos se pueden oír los gritos de los hombres siendo quemados en vida por llamas purpuras y las mujeres cortadas en pedazos un filo brillante, los niños lloran solo para ser silenciados suavemente por burbujas que brillan con el arco iris, bestia y monstruos salidos de un libro de horror se pasean buscando y destruyendo y en medio de todo alexandra bismarck observa, lagrimas salen de sus ojos mientras escupe sangre de su boca y la vida se le escapa del cuerpo su pecho esta siendo atravesado por una [espada sacro-demoníaca] frente a ella sosteniendo esa espada el ente responsable una armadura de detalles blanco y negros con marcas draconianas, ella solo puede decir

-porque?

es su única pregunta, era un día normal con los niños cuando de repente el día se volvió noche, pero no una noche normal era una noche que no debería existir en este mundo una noche prohibida y desde ella monstruos de oscuridad, bestias demoníacas, caballeros draconianos, llamas purpuras y en el fondo una canción alegre que no era acorde a la situación, pelearon intentaron defenderse pero todo fue inútil como si el mismo karma los odiara

-por que se rebelaron contra quienes no debieron

fue la respuesta que recibió la pregunto de alexandra, la voz provino desde un pasillo en la oscuridad junto con el sonido de unos pasos y el arrastre de un cuerpo, 2 figuras emergieron de la oscuridad, una cabello carmesí y ojos azules, Kairyu Gremory y en su mano con su [variante] invocada sostenía inconsciente y amordazada a Dolrain astaroth y a su lado un chico de cabello rubio y ojos violetas Matros Bael quien hablo después de Kai

-si tan solo no se hubieran opuesto a la paz no tendrían que pasar por este tormento, si no podían tolerar la situación mejor se hubieran suicidado y ya

Kai dijo

-bueno como sea, esta misión de infiltración fue un maldito dolor, y ya me puedo imaginar el regaño de mi madre cuando regrese a casa, las pruebas de admisión a [ExE] si que son duras, bueno solo queda llevarle a beelzebub-sama a su hija que bueno que valeri-sama fue capaz de reconocerla cuando pleyades intento revivirla y en lugar de modificar su cuerpo para hacerla mas débil y vulnerable halla tomado el control de la resurrección y la halla revivido ella misma

tras esto el caballero draconiano saco su espada de alexandra la cual de dirigió a caer al piso pero antes de que tocara el suelo una suaves brazos la sostuvieron, con sus ultimas fuerzas alexandra alzo la mirada para ver a la persona, ojos verdes, cabello rubio, traje de sacerdote y 6 pare de alas blancas con un alo de luz en su cabeza, Dulio Gesualdo, la [carta de triunfo del cielo]

-descansa en paz hermana alexandra, yo cuidare de los niños

fueron las sinceras palabras de Dulio mientras la vida de alexandra terminaba, luego Matros dijo

-oigan alguien a visto a esa chica con el parche que vino con nosotros por orden de lucifer-sama

Dulio respondio

-esta recogiendo la basura

en otra parte del castillo que caía, en el salon del trono de pleyades la mencionada se arrastra por el piso choreando sangre de cada poro de su cuerpo mientras su interior era pulverizado celula por celula y frente a ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción viendo el fin de la existencia de tan grande perra, Lucia Quarta solo dijo

-soñe con este momento con años, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer el sangre de samael llego a ti por tu conexión con kokabiel y la estrella de dios muerta por el veneno y la [muramasa] destruida en esta linea de tiempo, no existe voluntad ni fuerza que te proteja de la ira de todas las almas inocentes que encarcelaste, ellos de consumirán desde adentro y tu alma desaparecerá, sera como si nunca hubieras existido y así sera, adiós Tía Saya

y así en la mas grande agonía pleyades murió

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Mirai llega con todo el mundo aún en pánico con otras personas dispersas por todas partes para encontrar a Saya y al bebé, pero para sorpresa de todos, **Irina** ha dejado la habitación, su santuario y su refugio seguro durante los últimos dos años y está siendo reconfortada por su esposo, porque su bebé es tomado, pero Mirai sonríe mientras camina hacia su madre que llora y le dice amablemente.

\- ella también te extraña.

 **Irina** e **Issei** están extremadamente felices de ver que les traen a su nueva hija cuando **Irina** la toma rápidamente y la mantiene cerca, y ambas agradecen profundamente a Mirai por sus acciones, lo que la hace feliz porque ahora su futuro esta a salvo. Sin embargo, algunos en la casa se dan cuenta de una cosa ha cambiando, poco después dante aparece ya que tiene que decirle algo a todos

sin embargo en una de las habitaciones de la casa, en la de raynare específicamente la mencionada se encontraba en el suelo desintegrándose

-¿que es esto?

fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de finalmente regresar al abismo del que nunca debido salir

 **Paramo**

la pelea entre ezrah y saya continuo con ezrah mostrando superioridad y acorralando a saya hasta romper su armadura

-rindete no puedes ganarme, si hubieras entrenado y aceptado tus poderes de ángel al historia seria diferente, si muy diferente

saya solo gruñe mientras se levanta y dice

-aun tengo un haz bajo la manga

ella saca la estatua de dragón que hace tiempo fue a buscar con su padre

-con esto finalmente podre deshacerme de esta sangre maldita y ser lo que siempre debí ser, un dragón

la estatua comienza a brilla y emitir un aura que cubre a saya pero de repente en resplandor se torna oscuro y saya solo puede gritar de dolor

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ Q-QUE ES ESTO?, PODER MATADA DRAGONES

las venas de saya se empiezan a resaltar mientras se torna negras y su cuerpo poco a poco se desmorona para hacerse polvo

-no, no, no, por favor mama

fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer de la existencia

ezrah solo se quedo mirando tras eso regreso a su forma normal, miro su mano y noto como esta se desvanecía

-tal vez esta vida es un error, pero fue un error que me encanto vivir

y en medio de ese lugar el desapareció

* * *

 **y con esto estamos a un paso del fin, que les pareció, se vio apresurado, muy rápido?, yo también lo creo, pero como dije antes creo honestamente que esta historia debía terminar aquí, ademas ya tenia listo esto final en la cabeza desde antes de empezar a escribir esto**


	47. un nuevo mañana

**Hola aquí total DxD con un nuevo capitulo de futuro alternativo, se que muchos posiblemente se hallan sentido desilusionados con el capitulo pasado pero como dice el dicho "para que tu audiencia crezca debes traicionar sus expectativas"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 46: un nuevo mañana**

 **Kuoh, 23 años después**

La noche es joven y una luna llena está en el cielo iluminando una ciudad que está preparada para dormir por la noche con ciertos edificios iluminados como una luz nocturna para los niños pequeños que duermen tranquilamente en sus camas. Normalmente, la ciudad sería un sonido tranquilo de personas caminando ociosamente y charlando entre ellas. Pero esta noche, la ciudad tiene un sonido inquietante, los sonidos de los coches de la policía rodean una zona de un edificio en el distrito de luz roja, un distrito donde solo los adultos pueden entrar para disfrutar de sus fantasías por una noche. Pero esta noche no son fantasías y placeres. La policía se ha reunido alrededor de un edificio, un edificio decorado con corazones, un letrero de neón rosa y un letrero que indica claramente que se trata de un hotel de amor.

En el costado del edificio, donde no brilla la luz, en la escalera de incendios se encuentra una joven con un pantalón marrón con botas de combate negras, una camiseta morada oscura debajo de una chaqueta de cuero motera negra, guantes negros y una Máscara negra que cubre toda su cabeza sin rasgos distintivos, excepto dos ojos blancos que se parecen a los ojos de un pájaro, y la máscara es muy suave y redonda. Élla pregunta en voz baja.

-¿Tienes un bloqueo en siren, lobo?

La persona a la que se refiere como lobo dice desde un lugar desconocido.

-Todavía no, este es tu departamento. Lanius, necesito que entres y te escondas. Tus movimientos deberían distraerla.

Este joven llamado Lanius asiente y sigue el plan, pero dice.

-Está bien, esta noche es la noche en que finalmente tenemos a Siren.

Tan pronto como habla, Lanius salta una gran distancia y se apodera de una repisa cercana y luego la voltea con una precisión acrobática mientras hace poco ruido. Lo único que hace es escabullirse con un par de pistolas a su lado y tres cuchillos enfundados dentro de su chaqueta. Corre hacia una puerta y la recoge en silencio con un pequeño alfiler mágico que saca de su manga. Entra rápidamente por la puerta y ve un conjunto de escaleras que miran hacia abajo durante unos segundos antes de saltar por el hueco entre ellos y escucha un ruido y lo oye en la sexta parte del piso diez, y se las arregla para agarrar una repisa. el quinto piso y salta a la barandilla y salta al sexto piso.

Al entrar en el sexto piso, donde hay un pasillo de puertas con números, escucha una voz que dice.

-Si eres mi única y única, entonces ¿por qué estás con esta otra mujer?

La voz es tranquila, pero amenazante, y Lanius se escabulle mientras busca la fuente de la voz. Alcanza sus pistolas, se parecen a pistolas estándar, negras y no tienen miras, pero Lanius es un buen disparo, pero estas pistolas disparan múltiples balas diferentes y tienen picos cortos en la parte inferior de los clips que funcionan como tasers. Prepara las armas cuando dobla una esquina y ve a su objetivo en la habitación 607, pero hay un civil en el camino que le bloquea la vista. Este objetivo es una mujer, en sus treinta y pocos años, con el largo y desordenado cabello negro con un vestido de novia que ha sido modificado, tiene una falda más corta, está adornada con varias joyas y tiene una cola de marfil en cada cadera, un par de Zapatos blancos muy delgados que son fáciles de mover, y ella está usando toneladas de maquillaje con rubor, lápiz labial rubí y polvo en la cara. Ella tiene ojos azules y un comportamiento espeluznante mientras mira a un hombre que lleva nada más que sus boxers con una mujer muerta a su lado con la mitad de su cabeza arrancada. Lanius está disgustado por esta vista cuando enciende sus armas para disparar, pero él se mueve y la mujer puede sentirlo a través de sus pies, así que ella dice.

-Sostenga ese pensamiento.

El hombre está amordazado pero puede lograr enviar algunos gritos ahogados que la mujer parece no oír. Ella se da vuelta y ve a Lanius con sus armas listas e inmediatamente las dispara con un grito.

-¡Muere, siren!

Comienza a disparar balas en rápida sucesión, pero la mujer, llamada Siren, abre la boca y se suelta un grito, pero esto no es un grito normal cuando las ventanas se rompen, la habitación tiembla y las balas se detienen por la fuerza repentina y Lanius es expulsado de la sala cuando es lanzado de regreso al pasillo y a otra sala, 603 para ser exactos, y tiene suerte de que no haya nadie más en esta sala porque podría ser problemático si lo hubiera. Él golpea una pared al lado de una ventana y se siente herido por el impacto, pero se endereza ya que Siren se acerca y saca uno de sus cuchillos,

No iba a ser mi único y único ... o era ... podría haber sido su voz.

En otra parte del edificio, otra persona mira con decepción y se dice a sí misma.

-Lanius, pensé que entrenábamos para esto.

La sirena vuelve al hombre que ató y comienza a ser más intensa y exigente.

-¿Es tu voz la que estoy escuchando, o no?

El hombre al que ella ha atado está dando vueltas y tratando de salir de sus restricciones. Una nueva voz dice.

-¿No puedes decir que no está interesado?

siren ignora esto cuando aparece una nueva persona desde un portal que se plantó cuando las balas de Lanius aterrizaron en el suelo, esta persona es un hombre joven que lleva una delgada armadura metálica negra que tiene un símbolo gris de lobo con sus brazos hacia afuera creando una cruz. símbolo en el pecho, sus pantalones son negros con una capa gris delgada en el lado de las piernas y una galjanoplastia gris más pequeña en sus botas negras, su armadura tiene la misma galjanoplastia que se extiende por el costado de sus brazos en ambos lados, mostrando la parte central negra , guantes grises y negros que cubren sus antebrazos, y un collar de goma gris alrededor del área del cuello que revela su cabeza entera, excepto una máscara de dominó con forma de cara de lobo que es negra, tiene un cinturón negro de utilidad alrededor de su cintura y su Las características son el pelo corto blanco plateado y los ojos azules sostiene un bastón negro con puntas plateadas y sonríe mientras dice.

-Sabes, Siren, siempre puedes solicitar un esposo por correo.

Detectando su apariencia, Siren se vuelve hacia el joven disfrazado e ignora sus palabras cuando ella lo mira y le pregunta.

-¿Finalmente has venido a dejarme revisar tu alma?

El joven gira su bastón y asume una postura de lucha con él en una mano y dobla las rodillas para obtener una posición más elevada. Luego dice burlonamente.

-No puedes escuchar mis palabras, pero quieres leer mi alma. Adivina qué es agradable escuchar.

Se prepara cuando Siren comienza a recuperar el aliento y se prepara para otro grito, pero este joven se mete la mano en el cinturón y saca una roca cubierta de tallas y la lanza a Siren mientras su chillido es absorbido por la roca mientras las tallas brillan de color púrpura y se rompe causando que Siren sea arrastrada hacia atrás por la liberación de su fuerza hacia ella. La presionan contra la pared, corre y la sostiene contra la pared con su bastón en la garganta. Este joven enmascarado llamado lobo entonces hace una amenaza fría.

-Ahora voy a actuar ahora y nunca mantendré tu paz, Siren.

Está claro que él intenta terminarla, pero oye una voz que anuncia.

-¡alto!

lobo vuelve su mirada con Siren todavía sujeta a la pared con su garganta cerrada por la presión del personal y el lobo ve a una joven con un uniforme de policía con una armadura SWAT y sosteniendo una escopeta y lo dice de nuevo.

-¡Dije alto!

Ella tiene los ojos verdes brillantes, un equipo de la policía del futuro para la visión nocturna, y tiene una mirada seria y anuncia.

-lobo nocturno, y Siren Black, ¡ambos están bajo arresto!

El nombre completo de este joven, lobo nocturno, hace que se sienta incómodo al decirle a Siren black.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez, pero te encontraré de nuevo.

Él la deja ir cuando ella se desmaya por falta de oxígeno y lanza otra piedra al suelo que se rompe al instante y una cortina de humo envuelve la habitación y la policía dispara su escopeta, pero falla y se frustra de que el vigilante se haya escapado, pero tiene a la otro. Momentos más tarde, se la ve saliendo del edificio con Siren Black, que ahora tiene un bozal y un broche en la garganta y un equipo de noticias está parado afuera con un reportero corriendo para ver la historia, pero el joven oficial dice .

-solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo y no pude atrapar a el lobo nocturno hoy.

Los reporteros y los informadores siguen molestando al oficial y capturando varios informes sobre el villano que es escoltado a la cárcel.

 **Satanadrac**

En una ciudad completamente diferente, la nueva ciudad del [Emperador Dragón Rojo], la capital del Dragón Rojo, una ciudad creada por Issei Satanas y su gigantesca familia compuesta por él, sus esposas, hijos, nietos y familiares para mantener las cosas en orden. para ellos. Sus hijos aún asisten a Kuoh porque la ciudad no ha logrado un sistema escolar completamente funcional. Pero los demonios, los ángeles y los ángeles caídos se conocen públicamente ahora, y lo han sido durante años. Esta ciudad tiene varios estilos, pero por ahora, el foco de atención es para la sección de Irina Shidou. Aparece un círculo rojo dentro de un dormitorio que parece ser para una niña de los carteles de populares personajes femeninos de anime y CD de música rock, además de un televisor, DVD y una cama desordenada con algunas ropas esparcidas por el piso. Del círculo emerge el joven con el casco,

-Hombre, no pensé que la caída doliera tanto.

Se quita el casco para revelar el cabello castaño otoñal larg y despeinado y los ojos violetas, y se quita el gato para revelar algunos cortes en la espalda de un cristal que se atoró en su espalda y una voz familiar pregunta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Mirai?

lobo nocturno emerge de un círculo azul que conjura en la misma habitación con Lanius, cuyo nombre real es Mirai Shidou, diciendo sarcásticamente.

-Sí, considerando que fue tu BRILLANTE plan el que me perforó con los piercings en la espalda.

lobo nocturno se quita su propia máscara, que no se cubre mucho y se acerca mientras saca una roca con tallas verdes que brillan cuando Ezrah se aprieta un poco, pero las heridas dejan de sangrar y se cierran. Ezrah se levanta, se sienta en su cama y pregunta.

-¿Entonces conseguiste a Siren, Froh? ¿O fue otro fracaso?

lobo nocturno, ahora con su nombre real Froh, se molesta y dice.

-No, Elena se metió en el camino otra vez.

Mirai se vuelve de espaldas y le pregunta.

-Todavía no puedo creer que estés jugando con la policia. Pensé que no nos gustaban los policías.

Froh le recuerda a su compañero.

-Oye, Elena ha sido mi novia desde la escuela secundaria. No pensé que sería una oficial inmediatamente después.

Mirai se encoge de hombros y dice.

-Está bien, pero deberíamos moverlo antes de que mi madre me controle nuevamente ya que se supone que estoy enferma.

Froh le tira a Mirai una pastilla y él la toma, lo que hace que le dé fiebre y tos inmediatamente cuando el joven se pone una camisa blanca y un pijama negro, se pone debajo de las sábanas de su cama y se duerme.

Froh sale de su círculo y se prepara porque tiene una cita con una oficial.

* * *

 **dark kingth discord:** gracias, y aquí esta otro, aunque se puede decir que esta historia ya acabo

* * *

adelanto del volumen DxD DX 5

\- Esa cosa debe estar sellada.

\- La cosa importante, relacionada con el [Emperador dragón blanco] más fuerte de todos los tiempos ...

\- Si sale a la luz, se producirá un incidente irreversible.

\- ¡Esa libreta con 3 volúmenes! ..

Highschool D × D DX 5

yo, sin bragas. –diosa dragón del infinito, Ophis Ouroboros

pensé en aprender arreglos florales como entrenamiento en artes del hogar. –Princesa de la perdición,Rias Gremory

Este fue un presagio de peligro.

Móvil, dices? ¿Es algo robótico? –Heredera de Ageres,Seekvaira Agares.

Arreglo floral = móvil. Ceremonia del té = operación (de una máquina), así lo percibió ella. (Sólo un juego de palabras, estas palabras tienen la misma lectura).

¡Esta! Es elegante –Jefa de la explosión de la escuela de arreglos florales, Bakusan Umeko

El experto en arreglos florales también entra al escenario.

U-fu-fu, jugando tag con Va-kun. - [Chica del descenso](escrito como "princesa de hielo indiscriminado") Lavinia Reni

Quizás, esta mujer, que es como una hermana mayor para él, es la única debilidad del Emperador Dragón Blanco más fuerte.

¡Isaiah está ... en BL ! ... –El compañero de Kiba, Tosca.

Las garras del mal se acercan a la niña indefensa por medio de Kiryuu.

¡Esta es una versión de cuchillo de cocina de Blazer Shining Darkness Samurai Sword! Y este es el desastre de la quema o la olla helada, señora! –Exgobernador de Grigori, Azazel.

También se incluirán días nostálgicos.

... Por el bien de Rias-neesan, no tengo más remedio que convertirme en una niña. –Kiba Yuuto

La lealtad de un [caballero] es absoluta.

Elaine! ¡Pensar que vendrías aquí! –Le Fay Pendragon

Ha sido un largo tiempo, Le Fay-sama. ... Y tú también, Arthur-sama. –Doncella de la casa de Pendragon, Elaine Westcott

La doncella de Pendragon vino a ver cómo le está yendo a Le Fay.

Bueno, escucha mi petición, Emperador Dragón Rojo. –¡Bikou

no soy un kappa ! –El actual Sha Wujing.

Encantado de conocerte, soy kappa. –Salamandra Tomita.

Hey, onee-san allá, por favor, pásame mientras dice "feo bastardo". –Chohakkai

Hyoudo Issei cuidará de varias personas.

... Soy fan de la salamandra Tomita-san. –Toujo Koneko

Ella es una gran admiradora suya.

Y ropa interior con un trasero totalmente visible ... así que había algo así, eh. –Xenovia Quarta

Estaba disfrutando de las compras con amigos.

Tosca-san, que el cielo te proteja-. –Shidou Irina

Antes de que la creyente Irina actuara inesperadamente como un [ángel].

Lo sentimos, pero nos gustaría pedirle un favor a Hyoudo Issei. –Cao Cao

[satan](escrito como "dragón rey demonio") realmente lo tuvo difícil.

¡Tú allí! ¡Deja de susurrar! ... Ser examinador también es difícil. –Rossweisse

Sin embargo, ella se veía como una.

Para obtener un nuevo obispo quiero hacer una prueba. Y me gustaría que me ayudes con esto. –Riser Phenex ¡

Un papel importante de un juez! ¡Lo haré espléndidamente! –Princesa del Monarca Dragón Dorado,Asia Argento

Me pregunto si soy apto para ser juez ... –dios reencarnado en demonio,Gasper Vladi

Solicitudes como esta apiladas sobre Ise y el resto una y otra vez.

La gestión de horarios es difícil! Difícil, te lo digo! –La manager del Emperador Dragón Rojo Ravel Phenex

también estaba desesperada.

… -dios perro de la espada negra, Jin

Hace mucho que no te veo, Jin-chan. –Sacerdotisa del relampago,Himejima Akeno

Jin quedó completamente apegado a Akeno.

La comida aqui es deliciosa. –[reina] del Emperador Dragón Rojo, Ingvild Leviatán

Sus compañeros también recomendaron ese restaurante.

Ny-ha-ha! Sekiryuutei seguro que lo tiene difícil! - Toujo Kuroka

Esta vez hay interacciones con Kuroka.

Voy a tomar la prueba de facción de héroe! - (Actual) Zhuge Liang

Este es el de Koumei— (otro nombre para Zhuge Liang)

¡Uooooooooooooh! –Yukionna Kristie

es gorila de nieve.

¡U-ho-ho-hoooooooo! –Yukionna Stephanie

Es gorila de nieve.

¿Quién soy? –Birdman, Takahashi Sky

Es Nagoya Cochin.

… -Jinete Sin Cabeza, Honda

Honda aparece después de un tiempo !

Bapple-eee! –[purpura imperial](escrito como "rey leon purpura dorado")¡Sairaorg Bael

Bapple-kun sale!

¡Lo primero de todo es comprar las bragas de Ophis! –Hyoudo Issei.

Fue un incidente que ocurrió cuando Ophis comenzó a vivir en la residencia Hyoudo.

Y entonces vine a promover este poder. –El poseedor de Longinus [Dictador desconocido](escrito como "niño emperador del mundo de maquinas"), ? ?

La persona que vino a promocionarse ante el equipo de Fenix bajo Ruval Phenex es ...

... Ya veo, entonces hay un [Longinus] en este país ... -Arthur Pendragon

La verdad revelada en un país que visitó

... pienso en presentar a un nuevo miembro. –Emperador Dragón Blanco de la Estrella de la Mañana, Vali Lucifer

La persona que de repente presentó Vali es ...

¿Por qué todos, me piden ayuda con esto y con esto?

Pero Emperador Dragón Rojo es el que, si se le pregunta, lo hará a fondo.

Una historia en la que la imagen es todo, desde solicitudes caóticas a la vida cotidiana caótica.

 **resúmenes** **de historia cortas:**

-Arreglo floral de las princesas

Rias, Sona y Seekvaria están charlando en un café del inframundo con sus [caballeros] como guardaespaldas. El Caballero de Seekvaria es Bafeel Furcas, quien es la hermana menor del [Caballero] Beruka Furcas de Sairaorg. El tema era solo cosas de adolescentes y el tratamiento posterior a la guerra, pero los cambios en el entrenamiento de la novia. Rias recuerda cómo Miki Hyodo le habló sobre su entrenamiento, por lo que Rias también quiere aprender a ser una esposa adecuada, ya que quiere ser una esposa japonesa educada con el conocimiento japonés adecuado, como la ceremonia de la flor y el té, porque se está casando con un japonés. Ella quiere tener suficiente conocimiento para no avergonzar a esa tierra. Seekvaria entiende mal el arreglo floral en cuanto a los robots debido a problemas de pronunciación. Sona pregunta a Rias,

Sona:"¿por qué no le pides lecciones a Akeno?"

pero ella dice que Akeno no tiene ningún estilo ya que solo imita o ella misma está tratando de encontrar un lugar para aprender. Sona decide llevarla a uno y unirse a ella como amigas, y Seekvaria decide unirse ya que ella gasta demasiado en su laboratorio, por lo que experimentar otras culturas podría ser divertido.

Invitaron a todas las chicas de su grupo a unirse a ellas, pero se niegan porque esto debería ser algo que las [reyes] experimenten, pero sus [caballeros] se unirán a ellas para actuar como guardaespaldas. A Issei no se le dijo que esto es para él y ella se está entrenando para ser su futura esposa, ya que él es su futuro esposo. Kiba estaba avergonzado ya que él era el único hombre allí, decidió usar el rayo de intercambio de género para unirse a ellos, aunque nunca planeó volver a usarlo, ya que debe cumplir con sus deberes como [caballero]. Todos llevan kimonos, incluida Kiba, que lleva uno por primera vez, por lo que no está familiarizado con eso. Tomoe tomó una foto de Yumi en un kimono en su teléfono inteligente. Llegaron a una escuela que está dispuesta a enseñar arreglos florales incluso a los demonios, sabiendo que permitieron que los demonios entren le da a Kiba un mal presentimiento. La puerta se abre y una mujer de mediana edad, llamada Bakusan Umeko, que lleva un kimono y un jarrón en la cabeza, lanza un aura que Kiba dice que es un aura muy densa que un profesor no debería dar y que ya no ve a esa profesora para un salón de clases de flores. Su prueba es liberar su aura, para que ella pueda evaluarla. Deben mostrar sus auras como se necesita para aprender aquí. Todas lo hacen, y el aura de cada una termina destruyendo la entrada y sus alrededores. Pasan la primera prueba.

Dentro de la escuela parece haber una espaciosa sala de dojo de madera, donde todas las mujeres que usan kimonos usan flores como espadas y jarrones. Kiba ve a mucha gente haciendo poses de pelea. la maestra dice que todos los días los estudiantes entrenan como si prepararse para el combate y las flores sean el aspecto más importante de su entrenamiento. la maestra les permite a los estudiantes usar accesorios para ayudarlos a animar su imaginación, pero Kiba cuestiona en su mente cuál es el significado real. Umeko preguntó si sabían el origen del arreglo floral y Sona da una explicación en profundidad. Kiba piensa para sí mismo que esperaba una clase japonesa normal, donde la gente simplemente se sienta y realiza arreglos florales, lo que está viendo lo hace pensar que están en una escuela de guerreros y ninjas. Rias cree que todo esto es parte del arreglo floral y Kiba está preocupada por lo crédulas que es Rias con las cosas de Japón y cómo se terminó así. Umeko dice que la antigua forma de arreglo floral está muerta y esta escuela descubrió una nueva forma de entrenamiento. Umeko da una lección de lingüística japonesa sobre cómo el aroma, el atractivo y las flores son similares entre sí. Rias pensó que esta era una atmósfera maravillosa, y Seekvaria ha preparado un ejército de prototipos de robots. Kiba piensa que esto va a dar malos recuerdos.

Rias se encuentra con otro estudiante que se describe como arrogante. Tanto Rias como ella entran en una etapa donde practicarán el arreglo floral. A ambos se les dan espadas con forma de flor y se les da una explicación sobre los orígenes de la espada. En una mesa hay flores, frutas y verduras. Y con esas espadas deben prepararlos. Rias consigue el primer movimiento y decide usar la espada para perforar un brote de bambú. Ella obtiene 40 puntos. Kiba se sorprende al ver que Rias es realmente una buena espadachín y que se perfora un brote de bambú con una espada de flor que se siente surrealista y que hay un sistema de puntos. Luego, el estudiante comenzó a sudar y usó la espada para perforar una sandía que hizo florecer como una flor y se dividió en 8 pedazos iguales, ganando 40 puntos también. Kiba está confundida ya que están usando bambú y sandías para arreglar las flores, y dijo que si Issei estuviera aquí, él cuestionaría todo eso en voz alta, y Kiba extraña que Issei no esté allí para cuestionar todo esto. Kiba ve que Seekvaria ha puesto uno de sus robots en la punta de su espada de flor. Sona cree que cometió un error al tráelos allí. Kiba y las otras [caballeros] no saben cómo responder adecuadamente a esa situación. Durante la batalla de Rias, al parecer, el brote de bambú desde el principio ha crecido gracias al poder espiritual de la espada y el baño en su propia aura se ha convertido en un milagro que hace que Rias gane. El estudiante menciona que contra quien luchó era el más débil de los 4 Reyes Celestiales, los otros 3 ahora la desafiarán, lo cual ella acepta. Sona sonríe al ver lo feliz que es Rias y admite estar un poco celosa de lo enamorada que está. Kiba y las otras [caballeros] deciden unirse a ella en ese aula de flores poco convencional.

Kiba está en la casa de Issei y ve los brotes de bambú que Rias perforó. Rias está contenta con su trabajo y ha hecho el arreglo floral a la entrada de la casa. Rias decide desafiar a todas las otras escuelas. Kiba, como su [caballero] tiene que acompañarla, Kiba recuerda todo lo que se les enseñó y se pregunta como un hombre cuando las usará alguna vez.

- **Kiba-kun y Hyoudou-kun en el Patio de recreo:**  
Issei recibe una solicitud del gobierno del inframundo para llevar a sus amigos varones a un cierto lugar con él, por lo que se lo cuenta a Kiba. A Issei le preocupa a quién invitar y si aceptaran su solicitud. Entonces Kiba le dice que tanto él como Gasper van. Issei, Kiba y Gasper viajan en tren a la capital Lilith, donde toman otro tren para llegar a una estación cerca de un lago. Llegaron a un gran parque temático llamado "Isla Satanás", que se desarrolló y construyó alrededor de un vasto lago y el parque en sí está dividido en 4 distritos, cada uno con el nombre de los [4 Grandes Reyes Demonio]. El distrito de Lucifer está en el centro y el distrito de Leviatán está en el lago. Aún no hay invitados dentro del parque temático, por lo que Issei se pregunta por qué necesitaba venir aquí. Issei caminando por la entrada oye a la gente hablando.

Sairaorg "Vamos. Efectivamente, ese lugar es indispensable para el [dragón de los pechos]".  
Cao Cao: "En realidad, los demonios siempre hacen algo interesante".  
Dulio: "Estoy deseando que llegar al parque temático en el inframundo"  
Saji: " Como siervo de Sitri, definitivamente debo visitar el área del Leviatán ".  
Vali: "Ah, el patio de comidas es donde están los ramen, debo evaluar"  
Riser: "¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo?"  
Tobio: "Me enviaron de [Grigori] para supervisar este viaje"  
Ajuka le dijo a Issei que este parque temático está casi terminado, por lo que quiere que Issei y sus poderosos amigos varones determinen qué tan seguros están los paseos. Issei cuestiona los estándares de seguridad de los demonio y quiere irse, pero no puede ignorar una solicitud del [Rey Demonio]. Entonces se contactó con ellos, pero estaba preocupado de que no pudieran aparecer, pero también se sorprendió de que realmente lo hicieran. El parque representa los sueños y la esperanza de los [Reyes Demonio], e Issei aprende lo que significan al "encontrar un punto de referencia seguro con machos poderosos"

Saji y Gasper se encontraban en un paseo en bote que tenía rápidos rápidos que enviaron a su bote 90 grados verticalmente hacia una cascada. Sairaorg y Cao Cao están montando en una montaña rusa de alta velocidad para discutir sus diferentes estilos de lucha con Issei observando a todos a través de un monitor en la entrada. Vali criticó el ramen del cocinero, y comenzó a hacer ramen mientras le daba una conferencia al cocinero. Tobio estuvo en un laberinto de bote interior durante medio día, los desarrolladores de ese viaje estaban tan emocionados que lo convirtieron en un verdadero laberinto, por lo que Tobio dejó el bote y usó a Jin para interrumpir el viaje y escapar. En las atracciones de ciencia ficción, Riser y Dulio empuñan espadas de luz mientras son atacados por robots desarrollados por Seekvaria Agares. El cuerpo robótico saluda al huésped al atacarlo para que puedan experimentar guerras futuristas de ciencia ficción. Issei y Kiba montan la rueda farris juntos y Kiba dijo que el creador del parque quería hacer un parque que no perdiera para los humanos. Issei dijo que incluso para los demonios pueden lesionarse aquí a pesar de su fuerza, por lo que los niños no pueden ir de paseo. Issei luego dice que si el parque está a salvo, quiere traer a Rias y a todos allí. Escuchan una explosión y desde la rueda de Farris, Issei ve que una instalación ha explotado y Sairaorg y Cao Cao están cubiertos de humo pero se están riendo. Issei no puede evitar pensar que todos los hombres allí están muy contentos con la situación actual.

- **2016 SS Fantasía después de la escuela:**  
En abril del nuevo año escolar, el [Club de investigación de los Oculto] y Kunou decidieron cultivar un huerto en la azotea de la Residencia Hyodo. Están utilizando un grupo de reproducción Mandragora modificado. Las instrucciones dicen solo plantar la semilla, luego dar fertilizante y, finalmente, darle espacio para el aire durante 30 segundos. Shirone dijo que puedes aplicar tu propia aura en la semilla. Rias dice que dependiendo del aura provista, pueden hacerlo en una variedad de formas, así como animales y monstruos, en lugar de la forma humana habitual. Todos plantaron sus semillas de Mandragora y después de unos días de retraso, la Mandragora de Rias tiene hojas rojas y una cara similar a la de ella que crece fuera del suelo y todos los demás se convierten en algo diferente. La planta en maceta de Issei muestra una cola de dragón saliendo del suelo debido a su aura. Pocos días después, LA Mandragora de todos es un humano o un animal, pero la Mandrágora de Issei ahora es un dragón móvil de 4 patas de 2 metros de largo y ha estado mirando fijamente los pechos de Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Ravel, Kuroka, Rossweisse y Ophis menos los de Shorine, Kunou y Lilith incluso ella también lo ha notado. Esto es principalmente por el aura de Issei. Todos están notando que los ojos de Mandragora los siguen, pero no piensan mucho en eso ya que es una planta en maceta.

Al día siguiente, Ravel se acercó a la sala y dijo que algo andaba mal, se apresuraron al tercer piso y donde vieron a Irina llorando y la Mandragora de Issei agarrando su pecho con una enredadera de tentáculos que salía de su boca y un tentáculo de su cola. luego ataco al pecho de xenovia. Xenovia intentó cortar los tentáculos con [ExDurandal], pero luego los tentáculos palpitaron y chuparon algo de su pecho. Irina y Xenovia se sorprenden porque su pecho se ha vuelto más pequeño. Luego comenzó a mirar hacia Rias, Akeno y Ravel. Issei está enojado y lo declara como un enemigo, pero tienen que tener cuidado ya que están dentro de la casa. Kunou se enfrenta al Mandragora y se dan cuenta de que el Mandragora no parece apuntar a Issei, Kunou, Lilith, y Shirone y persigue a Rias. Issei dice que solo ataca los pechos grandes debido a su influencia y Shirone lo llama el peor. Ha estado mirando más a Rias, luego emitió una luz roja y se transformó a través de la metamorfosis en una versión más gruesa de dos patas y luego lanzó tentáculos para chupar y encoger el pecho de Rias y Akeno. Kunou se enoja y lo ataca, una gran cantidad fue destruida por su ataque, se asusta, huye y se escapa en algún lugar de la casa.

la Mandragora se ha estado escondiendo en algún lugar de la Residencia Hyoudou que aparece frente a las chicas y que ataca a las de pecho grande. Luego crearon la División de Contramedidas de Plantas denominada "Pareja de pechos grandes". Irina dice que deberían nombrar a Mandragora, así que Shirone la llama Chichira (チ チ ラ) y es una planta metamorfos. Ninguno de sus ataques funciona, pero a Issei se le ocurrió una estrategia y les pidió que no se enojaran. Dos días después, lo esperan en el baño donde aparece con frecuencia. Ahora está en su forma final, una versión de armadura de sí misma que se parece a la BxB de Issei e Issei enojado porque su influencia la creó. Las chicas saltaron frente desnudas. Chichira intentó usar vides en sus pechos, pero Shirone y Kunou lo atacaron por detrás, Shirone lo golpeó y Kunou lo abofeteó, esas 2 siguieron atacando hasta que fue destruido en su mayoría, aunque Issei dijo que un ligero toque de Ophis o Lilith lo habría matado. Rias le preguntó cómo sabía que esto funcionaría, Issei dijo que para Chichira, los pechos grandes son todo y los pechos pequeños no son nada, y debido a la influencia de Issei solo le importan los pechos grandes, por lo que los senos pequeños son básicamente venenosos. Shirone lo llama lo peor. Recogieron el cuerpo de Chichira y lograron recuperar el tamaño original de sus pechos nuevamente.

\- **SS Rias y Akeno en universidad:**  
Issei ve a Rias y Akeno en la sala de estar discutiendo a qué club universitario deben unirse. Estaban eligiendo entre clubes en el departamento de Cultura o en el Departamento de Deportes. Decidieron no unirse al departamento de Deportes porque es un dolor ocultar constantemente su verdadera fuerza. Luego descubrieron que hay un Club de Investigación de lo Oculto para mujeres. Así que deciden visitarlo. Al día siguiente, Issei es convocado a un cuarto oscuro como parte del trabajo de su demonio. Issei lleva su armadura cuando es convocado, y desde ahora, cuando Issei es convocado, decide usar ropa normal o su armadura dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Issei se da cuenta de que está en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto de la universidad kuoh, solo para mujeres. la que lo convocó fue la presidente que tiene cabello largo y lentes, y alrededor de él están todos los miembros + Rias y Akeno (pretenden que esta es la primera vez). Issei le preguntó al presidente si ella fue la que lo convocó. Luego le dice a Rias y Akeno que el volante de la estación de ayer, de hecho, convocó a un demonio y los otros miembros la elogiaron por haber convocado a un demonio. Rias le dijo a Issei que ayer uno de los folletos que distribuyó fue recogido por el presidente. Issei luego le preguntó al presidente cuál es su deseo, lo que hace que Rias suspire.

El presidente comienza a ponerse roja y dice: "¡Por favor, sé mi novio! ¡Quiero un novio demonio! Ven y establece el contrato" Issei piensa que ha sido un demonio por menos de un año y que es la primera vez que recibe tal deseo de una mujer, y finalmente se convirtió en el hombre que siempre soñó ser. Rias y Akeno no lo toman tan bien y comenzaron a liberar un aura aterradora y le preguntaron en silencio a Issei

Rias:"Eres mi novio, ¿verdad?"

Akeno"Ara Ara, ¿cómo responderá el marido?"

en la Residencia Hyodo, Ravel tuvo un mal presentimiento con el círculo de invocación y decidió seguir a Issei. Al día siguiente, Rias y Akeno decidieron no unirse a ningún club y en su lugar crear la "Asociación de Investigación de Cultura Japonesa". Le piden a Issei que se una después de que se gradúe.

- **La Compañera de Kunou:**  
Kunou le pregunta a Issei si puede traer un compañero de la escuela primaria al club de investigación delo oculto. La Academia Kuoh tiene algunas personas que tienen conocimiento sobre lo Sobrenatural y Kunou quiere invitar a uno de sus compañeros para que se los muestre. Kunou la lleva al antiguo Edificio de la Escuela y laos miembros del club + Rias se presentaron a ella. El nombre de la compañera de clase es Kamao Mitsuho ella es de una familia de Onmyouji. Rias y Asia le muestran algo de magia. Aunque sabe que Rias es un demonio, decidió que es una buena persona, y sabe que Kunou es un yokai y está de acuerdo con eso. Mitsuho luego le muestra un amuleto especial que ha sido transmitido por su familia durante generaciones que repele a los espíritus malignos, monstruos, demonios y vampiros. Y a pesar de su edad, ella ha rechazado a los espíritus malignos. Comenzaron a visitarla en el edificio de la vieja escuela. donde abrieron una de las puertas y adentro había 4 cajas de cartón con Ojos Rojos brillando dentro de los huecos de las cajas. Mitsuho toma la mano de Kunou y huye gritando por el pasillo. Gasper, Valerie, Elmenhilde y Millarca salieron de sus propias caja de cartón. Cada 10 días, Gasper, Valerie, Elmenhilde y Millarca tienen una reunión de vampiros para discutir el futuro de los vampiros. Mitsuho ha estado tan traumatizada por este incidente, que durante el mes pasado tuvo mucho miedo de siquiera acercarse a una caja de cartón.

- **SS Heroína de la escuela(Ocurre después del arreglo floral):**  
Rias está contenta con lo que aprendió en el arreglo floral, por lo que celebran comiendo bizcochos hecho con vino de licor de rosas. El trío de la iglesia lo disfrutan con ella, Rossweisse se emborrachó después de un bocado. Rias y Ravel se preguntan si Issei también está borracho, pero él dice que está bien y que está delicioso. Rossweisse intenta darle a Issei más pastel, que él dice que puede comer solo. Ella le dice que se calle y coma y que es obvio que los novios debería escuchar sus novias. Issei dice que eso es algo para considerar en el futuro. Rossweisse comienza a desnudarse con Issei diciéndole que se detenga. Akeno y Rias están observando cómo sucede y notan un lado diferente de las personas cuando están borrachos. Xenovia está llorando, Irina se siente mareada y comienza a desnudarse, Asia se desmayó, Shirone no siente nada, Kiba está preocupada de que haya demasiado alcohol, Issei le dice a Gasoper que deje de tomar bocados tan pequeños y se los trague de una sola vez. Gasper intenta detener a Issei, pero dice que Gasper debe mostrarse valiente y honesto y comer más. Rias dice que esto sería malo en el futuro, pero Akeno dijo que podría ser divertido. Issei le dice a Rossweisse que lo deje ir con su llanto y diciendo que quiere ser una novia y que nunca lo dejará ir.

- **¡Vamos al oeste!**

Issei encuentra a Kuroka y Le Fay que se están preparando para ir a algún lugar y les pregunta dónde. Las dos chicas dicen que van a la ciudad natal de Bikou. Issei entonces se interesa porque es un lugar legendario en la historia Viaje al Oeste y decide ir con ellos. Issei y las dos chicas se reagrupan con Vali y el resto del equipo Vali y se dirigen a la ciudad natal de Bikou, la [Montaña de Flores y Frutas]. En la [Montaña de Flores y Frutas] se sorprenden al ver que los melocotones allí son realmente grandes como en la leyenda. Su atención cambia cuando cierta persona llama a Bikou, el descendiente de Zhu Bajie. Bikou parece disgustado al verlo, lo que confunde a sus compañeros de equipo e Issei. Cuando Zhu comienza a unirse a Bikou, Bikou lo ataca por instinto y se revela que Zhu Bajie es un masoquista. Ise está muy decepcionado con cómo un ser supuestamente legendario está actuando de esa manera.

Después de eso, aparece una persona pequeña que Issei piensa que es una chica linda, pero la niña habla como un niño, por lo que le recuerda a Gasper y se siente decepcionada. Después de eso, se revela su propósito para ir a la ciudad natal de Bikou. Al parecer, alguien ha estado robando sus melocotones y le pidieron a Bikou que ayudara a atrapar al ladrón. Después de un poco de caos y problemas con el rey demonio toro, logran atrapar al ladrón con la ayuda de Zhu Bajie y Sha Wujing. Vali intenta ofrecerles un lugar en el equipo, pero Bikou rechaza la idea y dice que no los una. En su camino de regreso, Issei accidentalmente dice en voz alta que siente que Sha Wujing es un niño, pero Bikou revela que ella es una niña. Issei se siente decepcionada por la razón por la que no intentó hablar más con ella, pero Bikou le dijo que era mejor que no interactuara con Sha porque ella tiene un cierto "hábito" peligroso, por lo que es mejor evitar acercarse a ella.


End file.
